Teaching Miss Granger
by Oracle Obscured
Summary: Hermione is caught out after curfew. Her punishment turns her world upside down. (SS/HG)
1. The Miseducation of Hermione Granger

AN:This story contains intense sexual situations. You have been warned.

About 8 years ago I wrote this first chapter as a one-shot. My declining health kept me from writing in the intervening years, but I had always meant to do a sequel to it. Once I felt well enough to think, it was my first foray into writing again. What was once a little plot bunny turned into a monstrous were-rabbit (44 chapters, and over 472,000 words). This took me about a year to write/edit. It is my baby. I don't think I'll ever write another fanfic this long, but I loved it too much to stop.

A small warning before you read—this story is SS/HG, but Draco is in it a lot. The story has a little bit of everything (both sexually and emotionally), and there may be some parts that some people would consider dubious consent. There is absolutely no rape (or anything close to it), but due to the nature of their relationship, Snape does some things that Hermione may seem reluctant to submit to (but in reality she wants). In the real world, I hope everyone is being safe, sane, and consensual; but in the imaginary world in my head, Snape knows what she really wants without her always saying it. (One of the many perks of sleeping with a Legilimens.) That's the beauty of fantasy.

This story contains BDSM, spanking/caning/paddling/crops/etc., double penetration, squirting orgasms, Dom/sub themes, mouth soaping, anal, rimming, F/F, M/M, F/M/M, F/M, figging, menstruation, humiliation, toys, and enemas. If you have problems with any of that, please move on to something more your taste.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

1 - The Miseducation of Hermione Granger

Severus Snape stalked the desolate halls of Hogwarts. Any students found out after curfew would be immensely sorry if caught by the dreaded Potions master. As his shift was almost over, Severus worked his way back toward the dungeons. Turning down a dimly lit corridor that led to a secret passageway to his office, he heard a muffled moan that was entirely out of place. Halting all movement, Snape held his breath and narrowed his eyes, waiting for the sound to guide him toward the miscreants. The muffled whimpers of teenage fornication met his ears, and he followed the sound to a large tapestry depicting a gory goblin rebellion, which hid a secret passage to the kitchens. The soft noises continued just behind the thick material.

Severus took a deep breath and yanked the tapestry aside. Blaise Zabini looked coolly surprised by the interruption. Still pinned to the wall was an as-yet-unidentified girl with her leg hooked around Zabini's hip. Blaise's body kept her hidden. Snape sighed and rolled his eyes. "Zabini, get back to the common room."

Blaise slunk away as fast as possible, a small smirk on his face. This was not the first time the Potions master had caught Zabini with some horny little witch, and he doubted it would be the last. Snape's attention was drawn back to the girl in question. Brown eyes looked up at him through curly brown tendrils. He would have recognized her immediately had she worn her hair down, but she had it pulled back off her face for a change.

"Well, well. Look who we have here." His sneer was predatory. "The golden girl of Gryffindor."

Hermione stood defeated before him, wishing she could be anyplace else.

"Miss Granger, I'm surprised at you," he chided. "Out past curfew doing Merlin-knows-what with the biggest womanizer Slytherin has seen since Lucius Malfoy himself." Snape grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her toward his office. "Won't Professor McGonagall be interested to hear all about this? And your little Gryffindor friends, won't they be surprised to find out you've been fraternizing with the enemy _after hours_?"

Hermione winced more at the glee in his voice than the tight grip on her arm. Upon arrival to his office, he flung her into the chair that sat before his desk.

Severus leered down at her. "I'll just Floo Professor McGonagall and ask her to come here straight away."

Hermione reached toward him in a pitiful attempt to stop him from contacting her Head of House. "Please, Professor Snape, don't tell. I'll do anything."

To Hermione's surprise, he did stop and look back at her. His eyes narrowed, studying her.

After several silent seconds, Severus raised an eyebrow in thought. Whatever the chit's reasons were, he could only imagine. Although, she would be quite the talk of the school if this got out. "Anything, Miss Granger? You do realize with whom you're trying to make a deal, don't you?"

Hermione flinched from his cold expression. Her brain was screaming at her that making deals with ex-Death Eaters was NOT a good idea. And the man before her was one she knew would take great pleasure in seeing her humiliated. On the other hand, she didn't want this to get out. Disappointing McGonagall would tear her apart, and she'd never be able to explain why she'd been found in a compromising position with a Slytherin. Her friends would never forgive her. Especially Ron. He'd never _ever_ understand. Hermione sighed in resignation. "Yes, I know. If you'll keep this between us, I'll accept any punishment you chose."

Snape was shocked. Free to punish her in whatever way he wished? Had Christmas come again already? The know-it-all had been annoying him since her first day there. He'd fantasized about getting back at the golden trio properly, but he never dreamed it could be a reality. He was going to enjoy this. A malicious grin spread across his face. "Then you are not nearly as intelligent as they claim you to be. Get up."

Hermione stood from the straight-backed chair. She knew whatever he had in store for her would be torturous. She tried to steel herself for what might be coming. Slugs, Bubotuber pus, peeling Boomslang skins—whatever he chose was bound to be awful.

Snape grabbed her arm and spun her around. He was now sitting in the chair, and Hermione realized, far to late, that she was being pulled down across his lap. It happened so fast and was so completely unexpected that she couldn't even begin to fathom what he was doing. When she felt her skirt being pushed toward her waist, it suddenly dawned on her.

"Wait, sir," Hermione gasped, trying to free herself. "Please don't!"

Snape held her in place. "Miss Granger, you agreed to any punishment I saw fit. Are you going back on your word? Shall I go now and fetch your Head of House?"

Hermione stopped struggling and paused a moment before slumping in defeat. "No, sir."

The smirk became permanently planted on his face as he admired the round arse on his lap. He'd found an unplanned bonus upon lifting her skirt. Expecting sensible white cotton knickers, he was surprised to find black satin there instead.

"Black knickers, Miss Granger? You're just full of surprises tonight, aren't you?" he taunted.

Hermione was totally humiliated. Tears were already pricking her eyes, and he hadn't even begun yet.

"Have you ever been spanked before, Miss Granger?"

Hermione bit her lip before answering quietly, "No, sir."

Severus smiled to himself. This just kept getting better. "Then I'd brace myself if I were you."

Snape lifted his hand and brought it down smartly across her bum.

 _SMACK!_

She cried out, more in surprise than pain.

 _SMACK!_

Hermione had never been spanked, jokingly or seriously, in her entire life. Each stroke transformed from a stinging pain to a burn within seconds. She unconsciously tried to get away from his punishing hand, but Snape grabbed her round the waist, preventing her escape.

"Stop struggling, girl," Severus growled through clenched teeth.

Hermione focused on remaining still.

 _SMACK!_

Each new blow made her leg muscles twitch. She desperately wanted to kick but forced herself not to fight it, hoping to end the punishment sooner.

Severus stopped after a minute to rest his hand. He heard the sweet strains of her muffled sniffling. "Are you crying, Miss Granger?"

Hermione tried to keep her voice level. "Yes, sir."

Severus grinned. "Good."

Hermione's tears trickled a short distance down her face before they dropped to the floor. This was the most humiliating thing to ever happen to her. Although, it could have been worse. Maybe. She couldn't decide if being over Snape's knee was worse than having everyone know about her after-hours escapades. No, she decided. This was short-lived. It would be over soon. The gossip and resulting taunting would go on endlessly.

Having logically thought out her choices, Hermione felt a bit better. Her moment of reprieve was cut short, however, when she felt her professor starting to slide her knickers over her hips. Her hand automatically shot back in an attempt to keep her underwear in its original and upright position.

Snape grabbed her wrist. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

Hermione went completely still across his lap, almost afraid to answer. "Please, sir. Don't take off my knickers."

"Keep your hands _down_ ," was all he said before releasing her wrist.

Hermione placed her fingertips back on the floor and felt fresh tears spring to her eyes.

Severus smiled to himself as he hooked his thumbs into her waistband and slid down the black satin to reveal her naked buttocks, already pink from the first round. She had an extremely fine arse, and he wondered how many bumbling boys had been graced with a view of it. Before tonight he would have been sure the answer was zero . . . maybe one; but after catching her with Zabini, he wasn't so sure.

She lifted her hips and thighs a bit when he pushed her knickers to her knees. Hermione shifted uncomfortably. She could feel his eyes examining her bare behind.

Snape drew back his hand and brought it down hard across her right cheek. _Mmmmm. Tonight's entertainment is better than expected._ The once pale globes of her bottom turned red under his repeated smacks. He watched, delighted, as each cheek bounced in turn.

Hermione's resolve to remain still was quickly dissolving. The burn in her bum started to spread. She swallowed hard and tried not to think about the growing ache between her thighs. _This is not happening. My professor is punishing me, and I'm getting off on it. Why is this turning me on?_

Silence replaced the sound of skin smacking skin as Severus stopped to let his hand rest. The flesh of his palm stung like pins and needles. He heard her relieved sigh and watched as she reached back to feel her sizzling skin. He let her rub for a couple seconds before he swatted away her hand. Readjusting his position, he prepared for the next round.

It was as he was leaning over her in this shifting that he caught the wafting scent of arousal. Severus paused, his brain suddenly clicking into primal mode. Perhaps it wouldn't have affected him so greatly if it hadn't been so long since he'd smelled a woman's sex. But it had, indeed, been quite a long time.

Snape smirked. "Tell me, Miss Granger, what were you doing out with a Slytherin past curfew?"

Hermione wiggled, trying to get some relief while also keeping her growing ache from detection. "I was meeting Zabini, sir."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know that much, Miss Granger. My question is WHY were you meeting Mr. Zabini?"

"Umm," Hermione thought quickly. What answer was he looking for?

 _SMACK!_ His hand stopped her stalling.

"Every girl in this school knows what to expect when meeting Blaise. Especially after curfew. WHY is Gryffindor's princess out meeting Slytherin's bad boy?"

Hermione swallowed hard. "I just . . . I just wanted to . . . um," she stammered.

 _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

"Owww," Hermione whimpered.

"Answer me, Miss Granger."

"I wanted to see what it was like," she blurted out, "to be with someone who knew what they were doing."

Snape's eyebrows rose. _So she wants someone with experience. That shouldn't surprise me. She's always keen to learn something new._ "I see."

Hermione had no time to wonder at his line of questioning. His hand was brutally slapping her arse again. She groaned at the increasing pain in her bum as well as the burning excitement in her core.

She was beginning to wonder if she'd been dropped on her head as an infant. What other explanation was there for feeling the way she did while her teacher assaulted her? Brain damage was the only logical conclusion she could come up with.

Severus observed her reaction to his hand. Each hit obviously hurt, yet she pushed her backside into the air after each one as if asking for more. He stopped the raining blows and let his hand rest against her burning rump, idly rubbing the sting from her flesh.

Hermione tried to stifle a whimper as he stroked her. She didn't want to admit the effect he was having on her (either to herself or him), but the feel of his hand was too much for her to bear.

Snape heard her whimpers and had to force himself not to groan in response. He watched his hand slide over her reddened backside, smoothing over the hills and valley of her upturned rump.

Hermione squeezed her eyes tight, clenching her teeth in an attempt to keep herself in check. She didn't notice the ragged exhale she let out.

"Had enough yet, Miss Granger?"

Hermione blinked. "Yes, sir?" _Is this some kind of trick?_

The corners of Snape's mouth twitched up. "You don't sound very sure. Perhaps we're not finished here."

Hermione couldn't figure out what game he was playing. "I guess that's up to you, sir."

Severus restrained his chuckle. "I don't know how much of a punishment this is for you. You do know you're not supposed to enjoy this, right?"

"I'm not, sir!" _Oh gods, what does he know?_

"Don't lie to me, girl. Unless my sense of smell deceives me, you've been enjoying this quite a bit."

Hermione's eyes went wider, realizing what he'd just said. _Bugger!_ It hadn't crossed her mind that he could smell her response. What was he, part bloodhound with that damn nose? _Bloody hell! What am I going to do now?_

The night's unexpected turn of events had Snape almost giddy (or as close to giddy as he could get). "Ah, yes. I can see the wheels in your head turning, trying to decide how to best explain away your body's reactions," he goaded her. "How about you answer me honestly for once and maybe I'll scrounge up some pity for you. Tell me the truth, have you enjoyed being across my knee?"

Swallowing hard, Hermione's reply came out as barely a whisper, "Yes."

 _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

The sudden pain of his hand against her sore cheeks startled a cry from her lips.

"Louder! And you will address me as sir!"

Hermione's face burned with embarrassment. She drew some comfort knowing he at least couldn't see that. Taking a deep breath, she answered louder, "Yes, sir."

Severus smirked triumphantly. "Well, who would have guessed the Gryffindor Princess was a masochist? I should have known sooner. How else could you be friends with Potter and Weasley?"

Hermione pressed her lips together to keep herself from taking his bait.

Snape's smirk grew. He brought his hand to her smooth buttocks and slowly stroked. Goosebumps rose on the back of her thighs, and he felt her shiver. "See? Telling the truth wasn't so difficult. Let's try again, shall we?"

Fighting her body, Hermione tried to prepare for his next question.

"Tell me, Miss Granger, what exactly were you planning to do with Blaise tonight?" He felt her tense immediately.

"I'm not sure, sir."

Severus let his fingers wander aimlessly over her backside. "Were you hoping he would get you as wet as you are now?"

Hermione could hear the laughter in his voice, but she kept her answer short and honest, hoping for early escape. "Yes, sir."

He was impressed she was still telling the truth. He wanted to see how far he could push her. "Do you masturbate, Miss Granger?"

Her face burned brighter. Should she answer that? "Yes, sir," she ground out.

"Did you want Mr. Zabini to touch you the way you touch yourself?" Snape watched as her body continued to respond to his hands. Her hips circled as he traced the redness from the spanking down her upper thighs.

"I'm not sure, sir."

Snape's eyebrows rose at this news. "Have you never had some fumbling boy's fingers inside you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione felt like crying. Why was her body doing this to her? Why had she ever agreed to this? What had she been thinking? "No, sir."

His fingers slid lightly toward the juncture of her thighs but stopped just short of her pubic hair. Hermione's hips moved against her will, her sex trying to find its own relief. She felt the cool air of the dungeon against the heat of her pussy. She couldn't remember ever being so wet before.

He watched her closely, gauging her reactions. Snape's eyes darkened with lust as she arched toward his hand, her thighs parting in invitation. He let his finger lightly graze the tips of her pubic hair. It was damp.

Hermione shuddered. She heard someone say "please" and then realized, in horror, that it was her own voice.

Jaw now tight, smirk gone, Severus stared at her in shock. Had she just begged him for more? His fingers moved once more toward the heat of her core. Her thighs parted again, further this time; and he distinctly heard her desperate whimper. His finger moved to the side, finding the sensitive bit of skin where her thigh met her pelvis. "Shall I stop?"

Hermione heard the change in his voice. Once cruel and accusing, it was now deep and gravelly. It seemed to match the ache between her legs. Was she affecting him? The thought of making her professor want her sexually pushed her closer to the edge. "Please, sir," she begged in a small voice. "Please don't stop."

Snape's nostrils flared, his gaze fixed intently at the crux of her thighs as his fingers moved towards their goal. He let one long digit slide through her wetness down towards her clit. _She's positively dripping._ Her back arched further, hips rolling in anticipation. He grazed her clit, and she bucked against his hand. A satisfied smirk spread across his lips. He trailed his finger slowly through her folds, back to the indention of her entrance. Barely moving, he teased the opening of her pussy, not pushing in, just resting at the edge.

A sob escaped her. "Please, sir!"

Her whimpering was music to his ears. He slowly eased his finger inside. Her heat and wetness engulfed his thin digit. _Bloody hell, she's tight._ The walls of her pussy clung to their intruder. He wiggled his finger around inside her before pulling it out and adding another. She hissed at the stretch. Slowly, he pumped his fingers deep before twisting them back out. After she seemed to warm up to the feeling, he turned his palm toward the floor and pressed against her front wall. Deftly, he found her g-spot and rubbed.

Hermione felt as if she had landed in some alternate universe. Snape was making her body feel things she'd never felt before. He was making her moan. His hands were beyond magic. She was already on the edge of climax. Then his thumb found her stiff nub, and she fell, floating on wave after wave of pleasure. For once, her brain turned off; instead of thinking, her mind found a blissful void.

Her incredible tightness smothered his fingers as she clenched around him in release. The feral grin on his mouth deepened when she cried out. All that could be discerned was animalistic groaning. There was a small gush of juice against his hand, and Severus watched as the girl turned boneless over his lap.

Slowly, Hermione regained conscious thought and became aware of Snape's arousal pressing against her hip. He gently removed his hand from her, and a sudden feeling of emptiness invaded her sex.

Snape leaned back in the chair, releasing her. He expected her to jump up and run away in embarrassment. Instead, she slid to the floor, her knickers twisted round her ankles.

Hermione looked up at him nervously. Her gaze, lingering for a moment on the hands that had just brought her such pleasure, moved to the tent of his trousers. Her head spun. Had she done that to him? Did she turn him on?

Following the focus of her gaze, Snape watched in amusement as she stared hungrily at his crotch. Although shocked at what had just transpired, he didn't feel guilty. She'd been given the chance to stop it and, instead of doing so, had begged for more. He was only a man, and he did have needs. Besides, she was old enough to know whether she wanted her professor's fingers in her twat.

"Sir? May I . . . ?" Her confidence seemed to disintegrate just as suddenly as it had appeared, and her eyes found the floor.

"If you have something to say, girl, you had better say it now."

Hermione felt her cheeks redden, but she took a deep breath and spoke quickly before she lost her nerve again. "May I help you with that?" Her eyes indicated his erection. She avoided looking directly at him.

Had she looked at his face, she would have seen her professor in a rare moment of overt surprise. Snape was dumbfounded. Obviously the girl was still feeling the mind-numbing effects of her orgasm. He could think of no other reason behind such a request.

Raising an eyebrow, he answered her with a slight nod. Hermione pushed her knickers off her feet so she wouldn't get tangled in them then rose until she was kneeling in front of him. She glanced at him for some kind of reassurance or instruction. No such luck. He was giving her a look that seemed to say "let's see that Gryffindor bravery now." Then, as if to accentuate the dare, he opened his thighs to her. Biting her lip, Hermione ran her shaking hands over his wool trousers, feeling the solidity of his muscles beneath the rough fabric. She hesitated only a second upon reaching the tense bulge awaiting her.

Severus watched as her trembling hands slowly felt his cock through his clothing. He stifled a groan but was unable to contain a sharp inhale when her fingers began searching for the zip. She found the button at the top and began to unfasten his fly. There was a brief moment of relief for him when she finally succeeded and he could breathe again.

Hermione's eyes went wide as he pushed his boxers down below his balls. She'd seen pictures in books, but this was entirely different. It seemed much bigger than she'd imagined and looked almost angry—swollen and reddish.

"Well, get on with it." The corners of his mouth curled upward. "It won't bite, you know."

Tentatively, Hermione reached out and let her fingers graze the head. His cock twitched in reaction, and she jerked away. "It moved," she reported.

For the first time in Hermione's life, she heard her professor laugh. It was more of a low chuckle, and she looked at him as if he'd gone mad. She'd never even seen him so much as smile before.

It sounded as though he was fighting the laughter as he spoke, "It'll do that from time to time." Severus held out his hand to her and softly commanded, "Give me your hand."

Hermione let him guide her back to his erection. Closing her hand around his shaft, he covered it with his own. His organ jumped again, but this time their combined grip left her feeling less frightened. Now it felt more like a pulsing inside her fist. Snape slowly released her and let her take it on her own. She was surprised how soft the skin on his dick felt, like Egyptian cotton wrapped around an iron pole. Her fingers examined every vein and ridge as if she were trying to memorize it for a test.

Ever the apt pupil, Hermione noted each time his breath hitched or he inhaled sharply, knowing she was making him as crazy as he'd made her. Gradually, she moved to his balls, stroking them, rubbing softly, testing their weight. Then she noticed a small bit of moisture leaking from the tip of his dick.

"Is this pre-cum?" She ran her fingertip through the shine and gathered it up for closer inspection.

"Yes," he breathed, watching as she rubbed the droplet between her thumb and forefinger, feeling its consistency. "Taste it."

Without thinking twice about his order, Hermione brought her fingers to her lips, a look of wonder plastered across her face. Her tongue poked out and licked his fluid from her thumb before sliding her forefinger into her mouth and sucking it clean.

This did elicit a growl from Snape. "Give me your hand again."

Hermione did as she was told and watched intently as he wrapped her fingers around his shaft, this time more firmly, and began to move it up and down. She understood immediately. She was giving her most dreaded professor a handjob, and Merlin help her, she was enjoying it. She could think of nothing but making him orgasm. She wanted him to lose control because of her and what she was doing to him.

Once she had found the rhythm, Snape let go of her hand. As usual, she proved to be a fast learner and an excellent student.

His cock began to weep once more, the pearly liquid hypnotizing her. Her vision became unfocused; all she could see was the light reflecting off the moisture at the tip. Leaning forward, Hermione dragged her tongue across his engorged head, licking away the evidence of his lust.

"Bloody fucking hell," he muttered as a shiver rolled down his spine. What was she trying to do to him?

A triumphant smile lit Hermione's face. "More?" she asked coyly.

"Yes," he hissed. Was she mad? Of course he wanted more!

Her tongue lapped happily at his cock, and his eyes rolled back in his head before he could close them. Teeth clenched, he managed to growl at her, "Put it between your lips so I can fuck that smart little mouth of yours."

His hands moved to the sides of her face, and he slowly slid his swollen dick into her hot mouth. "Don't stop using your tongue," he instructed. She did as requested, and he pulled her face over his straining flesh again and again. He hit the back of her throat, and she gagged. Severus moved one hand away and found his wand as he spoke, "That's all right; just relax."

Hermione's eyes were watering; she briefly wondered if anyone had ever choked to death while giving head. His wand ran down her throat. The tickle died along with the tightness of constriction.

Tucking his wand back in his robes, he answered her question before she could ask. "No more gagging."

Relieved, Hermione eyed his crotch with renewed enthusiasm.

Severus smirked. "You like sucking cock, don't you?"

Her glassy eyes met his, and she smiled slightly. _I guess I do._ "Yes, sir."

"Then get back to it," he growled.

Hermione licked him from root to tip, making sure to get every inch wet. Becoming inspired, she moved lower, lapping his bollocks as if they were melting chocolate. This earned her a heated growl, so she ignored the tiny hairs tickling her face and got closer, sucking one into her mouth. A murmured "fuck" slipped from his lips, and she smiled around his sac.

"Dammit, girl, get back to my cock," Snape hissed.

Hermione was only too happy to accept this new assignment. Grasping the base with one hand, she reapplied herself to his glistening prick.

Severus watched her through half-lidded eyes. It felt as if her tongue had a mind of its own, that wet muscle never stopping, pushing him closer to release. He was fighting the building pleasure, trying to keep it going as long as possible. Despite his efforts he felt his resolve slipping away. All restraint was lost when he felt his dick slide a little ways down her throat.

Grabbing the sides of her face, Snape forced her to meet his eyes. She looked at him with unveiled lust, his sex halfway in her mouth as he ground out his final order. "Swallow it all."

Hermione's mind raced. _Swallow?_

Severus grunted as his balls tightened and the first shocks of his orgasm hit.

Understanding slowly dawned on Hermione, and she wondered just how much was going to come out. There was no more time for thinking; she felt the first thick, warm spurts on the back of her tongue. His hands grasped her head while his hips bucked spastically into her face. She swallowed every time he withdrew, afraid to stop. How much semen would it take to drown a person?

Having been alone for so long, Severus came even harder, the feeling blissfully different from his own hand. He groaned through every second of sweet release.

Glancing down, he saw Granger looking almost angelic with her tear-stained face and her lips wrapped around his erection. The last of the aftershocks tore through his body, and he carefully pulled himself from her mouth. His brain felt wonderfully numb, and he didn't want the know-it-all to spoil his one chance at relaxation. But instead of speaking, she just smiled shyly and turned to find her knickers. Snape kept an eye on her as he tucked himself back into his trousers. When she picked up her knickers, he forced himself to speak. "Leave them."

Surprised, Hermione turned to him. "Sir?"

Severus sighed. "Bring them here."

She handed him her panties and watched, confused, as he turned them until he found the crotch. One finger stroked the wet gusset, and Hermione turned red again.

"Go now. And," he added, slipping her knickers into his pocket, "I take it you won't be telling anyone about this." A glimpse of his usual threatening glare crossed his face.

Hermione was speechless. He hadn't sounded angry or regretful. He did, however, sound tired. She slowly shook her head no in response to his comment.

Dismissing her with a wave of his hand, he drawled, "Go to bed, Miss Granger."

She got up and walked toward his office door, hardly believing the turn her night had taken.

Snape's voice came from behind her. "Your own bed, Miss Granger."

Smiling as she reached the doorknob, Hermione paused on her way out. "Thank you, Professor. I think I've learned my lesson."

Snape didn't turn in time to catch her smile, just the click of the door shutting. He smirked. "You're very welcome, Miss Granger," he said to himself before reaching into his pocket and stroking the damp satin. "It's been a pleasure teaching you."

A wicked grin spread across his face as he headed toward his bed for some much needed sleep.


	2. If You Wanna Be My Lover

2 - If You Wanna Be My Lover

 _Bugger. Bugger. Bugger._ Hermione stared at Snape's office door with a grimace. It had become her new nemesis. The accusatory knotted wood mocked her now (and for the past twenty minutes) as she scrounged up the courage to knock. _Just do it, Hermione. Gryffindors are supposed to be brave. Why can't I just bloody knock already?_ With one final deep breath, she raised her hand in preparation.

A loud metallic clunk made her jump, and the door flew open, revealing the pale, angular features of the man she'd been fantasizing about for the past month. Horrified at being found out, she could only stand there with her fist hanging in midair, gaping up at him.

His black eyes narrowed at her ridiculous expression. "Miss Granger, are you going to dance around out here all night?" Turning on his heel, he stalked back to his desk.

Hermione felt as if she'd been Stupefied. _Brilliant_ , she thought. _Glad that's out of the way. Soooo much easier to have a chat with someone who knows you can't even knock on their door_. Lowering her hand, she edged into the room and closed the door behind her, sealing her doom. He sat, still as a statue, watching her entrance from behind his desk.

"Sit," he growled.

The same straight-backed chair he'd used with her a month earlier sat waiting, beckoning her with images of their previous encounter. Face burning at the memory, she sat across from him, the desk a safe barrier between them. Now that she was in his presence, all her fantasies and plans vanished. This wasn't at all what she'd rehearsed. Eyes darting around the room, she avoided his sharp gaze.

"I do not enjoy one-sided conversations, Miss Granger. Why are you here? Not saying anything," he added with a sardonic sneer.

 _How'm I supposed to talk with him staring at me like that?_

Snape studied her anxious discomfort over his steepled fingers. He knew why she was there. It was written all over her face like a headline on the front page of The Daily Prophet. Her furtive staring and shoddy spying had been greatly entertaining over the past few weeks. It amused him to see her blush and scamper off every time he met her roving eye. It was so easy to slip into her thoughts and catch a glimpse of her fantasies and sexual frustration.

The silence stretched endlessly as she struggled to make her voice work. Although her mouth opened and closed, no sound came out. Her fingers picked and pulled at the edge of her skirt, the sign language of the mutely nervous.

"Say what you're here to say or get out," he snapped.

"I'm trying!" she shot back.

His gaze darkened. _Careful, girl._

Slapping her hand over her mouth, her eyes went wide, astonished by her own impudence. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Mind your tone with me, Miss Granger," his voice turned dangerously low. "Or I'll have to teach you another lesson."

 _Sweet Circe._ Her pussy spasmed at his threat, and she pressed her thighs together, trying to smother the heat. "Yes, sir. That's . . . um . . . sort of . . . why I'm here."

One bored black eyebrow quirked in response.

Her mouth had become unnaturally dry. "I was hoping you could, um, expand on our previous . . . lesson." She glanced at him cautiously, trying to read his face.

"Are you propositioning me, Miss Granger? How very Slytherin of you," he drawled, ebony eyes sparking. "Surely there are boys your own age willing to satisfy your curiosity. Mr. Zabini seemed eager to . . . _meet your needs_."

Her face reddened, and she stammered out an inaudible response.

"What was that? You'll have to speak up, Miss Granger."

She sighed. "I already tried that. He didn't really take it seriously."

Holding back a bark of laughter, Snape affected a tone of innocent curiosity. "Draco, perhaps? The Malfoy men have always had a penchant for dominance."

He watched her face go from pink to crimson, and then her eyes dropped to the floor again. _Bloody hell, she already asked him._ To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Had Draco agreed? _He'd be a fool to turn her down._ _Did she sleep with that spoiled brat?_ He had to hand it to her, she was one ballsy Gryffindor.

"What is it you want from me exactly?" Snape asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Her usual confidence had evaporated, reducing her to a quaking, inarticulate child. When she spoke, her voice sounded shaky, her normal assured inflection massacred by her nerves. "Would you, please . . . spank me again? And . . . um," she paused, scared to say it out loud, "agree to be my first."

He was quiet for so long she thought maybe he hadn't heard her. Chancing a glance, she felt her stomach clench at his unwavering stare.

"You don't really want that, Miss Granger," he said softly.

Hermione met his eyes to prove her sincerity. "I do. I've thought about it a lot. I'd like my first time to be with someone experienced. I'm sure it will hurt no matter what. I'd prefer there be _some_ pleasure involved."

"Most girls prefer to be in love . . . or prefer to _think_ they're in love."

She slumped back into the chair, looking tired and suddenly older than her given age. With a wry smile, she shook her head. "I'm not most girls."

Stroking his lip thoughtfully, Snape let another chasm of silence engulf the room before answering. "I'll consider your proposal, Miss Granger."

Relief flooded her face.

"But for now I don't need your maidenhead to take my pleasure from you. Come over here." She looked ludicrously happy as she sprang up and dashed around to stand next to him. His hand waved in the direction of the desk. "Bend over."

 _I can't believe this is happening_. Her heart felt skittish and wild, pounding behind her chest. Hermione had to swallow hard to keep her stomach from jumping out of her throat.

With a detached flick of his wand, Severus warded both the door to the classroom and the door to the hall. He didn't want any interruptions. Flipping up her pleated skirt, he smirked at her lacy, red knickers. "I preferred the black, Miss Granger."

She smiled to herself. "You took my only pair, sir."

A small grin curled one side of his mouth.

Hermione could feel his eyes on her. Waiting, knowing he was looking, made her skin prickle with goosebumps. Warm hands touched her hips, and she felt her knickers being dragged down, exposing her soaked slit to the cool dungeon air. _How can I be so wet already? He hasn't even touched me yet._ Her panties dropped to her feet.

"Step out of them."

Her movements were awkward, making it obvious that she was trying to hide her arousal.

He was onto her game. "Spread your legs."

A shiver rolled down her spine, and she widened her stance. His seated position would make it even easier for him to spot her predicament.

"My, my, Miss Granger. Already?"

The mocking in his voice made her face burn. _Damn him! Why does this turn me on so much?_

Damp curls peeked out from beneath her round bum; her response to him was the greatest aphrodisiac. Removing his cufflinks, Snape rolled up his sleeves and stood where she could see him. "Look at me, Miss Granger."

Turning toward the sound of his voice, she met cold gaze, and every masturbatory fantasy from the past month materialized before her eyes.

He wanted to hear her beg for it. "Ask me nicely."

Swallowing hard, Hermione licked her lips. The words seemed to be caught in her throat. "Please spank me, sir."

His dick twitched in approval. Standing at her hip, he rested his hand on her naked buttocks, preparing himself, savoring her soft cool skin. The loud clap of his hand slapping her rump rang out sharp and clear through the small room.

Hermione's eyes widened at the pain. He slapped her again. And again. The rhythmic sound of his hand became a metronome, keeping time with the stinging heat building in her backside. Her eyes began to water; she fought against the growing tension and ache. A grunted whimper slid through her clenched teeth.

Every hit reclaimed his attention. He didn't blink. There was too much to see: the lovely shade of red blooming, the way her round globes bounced under his hand. He was hypnotized by the view. Every inch was covered, from the top of her bum to the top of her thighs. Bright red. After several minutes, she started wiggling around, distracting him from his task.

"Keep still or I'll use my belt on you," he growled.

 _His belt._ A moan escaped her lips. _Oh gods! I hope he didn't hear that!_

"Bloody hell, girl," he muttered, slapping her harder and faster. "The belt it is."

The burst of intensity pushed a sob up into her chest. She sucked in a deep breath and held it. Eyes squeezed tight, she gripped the far edge of the desk, knuckles going shiny white. His hand was unrelenting.

"Beg me for the belt and I'll give you what you need," he purred over the blows.

Her mouth opened on its own accord, independent of her brain. "Please . . ." As soon as Hermione let out her breath, her defenses crumbled, and the sob broke loose. Her shoulders shook as she started crying. The harsh sound of her weeping punctuated the tears that dropped to the desk beneath her.

He'd been waiting for this, the first round of her release. She'd been nothing but a tense ball of nerves since she'd walked into his office. A person couldn't stay wound that tightly for that long. Something had to give. Now that she had submitted to the pain, he only needed to keep the flame alive. His hand slowed, giving her time between hits. "That's it. Let it go."

The tears decreased as the spanking eased. She settled against the desktop, her body going slack. It felt as though she could finally breathe for the first time in weeks. The pain diffused, becoming hazy in the soft glow of her drying tears. Slow and steady, his hand kept up the burn; and she relaxed into the sweet sting.

"Good girl," he whispered.

She smiled. _What is wrong with me? I beg him to beat my bum raw and get off on his words of approval. Merlin, his voice is sexy._ A lovely weightlessness came over her, and she let it carry her overactive mind away to a calm empty sea.

After a minute he stopped and asked, "Do you still want the belt?"

She considered his proposal. Her pussy seemed to be having a heated debate with her brain. "Yes, but I'm scared. How much is going to hurt?"

The corner of his mouth curled into a half-smile. Her voice sounded slow and heavy, as though she'd swallowed a bucket of Tranquility Draught. "It won't be a punishment."

Hermione heard the soft scrape of his footfall and turned her head to see him standing beside the desk. Long, pale fingers flicked open his belt, and her stomach flipped at the sight, a fresh wave of excitement coating her sex.

He watched her reaction with a predatory smirk. The responding arch in her back wasn't fidgeting. She was creaming herself just watching him take off his belt. He could hear her gentle panting, and the lust darkening her eyes was impossible to miss. Returning to her side, Snape touched the folded leather to her heated skin. "Thank me for each stroke."

"Yes, sir."

The leather slapped her cheeks with a small crack, and she jumped, her nerves frayed. It scared her more than it hurt; she arched her back for more. "Thank you, sir."

He hit her again, delighting in her moan. _Bloody hell, she sounds as though she's getting fucked._ The bulge in his trousers needed adjusting before he could continue. Every snap of the leather across her backside brought a more lascivious "thank you, sir" than the last. By the time they got to twelve, he was rock hard and seriously considering taking her up on her earlier offer right then and there.

Tossing aside the belt, Snape palmed her fiery red cheeks. Soft whimpers floated up to him as he kneaded away some of the sting. Her back arched harder, offering up more of her burning backside to his touch. Grinding his crotch against her, he grunted, jaw clenched. He knew his wool trousers must be abrading her scorched skin, but she rubbed back against him as if she couldn't get enough.

"Please, sir," she whispered.

"Please what?" he asked, crushing his length between her cheeks.

"Please touch me more," she begged.

The desperation in her voice made him even harder. "Turn around." Lifting her slightly, he set her on top of the desk. When her bum hit the hard surface, she made a noise of pain through pursed lips. "Anything wrong, Miss Granger?"

Hermione met his laughing eyes. "No, sir."

"Then lean back."

His hands hooked under her knees and pushed them to her chest. She didn't know where to look. His eyes told a story of desire, but his hands had become unduly fascinating. When one long finger traced the line of her sex, she gasped, her eyes rolling back in her head, preventing her from seeing anything at all.

Snape grazed her clit with his thumb as he sank a finger inside her. Her reaction was better than he'd imagined: a sharp inhale accompanied a fitful roll of the hips. Her pussy was practically sopping for him.

When he added another finger, she felt as if her head would float off; it didn't seem to be connected to her body anymore. Her entire being was concentrated into the few inches of skin he was touching.

With a flick of his wand, her shirt fell open, revealing a red lace bra. The dusky pink of her areolae were clearly visible through the sheer lace, her nipples hard and begging for attention.

"Touch them," he ordered.

There was only a brief, tentative pause; and then she lay back, her hands ghosting over her ribs before cupping her breasts. Her fingers brushed the stiff peaks then pinched them, her back jumping with a short spasm. Curling his fingers, Snape continued his methodical assault, intent on watching her deconstruct.

"Yessss," he hissed above her.

Her pussy melted at the sound of his voice. His fingers made her ache; pressure was building. She felt like a tea kettle on the verge of boiling over. It was so much more intense than when she did it herself. Alone in her room, she wasn't on display, and she knew what was coming next. Here, his eyes burned over every inch of her while he teased her mercilessly.

Severus couldn't forget the small trickle of liquid he'd gotten from her during their previous encounter. She would give him more this time.

"Do you want me to show you what your body can do?" he asked, stroking the spot along her front wall a little faster, his thumb still swiping over her engorged nub.

"Yes!" she practically shouted.

"Do as I tell you."

She nodded, desperate for anything he could give her. His fingers pressed harder against the wall of her vagina as his hand rattled against her. The pressure rose to an uncomfortable level, and she suddenly needed the loo.

He hovered over her. "Do you feel that?"

Hermione looked at him. _Does he know I've got to go?_

The corner of his mouth twitched. "You don't need the loo. I want you to try to push out my fingers." He saw her hesitation. "Now."

On his order, her inner muscles bore down. Something was close; she could scarcely breathe. Just when she thought she might pass out, the dam inside her burst, and her back arched off the table. Waves of bliss wracked her entire body.

"Yes," he breathed as she shuddered and moaned.

The tempest ebbed away, leaving her dazed and limp. Hermione felt his fingers prodding her entrance. She'd only been dimly aware that he'd pulled them out as she came, focusing his talents on the bundle of nerves nestled at the apex of her sex. Once back inside, he curled against her front wall again. A strangled cry leapt from her mouth as her back leapt off the desk.

"Was that to your satisfaction, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir," she panted, meeting his eyes with a blush. "Thank you."

There was no reply, just a tiny smirk. He was teasing her again, circling her clit with his thumb then pulling away as the pleasure crested. Another orgasm was already growing, making her mind reel. She was still out of breath from the last one.

"You've made quite a mess of my desk, Miss Granger," he chided.

Looking confused, she croaked back, "I did?"

"Have you never read about female ejaculation in all your extracurricular studies?"

His tone was mocking, but the words flew through Hermione's head, making her dizzy. Actually, she _had_ read about it; but she had assumed that, since she had never done it before, that it was just something some women did and some didn't. The revelation of what her body could do floundered around in her brain, scrambling for purchase.

Severus felt the velvety wall of her channel swelling against his fingers and knew she was close. It was incredibly sexy when she came, and the power he felt was intoxicating. A large part of him wanted to humiliate and punish her, but another part was entranced by her responsiveness. He wanted to watch her come again and again, leaving her uptight goody-two-shoes attitude in a puddle at his feet. Witnessing her transformation from know-it-all to nymphomaniac was making him high.

The way he played her made Hermione mental. Sure fingers curled and stroked her g-spot like a maestro. Books (and some informative magazines Ginny had lent her) had led her to the general area, but it never felt like this with her own hand. His wide thumb kept perfect time over her clit then lifted away, getting softer and lighter each time it returned. Her panting gave way to whimpered moans.

"That's it. You're ready to come for me again, aren't you? Come for me, Miss Granger. Let me feel your tight little pussy soaking my hand."

His voice was dark heat in her ears, like honey sliding down her belly and pooling at her entrance. An inarticulate "unh" sprang from her lips as the ache crescendoed and covered her. White light exploded in her brain as a stream of liquid spilled from her folds and ran down between her cheeks. Snape was strumming her clit the whole time, slowing as she started to come down. Aftershocks left her twitching happily on his desk.

Severus watched the contended smile form on her lips. _How sweet. She thinks I'm through with her._ His fingers entered her again, and her eyes flew open, meeting his with a panicked stare.

"Please, sir. I can't again," she pleaded.

He raised an eyebrow. "I disagree." The inner turmoil played out over her features. "Was this not what you requested?"

Hermione threw her arm over her face in frustration. "Please, sir. No more. I can't do it again!"

"I cautioned you about making deals with me the last time you were in this office. You obviously learned nothing."

His fingers curled inside her again, and she muffled a whimper with her arm. Severus knew her body better than she did, and he knew what she did secretly all alone in her room at night. Desire left her thoughts open for perusal; he'd seen all kinds of interesting things over the past month. _I know how to make you come again and quickly at that._

His free hand was no longer holding her lips apart. One finger brushed across her anus, and she froze, eyes opening wide behind her arm. For a brief moment she thought it had just been an accident, but the finger returned and rubbed at the tight entrance, dispelling any doubt. She stopped breathing, torn between terror and excitement. Her entire cleft was wet with juices, and when he applied a little more pressure, his fingertip sank into her bum. _Oh God!_

Severus watched her go completely still and grinned with triumph. _Yes, you're my dirty little Gryffindor, aren't you?_ He went deeper; it was painfully tight inside. _One wrong move and she's going to snap off my finger._ "Relax," he murmured. "And breathe."

Gasping in a flood of air, Hermione forced her buttocks to unclench. The more she relaxed, the deeper he went. His other hand rewarded her efforts, lightly teasing her clit whenever she fought the urge to tense, distracting her with pleasure. After several minutes he was buried completely inside her.

"Good girl," he groaned softly.

Her pussy twitched at the praise and the heat in his voice. Blood rushed, loud and hot, in her ears. _Sweet Circe! I'm ready to come again._ Rolling her hips against his hand, she heard a muted growl and felt his thumb start sweeping back and forth over her clit. The finger in her bum stayed deep but wiggled against her soft walls. There were too many sensations happening at once for her to have any coherent thoughts.

"I know what you want . . . what you need," he rumbled over her. "Don't I?"

"Yes," she gasped behind her elbow.

"Look at me."

Hermione let her arm fall over her head and met his eye, embarrassment burning her face.

"You've dreamt about me fingering this tight little hole, haven't you?" he demanded.

She opened her mouth to speak, but her tongue had gone on strike. Trapped under his intense gaze, she was unable to admit anything vocally. Snape's eyebrows shot up in sudden understanding, and his mouth curled into a wicked grin.

"Oh, I see. That's not all you've been dreaming about me putting in here." He watched her eyes roll back, and the muscles in her sphincter tightened rhythmically around his finger as her body released another stream of liquid for him. The hoarseness of her cry was a symphony—the jerking spams of her body the greatest performance he'd witnessed in years.

"Lovely," he whispered.

Hermione thought she heard him say something, but it was hard to hear over the pounding in her ears and her own guttural shouting.

Easing his finger from her puckered hole, Severus cleaned his hands with a quick spell. His back ached from bending over her for so long. With a tired sigh, he sank into his chair to watch her come down. She presented a delightful image of debauchery before him. He'd never be able to look at his desk again without seeing her sprawled there, half-naked, pussy glistening.

When her panting stopped, he stood and leaned over her. "Have you recovered, Miss Granger?"

"I think so, sir."

He held out his hand and helped her to sit. Gripping her chin, he forced her eyes to meet his and purred, "Show me what you learned last time."

Eyes wide with comprehension, scenes from their last episode flooded her brain. She wanted nothing more than to touch him and make him lose control, to repay the effort. With a small smile, she nodded and slid off the desk to kneel before him.

Severus almost groaned out loud at the sight. She did look delectable on her knees like that. "Good. But you're wearing too much."

 _Too much? He wants me naked?_ No one had seen her totally nude since she was about five. She was elated by his desire to see her, but frightened at the prospect of actually _having_ him see her. _Don't be ridiculous, Hermione. He just wants you to take off your clothes. You do it every day. You can do it now._

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she started with her shirt. It was falling off already and was hiding the least. The room felt colder as the garment landed on the floor. Hermione turned her back to him and unzipped her skirt, her fingers trembling. She finally managed to get it undone. When it fell to her feet, she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out reality for a minute. _Just the bra. You're almost there._ It unhooked far too quickly, and she slid it down her arms, dropping it into the pile with the rest of her clothes. Naked, she huddled with her arms obscuring all they could.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He'd just had his finger in her arse while she screamed out her orgasm on his desk, and now she was trying to hide herself like a firstie changing in front their dorm-mates. "Stop covering yourself."

She didn't want to upset him (and he sounded annoyed), so she let her arms fall to her sides and turned to face him. Hot and flushed, she stared at his feet, fighting the instinct to conceal herself.

"Better. Leave on the socks and shoes."

 _That's a bit pervy_ , she thought. _Shut up, Hermione, you love it._

"Come closer," he said, sitting in his chair.

Walking to stand between his spread legs, she felt lightheaded. The shaking in her hands wouldn't stop. He leaned forward, and she felt hot breath warm her right nipple. A shiver rattled through her. He was inches away from touching her. One large hand slid up to cup her right breast, and his lips closed over the peaked tip. The wet heat of his mouth made her knees go wobbly.

Pulling away, he took in her hooded eyes and slack jaw. He'd only wanted a taste to satisfy his curiosity. It was better than he'd imagined. _I might need to make a habit of this._ Her tits were a bloody marvel. _So soft._ He wanted to hear her gasp again. Latching on to the other breast, Snape rolled the pebbled nipple against his tongue. Another sharp breath, and she shuddered in his hands. He let go and was amused by her disappointed whimper. "Back on your knees, witch." _I could cut diamonds with this thing._

When he went to open his trousers, Hermione bent and touched his fingers tentatively. "Please . . . may I, sir?" she asked, sinking to her knees.

He nodded once. "Very well."

Her hands were immediately all over him, running along the granite column of his flesh concealed by rough wool. The button and zip were undone with a reverence that made his cock weep. She pulled his boxers over his erection and just stared at it.

It was better than she remembered. Still red and angry looking, but all for her. Hermione wanted to worship at his altar _(forever and ever amen). She_ wanted to taste him and make him moan. _I need to see more of him. Now._ He lifted his hips to help her as she pulled down his trousers and shorts, his swollen staff bouncing just inches away from her face. When his clothes were around his ankles, she ran her hands up his thighs and gave him an inquisitive look, asking his permission.

His eyes burned into hers. "Go on," he rumbled.

Timid but determined, Hermione reached out and skimmed her fingertips over his shaft. Encircling him, she pumped once, her grip sure. When his breath hitched, she smiled. Her thumb glided over his engorged knob. _So smooth. Like silk._ Bowing her head, she rubbed the satin skin of the head across her cheek.

Severus growled softly, and his grip on the armrests tightened. A small patch of wetness shone on her skin, identifying the path of his sex over her face. She either didn't know it was there or didn't care; she made no move to wipe it away.

Bringing him to her lips, Hermione licked away the drop of pre-cum that had collected, groaning at the taste of hot, musky flesh searing her tongue. She wanted more, wanted to get drunk on him. Her tongue slid into the slitted tip, trying to get it all. She heard the muttered "fuck" above her but never noticed his knuckles going white.

As his glans disappeared into the warm, wet confines of her mouth, a hissed inhale whipped through his teeth. _Minx._ Luxuriating in the feel of her, he took note of her soft, naked body resting between his thighs, the small hand guiding his dick past her sweet, slick lips. The memory would undoubtedly be called upon later. Snape let her get reacquainted for a minute, her tongue mapping out every inch, charting the territory.

"Excellent," he sighed. "Use your other hand on my balls."

Fingers grazing his inner thigh, she cupped his testes, massaging them against her palm and rolling them around. She didn't know what he liked, but she must have done something right, because she felt his hands shift to her head and start stroking her hair.

"Suck them." He slid lower, giving her better access.

He sounded much more relaxed now, and Hermione smiled, kissing the dark sac before sucking one of his bollocks past her lips. His growly directives were making her wet again. It was slightly unpleasant having his pubic hair in her mouth, but his muttered string of curses made it worth it. She'd do it again (and again) just to hear him lose control.

Snape tightened his grip on her brown curls when she switched balls. _So willing. Just like last time._ A small wet pop sounded as she released him. He was about to tell her what to do next when he felt her lift his sac and dart her tongue beneath. _Bloody hell._ He snapped his mouth shut. If she wanted to shove her tongue under his balls he was going to damn well let her.

Hermione had read that some men enjoyed having their perineum stimulated and hoped he wouldn't mind if she did some experimenting. His legs opened wider, and she took that as encouragement to continue. The angle wasn't quite right, so she sank down lower and turned her head. _Blimey, it's dark under here._ The only light came from the fire behind his chair, and she couldn't really see what she was doing. _Where's a simple Lumos when you need it?_ She wasn't totally sure how far back she should go. _How big is the perineum? Drawings are such rubbish. I need scale models._ Pressing her tongue up a little harder, she curled it back and forth. Her hands assisted, trying to spread things out and get some more light on her subject. Engrossed in her task, Hermione didn't notice that her professor was no longer whispering a litany of expletives.

He was barely breathing at all. His hands had abandoned her hair in favor of the chair, and he was seconds away from tearing off the arms. Her wet, questing muscle was millimeters from finding his arse; and some part of his body was overriding his brain's commands to warn her. (He had several guesses as to which part might have seized power.) It was too much, too unexpected. He was losing control.

"Stop," he choked out. "Fuck!"

Hermione pulled away, peering up at him as she bit her lower lip.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" he panted.

"Did I do it wrong? I read about it in a book."

A chuckle bubbled up from his chest. _Well, of course._ He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he started to shake in silent laughter. The more he thought about it, the funnier it got. "Read what?" _How to Eat your Professor's Arse: A guide for beginners?_

Smiling shyly, she answered, "Stimulating the perineum."

The silent laughter took over him again. "You've succeeded beyond your wildest dreams."

"If you didn't like it, I won't do it again."

Snape beckoned her closer and held her face in his hands, stroking his thumbs along her soft skin. "I liked it immensely. However, it was, and still is, my desire to watch you swallow my seed tonight. Had you continued on your course, you would have spent the rest of the evening trying to get it all out of your hair."

"Oh." Triumph brightened her eyes.

Severus sat back and guided her face toward his throbbing prick. "Continue."

Her tongue crept out, flicking around the underside as she took him in. Snape guided her head up and down until she got the rhythm. Leaning back, he watched her bushy brunette head bob up and down his length. The tension coiled in his pelvis. Relaxing into it, he distractedly played with her hair. The fire crackled and popped behind him, and he let his eyes fall closed. Her mouth was heavenly, a welcome respite from all the stress and tedium that filled his life. This was the most peaceful he'd been in ages. Well, a month at least. He'd gladly spend hours watching her devour his cock. Alas, she was new to this; her jaw would be cramping soon.

Another blessedly quiet minute passed. Beginning to thrust up into her mouth, he kept his movements small to avoid choking her. He'd save that for another night. One of her hands was wrapped around his shaft, twisting and squeezing, following her mouth. She expertly matched his hips' movements. _Smart girl._ "You're my good little cock sucker, aren't you?"

Unable to talk, she could only hum her agreement. "MmHm."

"Yesss. Tell me how much you like it." She praised his manhood the best she could with it stuffed in her mouth. The vibrations were perfection, buzzing through his skin straight to his balls. He wasn't pushed over the edge, he fell willingly, letting the sensations overtake him. Sweet release.

"Swallow it all," he rumbled before erupting in her eager mouth.

Warm cream coated the back of her throat and tongue. She swallowed it quickly. His feral grunting was making her pussy clench. When he went boneless against the chair, she stopped swallowing and gently released him, peeking up at his face. A soft smile lit the corners of his mouth. He looked so peaceful; she didn't want to disturb him.

Knees screaming from kneeling on the hard stones, she leaned back to sit on the floor. Her burning bum quickly reminded her how this had all started. Easing over to sit on her hip, she tried to twist around and assess the damage.

He snickered from the chair. "I can heal that if you'd like."

"No!" Hermione looked horrified at his suggestion. "I fancy it," she added quietly.

Shaking his head with a small smile, he leaned down to pull up his trousers. Her gaze followed his every move, and he could feel her eyes on his crotch as he packed it all in. Meeting her stare, he smirked, "Bloody hell, girl. You can't possibly want more."

Looking away, she blushed, affirming that that was, indeed, what she wanted.

"I have an assignment for you," he said and saw her face light up. Standing, he walked to the door that went to his private rooms. "Start getting dressed."

Her smile fell. _It's over?_

"No knickers," he added over his shoulder as he opened the door.

She didn't know what to make of that, but it sounded hopeful. Standing up, she looked around to find her clothes and started dressing. He came back while she was standing in her skirt and bra, two books in his hands.

He waited for her to get her shirt buttoned. "Come here," he said, sitting back down in his chair.

Eyeing the books as though they were a display of candy at Honeydukes, she stood before him.

"Next Friday you are to be here at 9:30 sharp. I expect you to read both these books in their entirety by then. The first one is just a general overview of sexual practices," he said, indicating the top book. "Read it first. The other is on sex magic."

That got her attention. Everyone knew sex magic was dark magic.

"Don't make any assumptions until you've read it," he warned. "You are not to climax until the next time we meet."

Hermione's eyes widened. "But that's five days!"

One eyebrow rose. "I am aware, Miss Granger. Your education has clearly been a success." He studied her. "It's your choice. But if you wish to continue this, then you will follow my rules."

A sigh of resignation huffed out. It had all been her idea, how could she argue? "What if I come in my sleep?"

He sat back and thought about that for a few seconds. "I will punish you and you will _not_ enjoy it. If you think that's a strong possibility, I would recommend some Dreamless Sleep.

 _Damn him. I should have kept my mouth shut._

"Bend over the desk."

Hermione had thought he was going to kick her out, so this was a promising turn of events. _Please make me come again._ He flipped up her skirt, and she felt him rubbing her bum before spreading her cheeks apart. Something cold and wet was applied to her anus, and she jumped in surprise.

"Stay still," he said. "This won't hurt."

Something pressed into her hole, and Hermione tried to relax.

"I'm inserting a small anal plug."

She tensed.

"It's nothing you can't handle," he said soothingly. "No bigger than my finger." A little white lie to ease the way. With lazy patience, he fucked her with the plug, waiting for her to relax. It was slow going, but eventually the widest part slid past her anal ring and settled into place. She was panting when he finished. "Good girl. I want you to insert it every night and remove it in the morning. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Use lube."

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He smiled and patted her bottom. "Get back to your room."

 _What?_ She was practically dripping on the floor. "Please, sir. I'm so close."

"Hmm. What a pity. I distinctly remember you saying, 'no more.' I'm afraid you'll have to wait until Friday. Next time, I suggest you choose your words more carefully. As long as you're coming to me like this, I will be in control of your pleasure."

 _Damn him_. "Yes, sir," she forced through clenched teeth.

She stood haltingly, trying to get used to the feeling of moving around with something lodged in her backside. It was weird and uncomfortable but also strangely erotic. She walked carefully to the door. By the time Hermione touched the handle, she knew five days was going to feel like an eternity.

"Miss Granger," he called out.

She turned.

"You've forgotten your books."

He was leering at her. _Bastard._ With stuttering steps, Hermione made it back to his desk, glaring at him when she got there.

Snape barely contained a bark of laughter at her furious look. Her attempted defiance was undermined by the size of her dilated pupils and the lust-fueled tinge to her cheeks.

"Sweet dreams, Miss Granger," he said with his most wicked smile.

She huffed and turned away, learning very quickly that it was impossible to make a dramatic exit with a plug shoved up your bum. _Sneaky bastard._


	3. Zigazig Ahhhh

3 - Zigazig Ahhhh

The red light of dawn warmed Hermione's window, the hazy glow of the rising sun waking her from her dream. She turned off her alarm clock before it could ring and make her head throb. Stretching on her back, she suddenly remembered what day it was. _Friday._ She'd made it.

Curling into a ball, she reached down the back her pajamas to feel the plug. She'd gotten used to it during the week and grown to like it more than she originally anticipated. The first morning she took it out ( _No bigger than my finger?! Typical Slytherin._ ), she spent ten minutes studying it. Thin and pointed, it was only a little wider than her thumb and had a small indentation for her sphincter to close around. It felt bigger than it looked.

Despite that revelation, putting it back in had been nothing short of an ordeal. She could manage her finger just fine, but when she tried the plug, it took her fifteen minutes of wincing and panting (and a handful of lube) to get it in; and then it felt as if she had a whole wand shoved up her backside. She dreamt he was buggering her that night.

And that was just the start of the week. It had been one long, never-ending test of her willpower. Every day he was smirking at her and looking as though he knew exactly what she'd been thinking. He kept popping up when she least expected it—in the halls, in the library, coming out of McGonagall's office. Each sighting made her heart race and her face heat. He would catch her eye in the Great Hall, and even though his face betrayed nothing, she knew he was laughing at her.

Wednesday had been the worst. It had begun with a vivid dream involving a shirtless Snape spanking her in the middle of the Great Hall. She woke up right in the midst of a succulent slap, needing to orgasm. Her hand slipped into her knickers before she remembered his order. _NO!_ Punching the bed in frustration, she forced herself to get up and get ready for the day. At breakfast, when Ron commented that she didn't look so great and suggested she see Madam Pomfrey, she almost tore off his head. Harry and Ron tiptoed around her the rest of the day, unsure what might set her off next.

Unfortunately, Wednesday was also her first Potions class of the week. She had to sit through a whole hour with him. It was infuriating. He had them brewing antidotes, and he spent an inordinate amount of time standing directly behind her, quizzing her in a low voice while she worked. It was nerve-wracking. When she took her finished antidote up to him at the end of class, he surreptitiously stroked her finger and murmured, "Long night?"

Hermione wanted to punch him in the face. _Smug bastard._ There was no way to retaliate in the middle of class. (Well, no way that wouldn't lose her a score of house points.) She just had to play the game, follow his rules, make it to Friday.

And she had. Friday was upon her. She'd beaten his little test. All she had to do was survive double Potions that day and she was home free.

Severus woke up Friday morning with a raging hard-on. _Bloody hell, that's the third one this week._ Rubbing his face, he tried to erase the lingering images of his dream. It had been a similar theme every night. Although each dream featured Granger in a new role, like some kind of bookworm burlesque show, the general idea was more than clear—fuck her.

Fisting his hand over his cock, he considered her offer. He had surprisingly few reservations. She was of age; she could do as she pleased. Being her teacher posed a moral quandary, but he reasoned that he really wouldn't be her teacher that much longer. In a few months, she would graduate, and the issue would be moot. They both preferred to maintain their privacy, so she was unlikely to reveal their arrangement.

The only thing that made him hesitate was regret. He'd known regret in his life, and he didn't want to wind up one of hers. But on the flip side of that coin was possibility. Her response Sunday night had been better than he could have ever dreamed. There was a strong chance that they could work well together sexually.

Rolling out of bed with a groan, he headed to the shower to finish off his dream. The water started with a muffled roar, and he stood under the hot spray, letting the heat drain away the stiffness in his back.

As he stroked his cock, scenes from the past week floated through his head: the way she blushed when she met his eyes, the way she stared at his crotch in class, the growing desperation on her face as each day passed. She was a steady stream of amusement. He'd seen the excitement and raw passion in her eye during class. It was hard not to laugh when he'd brushed her finger "accidentally" and asked how her night had been. She'd looked as though she wanted to smack him. He wasn't fooled by her anger. That was sexual frustration at its finest. When he got her alone that night, it was going to be explosive.

Snape wanted to get one last squirm out of her before she came to him for relief.

Picturing her kneeling before him with that infernal mouth of hers open and waiting, he came violently all over the wall of the shower, his grunt drowned out by the rushing water. Resting his forehead on the damp tile, he waited for his breathing to slow as he plotted the day's entertainment.

Hermione came out of the bathroom (once again grateful for the privacy afforded the Head Girl) to find an owl pecking at her window. _Why didn't he just come with all the others at breakfast?_ She took the scroll from his foot and recognized Snape's angry scrawl.

 _Wear your plug in class today._ — _S P.S. And tonight._

 _He can't be serious._ She read the note again. _When isn't he serious? Is he just trying to humiliate me? It's working._ The thought of walking the halls with her bum stoppered made her extremely nervous. _What if someone sees?_

 _Who? Were you planning on displaying your charms for all to see this morning?_

 _No one will know. But me._

 _And him._

 _Aaaargh_ , she growled in her head. _If I do it, I'll have to wear it to breakfast and Ancient Runes; I don't have time to come back here before Potions_. That made her more nervous. It was a long time to have to act normal. _Is this turning me on? Why am I getting so excited? Did he know this is how I'd react? Does he want to drive me insane, or is he just trying to embarrass me? Or is it both? What if he just wants to see if I'll do anything he says? No, wait, what if he decides not to sleep with me because I refused?_

That tore it. She got the plug out of her bedside table and trudged to the bathroom with a determined growl.

Severus kept one eye trained on the door of the Great Hall, anticipating her entrance. He'd know by her face if she had put it in yet. Tucking into his breakfast, he listened distractedly as Flitwick squeaked on about some article he'd read in Charms Quarterly. Snape paused with his fork halfway to his plate when he saw her bushy, brown head bustle through the door. She kept her eyes on the floor as she made her way to her usual spot with Potter and Weasley, but he could tell by the way she walked. She was wearing it already. His cock sprang to life.

She sat down hesitantly, a look of carnal heat flashing across her features as her bum hit the bench. He almost choked on his eggs. The flush in her cheeks deepened as she glanced up at him and glared. He couldn't wait for Advanced Potions that day. It promised to be exceptional.  
_

Hermione dragged her feet as she headed to the dungeons. Getting there early would only give him more time to laugh at her. If she had to see that knowing smirk one more time, she was either going to hit him or lick him (either sounded equally satisfying). Every step kept the plug fresh in her thoughts. It was beyond distracting. Ancient Runes had never been such a panty-wetting experience before.

She got to class just in time, taking her usual seat at the table behind Harry and Ron. They both turned and gave her where-have-you-been looks. She waved dismissively ( _nowhere, don't worry about it_ ). The bell rang, and she steeled herself for what was to come.

Snape burst into the room, making everyone jump. Striding toward his desk in a billow of black robes, he flicked his wand at the board and snapped, "The potion you will be brewing today in on the board. Extra ingredients are in the storeroom. Get to work."

The nice thing about seventh-years was they didn't need you to explain everything in minute detail. Not a single one asked a question; they just got out their cauldrons and set to work. He wished all his classes were that easy.

Hermione read the board. It was a complicated potion that would take all class to finish. _Thank Merlin._ The busier she was, the less she would think about seeing him that night. She got out her cauldron and starting preparing her ingredients. _Great. Stupid Lacewing Flies. Why didn't I get more last week?_ She would have to walk right past him while he stood guard outside the storeroom. Messing about with her supplies only bought her a few minutes reprieve. Harry and Ron were already chopping Shrivelfigs and throwing her concerned glances.

Summoning her courage, Hermione went to the end of the queue. She stared at the floor, avoiding any accidental eye contact with him. The plug felt bigger than ever.

Snape watched her slink behind Draco, trying to blend in. She kept smoothing her hands over her robes, double-checking that she was covered. _Nice try, Miss Granger, but I already know what you're hiding._ Not enough could be said about the magnificent concealing power of robes; his erection seemed intent on ripping through his zipper, but that was his not-so-little secret.

It was a small class, and she was the last in line. Everyone else was busy lighting fires under their cauldrons and chopping ingredients. As she slipped past him into the storeroom, he followed her in, blocking the door with his body.

"Show me," he whispered.

Her head whipped around, and her eyes went comically wide. "What? I can't."

"No one can see you in here. Show me."

Hermione peeked over his shoulder, searching for witnesses. He was right, no one could possibly see her. Although she could feel the heat of her blood pounding in her face, she felt lightheaded, as if she might pass out. Before she could lose her nerve, she spun around and pulled her robes and skirt out of the way, yanking the back of her knickers to one side as she bent over. Peering nervously over her shoulder, Hermione saw Snape staring at her bum as if it were a Christmas feast.

"Good God, girl," he muttered.

Hermione smiled as she pulled her panties back into place and smoothed down her skirt. Picking up a box of Lacewing Flies, she started back to her seat, grazing his bulge with her arm as she edged past him.

His eyes darkened. _You'll pay for that, witch. Let's see if you're still so brave tonight._  
_

Hermione shifted from foot to foot outside his office. It was 9:28. _Just a little longer. Don't let on how much you want this._ She'd already been out there for ten minutes. His door mocked her impatience just as it had mocked her cowardice five days earlier. She rapped her knuckles on the smooth wood before she realized what she was doing.

"Enter," he barked.

She found him behind his desk again, watching her with blank indifference. His ability to appear unaffected was unnerving. _How can he look so cool while I'm struggling not to get in his lap and ride him like a broom?_ Without a word, he stood and motioned for her to follow him. When he went through the door to his private quarters, Hermione had to fight a fit of gleeful giggles. Going to his room seemed like a good sign.

That glee was short-lived.

Once inside, he rounded on her, backing her into the closed door. His hands slammed down on either side of her head, pinning her in place. He glowered down at her, inches from her face. Unprepared for his anger, Hermione cringed away. Hot breath ghosted over her ear as he spoke.

"I take it from your presence here tonight that you successfully avoided climaxing since our last visit."

All she could manage was a nod. When she heard the danger in his voice, her stomach dropped and rolled like a stunt flyer.

"No wet dreams?"

She swallowed hard. "They were wet but . . . nothing happened."

"Is there a plug in you backside?"

Her voice was barely a whisper, "Yes, sir."

"Then your punishment will be short tonight."

"Punishment?" she squeaked. "Did I do something wrong, Professor?"

"Don't play innocent with me, girl," he hissed. "I know you did that on purpose today in class. You're lucky I didn't cane your impertinent little bottom right there in front of everyone."

Although she knew he couldn't, the threat made her wetter than ever. A small trickle tickled past her labia. _This is NOT good_. Sharp fingers sank into her upper arm, and he dragged her over to the nearest of two high-backed leather armchairs flanking the fireplace. It was all so fast she didn't have time to take in her surroundings. A blur of bookcases and dark furniture were all she caught.

"Hands on the seat. Don't move or you'll get more," he snarled.

As fast as she could, she pressed her hands to the seat cushion. Her heart and stomach seemed to be competing to see which could squeeze out of her esophagus first. She tried to swallow them both back down, but her mouth was bone dry. Snape was right behind her, tucking the back of her skirt into her waistband and pulling down her knickers without ceremony or comment. They were green with black trim, and she'd charmed them that way just for him. He didn't even seem to notice. Tears pricked the backs of her eyes, and she blinked rapidly to keep them contained.

His finger tapped at the plug. "Push it out."

Face flaming, she obeyed. He removed it, and she felt oddly empty. His footsteps echoed across the room, and the adrenaline surged through her bloodstream, leaving her shaky and tingling. The clipped sound of his shoes on the stones returned.

"I'm sure you've never experienced the pleasure of the cane before. This should be memorable for you. I hope you learn this lesson the first time. While it may leave your knickers wet, I DO NOT get off on public teasing or humiliation. If you EVER touch me inappropriately during class again, I will cane you so hard you won't sit for a week. Is. That. Clear?"

The biting hiss of his words stabbed at her gut. He was furious. Her own voice wobbled with unshed tears, "Yes, sir. I apologize."

"Count each stroke," was all he said in return.

Hermione felt the cool touch of the wood lining up over her bum. The sound of her heartbeat in her ears was deafening. He tapped the cane against her cheeks a couple times, marking where he wanted the stroke to land. A soft whoosh cut through the air, and she heard and felt the crack of impact in the same instant. It took another second, but then the pain bloomed across her cheeks in a hot line. "Ow. One."

Tapping again. She gritted her teeth and pressed her palms harder against the leather. The sting was still growing.

 _Swish-crack._

"Ow! Two."

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Swish-crack._

Her right knee buckled. A thousand bees were stinging lines across her backside. "Three!" she gasped, stamping her foot to loosen the pain.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Pause. _Tap. Swish-crack._

She couldn't breathe. Tears streamed down her face as the pain surfaced. "Four!"

"Keep your legs straight," he ordered.

Each blow made her knees bend deeper; she was practically squatting. Reluctantly, Hermione straightened her legs, praying that he'd finished. The tapping resumed, and she started crying harder, convinced it would never end.

 _Swish-crack._

A shout of pain tore from her lips. "Five!"

Snape marked a spot lower, just under her bum where her thighs started. "Brace yourself."

No tapping, just the whoosh of the cane cutting the air and then unbearable stinging heat. She knelt to the floor in fresh tears, bawling against the seat.

"Back into position, Miss Granger," he said in a cold, detached drawl.

With painful slowness, certain she must be bleeding, she stood back up, struggling to catch her breath.

"We'll have to repeat that one since you didn't count."

Hermione sobbed harder, devastated by the news.

"What a pity. It would have been the last."

She closed her eyes. _Just one more Hermione, you can do it._

"Arch your back."

Hermione grimaced, knowing it would expose her sex more and bring it closer to the sting of the cane. Sticking out her bum, she felt him marking where the next lick would land. Directly below the last. The cane sliced through the air, sharply connecting with her upper thighs. She wailed, "Six!" before dissolving into tears.

Severus put his fingers to her striped cheek, checking the marks. No skin had broken. He drew his fingertips over the sizzling tram lines, and she recoiled. _I don't blame you,_ he sympathized _. This will be a delicate transition._ For the first time that night, he spoke softly. "Stand up, Miss Granger. Your punishment is over."

She stood carefully, her bum throbbing and burning. Looking at him was out of the question. She was angry and hurt, confused and (frighteningly) still turned on.

It was even more confusing when he sat in the chair and pulled her down to straddle his lap. Her bum rested between his spread knees, and he caressed her neck until she laid her head on his shoulder. His hand stroked her back, urging her to calm down. Hermione was lost. How could he go from fury to comfort in the blink of an eye? Her bum felt lacerated; it consumed every ounce of her attention. Sobbing into his neck, she tried to process the conflicting sensations battling in her body.

Severus rubbed her back, soothing her. She was new to such things. He wasn't completely heartless. (Well, not with a witch who had proven to be an interesting distraction from his life and whom he intended to bed later.) She'd taken the cane well for her first encounter. If he wanted her to keep coming back for more, he had to dial back the venom.

"It's all right," he murmured in her ear. "It's over now. You did very well." One hand went to her bum, and he drew his fingertips over the fiery lines. "So beautiful," he whispered.

Unsure whether he meant the marks or her, and not really caring, Hermione let out a ragged sigh along with the remaining tension in her body. The pain continued to grow, but it was changing. She felt different somehow. Cleansed. It was pleasant but disconcerting. One minute she'd been scared to death, in intense agony; and the next, she was drinking up his rumbled praises like wine. The pain had transformed her. Trial by fire.

Her body melted into him, and he placed his lips beside her temple. "Are you all right?"

"I think so, sir," she said with a sniffle.

Now that the crying had stopped, her voice was deep and peaceful, almost lethargic. A testament to her house, she'd taken the pain heroically.

"Your backside looks lovely. Would you like to see?"

Her head lifted, and she looked at him, her brow pinched in confusion. Severus summoned his antique full-length mirror and angled it behind her. He nodded toward the mirror. "Look at yourself."

Turning her head, Hermione gasped at the picture they presented. Her skirt was still tucked in her waistband, so she could see the dark red lines crisscrossing her skin. It _was_ lovely—her arse transformed into a work of art. Reaching back, she watched herself trace over the tracks he'd made, marking her as his.

Snape met her dazed gaze in the mirror. "Tell me how you did this week," he murmured, starting to unbutton her top. "Any interesting dreams?"

Hermione reluctantly turned away from the image of herself straddling her professor. _So bloody sexy._ "What? Oh, yes. Torturous actually. You kept telling me to wake up before I finished."

Severus snickered. "And what were we doing that got you so close?" Pushing her blouse down her arms, he pulled it from her and tossed it aside.

Her heart was racing. The dungeon was drafty, and her nipples tightened behind her bra, straining the material. "Um . . . different things."

His fingers lightly trailed down the center of her chest. "What left you the wettest?"

 _Oh God!_ Her skin felt oversensitive, almost unreal. She blushed as she tried to answer him. "You were . . . um . . . taking me from behind and . . . your fingers were um . . . in my . . . other hole, and you were . . . saying things."

His smirk grew to an obscene grin as she spoke. Broadening her vocabulary would be next on the agenda. He wanted to hear filthy words purring from those twitching lips. "Saying what kinds of things?"

Hermione shrugged, looking perplexed. "I can't remember." For all she knew he'd been reciting a grocery list; the outcome was the same. He gave her a dubious look, and she stared him defiantly in the eye. "Honest."

He could see she was telling the truth. Thumbs lazily circling her nipples, he continued the questioning, "Does it embarrass you to say cock, Hermione?"

It did not escape her notice that he'd used her name. "Sort of," she admitted. "I'm just not used to it."

"We'll work on that." He pinched her pebbled peaks through her bra.

Her nipples seemed to have a direct line to her sex, and her hips jerked closer.

Reaching behind her, he unhooked her bra then leaned back, watching it fall down her arms, baring her breasts. Pulling it off and tossing it over with her shirt, he caught her arms and held them to her side so she couldn't cover herself.

She saw his warning look and relaxed, not fighting the exposure.

Nodding in satisfaction, he slid his hands under the rounded flesh, running his fingers along the line left by her bra, reveling in her soft warmth. When he went back to her nipples, she hummed a quiet note of relief and arched into his hands. Pinching and pulling at the tips, he slowly worked her into a panting frenzy, not stopping until she was grinding fitfully in his lap. "Would you like to come now?"

She met his eyes and nodded. "Yes, sir."

Pinching her nipples hard, he shook his head. "No. Try again. Beg me for it and use the word pussy."

Her face burned, but hearing him say it first made things easier. She just had to say it back. Determined to prove her bravery, Hermione closed her eyes and whispered, "My pussy's so wet, sir. Please make me come."

"Excellent," he purred.

Snape reached between their bodies and opened his trousers. Once his cock was free, he sank his fingers into her hips and pulled her forward. Her slit was drenched; there was no resistance or drag as she slid along the underside of his prick. The blistering heat of her body scorched him.

Hermione's swollen nub throbbed joyfully as she rode against him. She arched her back to keep her clit pressed against his unyielding length. Rocking her hips faster, she felt the tension of five long days straining to break free. Her body was primed to take off, and the rigid heat of him slipping between her thighs was sublime.

She was a woman possessed. Snape's fingers tightened, trying to keep her movements under control. The restraint only added to her fervor. If he hadn't just indulged in a preemptive wank before her arrival, he would have lost it. Her frantic whispers of "please" were maddening. He knew there was only one way to end that particular torture. (And the sooner the better.) Touching his lips to her ear, he growled, "I want to watch you come all over my cock."

The feel of his words vibrating through her was the final piece of the puzzle. Her breathy chants of "please" turned to "yes." She gasped, riding him past the finish line, her clit euphoric in its celebration. Gradually, her movements slowed, and she slumped against his shoulder.

His fingers ached as he released her hips. _Merlin's bloody balls! That's going to leave a bruise._ He massaged the red marks left by his death grip. Determined wasn't a strong enough word to describe the breathless witch in his lap. _Unrelenting, perhaps. Or maybe ruthless._

"Better?" he asked, a bit amused now that he was out of danger.

"For now," she panted.

An appreciative grunt slipped past his defenses, but he quickly muffled it by planting his lips against her neck. When he nipped her, she shivered.

"Stand," he ordered in her ear.

Hermione obediently climbed off his lap and stood before him, awaiting instruction.

"Hands on your head."

She obliged.

"Keep them there until I say otherwise."

"Yes, sir."

He found the zipper on her skirt and, unfastening it, let the fabric drop to the ground. "Step out."

Snape leaned down and pushed off her socks and shoes, shoving the pile of clothes away as she stepped out. Just inches from her small triangle of curls, the sweet smell of her sex made his mouth water. _Soon. Just a little longer, then we'll stop for a bite._ Snaking one hand around her back, he encircled her waist and pulled her closer. His lips found her nipple, and he sucked her deep into his mouth. The gathered tip grew hard against his tongue.

Her brain was turning to mush right along with her knees. He switched to her other breast, and her body melted into him, the tongue that ridiculed her in class doing wicked things to her body.

"Please," she whimpered.

"Yeeees?" he asked, feigning innocence.

She knew what he wanted. _Why is it so hard to say?_ "Please touch my pussy."

He smirked. _Such a fast learner._ Snape trailed one long finger down the center of her torso, letting his fingertip graze her swollen clit. She bucked and moaned when he tickled the start of her slit. "Tell me how wet your cunt is."

Her responding blush was beautiful. It crept down her chest, tingeing the tops of her breasts like bleeding ink.

Hermione licked her lips. "My cunt is dripping for you, sir." She felt as if she were speaking a foreign language.

Loving the breathy way she spoke the unfamiliar words, he slid his finger over her nub again. "Tell me what you need. Make it good."

 _Make it good?_ She could barely think with him touching her like that. _Make it good._ She had to draw on things she'd read and overheard comments from horny classmates. _Okay, here it goes._ "I want you to . . . finger me while you eat my pussy. Then I want to . . . ride your cock until I pass out."

Severus looked up at her in thinly veiled shock. _A very fast learner,_ he amended, chuckling inwardly. Wiping his face, he hid his smile. "Very well. Go lie down on the bed," he said, nodding in that direction.

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. It felt like a dream as she walked to the bed, climbed in, and rolled onto her side. She didn't want to lose sight of him—she might miss something good. He rose from the chair and approached the bed with a silky grace that reminded her of prowling carnivores.

"Spread your legs. Touch yourself for me," he rumbled and started to unbutton his shirt.

Her body obeyed. She wasn't even thinking anymore. He could have told her to stand on her head and she wouldn't have hesitated. As his chest was revealed, Hermione couldn't blink. Seeing him naked was finally becoming a reality.

Severus removed his shirt while he watched her fingers graze her glistening folds. Her eyes raked over his upper body.

"Fuck yes," she whispered. (Seven years in the same house as Seamus had left an impression.)

He almost snorted. _I've created a monster._ "I'll take that as a compliment."

Kicking off his shoes and socks, he dropped his trousers. Her eyes scanned his pale body as if memorizing him for a test. Smirking, Snape crawled to her. _You haven't seen anything yet._ He pushed her thighs open further then rested his shoulders between her splayed legs, his face hovering over her mound.

Both her hands wrenched the bedspread. Hermione couldn't look away as he bowed his head lower, his hair tickling her thighs; then she felt the soft caress of his tongue part her folds. "Yes," she whispered.

His lips and tongue nipped and licked her in the sweetest torment she'd ever experienced. The room was spinning, and she was going to fly off into space. She never wanted it to end, but he was pushing her into an abyss. The ache in her core was the only thing tethering her to the earth. His mouth latched onto her clit, and she was gone. No thoughts. She was just floating, soaring above everything on the throbbing pulse of release. From far away, she could hear her own ragged cries echoing through the room.

Watching her loss of control was breathtaking. He wanted to see it again. Licking her though some violent aftershocks, Severus waited for her breathing to slow. When she was calm, he used his middle finger to impale her tight opening.

"Once more," he ordered.

She didn't dare object after last time.

Adding another finger, he stroked the spot that make her quiver. He wanted to see her juices flowing all over his bed—a nice reminder of their time together, proof of her desire for him. "Soak my bed, pet."

The rumble of his voice sent shock waves through her. His tongue began building a slick ball of tension in her clit. She could _hear_ how wet she was. His fingers pulled a liquid symphony from her depths. The internal pressure returned with a vengeance.

Severus pumped his fingers slowly, not wanting to overstimulate her. Her taste was a heady mixture of salty and sweet musk that he'd willing feast on for eternity. He licked all around her swollen nub: along the sides, swirling over it, straight up the center. The sounds she made were songs of praise. He considered a plan of action as he worked. Breaking her hymen might prevent her from climaxing again. Pain could be distracting. He'd feel like less of a pervy wanker if she came multiple times beforehand. It wouldn't hurt his ego any either. She was certainly vocal with the commendations. He sucked lightly on her clit and smiled at her strangled "Unh!"

Hermione combed her fingers through his hair. She didn't try to direct him, she just needed to affirm the reality of the situation. _My professor has his face between my thighs. This is too surreal_.

He knew they all called him a greasy git, but she seemed oblivious, rubbing her fingers into his scalp. He'd given up on solving the problem years ago; besides, it kept people at a distance (an added bonus). As long as she didn't try to suffocate him, he didn't mind. A ballooning pressure was growing behind her satin wall. Teasing it with firm strokes, he flattened his tongue over her clitoris. _Any second now._

Comforter fisted in either hand, Hermione felt a deep quivering radiating from the center of her body. When she tried to relax, the feeling increased. She was so close; her pussy was just waiting for her to give in. The magnitude of the trembling grew and blended with her orgasm, the muscles in her back involuntarily arching her off the bed. She didn't want him to think he was hurting her, but she couldn't stop the tortured keening pouring from her lips. A stream of fluid hit his chin and trickled down the crack of her arse. As she ran out of air, her cries faded to a sighing whimper.

Severus gazed up the length of her body, watching the sharp rise and fall of her rib cage. The ferocity of her orgasm left him in awe. She'd been shaking harder than one of the rickety, old school brooms, and it seemed to have gone on for ages. He crawled up her body, taking in the sight of her flushed chest and closed eyes. The studious creasing of her brow had relaxed, and her lips softly parted for more air. Chestnut curls fell in a riotous tangle over his sheets. _My wanton little nymph._

Her eyelids cracked open, surprised to find him observing her.

"Would you like some water?"

A nod was all she could manage. Her throat was raspy raw, and her body felt as though it had been deboned. She watched his lean form slink to the side of the bed and rummage around at the bedside table. His muscles flexed and stretched under his pale skin, and she eyed his bum appreciatively. The overwhelming urge to take a bite blotted out all other thoughts for a few seconds. He turned back to her, and she settled for biting back a grin.

A water glass and a hunk of chocolate were in his hand. Rolling onto her stomach so she could drink, she accepted the proffered glass. A few gulps later, the water was gone; and Hermione flopped face-first onto the bed.

"Eat this. You'll need your strength," he said, pressing the chocolate into her limp hand.

 _That sounds ominous._ Turning her head to the side, she bit off a mouthful. He talked as she chewed.

"Did you read the books I gave you?"

She gave him a withering look. _To whom do you think you're speaking?_

His lip twitched with the hint of a smile. "What did you think of Yardley's Compendium of Sex Magic?"

Hermione gave a small nod and shrug. "Interesting. It mostly seemed to be about the energies created during sex and ways to use that energy for magic."

"That's fairly accurate."

She popped the last bit of chocolate in her mouth and waited for him to continue. He seemed to be building to something.

"I'd like to collect your virgin's blood. It's hard to come by. And from a witch with your . . . passion, it would be quite potent."

She couldn't hold back her smile. "You've decided then."

That wasn't the response he was expecting. "Does my request offend you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I understand. It would just go to waste otherwise. Are you just doing it for my blood?"

She didn't sound accusatory, just curious. He knew she wouldn't back out even if he said yes, but he felt no need to lie to her. "No."

Hermione smiled shyly and looked away.

"What are you grinning about?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

 _You want me too._ "Can we do it now?"

"Have you recovered?"

"Yes."

"It's going to hurt. Are you certain?"

Hermione nodded.

Snape rolled onto his back. "Get me hard again."

He had sunken to half-mast, but the hunger that flared in her eyes at his command made the blood in his body start returning south. Striking a lazy pose, he rested his hands behind his head and took in the view. Her shining wet lips kissed his manhood as she explored him. With unexpected fervor, she suddenly engulfed him, his tip greeting the back of her throat. Her tongue sought to make short work of him.

Inspired by a particularly wicked dream she'd had during the week (involving Snape and jar of caramel), Hermione was doing her damnedest to fit as much of him in her mouth as possible. _This might be my only chance_. The first attempt hadn't gone as well as she'd planned. She'd only gotten about halfway down. His cock was rapidly swelling in her mouth. If she wanted to try again, the opportunity would soon be gone.

Snape watched her attempts with pleased amusement. Her desire to choke on his meat was bizarrely endearing. He'd only told her to get him hard. She'd chosen this particular route on her own. She could have just touched him. _Hell, she could have sat in my lap and whispered dirty words in my ear._ But Severus was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. It was damned erotic watching her suck him while she tried to hump the mattress.

Her last endeavor had not been a success. She ended up with about a third, which was her usual reach. _Bollocks_.

"Come here," he rumbled.

Hermione tried to rub her pussy against him as she climbed up his body.

He grabbed her chin and made her focus. "Soon. Right now I want you to turn around and sit on my face." The look she gave him was priceless. Shock, lust, curiosity, confusion and embarrassment all flitted over her features in quick succession. Her mouth hung open, completely speechless. _If I'd only known that's all it took,_ he mused. Her frozen stance suggested she needed some prodding. "I'm going to get you so wet you'll be sliding down my cock with ease. And this way, I can put your clever little mouth to good use while I do so."

His thumb grazed her lower lip, and her tongue slid out to meet it.

"Get up here," he ordered, pulling a pillow under his head.

Kneeling by his shoulder, Hermione hesitated, biting her lower lip. "You'll suffocate."

He burst out laughing. _Then I'll die happy_. She was so bloody earnest. It was both charming and hilarious. "I'll be fine. Stop stalling, Miss Granger."

With one last steadying breath, Hermione carefully placed a knee on either side of his head. The position left her feeling vulnerable and exposed. She leaned forward right away just to make sure he really could breathe, not totally convinced by his reassurance.

The lines on her bum shrieked with renewed sorrow as his hands palmed her open. His tongue quickly came to the rescue, dulling the pain with its swirling wet anesthesia. Hermione shivered as he burrowed into her slick fissure. Maybe the position wasn't as scary as she'd first assumed. It did provide a nice view of his dick, which gave a small twitch every time she let out a sigh or moan. She caught the tip on her tongue when it twitched again, sealing her lips around him and drawing him deeper. His grunt vibrated through her loins.

Severus had to catch his breath, abandoning her pussy for air and sanity. Now that he could no longer see what she was doing, her actions became magnified by mystery. It was like being blindfolded. Sensations were rolling through him faster than he'd anticipated. _Maybe this position wasn't such a brilliant idea. Too late to turn back now_.

Snape sank two fingers into her cramped twat and twisted them. She squealed around his cock and rolled her hips in his face. _Maybe if I get her close enough she'll come once I'm inside her._ Adding another finger, he worked to stretch her. His girth was going to be a challenge for her despite his efforts. A puddle of glinting honey had collected at her entrance. _Now, Severus. Do it now._

"Get on your back," he rasped.

Lifting her knee over his head, she rolled over. _Great. I'm backwards._ Her head was aimed toward the foot of the bed, not how she'd imagined losing her virginity; but Snape took no notice. He was on her in a second, pinning her lower body under his weight.

He wanted to watch her face as he impaled her. "Ready?"

"Yes." Her eyes pleaded with him to make everything all right.

 _Don't scare her off, Severus. This is a nice little arrangement you've got going here._ With one hand gripping his erection, he ran it up and down through her folds, getting it slippery with her excitement. Her heart beat so hard he could feel it hammering through her entire body, pounding out a reminder of her inexperience. Pushing at her opening, he focused on entering her slowly, using just the tip to fuck her. _So bloody tight._ And hot. It felt as if he were dipping his dick into molten lava.

His black eyes hypnotized her, lulling her into a hazy realm of skin and sweat. The dull burn of stretching around him left her mind spinning. Each tiny forward thrust took him a little deeper, filling her in exquisite increments.

When he felt the slight resistance of her hymen, he stopped and steadied himself. Her legs had crept around his hips, and the feel of her wrapped around him in so many ways entangled his brain in a heady web of sensation. He had to stay in control. With a patience that should have qualified him for sainthood, he pressed against her barrier until he broke through.

Hermione felt the slow burn burst to a flame. The raw sting of being torn. He stilled inside her, waiting.

"Breathe," he whispered.

The breath she'd been holding whooshed out of her lungs. After a few more gasps, the sting started to fade. Her hips knew what her brain didn't and rocked against him, massaging away most of the soreness. As the tension in her pelvis dissolved, he began to move again. Once her body learned the magic of friction, her hips wouldn't stay still.

Each thrust led him deeper into her wilderness. He was getting lost. Teeth gnashing in a rictus of effort, he fought to stay centered. His eyes never strayed from her face, bearing witness to every gasp and grimace. A look of dazed confusion had settled in her eyes. "All right?"

Severus watched her nod as if under an Imperius. When his glans bumped her cervix, he stopped. He had to rest and gather himself before starting again. Her inner muscles twitched and stuttered around him. _Glorious._ Leaning on one arm, he brought his hand to her breast. Her nipple was firm and springy between his fingers. The faraway look in her eyes disappeared as he pinched, and her pussy clenched around him in response.

"Please," she whispered, circling her hips.

His voice caught in his throat, and he couldn't reply. All of his concentration was focused on not tearing into her and, now, not coming as she writhed beneath him. Easing in and out of her in short, little thrusts, he stayed deep. Her hands pawed at his chest and arms. It drove him mad. _My little lioness._ Even if she had been perfectly still, he still would've been close to the breaking point. Her pussy was strangling him.

Hermione sighed as his pace increased. The pain was mostly gone, but she felt so full. Although she knew it was physically impossible, she was pretty sure if he went any deeper he'd hit her stomach. He'd gotten her so wet that his continued re-entry was smooth and easy, but the feeling of fullness was bordering on bursting. A dull ache gripped her lower belly with each thrust. Sliding her hands down to his bum, she felt his muscles flex and move beneath her fingers. The strength that lay hidden under the surface made her mental. It was almost scary. He had the capacity to hurt her, but he didn't. The knitted line between his brows testified to his restraint.

The feel of her soft hands squeezing his backside chipped away his resolve. A layer of control broke off and fell by the wayside. He sped up. "Put down your legs," Snape growled through clenched teeth. "Rub your clit against me." He couldn't stop. She'd have to work it out on her own.

Unwinding her legs, she let them fall softly outside of his. The adjustment tipped her pelvis more, his pubic bone almost brushing her clit. _Just a little more._ Arching her back further, Hermione groaned as his next thrust hit home.

"Yes," she hissed. "More."

Snape tried to drag his hips against her as much as he could. Her eyes closed and her head rolled back, bearing the column of her throat. Dipping his lips to her neck, he used his teeth and lips to mark her. _Mine._

A terse cry flew from her when his mouth found her pulse. The burn at her jugular amplified the ache in her sex. Whenever he pulled out, she felt momentarily empty; when he re-entered, her channel sloshed to overflowing. He was like the tide washing against her.

Licking the bruises he'd left, his tongue soothed her skin. Her nails were digging small half-moons into his back, and Severus felt his pulse quicken at the pain. Abandoning her neck, he nipped her earlobe, and her nails sank deeper.

"Please talk to me," she panted.

He wasn't sure he could. Her tight sheath had a stranglehold on his dick and his vocal cords. Or maybe he just didn't have enough blood left in his brain for that particular function. All that came out the first try was a breathy groan.

"Your voice makes me wet," she whispered.

He'd suspected as much, but it _was_ satisfying to hear.

Her whispered request whipped past the side of his face, "I want to come with your cock deep inside me."

"Fuck," he gasped, finding his voice. _Fifty points to Gryffindor. Say something, Severus._ _If she keeps talking like that, you're done for._ "Your pussy feels so good, pet," he rasped to her neck before latching on again.

The sharp sting of nails raking down his back made him grunt.

"You like having me inside you, don't you?" It was getting easier to talk, but his thrusts unconsciously sped up. _Be careful, man._ "I've been thinking about fingering your tight little bum all week."

She bucked against him.

He knew she'd like that. "Did you think about my finger inside you every night when you put in that plug?"

A whimpered "yes" ghosted past his ear.

"You want my fingers in your arse right now, don't you?"

"Yes."

"I can feel you getting wetter." He nipped her neck again. "You're close, aren't you?"

There was a nod but no vocal answer. The friction of her clit against him was so violent he wouldn't have been surprised to see smoke pouring out from between their bodies. "I know what you've been thinking about this week."

He actually did. She'd all but flung the images at him, her sexual fixations burning to the forefront of her mind whenever she met his eyes. "All your twisted fantasies," he murmured. "The ones you're too ashamed to admit to anyone." His tongue ran along the edge of her ear. "I know."

Nails tore down his lower back and bit into his arse cheeks. The hot panting in his ear turned to soft hisses as her jaw locked.

Hermione's mind spun with all the perverted thoughts she'd been thinking lately. How much of it did he know? Embarrassment flooded her face with crimson heat.

He smirked, catching the blush. "I know everything. Every last humiliating scenario you've imagined. I've seen it."

Beneath him, her hips tried to lift off the bed. A sobbing whimper echoed behind her sealed lips.

"You're ready to come for me, aren't you?"

"Yes," she forced out.

"I want to feel you all around me," he rumbled. "Let go. Come for me now."

His teeth sank into her neck again, and her body spontaneously lurched over the hill she'd been climbing. Her legs relaxed. She didn't have to work for it anymore. "Severus!" she called out as the first wave hit her. His name became a moan, and no more words would come to her.

Snape felt her walls start to constrict around him as she cried out his name. He'd never heard her say it before; she somehow made it sound like both a cheer and a plea. Lifting his face from her neck, he watched her jaw go slack, giving her a stunned look of rapture. She was a goddess. Wild. Untamed. Her cry echoed through his balls, and he stumbled past the point of no return. His hips jerked against her, spasms shooting through his groin and belly. _Fucking hell._ Her muscles convulsed around him, milking him until he was dry. Shuddering, he buried his face in her bushy hair, panting into her shoulder.

A rogue jolt of pleasure coursed through Hermione as she lay beneath him. He was heavy atop her, but she liked the weight. It was comforting. With a low groan, he rolled away from her. She whimpered as he withdrew, feeling empty without him. Pitted. His hair was disheveled, and he appeared utterly knackered. Despite the exhaustion, he looked about twenty years younger.

One eye cracked opened to check on her. She was grinning that ridiculous grin again. _No, slightly different this time._ She was thinking; something was tumbling through that overactive brain of hers. _Please, no declarations of love. She can't be that sodding stupid_.

"What?" he growled, exasperated.

The grin grew. "That was brilliant."

Snape sighed in relief.

"Can we do it again?" she asked hopefully.

A tired smile pulled at his lips. "I'm not seventeen anymore, Miss Granger. You'll have to give me more than a minute."

Laughing quietly, she raked her eyes over his naked body. Even soft, his prick held her attention. There was a red tint to it. "Professor, how are you going to collect my blood?"

His eyes snapped open. _Damn._ He looked down to where her eyes were fixed. The blood was already starting to dry. Glancing at her, he saw a small crimson smear marking her thigh. _How could I be so forgetful?_ Groping blindly beneath his pillow, he found his wand and summoned an empty phial. As it sailed through the air, he caught it deftly in one hand; with a practiced ease, he ran his wand over himself and siphoned off the blood, depositing it in the phial.

"Spread your legs," he ordered. The procedure was repeated on her. "This might feel . . . odd," he warned.

With two fingers, he parted her sex; a light suctioning glided over her clit and through her folds. It _was_ odd, but not unpleasant. The sensation entered her, and she shivered. He transferred what he'd pulled from her body into the glass tube, studying it for a few seconds before sealing it with the stopper. The blood that had started to dry on their bodies had turned brown, but the blood from inside her was bright red. It seemed like so little once it was bottled up.

"Thank you," he said, turning to place it in the bedside drawer.

His inability to meet her eyes as he said it almost made her laugh. Then she thought about it and realized she'd never heard him thank anyone before. Well . . . sarcastically he had, but that didn't count. It struck her that maybe no one had ever given him anything that would cause him to say it. _Merlin's balls, that's a bit depressing._ She watched him sink back into the pillows at her feet, his eyes closing.

Snape could feel her staring at him but kept his eyes shut. She was just going to have to bloody wait. It felt as though he'd just sprinted the entire length of the Quidditch pitch.

Hermione was getting antsy. Her bum was sore from the cane and raw from grinding against his bed; it was all she could think about. The heat was spreading, arousing her.

Severus peeked out through slitted lids. The casual pose she'd fallen into after shagging no longer looked lazy. Her muscles were starting to jump in agitation. _No rest for the wicked._

"Turn over," he said, glaring at her.

She rolled over and looked back at him, eager for whatever he had planned.

Severus smirked to himself. She was so bloody obvious. _No undercover spy work in your future, pet. They'd all know what you're thinking in an instant._ Turning his neck and feeling a satisfying crack, his head cleared a bit, and he forced himself to move. He'd torture her until he was ready again. "Get on your hands and knees."

She complied. Snape shifted into the middle of the bed and slid his legs beneath her. Grabbing her hips, he hauled her back so she was straddling him. She let out a small squeak of surprise, and her round cheeks clenched in nervous excitement. Collapsing back onto the pillows, he pulled her further backward. It was the same way he read in bed, but he had to admit, the current subject matter was much more entertaining.

Her face was between his knees, and when she turned her head, her breath breezed up his thigh. Severus palmed the bouncy flesh of her arse and kneaded the welts he'd left earlier. Fumbling around the sheets, he found his wand again and flicked it toward the bathroom. A jar of lube flew over and settled next to him on the bed.

Holding her open with the thumb and forefinger of his left hand, he smeared the slickness over her puckered hole. Her body flinched at the cold. One patient fingertip massaged her opening. Her bum twitched and flexed under his hand. Pushing in just a fraction of an inch, he smirked as she tried to impale herself on his finger. When he pulled away, she growled in frustration.

"Keep still or I'll stop," he warned.

Thighs tightening around him, she tensed to stay still.

Parting her again, he teased her virgin opening. He took his time, feeling her flanks squeeze hard to keep herself in check. Sliding the tip of his finger back inside, he heard her muffled whine ringing through the bedspread. Snape rewarded her continued restraint by twisting his finger deeper.

"Please!" Her broken shout was absorbed by the bed.

"Please?"

 _You bloody bastard!_ The mocking laughter in that single word almost snapped her resolve. She wanted to turn around and smack him. He knew exactly what he was doing. She had no recourse. If she acted on her desperation, he'd deny her further. _Bugger!_ Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and swallowed the anger.

"I need more," she said calmly over the shaking in her limbs.

Both her need and control were impressive. Severus ignored his own desires for the time being. The quivering of her muscles belied her actual state. "Use your words," he admonished.

Hermione held back an irritated growl. "Please shove your finger up my arse!"

He smiled. "Good girl."

His finger disappeared inside her, and she adjusted quickly, welcoming the invasion. The tightness was still overwhelming; he couldn't help imagining his cock pushing past that constrictive ring of muscle. With a languid patience, he fucked her bum with one long finger.

When he pulled out to add more lube, she whimpered as if ready to cry. _Is she close again?_ A sharp slap made her backside tense. As she relaxed, he pushed in two fingers. She hissed and clenched, halting his movements; he waited while she stretched. When the tension left her back, and her cheeks stopped squeezing, he went in a little further. They continued back and forth until his fingers were buried to the hilt.

"Very good, Miss Granger," he purred, stroking the weals on her backside with his free hand. "Two fingers. Not bad. How many did you manage when you imagined me fucking your arse?"

Her eyes went wide. _Damn._ _That wasn't a bluff earlier. He really does know_. Denial seemed pointless. "Just one."

He smacked her bum. "I suggest that when someone has you in such precarious position, you address them with the proper respect."

"I'm sorry, sir."

 _You will be._ "Did you really think that one finger was sufficient for such a fantasy?"

She shook her head, her hair tickling his legs. "It was all I could handle at the time, sir."

Wriggling his fingers inside her, he heard her sharp inhale. "Would you like me to fuck you while I do this?"

"Yes, sir," she moaned.

"Crawl into the middle of the bed," he breathed.

He was ready, rock hard from her squirming, and eager to be inside her once more. She scrambled into the middle of the bed and presented her round backside to him. He was right behind her, pushing her head lower and running his hand up her inner thigh. More lube got spread over her bum before he tossed the jar across the bed out of their way. Splitting her folds, his cock easily found her pussy, and she accepted his entry with far more ease than before. After teasing her bum for a few minutes, he sank his finger back in and probed her depths, feeling his cock move through the thin wall.

The new position felt even fuller, and Hermione was certain he was going to puncture something inside her. She looked back on her previous feelings of fullness with fond amusement. _I feel like a stuffed turkey_. It didn't hurt as much as the first time, but his fingers were blazing a path of fire, adding a new element to the mix. Balling her hands into fists, she waited for the heat to build itself to a roaring flame.

She was so insanely wet he could hear the slick squish as he drove into her; his pelvis was glinting with her glory. Severus never wanted it to stop. Fucking her until the end of time sounded like the best damn idea he'd ever had (he'd work out the logistics later). For the time being, he just wanted to bask in her incredible restrictive heat, burrow into every last inch of her molten snatch, make her beg for more.

The only drawback of that position was that he couldn't see her face. _Don't be thick, Severus. Are you a wizard or not?_ He paused, digging around the sheets and pillows for his wand. Finding it, he flicked it toward the mirror, which flew over and settled at the foot of the bed. She had emitted a hoarse sound of frustration when he'd stilled, but the look on her face when she saw their reflection was delicious. Her eyes meet his in the mirror, and when he started moving again, she seemed mesmerized by the image.

Hermione was mildly horrified when she saw her reflection. It looked as if she'd been gang-banged by the entire Quidditch team. Her hair was a fright and there were deep discolored blotches on her neck and collarbone where he'd marked her skin.

The top edge of her bum (all she could see) was dark red, and his hand was just barely visible as his fingers sank into her. _Bloody hell._ She was awestruck as he resumed movement. Her body was blocking his lower half from view, but what she could see was spellbinding: the heat in his eyes, the way his muscles moved under his pale skin, the sway of his body as he entered her over and over. She couldn't look away.

Her pussy was starting to twitch. Slithering his hand around her hip, Snape flattened his fingers against her clit. "Come for me," he whispered.

Each jolt of impact drew another whimper from her. Her head fell forward to rest on the bed.

"Don't hide your face."

In the mirror, she looked up at him through her hair, panting.

"Good girl. Now come for me."

Somehow her body obeyed, as if it had been waiting to hear him say the words. _Or maybe he's just really good at knowing when to say it_ , she thought. Her muscles clenched around him, pulsating and seizing as she let out a raspy wail. The fingers in her arse curled and shook, prolonging her release.

Severus watched her face contort into a look of pain as she climaxed, her pussy clamping around him so tightly he could barely move. He ground his teeth together, fighting his own pleasure.

When she slumped in exhaustion, he pulled out his fingers and grasped her hips, not wanting to hold back any longer. Animalistic grunts spilled from his lips as he slammed his cock into her. Her face was buried in the mattress, and all he could make out was a muffled "unh." He sped up, riding her like a demon. Sweat trickled down the side of his face, and he gripped her soft flesh, not wanting her to slip away.

Hermione could tell by the sounds he made that he was close. It was so rare to see him in a moment of complete abandon. The pressure in her was starting to build again, but she was too tired to fight for it. It felt as if he were attempting to beat another orgasm out of her. She peeked through her hair at their reflection. _Sweet Circe!_

The look of concentration on his face was beautiful. His arms strained with effort as his hips snapped into her. He looked like a vengeful spirit. His balls slapped against her, and she felt her muscles go stiff. _So, so close_. Despite the exhaustion weighting her limbs, she wanted it. _Just one more time._

Severus wondered if he was hurting her too much. She'd stopped making noises. In the mirror, she appeared to be fine, just a slack mound of limbs, a tumbleweed of brown curls hiding her face. He'd check on her in a minute, fix anything that needed it. He went back to watching the endless loop of his cock disappearing into her pussy. _Exquisite._

When she heard his muttered "fuck," she realized he was closer than she'd thought. _Damn._ Reaching a hand between her legs, she stroked her clit. It was sensitive but didn't hurt like she thought it might. Tilting back her head, she watched him fuck her like a madman. _Right there._

Snape felt his balls start to tingle and slammed into her, riding out his release, jerking as bolts of pleasure shot through his spine and radiated from his cock. Her name accidentally came out in a whisper as he spilled himself inside her.

Hermione stayed still as he spasmed behind her; she heard him whisper her name. _There._ Liquid heat seeped from her snatch.

Pulling out, Severus watched, dazzled, as her hand skimmed over her clit and clear liquid ran over her fingers and down her arm, dripping onto the comforter. More trickled out—some flicking onto his leg. _Bloody fucking hell_. He ran his hand over the wet spot below her.

She broke her silence by sinking down flat against the bed and gasping for air.

Crawling next to her, Snape ran his fingertips down her sweaty back. "You certainly know how to put a flourish on the end of a performance."

Too tired to reply, her eyes fell closed. His voice sounded echo-y and far away.

Dizzy and groggy, she opened her eyes to find herself on her back, staring at the curtains framing the top of his bed. _What?_ "Did I fall asleep?" Her words sounded garbled and too loud for her ears.

"No," he said from somewhere behind her head. "You fainted."

A tiny piece of chocolate was placed on her tongue, and she murmured appreciatively.

"It didn't help that you were trying to breathe with your face shoved into the bed."

He had obviously rolled her over so she could breathe properly. Hermione sucked on the chocolate, starting to feel better, grateful that the room had stopped spinning. Turning her head, she looked around for him. He was standing by the bed with his back to her. Grinning at his naked bum, she tried to speak, but her mouth felt like the Sahara. He turned back to her with a glass of something that looked like pumpkin juice.

"Can you sit?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and limply rolled to her side before pushing herself up on wobbling arms. Rising shakily, she rested on her hip, not wanting to put any weight on her damaged bum. Handing her the glass, he watched her suspiciously, as if she couldn't be trusted to drink alone. Hermione's hand trembled, the orange liquid sloshing dangerously back and forth, almost spilling. _Blimey, maybe I can't be trusted._ The cold juice soothed her throat, and her tongue began to feel less like a bathmat. She gulped it down without pause.

Snape took the glass and studied her, trying to ascertain if she was really all right. She slid down on her side, resting her head on her arm and let her eyes fall shut again.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what, Miss Granger?"

She smiled softly. "Everything." There was no reply, just the soft sound of his feet padding across the floor. Hermione peeked through her lashes and saw him entering another room. _Must be the bathroom. Speaking of which . . ._

She didn't have the strength to walk just yet, but her bladder wasn't bursting or anything. She could wait. The soft sound of his return was followed by a blessedly cool cloth covering her forehead. He wiped her face and neck then moved down to her chest. Forcing her eyes open, she watched him swipe a flannel down her arms, wiping away the stickiness.

"You can't walk back to your room reeking of come and sweat. Flitch's cat will smell you in a second."

Hermione smiled. "I can't walk at all. If I could, I'd be in the loo right now."

Smirking, he got her some more chocolate. "Better build up your strength, you're coming back here Sunday."

"What about tomorrow night? Or is it today? I have no idea what time it is."

The side of his mouth tilted up. "While I applaud your continued enthusiasm, I suspect you'll need at least one day of rest."

"Oh. Okay." She smiled and nibbled the chocolate as he resumed his cleaning.

Using the cloth to wipe her thighs, he removed the evidence of the past couple of hours. Her pubic hair was stiffening with their combined fluids. Snape looked down at his own thatch and realized his entire pelvis was coated with her nectar. Re-wetting the cloth with his wand, he wiped his skin before rolling her over to get whatever had run down her arse. He rinsed away the remaining lube and the stream of come that had seeped out of her while she lay on her back.

Hermione sighed as he worked. It was totally bizarre having him do something kind. He kept catching her off guard. She knew better than to think it would last.

"Try to stand," he said after he'd finished.

With a creaky groan, she rolled to the edge of the bed and carefully slid to the floor. If he hadn't been standing right next to her, she would have just continued straight down until she was in a pile at his feet. Luckily, his hand shot around her waist and caught her when her knees gave way. He helped her straighten up, and she watched in disbelief as her legs wobbled and shook as if she'd just run a marathon. After five small, shaky steps, he just held her arm; and when he was certain she wasn't going to collapse, he let her walk on her own.

Severus pointed toward the door to the bathroom. "Can you manage?"

Hermione blushed and nodded as she limp-hobbled toward the door. Falling back against the wall once she was inside, she rested for a few seconds before stumbling toward the toilet and emptying her bladder. When she staggered back into the bedroom, he was picking up her clothes and smoothing out the wrinkles.

"Sit," he ordered, pointing to one of the chairs.

Easing into the wingback she'd bent over earlier, Hermione sat as he began to re-dress her. Her eyelids seemed weighted. _So tired._ The feel of her knickers on her blistered bum made her groan. When he got on all her clothes, he looked at her as if he wanted to say something.

"It's too risky for you to sleep here," he said finally.

Snape didn't want to admit to her (or himself) that he wanted her to stay. It would be nice to have a warm body in his bed for a change. He'd enjoy pressing his chest into her back as he drifted off, cock nestled between her abused cheeks, one hand on her soft breast, idly teasing her nipple until he fell asleep. He could rest for a while then fuck her again when he woke.

Hermione smiled and nodded once. "I know. I don't want to impose. You deserve your privacy."

He sighed. Maybe it was best that she thought he didn't want her to stick around. It could become complicated very quickly. After putting on his robe and slippers, he walked her back through to his office, pausing when they reached the door to the hall. "Be careful. If you're caught, don't mention my name."

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Obviously._

Smirking, he slapped her backside through her skirt. "Don't you roll your eye at me, girl. Be back here at ten on Sunday. Assuming you can walk by then."

A chagrined smile pulled at her mouth as she opened the door and crept into the dark dungeon. Her legs wobbled, and she had to place a steadying hand on the wall. _Wild Hippogriffs couldn't stop me_ , she thought then started her long, bowlegged trek back to her room.


	4. Hit Me, Baby, One More Time

4 - Hit Me, Baby, One More Time

Sunlight streamed in Hermione's bedroom window, searing her eyes. _Too bright._ She moaned, turning her head to check the clock. _Bollocks!_ It was just past noon. There was work she needed to finish in the library, and she'd promised Harry and Ron she'd help them with their Potions essays. Attempting to roll over, every inch of her body started screaming at her. "Ahhhggggh!"

She was sore in places she'd never even felt before. Her arse seemed to have grown new muscles just to add to the ache. Running her hands over her bum, she felt the lines he'd given her the night before. Her skin felt tight and swollen.

Hermione felt about 500 years old as she struggled out of bed. Every millimeter of movement brought fresh new torture. Her legs were so tight all she could manage was a sad shuffle.

Heading toward the bathroom, she was sorting through possible remedies in her head when she heard Draco on the other side of the bathroom door, humming a Weird Sisters song. She never thought the day would come when she'd be so grateful Draco was Head Boy.

She'd been devastated when Harry had turned down the title, saying he'd had enough pressure in his life to last a thousand years and didn't want any more responsibility than Quidditch Captain. Ron wasn't authoritative enough, according to McGonagall, so (for reasons she still didn't understand) the position had been given to Draco. Hermione was reluctant to believe that he'd changed since the war, but to her surprise, he hadn't called her Mudblood once.

Things had been tense at first, but she had to admit he was different. (Still snooty as hell but less of an overbearing prick.) They got on surprisingly well, considering their past, and Hermione was pleased to find that he spent much of his free time studying. Although, she wasn't sure if that was a new development or not. Except for Blaise, he didn't hang out with the same people anymore. He might have just been bored. She'd definitely destroyed any lingering ambivalence between them when she'd asked him to spank her.

Hermione knocked softly on the door. "Draco?"

The humming stopped. "Granger?"

The door to their shared bathroom swung open, and Draco stared down at her in confusion. She usually got up around seven, so she could understand his puzzlement.

"Bloody hell, Granger," he muttered, looking her up and down with growing amusement.

 _Double bollocks!_ It dawned on her how she must look—her clothes wrinkled from sleeping in them, her hair a tangled ball of frizz. Her hand shot up to cover the marks on her neck. He burst out laughing.

Bracing himself in the doorway, Draco made no attempt to restrain his mirth. Tears were forming in his eyes he was laughing so hard. "Merlin's balls, Granger. Looks like your night was far more eventful than mine."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione let him laugh. It was her own fault, and she would have been equally amused to find him in a similar state. "Are you about finished?" she huffed.

"Gimme a second." He wiped his eyes and sighed out a few dying notes of laughter. "All right . . . I'm okay now."

"What's that smelly stuff you use after Quidditch?"

Bursting into fresh howls, he gasped out, "Marchant's Magic Muscle Balm?"

"Yes, could I borrow some?"

"Oh gods," he muttered, wiping his streaming eyes again. "Yeah. It's around here somewhere."

He dug around in the cabinet drawers. "Here it is," he announced, holding it out to her. A renewed outbreak of laughter started when he saw her try to walk. He clutched his side and almost fell over. "You're killing me, Granger."

"Dammit, Malfoy. Don't be such a prat."

"Wait," he said, attempting to be serious. "You're going to need something stronger than that."

"Really?" she asked, not sure if he was taking the Mickey or not.

Malfoy searched under the sink and came out with a jar of something she couldn't identify (but appeared to be lawn debris).

Still trying to stop the giggles, Draco went to the tub and turned on the tap. When the water felt right to him, he dumped in three handfuls of the jar's contents. "Soak in this for at least twenty minutes first," he said, his voice shaking with residual amusement. He swirled the water around with his hand. "Put on the balm when you get out."

"Would you stop laughing," she growled. "And thank you. Now, please, get out."

"Sure you don't need any help," he asked, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, quite!" She pushed him toward the door. It was a pitiful attempt. Even if she hadn't been a stiff block of aching muscle, he was still much bigger and stronger than she was. He waited until she gave up then calmly walked out the door that connected to his room, a smirk lighting his pointed face. _Wanker._ Once she actually tried to take off her clothes, she had some second thoughts. Her arms were stiff as broomsticks; she had no range of motion. Just unbuttoning her shirt was too taxing. She didn't think she could even bend over. _Bugger._

Shuffling to the door, Hermione looked around for him. "Draco?" She spotted him in the corner near the bookcase.

He arched an eyebrow and smiled broadly. "Yes?"

"Will you help me with this?"

He came back into the bathroom. All she'd managed to do since he'd left was get her shirt unbuttoned.

"My arms won't move," she explained.

Snickering, he started to push her shirt down her shoulders.

"Wait," she said, turning away. "Don't look."

"I've already seen it."

He'd asked to see her tits when he spanked her, and she'd felt flashing was a fair trade for his services. He hadn't really seen her naked (just bits and pieces of her nakedness). Her thoughts were currently on her damaged derrière. She didn't want him to see the marks. _They're mine_ , she thought petulantly, _and he'll laugh even more._ "Just don't look, okay?"

He shrugged. "Okay."

Shutting his eyes, he pulled her shirt down her arms and threw it on the floor. Draco peeked under his lashes to find the hook on her bra. Unfastening it, he pushed it forward so she could pull it off. "I have to look to undo your skirt."

She sighed, feeling his stare on her naked back. "All right, but shut your eyes again after that."

Nodding, he unzipped her skirt. Draco closed his eyes, but not all the way. There was no way he wasn't going to look, even if he had seen it before.

Kneeling behind her, he pulled down her socks, and she lifted her feet for him to pull them off. He tugged her skirt down her hips and saw finger marks. Keeping his face totally blank, as if he hadn't seen anything, he pulled the material over her bum and let it fall to the floor. He was biting his tongue so hard he tasted blood. _Bloody fucking hell._ Even with her knickers still on, her bum looked like a battle zone, bruised and red; and he recognized cane marks when he saw them. He knew now why she hadn't wanted him to look. _She's found someone to punish her the way she really wants._

Draco pulled down her knickers, and she turned away from him as she stepped out of the heap of clothes, covering herself with her hands.

"Okay . . . um . . . thank you very much. I can take it from here."

He covered his eyes with one hand in a dramatic fashion then "stumbled" back to his room, pulling the door closed behind him. "I'll be in here if you need anything else, Granger." Tilting his head back against the wall, he waited for her to figure out she couldn't get in the tub. Restraining the laughter that threatened to reemerge, he played back the scene in his mind. _Who would do that to her?_

"Draco?"

Malfoy bit the insides of his cheek to keep from laughing. "Yes?" he said, cracking open the door.

Standing with her back pressed to the wall and her hands and arms obscuring all they could, she stared at the ceiling so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye. "I can't get in the tub."

Resting one hand over his eyes again, he stood in the doorway. Smiling. "I can't help you without looking . . . and touching." That was a lie. He could use his wand, but that wouldn't be nearly as much fun.

She covered her eyes with her hand as if that would keep him from seeing something. "All right. But don't look _too_ much. And _stop laughing_."

Malfoy walked over and studied her for a second, deciding how to proceed. She kept one hand over her mound and the other over her eyes, using her upper arms to hide her breasts. There were bruises all over her, especially her hips. She was turning out to be a far more interesting roommate than he'd ever anticipated. "I could pick you up, but it's going to hurt a bit. Wanna try it?"

She nodded. "Just get it over with."

Scooping her up as gently as he could, Draco turned and set her in the tub. His sleeves got drenched in the dingy water _. Marvelous, now I need a new shirt_.

Hermione relaxed. He wouldn't be able to see anything through the murkiness.

"I know it's none of my business, but . . . you _asked_ someone to do this, right?" His waving hand indicated her body.

Hermione blushed and kept her eyes on the tile wall. "Yes."

"Do Potter and Weasley know about this new kinky side of you?" It didn't seem likely that either of them were responsible for this kind of damage.

"No, and they're not going to find out anything, _are they_?" she said with a pointed glare.

Draco smiled. There was the feisty Granger he knew. Holding up his hands defensively, he shook his head. "Slytherins are opportunists, not finks. I told you I'd keep your secret before, and I meant it."

He knew better than to cross her. Despite her impressive fighting resumé, all he could think about was Marietta Edgecombe's face during their fifth year. It was more than enough to keep his mouth shut. Merlin only knew what she'd do to him if he ever blabbed.

"No one would believe me even if I did tell," he quipped, heading back to his room to change his shirt.

"Let's not test that theory," she warned darkly.

Sinking down until her neck was in the water, Hermione tried to relax. The water looked disgusting, as if she were bathing in a dirty, old pond. Closing her eyes, she heard Draco moving about in his room. She wasn't really concerned about him telling anyone. He'd kept the spanking a secret. It didn't seem likely that he'd suddenly start spilling the beans. He had no friends. Whom would he tell? Blaise? Zabini already knew about her predilections and was scared of her. There was only so far that gossip train could go.

Sauntering back into the bathroom, he finished buttoning a fresh shirt. "I'll come back in twenty minutes and help you back out. I'll just go see Snape in the meantime."

Whipping around to face him, her eyes nearly popped out. "WHAT?" _How does he know?_

Draco looked at her as if she'd sprouted another head. "What's the matter with you? You want more of this soaking solution, don't you? He won't tell me the ingredients. I'll have to ask him for more. You're going to go through what's left in a couple of days."

Her shoulders sank with relief. _Way to go, Hermione. Why don't you just spell it out for him?_ "Yes, of course. Sorry. I just . . . never mind."

He stood for a few long seconds, analyzing her, then shrugged and checked his hair in the mirror one last time before leaving.

Hermione let her head thunk back against the tub, thinking about Draco's earlier question: Did Harry and Ron know? Now that she thought about it, she wasn't so sure. Harry had been giving her more strange looks lately which she attributed to concern about her slightly distracted behavior. Or was it something else? As far as she could tell, they both treated her the same way they always had. Maybe she was just over-analyzing it.

They were definitely going to be suspicious if she couldn't walk though. _I hope Malfoy's right about this bath and the balm. It'll take me an hour to get to the Great Hall like this._

Draco knocked on Snape's office door.

"Enter." Snape looked up from his grading to see Malfoy's blonde head pop round the door.

"Hey. Have you got any more of that soaking solution? I'm about out."

"Didn't I just give you a jar a week ago? What the hell have you been doing with it?"

Sprawling out in the uncomfortable chair Snape kept to detract visitors, Draco grinned. "Had to lend it out. Granger showed up this morning barely able to walk."

 _I'll bet._ "I didn't know you were so accommodating."

Draco chuckled. "She seemed pretty desperate. Looked like she'd been shagged to hell and back." He wasn't worried about Snape. Whom would he tell? (Besides, he hadn't revealed anything he'd promised to keep secret.) A bored quirk of one black eyebrow was the only response he got.

Rising from the desk, Severus walked to a low shelf and dug around until he found the right jar then handed it over to Draco. "Don't fuck her so hard next time. She's no good to you impaired."

Snickering, Draco accepted the jar. "Nooo, it wasn't me. She's cute and all, but she's way too intense for me. She's probably got a timetable all worked out so she can shag the poor chap in the most efficient manner possible."

A small smirk flickered across Snape's face as he sat down.

"I can't imagine who it could have been. Not Potter or Weasley. Maybe she's meeting someone in Hogsmeade or something, because I can't think of a single person here that could have left her looking like that. Well . . . I _can_ think of several people—but no one she'd likely sleep with."

Glancing up from the essay he was grading, Severus studied Draco, trying to peer into his head. "Why do you care?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't really care. I'm just curious."

There was nothing to see. Draco was keeping his thoughts carefully sealed away. _What is he hiding?_

Standing to leave, Draco gave him a small nod, raising the jar. "Thanks for this."

Snape nodded absently, going back to his grading. He'd have to warn her to be careful around the Head Boy. He was getting too nosy.

Draco closed the door behind him and started back to his room. _That was interesting. What were you looking for in my head, Professor?_  
_

When Hermione got back from the library that afternoon, she found two mysterious jars sitting on her bed. A bit of parchment was wedged underneath one. Pulling it out and unfolding it, she recognized Snape's handwriting.

 _The red salve is to be used externally, the blue internally._

It wasn't signed. Hermione opened the red jar and got a strong whiff of mint and menthol. The other had no odor that she could detect.

After warding her bedroom door (and the door to the bathroom for good measure), she stripped off all her clothes and picked up the blue jar. _I hope this does what I think it will_. Her vagina was swollen and sore as hell. Dipping her finger into the blue goo, she looked at it critically for a few seconds before rubbing it through her folds. It was a little cold, but she felt her sex get warmer as she spread it around. Every moment of discomfort reminded her of the previous night. Replays of all the things he'd done to her rolled through her mind with each twinge. Hermione knew she needed to heal if she was going to see him again on Sunday. _How can I shag if I can't even sit?_ Applying more of the mystery salve to her finger, she penetrated herself, trying to reach as much as she could. _Please let this help._

The warmth was spreading through her, relaxing her inner muscles. Bending over the bed, she spread some up her bum. Her thoughts overflowed with memories of him teasing her in his bed the night before, his fingers piercing her tight passage.

She pulled out with a small groan. The warmth and reminiscing were starting to have an effect on her. _No. I'm too sore._ _Don't go there, Hermione._

Opening the other jar, she smeared the red salve all over herself. Draco had been helpful that morning, but she was still uncomfortably tight. The red stuff felt hot right away, but it melted into her skin quickly. She massaged it into everything she could reach then stretched out on the bed. Her muscles felt bizarre, as if they were stuttering. The little tremors moved through her, leaving behind a path of limp looseness. _Oh gods, yessss._

Hermione got up after a half hour and was astounded to find she was almost completely better. Her arms and legs could lift and bend the way they used to. _Snape, you genius, you!_ Touching her pussy tentatively, she was relieved to discover that it no longer felt tender. A few well-placed pokes elicited no sore ache. _Brilliant!_ A giddy smile exploded across her face. No longer tired, she decided to finish her Runes essay.

Laying out her books and parchment in the common room, Hermione started writing. Malfoy came in from Quidditch practice and dropped all his gear in a pile on the floor before flopping onto the couch next to her.

"You seem better," he said, looking her up and down.

Hermione smiled a little and nodded.

"What did you do?"

Shrugging, she tried to be evasive. She couldn't mention Snape without inspiring more revealing questions. "I guess that dirt you made me soak in did the trick."

Smirking, he shook his head. "No way. You could barely walk this morning. It would have taken you at least two days to feel better."

She stared at her essay as though an excuse would suddenly appear there. "I used some balm I found in my trunk. I made it last summer for Harry and Ron but forgot to give it to them."

Draco said nothing. _She's lying. Why?_ She was trying to appear nonchalant but failing miserably. Her eyes were darting around, her mouth set in a tight line. _Why lie about something so simple?_

"I'm going to take a shower," he finally said. She looked relieved that he was leaving. "Are you staying in tonight?"

"Yes. Why?"

Malfoy smirked. "Just seeing if I need to ask Snape for more soaking solution."

Her cheeks flared pink. "It was just a one-time thing."

"Hmm." _Yeah, right_. "If you say so. It's none of my business."

Hermione eyed the back of his head as he walked to his room. Draco was uncommonly good at knowing other people's business.  
_

Hermione stared out into the blackness of her room. She was eager to see Snape again. What would he do to her when she went back? He hadn't been in the Great Hall for dinner, so she hadn't seen him all day. She missed his annoying smirk.

 _Stop it, Hermione. You're getting too attached. Just go with the flow. This could all be over tomorrow. Take what you can get while you can. Wait a minute . . . What? Did I just say that? I've been spending too much time around Slytherins._

Rolling to her side, she saw the light under the door to the common room. Draco was still awake. He'd been reading a book on the couch when she saw him last. Normally she'd just go out there and read too, but she couldn't face any more of his questions or scrutinizing stares. He would figure out something if she wasn't careful.

Closing her eyes, she did the only thing that helped her sleep—fantasize about Snape.  
_

Hermione knocked on Snape's door five minutes early, unable to wait any longer.

He pulled it open, peering down at her over his hooked nose. "You're early," he drawled.

"My watch must be fast."

 _Liar._ "I see you got my gift." He ushered her inside and shut the door.

"The healing balms? They were brilliant. Your own creation?"

Snape nodded. "Draco told me you were incapacitated. I thought you might need something stronger than a soaking solution."

 _That snitching Slytherin._ "What did Draco say?"

Holding back a snicker, he replied, "That you looked like you'd been shagged to hell and back."

She eyed the stone floor. "Was that all he said?" Hermione suddenly realized Snape might be angry that Draco had seen her naked.

"What should he have told me?" he asked, forcing up her chin with one hand.

Her gaze stayed glued to his throat. "Nothing."

"Miss Granger, look me in the eye, or this ends right now."

Biting the inside of her lips, she reluctantly met his penetrating stare.

Snape slid into her head with ease and immediately saw what she was hiding. "Dammit, Hermione! What were you thinking? Were you thinking at all?"

"I couldn't walk! I could barely move! It took me five minutes just to sit up in bed. What was I supposed to do?"

"Send me an owl. I would have sent something to heal you. You can't be this naïve."

"He didn't see much; I told him not to look. And he's promised not to tell anyone."

"Don't be an idiot; of course he looked. And Draco will keep your secret as long as it benefits him." Snape grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to his room, ranting the whole way. "I didn't think I needed to tell you not to let anyone see the marks I leave on you. I don't care what your excuses are. I am in control of your pleasure and pain now." He spun her away from him once they were in his room and gripped the back of her neck, aiming her nose into the corner. "If you need something, you tell me. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," she answered softly into the stone wall.

"Do not let Draco see or touch you again. Is that also clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Bloody hell! You have to be more careful."

"Yes, sir."

"Stay," he snarled.

Hermione shook with shame and indignation. Of course she knew it wasn't the brightest idea having Draco help her, but she didn't really have too many choices. Asking Snape for help hadn't even occurred to her. His footsteps paced across the room, and she heard glasses clinking. _Great, I've driven him to drink._

Snape slammed the empty glass down on the mantle then sat on the settee opposite the fire where he could see her and think. She had forgone her uniform for jeans and a tight T-shirt. _Too tight. Did she really walk through the halls like that?_ Immediately, he stood and stormed up behind her. "Hands on your head."

Her hands shot up into her hair, and Severus slid his fingers around to the front of her trousers and unfastened them. Yanking the denim over her hips, he pulled down her knickers as well, crouching down to shove them to her knees. The salve had healed the damage to her bum, leaving only some slight pinkness and pale white lines.

"I want to see your nose touching that wall," he growled. "Stay there while I decide what to do with you." He could hear her nervous swalloew.

"Yes, sir."

Sitting back down on the settee, he stroked his chin and stared at her arse while he thought. He was angry that he felt so possessive of her. They weren't an item. If she wanted Draco to touch her, it was none of his concern. _Then why is the thought of it pissing me off so much?_ His left hand was balled into an angry fist against his thigh. Sneering at himself, he forced it to relax. _Take it easy, Severus. Don't punish her while you're like this._ He took some slow breaths, the tension slowly evaporating. _Y_ _ou're acting like a jealous teenageer._

 _Maybe. But she still shouldn't have done something so careless._

Hermione felt completely ridiculous, like a two-year-old in timeout. _Why do I keep letting him humiliate me like this? This is degrading. I should just leave. He can't stop me._ She could feel his eyes on her naked bum; it was making her skin pulse and itch. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to block out the battle between her head and body. She was getting wet, which was even more humiliating than standing there with her nose in the corner. _What does it say about me that I'm enjoying this?_

Severus watched her for several minutes. He didn't want to stop fucking her, but she was so damn headstrong (and apparently not as bright as he'd thought). The sooner she admitted that she wanted him to control her, the better. This new submissive side of herself was still in its fledgling state; she hadn't come to grips with it yet. He'd have to push her a little harder to make her see the light.

He crept up silently behind her, but Hermione could feel his presence tingling along her spine as he got closer.

Looming over her, he bent low so his lips touched her ear. "Do you enjoy it when I punish you, Miss Granger?"

"No! I mean . . . sort of. I don't like when it hurts, but . . . I don't know."

His hand slid around, over her lower belly then down to her slit. He parted her, his finger curling at her entrance, gathering her juices. Bringing it to her lips, he purred in her ear, "Your body tells me differently."

Her cheeks burned. Hermione didn't need him shoving the proof right in her face. His wet fingers slowly pushed into her mouth. It wasn't as if she'd never tasted herself before (she was a curious girl), but the way he did it made her face flame. He was making a point.

"Lick them clean."

Her tongue and lips destroyed the evidence.

"Let's try again, shall we? Do you enjoy it when I punish you?"

"Yes, sir," she whispered. Her eyes suddenly felt tight, threatening tears.

Pressing himself along her back, Severus slid his hands down over her bare bum. "The pain scares you, but the excitement and humiliation get you wet. Would that be accurate?"

Hermione dug her fingers harder into her scalp, wanting to put down her arms or touch him. "Yes, sir."

Sliding one hand between her cheeks, Severus smirked at her gasp. "I think the paddle sounds like a good choice tonight, don't you?"

Hermione stayed silent. She couldn't condemn herself by answering.

Severus smiled into her hair. _One day soon you'll be begging me for it._ "Would you prefer the cane?" he taunted.

"No, sir!"

"I thought not. Bend over and put your hands on the wall."

Pressing her palms against the cool stones, she tried to prepare herself for the pain.

"A bit further," he ordered, pushing her torso horizontal to the floor. "Good. Stay there."

She heard him walk to the other side of the room and open a drawer. Every sound seemed unnaturally magnified, and every return footstep made her heart beat faster.

"I'll let you decide—thirty with the small paddle or ten with the large one."

Turning her head, Hermione saw him holding two wooden paddles. The bigger one could easily cover her entire bum in one go. The other one was about the size of his hand. The latter seemed far less scary. "The small one, sir."

Snape smirked, knowing which one she'd choose all along. He set the large one against the wall where she'd have to see it. "Keep your hands where they are," he said, rubbing the wood across her rump.

Hermione inhaled as the paddle thudded hard against her left cheek. It stung like hell. He hit her other cheek before she could totally process the first. Silently, she counted the swats as they fell. _OW!_

He stopped at six, letting the sting and heat build. "Take off your trousers."

She pushed down her jeans the rest of the way and toed off her shoes so she could free her feet. His foot nudged her clothes aside as she bent back into position. She could swear the heat was still growing in her backside.

Tapping the wood against her a few times, he moved to a lower area. _Thwack!_ The impact of the blows sank into her skin, leaving small white wedges surrounded by pink. The white quickly filled in with red. She was gasping and hissing as he laid on the second set of six.

Hermione slumped in relief when he paused again. They were only at twelve, and already she wished it was over.

Severus started again, a little harder, deepening some of the pink to red. She wiggled, but not excessively.

"Keep still," he said after the next six were done. "Get your legs straight."

Locking her knees, she unconsciously curled her tailbone under.

"I don't think so, Miss Granger. Arch your back."

Hermione stuck out her bum for him. The sting of the paddle was the only response she got. Six more blows burned her backside. She groaned with each one.

"Last six," he announced. "Keep your position." Snape kept the last round on her sweet spot and thighs, making each swat harder than the last. Her cries rang louder with each blow then stuttered when he stopped, her breathing labored. "What do you say?"

"Thank you, sir," she whispered.

Snape raked his fingernails lightly over her pummeled flesh and watched her shiver. "That's better."

Crouching down behind her, he smirked at her shinning crevice. Her lips were slightly parted, and the hair lining her slit was dark with saturation.

His breath breezed over her soaked sex. Hermione hadn't realized how wet she was until that very moment. There was only easy slickness between her legs as she rolled her hips.

Severus didn't touch her, he just observed her growing excitement from up close. Fighting the urge to press his lips to her honeyed core, he waited for her to start begging. Anxious thigh rubbing indicated she was close. Her frustration won out a few seconds later.

"Please."

"Please what, Miss Granger?"

"Please touch me, sir."

"No."

Her fingers tightened against the stone wall. "Please, sir. I'm so wet." What did he want? _Why won't he touch me?_

After another minute, she broke. A needy growl rolled out of her as her hand slid between her legs. Hermione was surprised by how fast he moved. In a split second, he had shoved her face-first against the rough stone wall and pinned her hands above her head. She turned her face to the side, gasping in shock. The length of his body pressed against her back, his wool trousers scraping against her bare bum, making her feel even more naked.

Snape hissed in her ear, "When is it going to sink through your thick skull? I am in control of you here. You will take the pleasure I give _when_ I give it."

"I'm sorry, sir. I won't do it again."

Shifting both her wrists into his left hand, Severus used his right to push aside her hair. Lips touching the outer edge of her ear, he whispered, "Just say the word and I'll release you. You can run back to your room and ask Draco to heal your wounds."

The feel of his voice tickling her ear made her stomach flip. "I don't want Draco."

"Are you certain, Miss Granger?" he asked, running his lips along her ear. "Draco's a good-looking boy, and he won't hurt you the way I will."

Her eyes fluttered shut. "I'm sure. I . . . like the way you hurt me," she admitted in a barely audible whisper.

His thin lips curled into a smile. Pressing her harder into the wall, he ground his erection between her cheeks. "Say it again."

Hermione moaned through her clenched teeth. "I like the way you hurt me."

"Good girl," he rumbled, sinking his teeth into the back of her neck. She strangled out a cry as he wrapped his right arm around her. Sliding his hand up under her T-shirt, he groped her over the slippery satin of her bra.

Hermione squirmed and bucked against him, dying for more contact. He pinned her harder to the wall, his hand squeezing her wrists painfully. The damp smell of the dungeon filled her nose as her face dug into the stones. She whimpered and went slack. There was no room for her to move; she could barely breathe.  
"Are you going to do as I say from now on?"

"Yes, sir."

He abruptly backed away from her, and she slumped, panting and clasping at the stones to keep herself standing. "Take off the rest of your clothes."

With no hesitation Hermione pulled her shirt over her head and threw it aside. She rolled against the wall as she unhooked her bra, leaning on her back as she pulled it off. Her nipples hardened as her chest heaved, the cool air rushing in and out of her lungs. She stared at him, desperate for him to tell her what to do. Pulling out his wand, he flicked it at her once, and her arms shot back up above her head. It felt as though ropes were binding her wrists, but she could see nothing there when she looked.

Curling his finger at her, he beckoned her forward. Hermione stepped toward him and found that she could walk but not lower her arms. When she reached the middle of the room, he held up his hand for her to stop. His wand jabbed toward the ceiling, and she was pulled up onto her toes. It wasn't painful, but she knew it would get uncomfortable fast.

Circling her stretched body, Snape admired her curves from every angle. Her eyes followed him, but she said nothing. He left her hanging there for a few minutes before touching her. His fingertips traced the dark tips of her breasts, and when her nipples hardened, he grazed one, smirking at her quiet whimper.

"Would you like more?" he purred.

Hermione nodded, looking up into his flint black eyes, pleading with him. He walked over to a dark lacquered dresser and opened one small drawer. _What is he doing? I can't take much more of this._ When he came back, she caught sight of the cold glint of metal between his fingers, but she couldn't see what he held.

He opened his hand, and her eyes widened in fear. Nipple clamps. She'd seen a picture in the book he'd given her. She tried to back away.

"Since I assume this is your first time, I've adjusted the tension so it won't be quite so intense. Don't look so scared, pet. I'll only leave them on a short time."

The tips were coated in black rubber, and she jerked as he gently closed one around her left nipple. It pinched her stiff bud, but she breathed into the pain, trying to rise above it. He watched her face closely as he did the other side.

Hermione couldn't stop staring at her chest. The chain shone in the firelight, connecting the two clamps like a rope bridge between her breasts; he hooked one pale finger under it and gently tugged. Her head spun. It was wonderful. The perfect mix of pain and pleasure.

Snape twitched the chain again, and she grunted as her head fell back. With an evil smile, he touched her sopping slit with his other hand, running his finger along the line of her sex while the clamps tweaked her nipples. An inarticulate "unnnnh" echoed against the ceiling. _I believe that's my new favorite word._

Lifting higher on her toes, Hermione arched into his hands. She felt dizzy. The room spun slowly as his fingertips grazed her clit.

"Are you ready to come for me, pet?" he murmured.

She could only groan in response.

"You're so fucking beautiful strung up like this, riding my fingers."

Hermione lifted her head, wanting to see his lips forming the words.

Her pupils were overtaking the brown in her eyes. She was looking at him as if he were going to tell her the secrets of the universe. Snape smirked. "Yes, you _are_ close, aren't you? Stop fighting me. Let go and I'll give you what you need."

Hermione sobbed once then sank limply against the invisible bindings. His fingers focused on her nub, barely touching her, and she crumbled, jerking and groaning as the pulsing in her pussy tore through her whole body. She never looked away from him, noting the heated look in his eyes as he watched her climax.

When she stopped twitching, Severus unclamped her nipples; she hissed as they burned back to life. Leaning down, he ran his tongue over one, then the other, soothing her and arousing her at the same time.

"Thank you, sir," she said without prompting.

A slow smile curled his lips. "You're welcome, Miss Granger. Would you like more?"

"More what?" she asked, cautious after his last surprise.

"Nothing unpleasant. I got you something."

 _Oh, that's not suspicious at all,_ she thought, eyeing him warily. "Really? What?"

His smirk turned wicked; he went back to the dresser.

When he presented his gift to her, Hermione just stared at his hand in awe. A shiny silver plug rested in his palm. It was a little bigger than the other one. But it was the base that held her attention. It was fashioned into a snake's head, its jaw open as if ready to strike; but between its fangs was a glittering, green jewel. She didn't know what to say. It was impressive and a bit scary.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. The artistry was undeniable. "Did you really get it for me? It's okay if you didn't, I still love it," she added hastily.

His soft chuckle made her look up from his hand. He was actually smiling.

"It's yours, pet. No matter what happens between us, even if you never come back here again, it belongs to you now." He knew she'd never be able to look at it or use it without thinking of him. Lifting the cold metal to her mouth, he traced the seam of her lips with it. "Get it wet for me, pet." She took the hard plug into her mouth and he let go, leaving her to suck on it. Snape went to the bathroom and returned with the jar of lube.

Hermione felt ridiculous, as if she were sucking on the most disturbing pacifier known to mankind. He walked behind her, and she whimpered as he spread her cheeks apart. She arched to give him more access. One lubed finger slid up her rear passage, and she groaned around the metal in her mouth. He moved in and out of her a few times before adding another finger. Panting as he stretched her, she fought her reflexes to tense.

"That's my good girl," he muttered in her ear. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Severus pulled her closer as he gently fucked her arse with his fingers. "Don't worry, this won't hurt. You'll just feel nice and full. It's not two fingers wide. You can take it." _Well, it's not two of my fingers wide. Maybe yours_. "I want it stretching you when I slide inside your wet little pussy."

Hermione groaned again. His heated whispers made her mental. It was almost as good as his tongue, the words slithering around her clit like a snake. He licked the shell of her ear, and her head dropped back against him.

Tightening his arm around her, he added another digit. Snape bunched his fingers into a tight bundle and slowly entered her, holding her as breathy sobs racked her body. "Shhh. Yesss. That's excellent. Just a little more."

He could only fit them in up to the middle knuckle. It was enough stretching to warm her up for the plug. Severus slid his hand from around her waist down to tease her clit, lightly flicking his fingertip over the engorged pearl as he pushed his other hand further into her arse. She danced on her toes but didn't pull away.

"Relax," he muttered softly. She slowly leaned back into him, letting his fingers go a bit deeper. Trailing his fingertips up her body, he brought his hand up under her chin and ran his thumb along her jawline. His index finger traced around the plug between her lips. "Are you ready for this?"

She nodded, trying to look at him over her shoulder.

He pulled the plug out of her mouth and ran it over her clit before wetting it in her folds.

The metal had warmed in her mouth, but it still felt foreign and hard against her pussy. He brought the plug back to join his other hand and slid the tip up to where his fingers were buried.

Drawing out his fingers, Snape pushed the plug against her puckered hole, smirking as she let it in on the first try. "Good girl."

Her teeth were bared in a grimace, her backdoor burning at the intrusion. Hermione started to push it out but didn't want to disappoint him. "It hurts, sir. Please take it out," she whispered.

"Just give it one minute. If you still want me to remove it, I will."

After a quick sanitizing spell on his fingers, he wrapped both arms around her. One hand found her breast while the other sought out her pussy. When her head fell back on his shoulder again, he toyed with her nipples, trying to make her forget about the stretching in her bum.

"I think I'll fuck you against the wall after I untie you. Does that sound nice?" he whispered with a nip to the side of her throat.

Her hips bucked in response.

Severus chuckled in her ear. "You like being restrained, don't you, girl?"

"Yes," she whispered back.

"Yes, _what_?" he growled, pushing his finger deeper inside her, mashing her clit into the heel of his hand as he pinched one nipple.

"Oh, God!" she cried out, writhing in his grip.

He smirked. "That's very kind of you, Miss Granger, but sir will do just fine; professor if you feel like switching things up a bit."

A small smile played at her lips. _Git._

His erection pressed between her cheeks, and she groaned when it jostled the plug. Severus found her pulse and sucked as he ground himself harder against her.

Hot breath panted past her ear, and Hermione tried her damnedest to wiggle back into him. Her toes had no leverage. A growly hum of frustration tensed through her.

"How're you doing, love. Still want me to take out that plug?"

Hermione whimpered. Even though it was just a common phrase she'd heard a million times, his new term of endearment made her pussy melt. "It still hurts a bit, but . . . you can leave it." It wasn't burning as much, and she wanted to know what it felt like to have it in while he fucked her.

"How do your hands feel?"

Wriggling her fingers, she reported back, "They're starting to go numb, sir."

Snape wrapped one arm around her waist and released her wrists. Her arms flopped dead to her sides as she sank down onto her heels. "The feeling will come back in a few minutes. Get up on the bed. Show me your new present."

He walked her to the bed, and Hermione climbed up, getting on her knees—her arms almost no help at all, just rubbery dead weight.

Snape caressed her bum as he inspected the jewel protruding from her hole. _Perfect._

Her hands and arms started to prickle and burn as the blood began flowing more freely. Hermione sighed as his fingers slid up her inner thighs and brushed against her lips. Rubbing her arms, she tried to massage away the pins and needles. He touched the center of the plug, pushing it in deeper and moving it around carefully. Hermione buried her face in the comforter and groaned. He was making the burning come back full force, just when she'd finally started to adjust.

"Tell me when your arms feel better."

He sounded totally calm, as if he could go on like that all day and think nothing of it. _Is he going to keep doing that till my arms are better?_ She gritted her teeth, massaging her shoulders more vigorously. A finger entered her pussy, and she smiled, thankful for the distraction.

His dick was going to be permanently disfigured if he didn't get out his trousers soon. Severus considered unzipping them, but he wanted her to undress him. She seemed to genuinely enjoy it, and he definitely enjoyed watching her. _I shouldn't have left her up so long the first time._

"Wait here, Miss Granger."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief that the burning in her bum finally ceased. The plug actually felt all right (as long as he wasn't touching it). All she could think about was having him inside her again. It was becoming an obsession. _He hasn't event taken off his clothes yet. How long is he going to make me wait?_

He returned, saying, "Sit up."

Hermione turned over and sat facing him. The plug shifted around, making her wince. He had a jar of something bright green, like fake Easter grass in honeyed gel form. He scooped out a large amount and rubbed it into her left arm. It burned hotter and hotter. Just when she was about to cry out, the burning disappeared, leaving her arm feeling completely normal. The pins and needles were gone.

"Better?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. He applied the green stuff to her other arm, and the same thing happened. She shook her arms and hands a little to make sure they were really okay. "Thank you, Professor."

Saying nothing in return, Snape placed the jar on the dresser then stood over her. He stroked her cheek, turning her face to look at him. "Would you like to undress me, Miss Granger?"

Hermione's face lit. _Do nifflers like gold? Hell yes, I want to undress you._

Snape bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. She looked as if it were Christmas morning and he'd just told her to tear open her presents. Her hands smoothed over his white shirt then up to the buttons at the top. He lamented the fact that she hadn't started with the trousers. Slowly, she revealed his torso one agonizing button at a time, staring at his chest as if she'd never seen it before. She surprised him when she suddenly yanked his shirt out of his trousers, roughly untucking it.

Gently pushing on his chest, Hermione looked into his eyes, making sure he knew she was asking, not forcing. He took a step back, and she slid off the bed. Oblivious to his smattering of chest hair, she kissed over to one nipple and caught it between her teeth. He shuddered and grunted, which made her smile. Repeating the same thing on the other side, she sucked a short hiss out of him. Her fingers nimbly unbuckled his belt then unfastened his trousers as she tasted him.

Severus groaned hoarsely as his hard-on finally found release. _Thank Merlin._ He couldn't take his eyes off her as she slid her hand down the trail of hair around his belly button and followed it into his shorts. Her other hand pulled the front of his boxers over his cock so she could watch her own exploration. His engorged head peeked out of the top of his boxers, and she left him like that while she slid her hands around his back.

Hermione looked up into his face. The heat in his gaze scalded her, and she reveled in the burn. Her palms slipped down the back of his trousers onto his naked arse. Catching his clothes with her thumbs, she eased them down over his bum. When she got below his hips, she knelt, kissing his belly and thigh as she passed. Her hands continued down the backs of his legs until she had his trousers round his ankles. She pulled off his shoes and socks and shoved the stack of clothing to the side as he stepped out.

Staring up at him, she waited with her face an inch away from his straining heat. He hadn't told her to suck his cock, and Hermione had no intention of doing so without his permission. She wanted to hear him tell her to do it. Out loud.

Severus stared at her kneeling form for a minute before saying anything. _Bloody hell, I should have her undress me every single day from here on out._ His dick twitched with each of her exhales, the escaping air blessedly breezy around his newly-freed flesh. The zipper had just about rubbed him raw.

"Open your mouth," he breathed. "Tongue out."

Her wet pink muscle crept out, and Snape leaned forward, sighing as his knob made contact with it. Wrapping his hand around the base of his cock, he painted her lips and tongue with the leaking tip. Her breath came faster, ghosting over his dewy head, and he fought the sudden urge to hold her still and just fuck her face. _Another time._

"Get up," he whispered.

Hermione stood, letting out a small gasp as he picked her up, his hands gripping her heated bum. It was so unexpected; her heart thumped hard in surprise. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding tight. The heat of his body against her was marvelous.

Carrying her over to the fireplace, Snape put her back against the adjacent wall. It was warmer there, and most of the other walls were hidden by bookcases. He used one hand to aim his cock into her heat, greasing himself in her excitement first. Moving his swollen head to the slight hollow of her entrance, he teased her opening until she started giving him a desperate keening whine.

Hermione bit his shoulder, anticipating his entrance, but he continued taunting her with endless false starts. "Please, sir," she begged, her words muffled in his warm neck.

His eyes fell closed as he relented, sinking into her with languid patience, enjoying every tremble and sigh as she stretched around him. When he could go no deeper, he stopped, sliding his hand down to where their bodies met.

Hermione curled backwards, allowing his hand more room, and he stroked her clit with the side of one finger.

"Let go of me. Lean on the wall." He guided her backward with a hand to her belly.

Unlocking her arms, she tipped back against the cool stones. He'd left a wet spot below her belly button, and she followed the damp trail back to his nimble fingers. He teased her clit with feathery strokes, which made her hips grind as the pressure coiled inside her.

Her legs were wound around him so tightly he let go of her hips and she didn't shift an inch. Snape gathered up her wrists in one hand, pinning them above her head. She struggled for a couple seconds and then ground against him even harder. Pure lust darkened her gaze, charring her chocolate eyes. He barely had to move as she bucked and writhed. Steadily swiping his finger back and forth over her clit, Snape followed her thrusting with his hips. Their speed increased as her breathing got more ragged. "Are you close, pet?"

"Yes, sir."

He let his pubic bone take over for his fingers and moved his hand around to tease the base of her plug. Hermione cried out as he pressed it deeper, moving it inside her. When she struggled in his grip, he pinned her harder to the rough stones.

"Stop fighting it, girl. This is exactly what you want . . . what you need."

A shuddering sob shook her body, and she let go, giving over her control to him. He was right. She just wanted to turn off her brain for five seconds. It was wonderful to not be in charge for once. There was no pressure. She didn't have to figure out anything or worry about doing it right.

"That's it. Give yourself to me."

When she started to climax, her eyes found his again. "Oh God, yessss," Hermione hissed. She could only manage a wordless shout of excruciating joy as her muscles clenched around his iron length.

The sharp slap of his hips only increased as Hermione came down from her high. There were black spots dancing around the edge of her vision, her head buzzing dully. She felt drugged. It was lovely. Her back felt a bit raw, but she didn't care. The bite of the stone only added to the sweet friction in her pussy.

Severus noted her half-lidded, blank stare and the small dopey grin. She looked stoned. _Oh yes,_ he smiled to himself, _there's my submissive little angel_. Small soft notes of pleasure sighed from her pink lips. He didn't want her to drift too far. Letting go of her arms, he grabbed her arse cheeks with both hands and pulled her open. She inhaled sharply through her nose at the sensation of being roughly spread apart. Her hands clamped around the back of his neck, and she held on as he bounced her harder up and down his rigid pole.

Hermione watched the line between his brows deepen, a look of concentration pinching his features. _He's close. Is he trying to come or hold off?_ She couldn't tell, but she wanted to watch him lose it. "Please come inside me, sir," she whispered, stroking the bulging tendons in his neck. "I need you."

He stared at her, repeating her words in his head. _I need you. I need you?_ Not "I need you to do something" or "I need you to stop." Nor was she asking for any physical gift or favor. Hell, she'd just come a second ago—she wasn't asking for more yet. Just _I need you._

For some reason those three simple words made his mind reel. No one needed him for no reason. They all needed him to do something. The world constantly demanded things from him. Brew this. Fix that. Grade these. Save us. But never once did anyone say "I need you" without some ulterior motive.

He stopped moving, and Hermione looked at him, confused. He slid out of her and set her gently on the ground, staring at her.

"You need me to what, Miss Granger?"

Her brow furrowed deeper. _What's he on about?_ "I just need you."

"To _what_?"

Hermione shook her head slightly. "To . . . nothing," she replied in puzzlement. "I guess just to be you." He squinted at her, and she felt like a bug under a magnifying glass. "Did I do something wrong, sir?"

After several silent seconds, Severus shook his head. "No, Miss Granger. You didn't do anything wrong."

Hermione didn't know what to make of his sudden silence. "Sir? Don't you want to come?"

A smirk lit the corner of his mouth. The painful ache of his swollen flesh had started to diminish. He guided her toward the bed. "I just need to think for a minute."

Hermione gave him a strange look then shrugged, baffled. _Now I know how Ron and Harry feel when I say I need to think._ She always did her best thinking in the library.

Apparently he thought very differently than she did. He lifted her onto the bed and scooted her back a little, pushing her knees up and out, spreading her wide. Then he leaned down and pressed his face into her folds, his nose grazing her clit while his tongue slid up her pussy. Lips teasing her labia, he proceeded to eat her in the most leisurely fashion imaginable. Hermione never knew oral sex could be so wonderful and insufferable at the same time. He wasn't licking her to make her come, he was licking her into insanity.

His thoughts rolled around in his brain as his tongue toyed with her clit. He didn't want her to be with anyone else. He wasn't in love, but he didn't want to share her. She would be his. It would be nice. He hadn't had anything nice in a long time. Maybe nice wasn't the right word. Severus Snape wasn't nice. It would be . . . _mutually advantageous_. She would get what she wanted; he would get what he wanted. He just had to make sure she never went to anyone else to get it. Continuing to mindlessly tease her, Severus considered how to break the news that he wanted her exclusively.

Hermione had no idea how long he had been licking her, but the slow teasing had built to a fever. Her fingers clawed at the bedspread. Whether he intended it or not, she was going to come. He didn't even seem to be paying attention, off in his own private world, pondering some problem (she'd been there before). _I'm about to explode, and he's barely even trying._

"Oh God, Professor, I'm so close," she panted.

Keeping his lips just barely touching her, Snape rumbled against her swollen bundle of nerves, "Come for me, pet."

The ache between her legs became painful for a few seconds then transformed into rolling waves of release. Her eyes closed, and she rode easily over each undulating swell. Her hissing groan turned into his name, "Ssssseverusss."

Snape looked up at her as she flexed against his tongue. _Yes. Say my name. Tell everyone who controls this pussy now._ When she relaxed, he pulled away, climbing up her prone, panting body. She looked at him, drugged with pleasure and smiling shyly.

Hermione couldn't figure out what had gotten into him; he seemed different now. Her fingertips grazed the side of his mouth. "You're all wet, Professor."

He leaned in, catching her lips with his. Hermione's eyes widened in shock. He'd never kissed her before. She didn't think of him as the kissing type. It seemed too . . . romantic. He had made it clear they were just fucking. She froze. Of all the things he'd done so far, snogging was the most unexpected.

Severus waited for her to respond. Unable to read her expression at such close proximity, he had no idea how she felt about what he'd done. Was she just surprised? Her lips relaxed, and he kissed her harder, testing her reaction. She seemed to like it; her breathing hitched as he sucked gently on her lower lip. When he brushed his tongue along the seam of her mouth, she moaned and opened up for him, her tongue meeting his in a tentative, yet needy, rush. He kissed her with the same slow patience he'd used on her pussy, teasing her tongue with his.

Hermione could taste herself on his lips, and when he pressed into her more deeply, the juices on his face smeared around her mouth and chin. He settled against her, sliding his thigh between her legs.

Smirking as she ground her sopping slit into his leg, Snape let her explore his mouth, loving the way she teased the inside of his bottom lip. He growled and sucked her tongue, inwardly celebrating her moan. Nipping her lower lip as he pulled away, he looked into her eyes, wanting to see her response.

Hermione stared back at him in a daze. "Not that I'm complaining, sir, but . . . what's going on?"

He moved his lips to her jaw and nipped her smooth skin, trailing back toward her ear. "Did you enjoy that, Miss Granger?"

"Fuck yes!" she blurted out.

Chuckling into her neck, Snape rubbed his renewed erection into her soft belly. "I want you on top," he growled. Nervous excitement painted her face with color as he rolled them both so she was above him. "Slide down my cock, witch. I know you've imagined it. Ride me like you do that pillow on your bed. You've had enough practice."

Her face flamed crimson, her heart hammering in embarrassment. _Oh my God! Why did he have to see that?_ Flashbacks of all the times she'd humped her pillow pretending it was him branded her inner eye.

Snape smirked at her horrified expression as she slapped her hands over her face to hide her blush. A malicious grin twisted his lips. "Don't look so embarrassed, Miss Granger. I enjoyed seeing it. That and when you'd get on your hands and knees in the bath and aim that shower head up your arse while you frigged your hard little clit. Magnificent."

Hermione shivered at his words, but her palms pressed harder into her burning skin. "Oh God," she moaned miserably. _Please stop._ She didn't want to know what else he'd seen in her head.

His hips lifted, pressing his hardness into her dripping core. "I'll take you to the bath later and you can give me a live performance."

She groaned in humiliation (but was so turned on by the suggestion).

"Take your hands off your face, Miss Granger, or I'll tell you what else I've seen."

Her fingers slowly slid down, and she turned her eyes toward the curtains surrounding the bed. He pinched her nipples, making her gasp, but she kept her gaze skyward.

"Don't be ridiculous, Miss Granger. Look at me."

Sighing out the constricted tension from her chest, Hermione forced her eyes down to meet his. The leer on his face made her tremble.

"Good. Now lift up and put my cock in your wet little snatch."

 _Don't think about what he knows. Just get him inside. Maybe he'll forget_. Swallowing hard, she aimed him into her anxious pussy and started to sink down. His girth stretched her. Lower and lower, it seemed to go on forever. When he bottomed out, she rested her hands on his chest, panting in relief.

"Good, girl," he purred, flicking one nipple. "Now ride me like you mean it."

Squeezing her eyes shut and biting the inside of her lips, Hermione pulled herself back up his length then, carefully, sat back down. Spurred on by his grunt, she did it a little faster. Although she was more than adequately lubricated, she felt as if she were being impaled by a Beater's bat. Her body seemed to be straining to fit him inside.

Severus watched her twist and maneuver on top of him, a tight look of concentration on her face. She pulled up until his dick almost came out then slid all the way back down, forgoing speed for distance covered. It was too slow, but he'd let her figure that out on her own.

His rock-hard heat filled her again and again. It was wonderful, but she needed more. How did he fuck so fast and hard? The position didn't seem quite right. It wasn't like her pillow at all. She couldn't just grind her clit against him and forget about going up and down . . . or could she? Leaning forward, Hermione found a different angle, circling her hips a little. _Yes. Better._ She tried keeping her clit against him, just arching her back in little, short thrusts. _Bloody hell._ He was infinitely better than any pillow.

Smirking at her half-lidded expression, Snape sank his fingers into her hips. She was so fucking soft; her muscles rolled and jerked beneath his fingers. He squeezed harder, wanting to leave bruises so everyone would know she was taken. His jaw clenched as she picked up more speed. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she curled and arched wildly against him, abandoning her usual self-conscious control.

The spring inside her wound tighter. _So close._ The whole world had condensed into the point where their bodies joined. Nothing else existed. Nothing else mattered.

The sound of his ragged breathing mixed with her keening whimpers, echoing against the stone walls. Severus couldn't unclench his teeth. She was obviously close, and he knew he could talk her over the cliff if he could just pry his jaw loose. He tried to think of anything other than the brunette eroding away his cock, but his mind was hopeless; all he could picture was her performing various lewd acts. _Dammit, man. Pull yourself together._

His hands suddenly grabbed her breasts, his fingers digging into her. He pinched both her nipples, and Hermione moaned louder. Her thighs shook with effort, and her back tightened in urgency. "Severus."

The desperation in that moan made his stomach clench. His muscles turned to solid stone as he fought the ache in his balls. Pinching her nipples tighter, Snape tried to flatten the pebbled tips between his fingers. She shouted once, and her body convulsed, her hips undulating against him. _Thank, Merlin_ , he sighed. Letting the pleasure take hold, he basked in the glow of her release. His tongue now loosened, he spilled out a mixture of praise and wordless lust as his cock began pulsing.

"Yes, love. That's it. Don't stop," he growled.

The sounds he made drew out her orgasm. Just when she thought it was going to die down, he rumbled out something else; and her pussy spasmed in response.

Severus marveled at how she kept clenching around him. He was finally spent, and her pussy was still twitching. "Fuck."

Hermione collapsed down, her head on his shoulder. "You'll have to give me minute," she panted back, jerking as an aftershock hit.

Smiling tiredly, he pressed his lips to the side of her forehead and closed his eyes. "Rest for now, pet. We'll go again later."

Hermione sank against him, trying to catch her breath. Her thighs were shaky with exhaustion. _Go again later? I'm so bloody tired._

Severus waited until they were both breathing normally then rolled her to the side, his softened prick slipping out as they turned. He pushed her over further until she was on her other side. Pressing his chest into her back, he rested his hand on her lower belly and tickled his fingers along the edge of her pubic hair.

Hermione smiled in confusion. _This is pleasant. But weird._ He was doing it again—surprising her. _Just go with it, Hermione. Enjoy it while it lasts_. She closed her eyes, liking the weight of his arm over her. His hips rubbed against her arse, and the plug inside her twanged with movement. She sighed. It didn't hurt at all anymore.


	5. I'll Tell You What I Want

5 - I'll Tell You What I Want, What I Really Really Want

Fighting the grogginess, Hermione blinked open her eyes. It took her a few seconds to figure out where she was. The fire had died down, leaving the room in shadows. Snape's hand was limply covering her pubis, and she could hear him breathing deeply into her hair. _What time is it? Should I leave? Is he going to be upset that we slept so long?_

Hermione had been hot and sweaty when they fell asleep on top of the blankets, but now she was freezing, her nipples like icicles. Not wanting to wake him, she carefully burrowed back into his body for warmth. His cock stirred against her bum, which sparked her imagination and re-ignited the pilot light in her sex. Smiling wickedly, she wiggled against him again. Her cheeks squeezed around the plug. It felt nice now, shifting around as she made a small circle with her hips. Making sure not to jar him, Hermione slowly worked her bum against his cock until he was almost completely hard. Her grin grew, and she wondered how much longer he'd sleep.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Miss Granger," he said, startling her.

"I'm sorry, sir," Hermione said, not sounding sorry at all. "I wanted to fuck you awake."

His lip twitched. "How considerate of you." Idly playing his fingers along the edge of her triangle of fur, he curled his body into her heat. "It's just past one. I believe you are in violation of your curfew," he said, sliding his hand up her stomach to her chest.

Calloused fingertips glided featherlight over her breasts, pointedly avoiding her nipples. She grinned. "I guess you'll have to punish me again, sir."

Smirking into her hair, he let his hand wander around to her bum. "Very well, get over my knee."

Hermione looked at him over her shoulder. "Really?"

He rolled away, leaving her back cold, and sat up against the pillows. Her stomach jumped in excitement. Biting her lip, she stared at him for a second longer before scrambling around and lying across his lap.

Severus saw the heat in her glance and shook his head in amusement as she spread her body over his thighs. He'd never spanked her naked before. _This should be interesting._

His hand smoothed over her round rump, surveying the damage from earlier. _Nice._ He twisted the base of her plug so the snake wasn't sideways. She sighed contentedly and wiggled her hip into his semi-soft prick. Snape brought his hand down with a playful slap on her left cheek; her groan was a lovely blending of frustration and need. He slapped the other side a little harder. Each hit grew in intensity. By the time he got to twelve, she was panting. He stopped and rubbed her pink cheeks. "Harder, Miss Granger?"

She nodded. "Yes, please, sir."

 _That's my girl._ Severus started again—harder, as requested. Her flesh bounced with each blow. Pink turned to light red. When his hand started to burn, he stopped to rub. His fingers brushed over her nether lips, just teasing her with the suggestion. She bucked at the contact, her hip bumping against his cock. _We have to do this more often._ Slapping the juncture of her thigh and bottom, he made sure his fingers caught the edge of her pussy.

The sounds she made grew more and more desperate as the minutes passed. Skimming over her sex again, Severus found her excitement had left her lips gently parted in invitation. He smirked when his fingertips came back slick and shiny.

After rubbing off her wetness into one red cheek, he resumed the spanking. She immediately began whimpering and wiggling, kicking her feet anxiously against the bed.

"Please, sir, may I touch myself?"

"No, I don't want you to come yet. I want to talk to you first."

 _Talk? Now?_ Balling up her fists, Hermione hissed through her teeth. "Yes, sir. What would you like to talk about?"

Severus was impressed she didn't argue or whine. He rubbed her bum as he spoke, "Are you happy with our arrangement here, Miss Granger?"

She peered over her shoulder at him. "Yes, sir."

"Would you like it to continue?"

"Yes, of course I would." _What is he getting at?_

"I would . . . _prefer it_ if you didn't see anyone else."

Her face scrunched in confusion. "I'm not seeing anyone else, sir." _Where on earth would I find the energy?_

Snape stared at his hands as he squeezed her warm cheek. "Are you and Mr. Weasley still involved?"

She shook her head slowly. "No, it didn't really work out between us. I mean, I love him like a brother, and we're close; but we're not together or anything."

"What about Potter?"

Hermione gave him a funny look. "Harry's with Ginny. Where are you going with this, Professor?"

Sighing, he looked at her. "Would it displease you to be with me exclusively?"

 _It sounds like he's asking me to go steady._ Her mouth twitched at the absurdity of the idea before considering his question. _Displease me? Exclusively?_ "No, sir." _I'm already seeing him exclusively._

"I'm not a kind man, Hermione. If you don't wish to spend your free time with me, that would be understandable."

"My free time? I don't think I totally understand what you're trying to say, sir."

"Dammit, girl," he growled. "I'm saying I want you to be with me for as long as we both enjoy each other's company. I don't want you to be with anybody else, or look at anybody else, or even _think_ about anybody else. Is that so hard to understand?"

 _Merlin's balls, he is asking me to go steady. Well . . . as close as he can get._ Hermione stared back at him blankly. Life with Severus Snape. It sounded like some horribly depressing sit-com. But once she thought about it seriously, it _didn't_ sound that bad to her. He was a sarcastic, menacing git; but she was enjoying their time together. He was smart, and that definitely turned her on. They liked a lot of the same things, and of course there was the sex. She wouldn't mind spending more time with him (especially if more sex was involved).

Severus felt his stomach sink as she turned away. She was rejecting him. He'd blown the one good thing he had going. _I shouldn't have said anything._

But she didn't leave or reject him. She sat up and straddled his lap, her hands cupping his face as she looked in his eyes. Hermione smiled. "I think I'd like that, sir."

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Are you certain, Miss Granger? I'm not suggesting I'll be any more pleasant just because we're seeing each other."

"I'm not delusional, sir. I don't expect you to be a different person. I wouldn't want you to be different. What fun would you be then?"

Her lips touched the side of his mouth, and Snape sighed, relieved she'd gone along with his idea. He turned his head and returned her kiss. It had been so long since he'd kissed anyone. The softness of her lips and tongue distracted him like nothing else.

Severus finally pulled away, needing to breathe. "Come on, it's bath time."

"Seriously?"

"If you want to," he said with an indifferent shrug.

"Are you completely mad? Of course I want to," she exclaimed, bounding off his lap.

Withholding his own smile, Snape got out of bed and led her by the hand to the bathroom. Turning on the tap in the tub, he tested the water then plugged the drain and waited for it to fill.

Hermione stood anxiously to the side. It was a big claw-footed tub, but the faucet came out in the middle so you could sit at either end. She stared at the glossy white expanse filling with water, imagining what she'd like to do to him in there.

Severus tipped back her head and met her eyes. "I'll put in something for your muscles. I don't want you sore and begging for help from anyone tomorrow."

"Will it heal my bum?" she asked nervously.

He smirked and dumped some blue powder into the churning water. "Probably. But I can leave some marks on you later if you'd like."

Blushing, Hermione smiled, glad she didn't have to explain.

"If you want something that will last, I should use the cane."

Her nose scrunched in distaste. "I don't know if I need them to last _that_ long."

He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at her. "I won't do it as hard. You were being punished last time; it's an entirely different situation."

Looking unsure, she studied his face. "If I don't like it, will you stop?"

 _You won't ask me to stop._ "Yes." _You'll beg me for more._

Hermione nodded hesitantly. "Okay."

Clasping her chin with his hand, Severus bent down and kissed her again, growling when her tongue tapped at his lips. He sucked her questing muscle into his mouth before releasing her.

"Come along, we haven't got all night. Get in," he said, stepping over the edge. She followed, but then just stood there, unsure where she should sit. Snape leaned himself back to the right side and motioned for her to sit on top of him. "Against me, Miss Granger."

Hermione turned and sat in his lap, her back against his chest. The water was hot and steamy, and she relaxed into the warmth of his body. He was solid and boney beneath her, which was infinitely better than the cold metal of the tub. Bending his knees, he slid them both lower, making the water slosh up over her tight nipples;they puckered in the open air as the water settled just beneath them. One of his arms snaked under hers and ran along her side before coming to rest on her breast. She watched his pale hand as he idly plucked and rubbed one pointed peak.

They lay quietly for a while. Severus left the water trickling to keep them warm; the sound of the drizzling stream filled the silence, lulling them into a tranquil daze. He ran his other hand up under her arm and slid along her wet stomach as her hands dropped down to stroke the sides of his hips. His prick lay snug between her cheeks.

"Tell me, Miss Granger," he murmured, breaking the silence. "Which of your fantasies would you like to try in real life first?"

Hermione was glad he wasn't looking at her straight on. She knew she was redder than a Quaffle. Her tongue seemed to be hexed to the roof of her mouth. Having him do everything she'd ever imagined was what she wanted, but she couldn't say that out loud. It was too embarrassing. What if he hadn't seen everything in her head? What if he laughed at her?

"Cat got your tongue, Miss Granger?"

"Please don't make me say it, sir."

"How will you ever get what you want if you don't ask?"

Hermione squirmed around on top of him, her stomach tying itself in knots. "What, exactly, have you seen . . . in my head, I mean."

A grin started forming as he recalled. "I told you, I've seen everything."

 _Everything? How does he know it's everything?_ "Why don't you tell me which one _you_ liked best." She'd be happy with anything he suggested.

His chest shook as he silently laughed. "Nice try, Miss Granger, but I'm not letting you off the hook. Tell me what you think about most."

Staring at the light glinting off the running water, Hermione bit her lip, heart pounding. _How is talking the most nerve-wracking thing I've been through tonight?_ She had to say _something_. Sighing, she breathed out her answer in a rush, "Anal sex."

Severus's grin widened, but he didn't laugh. "Was that so difficult?"

"Yes!" she shot back.

"I don't think you're quite ready for that yet," he purred in her ear, sliding his hand down between their bodies to tease her plug.

Hermione whimpered at the prodding. Knowing he was thinking about it turned her on even more.

"Tell me another," he whispered.

"I can't," she moaned. "Can't you just tell me what you want?"

"No. I like to hear you say it. Now tell me what you want or it'll be a real caning later."

She bit her lower lip, worrying it raw with her teeth. Sighing hard, she forced out, "Tie me to the bed?"

Snape chuckled in her ear. "A given. What else?"

Hermione shook her head. "That's all."

"I know for a fact that is _not_ all, Miss Granger."

"You said to tell you what I wanted to do most in real life. Just because I think something doesn't necessarily mean I want to do it _in real life_."

"True, but I know you're holding out on me. I'll let it slide this one time, but in the future, when I ask you a question, I expect an honest answer."

Hermione rolled over in the water, pressing her breasts to his belly, burying her face against his chest. "Please don't be angry with me. I just can't say it."

"I'm not angry, just disappointed."

 _That's even worse!_ She groaned, squeezing her eyes closed. His disappointment ate at her and burned her stomach like acid. Her insides churned, a tempest of failure blustering in the pit of her belly. _Bugger!_

She took the deepest breath her body could hold, stretching her lungs to capacity, then forced out the words in one long torrent of confession, talking as fast as she could before she lost her nerve, "I want you to punish me more. I want you to tell me what to do and humiliate me. I want you to hurt me and then take care of me, and I want to be your slave. I've thought about being with two men at once and maybe another woman. I've thought about you fucking me in every corner of the library and in the middle of the Quidditch pitch and while we ride your broom. I want to suck caramel and whipped cream off your cock in the middle of the Great Hall. I want to put mirrors all around your bed so I can watch you fuck me from every angle. And I read about a girl getting punished with an enema, and it made me so wet, even though it scares me. Sweet Circe, what the hell is wrong with me?" Dizziness gripped her head, and the tub started to slowly spin. _I'm going to pass out._

Severus held her tight with one arm while the other stroked her back in calm circles. He stared blankly at the top of her head for several seconds, beyond shocked that she'd admitted so much. No one could ever say she wasn't brave. It was the most open anyone had been with him in a long time. Maybe ever.

"Bloody hell. You didn't have to do it all in one go," he muttered as he rubbed her back. "And there is nothing wrong with you."

Fighting back the tears, Hermione took a shaky breath. She was relieved he hadn't laughed or pulled away in disgust.

Kissing the top of her curly head, Severus cupped her face and made her look up at him. "I think we can manage most of that. Maybe not the Great Hall one."

Her gaze darted between his mouth and his eyes. _Is he serious?_

"Did you have anyone in mind for the threesome?"

"No. I . . . I don't really want to be with anyone else," she said uneasily. "Unless you have a clone."

Chuckling, he traced her mouth with his thumb. "Having sex with myself sounds a little too twisted, even for me."

"Please don't be upset. You really are the only one I think about."

"I understand, pet. You don't need to explain. I'm not jealous."

"You're really not horrified by anything I said?" she asked, biting her lip.

He laughed. "Did you really think you would scare away an ex-Death Eater with exhibitionism and enemas?"

Blushing, Hermione kept her focus on his chin. She was still too embarrassed to meet his eyes for more than a second.

"I hadn't seen the mirror scenario. Is that new?"

She nodded. "I thought about it last night when I was trying to go to sleep."

 _Interesting._ It was a decent start. She was adorably corruptible. He lifted her chin higher, making her look him in the eye. "Are you all right now?" he asked softly. She was still trembling a little, but otherwise, she seemed to have recovered from her confession.

"I guess so, sir."

With a nod, he motioned to the other side of the tub. "Go bend over the edge. On your knees."

Her stomach flipped at the command. Sliding down his torso, she turned around and draped her upper body over the opposite side of the tub. Her bum was above the water, and she knew he must have one hell of a view of her pussy too.

Sitting up behind her, he held up his hand. "Push out your plug."

Hermione swallowed hard then bore down, feeling the metal widen her hole and pop out.

Catching it in his open palm, Snape watched her anus wink close then set the plug aside in the soap dish. He plucked the shower attachment from its bracket next to the faucet and held it under the water. Flipping up the silver lever, he switched the water's destination so it came through the hose then he turned the spray setting from "massage" to "shower." _I'll have to thank Albus for updating the fixtures. This is coming in handier than I originally thought._

Hermione could hear him doing something behind her but was too nervous to turn around. A soft spray of water ran over her crack, all the way down to her clit, causing her to involuntarily arch. His fingers parted her lips so the water tickled her sensitive nub.

After lathering his other hand with soap, Snape pressed one finger up against her puckered hole and spread some of the sudsy slickness inside her. Moving into the tight ring of muscle, he imagined his cock entering her for the first time. Her muscles squeezed him in a vice grip. It would be magnificent.

Moaning quietly as he stretched her open, Hermione thought about what it would be like to have him bugger her. Her pussy spasmed at the thought, images swirling through her head. How would he do it? What position would he use? She wanted to try it soon. Not that night, but soon. "Oh gods, more please, sir."

Smirking at her request, Snape added another finger. She tensed at first but then took some deep breaths and let him go deeper. He gently finger-fucked her tight passage. Keeping the spray on her clit, he waited for her to start begging.

The slow burn of his soapy fingers was perfect. Closing her eyes, Hermione rested her head against her arms. She couldn't stop her hips from rocking in time with his hand. A spark built in her core, and her clitoris began to ache. She needed more. Making her mouth form actual words instead of just moans, she whimpered, "Please, sir, I'm getting close."

 _I know._ "Tell me what you want."

"Please make the water harder," she panted. "Make me come, sir."

Severus flicked the shower head back to "massage" and grinned when she jumped.

It was too hard, too sudden. Her hips pulled away from the spray, and it teased at her opening instead. Heart pounding, Hermione tried rocking back over the spray. She could only take it in short bursts. Finding a rhythm, she let the spiking water alternate between her clit and her pussy as she rode his hand.

Severus was almost completely hard again. Her grunting whines were shooting straight to his cock. He wanted to be inside her the next time she came so he could feel her clamping around him as she bucked and moaned.

The feel of his fingers wriggling inside her and the beat of the water over her sex swirled together to form a perfect storm of sensation. The climax rolled over her. Her muscles pulsed around his fingers as her clit tripped over the spray. Hermione closed off the wail of agony behind pinched lips and pressed her mouth against her arm.

When her movements slowed, he let the showerhead fall under the water and sink to the bottom. Severus pulled his fingers from her bum and washed his hands, smirking at her groan of disappointment. _Just give me a minute, pet. We're not done_. Easing her hips under the water, he rinsed out her squeaky-clean hole with one finger.

"Can you stand?" he asked, sliding his thumb into her slippery snatch.

Hermione jumped and made a high note of surprise into her arm. "Yes, sir."

Snape climbed out of the tub and got a towel. She stood unsteadily then followed him onto dry land. He wrapped the fluffy cotton around her and rubbed her dry, crouching down to get her lower body. She stared at him as if she'd never seen someone use a towel before. Snickering at her expression, Severus stood and wiped the remaining water from his own body. Her eyes were focused on his bouncing cock the whole time.

"I would have done that for you, sir," she said, speaking to his prick instead of his face.

"Next time, pet. Right now I want you back in bed."

Hermione smiled as he pulled her to the other room.

"In the middle. On your back," he said, urging her onto the bed.

Hermione swallowed hard then climbed up to the center of the mattress. Turning onto her back, she tried to keep her eyes on him as he stood at her feet.

He walked over and retrieved his wand from the side table. With a lazy flick, invisible ropes encircled her wrists, pulling her arms up and out. With one more flick, restraints snaked around her ankles, spreading her legs wide.

Severus watched her struggle and test the ropes. He left her to writhe for about five minutes, using the time to decide what he wanted to do with her. When she finally went still, he trailed one finger up the inside of her leg, stopping just before reaching her pussy. Smoldering brown eyes tracked his every movement as her back arched in frustration, but she didn't protest.

Climbing up to lie next to her, Snape spent the next ten minutes patiently working her to a frenzy. Using just his fingertips, he drew lazy circles across the soft skin of her torso, occasionally dipping down to her thighs. His fingers skimmed up and over her breasts, avoiding the tips. He smirked at how hard her nipples grew. Her continued whimpers were rewarded with a graze across one hardened bud.

When his fingers finally touched her nipple, Hermione's body convulsed. The tingling jolt shot through her center, making her clit throb. _How long is he going to do this?_ She was going to be stark raving mad if he didn't touch her pussy soon. He went on, teasing her breasts with feathery fingers until she arched back her head and growled.

"Would you like me to put on the clamps again?" he drawled.

"Yes!" _Gods!_ She needed more. More _anything_.

With two short swishes of his wand, the clamps were sailing across the room into his hand. He sucked one nipple into his mouth, leaving it erect. Closing a clamp around the puckered tip, he watched her face contort in pain. She twisted and groaned as the pressure bit her sensitive peak. After repeating the same actions on the other side, he leaned away to take in the whole picture.

Her skin glowed against the forest green of his comforter, pink tinging her face and chest. She thrashed weakly against the invisible bonds, her hair knotting into a brunette bouffant of salacious tangles. The rise and fall of her chest made the chain that snaked between her breasts glint in the firelight. He could watch her for hours. Her teeth tore at her lower lip, but she never asked him to remove the clamps or untie her. The glossy patina at the apex of her thighs testified to her willingness. _Beautiful._

When she seemed on the brink of crying, he relented and touched her once again. His hand smoothed up her inner thigh, then higher to one side, ghosting over her hip bone. Severus let his fingers comb through her patch of curls, avoiding her slit. She lifted her hips toward his hand, but he just pulled away. Her eyes rolled madly in her head, and a guttural keening slid past her teeth.

"Oh gods, sir. Please!" Her voice quavered, near tears.

"What would you like, pet?"

"You!" she shouted back.

The corner of his mouth rose. "You'll have to be more specific, Miss Granger."

Another whimper breathed out before she could answer. "Please touch my pussy. Or fuck me. ANYTHING!"

"Not yet. First things first."

He straddled her waist. Hermione's eyes widened then locked on his erection. He pressed her tits together and slid his length through the valley of her cleavage. He went from pliable to granite in just a few strokes. While the feeling of her breasts surrounding him was lovely, it was her face that turned him on most. She looked at him as though he were a god (when she wasn't going crosseyed trying to watch his cock). His movements jostled the chain connecting the clamps, and her eyes became more unfocused with each thrust. When she ducked her head and tried to lick his knob as it emerged from between her breasts, he just about lost it. Her heated breath fogged across his head as she strained to reach him.

Hermione heard his growl as her tongue tapped the tip. The salty taste of pre-cum struck her taste buds. She wanted more but couldn't reach.

Careful not to dislodge the clamps, Severus climbed higher, straddling her chest. Pushing his erection downward, he aimed his glans to her panting lips, and she accepted him gratefully. The tropical heat of her mouth drenched his head. Leaning forward, he pressed himself through her soft lips over and over, picking up speed when she moaned around him.

Hermione had been apprehensive when he sat on her chest, but the view made up for the breathing difficulties. It was both scary and arousing as he filled her mouth. His knees pressed up under her armpits, and she sighed as he lifted his weight off of her chest and flexed his hips against her face. Relaxing, she listened to him grunt and mutter under his breath. He cursed louder when she remembered to use her tongue, suddenly swirling and swiping his leaking tip.

"Fuck yes, love," he whispered. "Bloody hell, that's good. Don't stop."

The praise pouring from his lips turned her on more. Her pussy felt sloppy wet as she bucked her hips against thin air. _Please get back inside me._

He couldn't take any more. Pulling out of her mouth with a pop, Severus watched her gasp fresh air past her wet, swollen lips. Her eyes met his, and he growled at the unrestrained desire that flared out at him. She was beyond ready. Having him ride her face had only fanned the flames. _If only the school knew what their Head Girl was hiding,_ he mused. _She's certainly earned the title._

Severus carefully lifted over her clamps. He'd have to remove them soon; he didn't want to cause any serious damage. When his cock came to rest against her soaked core, his eyes locked with hers. He wanted to remember that precise moment; he wanted the image of her tied to his bed while he entered her seared into his memory. Scooping his hands under her shoulders, Snape leaned down and kissed her, penetrating her mouth the way he intended to penetrate her body. He rubbed his length against her clit as his tongue slipped past her lips. She moaned into his mouth and ground her silky cunt into his cock, coating him in her excitement.

The control he had made her mental. He kissed her and teased her as if it was all he planned to do. It was so slow and intentional. She wanted to tear him apart. _How can he be so bloody patient?_

One of his hands slid between them, aligning himself with her entrance. Hermione shouted as he pierced her, but his lips pulled all the air from her lungs; it was like trying to scream in a vacuum. The thrusting was deliciously slow. Need for more friction and lack of oxygen made her head swim.

Snape put all his concentration into kissing her. If he thought about his throbbing prick, he was going to beat her to death with it. His tongue became more insistent as he fought the urge to slam into her. He thought he had a firm grip on his control when, suddenly, his hips went rouge on him, and he bottomed out. She struggled against his lips, and when he pulled away, she gasped loudly, sucking in as much air as she could.

"Oh God, Severus. Please fuck me harder."

"Such language from our Head Girl," he chided, slowing his movements. He wanted to find out what else she'd say. "You'll have to do better than that."

Hermione's head was still spinning. _Better than what?_ She was barely aware that she'd said anything.

"I'll give you what you want if you ask nicely," he purred in her ear.

The rumble of his voice tugged at her clit, and she wracked her brain for something to say. "I don't know," Hermione whimpered back. "Please keep talking."

"I will if you give me what I want to hear," he said, nuzzling her throat.

Her hips jerked as he buried his face in her neck. _I can't think. Why can't I think?_ Tears of frustration stung her eyes. _Just say something, Hermione. Anything!_ "Please, sir. Your cock feels so good, but I need more. Please, fuck me as hard as you can!"

Hermione stared into his eyes, her expression desperate. His thrusts sped up, and her head dropped back with relief. Hot breath steamed her throat just before his teeth nipped her twitching tendons. Latching on, he sucked at her pulse.

"Good girl," he sighed. She shuddered beneath him, making his balls clench. _Get her moving, Severus._ "After we finish here, I'll cane you. Would you like that?"

Hermione nodded mutely and shivered at the thought.

"I'll make you like it. You'll be begging me for it."

She seriously doubted that.

Pumping faster, Severus panted in her ear, "You look delectable tied to my bed, pet." With one hand, he tugged at her clamps. Her eyes closed, baring her teeth as her head rolled back. "That's my girl," he whispered. "You're so wet. I can feel your pussy starting to twitch around me. Tell me how close you are."

"I'm so close, sir. Please . . . just a little faster."

With another light jerk of her chain, he sped up again. He couldn't go as fast as he'd like. He needed both hands on the bed for that kind of speed. When he tugged on the chain again, she groaned, the sound skipping each time he bottomed out. "Yes, that's it. You're ready to come for me, aren't you?" He didn't wait for an answer; he just put his lips to her neck and kept talking. "Tell me when you're about to come, pet."

Hermione cried out as he twitched the chain again. She was so close she could hear it. The sound of her wetness sucking around his organ made her cringe. _So embarrassing._ It was impossible to close her legs to make it stop.

Severus could feel her trying pull her thighs together, and at first he thought she was just straining to climax. But her face was not the picture of abandon he usually saw when she was on the edge. She seemed to be fighting something. Delving into her head, he surveyed the thoughts that bubbled to the surface.

When he discovered the cause, an evil grin spread over his face. "Hear that, Miss Granger? That sopping serenade? Your pussy sounds as though it's ready to explode for me. Why don't you let it?"

Hermione's face flushed a shade darker. _Damn you. Stop sneaking in my head._

"I'm the only one who gets you this wet," he growled, touching his lips to her ear. "That's the sound of your desire slipping around my dick. If you ever try to silence it, I'll tie your legs apart and whip your juicy little clit with my riding crop until you scream."

Hermione's eyes widened then rolled back in her head. "I'm gonna come," she whispered.

 _MmHm, that's what I thought._ Reaching between them, Snape pulled off the clamps as she started to pulse around him. Her back arched high, and she yelled louder, her voice a beautiful duet of release and agony. Throwing the clamps aside, he bit her neck. A new wave of her stuttered shouts skipped over the stone walls.

When she relaxed, Severus braced himself on his forearms and turned up the tempo. He wanted to leave her sore so she'd remember him in the days to come. His hips whipped harder and faster, slamming into her again and again. He fought the gripping in his balls. _No. Just a bit longer._

Hermione wished her arms were free so she could touch him. She wanted to feel his muscles flexing under his skin. He was fucking her the way she wanted now, but she couldn't catch up. Her pussy burned around him, the tension rebuilding.

Resting his forehead in her hair, he panted into the curve of her shoulder. _Mine._

"Oh God, Severus." Her voice jogged each time he pounded into her. She sounded like one of the beat-up old records she used to play as a child.

He gritted his teeth, trying not to let her words affect him; but her voice kept tugging at his balls.

Hermione knew he was close, and although it would mean she wouldn't come again, she wanted to make him lose himself inside her. "Yesss," she whispered. "Fuck me hard, Severus. Just like in my dreams."

Snape clenched his jaw. She kept her voice a low, breathy moan in his ear; the soft little sex noises were infuriating. _Damn swot. She already knows how to push my buttons._ He didn't think he could possibly fuck her any harder, but he felt his back start to ache as he kicked it up another notch. _I'm going to wind up in the hospital wing trying to explain my injuries to Pomfrey if she keeps on like this._

"Mmm. Yes, sir. Leave me sore. Make me think of your cock every time I move."

That was it, he was gone. His balls tightened, and he jerked, grunting his release. "Mine," he whispered into her neck.

Hermione smiled at his proclamation. "Make me yours, Severus," she whispered in his ear.

He hadn't meant to claim her out loud, but her response was perfect. She wasn't indignant or angry. She wanted more. After the last waves of release wrung themselves from his balls, Snape sank against her in a limp pile of exhaustion before gently pulling out.

Groaning at the void he left, Hermione felt her building orgasm ebb away. She arched her back, trying to force the tension go somewhere other than her clit.

Severus stayed on top of her, the strength to move eluding him. Closing his eyes, he tried to catch his breath. The smell of her skin invaded his nostrils: sweet sweat mixed with parchment and honey. When he could breathe normally, he backed off her and released her bonds. Her arms and legs curled protectively into her torso.

He slid his hand around her waist. "Are you hurt?" he asked, ready to heal her if she needed it.

"I'm fine. Just a bit stiff," she replied, smiling. She rubbed both her shoulders before turning on her side to watch him rest. Hermione couldn't quite tell if his eyes were shut all the way or not. His face was blank. He was either relaxed or drained (or asleep). When she touched his chest, his heart thundered beneath her fingers. Her hand slid over his belly, tracing through the patch of hair there. Smiling at the soft feel of it, Hermione ran her finger down the trail between his belly button and groin. A couple of years earlier, she'd overheard some boys calling it a "treasure trail." She'd though it ridiculous at the time, but she found the moniker fitting in present company.

Severus watched her through slitted lids, his dick twitching limply at her ministrations. If she thought he was getting it back up any time soon, she was in for a rude awakening. He let her continue her lazy petting. She wasn't hurting anything. The silence was broken only by the crackling of the fire as he sank into peaceful post-coital bliss. He was lulled into a near-comatose state by her wandering hand.

"When will you bugger me?" she asked softly, staring at his prick.

Snape peered out through weighted eyelids. "When you can take three fingers easily." She stayed silent after that, apparently satisfied with his answer. He drifted in and out of sleep for a bit, coming to when her roaming fingers strayed too close to his sleeping dragon. His eyes snapped open, and he growled a warning at her. Smiling softly, she teased her fingers back into his pubic hair, tracing through it with maddeningly tranquil strokes. A devilish smile (which reminded him eerily of the Weasley twins) crept across her mouth. "Wipe that blasted grin off your face, Miss Granger."

She toned it down but didn't stop smiling. "Yes, sir."

It was apparent he needed to keep her mind busy or she was libel to tease him raw. "Go get your plug out of the bathroom."

With a bright smile, she rolled out of the bed. Her first few steps were stiff and shaky, but she managed to walk the rest of the way with only a slight limp. Severus watched her round bottom jiggle with each step as she crossed the floor. He smirked. She'd be sore the next day, but not to a degree that would require healing.

She came back and presented the plug to him.

"You see that cupboard over there?" Snape said, indicating the wardrobe along one wall. "On the floor to the right is a cane. Bring it to me."

Her eyes went wide, but she did as he asked. Crouching down, she reached past his boots and shoes to find the thin rod hidden behind his clothes. She brought it back, dropping it on the bed as though it burned her hand.

"Go bend over the foot of the bed and wait for me." Severus heard her swallow nervously as she looked in that direction. She walked around the bed and, lifting up on her toes, bent at the hips and draped herself next to his feet. He could see the quick rise and fall of her back as her breathing got more agitated. He'd make her wait a bit and let her work herself into a state of aroused panic. She was already shifting around, rubbing her thighs in an anxious dance. It wouldn't be long. Snape wished he could see in her head so he could bear witness to her racing thoughts. After he left some new marks for her, he'd make her climax again so she'd associate the cane with pleasure. An evil laugh floated through his head.

Hermione shifted from foot to foot. Her heart wouldn't calm itself. _Why did I agree to this? It's going to be awful. I should just tell him I changed my mind._ As he climbed out of the bed, she subconsciously pulled in her arms tighter underneath her body. Her heart leapt fearfully in her chest, increasing from a skip to a run. _Just let him hit you a few times then you can tell him to stop. Oh my God. Did I seriously just think that? I sound insane._

Severus stood behind her, observing her dread. Now that she couldn't see him, her anxiety rose to new heights. Resting one hand on her bum, he felt her jump at his touch. "I'll warm you up with my hand first, pet," he murmured, running his nails over the curve of her rump.

He put the cane on the bed right in front of her face, and she stared at the pale wood as if it might come to life and snap at her. He gave her a medium soft slap, smiling at her quiet whimper. With each hit, he slapped her a little harder. Her cheeks turned pink. He wanted to hear her make that noise she made when she was desperately turned on.

His spanking was perfect, warming her backside like a summer day. The heat in her bum was spreading to her pussy, and she couldn't stop her back from arching for more. He paused the spanking and rubbed away the sting, one finger "accidentally" brushing her parted slickness. The man did nothing by chance.

The corner of his mouth curled up. She was wet and ready for more. "I think we can move on now," he purred. "Are you ready to beg me for the cane, pet?"

Hermione clenched her teeth together. Making her beg for it was one of his mind games, another show of power. She didn't mind that bit—giving him control—but she bristled at willingly begging for something that she didn't really want. Letting out a deep sigh, she talked herself into it. _Give him what he wants or he might really punish you._

"Please cane me, sir," she said in an unfeeling monotone.

Severus grinned. "That's good enough for now." _In a few minutes, you'll say it like you mean it._ He lined up the thin rod across her bum and snapped it against her. She swallowed a small gasp but didn't cry out. Moving lower, he did it again. And again.

Flexing her muscles and wiggling a bit, Hermione let the tension drain out of her lower back. The cane stung but didn't hurt. Rows of heat grew and blossomed across her cheeks. Three more sharp licks lit into her, then he rubbed at the lines he'd left. The burning kept building. She groaned at the sensation—his hand stroking her as rows of fire flared brighter.

He tapped the cane against her reddening flesh. The snapping crack of the wood echoed around the room. Putting a bit more heat behind it, he left one slash mark after another down the hill of her backside. White lines quickly turned to dark pink as he worked.

Pausing again, Severus smoothed his hand over the swelling ridges. There hadn't been a request to stop yet, so he rewarded her with a tickling finger along her soaked seam. He wanted to see how wet she would get.

The cane tapped her bum again, and Hermione moaned, turning her head to the side for more air. He was doing it again, making her love the pain. She didn't want him to stop. The sting kept building; her bum had become a glowing, throbbing island of magma. When he laid more blows on top of the previous ones, her pussy spasmed in an erratic staccato. _More!_

Her whimpering was non-stop, and when he paused to check her marks, she let out a needy whine. _Ready to beg yet?_ Two of his fingers entered her drenched channel, and her pussy clasped at him. Pulling out, he rested his wet hand on the bed in front of her face. "How interesting, Miss Granger. There seems to be mounting evidence that you are enjoying yourself. Would you like to try asking me for the cane again?"

Hermione could smell her pussy all over his hand. She groaned at how turned on she was. His tone was a celebratory dance, mocking her earlier reluctance. _Bloody know-it-all_. She knew what he wanted to hear. "You were right, sir. I want more. Please, cane me."

Lifting her head, she closed her mouth around his honeyed fingers and sucked them clean. Snape wanted to fuck her over the bed, but there was no way he could get hard again. He was exhausted. She slipped her tongue between his fingers, staring at him the same way she did when she sucked his dick. _Bloody hell._ "Excellent, Miss Granger."

Severus moved back behind her. He took a steadying breath to slow his heart rate. Sometimes she was _too_ good of a student. He shook his head to clear it then flicked his wrist, driving the whippy wood into her cheeks. She flinched and moaned, but didn't ask him to stop. He did it again. _The burn must be fantastic by now_. She was panting and making small excited noises as if he were fucking her. He had intended to go until she begged him to stop, but now he wanted to see her climax. Switching the cane to his left hand, he shoved his fingers into her streaming slit, eliciting a squeak of surprise. Pounding against her, he bumped her nub with his thumb on each thrust.

Hermione felt lightheaded. His fingers battered her swollen entrance as he teased her aching clit. His hand ripped away, and she cried out at the loss, her nails digging into the bedspread. The cane cracked across her cheeks, and she buried her face against the covers as she sobbed. It was too much. He was really starting to hurt her. Her eyes watered as she grunted in pain. Each stroke seemed to slash into her. She couldn't take any more.

"Come for me, pet," he growled behind her, pushing his fingers back inside.

She heard him drop the cane and felt both his hands on her. The hand at her pussy drilled her mercilessly while the other slid around to lightly tease her clit. The burn in her bum wouldn't die; it bit her tender skin as he hit a spot deep inside that made her see stars. "Unnnh!"

Snape smirked. _That's what I wanted to hear._ He watched her bum jiggle with the impact of his thrusting.

Hermione felt her inner muscles contract and push down, convulsing around his fingers. She marveled at how much pleasure her body could create as she rode through each wave.

When her pussy stopped contracting, he gently removed his hand. She'd tried to tear off his fingers with that last one, and he let out a heated growl at her ardor, massaging her backside as she came down. Her skin was a flame against his hand.

The black spots around her vision faded as she caught her breath. He was behind her, palming her arse. She didn't have the strength to tell him how much she liked it. He abandoned her bum to retrieve her plug. _Come back._

Summoning the jar of lube, Snape smoothed the slippery gel across her puckered opening. Working one finger inside her, he spread the lube to her inner walls. _Just a bit more, love._ Two greased fingers disappeared into her crevice. She didn't resist his advances, happily groaning when he began to finger-fuck her bum.

"Yesss," he whispered. "When you can take three fingers this easily, I'll bugger you till you scream."

She groaned louder, wiggling her hips. Although he'd said as much earlier, it now sounded like a promise.

"Would you like me to add another finger, Miss Granger?"

Her bum felt pretty full, but she wanted to imagine what it would be like when he finally put his cock in there. The more he stretched her, the sooner they could do it. "Yes, sir."

"Good girl," he muttered, edging another finger inside.

Severus could only get in about halfway before she tensed and recoiled, so he kept still to let her stretch, stroking her lower back to help her relax. When she stopped squeezing, he wiggled in a little deeper. The resulting moan made his cock twitch. "I want you to wear your plug every night."

"Yes, sir," she whispered.

"I want you to wear it whenever you have class with me as well."

"Yes, sir."

He sank in a fraction deeper. "Come back Wednesday night. Nine-thirty."

She smiled. "Yes, sir."

"Until then, I want you to touch yourself every time you insert your plug; but don't bring yourself to orgasm."

The comforter muffled her reluctant acquiescence.

His lip curled. "I want you nice and juicy between now and Wednesday night."

Slapping her hands over her ears, Hermione blocked out his voice. _Juicy?_ She'd be wetter than the lake by the time Wednesday rolled around. His chuckling sounded through her hands.

"I know you can hear me, Miss Granger. And I know you'll do what I say because you _want_ to do it. Don't you?" He wiggled his fingers, making her release her ears and grasp the bedspread again. "Tell me whom it is you dream about every night, Miss Granger. Who leaves your pussy steaming?"

"You know it's you," she mumbled.

Snape pushed in deeper, and she squealed, dancing on her toes. "You know better than that," he warned.

"I'm sorry, sir. You're the only one who can make feel like this," she said clearly.

Leaning over her back, he whispered behind her ear. "I can smell you every time you leave my class. I'm surprised you don't leave behind a puddle in your chair."

Face burning, she squeezed her eyes closed.

Laughing at her flush, he continued, "I saw the way you squirmed in your seat during my last lecture. I'll be watching you Wednesday in class. You'll be humping your chair with that plug up your arse."

Her scornful snort was absorbed by his bedspread.

Raising one eyebrow, he grinned. "Oh? You think you can fight your body for an hour? We'll see about that. You can stay after and show me how wet your knickers are. I'll write you a late pass for Professor Vector."

Hermione groaned at his threat. _How does he know my schedule?_

Removing his fingers, he dipped her plug into the jar then rubbed the cold steel up against her bum. He teased her with just the tip, pulling out when she leaned back for more.

"Please!" she shouted into the mattress.

"You can't even fight it for thirty seconds," he said mockingly.

Her jaw tightened at his dig. She could fight it, she just didn't want to. _We'll see who's laughing next time._ Plans for revenge started forming in her head as the plug stretched her tight hole. She could take whatever he dished out.

When the plug settled into place, Severus stood back and looked at her. The green jewel sparkled between her cheeks, the snake head a dark signature on his work. "Get dressed, Miss Granger. You need your sleep."

She walked over to her trail of clothes in a daze. Snape stood aside and watched her, interested to see how she dealt with putting on her knickers and jeans over her caned backside.

Hooking her bra behind her, Hermione turned to see him leering at her. A shy smile tugged at her lips as she pulled her t-shirt over her head. Plucking her knickers out of the crumpled heap of denim, she stepped into them. She could feel him staring at her the whole time. It was disconcerting. When the cotton slid over her bum, she hissed through her teeth. The burn was re-awakened by the friction of her panties. _Fuck!_ She could hear the soft wheezing of his restrained laughter.

Hermione glared at him over her shoulder. He just laughed harder; snickering turned to quiet chuckles as she balanced on each foot to put on her socks. She stepped into her jeans and got them as high as mid-thigh then paused, bracing herself. There was no need to see his face. She could feel his knowing smirk as she took a deep breath and yanked the denim over her bum. If felt as though the seat of her trousers had been left by the fire too long. The air she'd been holding in escaped in a shaky exhale.

"Anything wrong, Miss Granger?" he asked with a grin, moving in behind her.

"No, sir. I'm just dandy," she retorted.

"Don't get cheeky with me, girl," he said darkly. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pressed his hips into her sore bottom. She hissed at the contact, but didn't pull away. "I have rounds tomorrow night. Meet me by the statue of that hunchbacked, one-eyed witch at 11:15," he murmured.

"Yes, sir." _Operation Revenge will commence tomorrow._

He spun her around and looked into her eyes. Hermione was afraid he'd see what she'd been plotting, but he just grabbed her face and kissed her. It made her heart jump up into her throat, her pulse surging. His tongue snaked past her lips as his hands squeezed her bum; the burn made her moan into his mouth. Grabbing his naked hips, she pulled his lower body closer. Hermione ran her tongue over his crooked lower teeth, teasing his lips. His breathing got heavier and rasped over her cheek. When she released him, he pulled away, staring down at her for a few seconds.

If he hadn't been so damn tired, he would have bent her over the chair and fucked her again. _Some other time._ Squeezing the round warmth of her backside, he bent to her ear. "Get some sleep, Miss Granger. And be careful. Draco's not as self-absorbed as he seems. He notices everything."

Hermione nodded. "I'll be careful." She turned her head and kissed the side of his jaw. "Good night, Professor." Her hand trailed down, brushing against his soft cock. She smiled and left.

Severus stared after her, his skin tingling where her lips had been. It was not entirely unpleasant.

Draco jerked back from the brink of sleep with sudden revelation. _Oh my God, she's shagging Snape._ Staring at the dark ceiling, he burst out laughing. _Sweet fucking Merlin, this is hilarious. Why didn't I see it before?_

He'd have to be careful. Granger was formidable enough on her own, but Snape would tear him apart (and bury his body in the Forbidden Forest without a second thought). Draco didn't dare tell anybody, but if he played his cards right, he could have some fun messing with her head. _Oh Granger, you are one twisted little witch._

He gradually drifted back to sleep, imagining what he was going to say to her the next day.


	6. I'll Be Watching You

6 - I'll Be Watching You

Hermione sat on the floor of the Gryffindor common room with the fire warming her back as her quill scratched across the parchment before her. She was almost finished with her Arithmancy homework. Harry and Ron had coerced her into doing most of their Astronomy essay, but she didn't mind. Meeting Snape that night was all she was cared about.

The common room had slowly cleared out as people went to bed; Harry, Ron, and Hermione had their usual spot by the fire. Ron had fallen asleep in his chair with his head propped on his hand at an odd angle and was snoring softly. Harry seemed to be staring at her more than usual. It was making her paranoid. _Does he know something?_

Harry glanced over at Ron to check that he was still asleep. "Hermione?" he said when Ron's next snore sounded.

"Mmm?"

"Could I ask you something? A personal question?"

 _Uh oh._ "Harry you can ask me anything. I can't guarantee I'll answer though."

"That's fair," he said with a shy smile. "I . . . uh . . . I don't know how to ask this."

Hermione stopped writing and looked at him. She had been trying to play it cool, thinking he was going to confront her about why she'd been acting so odd lately; but now she wasn't so sure. He was wringing his hands and cracking his knuckles while staring daggers through his trainers.

Clearing his throat for the third time, Harry stared at the floor and asked, "Do you think it's okay to do something you think is sort of wrong, but maybe not, if another person asks you to?"

Squinting in confusion, Hermione shook her head. "What?"

Harry sighed and looked at the ceiling. "The other day, Ginny and I were . . . messing around, and she wouldn't stop tickling me, so I held her down. She said she fancied it and asked me to do it again."

 _Damn straight, Ginny._ "So what's the problem?"

Looking uncomfortable, Harry studied his hands. "I feel guilty. I liked it . . . liked holding her down. But it's not very nice, is it. Guys aren't supposed to hold girls down."

"Harry, if you both want it, it's not bad. Yeah, you shouldn't hold anyone down against their will, but that's not the case here."

Finally looking at her, Harry bit his lip thoughtfully. "You don't think it's creepy?"

Shaking her head and laughing, Hermione went back to her parchment. "Not if you both enjoy it." He looked as though she'd just removed a fifty ton weight from his back. Hermione glanced at him, suspicious. "Why'd you ask me, Harry?"

Harry smiled, letting out a laughing sigh. "Cause you're a girl, and I know you'd tell me if I was crossing the line. Plus, it's not like I can ask Ron, can I? Say mate, your sister wants me to hold her down in bed, good idea or no?"

She grinned back. "His head might explode." Checking her watch, Hermione started gathering up her books. She wanted to make sure she had time to get ready for Snape.

"You late for something?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"No," she replied, trying to sound casual. "Just remembered I need to check something in a book I left in my room. Got to finish this paper while it's still fresh in my mind."

Studying her for a few seconds, Harry nodded. "Malfoy still treating you all right?"

He asked her the same question at least once a week, not quite believing that Draco had turned a new leaf. "Yes. I keep telling you, he's different now. Quite decent. And I can take care of myself, thank you."

Nodding in halfhearted agreement, Harry sat back. "I guess you'd know, you've got to live with the prat."

Hermione shook her head in exasperation and hiked her bag over her shoulder. "Really, Harry. I know it's unbelievable, but he's kind of my friend now."

Harry snorted.

She couldn't tell him about the favors Draco had done or the secrets he kept. That would defeat the purpose. "I know, I know. Just give him a chance. If he was going to do something evil, I think he would have done it by now."

Waving bye, Harry started collecting his books and parchment. "Constant vigilance," he growled in an uncanny impersonation of Moody.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry would have kittens if he knew where she was really going.  
\- - - - - - - - - -

Draco was in bed reading when he heard her walk through the common room and shut her door. He smiled to himself. _Sneaky Granger._ The sound of drawers opening and closing in the bathroom let him track her movements. She didn't seem to be taking a shower or bath. It was eleven. Was she going out again?

He heard her door creak open and the soft sound of her tiptoeing back toward the hall. _Where do you think you're going, Granger?_ Jumping out of bed, Draco set off to follow her. He had to make sure his suspicions were correct.  
\- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione had a plan. Be sexy and play it cool (well not too cool, he obviously liked it when she was turned on). She was relieved to find the Head common room empty. There was a light on under Draco's door. He was already in bed. _Thank Merlin for small favors._ Putting on a tiny bit of makeup, she checked her reflection in the mirror. Hair: decent. Face: sexy eyes. Clothes: Hmm . . . She used her wand to shorten her school skirt and tighten her shirt. Her robes would hide her in the halls; no one would likely be out anyway. _Now . . . should I wear sexy knickers or no knickers at all?_ She smiled. _No knickers._

Going back to her bedroom, Hermione got out her plug and bent over the bed. Lubing it up, she played with her clit as she slid it in. It took a bit longer than planned. The fit seemed tighter without him stretching her with his fingers first. After a few minutes, it finally sank into place; and she sighed in relief. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry. Creeping to the door, she successfully escaped without being seen.  
\- - - - - - - - - -

Draco followed her at a safe distance. _Where the hell is she going?_ They weren't headed toward the dungeons. _Maybe I was wrong._

Peeking around the corner, he saw her stop by a statue and look around for something (or someone). Malfoy pulled his head back quickly when he heard scuffling. With one eye, he peered around the wall. She was being pulled into the secret passageway that went toward the North Tower. He'd missed her mystery date.

Creeping along the corridor, Draco approached the hidden entrance. _Don't lose them now._ Whispers sounded just behind the tapestry. Smirking, he pulled out the Extendable Ears that he'd confiscated from a third-year earlier that day. _Knew these would come in handy._

Draco rolled the line behind him as he hid behind a big stone urn in the alcove. They could exit any second, and he didn't want to be caught eavesdropping.  
\- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione stared up at Snape, slightly breathless from being startled and dragged to a new location. His hair fell in a curtain around his face as he leaned over her. Only the inky shine of his eyes could be seen in his wand light.

"Turn around," he growled. "Hands on the wall." Pushing her robes to the side with one arm, Severus slid his hands up the backs of her legs and under her skirt. Smoothing his hands over her injured bum, he let out a ragged breath in her ear. "Miss Granger, where _are_ your knickers?"

Hermione shivered. "Thought they'd just get in the way," she whispered.

"How very practical of you." Getting down on one knee behind her, he lifted her skirt and held up his wand so he could see. Her bum looked sore and red. Deep maroon lines criss-crossed her pale skin. The snake's head glinted out at him from between her cheeks. He smirked. "You don't get extra-credit for wearing it longer, you know."

"I fancy it," she said simply.

 _I know you do, pet._ He bent closer and kissed the curve of her arse, his lips running over the ridges left by the cane.

Hermione gasped at the feel of his mouth on her sore flesh.

Pressing one finger against the jewel, Severus wiggled it inside her, stirring it between her abused globes. The stone wall absorbed her hiss. "Did you touch yourself like I told you to?"

"Yes, sir."

His finger slid lower, past her entrance. "Then why aren't you wetter?" _She's barely damp._

"You said to touch myself when I put it in, sir. That's what I did."

He understood. She'd done as little as possible, taking his words literally. "You didn't disobey me, pet. But I think you know very well that's not what I wanted. From now on, you are to play with your clit until you are on the edge. And I mean one second away from coming. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Turn around."

Pressing her back to the wall, Hermione panted down at his kneeling body.

Snape looked her up and down, quirking one eyebrow. "What have you done to your clothes?"

She gave his wicked leer a smile of her own. "Just thought you deserved a nice _memorable_ break from rounds tonight."

Lip twitching, Severus rubbed his chin to hide the grin that threatened to emerge. He knew what she was trying to do. If she wanted to be a prick-tease, he'd just have to show her the consequences.

Holding his eye, she slid up her skirt until her pussy was revealed.

Snape kept his face blank but raised his eyebrow critically. "Is there something you'd like, Miss Granger?"

Licking her lips, she squirmed against the wall. "Yes, sir."

"What could it possibly be?"

"Please eat my pussy, sir," she whispered.

He smirked. "As you wish, pet."

Shocked that he'd agreed so quickly, Hermione fought to keep quiet as his tongue plundered her Galleon. He held her upright while her hands scrabbled along the wall, searching for a hold. Trying to stay silent, she panted at the feel of his wet, hot tongue circling and nuzzling her clit. Small little whines kept sneaking out of her mouth, and she pursed her lips to muzzle herself. He went on and on, teasing her with rhythmic licks until her head spun.

Her hands tangled in his hair, rubbing his scalp. He waited for her to start humping his face then he sucked her clit between his lips. Her strangled moan was cut off mid-"unh." Letting go of her hip, he put one finger up her slick passage, pumping in and out.

"Is this what you wanted, Miss Granger?" he purred against her.

"Yes, sir," she breathed back.

"Good, because it's all you're getting." He abruptly pulled away.

Hermione looked down at him with an indignant glare.

"I told you, you're not coming till Wednesday."

"But," she sputtered, "you . . . you just . . ."

He stood and leaned over her. "Yes. Did you not enjoy it?"

Looking furious and needy, Hermione hissed back, "Yes, of course I enjoyed it."

His middle finger slid through her folds, lightly teasing her. "Excellent. Then you won't mind returning the favor." Smirking at her appalled expression, Snape went on, "Unlike you, I have no restrictions placed on when and where I can come. And since you seem so interested in making my night _memorable_ , I can only assume that this was your intention. On your knees."

 _Damn him._ Fuming inwardly, she sank to the floor. Hermione had succeeded in her mission to turn him on. It just never occurred to her that he might take his pleasure and leave her high and dry (well, not dry exactly).

"Hurry up, Miss Granger. I have rounds to finish," he drawled.

Opening his trousers, Hermione found herself getting excited by the sight his hard cock springing free. _Damn._ She wanted to bite him—lull him into an orgasm and then bite him right as he came. _Evil bastard._

Snape saw her mutinous fury. "I hope you're not planning any kind of retaliation, Miss Granger. I have work to do, and it would make me very cross to have to take time out to punish you."

Letting the thoughts of doing him bodily harm fade away, Hermione reached out and wrapped her fingers around his shaft. It practically burned her hand. She leaned forward, sucking him between her lips, then proceeded to give him the most lackluster blowjob she could.

Grin broadening, he leaned over her, resting his hands against the wall. _Still so headstrong. When will she learn?_ "I know you can do better than that, Miss Granger."

Hermione glared up at him.

Severus chuckled inwardly. "You'll be sorry if you don't start putting some effort in this right now, girl."

In response, her tongue weakly flicked him a few times as she bobbed her head.

"You were warned," he rumbled darkly.

He grabbed her head and started pumping into her mouth. Hermione tried to jerk away, but he held her firmly in place. Huffing in indignation, she gave up and let him fuck her face. His dick hit the back of her throat every few thrusts, and she fought the urge to gag. Tears welled in her eyes. He'd turned her into just another hole to fuck. That wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to _make_ him come.

"Are you ready to suck me for real now?" he asked after a minute.

"MmmMm," she affirmed around him.

"Show me what you can do."

Her lips were raw, and she sat back for a second to catch her breath.

"You'd better make this good, young lady, because right now I'm planning on paddling your bum black and blue Wednesday night."

He didn't have to threaten her, she already felt she had let him down. Hermione wanted him to _want_ her, not _use_ her. Angry at herself for wanting to please him despite his rough handling, her brain argued with itself. She had a sick need to prove she was the best, that he could never just dismiss her as another mouth to fill.

Severus watched her stare at the floor as she tried to pull herself together. She took a deep breath and looked up at him; her eyes shone on the verge of tears. He remained stoic but felt his heart lurch when she spoke.

"I'm sorry, sir. I want to make you happy. I was just upset before. I'll do better now."

She maintained eye contact so he could easily look into her head. Snape found her repentance genuine and nodded at her.

Rising back up on her knees, she leaned forward and kissed his throbbing flesh, her lips paying homage to his cock. A soft smile quirked the side of his mouth. _Excellent start, Miss Granger._ Long licks prepped every inch. His dick twitched with each pass. She bathed him thoroughly with her tongue, lapping him like a cat. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, she moved down and sucked his balls, getting up under them and tapping at him with that agile, wet muscle. _Fuck._

Hermione pulled his trousers and shorts lower so she could touch his bum; she grabbed his cheeks, squeezing hard. Her tongue flicked around his salty head as she took him into her mouth. Setting an easy pace, she moved her lips along his length. Her tongue twirled and shook in an unending dance with his manhood.

Snape's hands sank into her hair but, this time, stroked her head instead of clamping it in place. "That's it, pet," he whispered. "Make me come."

Groaning at his silky order, Hermione sped up. With one hand, she pumped at what she couldn't fit in her mouth, and with her other hand, she palmed his sac like a ball of dough. He grunted, and she smiled around his hardness. _Do it, Hermione. Be brave._ Moving her hand behind his scrotum, she slid the side of her index finger over his perineum, massaging the area with firm pressure.

A hissed growl flew from his lips, and he wished he had put up a Sound Shield. He'd had no idea it would go this far or that he'd be straining to stay quiet. Her fingers slid back further and brushed over his crack. "Fuck," he ground out, putting both hands on the wall behind her to steady himself.

 _If you didn't want me to do it, you shouldn't have given me a book that told me exactly how_. It hadn't been part of her plan, but she knew they didn't have much time, and it might make him come faster. Hermione rubbed around the outside of his tight opening, pressing against it without entering. (The book said to use lube, and she didn't have any; so she figured she'd keep things external.)

With one hand, he pushed her face off him and grabbed his cock. "Open your mouth. Keep still," he panted.

Hermione had barely parted her lips when the first wet stream hit. Severus let out a long clenched growl as he shot line after line of pearly come across her face. His eyes were locked on her, boring into her as if he were going set her on fire with just a look. When some of his cream got in her mouth, she stuck out her tongue for more.

Snape groaned behind his sealed lips as she poked out her flattened tongue, showing him his release. Her hot panting breezed over his glans. Placing his tip against her tongue, he milked the last of the seed over her tastebuds. She sat perfectly still the whole time. Only her eyes moved, darting between watching his face and his cock. Letting go of his prick, he put his hand back on the wall, waiting for his breathing to slow. "Bloody hell, Hermione. You're forgiven."

Smiling up at him, Hermione swallowed.

"Please tell me you got that from some book and not some _body_."

Blushing, she pulled her hand away from his arse and stared at the floor. "The first one you gave me."

"I'll be sure to thank myself later," he muttered.

He reached out and ran his thumb over a couple of the spatters on her face then slid it into her mouth. Hermione sucked his finger clean. The taste wasn't chocolate-cake-great, but she was starting to crave it. He got out his wand again and cleaned the rest of her face. Sliding closer, she pulled up his trousers and, kissing his softening cock one last time, re-dressed him.

Holding his hand out to her, Snape helped her stand. He grasped her chin and tilted back her head, kissing her hard and fast. Studying her eyes, he smirked. "You still want the paddle, don't you?"

Her eyes widened, and she looked away. Her blush snitched on her.

"If you can't wait until Wednesday night for it, come to my office and tell me. In fact," he continued, his lips brushing her ear, "from now on, if you want me to spank you at any time, you're to come to me. I'll give you whatever you need as long as you don't try to come when you're not allowed."

Shivering, Hermione bit her lip. "Really? Whenever I want?" His dry chuckle tickled her ear.

"Yes, pet. As long as I'm not in the middle of something."

"And you won't use the cane or paddle on me unless I ask for it, right?" She had to make sure.

"I'll use whatever you like as long as you're not being punished. Then it's up to me."

Nodding, happy with the arrangement, Hermione kissed his neck. "Thank you, sir."

"Get back to your room, Miss Granger," he murmured, swatting her bum as she turned to go. "Be careful, and watch out for Draco"

Hermione rolled her eyes. He sounded just like Harry.  
\- - - - - - - - - -

Draco bolted back to their common room and struck a casual pose on the couch with his book. She came in a minute later, her step halting when she saw him. He checked his watch and grinned at her. "Burning the midnight oil, Granger?"

Pulling her robes tighter, Hermione tried to appear unfazed. "None of your business, Malfoy."

His grin widened. "No, I suppose not. I just wouldn't want to see you get caught. As _Head_ Girl you're supposed to be setting an example. What would the other students think if they found out you were being _punished_ for some _late night rendezvous_?"

Her brown eyes narrowed. She didn't like the emphasis he was putting on certain words. "You're not planning on making me get me caught, are you?"

He looked offended. "I'm hurt, Granger. I'd never try to get you in trouble." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Unless you asked me nicely."

"Why would I want you to get me in trouble?" she asked, rolling her eyes at the absurdity of the conversation.

"I don't know. Thought you might enjoy the consequences," he answered with a sly smile.

Hermione couldn't tell if he knew something or if he was just teasing her about her spanking fetish. "Are you trying to get at something, Malfoy?"

Looking angelic, he shook his head. "Like what?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

Going back to his book, Draco smiled and shook his head again. "I don't know what you're on about, Granger. You seem tense. Maybe you need another round with your mystery man."

"I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." He was up to something. She just couldn't figure out what. Hermione was almost to her room when he made a sniffing noise.

"Do you smell something, Granger?"

She paused with her hand on the door. "No."

Draco sniffed again and commented absently, "Smells like . . . I don't know . . . sex and . . . Snape's storeroom."

Hermione's face flared; her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"You been shagging in the storeroom, Granger?"

"Of course not, " she snapped, not turning around.

"That's good. I'm sure Snape would love to get his hands on you," he replied with a straight face. "We'd never hear from you again."

"Don't be ridiculous, Draco." She grabbed the doorknob; her hand was shaking so hard it rattled loudly as she turned it. Letting it go as if it were on fire, she dashed through the door, falling in a heap against the other side. _Does he know?_ She wanted to run back out and confront him, but that would be a dead giveaway.

Distractedly peeling off her robes, Hermione went to the bathroom and returned her clothes to their normal size. She waited for the tub to fill then sank into the hot water. Her brain ran their conversation over and over, replaying every word. He'd mentioned Snape twice, but that could have just been a coincidence. She rubbed the tension from her forehead. Was he just being a prat? Everything he said could be taken two ways. Did he know something or didn't he? _Bah! Bloody Slytherins!_  
\- - - - - - - - - -

Draco laughed to himself. _This is too easy._ She was probably in the bath that very second trying to figure out what he knew. He rubbed his face. His cheeks were starting to ache from smiling so much.

He'd found out much more than he'd expected during his spying mission. Granger was one kinky witch. Malfoy wondered about her oral skills after hearing Snape lose it like that. The man was a bloody block of ice, so whatever she'd done must have been amazing.

When he was fourteen, he'd walked in on his father and Snape sharing some nameless witch in the Manor library. She had been taking a hell of a pounding from his father while she bent over Snape's lap. He couldn't forget the scene. His father had a tight look of concentration on his face as he slammed into her, but the Potions master had seemed bored, as if he were completely oblivious to the witch moaning around his cock. Draco had a feeling she could have been bucking on top of Snape with his dick in her arse, and Snape still would have had that same blasé attitude, as if he were grading tests or sitting in a teachers' meeting.

Whatever Snape and Granger had going between them was more shocking to him because of Snape's reaction than anything else. The heat in the professor's voice was revealing, and the man never revealed anything to anyone. It was so strange hearing him praise and tease Granger. Maybe they were good for each other.

The state of her backside suddenly made a lot more sense. The bruises were far more interesting now that he knew who had made them. For some reason, he was surprised that Snape had exerted himself enough to leave any kind of marks and also surprised that he hadn't left more. Draco still couldn't believe Granger had gotten the dour man to do such a thing. (And he had no doubt that she had asked for it.)

Rubbing his erection through his trousers, Draco decided he'd had enough excitement for one night; it was time to go to bed. He looked forward to the following morning. Every day was a new adventure with Granger as Head Girl.  
_

Snape sighed in exasperation at the second-years' moonstone essays. _Imbeciles._ A knock sounded at his office door, and he rolled his eyes. _Can't I get five bloody minutes to grade these blasted things?_ His week was stuffed full. Dumbledore had asked him to referee the next Quidditch match while Hooch was away, and he still had to finish organizing the prefect hall-monitor rotation. _And all this blasted grading!_ Merlin help whoever that was at the door. "Enter!"

Hermione came around the door, a worried frown marring her face. He had to fight the urge to laugh. _Really, Miss Granger? You couldn't make it one day?_

"Are you busy, sir?"

"That depends on what you had in mind, Miss Granger."

"I need to talk to you."

Severus pointed to the empty chair, and she blushed when she looked at it. He was glad he wasn't the only one who had sexual thoughts when looking at his office furniture. She sat down and grimaced as though she had bad news she didn't want to reveal.

"Is it that bad, Miss Granger? Don't you dare say the baby's mine." He smirked at her shocked expression.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't be daft. I'm using an Egg Barrier spell every time. And that's not why I'm here."

"What is it?"

"I think Draco knows."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

Sighing, she bit her lip. "He's said some things."

"Like?"

"It's not so much what he said as how he said it."

"For instance . . . "

He wasn't taking her seriously. "When I came back from meeting you last night, he insinuated that I smelled of sex and your storeroom."

A smirk twitched over his lips. "Maybe you did."

"Dammit, it's not about what he's saying! Everything has a double meaning . . . but only if he knows something."

Snape sighed. "I'll have a talk with him."

"That's it?"

"What else would you like me to do?" he asked, sitting back as he finished grading the last scroll.

"I don't know," she said with an anxious sigh. "He'll tell. You said he'd only keep my secret as long as it benefits him."

"If he knows it's me, he won't tell."

"How can you be so certain?" she asked shrilly.

Snape gave her a look. She was so damn excitable. No wonder Draco suspected something. The girl had no poker face. "I'm certain, because Draco knows what I'm capable of doing when crossed."

Hermione thought about that for a second and then relaxed. _Of course, that makes sense._

"Was there anything else you wanted, Miss Granger?" he drawled.

 _Yes. Spank me please._ She didn't know it was going to be so hard to say out loud, but her voice caught in her throat as if she'd never said it before. Blushing, Hermione stared at his hands. "Could you . . . um . . . spank me now?" She wished her face wouldn't turn so red every time she spoke to him.

"With what?"

"Your hand?"

"Very well, come along," he said, pushing back from the desk.

Hermione walked around to him and stood there waiting for him to tell her what to do.

"Take off your robes."

Shrugging off the black material, she dropped it to the floor.

"Tell me what you want, pet. Over the desk or my knee?"

Her pussy clenched at his offer. "Your knee," she whispered.

Sliding to the edge of his chair so she wouldn't hit the armrests, he waved his hand, indicating she should get in place. Hermione bent over his lap, and her heart started flailing at the wall of her chest. _This was my idea. Why am I so nervous?_

Snape pushed up her skirt and smirked at her hot pink panties. He'd make her arse match them before long. He smacked her over the slinky material; it was soft and thinly cool against his hand, but he couldn't identify it. _Not silk_ , he mused as her cheeks gained color. _Not quite cotton either._

Her bum jumped and wiggled across his knee. Handprints branded her half-healed cheeks. Snape watched the clock and stopped after three minutes. She slumped in relief.

"What kind of material is this, Miss Granger?"

She smiled. "Microfiber, sir."

Running a finger under the edge of the leg opening, he smirked at the sound of her voice. She was calm now, and the languid slowness of her words dripped out as though she'd just been fucked. "Would you like me to continue?"

"If you have time, sir."

"I always have time to spank you, pet."

Hermione shivered then yelped when his hand whipped across her bum. Her skin was on fire, yet she wanted more. He pulled up her knickers between her cheeks; the soft material tugged at her clit as he pummeled her backside. Whimpers sputtered from her lips like drizzling rain. She couldn't hold them back. The hits came at the perfect pace—not too fast, nice and slow, letting the burn build for a few seconds between each new slap. Her pussy was soaking through the microfiber.

Severus smirked; she was humping her own knickers. She'd climax soon if he didn't stop her. "You're not going to come, are you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione groaned. "I'm getting close."

He pulled away both hands and heard her frustrated growl bounce off the stone floor. "That's enough."

Sliding off his lap, she paused with her head against his leg, gathering her wits enough to walk. "Thank you, Professor."

"You're welcome, Miss Granger. I'll see you in class tomorrow. Don't be late."

"I can't wait."

She sounded as if she were dreading it.  
_

Draco shoved his books haphazardly into his bag while waiting for Hermione to come out of her room. He wanted to go eat, but he was dying to torment the Head Girl just a little before breakfast. She burst through her door, looking tired and harried.

"Morning, Granger," he said with careful casualness.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "Morning, Draco."

"Sleep all right?"

"Not really."

"Sorry to hear that. Finish that Potions essay?"

She gave him a look. "Yes, of course I did."

He nodded and smiled. "So you're _ready_ for class today?"

Hermione was about to roll her eyes and tell him off when she saw the knowing grin plastered across his face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Smile widening, Draco shrugged. "Nothing in particular. I'm just looking forward to Potions today."

"Why?"

"Dunno. Snape seems less snarky than usual, doesn't he?"

"I hadn't noticed." Hermione gathered her loose parchment from the table and busied herself with rolling it and storing it her bag so she wouldn't have to look at him. Her face was starting to burn, and she didn't want him to see.

He saw. "Any plans tonight, Granger?"

Biting her lip, Hermione considered her options. She could easily say no, but if he was there later, he'd see her leave. "I don't know yet. Maybe."

 _Such a bad liar._ "Okay then, I'll see you in class," he said, starting toward the door. "You know, you can always sit with me if you want."

Spinning around, Hermione looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. Draco always sat alone in the back corner, and she always sat behind Harry and Ron. "Why would I do that?"

Malfoy shrugged again, making an I-don't-know face. "You seem distracted lately. Maybe a change of scenery would do you some good."

No change of scenery was going to help her concentration in that class.

"And I don't want to embarrass you ( _okay, one lie_ ), but despite their cluelessness, Potter and Weasley _are_ going to notice what you're staring at one day. Be careful."

Hermione looked stricken as his blonde head disappeared out the door. _BUGGER! He does know something._

The plug felt enormous. She walked to the Great Hall as slowly as she could. Sinking down across from Ron, Harry, and Ginny, she ate her food without tasting it. _This is bad._

Sitting behind Ron and Harry in Potions, Hermione glanced at Draco. He appeared bored and casual sitting in his usual seat, but he flashed an evil grin at her when she looked back at him.

Snape billowed into the room and started lecturing right away. Everyone scurried to get out parchment and quills so they could take notes, but Hermione tried to catch his eye. When he glanced at her, she gave him a pained look and shot her gaze in Draco's direction. Severus followed her not-so-subtle hint and studied Draco's smirking face in the last row. The Head Boy looked from Severus to Hermione as though he were watching a Quidditch match. _Vile spawn. He does know._

Hermione held her head in her hands, doing her best to concentrate on what the Potions master was saying, but all she could hear was his voice muttering dirty words in her ear. She tried not to think about Draco, but she could feel his eyes on her through the whole class, his evil little smirk burning the back of her head. _Damn him._ Potions had turned into a torturous tug-of-war. Who would win and drive her insane first?

Watching Hermione's poorly-concealed torment, Snape droned on without much thought to what he was saying. It seemed as if he'd given the same lecture a thousand times. He'd have a talk with Draco later. Things couldn't go on like this. Hermione seemed ready to tear out her hair any second (and he was the only one allowed to make her that crazy).

As soon as class was over, Hermione tore out of the room as if her skirt were on fire. Severus watched Draco chuckling to himself as he packed his bag. _Laugh now, you little brat. This ends tonight._

Draco knocked on Snape's office door. He'd gotten a note saying Snape wanted to see him. Now. He was only mildly concerned.

"Enter."

Opening the door, Draco sealed up his thoughts and sauntered into the room as if he didn't have a care in the world. Snape was sitting behind his desk but had turned his chair sideways. He had also moved the hard little chair he usually kept in front of his desk to the side so that he was facing it from about a two feet away. _This doesn't look good._ The desk would have made a nice barrier between them and afforded him a small measure of protection.

Snape sneered at him. "Sit."

"Been redecorating, Professor?" he asked petulantly.

The older man didn't respond, he just waited for Draco to take his seat. When Draco was situated, Snape spoke again, "What do you know?"

Draco smirked. "I know loads of things, Professor. You'll have to be a bit more specific."

Snape's lip twitched with a repressed sneer as his black eyes flared. "Don't play games with me. I know you know, and you're going to stop fucking with her. Now."

Squinting a little, Draco studied his Head of House. Snape seemed to be _just_ holding back his rage. _All this over Granger?_

"If you ever tell anyone anything, I will hurt you in ways you cannot begin to imagine," Snape whispered low.

"You don't have to threaten me. I wasn't going to tell."

"Good. If she informs me that you've said anything I deem inappropriate, there will be consequences."

Draco grinned. "I was just playing with her . . . seeing what she'd do."

Severus tipped back his head and observed the Head Boy over the bridge of his nose. "Apologize to her."

Stunned, Draco arched a brow. _Malfoys don't apologize._ Snape was looking back at him as if he were sizing up the hole he'd have to dig to dispose of the body. Draco swallowed and nodded, a puckered look of distaste on his face.

There was a knock at the door, but neither Slytherin broke eye contact.

"Here's you chance. That's her now." Raising his voice, Snape called out, "Enter."

Hermione slid into the room, freezing when she saw who was there and the way they were staring at each other. "I'll come back later," she muttered.

"No, Miss Granger. Come _here_."

Shutting the door, Hermione made her way through the tight space between their legs to the spot he had indicated. _Well, this is unpleasant._ She felt like a bucket of chum in the middle of two circling sharks.

Severus nodded in Draco's direction. "Young Malfoy here was just telling me that he will no longer be harassing you. Isn't that good news?"

"Yes, sir," she whispered.

"He's also generously agreed to keep our secret."

Hermione's eyes darted between black and blonde heads, waiting for one of them to move.

"Draco also has something he wishes to say to you, don't you, Draco."

Hermione watched Malfoy's lip curl into a sneer of disgust as he glared at Snape.

"Sorry."

Snape growled back, "Don't tell _me_."

Malfoy's pale jaw twitched, but he shifted his eyes to Hermione and said in a less caustic tone, "Sorry, Granger. I didn't mean anything by it."

Hermione nodded. _This is the weirdest conversation ever._ "S'alright," she muttered.

"Now we're all friends again," Snape announced dryly. "Sit down, Miss Granger."

Looking around, she saw no other chairs. "Where?"

"In your usual seat," he murmured and pulled her down in his lap.

Sitting stiff as a board, Hermione's eyes jumped around the room, not wanting to look at Draco. Snape started whispering in her ear, and it took her a second to focus on what he was saying.

"If you like, Draco can be our threesome. He's already in on the secret; he can't tell anyone."

Draco couldn't hear what Snape was whispering, but Hermione's face looked horrified. She shook her head "no" and whispered something back. He didn't know if this display was some sort of alpha dog thing or if Snape just didn't care that Draco saw them together.

Snape tipped his head sideways to see Draco around Hermione's hair. "Miss Granger would like it if you stayed and watched her climax. It's up to you."

Hermione's face turned purple. "I did NOT say that! I didn't say anything of the sort," she sputtered toward the ceiling.

Lip twitching, Severus whispered in her ear, "How are you ever going to be with two men at once if you won't even let Draco watch?"

A choked whine sounded from her chest, and she whispered back, "I can't. Please don't make me."

"I'll help you, pet," he said, sliding his hand up her thigh.

Draco watched her squirm in their professor's lap. _How could I pass this up?_

Snape took Draco's continued presence as confirmation. "Stand up and take off your robes, Miss Granger."

With painful slowness, Hermione stood and handed him her robes. Luckily, she hadn't done anything to her uniform that night. How was she ever going to look Draco in the eye again?

Snape sat back and watched her nervously shifting from foot to foot. He didn't really want Draco to touch her, but he did enjoy watching her struggle to deny that she was turned on by the scene. "Bend over, show him your marks."

Her heart was going to explode out of her neck any second (hopefully she'd pass out first). Facing Severus, she stared at his lap as she slowly bent over and lifted her skirt.

Draco took in her lined buttocks. She'd gotten the marks recently; they were different from what he'd seen before. He kept his face passive as his cock twitched.

Severus was going to make sure Malfoy knew what he was missing. "Show him your new present, pet."

Hermione gave him a pained look but set her jaw and, drawing her hand back, pulled her knickers aside.

Unable to keep the look of indifference on his face when he saw the bejeweled snake head between her cheeks, Draco wiped his hand over his mouth as his eyebrows rose. More of their overheard conversation last night suddenly made sense. His mind was officially blown. "In case I haven't told you lately, Hermione, you are the best roommate ever."

Hermione blushed and grinned, relieved that he'd broken the tension. Looking up at Severus, she bit her lip, hoping he wasn't still upset. The corners of his mouth had turned up slightly in what she was starting to regard as his "amused face."

"Get back in my lap," he murmured.

Sitting back against him, she gasped when he parted her thighs. He set her knees outside his and spread his legs so her thighs opened wide. When he lifted her skirt, her hands shot over the front of her knickers in an involuntary attempt at concealment.

"You may touch the chair or me but nothing else," he said loudly enough for Draco to hear.

Hermione closed her eyes and grabbed the arms of the chair.

Draco smirked. Her fingers flexed until her knuckles turned white. Snape's hand came around to the front and drew one finger over the shadow of her slit, teasing her until she was grinding her hips in agitation.

Letting her head fall back, Hermione stared at the ceiling. She couldn't look at Draco while Severus touched her. He'd see the excitement in her eyes. She clamped her lips together and vowed to not make a noise. It was embarrassing enough without him hearing her as well.

Severus let her look away for the time being. He'd force the issue later. Rubbing her harder through her satin panties, he felt the wet spot grow under his fingers. _Yes, you're my little exhibitionist, aren't you?_

Panting soundlessly through her nose, Hermione felt her knickers clinging to her wet folds. _Draco's definitely going to see that_. She shut her eyes tight. _At least I'm still wearing my knickers._

Severus put his lips above her ear and whispered, "Let's take these off, pet. Show Draco how wet you are."

She whimpered, covering her face with her hands.

"What did I tell you?" Snape warned. "Me or the chair. Now put your legs together."

Gripping the arms again, she pulled her legs closed.

"Draco, take off her knickers."

Draco leaned forward and did as requested, his eyes never leaving her pussy as he slid down the flimsy material. Her hips lifted to help him.

"Legs back where they were, Miss Granger."

Groaning inwardly, Hermione opened her thighs again and draped them over Snape's spread legs. He was hard against her bum, and she circled her hips against the stiff lump. _Is he getting off displaying me like this?_

Draco watched her pussy shine in the firelight. Her inner lips were dark pink and got redder the closer they got to her center.

"Stop being so damn quiet," Snape growled at her, "or I'll spank you again, and Draco will see how wet you can really get."

Hermione groaned out loud. Snape rewarded her with a fingertip to her clit. Her hips curled and twisted, trying to get him to touch her more. He slid a finger to her entrance and teased her swollen hole. A soft, wet clicking came from her pooled opening, and she squeezed her eyes tighter, trying to ignore the sounds.

Snape whispered in her ear as he drew his finger through her folds, "Look at Draco, love. He can't stop staring at your pretty little cunt. I'm sure he wants to come. Tell him it's all right."

Panting, she looked at the Head Boy. His eyes were focused on her spread pussy, but his hand was squeezing his cock through his trousers. His fingers were so tight she was sure he was going to hurt himself. She whispered back, "I can't. Please. You tell him."

Severus chuckled. "He doesn't want to hear it from me."

Draco was _not_ Snape, and she did _not_ know how to talk to him or how he would react to what she said. Staring at the wall behind his blonde head, Hermione built up her courage and finally managed to mutter, "You can come if you want, Draco."

Snape pinched her clit. "You can do better than that."

He let go, and she moaned at the loss. Her breathing sounded loud and heavy in the small room. She took one more deep breath. _Don't look directly at him, just stare at his chest_. "I want to watch you touch yourself, Draco. Please show me your cock."

Again, she was rewarded for her efforts. One long finger sank inside her while his thumb circled her nub.

Draco smirked. Snape was teaching her well. He unzipped his fly and sighed in relief. His dick was throbbing. He didn't want to come too fast, so he just squeezed himself through his shorts. Granger was putting on one hell of a show.

"Watch him, pet."

Opening her eyes, she watched Malfoy tease himself. It made her feel sexy to know that he was in that state because of her. Snape's other hand started unbuttoning her shirt, and she looked down as he revealed her white lace bra. Her hands tightened around the arms of the chair. _Oh God. I can't look._

Shoving her partially-opened shirt to the outsides of her breasts, Snape yanked down one cup, exposing her. He shoved the other cup out of his way and pinched her puckered nipple. Her bucking grew more frantic. He glanced at Draco's hand. The boy was fighting a losing battle. "Make him lose control, love."

"Oh, God," she panted. "Please, Draco. Show me."

Draco slid down lower in the chair and pulled his boxers below his cock. He watched her face. She was turning into someone he'd never met, riding Snape's fingers as if she'd die if he stopped, little groaning grunts sighing out as her tits bounced in their professor's hand. Her hair hid half of Snape's face, but he could see the older man watching her closely and whispering in her ear.

Hermione groaned as Draco started pumping his cock. He _was_ awfully good-looking, and she liked watching him; but it wasn't the same as Snape. Severus could get her wet with a look and a few words. Draco was eye-candy. The blonde didn't compare in size, but she liked the way he stared at her, his eyes smokey and his mouth twitching. She leaned back against Snape's chest. Reaching back, she grabbed the sides of his hips, affirming his presence. "Please, may I come, sir?"

"Yes," he hissed in her ear.

She rocked faster, bringing herself right up to the brink with Snape's fingers, her hips taking the pleasure he offered. "I want to see you come, Draco," she panted. "I'm so close. Don't make me come alone."

His jaw tightened. Malfoy matched her pace with his own hand. "Fucking hell, Granger."

She smiled, and then her eyes rolled back, her back arching against Snapes's chest. Draco could see her pussy shining around the finger penetrating her. One long wail stuttered from her lips as she shuddered her release. He heard her whisper, "Severus," and then a slack relaxation weighted her eyelids as she came back down to earth. Snape whispered in her ear again, and her brown eyes blinked open to look at Draco. She whispered something back to Snape; he nodded.

Hermione leaned toward Draco. "You didn't come?"

She looked hurt. Malfoy shook his head. "I didn't want to miss anything. That was spectacular, Granger."

Smiling shyly, she asked, "Would you like some help?"

His eyebrows quirked up, and he smirked. "I'm about to burst."

Hermione smirked back. "Good."

Kneeling down in front of him, she pulled his hand away and studied his cock. He was so swollen and red his head was turning purple. Shimmery pre-cum coated the tip. Snape had told her to finish Draco off. Hermione countered that she would only give him a handjob, and Severus had said that was fine. Even though he had told her to do it, she still felt guilty touching someone else.

Draco glanced over at Snape. He was lounging back, slumped in his chair, his eyes burning into the back of Granger's bushy head. Her fingers lightly brushed over his cock, and Draco's eyes shot back down to her hands.

His short hiss made her smile. Hermione teased him as her hands explored his unfamiliar territory, fingering the velvet head and then running down the underside.

"Dammit, Granger. Stop that! I'm dying," he groaned, pushing away her hand.

Hermione smiled and wrapped her fingers around him, tickling his balls with her other hand as she moved up and down his length. After a few strokes, he started flexing his hips, and she sped up to match him. She was torn between watching his face and watching his cock, wanting to see his expression as he blew his load.

Her hand was so bloody soft, and he hadn't really been with anyone since the war. It was all going too fast. He grunted and whispered, "Okay, I'm gonna come."

Pushing up his shirt, she aimed his dick toward his torso and smiled as he came all over his stomach. Whispered curses spewed from his mouth as the white streams dappled his pale skin. When he stopped shuddering, she let go and studied his face.

"Bloody hell, Granger," he muttered. Finding his wand, he cleaned himself then tucked away his spent cock.

Turning back to Severus, Hermione placed her head in his lap and wrapped her arms around his hips.

Snape stroked her hair, staring at the top of her head as Draco caught his breath. It made him insane to watch her touch Malfoy, but it had been interesting seeing her from another angle. He wanted to take her to his bed and fuck her until she screamed his name, just to make sure she knew whom she wanted more. "That's all for tonight," he said to Draco. "I don't want you touching her unless I say so. Is that understood?"

Draco rose from the chair. "She's all yours. I understand."

"You will treat Miss Granger with the utmost respect. Don't make me regret this."

Unable to stop the grin spreading across his face, Draco watched Snape tenderly stroke her messy brunette head while, at the same time, his black eyes threatened Draco with bodily harm. _He's completely smitten._ "On my honor."

Snape cocked an eyebrow. _What honor?_ He flicked his hand at Draco, dismissing him.

Leaving them to whatever mischief they had planned for that night, Draco strolled back to his room, contemplating what had transpired. Potter and Weasley would be furious if they ever found out. Laughing to himself, Draco ran the bath and started to get ready for bed.

He knew Snape hadn't believed him about the honor thing, but he actually meant it. They seemed good for one another, and he thought Snape deserved some happiness in his miserable life. _And if Snape's happy, everyone's happy. Maybe somebody else could stalk the halls and terrify the students for a change,_ he thought as he sank into the tub. A much more pleasant Hogwarts could be a reality in the near future.


	7. Give to Me Your Leather

7 - Give to Me Your Leather, Take From Me My Lace

Her hair covered his lap like devil's snare, his fingers trapped by her chocolate mane. She seemed reluctant to move.

"Severus?" she whispered into his thigh.

"Yes, pet?"

"I don't know if I want to try a threesome anymore."

He looked down and her, one eyebrow hiked to his hairline. "Why not? You seemed to enjoy yourself."

Hermione thought for a second. "It was fun, but Draco wasn't . . . I don't know . . . wasn't you. I liked watching him come, and he's . . . pretty, but . . . it wasn't the same as being with you."

Severus smirked. "You can't imagine sucking him while I fuck you from behind?"

Smiling into the rough wool of his trousers, she shrugged. "I can imagine it; I just don't _want_ to suck him. I mean, I'd do it if you asked me, but . . . " She couldn't quite put it into words.

"Yes?" he pressed when she didn't finish.

"I'm not sure," she sighed. "I want to get you off. Just hearing you come makes me wet, but Draco . . . I guess I don't care if he comes or not. Even if you gave him Polyjuice to make him look and sound like you, it still wouldn't be right. He'd still be Draco, you know what I mean?"

He nodded even though she couldn't see it. "Yes, I do."

Hermione found it much easier to have a conversation when his eyes weren't burning into her. The past half hour had been interesting. Making Draco come had been a turn on. It was nice to be wanted, but she realized she didn't care much unless it was Snape who wanted her.

Severus thought about what she'd said. It had been entertaining watching her with someone else, but honestly, he'd wanted to Crucio Malfoy when he came. The whelp didn't deserve it. He was glad she didn't want him to share her. She wouldn't mind his selfishness.

"How will I ever introduce you to the wonders of double penetration if there's no other man?" he asked with a hint of dark humor.

Shivering, she turned her face closer to his bulging fly. "Couldn't we just use a vibrator or something?"

Severus chuckled soundlessly above her, petting her head. _You're ready to do anything I ask, aren't you?_ "If that's what you'd like, pet."

"Could we get one that looks like you?"

"I don't imagine they get too many requests for 'greasy old git' in the vibrator suggestion box."

Hermione blushed. Ron had called him that the week before; she hoped he hadn't overheard. "I'll suggest it. I've got a name all picked out." She paused, running her mouth over his wool-covered rod. "The Disciplinarian."

Snape shook his head when she looked at him for approval.

"The Potion Master's Apprentice?" she tried again.

"No."

"Sword of Slytherin?"

He rolled his eyes. "No."

"Dungeon Master?"

He burst out laughing. "Stop, Miss Granger. You are not naming my cock!"

It was good to hear him laugh. She pressed her cheek against his hardness and smiled.

"Come on, pet. You're thinking too much." He stroked her neck. "Let's go to my room and see if I can make you forget."

 _You read my mind._ "Yes, sir."

"Do you still wish to be my slave?"

Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes. _Sweet Merlin_. "Yes!"

The corner of his mouth quirked up at her expression. "Crawl."

If he thought she wouldn't do it or it would embarrass her, he was wrong. Hermione crawled after him like a cat, and she had to fight the urge to pounce on him as he stood and made his way to his rooms.

Turning as he got to the door, Snape walked backward to watch her follow him. When the back of his legs hit the settee, he sat and she slunk to his lap. She wasn't blushing at all; her eyes were burning him alive. Chocolate flambé. "Very good," he murmured approvingly. "Now, sit back on your heels with your legs apart. Hands behind your head."

Thrusting out her chest, Hermione did as he asked.

"Excellent. When I tell you to get in position, this is what I want to see," he said. "I think I should warn you, should you ever decide to seek your pleasure elsewhere, most master and slave relationships are very involved. It's not something I wish to pursue outside of the bedroom. You are far too strong-willed to be any kind of slave . . . but you make an excellent submissive."

Smiling and looking at the floor, Hermione wondered what "involved" meant.

"You don't wish to submit to me 24 hours a day, do you? Give over your entire life to me? Act only for my pleasure?"

She thought about it then shook her head no.

"And I wouldn't want you to, Miss Granger," he said softly. "You're more interesting to me the way you are."

Hermione smiled. It was one of the nicest things he'd ever said to her.

"Strip for me," Snape ordered, settling back into the seat.

Hermione quickly pulled off her shirt and bra then stood to wiggle out of her skirt. _Wonder what Draco did with my knickers?_ When her shoes and socks were off, she stood before him, biting her lip, wondering what he'd say next.

"Get back into position. No," he amended when she started to sink to the floor, "up on the table, where I can see you."

She looked at he coffee table, which was the focal point of the sitting area. It was short and stocky, but she wasn't so sure it looked sturdy enough for kneeling.

"Go ahead. It's safe," he assured her.

It wasn't a huge surface. Once her legs were spread, she had only a few spare inches around her. Severus studied her for quite some time. Most slaves knew not to make eye contact, but he didn't want to enforce that particular rule. Her eyes told the story, and he wanted to see it unfold.

When her arms started to shake, he rose to stand in front of her. He drew his index finger across her soft lower lip, and when she started panting, he took the opportunity to slide into her half-open mouth. She licked and sucked his finger as if it were his cock, and his dick twitched with jealousy. Adding another finger, Severus pushed in further and touched the back of her throat until she gagged.

"Stay relaxed," he murmured.

Trying again, she did a little better; but her eyes started to water.

"Good girl," he growled, removing his fingers.

Hermione didn't fancy the gagging so much, but she _did_ fancy having his fingers in her mouth. He walked over to the small dresser where he kept her clamps; her nipples ached and puckered just thinking about them.

He came back and crouched down to her level. "Beg me for them," he said, holding up the metal pinchers.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Hermione croaked out, "Please clamp my nipples again, sir."

"As you wish." He smirked and closed the coated tip around one stiff peak.

She moaned as the pressure pinched her sensitive tip. Gasping for air, she waited for her body to adjust to the pain.

"I increased the tension a bit. Say something if it's too much."

Wincing, Hermione shook her head no. She could take it. His other hand lightly teased her free nipple, making her clit throb. The dichotomy between her left and right tits tore her brain in two. So much pleasure and pain should not exist in one body at the same time. Her pussy felt as though it had sprung a leak.

The other clamp pinched her free nipple, and Severus stood back to look at her. She was trembling, her eyes closed to the world. "Look at me," he whispered.

Hermione's eyes cracked open, traveling up to his face. She was starting to get used to the pain. It still bit at her, but her head was beginning to float away. He looked pleased, and that made her even wetter.

"How would you like me to correct you tonight, pet?"

She swallowed hard. "Correct me? What do you mean?"

"I mean, you need correction. It's not punishment. You just need reminding who's in charge."

Studying his face for a few seconds, she thought about her choices. _Not the cane again._ It was too soon. She kind of liked the belt. The paddle still scared her. "Do you really own a riding crop, or was that just a threat the other night?"

His lips pulled into a smile. _My kinky little Gryffindor wants the riding crop._ She kept surprising him. "I really own one. Is that your choice?"

"Yes." _What am I thinking? This could be worse than the cane._

He had to dig around the back of his wardrobe. When he finally found it, the black leather felt soft and supple in his hand. Slapping the tongue against his palm, he saw her jump in anticipation. Severus stood before her again and ran the leather up the center of her chest to her neck, tipping up her chin with the flat keeper. She looked ready to swallow him whole. "Go get on the bed, on your back."

Glad that she could finally put down her arms, Hermione climbed off the table and made her way to his bed. When she crawled toward the middle of the mattress, he stopped her.

"Lie along the foot of the bed so I can reach all of you."

Turning sideways to him, she stared at the thin black implement in his hands.

"Knees to your chest."

Hermione curled in her legs, and he pressed her feet back towards her head.

"Straighten your legs more."

The new position left her extremely exposed; her face flamed as he parted her legs. She was glad Draco wasn't there to see her. It was humiliating enough having Snape there.

Stroking the leather over her stretched skin, he smirked. Her pussy looked as if it had been freshly glazed. "My, my; is this all for me, Miss Granger?" He didn't wait for an answer, applying the first stroke with a quick flick.

Her face burned at his words as the crop burned her arse. It stung kind of like his belt but slightly different—smaller and thump-ier. The leather licked her flesh again, and she hissed as a new spot flamed to life. The sting in her backside made the clamps feel more intense; the pain ganged up on her.

"Can you tell me why you're being corrected, Miss Granger?"

"I don't know," she moaned, digging her fingers into her calves as the sting grew.

"You've only addressed me as sir once tonight. Does that sound respectful to you?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Maybe you just need the proper motivation."

The dark rumble of his voice made her pussy twitch. He slapped her sweet spot several times, and her moans rose and fell like waves. Hermione gasped when the flat tongue of leather tapped once against her clit.

Snape smirked as her eyes rolled back. Just a bit harder _Swick._ "Are you ready to come again, pet?"

She hadn't been until he hit her clit. Her pussy was ringing with dull vibrations. The crop bit her inner thigh, and she whimpered softly.

Sliding two fingers past her dewy petals, Snape curled them and pulled back, watching her knuckles go white as she clenched her legs. He dropped the riding crop; he needed both hands. Pumping his fingers into her, he teased her hard nub with the pad of his thumb; it slid against his finger, slippery as an oil slick. His other hand reached behind her legs and pulled at the chain connecting her tits. The sound of her panting filled the room. _She's going to make herself pass out if she keeps breathing like that._ Unclipping her nipples, he tossed the clamps aside and gently pushed her feet back over her head. Her eyes flew open as he curled her weight onto her shoulders.

Hermione hadn't been contorted in such a fashion since she was about eight. It wasn't painful or anything, just strange. She was softly suffocating, her lungs crushing in on themselves. Her nipples burned as they started circulating again, two pin points of pain (now, bizarrely, smashed next to her knees). A jolt coursed through her as his fingers pumped harder. She was suddenly on the edge. Her hands slammed down and clenched the bedspread below her. The pressure inside was unbearable. "Oh God, sir!"

"I know, pet. I want to see you come all over yourself."

His fingers roughly thrust inside of her, and her pussy exploded. Shouting and tearing at his bed, she felt her inner muscles push down and endless circles of rippling heat pulse outward. Hermione suddenly knew why he wanted her curled in on herself. Clear liquid streamed out of her sex; she could feel the rivulet roll down her belly and pool under her breasts. It was humiliating and sexy, her lust marking her more brightly than the cane or paddle ever could.

Snape's lips twitched up in a smile as the first watery streak trailed down her body. He pulled out his fingers and strummed her swollen pearl as her juice flowed like the Nile. _Lovely._ The flickering flames from the fire made lines of jewels glitter down her belly. A sparkling pool collected around her breasts, and one small rill overflowed and snaked through the valley toward her chin.

When her hands stopped tearing at the comforter and her shouts quieted, he gently returned her to her original position. "Good girl," he murmured. Her eyes were hazily wandering over the curtains surrounding his bed. She looked as if she had been knocked out and was just coming round again. "Still with me, love?"

It took her a second, but she followed the sound of his voice and finally found his face. Spots danced at the edge of her vision, gradually fading into sparkling dust. Her throat was dry from shouting, and her words came out sounding crackly, "Yes, sir."

Bending to her breast, he ran his lips and tongue through her release. When he pressed his mouth to hers, Hermione tasted the salty, sweet water on his lips, his tongue sharing more between them. He gently nipped her lower lip as he pulled away and started to unbutton his shirt.

Life flared behind her eyes as she watched him undress. _She's bloody insatiable,_ Severus mused. When he unbuckled his belt, her dilated pupils fell to his crotch. "Scoot up the bed, love." He wanted to fuck her face to face first so he could watch her reaction as he filled her.

Hermione smiled and scooted into the middle of the bed, leaning back on the pillows. She was sticky and damp with her own juices, but he climbed on top of her and pressed his naked belly against hers as if he didn't care. The heat of his erection rubbed between her legs, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, needing to hold onto something. Her clit jumped to attention as he slid over it. _How can I be ready so fast?_ Just seconds earlier she'd been exhausted.

Putting his swollen glans to her opening, Snape teased her, running it up and down over her entrance. Her pussy was a puddle of spent fluid; the wet sound of his cock running through her folds was gratifyingly loud. He tapped his knob against her clit, and she looked at him with silent desperation. "Sounds as though you want something, pet. I can't imagine what," he teased. "You'll have to tell me. I hope I can hear you over all this."

Her face burned, but her hips had no reservations and ground against him with fitful ferocity. "I need you inside me, sir," she groaned. "Please fuck me. I need you so much."

 _I will never tire of hearing that._ Snape stared into her eyes as he penetrated her. It felt as if it had been ages since he'd last been inside her. _I think I'm getting addicted to her pussy._ His brain clicked off as her heat engulfed him. He didn't want to think anymore.

His length split her in two, making her lower belly ache when he hit something deep inside. The stretch was wonderful. Hermione writhed beneath him, unable to stay still as the tension wound itself tighter. _He is going to drive me insane. I'm going to end up wandering around St. Mungo's with Gilderoy Lockhart._ She needed him to move. Faster. Harder. It didn't matter, as long as he moved. "Please fuck me hard, sir."

He didn't make her wait. His hips snapped faster, and her nails nipped his shoulder as she attempted to keep hold. Snape grunted, dropping his lips to her neck where he lapped a long, wet line across her skin. Pressing his mouth to her pulse, he sucked her hard, his teeth scalloping the edges.

"Yes! More, sir. So good," she gasped.

Her nails sheared his back as he sped up. The pool in her pussy spattered onto his balls each time he bottomed out, the wet sound mixing perfectly with her tiny groans. He moved faster just to hear more.

Hermione gritted her teeth as his hips beat against her. The urgency in her core grew. She kept thinking she was close, but each time her climax slipped away like sand through her fist. _Dammit!_

Severus felt her thrashing around under him. Her nails were leaving thin ribbons of fire across his back. The first coherent thought he'd had for a while floated into his head. "Take it easy, girl. You're going to draw blood."

"I can't come," she wailed miserably.

Severus looked her in the eye. "Who said I wanted you to come?"

Hermione growled and slammed her head against the pillows, squeezing her eyes shut so he couldn't see her thoughts. _Fuck you!_

He chuckled and snapped his hips harder. "Not yet, pet. Just enjoy the ride."

Digging her nails into his bum, she let him know what she thought of his plan. He just hissed and sped up even more. Hermione realized he liked it and grinned into his neck. Scratching lines across his arse, she slid her claws inward and then, staking her nails in place, spread open his cheeks.

Growling into her hair, Snape fought the tightening in his balls and slammed into her hard one last time before going still. _Damn little swot. I'll teach you to use my own tricks against me._ "That wasn't a smart move, Miss Granger." He pulled out and roughly flipped her over. The snake in her arse hissed back at him. "Push it out," he ordered, swirling the base of the plug deeper into her.

She whined in protest, but did as he said. The silver plug fell from her, and Snape placed it on the bedside table for later. He summoned the jar of lube from the bathroom. "Let's see if we can't get those three fingers in tonight."

Hermione's eyes went wide, and she started to push up on her arms. She'd been trying (really trying) all week, and she still couldn't get more than two of her own fingers in herself. Three of _his_ fingers were definitely not going to fit. "I'm really sorry, sir," she apologized in a rush. "Please, I'm not ready. I can't do it."

Sitting on the back of her legs, he paused then reached over and picked up the riding crop. Severus cracked it against the side of her bum, leaving a pink wedge that would quickly turn brick red. "I'll give you a choice, Miss Granger. We work until you can take those three fingers, which is something you want; or I get out the paddle and you find out how to apologize properly, something you do _not_ want. Which shall you choose?"

Her heart started hammering. Both choices scared her. The riding crop snapped at her again as he waited for an answer. She had to think clearly. Both options would hurt, but she didn't mind apologizing. The leather keeper cracked again, and she squealed into her pursed lips. There were pros and cons for each possiblility. "If three hurts too much, can I change my choice to the paddle?"

"No."

"Which choice would make you happier?" Hermione twisted and looked over her shoulder at him. He seemed a bit surprised by the question, his eyebrows quirking up as he sat back on his heels.

 _Which choice would make me happier? Happier?_ "I'm not a sadist, Miss Granger. I don't enjoy causing you pain. I enjoy your submission."

"So . . . you'd rather finger my bum?"

Tapping the leather thoughtfully against her backside, he sighed. "I'd rather you not keep trying to take control every chance you get. I just have to teach you again and again that you are not the one in charge."

Staring at him, Hermione bit the inside of her lips as she thought. She felt like an ungrateful child. He never left her wanting (well . . . except when he did it on purpose). Maybe if she would just let go they'd both have a better time. "You're right. I'm sorry, sir. I choose both."

"Both?"

She twisted her shoulders around further and looked him in the eye. "I deserve the paddle. I need you to punish me. But you're right, I do want your fingers. I won't fight you anymore. Well . . . I'll do my best. It's hard to let go sometimes."

 _Damn._ He couldn't stay angry when she said things like that. Her sad expression tugged at his defenses. _Damn. Damn. Damn._ Severus ran his hand down his face. How did she destroy his rage with just a few words? _It's because she trusts you, you fool. No one else would even want you to so much as house-sit their plants, but she's ready to give you unlimited access to every last inch of her body._ "Are you certain, Miss Granger?"

Turning back to the pillows, she nodded. "It'll eat me alive if you don't punish me."

He understood. She needed to make her repentance visible, put her inner turmoil on the outside. "Get those pillows under your hips."

Snape got out of bed and stretched his legs. He wanted to give her time to get ready. When he got back with the larger of his two paddles, she was waiting for him with her bum propped high in the air, close enough to the left side of the bed that he could reach her. She looked beautiful. _Don't get distracted._

"Count," he growled out. "And say you're sorry."

The hard wood slammed into her. It hurt. A lot. Less sting and more thud than she was used to. "One," Hermione said with a wince. "I'm sorry, sir."

 _Thwack_. The impact jarred her. Heat spread, burning both her cheeks at once. "Two! I'm sorry, sir."

Her heart jumped at the next hit. She groaned through her clenched teeth and fisted the sheets. "Three! I'm sorry, sir."

She felt as if she were sitting on the hearth right next to a roaring fire, her bum roasted by the flames. The blunt shock of the wood crashing into her left her almost breathless.

 _Crack_. Hermione gasped. "Four! I'm sorry, sir!" Silent tears spilled down her face.

 _Thwack_. Her bum was throbbing, and she started sobbing. "Five! I'm sorry, sir!"

He laid on the last one hardest and watched the two white spots bloom to red where her sit bones met the paddle.

"SixI'msorrysir!"

That was enough. "Good girl. Stay there."

She expected more swats, but he climbed up behind her; and instead of the solid surface of the paddle, she felt his hands rub the sting out of her skin. She cried softly into her folded arms. Hermione gasped when she felt his lips touch her sizzling flesh, his tongue licking a wet path over her swollen bum. When he blew across it, her stomach clenched, and goosebumps prickled up her back. His warm body pressed along her leg, and she peeked back to see him resting his face against her red cheek.

Rolling his lips against her bum, Severus spread her wide and ran his finger over her rosebud. Her whimper was muffled by her arm, but it was clear how much she wanted it. He opened the jar and applied some lube to his finger then made her portal shine. She wiggled under him, opening her legs further when his digit dipped inside. He spread the slick gel into her depths, listening to her chorus of moans. How quickly she switched from agony to abandon.

Two fingers slipped inside her bum, and Hermione took them happily. He worked them in and out a few times before adding a third. It was too much. She tensed, and he stopped pushing.

"I'm in about halfway, pet. You don't have much more to take." He kissed her seared seat, making her shiver. "Bear down a little."

Hermione pushed against his fingers, and he slid in a little deeper. A cord of tension snaked down her back, and she rolled her neck, trying to unknot it. _Relax. You've been here before, Hermione_. She let go a little, and he went a fraction deeper. It stretched and burned, but it didn't really hurt; she let him in further.

After five minutes of her clenching and unclenching, Severus decided to talk his way in. "You're doing very well, pet. Just a bit more. Would you like to try moving?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Tell me if it hurts." Snape slowly pulled back out and then eased in again. He continued until her back relaxed and she didn't look as though she was ready to spring to the ceiling at the least little twinge. "I'm going to add some more lube," he purred, kissing her bum.

Hermione sighed, waiting patiently for him re-wet his fingers. Slippery digits probed her backdoor, and she invited them in.

"Have you been thinking about me fucking your arse, love?"

"Gods, yes," she breathed into the bedspread. "Every day."

Smirking, he kept his movements slow and gentle. "That's my girl. Tell me what you think about."

Hermione moaned and swallowed hard. Her mouth was getting dry from panting so much. "I've been imagining you buggering me over your desk while I touch my clit."

He'd been using his free hand to hold her open, but at her suggestion, he slid around her hip and found her hard little button. "Like that?"

The moan was answer enough, but she rasped out, "Yes, sir." Her legs spread wider, hips writhing against the pillows.

"Don't come yet, Miss Granger."

"Yes, sir."

His fingers were almost completely inside her. Changing his rhythm to match her bucking, he worked in a little deeper each time her bum came back toward his hand. The finger on her clit stayed still, but he let her grind against it with each tiny thrust. "The first time we do it, I'll put you on your side. I'll get behind you, and it'll be nice and slow," he murmured against her bum. "I'll be able to touch every inch of you, and I'll make you come until you beg me to stop."

"Oh gods," she groaned.

Severus held his hand still and wiggled his fingers inside her. "I'm in all the way, pet. You may come if you like."

Her head lifted. "Really? _All_ the way in?"

"I wouldn't lie to you." He let his pinky fall to tease her pussy. "I'll stay here until you relax then we'll try moving a bit more."

"I'll wait."

"For what?"

"Till you do it harder. I want to imagine you really inside me while I come."

Severus growled softly, his lips pressing into her backside. Keeping his fingers deep, he started to thrust.

"Yessss," she hissed. "Thank you, sir."

He didn't say anything, he just pushed deeper until her hips dipped with each thrust.

His pinky teased her inner labia, and Hermione couldn't stop her hips from moving faster. Her clit grazed his waiting finger each time she rocked forward. She was careening toward a three-way collision. "Please, sir, I need more."

"Harder or faster?"

"Both."

He obliged. She countered his thrusts, backing onto his fingers and then mashing her slick nub against his other hand. Snape watched, amused and aroused, as she rode out her pleasure.

"Oh God, I'm gonna come," she moaned after a few minutes. "Please!"

His fingers went in as far as they could, and he shook them inside her, forcing her clit against his other hand. Hermione shouted a hoarse cry of surprise as her orgasm ripped through her. A small trickle of fluid leaked from her sex as her muscles convulsed. Her mind went numb.

Leaving his fingers inside her, Severus watched her twitch and shake as she came down. He'd have to remember to get the mirror when he took her arse so he could watch her face the whole time.

Hermione wiped her forehead on the bed. "Sweet fucking Circe, that was so good," she panted.

"Don't call me Circe," he muttered.

Hermione smiled. "Professor, is it okay if I suck you now?"

He picked up his head, watching her back rise and fall as she fought for breath. "That sounds acceptable." _Probably necessary_ , he thought, looking down at his half-hard dick. "Any particular reason why you're so keen to have my cock in your mouth all the sudden?"

"I just want to suck you, sir," she said evasively.

"You're not planning any new surprise techniques, are you? I want to fuck your greedy little pussy again, so you'd better tell me now if you're planning another trick like you did during rounds. If you make me come in your mouth, I won't be happy." _I never thought I'd hear myself say that._ She turned her head and looked back at him. Her expression was delightfully troubling.

"Don't put that lube away," she replied with a grin.

His tongue ran along the inside of his cheek as he held back a smile. It was good that she'd warned him. He'd have to be careful. She was damn brave; the Sorting Hat had made the right choice. He'd never had a witch volunteer to finger his arse. Some had done it on request but not with the same degree of glee. "All right, just remember what I said."

Nodding her head in enthusiastic agreement, Hermione planned her attack. He pulled his fingers out or her arse, and she sighed. It was a relief to be empty again, but she also missed it.

"Wait," he muttered. "Let me put in your plug."

"Professor, I took three fingers. When can we do it?"

Shaking his head, he marveled at her excited impatience. She sounded like a deranged five-year-old asking when they would get to go to the zoo. "I said when you take three fingers _easily_. Maybe next time."

Smiling into her arm, Hermione felt him apply more lube then the cold metal of her plug pressed against her anus. _Next time._ The metal stretched her, and she sighed with contentment when it settled into place.

Snape didn't tell her that he'd enlarged her plug. Knowing would only make her tense. She'd see when she took it out. Sliding next to her, he pushed her hair out the way so he could see her. "Where would you like me?"

Biting her lip in thought, she answered, "Right here's fine. Just relax."

Backing off the pillows, she pushed them toward him, returning them to their owner. Snape shoved one behind his head so he could keep his eyes on her. She crawled down to his knees, and he spread his legs so she could kneel between them. Bracing one soft hand on his hip, she leaned down to his prick.

Little licks slicked his dick as her warm mouth moved over him. She placed small kisses to his head and shaft, covering every inch. Bending his arm behind his head for a better angle, Severus watched her work. Her riotous curls tickled his legs as she turned and shifted. He whispered words of praise as she sucked his glans into her mouth, sliding her lips in a tight ring down his shaft. Her tongue was fabulous. It never stopped. Those pretty brown eyes of hers glanced up at him, and she smiled at him around his hardening cock.

Hermione pulled her lips off his head and looked around for the jar of lube. When she found it, she put a line of the slippery gel down her hand. Wrapping her fingers around the base of his cock, she slowly slid her way to the top and then flipped and swirled her palm over his flared head before sliding back down. He gave her a small growl, so she did it again.

His eyes flicked from her fingers to her face. She was doing things at an angle he wasn't used to. Wonderful things. One of her hands rubbed and pulled his balls while she continued to stroke him. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep sigh as she tongued his bollocks.

Hermione sucked one ball past her lips and pulled up on his scrotum. Dipping her middle fingers into the jar, she felt her heart rate climb in tandem with her nerves. Her lubed fingers inched toward his arse. When she found his puckered hole, she massaged around the outside, wanting to make sure he was throughly covered so she didn't hurt him. Stretching out on her belly, she tried turning on her side for a better angle.

He bent one knee, and she found the new position offered easier access. Hermione let the tip of her middle finger slide inside his tight entrance. It was strange. She'd never been inside another person before. His body felt hot and tight. Working in a little deeper, she felt the ring of muscle give way to the soft walls beyond. It was a lot like fingering her own arse (except far more naughty . . . and easier to reach). His breath was ragged, dragging through his nostrils like a horse; she looked up to find him staring at her, his eyes two smoldering lumps of coal, and his jaw so tight a tendon in his temple was twitching.

He'd have to stop her soon. His cock strained and jumped toward her lips. She smiled and lifted her head from his thigh to kiss it. Her finger wiggled inside him, and his balls twitched up in warning. "Careful, girl," Snape growled through his teeth.

Nodding, she stopped snogging his dick. Severus could swear it followed her for a few seconds as she moved away. Her finger sank deeper and twisted around. He took another deep breath. She was watching his face to see what made him craziest. Her finger curled, searching for his prostate. _Fuck me! Why did I give her that book?_

The tip of her finger bumped against a lump inside him, and his cock jumped, hitting her chin. _There it is_ , she smiled, proud of discovery. Hermione nudged it again, and he inhaled sharply through his nose.

His jaw had turned to stone. Severus didn't want her to stop, but he didn't want to come like that. (At least, not that night.) If only he could open his mouth and tell her. Her lips pressed a soft kiss to his frenulum, and he growled in his throat. "Stop."

Hermione looked at him. Every muscle in his upper body was straining with tension. _Uh oh. Too far_. She pulled her face away from his cock and uncurled her finger.

"Don't move," he whispered.

Hermione froze. His face was pinched with concentration, and she didn't want to spark his ire. The paddle had been more than enough for one night. His balls looked tight and high, but they slowly sank back to their usual position as she waited for him to sound the all clear.

The constriction binding his chest finally loosened, and he could breathe again. "No more, pet. That was too close. We'll play this game some other time."

Hermione removed her finger carefully and watched the remaining tension drain from his body. Her teeth tried to bite the grin from her lips, but it didn't work; she couldn't wipe the ecstatic look off her face.

Snape opened his eyes and glanced down at her. "You're pretty damn pleased with yourself, aren't you?"

Hermione smiled back. _I am the Arse Master. Do not doubt my powers._

 _I'm going to fuck that cocky look off your face in a minute._ Snape glanced down at his dick. It was an unhealthy shade of maroon. _A very long minute._ Sitting up, Severus turned and pushed her back down against the bed, shoving her knees to her chest. "Hold them there," he ordered as he snagged the riding crop from the edge of the bed. "How many times did you forget to call me sir since I paddled you?"

Her eyes went wide. "I don't know, sir. Please don't. I'm so sore"

Rising to his knees, he looked down at her. "I'd say at least ten times." His nails grazed her red rump. "What do think? Three swats for each time you forgot?"

Groaning, her head fell back. "Whatever you think is best, sir."

He smiled. "I think you need some practice. Say 'Thank you, sir' after every three hits."

"Yes, sir." Hermione squeezed her eyes tight. The leather tip ran over her backside, making her wait and worry before the hit. The black tongue lashed her left cheek, almost on her thigh, then mirrored the hit on her right. The two spots burned brightly. A soft slap landed on her clit, and her eyes flew open. "Thank you, sir."

Smirking at her change in tone, Severus teased her with the keeper again. _You want it now, don't you._ He followed the same pattern: left, right, clit.

"Thank you, sir."

Hermione groaned and wiggled as he snapped the crop against her over and over. Every time it hit her clit, she panted out the next "Thank you, sir." She completely lost track of the count, dying for him to keep going. The last slap to her sex stung like fire, but she loved it. _Please fuck me!_

"Have you learned your lesson, Miss Granger?" he asked, tossing the riding crop behind the pillows.

"Gods yes, sir! Thank you."

Severus leaned over her. It was clear by the sound of her voice that it was time to recommence shagging. His dick twitched in hearty agreement. Her feet hit his shoulders as he rubbed his length along her heat. She made a surprised noise of lust as his head parted her petals, sinking past her swollen opening. The path was easy with her slickness, and he entered her in a single, smooth thrust. One arm held her legs to his chest as he started working himself in and out. The angle was one he hadn't used with her yet, and Severus groaned at the sensation.

Hermione was on fire. Her bum smouldered from the double rounds of abuse it had taken that night, and her pussy seemed ready to explode. The burn in her bum just added more kindling to the flames. She tried to enjoy the slow pace he set, but she couldn't stand it for one second longer.

"Please fuck me harder, sir," she begged.

He let go of her legs and put his hands on either side of her, keeping her ankles over his shoulders. His hips sped their swing until they were slapping against her.

"Thank you, sir," she whispered. Her eyes closed, and she smiled at the hard jolt of each thrust. The plug rocked inside her. _Oh God!_ The burn from the riding crop was the icing on the cake; the blotches of heat tingled as he plowed into her. Between the burning _and_ his cock _and_ her plug, she was overwhelmed with sensations.

Snape studied the pained look on her face. She was close. "Pinch your nipples."

Her eyes slit open to meet his gaze. Hermione pinched her nipples and felt her clit throb. _Bloody hell._

"Harder," he growled. She pinched tighter, wincing at the pain. Severus leaned in so he was rubbing closer to her nub with his lower body. He ground his pelvis into her until she looked as if she was going to cry, her breathing short and choppy as she tried to grab hold of her orgasm.

"Stop straining for it," he whispered. "Relax"

Hermione whimpered in frustration but forced herself to let go. Maybe he wanted her to wait. She wouldn't cross him twice in one night.

Snape continued to pound into her, sweat rolling down the back of his neck. He'd change positions in a minute and make her come then.

She took a deep breath when he pulled out of her, her thighs no longer pinching off her lungs. Cool air filled her body, and she took another easy breath. He was piling up the pillows next to her hip.

"Roll over," he ordered.

Turning to her side, Hermione rolled onto her belly, hips propped high atop his pillow hill. She felt him spread her legs wider and rub himself up to her engorged entrance. He pushed in then put his hands down next to her chest and started fucking her again.

Her eyes opened wider as he hit a new spot inside. Her inner muscles spasmed with each thrust. This was definitely her new favorite position. The pillow rubbed against her clit, and she couldn't stop squirming as her body sought out more pressure.

Snape felt her pussy twitch around him and closed his eyes. She was humping the pillow, adding a new layer of movement to each thrust. He wanted to feel her come. "Are you close, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir!"

He smirked. She seemed to have no trouble remembering to call him sir since her session with the riding crop. Severus sped up, and she shouted out a long wail into the mattress. Her pussy clenched around him, and he felt a surge of liquid coat his length. "Yes, pet, that's it. Come for me."

Her muscles seemed to be trying to push him out and hold onto him at the same time. The contractions rolled through her, leaving her shaking and mindless. She didn't know her own name for about half a minute as she climaxed and then sank into blissful nothingness afterward. He stilled inside her, allowing her to recover.

"Marvelous, pet," he whispered, brushing her hair out of the way and kissing her neck.

He began moving inside her again but kept his chest against her back. She fancied it. They were both sweaty, and it was too hot to be pressed so closely; but he kept nipping her neck, so she didn't really mind. His hips grated her sore bottom, adding to their already considerable heat. That was nice too. His thrusts became slower, and the pace lulled her into nirvana. Her mind floated as he rubbed against her.

Snape wanted to keep going. He was tired, but she felt heavenly beneath him; he didn't want her to leave. Her burning bum was a soft cushion under his hips, and he fit against her back as though she were made for him. He stayed there for a while, grinning at her occasional sighs of contentment.

After a long span of silence, he thought she might have fallen asleep (and was disturbed that the thought didn't bother him). If she was asleep, he'd let her stay until sunrise then they could have sex again before he sent her back to her room. No one would be out that early in the morning; she'd have no trouble sneaking through the halls.

"Are you asleep, pet?" he whispered.

A groggy negative sound came from her chest. "I can't sleep till you come," she murmured.

"I'm close, love."

"Will you come on my bum, sir?"

He smirked at her request. "Is that what you'd like?"

She nodded, smile growing. "Yes, I'd like to see it."

 _So would I, pet, so would I_. Severus sped up. It wouldn't take long—he'd been fighting himself for ages. He pushed himself up off her back and braced himself on his hands. His balls were starting to tighten.

Twisting around to watch him, she groaned. "Oh gods, Severus. You're so bloody sexy like that."

He raised an eyebrow. _I seriously doubt that._ He was surprised to find no lie in her eyes. She wasn't just saying it to turn him on. She meant it. Her eyes raked over his body as he pumped into her.

Hermione tightened her thighs, trying to calm her clit; it was starting to get worked up again. Seeing him hovering over her, staring at her bum, was delicious. "I want to see you come, sir. All over me."

He grunted and pulled out, fisting his hand over his cock. A shuddering exhale broke through his lips as each milky stream decorated her red cheeks. The pleasure ripped through him. He couldn't see straight as his balls expelled all they had. "Fuck!"

Leaning back on his heels, panting, he waited for his heart to slow. His dick slowly deflated in his hand. Severus watched her reach back and run her fingers over her spattered derrière. She swirled through his seed and then rubbed it into her skin. Flopping down beside her, he kept his eyes on her actions. She didn't stop until every last drop had absorbed into her abused bum. Reaching out, he stroked his fingertips over the scene of the crime. She was slightly sticky. "I'll clean you up later. Sleep for a bit."

A look of surprise crossed her face. "Here?"

"It's up to you."

She smiled sleepily at him. "Will you lie against me? I'm getting cold."

Lip twitching, Snape nodded. He helped her pull the pillows out from under her hips then dragged her back against his chest. She curled into him and sighed peacefully as his hand slid around her side. Cupping her breast, he ran his thumb over her nipple. "I'll wake you later, pet. We'll take a shower before you go. You can show me your new trick again."

He couldn't see her evil grin. "Are you sure the shower's such a good idea, sir? Standing seems like it could be a bit . . . _precarious_. I can't hold you up, you know."

Looking down at her head, he smirked. _Touché, Miss Granger._ "But if we try it in the tub, you'll drown. Besides, filthy little girls like you need a good scrubbing."

She laughed. "How can I drown sticking my finger up your arse?"

His lips curled with his own evil grin. "Who said you'd be using your hands?"


	8. Makes Me Wanna Shoop Shoop Shoop

8 - Makes Me Wanna Shoop Shoop Shoop

Snape awoke after a couple of hours, his back freezing. The front of his body, however, felt as though he'd been spooning a furnace. She was curled in a ball with her bum pressed against him. Flexing his fingers, he squeezed the malleable flesh of her breast. She was so bloody soft; he could spend hours just petting and groping her. _She'd probably enjoy that if I tied her up first._

Her breathing was deep and slow. She was still asleep. Snape stayed still. He'd leave her be for a bit longer. She had still been awake when he'd dropped off, no doubt ruffled by his final words. The corner of his mouth curled up. As long as she was with him, the bounds of her bravery would be tested.

His mind wandered as he let her sleep, thinking about her list of fantasies; he imagined ways he could incorporate her ideas into his plans. Dozens of sexual scenarios flickered past his mind's eye. His prick made its opinions known, growing and bumping against her bum. Severus let go of her breast and slid his hand down to her warm muff. One finger traced the line of her sex, running through the remains of their play, her pubic hair stiff with dried come. He remembered how she had rubbed his semen into her arse earlier, and his lip twitched with amusement. A shower was definitely in order. When he tickled her clit, her breathing skipped, not waking but not unaware of his actions. Severus kept it slow and soft, barely moving. Her breathing became more bothered, and he wondered if she was dreaming about him.

She was. _Hermione was sitting in class and Snape was standing over her. He told her that the prize for being first in her class was "six of the best." Hauling her to the front of the room, he bent her over the desk and flipped up her skirt. Everybody could see her knickers. It was awful. Her entire body prickled as her heart pounded painfully in her chest. Draco sat behind Snape's desk and, lifting one bored eyebrow, said, "You like this, don't you, Granger?" Hermione couldn't speak. Snape pulled down her knickers, and she felt the cane being lined up against her bum. "Tell everyone how wet you are," he purred. The sting burned through her, and she looked up to see Draco smirking at her. The cane sliced into her arse again, and she whimpered for more. Why wasn't anyone stopping him? After the last hit, Snape spun her round and sat her on top of the desk. He pulled off her knickers and shoved her legs apart. Kneeling down, he spread her open with two fingers and buried his face between her thighs. Harry shrugged to Ron and said, "She asked for it." Ron nodded. Snape's tongue was soft and wet against her pussy, and she was struggling to not lose her mind in front of everyone. Draco eased her back down onto the desk and pinned her wrists. "Give it up, Granger." She looked (upside down) into Draco's grey eyes, and he smiled kindly at her. "I know," he said, patting her hand. She had no idea what he knew. Looking down at Snape's half-hidden face burrowing into her sex, she moaned. She was going to come. His flinty black eyes stared back at her, and he pulled his lips away. "This isn't part of your Head Girl duties," he rumbled. She didn't understand. The room was empty. They were alone. Snape yanked her up and kissed her. Hard. His clothes felt scratchy against her skin. She was naked. "What do you want, Miss Granger?" he asked calmly. Her lips tingled from the kiss. "You," she whispered. He took off his shirt and stood motionless before her. "Don't look at me," he warned. She couldn't look away. "Don't look at me," he repeated. Her hand touched his chest, stroking over his heart; it thudded under her fingers, making her hand burn and tingle. "It's too late. I see you," she whispered. He kissed her again, his hand dancing over her pussy._

Hermione's eyes opened to the semi-darkness of his room. A finger was between her nether lips, teasing her clit, and she could feel the liquid heat pooling in her core.

"Are you awake, pet?" he whispered.

She nodded, blinking her eyes a few times to make sure. "Yes."

"Would you like to take a shower now?"

Curling into his warmth, she nodded again. "That sounds nice, sir."

The heat along her back melted away, leaving her chilled. Rolling into the spot he had vacated, she watched his bum as he got out of bed.

Snape held out his hand. "Come on. I'll get you warm in the shower."

Smiling, Hermione climbed out after him and clutched his elbow as he led her to the bathroom. The tiles were cold and painful under her feet. She hopped from one foot to the other in an attempt to stay warm. Immune to the icy floor, he took her to the glass wall that separated the shower from the rest of the room. He waited until the water was warm then pulled her under with him. Hot water streamed over her body, and feeling burned back into her toes. Turning her so it warmed her back, he pulled her tightly to the front his body. When he tipped back her head and kissed her, a snapshot of her dream flashed through her head.

Steam filled the tiny glass and tile cubicle. Her hair got even frizzier than usual as the damp heat swirled around them. Snape lathered his hands and, pulling her out of the rain, smoothed the foam up her torso. Her breasts became slippery and impossible to grip as he cleaned them, the hard peaks of her nipples carving at his palm with each delicate buffing. She was putty in his hands.

His eyes kept finding hers from behind the curtain of black hair shielding his face; hands and eyes filled her entire field of vision. She would dream of them later.

Snape soaped her fleece then nudged her legs apart and slid the side of his hand between her furred lips. Slithering his fingers through her folds, he soaked away the remains of their night. He liked the way her hips bucked and hopped against his hand. Bathing seemed to relax and excite her all at once.

"Please, sir, may I wash you?" Gods, she wanted to run her hands all over him.

"Not yet, pet," he murmured, turning her to face the spray.

Soapy hands smoothed over her backside and down her crack, making her shiver. Twisting and pressing, he moved the plug inside her. Her eyes closed as she reached for the wall. The tile was slippery yet steady under her hand.

He rotated her in the spray, dislodging the suds with his hands and body.

With her back to his chest, Hermione leaned into him, tipping her head onto his shoulder. The heat of his hard-on jerked against her lower back, and she arched into it. _I know that's for me. Let me have it._

Shoving her hair to one side, Snape put his lips to her ear. "Now's your chance to demonstrate those new skills of yours. Get me as clean as you like; it's your tongue."

Her eyes snapped open. _You shouldn't really lick someone's arse, should you?_ That didn't sound sanitary. _Neither does anal sex, but you're willing to do that._ Turning into him, she rested her forehead on his chest, thinking and stalling.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

He could barely hear her small voice over the roar of the shower. Snaking his hand up under her hair, he rubbed her neck. "You'll be fine. Just get me clean first."

A heavy sigh blew over his nipple as she gathered her courage. Lathering the soap to billowing bubbles, she stared at his half-hard dick. _You know you want to clean that, Hermione. How many times have you imagined him in the shower?_ Soaping his hips and coarse black pubic hair, she let her hand gently brush over his bouncing erection, smiling when it jumped at her. Circling his shaft, Hermione pumped him several times with lather before moving down and cupping his sac. She worked the suds into his balls then traded places with him so she could rinse him in the spray. Standing for a couple seconds with her breasts pressed against his back, she slid her arms around him, pretending to rinse but really just hugging him for courage.

 _Here goes nothing_. Kissing her way down his spine, she knelt until she was eye level with his bare bum. _Just clean him. One step at a time._ Her fingers slipped between his cheeks, and she smiled when he groaned. _Just like before. Except with soap._ Working in small circles, she massaged all around the whole area. She was nothing if not thorough. When she was happy that the outside was clean enough, Hermione pushed her soapy finger gently up to his opening. He hissed above her, his hand braced against the wall. It was impossible to see his cock from her position, and she had no other visual clues to gauge his reaction. Her finger slowly twisted, eliciting a grunt. She looked up. "Tell me if it's too much."

He nodded but didn't say anything. Her eyes returned to where her finger disappeared inside him. She just focused on cleaning him. His prostate could wait until later. The deeper her finger worked, the tighter his back got.

"Okay," she said, pulling free, "turn round."

He tuned his back to the water, and Hermione knelt at his side, rubbing her hands between his cheeks. Standing, she let the water run down her arm and trickle into his crack as she rinsed him as best she could. His breathing got more ragged as she fingered him clean, and his cock reached toward the wall, heavy and hard with arousal. _I'm surprised he has enough blood left to stand._

Steam filled the shower with a foggy mist. It should have been leaking out the open space in the wall. _There must be a charm keeping it inside._ The muggy air kept her warm, but she felt as though they were getting it on in the jungle. Hermione wrapped her fingers around his length, stroking him a few times. He growled and put his hand over hers to slow her. She smiled and kissed his shoulder before kneeling back down behind him. _Don't think about it, Hermione. Just do it._ Her hands seemed to move without her direction as she spread him wide. He leaned forward, bracing himself against the tile. The shift made the shower spray hit his face, and he clawed at the nozzle as if it had personally insulted him, aiming it toward the glass wall. She would have laughed at his fixture fury if she hadn't been so nervous. With one last deep breath, she closed her eyes.

Severus felt her sigh over his skin and clenched his hands into fists. _Dammit, girl, get on with it._ He didn't dare say anything out loud. She seemed ready to bail at the least provocation. His cock twitched. _Give her a minute._ She parted his cheeks, and Severus felt the softness of her face against his arse just before the wet heat of her tongue ran over his puckered hole. He stopped breathing. She gave another unsure lick and then pressed closer.

Hermione could barely hear his muttered cursing over the running water. _This isn't as bad as I thought._ It just tasted like skin. _Well, like the skin under his balls._ Once she conquered her initial fear, she got more adventurous. He groaned and leaned forward, begging her for more with a growly "fuck." It seemed she had a new weapon in her arsenal.

His teeth clenched against each other, his jaw aching as he held in another groan. Her tongue was superb. Snape tried to slow his breathing, but he sounded as if he'd just done a lap around the Great Hall. Her tongue slipped into his body.

"Fucking hell!" he moaned, slamming the side of his fist into the wall.

Spurred on by his reaction, she pressed in deeper. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

Warm air breezed his cheeks as she backed up to breathe. The tension in his jaw melted, and Severus stretched his mouth open to release the muscles. He needed to touch his cock but didn't dare. He was far too close.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he panted, trying his best to sound in control.

"I . . . uh . . . damn," she trailed off to a whisper.

 _How could she be embarrassed to say anything after having her tongue in my arse?_ "What is it, Miss Granger? Tell me." _She's ready to back out._ He waited for her say she wanted to stop.

Hermione ran her fingers down the back of his leg while she took a deep breath. "Could we do this in front of a mirror? I'd like to see more of you." She was glad he couldn't see how much she was blushing.

A grin cracked his stoic mask. His head dropped as he breathed out a silent, relieved chuckle. "Yes, pet."

Turning, Snape stroked her chin, making her look up at him. A flush still stained her cheeks, and he ran his thumb over the soft heat. "Whatever you'd like." Taking her hand, he pulled her to stand. She kept staring at his hard-on as he guided her back out into the bathroom. Turning off the water, he followed her.

Hermione's eyes followed his bobbing cock as he got a towel. _Mmmm._ Ignoring her stares, he wrapped the towel around her damp body and started patting her dry. The floor was still cold, and she shifted back and forth trying to keep her toes warm. Severus summoned his wand and held it against the floor for several seconds. The tiles warmed under his feet, and she stopped dancing around.

Kneeling down, he carefully dried her pubic hair and folds, drawing a soft sigh from her. As he worked, she ran her fingers over the tendons in his neck and the sharp line of his collarbone. Her sweet petting drove him mad. When he finished, Severus magically dried the towel and handed it to her. "You expressed a desire to dry me last time. Go ahead."

Hermione grinned and took the towel. After wiping down down his chest and stomach, she followed the path with her lips. _Mmm. Clean._ Circling his body, she carefully removed all traces of water from him, spending longer than necessary on the fun bits. When she met his eyes, he gave her a warning glare. It looked as if he was planning to hex her to oblivion if she didn't move faster. Hermione swallowed and tried to keep her eyes on his thighs as she finished her task.

Her obsessive-compulsive towel work was eating away the last crumb of his patience. The ferocious aching in his cock seemed to have grown to a sharp pain. He took the towel from her and tossed it in the corner. "Crawl," he ordered. Snape walked toward the door, and she followed on her hands and knees. When he got to the doorway, he turned and said, "Stay."

Hermione sat back, glad he'd done whatever it was he'd done to the floor to make it warm. He summoned the mirror from his room and then shut the door. There was another mirror on its reverse. He faced it and set the second mirror to the side. Crooking a long finger, he beckoned her back into position. When Hermione was facing his arse again, he adjusted the mirror next to her so when she looked in it she could see the side of him _and_ the front of him in the mirror on the door. _Brilliant._ Leaning forward, she spread his cheeks and turned her head slightly to watch their reflection. She could see part of her face hidden by his bum _and_ see his cock twitch in front of him. _Sweet Circe. Perfect._

Bracing his hands against the door, Severus stared at the floor and tried to calm himself. _Make this last_. Her soft hands parted him again, and she teased his opening with some long licks before swirling and flicking her tongue over the tiny entrance. Hissing through his teeth, he dropped his head. _Yessss._

Hermione grazed her hands up his inner thighs and spread him from below, using her thumbs to open him wider. She pointed her tongue and slid it inside him, smirking inwardly at his clenched grunt. Shifting her eyes to the side, she watched his reflection. His head hung toward the floor, his jaw set in stone. The muscles in his arms were ropy with strain, and his torso was a block of tension. His painfully red prick jumped over and over as if it was trying to catch his eye.

Not really wanting to stare at his reflection, Severus glanced down at his dick and groaned. It was a stick of dynamite ready to explode. Looking away, he realized he could see her in the mirror. _Bloody hell._ He was transfixed by the image she presented: her face pressing into him, her head twisting and turning, trying to get deeper, her small hands digging into his bum to hold him open.

"Fucking hell, love. I can't take any more," he whispered.

One of her fingers slid up next to her lips to replace her tongue; it twisted in and hit his prostate. Severus grabbed hold of his cock, squeezing as hard as he could, holding back the rush. Her tongue kept licking around her finger, and she dug her nails into his left cheek, slowly scratching raw, red tracks across his flesh. He pumped his cock twice and lost it.

Hermione watched the mirror as a strangled shout shattered his grimace. The hand gripping his dick barely moved as his semen pulsed across the glass. She moved one hand through his legs to cup his balls, and he grunted in appreciation. When he finished, he was still hard, and she urged him to turn and face her. He slumped against the door, panting and staring down at her. Holding his hips, she licked the cream that still clung to the tip of his cock. Wordless pleasure rumbled from his chest as he fought to breathe normally.

Severus held her head with one hand as her tongue gently lapped him clean. She kept it light enough that it didn't hurt, gradually licking the remaining ache from his balls. His heart rate slowed, and he closed his eyes, resting his head against the door.

Sinking down, Hermione placed her cheek against his thigh as he stroked her head absently with one hand.

"Was that as bad as you imagined, pet?"

She smiled. "No, sir." Hermione didn't want to tell him that she kind of fancied it. It was exciting making him lose control.

"Would you like to come again?"

"Yes, sir. But I can wait if you want some more time. I'm not in a hurry."

He couldn't help smiling. "That's thoughtful, pet, but you do need some real sleep before classes tomorrow."

Nodding with reluctant agreement, she sighed, wishing she could spend days with him instead of just hours.

"Go get in position on the bed and wait for me." He gave her a hand to help her stand. "I'll be there soon."

He opened the door for her and watched as she climbed into his bed and knelt facing him, legs spread, hands behind her head. Retrieving his wand, Snape vanished his seed from the floor and put away the towel. He made sure the bathroom was straightened then he floated the mirror out and stuck it to the bed's canopy above her. With a few flicks of his wand, he gathered all her clothes so she could get dressed later. Her knickers seemed to be missing. Severus went back to his office to search and found them next to the chair Draco had occupied. He smirked at the stiff patch where her pussy had soaked through.

When he got back to the bed, he held the crotch up to her face and leered at her. "Just look at your knickers, Miss Granger. Maybe you should give these to Draco as a memento."

Her face burned red. She could smell her arousal all over the satin.

"You certainly enjoyed having him watch, didn't you, pet?"

Looking away, Hermione muttered, "I guess so."

"You guess so? Hmm, let's see. Stick out your tongue, Miss Granger." There was trepidation in her eyes, but her tongue crept past her lips. He ran the gusset over her tastebuds. "What you taste is your desire to be humiliated, Miss Granger. You _wanted_ Draco to see your pussy dripping all over my fingers. Go ahead, tell me that seeing him hard at the sight of you didn't make you wetter. You know what I'll do to you if you lie to me again. Tell me that you didn't get off having him witness your wanton display."

Her cheeks burned hotter, and she had to look away again. "Yes, sir."

"Yes, what? That's not an answer."

She was angry. Tears pricked the back of her eyes. _What is wrong with me? He already knows the answer. Why is this upsetting me so much?_

Severus used the hand with her knickers to force her to look at him. Tears stood in her eyes, and her mouth was set in a tight line of control.

"Yes, sir, I enjoyed it," she whispered.

He studied her. Something about his question had gotten to her. Looking into her head, he couldn't get a clear thread on exactly what had sparked such a reaction (which meant she probably didn't know what was going on either). "Tell me why you look as if you're ready to cry, pet."

Hermione blinked and the tears spilled over; her jaw clenched to hold onto her remaining control. He seemed to have no response. Her tears meant nothing to him, and she didn't want to show any more weakness. He already knew too much.

"Bloody hell," he sighed. Severus ran his thumbs over her cheeks, wiping away the wet tracks. "What is it? I won't be angry. Something's upset you. Tell me what it is."

She opened her mouth and tried to speak but wasn't sure what to say. "I don't know. I think I feel guilty."

"Guilty?" His brow furrowed. "About what?"

Hermione knew suddenly. It only embarrassed her more to be aware of the reason. She didn't want to tell him, but it was futile to withhold information. He saw everything. "I think I feel guilty about liking Draco watching me."

He stroked her face. "Why, pet?"

Her eyes closed. She couldn't look at him and say it. "I felt like I was cheating on you."

Snape was genuinely surprised. "Cheating on me?"

"Yes."

"Did you think I would be angry that you were turned on by the experience?"

"No . . . yes. No. I don't know."

"You're allowed to be turned on by other men. I don't own you."

Her stomach turned at his words. She felt sick. "I think that's why I'm so upset, sir. I shouldn't care; I know we're just shagging. I feel stupid. Please stop looking at me." Hermione refused to break her position, but she couldn't stand to have him staring at her. Her eyes squeezed tight to block out his gaze.

Severus continued to stare for quite some time. He didn't know how to feel. She had become attached; she cared about him. It felt good, but that seemed wrong and dangerous. He wasn't in love, and he didn't want to lead her on. His possessiveness of her was a sticky subject. _Is this what I wanted?_ "Put down your arms, Miss Granger."

Sighing, she took her hands off her head and rubbed her sore shoulders.

"Do you know the difference between love and lust?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

"And which do you feel for me?"

"Lust."

"Anything else?"

Hermione looked to the side, not meeting his eyes. "I . . . like you."

He was sure it was felt just as bizarre for her to say it as it did for him to hear it. People tolerated him or used him for their plans, but no one really liked him. It must be quite a conundrum for her. Lust she could deal with—that was just her body having its say; but liking him meant she cared a little, and her head and heart had become involved. "I am . . . fond of you as well, Miss Granger. That is partially why I asked you to not see anyone else."

She glanced at him. "Really?" It sounded as if it were killing him to admit he could stand her.

"Yes. I didn't enjoy seeing you touch Draco, but I _did_ enjoy seeing you get off in front of him. I can understand your confusion in such a situation. You're new to this."

"Wait. Does that mean you like me beyond shagging?"

He sighed. "You're semi-intelligent. I appreciate a decent brain. You like to read and can carry on a conversation without boring me to tears. So yes, as far as human beings go, I _like_ you." The word felt disgusting in his mouth.

"Oh," she said blankly. She felt relieved, which was good; but it was weird to think that Severus Snape was her . . . friend? Her lover? _What the hell does one call a snarky bastard whom you enjoy shagging and you care about to a certain degree?_

"Don't overanalyze it, Miss Granger. Are you better now?"

She nodded. Her feet were asleep. Hermione tried to shift around to get some blood moving without losing the position.

"Lie down," he murmured.

She sank down flat on her stomach and groaned at the tingling itchiness coursing through each foot. He summoned the same jar of salve he'd used on her arms and rubbed the contents on her feet and lower legs. A soft sigh sounded as her muscles released.

"Are you ready to come for me, Miss Granger?"

Turning to face him, she nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Get on your back."

Rolling around, Hermione maneuvered onto her back where he could reach her and found herself directly under his levitated mirror. She had forgotten it was there. Seeing herself was a bit of a shock. Her nipples were hard, and she watched herself run a palm over one. Glancing down the bed, she saw Snape staring at her, watching her touch herself.

"Keep going," he growled.

A shy smile tilted her mouth, and she smoothed both hands up her torso until she was cupping the underside of her breasts. She teased herself before going for the main attraction. Her hands moved higher, circling her nipples without touching them then stroking featherlight down the center of her chest.

"Watch yourself," he murmured.

Her eyes shifted upward. The mirror widened and lengthened, revealing the entire bed. Her reflection pulled at her peaked tips, and she arched her back.

"Good girl. Don't stop."

His hands grasped her ankles and pulled them apart; then his dark head came into view. Hermione watched his pale, scarred back rest between her spread legs, his black hair blocking out her sex. She felt his fingers part her, and then the wet warmth of his tongue covered her clitoris. It was like watching an incredibly sexy movie that she could feel. His breath was hot on her pussy, and his hair tickled her thighs. In the mirror, she watched the back of his head move and tilt as his soft tongue traced her folds.

Severus looked up at her. She seemed enraptured by their reflection. "Now you can see yourself as I see you. Don't look away. I want you to watch yourself climax."

"Yes, sir."

He went back to licking through her silky sex. She was rapidly growing wetter, and he slid his tongue inside her to taste her salty-sweet nectar. Pushing her legs wider, Snape made her draw them to her chest. He teased her entrance then went a little higher, firmly pressing the tip of his tongue near her urethra. She groaned. "Do you like that, pet?"

"Yes, sir," she whispered. He wasn't on her clit, but it felt good. Not as intense, but she was pretty sure she could orgasm if he licked there long enough. His tongue went back to her clit, and she moaned louder. His teasing was wet and soft. He kept at it, but whenever she got close, he pulled away.

Her growl was lovely. Snape wanted to hear her moaning and shouting his name. He curled up his tongue through her inner petals in firm rhythmic strokes. She went still, letting out a long humming moan.

The pleasure was building. His tongue flickered at the edge of her entrance again, tickling the swollen tissue just inside. When he went back to her clit, she cried out. _So close._ Just when she thought he was going to push her over the cliff, he went back to sliding through her inner lips. His nose brushed her nub, and his tongue curled over her new favorite spot. Her body began to shake, the trembling radiating out from her pelvis. "Oh God, Severus! Don't stop!"

 _I wont, pet._ Her body was shaking so hard he had to pin back her thighs to keep her in place. His face was soaked with her juice.

"Unnnh!"

With one long wail from her, he felt the muscles surrounding her pussy tighten and spasm. A small jet of liquid spurted against his mouth and ran down his chin. He hadn't seen that coming, but he was turned on by the unexpected shower.

Hermione tried to relax as her entire body spasmed. Her back arched so sharply she had to watch the mirror through the lower half of her slitted lids. It felt as if her pussy was trying to push out her insides. Pinching her nipples harder, she drew out her climax.

Her back gradually sank to the bed as her muscles let go of their blissful contraction. Gales of air gusted through her slack mouth as she panted, and she reached down to stroke his head in thanks. Her orgasm had been mind-blowing, but Hermione was ready to come again. _Should I say something?_ A pitiful noise sighed out of her when he kissed her pussy. "Please, sir. Don't stop. I can come again."

His eyebrows quirked up. _Already? Interesting._ His lips plied her swollen nub. "Come for me, Hermione."

He started the soft assault on her clit again, and she let out a whimper. "Thank you, sir."

Smiling against her dripping lips, he kept his tongue light and gentle. He would have done anything she asked for after her arse-eating adventure. Licking her to climax was the least he could do. When her hips started bucking and shaking again, he went back to her swollen inner lips, lapping at their apex, just a little below her clit.

Hermione hissed and groaned through her teeth. The pressure was back full force. The metronome of his tongue ticked against her, keeping time with the throbbing in her sex. He slid to her clit again, and she bit her lip to cut off the moan that wrenched free. She didn't want to hurt him, but she couldn't take her hand off his head. His scalp was going to be shredded. His lips suckled her clit, and she cried out louder, bucking against his face. "Severus! Fuck!"

He chuckled into her and went back to her inner lips, teasing them with gentle licks to contrast the firm suction.

The pressure returned after a few seconds, and she let go of his head to pinch her nipples. They were rock hard against her fingers, like two diamonds tipping her soft breasts. Running her palms over them, she saw her tight expression pant back at her from the ceiling.

Snape's gaze traveled up her body. Her nipples looked painful; he could see the hard crinkle of skin surrounding each tip. Moving his tongue back toward her urethra, he slid one hand up and pushed away her fingers so he could feel for himself. They were unyielding, like stone. He groaned against her folds and felt her twitch.

"Come all over my face again, pet," he growled into her opening.

His tongue teased that same spot, and Hermione felt her body start shaking. Forcing her muscles to relax, she went with it. The trembling built until she was sure her head was going to explode; then her muscles pushed out, and her pussy was convulsing with pleasure again.

"Severus!" she shouted before her brain went blank and all she could manage were nonsensical sounds.

Her body sprayed against his lips again; not as much as the first time, but still more forcefully than usual. He kept the pressure steady, lapping against her as she rode through her release. She seemed to be speaking in tongues. The sound of her shouting his name echoed in his head as he pressed his face into her soaked snatch.

"Fuck!" She sighed heavily as she started to come down.

He grinned around her clit, his tongue cleaning her folds as he wiped off his chin on the comforter. A wet spot darkened the bed beneath her. "Is that all, pet, or do you have more for me?" He ran his tongue up the center of her sex. Her hands slapped over her face, and he looked up at her in amusement. _Bloody hell, she's ready again_.

Her pussy was right back were it had started. It seemed to be idling in wait as soon as she came down. Usually, she felt she was starting over between each orgasm; but for the moment, she was already halfway there.

Snape ran his tongue up her twat. "Tell me the truth, pet. Are you ready to come again?"

"Yes, sir." She felt a little greedy.

"That's my good girl. Take your hands off your face and tell me what you want."

A strangled noise of dissent growled out of her.

Kissing her inner thigh once, he moved to lick along the juncture of her leg and pelvis. Her hips rolled, and he nipped her in warning. "Tell me. I want to hear you say it."

"Please make me come again, sir," she whispered.

Flattening his tongue, he ran it up her slit. "You've drenched my bed, pet. Can you give me more?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you need a break?"

"NO!" She was afraid if he stopped she'd lose the momentum.

He smirked at her vehemence. "Tell me who makes you come like this," he ordered, flicking his tongue over her clit.

"Oh gods, Severus. You. Only you."

Her words made his dick jump. He alternated between teasing her hard clit and her engorged opening. Her pussy was so swollen it was almost closed. He turned his head and kissed the edge of her bum. It was deep pink, marked from earlier. Pressing his thumb against her plug, he circled it around inside her, pulsing his tongue below her nub.

"Sweet Circe," she muttered under her breath.

His lips spoke into her clit as he pushed the plug deeper, "Is this what you like?"

"Merlin, yes! Please don't stop."

He got a bit rougher with the plug and pressed his tongue harder against her. The resulting cries were an aria of need. "I want you to think about me being inside your arse, pet."

 _I'm way ahead of you_. "Yes, sir."

"Are you still watching yourself?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Tell me what you're thinking about."

A nervous groan whined from her throat. She didn't want to tell him. Then his tongue resumed its sweet torture, and she was willing to spill her guts. "Um . . . I'm bent over your desk, and I'm sore from the cane. Agghh!" She had to pause. His tongue was teasing that same strange spot again. "You're . . . stretching me with your fingers and using the lube to get me ready. Oh God! Um . . . you're naked behind me, and your cock is pressing at my bum."

He shook his thumb against the plug, and her narrative stuttered to a moan. When his tongue went back to her clit, her words started up again, and she panted out the rest of her story.

"My pussy's dripping, and your fingers are digging into my hips. Your cock sinks deeper and deeper till I can't stand it anymore. Then you reach around me and rub my clit as you start thrusting. Bloody fucking hell, Severus! I'm so close!"

A noise of agreement vibrated against her sex, and she shuddered. He kept tapping her clit until she was right on the brink then he sank back to that same new spot that made her come so hard. Severus teased it until she was ready to fall again. Each time he switched, she was on the edge with less and less effort.

"You . . . uh . . . you're talking to me, and . . . oh God . . . I um . . . I'm holding onto your desk so hard my arms ache."

Snape put one finger inside her swollen pussy and groaned. _So wet._ He wanted to fuck her again. Going deep, he curled his finger against the front wall of her sheath while he licked her engorged inner labia.

"Oh gods, Severus. Now!" Hermione couldn't say anymore. Her muscles clenched again and pushed out his fingers. He kept his tongue on that delicious spot under her clit. _OhGodOhGodOhGod_.

He caught some of her release on his tongue, restoring himself with her ambrosia. Her feral shouts bounced off the walls and surrounded him in a cocoon of her lust. It was too much. The whole scene had inspired him back into action. Feeling her bucking and squirting against his face for a third time left him rigid. _Dammit. I'm going to be dead tomorrow._

Her brain was gone. Hermione lay there panting happily as his tongue cleaned her. She was knackered but felt as if she could go again. _I can't ask for more. His tongue must be cramping by now._

He kissed her little red button, and she moaned, spreading her legs wider. "Merlin's balls, girl! You're going to turn into a dried up raisin at this rate."

"I'm sorry," she moaned, covering her face. "You don't have to keep going. I feel bad keeping you down there so long."

"Don't you ever apologize for your body. We are staying right here. My jaw may be sore, but I still have my fingers." _And my cock apparently._ He'd save that bit of information for later, already plotting. Severus yanked her to the edge of the bed so he could stand straight and, inserting two fingers into her tight entrance, began to slowly work her front wall again. His other hand held her open and tickled her clit with careful, light strokes. He smirked at her renewed bucking. "Do you really want me to cane you before I take your arse?"

She squeezed the comforter with each hand. "Um . . . fuck . . . I don't know."

"I think that sounds quite nice. If you'd prefer another implement, just let me know. You'd enjoy some nice slow punishment first, wouldn't you, pet?"

"Oh gods! Yes, sir, I would."

One side of his mouth curled up. "I don't know if I should call it that when you haven't done anything wrong. I'll make you beg for it first, then it won't be a punishment."

She groaned as he spoke, his finger sliding through her slickness to press under her clit. _Right there. I'll beg you for anything as long as you don't stop._

"I have all kinds of things in store for you, pet." He felt her shiver, and his half-smile grew to a grin. "Look how wet you are tonight. If your pussy weren't so swollen, I could slide right inside you with one easy thrust."

His finger went back to her aching nub, and she squeezed her eyes closed. The tension grew in her clit, and when he pulled away his hand, Hermione strained to withhold her scream.

"Are you ready for my cock again, Miss Granger?"

She lifted her head and looked down at his erection in a daze. "Bloody hell," she muttered. "Yes, sir."

Severus kelt on the bed. He didn't need much space. He'd make more room in a minute. Her legs fell open, and she watched with heavy, dilated eyes as he rubbed his knob up and down her folds. "Beg me for it."

"Please, sir," she whispered, staring him in the eye. "I need your cock inside me. I'm so wet for you."

Lips twitching at her plea, his glans sank into her tightness. The multiple orgasms had left her pussy totally engorged; her opening was so swollen he had to work to get inside her. Her entrance cinched into a tight, bumpy ring, strangling his shaft; her inner walls were so puffy it felt as if he were parting her for the first time. "Fuck yes, love. Your pussy feels amazing."

Hermione's legs wrapped around him, and he lay down flat against her. The sharp tips of her nipples poked into his chest.

"How's that feel?" he asked, stroking into her slowly and deeply.

"So good, Severus. I'm so close. Please don't stop talking. I need to hear you."

"Are you watching the mirror, pet?" He knew she wasn't. She'd been staring at him since he'd gotten in the bed with her.

Her head tipped back. "Yes, sir."

"What do you see?"

"Oh gods. Um . . . your bum."

He chuckled. "Is that all?"

"Your back's all scratched up."

Putting his lips to her neck, he whispered, "How do we look together?"

"Perfect," she said in breathy awe.

His hips thrust harder. "Yes," he whispered. "Tell me how hard you want it."

"Harder, sir. I want to feel you tomorrow and the next day. Hurt me so I remember."

"Bloody hell, love." Severus bit her neck and slammed into her. She cried into his shoulder and bit him back. Grunting at her fervor, he slapped his hips against her. If she wanted it to hurt, he'd leave her limping. He fucked her so hard they traveled from the bottom of the bed to the top on the force of his thrusts. Her head collided with the dam of pillows, and she lifted up her hands to keep him from knocking into the headboard.

"Faster. Please Severus. I'm gonna come."

Snapping his hips against her, he watched her face. Her back arched up and her eyes closed; small sounds of pleasure built in time with the impact until she dropped her jaw and shouted in relief. Her muscles churned around him, pushing and squeezing him even tighter. "Yesss," he hissed. "Come for me. Say my name."

As the swell crested, she relaxed, and his name fell from her lips. She sank back to earth, panting his name in a whisper every few breaths. His lips and teeth found her throat, and she said it one last time, louder.

Snape slowed down. He wanted to make it last. Her hands stroked down his back and grabbed his arse. He tried not to speed up, but his body wouldn't listen. Hot breath panted across his neck, and her mouth latched on. She sucked his throat, her teeth sinking deep enough to hurt. He hissed and sped up again. _Dammit._

Hermione wanted to see him lose his tightly-held control. She rocked against him, making each thrust deeper than he intended. Her nails scratched his back and bum hard enough to hurt. After leaving a deep red love bite on his neck, she took things up a notch.

"Severus," she whispered in his ear, "I fancied eating your arse tonight."

"Fuck," he muttered into her shoulder.

Hermione felt his hips whip faster against her; she wrapped her legs tighter around him, meeting each of his thrusts. "I'll do it again—just tell me. It was sexy as hell watching you come like that. I could put my finger in you right now if you want." She grabbed his bum and pulled his cheeks apart as she suggested it.

"God dammit, girl!" He couldn't take much more. He found her mouth with his and kissed her just to keep her quiet. If she said one more thing like that, he was a goner. Her tongue tapped at his lips, and he groaned as his balls twitched. _Maybe kissing wasn't such a brilliant idea._

When he opened up for her, her tongue fucked his mouth in time with his pounding. It was hard to keep the rhythm from affecting her actions. He didn't seem to mind though, moaning and sucking at her thrusting muscle, making her whimper in return.

Severus gave up. His balls were too tight; he was done. The orgasm washed over him. _Need to breathe._ He forced his lips from hers with a grunt. She immediately started whispering again, and he smiled at her words.

"Yes, sir. Come inside me. Make me yours."

The last remnants of his seed seeped from his cock, and Severus rested his head wearily in her hair, his breathing heavy and labored against her neck. She stroked his back as he recovered. It was nice. She'd never done that before. He picked up his head and looked at her. "Come back Saturday night. Ten thirty."

She smiled. "Okay."

"I have to referee the game Saturday, and at night I have rounds."

"I'll be here." His cock was softening inside her, but she kept her arms and legs wrapped around him so he couldn't pull out.

"I want you to sleep here Saturday. Tell Draco you're not coming back and that I said he should cover for you if anything happens."

Her eyebrows rose. "You want me to sleep here all night?"

"We'll be busy."

She laughed. "All right."

Severus pulled out of her. Although he was careful, she still groaned. "What is it, pet?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"I feel empty without you."

"As marvelous as it sounds, I can't stay inside you forever." His lips found hers again and he kissed her, keeping it slow and gentle. "You have to get back to your room. Get some sleep. You're going to be a mess tomorrow." Climbing off of her, he helped her from the bed. "I set your clothes on the chair."

Shuffling over to the fireplace, she got dressed while he took a seat behind her on the settee.

"Wear your uniform Saturday," he murmured as she buttoned her shirt.

Hermione smirked. _Bloody perv_. "Any other requests?"

"White knickers."

She turned to him, trying not to laugh. "Virgin white?"

He grinned back. "It'll be your last chance to wear white with any sense of honesty. After that you'll have to wear black."

Hermione laughed. He tossed her come-stained knickers to her, and she pulled out her wand to clean them. The crotch was all stiff, and she didn't want to walk around smelling of pussy.

"Don't you dare," he growled.

She stopped, raising her brow in question.

"Put them on the way they are."

Sighing, she stepped into the silky material.

"Come here," he ordered.

Hermione could feel the rough patch of satin touching her lips as she walked over to him. He just sat there as if he didn't care that he was stark naked; she couldn't stop staring at him. He spread his legs and pulled her to stand between his knees. One of his hands slid up her inner thigh, and she bit her lip to keep from moaning. He rubbed the satin into her slit, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"I want you to wear these all day tomorrow. And I want you to tell Draco."

Her eyes went wide, giving him an incredulous look. "What? You want me to tell Draco I'm wearing last night's knickers?"

"I want you to tell him how wet it made you having him watch you and _then_ tell him you have to wear them. If I find out you didn't tell him or that you cleaned them, or any other little loophole you might have in mind, I'll punish you and let Draco watch."

Heat flared in her face. _Damn. That's horrifying. And turning me on a little._ "I'll do it."

Snape nodded and stood. "I know you will, pet." Bending down, he kissed her again, drawing out their goodbye. Her soft little tongue ran along his, and she made a quiet whimpering noise that vibrated between their lips. Severus growled and pulled away before he got lost in it. Spinning her around, he held her in place with one hand to her belly and dropped his other hand behind her, pushing the plug through the slippery material of her knickers. "Same rules regarding your plug until Saturday. I want you fighting not to come next time."

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "No problems there."

Chuckling, he kissed the top of her head. "Go on. I'll see you in class on Friday. Get some sleep."

He pushed her toward the door, and Hermione walked away, thinking about how she was going to tell Draco about her knickers. She turned as she opened the door to his office and looked back at him standing there naked. "Good night, Professor."

Saturday seemed ages away.


	9. Quid Pro Quo

9 - Quid Pro Quo

Draco walked into the common room to find the Head Girl passed out face down on the couch. She looked like hell. The bushy brown mass that was her hair hid most of her face. One of her legs hung off the side, dragging on the floor; and her robes were all twisted, not hiding her rumpled uniform at all.

"Graaaaanger," he singsonged.

There was no movement from her. He got closer to make sure she was still breathing. "Granger," he repeated louder. She still didn't move. "Oi, Granger. Wake up."

When she still didn't respond, he knelt down next to her and pushed on her back, shaking her as he called her name. "Wake up, Hermione." A mumbled sound of exhaustion came from somewhere under her hair, and he pushed her harder. "You're about to fail all your exams, Granger."

Her eyes snapped open. "Whaaat?"

He knew that would get through. "You're going to be late for breakfast."

"Breakfast?" _I just went to sleep._

"Yeah, breakfast. You know, that first meal we eat in the Great Hall every morning. What time did you get back last night?"

"Dunno," she mumbled. "Four? Five?"

"You two fucked for six more hours after I saw you? Bloody hell."

Smiling, she shook her head. "Don't be daft. We slept in between."

He grinned at her. "I think everyone's going to be suspicious if you don't show up to eat . . . or if you show up looking like that."

Hermione groaned. _So tired._ She forced her body to sit up then held her head in her hands. "I feel awful."

Draco sighed. "Come on, Granger. I'll help you. Brush your teeth in the shower. I'll set out some clean clothes for you and get your books in your bag."

Her hands ran over her hair. "What am I going to do about this?"

"Just pull it back in a bun. You can try to brush it out later . . . or just hack out that giant knot."

Dragging her to her feet, Draco steered her toward her room then into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and got her toothbrush ready. Why she didn't just use a dental charm, he'd never understand. "Go on," he said, pushing her toward the shower. "I'll send Snape a note and ask him for something to keep you awake today."

Draco left her alone in the bathroom, and she took off her clothes like the walking dead. Her head spun as she stood under the water, brushing her teeth with her eyes shut. Tossing her toothbrush across the room into the sink, she turned and bent over. Her hole burned as she pushed out her plug. Holding it under the spray, she studied it. _I swear this looks bigger._ She held up her fingers to compare the size. _That sneaky bastard! He did this on purpose. He could have just told me._

Hermione got out and turned off the water. When she saw her knickers on the floor, she remembered Snape's directive and groaned. Picking up the soiled satin, she wrapped a towel around herself and went to the door. "Draco, are you still in there?"

His voice came from her room. "Yeah. Are you about done?"

"Yes, but . . . um . . . Snape said I'm not allowed to let you see me in any state of undress."

"Okay," he agreed. "I'm leaving."

When Hermione heard the other door shut, she peeked out. He was really gone. She went over to the clothes he'd set out for her and got dressed as fast as she could, leaving her panties for last. After doing her best to pull her hair into some semblance of a bun, she sighed and rushed out to the common room.

Draco handed her bag to her. "We're only about eight minutes late. Let's go. You look fine."

"Wait. I have to tell you something." Covering her eyes with her hands, she hid the red creeping across her cheeks. _Fuck._

Malfoy smirked. "What is it, Granger?"

"I . . . uh . . . I fancied having you watch me last night." Her palms pressed harder to her hot cheeks. "Oh, God," she whispered. "It made me really wet."

His smirk grew to a leer. "Yeah, I noticed."

She groaned. "Snape said I have to wear my knickers from last night all day today."

Draco couldn't hold back his snort. "Did he make you say this?"

"Yes."

 _Snape, you twisted old letch._ "Are you wearing them?"

She nodded.

 _Great, now I'm going to be thinking about that all day._ Malfoy wiped away his smile then reached out and pulled down her hands. "Anything else you have to say?"

"On Saturday he wants me to stay with him all night; and he said you should cover for me if anything happens."

"He wants you to stay all night?" That was _very_ interesting.

"That was my reaction too," she said. "You think he's getting soft since the war?"

 _No, I think he's falling for you._ Draco gave her a sarcastic grin. "I don't think you'd be into him if he was."

She blushed brighter.

"Come on," he said, pulling her arm. "I'm starving. Let's go."

Hermione was relieved he hadn't laughed at her too much. They walked together to the Great Hall and muttered bye to each other at the door.

Sitting next to Ginny, Hermione glanced at the staff table and saw Snape's black eyes glinting at her. He looked away as if he hadn't been staring.

Ginny leaned over to her. "You all right?"

Hermione nodded. "Just didn't sleep much."

Ginny nodded sympathetically and put some food on Hermione's plate.

As she listened to Ron and Harry talk to Neville about their upcoming Charms test, Hermione tried her best to eat through the fog in her head. Her stomach was growling, but it was exhausting her just to chew.

The owl post came, and a small phial dropped in front of her plate. There was a tag with her name on it. She turned it over in her fingers. Minute writing said: _Will keep you awake for 8 hrs. You'll crash when it wears off. Be careful._ Bright yellow liquid filled the tiny glass tube. She pulled out the cork and downed the whole thing.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville all looked at her in shock.

Ron's jaw dropped open, showing everyone his half-chewed waffle. "Hermione, did you just drink a mysterious potion that an owl dropped on your plate?"

Her cheeks burned. "Uh . . . yeah. It was something I was expecting. Not really mysterious."

Her friends all glanced at each other. None of them wanted to embarrass her if she was taking something for a problem she wanted to keep private. After a few awkward seconds, they went back to eating and talking

Her head started to clear, and in less than a minute, she felt good as new. Hermione shifted her eyes up to the head table and saw him look away. She'd thank him properly later.

Snape yanked Draco aside in the hallway, letting the throng of students pass before speaking. "Did she say it?"

Draco smirked. "Yeah, she told me. You're a bloody pervert, you know that?"

Snape's lip twitched. "She loves it."

"A _lucky_ bloody pervert," Draco amended.

"I gave her a Sleepless Day potion. She's probably going to pass out sometime after dinner. Keep an eye on her. Put her to bed if she doesn't make it."

"Sure I'm trustworthy enough for such a task? You know, she wouldn't even come out of the bathroom in a towel this morning until I left the room. She said you wouldn't like it."

Severus felt the corner of his mouth curl up against his will. _Good girl._

Draco shook his head. "I'll cover for her Saturday if anything comes up, but you owe me."

Snape nodded once and walked away.  
_

Hermione was finishing her homework in the common room with Draco when her brain started swimming. She put down her quill and held her head in her hands. "Fuck."

Draco looked up at her with an amused smile. "Such a mouth on you, Granger."

"I think that potion's wearing off."

"Go to bed."

"I just have to finish this last bit."

She picked up her quill again and started scratching out the last paragraph. It felt as if she'd been drugged. The room was spinning, and her eyelids kept trying to close.

"Come on, Granger. Let's get you to bed. You don't want to sleep in your clothes again, do you?"

Mumbling something back at him, Hermione dropped her head onto her arms. _Just need to rest my eyes._ She felt him pull her up and practically carry her to her room. The bed felt amazingly soft, as if she were lying on a cloud. Her eyes wouldn't open.

Draco sighed and pulled off her shoes and socks. He found her pajamas under the pillow. "Don't fall asleep on me yet, Granger."

He pulled the pajama bottoms up her legs then took off her skirt, smirking when he saw the dried spot staining her knickers. Pulling her arm to make her sit, he took off her shirt and tie and put on her flannel top over her bra. He didn't want her, or Snape, thinking he'd taken advantage of the situation (he liked his bollocks just where they were—attached to his body). After buttoning up the top, he eased her back down and pulled the blankets over her limp body. "Nighty-night, Granger."

She heard him but couldn't answer.

 _Bloody hell, she's already asleep._ He pulled the blanket up to her neck. "I don't know what you see in that dirty, old bastard, but I think you're good for him," he whispered. "I can't believe he asked you to stay the night. Human after all, huh?"

She fell asleep with his words ringing in her head.  
_

Morning light poured through her window, and Hermione rolled over with groan. She glanced at the clock then turned her face into the pillow. Friday. Potions day. She smiled. The smile faded. _Bugger. I forgot to put in my plug last night._

Rolling out of bed, she padded to the bathroom and got ready for class. Vague images of Draco changing her clothes the night before floated through her head. Hermione peeled off the satin knickers she'd been wearing for two days then got in the shower. The water did a good job waking her, and she untangled her hair as she stood under the spray.

Back in her room, she got out her plug and bent over the bed. It took a while to get it to fit, and she wondered if it was really that much bigger, or was it more difficult because she _knew_ it was bigger.

Draco was waiting to go to breakfast with her. "You look better," he smirked. "Ready for class?"

His knowing grin made her blush. "Yes."

They walked toward the Great Hall, Draco glancing at her along the way with an amused grin.

"Dammit, Malfoy, would you stop looking at me like that!"

His white teeth showed. "Sorry, Granger, but you know you're walking funny, don't you?"

She stopped and gave him a worried look. "Is it really that obvious?"

His shoulders shook with silent laughter. "Only if you know how a normal human is supposed to look when walking."

Hermione punched his arm. Hard. "I'm serious, Malfoy. Tell me the truth. Is it noticeable?"

He fought the urge to rub his bicep. For some reason her violence made him laugh harder. "Walk away from me. Try to look normal."

Taking a deep breath, she stood up straighter and strolled away from him.

"Okay," he said, catching up with her. "That's a bit closer to how you usually look."

"Are you sure?" she whispered back.

"Close enough." He glanced around. "Most people probably won't notice, but you're not going to fool Snape."

"I never do," she muttered.

"See you in potions, Granger," he said as they approached the doors to the Great Hall. "Be good," he added with a parting smirk.

Hermione glared at his grinning mug. _Wanker._  
_

Potions seemed to be going on forever. Hermione checked her watch for the thousandth time in half an hour. Snape had them pair up to brew the day's lesson, and he'd made her work with Draco. Malfoy was a great potions partner in terms of craftsmanship, but he kept glancing at her and smirking. She was going to tear off his face if he didn't stop. Being in Snape's presence was hard enough, but to have Draco laughing at her discomfort was maddening. Even worse, Snape seemed to find it just as amusing and kept making lascivious comments whenever he passed her.

When class finally finished, she felt as if she'd been there all day.

Draco held out the phial of their finished potion to her. "You'd better take it up."

Hermione gave him a pleading look.

He just laughed. "No way."

Huffing angrily, she snatched the tube away from him and marched to the end of the queue. Everyone turned over their creations to the Potions master, and Hermione stared him in the eye as she handed the phial to him, daring him to make one more comment.

He glanced around the room. No one was near. "Stay after class, Miss Granger."

Hermione sighed but nodded in agreement. She went back and told Harry and Ron to go on without her.

When the room was empty, Severus walked over to where she was standing and flicked his wand at the door, warding it. He didn't say anything, he just slid his hand under the front her skirt and snaked his fingers into her panties. She inhaled sharply. One digit parted her lips and traced through her soaked sex. "My, my, my, Miss Granger. What do we have here?"

Her mouth pinched shut, breathing heavily through her nose.

"Did you sleep well, pet?"

Nodding, she whispered, "Yes, sir."

"Are you ready for tomorrow night?"

Her eyes closed. "Yes, sir."

"Good girl." Snape studied her. She looked distracted and nervous. "Is something wrong, pet?"

Swallowing around the lump in her throat, Hermione stared at the floor. "I fell asleep without putting in my plug last night."

His lips twitched. "I'll let it go this one time. It seems an understandable mistake. Unless . . . you _want_ me to punish you for it."

Now that he mentioned it, she _did_ want him to. "I'd feel better if you did, sir."

He smirked. "Come to my office after dinner."

"Yes, sir."

"Get to lunch."

He pulled his hand out of her knickers and licked his finger clean. Hermione stared at him, groaning at the sight. Spinning around, she grabbed her books and cauldron and ran out of the room before she lost her mind.

Snape chuckled as she fled. He'd have to send Draco a note telling him to collect on his favor.  
_

Hermione knocked on Snape's office door at 7:30. She was nervous and shaking, but excited in a way that left her knickers damp.

"Enter."

Closing the door behind her, Hermione stood anxiously before his desk, watching him X out a paragraph on some unfortunate student's scroll before curling it back up and setting it with a stack of others.

"I'll deal with you when I'm finished with these, Miss Granger. Go face the door until I call for you." There was no real available wall space in his office, so he'd have to make do. When she was facing the door, he rose and walked up behind her. Pulling up the back of her skirt, he tucked it into her waistband and yanked her knickers below her bum. "Hands on your head. Keep your nose on the door."

"Yes, sir."

He went back to his grading, glancing up at her bare buttocks every few minutes and smiling. The green jewel floated between her cheeks, just barely visible, winking out at him.

Hermione could hear people walking past in the hallway, and her heart tripped in her chest. The pounding in her ribcage was deafening after a while. _When is he going to be done?_ A small tickle of liquid slipped from her pussy. _Noooo_.

Footsteps sounded outside the door, and someone knocked about two inches from her face. She felt lightheaded, her skin prickling with heat. _BuggerBuggerBugger._

Severus looked up at the knocking. He could see her shaking from across the room. _Silly girl. No one comes to visit me. I'll get rid of them._ He got up to answer the door and moved her to one side so she'd be out of sight when he opened it. Her eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"Keep quiet," he whispered.

 _Really? Keep quiet? No, I thought I'd announce to the whole school that I'm half-naked in your office._

Snape cracked open the door and glared out. Dennis Creevey stood, wide-eyed, holding out a magazine to him.

"Madam Pince asked me to bring this to you, sir."

It was his copy of Potions Masters Quarterly. It always went to the library by mistake. He took the magazine from the boy and nodded. Creevey squeaked and fled back the way he'd come. Closing the door, Snape returned Hermione to her original spot. "Back in place, Miss Granger."

She couldn't believe he'd just opened the door like that. What if it had been McGonagall or some other teacher? What if they wanted to come in and have a chat? She couldn't stop shaking.

Snape went back to his desk. He was almost done grading for the night. She was a lovely distraction.

Hermione leaned her whole body against the door. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, making her skin itchy and hot. She could sense him looking at her bum, and it made her feel far more naked than she really was. It seemed she'd been standing there forever.

"Come here, Miss Granger. Leave your knickers where they are."

She waddled over to him, face burning. He'd set out a parchment and quill on his desk, and he motioned to it with one hand.

"Bend over. I want you to write fifty times 'I will remember to wear my plug.'"

Hermione leaned over, picked up the quill and started. It was an uncomfortable position for writing, and she didn't like how it left her arse exposed.

"When you get to ten, tell me."

"Yes, sir."

She wrote out the phrase over and over then counted her lines to double-check herself. "Okay, sir, I've got ten."

Opening the drawer, he pulled out the small paddle he'd used on her before. "After every ten lines, you'll get ten with the paddle." Snape walked behind her. "Ready, Miss Granger?"

 _No._ "Yes, sir."

He hit her hard and fast, alternating cheeks with each swat; she gritted her teeth at the sting. When he stopped, the burn kept growing. A hiss whipped through her grimace.

"Continue, Miss Granger."

Her hand stared moving again, her writing shakier. The heat in her bum was distracting, and it took her longer to get the next ten lines written. "Okay, sir."

He counted the lines over her shoulder then put the wood back up to her bum. The paddle cracked against her skin, and she yelled behind her pursed lips. Each hit was worse than the last, the sting making her eyes water.

"Next ten," he drawled.

She sniffled as she began the next set of lines. Her backside just kept getting hotter. Hermione was gripping the quill so hard, she was afraid she was going to snap it. Her handwriting had deteriorated to such a degree that it looked as though she'd written the lines while riding in the back of the Knight Bus. "I'm finished, sir."

He checked her work. "You're getting sloppy, Miss Granger. Don't make me add more for poor penmanship."

The clap of the hard wood against her burning skin made her jump and cry out. She pressed her mouth against her arm so no one would hear her. Each swat made her leg twitch, and wet tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. _Why did I ask for this?_

Her back relaxed when he stopped, and Snape had to fight the urge to run his hand up her thigh to check how wet she was. If she wanted a punishment, he'd give her one. There would be no pleasure until it was over. The scratching of her quill sounded over the crackling of the fire as he waited for her to finish. Her bum was bright red. Putting his fingers to her skin, he lifted one cheek to asses the damage. Her sniffling stopped, and he heard her gasp at the touch of his hand.

"I'm done, sir."

Picking up the parchment, he counted the lines. "That's only nine, Miss Granger."

He set it back down in front of her, and she added another sentence.

"That'll be an extra four."

Her back started shaking with silent sobs as she buried her face in her arm. The ink from the parchment smeared her skin.

He counted each swat in his head to make sure he gave her fourteen. "Last set, Miss Granger. Get on with it."

Snape watched as her bum changed colors. _Beautiful_. Her arse was deep red by the time she finished writing.

"Okay, sir," she said in a quivering whisper.

"Let me see." He leaned over her. Her handwriting had become almost illegible. "I can't read this word or this whole line," he said, running his finger over the parchment.

She let out a small sob and rewrote the line then fixed the word he'd indicated.

"That will have to do. That's two extra. Keep still."

Her legs locked, her back tensing in anticipation of the first blow. The paddle struck her abused cheek, and she started bawling. The paddle was burning her to death. Hermione cried through the rest of his hits, not caring if anyone heard her.

Snape was glad he'd soundproofed the door. _Someone would think I'm torturing her in here._ He finished the final lick and smoothed his hand over her hot skin. He could fry and egg on her arse. "Stand and pull up your knickers."

She did as he said, wincing at the burn.

"Good girl." He turned her around to face him and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I want you to go back to your common room and think about this. Stand in the corner for half an hour just like you did here—knickers round your knees and your skirt lifted. Is that clear?"

Her breathing stuttered in and out as she tried to calm herself. She buried her face against his wool frock coat and wiped her eyes on him. "What if Draco's there?"

"Then you explain yourself."

"What if someone else shows up?"

"Then you get rid of them and go back to your corner once they're gone."

"Yes, sir."

"Are you ready for tomorrow night?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then go finish your punishment. And I want you to remember you asked for it."

Hermione nodded and pulled away. "I know. Thank you, sir." Smoothing her skirt, she turned and walked to the door. Her knickers were soaked; she could feel the cool air chill the damp spot. Pausing at the door, she reached under her skirt and rubbed the cotton into her sex then pulled her knickers down and stepped out of them. Taking them back to him, she whispered, "I learned my lesson. I can't wait for tomorrow."

Leaving the damp cotton in a heap on his desk, she smiled and left.

Severus picked up her knickers and spread out the crotch. He knew she would be wet, but he didn't know she'd be _that_ wet. He smiled to himself. Draco was right, he was lucky. He couldn't wait for tomorrow either.  
\- - - - - - - - - -

Draco walked into the common room, and the sight before him stopped him in his tracks. Granger had her nose in the corner and her skirt tucked up so her red bum was clearly visible. Her hands were clasped on top of her head as if she were trying to keep from touching herself. He did a double take of her arse. This had just happened. Her skin looked painfully red. Now he understood Snape's note saying he should return to his common room as soon as possible. "Whatcha doin', Granger?"

Hermione flattened her forehead to the wall. _Bugger._ She thought she'd managed to avoid this particular humiliation. "Finishing my punishment."

Draco walked up behind her. "Looks like you've already been through the worst of it."

Her skin prickled as he stared at her, her heart thumping in her ears. _This is worse than I thought._ She wanted to cover her backside, but she didn't want to disobey Snape's orders.

He sat in the chair where he could watch her. "What did he use?"

Face burning, she whispered, "The paddle."

"Looks nice. How much longer do you have to stand there like that?"

"About twenty more minutes."

 _This is definitely an acceptable return of favors._ He didn't know what kind of hold Snape had on her, but he was impressed. There was no one there to check on her, but she was doing it anyway. She _wanted_ to do it. "I won't tell if you want to skive of the rest of your time."

She shook her head.

 _Snape was right, she does love it._ "Then you don't mind if I stay and watch, do you?"

Hermione sighed. "I can't stop you."

Draco laughed. _I don't think you would if you could._ "Did you enjoy the paddle?"

"I don't have to answer that."

Squeezing his cock through his trousers, Draco leaned back and took in the view. He wouldn't touch her. Snape wouldn't like that. But he had to do something about the ache in his balls. "You didn't have to answer any of my questions. But I think you get off on it just a little. You like having me know what you've been up to and seeing you like this"

She didn't say anything.

"I need to come. Do you mind?"

Hermione froze. She could hear the clink of his belt opening and then the sound of his zip. How could she tell him to stop? She was the one with her bum exposed in the middle of the common room.

"You look excellent like that, Granger, and I'm hard as a rock; but if you say you want me to leave, I will."

"Are you just going to touch yourself?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. Unless you want to give me a hand again," he suggested with a grin.

Her head shook no.

Draco pulled out his dick. He had to be careful; if she got upset, he'd be dealing with her wrath _and_ Snape's. "I can go to my room if it makes you uncomfortable." _Please don't tell me to go to my room._ "But I'd like to watch you."

Hermione shivered. She felt guilty again. The scene was turning her on. "It's okay with me, but I'm afraid Snape will be upset. He said he wasn't, but I feel like I'm doing something wrong."

"I think he knew this was a possibility when he told me to come back here."

"What!" she sputtered, glancing back at him. She blushed and turned back to the wall when she saw his dick in his hand.

Snickering at her selective embarrassment, Draco explained, "I got a note when I was in the library, saying I should come back here immediately."

Hermione bit her lip. _That sneak! He did this on purpose_. "Stay," she said with angry finality.

Draco grinned behind her. "You're not afraid of getting another paddling?" He saw her shift around, squeezing her thighs together. _No, you're not afraid at all, are you?_

"He obviously wanted to humiliate me. He's succeeded. I'm sure he knew it would make you . . . you know. I guess there's no real difference between you coming here or in your room."

"I like the way your mind works, Granger. _Does_ it humiliate you?"

"Yes."

"But you like it anyway?"

"Yes," she whispered.

He pumped his cock faster. "Will you tell me what he did to you?"

Hermione smiled at the wall. _I guess Snape isn't the only one who fancies hearing it said out loud._ "I suppose. I . . . uh . . . forgot to do something he told me to do, and when I confessed, he told me he'd punish me if I wanted."

"If you wanted? So it was your choice to do this?"

"This time, yes. Although, I guess it's always my choice. He wouldn't make me stay if I wanted to leave."

Draco smiled. _Granger the masochist. Who knew?_ "So what happened?"

"He . . . um . . . made me stand facing the wall like this till he was done grading essays then he made me write lines."

His hand stopped. "Lines?"

"Yeah, he made me bend over the desk . . . with my knickers down . . . and write. After every ten lines, he hit me ten times with the paddle."

Smirking, Draco started stroking his cock again. "How many lines in all?"

"Fifty."

"Bloody hell."

"It ended up being a bit more than that. He added some extra when I forgot a line and when he couldn't read my writing."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes. A lot. It still hurts"

"Did you get off on it."

"What? The pain?"

"Yes."

"It's not so much the pain. More the excitement and . . . I don't know . . . the way he takes control."

"But you like the humiliation too?"

"Yes, but . . . maybe I just like that because it's another display of dominance."

He was going to lose it. She wasn't even saying anything that dirty, but she was pushing him to the edge. "I have to ask, Granger. How did you get him to spank you the first time? Did you ask him like you did with me?"

"Later I did. The first time he spanked me, I was really in trouble. I asked him not to tell anyone in exchange for whatever punishment he saw fit."

"And he spanked you, and you fancied it?"

"Yes. I was too nervous to ask him to do it again, so that's when I asked Blaise."

"You did? He never said anything."

"Yeah, well, I think he's a bit scared of me. He wouldn't do it. He just laughed and said, 'You don't really mean that.'"

"Is that when you asked me?"

"Yes."

"Why me?"

Hermione shrugged. "You seemed like you'd be good at spanking."

Draco chuckled. "Was I?"

"You were decent. But . . . it wasn't like when Snape did it."

"I'd never done it before."

"Then you were _very_ decent."

He smiled. "So I take it you went back and asked him to do it again. I can't believe you did that . . . or that he said yes."

She nodded. "I think he already knew what I wanted when I got there."

 _I'm sure he did._ "Are you happy with him?"

Hermione turned and gave him a funny look. _That's not a very sexual question._ "Yes, I am."

"I think he's happy with you too. You make a good couple. Don't get me wrong, it was a shock at first; but after I saw you two together, it didn't seem so weird."

Her lips curled into a smile. The wall was the only witness.

"What are you going to do when school lets out?" he asked.

"We haven't discussed it."

"Are you going to tell your friends?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

"Can I watch him punish you sometime?"

She laughed into the wall. "He's already threatened me with it. Maybe he'll forget."

"I'll suggest it."

"Draco, don't!"

"Why not? You like to be watched, and you like to be punished. Why not combine the two?"

"Because it's humiliating."

"Which you also enjoy."

"I don't want you see."

"Don't want me to see what? I've already seen everything."

"It's too . . . I don't know. Intimate. It's emotional."

"You mean you cry?"

"When he really punishes me, yeah."

"Did you cry tonight?"

She sighed. "Yes."

"Did you come?"

"I'm not allowed till Saturday night. Besides, he never makes me come when he punishes me. Sometimes after it's over and we have sex; but he always keeps the real punishment separate from the pleasure."

"Has he hurt you for reasons other than punishment?"

"Yes."

"Did you get off on it?"

She blushed. "Yes."

"Dammit, Granger. I can't believe your friends haven't figured you out yet. Is your time about done?"

She pulled down one hand and checked her watch. "Ten more minutes."

 _Fuck. I can't wait that long._ "Will you touch yourself for me?"

Her head shook. "No, only for Severus."

"Then will you talk to me till I come?"

"What do you want to hear?"

"Tell me what turns you on the most."

Her face went hot. "I don't think I can."

"I'm just going to imagine you doing the dirtiest things possible if you don't tell me."

"It's too personal."

"More personal than what I've already seen?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me what implement you like best."

Hermione smiled and blushed at the same time. "All of them."

Draco laughed. "What has used on you so far?"

"His hand. His belt. The cane. One small paddle and one big one. And a riding crop."

"Bloody hell, Granger." His hand sped up. "One must be your favorite."

"His hand."

"Really? Why?"

"I guess because he's touching me the whole time."

"Did you get wet when he punished you tonight?"

"Yes."

"Was that plug really a present?"

"Yes."

"From Snape?"

"Yes."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes."

"Do you wear it every day?"

"Every night and to Potions."

"Is that what you forgot last night?"

She was surprised he'd deduced that with the lack of blood to his brain. "Yes."

"You know, I heard you two in the hidden passage the other night."

Her eyes widened. "Is that how you knew?"

"No, I figured it out before then. I was just checking to make sure I was right."

"What did you hear?"

"Everything. What did you do to make him come so fast?"

"Oh God," she groaned under her breath. "Nothing."

Draco laughed. "No, it was something all right. Something he enjoyed _a lot_. Please tell me, Granger."

"I don't think Severus would like that."

"Give me a hint."

"I don't think that's possible without saying too much."

"Were his balls involved?"

She smirked. "His balls are always involved."

He laughed harder. "Was that what you were doing then?"

"No."

"Were you using your hands or your mouth to do it."

"My hands."

"Hands or fingers?"

"Fingers."

He knew she had Snape's cock in her mouth, he could hear that much; so either she was stroking him some special way with her fingers or doing something else entirely.

"Were your fingers on his dick?"

"No."

 _Something else entirely._ There was only one thing he could think of that made a bloke come fast that involved fingers _not_ on his dick or sac. _Merlin's bloody balls. That's brave._ "I'm gonna come. Damn you, Granger! I wanted you to see this."

Hermione heard him grunting and the sound of his hand moving on his cock. Pressing her nose into the wall, she smiled. It was sexy hearing him climax, but it made her miss Severus. _Bugger. I miss Snape. That might be the most disturbing thought I've had all month. What's going to happen when school's over? Am I going to suddenly not miss him?_

Draco moaned and came on his stomach. _An homage to you, Granger._

By the sound of his breathing, she guessed he was finished. She still had a couple of minutes left to go.

Draco kept his eyes on her bum the whole time. "I know what you did," he said quietly. "You're a damn brave witch, Hermione Granger."

She wasn't sure if he really knew or not. He could just be playing her for more information.

"No wonder he's so smitten," Draco murmured, chuckling.

 _Smitten? Is he serious?_

"Thanks for that, Granger."

She checked her watch again when she heard his zip close. _Time's up._ Shaking out her arms, she pulled her skirt out of her waistband and rubbed her sore bum as she pulled up her knickers.

"Stop hiding your face, Granger. I know what you look like."

Making herself turn and face him, Hermione pushed off the wall. "I'm going to take a shower. Unless . . ." she waved her hand toward his package, "you need to go first."

Smirking, he shook his head. "Go ahead."

He waited until she was almost to her room before adding, "You will remember to wash your hands, won't you, Granger?"

 _Bugger. He really did figure it out._

She ducked into her room as if she hadn't heard him. His laugh floated through the heavy door.  
_

Making her way down to the Quidditch pitch with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, Hermione looked forward to seeing Snape fly. She felt like total perv; all she could think about was watching his thighs clench around his broomstick. _Oh my God. I am so messed up. Is this what it's like to be a boy, constantly thinking about sex?_

They sat high up in the stands with Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Luna was wandering around the edge of the field with a giant stuffed eagle on her shoulder. Hermione was glad it was Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw playing today and not Gryffindor. She didn't want to hear everyone complaining about Snape's calls.

The match had everyone on their feet. Ravenclaw scored two goals and Hufflepuff had just narrowly missed the three attempts they'd made. Ravenclaw had an excellent keeper.

Hermione was paying more attention to Snape than the game. She was glad she'd brought her omnioculars. The instant replays of his arse were fantastic.

Out of nowhere a Bludger curved around and slammed into Snape's arm. He was almost knocked off his broom, but he held on and rolled with the impact. The crowd made a collective noise of pain at the hit, but no one seemed too concerned about Snape (except the Slytherins).

"Fuck," Hermione muttered. She realized what she'd said seconds later and pulled away the omnioculars to find all her friends staring at her with their mouths hanging open. _Play it cool, Hermione_. "What, everyone else but me is allowed to say it?"

Ron and Harry looked at each other then Harry's face broke into a tittering grin.

Ron looked back to her and answered, "You're allowed. We just didn't know you could."

Seamus (who said fuck more than anyone she knew) wiped away an imaginary tear. "I'm so proud."

Ginny burst out laughing then Neville and Harry started too.

Timeout was called while Pomfrey mended Snape. _I hope he's all right. That's my favorite arm._

"Damn, looks like he's okay," Ron muttered, and everyone laughed.

Hermione tightened her lips to keep from saying anything. Glancing over into the next set of bleachers, she found Draco's shining blond head. He gave her a reassuring nod when their eyes met.

She wanted to run down there and peel off Snape's clothes and kiss his wound. _What if he's too hurt to do anything tonight?_ He got back on his broom and continued flying, and Hermione kept her eyes on him the rest of the game, trying to determine if he was really more hurt than he let on.

When play resumed, everyone turned back to the sky. The two seekers streaked past in a sudden bolt of motion.

Harry's eyes were on the snitch. "There it is! They both see it."

Hufflepuff caught the snitch and the match was abruptly over. They'd scarcely been out there for fifteen minutes.

"Well, that was short," Neville said, picking up his cloak.

Everyone murmured their agreement and started heading back to the castle.

"That Ravenclaw keeper's really good," Ginny said once they were out of the stands. "He's only a third-year. Should be amazing by the time he graduates,"

"Yeah, we've got to play them next," Ron returned. "Hope Harry catches the Snitch as fast as Hufflepuff did. Don't know if we're good enough to score against that."

Ginny punched his shoulder. "Thanks a lot."

Harry took Ginny's hand so she wouldn't continue the assault. "It was a strange match," Harry said with a funny smile. "I can't remember the last time the snitch was caught so fast. That was great."

Ron grinned and looked around, checking for teachers. "My favorite part was when Snape got hit by that bludger."

Everyone snickered. Hermione bit her tongue.

"My favorite part was when Hermione said fuck," Seamus volunteered. "Fuckin' brilliant. Made my week."

Hermione blushed and smiled at their renewed laughter. Walking slower, she fell behind the rest of the group as they neared the front doors.

Draco caught up with her and whispered, "He's all right, Granger."

 _How did he know what I was thinking?_

"I've been hit plenty of times. Pomfrey can fix stuff like that in a second."

"You sure?" she whispered back.

He grinned down at her. "Yeah. But I'm sure he'd like you to kiss it and make it better."

Blushing, she grinned back. "Shut up, Malfoy. "  
_

Hermione spent most of the day hanging out with Harry and Ron. The time passed faster when she kept busy, so she made sure all her homework was done and then started on some stuff that hadn't been assigned yet. Ron hated when she did that.

"What if the teacher changes their mind; then you've done all that extra work for nothing."

"It's not for nothing," she explained, rolling her eyes. "I'm still learning."

She watched them play chess for a while then went to lunch with Ginny and Luna.

 _When is it going to be night? This day feels as if it's been going on for at least a week._

Hermione went back to her room after dinner and took a bath. She set out what she wanted to wear and did her hair. There was still ages to go until she was supposed to meet him.

 _Aaaarrrrggh!_ She could swear her watch was running backward.

Draco sauntered in and sat on the couch next to her. He looked her up and down. "What's with the uniform?"

"It was requested," she explained, her face heating.

Draco found that hilarious. "Are you going to wear your tie?"

She grinned. "Do you think I should?"

"Yes, absolutely."

Springing off the couch, she went to her room in search of a tie. When she found it, she put it on and went back out. "Better?"

Draco nodded. "Yes. But.. . . . hold on. Let's go look in your closet."

He got up and went into her room; she followed him in confusion. "Look for what in my closet?"

Malfoy riffled through her shirts then pulled out a fitted, white button-down blouse she sometimes wore with jumpers.

"This one. Leave it untucked," he said.

Taking it to the bathroom, she changed and checked herself in the mirror. It looked better. Tighter but not overtly sexual. Innocent schoolgirl with noticeable nipple. She went out and showed Draco his choice.

"Much better. Now shorten your skirt about three inches."

Smirking, she did as he suggested.

"Different shoes," he declared. Malfoy pulled out a pair of her old saddle shoes and smirked. "If he wants you to look like a schoolgirl, go all the way."

Taking them from his hand, she switched to the pair he'd chosen.

Draco stood and looked her up and down again then nodded with a satisfied quirk of his eyebrows. "Excellent. But something's still missing." Standing her in front of the mirror, he scrutinized her appearance. A mischievous smile slid across his face. "The hair. Definitely bunches."

Covering her grin with one hand, Hermione looked at him in the mirror. "I can't go through the halls like that, Draco. The clothes I can cover up, but . . . I can't hide my hair."

He stood behind her and lifted her hair into two low pigtails with his fingers.

Hermione stared at her reflection. _Damn. He's right, it does look good. Snape'll cream his shorts._

Seeing her expression, Draco gave her a knowing smirk. "Told you. Just stay hidden till you get there."

She sighed and nodded. "I'll do it."

Laughing, he left her in the bathroom and went back to her room. "What are you wearing under that getup?"

"What do you think?" she muttered. "A bra and knickers."

"I deduced that. _What_ bra and knickers?" he said, standing in the doorway.

She unbuttoned her shirt and showed him the top edge of her bra.

"Is that the sexiest one you've got?"

"It's the sexiest white one I've got."

"Does it have to be white?

"If I want it to match my knickers, it does."

"He seems like the kind of man who prefers black," Draco said with an amused smirk.

"Yeah, but he requested white for tonight."

Both of Draco's eyebrows perked up. "Special occasion?"

Her blush was his only answer. Draco's grin grew. _What are you up to, Granger?_ "I'll take that as a yes. Let's see the knickers."

Unsure if she should, she bit her lip in thought. He'd helped her more than he had to, and he'd been right about her hair. She slid up her skirt and showed him her knickers. They were sort of boring from the front, so she turned to show him the back.

Draco's eyes widened, and he had to adjust himself when she turned away. The back of her knickers barely covered her, showing _a lot_ of cheek; and there was a small heart cutout just above her crack. "Bloody hell, Granger. Those are definitely the right knickers."

She smiled as she smoothed down her skirt.

"What time do you have to be there?"

"Ten thirty"

He checked his watch. "Finish your hair then come out and show me. I want to see it all put together."

Nodding, she watched him leave in the mirror then went to work on her hair. It took a while, and she was grateful for the distraction. When she checked her watch, it was only ten. Walking back to the common room, she stood with her robes in her hand. "Okay, I'm ready."

Draco turned around. "Gods, yes, Granger. That's perfect." _I am so brilliant._

She smiled, gnawing on her lower lip. "Really? You don't think he'll just laugh at me?"

He gave her a disbelieving look. "If he does, he's insane. Just show him those knickers and it'll shut him up in a hurry."

"Thanks, Draco. I mean it. I better get going. I don't know how long it'll take me to get there if I have to keep hiding."

He turned back to his book. "See you tomorrow, Granger."

"Okay, see you."

She was about to open the door when he added, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Hermione smiled and looked back. "So . . . I should pretty much do anything I want?"

He laughed. "I wouldn't want to stifle your creativity. "

Smiling, she shook her head and crept into the hall. Her heart was already racing. She shut the door behind her and took a deep breath then began her stealthy trip to the dungeons.


	10. The Final Frontier

10 - The Final Frontier

Snape heard a soft knock on his office door at 10:17. _Eager to start tonight, Miss Granger?_ He opened the door, and she dashed in, slamming it shut behind her. _Eager indeed._ Her robes fell open, and he saw what she was wearing. _Bloody hell._

Hermione shrugged off the heavy black material covering her uniform. He looked her up and down for several long seconds then slowly moved forward, backing her into the door.

Pinning her with his chest, he stared down at her. "What's all this, Miss Granger?"

"Do you like it?" Her heart was pounding against him. Bloody hell, that man had intensity down to an art.

Flipping one of her pigtails through his fingers, Severus smirked and slid his hand to her throat, stroking up under her chin. Her pulse raced beneath his fingers as he touched his lips to hers. "Yes," he breathed.

Hermione tried to hold onto the door, but the room started spinning; she pawed at his chest as he pressed into her. _I'll have to thank Draco later._

Breaking away before he lost his senses, he nodded across the room. "Go bend over the desk."

Bend over the desk. Bend over. Was he trying to drive her insane, or was she just overly excitable? The desk seemed miles away; she walked to it in a daze. When the front of her thighs hit the edge, she looked down in surprise then eased herself over the cool wood.

Snape stood just to the side, making sure she could see him. He knew exactly how to get her going. His fingers flicked open his belt, and he pulled it through the loops. There was a noticeable hitch in her breathing when he doubled it up. "You want this, don't you?"

"Yes, please," she whispered.

Snape flipped up her skirt and stopped in his tracks. She'd taken his request for white knickers in a wonderfully depraved direction. Calling them underwear was grossly misleading. They left almost nothing to the imagination. Reaching out, he ran his fingers over her abused cheeks. _Bloody beautiful._

Hermione heard his heated growl as he stroked her bum. _I guess he likes the knickers_ , she thought with a smile.

"Where did you get these, Miss Granger?" he asked, running one finger down her crack.

"Mail order, sir."

"Have you worn them for anyone else?"

"No, sir. I bought them to wear for you."

Severus wiped his hand down his face. His cock was straining against his fly. _Blast! This night was supposed to be nice and slow. Now I just want to fuck the hell out her._

"Do you like them, sir?"

A rough exhale tore out of his chest, and he grabbed her hips, crushing his hard-on against her cleft. _Does this answer your question?_

Her responding groan sounded pained. "I missed you, Severus."

His hips ground harder into her backside, her round rump cradling his cock. "Dammit, girl. This wasn't what I had planned." Snape shoved himself off of her and whipped the belt over her cheeks. Her shout was as far from pain as one could get.

He hit her again, and Hermione rose up on her toes for a second. The sting quickly became a burn, stealing her breath. She spread her legs wider. _Again!_

The arch in her back deepened, and Snape just about lost it. She was begging for more without a single word. Begging for him. He squeezed his erection through his trousers with one hand, using the other to whip the belt over her. The cry she made was a cocktail of pain and lust, and it vibrated through his balls. "Keep quiet or I'm never going to get through this."

Hermione stayed silent through three more swats, her heavy breathing the only sound other than the soft snap of the belt. The burn was spreading. She'd been waiting all day to be with him, and now that she was there, she just wanted him to touch her. Another crack of the leather was all she got.

Snape smoothed his hand over the curve of her bum, feeling the heat in her reddened flesh. He was shocked to see his hand shaking as it ran over her skin. _What the hell? Keep it together, Snape._

"Mmm. Thank you, sir," she moaned, circling her hips into his hand.

He slid under her panties. One finger tickled her entrance, and Hermione heard the slick sound of her arousal.

Snape groaned at the discovery. "You're already drenched, pet. You've only been here a few minutes."

"Yes, sir. I've been like this all day."

"What have you been thinking about that would get you this wet?"

"You buggering me, sir," she replied honestly.

He couldn't stand it any longer. With one hand, he freed his cock. Pulling her knickers to the side, he slipped his aching length into her soaked snatch. "Yesss," he sighed in relief. His hips rocked against her warm bum. "I know this isn't what you wanted, pet, but I need to come."

Nodding wholeheartedly, Hermione smiled, loving his loss of control. He banged her hips into the desktop in an angry staccato, most likely leaving bruises. She didn't mind at all.

Her whispered pleas floated back to him as he mindlessly slammed into her.

"Gods yes, Severus. Fuck me. I need you so much."

"Don't you come, Hermione. I mean it."

"Yes, sir."

She wasn't really close yet, but for some reason having him tell her _not_ to come pushed her a little nearer. He was hitting that spot inside her that made her see stars, his fingers digging into her hips as if he were afraid she'd run away. The tension in her belly grew to an ache.

"I'm getting closer, sir," she warned.

He worked faster. "Don't come! I'm just about there."

Her hand balled into a fist, and she slammed it against the desk. "Please, sir. Come inside me. I can't take much more!"

Feeling the familiar tingling in his sac, Severus relaxed as his climax jolted through him. Words failed him; all he could manage was a mindless grunt as he pumped his seed into her waiting channel. _Well, that certainly took the edge off._

The heat inside her died as he slowed. Hermione let out a shaky exhale of pride and disappointment. His desire had rubbed off on her, and she wanted to climax more than ever.

"Good girl," he muttered, patting her backside. "You can come when I'm in your arse."

She whimpered. "When will that be, sir?"

"Soon," he replied, chuckling. "Very soon." There was plenty of time. They had all night, and he had some preparations in store for her. "Come along. My room is warmer, and we have things to do."

Her arms felt weak as she pushed herself off his desk. He took her hand and guided her into his quarters.

"Get into position on the table. I want to get a good look at you."

Swallowing hard, Hermione knelt on his coffee table.

Severus circled her several times, taking in her schoolgirl getup. _The hair is a nice touch._ He was torn between wanting her naked and leaving her in what she was wearing.

"You didn't have to do all this for me, pet," he said, sitting on the settee in front of her.

"I wanted to, sir."

Smirking, he leaned forward and rolled up her skirt so he could see the wet spot grow on her knickers. "Did Draco see you leave looking like this?"

Her cheeks colored. "Yes, sir. Some of it was his idea."

"Really? Like what?"

Hermione swallowed. Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned anything. "Um . . . the tie. And he told me to wear a different shirt and shoes. And uh . . . the hair was his idea too."

"And you just went along with his suggestions?"

She couldn't tell if he was irritated or not. "Once I saw what it looked like, yes, sir."

His lips twitched, and she relaxed. He wasn't cross at all.

"Draco always did have a flair for the dramatic. Did you two have a nice chat on Friday?"

Her eyes flashed. "Yes, sir."

Snape smirked at her fierce look. "Did you stay in the corner like a good girl, or did you run and hide?"

Hermione felt her face burn. "I did what you told me to do, sir."

"Excellent. And what did Draco have to say?"

She kind of wanted him to be jealous so she could say _it was your fault_. "He asked if he could watch me while he wanked."

"And what did you say?"

"I didn't feel like I had any right telling him to leave when I was the one half-naked in the corner."

"What happened?"

"He came." _Obviously._

"Is that all? He just wanked and left?"

 _Hmm. Not exactly_. "No, sir. I, sort of, talked to him while he did it." Her brows knitted together. "Are you angry?"

"Did he touch you?"

"No."

"Did he say or do anything that upset you?"

"No."

"Then, no, I'm not angry. Did you enjoy it?"

Her face burned again. "Yes, sir," she whispered.

"What did you say to him?"

Maybe she'd told Draco too much. Did Snape already know what she'd said? "A lot. Should I have kept quiet?"

"Tell me what you told him."

Thinking back, she tried to remember their conversation. "Um . . . I told him how you punished me that day. And . . . he asked me what you'd used on me so far and which was my favorite."

"What was your answer?"

"Your hand."

"Go on."

"He asked me a lot of personal questions . . . about us."

"Did you answer him?"

"The ones I thought were safe."

"What didn't you answer?"

She sighed. "He asked me what turns me on most. I wouldn't tell him."

"Why not?"

"Because it's embarrassing and none of his business."

"What else?"

"Did you know he heard us the other night when you had rounds?"

 _That little ferret._ "No, I didn't. Is that how he found out about us?"

"He said no, that he was just checking to see if he was right."

"Hmm. Anything else?"

"He asked what I did that made you come so fast that night."

"Did you tell him?"

"No, but . . . I think he guessed."

Severus nodded. He really didn't care what Draco knew. The little punk was probably jealous. Her face still looked nervous. "Anything _else_?"

"Are you angry now?"

"No. What Draco knows or doesn't know means nothing to me. We have his silence. Nothing else is important."

Her eyes went to his knees, and she added quietly, "He asked me what we were going to do when school is over."

"What did you say?"

"I said I didn't know, we hadn't talked about it."

"What would you like to happen?"

"I don't know. I . . . I can barely stand going three days without you."

"We don't have to stop just because you graduate."

Her eyes met his. "I want to keep seeing you."

Snape nodded. "We'll discuss it later, but I would like to continue seeing you as well. Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

She shook her head no. Her chest felt looser now that he'd said that they didn't have to stop meeting when the year was done. Hermione bit her lip to hide her smile.

He leaned forward and looked her in the eye. "Are you sure you still want to try this tonight?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation.

He nodded slowly. "Strip down to your knickers."

Hermione climbed off the table and started pulling off her clothes. The sooner she was naked, the sooner he'd be inside of her. When she got to her shoes and socks, he stopped her.

"Leave on your socks. It's cold."

She grinned at the floor, suspicious that he just had a thing for kneesocks.

"If you want to stop at any time tonight, you're to tell me straight away. You don't have to do this for me. I'd be perfectly happy fucking your pussy for as long as we're together."

Hugging her arms around herself, Hermione nodded. "I understand. But I want to try. I can't stop thinking about it."

His lips twitched in a small smile. "As you wish."

Severus beckoned her forward then pulled her down to straddle his lap. Gently, he kissed her, his lips and teeth teasing her lower lip. He wanted her mindless. It wasn't long until she was grinding in his lap, whimpering as if she were dying for him. Gripping her hips to keep her still, he left her lips and kissed his way over to her ear. "I have a surprise for you, pet."

The breezy rumble of his voice resonated all the way to her pussy.

"Aren't you going to ask me what?"

Hermione bit her lip. Severus and surprises didn't always mix well. "I'm a little scared when you say surprise, sir." His chuckling tickled her ear.

"I can understand your trepidation. This time, however, it is something you requested."

Pulling back, Hermione gave him a confused look. He was going to have to be more specific.

"Go to the bathroom and kneel on the bathmat."

"Why?"

His smirk became a lecherous grin, and he gave her a look that said she'd better get moving. Hermione's heart thudded a warning as she climbed off his lap. Every step she took toward the bathroom made her heart race faster. The sconces on the wall were already lit, so she could see perfectly. Nothing seemed to be amiss as she walked toward the fluffy bathmat set near the tub. Scanning the room for any sign of what was to come, she knelt down and waited for him. It took a minute for him to catch up, and she was even more confused when she saw him bring in the extra chair from his office.

Severus set the chair near the sink then turned on the tap and filled the basin with warm water. He emptied a phial of yellow-white powder into the water and started setting out the supplies.

Hermione was too low to the ground to see what he was doing. _Why has he brought the chair?_

Snape shut off the water and sat, beckoning her toward him. "Okay. Get across my knee."

 _He's going to spank me in the bathroom?_ Hermione searched his face for a clue but came up empty. His expression was unreadable. Climbing over his lap, she let him adjust her position. Just being over his knee turned her on. When his hand smoothed across her bum, she smiled at the tiled floor.

Severus slapped her backside a couple times, just playful smacks to ease her mind, then pulled her knickers down toward her knees. She lifted up her hips for him, and he caught the scent of her arousal mixed with his semen. _You're going to be filled with my seed soon, little girl. And you're going to beg me for more._ "Push out your plug, pet."

Bearing down, she blushed as he removed it. The position left her feeling exposed. His hand clapped over her cheeks, giving her a few more warming smacks. Hermione breathed out her tension in a sigh.

Severus waited until her body relaxed then ran his fingers through her furrow . . . down to her pussy . . . then back up. She gave him a nice moan and spread her legs wider. _That's right. Let me in._ He drew his finger from her clit to her rosebud, smirking when she moaned louder. "That's my good girl. Would you like my finger?"

"Gods yes. Please!"

Lubing his index finger, he held her open with one hand and slicked her winking star with a generous dollop of the gel. His teasing was merciless, tickling around her puckered skin with small circles. Her whimpers bounced off the tile floor, which amplified their volume. When he slipped his finger inside, she started humping his leg.

"More?" he asked.

 _More? Of course I want more. That's why I'm here._ "Yes, sir."

He got the bulbed syringe from the sink. After carefully lubing the stem, he held it in the basin and squeezed. It filled with warm water, and he brought it to her arse.

 _What is he doing? What's taking so long?_ Hermione felt drips of water fall on her bum and run down her thighs. "What's that?"

"What you asked for, pet."

 _Ohmygod_. She moved to get off his lap, but he quickly threw one leg over her thighs, holding her in place. "Please don't, sir. I didn't mean it."

"Yes, you did," he replied calmly. "And what better time to indulge your fantasy than right now? Don't you want to be clean when I get inside you the first time?"

She couldn't answer him.

"Are you going to stay still now? I don't want to hurt you."

Hermione didn't want to say yes or no. Yes would be asking for it, and no would be lying . . . and then he might not do it.

"Answer me, pet."

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I don't know. This is embarrassing."

"Really? I'm fine."

"I'm serious!"

He smirked, one finger gently probing. "Say you don't want it, pet. Go on," he purred, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I want to hear you say you don't want to be over my lap with your naked bum in the air, knickers round your ankles. Say you don't like the humiliation, that you don't like submitting to me. Tell me that you don't love the feel of this entering your tight little hole again and again. I'll wait."

Hermione felt the tip of something touch her anus and edge inside. He was teasing her with the enema nozzle; she slapped one hand over her mouth to keep from making a sound. Her pussy voiced its opinion as a surge of excitement slicked her folds. _Dammit. Stop that. He's going to see._

"I'm still waiting," he urged.

"Just give me a second," she whispered.

The corner of his mouth curled.

Laying her hands flat on the cold floor, she took a few steadying breaths. _This was your idea, Hermione. Do you want it or not?_ "Okay," she whispered.

"Okay what?"

"Please don't make me say it."

"Just say you want it so I know for sure."

She took another deep breath. "I want it."

Snape could barely hear her, but he didn't need to hear the words to know what she'd decided. Her pussy was fragrant with reassurance. "That's my good girl." He knew what she needed to hear. Sliding the stem to the hilt, he paused and waited for her to relax again. When her back muscles unclenched, he slowly squeezed the water into her. Her quiet gasp echoed off the floor.

Pulling the tip from her, he refilled the bulb in the sink. Her body only gave a small jump when he eased it back into place. The water drained into her. Severus stroked her upturned rump as he pulled the stem free. "All right, pet?"

"Yes," she whispered.

The bulb refilled with water, and he made sure to tease her with the tip. In and out. The sound of her panting filled the room. His finger found her clit, and she spread her legs wider.

His finger circled her aching nub, and the enema nozzle gave Hermione a preview of what they were going to be doing later. _Oh God. This is so weird._ He twisted and pumped it in and out until she groaned for more. She could feel the water trickling up inside her. It was strange, as if her bum had sprung a backward leak. She suddenly felt the urge to go. "Please, sir, let me up."

"Just a second, love. Hold it in for me."

"Oh God, please let me go." Hermione squeezed her cheeks together.

Snape lifted his leg, unpinning her. "Stay there." She moaned, her fingers digging into his calf with the effort to stay still. He reached between her legs and ran his fingers over her clit. "Good girl. Just a little longer. You are so wet, love. Let my fingers inside."

A tight groan spilled out as she relaxed enough for his fingers to enter her pussy. Two long digits pierced her, and she gained a little fortitude at the sound of his grunt.

"Okay, that's good enough. Go ahead," he said with a pleased smile.

Hermione pushed off his lap and dashed to the toilet. "I can't go with you staring at me!"

He chuckled and stood. "Very well, pet. I'll leave you. Come back to the bedroom when you're done."

Hermione held it in until he closed the door then stopped fighting herself. The water poured out of her, and she sighed in relief. _So weird._

The flow finally slowed, and she wiggled around, making sure it was all really out then cleaned herself up. He was right, she was extremely wet.

Pulling up her knickers, Hermione walked to the mirror and turned to look at her bum. It was odd. She felt different but didn't look different. Now that it was over, and she wasn't so scared, she wanted to try it again. She ran her finger over the black bulb floating in the sink.

"Are you about done in there? I'm waiting," he called.

Hermione yanked her hand away as if it had stung her. Running from the sink, she opened the door to find him waiting on the other side.

"All right, pet?"

She couldn't look him in the eye. "Yes, sir."

He tipped up her chin. "Look at me." Her eyes found his, and her face burned brighter. Kissing her lightly on the lips, Snape smirked at her discomfort. "Would you like to try that again sometime? You seemed to enjoy it quite a bit."

His hand held her chin so she couldn't look away. "I don't know. I guess so," she answered reluctantly. He already knew she wanted it. Why did she have to say it?

"What did I tell you about being honest with me?"

A sigh growled out of her. "I'm sorry, sir. I . . . I liked it."

"Good. Now, which would you prefer, the cane or the paddle?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"How hard you're going to hit me."

"It's not a punishment."

"Okay then . . . the cane."

"Excellent choice, pet."

He guided her over to the clear space of floor at the foot of the bed. "Bend over."

Hermione wrapped her hands around her shins. The position made it impossible to suppress her dripping pussy.

After fetching the thin rod, Severus watched her for a minute. It suddenly hit him that a sexy little witch was bent over in his bedroom, dying for him to cane and bugger her. He kept his eyes on her just in case she disappeared. It could all be some elaborate dream from which he might awaken at any second; he had to hold onto it while he could. She shifted from one foot to the other then turned her head and looked for him. _She's not going anywhere. I'd better enjoy this while it lasts._

Severus crouched down next to her. "If you beg me for the cane, I'll take you to bed afterward." Her face lit with happiness. _I'm definitely dreaming. Nothing has ever gone this well for me in my entire life._

Hermione licked her lips. His promise left her giddy. "Please pull down my knickers and cane me, sir. Make me love it." A pleased look crossed his face, and she smiled back at him.

Standing behind her, Severus peeled her knickers to her knees, and they fell to the floor as she wiggled her legs back and forth in an excited dance of anticipation. The aroma of pussy drifted past. He took a deep breath and lined up the cane. The first stroke barely dented her skin; she just sighed in response. He had no intention of leaving much of a mark on her. She was still in the middle of healing from the last time, and she hadn't done anything wrong. But he knew she needed some pain to center herself and rise above the outside world. "Count them for me, pet. Say thank you and ask me for more."

"One. Thank you, sir. Please cane me harder."

He smirked. _She catches on quickly._

The next stroke was a little stiffer. She inhaled sharply before responding. "Two. Thank you, sir. Please cane me harder."

The swish of the cane cut the air, and the whack of impact snapped above the crackling of the fireplace.

"Three. Thank you, sir. May I please have another?"

His brows lifted. _Not harder?_ Severus checked her bum to make sure the lines weren't worse than he thought. _No, she's fine_. He tapped the cane against her and flicked his wrist; the wood licked her with the same intensity.

"Unh! Four. Thank you, sir. May I please have another?"

The line bloomed red, but it would likely be gone by the next day. He cracked the rod across her cheeks again.

Hermione hissed. "Five. Thank you, sir. May I please have another?"

Marking his place, he tapped at her again before placing the next line directly below the last. He was in the golden zone of her sweet spot, and she flinched accordingly.

"Ow! Five. Thank you, sir. May I please have another?"

Smirking at her miscount, he added one more a bit lower. The cane made a cracking thud against her backside.

"Oh gods! Thank you. I mean, six. Thank you, sir. May I have another?"

His lip twitched. She was almost there. Her brain was shutting off.

The next blow hit the top of her thighs, and she shouted. "Owww. Thank you, sir. May I have another?"

"Are you going to count for me?"

"Uh . . . seven? Seven, sir."

He tapped her bum, and Hermione braced for impact. When the cane hit, it burned another thin line into her rump.

"Fuck! Thank you. I mean, thank you, sir. May I please have another?"

"Can you tell me what stroke that was, Miss Granger?"

"Um. Eight?"

He hit her again. She slumped lower before regaining her position. "Nine. Thank you, sir. May I please have another?"

 _One more, pet._ He crossed the others on a diagonal.

"Ten! Thank you, sir. May I please have another?"

Snape stroked her bum. "No, pet, that's enough. Hold yourself open for me."

Her hands shook as she reached back to spread her cheeks and pussy.

Severus smiled at the liquid shine coating her petals. "Very nice," he murmured. "Stand."

She rose and turned to him for further instruction. Her eyes were heavy with desire and the drugged look of submission.

"Touch me, pet. Feel how hard you've made me."

One slow blink, and then Hermione was stepping closer, reaching for the bulge in his trousers. _So hard. All mine_. "Please take me to bed now, sir."

"Take off my clothes first, pet."

Snape tossed his wand onto the bed and watched her slide her hands up his body. She touched him as if he wasn't wearing anything, gliding her hands over cotton and wool and rolling her face against his chest. Undoing his zip, she opened his fly first then untucked his shirttails. Her belly pressed to his length; she was rubbing against him like a cat. He choked back a groan, watching as she parted his shirt. Resting her forehead on his chest, she hugged him closer. Her teeth clamped over one nipple, and she bit him carefully, making him hiss.

Hermione dragged his shirt down his shoulders and dropped it to the floor. Gliding her hands up towards his shoulders, she tilted her head to one side. "Severus! Your arm!"

"It's fine, love."

"Fine? It looks like you got in a fight with a cannonball. And lost."

He smirked. "It's just a bruise. I'll heal it later. I've had worse."

Hermione looked up at him. _I guess you have, haven't you._ "I'm sorry," she whispered.

His hands came up, cupping her sad face. "For what?"

"I'm sorry you've been hurt so much."

"That's . . . _sweet_ , pet." It sounded as though he wanted to spit the taste of the word out of his mouth. "But the past is over and done with. I'd like to forget it. Especially right now. I have better things to think about."

Her lips curved into a shy smile. "Draco suggested I kiss it and make it better."

Snape smirked at her. "Kiss what?"

Hermione grinned. "Well, it was Draco, so I won't make any assumptions. I'm open to suggestions though."

Severus watched her sink down to kneel in front of his crotch. She pulled his boxers away from his body to get them over his jutting erection then eased his trousers and shorts down his hips until his balls were visible.

Hermione kissed his silky head as she pushed his clothes to the floor. Poking out her tongue, she tasted his shaft. _Essence of Severus._ A smile teased her lips. She could identify him by flavor alone. _Not a gameshow I've ever seen . . . but I'd definitely win._

A groan purred from his throat as she took him in her mouth. Severus let her continue. He wasn't close, so he could just enjoy the experience. Her tongue teased his tip, and he closed his eyes to concentrate on the sensation.

"You taste like sex," she murmured against him.

"I'm going to taste like your arse in a minute. Get on the bed. I want to get you ready."

Her heart tried to escape, but her ribcage kept it contained. "How do you want me?" she asked as she scrambled over the mattress.

"On your knees. Bend over."

Her tits touched the bedspread, feeling overly sensitive against the thick material.

"Lovely," he murmured as he traced the lines marring her buttocks. His hands slid up her inner thighs, and a lone finger collected the nectar from between her lips. He tasted how much she wanted him. _I'm going to make you love this._ Palming her backside, Snape spread her wider. The cane had left her skin warm, and he could feel the heat against his lips as he trailed over the pink stripes.

His mouth was velvety wet on her sore flesh; the wisp of warm breath made goosebumps erupt across the backs of her legs. Her eyes went wide as his tongue lapped at her puckered entrance. _Holy fuck! Now I know why he liked this so much._

She moaned and opened her legs further. Snape smirked against her cheek. She tasted clean. He could detect a faint scent of citrus from her soap as he pressed his nose to her tailbone. Licking softly at her hole, he listened to her come undone.

"Would you like more, pet?" he asked, keeping his lips to her skin.

A spastic tremble tore through her. "Yes, sir. Thank you."

Severus picked up his wand and flicked it toward the pillows; they stacked themselves in the center of the bed. "Go lie over the pillows."

Hermione crawled up the bed, draping her hips over the downy mound. Turning her head, she watched him climb in behind her and push open her legs so he could lie between them. His face pressed into her bum, and she bucked when his tongue found its target. It tapped and flicked over her twitching hole. When his tongue actually entered her, she groaned and rocked against the pillows, her hips laughing at her commands to stay still. Two fingers sank into her pussy, rubbing the spots he knew she liked best.

"Oh God, Severus, please!"

"Yes, pet?"

"I'm getting closer."

"Good."

Snape got the jar of lube from the edge of the bed and dipped in two fingers. He held her open with one hand as he painted her hole with the slick gel. She let him enter with no objection, so he added the other finger. She pushed back to meet his hand.

"More?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes, please," she whimpered.

Three fingers slowly disappeared inside her tight entrance. Her muscles clenched around him, and he stopped, waiting for her to relax. "Let me in, love."

Hermione willed her sphincter to relax; the tension in her bum traveled up her back. He sank deeper and whispered his approval against her backside.

When she didn't tense again, he twisted his hand, making sure she could really handle three fingers before trying to get his dick inside her. She begged for more with a loud moan, and he pushed in harder, forcing her hips into the pillows. Staying deep, he pumped out a slow rhythm. "Do you like that, pet?"

"Gods, yes!"

She was ready for him. Severus climbed up and knelt over her, picking her up and turning her on her side. She stared back at him as though she were going to eat him alive. Scooping out a large amount of lube from the jar, he fisted his hand over his length, thoroughly coating himself. Keeping the lube close at hand, Snape lay down on his side behind her, and pulled her back into his chest.

"Are you ready, love?" he whispered into her hair.

She wiggled into him. "Yes. Please don't make me wait anymore."

He re-lubed her opening then pulled her top leg up to her chest. "Tell me if it hurts. We're not in a hurry here."

She nodded, her pigtails tickling his chest and neck. Leaning back a little, Snape studied her cleft as he spread her cheeks with one hand and touched his glans to her hole. When he flexed his hips, she was so insanely slippery with lube his head sank in with relative ease. It was breathtakingly hot and tight inside. Once he got started, he let go of his cock and held her waist.

"Try to relax, love," he whispered. "Breathe."

Hermione inhaled and held in the air for a few seconds. She let it out in a long slow release, trying to exhale her nervousness. His knob was resting just inside her. It didn't hurt (yet), but she was ready to jump out of her skin. His fingers massaged away the anxiety pooled in her lower back.

"That's it. Let go." Her twitching ring of muscles was unbearably tight. Every time she relaxed, he eased in another few millimeters.

Hermione let out a sigh. It really didn't hurt. She felt stretched and full, but it wasn't painful. He was going slowly, giving her body enough time to adjust to his size. His cock felt huge, but he kept whispering reassurances and stroking her back. She began to calm.

Severus was glad he'd already come once that night. It took all his patience and control to stay still inside her. She was taking it all extremely well, and he didn't want to hurt her (he just wanted to move a bit more). His dick wasn't even halfway in yet. _This is going to take ages._ He slid his hand up to her breast, toying with her nipple.

Letting go of her death grip on the comforter, Hermione grabbed hold of his forearm. It felt solid and strong under her fingers, calming her further. She just needed to hold onto him.

"Are you still all right, pet?"

She nodded.

"Do we need to stop?"

"I'm okay," she managed to whisper.

When Snape held her closer, she sighed and stopped digging her nails into his arm. His fingers resumed their idle wandering, pinching lightly at her other nipple. Her anal muscles twitched in time with his plucking.

"We're halfway there, love. Tell me how you're doing."

"It's weird . . . but I can take more."

Snape smirked and pushed her hair off her neck. Tilting his head, he nipped her. "You feel so good, love. I could stay here forever." He couldn't really. Staying still, halfway home, was draining his reserves of willpower; but he wanted her to know how much he was enjoying it. Trailing his hand down her belly, he flicked over her wet button. Her abdominals convulsed in a spasm of heat.

"Fuck," she whispered.

He smiled and teased her clit. It was swollen and hard as a knut. His finger slipped back and forth over the little nub, drawing out the soft, wet sound of her passion. She rolled her hips, and he sank in deeper. _Sweet Circe, she does like it._

When he touched her clit, it all came together for her. The burn in her arse swirled with the ache in her sex. Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head. She hadn't even known she was close. Her body had been secretly saving up her pleasure only to unleash it in a sudden downpour.

"Oh gods," she breathed. Bucking harder, she felt Severus sink in deeper. The stretch increased, but it only made her more excited. "I'm so close," she whispered. "Please don't stop."

"Come for me, pet. You've waited long enough." He used all his fingers and rubbed at the entire top half of her vulva, stroking her clit and lips back and forth in a steady rhythm.

"Unnnnnh." She felt her orgasm rise up a steep cliff, and then she was free falling. Her pussy clenched and spasmed, and she shoved her bum back onto his cock, riding his rod as the release wrapped her in its warm embrace.

Severus felt her start to tighten around him and realized he'd forgotten to use his mirror. _Damn._ He felt around with his free hand for his wand and flicked it toward the corner. The mirror shot over to the side of bed. Her face appeared, and he watched as she grimaced and twitched, her eyes closed, mouth slack. Her arse felt as if it would squeeze him to death, pulsing around him like a hot, slick vice.

"Fucking hell, Hermione," he muttered when she finally went still. "Tell me when you're ready for more."

"Ready," she murmured breathlessly.

He laughed. "I think I'll give you another minute, pet. Your heart's still racing. I can feel your pulse thumping through your arse."

Hermione closed her eyes again. "That was brilliant." She pushed back into him and sighed. "Are you all the way inside me?"

"Not quite."

"Please keep going."

Severus took her at her word that she wanted more. Holding her hips in place, he pushed into her. Her hand came back to pull him closer, and his hips kissed her heated backside. He could go deeper if he got on top of her, but, for the time being, the depth was excellent.

"Okay, that's good," he sighed. "Do you want me to move or stay still?"

"Just give me a minute," she panted. "Will you touch my clit again?"

Severus couldn't hold back his grin. "Anything," he whispered into her neck.

His lips and teeth marked the side her flushed throat as his finger returned to her pussy. After a minute of his slow torture, Hermione started grinding into him. She winced at the renewed burn but smiled at the twitch in her pussy. _Yes!_

Severus groaned as her tight ring dragged along his length. She was so bloody tight; the soft warmth of her body was magnificent. He went with her movements, sliding in and out of her in slow, careful thrusts. Releasing his flank, she held onto his arm again. He couldn't tell if she was trying to keep his hand on her clit or if she was just holding onto him.

"Look at yourself, pet. You're so beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw them moving in the mirror. _How long has that been there?_ She couldn't see enough of him. "Will you put it above the bed again? I want to watch you." She felt the shaking of his silent chuckle against her back.

"If that's what you want."

Snape got his wand and floated the mirror above the bed, enlarging it again so she could see everything. Severus turned away after a few seconds. He enjoyed watching her but didn't really like seeing himself.

"Fuck me, Severus. I want to see." A quiet growl rumbled out, vibrating against her back. Hermione watched his swollen red length pull out then sink back inside. _How the hell is he fitting inside me?_ The wet heat of his mouth sucked at her neck, distracting her internal musings. Letting go of his arm, she slid her hand up behind his head. "You look so sexy, Severus. Let me see it harder."

He groaned. "Tell me if it's too much."

Her reflection stared back as his hips pump her red bum. The marks from the cane stood out in bright contrast to the dull discoloration of her old injuries. Hermione felt the heat of the rattan renew with each thrust. Finding her nipple, she watched her reflection pinch it between two fingers, writhing as the pleasure coursed through her.

He turned to the mirror to see what she was doing and just about blew his load. She was staring at him, one arm folded under her head, the other bent to her chest as she flattened her nipple between her fingertips. The heat in her gaze was unmistakable. "Are you ready to come again?"

"I think so." She wasn't totally sure. Sometimes the feeling slipped away, and she had start all over again.

"Tell me what you want," he growled.

His voice made her wetter. She _was_ close. "Oh God, you, Severus. You feel so good. I love it."

"What do you need? I want to watch you come again."

"Fuck," she whispered. "Talk to me. Make me come with your voice."

He took a deep breath, licking his lips, then rested his mouth directly behind her ear. She shivered when he breathed on her. "You're my dirty little girl, aren't you? You love having your arse buggered like this. You know how I know that? Your wet little pussy told me. You hear that? It's dripping all over my hand. I'm surprised the whole school can't hear you."

She moaned, bucking closer.

"Let's see if you can squirt for me while I'm in your arse. It sounds as though you want to." His fingers slid down, and he hooked them into her passage, his thumb keeping light pressure on her nub. Her pussy squished in wet agreement as he started to stroke her g-spot.

"Oh God," she muttered, squeezing her eyes closed. Having him in both holes was intense; she didn't want it to end.

"Mmm, that's it. I want to feel your bum try to tear off my dick again. Come for me. I want the bed soaked. Show me how much you love having my cock in your arse." Severus heard her whispering "fuck" over and over under her breath. He moved his hand faster. "Yesss. Listen to that. My wet little lioness loves being buggered. You loved that enema too, didn't you? Nothing makes you wetter than giving yourself to me. You're mine now."

"Fuck! I'm coming!"

"Say my name."

"Severus!" She made a strangled noise as her pussy clenched around his fingers. Her muscles contracted downward, pushing out her liquid release as he murmured his praise in her ear. He felt like an iron pole in her arse, hot and hard.

"Fuck," she whispered again as she floated down.

Snape smiled as her body shuddered with an aftershock. His dripping hand came to her lips. "Taste yourself."

Hermione didn't hesitate. She sucked his fingers into her mouth. Salty sweet. She licked his palm clean.

"Bloody hell," he groaned. "That's my girl."

"Please come in my arse," she begged. "Leave yourself inside me."

He liked the sound of that and didn't want to fight his body anymore. His balls had practically crawled inside they were so tight.

Hermione watched him in the mirror. His muscles were tense with restraint. "Let go, Severus. I want it. I want everything you can give me."

His teeth sank into her shoulder, and he shouted into her skin. He grunted as he came, his breath puffing across her skin in short deep gasps, his eyes flickering closed.

"Stay inside me," she whispered as he went still behind her.

He nodded into her shoulder. _Anything you want, pet._ "Sleep now. We'll go again later."

Hermione kept one eye half-open, staring at their reflection. His arm was slung around her waist, keeping her tight to his chest. She could feel the rhythm of his heart pounding behind her. She felt complete with him inside her.

"Was it everything you imagined, pet?" he murmured.

"Yes. Better even. Did you enjoy it?"

"Are you completely daft? Of course I enjoyed it." He could feel her laughing even though she didn't make a sound. Glancing up at the mirror, he saw her beaming at him. "Stop grinning at me like that, Miss Granger. You look demented." He turned his face back into her hair. The bunches left the nape of her neck unprotected, and he ran his teeth over the tender, exposed skin.

A soft noise of pleasure spilled from her lips. "It's called smiling, Severus. I won't tell anyone if you want to try it sometime."

Actually, he'd smiled more in the past couple of weeks than the rest of his life put together. He glanced back at her reflection, and she gave him a sarcastically dopey grin. The corner of his mouth twitched up. "Stop or I'll take you back to the bathroom and put you over my knee again—teach you some nice, clean respect."

Hermione couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she curled back into him.

Severus closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds, her laughing expression burned into the backs of his eyelids. He'd forgotten what happiness looked like. It didn't match his decor at all.


	11. All Night Long

11 - All Night Long

Severus awoke a few hours later. His bedmate was on her back, her right leg trapped between his. He smiled at her sweet sleeping face. She looked peaceful. And well-fucked. One of her hands rested on her breast, the other precariously close to his sleeping cock, as if she'd fallen asleep reaching for it. He nudged her hand with his prick. "Wake up, pet."

Hermione slowly blinked open her eyes. "Hm?"

"Come on, love. Let's go take a bath," he murmured.

She stretched like a cat, trying to wake up; and her hand flexed around his dick, which drew a sleepy smile to her face. "M'Kay."

"How does your bum feel?"

She grinned. "You were in it, you tell me."

Severus shook his head, rolling his eyes. "I meant, are you sore?"

Hermione wiggled her hips and nodded. "I'm a bit sore. Nothing horrible. More like my bum is tired."

"I'll heal you." He rolled out of bed. "Come along."

Hermione rolled over his vacated warm spot and let him help her out of the bed. Holding her hand, he led her to the bathroom. While he filled the tub, she stood to one side, rubbing her arms to stay warm, shifting from foot to foot to avoid the frigid tile. The bulb was still in the sink from the night before, and she eyed it warily.

Snape started the tub then went to the sink to clean up. In the mirror's reflection, he saw her huddling and shivering in the corner. When he picked up the enema bulb, she looked away as if afraid she'd be called back for a demonstration. "Come here, Miss Granger."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

She crept over to his side, wanting to keep him amiable.

"Why so nervous, pet?"

"I don't know what you're going to do to me."

"Ah. Have I ever done anything that you did not enjoy? That wasn't a punishment," he amended.

"That's kind of a loaded question."

"In what way?" he asked, kneeling down and pulling off her socks.

"In a . . . sweet Circe," she muttered.

It took him a second to realize she was staring at his arm. Lifting it, Severus studied the bruise. It did look pretty bad. He'd been careful not to lie on it during the night so it wouldn't ache, but he'd grown accustomed to the dull throb. Pain was an old friend.

"It'll be fine," he said, standing and checking it in the mirror.

Her fingers lightly traced over the bruised skin. Deep red and purple. It hurt her just to look at it. Hermione leaned forward and kissed the edge of his injury.

"What are you doing, Miss Granger?"

"Kissing it. Is it helping?"

Raising one critical eyebrow, Snape watched her kiss his arm again. He had to admit it felt nice. His skin tingled where her lips touched. She did it again. No one was ever really nice to him. He didn't know how to react. "It doesn't appear to be better."

"Nonsense!" she retorted. "It's making you _feel_ better." He was human not a robot; everyone needed caring, even bad-tempered Potions masters.

Severus was amused by her vehement assertion. "I guess you're not hurting anything."

Hermione smiled to herself and kissed him again. He'd never admit he liked her affection (or any affection for that matter), but he was going to have to get used to it if he wanted to keep shagging her. "Do you have anything to heal it?"

"I'm a bloody Potions master, of course I have something to heal it."

Hermione wasn't scared off by his gruffness. She knew it was a cover. Pleasure he knew how to handle, but nurturing wasn't so easily accepted. She didn't want to upset him. With a soft kiss, she whispered, "May I put it on you?"

"I suppose," he muttered. Severus didn't want to leave the warmth of her lips. _Don't let her see how much you like it._ Turning away, he dug through a drawer and found a jar of Contusion Cream. He handed it to her with a distrustful look.

Hermione took the jar and smiled at him as she opened it. She gently patted the blue-green paste over his bruise, kissing around his arm as she worked. His expression made it clear he was waiting for something bad to happen.

"There," she said, handing him back the jar. "Feel better?"

 _Yes_. "No."

She smiled. "Yes, you do."

He didn't respond, he just took the jar from her and put it away in the drawer. "Go get in the tub."

Feeling victorious, Hermione crossed the cold floor and climbed into the steaming tub. He got in right behind her, careful to keep his arm from going under the water. Before she could sit, he reached down and grabbed her foot. Hermione leaned back against the opposite side of the tub and bit the smile off her lips as he started to massage her toes.

"You didn't answer me, Miss Granger. In what way was that a loaded question?"

She sighed, not really knowing how to answer. It was complicated. "I'm not sure." She winced as he pressed a sensitive spot on her sole. "Sometimes the pain adds to the pleasure, makes it different . . . exciting. But sometimes it just hurts. I don't know if I really like it when it hurts that much, but I get wet anyway . . . which makes me feel a bit barmy."

He squeezed the sides of her foot, and she moaned and grabbed onto his shins so she wouldn't slide under the water.

Hermione went on, "I like it when you take control. I don't think I'd like the pain as much if it wasn't you causing it." His hands let go of her left foot and picked up the right. Strong fingers ran up her arch and pressed under the ball of her foot. She had no idea her feet ached so much until he rubbed away the tension.

Severus watched her. She got more relaxed the longer he worked on her. It was good she was admitting she liked his control. There were plans to push that a little further in the near future.

"Severus?"

"Yes, pet."

"When will you bugger me again?"

"Maybe tomorrow morning. Maybe a week from now. Do you want it again?"

"Once I'm healed, yes."

"I think we'll wait a bit. I want you desperate for it."

Hermione squirmed against the tub. _I'm already there, and you know it._

"Stand up," he said, releasing her foot. "I want to watch you wash yourself."

She didn't know such a simple request could make her so excited. Hermione stood and looked around for a flannel.

"Use your hands," he said, resting his arms along the edge of the tub and settling back for the show.

With the bar of soap, and a handful of bravery, Hermione worked up a lather and started at the top. His gaze made her even warmer than the water. No matter how cold his black eyes might seem to everyone else, to her they were like dry ice, burning her until she smoldered.

When she drew her hands over her stiff nipples, her body jolted under his watchful eye. His lip twitched in amusement, and Hermione wanted to lick the smirk off his face. Having him stare at her was nerve-wracking. The feel of his eyes caressing her body was almost tactile.

Her hands slid down her stomach. Severus watched her soapy fingers comb through her pubic hair then part her petals. White, foamy rivulets slid through her pink folds, frothing the garden in snow. He wanted to spread her wide and watch her finger her flower until she watered it properly. _Look at that little clit. She's so ready._

Hermione turned her back to him and started soaping her bum.

"Bend over. Let me see."

Her pussy was suddenly slicker. _Well, that was quick. Now all he has to do is stare at me and talk, and I'm ready to jump him. That's helpful._ Putting one hand on the edge of the tub, she used the other to rub the suds through her crevice. The bubbles soaked away the sticky remains of his seed.

Hermione faced him then sat down in the water and rinsed herself. He watched her with a sharp eye as she ran her fingers through her folds.

When she seemed to be taking too long rinsing her clit, Severus nudged the soap dish with one toe. "Now me."

She slowly smiled. "I get to wash you? Everywhere?"

Her endless enthusiasm and awe were enough to break any man. She made it sound as if she couldn't believe her luck. He smirked. "Everywhere you might want to put your mouth." Her smile morphed to a leer even as she blushed.

Severus didn't know if he preferred watching her expression or her hands as she worked. Her cleansing was almost reverent, her soft hands stroking and wandering over his chest then down his torso. When she got to his sex, he thought she was going to drown herself trying to get her face closer. Soft hands moulded his balls underwater, smoothing along the seam at the back before massaging away the slick soap. Her sudsy fingers slipped between his cheeks, and he growled softly when she wiggled one finger inside. His cock was like stone by the time she got to it.

Hermione pumped his bobbing erection. The soap kept rinsing away, thwarting her smooth pace. She wanted to yank his hips up out of the water and suck his cock into her mouth. _Just checking that it's clean, sir._

Things were getting too heated for the tub. Snape didn't want to come anywhere but inside her. He needed to move things along. "I believe I'm spotless now, Miss Granger."

She smiled.

"No sense in being too thorough. I'm sure I'll be covered in your fluids in less than an hour anyway."

"I can't wait."

He knew she was being totally honest and it amused him to no end. "Let's see if you're still saying that in twenty minutes."

Hermione watched him get out of the tub, suddenly anxious what the night might bring. He helped her out and got a towel. After patting her dry, he ran his wand over her to get anything he'd missed then dried himself. When he sat in the chair, just like he had earlier, she got even more nervous.

"Over my knee, Miss Granger." If her steps were any smaller she'd have been walking backwards. Snape ran his hand up the back of her leg and nodded at his lap. "Hurry up."

She gave him one last worried look then did as he said.

"Stop looking so scared, I'm just healing your bum," he said, opening the blue jar.

Hermione relaxed as he spread her cheeks. Cold gel touched her anus then his finger was slowly sinking inside. He may have called it healing, but she called it teasing. Heavenly teasing. Spreading her legs wider for him, she sighed happily, hoping to stay across his knee forever if that was how he was going to touch her.

"All right, you're done." He pulled his finger free. "Get up."

She didn't want to get up, but she did it anyway. Arguing seemed unwise when he seemed to be in a decent mood . . . for him. Hermione stood at his side, waiting for him to take her back to bed.

He flicked his wand at the drawers, and a roll of bandages flew into his hand. "Wrap my arm, pet. I don't want this stuff rubbing off."

"Yes, sir."

He lifted his arm, and she circled it several times with the bandages. When Hermione was sure the injury was properly covered, she told him, and he used his wand to cut the material and fix it securely to his arm.

He didn't look at her. "Thank you."

She whispered, "You're welcome," and bit her lips to keep from smiling.

"Are you ready to be my good girl?"

 _Oh God, so ready_. "Yes, sir."

"Go sit on the bed and wait for me."

Hermione nodded and left him with one last backward glance, a wave of butterflies suddenly fluttering loose in her belly. His voice had sounded darker with that last command. It was a tone that brooked no cheeky reply. It made the butterflies swarm, but it also made her want to hump his leg like an obsessive puppy. She sat on the bed and waited.

After a minute, Severus strolled in, stark naked (which Hermione appreciated), and went to the dresser. She couldn't quite make out what he was retrieving. When he came back and stood before her, she saw four thin strips of leather in his hand like little belts. She wasn't thick, she knew what they were. He was going to restrain her in some way. Maybe to the bed . . . or the wall. That was a mystery her pussy seemed eager to solve. _I'm going to leave a wet spot on the bed._

Severus didn't say a word as he affixed the restraints to her limbs. He could hear her breathing pick up as each band was put in place. Both wrists, both ankles. She looked striking. "On your hands and knees in the middle of the bed."

That same tone. It made Hermione shiver as she got into place. He leaned on the bed next to her and pushed her chest lower, pulling her left hand beside her. She realized he was attaching the wrist cuff to the ankle cuff. Testing the give while he fastened her right side, she found there was almost no wiggle room.

"Arse in the air. Higher. Good." Snape gently parted her pussy. _Very good_ , he smirked. "How do you feel, pet?"

Hermione was balancing on her face and shoulders, not comfortable but not in pain. She felt exposed and on the verge of vomiting up a whole herd of butterflies, but her pussy was running like a faucet. "Um . . . I'm scared, sir; but . . . I'm not hating it."

Chuckling silently at her admission, Severus was delighted that she hadn't panicked. "I can see that. I'm going to get the riding crop. Don't go anywhere."

She could hear the laughter in his voice. _Ha ha. Very funny._

Snape didn't just get the riding crop; he got the little paddle, her plug, the nipple clamps and a ball gag too. He wanted to see where the night might go. Setting everything at the foot of the bed, he climbed up next to her and lay on his side, resting his head where he could see her face. "Are you enjoying your new position, Miss Granger?"

Her lips opened but nothing came out for a second. "Yes, sir," she answered in a quaking voice.

"Good. You're going to be here a while. Which would you like first, the clamps or the crop?"

"The riding crop, sir."

"Then we'll start with the clamps."

Hermione whimpered as he started teasing her right nipple, getting it stiff and ready.

"I've increased the tension a bit more this time, pet. Do you think you can take it?"

She turned her face into the bed. The shining silver suddenly looked more menacing, the black rubber tips more evil. "I'm scared."

"I know you are, pet. Will you do as I ask even though you're frightened?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl."

He placed one clamp around her right nipple and slowly let it close.

Her back tensed, and she pushed her face into the comforter and yelled. "Holy fucking hell, that hurts! Please take it off! I was wrong. I can't take it!"

"Just give it a few minutes, pet. Give your body a chance to get used to the pain."

"Oh God!" It hurt far more than her previous experiences with the clamps. It felt as though he was tearing off her nipple . . . or stabbing her. She kept yelling into the bed as he started plucking at the other side. "Fuck! Please don't do the other one. Please. It hurts too much."

"I can't leave you uneven, pet. That wouldn't be right."

Hermione didn't feel much pleasure from his soft teasing; all she could think about was the pinching pain in her right tit. It was consuming her. The other clamp closed around her left side, and she let out a wail.

"Dammit, Snape! Please take it off," she cried.

"I said give it a few minutes."

Her face turned into the bed, and she let out a sob. She felt him get behind her, and his fingers parted her folds. If he would touch her clit, she might be able to withstand it.

"Your pussy is wetter than ever, pet. Are you sure you don't like the pain just a little?"

"Damn you. I can't control it!"

He smiled. "Watch your mouth, Miss Granger. I don't like how aggressive you're getting."

"Really? Because I'm having a fucking ball over here," she snapped back.

Biting the grin off his lips, he forced himself to sound serious. "That's two, Miss Granger."

"Two what?" she hissed.

"Two minutes with the paddle. Are you going to go for three?"

Screaming into the bed, she cursed him in her head. Hermione felt the riding crop pat her bum, and she turned her head to one side so she could breathe. The tongue slapped her, making one spot flare to life.

"Can you work through the pain, Miss Granger, or will you give up? Count for me. Say thank you. Prove to me you're worth my cock."

 _Oh, you are tricky._ He knew she couldn't pass up the chance to meet his challenge. Why couldn't she let his words leave her unaffected?

"One. Thank you, sir," she ground out through her teeth.

Grinning at her, Snape slapped her bum again.

"Two. Thank you, sir."

Severus kept that swats slow, letting the heat build between each one. When she got to ten, she no longer sounded as if she wanted to kill him. He went on until she got to twenty. "Excellent, Miss Granger. How do your nipples feel now?"

"They hurt like hell, _you fucking bastard_ ," she muttered into the bed.

His eyebrows rose. "What was that, Miss Granger?"

"Nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing. It sounded like five minutes with the paddle."

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I swear! I didn't mean it. I'm just in pain."

"I understand that. I'm hoping we can work past that pain to the point where you are in control of yourself no matter the circumstances. Life is painful. Will you let a little discomfort rule you, or will you rule it? I wouldn't be here right now if I had succumbed to the thrall of pain. Concentrate, Miss Granger. Control your thoughts."

Her face turned back into the bed, and she started crying. _What a fucking guilt trip_. Hermione knew what he'd been through in his past, the pain he had endured. Were nipple clamps even in the same league? She felt weak and ashamed. Turning her head to one side, she blubbered out an answer through her tears.

"What? I can't understand you, Miss Granger."

Taking a deep breath and sniffing the snot up her nose, she said it again more clearly, "I'll do it for you."

It was what he was hoping for, but the words made him feel both satisfied and sad. He wanted to take care of her and make her hungry for his touch; but he loved that she was willing to take the pain for him. Reaching out his hand, he ran his fingers over her blotchy red backside. "Good girl. I'll take off the clamps in a minute."

Hermione sighed in relief. She felt bad for shouting at him. Her nipples were like two stabbing spurs, but she could block them out if she tried. A shaky breath escaped, and she tried to look at him. "I'll wear them longer if you want."

"That's not necessary, pet. I don't want to cause any damage that needs serious healing. Just take your punishment like a good girl, and I'll be happy."

Hermione knew whatever paddle he had chosen was going to hurt like hell, but she was willing to suck up the pain if that was all it took to please him. After a minute, as promised, he unclipped her nipples. Burning flooded her chest. Burying her face in the comforter, she shouted.

"It's okay, pet. Scream if you need to."

Her head shook no. She'd tough it out. Turning her face toward him, she panted through the rest of the pain. A hand stroked her cheek, and she opened her eyes to find him lying next to her, wiping the tears from her face.

"That was excellent, Miss Granger. Would you like the paddle now, or would you like to wait?"

"I'd like it now, sir." She wanted to get it over with.

He nodded. "I'd like you to try something while I paddle you."

She didn't know how much more she could take in one night. "Is it something painful?"

Smiling softly, he shook his head. "No, just very submissive."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Okay."

Severus got the ball gag and showed it to her. Her eyes got a little bigger, but she didn't object. Her mouth opened wide when he held it to her lips, and he put it in place, securing the strap behind her head. Sitting back, he took in the sight.

"Bloody hell, love," he murmured. "You look gorgeous."

She couldn't really smile with the gag in her mouth, but she blushed at the compliment. It was a little uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt her. If he fancied it, she'd wear it whenever he wanted.

He saw her hips roll, searching for friction. _She likes it._ He stared into her eyes, observing her thoughts. _Bloody hell._ The gag excited her, but she was even more turned on by his reaction to it. That was disturbingly touching. "I'll fuck you after the paddle, pet. Would you like that?"

She nodded emphatically.

"Good. Yell all you want while you're wearing that. Five minutes is a long time. I don't expect you to stay quiet."

He got the paddle, and Hermione could see it was the small one. She was only slightly relieved. He knelt beside her on the bed, and suddenly the hard wood cracked against her skin. The sting was intense. He went slower than usual for a punishment. Maybe he thought she couldn't handle five full minutes of fast paddling, or maybe he just didn't want to wear out his arm. Whatever his reasons, she was grateful.

Severus watched her bum twitch with each hit. A little spot of white blinked into her skin then slowly turned pink. _Lovely._ Her bottom was already primed from the riding crop. He was just deepening the red. Her globes were a fuchsia garden. He hit the other cheek and watched the garden bloom.

She had no idea how long he'd been whacking her with that paddle, but it felt like twenty minutes. Minimum. Tears streamed down her face, and she groaned around the ball in her mouth. When he finally stopped, she sobbed in relief.

Her arse looked wonderful. A fine wine. She was shining in all her glory, a river glistening between her thighs. He hadn't stimulated her slit in the slightest. It was all from the paddle, gag, and restraints. The humiliation. The submission. Severus knelt down next to her and looked at her tear-stained face. "Punishment's over . . . unless you have something else you'd like to say."

She violently shook her head no.

Snape smirked. "Can you feel how wet you are, pet? Your cunt is gleaming. Would you like me to fuck you now?" Her nod was delirious. He could see the drool running around the ball. "Would you like me to remove your gag?"

She stared at him for a long few seconds then shook her head.

His face broke into wide grin. "No? Very well. I'll leave it on for now. But I want to hear you coming. You'd better warn me when you're close."

 _How the hell am I supposed to do that?_

Leaning forward, he kissed her sweaty forehead then got up and knelt behind her. The head of his cock pressed at her slit, and he groaned as he rubbed through her lubrication. They could both hear her pussy coating him. Severus pushed into her wet heat with a sigh. He'd been imagining fucking her in that very position for the past two weeks. She made a sound of relief around her gag, and he smiled. _I'm not the only one dying for it._

Hermione felt his balls tap her clit and moaned louder. Her bum was on fire, and he just kept stoking it. His hips bumped her roasted flesh. She couldn't think. Her head was numb. All that mattered was that he kept fucking her. He didn't disappoint.

Severus tried to slow down his thrusts, but the effort was wasted. Every whimper shifted his hips into a new gear. Her muffled cries mixed with the slippery sound of her sex, blending into a duet of lust, his balls keeping time against her clit; he didn't want the tempo to drag. She suddenly made a panicked noise behind her gag.

"Already, pet?" He stopped to unfasten the strap.

She groaned in frustration when he paused. "Please, sir. I'm close" Her mouth wouldn't work; she sounded drunk.

"I know," he said, starting to thrust again. "I can hear it."

Hermione rubbed her face against the bed, trying to work the stiffness from her jaw. His fingers dug into her hips as he pulled her back onto his cock, thrusting home. Her bum was a heatwave, and it met in a warm front with her pussy. Her eyes closed, and she let the rhythm of his pounding take control of her body. If her pussy hadn't been aching to such a degree, she would have found the steady beat relaxing; instead, it felt as though she were a spring-loaded trap being set to snap. Hermione could only stay in that state for so long before the tears would start falling. "Please, sir!"

"Come for me," he panted.

He reached around and rubbed her clit. It was just enough to push her over. Her muscles started to clench, and her pussy grabbed at him, holding him captive. She let out a long wail as her lower body spasmed and shook, so relieved that the trap had sprung.

"Good God, girl! You're killing me," Snape growled. He'd been holding back, but the feel of her convulsing pussy dragged him overboard. His balls clenched, and he let out roaring grunt as he came deep inside her, pulling her even harder against himself as the release shot from his cock. Completely out of breath, he pulled out of her quickly in his haste to lie down. Her gutted gasp made his stomach seize.

"Sorry, love," he whispered, chest heaving. "I'll make it up to you."

Hermione watched him collapse on his belly next to her. He unclipped her left arm and leg then reached through and got the other side. Relief and disappointment fought for control in her head as she regained her freedom. Before she could sink down, he pulled her on top of him so she straddled his hips, her head resting on his good shoulder.

Snape dug around for his wand and sent all the paraphernalia to the chair so they wouldn't kick it off the bed. He stroked her back, whispering words of praise in her ear until she calmed.

Hermione was floating. Her nipples hurt, and her bum burned, but it all seemed very disconnected and far away. His voice was the only thing keeping her present. She wanted to sleep, but she also wanted to keep listening to him talk.

"You did so well tonight, pet. I'm proud of you. Are you all right?"

"Yes, sir," she murmured in a tired whisper.

"I know how wet you were, but did you enjoy what we did tonight?" This was it. She would either admit that she wanted this side of him, or she'd deny it and they would languish.

"The nipple clamps were too tight," she muttered.

He looked down at her curly head; her bunches were in debauched disarray. "What about the restraints?"

She buried her face in his shoulder so he couldn't see her blush. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, again."

He chuckled. "And the ball gag?" He already knew the answer to that one.

"Yes."

He smiled. "The paddle?" A sleepy groan hummed against his chest.

"That hurt a lot. I didn't like it tonight. But I do like making you happy."

"You do, pet. You looked magnificent trussed up on the bed with your bum bright red. I wanted to come all over your face when I saw you with that ball gag in your mouth." He could feel her smiling into his shoulder. Turning his head, he kissed her temple. "Go to sleep. We'll go again in the morning."

Her eyes closed, and she let him roll her onto the bed. She watched through weighted lids as he removed the cuffs from her arms and legs. Her limbs felt floaty with them gone. He pulled her against him, kissing her face and whispering something about her sweet pussy. He pulled her leg over his hip and tickled her chest with his fingertips.

She was asleep in less than a minute.  
_

Severus awoke just after dawn. She was wrapped around him with her face buried in his chest. He hadn't had any nightmares during the night. _Maybe she kept them away. Or maybe I was too tired to dream._ Whatever the reason, he was relieved.

There was some serious morning wood happening under the blankets; he groaned in his head. _Seriously? After two times in one night?_ He wanted to let her sleep, but fucking sounded like a grand plan. _What a lovely dilemma_. His hands slid down to feel her bum, and she woke, her eyelashes fluttering open next to his nipple. "Awake, pet?"

"MmMmm," she moaned.

"Are you ready for my cock again?"

"I need the loo first," she muttered into his chest.

"Go. I'm not into golden showers." There was an amused smirk on her face as she stumbled out of the bed and padded off to his bathroom. He enjoyed her naked parade to the loo and pumped his prick a few times to test its durability. _Adamantine. Wonderful._ At least it could be put to good use with her around.

The toilet flushed, and he heard the sink running. She came back out after a couple of minutes. Her hair was smoothed down somewhat, and it looked as if she'd washed her face.

He was still under the covers, and Hermione stopped in her tracks, staring at him, wanting to remember how he looked at that very moment: the sleepy relaxed expression, the fuckable smirk at the corner of his mouth, the mischievous glint in his eye. He was covered to the hips, his chest bare, tempting her with possibility. She wanted to tear off that damn blanket and rub herself all over his body.

Severus saw her stop and stare. "Something on your mind?"

A grin slowly spread across her face as she walked closer. "Yes, sir."

He pushed down the sheets so she could see his erection. "Anything I can do for you?"

Her grin widened. "Yes, sir."

"Come lie across my lap. I want to see how you're doing first."

Hermione climbed up and rested her belly against his bare legs. He was warm from the blankets; still, she shivered when his hands parted her cheeks. One finger traced over her hole, drawing a happy sigh from her.

Snape smirked when she opened her legs wider. Her anus no longer looked irritated and swollen. She was healed for further play (at least internally). "How does your bum feel?"

"Which part?" she grinned.

"The part bruised from the paddle."

"Extraordinarily sore."

He touched her twitching rosebud. "And this?"

"Sooo good, sir."

He smiled. "Where would you prefer my cock this morning, in your pussy or your arse?"

"Will you fuck my pussy and then my arse?" she asked hopefully.

Snape forced his face to remain stoic despite his amusement. "You seem to be forgetting your place, Miss Granger. That is not how you beg me properly."

Hermione grinned broadly. "Please sir, please, fuck my pussy and then bugger me till can't feel my legs. Pleeeease."

"That's better. Get on your back. I want to put in your plug first."

That sounded like a fabulous plan to her too; she scrambled around and got on her back, staring up at the mirror still floating above the bed.

"Hold back your legs for me," he purred, summoning her plug and the lube.

Hermione pulled her knees to her chest. _This looks far naughtier than I ever dreamed._ He pushed a pillow under her hips, angling her for an even more revealing view. Her bum looked frightful. Purple and red. Sitting was going to be torture. He smeared cold lube over her newly deflowered hole and slipped one finger inside. She gripped the back of her knees, desperate for more.

"Look at this penitent little bottom," he smirked, running his fingertips over her bruises.

Hermione's face flamed. He had a way of saying things that made her pussy wet with humiliation.

Snape loved the red flush in her face; he knew exactly what his words did to her. Settling down between her legs, he lapped at her clit as he eased her plug inside.

Her hips almost bucked off the pillow. "Gods! Your tongue is bloody amazing," she panted. His chuckle rumbled against her sex.

"Be sure and tell Draco that part," he smirked up at her.

Her fingers went to her nipples, brushing over them carefully. They still felt incredibly sensitive, as if an electric current were running through them. "I will if you want. I wasn't really planning on telling him anything though."

"Give him something, love. He's lonely."

She'd never really though of Draco as lonely. "Is he?"

Severus didn't particularly want to think about Malfoy just then (and didn't want her thinking about him either), but telling her might make things easier later. "Why do you think he spends so much time studying with you? Blaise is his only remaining friend. And I'm fairly certain you are the only witch who's touched him since the war."

Hermione felt bad for the Head Boy. He did spend a lot of time alone in the common room. He had Quidditch, but the more she thought about it, he was probably only on the team because his father paid for everything.

Snape went on, licking her clit between thoughts. "I want you to tell him if he asks. I know it embarrasses you, but I know it turns you on as well. You like that someone besides me knows what a dirty girl you are." He pushed the plug to its widest point and twisted it round. "Tell me the truth. You enjoy telling him, don't you?"

"Only when you make me."

"So you like it when I make you tell him embarrassing things?"

"Oh God, that sounds awful. No. Um . . . I like doing what you tell me."

He smiled. "I want you to tell him that you want him to watch you get punished."

Her hands flew to her face, covering her eyes. "I _don't_ want Draco to watch me get punished."

His free hand held her puffy lips open so he could see how wet she was. _Almost there._ "I think you do. You don't like secrets, Hermione. You love it that he thinks about you sexually. You don't need to make excuses; I know you don't think about him when you're alone at night. But you got excited showing him your caned bottom, didn't you? You fancy having a witness to your bravery."

The plug stretched her but not in a painful way; she watched him filling her arse in the mirror. "I don't want to cry in front of him," she said, trying to explain her reluctance. "It's different with you. There's nothing you don't already know—nothing you haven't seen. You like me despite my dark side. Hell, you like me because of my dark side. Draco's different. He . . . I don't know. He doesn't care."

Severus was intrigued by her logic. It was true that he already knew (and encouraged) her darkest fantasies, but they didn't need to let Draco in on everything. He just had to get her thinking about exposure as soon as possible. He had bigger plans than just letting Draco watch. "I think you're wrong, pet. I think Draco does care for you—in his own way. If you let him see you in a vulnerable state, I think he'll care for you even more. I want you to see what it's like to have someone watch you in a humiliating situation. He's a good choice for us right now. I'm asking you to do this for me. I think you'll enjoy it."

 _Damn. How can I say no when he keeps making me feel like this?_ "If I don't like it, what happens?"

 _You'll like it._ "You'll never have to do it again."

Hermione sighed. "Okay, I'll tell him. What should I say?"

"Tell him to come with you Friday. Ten o'clock."

"Should I say why?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

"Fine? Is that how you talk to me now? You are getting far too familiar, Miss Granger." He just wanted an excuse to use the riding crop on her again. It would leave her soaked, and he wanted to dive into that pool.

"I didn't mean it like that, sir."

"Too late, Miss Granger." He summoned the thin black crop into his hand. "Kiss it."

Her face was hilarious; it took all his willpower not to laugh. She looked angry, but her eyes darkened and her cheeks turned red. Snape held it to her lips, and she kissed it quickly then wiped her mouth. "No. Kiss it like you mean it. I want to see your tongue."

Hermione let out a tense huff, but did as he asked, her tongue creeping out to meet the leather. She kept her eyes on him the whole time.

His grip tightened around the handle as he imagined her lips against his cock. "That's better," he whispered. "Thank me for each hit."

She slowly nodded and then watched him in the mirror. The leather cracked against her bum. "Thank you, sir."

He went on and on. Burning little red spots into the least damaged areas of her skin. Her replies became more heated until she began to sound as if she were drugged.

"I think that's sufficient for the offense. Would you like me to stop?"

 _Bloody hell, I don't. Dammit._ She did NOT like the pain. But what he was doing wasn't so bad. It only stung in small little spots, and the heat seemed to be transferring immediately to her pussy. "Please, sir, I can take more."

"Where?" he asked with a leer.

Her eyes went wide. "Everywhere," she whispered. _Oh shite, why did I say that? Think before you talk, Hermione. What is wrong with you?_

The leather smoothed over her burning skin then tapped at her pussy lips. "Look at me," he murmured.

She did. His expression made her wetter. The flat loop of leather ran over her breast. When it brushed her over-sensitized nipple, she hissed. He teased her other breast, leaving both her tips feeling like electrical conductors. He lightly slapped one, and her mouth fell open. It was more fire than pain. Hermione watched her traitorous tip swell and pebble in response.

Snape trailed down the center of her torso until he reached her pubic hair. "Hold yourself open for me, pet."

She couldn't do it fast enough.

Severus ran the soft leather through her folds, teasing her opening. His wrist flicked, and the tip struck her inner lips, the wet sound smacking through the room. Her snatch shone pink and red, a lovely complement to the black of the crop. When he slapped her clit, she looked him in the eye, begging for more. His cock twitched against this thigh. Her soft sighs and moans were driving him mad. The fire in her eyes went straight to his groin, making him want to plow into her until she screamed.

The keeper met her pussy one last time then he cast it aside and lay against her. Snape wanted to see her lust up close. Her legs wrapped around him and forced him tighter to her core, bathing him in heat. Brushing his length along her slit, he held her gaze. Her eyes became unfocused, and she whimpered up at him. "What do you want, pet?"

"I need you inside me, Severus. Please."

He smirked. "Don't come until I tell you."

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

Pushing his aching glans down to her entrance, Severus watched her face go from needy to rapturous. Her hands grasped at his back when he started to move inside her.

Hermione whispered, breathless with relief, "Yes! Thank you, sir. So good."

His head bowed, and he nipped her pulse before deciding on a good spot and going to work. The harder he marked her throat, the more she bucked beneath him. He growled into her neck, her passion adding to his own. His hips went faster, increasing to a fierce cadence.

"Please. I need to come, sir. Let me come for you," she panted into his shoulder.

 _Fuck._ "That's my girl. Come for me, love. Say my name. Let me hear it, nice and loud."

Her pussy released a wave of moisture as her climax crested. "Severus!" she shouted, her back arching off the bed. Hermione let the spasms take control of her body and went along for the ride.

Snape bit down hard as she rode out her orgasm. _Fuckfuckfuck._ He pulled back so he could see her face, letting her desire compound his own.

When her pussy finally calmed, she took in a deep breath; her eyes opened to find him staring at her.

"Are you ready for more, pet?"

"Yes, sir," she gasped. Whatever he had to give her, she wanted.

He pulled out, careful to not cause her any discomfort. "Push out your plug, pet."

Swallowing hard, she concentrated on bearing down and felt the metal stretch her hole.

He tossed it aside and summoned the lube. "Are you sure you want this, pet? We don't have to do it. It's not a requirement."

"I'm sure," she whispered.

"You'll have to be more convincing than that," he teased.

Her teeth bit her bottom lip as she thought. "I need you in my arse again, sir. Make me yours."

"That was _much_ better." Sitting back on his heels, Severus opened the jar and smeared some of the gel over her hole before pushing two fingers inside.

Hermione moaned. Her eyes flashed up to the mirror, and she pulled her legs up to her chest to see more.

Snape groaned at her willing position. _This is the best morning I've had in . . . ever._ Applying a generous portion of lube to his throbbing erection, he prepared himself for entry. "I want you to tell me if anything hurts," he warned as he placed the tip to her tiny hole.

She stared back at him, nodding. "Yes, sir."

His jaw clenched as he entered her. _So hot. She's going to burn me alive_. He pushed in slowly, watching her face for any signs of pain.

Her eyes flicked back and forth, going from his face to the mirror. The sight of him sinking into her was mesmerizing. Her gaze was glued to where their bodies met. The corresponding burn as he sank in made her wince, but her pussy leaked as though he were licking her clit.

Lifting her hips a little higher, he moved the pillow around so she'd be at a better angle. The creamy dew of her pussy glinted back at him, and he let out a ragged grunt. "Touch your clit, love. Don't come yet. I just want you close."

"Yes, sir." Her hand slid down, middle finger grazing her nub.

Snape watched her twitch with excitement as she polished her pink pearl. Resuming his slow descent into her arse, he delighted in her hitched breathing and increased finger flicking. _Oh gods! My little debauched arse angel. Wonders never cease._

"Are you enjoying yourself, pet?" he whispered, jaw tight.

"Yes, sir. I think I'm getting close again. May I come, please?"

 _We just started._ "No, wait just a little longer."

She moved her finger lower to tease her inner lips.

"Good girl. I'm almost in all the way."

Hermione glanced up at the mirror and groaned louder. "Oh gods," she whimpered, "Please may I come now, sir?"

"NO. I said wait."

Her hand got even slower, tickling her swollen opening.

When he was buried to the hilt, he stopped and rested. Her muscles were jumping and shuddering around him. It was gloriously unbearable. Severus gently moved in and out a few times; her whimpered whine was a concerto of need. The hand on her pussy had gone totally still, unable to withstand any more teasing. Brushing her fingers with his, he whispered, "Take away your hand, pet."

He slid two fingers into her slick pussy and curled them, finding the spot that made her grit her teeth. "All right, you may come now."

His fingers curled and shook inside her as he thrust into her arse. Hermione's brain was gone. It was too much at once. Her entire lower body began to shake. He was staring at her, whispering encouragement as the muscles in her abdomen started trembling. The pressure grew to a roar then her pussy was streaming its adoration all over his hand. His fingers pulled out, and he strummed her clit back and forth as she yelled out a sound of tortured joy. Hermione felt a wet spot grow on the pillow beneath her, the fluid rolling down her crack. Her body quaked as her back pulled higher and higher off the bed.

Severus kept talking as she came, smiling to himself when she squirted all over his hand. Her juices flowed down her cleft and coated his cock, sluicing his path. Stroking her thigh, he tried to soothe her shaking body.

"Yes, love. That was excellent," he murmured as she recovered. "Would you like to try it a bit harder?"

Her chest was still heaving from her orgasm, but her eyes snapped open. "I want it, but I'm scared."

"Of it hurting?"

"Yes."

"I'll stop if you ask."

Her head nodded slowly. "Okay," she whispered. "Please, don't hurt me."

His heart dropped into his stomach. "Never. I want you to love getting reamed, not fear it. This will never be a punishment. Do you understand?"

Her shoulders relaxed a little, and she nodded. "Yes, sir, I understand."

His hips sped up a little. "Your arse feels wonderful, pet, but we will only do this when you ask for it."

Hermione swallowed hard and nodded again. "Whenever I ask for it?"

He moved faster, placing his hands on the bed. "No, only when I think you deserve it."

Her brow lifted in consideration of that. She had thought he'd want to bugger her all the time now. He made it sound as if he was only doing it for her. Hermione didn't believe that at all. He obviously loved it.

"Don't you want my bum, sir?" She had to be sure.

His thrusts got harder. "Fuck!" Severus groaned, "Yes, pet, I want it. This hole is mine now. But it has to be because you want it, not because I want it."

His words loosened the grip of fear in her belly. The restrained force in each thrust made her stomach flip. She wanted to kiss him and pet him. Tell him how much she wanted him. Stroke his hair and sit in his lap. Hug him. _He wouldn't let me._

When her hand reached up and stroked his chest, he sped up again. Snape was at about a five out of ten on the intensity scale. He didn't want to lose himself. If she suddenly asked him to stop, he needed to be able to rein in his movements quickly.

Hermione's eyes slowly opened and closed as he beat his hips against her bum. It didn't hurt like she thought it would. It felt pretty damn good. There was still a burn, but the more she relaxed, the better it all felt. She wanted him to know what he was doing to her. Her head was screaming at her to tell him. "You feel so good, Severus."

He stared back at her.

"Just a little harder," she whispered. "Are you close?"

"Mm," he grunted noncommittally. _I'd be less close if you'd stop whispering at me like that._

"Please. I'd like to come again," she begged.

"Yes," he hissed. "Touch yourself. I want to see it."

Her hand slid between them, swirling one finger over her clit. _Bloody hell_. She _was_ ready to come again. _I just got over the last one._ The combination of her finger and his cock were a deadly duo. She was at her peak in less than a minute, the soft waves spreading through her sex, making her bum tighten around him even more. Her cry sounded raspy and raw. She'd been yelling too much recently.

Severus couldn't withstand the strength of her climax. When her arse clamped around him, he went along with the tension in his balls. Her pulsing milked all he had as stream after stream shot into her soft tract.

Hermione watched his face as he came. He was whispering her name, his hips thumping her bum in several spastic jerks. "Thank you, sir," she whispered.

His vision came back into focus, and he stared at her as he caught his breath. He didn't know why she was thanking him. He liked hearing it though. "You're welcome, pet." Carefully, he pulled his softening cock from her bum. Removing the pillow from beneath her hips, he rested against her soft body. Her arms and legs wrapped around him to keep him from moving away.

Hermione pressed her lips to his shoulder and neck. She nipped and sucked at the tight muscles, wanting to mark him and declare him as hers. Even if he covered it with a concealing charm, they would both still know it was there.

Snape felt the burn at the side of his neck. He liked the bite of suction at his jugular, but he didn't want to spend all morning checking that he'd hidden everything.

"Stop. I don't want to have to cover any more," he growled.

Hermione didn't stop, but she did move lower where it wouldn't show. Her lips found his collarbone, marking him again. He pulled her up and returned the favor.

"Yes, sir. Make me yours," she hissed as he bruised her skin.

He got more insistent, leaving another bite closer to her neck.

"Please, lower," she groaned. "Mark my tits."

"Fuck," Snape muttered into her neck. He wanted to cover her with his signature. His lips found the side her breast, near the dusky pink of her nipple, marking her soft skin. He didn't let go until she cried out. Severus moved lower, down her body, just above her patch of pubic hair. Sucking hard, he left another bruise. She was running her hands through his hair, urging him to continue as he went lower.

Parting her legs, he started on her inner thigh. His teeth sank into her, making it sting. Hermione loved it. His lips moved to her other thigh and marked her again.

"More, pet?"

"Yes, sir. Please!"

He went up the side, under her hip bone, and left his calling card. When Snape saw his come dribbling from her tiny, tired hole, he smiled. He found her plug and gently eased it in.

"Good girl," he murmured. "Leave that there for a few hours. I want my seed inside you while you eat breakfast."

She let out an agreeable moan as he pushed her legs back toward her chest. His lips went to her sore sweet spot, and the suction returned. He moved closer to her plug, where the cane and paddle hadn't discolored her flesh. When his teeth nipped into her skin, her pussy twitched, and she jerked in pleasure. "May I make myself come, sir?"

He laughed against her bum before pulling away. "Again?"

"Yes, sir."

"No, pet," he said darkly.

She slapped her hands over her face with a whimpered growl.

"But if you ask nicely, _I_ will make you come again."

Her hands slid down as a grin broke through. "Please, sir. It's always better when you do it."

"Spread wide, pet."

She opened her legs, inviting him in. Her pussy was an interesting mixture of spunk and honey. Severus licked her clean, his tongue teasing her clit until she bucked and rolled her hips against his face. Sliding his fingers inside, he pressed at her front wall. Her pussy was already making the telltale liquidy squelching sound that predicted her release.

She didn't know she could come that fast. Her hips shot off the bed, her thighs tensing into marble. "Oh God!" she cried, riding his fingers and face. As she came down, spots floated before her eyes; the room was spinning.

"Bloody hell, Severus," she muttered, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

He kissed her thigh then backed off the end of the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked nervously.

"Shower," he answered. "You may join me if you like. Although, I'd enjoy seeing you walk back to your room with my come and sweat all over you. It's totally up to you."

"I can't walk. My legs are shaking."

Holding out his hand to her, he pulled her into a sitting position. Snape dragged her to the edge of the bed and stood between her knees.

Resting her forehead against his chest, she sighed. Her body ached, and she loved it.

"Wait here," he said, petting her head.

Hermione fell onto her back to wait for him, too exhausted to sit. He returned in half a minute.

"Here, eat this." He held a chunk of chocolate out to her, leaning over her prone body and resting between her splayed legs.

She accepted it with a small smile. He stayed braced over her, observing her. Hermione used her other hand to stroke his chest hair. His eyebrow arched at her actions, but he didn't stop her. Holding the chocolate to his lips, she offered him some. He took a bite. It felt as if she were feeding a wild animal; he might suddenly get spooked and bolt.

Severus watched her eat on his bed, his heart lurching dangerously when she fed him a bit of chocolate. It was too damn nice. He didn't know how to work with nice. She held his gaze as she ate. Flitting into her head, he saw himself kissing her. He didn't think it was good idea to leave her wanting. She might go elsewhere looking for what she desired if he didn't provide it.

Hermione knew he was delving into her thoughts, but she didn't mind. He'd already seen everything; there wasn't anything left to hide. When he leaned closer, she swallowed the chocolate in her mouth and raised one eyebrow in a decent impression of him. His lip twitched, and she recognized his trying-not-to-smile face.

Snape pressed his lips to hers. She tasted of chocolate. Her hand snaked around his head and stroked the nape of his neck. Pressing in harder, he tickled the roof of her mouth and the inside of her lower lip. She moaned against him then gave him the same treatment. His dick twitched at the tickle, and he had to pull back to breathe.

Smiling softly, she took another bite of chocolate.

 _Dammit. Why do I like kissing her so much? Sneaky little witch._ "Are you better yet, Miss Granger?"

She nodded.

He got the glass of pumpkin juice he'd brought over and showed it to her. "You have to sit up. If you're going to choke in my bed, I want it to be on my cock, not juice."

Hermione smirked and took his hand so he could pull her up again. She downed the whole glass in three gulps then handed it back. "Thank you." Her voice still sounded raspy.

He nodded. "Don't let go of me when you try to stand."

Sliding off the edge of the bed, she held onto his arm to steady herself. When she was sure she wasn't going to fall, she nodded up at him. "Okay."

He took a step toward the bathroom, and she stumbled. Snape gave her look. "Really? You don't seem okay." He put his arm around her shoulder and slid the other under her knees, picking her up.

Hermione was in shock but threw her arms around his neck to hold on. He carried her into the bathroom and set her on the cold counter. She hissed when her skin touched the freezing marble. _At least it's numbing the bruises._ It was obvious he was trying not to laugh at her wiggling as he retrieved a small jar from the cabinet. The contents looked like green honey. His hands rubbed the emerald slime from her ankles to her knees then up the back of her hamstrings. It felt warm and smelt a little funny.

"Okay. Try again."

He lifted her off the counter and set her down. Her legs didn't feel tight and shaky anymore. Hermione took a tentative step and then another. "Brilliant," she said with a smile.

He put the jar away and went to the shower, dragging her along. Turning on the water, he pulled her under the spray with him. After a cursory cleansing of them both, he spent an inordinate amount of time rinsing her pussy and bum. She smiled when he wasn't looking and bit her lips when he was.

Turning off the water, he dragged her out of the shower and dried her. Her body felt oversensitive as he rubbed her with the soft towel. Hermione let her eyes drift closed as he knelt before her and carefully patted her sex.

"I can't dry you if you keep getting wet," he murmured.

She smirked down at him, "I can't stop getting wet if you keep touching me."

Snape snorted softly. "Nonsense! You get wet when I'm not touching you at all."

Chagrined, she looked away. "That's because I'm _thinking_ about you touching me."

Standing, Severus looked down at her, musing over what a nice morning it had been. He kissed her again, teasing her until she moaned into his mouth. "Let's get you dressed, pet. People will be getting up soon."

She just nodded dumbly, wanting more. He took her back to his room and made Hermione stand by the fire while he sat in the chair and re-dressed her. Her knickers burned as he pulled them up. Luckily there wasn't much to them.

Severus rubbed her pussy through the thin material. "Tell me what you're going to tell Draco."

"That I want him to watch me get punished Friday at ten."

"I want you to show him those bites I left on you tonight."

"What!"

"Give him something, love. Make his day a little brighter."

The idea of Snape trying to brighten anyone's day was totally unbelievable. "Yes, sir," she replied, biting back a snicker.

"I want you to keep wearing your plug every night and in class with me."

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl. I don't want you to come until Friday." Her look of horror almost made him laugh out loud.

"I can't go that long. Please don't make me." She sank to her knees in front of his chair. "Please, sir. I'll do anything. Just let me come once during the week. I'll even come here and do it in front of you if you want."

"No. I want you to prove to me that you can control yourself."

She buried her face in his lap, and he stroked her head.

"Are you going to be a good girl for me?"

She groaned. "Yes, sir."

He smiled. "I knew you would. Now, come up here and kiss me goodbye." Her face turned up to him, looking both distressed and pleased. She climbed into his lap, straddling him and grinding her gusset into semi-erect prick. Severus kissed her thoroughly. He loved the way she whimpered into his mouth. Her face was flushed when he finally pulled away.

"Go on," he said with a sigh. "Don't let anyone see you dressed like that."

Standing with sorrow weighting her shoulders, she took out the elastics holding her hair and balled the whole thing into a messy bun. Then she lengthened her skirt and stepped into her shoes. After looking back at him one last time, she turned to leave.

"Come see me when you need a spanking," he said to her back.

"Yes, sir," she muttered. Hermione had no intention of coming in for a spanking. That would only make the wait seem longer. She knew he was already trying to drive her crazy, and it wasn't even Monday yet.

Hermione got as far as the door when she turned and stomped back to him. His eyebrows rose in interest at her sudden fervor. Bending down, she kissed him hard on the mouth, her tongue barreling its way inside. Her hand palmed his balls then ran up over his prick. He made a small noise of surprise into her mouth.

She just needed something to get her through the week. That noise of desire might do it. If she couldn't have him, he wouldn't have her either. She left him staring after her in confusion.


	12. These Dreams

12 - These Dreams

Hermione found Draco asleep in the recliner by the fire. She paused, thinking about what Snape had said about Malfoy being lonely, then covered him with a blanket. Picking up the book lying on his chest, she set it on the table.

"Did he like the hair, Granger?"

She spun around to find him giving her a sleepy grin. "He loved it."

"Told you." He closed his eyes with a self-satisfied smirk.

"I have to show you something," Hermione said with a grimace.

Opening one eye, he studied her. "You mean you _have_ to show me something?"

Hermione was glad he understood. "Yes."

"Go ahead."

Avoiding eye contact, she unbuttoned the first few buttons of her shirt and pulled down the top of her bra, revealing the love bites Snape had left. His eyebrows quirked up, but he didn't say anything. Feeling braver, Hermione pulled up her skirt and showed him the ones on her thighs and above her knickers.

"You're one hell of an alarm clock, Granger."

Blushing, she smoothed down her skirt. "I have to tell you something too."

"Okay."

"Friday at ten, I want you to watch me get punished." Hermione couldn't look at his face, choosing to stare at his hands instead.

"I thought you weren't too keen on that idea."

She sighed. "He wants me to try it."

"You're just going to do whatever he says?"

She glanced at the ceiling. "I'm willing to try."

Malfoy stared at her for a few seconds then shrugged. "Okay, I'll be there."

Hermione's shoulders sank in relief. "Okay. Um . . . I'm going to go change."

"You don't have to on my account."

She rolled her eyes and left him snickering in the chair.  
_

She was slowly losing her mind. Each day seemed longer and more torturous than the day before. It was Wednesday, and she didn't know if she was excited to see him in class or not. Being that close to him might be too painful. Draco was giving her increasingly concerned looks every day. When she came into the common room before breakfast, he looked as though he wanted to say something.

"What?" she snapped.

He shook his head. "You look like hell, Granger. When are you seeing him again?"

"Not till Friday," she replied tersely.

He stared at her. "Does that also mean you can't _come_ till Friday?"

"Yes," she answered with a corresponding blush.

"You're not going to make it."

Her glare pierced him. "Of course I will."

"Okay," he shook his head sadly. "But if you don't want your friends to get suspicious, I suggest you tone it down with them."

Hermione's jaw clenched. He was right, but she was just so damn tense. After taking a deep breath, she nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I don't mean to be such a bitch."

Malfoy wasn't used to people apologizing to him. "I won't take it personally. I'd be pretty edgy if I couldn't come for five days too."

Hermione smiled at the floor. "You know, you can sit with me in class if you want."

He arched one eyebrow. "I don't think Potty and Weasel would like that very much."

"Well, they won't if you keep calling them that."

Chuckling, he walked toward the door. "I'll be as nice to them as they are to me."

Hermione didn't know how confident she felt about Harry and Ron's hospitality. "I'll ask them to play nice."

They walked to the Great Hall, and Draco left her at the door. "See you in Potions, Granger. Take it easy."

She smiled and nodded. Once you got to know him, Draco wasn't such a bad person to have on your side.  
_

Malfoy actually sat with her in class. It made things a bit easier to have someone around who knew what she was going through.

Harry and Ron turned and gave her matching horrified looks, but she held up her hand to stop them before they could say anything insulting. "I asked Draco to sit with me," she said in warning. "Please be nice to him. For me."

Ron eyed the blond distrustfully but didn't say anything. Harry just looked a bit surprised and nodded at her. "Okay."

Snape burst into the room, and everyone turned toward the front as class started. Hermione felt her clit twitch when she saw him; her thighs squeezed tighter. Draco was watching her out of the corner of his eye, and she saw him smirk.

Severus kept up his mask of indifference, but he was surprised to see Draco at Hermione's table. He delved into her thoughts and saw her asking the Head Boy to sit with her. _Interesting._

They spent half the class reading the next chapter and answering the corresponding questions that followed. Hermione just stared at her book, not seeing anything. She'd already read it ages ago and had finished answering the chapter's questions two weeks prior. Draco passed her a note.

 _Are you all right?_

She looked around to see if Snape was watching.

 _Yes. Why?_

 _You're not reading._

 _I already did this chapter._

 _You look sick._

 _I do?_

 _Even sicker than usual._

 _Don't be a prat._

 _Is that chair getting too slippery for you yet?_

She rolled her eyes, and he went back to his work with an amused grin. Her gaze settled on Snape, watching him grade papers at his desk while the class worked. He glanced up every once in a while and, when he saw her staring, gave her a smug look.

 _Evil wanker._ He knew she was ready to climb across his desk and tear off his clothes right then and there. Hermione glared and turned back to her book. Snape got up after a few minutes and started stalking around the room, checking that everyone had been doing the assigned work. She pulled out her finished parchment and set it beside her book so it would look as though she'd been doing something productive.

Those damn teaching robes covered far too much of him; she had to use her imagination to see beneath. Staring blankly, Hermione followed his journey around the room.

Draco caught Hermione ogling the Potions master and rolled his eyes. _Could you possibly be any more obvious?_ When Snape leaned over Justin's shoulder, Draco ran his quill up Hermione's bare leg and gave her a look. She jumped at the contact, and her eyes darted to his face. Malfoy shook his head at her. _Stop staring._

Blushing, Hermione looked down at her book and tried to read. It was impossible. The chair was rocking her plug every time she moved her hips slightly. The wet spot on her knickers was growing every minute.

Severus glanced at Draco's scroll as he passed then stood behind Hermione and leaned over her shoulder. She was trembling when his lips found her ear.

His voice was so quiet she could scarcely hear him, but the heat of his proximity was smothering her.

"Are you still being a good girl for me, Miss Granger?"

She nodded.

"Is your arse nice and stretched?"

Swallowing hard, she nodded again.

"Did you invite Draco for Friday?"

Two short nods.

"Do you need a spanking tonight?"

Her crotch was soaked, the liquid excitement trickling past her lips. She shook her head no. Hot air steamed her ear as he silently chuckled.

"Very well. You know where to find me when you need it."

He left her, and Hermione let out the breath she was holding, dropping her head into her hands. Friday was an eternity away.  
_

Hermione awoke Thursday in a panic. Her knickers were wet and her pussy still tingled with residual pleasure. _Noooooo!_ She'd had multiple orgasms in her sleep. It felt as though she'd just failed every single one of her O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s combined in one sweaty night. Her hands covered her face, and she dug her fingers into her head. _He's going to be so angry._

Hermione trudged through her day feeling dejected and sulky. _I was so close._ Her head wouldn't shut up until she confessed. She dreaded the confrontation.

After dinner, Hermione stood outside his office trying to gather her courage and admit to him what had happened. Her hand seemed to knock on it own accord.

"Enter," Snape growled. His face softened when he saw her. _Ready for that spanking now, pet?_ She wouldn't look at him, sitting in the chair as if she wanted to disappear. "What is it, Miss Granger?"

"I have to tell you something," she whispered.

"Then say it."

Hermione burst into tears. She hadn't been expecting it. The pressure in her just suddenly exploded, and her face crumpled.

Snape stood and calmly walked around to her, holding out a handkerchief. She took it and cried harder. Leaning back on the desk, he folded his arms over his chest. _This looks bad._ "What is it, pet? Tell me."

She mumbled something through her tears, but he didn't catch a single word. "I can't understand you. Take a deep breath and try again."

A hiccuped inhale shook her chest, and she covered her face. "I came in my sleep last night," she said in a quivering voice.

"Ah." From her reaction, he'd thought she was going to say she'd decided to leave him for Draco or something.

"Please punish me. I don't want you to be upset," she hiccuped.

"I'm not upset. I'm just disappointed."

She groaned and covered her ears. "That's a million times worse! Please punish me. I can't stand this."

Severus smiled softly. "I'll deal with you tomorrow. Your punishment will no longer be for show."

"Please, I can't wait till tomorrow," she whispered. "I won't be able to sleep. I need something."

"Look at me, Miss Granger."

Hermione met his eye for the first time since she'd walked into his office.

"What made you come?"

Sniffing, she let her gaze fall to the side. She didn't really want to tell him.

"I said look at me," Snape ordered. When her eyes met his again, he sank into her thoughts. "Tell me what you dreamt."

"Draco was holding me down while you fucked me," she whispered.

"That's all?"

"No."

His eyes rolled to the ceiling. "You're trying my patience, girl. Tell me what made you come. Now."

Hermione started crying again, her stomach clenching at his displeasure. "Draco said you needed me."

His brows popped toward his hairline. "In real life or your dream?"

"In my dream."

"And it made you come," he mused.

"Yes, sir."

"I see. Is there a reason you were so reluctant to tell me this?"

She shrugged and sniffed. "I thought it would make you even more angry."

"Why?"

"I don't know," she said in exasperation. "I don't want you to think I'm some simpering schoolgirl with romantic fantasies about getting married and living happily ever after. I'm not."

"Hmm." He did understand. It was touching that she wanted him to need her. Severus felt conflicted. _Do I need her?_ He didn't want to think about it just then. The prospect was more than a little disturbing. "I'll give you an extra assignment tonight as part of your punishment if you'd like."

She looked at him hopefully. "Yes, sir, anything."

"I want you to go back to your room and write one hundred times 'I will not come without permission.'"

"Yes, sir."

"Give it to me tomorrow in class."

They didn't have anything else due; everyone would see her handing in work that no one else had. "Yes. sir."

"Go on then, Miss Granger."

She nodded and left him alone in his office. Snape settled behind his desk. _This is a nice turn of events._ She needed to let go and trust him; the more vulnerable she was, the faster that would happen. He started planning.  
_

Draco came back from the library and found Hermione scribbling furiously on a long scroll of parchment. He glanced at it and realized she was writing the same thing over and over. "What are you doing?"

"Lines," she answered without looking up.

He had to wipe at his face to cover his laugh. "What happened?"

"I came."

"No way. You'd cut off your hand before you disobeyed him."

She stopped writing. "I was asleep. I couldn't help it."

Draco stood there for a few seconds processing that. _I didn't know girls came in their sleep. Why this being kept a secret?_ "And you told him?"

"Yes."

"Was he upset?" he asked, sitting on the couch beside her.

"He said he was just disappointed."

Her eyes were red; he could tell she'd been crying. _Bloody hell. Crying over Snape. Weird._ "That doesn't sound too bad."

"He's going to punish me for real on Friday."

"You mean it was going to be pretend otherwise?"

"I think he wasn't going to really hurt me, just humiliate me. But now . . ." she trailed off.

"You're going to cry."

She bit her lip and nodded. "Please don't laugh at me."

"I won't. I promise. I'd cry too if Snape beat me up."

A smile played at her lips. "He's not going to beat me up."

"Whatever you want to call it. He's going to hurt you . . . on purpose."

She nodded to herself. "You do know I want it, right?"

He smirked. "Yeah, I got that. But it's still going to hurt."

"I'm nervous," she admitted.

"I can imagine."

"But I need it."

"Hey, it's your arse. Do what you want with it."

"Will it turn you on to see him hurt me?"

"Bloody hell, Granger! What a question."

Hermione smiled. "I won't be angry if you say yes."

Malfoy sighed. "Yeah, seeing you bent over getting your bum beat will probably turn me on. But seeing you get off on it will turn me on more."

"You promise you won't laugh?"

"I told you I wouldn't," he said seriously.

"Even if I _really_ enjoy it?"

He grinned at her. "It may make me smile, but I won't be laughing at you."

"You don't think I'm completely mental and sick?"

He did laugh at that. "Beyond mental and the sickest witch I know."

Smiling, she nodded. "Thanks, Draco."

"For what? Agreeing you're mental?"

"For being nice," she answered.

"It's the least I can do," he said, waving off her kind look. "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Draco."

He stopped at his door and turned back to her. "Do you come in your sleep often?"

Shrugging, she continued writing. "Occasionally."

 _Crazy,_ he thought, shaking his head. _What else can she do?_

He had a nice wank in the shower while contemplating the possibilities.  
_

As soon as Snape entered the classroom Friday, Hermione started shaking. She waited until everyone was getting their supplies ready then took her lines up to him. He accepted it with barely any acknowledgment. The cold-shoulder treatment got to her. She just wanted him to forgive her and tell her he still cared. _Fat chance._

While everyone was brewing (and Hermione was trying her best to concentrate so she wouldn't blow her cauldron to kingdom come), Snape checked her lines.

"Miss Granger," he growled from his desk. "Come here."

Her eyes went wide, and she looked sideways at Draco. He was no help. She walked to Snape's desk, feeling as though everyone were staring at her.

"You've skipped line forty-six," he drawled and pointed.

Hermione looked down. She'd mis-numbered the parchment, going from forty-five to forty-seven. "I'm sorry, sir."

He handed her a quill, and she bent over his desk and added another sentence. Snape fought the urge to slide his hand up under her robes and touch her bum. It had been a long week, and he was sick of his hand. It was no comparison to her soaked snatch. He could smell her as she wrote. Her and her pussy. _How wet is she that I can already smell her? How can everyone else NOT smell her?_

He nodded when she handed the quill back to him. "That'll be extra tonight, Miss Granger," he murmured so only she could hear.

Swallowing around the lump in her throat, Hermione nodded and returned to her seat before her knees gave way. Draco was watching their interaction with great interest, giving her a knowing smirk when she came back to the table.

Snape found his gaze drawn to her as class continued. She kept glancing up at him and returning his look. Growing frustrated at having her so close yet being unable to touch her, he stalked around the room, making caustic comments as he passed each table. Potter rolled his eyes at Weasley when Snape told him his potion was a deplorable abomination and he'd never make it as an Auror if that was his standard of work. The insult felt hollow, and he wondered if he was losing his touch.

When Snape arrived at Hermione's table, he didn't even look at her cauldron. He just stood a couple of inches behind her left shoulder and watched her. Her hands shook as she stirred; he wanted to cover her hand with his to steady the trembling. Leaning to her ear, he whispered, "Are you ready for tonight?"

She glanced back at him and nodded, panting as she looked in his eyes.

"Heal your backside before you come. I want a clean slate when I punish you."

Gulping audibly, she faced forward and nodded again.

"Wear your red knickers. I want your skin to match them when I'm done with you."

Her eyes closed.

"I know you're already wet. Won't Draco be impressed when he sees."

Hermione didn't respond, she just kept her eyes closed while she tried to breathe.

"You're going to beg me for the cane tonight. If you do it well, maybe I'll let Draco see how red the riding crop can make your pussy."

 _I'm going to pass out._ Hermione wanted to shove her hand down her knickers.

"Don't be late, Miss Granger."

 _Late? I'm ready now._

When he moved on, she breathed a sigh of relief. Draco had been watching them from the corner of his eye. He pushed her down into her chair when Snape left. Her plug vibrated when her bum hit the seat, and she almost moaned out loud. Draco stirred her potion for her then put away her supplies. Hermione was grateful to him. She didn't have to explain anything. Harry and Ron were completely oblivious, and she was grateful for that too.  
_

Draco came back from the library at 9:30 and found Hermione pacing around the common room, biting her thumbnail. "Nervous, Granger?"

Her brow was pinched with anxiety; she nodded distractedly at his question. The waiting was killing her.

"Come on," Draco said and took her hand.

Startled by his touch, she looked down in confusion at his long, pale fingers ( _just like Severus_ ) and then at his face. "What?"

"We're going. Now," he said simply.

"Going where?"

Malfoy gave her a exasperated eye roll. "Where do you think? To Snape."

"It's not time yet," she protested, shaking her head.

"I don't care. We're going."

Draco dragged her out the door and down to the dungeons. When they got to Snape's office, he knocked.

It sounded far too loud to her ears.

"Enter."

Draco opened the door and forced her inside.

Snape sat behind his desk, partially obscured by a pile of rolled parchments. He lifted an eyebrow when he saw them. "You're early."

Draco huffed, "Yeah, well Granger was climbing the walls; and I thought we'd better show up before she gnawed off her entire hand."

Snape glanced at her. She looked as though she'd hit a new level of frazzled. _Excellent._ He wanted her on edge. "Go face the door and wait for me, Miss Granger. Draco, do whatever the hell you want. Just don't bother me."

Malfoy nodded and let go of Hermione's arm. She went to the back of the door and put her nose to it like a naughty little girl. Draco turned the one free chair so he could see both Snape and Hermione. Sitting, he sighed and let his mind wander. He needed to calm himself before the evening progressed.

Snape watched Draco for a moment. He wondered what was going on in that blond head. Looking at Hermione, he said, "You know what I want, Miss Granger."

When she pulled up the back of her skirt and pushed her red knickers below her cheeks, he smiled. Her bum was creamy and smooth, just the way he wanted it. Draco stared. No other reaction. Snape couldn't tell what he was thinking. Hermione folded her hands on top of her head and put her nose back against the door.

Draco heard Snape go back to his grading. He couldn't take his eyes of Granger's arse. It was actually not in state of distress for once. He hadn't seen it unmarked since just before he'd spanked her. _It looks better red._ His mind wandered again.

Severus continued grading, glancing up at her when he finished each scroll. Malfoy was still staring at her bum with blank thoughtfulness. The jewel in her plug _was_ mesmerizing. Snape went on, slashing through the essays as quickly as possible.

Hermione was trying to stay calm. Her breathing was too fast and short; she didn't want to faint. Her pussy was already damp, and she was struggling to keep still. Snape's chair scraped across the stone floor, and her heart started pounding. He was behind her, his hands on her hips, pulling her knickers back into place.

"Are you ready to show me how sorry you are, Miss Granger?" he whispered.

"Yes, sir."

"Go bend over the desk so Draco can see you."

Swallowing down her fear, she walked to his desk and bent over, giving the Head Boy a grand view of her arse. Snape flipped up her skirt and put a warm palm on her lower back.

"Two minutes with my hand, Miss Granger. Then we'll move on to something more appropriate for the offense."

 _Bugger! What does that mean? The cane? The paddle? Fuck._

His hand smacked each cheek once, medium hard; and she sighed in mild relief. She'd been dying for him to touch her all week, and even if that touch stung, she was glad to feel it.

The next hits weren't so nice. He slapped her so hard her hips slammed forward; she strained against the hard wood of the desktop, trying to escape. Keeping her lips tight so she wouldn't shout, Hermione muffled her cries as each smack landed. His hand felt bigger than she remembered; she couldn't say it was her favorite implement at the moment.

Snape paused after a minute. He knew she was wet, but he wanted her embarrassingly wet. He grabbed the back of her knickers in his left fist and yanked them up between her cheeks, leaving her essentially bare.

The red satin was cutting her in two, wedged into her folds, soaking up her juices. It was no longer a mystery why he'd let her keep her knickers. He wanted them visibly soaked (and evidently cutting off her circulation). He started hitting her again, and the added pressure of her panties made her wiggling far more uncomfortable and stimulating.

Draco watched her bum go from white to pink and then pink to red. Snape was hitting her pretty damn hard, and Malfoy was impressed with her restraint. He would have turned and fought back if someone hit him like that (and he knew from firsthand experience that Granger had one hell of an arm on her). When the two minutes were done, Snape stopped and let her rest. She panted against the desk and reached back to hold her crimson arse.

Severus let her rub for a few seconds. "That's enough, Miss Granger. I want you to take off your knickers and give them to Draco."

Her eyes pinched shut. She pushed down her knickers and saw a large oasis marking her excitement. She couldn't make eye contact as she handed over her underwear.

Malfoy took the red satin from her and smirked; he could feel how damp they were without even looking. When she turned away, he spread out the material on his thigh, noting the dark, wet trail down the center.

"Get over the desk. I'll be right back," Snape told her.

Hermione got back in place. _Oh God. What's he going to get?_

"You all right, Granger?" Malfoy whispered behind her. His finger absently traced over the wet knickers on his lap.

She looked back at him over her shoulder and nodded. Her voice wasn't working. Snape returned, and Hermione's heart skipped.

"I'd like to introduce you to some leather tonight."

Her mouth went dry. He held a painfully huge piece of leather that looked a lot like a paddle. She tightened her bum in anticipation.

"We'll have none of that, Miss Granger. Legs apart. Arch your back for me."

Burying her face in her arms, she acquiesced.

"Push out your plug," he commanded.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. She was mortified. It felt as if she were using the loo in front of a stranger. Tears pricked her eyes as she bore down. When the metal was out, she heard him set it the shelf then move back behind her.

"Count them and thank me, Miss Granger."

"Yes, sir."

A quiet pause and then a deafening _WHACK_!

She hissed through her teeth. It was like his belt and paddle had combined to create a monster. The thud rocked her forward, and her bum burned to an immediate inferno. It was far worse than his hand, covering so much more at one time. "One. Thank you, sir."

He didn't wait. _WHACK!_ The impact rocked her again.

"Ow. Thank you, sir. I mean, Two. Thank you, sir."

 _WHACK!_

She let out a loud yelp. "Three. Thank you, sir."

 _WHACK!_

The hit felt harder. She couldn't breathe for a second. "Four," she gasped. "Thank you, sir." The burn built, tears spilling down her face.

 _WHACK!_

She felt the tension of the sob welling up in her chest. Her voice sounded shaky as she responded. "Five. Thank you, sir."

 _WHACK!_

The tension broke. The blow bounced her against the desk, and she couldn't hold it in any more. Her bum felt broken as she sobbed. "Five . . . I mean Six. Thank you, sir."

"Stand, Miss Granger, and take off the rest of your clothes."

She was still crying, but she froze for a second. When she glanced at him, he just stared back at her as if he hadn't asked for the impossible.

"Come along. We're waiting."

Standing, Hermione kept her back to them both and started unbuttoning her shirt as she toed off her shoes. Her hands shook so hard she kept missing the buttons. When she finally got it off, she wrapped her arms around herself in a weak attempt at protection. Checking with Severus again, she hoped he had changed his mind.

"Do it now or I'll do it for you, and you'll get the cane for your insubordination."

Her hands covered her face so they wouldn't see her fresh tears. She didn't want him to be angry with her, but she didn't want to be naked either.

"That's it!" he fumed.

Snape strode over to her and roughly unzipped her skirt, shoving it to the floor. He unhooked her bra and forced it down her arms to get it off her. "Back over the desk. I thought you wanted to please me, Miss Granger. Acting like a child when I ask you to do something so simple and painless does not please me."

Her stomach rolled with angst; she started weeping into the dark wood of the desk. "I'm sorry, sir. Please don't be upset with me."

He could barely understand her though the crying. "Then beg me for the cane and take it without moving."

Nodding, she steeled herself for the sting. "Yes, sir. Please cane me. I deserve it. I need it. I'll make you happy, I promise."

"You don't have to count," he said softly. The sadness in her voice melted his anger. He'd only give her three if she stayed still.

The soft hiss of the cane cutting the air was the only warning she got. The crack of impact made her jump, but she didn't kick or lose her position.

"Thank you, sir," she whispered.

"You don't have to thank me, Miss Granger."

"I want to, sir," she hiccuped into the desk.

He wanted to throw the cane aside and pet her sore bum, but he had to make sure she willingly obeyed him the next time he asked her to do something embarrassing.

 _Whoosh-crack._

"Unh! Thank you, sir."

The stinging line the cane left behind seemed far more intense after the strap, adding petrol to the fire. Soft tapping prepared her for the next blow.

 _Swish-crack_.

She managed to only flinch a little. Fresh tears tracked down her face. "Thank you, sir."

"That's good, Miss Granger. What do you have to say to me?"

She didn't know what he wanted to hear. "I'm sorry?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"I'm sorry, sir."

"For what?"

"Disobeying you."

"And?"

She had almost forgotten the original offense. "Coming without permission."

"Tell me what lesson you learned tonight."

Hermione thought for a few seconds. "I learned to do what you ask of me _when_ you ask me to do it."

He smiled behind her back. "Good girl. You're forgiven."

Sighing, she began to catch her breath. He was softly stroking her bum, and she felt the tension melt from her body.

"How wet are you, pet?"

"Soaked, sir."

"Reach back and show us."

 _Us?_ For a minute she had forgotten that Draco was there. Sliding her hands back, she held open her pussy. It leaked even more.

"Very nice, pet. You did like that strap, didn't you?"

Hermione didn't answer. Her pussy may have liked the leather, but she did not. It hurt like hell.

His hand flowed over her sex. "Or was it the cane?" he asked with a smirk.

"Neither, sir."

Severus chuckled. "Draco, would you like to see Miss Granger orgasm? She's very close."

Malfoy was rock hard. Seeing how much she fancied it all made him mental. "Yes. I would."

Hermione smiled into the desk. Draco's voice sounded gravelly. It wasn't as good as Severus's, but she liked that he was so turned on.

"Get on your back, pet. Pull your knees to your chest. I want you open and on display."

There was no hesitation. Hermione had been waiting all week for him to touch her. Sitting on the edge of the desk with a wince, she leaned back and pulled up her legs. Draco's hand was in his pocket, surreptitiously stroking himself. Snape stood over her, and she stared into his eyes as one long finger danced between her thighs, teasing the outside of her lips.

Snape summoned his chair and sat in front of her spread sex. He wanted to bury his face in her snatch, but he didn't want to do it in front of Draco. That would be too revealing. Turning to the blonde, he drawled, "Pull up your chair. You don't want to miss this."

Hermione heard Malfoy scoot into a new position, and her face burned brighter. He'd never seen her so spread open and naked before. She turned her head slightly to see what was going on. Draco was sprawled in his chair next to Snape. He saw her looking and grinned.

Severus noted her red face. "Ask me nicely, pet."

She met his eyes. "Please make me come, sir."

"Tell Draco what you want."

She didn't know what to say. "What do I want, sir?"

Severus teased her glistening petals. "That's up to you. Be honest."

Her head thudded against the hard desk as she thought. _What do I want?_ Snape's fingers slowly sank into her as his thumb circled her clit.

"I want to watch you touch yourself," she said decisively to Draco.

"Ask him nicely," Snape warned.

Hermione shivered at the dark timbre of his voice. "Sorry. Please let me see you stroke your cock, Draco. I want to see how hard you are."

Malfoy knew she couldn't see him while he was sitting down, so he stood and unbuckled his belt. Her eyes zeroed in on his crotch as he unzipped his fly. When he pulled out his erection, she smiled and bit her lip, blushing as though embarrassed.

Severus pumped his fingers inside her a little faster, and Hermione knew she was almost there. Reaching between her legs, she touched his hand with her fingertips. "Please, sir. I'm getting close. May I come?"

"Yes, pet, whenever you like."

When he curled his fingers, her back arched in a spasm of pleasure. "Oh gods, sir." She whimpered at the building internal pressure as she watched Draco's hand move faster. Her sex was vocal with approval. Meeting Snape's eyes again, Hermione pleaded with him, "Please, sir. Faster. Harder."

His lips curved into a predatory grin. "Ever had a squirter, Draco? It's quite a sight to behold."

Malfoy had read about such things but had never seen anything in person before (and wasn't even sure he believed what he'd read). _I'm intrigued._ "No, never had one." His hand slowed. "Show me what you can do, Granger."

Hermione didn't know where to look. She wanted to see Draco's face while he watched her, but she didn't want Snape to think she preferred looking at the blond. That seemed at bit insulting to the man making her climax. Settling on watching Draco and touching Snape as much as she could, she let him push her over the edge. Her pussy started contracting, and liquid spilled down her slit.

"Severus!" Hermione need to make sure he knew she was thinking about him even though she was watching Draco's reaction.

Her back arched hard, her whole body convulsing in time with her pussy. Snape was glad he'd warded and soundproofed the door. Passersby might think he was killing her.

Malfoy's eyes never left her streaming sex. It was marvelous. There was a tiny puddle on the desk when it was over. "Bloody fucking hell, Granger."

Hermione smiled shyly.

"What's it taste like?" he asked.

Snape answered him, "Nice. Light. Salty sweet." He removed his fingers from her slurping snatch.

Draco had to stop touching himself. "Do you come like this every time now?" he asked Hermione.

"No."

"Can you do it again?"

Hermione grinned and turned away. "Only if Severus wants it."

Snape nodded. "Tell Draco what else you like, and I'll let you come again." His finger flicked pointedly over her anus, making it clear what he wanted her to say.

Her eyes went wide. _OhGodohGodohGod._ Revealing her kink to Malfoy was terrifying. Hermione could only manage a rough whisper while looking everywhere but Draco's face. "I like it when he's in my bum."

Her hands flew to cover her face. The admission was rewarded with a finger up her backside. With both her holes filled, she was suddenly right back on the edge.

"Merlin's bloody balls, Granger. I've got to come."

Hermione uncovered her face. It made her feel better to hear the urgency in his voice. Holding out her hand, she smiled. "Please, let me."

Malfoy let her grab his dick and immediately started thrusting into her fist. She didn't really have the reach to do anything more, but he gladly took the initiative. Her hand was hot and soft around him, so different from his own.

Severus started hitting her g-spot again, teasing her clit with his thumb at the same time.

Hermione rode his hand while Malfoy fucked her fist. Draco's skin burned her palm. He was so hard, and the tip leaked steadily, signaling he was ready to blow.

When her pussy started twitching, she looked into Snape's dark eyes. He held her gaze and pumped his hand harder, pushing her over.

"God, Severus. Yes!" She sank into a sea of bliss. Her pussy released its overflow while his finger wiggled into her arse as far as he could go. "Fuck!"

Draco grunted softly, and wet ropes of come shot over her forearm; she turned to watch it glaze her skin. When he stopped moving, Hermione released his prick and held out her arm for Snape to clean. His wand hovered over her skin and Draco's spunk disappeared.

Malfoy put away his cock and sat back down. It had been one hell of a night.

Snape pulled away his hand and rose from his chair. "Lick her," he said to Draco.

Malfoy's eyebrows shot up in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Don't you think she deserves it?"

"Hell yes. I just didn't think you wanted me touching her like that."

Severus had his reasons. "I'm giving you permission this one time."

Draco slid into Snape's chair and looked at the shining, pink pussy staring him in the face. "Are you okay with this, Hermione?"

Swallowing hard, she looked at Snape, who gave her a single nod in answer. "Yes."

His thumbs parted her swollen lips, and he leaned his face to her folds. His tongue was soft as he licked up the center of her body, cleaning her pussy and clit in one swipe. It felt nice. Hermione looked at Snape, who was watching them from a distance, leaning against a case of glass bottles and phials.

"Your bum's on fire, Granger," Draco said from between her legs.

She smiled. _I know._

His tongue lapped at her swollen sex slowly and carefully. It was relaxing, but he didn't tease her the way Snape did.

"Dammit, Granger. You taste like salt candy," he muttered into her skin.

She laughed. "Thanks. I think."

He pulled away and looked at Snape. "Should I stop?"

"No. Try to get her off again."

Hermione couldn't believe Snape was letting another man touch her. Wasn't he jealous? She gave him a worried, searching look. _Don't you want me anymore?_

Severus saw her knitted brow and said, "Just this once, pet. Are you all right with that?"

"If it's what you want," she said softly.

"Go ahead, Draco."

For the next five minutes, Malfoy licked and fingered her sex. It was pleasant but didn't really get her any closer. Hermione sighed and looked back at Severus. He was smirking, and she couldn't imagine why.

"Okay, Draco," Snape finally said, stopping the blond. "You may go now."

Malfoy kissed her clit and pulled away. "It's been fun, Granger." He winked at her. "See you later."

"She's staying here tonight," Snape told him. "Cover for her if anything happens."

Draco smirked down at her. "Sure."

He turned and left as if he did this sort of thing all the time. Hermione almost laughed out loud. When Draco was gone, Severus strolled over to her.

"Did you enjoy Malfoy's tongue, Miss Granger?"

She shrugged. "It was . . . pleasant."

He smirked. "Pleasant? Are you ready to come?"

"Not really."

"Whom do you prefer having between your thighs?"

She gave him a funny look. "You, Severus. You don't really think I prefer Malfoy, do you?"

"Draco is a mere boy. I'm not threatened by him. He knows nothing."

"Then what was all this about?"

"I wanted to push your boundaries while also proving a point."

"Which was?"

His crotch pressed into her pussy. "That I am the only wizard who can make you feel like this."

She smiled. "I already knew that. You didn't need to prove anything."

"I did. One day you will consider going elsewhere for your pleasure, and that is your right; but you will never feel the way you do when you're with me."

His eyes were pinning her to the desk, his hard-on scoring her core. "Severus, I don't want anyone else." Hermione held out her hand to him. "Please take me to your bed. I missed you so much."

His heart skipped at her admission. Bending over her, he pressed his chest to hers. "What did you miss most?" he asked with a leer, grinding his bulge into her.

Smiling, she stroked his face. "Everything. Your voice. Your cock. Your sarcastic remarks. Your smell. The sounds you make when you come." Hermione pulled his face to hers and kissed the side of his mouth. "The way your nostrils flare when you're turned on." She kissed his nose. "Your arms around me when I sleep. Your fingers. The way you spank me. Your taste."

He bent his face to her neck.

"Fuck," she whispered when his teeth met her pulse. "The feel of your breath. The way you kiss me. That bloody talented tongue of yours."

Chuckling into her warm skin, Snape found her ear with his lips. "Why didn't you come to me and ask to be spanked this week?"

"I couldn't stand having you touch me while not being able to come."

"I see." Severus had been hurt that she hadn't shown up during the week, assuming she had found something else to entertain her. Now that she was there, telling him how much she missed him, he wondered how he could have been so foolish. He'd been denying any "need" for her since she'd mentioned the possibility, but he'd missed her too. More than he cared to admit. Maybe it wasn't just her pussy he'd become addicted to.

Hermione pushed his hair out of the way and kissed the side of his face. "You smell so good, Severus. Like sex and books."

He gave a short laugh. "That's a new one, pet. Let's go to my room. You can smell me some more there if you like."

Standing, he held out his hand and helped her sit then, stooping lower, he cupped her arse and picked her up. Her arms and legs wrapped around him, and she smiled into his neck as he carried her to his room. When he got through the door, he kicked it shut and whispered, "Bed? Bath?"

If he was giving her a choice, she had other ideas. "Loveseat."

Snape smirked and sat them both on the brocaded settee so she was straddling him. As soon as they were settled, she was grinding against him, her hands behind his head, stroking his scalp as she kissed his face. Gripping her chin, he held her still and kissed her. He wanted to be inside her in whatever way he could.

She moaned and sucked on the wet muscle he offered. His trousers felt scratchy on her raw bum and even rougher against her sensitive sex. When he kissed her deeper, she bucked harder, needing to feel more of him (even if he was encased in torturous wool).

"Dammit, girl," he growled, pulling away. "Stop. My dick is going to be permanently creased at this rate."

Smiling, she slid her hands between them and unfastened his fly. Her clit pressed against the soft cotton of his boxers as she went back to kissing him. He growled and held her closer.

Severus needed more. Her tongue rubbed against his in a slick, swirling waltz, and he kneaded her hips in concert with their dance.

Hermione's hands started unbuttoning his shirt, making quick work of it. Pushing it open, she pressed her naked chest to his and whimpered. _So warm._

Snape palmed her burning rump, and she started humping him. He wanted to be inside her, not rutting against her like a horny teenager. "Stop. Too close," he ground out through his teeth.

She moaned. "I'm gonna come. Please, Severus!"

His fingers dug into her as he fought the tingle in his balls. _DammitDammitDammit._

Her lips pulled from his and moved to his ear. "Come now. I'll get you hard again after. I want to suck your cock tonight, Severus. I'll get you in the bath and finger your arse clean and then lick it till you're ready again."

"Fuck!" His cock started pulsing. Hot sticky seed coated his shorts as he grunted into her neck. "God dammit, Hermione!" he panted angrily.

She didn't stop; she rode him faster. Watching come like that was the hottest thing she'd ever seen. Her pussy started clenching, and she let out a long groan of completion.

"Bloody hell," she gasped as she came down. "That was so fucking sexy, Severus."

His head fell back as he caught his breath. "What? Shooting my load like a fifth-year humping behind the bleachers?"

Smiling, she nodded. "Yes, seeing you lose control. I'm sorry if you're angry, but I thought it was perfect. Wait . . . stay still. I want to lick you clean."

He lifted his head and watched her slide down his body until she was kneeling between his thighs. She pulled down his sticky shorts, and her tongue lapped at his dwindling hardness, licking away his release. She cleaned every inch of him: his pelvis and abdomen, and once she'd pulled down his clothes over his hips, his balls. Her wet little muscle left nothing behind, and Severus was starting to think that premature ejaculation wasn't as bad as he remembered.

"Come on, pet. There's nothing left." He pulled her until she stood. "Let's go take that bath you mentioned." Her leer was unsettling, but he smirked back at her. "Let me rest, pet. There's no hurry."

He kicked off the rest of his clothes and took her to the bathroom. When he leaned over to start to water, her fingers ran up the crack of his arse. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep quiet. Spinning around, he caught her hands in his and kissed her hard. "Patience, love. I'll have to spank you if you can't behave yourself."

He laughed when she immediately turned around and gripped the edge of the tub. That wiggling arse was his undoing. His hand smoothed over the curve of her behind. "Spread your legs."

Grinning down at the running water, Hermione widened her stance and arched her back. His fingers ran up and down her slit until she moaned. He smacked her bum, and she jumped in surprise. It awakened the sting like a slap to a sunburn.

Severus spanked her gently. _Her arse must be damn sore_ ; it looked slightly purple. He continued until the tub was full then gave her two last extra-hard smacks. "Next time I ask you to stop, I want you to remember I mean it."

Looking back over her shoulder, she nodded. "I'm sorry. I promise to make it up to you."

He felt his lips twitch. "I know you will, pet. Now get in. I don't want any trace of Draco on you."

 _It was your idea_ , Hermione thought, shaking her head. They climbed in the tub, and he pulled her down so her back rested against him. He toyed with her breasts; his long fingers rolling her nipples. The tension in her clit rekindled to a blaze.

She squirmed against him, and he chuckled at how quickly she was ready for more. "Did you miss this as well, pet?"

"Yesss," she purred and rubbed into him. "I dreamt of you every night. Did you think about me?"

 _Yes._ "When I needed to come," he drawled dismissively.

"Really? I wanted to be with you even when I was just doing my homework or reading." Maybe if she let him know she cared about more than sex, he'd admit it too.

"Did you?" He had thought about her while he graded and bathed and ate, when he was trying to go to sleep, and when he woke up in the morning. He didn't know how to feel about the way she had inserted herself into every facet of his life.

"Yes. I missed you so much, Severus. Please don't make me wait so long ever again."

"I won't, pet," he said, pinching her nipples. "Baring some unforeseen conflict."

"May I touch you now?"

He smirked. "You are touching me."

"No." She knew he was being difficult on purpose. "May I touch your arse now?" Her bum cheeks rubbed against his prick in a swirl of enticement.

"As you wish."

Rolling over, Hermione pressed her lips to his chest, slowly moving up to his neck. After leaving a new red bruise at the base of his throat, she shimmied up to his lips and kissed him. His fingers ran up and down her back, and she shivered when he caught her lower lip between his teeth and pulled away, dragging along the plump flesh.

"I thought you were going to touch my arse," he murmured.

Smiling, she replied, "I lost my way. You're very distracting."

Pushing back onto her heels, Hermione repositioned herself so she was sitting between his legs then ran her hands over his thighs. He was like marble. When her hand went under his balls, his breathing got faster; she ducked her head so he wouldn't see her smile.

Severus bent his legs so she'd have better access and rested his head back on the edge of the tub. After the incident on the settee, there was no fear of coming any time soon. He could actually enjoy whatever she had planned in that frizzy head of hers. Her soft hand was searching further behind his sac, and he closed his eyes as she rubbed over his arsehole. _Bloody fucking hell. I definitely missed this. She's right. A week is far too long._

Hermione got the soap and ran it between his cheeks then coated her fingers to ease the way. Pressing the tip of her index finger up to his puckered entrance, she slipped inside. He inhaled sharply through his nose and opened his eyes. Twisting her finger deeper, she observed his reactions with interest. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

Her finger swirled around inside him, and Snape's cock twitched in response. He was bound to have the cleanest arse in school by the time she was done with him. When she pulled out, he felt a little disappointed until he saw her re-lathering her fingers and knew there was more to come.

Getting her fingers slick once more, she went right back to his entrance and slid her middle finger inside him. Once she was sure he was relaxed, she added her index finger. His eyes narrowed as she stretched him, and she could hear the air rushing in and out of his nose. She stayed still until he stopped glaring at her then wiggled her fingers.

When she started curling her fingers and brushing against his prostate, he growled. His cock was growing. Rapidly. And she definitely noticed. A smug little smile played at her lips as he grew before her eyes.

"Tell me what you like, Severus."

"Dammit, Hermione, you know exactly what I like. You don't need me to tell you." He didn't mean to snap. _Be patient Severus. She'd going to get sick of your temper_. "But if you want me to talk, I will."

"I like it when you tell me what to do."

He groaned. "Clean out the soap. Let's go to the bed. There's more room in there."

She proceeded to finger-rinse him in a way that could only be described as stimulatory. He growled and pushed away her hand when he could no longer feel the burn of the soap. Severus rose from the water and smirked down at her. His cock was in her face, and she was staring at it as if she were starving. "You can have it when we're in bed. Get up."

She stood, and Severus helped her from the tub then dried her body with a fresh towel. She was panting by the time he finished. He dried himself quickly and pulled her back to the bedroom.

Reclining on the pillows, he ushered her into bed next to him. "Suck my cock first, pet." If she went back to his arse too soon, things might go faster than he planned.

Hermione smiled at his command. "Yes, sir." Licking his length, she lubed him with her tongue before sliding him into her mouth.

Severus swirled his fingers into her hair and sighed as the heat surrounded him. "Nice and slow, pet. Don't try to make me come."

Her tongue twirled around his head before she pulled away. "Tell me what you like. Please say it. I need to hear you."

He smirked. "Stay on the head. Lick it like it's ice cream."

Lapping at him as if he were melting, she slicked the plump helmet capping his cock.

"Good girl. Flick your tongue back and forth along the underside."

Her soft tongue followed the ridge on the back of his cock up to the tip, flickering over his frenulum. She sucked the spot lightly, looking up at him.

"Yessss. Down to my balls. Lick them first."

Her face ducked down, and he spread his legs so she could turn her head. Hermione tongued his balls, lifting them and laving the underside.

"Now suck them."

His voice was rougher, and Hermione smiled at the sound of it. She sucked one bollock into her mouth and circled her tongue. When she switched to the other side, he pushed his fingers into her scalp.

"Lower," he rasped. One leg bent to give her more access. "Show me what your tongue can do."

Spreading him wider, she pressed her face into him just like he did when he ate her. He let out a soft groan when she lapped his hole. Hermione licked and sucked him until he was rocking his hips. Digging her fingers into his cheeks, she spread him wider and slipped her tongue up his arse.

Snape's eyes rolled back in his head. "Fuck yes, love. Don't stop."

She smiled against his cheeks and made a moaning sound to see how he'd like the vibration.

"Fuck!"

 _He likes it._ When she did it again, she wiggled her tongue deeper and wrapped her hand around his cock.

"Dammit, girl." Snape didn't know if he should tell her to stop or not. His dick felt like solid stone.

Hermione hummed against his skin. His erection was jumping steadily in her hand, so she swirled her fingers up and over the head. Her palm came back wet.

"Stop. That's enough," he breathed

Kissing him one last time, she pulled away and watched him relax. His eyes were closed, one arm thrown over his head. She climbed up and trickled her fingertips along the underside, trailing a path from his elbow down through his armpit.

His eyes snapped open with a growl. It didn't tickle, it made his cock twitch. She was grinning at him as if she knew a secret he didn't. Her fingertips trailed over him again, brushing through the hair under his arms. He decided he liked it. The underside of his arm was more sensitive, and she stroked him as if she knew exactly what felt good.

"More?" she asked. The heat in his gaze singed her heart. She wanted to make him moan.

Severus didn't know what "more" entailed, but he nodded. She straddled his hips and pushed his other arm up above his head, repeating her actions on the other side. His back and stomach tensed when she did it to both sides at the same time. She leaned forward and licked his stretched tricep before kissing the hollow below. Her lips and tongue teased him, and he ground his hard-on against her heated slit.

Hermione licked over to his nipple and sucked him past her teeth for a short nip. "Did you like that?"

"Been reading again, Miss Granger?"

"Nope. Real life experience."

"With whom?" he demanded.

An understanding smile curled the edges of her lips. _So, you are jealous._ "With myself."

His face softened. "Ah. You like the same thing."

"Yes, sir."

 _I'll use that later_ , he mused. Grabbing her hips, Severus rolled over so he was above her. Her eyes went wide with desire. His smile twitched, recalling how dark her eyes got every time he threw her around or picked her up. She was so easy to please sometimes. He reached under his pillow for his wand and held it to her chest. "Beg me to tie you to the bed, pet. I know you want it."

Her eyes got even darker. "Yes, sir. I want you in control. Please, tie me to your bed."

Growling at her words, he flicked his wand, restraining her arms toward the bedposts. "Let's try the blindfold tonight, pet. I think you'll enjoy it."

Hermione wanted to do whatever he suggested, but she wanted to make sure he knew what she was really thinking. "I like to see you, Severus. Watching you makes me wet."

 _Bloody hell._ "You don't need to stroke my ego, pet."

"I'm not trying to stroke your ego," she replied, pulling at her restraints. "I just want to make sure you know that I'll miss not being able to see you. I think about what you look like when you're fucking me all the time."

He stared into her eyes. She wasn't lying. He couldn't imagine anyone using him as a visual stimulant, but she obviously saw something he didn't (or perhaps she needed glasses). "Losing one sense will heighten the others," he said, as though he needed to convince her. "You said you wanted me to be in control, didn't you?"

She nodded. _Merlin, yes!_ "Make me forget everything but you, Severus. I want it."

Smirking, he stroked a finger down her jaw, "Good girl." He pointed his wand at her face. "Obscuro."

A black blindfold wrapped around her head.

"What can you see?"

She bit her lip. "Nothing."

"Good." He got off of her and left her alone on the bed.

After an endless silent minute, she pleaded with him, "Please come back."

Snape wanted to make sure every inch of her body was on alert the next time he touched her. Her legs were still free, and he watched her squirm for another minute. When he wrapped one hand around her ankle to still her, she moaned. Grabbing the other ankle, he spread her legs, holding her in place. "I want your legs free so I can move you around. Don't make me tie you open."

Her back arched, but she kept her legs still. "Yes, sir."

One hand wandered higher, taking a slow meandering path to her inner thigh. "What do you hear, pet?"

Her legs spread a little wider, and she rolled her bum against the bed. "Everything. The fire. You breathing. The bedspread rustling. Your bloody voice."

Chuckling in his throat, Snape kept his voice low, "Would you like the riding crop again tonight, pet?"

"Yes, sir."

He released her, and Hermione groaned at the loss. She jumped when she felt the cool leather slide up her inner thigh.

"Spread wide for me," he whispered.

 _Bloody fucking hell. This is making me so wet._ The air felt chilly against her pussy as she pulled her legs to her chest, opening them in a wide, bent V.

"Good girl." he muttered. Her slit was soaked.

Brushing the flat tongue over her thigh, he rubbed it between her lips, teasing her. When he tapped her clit, she started panting and rolling her hips. _Not yet._ Severus climbed up on the bed and knelt in front of her. Running the keeper over her nipples, he watched them tighten to rosy knots. When they were standing at attention, he slapped them lightly with his riding crop. She moaned louder. "That's my good little girl. Let's see what else you like."

The leather ran over the sensitive skin of her upper arms. Hermione tried to push her hips closer to his heat, but she couldn't reach. "Please fuck me, Severus."

"Not yet, love. Soon."

He leaned over her and licked her arm the same way she had licked him. Shuddering under him, Hermione bit her lip, panting through her nose. The warmth and hardness of his body covered her, and she pressed up her chest, her stiff nipples rubbing against him. He kept his hips out of reach so she couldn't get any friction to her pussy. The heavy weight of his prick poked her bum.

"Patience, pet."

"My clit hurts, sir. Please touch it."

"Soon."

Turning his face to her neck, he kissed and licked her throat before leaving his mark. She was continuously keening by the time he was through. He slid down to her chest, kissing everywhere but her straining nipples.

"Oh God, Severus. PLEASE!"

It sounded as if she was crying. He looked up and saw tears leaking from beneath the mask. "Poor pet. Is this what you want?"

His lips closed around one stiff tip, sucking her into his mouth.

"Yes! Thank you, sir!"

He smiled against her soft skin and went to the other side. Flicking the pebbled nub with his tongue, he waited until she let out another needy whine before taking it in his mouth. He sucked harder and harder. Her areola was purple with collected blood when he backed off. _Lovely._ Kissing his way down her soft torso, he dipped into her belly button before making his way to her muff. Her fitful grinding was getting wilder by the minute. "Keep still, pet, or I'll stop."

A sharp cry of frustration tore out of her as she stilled.

"That's my girl."

Resting between her open thighs, Snape parted her lips with his fingers. She was shining like a new galleon at the bottom of a wishing well. "Listen," he commanded, and she stopped groaning, breathing through her mouth as quietly as possible. When he tapped her opening, the wet sound filled the silence. "My little lioness. So ready for me. Would you like to find out the difference between a schoolboy and a grown wizard, love? Real men know how to please a witch and savor her desire. Draco's halfway there, but he doesn't know how to make you want it, does he?"

Wet tears leaked from her eyes. Her clit throbbed. "No, sir. Only you. Please!"

"You are so good at begging." He traced his finger around her erect nub. Her hips lifted, and she made that sound he loved to hear.

"Unh! Fuck! Please, Severus. I do NOT want Draco or anyone else. I want you! Just you. I need you. Please make me come!"

His tongue touched her hard button, and she cried out. She didn't know if it was the blindfold or the fact that he'd made her wait so long, but his tongue felt divine. A dark angel was licking her pussy, and she was trapped between heaven and hell.

One long cry spilled from her lips as he explored her depths, his face becoming wet with her desire. Severus felt his cock ache with the need to fill her. When she sounded as if she was crying again, he took pity on her and focused his energy on her clit.

His lips sealed around the apex of her sex and sucked. Hermione shouted and bucked against his face. He added his tongue to the suction, and she was gone, riding the spasms. It tore her to bits. Her brain was as blank as her vision.

"Severus," she sighed, floating back down. That, she could remember.

"Yes, pet?"

"So good," she muttered.

He smirked and kissed her shining pearl then climbed up her body and shared her juices with her. Her tongue slipped out, licking his lips clean as best she could while being temporarily blind. His knob prodded her slick folds, and she opened her legs wider as she sucked his lower lip between her teeth. Severus grunted and pressed his cock to her entrance. "Do you want this, Miss Granger?"

"Gods, yes, Severus! Please!"

Sinking into her heat, he watched her mouth fall open in ecstasy. He went slowly, wanting her to feel every inch. Her opening was swollen, squeezing him with mind-numbing force. "Your pussy is amazing, love. I could fuck you forever."

Her stomach flipped. "I could listen to you forever."

He smiled, laughing to himself. "I thought about you this week," he admitted. For some reason it was much easier to say when she couldn't see him.

Her teeth bit at the happy smile that broke her face. She didn't want him to know how much she liked hearing it.

He lowered his mouth to her neck and kissed her pulse between heated whispers in her ear. "I came every day with your name on my lips."

 _Oh gods!_

"Your sweet little pussy was all I could think about."

"Fuck!" she whispered in his ear.

"Mmm, yes. My sentiments exactly. I wanted you to come beg me to spank you. I missed your round little bum squirming and bouncing over my lap."

"Oh God, Severus. I wanted you to spank me every single day," she groaned.

He thrust harder, sucking her neck. "Next week, I want you in my office every night before you go to bed. I want your backside hot and your pussy dripping before you go to sleep."

"I'll come in my sleep if you do that."

"Then I'll have a reason to spank you the next day."

"Can't we just fuck everyday?" she pleaded.

"No. You need your rest." He was starting to get out of breath. "And so do I."

"I'd sleep better if you fucked me every day?" she said reasonably. His laugh vibrated against her throat.

"We'll see."

 _Success._

"Are you close, pet?" He wanted to go faster.

"It's just starting again, sir."

"Push your clit against me, I want to feel you come."

"Yes, sir." Her legs slid down, and Hermione arched her back until his thrusts met her at just the right angle. She gasped. "Yesss. Faster. Please!"

Her ability to speak was dwindling. Severus grunted and slammed into her. "I want to know when you're close."

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me what you want, pet."

"Just talk to me."

"I'm going to fuck you all night long," he whispered. "Make you come until you pass out on my bed. You're mine, Hermione. I want to spend this entire summer fucking you every damn day . . . all day long. Would you like that, pet?"

"Fuck! Yes, Severus."

"I'll spend hours punishing you. Your bum will be so sore you'll have to sleep on your stomach every night. I'll make you beg me for my cock. And you'll beg me to bugger you. Won't you, pet?"

"Oh God, Severus! I'm getting close. Please fuck me harder."

His back ached as he pounded against her. _Just a little longer. Fight it._

His breath was hot in her ear, and Hermione pressed her hips against him as hard as she could. Her thighs were tense with need, and she could barely breathe. It felt as if he were trying to drive his cock through her until it came out her lower back.

"Want you so much, Severus," she panted.

"Come for me, love."

Ten thrusts later she was there. Hermione shouted his name, and her back bowed, pressing her chest into his. He was muttering something in her ear, but she couldn't understand him.

Severus felt her sheath tighten around him and let go. The tension in his pelvis snapped, and he rode the pleasure her body pulled from him. The exertion left him gasping. He whispered her name as he panted into her sweaty neck.

"Fucking hell, love," he whispered, head spinning.

Her tired smile widened below the dark material of the blindfold. He muttered a Finite Incantatum, and the material and her restraints disappeared. She blinked, turning away from the sudden increase in light, hiding her eyes in his neck.

"Did you like the blindfold, pet?" he asked through his panting.

"Yes. But I like seeing you better."

 _Poor deranged girl._ "Do you want to rest?"

She nodded. "Just for a bit. Will you stay inside me?"

A small smirk lit the corner of his mouth. "For now."

 _That's all I ask._ Her eyes peeked open, blinking until she could see more clearly. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, smiling when he laid his head next to her on the bed. He shoved her hair out of the way when it tickled his face.

"Severus?" she whispered.

"Mm?"

"Did you really mean it about this summer or was that just to make me come?"

He chuckled. "I don't say things I don't mean." _Anymore._

Hermione smiled.

"Did you have other plans?"

"Harry and Ron and I were planning to move to Grimmauld Place together. They'll go on to Auror training, and I've got a summer job with a creature rights charity in London that starts in July. Other than that I'm free."

He held her leg to his hip and rolled to the side, dragging her half on top of him while staying inside her. "That gives us plenty of time." _You'll be sick of me by then._

"I'll have to tell them what's going on between us."

"Why?"

"I think they'll be a bit suspicious if I'm gone all the time . . . or you're there sleeping in my room."

His lip curled. "I don't know, they're pretty dense. You might have to explain it to them. Slowly. Using very small words," he drawled in a sleepy voice and closed his eyes.

She pinched his nipple in retaliation. "They are _not_ dense. But they're not going to be happy when they find out. With either of us."

"So don't tell them. We'll stay at my house."

"Where am I going to say I am for all that time?"

He shrugged. "The library?"

Hermione laughed. "You don't think they'll find it odd that I'm coming home sweaty and bruised, smelling of sex, from the library?"

One eye opened, and he smirked at her. "They'll just think you've taken your love of books to a disturbing new level."

Smiling sheepishly, Hermione stroked his arm. "You just don't want me to tell them."

"Of course I don't want you to tell them. They're imbeciles. What we do in our private lives is none of their damn business."

"I'll make them understand. I don't think they'd hate me forever."

 _That's what you think._ "They're your _friends_ ," he said as if the word were covered in bubotuber puss, "tell them whatever you like."

Her hand stroked his face, and he cracked open his eyes to look at her. "It'll be weird at first, but they'll get used to it. Once they see how happy I am, they'll accept it."

 _That's doubtful._

"Draco accepted it, and we're not even that close."

"Did you ever think that maybe that's why he accepted it? Also, Draco didn't hate me before he found out. I'm afraid you're working against human nature, pet."

"Harry and Ron don't hate you," she explained as she traced the lines on his face.

With the raise of one critical eyebrow, he made it clear that he didn't believe that for a second.

Hermione just smiled. "Don't get me wrong. They did hate you. But now that they know you were working with Dumbledore during the war, they've let go of some of that spite."

"Some?"

"Well . . . I'm sure they don't want to throw you a birthday party or anything, but they don't want to see you dead either." _At least I hope not._

Snape looked just as doubtful as before. "I really don't care, Miss Granger. Being reviled is nothing new. But you're not used to living with that kind of disgust aimed at you."

"Yeah, being best friends with The-Boy-Who-Lived has been a walk in the park. No tension there at all."

Her sarcastic reply made him smile. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

She nodded. "I won't mention the finer points of our 'relationship.' I don't think they'd accept my bruises with the same ease that Draco has. They'll think you're just beating me for fun."

Leering at her he asked, "Do you not find it fun?"

Blushing, she bit her lip. "I don't know if fun is the right word, but they won't believe I enjoy it."

"I could show them how much you enjoy it," he suggested with a smirk.

Eyes wide, Hermione put her hand on his chest. "They'd hex you into next year."

"Pfft," he scoffed. The suggestion didn't merit actual words.

"I'm serious, Severus, don't. They're not Draco. They're like brothers to me."

"Very well, don't get all riled up. I won't do anything."

"I'll tell Ginny first. She'll help me tell them. They'll be more willing to listen if she's already on my side."

"What makes you think she'll be so understanding?"

 _Birds of a feather._ "Ginny's a bit more openminded. Worldly."

"I see."

They lay in silence for a while, and Hermione idly trailed her fingers over his chest and arms, finally wandering back up to his face.

Snape felt his chest tighten as she stroked him. It was an odd sensation, but he didn't dislike it. He could only take her niceness in small doses before his stomach started to turn with distrust.

After twenty minutes of her maddening fingertips, he wanted to tear off his skin just to make it stop tingling. "Are you going to touch my cock, Miss Granger, or pet me like a damn cat for the rest of the night?"

Hermione heard the anxious tenor to his words. Her head ducked down to hide her amusement. He'd let it go on longer than she'd expected. Maybe he _was_ softening. She looked up at him from under her lashes with a coy expression. "I'm sorry, sir. Would you _like_ me to touch your cock?"

"Don't play games with me, Miss Granger."

"No games, sir."

"Then wipe that look off your face. You're about as innocent as a seventh-year Slytherin with a barrel of firewhiskey."

A smile broke through her act. "I learned from the master."

"I've barely scratched the surface, pet."

"Then teach me something new."

 _So willing. She's going to get in trouble with that someday._ "Very well. Wait here."

Her heart started pounding as he climbed off the bed and made his way to the dresser. She watched his lithe body, imagining her tongue running over every inch. He returned with leather and metal, and her heart thumped a loud tattoo against her chest.

"What's that?" she asked with a wide-eyed stare.

"Tonight's lesson," he quipped. "Get on your back."

She did, and he sat next to her, circling his fingers around one of her ankles. The same leather cuff he'd used before wrapped around her leg; then he did the same to the other side, stroking her calf when he was finished. A palm-sized metal bar was attached between both ankles. Hermione was mystified. He tapped the metal, and it extend in length, pushing her feet wide as a broomstick. She couldn't close her legs.

Her eyes followed his hand's every move, looking both terrified and excited. Snape yanked her hips to the edge of the bed so he could stand and let her legs dangle over the side. When he brought out the nipple clamps, she looked even more fearful. "Don't worry, I dialed back the tension. I want to leave them on longer this time. It won't hurt as much."

Hermione didn't know what to think of that. Less tight sounded good, longer sounded bad. He leaned his upper body over her, laying his chest against hers. She tried to stay still even though she wanted to rub herself against him. It was strange having the bar keep her legs apart.

Severus wanted to push her that evening, but she looked so damn scared. Wanting to reassure her somewhat, he touched his lips to hers and kissed her slowly. It took her a few seconds, but she began to relax and kiss him back.

His lips trailed from her chin to her neck. Hermione's head was starting to spin. She didn't know what he had planned, but she was enjoying his current method of torture. He went lower, kissing down the center of her chest before sliding over to her right breast.

Mouthing her soft flesh, Severus sealed his lips around her stiffening tip. When he began to suckle, she whispered his name and stroked his head. He used his teeth to nip one tip, and she arched closer to him. Her nipple was swollen and hot in his mouth—nice and ready for the clamp. His hands pressed her mounds together, and he went to the neglected one next. When they were both engorged, he closed the metal clamp over the right one, watching as she grimaced and absorbed the pinch.

He stood and pushed her legs back toward her chest so the bar shone right in front of her face. Draping the chain from her clamps over the top of the bar, he brought the other clamp down to her free nipple and closed it gently. If she moved her legs too much, she'd be causing herself more pain.

Her eyes got wider as she discovered what he intended. _Damn. That's diabolical._ His wand flicked over her, and her hands were bound above her head. She looked up at them then back at him. That wasn't too bad; she wasn't really in pain, and it _was_ exciting.

"How are you, pet?"

She swallowed audibly. "Okay, sir."

He smirked and reached down below the bed. "Would you like the ball gag again?"

Biting the smile off her lips, she nodded. "Yes, sir."

He brought the red ball to her mouth, "Open up for me, pet."

Severus secured the strap around her head, and smiled at the picture she presented. Running one finger down the back of her leg, he watched her jump. The movement must have tweaked her nipple, because she made a small noise into the gag and her eyes closed for a second.

"I have a new toy for you," he rumbled softy.

Opening her eyes, Hermione searched his face. His hair left his expression half in shadow, but she could see his small grin. He lifted his hand. It looked like some kind of whip with a lot of little tails. _Fuck._ She'd seen it in the book he'd given her. A flogger.

"Are you scared?" he purred.

She nodded, unable to speak.

"Don't worry," he said, trailing the leather strands along the back of her thigh. "I'll make you like it. Do you trust me?"

Her gaze tore from the leather flogger in his hand to his dark eyes. _Do I trust him?_ He'd never caused her any real injury. Never drawn blood. He always healed anything too uncomfortable. She kept her eyes on his and nodded, trying to say yes around the gag.

He knew she trusted him; he just wanted to make sure she knew it. Seeing her admit it out loud (well, as loud as could be expected) affected him more than he thought it would. Was she always so trusting or was it just with certain people? He'd ask later when she wasn't so indisposed.

Hermione felt the leather strands land with a slight sting on the edge of her bum. It wasn't too bad. Obviously he could make it hurt more by hitting her harder, but he didn't. He kept the flicks light and slow, giving her time to process each blow before the next one fell. The little strips of leather laid a stinging trail down the back of one leg and then the other; her already damaged backside felt the brunt of the flogger's impact.

Severus watched the light pink lines appear on her hamstrings and flanks as he worked. He listened to her heavy breathing; it sounded as though she was going to hyperventilate. His hand stilled, and he grazed his fingertips over her warm red thighs. "Calm down, pet. That's enough for now."

When his lips touched the back of her knee, Hermione moaned around the red ball stretching her jaw. Her skin felt hot and tingly, and the soothing wetness of his mouth blazed a cool trail from the back of her leg to her bum. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. She blinked them away, unsure when they had formed.

His lips found her sex, and she bucked when he sucked her inner labia. The clamps pulled her aching tips, drawing out a moan. It was too much. Her head was floating away. Only the pinching anchors of her nipples and the wet feel of his mouth kept her in her body. Without them she would have been drifting through a mindless void.

"Bloody hell, love," he whispered from her mound. "You are so fucking wet. You do like this, don't you?"

There was no reply, just the harsh sound of air whipping in and out of her nose. He slapped her vulva lightly with his fingers, and she moaned louder, her hips jumping in excitement.

When he did it again and again, she whimpered behind the gag; and Snape felt his cock begin to swell. "Would you like me to take off your gag now?"

Her head shook no.

He smiled, "How about the clamps?"

She paused that time, but then her head shook again.

Laughing softly, he stroked her spread pussy with one finger. "That's my brave girl. Would you like to come?"

Nodding an emphatic yes, she met his dark eyes to plead with him further.

He saw the wet outlines of tears lining her face. Had he pushed her too far? It wasn't supposed to be that intense. "Are you all right?"

She nodded again, holding his eye.

He knew she wasn't lying to him, but he wasn't sure he should go on either. "We can stop if you like."

Her head shook a violent no.

"As you wish," he replied with a small smile.

The creamy puddle of his semen had seeped out with her juices, and he pushed it to her arsehole with his finger, lubing her tight entrance with his own lust. He slipped his finger inside her, delighting in her soft sigh. Finger-fucking her bum with languid strokes, he watched her arch and writhe. She was trying not to move her legs too much, but the motion pulled at her clamps nonetheless.

After adding another finger to her arse, he used his other hand to circle her clit. She moaned and whimpered, muffled by her gag. Drool slid down her jaw. He wanted to push his hardening cock down her throat and listen to the wet slurp of her lips. "Are you close?"

A slow nod indicated she was.

He pushed two fingers up her twitching twat, pumping the spot she liked while grazing his thumb over her hard nub. Her back arched in a small convulsion of elation, and he pressed his other hand harder into her arse. "That's it, pet. Show me how much you like being helpless on my bed."

Her pussy felt as if it were going to implode for a few seconds then the tension snapped, and she let the river of release wash her away. Spasms tweaked the chain between her breasts, pulling on her nipples and dragging out the pleasure.

When she stopped twitching, he pulled his hand from her heat and licked her nectar from his fingers. Severus removed his fingers from her bum and cleaned them with a quick spell. Reaching through her spread legs, he unclamped her nipples and tossed the clinking metal across the bed. She winced as the blood flowed through her reddened peaks. With his wand, he released her hands and rested her feet against his chest to unfasten the bar. He kissed the side of her foot as he removed the leather cuffs from her ankles. She watched him through half-lidded eyes.

Snape took off her gag last, leaning over her and meeting her eyes. She could have done it herself since he'd freed her, but he knew she wanted him to do it. His thumbs smeared away the spittle from her chin and then rubbed the hinge of her jaw. He kissed her swollen lips, sucking the bottom one into his mouth. A soft moan floated from her mouth to his.

Pulling away, he stared into her eyes. She was too damn trusting. It made him nervous. "Did you like that?"

She didn't say anything, she just nodded slowly while staring at him.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. Her eyes were still wet with tears.

Hermione shook her head no and lifted her hands to his face, tracing the lines around his mouth.

"Why are you crying, love?"

With a look of confusion, she touched her own face and studied her hand. The tears on her face were fresh; she hadn't known she was still crying. "I don't know," she whispered. "I liked it, I swear. I'm not hurt."

The side of his mouth curled up, and he smoothed his thumbs beneath her eyes. "Would you like more?"

Her eyebrows popped up with obvious interest. "Yes, sir."

"I'd like to fuck you again if you're up to it."

 _Why is he asking me? Just do it._ She wondered if her crying scared him. Men were so easy to ruffle sometimes. Tears weren't always bad. "Of course I'm up to it. When am I not up to it?"

His lip twitched. "We can take a break if you need it. There's no rush."

"I don't need a break," she smiled. "I just need your cock slamming inside me."

"Such language," he teased. "Is that really what you want?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rocked her hips against him. "No, I want you in my arse too."

Chuckling into her hair, he bent to her ear. "Maybe later. I want to use that pool of honey between your legs to my advantage. Let's see how loud your pussy can scream for me tonight."

He stood, moving away from the bed so he could lift her hips. Rolling her onto her stomach, he positioned her so he was bent over the edge of the bed. Her feet didn't touch the floor, but he didn't need them to. She wasn't going anywhere. Holding his erection with one hand, he spread her open with the other and pressed the tip to her swollen entrance.

"Fuck, love. Your pussy's on fire."

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "Good thing you've got that hose to put it out."

He smirked at her cheeky look, and pushed into her with one smooth thrust. He immediately pulled out and plunged in again. "No, love," he muttered between strokes. "You're wet enough to keep that fire contained all on your own."

His next thrust proved his point when her vagina audibly slurped around him. She squeezed her eyes tight and fought to not cover her ears. He might like it, but she found the sound humiliating.

Snape saw her cringe. Her discomfort with her own body amused him to no end. How could she be so open to everything he suggested but be disgusted by something so simple? _And sexy._ Running his fingers down her spine, Snape pumped himself into her harder, increasing the volume.

"Listen to that wet little pussy."

She shivered and covered her ears. _No, thank you._ It sounded as if he were jogging through a muddy moor.

An evil grin spread over his face, and he leaned forward, pulling her hands away from her ears. He pinned her wrists at her lower back so she couldn't do it again. "Dammit, girl. I told you l like it. How can this still embarrass you after everything we've done?"

Hermione sighed into the bedspread. "I don't know. It just does."

"Don't you want me to know how much you enjoy my cock?" His length beat into her harder a few times to illustrate his point.

"Yes," she answered reluctantly. "But I could just tell you."

He laughed. "Words are cheap. I'd much rather hear proof like this. Your pussy can't lie."

"I wouldn't lie to you!"

"Oh really? Tell me what you dreamt about last night, Miss Granger."

 _Damn. How did he already see that?_ She was hard pressed to say it out loud, but she had to or his point would be proven. "I . . . dreamt you gave me an enema and made me hold it while you spanked me and made me stand in the corner. After you let me use the loo, you buggered me while Draco watched. He came on my face, and then I sucked you off. You told Draco I was yours and got a quill and wrote your name across my lower back while he licked his come off my face. When he was done, he said you and I were lucky to find each other."

 _Fuck._ He hadn't seen all that. His hips sped up, his balls slapping against her with a satisfying emphasis to each thrust. He'd have to think about her dream later, his brain wasn't up to the task at that particular moment. "That's my good girl," he whispered. "I know you wouldn't lie to me on purpose."

Her words sounded breathless when she spoke again, "Please make me come again, Severus."

"Soon, pet. I want to listen to your pussy a little longer."

Her face flamed red, and she buried it in his dark comforter. He was hitting the spot deep inside that made her want to scream; with each slap of his hips, she was a fraction closer to another orgasm.

"Your pussy speaks to me, pet. I can hear not only how much you love my cock but how close you are. Do you hear it now? That deep sloshing?"

She did. Every time he sank into her, her insides made a full soggy sound, as if he were hitting a pouch of liquid inside her. "Yes, sir."

"You're going to squirt for me soon. You make the same sound every time. And when I lick your tasty little clit, you sound like pattering rainfall."

 _Damn. He's got a good ear. Maybe this isn't as gross as I thought._

"Even if I couldn't feel it inside you, I'd know by the sound. Hear it getting fuller? You're so close, pet, about to overflow. Come for me. Let me hear it this time."

"Oh God!" she groaned.

The dense head of his dick hit her deep and hard. He slid his hand around her hip and brushed her clit, sending her over with just a few small circles. His dick pulled out, but he kept up the pressure on her clit as she started to come. A stream of liquid spilled out of her as her sex spasmed and pulsed. Come streamed down her leg, and the sodden sound of his fingers became more watery as juice drenched her folds.

"Yesss," he hissed and sank right back into her. The squishing became obscene. "Feel how wet the bed is, pet. You're my little water nymph. You love squirting for me, don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

His pace increased, and her hands tore at the bed; the wet pounding of their bodies got louder as he neared completion.

"Come for me, Severus," she whispered over her shoulder. "I love it when you come . . . love hearing it. Come inside me."

"Fuck, love," he growled. "Say my name again."

She smiled. "Severus. Please, make me yours. I need you, Severus."

His balls pulled tight, and the tension drained out of him with the first stream. She purposefully squeezed her inner muscles around him, and he shouted his approval. "Fucking hell!"

Smiling to herself, Hermione squeezed again, trying to suck his seed into her body. With the way he was clutching her hips, she hoped he would leave finger marks so she'd have something to remind her of that precise moment when she was alone.

"That was brilliant," he panted, bracing his hands on either side of her. "Where'd you learn that?"

"New book."

"I should have guessed," he muttered with a smirk.

Pulling out slowly, he petted her limp body with shaking hands then walked around the side of the bed to lie down. "Come on, pet. I'm beat."

Hermione climbed up next to him, but he pulled her so she was on top, straddling his dying erection. Her head sank down on his shoulder, and she closed her eyes as he stroked her back.

"Go to sleep, love," Severus whispered into her ear. "I'll wake you later." He kissed the side of her face.

Hermione smiled into his warm skin. She was groggy with exhaustion and felt her eyes falling closed as he held her. _Nobody ever sees this side of him._ He was definitely loosening up. Maybe dream-Draco was right; maybe he did need her.


	13. Out Damned Spot

13 - Out Damned Spot

The thing about sleeping in the dungeons was you never knew the time. No bright sunlight cast upon the walls to mark the passing of the hours. His room looked the same at noon as it did at midnight. When Hermione opened her eyes, there was no telling how long she'd been dozing. The fire seemed dimmer, perhaps only a couple of hours.

She found herself on her side, head resting half on his shoulder and half on his chest, her ear pressed to his heart. The calm steady shush of his pumping blood lulled her back to the edge of sleep. Once there, she fell into a vivid dream she believed to be real.

Severus felt her hand twitch against his nipple and forced open one eyelid. Her body was curled against his, and she was making soft noises of despair into his left pectoral.

"Hermione," he whispered low.

She remained unaware of his voice; her fingers tightened to claws around his nipple as her whimpering intensified.

"Wake up, Hermione," he said louder.

Sitting up in a sudden state of alertness, her eyes darted around the room, searching for something that wasn't there. Her nervous gaze settled on his face, and she ran her fingers along his cheek as if making sure he was real.

"Are you all right?" she asked, glancing around the room once more.

"Yes. What are you looking for?"

Her brow was drawn with worry. "I dreamt you were attacked. I thought it was real." Her hands ran down his chest, searching for wounds.

"I'm fine, love. Just a dream." He covered her hand with his to still her.

"Death Eaters broke into your room. Bellatrix stood right there and cursed you," she whispered, staring at the floor before the fire. "Blood was pouring out of your chest. I couldn't stop it."

Pulling her down against his uninjured chest, he smiled in the darkness and stroked her back. "Bellatrix is dead. It was just a dream. No one is here but us." Maybe she was absorbing his nightmares. He didn't wish that on anyone.

Turning her lips to his pale chest, Hermione kissed his left nipple then drew her mouth across to the center and kissed her way up to his neck. "Tell me you're okay again," she whispered.

His mouth curved up, and he kissed her forehead. "I'm still here. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Bite your tongue," she chided, pecking his jaw.

"I'll leave that to you," he said with a smirk.

Grinning, she kissed his lips softly but pulled away, worried about her breath. His hand clamped behind her head and pressed her back in place, his tongue greeting her return. She sucked at his offering and nipped it once as requested. He growled, and the sound rumbled against her chest.

"Well, I'm awake now," he said accusingly. "I hope you have something planned to entertain me at this ungodly hour."

His put-upon act didn't fool her. He wanted her as much she wanted him. Her hand slid down his torso, disappearing beneath the covers. Finding his cock hardening for her, she smirked. "Seems you already have something in mind, sir. Care to share?"

Grazing her breast, he raised one empirical eyebrow. "What did you think would happen kissing me like that, running your hands all over me as if you were feeling me out for a test ride?"

She laughed.

The sound still struck him as odd. He wasn't known for making witches laugh.

"I was," she shot back. "You're better than Harry's Firebolt."

"And don't you forget it," he murmured as he rolled on top of her. Severus dislodged her curious hand then slid down to her breast and closed his mouth around her tightening tip.

Hermione groaned at the suction and ran her fingers through his greasy hair. She didn't even notice it anymore. One of his hands strayed down to her pubic hair to tease her slit.

He pulled away from her breast and inspected his fingers. "You're bleeding, love."

Her hands immediately went to her breasts, searching for her own dream wound.

He chuckled at her perplexed expression. "No, pet, bleeding in a way nature intended." He lifted his fingers to illustrate his point.

Leaving her breasts forgotten, her hands covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh." _Bollocks._ This was embarrassing (and unexpected). "It's a couple days early. I'm sorry."

Snickering, Snape located his wand and cleaned his hand. He was wondering when they were going to have to deal with this particular issue. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I've ruined the mood. And your sheets probably look like a battle ground by now."

"You haven't ruined the mood. You've just added another ingredient to the mix. And I _have_ had extensive experience removing blood from various materials. The sheets will be fine."

She wondered if all Death Eaters knew how to remove stubborn stains. "You're really not grossed out by this?"

His arched eyebrow suggested she was being ridiculous. "Not really. I'm not twelve, you know. Are you 'grossed out' by it?"

Thinking for a minute, Hermione finally answered, "It's not anything I look forward to, but no, I don't think it's disgusting. I did when I was younger . . . but not so much anymore."

"Are you in any pain?"

"No." _How sweet. And weird. I can't believe I'm having this conversation._

"Do you want to continue?"

"Continue what?"

He looked at her as if she were dense. "Fucking," he said slowly, sounding the word out for her.

"My pussy?"

Snickering softly, Severus pinched his temples. "Whatever you're comfortable with."

"That'd be really messy."

"Cleaning a little blood from the sheets is the same as cleaning a lot of blood from the sheets," he reasoned.

Hermione grimaced. "It'll be all over you, Severus."

"I'm washable."

"I'd rather you fuck my arse."

He grinned. "Very well. How long am I barred from your pussy?

She bit her lip. "It lasts five days but the last three are pretty light—mostly just spotting. So I guess two days if that doesn't bother you."

He pulled back the covers. "Okay, let's get you cleaned up. Go ahead to the bathroom. I'll get the bed."

Hermione rolled out and made her way to the loo. Looking back, she saw only a small dark spot. He was running his wand over the blood, murmuring something, and she watched it disappear.

He climbed out his side of the bed and guided her into the bathroom. "That was nothing, pet. Are you sure you don't want me in your strawberry snatch? There's really not much difference between this and the first time you bled with me."

Her hands covered her face as she groaned. "There _is_ a difference. Do you seriously want my pussy like this?"

Pushing her toward the sink, he smirked at her in the mirror. "Which would you prefer?"

Hermione sighed. "I want you to bugger me, Severus. All the time," she added with a smile.

His lips twitched. "I'll see what I can do. Bend over."

Leaning against the cold counter, Hermione felt him use his wand to clean the blood from her muff and thighs.

"Go bend over the edge of the tub," he ordered.

The icy floor bit her bare feet, but the bathmat was an island of fluffy warmth when she got to the tub.

"Legs apart. Stick out your bum for me."

Staring into the milky emptiness of the tub, she obeyed and heard him at the sink behind her. He came up behind her, and the cold touch of lube chilled her rear entrance. She arched her back to give him better access.

"Good girl," he murmured. "Stay still."

Something hard entered her bum, and it wasn't his finger or his dick. Or her plug. _What the—_ Water squirted inside her, and she jumped in surprise.

"I said keep still," he growled.

"You could have warned me," she squeaked.

"I said we were coming in here to clean you up, did I not?"

"Are you going to do this every time you bugger me?"

He smirked at her back. "Maybe. I have my reasons this time though."

The enema's stem was removed from her backside, and she relaxed. Hermione heard him walk back to the sink to fill it up again. His shadow returned in time with his footsteps. "What reasons?" she asked when he inserted the tip again.

"I want you clean enough to eat off of . . . or out of."

Hermione shivered at the insinuation. "Couldn't you just do this with magic?" The water trickled inside her, and she squirmed with excitment.

"Yes, but that wouldn't be nearly as much fun. Nor would it leave you quite so wet." Snape pulled the tip from her gleaming rosebud and filled the bulb at the sink again. When he placed it at her puckered hole, she made a small excited noise in the back of her throat. He rewarded her wanton display by gently fucking her with the nozzle for a minute before squeezing the bulb. She made the same noise again as the water ran up her rectum.

"I have to go, sir," she whispered.

"Just a bit more," he replied, returning to the sink. The bulb sucked in more water, and he took the dripping syringe back to the tub.

When he pushed inside her, Hermione worried she was going to lose what she was holding. Luckily, he didn't tease her that time. The deludge was immediate.

"There," he said, removing the tip. "Hold that for me. I'll be right back."

 _Dammit. Where is he going?_ Her ability to hold the water for much longer was tenuous at best. She heard his quick return and sighed in relief. That relief lasted about a second—just long enough to feel the tap of the cane across her backside. "Please, sir, I really have to go."

"Hold it," he repeated. "Get though six with the cane. I'll keep them light."

The thin rod struck her cheeks, an she yelped at the sting. "I thought you said light!"

Snape grinned. "What do you expect from a Slytherin? Count."

He struck her again.

"Two."

"Where was one?"

"Fuck! One!"

He tapped as she wiggled.

 _Whoosh-crack._

"Oh God. Two. Please, I have to go, sir."

"We'll get through these faster if you don't beg after each stroke."

She growled in response. He tapped again.

 _Whoosh-crack._

"Three!" Tears of effort leaked from her eyes.

 _Whoosh-crack._

Hermione never thought she'd be so glad that he was caning her faster. "Four!"

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

 _Fuuuuuck! Hurry!_

 _Whoosh-crack._

It was so loud in the tiled bathroom, she'd jump from the sound alone even if there was no resulting sting. "Five."

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

A strained whine crackled from her chest.

 _Whap_.

The last hit was light; she scarcely felt it. "Six. May I go now, sir?"

"Go ahead."

She paused for a only a second when she reached the toilet. "I can't go with you watching me."

Standing at the sink, Severus glanced at her in the mirror. "I'm not watching you."

"I can't go with you listening." She held her belly in both hands.

"You'll survive," he said simply and went on cleaning up the bathroom.

Hermione didn't have the luxury of time; waiting him out was not an option. Covering her face, she hid her burning cheeks with her hands and huddled over her lap. She let out the water with a deep breath. It sounded as though she was weeing. A lot.

Snape kept his smirk hidden. He didn't want her to think he was laughing at her. He just found it amusing that she still got so embarrassed or thought she could hide from him. Once she'd accepted his presence, he didn't need to stick around. He took the cane back to the bedroom as she finished up. The door stayed open.

After a while he came back and found her washing her hands. Standing behind her as she blotted her fingers on the towel, he slid his hands around her waist then up under her breasts. He rubbed his soft prick against her lower back as he kissed her poofy head. "Are you ready for me, pet?"

She stroked the hand cupping her left breast. "Yes, sir."

"Did you enjoy your enema?" He watched her reflection turn bright red. She stared at the sink.

Her lips wouldn't say yes, but she didn't want to lie to him either. "It was . . . interesting."

One corner of his mouth curled higher. "Interesting?"

"Exciting," she clarified.

Running a finger down her spine, he watched her in the mirror. "You preferred being over my knee, didn't you?"

Her reflection glanced at him, and she blushed deeper. "Yes, sir."

"I could smell your pussy the whole time. What did you like best?"

Hermione knew he was goading her, drawing out her discomfort; but her heart beat faster the more he talked. "I'm not sure. I guess I just like you being in control."

"I can be in control without humiliating you. It is not just the control. Is it?"

Tears stung the backs of her eyes, "No, sir."

 _Damn._ Tears were not his objective. Severus turned her around to face him. "Don't cry, pet. I just wanted you to admit you like the humiliation."

The tears spilled out, and she angrily wiped at her face. "I'm so screwed up. I don't want to like it so much."

Tilting back her head, he smeared away the tracks wetting her cheeks. "Look at me, love."

She sniffled and met his eyes.

"We can't control what turns us on. And everyone is screwed up in their own way." That didn't seem to cheer her. He'd have to try a different route. "It turns me on that you like it. I love watching your sweet little pussy cream for me."

She looked a little less sad but didn't say anything.

He kissed her forehead. "Don't you enjoy turning me on, pet?"

"Yes, sir."

"You're my favorite part of the day," he whispered to the top of her head.

Her eyes went wide as she stared at his chest. She couldn't believe he'd said something so personal. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I feel like a freak sometimes," she whispered.

His hand slid under her hair to the base of her neck and pressed her against his chest. "You're not a freak, Hermione. You just haven't been exposed to people like yourself. You'll see, there're plenty of other people just like you. And they all felt the same way when they were younger."

"Really?"

She sounded interested. Snape made her look at him again. "I'll take you someplace this summer and introduce you to some other witches who like the same things you do."

"Where?"

"A place I know. We'll discuss it later."

"I don't want to be recognized. The press would go crazy if they found out. I can already hear that vile Skeeter woman salivating."

Snape smiled. "I'll keep your identity hidden. Half the people will be in mask; you'll blend in." Bending to her lips, he kissed her. It started out innocent, just a bit of reassurance, but it quickly turned heated.

"Are you feeling better now, love?" he murmured into her mouth.

"Yes."

Severus pulled away. "Tell me what you want."

"Just you."

"Me or my cock." he asked with a perverse leer.

"Both. I don't want your cock without you. Please take me back to bed."

His heart skipped a beat at her words. Crouching down, he picked her up and carried her back to his room. He had put a towel on the bed so she wouldn't worry about the blood.

"Roll on your side," he rumbled and lay down behind her.

Hermione let him roll her partially onto her stomach. His lips kissed a path down her spine. Warm breath ghosted over her lower back as his mouth slipped toward her tailbone. Shivering, she let out a tiny gasp.

Snape smirked into the small of her back, nipping her sensitive flesh. Her hips rolled in response, and she made another strangled noise in her throat. Using his hands to part her, he licked and mouthed the deep crevice of her bum. The resulting moan was even louder. His tongue found the tiny puckered opening in the center of her valley. A hint of salt seasoned her clean skin. He delved deeper.

Closing her eyes, Hermione panted into her bent arm. _He is way too good at this._ His hands and tongue played her like an instrument, her arousal the only music to be heard. He deserved some applause, a standing ovation perhaps. "Please, Professor, put your fingers inside me."

He growled into the hill of her backside. "Say my name."

She smiled into her arm. "Severus. Please, get me ready for your cock."

Leaving her for a moment, Snape got the lube off the bedside table then returned to her bum. He pushed her top leg higher, giving himself a clearer view.

"Reach back," he murmured. "Hold yourself open for me."

Her fingers sank into her soft skin, spreading herself wider. She heard him groan softly, and then his tongue was back inside her. The moist heat of his mouth steamed her skin. _Fuck!_ Dextrous fingers slid along her crack, teasing her perineum and pussy before returning and replacing his tongue. When he smeared the cool gel over her tight opening, her nails dug into her skin. She was starting have a Pavlovian response to that sensation. Her skin prickled in anticipation.

Snape circled her rosebud a few times with the tip of his index finger. She was going to have permanent crescents imbedded in her buttocks if she kept squeezing her cheek like that. "Take it down a notch, love," he whispered, petting her fingers. "You're going to tear your skin."

She unclenched, declawing herself.

"That's better. How's this?" he asked, sliding one long finger inside her.

Moaning, Hermione arched her back and felt her pussy throb. "Gods, sir, so good."

His lips twitched back into a half-smile. He added another finger. "And this?"

"Yes," she hissed. "Please more!"

His three middle fingers bundled together, and Snape carefully worked them into her soft heat. A pinched sound of pleasure echoed behind her teeth as he twisted them around.

"Are you ready for my cock, love?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Please. I need you, Severus."

"I'm right here."

Smiling, Hermione let go of her bruised cheek and touched his hand as it pumped inside her. "You know what I mean."

"No clue," he muttered, kissing her fingers. "Explain."

Silent laughter shook her prone body. _Fine I'll explain._ "I want your hard cock buried inside me, Severus. Put your hands all over me. Talk to me. Tell me how much you like being in my arse."

"Bloody hell, love," he groaned as he shifted higher, aligning his dick with her back entrance. "Reach back here. Put me where you want me." He quickly greased his erection with more lube.

When her hand circled his slick length, Hermione let out an excited breath. She couldn't help panting as his swollen head found her puckered hole.

"Push back onto me," he whispered, stroking her hip. Her back arched, and his head slipped inside. Snape's eyes closed for a second as her body swallowed him.

She heard his whispered "fuck" as she took him in. Her brain turned to mush as he filled her. The deeper he went, the less she could think. "Severus," she moaned and felt along the expanse of cock still waiting to enter her. "Deeper." One word sentences were all she could manage.

"You're doing fine, pet. Just a bit more."

Keeping his hips flexed and still, Snape watched as she slowly brought her bum closer to his pelvis, his aching rod disappearing into her dark cleft. He'd lied about the "just a bit" part. It was more like half, but he didn't want her to give up. She seemed to be working awfully hard, her entire body rigid with effort. He rubbed some of the stiffness from her back muscles with one hand. "Take a deep breath."

She did, pausing to rest and calm herself. It didn't really hurt, but self-impalement took a lot out of her. His fingers wandered down to the curve of her bum then lower to her sweet spot, tickling over the lines he'd left. Goosebumps rippled her skin.

"Stop tensing, pet. Relax."

Consciously forcing her muscles to let go, Hermione pushed back and felt the wiry thicket of his pubic hair graze her bum. _Almost there._ Taking another deep breath, her hips pressed back for that final inch. The heat of his body touched her, and with a deep sigh, she went limp.

"That's my good girl," he murmured in her ear. "Wasn't that easier than last time?"

"Yes." _Well, faster at least._

"Do you want it slow or fast?" His lips touched her neck.

"Slow . . . for now."

His arse clenched, driving his length deeper into her heat; relaxing, he slid out a little. She was so tight and soft. He wrapped his hand around her waist, pulling her closer. Her heart hammered through her back and beat against his chest. Nipping her ear, he kept up a mindless litany of praise as he moved inside her.

His voice melted her pussy. Hermione didn't know if it was cream or blood slipping past her lips, and she no longer cared. Being filled was all she could think about. His throbbing shaft singed her stretched hole, probing her depths. "Severus," she muttered as he pulled out further. The plunge back in made her stomach flip.

"Yes, love?"

"I'm going to come."

His hand slid from her waist down to the front of her sex. Pressing his fingers against her stiff clit, he whispered back, "Yesss. You love this, don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

Hermione couldn't think any more at all. The pressure inside her built to the point of pain; she shouted his name and dug her fingers into his forearm. Her climax broke through, and she rode his hand and cock as the tremors ripped out of her core.

Severus watched her back spasm and bow as her muscles clamped around his dick. He'd forgotten the damn mirror again but settled on listening to her pant his name between breathy noises of pleasure. The convulsions died down until she was a sated puddle. He kissed the side of her neck, licking away the salty sweat misting her skin. "Roll forward, love."

Staying inside her as she tipped over onto her belly, he lay against her, his legs spreading hers wider. She arched her back more, and Hermione felt him sink even deeper. Her eyes rolled back as he started thrusting. Slow and deep. Braced on his forearms, he pumped his hips into her bum, panting in her ear.

"I could do this forever, love," he whispered. "Your arse was made for me." Her head turned, and Severus saw her smile. He kissed her shoulder, licking his way to her neck. "Is this what you dream about? Is this what makes you come in your sleep?"

Her head was spinning. The weight of his body against her was crushing, but she'd gladly give up breathing to stay under him. She felt safe there. "No, sir."

"No?"

"This is better," she explained.

Snape smiled into her hair. "Better than your dreams?"

"You're always better than my dreams, Severus."

He almost laughed. She was incredibly flattering, but he couldn't tell if she was just feeding him a line or not. Usually she only lied to keep from embarrassing herself.

Hermione knew he didn't want to believe her. "You're far more intense here on top of me than in my dreams." She was getting winded. His hips were going faster, and his torso was weighing her down. "Your skin against me. The weight of you. The heat. It's all better here in your bed."

The side of her face showed no deception. She wasn't just spewing empty praise at him. Severus forced her legs wider and sped up. The tip of his cock bumped around her insides, and he felt his balls start to tighten.

"Tell me what you like best, pet," he panted in her ear.

"I can't pick one thing." The heat in her bum was driving her to distraction. He filled her entire consciousness the same way he filled her backside.

"Then tell me all of them."

"I don't know if I can talk," she moaned. The pressure was building again.

"Do your best."

"Fuck!" The rumble of his words found her clit, and her body begged for another tickle. "The sounds you make. The . . . way you pin me down." She had to stop talking to breathe. Sweat slicked her back, his body trapping the heat between them. "The things you say."

"What else."

"Oh God," she groaned. "How much you fill me. It makes me ache."

"You're shaking, pet. Should we stop?"

"NO!"

Grinning into her back, he went faster. He was getting close but suspected she was too. "Are you going to come again?"

"I don't know," she whimpered.

"I do. I'm not going to stop until you're screaming my name again."

"Tell me what _you_ like best," she begged.

 _Kissing you. The way you smile after you come. Waking up with you._ "I like watching you climax, pet. You're so fucking sexy. Do it now. Let me hear it. I want to come all over your arse again."

"Please tell me you want me," she whispered

"Oh, pet," he breathed. How could she question his desire for her? "Of course I want you."

"Nobody else?"

"Nobody else. You're the only witch I've dreamed about since the first night I spanked you." In profile, he saw her eyes roll back before they closed.

"Severus," she panted. She wanted to tell him she cared about him again but didn't know if that would ruin things or not. "I want to be yours," she whispered.

His cock twitched dangerously. "You are, Hermione."

"Say it again. Make me come."

One hand slipped beneath her body, pressing to her slick lips. "You're mine," he growled.

His hand pushed her over; she fell into the sweetness of release again. "Severus!"

As she came, Snape's jaw locked, fighting the pressure in his balls. He really did want to come on her bum again, but her body milked him mercilessly. Letting out an angry growl, he started to climax, shooting his seed into her depths. His head reeled as her body squeezed him. He said her name as the pleasure crested, grunting out the remains of his orgasm.

His vision came back into focus as he slumped against her. "Fuck, love. That was perfect."

Smiling, Hermione came down from her own high. "Thought you were going to come on my arse," she teased.

"I didn't want to pull out," he panted back. "I know you don't like it."

"Thank you," she whispered with a soft smile.

"Think nothing of it," he answered cordially.

Laughing into the bed, she flexed her body beneath him. "Such a gentleman."

"Would it be rude to request you lick me clean now?"

Her eyebrows perked up. "Do you really want me to?"

"Hell yes."

Laughing, she wiggled so he'd climb off of her. "Okay."

Rolling off her back, he carefully extracted himself and lay beside her, stretching out. Hermione slid lower and rested her face against his thigh. There was a bloody smear on his balls; she looked back at the towel and made a face. "Eww."

He rolled his eyes and found his wand to clean everything. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you," she said primly then leaned back over his dwindling prick. She'd never licked him after he'd been in her bum before. It wasn't as weird as she thought. It just tasted like it usually did except the lube had a slightly sweet taste. Maybe if he didn't clean her out beforehand it would be different.

Her tongue gently lapped at him, and he sighed, closing his eyes. His fingers combed through her hair with a distracted curl of his hand. Her mouth was a soft beacon of peace in his hectic life. He had really meant it when he'd told her she was his favorite part of the day. Revealing such a sentiment hadn't been in his plans, but it had seemed like the right thing to say at the time. She'd taken his admission well, and although it left him feeling strangely exposed, he wasn't sorry that he'd told her.

Hermione licked his balls, sucking one into her mouth as she pondered their time together. Despite the early arrival of her period, the night had been quite nice. He seemed much more laid back the longer they were together. Maybe if she saw him every day, he'd be calm all the time. _Naaaaah._

"All right, pet. I'm clean. Come up here," he said, gently pulling her hair toward him. She climbed up and lay on her side, flush with his pale body. Snape stroked her cheek for a moment then kissed her lips; his tongue was slow and teasing as he entered her mouth.

"Did you enjoy it as much as last time," he muttered, his eyes growing heavy.

"Yes," Hermione whispered and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him against her.

"Do you want to go back to your room now or sleep here?"

She wanted to go take a bath and soak away the dull crampy ache in her back. "You know I want to sleep here with you, Severus . . ."

"But?"

"I feel like I'm leaking all over the place."

That got a smirk out of him. "I'm sure we could work out something."

"My back aches. I'd like to take a bath. But I can go back to my room; I don't want to be a bother."

His smile was hidden by the shadows. "We'll rest in the tub. You'll be pruney but relaxed."

"You don't have to."

He pulled her toward the edge of the bed. "I know I don't. I want to."

Ducking her head to hide her smile, Hermione followed him back to the bathroom. He ran the water and added some blue-green powder to the swirling eddies. Taking her by the hand, he led her in after him and arranged her so they were chest to chest. A flick of his wand dimmed the lights, and he turned the hot water to a trickle to keep them warm.

Hermione nuzzled into him. He was much warmer than he appeared. His hands drew lazy patterns across her skin, dipping down to tease her lower back.

"Are you warm enough, pet?"

"MmHm."

"Are you falling asleep?"

"Almost," she answered groggily. "Tell me about where you're going to take me this summer."

A small smirk tilted his mouth. "It's called Eros. It's a private club that caters to the wizarding fetish crowd."

"So you've been before?"

"Yes."

"Is it scary?"

"No."

"What will happen?"

He smiled into her frizzy hair. "I'll show you off and let you watch some demonstrations."

"Show me off how?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"I won't be naked, right?"

"Not totally."

"Not totally? Severus, I can't meet strangers partially naked."

"You'll be more conspicuous if you're wearing too much."

"Oh." She had to think about that. "How naked will I be?"

Smirking, he pulled back her hair to keep it out of the water. "Don't worry about it. I'll find you something appropriate ( _and sexy_ ) to wear."

"What did you mean by demonstrations?"

His breathy chuckle stuttered across her cheek. "You'll just have to wait and see. You'll enjoy yourself."

"Are you going to make me do something there?"

"Nothing you can't handle. We'll keep it easy the first time. I just want you to meet some other submissives and watch the interaction between the doms and subs."

Her face buried deeper into his chest. "Okay." She didn't want to admit how aroused the idea was making her.

"I'll have to prepare you before we go," he muttered, sounding half-asleep.

"In what way?" Hermione licked his nipple just to see him jump a little.

"Stop that," he rumbled. "You'll have to call me sir all the time and do as I say. No talking back at all. I won't let anything happen to you, but you have to play your part."

"I can do that," Hermione assured him as she pressed her forehead into his neck.

"I know you can, pet. I also know you have an argumentative temper . . . and a mouth to match."

Hermione sighed. She knew it too, but sometimes stupidity had to be called out. "I'll be good for you, Severus."

Grinning, he tickled her back. "You won't be able to call me Severus unless I tell you to. Not even when you come."

"Should I stop now?"

He didn't want her to stop. "No. As long as we're alone and you remain respectful, I want you to keep using my name."

"Good," she whispered.

"Good?"

"I like saying your name," she explained.

 _And I like hearing it, pet._ "Try to go to sleep now. You'll be exhausted tomorrow otherwise. How does your back feel?"

"I don't know. You should kiss it and make sure it's better."

Letting out a soft chuckle, Snape rubbed the small of her back. "Pseudo-magic has no place in a Potions master's quarters."

"You liked my kissing your quarters last night," she murmured into his warm skin.

"Cheeky witch. I'll deal with you later. Go to sleep. There's only a couple of hours till we have to get up."

"Yes, sir. Teach me something else when we get up. You give the best lessons."

"Good night, Miss Granger," he whispered into her curly head.

"G'night, Severus," she mumbled and kissed his collarbone.

Her lips made his stomach clench. In a rush of need, he pushed her hair to the side and touched his lips to her temple and then once more, lower, to her cheek.

Smiling, she tilted up her head and kissed his chin and then higher, to his lips. "Sweet dreams, Severus," she muttered against his mouth, licking his lower lip for good measure. Her hand slid down and cupped his soft sex. She stayed that way until they were both asleep.

An hour later he woke and carried her back to his bed, tucking her in snugly beside him.  
_

Severus opened his eyes to the dying light of the fire and groped about her side of the bed for the warmth of her body. _Good God, when did I start thinking of it as her half of the bed?_ His hand rasped over a piece of parchment. Rubbing his eyes, he fumbled around for his wand so he would have some decent light to see.

Once lit, his wand revealed Hermione's tight quill strokes.

 _Severus,_

 _Woke up and thought I should get back to my room. Didn't want to wake you. I know you need your sleep, old man. Left you a token to keep you company. Thought leaving my knickers seemed a bit macabre (also you've got enough of my knickers). If you meant it about spanking me every night, send me an owl and tell me when._

 _Yours, Hermione_

Snape glanced over and found her bra draped across the pillow next to his face. He stroked the lacy material. _Old man? Bloody cheek. You'll pay for that later._

Closing his eyes, Snape fell back to sleep with her silky bra pressed to his nose, her scent invading his dreams.  
_

Leaning against one of the large boulders near the lake, Hermione read while the boys fooled around on their brooms. The weather was actually nice (for once) and although they wore cloaks, the sun was out and the wind was warm. A large, brown school owl swooped down and landed next to her, holding out its leg for her to take the attached note. Digging in her pockets for an owl treat, she let the bird eat while she read Snape's letter. (Can a letter be only two words long?)

 _After dinner._

She rolled her eyes. _Chatty today, eh?_ Tucking the parchment into her jeans, she went back to her book. Her bum was already tingling in anticipation.  
_

Hermione took her time eating. Snape appeared to be suffering through some long-winded discussion with Professor Vector. It looked as though his eyes were going to roll out of his head if it went on much longer. She couldn't eat; her stomach was full of butterflies.

Ginny poked her arm. "You all right?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes. Why?"

Ginny gave her a reproachful look. "Who is he?"

Hermione's eyes got wider for a second before she got herself in check. "What?" she whispered so the boys wouldn't be distracted from their argument about Ireland's chances in the World Cup.

Ginny smirked. "It's pretty obvious, Hermione. Well, not to them," she said, indicating the animated conversation to her left. "But you've been up to something for a while now. Go on, tell me. You know I can keep a secret."

Hermione bit her lip. She was planning on telling Ginny everything . . . just not so soon. But maybe she should. Ginny would be a valuable confidante. The look on her face must have been too amusing, because the redhead broke into a conspiratorial grin and leaned in closer.

"Oh, this must be good. Who is it? Draco?"

Ginny's guess was a little too close. "No," she whispered back. "It's a long story, and I promise I'll tell you, but . . . I think I should warn you . . ."

"What? Warn me about what? Stop being so mysterious."

"Come to my room tonight," Hermione whispered. "Alone. And, Ginny?"

"What?"

"Please don't be upset with me when I tell you."

The look on Ginny's face was an odd mixture of confusion and concern. "Well now I'm more curious than ever."

Hermione looked around; she felt as if she were starring in a bad spy movie. "Eight-thirty, okay? Draco will let you in if I'm not back yet."

"Back from where?"

"Just wait for me, all right?"

Ginny nodded. "I'll be there."  
_

Hermione knocked on his office door at seven. She'd waited fifteen minutes after he'd left the Great Hall before making her getaway. The door swung open, and Snape stared down at her.

"Thank, Merlin. I thought I was going to have to hex Vector just to get back here."

He yanked her into his office and warded the door. His hands snaked around her waist as he leaned over her. Hermione forgot how to breathe for a second.

"No more sneaking out without telling me," he murmured, putting his lips to her ear.

Shivering violently, Hermione wrapped her arms around him. "I kissed you goodbye."

Her hair hid his smile. "Did you? Where?"

Laughing, Hermione recalled putting her lips to his forehead, but he didn't need to know that. "Guess you'll never know."

He pressed her harder to the door. "By the way, 'old man' is not an appropriate way to address me."

Her lips turned to meet his, sucking on his lower lip before answering. "That's why I'm here. I need lots of correction."

Groaning low, Snape cajoled her mouth open, his tongue seeking out her submission and desire. He went slowly, making sure she was breathless when he was done. "What would you like tonight, pet? I want to make sure you're thinking of me when you go to sleep."

"I always think of you before I go to sleep," she panted.

Snape grabbed her bum through her jeans. "Yes, but I want you wet."

"I'm already wet."

He smirked back. "Go bend over the desk."

Her steps started out shaky, but she made her way over to his desk and lay across it, turning her head to watch him. He pushed his coat out of the way and unbuckled his belt. Her pussy twitched at the metallic clink.

Sliding it through the loops of his trousers, he fought his smile. "Trousers down."

Unfastening the button and zip, Hermione made quick work of her jeans and pushed them down to her knees. Her hands were shaking. Putting her sweaty palms flat on the desk to keep them still, she felt him behind her, running his fingertips over her bum.

"Beg me for it, pet."

His voice sounded rough. Strained. Hermione spread her legs as far as she could and looked over her shoulder at him. "Please use your belt on me, sir. Mark me."

Snape's cock was uncomfortably hard behind his zip. He'd just meant to get her excited, not get himself worked up too. He snapped the belt over her round buttocks. She flinched and moaned. It didn't sound like a moan of pain.

"Dammit, girl," he muttered to himself before reining in his libido. "How many do you want?"

Hermione wanted to stay there forever. "Whatever you think I deserve, sir."

"You're not being punished."

"I don't know. Please keep going."

He hit her again. The loud crack of the leather made his cock jump. Three more smacks came quickly.

"More?"

"Yes, sir."

Her voice trembled. He didn't want her to cry. He wanted her as needy as she made him. His hand rubbed over her striped bum, easing the sting. "Tell me how you like it, pet. I'll give you what you want."

Her brain was brilliantly clear after those last three hits. "Slower, sir."

The belt snapped over the curve of her bum. He waited six seconds then did it again.

"Yes, sir." Hermione relaxed against the desktop. "A little harder please."

Matching her request, he whipped the leather harder. "Tell me when it's enough."

The belt lashed over her twice more, the impact increasing with each swing. He kept the pace slow and steady, and she moaned with each hit. "Yes. That's it, sir." Her head was full of cotton; her forehead rolled against the hard desk trying to keep her brain from disappearing. "A little faster."

He let her set the pace. The sound of leather slapping flesh filled the room for the next few minutes. Her soft, sexy moans and whimpers tore at his composure.

"May I come, sir?"

He hadn't expected that. "How would you like to come, pet?"

"Oh gods." Hermione could barely breathe. "Rub yourself against me," she begged.

His hands dug into her hips, and he ground his erection into her warm cotton-covered core. She made a strangled sound as his bulge rubbed her opening.

His movements pulled her knickers up between her folds, stretching them tight over her swollen clit. Hermione bucked, not waiting for him to catch up. "Severus!"

Her body jerked against the desk. She moaned as the orgasm took hold. When she was a slack sack of jelly, she whispered, "Thank you, sir."

Snape leaned back a little and looked at her red rump. "That was fast, love. Would you like more?"

Hermione smiled behind her hair. "I'd like to make you come, Severus. Please let me suck your cock."

How could he deny such a request? He was already on the brink. _This shouldn't take long._ "Yes, pet. Turn around."

Bonelessly, she slid off his desk and turned around on her knees to face him. He had already freed himself by the time she got there, and his swollen flesh stood at attention millimeters from her lips. "Yes," she hissed and closed her lips around his shiny knob.

Severus let out a shocked noise of lust, almost losing himself right then. Her tongue teased the slit, licking away the drop of his desire before swirling around and engulfing him. One soft hand stroked him while the other pulled at his balls. His face pinched with restraint. She made a humming noise of delight low in her throat, and his scrotum contracted in warning. "Fuck, love. Swallow it all for me."

She did, sucking and licking him through every jolt of pleasure. Snape forced his eyes open so he could watch her. Her soft, wet lips pulled every last drop from his body. She swallowed his seed with the air of a connoisseur tasting a fine wine. When he was sated, she licked and kissed away all the moisture from his dick then looked up at him as if she wanted more.

"Bloody hell," he groaned. He pulled her to stand and kissed her hard, tasting himself mixed with the velvet sweetness of the pudding she'd had for dinner. "You're bloody amazing," he murmured.

 _You're not too shabby yourself, old man._ When he let her breathe, she asked, "When can we do it again?" His quiet chuckle made her smile.

"You can come back tomorrow night if you want." Severus brushed back her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I want," she assured him and started to pull up her jeans

Smiling a real smile, he stopped her. "Let me." Pulling her trousers back into place, he zipped the fly, tickling her abdomen as he buttoned them. "I'm counting the days until I can fuck you again."

 _Me too._ "Monday," she said, as if they both weren't thinking the same thing. Standing on tiptoe, Hermione kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll miss you tonight." She tucked his dick back in and zipped his trousers, unable to resist smoothing her hand over his concealed cock one last time. Snape grabbed her by the upper arms, and she was shocked into looking up at him.

"I . . ." he cut himself off and kissed her again.

It was deep and slow. Hermione felt her head getting all cottony again. _What was he going to say? Who cares. More kissing is an excellent idea._

He finally pulled away. "I'll miss you too, Miss Granger."

Stepping away, he made sure she was steady before turning and un-warding the door for her. His hand stayed on her lower back until she got to the hall.

"Sweet dreams, Miss Granger."

The lecherous smile she gave him as she left suggested that was just what she hoped as well.  
_

Ginny knocked on the Head's door, and Hermione opened it, practically dragging her inside. "Come on. My room."

Once they were situated on Hermione's bed, Ginny looked at her expectantly. "Well, who is it? Tell me!"

Now that she was about to say it out loud, her stomach was in knots. What if Ginny hated her or told someone?

"Hermione," Ginny said softly. "I'm not going to be upset. Whatever's going on, I'm here for you."

"I feel like I have to warn you," Hermione said with a wince, "you might not hate me, but you might think I'm mental or sick or something."

"You're making yourself mental. Just tell me. I can handle it."

Hermione took a deep breath, but when she spoke, she could barely hear her own words. "It's Snape."

Ginny's face was totally blank as if she hadn't heard.

"Do you hate me?"

After a few seconds, Ginny's brow knitted in confusion. "What did you say?"

Hermione sighed. It wasn't any easier saying it a second time. "Snape. Severus Snape. Our Potions master. Hates Harry. Is intent on taking all of Gryffindor's House points. Professor Snape."

Ginny eyes got a little wider, but then the redhead started quietly and uncontrollably giggling. "That's what I thought you said."

"So do you hate me? Are you disgusted? What?"

Ginny couldn't stop giggling. The thought of Hermione and Snape was just so bizarre. It was amusing, but at the same time, perfect. Reaching out to keep Hermione from exploding off the bed, Ginny smiled. "I'm just a little shocked. You've got to give me minute to get used to this."

Letting out a breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding, Hermione felt her shoulders let go of some of their stored tension. Ginny wasn't disgusted with her. That was good.

Flopping onto her side, Ginny propped her head up on her hand. "So how did this happen? Are you serious, or is it just shagging? Who else knows? How long has this been going on? Do Harry and Ron know? They must not—Snape's still alive. What if someone finds out? I can't believe you're sleeping with a professor, Hermione. And Snape of all people."

Hermione smiled. Ginny wasn't horrified by her confession. The next hour was spent recounting what the Head Girl had been up to for the past few months. Ginny's eyes got progressively wider as the story unfolded then Hermione would say something that made her crack up in spastic laughter. Besides Draco, it was the first time Hermione had said any of it out loud, and she felt as if a lead weight were being lifted from her back.

"So Draco's been keeping your secret all this time?"

"Yes."

"Wow. And he's, like, your friend now?"

"I guess so. I don't know what else you would call him."

"And you're going to keep seeing Snape after school's out?"

"That's the plan."

"Are you in love?"

It was Hermione's turn to look shocked. "No."

"Really? You sure look like it to me."

"I don't think Snape's the 'in love' type. I just want to be with him . . . whatever that means for now."

"Okay. When are you going to tell Ron and Harry?"

"Not till after school's out."

"They're probably not going to take it as well as I have," Ginny said, looking doubtful.

"I was hoping you'd help me when the time comes."

"Of course I will, Hermione, but that's some jarring news to break to your best friends."

Holding her head in her hands, Hermione groaned. "I know. It'll be awful. Ron'll never speak to me again."

"Don't be silly," Ginny said, touching her shoulder. "He'll let it go. Eventually." Petting her hair, Ginny added, "You aren't planning on telling them _everything_ you've told me, are you?"

"Merlin, no!" Hermione went pale. "Just that we're seeing each other. Definitely nothing about Draco. They'd cack themselves."

Ginny burst out laughing. "Our sweet little Hermione turned Snape's sex slave. Yeah, we'll have to finesse that one a little. What they don't know won't hurt them. They might be upset that you've kept it a secret for so long though. You guys are so close. They're going to be hurt."

Hermione flopped on her back and covered her face. "I know, I know. This is terrible."

"It'll work out," Ginny reassured her. "Just give them time. They're protective of you. They'll probably feel like they've failed you in some way."

"I just hope they forgive me. This is one hell of secret."

Ginny smiled. "I'll hex them if they get too critical. You don't need their approval, Hermione."

"I know. But I love them. I don't want to keep part of my life hidden from them."

"Then we'll make them see the light."

Glad that Ginny seemed so sure of the outcome, Hermione tried to put Harry and Ron's possible rage in the back of her mind. She'd cross that bridge when she came to it.  
_

Sunday night, Hermione crept down to the Dungeons at ten to see Snape. She'd gotten another note, naming the time. Maybe this "meeting every day" thing would keep up, and she wouldn't have to wait so long between visits. Scanning the hallway outside his office, she made sure there were no witnesses before knocking on his door.

"Enter."

Hermione followed the calm baritone and entered his office, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Draco sitting across the desk from Snape. They were both looking at her with a stillness she could only call predatory. Slytherins never just innocently sat with one another at ten o'clock at night in a dungeon office. Something was up. Something unpleasant.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, her eyes darting between the two.

Snape kept his face placid as he spoke, "Did you suggest to Draco that his talent for discipline was lacking?

 _What?_ "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Did Draco ask about your satisfaction with his spanking ability?"

Their previous conversation flashed through her head. Draco had asked her if she had thought he was good at it. She hadn't been overly enthusiastic. "Not in so many words. But, yes, I might have suggested it could have been better."

"Draco has expressed a wish to improve his technique. You don't mind being our spankee, do you?"

There was an dark twinkle in his eye; it gave her the chills. She glanced at Draco. The blond was trying to look bored, but there was a determined set to his jaw. He wanted it . . . or he was afraid of her rejection. She looked between the two, trying to decide if it was a good idea or not. "Is this what you want, Professor?"

Snape gave her a tiny smirk and nodded once.

Hermione took a deep breath then sighed it out. "Okay."

"Come here," Snape rumbled, crooking his finger at her.

Walking around his desk, Hermione was a little startled when he pulled her down to straddle his lap. His warm breath tickled her ear, and she felt him, half-hard, pressing into her crotch.

Severus whispered so only she could hear him, "Is there any reason we should leave on your jeans tonight, pet?"

She caught his drift, her cheeks flaming pink; but more because of Malfoy's presence than the insinuation. "No, sir. It's all . . . internal." She didn't want to go into detail about her choice of sanitary products just then.

"I won't let him take off your knickers," he whispered back and nipped her ear. Hidden by her wall of hair, he felt safe from Draco's prying eyes. "Are you wearing your plug?"

Hermione bit her lip. "No. I'm sorry, sir."

His lips teased the side of her neck before turning to her jaw. "I didn't expect you to. I just didn't want any unintentional injuries." Snape licked her ear one last time before pulling away, smirking at her shiver. "Go bend over the desk. Let's get started," he ordered at a normal volume so Draco could hear.

Hermione climbed off his lap and went around to the other side of the desk so her bum would be toward Draco.

"All right, Draco. Show me what you did last time," Snape drawled.

Malfoy stood and moved in close to Hermione. Her jeans were pulled taut over her bent body. He saw his hand shaking and set it on her backside to steady himself. She was the closest thing he'd had to a date or a friend since the war, and he didn't want to ruin things between them.

"Sure you're okay with this, Granger?" he asked, buying himself more time.

Turning her head, she peered at him over her shoulder. Hermione could feel the slight tremble in his hand. "Yes," she said to reassure him. "Draco?"

His eyebrows rose. "Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this? I mean . . . why do you want to get better _at this_?"

The Head Boy looked thoughtful for a second then a small smile lifted his lips. "I want to make sure the next witch who asks me to spank her sticks around."

Hermione gave him a smile back. Was he suggesting that he wished that he was the one she'd chosen? Or was he just lonely? She wished Draco had someone to be with, someone who would give him a chance to be himself, the way he was with her. His hand lightly slapped her bum, and she was shaken out of her reverie. Malfoy hit her again a little harder. Hermione stayed braced on her forearms and looked up at Snape. He was watching for her reaction. Draco wasn't hitting her very hard, only eliciting a tiny flinch.

Keeping his eyes on Hermione's face, Snape commented on Draco's work, "Less hit, more slap. Think more across than down."

The sound of Draco's hand on her bum changed as he took the Potions master's direction. Her eyes sank closed as his thuds turned to smacks.

"Better," Snape muttered, standing to move around the desk.

They were both behind her, and Hermione felt Severus draw a line over the swell of her backside.

"Keep it in this general area. Lower if you want it to hurt more."

Malfoy's hand clapped over the roundest part of her bum. Her jeans muffled the sound.

Her bum was getting nice and warm; so far it didn't hurt much at all. Severus's low voice murmured something he obviously didn't want her to hear. Their conversation was punctuated by occasional smacks to her arse, making her jump with surprise.

"Take control. It's what she wants. Don't be timid. Any witch who wants you to spank her wants you to take control. Depending on whether you're spanking her for pleasure or punishment, alter the speed and force; but do everything with authority. That's the key. Tell her what to do. And for Merlin's sake, hit her harder. She's not made of china. Make it sting."

Draco smirked and nodded. Staring at the back of Hermione's head, he thought about what he wanted and what he'd seen the last time she was punished. "Arch your back, Granger."

His voice sounded different—lower and rougher. Hermione did as he asked and waited for him to begin again.

Buoyed by her obedience, Draco stood aside and smirked. "Legs apart."

After she spread her legs, the warmth of his body returned. His hand came back and slapped her much harder. Hermione let out a small noise of shock as her left cheek burned from the blow.

Snape nodded at him, and Draco continued the spanking at a new level of intensity. The older man watched as the blond methodically smacked Hermione's bum. Her breathing got noticeably heavier. _That's my girl._

Severus stopped Malfoy after a minute. "Much better. The other ingredient is humiliation. Different witches like different degrees of it, but Miss Granger is _particularly amenable_. Tell her to take off her trousers. Make sure she knows she's on display for you. And be careful when you start again. It's a different game pain-wise without that layer."

Malfoy nodded. Humiliate her. He knew she liked it, but he still hesitated. _Don't be a baby, Draco. She wants it._ "Jeans off, Granger." He sounded more sure than he felt.

Standing straight, Hermione unfastened her fly and pushed the denim below her bum.

Snape shook his head at Malfoy.

"All the way off, Granger."

Hermione pushed off her jeans and kicked them aside along with her shoes. Her face was hidden by her hair, and she was glad Draco couldn't see her blush. Even though he'd seen much more of her, having him in charge felt different. His voice was so low, as if his words were a secret between them. It was making her wet. Not as good as Snape, but getting better.

"Legs back apart, Granger. Stick out your arse for me."

 _Dammit._ Hermione's slit felt slick with excitement. His hand slapped her bum, and she cried out, cutting off the sound as soon as she heard it.

Behind her back, Snape smirked and nodded at Malfoy.

Draco hit her again just as hard. He couldn't tear his eyes from the handprints appearing on her bum. White to red. He added a new one as the last turned colors. She started making small whimpery noises; it was driving him mad. His trousers became uncomfortably tight.

Severus walked back around the desk and sat in his chair. Tracing one pale finger along the side of her face, he tipped up her chin. He never really got to watch her expression when he was spanking her. It was engrossing.

Severus looked into her eyes as she panted up at him; she winced as the next hit came. Although it bothered him that someone else was causing her to make those sounds, he was hypnotized by her performance. Out of breath, she flinched with pain as each blow fell. Small, stunted sounds whined past her lips after each loud clap of Draco's hand. The sting made her eyes water, and the tears stood there, waiting, making her eyes glimmer and shine back at him.

Hermione's bum was on fire. _Draco sure got better at this awfully fast._ She didn't want Severus to think she was enjoying herself. She wasn't (mostly). It hurt. But someone was bound to notice how wet she was getting. Snape was silently stroking her face, and she couldn't look away from his penetrating stare. _He's going to see it in my head. He'll know how much this is turning me on._

Snape's finger stroked her cheekbone then traced her mouth. "Did you dream of me last night, pet?"

She didn't know if Draco could hear what they were saying or not. Snape was almost whispering, and the sound of her arse being beaten was loud in the little office. "Yes, sir," she whispered back.

"Did you come?"

"No, sir."

"Would you like to come tonight?"

Listening to Snape talk while Draco spanked her was perfect. "Yes, sir."

"Put your hand in your panties and touch yourself."

One of her hands slipped down, and she pushed her fingers past the elastic at the top of her knickers. Her lips were already parted, her clit hard to the touch. Pulling the wetness from her opening, she circled the sensitive little nub as Draco continued to brand her bum.

Snape leaned closer to her and slid his hand down to her breast. Her nipples stood out like ball bearings against the thin material of her t-shirt. "Hmm, you do like this, don't you?"

The desperate look she gave him told him yes even though she squeezed her lips into a tight line of silence.

"My naughty little Gryffindor. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with snakes?"

The ball of fire in her bum was already transferring to her clit. "Please, sir. I'm close. May I come?"

"Just a bit longer, love. Are you looking forward to tomorrow night?"

"Yes, sir."

"It feels as though I haven't fucked you in weeks," he muttered.

"I missed you last night, Severus," she said almost inaudibly.

Snape's eyes burned into hers. "Meet me here after you're done with your rounds tomorrow night."

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"I've missed your wet little snatch squeezing around my dick when you come."

"Fuck," she muttered. "I'm not going to be able to concentrate on anything tomorrow."

He grinned at her. "I've changed my mind. Stop touching yourself."

Her fingers stopped moving, her face pinching with confusion. "What?"

"You heard me. I want you to wait. It'll be more intense when you come tomorrow _with_ me."

Hermione pulled her wet fingers out of her knickers with a groan. "Yes, sir."

"Good girl." He took her hand and licked her fingertips clean.

Draco's slaps had worked lower, and she was afraid if he got any closer to her pussy she'd lose it. "Please tell Draco to stop. I'm too close."

It looked as though Snape wanted to throw her against the wall and shag her until her brain rattled out of her head. Her hand clenched his as she held on to the last shred of her control.

"That's enough, Draco," Snape said in a loud voice.

Malfoy was shaken out of his trance by the order. He hadn't been able to stop watching her flesh jiggle and redden under his hand. His cock felt like a lead pipe in his shorts. He heard her shuddered exhale and grinned behind her back.

The fire in her core was slowly dying back down to a manageable level. Malfoy rubbed the sting out of her bum as Severus stroked the side of her face.

"I take it you approve of Draco's abilities now, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir. Stellar."

Draco laughed and smoothed his hands over her hot flesh. It felt as though a fire burned just beneath the thin layers of her skin. "Thanks, Granger."

Hermione felt the hard tip of Draco's erection stab her hip. _Poor Draco. I know how you feel_.

"That will be all, Draco. Wait for Miss Granger out in the hall."

Malfoy sighed and stopped petting her arse. He wanted to get back to his room and come before his balls exploded.

As soon as Malfoy was out of the room, Snape was on her. He spun her around, his hands all over her burning bum, his face in her neck. Her lungs suddenly didn't seem to be able to pull in enough air. He was hard against her, and Hermione moaned into his shoulder.

Keeping his body tight against hers, Severus caught her lips with his, his tongue entering her the way his cock couldn't, fucking her mouth with abandon. A note of desire hummed against his lips. Slipping his hands under the back of her knickers, he kneaded her soft, scalded skin.

He finally forced himself to pull away. "Get some rest tonight, love. You're going to need it. I want you all night tomorrow."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, sir."

He helped her back into her jeans and shoes. "Draco's going to want to come when you get back to your room. Tell him you want to watch."

Hermione pursed her lips. "I'd rather watch you," she said honestly.

His face softened. "I know, love. Make sure you tell Draco how much you enjoyed his talents. You don't have to touch him. Just talk to him."

"Yes, sir."

He kissed her again then pushed her away. "Go, before I say to hell with your wishes and fuck you where you stand."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss his chest. "See you tomorrow. Don't come without me."

"Yes, yes," he said, shoving her playfully toward the door. "Tomorrow. I haven't forgotten."

Hermione smiled when he grabbed her arse one last time before pushing her out into the hallway and shutting the door. Her bum was burning, and he knew it; but she could hear him panting as she departed. He was struggling not to take her.

Draco turned as she stumbled out of the room and smirked at her disheveled state. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she sighed, pulling her robes back around her. The material had become twisted, and she fought with it.

"Stop. Let me," Draco muttered. He turned her and untwisted the black material then came back around to pull it straight. Smirk growing, he closed her robes over her chest. "Chilly?"

Her thank you hung unsaid in her mouth as she caught on to what he was implying. After smacking his arm with more force than necessary, she hooked her hand around his elbow and started guiding him back to their rooms. "Be nice or I won't do what Snape told me to."

Draco's brow quirked up as he walked along side her. "And what was that?"

Hermione looked around to make sure they weren't being followed. "He wants me to watch you come. He said I could talk you to you while you do it. But if you're going to be a prat, I'll just keep my mouth shut."

Malfoy grinned and started walking faster so she had to keep up with him. "Well, why didn't you say so? What were we doing wasting time with your damn robes?"

Laughing, she quickened her pace to match his long strides. They made it back to their common room in record time. He took hold of her hand and led her to his bedroom.

"Have a seat," he said cordially, indicating the bed. Draco yanked off his robes and kicked off his shoes as fast as he could without seeming desperate.

Hermione sat on his bed watching him with an amused smile. It was still hard to talk dirty to Malfoy; she didn't know quite what to say. Draco was unbuckling his belt, and the sight made her wetter, reminding her of all the times she'd watched Severus take of his belt before using it on her. The bulge in the Head Boy's trousers was unmistakable. "I liked what you did tonight, Draco. My knickers are soaked."

His hand froze on his zip, and he looked up at her. "Did Snape tell you to say that?"

"Sort of. Not exactly."

"What did he tell you to say?"

Hermione studied him for a couple seconds. She didn't want it to sound as though she was just praising him because Snape told her to. It really had been good, and she _did_ want him to know. "He said I should tell you how much I enjoyed your talents. He didn't tell me what to say."

Malfoy nodded as if he'd expected as much.

"But I don't want you to think that's why I'm saying it," she explained.

"What d'you mean?" he asked, unzipping his fly.

"I mean . . . I want you to know because it's true. I'd say it even if I wasn't told to."

One blond eyebrow rose as he looked at her. "Say something Snape didn't tell you to say."

Hermione smiled at him and blushed. "I want to watch you touch yourself."

Draco gave her look of mild surprise. "Didn't he _tell_ you to watch me?"

"Yes, but beyond praising your actions tonight, I don't specifically have to say any _particular_ thing."

Pulling out his cock, Draco watched her face. "You don't have to stay if you don't really want to be here." He was starting to feel like an assignment.

Her brow furrowed. "I . . . I do. He told me to watch you come."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Okay."

Pinching her lips together, Hermione felt like a prat. Draco didn't want her to be there because she was obligated to be there. He wanted her to want him, just like she wanted to be desired. That scared her a little because she _did_ want to be there. She wanted to see him come. Was that what Snape wanted?

"Draco," she whispered.

He stopped his halfhearted stroking. "Hmm?"

Swallowing the words that were stuck halfway out of her throat, she looked him in the eye. "I want to see you come."

"You made that clear, Granger."

"No. _I want_ to watch you. Me. Not because I'm supposed to."

His grey eyes narrowed as he stared back. "You don't have to feed me a line, Granger. I'm going to come no matter what."

She didn't look away. "No line. I mean it."

He came closer and stood directly in front of her, towering over her hunched form.

"Tell me what you really want, Granger."

Her eyes ran up and down his body, pausing to watch his hand slowly pump his red erection. Hermione let go of her knees and leaned back on her hands, thinking. Meeting his eyes again, she whispered, "Will you get naked?"

A smile spread over his face. "What? Totally starkers?"

"Yes."

Nodding his agreement, Draco started to unbutton his shirt. She was watching him like a hawk, barely blinking. Her eyes got wider as he pulled off his dress shirt. Going to his trousers, he shoved them down to his feet along with his boxers then pushed off everything including his socks.

He gave her a look, asking if that was what she wanted, and Hermione nodded mutely. She couldn't turn away. He looked like a statue. A marble statue. Pale and lean. Like Severus but lankier. The hair on his body was almost invisible, seeming to only be there when the light hit it just right. She swallowed hard. He was so bloody pretty. And the way he was looking at her made her want to get naked too.

"Like what you see, Granger?" he asked with a smirk.

 _Egotistical prat._ "Being self-absorbed doesn't suit you."

Draco flashed her an amused look. "Way to make me come, Granger."

"It's just you'd be sexier without the bravado. Is praising yourself really going to get you off?"

Chagrined, he shook his head. "I guess not."

"What _would_ make you come?"

"Watching you get off."

Blushing bright red, Hermione bit back her smile. "See? That's sexy."

"Will you?"

She shook her head. "I can't. I have to wait till tomorrow. But you know . . . I almost came tonight when you were spanking me."

His face lit. "Really?"

"I had to tell Snape to stop you. I was too close."

Draco's mind wandered to imagined scenes where she _did_ come.

"Stand closer," Hermione whispered. "Show me what you like."

He snapped back to reality and looked down at her. She'd spread her legs so he could stand between them. His hand went back to his cock, and he set an easy pace to keep things going.

Hermione couldn't keep her eyes still, roaming over his torso then back to his cock, up to his face then back to his cock. "Show me how you like your balls touched," she panted. _I sound like I'm in heat._

Draco let go of his throbbing length and stoked his sac. Her eyes were glued to his actions, as if she were taking a class on ball handling. He smirked at her as he pulled at his bollocks, and his dick jumped in excited agreement.

"Are you close?" she whispered, looking into his face.

"Yes." _Of course I'm close. Can't you see my dick is purple?_

"I could feel how hard you were while you were spanking me."

"I wasn't trying to keep it a secret."

"I fancied it."

He grinned at her and switched hands, gripping the bedpost to stay steady. His brain was starting to reel from lack of blood.

"Is this how you usually do things?" Hermione asked.

"Do things?" he echoed back with a laugh.

"Wank," she restated.

"I don't usually get starkers, but yeah, pretty much." His dick was starting to ache; he needed to finish soon, but he wanted to make it last.

"I used to come in the bath a lot . . . and the shower," she said just to see how he'd react.

"Bloody hell, Granger. Is that what used to take you so long?"

She blushed. "I couldn't stop."

"Couldn't stop?"

"That showerhead is addicting."

"Fuck." He could just picture her getting off in the tub every night. "Tell me how you did it."

Hermione gave him a wicked smile, holding his gaze. "In the tub, I usually sank down real low and pulled my knees up to my chest. If I set the nozzle just right, it left my hands free so I could touch my tits."

Draco's jaw was a hard line of effort. She was so sexy sitting on his bed, talking about how she got off . . . even with all her clothes on. Her cheeks flared with pink when she continued.

"Sometimes I'd keep the water on my bum and use my hands on my pussy. Sometimes the other way round."

"Bloody fucking hell," he whispered. "How long does it take you to come like that?"

She shrugged. "A few minutes."

"A few minutes? You'd be in there for over an hour!"

She laughed. "I told you, I couldn't stop. I came till I was exhausted."

"I always wondered what you were doing in there."

Hermione tried to hide her smile. "I was always afraid you knew what I was up to."

His breathing was getting too fast and short; he tried to slow everything down. "I liked to imagine that's what you were doing, but I never really believed it. Well . . . till you asked me to spank you."

"I almost passed out once."

Draco started laughing. "I would have loved to walk in on you passed out with the shower head between your legs. How many times did you come?"

"I lost count. Way over ten."

"Bloody hell, Granger!"

Her head canted to one side, studying his hand as he pumped his cock. "Draco, how often do you get off?"

"I dunno. At least every other day, usually more."

"What do you think about?"

He didn't know if he should tell her. _Sod it._ "You mostly."

"Me?" she said, surprised.

"You've given me a lot of good material."

"What do you think about most?"

"The last time I saw you come. When you squirted all over Snape's desk with his finger up your bum."

Hermione's face flared red. _You should see what he does when you're not around._

"After tonight, I'll probably think about spanking you."

That was weirdly touching. She kept her eyes on his hand. He kept slowing down and squeezing the head. "Come for me, Draco. I can tell you're trying to hold off. Stop fighting it. I want to see."

He couldn't deny her request. His hand sped up, and he watched her watch him.

"Yes," she whispered. His dick was dripping. "Your cock looks amazing, Draco. So hard. Let me see you come."

 _Fucking hell._ His body convulsed unexpectedly, and he turned to come on the edge of the bed. The creamy streams of spunk shot out with a velocity he wasn't expecting. The first huge wad landed on Hermione's jeans, leaving a white streak on her thigh. He couldn't stop staring at it as he shot the rest on the comforter.

"Bugger," he panted. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

Pulling out her wand, Hermione shrugged. "No problem. I've got it." The pearly puddle disappeared from her leg, and she smiled sweetly at him as she cleaned off his bed as well.

"Snape's going to be pissed off." Sighing, Draco leaned on the bed for support as he recovered.

"Why?"

Shaking his head at her, Malfoy looked around for his bathrobe. "Well, I'd be pretty pissed off if some bloke came on my girlfriend. Even if it was an accident."

"I'm not his girlfriend."

He looked at her with blatant disbelief. "Maybe not officially, but in all meaningful ways, you are."

"No," Hermione said resolutely. "I'm not. We're just . . . exclusively shagging."

"You are not," Draco shot back. "I've seen the way you two look at each other."

"What do you mean?"

"He cares about you."

"Well . . . yes, I guess. And I care about him. We're . . . I don't know . . . friends."

"How can you, of all people, be so bloody thick?"

"What?"

"He's never going to say it. He's in love with you, you dolt."

"No, he's not, Draco."

Draco sighed in exasperation. "That man is in love with you, Hermione. He will never say it out loud, but he is. You just wait. Tell him about what happened here tonight. He's going to be angry. You are his. Get it? I might as well have spit in his favorite cauldron."

"I'm not his property, Draco. I'm a person. We just . . . have an understanding."

"Oh, really?" he quipped. She seemed agitated.

"Yes!"

"How would you feel if another witch got herself off on Snape's lap?"

"That's different," she whispered.

"Why?"

"This was just an accident. And it was his idea for this whole thing in the first place." Hermione slid off the bed and started toward the bathroom.

"How many people do you think he lets call him Severus?" Draco asked quietly from behind her.

"I . . . I don't know." Even most other adults called him Professor Snape. "Do you really think he'll be upset?"

Draco shrugged. "With me? Yes. Can you keep it from him?"

Hermione shook her head. "He sees everything."

"You might want to tell him about this first so he doesn't think you're trying to keep anything from him."

Nodding in agreement, she walked in a slight stupor to the bathroom, her mind whirling as she digested Draco's claims.

Malfoy stood in the doorway behind her, cinching the belt of his robe. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, fine," she muttered, standing at the mirror but not seeing anything.

"You sure? You seem kind of out of it."

Glancing at him, she gave him a small reassuring smile. "Yes, I'm just tired, I guess."

"Okay," he said, sounding unsure. "Get some sleep."

Alone at the mirror, Hermione looked at herself. Was Draco right? Did Snape love her? Did she love him? She cared about him. A lot. Almost as much as she cared about Ron and Harry.

Getting ready for bed, the room blurred by in a haze of movement. It was impossible for her to get Draco's words out of her head. How could she have been so blind? How could someone like Draco see something she couldn't? Was this even what she wanted? A man who would never say he loved her?

On her back in bed, Hermione stared out into the darkness of her room. She wasn't sure about love, but she couldn't imagine not seeing him anymore. That sounded horrid. And boring. And sad. _I shouldn't just assume that Draco's right. Maybe Snape just wants to be good friends . . . who fuck._

She wouldn't make assumptions. He'd said he "liked her" only once. If he wanted more, he'd let her know. The second she decided she loved him, he'd leave. _Don't set yourself up for failure._

Turning on her side, Hermione closed her eyes and imagined Snape asleep next to her. She wrapped her arm around the pillow and kissed him goodnight in her head.


	14. Bed Knobs and Broomsticks

14 - Bed Knobs and Broomsticks

 _Where the bloody hell is she?_ Snape paced around the room with stiff-legged agitation. _She should have been here at least fifteen minutes ago._ Stupidly, he had taken her request that he not come without her seriously; and with her missing, he was left in the lurch, his dick hard and angry that she wasn't there. The knock at his door spun him on his heels. _Finally!_ "Enter!"

The door opened and then closed, her bushy head nowhere in sight. _What the devil?_ With a rippling shimmer, her familiar brunette hair appeared out of thin air. Raising one eyebrow at her grinning countenance, Snape watched the rest of her materialize.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked by way of greeting.

"Professor McGonagall stopped me in the hallway and talked to me about NEWTs for about ten minutes. Then I had to go back to my room and change and then come here." She saw the anxious tension in his jaw and crept closer. "Did you miss me?"

"Don't be dense. You ask me to wait for you, and then you don't show up on time. I thought something had happened to you."

He seemed a bit more unpleasant than usual, and Hermione couldn't tell if he was really angry with her lateness or just uptight from no sex. She risked it and inched closer to him, looking up into his sneering face as she reached out and rested her hand on his crotch. The hard ridge of his erection twitched under her palm. His eyes closed, and he let out a rough sigh.

"I'm sorry, Severus," she purred, squeezing him once. "I got here as soon as I could."

Peering down at her though heavy-lidded black eyes, Snape nodded toward her other hand. "Is that Potter's invisibility cloak?" The mischievous grin that bloomed across her lips made him forget his simmering impatience.

"Yes, sir."

Unclenching his fist, Snape gently wrapped his hand around her pale neck and stroked his thumb along her jaw. "What are you doing with it?"

Hermione gave him an innocent shrug. "I thought _maybe_ …we could use it, and . . . I don't know . . . take your broom down to the Quidditch pitch . . . check the conditions."

 _You sneaky little minx._ "You mean get it on by the goal posts?"

Breaking into a toothy smile, she nodded.

"Does Potter know you have that?"

"Yes." It had been a delicate negotiation. Harry asked why she wanted to borrow it, and she couldn't tell him it was so she could shag Snape. He would've had kittens. Ginny had been brilliant, whispering Merlin-knows-what in his ear until he'd handed over the cloak with no further questions.

"Does he know why you have it?" Snape asked with a smirk. No way Potter gave her that cloak to help her meet him.

"I might have glossed over that bit."

"You're getting more like a Slytherin every day," he muttered, running his thumb over her lower lip.

"So do you want to?"

Severus waited a few seconds before answering, just to keep her in suspense. "I'll get my broom."

He leaned down and kissed her, snaking his other hand around her waist and lifting her closer. Sighing happily into his mouth, Hermione ran her tongue along his lips. He growled and kissed her harder.

Snape left her standing in his office while he went to get his old Nimbus. When he came back, he wondered if she had on a skirt under her robes. He didn't want to be fumbling around with tangled garments while flying; jeans would be out of the question. Her plain black flats were the only visible item of her ensemble. "What are you wearing under there?"

The blush that colored her face made him even more curious. Her shy smile and side-cast eyes left her looking as though he'd caught her at something. She opened her robes to reveal an extremely sexy black lace bra and matching knickers. If he hadn't been so schooled at keeping his emotions hidden, his jaw would have been on the floor. "Is it my birthday, Miss Granger?"

She smiled. "I just wanted to . . . ( _make you happy, see that look on your face, turn you on, distract you_ ) I don't know. Do you like it?"

"Don't ask stupid questions," he snapped.

Her eyes shot down to the floor, and she bit her lips into a tight line. Snape didn't mean to snap at her, but he was going to shag her through the cold stone floor if he had to wait much longer. "It's perfect, pet," he whispered, reining in his anger and moving close to her. He pulled her against him with one arm. "But, fair warning, I'm liable to tear them to shreds once we start."

Hermione smiled into his chest. "Severus?"

He let out a growling sigh; he knew that tone. "What is it?"

"I think I should tell you something first."

 _Good lord, what now?_ "Yes?"

"Last night, when I talked to Draco, he sort of . . . came on me."

Severus pulled back, staring down at her. "What!"

"It was an accident. Just a little . . . on my jeans."

His fist tightened around the handle of his broom. Snape had the urge to punch the Head Boy in the gut. "Then what happened?"

"He apologized, but . . . he said you'd be angry . . . even though it was an accident. _Are_ you angry?" She could see him grinding his teeth together.

"Not at you, pet." _How do you accidentally come on someone?_ He was glad it was on her jeans and not her bare skin.

"Then you _are_ angry with Draco?"

"Shouldn't I be?"

"I _was_ egging him on."

Snape rolled his eyes. "I'll discuss it with him later."

"You're not going to hex him, are you?"

He didn't answer her.

 _Draco was right. He is upset. What if he's right about everything?_ She brought her hand to his cheek. "Do you want to punish me?"

He looked at her for a second and then smiled softly. "Do you feel guilty, pet?"

"If you're angry, yes. Don't take it out on Draco."

"How very noble of you."

Stroking his face, Hermione gave him a pleading look. "He didn't mean anything by it."

Snape sighed. "Fine, I won't hex him."

"Good," she smiled, starting to unbutton the top of his shirt. "Can we please go now? I'm going to soak through these knickers any minute."

Severus snickered and took the cloak from her. Sliding his hands under her bum, he picked her up; she wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding on tight. Her hot breath panted against his neck, and his cock throbbed in time. He made sure they were both covered by the cloak and then carried her into the deserted hall.

Using a shortcut, he took her out the hidden dungeon entrance to the grounds then made his way toward the Quidditch pitch. The bleachers rose shadowy and desolate out of the landscape, and he squeezed her bum in anticipation. She was already grinding her hips into him. Her curious little mouth latched onto his throat.

"I suggest you stop that if you don't want this to be over before it starts," he warned her.

Hermione grinned into his shoulder. "I want you so much, Severus."

He ground his teeth tighter. _And I you, pet_. They passed through the pitch's nearest entrance and stopped at the foot of the middle goal post. "What do you want, pet, flying first?"

"Yes," she panted. "Take me up high and fuck me."

Smirking, he cast a warming charm on her robes and mounted his broom. When they took off, her legs tightened around him. The cloak whipped around them in a soft flicker as he set them on a slow track inside the ring of bleachers.

The moon was bright in the cloudless sky, and Hermione stared up at it through the gauzy cloak. It was cold up there, but the warming charm he'd put on her robes kept her from freezing. His body was like a bonfire between her legs. She snaked one hand down his torso until she found his fly.

Snape's hiss was lost in the wind as she unfastened his trousers. She pulled him free, and he sighed into her neck. His flesh ached. Her soft hand circled his shaft, pumping him playfully.

"Ride me, pet," he groaned in her ear.

 _Yes, sir!_ Reaching down, Hermione pulled her knickers to one side. After rubbing the heat of his glans though her wetness a couple times, she aimed him into her entrance and wiggled her body closer.

He sank into her. It was sublime. Her body slowly took him in, covering him in liquid heat. Keeping one hand on the broom, Snape gripped her round arse and pressed in deeper. A small noise of desire melted into his neck, and she arched and curled her back in a needy undulation, working his length in and out of her slick cunt.

"That's my girl," he grunted.

Her breath was steamy and damp against his neck as she rode him harder. The muscles in her legs flexed in opposition to her grinding hips. He took the broom higher and faster.

The wind whipped around them, and Hermione turned her head, watching the stands blur past. Her head was beginning to spin. It felt so good to have him inside her again. He filled and stretched her as they soared. Her body screamed for more.

"Touch yourself," he muttered into her hair.

Hand shaking, Hermione squeezed between them and teased her clit. His hand slithered down the back of her knickers, and she felt his finger in her cleft. It prodded between her cheeks until reaching her pussy, where it danced around his shaft, gathering her juices, then slid back to her arse and eased inside. Her hips bucked faster.

"May I come, sir?" she groaned over the roar of the wind.

"Yes, pet."

Rubbing her clit harder, Hermione came with a small shout. Her muscles clamped around his length as she jerked against him, the feeling of floating intensified by the altitude.

"Fuck, love," he muttered. His vision was starting to cloud. He should set them down before he crashed into the bleachers.

Her arms and legs were tired from clinging to him. "I can't hold onto you much longer, Severus."

He smirked. She sounded sleepy and sated. Dropping them lower, Snape circled around to land in the center of the field. Once his feet were on the ground, he let the broom fall away and carefully set her down.

Hermione's legs shook as he let go; her thighs trembled with exhaustion. Keeping the cloak over them, he pushed off her robe, and with his wand, spread it over the grass. He added a cushioning charm for good measure and backed her onto the black cloth.

"Down," he whispered and pressed on her shoulders until she sank down and rolled onto her back. He was on top of her immediately, his hands covering her breasts. The delicate lace cups of her bra were shoved low. His lips wrapped around her tight nipple, and he drew her into his mouth, the pointed tip scraping his tongue. Her back arched as she moaned his name, and she tangled her hands in his hair.

She was freezing everywhere except where he touched her. His mouth burned her like a red hot poker, his tongue leaving a wet trail of relief along her chest. He attacked her other breast, and she made a short noise of agony as his teeth and lips mauled her. The pain mixed so sweetly in his sweltering mouth.

He was inflamed to a fever by her cries. The eager whimpers falling from her lips only made him rougher. As he tore off her panties, he felt the cloak sliding off and yanked it back into place. The earthy smell of the Quidditch pitch mingled with the musky scent of her desire. The urge to bury his face in her shining sex was overpowering. His nose hit her clit as he licked her honeyed core.

Hermione heard her voice echo around the empty stadium as she shouted his name. His tongue lapped her entrance as if he were dying of thirst. She tried to focus on normalizing her respiration. The night air was cold; it was like breathing in ice even though her lungs were on fire. He nudged her nub with his nose, and she grasped his head, pulling him closer.

Her fingertips alternately rubbed and tore at his scalp. Moving his lips to the apex of her sex, Severus sealed them around her swollen nub and pushed her clit back and forth with his tongue.

"Fuck!" Her abdominals tightened as he dangled her over the edge of release.

When he abruptly pulled away, Hermione couldn't even get out a groan of disappointment. Her chest heaved as she fought for more icy air. Readjusting the cloak, he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Do you want to come, pet?"

She nodded and used her feet to shove his trousers and shorts down to his knees. Flexing her legs, she urged him closer. "Fuck me, Severus. Hard."

With one slow, smooth stroke he filled her, and her eyes rolled back in her head. Her hands slid underneath his shirt and found the bare skin of his chest. He slammed into her, smirking as she let out a loud moan. Fast and hard, his hips battered her willing body. She dug her fingers into his arms and tried to hold on.

Her stomach tensed, her pulse thundering in her ears. His tongue had brought her to the edge, and now his cock was going to tip her over. "I'm gonna come, Severus." His mouth latched onto her neck for a few painful seconds before he answered.

"Good girl," he panted. "Come."

His grunting breath in her ear made her belly clench even harder. The tension in her pelvis grew to the edge of pain, and her pussy contracted. The pleasure seemed to be trying to push out of her all at once. Her muscles bore down, and she felt a small stream of liquid spill out around him.

She wasn't making any sounds, although her mouth was open in slack O of pleasure, but he didn't need sound effects. As soon as her muscles started churning, Snape came. He grunted her name into her neck, and her body extracted everything he had to give. His thighs and core were hard with strain as he shuddered on top of her.

Gasping in a breath, Hermione watched little spots of light and shadow dance in front of her eyes. "Severus," she sighed. Her hands stroked his neck and back. She could feel his heart pounding against her chest.

"Are you getting cold, love?" he muttered into her hair.

"Yes, but I don't want to move yet."

Grinning, he settled against her, kissing the racing pulse in her throat. They rested while keeping each other as warm as possible. Eventually, his prick slipped out of her, and he thought it was time they went back inside. "Come on," he said, sliding off of her and standing. "I'm freezing my bollocks off out here."

She just grinned at him and took his hand. He picked up her robe and shook it out before helping her back into it. The invisibility cloak needed adjusting once he'd picked her up again. Her legs and arms were tight and warm around him. He headed back to the castle, leaving his broom at the door to the Slytherin change room. It would be there the next day, and he didn't want to lug it back to his rooms.

They made it to the dungeons, slithering through the dark corridors like silk. He almost had them back to his room when Snape heard footsteps approaching. "Stay quiet," he whispered in her ear.

Backing against the wall, he froze as Dumbledore rounded the corner. His beatific smile made Snape uncomfortable, but the old man never even glanced in their direction; he just glided by, humming a soft tune to himself. When the Headmaster turned at the next corner, Snape relaxed and started toward his room.

"He's gone," he muttered into her hair.

Hermione had gone rigid when she saw Dumbledore come toward them. Terror gripped her belly the closer he got. Her heart was drowning out all other noises. She held Snape even tighter and buried her face in his neck. Even once the threat had passed, she couldn't calm down, feeling dizzy and sick as he carried her to his rooms.

Just as they got to his door, Filch crossed the intersection at the end of the hall, carrying Mrs. Norris and stroking her head. The cat hissed at them, and Filch stopped, glancing down the hall, his eyes squinting but obviously not seeing them. He murmured something to the cat and walked on.

Hermione felt as if she were going to faint. What if they'd been seen? She wasn't even wearing real clothes. Snape silently opened the office door and took her through to his room, where he set her gently on the bed.

"You're shaking," he whispered.

She stared back at him blankly for a second. "Am I?" Holding up her hand, she saw it trembling. "How can you be so bloody calm?"

 _Because I had to protect you._ "I'll get you something."

He walked to his office and disappeared through the door. Wrapping her arms around herself, she pulled her robe tighter and tried to get warm. Her hands were like ice. _What if we'd been caught? What would have happened to us? Would he be fired? Would I be expelled? Oh my God, NEWTs are right around the corner! What if I wasn't allowed to take them?_

Snape returned with a vial of light blue liquid and held it out to her. "Drink this."

Hermione's hand fumbled against his. He held it steady and tipped it to her lips. The potion tasted like rain. A shiver ripped through her then warmth spread down her back and into her limbs. The panic started to subside.

"Better?"

She nodded. "What if we'd been caught? What would you have done?"

"We weren't caught."

"But what if we were?" she pressed, eyebrows knitted with worry.

Severus took her chin and tilted back her head. "But we weren't. Nothing happened. Worrying about what might have been is pointless."

"I can't help it."

Sighing, he leaned down and ghosted a kiss over her lips. "Give the draught a chance to work. You'll feel better in a couple minutes."

"I can't stop shaking," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest.

He stroked her hair. "It'll pass. Think about something unrelated. Tell me what else you had in mind for tonight."

A weak smile quirked her lips. "I never got past the flying scenario."

"Then I'll have to chose the itinerary. Is that really what you want?"

Hermione thought about it, bowing her head so he wouldn't see her grin. "May I tie you up?"

"No."

She didn't really think he would let her, but it had been worth a shot. While she preferred the role of submissive, Hermione wondered what it would be like to have him at her mercy. "I want to make you come."

He smirked down at the top of her head. "I think you'd better give me some more time."

Hermione smiled. "Maybe you'd better take a shower while you're recovering."

One eyebrow rose, and he made her look at him again. "Are you implying that I smell?"

Eyes going wide, she shook her head. "Oh! No, sir! I . . . I just wanted to . . . oh gods . . . lick your . . . oh never mind."

Snape grinned. "Lick my what?"

Her head was starting to feel fuzzy, and his smirking face made her slightly dizzy. "Your arse, okay. I wanted to eat your arse. Bloody hell."

Chuckling, Severus pulled her arms from around his waist so he could take off his shirt. "Is that why you wanted to tie me up?"

"Yes, sir," she answered, watching his fingers manipulate each button.

"Maybe we can work out a compromise."

"You mean you _will_ let me tie you up?"

"No. I mean a compromise."

"Okay. Like what?" _One arm and leg?_

Snape pulled off his shirt and cast it aside as he thought. Her eyes were unblinking as she watched him, a numb look freezing her face. "I'll let you do whatever you please. You can be in control. But I will not be restrained by any physical means."

That sounded better than nothing. Hermione nodded in acceptance of the terms. "Okay. Will you let me blindfold you?"

The seconds ticked by. Finally, he sighed and nodded. "Very well."

She beamed at him, and Severus shook his head in amused disbelief. Her enthusiasm was touching, and he couldn't help but feel some happiness at her obvious desire. No one else had ever wanted him the way she seemed to. It was strangely flattering and surreal at the same time. Giving anyone control made him want to scream, but he didn't think she harbored any evil motives in her request. At any rate, he would be unrestrained and could put a stop to anything he didn't like. "Rest assured, Miss Granger, I took a thorough shower before you arrived tonight."

Her grin turned devilish. "How thorough?"

"Extremely thorough."

"You're wearing too much."

One eyebrow perked skyward. "You're in charge. What are you going to do about it?"

A gleeful grin broke her face, and she reached out for him. He stepped forward to stand between her knees. Hermione unzipped him and pushed down his trousers until gravity took over and they fell to the floor. Pulling at the elastic waistband of his shorts, she eased down his boxers and smiled at his still-soft prick.

"I told you you'll have to give me more time," he warned.

Hermione nodded, unable to look away. "I'm not in any hurry. Kick them off." She nodded at his clothes and shoes.

Severus stepped out of them. "Are you all right?" he asked, noticing a slight sway to her head.

"Is that potion supposed to make me feel like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like I've had too much wine."

He reached up and cupped her face in his hands. "Are you dizzy?"

"A little"

"Groggy?"

"No."

"It'll disappear as you relax."

"Okay."

Severus stroked her bottom lip. "Do you still want to do this? We can rest if you'd like."

"NO!" She didn't mean to say that so loudly. "I want it." Hermione was not going to pass up the chance to have him doing whatever she wanted. "Lie down. I'm ready now."

Airily chuckling at her sudden decisiveness, he climbed onto the bed next to her and rested on his side.

"On your front."

Both his eyebrows quirked up; she smiled at him.

Hermione pulled her wand out of her robes before shucking them and then removing her lacy lingerie. "Where's the lube?"

A short laugh spilled out, and he turned his wand toward the bathroom. A familiar jar soared toward her, landing next to her hand. "Anything else?" he asked.

"That's good for now," she said in a spacey voice. _Blimey. I sound like Luna._ _I think that potion is making me high._ Urging him to lie flat, Hermione smoothed her hand over his arse one last time before she climbed up and straddled it. "You promise you'll pretend you're tied up?"

"Yes." He couldn't imagine how she was going to eat his arse sitting on him like that.

"Do you have any oil?" she asked.

"Oil?"

"Yes."

"Mmm," he thought. "I might have some almond oil around here somewhere."

"I'd like it."

He fumbled around for his wand again and tried summoning the oil. There was a ratting in the office. The door flew open, and a small bottle flew into his hand. "There you are, pet."

"Thank you," she replied and uncorked the bottle.

Hermione poured a thin stream down his spine then set the bottle on the night stand. Resting her hands on his lower back, she put all her attention on massaging away his tension. The man never loosened up, always storing away any problems in the tight muscles of his body. It felt as if he were made of concrete. There was barely any give as she began pressing her thumbs into the knots she encountered.

Severus slowly realized that she had no intention of doing anything sneaky in the near future and relaxed under her warm fingers. No one had ever massaged him. Ever. She was slowly working out the kinks in his back, and he felt blood heating every spot she touched. The knots hurt when she pressed at them (and he saw stars a few times), but over the next half-hour he felt a freedom in his back he'd forgotten was possible.

Hermione smiled as he hissed and made soft sounds of release into the bedspread. His skin felt hot, and the oil was almost all absorbed. She leaned forward, pressing her breasts into his back as she touched her lips to his neck.

"How do you feel?" she whispered.

"Bloody fantastic," he groaned.

Hermione smiled and pushed his hair out of the way. "Are you ready for more?"

Severus turned his face to one side. "I don't know what that means, but yes."

"Do you want me to lick you?" She ground her pelvis against his hard buttocks.

He fought the next groan. "Whatever you like, pet. You're in charge."

Hermione knew he was playing with her by refusing to say it out loud. Lifting her hips, she slid her hand between them and trailed down his back until her fingers touched the cleft of his bum. His breathing hitched as she traced the fissure with one finger. "Is this what you want?"

"You know what I want," he rumbled.

"No clue," she said, throwing his words back at him. "You'll have to tell me."

His growl got louder, and he finally relented. "I want your tongue up my arse."

Hermione smiled and picked up her wand. "Blindfold first."

Sighing, Snape waited while she cast the spell. "Satisfied?" he asked when the material was snug around his head.

Kissing his shoulder, she pushed up onto her hands and knees. "If this is making you angry, we can stop."

Severus didn't mean to sound so put out, but he didn't like handing over the reins or, in fact, not being able to see. It made him feel sick. Vulnerable. "No. We have an agreement."

"Do you trust me?" she asked hesitantly.

"It's not that, love," he sighed. "I'm just not good at giving up control."

"I won't hurt you."

That made him smile. "I know."

"I just want to make you feel good."

He nodded. "I know, pet."

"If you want to stop, I'll understand."

He shook his head. "This is a one-time thing. I'll calm down after a while—when I get used to it."

Hermione kissed his cheek. "I hope not too calm. I want to watch you come."

Severus snorted. "Then get on with it."

He felt her lips travel down his back, kissing his scars along the way. His legs spread wider, giving her room to lie between them. Both her hands massaged his buttocks for a few minutes before she spread him open. Her finger trailed down the valley of his cheeks, and she circled his tight opening for what seemed like an eternity.

On the verge of an outburst, he felt her lips touch one cheek and start kissing her way into his arse. _Merlin's bloody balls! She's going to pay for all this teasing._ Hot hands spread him wider, and her tongue lapped once at his hole. He groaned. His cock began responding more affirmatively.

Taking pity on him, Hermione pointed her tongue and slid it inside him. He hissed loudly and bucked his hips. When she started wiggling around inside him, he cursed into the mattress. She alternated between laving and fucking him with her tongue as her hand toyed with his balls.

"Are you hard, Severus?" she murmured. One hand reached under him and found him fully erect.

"Yesss," he hissed back.

Hermione didn't know if that was an answer or if he just enjoyed her actions. "Roll over," she said, backing away. "I want to see your cock."

He acquiesced, rolling onto his back and clasping his hands behind his head to keep them from directing her. He felt the heat of her between his thighs seconds before her wet mouth found his dick. A relieved sigh rolled from his chest as she licked his length, pumping him occasionally with her hand. He tried to settle into the sensation, but every nerve in his body was on edge.

Hermione sat back and looked at him for a minute. The jar of lube sat to her right, and she picked it up with a smirk. True to his word, he had let her set the pace and do as she pleased. Dipping one finger in the slick gel, she rewarded his restraint by slipping into his bum and teasing his prostate while sucking his knob into her mouth.

"Fuck!"

She pulled her lips from him. "Are you ready to come?"

"Yes!"

"Would you like to come in my mouth or my pussy?" It was so much easier to say dirty things when he wasn't staring at her.

"Bloody hell. I don't want to come yet."

Hermione stopped moving and looked up at his face. "You don't?"

"Make it last."

Her finger slid out of him, and Severus sank in relief. His dick felt like granite against his stomach. He felt her climbing up his body and then her sweet breath puffed against his lips. She kissed him, her fingertips gliding between them, finding his shaft. Her lips met his ear.

"My pussy is soaked."

"Fuck, pet! Sit on my face, I want to taste you."

Smiling, Hermione sucked his neck, leaving a deep red mark before she replied, "Are you sure about that? I can feel your come dripping out of me."

"I don't care."

"I want to come all over your face," she whispered.

"God dammit, girl! Stop stalling!"

She kissed him again. "Just say the magic word."

 _The magic word?_ "Accio pussy?"

Hermione laughed into his neck, "No. Please."

"Fine! Please!"

She didn't want to push it. It might be the first time he'd ever said it to her (she couldn't think straight to remember). Carefully, she stood on the bed and stepped up to his shoulders, nudging his arms from beneath his head with her toes. He put down his hands, and she sank lower until her knees rested on either side of his face.

Severus could smell her as she lowered herself onto mouth. Picking up his head, he met her halfway. There was a loud moan, and she opened her thighs wider to press her slit flush with his lips. Snape sucked and licked at her folds, the sharp taste of his own desire muted by the musky sweetness of her sex. He moaned into her snatch and pressed his tongue into the hard swelling of her clit, tipping it back and forth with the flat of his tongue. She started riding his face, whimpering quietly.

"Oh God, Severus."

"Yes, love?" he murmured into her soft folds.

"I'm really close."

"Good."

"May I come?"

He paused for only a second. Despite the fact that she'd been given carte blanche to do whatever she pleased, she still wanted him to tell her to come. "This is your game, pet."

"Please Severus. I like to hear you say it. I need it."

His cock twitched. "Come for me, pet."

Bucking faster, she did all the work while his tongue lapped against her clit.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione whispered as she started to orgasm. Jolts of pleasure shot throughout her pussy, and she let out a long whimper as his tongue lapped even harder. Her thighs shook as the pleasure crested.

Snape smiled into her slick center. He realized her desire to dominate him was only for show. She didn't want to be in control, she just want to please him. It was all a game to her. It was suddenly less of a strain to be blinded and at her mercy. Keeping his hands fisted in the sheets, he tipped back his head so he could talk. "You taste like sex, pet. I want to come inside you now."

Panting, she looked down at him and smiled. His face was wet, and although she couldn't see his eyes, he didn't appear to be upset anymore. _Maybe he'll let me do this again._ Once calm, she straddled his hips again and leaned down to his lips. Her tongue crept out and licked his face clean. He kept trying to kiss her, but she backed away each time.

When her lips finally found his, he teased her in deeper. Satisfied that she had been lulled into a sense of peace by his patience, he sucked her tongue roughly into his mouth, holding her place with his lips. Her shocked cry leapt to his mouth, and he smiled as he released her.

She playfully slapped his chest. "You crafty bastard. I thought you were going to let me be in control for once."

"You are, pet," he grinned. "Did you not enjoy it?"

"Well . . . yes. But that's not the point."

"Are we not here for mutual pleasure?"

Hermione could see that damn supercilious eyebrow lifting behind the mask. "I'm supposed to be making you crazy, not the other way round," she countered. Tipping her hips, she made his cock touch her opening.

His head rolled back as his glans slid through her molten flesh. "I was unaware of your goal. Proceed as you see fit."

Laughing softly, Hermione leaned back until the flared head of his cock entered her. His jaw tightened, and he hissed through his teeth. She filed the image away for later. His dwindling restraint left her heady with power. Slowly filling herself with his hard heat, she smiled as he ground his teeth together so hard the muscles in his jaw bulged. She reviewed what he usually did to her to push her to the edge and used his own moves to tease him.

Grazing his face with her lips, she whispered to him as her hips struck up a rhythm. "Severus, your cock is amazing. I could ride you forever."

A ragged sigh blew through her hair.

"Relax," she whispered, laying her hand on the other side of his face. "Enjoy yourself. Don't hold back with me."

"I want to touch you," he groaned.

"Okay."

His hands were on her immediately, squeezing her hips and forcing her down on his cock a little harder.

Hermione nipped his throat as she rode him. She worked her hips faster for a few seconds then sat up and grabbed his wrists, pinning his hands to the bed next to his head. He didn't fight her. She knew he could topple her with almost no effort if he wanted to, but he seemed content to let her hold him down. Picking up the pace, Hermione arched and curled her back in a furious bucking, celebrating in his grunted moans. "Come for me, Severus. I know you're close."

He almost ripped his hands from her grasp so he could grab her bouncing rump; he could feel her body flexing and straining as she slapped against him.

"Relax," she muttered, biting his earlobe. "Just let it happen."

Snape forced his jaw loose and stopped clenching his abdominal muscles. His arms finally went slack, and he felt the tension in his pelvis slowly unfurl as his balls crept higher.

"Yes, sir," she panted in his ear. "That's it. Let me take care of you."

He was surprised at her words. It wasn't dirty at all, but he couldn't deny how much he liked it. His buttocks unclenched, letting her do the work. She was going to push him over any second.

Hermione was getting tired, but she suddenly knew what he needed. "Do you hear that, sir? Your favorite song is playing."

Stilling his breathing for a moment, Severus heard the wet sound of her pussy around him. He almost laughed, amused that she would be the one to point it out. That she would overlook her own embarrassment to make him happy was a huge turn on; it was strangely sweet too.

"Only you," she whispered and sank her teeth into his neck.

The pleasure washed over him, rinsing away his ability to think. He didn't know if it was his inability to see that dragged out his orgasm or if it was because he was so relaxed, but it seemed to pulse through him endlessly.

Hermione heard him groan, and his body convulsed in short, slow spasms beneath her. When he stilled, she slowed her grinding and watched his face. She wanted to see his eyes. "Finite Incantatum."

Severus opened his eyes to find her watching him. The giddy grin on her face made him smile. She'd made the whole night about him. No one had ever done anything just for him. Unasked.

"Was it as awful as you imagined?" she asked.

He didn't want to admit he liked it. It would give her too much control. "I guess not."

Hermione gave him a disbelieving shake of her head. "I think you liked it a lot."

"It was different," he conceded.

"Different good, right?"

Snape reached up to tease her nipple. " _You_ were good, pet. Did you like being in control?"

"It was fun. But . . ."

He pinched her nipple to snap her out of her reverie. "But what?"

"I like it when you're in charge. It's the only time my brain rests."

Severus chuckled and pulled her down to his chest. She sighed into his neck and kissed his pounding pulse. His cock fell free, leaving him feeling chilled. "I didn't mind you being in charge," he murmured. "You're no tyrant."

"But you don't want to do it all the time," she finished for him. "I get it."

"You're staying here tonight, aren't you?"

"Yes, as long as you still want me."

 _I don't think I'll be the first one to wiggle out of this arrangement_. "I need some sleep. We can continue this later."

Hermione smiled and slid to one side, leaving her leg hooked around his hip. She watched his eyes blink closed. His breathing slowed. The soft whoosh of his breath through his nose relaxed her. While she liked seeing him fierce and passionate, she also liked seeing him calm and peaceful.

"Stop staring at me," he muttered without opening his eyes.

Smiling, Hermione kissed his shoulder and curled into him. Maybe she didn't need him to say he cared. As long as she was happy with him, why did it matter? Her eyes fluttered shut. She'd worked herself to exhaustion. Sleep came quickly, blotting out Draco's knowing voice in her head.


	15. Soap Soup for the Soul

15 - Soap Soup for the Soul

Snape awoke in the early hours of dawn with Hermione's hair tickling his face. They were still in the same position in which they'd fallen asleep the night before: her leg hooked around him, face buried in his chest. Wiping her hair out of his face, he felt her hand twitch against his prick. Either she'd drifted off groping him, or her hand had sought him out while she dreamt. Both possibilities were amusing

He was starting to get used to having her around. Sleeping with someone else had been odd at first, but now he looked forward to having her share his bed. The world seemed less dark and demanding the more she was around. The thought of relying on someone else for any reason nauseated him, but the way she made him feel was undeniably a relief. There was something to look forward to with her around. He considered the danger in that as well. What would his days look like when she finally came to her senses and left him? The world would return to its previous dingy grey, and he would go on biting the head off life as it hissed in his face.

He'd had many internal debates over whether to end things before she did, just get it over with. Disappointment seemed inevitable. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. Selfishness kept submerging him deeper in her light. He liked it all too much and was unwilling to give it up. He'd finally decided to just let the chips fall where they may and enjoy the arrangement while it lasted. Life had taught him to accept and expect pain; any small reprieve should be welcomed. He would be prepared for the loss this time.

She was too young to know what she getting into, but if she wanted to broaden her horizons with him at the helm, he'd go along for the ride. There were still some things he had in store for her, and he didn't want to waste any time. It might be limited. Pressing his lips to the top of her hair, he kissed her head. Even her insane hair smelled of sunshine. _What is with these damn Gryffindors?_

"Wake up, pet," he murmured. His voice sounded gravelly with sleep.

Hermione could only manage a tired groan. Curling into him, she burrowed into his warmth. Her eyelids were leaden and stayed tightly sealed as his fingers touched her cheek.

"We have to get up soon," he crooned. "You don't want anyone to see you going back to your room looking like this, do you?"

"Shh," she mumbled. "Sleep."

"No. I want to fuck."

One of Hermione's eyes pried itself open. "Hmm?"

"You heard me. You can go back to sleep if you like, but I suspect you'll find it difficult with me inside you."

Hermione's other eyelid lifted, and she blinked at his chest. "Wha' time issit?"

Severus smirked at her slurred speech. If he had to carry her into the shower to wake her up, he would. _I need this to get through the day._ "It's time to fuck. Wake up."

A groggy giggle tittered out of her. "Issit cock o'clock already?"

Severus grinned. "Yes. You don't want to be late, do you?"

She rubbed her face against his tickley chest hair. "Nossir."

"Then open your eyes."

"So tired," she mumbled.

"I know how to wake you up," he muttered under his breath.

He rolled her onto her stomach, and Hermione groaned with disappointment as he disentangled their limbs. The unused sheets were cold, but she buried her face in them as he began to run his hand over her back and bum. A sudden, firm slap to her bottom made her eyes pop open. He quickly slapped her other cheek before she had a chance to react. Her hand darted back to protect herself. "Ow, Severus! Don't! I'm awake."

"Not awake enough," he said, trapping her hand in the small of her back. A squeal followed his next slap, and he pinned her harder to the bed with his left arm. "I want to make sure you're nice and alert for your day." He gave her three more. "Can't have you falling asleep in class so close to NEWTs."

He was too strong for her to escape, but she kicked her legs as her bum burned to life. "I'm awake! I swear."

 _Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap._

"Are you sure?" he taunted.

"Yes! Please fuck me."

He made the last two ones she'd remember. When his lips touched her shoulder, she sank with relief. Pushing her hair out of his way, he pressed his chest to her back and moved his lips from her shoulder to her neck, concentrating on the spots that made her moan loudest.

"You'll have to wear thicker knickers today," he warned her dryly.

Hermione panted into the sheets. "Why?"

"You don't want to leave a puddle of my come in your chair, do you?"

She shivered as his lips touched her ear. "No, sir. You'd better come in my mouth. I don't have any underwear up to the task."

Smiling, he rubbed his swelling cock against her bum. The way she was wriggling beneath him made him mental. "As you wish."

"Severus?"

He moved to the back of her neck, smiling when she shuddered. "Hmm?"

"NEWTs are almost here."

His mouth paused. "And?"

"I have to study."

He hadn't been prepared for her to use NEWTs as her excuse to leave him. He'd thought she'd been enjoying herself. "So you won't be able to see me. I understand."

Looking at him over her shoulder, she scrunched her nose in confusion. "No, the opposite. I want to see you more."

He was lost. "What?"

She rolled her hips into his so he'd start moving again. When he rubbed his cock between her cheeks, she smiled and explained. "I can't concentrate when I don't see you. I have to focus on revising for the next month. If I don't see you, I'll be distracted and anxious. And let's face it, I'm tense enough without the added pressure of NEWTs. So, I'd like to see you most days."

"That's very clever, Miss Granger," he said, sliding his hand down between her legs. "So, if I say no, I'm to blame for your poor NEWT scores?"

Hermione winced, hurt by his suspicion. "No, I wasn't trying to trick you. I just . . . never mind." She turned her face back to the bed so he couldn't see her.

Severus stopped and thought. He'd like to see her every day, but she was likely to be exhausted at that rate . . . or sick of him in a fortnight. "Turn over, Miss Granger." He pushed up on his hands and knees so she could move. When she was done twisting around to face him, he wrapped her legs around his hips and settled against her body. "What did you have in mind?"

She met his gaze. "About what?"

"How often would you like to see me?"

Her face brightened. "Every day."

The weight of his cock rested on her clit, and when he moved against her, her legs tightened around him. "When?"

"Well . . . I usually study in the library till nine or ten then I go back to my room and study with Draco. I could come here instead of going back to my room. Draco will wait till I get back."

"And what would you like to do when you get here?" he asked, nibbling her neck.

"Mmm. Whatever you want. I don't care as long as I see you."

"Whatever I want?" He liked her answer, but she clearly hadn't thought things through.

"Anything," she groaned as he latched onto her throat.

"So, you just want to meet every night for some tension relief?"

Her arms wrapped around him. "Yes, sir."

"I have rounds Tuesdays and Thursdays. You'll have to come later."

"Any time, sir." She couldn't keep still. The way he was sucking her neck made her clit ache.

"Very well."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"If you get sick of me, just say so. I don't want you to feel obligated."

He laughed into her shoulder. "We'll see who get sick of whom first."

"I'm not going to get sick of you," she assured him. Her attempts to get him to enter her were unsuccessful. He kept pulling away every time she rolled her hips to get him in place. "Please," she whimpered. "I need you inside me, Severus."

He watched her face. She was biting her lip, worrying it shiny raw with her teeth. "How much do you want it?" He teased her entrance with the tip.

She growled. "Please! Dammit, Severus, I want it!"

"While I appreciate your desire, I expect you to address me with respect. Ask nicely."

Her nails dug into his back. Her hips were almost violent in her attempt to impale herself. "I'm sorry, sir. I need you. Please!"

"That was nicer. You do seem awfully wet." He dipped his dick into her and pulled back out, leaving her wanting.

"Fuck!" she moaned. "What are you doing to me? You wake me up to fuck me, but then you won't do it!"

"I want to make sure you're ready for it," he rumbled in her ear. "You're wet, but you could be wetter."

 _If he says wet in my ear one more time, I'm going to rip out his hair._ She was on the verge of tears. Her stomach was so twisted she felt as if she were going to be sick. If this was a test, she didn't want to fail; but if he was just torturing her for fun, she'd kill him. "I can't get any wetter."

He slipped two fingers inside her. "You're almost ready. Tell me what you want to do tonight."

"NNNgh!" she sank her nails into his bum. She needed to get the tension out somehow. Hurting him seemed fair. "I want you to punish me."

Snape was pleased with her effort to obey his wishes, and her answer was a nice bonus; but she was about a second away from drawing blood. "That can be arranged. Now take your nails out of me, or that punishment will be extremely unpleasant."

"Not until you're inside me."

He stopped moving. "Did you just give me an ultimatum?"

Hermione met his eyes. He looked serious. "No." She released his bum.

"Did you forget who's in charge here?"

Hermione bit her lips into a tight line. "Yes. I'm sorry, sir."

"I guess you're going to get your wish for that punishment tonight."

"I'm really sorry, sir."

"I know you are, pet. But you've got to learn some self-control. As soon as you get excited, you lose your head."

She winced. "I know. I'll do better. I promise."

He nodded. "All right. We'll discuss it later." His hand moved between them, and he gripped his cock, running it through her folds. "Who's in charge here?"

"You are, sir."

"Very good." He slipped partway inside her. "Who decides when we fuck?"

"You do," she groaned. His cock was stretching her, making her legs shake.

He pressed the rest of the way in and stopped. "Now, what do you want?"

Hermione studied his face for several seconds. She wanted him to fuck her brains out. "I want you to be in charge."

A smile curled his lips. "Very good answer, pet."

His hips pulled away, and he slammed back into her. Hermione arched her back as the impact rang through her. It felt as if his dick was stabbing something. He thrust hard again, and she grimaced, pushing on his shoulder. "Stop, Severus."

He froze. She'd never asked him to stop before. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts."

"How does it hurt?" Pulling out, he sank down to her muff and slipped a finger inside her. She didn't seem to be bleeding.

"I don't know, kind of like cramps."

He pushed in to the second knuckle and clearly felt her cervix pressing against his finger. His cock was quite a bit longer than his finger; it must have been hitting her pretty hard when he was thrusting. "Your cervix is just lowered. I'll go easier on you."

"How do you know?" she asked, looking down at him.

He smiled. "Because I can feel it; usually I have to go all the way in. It'll go back to normal in a day or two; don't look so worried."

"How do you know it'll go back?"

"It can shift with your cycle. Haven't you ever noticed it before?"

"No."

"Feel for yourself," he said, bringing her hand down to her pussy. "Use your finger."

She pushed her middle finger up her vagina. "What am I feeling for?"

"Push in till you feel something push back. It'll feel like the tip of your nose."

"I feel it. Why doesn't it hurt when I touch it?"

He pulled away her hand and got back between her legs. "It only hurt because I hit it so hard. I'll be gentle this time. Let's see how you like a different angle."

He got some pillows and propped up her hips. As he entered her again, Hermione tensed; but when there was no stabbing, she relaxed again. He stayed kneeling and held her legs up to his shoulders. The position made his dick feel different. She liked it.

"Better?" he asked with a smirk.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Tell me if it hurts," he said and thrust in again.

She nodded. "It's good."

He smiled and kissed the side of her foot. He was glad they had a lot of time, it would take her longer to come in that positon, but hopefully it would be more intense.

Hermione felt her body relax into his thrusting. The tension was slow to build. Instead of feeling as though he were pushing her toward a cliff, her insides churned out the pleasure slowly, like stirring ice cream. It was a nice change. His movements started out gentle, but she noticed he didn't maintain that pace. As the minutes passed, he got faster and harder. There was a dull ache inside her, but it didn't hurt.

"How do you feel, pet?" He'd been watching her face for signs discomfort, but she often appeared to be in pain when climaxing, so he couldn't take her at face value.

"Good. I want to come."

"Not yet. Let it build."

"Yes, sir." After the ultimatum incident, she didn't want to test his patience. "Sir? Will you put up the mirror?"

He smirked at her and summoned his wand. When the mirror was in place, he watched her gaze at their reflection. Her eyes darkened even further.

It made her mental to watch him. The way his bum flexed as he moved was beautiful. She wanted to grab a handful and force him to go faster. Hermione spent the next five minutes imagining all the things she could do to that arse. She was concerned he might see what she was thinking, but then realized if he had seen it, he would have been thrusting a lot harder (or laughing at her).

Draco's words kept drifting through her head. Maybe, if Snape wasn't going to ever say anything, _she_ should say something. Maybe if he knew that she cared about him, he'd loosen up. But he might go the other way too; knowing she cared might scare him off. But then again it wasn't as if she were proclaiming her undying love. She didn't want to marry him, she just wanted to be closer to him. Don't friends care about each other? Were they friends? "Severus?"

"Hmm?" His brain was empty. The feel of her surrounding him had blunted reality.

 _I care about you._ "I love your cock."

He tore his eyes from her jiggling tits to look at her face. A small smile broke through the scowl. "Do you?"

"Yes. I love your voice too."

His eyebrows lifted. "I don't know what you're up to, but if you think this is going to make me go easier on you tonight, you're wasting your time."

She shook her head. "No, I deserve whatever happens."

"Then what's brought about this sudden burst of compliments?"

"I just wanted you to know."

"That's very . . . _kind_ of you, pet." The Slytherin in him couldn't stop wondering what her true motives might be. Most people only started in on the compliments when they wanted something. He couldn't say she'd ever really done that though.

She smiled at him. "I wish we could spend all day like this."

"The summer will be here soon." He teased her clit with his finger, smiling when she gasped.

"Have you ever shagged a witch in public?"

"Yes."

"Was it exciting?"

"Yes."

"Will you shag _me_ in public?"

"I thought you were worried about publicity."

"We could go somewhere where nobody knows us."

"Like where?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Another country."

"If that's what you want, I'll figure out something. Let's see how you do at Eros first. It should be enough to satisfy your exhibitionist streak."

Her eyes widened. "Are you going to shag me there? In front of everybody?"

"That was part of my plan, yes."

She had thought he was going to ease her into things. Thinking about people watching him pound into her made her insanely scared _and_ horny. She nodded. "I want that."

Snape smirked. "I know, pet."

"I'm getting closer. Please fuck me harder."

"No."

Her fingers twisted in the sheets. "You're not going to let me come?"

"I didn't say that."

"I'm never going to get there like this," she whined, indicating his intermittent clitoral stimulation and medium pace.

"Yes, you will."

His calm assurance did nothing to assuage her. She felt like an engine that had been left to idle; if he didn't hit the gas soon, she was going to stall. He kept gently touching her clit, stopping as soon as the pleasure started to build. "Will you at least talk to me then?"

"I am talking to you."

"You know what I mean," she whimpered as he started in on her clit again. "Please make me come with your voice."

He pulled away his finger. "How close are you?"

"So, so close. Please keep touching me."

Severus ran his wet finger down her inner thigh.

"I mean my clit," she groaned.

He needed to be careful. He wanted her right on the edge so the internal stimulation pushed her over. Just barely touching her hard little nub, Snape brought her to the edge again. As soon as she got quiet and still, he pulled away. It had only taken her about ten seconds to get to that point. Each time he returned, her threshold was shorter. _She's going to explode any minute now._ "You're so close, love. Do you feel it building?"

"Yes, sir! I can't take much more of this."

"Just relax. We have plenty of time. I want to feel your sweet little pussy clenching around my cock." It looked as if she was going to start crying. _She needs to let go if this is going to happen._ "That's my good girl," he purred. "Feel me getting deeper?"

She nodded.

"Does it feel good?"

"Gods, yes!"

He grazed her clit again, and she arched up off the bed. In just a couple seconds, her walls were stuttering. He took away his finger, and her pussy muscles clamped around him.

Hermione's orgasm finally hit her, but it wasn't the release she expected. It was a possession. It felt as if every organ in her pelvis was pushing and pulling in opposite directions, rolling and churning like waves. Her hips jerked and circled, going along for the ride.

"Yesss," he hissed.

She couldn't stop staring at him. His coal black eyes glinted at her from the shadows of his face. When she tried to say his name, no sound came from her lips. All the air in her body was trapped in her lungs. Just as slowly as the contractions built, they faded, leaving her abdominals and thighs exhausted. She gasped and panted as the spasms inside her died.

"Fuck." It was all she could manage. Her brain was still swimming, and his name had too many syllables.

"You're bloody beautiful when you come, pet," he whispered as his hips slowed.

Hermione smiled at him as she floated back into reality. "I want to watch you now."

His lips twitched to a smile. "Do you still want me in your mouth?"

Her smile grew to an excited grin as she gave him an enthusiastic nod. "Definitely."

Falling onto his hands, he held himself over her. "I think my dick's starting to prune from being in you so long."

She stoked his face. "That's what you get for being so damn patient."

Snorting, he turned his head and kissed her palm. "Were you not satisfied?"

Hermione pulled his face closer and brushed her lips over his. "Extremely."

"Are you ready to suck my cock? My balls are starting to ache."

Grinning, she kissed him. "I'm always ready to suck your cock. I think about it all the time."

His hips involuntarily pressed forward, burying himself deeper in her heat. "Show me what you think about. I didn't get to watch you last night."

She gave him a soft kiss. "I want to make you come so hard you can't walk straight the rest of the day."

He tried not to laugh. Her inclination to say whatever she was thinking was going to get her in trouble. _It already has. She needs to learn some restraint._ "Stop talking and prove it."

Her hands slid down to his bum, squeezing his cheeks. "Yes, sir."

After slipping out of her, he rolled to the side, watching as she sank lower and ran her lips over his belly and hips. His knob felt as if it had been worn smooth. Either she guessed he was overstimulated or she just wanted to tease him, because she avoided his cock and kissed her way to his bollocks. The way she sucked and pulled his sac was perfect. He recognized an improvement in technique when he felt it.

"Where'd you learn that?" he muttered as he stroked her head.

She froze. "Um . . . observation." Telling him that she learned it from Draco might not be the right thing to say.

Severus's suspicious nature was only piqued by her evasiveness. "Observation? Of whom?"

"Um . . . Draco."

 _She must be very observant._ "Then the other night wasn't a complete debacle. Keep going."

She went back to his scrotum and tried to copy what she'd seen Draco do. Her fingers crept towards his back entrance, and she rubbed over it as she sucked. With a low grunt, his hand tightened in her hair.

"What the hell did Draco show you?"

Hermione's chest shook as she held in a laugh. "Not all this. I just asked him to show me how he liked his balls played with. And he did."

 _Bloody hell._ What would she pick up when he took her Eros? Her finger gently prodded his bum, and her lips met his twitching erection when it jumped. _Dammit. She planned that._ Her tongue flicked its way down the underside of his penis, and he twitched again. She went lower, lifting his balls and licking around her questing finger. He could feel her lubing him with her saliva. His cock turned to iron as she eased her finger in deeper. When she found his prostate, he almost bucked off the bed.

Her mouth, blessedly, returned to his cock; and his stomach clenched as her lips wrapped him in warm, wet heat. The pace was insanely slow, but she was using enough suction to make up for it. Her tongue kept tapping and swirling as she moved up and down. When her other hand tightened into a constricting ring at the base of his cock, his flesh swelled and filled until his knob had a heartbeat.

His body strayed dangerously close to the edge. "Good God, girl. I'm going to drown you if you keep that up." His balls felt as if they were about to overflow.

She slowed down her sucking but didn't stop. She wanted to drag it out and make him beg for it like he'd done to her.

"Be careful," he warned. "I wont be pleasant if you start teasing me now."

 _Pleasant?_ That wasn't a word she associated with Snape, even on a good day. She wasn't about to rattle the cage of someone who was going to punish her later that night. When she went back to the previous tempo, he started breathing the harsh grunting exhales that she associated with his imminent release. His hips twitched toward her mouth, cutting off her air each time he touched her throat.

"Swallow me, pet. Don't miss a drop."

The cream burst up from his balls, racking him with jolts of pleasure. He could feel each delicious throb push past the tight ring of her fingers and surge up the length of his cock. After so much buildup, the release was glorious. "Fuck!"

Hermione let his hips do the work. When he started to slow, she released the suction. Her fingers retreated from his body, and she let the blood flow out of his dick. He sighed as she rubbed his balls and licked him clean.

"That was stupendous, pet. Did you swallow it all?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then come up here where I can see you."

Hermione climbed up his body and lay beside him, petting his chest with her fingertips.

"Be here at 10:30 tonight when I'm done with rounds."

"Yes, sir."

"I want to make it clear that just because I let you come this morning does not mean that you are off the hook tonight. It will be a real punishment. You will not be sitting comfortably tomorrow."

She stared at his chest. "I understand."

"If you continue to forget the rules of our arrangement, the punishments will increase. I don't recommend you go for a third offense."

"Yes, sir. I won't."

"Good. Do you understand the difference between enjoying yourself and what you did wrong this morning?"

Hermione couldn't look at him. _I know, I know. Stop talking about what I did wrong!_ "Yes, sir."

"Explain it to me."

Her face filled with heat as she considered how to answer him. "I got frustrated and tried to take control."

"And?"

"I don't know, sir."

"I warned you and you chose to ignore that warning. Insubordination will not be tolerated."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"I'll accept that apology after your punishment tonight when you've proven that you've learnt your lesson."

Swallowing hard, she nodded. His disappointment was clear in his tone. She knew he wasn't angry. He rarely got angry with her; but her continued failure to submit completely to him was a glaring black mark on her willpower. She had always considered herself well-disciplined, but suddenly she felt like a lazy roustabout. Was she so headstrong that she couldn't even keep her mouth shut? No! There had been plenty of times she'd kept her thoughts to herself. Bloody hell, she was the one always telling Harry and Ron to just let things go. Why couldn't she take her own advice? "Yes, sir. I won't let you down."

She met his eyes, and Severus saw the determined look on her face. He knew she meant it, but he needed to make sure her obedience was internalized before he took her anywhere public. He wanted her to be as disciplined sexually as she was about school. "I know you won't. You'd better go get dressed and get back to your room. People will be getting up soon."

Hermione nodded and started to wiggle away from him toward the edge of the bed. She paused. He hadn't touched her since he came, and she realized she felt disappointed that he hadn't kissed her goodbye.

"Did you forget how to get dressed?"

"No, sir." What if she asked him to kiss her and he refused? _I'd feel even worse than I do now._

"What is it?"

She could just kiss _him . . ._ but she'd waited too long, and now it would seem awkward. "Nothing."

"Miss Granger," he said in warning. "If you have something to say, say it."

She didn't turn around; she felt like an idiot. "Will you kiss me goodbye?"

Both his eyebrows rose in surprise. He didn't know what he was expecting her to say, but that wasn't it. There was only a slight hesitation in him. If she was being punished, he shouldn't show her any affection until it was over. But the punishment hadn't started yet. "Turn around, Miss Granger. Look at me."

Hermione rolled back over to face him.

"I will always kiss you goodbye." He turned her face up to his. "Did you think I wouldn't do it?"

Shrugging, she let her eyes fall to his chin.

"Look at me." When she met his gaze again, he pressed his thumb to her lower lip. "Are you nervous about tonight?"

"Yes, sir."

"You should be. Once I correct your behavior, I'll kiss you for real. But I don't want you to think I'm denying you out of anger. Denial is part of a punishment. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Do you want more?"

"Yes please, sir."

His lips touched her brow then slid over to her temple. Her eyes closed as he kissed his way down her cheek.

"Better?"

A smile crept onto her face. "Yes, sir. Thank you."

Snape slid his hand down her neck. "Go get dressed."

Hermione rolled out of the bed and found her bra and knickers. Her robes and Harry's cloak were on the floor.

Slipping into her robes, she turned back to see him climbing out of the bed. He held her by the arms and looked down at her as though he wanted to say something. It seemed he was studying her, and she wondered what he could see in her head. When he didn't say anything, she leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his chest. He didn't stop her when she put her arms around him and kissed his sternum.

Looking up, she smiled. "Have a good day, Severus. I'll miss you."

His brow furrowed for a second before relaxing back to normal. "Let's see if you're still saying that tonight. Don't be late."

"I won't be, sir." She pecked his pectoral and turned to leave. If she looked at him one more time, she might never go.

"Wear your plug tonight, Miss Granger."

She paused with her hand on the door. "Anything else, sir?"

"I suggest your uniform, but if you want to run through the halls nude, I won't stop you."

She smiled and shook her head as she left. Slytherin humor was nothing if not sarcastic.  
_

The day went by like a funhouse of time. One class would drag by, time slowed to a crawl; the next would be over before she could blink. Harry and Ron kept her mind distracted in all the classes they shared, but in Arithmancy all she could do was obsess about what Snape had in store for her that night. She tried to enjoy sitting while she still could.

At lunch, Ginny kicked her under the table, and Hermione tore her eyes away from Snape's sharp features. She hadn't realized she'd been staring.

Ginny leaned closer so Harry and Ron wouldn't overhear them. "Was the cloak as handy as you planned?"

Hermione smiled. "It exceeded expectations."

"Can we have it back? We want to sneak off to the Room of Requirement tonight."

"Of course. It's in my room. Come with me after lunch, and I'll get it for you."

"Just bring it to the library tonight. We can't sneak out until Ron's in bed."

Hermione glanced at Ron. "Don't you think he knows by now?"

Ginny shook her head with a small laugh. "He prefers ignorance, and I'm not about to flaunt it in his face. He could make it difficult for me over the summer. You know, tell Mum. She'll never let me go to Grimmauld Place if she thinks I'm just there to shag Harry."

Harry squeezed Ginny's thigh under the table. "I heard that," he muttered.

Ginny grinned and gave him a squeeze back. She leaned in closer to Hermione. "Are you meeting anyone tonight?"

Hermione nodded and glanced up at the head table. Snape held her eye for a second before turning back to his meal. "I'm in trouble."

Ginny tried her best not to laugh. "How bad?"

Hermione sighed at her plate of chicken. "Bad."

"So should I send some ice packs up to your room, or are you looking forward to it?"

Hermione bit back a grin. "Maybe both."  
_

Draco was working with her in the library after dinner. Harry and Ron had been surprised that she'd brought him along but hadn't said anything rude, so she hoped they were really okay with it. Draco took excellent notes and was actually a great person to study with. Ginny seemed intrigued by the whole set up, smirking at her and studying Draco when no one was looking.

Hermione wrote out an outline of things Harry should know for the History exam, and he was checking with it as he read and made notes. Ron was grimacing over his Astronomy book, copying a diagram of stars and moons.

"How's a person supposed to remember all these bloody names from three years ago?" Ron muttered. "When am I ever going to need to know this?"

"You're going to need to know it at the end of the month," Hermione assured him. "Just think of a mnemonic device to help you remember."

"Like what?"

"I eat Gunther's crumpets," Draco mumbled.

Ron's brows pinched together in a tight line. "What?"

"Who's Gunther?" Harry asked, looking almost as confused as Ron.

"Gunther was the McNair's old house elf," Draco said, as if that explained everything.

Hermione giggled. "Jupiter's biggest moons are Io, Europa, Ganymede and Callisto. The first letters are the same in Draco's phrase. They're in order by distance."

Understanding untwisted Ron's features. "Oh. Say, that's pretty good. Except I don't know Gunther. Maybe I'll change it to Ginny's crumpets."

"I don't make crumpets," Ginny pointed out.

"S'not the point, is it? I've just got to be able to remember it, don't I?"

Draco snorted into his Potions notes. "And it sounds so much less perverted than my suggestion."

Hermione snickered at her equation.

"Hermione!" Ron sputtered. "Don't encourage him. That's disgusting."

That only made her laugh harder.

Harry looked at Ginny and smirked. "I've thought of a better word than crumpets."

Ginny, Draco, and Hermione all covered their mouths so no one would hear their laughter.

Ron plastered his hands over his ears. "Ew! That's my sister."

"Sorry, mate," Harry said with a grin. "But I know I'm never going to forget those moons again."

"Ugh!" Ron looked to Hermione for support but was dismayed to see her face buried in her arm, her back shaking with laughter. "Seriously, Hermione? You too? You're all sick."

"Sorry, Ron," she muttered, wiping her eyes. "If it makes you uncomfortable, we can go back to Gunther."

"I'm going to go find a book. I hope you lot are normal by the time I get back." He stalked off toward the Astronomy section and left them all giggling round the table.

Hermione looked across the table at her friend. "That was a little cruel, Harry."

"No," Draco drawled, "that was hilarious. I'll never think of Gunther again."

Ginny poked Harry in the arm. "Don't forget we need his help if we're going to see each other this summer."

Harry nodded. "I'll go apologize. I didn't think."

"No," Ginny said. "I'll go talk to him. You didn't do anything wrong."

Hermione checked her watch. _Ten twenty-five? Bugger!_ She started shoving her books and parchment back into her bag.

"What's gotten into you?" Harry asked.

"I . . ." she didn't know what to say. _I'm going to be late for my date with Snape._ She didn't want to lie to Harry, but there wasn't much choice. The problem was, she didn't have anything planned; there was no excuse for suddenly running out of the library at 10:25.

"We've got Head duties scheduled for 10:30," Draco said.

"Oh." Harry shrugged, going back to his notes. "See you tomorrow, Hermione."

Ginny was giving her a knowing smirk, and Hermione turned to find Draco giving her a matching look. He winked at her and started packing up his books.

Malfoy walked with her out to the hall. "Meeting someone?"

"Yes. Thank you for saving me back there. I didn't know it was so late . . . and I didn't know what to say."

"Give me your bag; I'll take it back to our room. You really are going to be late if you don't hurry."

She hefted her bag off her shoulder and handed it to him. "Thanks, Draco. I owe you one."

They started off in the same direction. "You don't owe me Granger. But if you could tell Snape I saved you, he might not kill me for the other night."

"He's not going to kill you," she said as she started jogging away. "I smoothed things over with him."

"Really?"

"Yes, you're safe." She got to her shortcut. "Thanks again, Draco. I'll be back later."

He smiled after her. Granger _was_ a good girl.  
\- - - - - - - - - -

As Hermione rounded the dungeon corner, she saw Snape approaching from the opposite direction. _I must be on time if he isn't in his room yet._ They met at the door to his office.

"Cutting this close, aren't you?" he chided.

"I got caught up in the library. I'm not really late, am I?"

"No. Come in." He pushed open the door and ushered her inside. They went through to his room, and he led her to stand next to the fireplace. "Face the wall while I get things ready."

Hermione wanted to ask "what things?" but was afraid to find out. The stone wall was cold, but the fireplace countered the chill. He was right behind her, and once she was in place, he pulled off her robes, tossing them aside. He shoved her skirt into her waistband and pushed her knickers down to her knees. She put her hands on her head before he could tell her to.

Severus smiled behind her. "Spread your legs and put your nose to the wall."

Her knickers were restraining her legs, but she did the best she could.

"Where is your plug, Miss Granger?"

She banged her forehead against the wall. "I forgot. I didn't have time to go back to my room. I'll go get it."

" _Keep_ your _nose_ on the _wall_ ," he growled. "I can't believe you forgot after our talk this morning. This night just got a lot longer for you."

Tears pricked the backs of her eyes. Fear took a backseat to the raging guilt washing over her. _How could you be so stupid, Hermione? You can remember every book you ever read, but you can't remember one small direction from the one man you want to make happy._ Silent tears were streaming down her face; she was glad he was in the bathroom so he wouldn't see. _What kind of wimp cries because they're stuck in a corner without their plug?_ It sounded ridiculous. But no matter how ridiculous it sounded, she couldn't stop crying. She'd faced Death Eaters and madmen, but she couldn't face a wall.

Hermione heard him walking around the room, moving things about. Whatever he had planned would undoubtedly hurt, but there was no way she could possibly feel worse. _No_ , she thought, _if he sent me away, I'd feel worse._ He was behind her again, and she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to breathe normally so he wouldn't know she'd been crying.

"Where in your room is your plug?"

"Side table drawer," she whispered.

He left without another word. She didn't move a muscle. Her eyes were almost swollen shut from crying. He'd notice as soon as she turned around. The room was so silent without him there. The only sounds came from the fireplace popping and crackling to her right.

The door next to her opened, and she heard him walk toward the bed then to the bathroom. When he came back, he went and poured himself a drink. Hermione knew he was sitting there staring at her. She'd stay perfectly still and do everything he asked—anything to make him happy. Her shoulders started to shake even though her crying was mute.

There was a knock at his office door, and he went to answer it. _Who would be visiting so late at night?_ She heard the door creak open in his office and low voices. Her eyes got bigger as two sets of footsteps approached and entered Snape's private quarters. Was he really going to let someone see her like this?

"Draco has kindly collected your plug and delivered it. What do you say?"

She almost cried harder in relief that it was just Malfoy. "Thank you, Draco."

"I don't think you should thank me just yet," Malfoy muttered.

 _Gods, what did that mean?_

"Would you like to stay, Draco?" Snape asked him.

"I don't know." Draco felt a change in the air. Snape seemed to be simmering, and Granger was crying as though she'd just failed a test. It couldn't have been less sexual. He was curious what Snape was going to do to her, but he was already uncomfortable about her crying. "I'll stay for a bit."

"Have a seat," Snape muttered. "Miss Granger, reach back and hold yourself open."

She kept her nose on the wall while she spread her cheeks wide. Cold metal touched her anus, and she bit her lips as it slipped inside. It felt weird and tingly and slowly got warmer and warmer until her hole was burning.

"How does it feel?" Snape asked.

"It's stinging, sir."

"Peppermint will do that. Take off your knickers and go sit in the chair. We need to discuss what's going to happen tonight."

Hermione was panting and sniffling as she wiggled her panties to the floor. Every inch of movement made the burning in her backside increase. When she tried to sit, she jumped up as soon as the plug hit the seat.

"Sit _down_ ," Snape hissed.

She finally managed it and did her best to keep still.

"Now," Snape began, standing directly in front of her so she either had to meet his gaze or stare at his crotch. "Let's discuss your punishment tonight. Technically, it's already begun, but that was your choice when you forgot your plug. I don't think you'll be forgetting it again any time soon, so let's move on. This morning marked your second instance of insubordination with me. You stated the problem quite accurately: your frustration is overruling your normally excellent restraint. I have warned you enough times. The issue will be resolved tonight."

Hermione was shaking from shame and discomfort. She wouldn't let him down again. Even if her arse caught fire.

"You need to learn to control your mouth. Yes?"

Hermione nodded and wiped the tears from her face. "Yes, sir."

He went to the bathroom and came back with a bar of soap. "Open wide."

She did. No one had ever washed her mouth out with soap. It sounded horrid.

"Stick out your tongue."

Snape wetted all sides of the soap against her tongue. She made a face but didn't pull away.

"Bite down."

She held the soap in her mouth, and he let go. It tasted like poison.

"Now, let's talk about control. You agreed that, while you were with me, I would be in control of your pain and pleasure. Would you like to back out of that arrangement?"

Hermione vigorously shook her head no.

"Good. Then you need to understand that I will give you whatever you need _when_ I decide to do so. It will be on _my_ schedule, not yours. Bargaining and arguing have no place here. Is that clear?"

Hermione nodded. Her eyes were watering from the taste, and her saliva was pooling in her mouth like soap soup.

"Then we can move on to what your punishment will be. It will be your choice between the cane or the large paddle. You will get six hard strokes with whichever you choose. I doubt you'll make it through even one without bawling, so I suggest you prepare yourself now before we start. After that's over, we are going to work on your control. In the face of imminent release you seem to be the weakest, so we will spend the rest of the night keeping you in that state and making sure that you can maintain control. If you convince me you can master your own desire, I might let you climax at the end of our time. If you do not convince me, you will go back to your room unrelieved."

It felt like a fiery candy cane was shoved up her bum. Hermione could barely concentrate on what he was saying. The bitter taste of the soap was burning her tongue. She started to gag but forced herself to stay calm. Just choosing between the paddle or the cane sounded impossible. How was she going to get through the hits? And was he really going to keep her on the edge of orgasm for the rest of the night? She had to assume that meant curfew.

"I want you to sit here for five more minutes and think about this."

He left her sitting in the chair and went to wash his hands. His fingers were tingling from the oil he'd used on her plug.

Hermione stared into space. If she wanted to keep seeing him, she had to get through his punishment. After a few minutes, she decided that the only way she would make it would be to take it one step at a time. If she thought about how many hits she had left, she'd break down. If she thought about how he was going to keep her from coming, she'd start crying again. The night would seem even longer if she kept reliving it all in her head.

He finally came back. "I'll give you five minutes to get ready in the bathroom. You may remove the soap and the plug. Rinse out your mouth and do whatever you'd like for your backside then come back out here and tell me your choice. Have you got that?"

Hermione nodded.

"Go on then."

She was across the room as fast as her bum would allow. She couldn't look at Draco as she dodged past. As soon as she was in the bathroom, she lunged for the sink and spit out the soap. That taste was never going to go away. She scrubbed her tongue with water for a minute before giving up and pulling out her plug. The snake's head hissed back at her from the basin, and she panted as the burning continued. She got a washcloth drenched with cold water and covered her finger with it then tried to wipe out her insides. It got a little better, but she was still too hot. It was unclear how much longer she had, so she went back to trying to rinse out her mouth. _Not enough time!_ Her mouth still tasted horrible, and her bum still burned. A knock at the door told her the clock had run out.

"Feeling better, Miss Granger?" he asked when she stood before him.

"No, sir," she whispered. She kept her eyes on his shoes.

"The burning will diminish in a few hours. The soap will probably last until you brush your teeth. Which have you decided on, the cane or the paddle?"

"The cane, sir." _Better the devil you know._ He'd only hit her medium hard with the paddle before.

"Very well. Take off your skirt and bend over the chair seat."

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as she let her skirt fall. _One thing at a time._ When her hands were on the leather seat, she started shaking. Flashbacks of her first night in his room filled her thoughts.

"Spread your legs," he said, tapping her inner thighs with the cane.

When she was in position, he stood at her side and tapped at the curviest part of her bottom. Draco had a worried expression on his face. Severus wondered what he was thinking. "You don't have to count, Miss Granger. I doubt you'll be able."

He laid on the first one without waiting.

Her right leg jerked up as she hissed. "Oww."

"Back in position."

She complied immediately, so Snape didn't threaten her further. He tapped her backside again, and she started crying, the pain catching up with her. Her shoulders shook, but she didn't make a sound.

The cane cut through the air, and he saw her skin sink in with the impact. She started making sounds after that one—a harsh gasp and then the stuttered note of tears. She kept her feet down that time, but her back curled.

"Arch your back."

Hermione didn't hesitate, sticking out her bum for him. Her skin was screaming, but she didn't want to seem obstinate.

Severus laid the next one on below the first two. She made a choked scream in her throat and balled her hands into fists on the seat. He could see her tears pooling on the leather. Steeling himself, he tried to block out the sound of her crying. _Just three more, Severus. She has to learn._

The cane marked the next spot it was to land on. Severus brought his arm back and struck her for the fourth time. She popped up and immediately forced herself back down, kicking her leg once against the stone floor. Her sobbing was uncontrollable.

He went lower, right over her sweet spot. She wasn't going to like this. The cane cracked against her bum. No sound came out of her for several seconds, and then she gasped and sobbed even louder.

Snape wanted to get it over with. Listening to her cry that hard was making him sick to his stomach. "Last one," he whispered. He wasn't sure if he was talking to her or himself.

The last stroke landed with sharp crack, and she rocked forward with the impact. Hermione wanted to lie down on the floor and rest. It felt as if she'd just run a mile. She couldn't breathe through her nose, and her head was getting light and sparkly as if she might faint. Her bum hurt too much to stand.

He helped her up and ran the tip of his wand down her nose. Her sinuses cleared. Hermione couldn't stop crying, but at least she could breathe again. He picked her up and sat in the chair with her curled sideways in his lap. His hands smoothed lightly over her backside, but her bum continued to blaze like an inferno.

"Shhh," he whispered. "Look at me." He cupped her face as she cried. "You were excellent, pet. You can rest now."

Hermione buried her face in his shoulder and cried harder. She couldn't think about any further punishment. Her world didn't extend beyond the searing heat crisscrossing her backside.

Snape held her tightly. He wasn't one for nurturing, but he'd do whatever he could to get her to stop crying. When he ran his hand up and down her back, she slowly started to calm.

"That's my good girl," he whispered. "It's all over. Take a deep breath."

He didn't care if Draco could hear him or what the Head Boy thought. Caning her for fun and caning her for real were two different things, and he hoped he wouldn't have to ever do it again. Pulling her face from his shoulder, Severus made her look at him. "You were perfect. Do you hear me? I couldn't have asked you to do better."

Hermione nodded and wiped her wet face. As long as he kept petting her back and whispering to her, she'd be all right. "Is Draco okay?"

Snape stared down at her for a few blank seconds and then started to laugh. "She wants to know if you're okay, Draco."

Malfoy's blond brows rose in surprise. "Me!"

Snape's head fell back against the chair as he chuckled. "I think she's worried you've been traumatized."

" _Me_? She's the one with black and blue lines covering her bum. Bloody hell, Granger. How are you going to sit tomorrow?"

Snape kissed her forehead. "I think Draco needs some assurance that you are really all right. Please give it to him. He looks as though he wants to punch me in the face."

Hermione gave him a weak smile. Her fingers were clamped so tightly around the front of his shirt her hand ached. "I'll be okay, Draco." Her voice came out sounding shaky and quiet.

"What was that?" Malfoy leaned forward in his chair so he could hear her better.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Hermione said it louder, "I'm okay."

"You don't look okay," he muttered.

"See?" Severus whispered to her. "Draco does care about you. Would you like to show him your pretty new marks?"

The entire evening had been overwhelming for her. Extreme pain was not a turn on (and neither was Snape's disapproval), but thinking about Draco inspecting her bum did turn her on just a little. She wasn't ready to leave Snape's lap though. "Don't let go of me, sir."

His lips twitched, and he nodded. "I won't. Not until you tell me you're all right."

Her breathing finally steadied, and he wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks.

His hand slid up her inner thigh. "Open your legs for me, pet."

Hermione sniffed once then slowly parted her thighs. Every move made her bum ache. His hand slid up to her muff, and the side of his finger grazed her slit. He smiled and pushed her legs wider, tilting his head to look at her exposed sex.

"You are so wet, love."

Tears pricked her eyes again. "I didn't like it, I swear!"

The arm around her shoulders pulled her closer. "Shh. I know you didn't. That wasn't what I meant by it."

"I'm not turned on. Why am I so wet?"

"Don't worry about it, pet. I know you didn't enjoy the cane. But I think we should use this to our advantage, don't you?"

"I guess so. What are you going to do exactly?"

"I'm just going to touch you. Are you going to keep being a good girl for me?"

"Yes, sir. What do I do?"

"Nothing. Just don't climax."

She took a deep, shaky breath. "Okay."

"I'll give you some more time to calm down first. Do you want to go clean up in the bathroom?"

She was reluctant to let go of him. "Yes. You'll stay right here, won't you?"

"Where would I go?"

"I don't know."

"I'll be here. Go rinse off your face."

He helped her out of his lap. Her bum felt stiff and sore as she tried to walk. It was horribly embarrassing walking past Draco while she was naked from the waist down (even if he'd seen her totally nude).

When Granger closed the bathroom door, Draco leaned forward. "Should I leave?"

"No, I want you to take her back to her room when we're through."

"If she starts crying again, I'm out of here."

"I'm not going to hurt her."

"I don't think that matters. She'd start crying right now if you just told her you were unhappy with her."

"Probably, but I have no intension of saying such a thing unless she gets out of control."

"How long are you going to edge her?"

Snape checked the clock. "Forty-five minutes. I don't want you two caught out after curfew."

"You don't think that's going to make her cry?"

Snape rubbed his lower lip. "She might. Don't you want to watch her come?"

"Are you going to let her?"

"As long as she keeps her head."

Draco sighed. "I want to see it. But if she starts bawling again, I'm going to your office."

"I doubt you can come on her from there."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "It was an accident."

"That's what I hear."

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you'll keep your bodily effluvia off my . . ." Snape stopped. He didn't know what to call her.

Draco grinned. "Off your . . . ?"

"Stop grinning at me like that."

The Head Boy sarcastically straightened his face. "Off your . . . ? Go on."

Snape sneered at him. "My Head Girl."

The grin reappeared. "Is that a title of distinction or a job description?"

The Potions master shrugged. "Either."

"Maybe you should tell her that," Draco said, picking some imaginary lint off his sweater (but watching Snape out of the corner of his eye).

"Why?"

Draco shrugged absently. "I don't know. Maybe she's confused about your relationship. I'm sure she doesn't know what to call you either."

Severus considered that. It was a complicated arrangement. It sounded juvenile to label them boyfriend-girlfriend, but they _were_ exclusive. He'd grown very attached to her. How did one label that?

"Don't you care about her?" Draco asked quietly.

Snape did, but he wasn't about to tell Malfoy that.

"She cares about you."

Severus eyed the blond. "Did she tell you that?"

"She didn't have to. I'm not blind." _Unlike you two._

The door to the bathroom opened, and Hermione stepped out, covering her pubic area with her hands and not meeting anyone's eye.

"You look better," Snape commented. "Are you ready to proceed?"

"Yes, sir," she responded to the floor.

"Come sit in my lap. Unless you'd prefer to be over my knee."

Straddling him seemed safer . . . and more fun. _Don't think that. You're not supposed to enjoy this._ She sat astride his lap, and he lightly touched her clit, keeping his eyes on her face to gauge her reaction.

Severus watched her eyes slowly close and open; there was a gentle sway to her body as he teased her. She never looked away from him. He could easily scan her thoughts, but he didn't need to. Everything was written on her face. Her breathing got louder and harder. In less than five minutes, she was bucking and twitching against him, silently begging him for more. He kept his touch light and steady.

"I want you to tell me whenever you get too close," he murmured. "I want you right on the edge."

"Yes, sir," she whispered back. If 'ten' was orgasm, she was already at a 'seven.'

He didn't vary his pressure or tempo. She tried her best not to move, but she could hear the harsh sound of her own breathing giving her away. The tension wound tighter.

"Now," she panted.

His finger pulled away, and the clenching in her pelvis dragged its feet to a stop. He waited only a few seconds then went right back to what he'd been doing, sliding over her slick clit in a slow, light tease.

Hermione was disheartened by how quickly the pleasure returned. _This night is going to go on forever._ She only lasted a few minutes before the ache got too intense. "Now."

Severus pulled away again. _This is a nice game to play._ He didn't have to think about anything. It was easy to see when she was getting close (but having her tell him was a nice backup). When his finger returned, she squeezed her eyes shut as if she could hide from the feeling.

He barely had to touch her to get a response—her slit was silky with need. Snape wanted to shove himself inside her. _Maybe I should. I'm not the one being punished._ _Her restraint should be strong enough that I can be inside her. Wait a bit. You can always fuck her to finish her off when it's all over._

"Now," she grunted.

 _That was quick._ He pulled away for a few seconds then went back. Glancing over at Draco, he started to have second thoughts about fucking her. For some reason having Draco witness his pleasure made him uncomfortable. He'd screwed plenty of witches with an audience present, but . . . he felt Draco might use the knowledge against him in some way. The boy was already too observant for his own good. Was Draco right? _She cares about me? Of course she cares about me; she cares about everyone. That's no badge of honor._ The girl cared about all creatures great and small. There was no secret for Draco to discover.

"Now!" She clamped her hand onto his shoulder, hissing though her teeth as she tried to rein in her clit.

Snape smirked at her. Almost as soon as he touched her again she groaned "now."

 _The game is afoot._ He stayed off longer that time. She would just come if he returned too quickly. When he tested her response, she shook in his lap, her fingers digging into his shoulders. Her clit felt sharp. Swollen hard.

Hermione's head reeled. The ache was bordering on pain. It reminded her of the feeling one got when holding in a wee. Her bladder would ache if she didn't go; the ache would turn to a throb and then a stab. She was at the equivalent throb just then and wasn't looking forward to the next level. "Now."

He slid his hand from between them and brought his wet fingers to his lips. She let out a ragged exhale when he licked her juice from his middle finger. "Mmm. You're doing very well, pet. Would you like to taste?"

 _Damn._ Like this wasn't hard enough without him doing things like that. He smiled at her when she opened her mouth for him. His fingers entered her mouth, and she panted as his other hand found her clit. The way he was looking at her made her pussy leak (which, by that point, was about as noticeable as a stream merging with a river).

"Now," she mumbled around his fingers.

Snape pulled away his left hand. Her breathing was downright labored. He didn't want her to pass out, but he needed to push her harder. "The next time you're close, I'm going to keep touching you. Do NOT come. Is that clear?"

She gave him a worried look. "Yes, sir."

He pulled his fingers from her mouth and brought his hand back down to her streaming snatch. Just a few seconds later, she whispered "now." He made no change. Pace and friction stayed the same. Her eyes squeezed tight, and Hermione hissed through her teeth. Her body started to shake. He snatched back his hand.

"Ow," she whimpered, not opening her eyes.

"Tell me how it feels."

"It aches . . . and burns."

"Tell me when," he said, putting his fingertip to her clit.

In five short seconds she was groaning, "Now."

He didn't let up. Her whole body went rigid, fighting the climax. As soon as she stopped breathing, he let go. Her body stayed still as a statue, frozen in his lap for the next thirty seconds. Gradually, she relaxed and started to breathe deeply.

"That seemed very close, Miss Granger."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll give you a break, but we're going to do this at least three more times."

She let go of his shoulders to cover her face. "I don't know if I can."

"Yes, you can. Would you like some water?"

She nodded.

"I'll get it," Draco muttered. It sounded as if she might start crying again. He brought her a glass from the set Snape kept for drinks. Her hand was shaking like a dehydrated leaf blowing in a stiff breeze. He held her hand steady until he was sure she could take it then he gave the Potions master a dirty look. Didn't the bastard have any mercy? She carefully sipped the water, holding it with both hands. _Take your time, Granger. Give yourself a chance._

Her throat was dry from panting so much. She started coughing, and Snape took the glass from her so she wouldn't spill it. Hermione fought the tickle in her throat, keeping her hand plastered over her mouth until her eyes stopped watering.

"I'm okay," she rasped after a few seconds.

"Are you certain?" Snape asked. "You've gotten my trousers wet enough without dousing them in water."

She blushed. "Yes. My throat's just dry."

He handed her back the glass, and she drank half of it in one go.

"Keep still," Snape murmured and pressed his wand to her throat.

The raspy tickle faded away, and Hermione gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, sir."

"Drink the rest of that. We don't have all night."

Draco glowered at him over Hermione's head.

Hermione finished and handed the glass to Draco. "Thanks, Draco."

"It was the least I could do," he answered with an accusatory scowl at Snape. Malfoy went back to his chair. Whether she wanted what was happening or not, he felt bad for her

"Ready, pet?" Snape asked.

His eyes were burning into her. She sighed. "Yes, sir."

"Tell me when."

His finger felt as if it was electrocuting her, and her clit was a bundle of stripped wires. The break had been too brief; she was right back were they left off. Her teeth were going to be ground to powder soon. "Now."

He didn't think it would be so fast, but he was resolved to make it a lasting lesson. Her face pinched tighter and tighter as he kept up the stimulation. Her lips muffled a scream, and he released her. "Good girl."

His cock was straining against his fly. Unbuckling his belt, he freed himself. "Lift up."

She felt his tip prod at her entrance, and then he was sinking inside, stretching her overworked muscles. "Oh God," she muttered, staring at the ceiling.

Once he was in her, he stayed still. "Again," he ordered.

His finger touched her erect nub, and she almost lost it. "Now now now!"

Severus could feel her inner muscles fluttering and tightening around him. She turned to steel, gripping his shirt as though she would tear it to shreds. When his finger pulled away, she let out a gasp but didn't relax.

"Please, sir," she whimpered. A tear squeezed past her clenched eyelids.

"How does it feel, pet?"

"Like you're stabbing my clit. Please don't move or I'm going to lose it."

"If you make it one last time, I'll let you come."

She let out a shaky, dry sob. "Please give me a minute. I'm going to come if you touch me again."

"I'll give you one minute. Don't let your body control you."

She shuddered and slowly forced her muscles to relax. Hermione used the whole minute trying to get her breathing to slow.

"Are you ready?"

"Not really."

He smirked. "Just once more." He touched her, and she hissed in pain.

"Now . . . ow!"

"Hold on, pet. Do it for me." He circled her exposed clit for five more seconds.

Her eyes leaked; another tear streaked down her face.

"That's enough, pet." He pulled away his finger. "You see you could do . . ."

Although she was frozen in restraint, and his finger was no where near her, her inner muscles got tighter and tighter. She let out a pained cry and felt her pussy squeeze and release around his cock over and over. The pulsing of her muscles felt good, but the sharp pain in her clit wouldn't leave. "Owwww."

"Fuck," he whispered.

When the pulsing finally stopped, she collapsed against him, crying softly. "I'm sorry, sir. Please don't be angry."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not angry. You lasted as long as I asked. You didn't argue or whine. Why would I be angry?"

Hermione sniffled into his shirt. "I didn't control myself."

"Yes, you did."

"I couldn't stop it."

He grinned. "Yes. And it was incredible."

She sniffed again. "You're really not angry?"

"Not even a little."

"Do you accept my apology now?"

 _Sweet Merlin._ "Yes, pet." He stroked her head. "You're forgiven."

Her back sank in relief. "Don't you want to come?"

Severus smiled into her riotous hair. "How do you feel?"

"My clit hurts."

His hips flexed upward, working his dick deeper inside her. "I can fix it." He kept thrusting. She shivered against him when his lips found her ear. "Ride my cock. Show me what a good girl you are."

The feel of his breath tickling her ear mingled with the vibrations of his voice, slithering down her spine to her pussy. If she leaned forward far enough, her bum wouldn't hit anything as they moved. It still ached like mad, but at least it wasn't getting a fresh pummeling from his pelvis.

"That's it, love," he rumbled. "Your pussy feels like silk. I want you to come again." His finger grazed her clit.

It hurt for a few seconds, but then the pleasure was growing beneath the ache. She rode him faster. "Yes, sir." The words came out of her with no thought. She would have answered "yes sir" no matter what he said.

"Show Draco how much you love my cock."

 _Bloody hell._ She shuddered and turned her head to see what Malfoy was doing. Grey eyes met hers, the steeliness warmed by the light of the fire. He looked cool and thoughtful, slumped in the other armchair flanking the hearth. The only sign that he was affected by what he'd seen was his hand gripping his obvious erection through his trousers. She would have thought he was bored if not for that one thing. She turned her face back to Snape's neck. "I think he already knows, sir."

His chuckle rumbled past her ear. "Beg me for more. I want to hear you."

"Please make me come again, sir."

"Louder."

She caught on. He wanted Draco to hear. She sat up straighter, making him go deeper. "I'm so close, sir. Please make me come."

"Tell me you love my cock again."

"Your cock is bloody amazing. I love it . . . love the way you fuck me."

"Come for me, pet. I can feel how close you are."

"I'm almost there. Please keep talking."

He countered her movements, using her hips to force her down his length even harder while keeping his finger steadily teasing her clit. Her whole body was starting to shake.

"That's my girl. Come for me. Do you need me to finger your arse? I know how fast that gets you there."

"Unnh!" _No I don't need your finger in my arse. I just need you to say it._ Waves of blissful contractions rolled through her sex, leaving her clit momentarily in agony. The pleasure slowly washed away some of the pain.

Severus let her throbbing pussy pull the orgasm from his body. He kept his teeth bound together so he wouldn't say anything he'd regret in front of their guest. Her chocolatey eyes met his as she whispered his name. His seed burst inside her, and he rode through the spasms in his groin until he was empty.

She looked knackered, as if he'd been fucking her for hours on end. Pulling her down to rest on his shoulder, Snape rubbed her neck. "How's your clit doing?"

"Still aches a bit."

"I want you to come one more time when you get back to your room. Let Draco watch you."

"Really?"

"I'm sure he'd like some relief after all this."

Hermione hadn't come without Severus in so long she'd forgotten what it was like. Even in her dreams Snape was there. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. In fact I want you to let him put some cream on your marks before you go to sleep." He saw her anxious look. "Don't worry, it won't heal them."

"You want him to touch me without you being there?"

"Don't you trust him?"

She considered that before answering. "Yes, I do. I just don't want you to get upset."

"Draco doing something I ask won't upset me. Draco doing something I do not ask would."

"I'd rather he not know that you asked me to touch myself."

"Why?"

"I think he's starting to feel like a project that I have to finish."

Snape snickered. "Very well. Tell him I said you were free to do as you pleased. Make it look as if its your idea."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't worry about wearing your plug tonight. I want you to rest. Are you still feeling warm inside?"

Hermione blushed. "Yes, sir."

"Get to class early tomorrow. I'll be waiting for you in my office. I'll check your backside and return your plug."

"It won't have anything on it, will it?"

He smirked. "No, I'll make sure it's free from heat."

She nodded. "I'll be here."

"You two better get back to your rooms. It's getting late."

Hermione rose from his lap. Her bum was stiff and swollen. Draco handed her her skirt and knickers. When she put them on, it felt as if her bum had been flogged with a lighted whip.

Severus stopped her before she could leave. "Have you forgotten something?"

Leaving Draco at the door, she went back to Snape. _What did I do wrong now?_

Snape turned her face up to his and bent low, whispering so only she could hear, "I promised to always kiss you goodbye."

His lips touched hers, and she melted against him. His tongue teased her, reminding her of the way he'd teased her clit all night. She moaned and grasped his shirt to hold herself upright. Her knees were as solid as jelly.

"Mmm," he hummed with a smirk. "You taste like the bathtub." He pulled away, fighting the smile that threatened his scowl. "I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Granger."

Releasing his shirt, Hermione beamed at him. "I'll miss you tonight."

"Hm." Snape glanced at Draco. "Go on. Get to bed."

She knew he wouldn't say it back—not with Draco watching. Malfoy gave her his elbow, and she took it gratefully. It was going to be a long walk back to the Head common room.

"Wait, Malfoy." Snape went to the bathroom and returned with a small jar. "Rub this on her cane marks before she goes to sleep tonight."

The look of shock on Draco's face broke through his usual cool. "That would require me to touch her."

"Yes, I've already discussed it with her. She trusts you. Best put on a few coats. Let it absorb in between."

The Head Boy looked to Hermione to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. She gave him a reassuring smile.

Snape tapped his shoulder with the jar, and Malfoy took it.

"As long as we're all in agreement," Draco muttered.

When they got out to the hallway, Malfoy looked down at her limping beside him. "I can't believe you let him fuck you after he did all that."

"Did what?"

He rolled his eyes. "Did what? What do you think I mean?"

"Do you mean the caning or the other thing?"

"They both seemed pretty bad. Pick one."

Hermione laughed at the floor. "I didn't 'let him' fuck me. I wanted it."

Malfoy considered her answer as they ducked into the hidden staircase that led toward their rooms. "You didn't get off on that caning, did you?"

Hermione shook her head. "Definitely not. Did you?"

"Not with you bawling like that. Bloody hell. Talk about killing an erection."

"You looked like you were enjoying it at the end."

"Well . . . watching you come was different. Did it really hurt as much as you said?"

"Yes."

"What a bastard," he muttered under his breath.

"No, he actually wasn't. He could have made it a lot harder on me."

"How?"

"Well, he could have kept talking to me. He knows how much it turns me on. He could have touched my nipples too. But he didn't."

Draco hadn't considered that. "Do you really want me to put this stuff on your arse? You could do it yourself."

"Don't you want to?"

"Oh, I want to. I just . . . I don't know. If you're only doing it to make Snape happy, we don't have to."

They arrived at the last hallway before their own. They both checked to see if anyone was coming before crossing to the other side. Hermione's condition would be pretty obvious to any casual observer; it was best if they weren't seen at all.

"I'd like you to do it," she whispered.

His brows rose in interest. "All right then."

They were quiet the rest of the way back. Once they were in the common room, Draco took her to the couch. "Where do you want to do this?"

"Here's fine."

He sat. "How?"

She shrugged. "Over your lap?"

"Merlin's bloody balls, Granger! Are you _trying_ to make me come all over you?"

Hermione grinned at him. "Not yet."

"Do you seriously want to do it that way?"

"Yes. But if you want to come first, it can wait."

"Did Snape tell you to make me come?"

"He said it was up to me."

"Up to you? Do you have something in mind?"

A sneaky smile played at her lips. "Would you like to watch me touch myself?"

"Don't start taking the piss out of me now, Granger."

She laughed. "I'm serious. Do you still want to watch?"

"Hell yes!"

"Okay. Put some cream on me first. My bum feels like a brazier."

Smiling, he leaned back, and Hermione eased herself across him.

Draco swallowed hard. Her round cheeks were right before him, just waiting for his move. He pushed up her skirt. Her knickers blocked the center of the red lines so they started on one side and emerged on the other. They weren't even; the marks were darker and longer on her right cheek. "I'm going to take off your knickers, okay?"

Hermione nodded. "MmmHm"

Slowly, he uncovered her damaged rump. The sight made him wince, but the prospect of touching her arse made him even harder. Her underwear got caught in her crotch, and he watched her wiggle as he freed them. _Sweet Circe._ Her knickers were damp. She smelled of pussy and semen. "You smell like sex, Granger."

She wondered if he was offended. _Snape's come must have dripped out of me by now._ "I can take a shower first if you want."

He ran his hand over the forming ridges. "Can I watch?"

Smiling, she turned to look over her shoulder at him. "If you want."

"I'll put the cream on you when you get out."

"If you promise not to touch, you can shower with me."

"Fuck, let's go!"

He pushed off her panties and helped her stand. When they got to the bathroom, he started the shower and was out of his clothes before Hermione could take off her shirt. She smiled at his wired posture.

"Slow down, Draco. It's not a race. Plus I can't move fast like this," she said, waving her hand toward her bum.

He nodded, watching her undress. She was overly careful pulling her skirt over her bum, and Draco almost groaned out loud when she took off her bra. The cold bathroom left her nipples rock hard. She smiled and pushed back the shower curtain, climbing in the tub. He followed her in and sat on the back edge. "Pretend I'm not here. Do whatever you normally do."

Her hair was getting drenched, but there wasn't a lot of room with them both in there. She shook her head. "I don't want to pretend you're not here."

He smirked. "Then touch yourself for me. Start with those," he said, nodding at her chest.

Hermione ran her hands up to her breasts and brushed over the swollen tips. The sensation shot straight to her pussy and made her convulse. Draco started a lazy rhythm with his hand, and it turned her on even more just to watch him. _This is so bloody sexy. I've got to ask Snape to do this._

Her fingers pinched her nipples, getting rougher the faster Draco's hand went. When she couldn't stand her own teasing any longer, she trailed down to her pubic hair and traced the seam of her sex.

"Dammit, Granger. Will you keep going if I come? I'm just going to get hard again."

"I'll keep going if you want to come again."

"Spread your pussy open so I can see what you're doing."

Stepping as wide as the tub would allow her, Hermione used her left hand to part her lips. Her right hand circled her clit over and over until she couldn't take any more and started to rub.

Draco's vision blurred for a few seconds as he ejaculated on his own stomach and hand. He'd been holding off so long it felt as if he lost a liter of fluid. Granger was smiling as though she enjoyed his show as much as he enjoyed hers. He wiped his eyes; blood was flowing back into his body again. "Let's rinse off and go to my room. I can't see in here."

Hermione nodded. She washed herself as quickly as possible and climbed out. He stood staring at her while she dried off.

"Aren't you getting cold?" She asked with a smile.

"No."

"Well dry off anyway and come put that cream on my arse. It's killing me."

Malfoy used his wand to dry himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. She was waiting for him in his room, bent over the end of his bed. Her toes barely touched the floor. He opened the jar and sniffed its contents. It didn't really smell like anything. Snape must have made it.

He started at the top, smoothing the cream over each line as gently as he could. She moaned and wiggled. He wasn't sure if she was in pain or getting off on it. When she opened her legs wider, he got his answer. "Fuck, Granger. Get up on the bed. I want to see you."

Hermione climbed up and rolled onto her back, pulling her knees to her chest and letting them fall open. He pulled off his towel and stood at the foot of the bed, taking in the view. A small amount of fluid stood at her entrance. She held herself open so he could see.

Draco grinned. "How's your arsehole doing?" It looked far pinker than he'd last seen it.

She gave him a fierce look. "It's still cooking; thank you for reminding me."

"What did it feel like?"

"It burned like icy hell."

"Would you hate me if I told you it made me hard watching you squirm in that chair with that soap in your mouth?"

She couldn't keep a straight face with him grinning at her like that. "No, I don't hate you for it."

"Show me what Snape did to you."

"You mean to make me come?"

"Yes."

Hermione rubbed her clit in a small, light circle.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah. I told you he could have made things a lot more difficult for me."

"Will you come for me now?"

"Soon."

"Will you squirt like you did before?"

She blushed but smiled at him. "I don't know if I can. I've never done it without him."

"Just try."

She looked around. "It'll leave a wet spot on your bed."

"I don't care. I'll dry it later." _Or not._

"Okay, I'll try."

Two of her fingers pushed inside, pressing to the front the way Snape did. The spot was deeper than she thought. The wall was a little bumpy, but it was easy to know she'd found it when she felt as though she had to go. Hermione curled her fingers and groaned. It felt good but nowhere near as good as when Snape did it. The angle wasn't quite right. She kept working at it, getting faster and harder. It was easy to hit her clit at the same time, but she kept doing it too hard. _How does he keep two different pressures and movements going at once?_ The man wasn't just a wizard, he was a bloody magician. He could probably juggle with one hand while taking notes with the other. "Talk to me, Draco."

He stopped wanking and looked at her face. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Tell me what you were thinking tonight. Or tell me anything that turns you on. I don't care, just say something."

He'd only heard half of what Snape had said to her that night; but if he had to go by past experiences and what Snape had told him the night he showed him how to spank her, then she didn't just want him to rattle off his latest dream or hear him deride Snape's cruel punishments. She wanted someone to be in charge. "I was thinking about asking Snape to let me spank you again. Would you like that?"

"As long as you let me heal first."

He smirked. "Obviously. I'd want your skin nice and white before I started so I could see the difference. I'd like to paddle you. Set your bum on fire and then slip a finger up your arse."

She stopped, goggling at him. "Snape would never let you."

He sighed. "I know that, Granger. I thought you wanted to come."

"You just said that to make me come?"

"Yes, of course."

"You don't really want to paddle me and finger my bum?"

He laughed. "I do, but I don't have a death wish."

"Oh." She went back to rubbing herself. "That was really good. Keep going."

"Liked that, did you?"

"Yes, see what it's done to me?" She pulled out her fingers so he could see the wet shine.

When she licked her fingers clean, he was afraid he was going to burst a blood vessel.

"Tell me what else you want to do," she said, fingering her pussy again.

"I . . . I want to whip your clit till you come. Has Snape done that yet?"

"He's hit my clit with his riding crop but not to orgasm."

"I'd make you beg me. I'd get you right on the edge then press my fingers up your bum and feel you come from the inside."

She worked faster. "Gods."

"Hm. You do like that. You want me to finger your arse right now, don't you?"

"Hmm," she groaned behind her lips.

"I'll take that as a yes. Tell me how many fingers you want, Granger."

She managed to gasp out, "Three."

"Three? That's brave. Are you sure you can handle that?"

"As long as you go slow . . . till I'm stretched."

"You don't just want my fingers. You want my cock up your arse, don't you?"

"I'm so close."

"You're so bloody gorgeous when you come."

"Really?" That was the second time she'd heard that in one day. She was starting to believe it.

"Yes, really. Now let me see you squirt all over my bed, or I really will put my fingers up your bum; Snape's threats be damned."

"Unh!"

He watched as she pulled out her fingers and a small stream of liquid trickled down the crevice of her bum. Her fingers stayed on her clit as she came. She bucked against her own hand, making it clear what she would look like if he were shagging her.

"Fuck," he muttered. "That was fucking perfect. Don't stop, Granger."

Her eyes slowly opened. His hand was pumping up and down his shaft. The gleam on the tip of his knob was beautiful. "Come for me, Draco. I like to watch you."

"Tell me what you'd like to do to me, Granger."

"Your cock looks like it would taste good."

He smiled. "That's what you've thought about?"

"I'd lick you all over and then suck your balls till you begged me to put it in my mouth."

"I'm going to come."

"Good. I could finger you if it makes you come harder."

"Granger!" Malfoy came all over his own hand. She smiled wider the messier he got. His balls finally sank back down to normal as the jolts stopped rolling though him.

"You're really sexy when you come, Draco."

"You say that to all the Slytherins," he panted.

"Shut up. I do not."

"Two down, sixty to go."

"Shut up!"

"My father will be visiting soon. I can introduce you if you like."

"I'm going to tell Snape you said that."

He laughed. "You might want to reconsider that. You don't want to give him any bright ideas."

"He wouldn't," she said firmly.

"Don't be so sure," he said, smirking softly. "I've seen some things you don't know about. It's not as unbelievable as you might think."

"Stop, Draco. You're freaking me out."

"Okay. I'll stop." He cleaned his hand with his wand. "You ready for the cream."

"What? _Again_?"

He stopped for a second, studying her. "I meant the cream from Snape, you pervert."

Her face flamed bright red. "Oh, yes. Okay."

Draco snickered. "Get over the end of the bed or get your arse in the air."

Hermione rolled over so he couldn't see her blushing anymore and propped her bum in the air.

"Nice, Granger."

"Be careful, it hurts," she mumbled into his bed.

"I can see that. I won't hurt you, I promise."

She sighed as the cool lotion cut though some of the heat in her bum. It quickly became _not_ cool, but at least someone was rubbing out the sting. Sitting in class the next day was going to be a literal pain in the arse.

"Your bum looks terrible," he observed.

"Thanks a lot."

He smiled. "Don't get me wrong, it looks great, just painful."

"It is."

"I could get you something that would dull the pain so you could sit tomorrow."

"No!"

"You're such a masochist, Granger."

"Maybe I am, but I earned it, and it reminds me of being with Snape."

"Pain reminds you of Snape. That sounds real healthy," he said, rubbing more cream on her marks. He could see the gleam between her legs. He wanted to shove his fingers inside her . . . or something else.

"It may sound bad, but it makes me happy."

"Has he admitted he's in love with you yet?"

"No. Because he's not. I'm not even sure we're friends."

He shook his head. "Don't be thick."

"I'm not!"

"Don't worry. He's just as thick as you. You two go great together."

"I told you, we're just shagging. Stop trying to make it something more."

"Fine, but I'm still right."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you done with me?" She didn't want to talk about it anymore. His argument was moot.

"Yeah. Are you going to sleep?"

She nodded and started to get off the bed. "I'm pretty tired."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Granger." He watched her striped bum walk toward the bathroom. "Sweet dreams." He hoped he'd dream of her arse.

Hermione went and brushed her teeth, trying to get the remaining taste of soap out of her mouth. She didn't want to think about what Draco kept saying, but that just made the thoughts more persistent.

When she was lying in her bed, she tossed and turned, staring out into the darkness. Sleeping on her back would be impossible for a few days. Flipping onto her stomach, she buried her face in the pillow and growled. She liked sleeping in Snape's bed . . . _with_ him. Her room was too quiet. Would he let her sleep with him in the summer? Was this what her life was going to be like now, constantly wishing she was with him whenever they were apart? How would she get anything accomplished?

Draco was just making her mental. He didn't know what was going on between her and Snape. They we're fine just the way they were. Hermione didn't need him to be in love. They were happy, and that was all that mattered. _Was_ Snape happy? He seemed _happier_. But Snape wasn't exactly a happy sort of chap, so it was hard to tell.

She'd ask him the next day. If he was happy with the way things were, then Draco could get stuffed. It was their relationship; they could do things however they chose. Everybody else could like it or lump it.

Hermione forced her eyes to close. She'd talk to him the next night and stop worrying about it.

 _Fuuuuuuuuuuuck! I can't sleep._


	16. All Work and No Play

16 - All Work and No Play Makes Hermione a Dull Girl

Hermione hustled to Potions as soon as Arithmacy let out. When she knocked on his office door, he bellowed out, "Enter."

"Close the door," he said when she stepped in. "Come over here."

She stood next to him, eager to see what he was going to do. She could hear someone enter the classroom. What if they heard something?

"Bend over the desk. I want to see your stripes."

His desk felt cool as glass as she lay across it. Hermione's heart raced when he flipped up her skirt.

"Oh, pet," Severus murmured, easing her knickers down to her thighs. The lines had bruised during the night; it looked terribly painful, but disturbingly beautiful. "These are . . . magnificent. How was sitting in class?"

"Painful."

He ran his fingers over the ridges. "I'd imagine so. When are you coming tonight?"

"Coming or meeting you?"

He smirked. "Arriving here."

"Probably 9:30 or 10:00. Is that all right?"

"MmmHmm," he muttered distractedly as he stroked her red cheeks. "Are you ready for this?" he asked, pulling her plug out of the top drawer.

"Yes, sir."

"I think it's time we enlarged it, don't you?"

"Right now?" she squeaked. "Can't it wait till tonight?"

"As you wish." He fished the jar of lube out of another drawer and coated her plug. Her arse was going to be greasy that afternoon. "Hold yourself open for me."

Laying her face on the desktop, Hermione reached back and spread her cheeks for him. The icy feel of the metal made her jump, but his insertion was slow and steady so she would relax. When it popped into place, she sighed. She felt better having it in, like a part of him was always with her.

He patted her rear. "Pull up your knickers and get to class."

She stood. Her underwear covered her bum, making it feel about ten degrees hotter. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome. Be good."

She gave him a secretive smile at the door.

Draco was sitting at her table, and he smirked at her as she sat down.

"Been reminiscing?" he asked.

She grinned. "Shut up."

"You should be thanking me."

"For what?"

"Doesn't your chair feel nice?"

Hermione shifted around. "Did you put a cushioning charm on this?"

"If Snape finds out, I'll take the blame."

She couldn't say she didn't want it. The seat still hurt . . . just not as much.

Ron and Harry trudged up to their table, preventing any further conversation.

"What rot," Ron muttered. "Firenze gave us another ten inches due next Monday. At least Trelawny never piled on the homework so close to the end of the year. Doesn't he know we've got to study for NEWTs?"

"I told you two to drop that class, it's complete bollocks. Even Firenze says it's not definite."

Ron and Harry gave each other surprised looks at her language.

"Are you why she'd been talking like this lately?" Ron asked Draco. "She never said bollocks when she stayed in Gryffindor tower."

Draco smirked at her. "Slytherins do _rub off on you_ , don't they?"

She flashed him a dirty look. "Bollocks is the appropriate word for that nonsense. I'm just being accurate."

Harry gave her a scrutinizing look that made Hermione turn away. She got out her Potions book and notes, trying to appear busy. When he finally turned back to Ron, she sighed in relief.

Snape came out of his office, and the class all shifted forward to face him. Hermione couldn't look at him without smiling, so she bent her head and feigned note-taking. He started lecturing them about the volatile nature of fangs and venom in potion-making. She actually heard what he said for the next forty minutes rather than imaging him naked and talking dirty to her. Instead, she pictured him naked, giving a lecture on fangs and venom. Class was much more lively in her head.  
_

Hermione managed to escape the library at 9:45. Harry and Ron had finished their Divination essays and were just fooling around. She acted as if she didn't want to study with them if they weren't going to be serious.

"We should get back to the common room too, Ron. I gotta get some sleep before practice tomorrow," Harry said, stretching his arms above his head and cracking his neck.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"Constant vigilance," Harry warned her with a smile.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't need to watch out for Draco. He's not up to anything."

He shrugged. "People aren't always what they seem."

"My point exactly. Let it go." Hermione hefted her overflowing bag onto her shoulder.

"As long as you know what you're doing."

She turned to him. He was giving her that look again, as if searching for something in her eyes. "I'll be fine. See you two tomorrow."

"Bye," Ron said through a yawn.

"Night, Hermione."

After dropping off her bag in her room, Hermione got down to the dungeons as fast as she could. He opened the door for her and motioned with his head that they should get to his room. She followed behind him and, after watching the way his trousers pulled around his bum, reached out and grabbed hold.

Severus almost missed a step. He didn't let her see the half-smile playing at his lips. Reaching behind him, he pulled her hand off his cheek and twined his fingers through hers as he led her to his bed. Snape turned to her and, bringing her curious hand to his lips, kissed her fingers. "Get up on the bed—arse in the air. I want to see your marks again."

Hermione climbed up on her elbows and knees, resting her face against his bed; the comforter smelled like him, which soothed her jangled nerves. She shivered as he pulled down her knickers. Every time, no matter how many times, as soon as he slid them down, she got wetter. He made her lift up her knees so he could take them off completely.

Severus flicked his wand toward the bathroom, and a jar of cream sailed out to meet his hand. He scooped out a small amount and went to work on her bum, one line at a time, starting at the top. Her contended sigh made him smirk. She was putty in his hands.

"Severus?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

He sighed. "What?"

"Do you promise not to get angry?"

"Have you done something wrong?"

"No."

"Then I doubt I'll get angry."

She took a deep breath. "I don't really know how to ask this, but . . . I don't really know what we are. Are we friends?"

"Friends?"

He said it as though he'd never heard the word before (or he'd never said it before). "Yes. I mean, are we just . . . exclusively shagging, or is it more?" She had to bite the proverbial bullet. If he took what she said the wrong way, it might ruin things. "I feel the same way about you that I feel about Harry and Ron."

He made a face. _What company._

"Well, not exactly the same. I don't want to see them naked or anything. I just mean I care about you like I care about them. I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want you to think I'm trying to get you to declare your undying love for me or anything—I just have no idea what you're thinking. Do you care about me, or do you just want to shag? I'm happy either way, I just . . . I guess I just want to know if you're happy. With me."

He'd gone still, staring at her bruised bottom as she rambled. _Damn Draco. That little snot was right._ Saying these kinds of thing out loud wasn't his style. He wasn't in love with her, but he _was_ happy with her. And he would be hurt if anything happened to her (and would hurt anyone who harmed her). There was an undeniable need in him to protect her and see her happy. He started smoothing cream over her arse again.

"Why do you think I'm putting cream on your arse?" he asked (not sarcastically for once).

"Um . . . I don't really know. Because you want to?"

Well . . . he couldn't totally deny that. "Hmm. That is partially true. Are you not enjoying it?"

"I fancy it," she said, smiling into the bed.

"Do you think I let every witch I fuck sleep in my bed?"

The sudden change in questioning confused her. "No, sir."

"Do you think that I have ever promised anyone else that I would always kiss them goodbye?"

 _Definitely not._ "No."

"Do you think I have ever let any other witch blindfold me?"

"Not many." She understood where he was going now.

"Have you ever seen me hug another person?"

"No."

"Do you think I kiss every witch I sleep with?"

"I don't know. You seem to like it, and you're very good at it. But I'm going to guess no."

"Good guess," he drawled. "Do you think that I would willingly spend my evenings with someone I did not want to be with?"

"No."

"Do you think I would plan to spend an _entire summer_ with a witch who only had pussy to offer me?"

"I guess not."

"You guess not? Do you think I have ever told another witch that she is my favorite part of the day?"

 _Bugger!_ She was going to cry if he kept going. It never occurred to her how much he did just for her. _Hell, he's saying all this, right now, for me._ It obviously made him uncomfortable to talk about his feelings. "No, sir. I understand. I just . . . wasn't sure.

"Are you sure now?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were happy with me."

"I'm not happy that my motives were suspect, but I _am_ happy being with you."

She sank to her side, looking back at him. "I'm sorry. You're right. That was terribly insulting.

"It wasn't a ringing endorsement, but I understand your confusion. I have a history of hidden agendas."

"That's not it. Really. If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have slept with you."

"Then what was it?"

Hermione bit her lower lip while she thought. "I just didn't know how to categorize us."

He nodded. "It's complicated. Do you have to analyze everything?"

She smiled. "No. As long as we're both happy with our arrangement."

"Are you all right with that? I know how you like to define things."

"I'm very happy with it." Smiling at him, she got on her knees and knelt at the edge of the bed so she could put her arms around his neck. "May I ask another question?"

"Sweet Circe," he muttered to the ceiling. "What is it now?"

"When we meet this summer, will you stay with me all night? I don't like sleeping without you."

Snape let out a relieved chuckle. "That's totally up to you. You're the one who's got to keep up a front for your friends."

"If they accepted us, would you really sleep with me at Grimmauld Place?"

"Their acceptance seems highly unlikely."

"Would you?"

The corner of his mouth curved up. "I'd sleep anywhere with you, pet."

She kissed the side of his mouth, marking the curl of his smile. "I couldn't sleep last night. My bed was too lonely."

"I'm sure Draco would have volunteered to keep you company. Did he enjoy the show?"

She slapped his chest. "I didn't want Draco. And, yes, he did. Twice."

"Twice? I'm impressed."

"That reminds me. Will you let me watch you wank?"

Both his brows rose in amusement. "I believe that could be arranged, providing you were engaged likewise."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, I think that's a given."

Severus smirked, his hand gliding down the front of her shirt, unbuttoning it with a teasing slowness.

"This is . . . pretty," he commented as her bra was revealed. It looked like candy floss: light pink with a pale blue ribbon woven along the top. He could pretty much see straight through it. "Is it new?"

"No, just clean." She usually tried to wear black for him.

Her nipple was hard behind the thin material. He scraped his thumbnail over it. "You look like dessert."

Hermione shivered as his thumbnail flicked upward; it made a soft zipping sound over her bra. "Guess you'll have to eat me," she quipped.

"No," he said, pushing her shirt off her shoulders. "I want to watch you now that you've put the idea in my head. Go get on the chair." He lifted her off the bed and set her on the floor.

She walked toward the chair they'd used the night before; it still made her heart pound just to look at it.

"Take off your skirt," he growled at her back.

She wiggled out of the grey fabric. When she got to the chair, she eased into it and leaned back, pulling up her legs to get the weight off her bum. He was already out of his shirt, and Hermione subconsciously spread her legs as he approached.

"I want to come all over your poor bottom. It'll make it feel better." He grinned evilly. "I promise.

Trying not to laugh, she nodded. "I'd like that, sir. Tell me what to do."

"Get your nipples hard first," he said, unbuckling his belt. "Leave on the bra—pull it down."

Hermione nodded and pulled her cups low to expose her nipples. Brushing the tips until they were stiff, she watched him push his trousers to his thighs and sit across from her on the settee. He was getting harder before her very eyes. He tapped and stroked his cock, teasing until more aggressive action was demanded. Hermione couldn't stop watching his hand, noting his own technique to use on him later.

"Tease yourself, pet." Snape could hear the gravely sound of his own voice. He was enraptured by image she presented. She looked beautiful with the fire lighting one side of her.

Her slow teasing turned to distraction as she watched him. He'd never seriously wanked in front of her before—a few strokes here and there didn't count. It was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. Severus had a patience that Draco didn't. It was a totally different show. Draco seemed to have two wanking modes: trying not to come and coming. Severus looked as if he could do it all night long—as if he enjoyed the buildup.

"Oh my God," she muttered. She wished she had a photo of him so she could watch it over and over again in her room.

"Is this what you wanted to see, pet?"

"Gods, yes, Severus. You're so fucking sexy. Please take off your trousers. I want you to be totally naked."

He abandoned his cock and kicked off his shoes, kicking his trousers to one side. Being naked wasn't an issue for him (anymore). The way she watched him left no doubt about her desires (well, that and the twinkling lake between her legs). She looked adorably sexy curled in his chair with her fingers stroking her twat, one knee hooked over the arm. The purple lines on her bum were clearly visible. Badges of courage. He'd rub some more cream on her before she left.

Wrapping his fingers around the base, Severus trapped the blood in his cock. When he felt the tingling throb of heat, he used his other hand to pump himself. She was watching him carefully, learning what he liked even while she put on a show for him.

"Finger yourself," he ordered.

Hermione smiled at him and slowly slid one finger inside. His actions were spellbinding. She wanted to watch him all night. Her fingers moved in a slow rhythm, teasing more than fucking. Each time she got close, she pulled away. She didn't go right back in like Severus had the night before; instead, she just let the momentum die and then slowly brought it back. It was becoming difficult to stay still (and unfortunately, her bum ached whenever she moved too much).

Snape spent the time observing her. His cock felt like lead. He tried to stay below the threshold, but watching her in person was much more intense than any fantasy. First off, his fantasies did not involve nonstop whimpering and moaning (although they would from then on), and he had never thought about how he'd be able to hear her sloppy wet fingers moving in and out of her pussy. Even when she was just caressing her clit, he could hear her.

Severus raised one eyebrow as she brought her shining hand to her lips and licked her fingers clean. _Fuck!_ He could almost taste her from where he sat. _When was the last time I ate her? The other night? Why does that seem so long ago?_ He was starting to feel as though he were on a diet and she had all the fairy cakes in the castle.

"Are you going to come?" he growled.

Hermione nodded. "I was waiting for you."

"Waiting for me to what? Come?"

"No, to tell me to."

He tried not to smile. "How obedient. Go ahead. I want to watch you."

She circled her clit. "Are you going to?"

"When you're done."

"Yes, sir."

All the teasing and holding back had left her right on the edge. It took less than a minute. Hermione called out his name as the pleasure took hold of her pussy and every muscle in her body went rigid. The room blurred for a few seconds then she blinked twice, and he came back into focus.

Snape rose and stood over her. "I meant what I said about coming on you. You want to watch, don't you?"

She nodded happily.

"Pull back your legs a little more," he murmured.

She showed him even more of her bruised bum.

"Good girl. That's perfect. Stay right there."

Bracing himself on the chair above her, he went to work, stroking his cock a little faster. Hermione's eyes darted between his face and his hand. _Oh my God! This is the sexiest thing I've ever seen._ The way he was looming over her, his eyes piercing her, it was all making her dizzy. "Come on me, Severus. I want to see it. Please."

Gripping the top of the chair, Snape felt his balls clench as he came. Line after line of pearly liquid accented her bum and thighs; one hash mark jotted across her pink, glittering folds. The sight would be burned into his memory forever.

"Oh my God." There was too much to see. Hermione didn't want to stop watching his face, but his cock was a sight to behold. _And look at my arse. I'm covered in pearls. Or custard. I fancy both._ She giggled silently.

"What the hell's gotten into you?" he asked, amused by her expression.

"That was brilliant. I want to do it again."

"Not tonight, pet. I'm beat." He bent down and kissed the top of her head. "You want me to get that for you?" He nodded at her bum and reached for his wand.

"No!"

Severus smirked. "Very well. It's your arse; do as you please." Pushing off the back of the chair, he stood up and stretched. She was running her fingers through each line, smearing his seed, spreading it round. He shook his head. She'd keep going until it had all absorbed into her skin. "Are you going to wear that back to your room?"

"I'm gonna sleep in it," she muttered, transfixed by her own artwork.

Severus laughed. "That's a little twisted, Hermione."

"Is it really?" Her nose scrunched with worry.

He could see she was concerned she'd crossed the line into unacceptable. "I wouldn't want you any other way."

She smiled at him.

"Finish your masterpiece and then come sit over here with me," he said, sinking into the settee.

Rubbing the rest into her skin, Hermione rolled out of the chair without putting too much pressure on her bum. (She was getting good at that.) When she went to sit beside him, he pulled her around so she was lying over his lap. There wasn't much worry that he might spank her—she hadn't done anything wrong—but being over his knee always made her wriggle around with excitement.

"What are you doing?" she asked when he palmed her cheeks apart.

"Enlarging your plug and putting on some more cream."

She shivered. "How much bigger?"

"Just the next size up. Do you want me to take it out to do it or leave it in?"

Her hips wouldn't stop; she couldn't keep still. "Um . . . I don't know. Leave it in?"

He tapped the green jewel once with his wand. He assumed it had worked by the way she moaned. "How was that?"

"Fuck," she whispered. "Weird."

"Tell me what it's like when you take it out in the morning."

"Is it going to hurt?"

"It shouldn't. It's just a touch bigger."

"Okay." There was no way she could be still after that.

Severus watched her wiggle across his knee for a minute before he summoned the jar. She gave him a contented purr when he smoothed the cream over her skin. She was practically humping him.

"What time will you be here tomorrow?" he asked.

"Same time," she mumbled.

"Are you studying enough?"

"Besides you, it's all I do."

The white cream blended into the red of her marks, making them look pink for a few seconds before he rubbed it in. "That sounds healthy."

She smiled. "That what Draco says about you."

"That I'm healthy?"

"No. I told him that whenever my bum hurts it reminds me of you. He sarcastically said that was healthy."

"You think about me when your bum hurts?"

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at him. "Yes, of course."

"Every time?"

"Yes. I think about you a lot."

"What do you think about?"

She smiled to herself and rested her cheek against the seat. "Your hands on my arse mostly. Being over your knee or bent over your desk . . . or your bed. I think about every single time you punished me, whether I liked it or not. I think about what you do to me afterward. I see you fucking me and coming about fifty times a day."

"How do you find time to study around all that?"

"I see it all in flashes, not real time."

"I see." He put more cream on her. After he'd rubbed her so long her arse felt like satin, he sighed and figured he should send her back to her room. "Come on, love. Put on your clothes. You need your sleep."

She made a noise of dissent but did as he said. The cane marks were too fresh for any kind of argument.

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her hair, inhaling one last hit of her before she left. Hermione smiled when he tipped up her chin and kissed her. It seemed he was trying to hold back, just a sweet kiss to send her on her way. That wouldn't do. She needed to remember him.

Her tongue quickly slipped past his lips. His surprised inhale cooled her cheek. Clearly he thought her idea superior and deepened the kiss, licking his way into her mouth, tickling and teasing her. Hermione could hear herself panting though her nose, smothered against his face. He released her and stepped back with a dazed look.

"Get back to your room. Go to sleep."

She had more revising to do. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it," he intoned.

Hermione was happy to hear him say it. "I'll miss you tonight." She knew she wouldn't sleep well, what with worrying about NEWTs and not being with him.

He nodded. Sleeping alone wasn't at the top of his list either.

With one last smile, she left.  
_

Every night she returned that week, Severus became more concerned. The dark circles under her eyes grew sootier, and she smiled less and less each passing day. In class on Friday, she looked as though she'd gotten makeup tips from an Inferius. The other seventh-years were starting to look pretty ragged too, but Hermione had a half-lidded look of near-death to top them all.

Snape would have thought she didn't know where she was, but she turned in her work and stared at him off and on throughout the class as usual (the only difference being she didn't look hot and bothered . . . more narcotized and blank). Her appearance and demeanor were worrying.

When he answered the soft knock on his office door that Friday night, she looked drunk, her head weaving gently. She took one long look at him and promptly fell against him; her crumpling face buried in his chest as her arms wrapped around his waist. Closing the door against any prying eyes, Severus held her for a minute before speaking. "What's wrong, pet?"

"I'm so tired."

Her voice quavered with unshed tears. Severus felt his heart lurch down toward his stomach. There was no stopping the NEWTs or her obsessive revising, but he would do what he could to staunch the deleterious effects. Kissing the top of her head, he made her look at him. "Wait right here for a second."

She gave him a lackluster nod.

Going to the small cabinet on the far wall, he rummaged around until he found everything he was looking for. After slipping some phials into his coat pocket, he returned to her unsteady form. He scooped her up and carried her through his room and into the bathroom, where he deposited her on the counter. A small smile was trying to emerge on her face, but she seemed too tired to sustain it. Turning on the taps, he filled the tub with warm water and threw in a slew of recuperative soaking solutions. All he had to do was dunk her in the concoction and get her to drink the contents of the phials in his pocket.

Starting with her shoes and socks, he began to undress her. "How much have you been sleeping?"

She shrugged.

"That much?" he quipped dryly. "You're staying with me tonight, and you're getting some sleep."

"Draco will be worried if I don't come back."

"I'll let him know."

"He keeps trying to feed me," she said with a weak smile.

"Feed you? Haven't you been eating?" He'd seen her in the Great Hall; he was pretty sure she'd been eating.

"Yes. I don't think he knows what else to do."

"He's got good reason to be worried. How could you let yourself get like this?"

Her lower lip trembled. "I'm doing the best I can."

"Why didn't you come to me? Get help?"

Hermione couldn't take one more thing piling on top of her. His displeasure wasn't a weight she could bear. "I did! I went to Madam Pomfrey."

"What did she give you?"

"First she gave me a mild sleep inducer, but that didn't work. Then she gave me some Dreamless Sleep, but I felt awful the next day, and I couldn't remember anything I'd studied that night. I won't take it again!"

Severus sighed and tossed all her clothes to one side. "All right, don't get upset. I've got something that won't have that effect."

"I'll be able to study? And remember?"

"Yes. You need to dream. Your brain needs to process what you've been thinking about. I've got something that will keep you asleep and let you dream. But you have to get at least seven and half hours of sleep with it. It will make you groggy if you try to get by on less." He could see her calculating when she'd have to end her late-night revising in order to get that amount of sleep.

"Okay."

Snape helped her off the counter and turned her around to face the mirror. Her bum had been changing colors all week. It was now green in some places, indicating it was on its way to healing. If she'd been taking better care of herself, it would have been further along. (Although, it _was_ starting to coordinate with her plug.) He tapped on the jewel. "Push it out."

He left her plug in the sink then got her into the tub. She sat with her legs pulled up, resting her face on her knees. Reaching into his pocket, he fished out the phials. Snape handed her the orange one. "Drink this."

"What is it?"

"Revitalizing Potion—to undo some of the damage you've done."

She tipped it down her throat and handed him back the empty tube. He passed her the next. Hermione recognized the light blue liquid; it was the same potion he'd given her the night they'd been out to the Quidditch pitch. The taste of rain ran over her tongue; she shivered.

He held onto the last phial for after her bath; it would knock her out pretty fast. He'd wait until she was in bed.

"How do you feel?" he asked, shrugging off his coat and rolling up his sleeves.

"Weird."

"Weird how?"

"The first one made me feel kind of hot, like my muscles and brain are buzzing. The other one hasn't kicked in yet, but it felt like an icy finger going down my spine."

"The first one will wear off soon, once your body has repaired itself. The second one is going to make you groggy and dizzy, like last time but worse. Longterm stress takes longer to heal than just a short burst of adrenaline."

"Aren't you getting in?"

"I just want you to get warm and relaxed. I'll be right back. Lie back. I want as much of you soaking in that solution as possible."

Hermione had never been in his tub alone. It felt too big. She'd left her hair in a messy pile on top of her head, so at least it wasn't getting wet. The water felt wonderful. Leaning back, she submerged her tight muscles in the warmth. She could hear him walking around in his bedroom. Every couple of minutes, he'd breeze past the door. _Do I look so awful that he doesn't even want to take a bath with me?_ Hermione needed him to fuck her and drive out all her demons. Sleeping the whole night with him sounded perfect; she wouldn't just lie there wishing she was with him for hours on end. After fifteen long watery minutes, he finally came back.

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Drunk." She'd felt the same way at her cousin's wedding after her parents had let her drink too much wine.

He smirked. "Do you want to stay in longer?"

"No. My hands're pruning. Unless you're getting in too."

"Why don't we just get in bed." He held out his hand to pull her up.

"That sounds nice," she murmured.

He helped her stand, and the room started revolving. "Severus, the room's spinning."

Nodding, he wrapped a towel around her and picked her up again. He carried her to the bed and used his wand to dry her. "Cold?"

Hermione tried to shake her head but that made the room tilt as well as spin. "I'm fine."

He took off her towel and tossed it over the chair. "Roll over. I want to put something on your arse."

"On it or in it?" she asked as she rolled to the middle of the bed.

He smirked at the back of her head. "On. There will be no _in_ until you've gotten adequate sleep."

"At all?"

Her muffled incredulity made him chuckle. "At all."

"Severus, please. I need you. You haven't shagged me since last Tuesday."

"I didn't hear you complaining when you were coming all over my hand this week."

Hermione felt him climb up next to her and rub a blob of cream over her bum. "I'm not complaining—I loved every second of it. I just miss you. I miss you being inside me."

He missed it too, but he would feel guilty shagging her in her current state. Severus kissed her shoulder as he massaged her bum. "The sooner you take the sleeping potion, the sooner you'll wake up, and the sooner I'll fuck you."

Hermione turned her head, scrutinizing his face. "You promise you'll fuck me in the morning?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "All right then. Give it to me."

"That's what you always say," he teased.

A drunken giggle slipped out. "Severus! I do not."

"Yes, you do," he assured her and pulled the cork out of the final phial. "Here."

Pushing up on her elbows, she downed the midnight blue liquid; it tasted, oddly enough, like cold tea. "Are you going to sleep too?"

"It's still a few hours until I usually fall asleep."

"I could suck your dick till I'm out," she suggested hopefully.

He couldn't keep a straight face after that offer. "Tempting as that sounds, I can wait until later."

Her face dropped. "Will you at least get in bed with me?"

He started to get in next to her.

"With _out_ your clothes," she added.

Severus nodded once. "Very well."

Hermione watched him get undressed, her eyes blearily following his hurried striptease. As soon as he was under the covers with her, she was touching him, running her hand up and down his side, kissing his chest and neck.

"Slow down," he groaned. "You're supposed to be going to sleep."

"I wanna dream about you," she explained. Her voice sounded slurry with exhaustion.

Rolling her onto her back, he pinned her down and brushed her hair away from her face. "You're going to stay nice and still and quiet," he countered. "I will keep you distracted until you're asleep as long as you stay calm."

Hermione smiled up at him. The bed was slowly spinning in a circle. Despite the unstable nature of his room, she felt relaxed and fluid, as if she were melting. _Such a dear man._ Freeing one arm, she patted his cheek. He must have shaved before she got there . . . or used some kind of charm. His skin felt exceedingly smooth and warm under her fingers. Turning his head, he kissed her palm.

She smiled wider. "You're so nice."

He snorted. "The potion is making you delusional, pet."

"So nice." She sighed as he kissed her neck. "You're my fav'rit professor."

Snape grinned into her neck, chuckling softly at her praise.

"You are," she assured him. "Espeshly when you're naked."

"Espheshly?"

"I remember everything you said th'other day about venom an' fangs."

He stopped licking her throat. "That was during class. I wasn't naked."

"You were in my head."

"Is that what you've been thinking about when you're supposed to be working?"

"Suppose' t'be working?" she said in an offended tone. "I always do my work."

"You do your work, but you don't take notes anymore. You just stare at me . . . or parts of me. I guess this explains why." He kissed his way down to her breasts.

His mouth was warm on her nipple, and his tongue lapped and swirled over the tightening skin. She giggled. "I love your tongue, Sev'rus."

"Yes," he muttered. "I got that impression." Both of her nipples had puckered, and they shone with his saliva, like small glazed cherries.

"I'm getting wet."

Snape stopped and listened to her heart beating. She was getting too excited. Her tits would have to wait until later. Going back to her lips, he kissed her. It was a strange to keep things slow with no intention of going further. "Calm down, pet. Just relax."

She let him kiss her, his lips manipulating hers, making her brain numb. The spinning of the bed eased, but the room was starting to fade. It was getting harder and harder to open her eyes each time she blinked. Her eyelashes felt as if they were made of iron. The soft swirl of his tongue plied her into a hypnotic state. Hermione didn't want to go to sleep yet, but she was fading fast.

He pulled away and looked at her face. She couldn't even keep her eyes open. "Go to sleep, love. I'll be here when you wake up."

"G'nigh Sev'rus. I . . ."

Her breathing was slow and even, the unspoken thought left unsaid on her lips.

"Hermione?" he whispered. She didn't answer. He softly kissed her lips one last time then pulled the comforter up under her chin. The potion would wear off around dawn.

He stayed there for a while longer, watching her sleep. It wasn't what he had in mind for the evening, but it wasn't all bad. At least he wasn't alone.

Snape got his book from the nightstand and read for over an hour, her slow, soft breathing a comforting soundtrack. At midnight he put out the candles and turned to her in the semi-darkness. He wanted her closer. Touching him. The neediness of that desire made him uncomfortable. _Bloody hell, Severus! Try to keep some distance. You're just going to be lonely and pissed off when she's gone._ His brain made a good point. But then some other part of his head weighed in on the argument. _What if she doesn't leave?_ That gave him pause. It was a dangerous thought. Enjoying something while it lasted was one thing, but hope was quite another. Hope was for suckers; it would flatten you.

Severus reached up and stroked her face. The light from the fireplace made passing shadows on her skin. She looked like a fiery angel. He pulled the covers down to her waist, taking in the sight. She was too pretty for him. Pretty witches ended up with handsome wizards. He knew she didn't judge people on their appearance, but that was just the way the world worked. Besides, what would they do if she didn't leave? Live in his house at Spinner's End? Stay at Hogwarts during the school year? Someone was bound to notice her constant coming and going.

Rolling her away from him, Snape curled himself along her back. She was warm and soft; his arm fit around her and his hand found her breast. He closed his eyes. Every touch felt like borrowed time. Good things didn't last.  
_

Hermione opened her eyes to a dark room. The pale orange flicker of the dying fire was the only light. There was a split second where she was confused, not knowing where she was; but then she felt the weight of Snape's arm over her and smiled. _Thank Merlin it's the weekend. I want to stay here forever._ She'd never looked forward to the end of the school year before. It would be scary and exciting being out in the real world, but it would be glorious to spend days in Snape's bed.

He'd been sweet the night before, taking care of her. It was a load off her mind knowing she'd be able to sleep. She just had to remember to go to bed and not spend half the night in the common room reading.

Her bladder jabbed at her. She hadn't used the loo before she went to sleep. Gently lifting his arm, she rolled away from him and padded to the bathroom. When she got back, she found him sprawled sideways, as if she were still there. Now that she'd slept, she felt better, more clearheaded; and her first brilliant idea was that he needed to wake up and fuck her.

Easing under the covers, she shimmied down until she was level with his prick. He usually woke up before her, so she didn't often get the chance. The first kiss was as soft as she could make it. She didn't want him to wake up before she'd gotten anywhere. He might try to make her go back to sleep. Slowly and softly, she kissed and licked his cock. It filled steadily, growing and twitching against her lips.

Severus's dream took a strange turn. _He was grading papers in Advanced Potions, but Granger wasn't there. Draco was smirking at him from her table, but Snape didn't know why. The rest of the class was working. Where was she? She never missed class. Draco shook his head as if Snape were an idiot. "She's waiting for you." "Waiting for me?" "Stop messing about and go get her." Harry looked up at their conversation and said,"If you don't find her, I'll curse you." Snape didn't know what he was talking about. All he could think about was finding out where she was. Harry had turned into James when he looked back."Stop being a prat, Snivellus. I thought you were supposed to be smart." Ron's hair grew longer, and when he looked up from his book, he wasn't a Weasley. Lily smiled at him."You deserve to be happy, Severus." It felt as though someone had stabbed him in the heart. "Let go of the past. It's clouding your future." Draco nodded and added, "You'd better find her before it's too late." Severus didn't want to look away from Lily, afraid she might disappear. She smiled at him. "Don't miss out on the living because you're holding onto the dead. Find her." He was roaming the dungeons, frantically searching. They went on for eternity. Where ever Hermione was, he'd never find her like this. He stopped, exhausted from his search. It was hopeless. She was gone. Trudging around the next corner, he saw a light under a door. When he opened it, he was in his small garden at Spinner's End, the sunshine blinding him. She was there, wearing a white sundress that was almost as bright as the sun. "Severus!" she exclaimed, looking up. "What took you so long?" She didn't wait for an answer. Dashing over to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at him. "I missed you today." He leaned down and kissed her. He realized he'd never kissed her in broad daylight before. It was nice. Warm. She smiled and unzipped his fly. Her hands were all over him, and then she was kneeling in the grass, taking him in her mouth. "Hermione," he groaned._

"Hermione." Her name was on his lips as he opened his eyes. His dream was still vivid in his mind, and he was briefly confused by the sudden darkness. His dick was rock hard, and feeling around under the covers, he found the cause. Pushing down the comforter, he uncovered her curly head.

"Hello," he muttered. "You're up early. Feeling better?"

"Yes, sir."

"Having fun?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Come up here."

Hermione scooted up the bed until she was face to face with him.

"Are you trying to hint at something?"

She smiled. "I wanted you to wake up happy."

Severus held back a matching grin. "You're a paragon of generosity," he drawled. "Nothing in it for you?"

"Maybe a little. Did it inspire you?"

"Inspire me?" He chuckled, running his finger down her chest. "That's a euphemism I haven't heard before."

"I thought you might wake up dying to fuck me."

 _I'm always dying to fuck you._ "Manipulation from a Gryffindor. You'll be chucked out if the others find out." His fingertips plucked her nipple.

"I prefer to think of it as inspiration."

"I don't recommend the road of self-deception."

His pinching made her arch closer to him. "What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?" he replied, pinching the other nipple.

"Mm," she moaned. "Taking care of other people isn't a Slytherin trait."

"It is if it benefits us."

She studied his face as he watched her nipples react to his ministrations. After what he'd said the other night, she didn't really believe that there was any ulterior motive behind his care. "I won't tell anyone."

He looked up at her. His rebuff had been cold; he didn't know how to respond to accusations of kindness. "They wouldn't believe you anyway."

She kissed his nose. He looked affronted, which only made her laugh. "Take care of me some more. Use your cock this time." He wouldn't get uncomfortable about the affection if she mixed it with sex. _He's right. I am manipulative._

Severus smirked back. Her sweetness rolled so swiftly into debauchery. He slid his hand down to her muff and carded his fingers through her pubic hair. She wasn't wet yet. He wanted the sex to be as stress-free as possible for her, but that didn't mean he wouldn't make her beg for it. "Get on your back. Show me what a good patient you are."

Hermione beamed at him and rolled over. He crawled down and spread her legs. The warm feel of his breath on her pussy made her shiver. Her clit seemed to be straining to get closer to his mouth. His tongue was slow and soft, just like the night before, and the longer he licked, the more her brain quieted. There was a muffled detachment to the outside world, as if she were underwater.

Severus licked her until she was bucking against his face, her hips popping off the bed trying to find release. Her juices smeared over his chin and lips like candy glaze; it collected at her entrance, building to a milky bead, which he lapped away. She whimpered his name, a steady petition for his mercy. He had no problem showing her mercy, he just liked hearing her.

"Severus, please!" she groaned, digging her fingers into his hair.

"Please what?" he asked as he curled two fingers into her channel.

A growl skipped out of her, turning to a whimper halfway through. "Please make me come."

He wrapped his lips around her clit and rubbed his face into her.

"Ah! No, no, no! I want you inside me."

She had never requested her orgasm happen in a particular way before, as long as they happened. There were pros and cons for each possibility; but at that moment, feeling her clench around him while watching her face seemed like the more important pro.

He rubbed his heavy cock through her folds, watching her eyes roll back. As soon as he was inside her, she clamped her hands on his arse and ground herself against him. Her muscles rolled around him like a snake. Tighten. Roll. Tighten. Roll. She hissed through her teeth then her jaw dropped when the contractions peaked, her pussy twitching around him as she came. Her intensity always left him speechless; he was lost in her until the spasms died out.

"Oh God," she whispered, running her hands up his back. "So good." Complete sentences were too daunting for the moment.

He started to move inside her, and she blinked up into his face like a sleepy cat. "Are you ready for more?" Severus rumbled.

"You know I am."

"Tell me how you want it, pet," he breathed in her ear. "Nothing too rough. You're not really better yet."

The vibrations along her ear made her clit throb. She wanted to spend all day with him whispering to her like that. Her legs wound around his hips, urging him to go a little faster. "Hold me down."

He looked her in the eye. "Hold you down or tie you down?"

"Hold me down. With your hands."

That didn't sound too rough. He nodded and pulled one of her hands from his back. Without further prodding, she released him and held her arms loosely over her head. He stared down at her and wrapped his fingers around her wrists; they were so small he could easily encircle them both with one hand. She let out a shaky sigh, obviously enjoying it.

"I love it when you're like this," he whispered. Truthfully, there wasn't any way he didn't love having her.

"Like what?"

"I'm barely doing anything, and you're already creaming my dick."

She blushed and bit her lip. "I like it."

He raised one eyebrow and smirked. "So I gather. If you enjoy restraint so much, maybe I should tie you down next time I punish you."

She never knew when he was just talking to turn her on and when he really meant it. Either way, she liked what she heard.

"You'd look lovely bent over my desk with your legs tied open." Her grunt of agreement panted past his ear. "I could do all kinds of things to you in that position."

 _Oh God!_

"I could fill you up with soapy water and watch you hold it while I get your arse nice and red. What would you prefer? The cane? The paddle? Or is the riding crop your favorite? We haven't used the flogger in a while. I wonder what it would be like to fuck you while you held that water inside."

Hermione's eyes flew open. She didn't know if she could handle that. The surge of moisture that accompanied the jolt through her sex suggested her pussy was in favor of the idea (and possibly in cahoots with Snape).

"Mmm. You _do_ like that, don't you? Maybe we should let Draco watch. He could pick what to use on you. He is our guest after all. I bet he'd like to see you with the ball gag in your mouth too. What do you think, pet?"

 _I think my pussy needs a flood warning._ She couldn't stop thinking about how Draco had said he'd like to whip her clit until she came. Hermione had a strong suspicion Snape would let him do it too.

"Please don't let him see all that," she panted.

"Why not?"

"It's humiliating!"

He leered down at her. "That's what makes you so wet."

"I'd never be able to look him in the eye again!"

"You could if he did something equally embarrassing."

"Like what?"

His leer curled into an evil grin. "Once your arse is clean, he could probably be persuaded to lick it."

Her eyes got wider. "What makes you think he'd want to?"

"Hormones make boys do lots of things that might surprise you."

"I thought you said that hole was yours."

"A tongue can't hurt you. Just think about it for now. Nothing's set in stone."

She'd pretend to think about it, but that particular portal was only for him. No way was she going to let Draco back there . . . with his pretty mouth. _No! That was so wrong! Bad Hermione._ Besides, Draco was awfully prissy. It didn't seem likely that he would ever agree to it anyway. But, then again . . . wasn't that what people thought about her? Goody-two-shoes Granger. Maybe what people were willing to do in private was more ambiguous than meets the eye. What if he _would_ do it? Should she let him? If Snape really did all those things to her in front of him, she'd have to just to keep things even. Even if Malfoy didn't tell anyone else, he'd never let her live it down.

Severus fucked her faster. She looked lost in thought. Maybe he shouldn't have suggested it. He didn't want her to worry about it; she had enough on her plate. He needed to distract her and pull her back into his path. "I dreamt about you last night, pet."

Hermione snapped back to the present and met his eye. "Really? What?"

He had no intention of relaying the entire dream. It was too personal. "We were out back in my garden at Spinner's End. You were on your knees, sucking me."

Hermione grinned. "I want to do that in real life. How nosy are your neighbors?"

Snape smirked. "If it's what you want, I'll find a way."

She struggled against his hands, testing how firm his grip was. He squeezed tighter. "I want it," she assured him. What would he be like at home? Alone. She wouldn't be able to keep her hands off him. "Please fuck me harder."

"Stay calm. We've got all morning."

Forcing herself to relax, she watched his face. He always looked so serious when he was fucking her. It was sexy as hell. He kept rubbing her clit with his pubic bone and then shifting back, making her arch for it. Another orgasm was closing in on her. She wished she could grab his bum and force him to hit her at just the right angle and speed. Fighting against his iron grip, she encouraged him to hold her tighter.

Severus growled at her and shifted, using both his hands to pin her wrists on either side of her head. The change in position gave him better leverage, and he gained the balance he needed for more speed. Even though she was pulling at her hands, the rest of her body felt loose and pliable. He'd never seen her "relax fight" before. It was hilariously contradictory. "What is it, pet?"

Blushing, she looked away.

His movements slowed. "Tell me."

"I don't know," she muttered. "It's stupid. Please don't stop. I'm getting so close."

He gave her a couple hard thrusts then went back to slow. "I can't give you what you need if you don't tell me. It's not stupid if it turns you on."

She sighed. "I just like seeing how strong you are, okay? See, now you've made me say something cheesy and cliché."

He had to laugh at her embarrassment. "Nothing wrong with that. It fits right in with your submissive proclivities."

"You already knew, didn't you?"

He smiled and resumed the quick pace. "I see the way you look at me when I pick you up and toss you around the bed."

She blushed brighter thinking about it. "I just wanted you to pin me harder."

"I don't want to hurt you right now, pet. You're still healing."

"My hands are going numb."

Snape let go of her wrists. "You should have told me sooner."

"I didn't want you to stop." Her limp hands lifted to his shoulder and traced down his bicep. The way his muscles twitched and hardened as he fucked her was beautiful. It wasn't just the strength. It was visual. Visceral.

"I know, pet. We can go back to normal next week. You should be better by then."

She slipped her arms around his neck. "Will you lie against me? Use your weight to hold me down?"

Snape nodded and pressed his chest to hers. Usually the prolonged closeup of that position made him feel like a bug under glass, but it was getting easier. She kissed his lower lip. Her brown eyes were scorched, the pupils like craters in the center. Leaning in, he returned her kiss. Once he started, he couldn't stop—didn't want to. She was whimpering and moaning, her tongue pulsing in time with his hips, fucking his mouth. His balls were getting dangerously tight.

Hermione felt the pressure behind her clit increase. One more step and she'd be at the top, ready to be pushed in a free fall back to the bottom. She couldn't breathe. His body was pressing the air out of her, and his mouth was cutting off her oxygen. His hips ground into her, and the swirling heat pooled in her sex.

With the first squeeze of her pussy, he started to come. Snape sucked her tongue into his mouth, trapping her there. Her arms tightened around him, pulling him closer; he could feel her heart beating against his. Fast like a rabbit. When the ache in his balls faded away, he released her tongue but kept his lips on hers.

Hermione felt as though he'd sucked her brains out of her head. Her body was thrumming from the orgasm and heady from panting through her nose for so long. Her face felt tingly hot, as if she'd just come in from the cold. He didn't let go of her when it was over; everything just got slower and slower, like a dying battery.

His tongue searched her mouth, afraid that if he broke contact the pleasant hum coursing through his veins would stop. She was running her fingers over his neck and chest, making his skin twitch and purr. Wrapping his hands around her hips, he carefully rolled them both over, taking care not to disconnect. Electricity needed a circuit. One hand strayed to the back of her neck, just to make sure she didn't break the current.

She didn't. Snuggling against him, Hermione let him invade her mouth—and then mounted her counterattack. He tasted of pussy. It was getting easier to breathe, especially now that she was on top. His cock was still inside her, but she could feel it fading; she didn't mind as long as he stayed inside her. Hermione didn't know why he was so intent on kissing her, but she wasn't about to complain. How such a snarky man got to be such a good kisser, she couldn't imagine; but she was damn well going to enjoy the end result. Her belly kept flipping and settling like an anxious pancake every time he tickled the roof of her mouth.

Severus ran one hand down to her bum. He felt as though he'd taken a hit of that Tranquility Draught he given her; the room was rotating in a dragging circle like a turntable on its last leg. Snape held her by the head and deepened the kiss, swirling into her mouth and then drawing her into his. She made a noise of contentment and rolled her hips into his, shifting his prick around inside.

He had no idea how long they'd been going at it. Maybe it was time to send her back to her room. He was a little groggy from leaving a piece of himself inside her. When he felt his eyelids starting to get heavy, he gave in. He'd have to break the magic sometime. They couldn't spend the rest of their lives kissing in his bed like a couple of teenagers. Cupping her face, he held back her head so he could see her. She looked just as far gone. Pressing her frazzled head onto his shoulder, he checked the clock. There wasn't enough time to go back to sleep, but she didn't have to get back to her room just yet. Groggy kisses peppered his neck, and he ran his hand along her jaw, back into her hair.

"Stay tomorrow night," he whispered, barely audible over the fire.

She heard the words rumble through his chest and nodded. "Same time."

"Earlier."

Hermione smiled into his neck. "I have to study, but I'll be here as soon as I can without looking suspicious."

"I'll give you the same potions. You should be back to normal by Monday."

"Can we have sex _before_ the potions tonight?" she prodded.

He smiled into the darkness. "I don't know. I enjoyed your babbling praise last night."

"What babbling praise?" She didn't remember saying anything untoward.

"You don't remember claiming I was your favorite teacher?"

"No. Did I really say that?"

"Ugh," he sighed, putting his hand over his chest. "You wound me, Madam."

She giggled and kissed his neck. "Just because I don't remember it doesn't mean it isn't true. What else did I say?"

He rubbed his face. "You begged me to tie you to my desk and bugger you till you screamed."

"Did I?" _Sounds like me._

"Yes. Then you said you wanted me to tie a leash around your neck and show you off to my friends."

She pulled back and studied his face. That wasn't one of her fantasies. "No, I didn't."

He grinned. "Yes, you did. And where do you think I got that idea about letting Draco watch. That was all yours."

She laughed. "You are such a liar." She'd actually been afraid she'd said something overly personal. "What did I really say?"

"That you'd been having naked class time with me in your head."

A blush tinged her cheeks. "Well, that is true."

"Tranquility Draught Hermione is very honest. Maybe I should press you for information tonight."

"What if you don't like what you hear?"

"I'm a big boy, I can take it."

"You already know everything about me. There isn't anything to confess."

He checked the time again. "You'd better start getting dressed, pet. It's almost seven."

She kissed his cheek and extricated herself from him. She could feel his seed dripping out like a viscous memento.

"Don't wear your plug today. Leave it here."

"Okay." She rolled out of bed and padded over to her clothes. They were warm from the fire. Once she was dressed, she went to the mirror to try to do something with her hair. Anyone who saw her like that would know what she'd been doing. It was hopeless. She balled it into a bun and haphazardly wrapped the elastic around it.

Snape appeared behind her in the mirror. He turned her around then leaned down and kissed her. Her hair issues were quickly forgotten. Fifteen minutes later, he let her go; and she wandered back to her room with her lips tingling—his face all she could see.


	17. Loose Lips Sink Ships

17 - Loose Lips Sink Ships

Draco rescued her from the library that night, sauntering in and "reminding" her they had "Head duties" to attend to. Once out in the hallway, he took her bag from her. "You're not coming back tonight, are you?" It was more a statement than a question.

"I don't think so."

"Did you get in your requisite eight hours of revising?"

She gave him a very Snape-y eyebrow lift. "Did you get any?" It looked as though he'd been out flying.

"Don't do that. It's eerie. And for your information, I got in two hours before practice."

Two hours of studying was like a warm up for her, but Draco was less structured.

"Please be sure to make Snape aware of my good deed here," he said, indicating the library.

"Didn't he send you?"

"No, he just mentioned that you couldn't get away early without looking suspicious. I took it upon myself to help you two out."

Hermione smirked. "I'm sure he'll be very appreciative."

"Well, I like expensive chocolate and diamonds if you feel like thanking me."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh good, I've already got a tiara picked out for you."

He laughed and gave her sideways glance. "I'll wear anything you like, you dirty girl. Didn't know cross-dressing was your new kink. I doubt Snape's going to go for that."

"Shut up," Hermione said with an embarrassed smile. "I don't have a cross-dressing kink. But now I know why you're so good at putting together outfits."

She dodged down the hall to the dungeons before he could say anything.

"Stay out of my closet," she called over her shoulder. "I've only got the one good dress and it's not your color."

Draco pinched his lips shut; he'd get her back for that at a later date. He'd never been into women's clothing (no pun intended), but obviously he'd never wear Granger's. The girl had the saddest wardrobe he'd ever seen. It was almost utilitarian. Function over style. She had an interesting knicker collection, but the rest . . . ugh. He'd sooner transfer to Hufflepuff than be caught dead in a poly-cotton blend.  
\- - - - - - - - - -

Snape opened his office door to find a grinning Granger waiting outside. He double-checked the clock on the mantle. "This is early for you." Stepping back, he waved her inside.

"I thought you _said_ early."

"I'm not complaining."

Hermione smiled and took his proffered hand. "I have to admit it was Draco who got me here."

"How's that?"

"He came into the library and made a 'Head' excuse."

Snape smirked. "I'll have to remember that excuse myself. He's been quite useful. More so than I imagined in the beginning. Have you thought any more about what I suggested?"

"No, I haven't! I've been busy."

"I see. I'd like to talk to you about tonight." Sitting on the settee, he stood her between his knees.

Hermione's stomach dropped. "What about tonight?" He looked quite serious.

"I know I said we could fuck now, but I've changed my mind."

"You don't want to have sex with me?" She didn't know it would hurt so much to be turned down.

"What are you talking about? Of course I want to have sex with you. I just think you should stay as relaxed as possible until you're feeling better. I want you to take the potions beforehand. They'll keep you calm. The less stress you're under, the faster you'll heal."

The sharp pain in her chest untwisted a little. "Oh. I thought . . . Wait, are you _asking_ me?"

Severus assessed her (and the situation). "I have told you what I would prefer. If you have a different opinion, I would like to hear your concerns."

There was a second where she almost laughed at his careful wording; then she decided he might not find it as amusing as she did. "I can stay calm without potions."

He snorted.

"I can!"

He smiled. "As you've just proven."

Hermione sealed her lips and looked away. _Dammit._ "What do you want to give me?"

"The Tranquility Draught will take care of your mental anxiety, but I'd like to give you a muscle relaxer too."

"A muscle relaxer? I'm not in pain." Her mum took muscle relaxers for her back sometimes.

"It will keep you physically relaxed while the Tranquility Draught keeps your mind quiet. I won't lie, combined, they will get you high. However, I'll be here to watch over you, and . . . I would be willing to let you chose the direction our evening takes."

 _Oh, that is sneaky._ He was bribing her. "What exactly do you mean by 'high'?"

"Well . . . I've never done it myself, but I understand that it's quite pleasant."

"Will I remember what happens?"

"Yes." He understood why she was asking. "I think your forgetfulness last night was from the sleeping potion. We'll wait until later to give you that. If you even need it."

"And we can do whatever I fancy?"

"As long as it's not rough."

Hermione sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "You don't have to drug me to take care of me. I like it."

His eyes narrowed. "Don't be absurd. I just want you to recover."

She wouldn't push it. "I'll take your potions if you agree to my terms. I want them on the record before I lose my mind."

"You're not going to lose your mind. You'll just be extremely easygoing."

She smirked. "Do you promise to do whatever I ask?"

He let out a long sigh. Nothing in her eyes suggested he need be wary. "Very well."

"I'd like you to bugger me."

Relief rolled through him. "You don't have to talk me into that."

She smiled and kissed his neck. "I'd like to take a bath with you."

 _A given._ "That sounds fine."

"I'd like you to lick me."

He grinned as she nipped his ear. "Where?"

Hermione was already getting wet. "Everywhere."

"I can do that."

"And you'll take care of me?"

"Yes."

"Will you let me lick you?"

He almost laughed. "If you're able. We'll see how you feel."

She bit her lip, double-checking that she'd said everything she wanted. "Okay, I'll do it your way."

He pulled the first phial from his coat pocket. She accepted it and tipped back the light blue liquid. A thundercloud rolled over her tongue.

"Let it take effect," he murmured. "Let's go start your bath."

He led her by the hand into the cold bathroom. The calming was already beginning. She felt smooth and happy. Although, maybe that was just from being with him. His fingers rubbed her nipples through her shirt while the tub roared with water.

She was wearing a long sleeve t-shirt with her jeans. _Her too tight jeans. And this shirt is like tissue paper._ Her nipples stood out like bullets. "I can't believe you just walk around like this," he muttered.

Hermione looked up from his long fingers. "Don't be jealous; I was wearing my robes most of the day."

He sneered. "I'm not jealous. I just don't want you putting out anyone's eye."

"Is that what _you_ wore today?" she asked, surveying him up and down. "Making all the girls swoon?"

Her point was clear. Her clothing was no more revealing that his. He smirked at her. "Guilty."

Her hand patted the placket of his trousers. She was feeling very relaxed. He unfastened her jeans and then pulled her shirt over her head. Hermione looked down at her tits. Her bra was pretty purple and sheer where the seams didn't obscure the view. The bathroom was frigid, and her nipples were sharp as ice. When he grazed one, she moaned. Her hand gripped his growing erection through his trousers. She wanted to see him get hard (her favorite conjuring trick). With the air of an amused spectator, we watched her unzip his fly.

He had on black boxers. She'd only ever seen him wearing black, white or grey. A monochromatic surprise with every undressing. Easing them down his hips, Hermione eyed his cock. It was brick red. _Maybe that's because we just had sex this morning._ Did his skin get raw from fucking too much? It seemed possible. She'd bruised her clit before.

His balls looked heavy, as if they were tired. Smiling, she cupped her hand under them and gave them a boost. _There, that's better._ His dick poked her, leaving a shiny dot on her forearm. Hermione giggled silently. His shirt kept getting in her way, blocking her view and catching in her fingers. She got it off of him and went back to his prick.

She wanted to kneel down and taste him—see how hard he could get. Using her middle finger, she tapped under the head, delighted by the way it levitated above her finger. His snicker made her smile up at him. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and told her to step out of her clothes. Looking down, she realized she was naked. _How did he do that? I must pay attention._

Severus took her to the tub and got her to sit then climbed in behind her. He'd wait until they got out before he gave her the other potion. She was already swarming him, sliding up his chest, kissing her way to his face.

"How're you feeling?" he rasped as her tongue found his ear.

She had to take a breath before she could talk. "Like I've got molasses in my veins."

Severus chuckled and stroked her back. She rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh.

"I've got to get your arse clean, pet."

Hermione thought that sounded fun. "How?"

"Well, I was going to do it the usual way, but we could try it manually."

"I hope that means a finger in my bum."

"A very soapy finger. I might need to rinse you out with the bulb when we're done. I don't want to wind up with a tongue full of soap later."

She shook her head. "No. You don't. Trust me, it's disgusting."

Snape swallowed a laugh. "You didn't like having your mouth washed out?"

"No, I did NOT. I could taste it all night."

"I wanted to leave a lasting impression," he explained, running one hand down to her backside.

It was Hermione's turn to snort. "Everything you do leaves a lasting impression."

Snape traced the crack of her arse, teasing her puckered opening. She moaned and snuggled in deeper, her breath hot on his neck. Severus held up his hand, and the soap zipped to it like iron to a magnet. As he worked up a lather, he she began to squirm. She hadn't even lasted ten minutes. _How bad would she have been if I hadn't given her that Tranquility Draught?_ As soon as he began to rub between her cheeks again, she started humping him.

Hermione growled into his shoulder. She wanted more. Another finger. His cock. Anything. Her head felt nice and floaty . . . a little thick (but not heavy). She kissed his neck while he cleaned her. Another finger slipped in.

"More," she muttered.

"Ask me nicely," he chided.

Hermione nuzzled his ear. "Please, Severus. One more finger."

He acquiesced. The panting in his ear increased. Even without her incessant fidgeting, he would be rock hard from that sound alone. She got a little tense when he went deeper. They hadn't done it in a while. "Would you like your plug, pet? We could leave it in until you're relaxed."

"Your fingers are better," she whispered.

He nodded. "As you wish."

When her passage seemed clean enough, he turned her around and guided her bum down to the water. Holding her open, he let the water rinse her clean, rubbing until he couldn't feel any more slickness. The lack of lubricant was clearly bothering her, so he pulled out and let her rest. They could continue things in the bed.

"How do you feel?" he asked, teasing one of her pebbled nipples.

"Pretty decent."

"Not dizzy?'

"Only a little."

"Good. Let's move to the bed. There's no room in here."

Hermione smiled and let him help her out of the tub. He rubbed her dry with a towel, smirking whenever she moaned. He produced a phial of deep blue liquid threaded though with red. It looked as if it had a circulatory system. Hermione took a deep breath then, before she had any second thoughts, swallowed it all as fast as she could. It was as tasteless as water. "How fast will this work?"

"A few minutes."

"You won't let anything bad happen, right?"

He held her face between his hands and kissed her reassuringly on the lips. "Never."

"Promise you'll be nice?"

Severus smiled. "That's not really in my repertoire."

Hermione smiled back. _Yes it is._ "I'm nervous."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes, of course," she answered, burying her face in his chest.

"I promise you'll like it. When you wake up tomorrow, you'll feel better than you have in weeks."

"Will you kiss me?" she whispered, toying with his nipple.

He tilted back her head and bent to her lips. Hermione let him take over. It was so sweet, and his hand was stroking her back in slow circles. When his tongue met hers, she clung to his neck, her knees going soft. He overtook her, filling her thoughts. There were no NEWTs, no secrets, no Head duties, no smirking Draco. Her brain had one train of thought, and he was it.

Her limbs went first, the potion turning them to limp noodles. She could still move and flex, but everything was flowing and soft. Her head was stuffed with cotton. It was surreal, bordering on disconnected; but Severus was right there, holding her closer and keeping her centered. He must have felt the loosened jangle of her arms, because he picked her up, and they glided toward the bed. It was nice but distorted. Like a dream. He propped her up on the pillows and climbed in next to her.

"Feeling all right?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." She knew she sounded a little slurry, but the words and her muscles seemed to be flowing on the same current.

Hermione saw his smile before he hid his face in her neck. _Oh my God! Do his lips always feel like that?_ She felt it through her entire body, her eyes rolling back in her head. He moved down to her breasts, and the pull on her nipples reached all the way to her toes. Her pussy was like warm silk when she rubbed her thighs together.

One of her hands was in his hair, and she couldn't stop stroking him. It was like petting a greasy cat, but she barely registered the lank locks. His hair slipped through her fingers like water. _So soft._ The sucking on her nipple was constant and rhythmic, lulling her even deeper into fuzzy bliss. Hermione suddenly realized she was babbling, and she had no idea how long it had been going on or what had been said.

Severus went to her other breast, listening to her mindless commentary. She'd said "God" enough times to apply to a nunnery. The stroking of his head was relaxing, but he was starting to feel like a pony at a petting zoo. He let her go on though—whatever kept her calm. He'd be glad when the dark circles left her eyes and they could fuck properly again. Slow and sweet was a nice detour, but he didn't want to make it his home.

She made a noise he'd never heard before: a strange surprised groan. Her hand went to the back of his neck, holding him to her chest. He laughed to himself. _I guess she likes it._ As if that wasn't clear from her rambling praise.

"I'm gonna come," she muttered.

Severus almost stopped to look up at her but decided to take her at her word. He kept the same tempo but increased the suction. She scrabbled at his upper back, trying to get hold or force him closer (he wasn't sure which). With a cry, her body twitched into his face, her back arching as if in spasm.

When she finally quieted, he released her tit with a small pop. "Did you just come?"

"Yes, sir."

"What did it feel like?" He'd never seen her come from nipple stimulation alone. In fact, he'd only known one other woman to do so. _Maybe the potion combination produces some kind of aphrodisiac effect or tactile sensitivity._ He contemplated the possibility that it could have also been because he'd spent so long in the same spot _._ He usually used her nipples to tease her, get her dripping; he never considered staying there indefinitely.

"Nice," she panted. "Weird. Like my clit and nipples were connected."

"Are you ready for more?"

"I think I'm raw."

Snape laughed. "I meant elsewhere." His hand strayed down to her pubic hair.

"Oh . . . yessir."

Severus got between her legs and parted her lips with one hand. The shine was blinding. He ran one finger through her folds and grinned. "Your pussy seems to have struck oil. I hope you don't mind, but I intend to fuck this before we get to your arse."

Hermione smiled. "I don't mind."

He pushed two fingers inside and felt the bumpy swell at her front wall. With a curl and prod, he heard the telltale slosh of impending release. Snape stroked the swollen spot over and over, her legs spreading wider for him. His other hand stayed near the area she liked around her urethra, wanting to save her clit for later. Her body started to shake, a deep internal trembling, as though she were chilled to the bone.

A whimper broke the silence, and her muscles pushed him out. He kept his other finger rubbing just above her entrance as clear liquid flowed out of her like a stream. It was beautiful to watch; the trembling built to a shake as the juice pulsed from her. She jerked and twitched in a breathless return to reality. He was ready to fuck her. More than ready.

"Severus," she whispered. Her throat felt dry from panting.

He hovered over her, waiting for her to say more. When she didn't, he traced her lips with his wet fingers. "Look how much you're enjoying yourself," he teased as she licked at his fingers.

"My pussy's buzzing."

He smirked. "Really? It looked as if it was overflowing to me. Are you ready for my cock, or do you need a break?"

"Cock," she affirmed with a hazy nod.

His smirk turned to a grin as the tip of his dick pressed into her soaked snatch. A watery fist slipped and squeezed at his length. It only took a few thrusts before his bollocks were drenched. The sound of her was glorious; he couldn't get enough. One of her arms went around his shoulders, and she held onto him as he gently fucked her. The musky, sweet scent of her sex invaded his nostrils. His room was going to smell like a brothel before the night was over.

Hermione felt like a bundled wire. There was a buzzing in her body like an electric current, but it was all muted and grounded by the lax blunting of her muscles. Severus was right above her, his hair hanging in his face as he surveyed her reactions. He wasn't a pretty wizard, but she was entranced by his face. He was the sexiest man she knew. Her pussy squished in agreement. Hermione smiled, wondering if he was just fucking her so he could hear it. Her fingers reached up and touched his lips. She plied at them until he growled and nipped her (then licked the digit in apology). His mouth was fascinating. He sucked her finger for a couple of seconds before he pinned down her hand beside her head.

"How do you want me to fuck your arse, love? Like this, or do you want to be on your front?"

"Side," she managed to whisper. "Mirror."

He chuckled. "Like the first time?"

"Yessir."

When he pulled out of her, she made a noise of protest at the emptiness; he kissed her into silence. Snape rolled to his side, pulling her back to his chest. She was toasty warm, and he made sure she was comfortable before summoning the mirror. Rolling over to the table, he found the lube. One hand guided her upper leg toward her chest, and he exposed her dark crevice to the light then sank down to observe. Her hole was shiny with her juices, and his tongue licked her clean. The nonsensical babbling began again.

Her hips arched and rolled the more he licked—a fidgety dance of excitement. When he slipped up inside her, she shouted into the pillow. No more words, just guttural moans and whines. Severus used the lube to slick her passage. She kept trying to ride his finger, and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Her usually desperate cries and begging were all slurred to syrup. He greased his cock with lube and touched the tip to her entrance. "Are you ready, pet?"

"Yessssss." Her head was swimming with need.

With gentle pressure, he pushed inside her. There was a second of tension, and then she moaned as he sank steadily inside. The heat surrounding him was stifling.

"Oh my god, Sev'rus," she panted.

He snaked his hand round to her breast, tweaking her nipple. "Do you like that, pet?"

"Y-e-e-es," the word skipped out of her on a whimper. Even the feel of being impaled was softened by the potion.

He pressed his chest into her back, brushing her hair out of his face. "You feel like warm caramel around my cock," he rumbled in her ear.

Hermione shivered. Words failed her, so she just held onto his arm.

"Watch the mirror, pet. Look how sexy you are."

Opening her eyes, she saw him watching her in the reflection. His black eyes were all she could see.

Snape's hand trailed down to her clit, and he lightly grazed it back and forth. "You're so beautiful, love. Are you going to come while I'm fucking your arse?"

She nodded.

His lips curled into a half-smile. "Can't you tell me?"

Her mouth opened, but it took a few seconds before any sound came out. A croak of pleasure was all she could manage.

"Hermione Granger speechless," he teased. "I'll make note for the record books."

"Sev'rus," she breathed.

"Mmm. There's my good girl."

The sensations were unrelenting. Overwhelming. He was watching her in the mirror, beetle black eyes locked on her face. His cock was adamantine, filling her past capacity. One of his fingers slipped to her vagina and teased her entrance as his thumb stroked her clit. The tickle at her pussy was unbearable. The pressure was squashing her.

"That's it, pet. Just relax. Breathe."

Her next inhale was a cool relief. The dense head of his cock was hitting her so deeply she was seeing stars. "Unh!"

Severus kissed the side of her face, trailing back to her ear. "Come for me, Hermione. I can't hold off much longer." He could, but he'd say whatever she needed to hear. "I love fucking your arse, love. Nothing feels this good."

She smiled. His voice was everywhere, reverberating down her spine and wrapping her pussy in vocal honey. Her fingers clasped around his forearm. She could feel the hard flex of tendons bulging and flattening as he toyed with her pussy.

"Yes, love. Hold on to me. Don't let go till you're coming around my cock. Use your nails. Mark me."

Hermione didn't want to hurt him. He didn't need two scarred arms. But she curled her fingers so her nails would leave half-moon anchor points.

Snape smirked into her neck. He couldn't tell if she was weak from the potion or if she was avoiding his request. "Go on, love," he whispered. "Scratch me. I'll think of you every time I feel it . . . think about being here with you in my bed, my cock buried in your tight little arse."

"Tell me you care about me," she slurred in a hushed voice.

He lost a stroke on that. She always wanted it dirty. He started a faster pace while he decided what to say. It was impossible to see in her head from behind; he didn't know if she was just scared or if she needed reassurance for some particular reason. "You are the only witch I think about—the only thing I care about." He realized as he said it, it was true. With the Dark Lord vanquished, not much seemed important.

"Wanna stay . . with you . . . forever," she panted.

He knew that was the potion talking, but he felt an uncomfortable warmth in his belly at her words. _Forever is a long time, little girl._ He wouldn't argue with her while she was high; that was a fool's conversation. "Thank you, pet. You're too sweet for an old blowhard like me."

"Not old," she muttered.

He breathed a chuckle into her warm skin. "But still a blowhard?"

"No."

"No?"

"No," she repeated.

"I need to start drugging the whole school. I'll be everyone's favorite teacher by the end of the week."

She grinned. "Sev'rus?"

"Yes, my sweet little lioness?" he whispered into her neck.

"I'm close. Please."

"Tell me what you need," he breathed in her ear, keeping a steady pulse on her clit with one finger.

"Don'stop. Tell me . . . what you like . . . what you want."

"What I like? Oh, pet, where should I begin?"

"D'you fantasize abou' me?"

"Constantly."

"Tell me. Please."

It was difficult to think and fuck. The overbearing tightness of her bum was strangling his brain. "In class, I repeatedly have the urge to call you up front and bend you over my desk—show everyone how wet your knickers are. How I'm the only one who can smell you is beyond comprehension. As soon as I'm within a five foot radius, my dick starts twitching. Olfactory recognition."

Hermione couldn't stop the dopey grin from sliding over her face. "I've dreamt that."

"Being displayed for your classmates?"

"You spanked me. Caned me. Then ate me."

Severus smiled. "That's what naughty Head Girls get. How did it make you feel?"

"Embar'ssed. Wet."

She was flowing like a river, clearly on the edge of climax. Snape slid his middle finger inside and focused on her clit. "I'd like to show everyone your juicy, pink pussy. Let them see how much wetter it gets as soon as I touch your arse. The way you twitch and moan and spread your legs when I spank you. Would you beg for it in front of an audience, pet?"

"Unh!" She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming.

"I'd leave you pleading for my cock. Where would you tell everyone you wanted it? Would you be too embarrassed to admit how desperately you needed a thorough buggering? Or would you proclaim your desires for all to hear, tell anyone who would listen who makes you come night after night?"

"Severus!" The tension peaked. Her muscles clamped hard around him as her clit radiated, turning her whole body into orgasmic convulsions.

 _Right first time._ He couldn't hold out any longer and didn't need to. His seed spilled deep in her rectum, leaving his presence in every nook of her body.

He was drained, his balls just dry husks of their former selves. Severus stayed inside her as she trembled with aftershocks, pulling her tight to keep her warm.

"Oh my God," she whispered after a few breathless minutes.

"Hear, hear," he muttered into her hair.

Covering the hand at her breast with her own, Hermione closed her eyes and let the encroaching drift take over her brain. There was a gentle rocking to the bed (or the room, she couldn't be certain), which reminded her of being out to sea, waves lapping at the boat. It was rhythmic and soothing. Severus's breathing kept blowing her hair like the ocean breeze.

"Are you ready to go to sleep, love?"

"No."

"Don't be petulant. I want you to get plenty of rest tonight."

"Are _you_ going to sleep?"

"It's not even 10:30." Her areola felt silky under his finger as he circled it.

"I want to be with you."

Snape wanted to argue that she'd still be with him whether she was asleep or awake but decided against it. It wouldn't do any harm to let her stay up with him for a bit. "Very well. How are you doing?"

"Quite well, thank you."

He chuckled. "I wasn't asking to be polite. I need to know how you feel."

"Oh. V'ry…floaty. Open."

"Groggy?"

"No. Kinda spacey."

He could have guessed that by the lilt in her voice. "Do you need anything?"

Hermione opened her eyes and watched him in the mirror. He was staring at her neck, playing with a strand of her hair. _See? You are nice._ "Jus' stay inside me, okay?"

Severus hadn't considered any alternative.

Hermione drifted in her gloriously empty head, tracing the outline of Snape's fingers as he held her.

Severus enjoyed the silence; it gave him time to think. When she yawned, he checked the clock. "It's getting late, love. Time to sleep."

Hermione felt him pull out of her, shivering at the cold air on her back. She drank the sleeping potion he gave without arguing. Flopping over, she rested on his chest. His nipples seemed unduly fascinating; she couldn't keep her fingers off them. Her head got heavier and heavier until it felt as though her skull had been filled with concrete. Still she pinched and fingered his nipple like a shiny, new knut, amused by his growls and sighs.

"Sev'rus?"

"Yes, pet?"

"Didju really mean what you said t'night . . . about the desk and ev'rything?"

"Yes."

"You can't really smell me in class, can you?"

"I most certainly can. And I lied. I'm not the only one who notices. Draco can smell you too."

She pinched his nipple weakly between her fingers. "He cannot!"

"Yes, he can. I can see it in his face. Every time you get out of your chair or walk by him, he stares at your skirt as if it's mating season."

"What if ev'rybody else can smell me too?"

She sounded worried, which made him laugh. "I doubt Potter and Weasley would be able to identify the aroma."

"Harry would."

"What!"

She giggled groggily. "I don't mean mine."

"Are you referring to the Weasley girl?"

"Yes."

"I bet her brother loves that."

"Maybe I should find some thicker knickers," she mused.

"Don't you dare."

Hermione smiled and went back to his chest. Her eyelids were starting to fall. After a couple silent minutes, she suddenly groaned. "Sev'rus!"

"What's the matter?"

"I need the loo."

He bit back another laugh. "Can you walk?"

"The room is spinning."

"I'll carry you."

Snape got her to the edge of the bed and picked her up. She shivered from the chill and wrapped her arms around him, trying to stay warm. Carrying her to the bathroom, he set her down by the toilet. She practically fell onto it then curled into a shivery ball, holding her knees while she went. _Guess you're not as embarrassed when you're exhausted._ He went to the sink and washed his dick while she finished.

Hermione stumbled around, holding onto the back of the toilet as she flushed it. He was right behind her, holding her steady.

"Ready?"

"Yes. Thank you."

He chuckled as he picked her back up. "Think nothing of it."

"You're my sweet Severus," she slurred, petting the side of his face.

He set her down on the bed, and she rolled into her spot.

"I am not sweet, Miss Granger," he corrected and headed back toward the bathroom.

"Where're you going?"

"You inspired me," he drawled.

Hermione heard him weeing and turned her face into the pillow so he wouldn't hear her laugh. She hadn't really heard that many blokes go before. _You'd think between Harry and Ron, I'd've had some experience with that._ It all seemed rather personal, and it made her smile to know that he didn't care that she heard.

He came back and got under the covers with her, pulling her close to keep them both warm. Her hand crept down his belly and traced the sensitive juncture of his thigh until she reached his sac. Hermione cupped him and snuggled closer.

"Are you falling asleep or trying to keep me up?"

She rolled his balls around. "Falling asleep."

"Whatever gets you there, pet."

"Nighty night, Sev'rus."

"Goodnight, Miss Granger. I'll wake you in the morning. We can take a nice shower and clean you up then."

"Hermione," she muttered.

"What?"

"Keep calling me Hermione. You only call me Miss Granger when I'm in trouble."

He hadn't thought of that. "Do I?"

She rubbed her thumb around, feeling the contours of his balls. "Yes. Not in trouble, am I?"

"No, you've been a very good patient tonight."

Hermione giggled spastically. "I'd play doctor with you anytime."

"I'll keep that in mind. Go to sleep, love. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Severus. Dream about me."

 _Every night_ , he thought to himself. "Sleep," he whispered.

"Sleep," she muttered back. "'Kay. Love you."

He stared at her riotous curls blankly for a minute before he could speak. "Hermione?"

There was no answer; she was already out. _She's just tipsy from the potions_. Severus didn't know if that made it better or worse. He stayed awake for the next two hours wondering if she really meant it . . . and which answer he wanted.

The next several days went as smoothly as the week before NEWTs could go. Snape acted as though she hadn't said anything out of the ordinary, and she never brought it up, so he assumed she had no idea what she'd said. Peering in her head revealed no deception.

Every night she returned to him, and he gave her a phial of sleeping potion. She readily agreed to anything he suggested, so he got her off once each night using his fingers (or tongue on Tuesday). She sucked his cock and jerked him off as if she were addicted to his reaction and needed it to keep herself calm.

When she was in class on Wednesday, he made it a point to draw attention to where she'd come on his desk the night before. Hermione blushed and squirmed when he gave her a conspiratorial look and leaned over the desk in the exact same position he'd used with her. _I bet he can still smell me on the wood._

He could.  
\- - - - - - - - - -

She showed up that night looking particularly discombobulated. When he got her into his room, she immediately blurted out that her period had started.

"And?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And I thought I should mention it before you shoved your tongue up my twat," she snapped.

One black eyebrow rose. "I don't know whom it is you think you're speaking to in that tone of voice."

Looking shocked at herself, she clapped her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry, Severus. I'm just tired."

"Haven't you been sleeping?"

"Yes. It's just . . . I'm sometimes tired the first day. I'll be totally normal tomorrow."

"I see. Perhaps you should return to your room and get some sleep," he said, holding out the night's phial to her.

The look on her face went from apologetic to stricken. "I'm really sorry. Please don't be cross. I'll be nice, I promise."

Snape nodded. "I'm not upset. I just don't want you pushing yourself so close to NEWTs."

Her face crumpled, and she covered it with her hands. Hermione knew she was just overly emotional from hormones and stress, but it made her feel ridiculous and weak to burst into tears in front of him.

It felt as if someone were stabbing him in the gut. He didn't mean to make her cry. "See? You need rest, pet," Severus murmured, pulling her against his chest and patting her head. "You're a bundle of nerves."

She sniffled into his coat. "Please don't send me away."

Severus sighed, trying to decide what to do. "You can stay if you'd like. But I want you to calm down."

"Yes, sir."

Except during class, she had barely called him sir since the prior week. It was a bad habit he'd have to break her of before introducing her to any other dominants. Her choice of words in such a state told him that she missed the discipline.

"Do you need a spanking?" he asked the top of her head.

Hermione shivered, goosebumps springing up along her arms and legs. "Yes, sir."

"Turn around."

She turned to the closed door. He lifted her skirt and pulled her knickers up between her cheeks, running his hand over the faded marks lingering from when he'd last caned her; they where just ghosts of their former glory. "All right. Come get over my knee." He went to the settee and guided her across his lap. When he pulled down her knickers, the snake head glittered back at him. "Let's start with five minutes. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir," she whispered.

She'd almost forgotten how much it hurt. His hand felt huge, slapping across each cheek like thunder. The sting was deep, fading to a heat that went even deeper. It hadn't even been a minute, but she was already kicking the floor and trying to wiggle away.

"Keep still," he growled.

Hermione tried to lock her legs, but they twitched with every hit. She shouted and moaned as tears streamed down her face. He wasn't going so fast it made her bawl, but she felt as if her bum was going to burst into flames, and she was helpless to put it out.

Her backside had gone scarlet. Snape checked the clock and counted down the last thirty seconds. When he rubbed the heated curve of her rump, she let out a shaky sigh, sounding relieved.

"Thank you, sir," she mumbled.

"You're welcome, pet. Next time, don't wait until you snap. Come and tell me what you need."

"Yes, sir."

He helped her to sit and pulled her onto his lap. "I think you'd better not climax until Friday night."

"What!"

"I hardly think waiting a day and a half is beyond your abilities."

He hadn't denied her orgasm for so long, she didn't know if she could stand it . . . and she was always hornier at the start of her period (a messy but inevitable fact she'd come to accept). "Yes, sir. I can still come to see you tomorrow night, right?"

"If you'd like, you may come and study in my office while I grade essays."

"Yes, I'd like that."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow night," he replied, kissing her forehead. "Be good."

"Are you sending me to bed?"

"Yes. And I want you to actually go to sleep not go back to your room and read for another two hours."

"Yes, sir."

He helped her stand and put her knickers back in place, tracing the line of of her sex through the thin cotton. "I'll spank you again tomorrow if you need it."

Hermione growled, knowing she'd want it but also knowing it would leave her soaked and desperate.

Snape chuckled and stood, turning her face up to his. "If you want me to spank you tomorrow, bring Draco with you to watch."

Her brown eyes flared. "Why?"

"Because I like the way it embarrasses you, and I want you to get used to having someone watch."

She clenched her teeth. "All right."

He smiled and leaned down, kissing her softly. His tongue tapped her lips until she unlocked her jaw and let him in. Hermione sank into him, forgetting her irritation. His tongue was better than any potion he could give her.

She could still feel his lips on hers as she wandered back to her room.

Hermione wound up giving in and asking Draco to go with her to Snape's Thursday night. He seemed confused about why they were relocating until she explained the situation (which got a knowing smirk).

When Snape saw Draco trailing in behind her, he shook his head, amused but proud of her. _That's my girl._ He let them continue their studying while he graded the first and second-years' essays.

After almost two hours, his eyes were burning, and Snape couldn't stand to read one more sentence of inane drivel. He needed to get out of his own head. "Are you ready to get over my knee, Miss Granger?"

She looked surprised to find herself in his office, having been lost in her book for too long.

"Yes, sir," she answered, glancing at Draco.

Severus motioned for her to come over. When she was over his knee, he pushed down her knickers and patted her cheeks. "Tell me what you want, pet."

Hermione could feel Draco's eyes on her, his pretend disinterest, waiting for her to speak.

"Please spank me, sir," It made her heart pound to say it with someone else there.

"Good girl. Count them. And if you get wet, I'm going to let Draco spank you next."

Her eyes widened. _You know I'm going to get wet. It's not as if I can stop it._ The first slap startled her out of her internal dialogue. "One."

He didn't give her much time, not caring what number she said, just wanting to hear the change in her voice as she fought the sting and arousal. She was at thirty before his hand started to prickle with painful heat. Her restrained wiggling was a sight to behold; it was clear she wanted to hump his thigh.

"Fifty!" She hissed, wiping the tears from her face. He stopped, and she collapsed with relief.

"My hand's tired, pet. Go ask Draco for the next fifty."

Hermione's heart stuttered into high gear. There were all kinds of problems she had with that order. _Ask? Another fifty?_ Taking her time, she got off of Snape's lap and stood awkwardly for a few seconds while she tried to decide if she should pull up her knickers.

"Leave your knickers where they are, Miss Granger," Snape warned. "Go on. Ask nicely."

She took the few steps over to the Head Boy and stared at his hands while she thought of what to say. Her face flamed with heat as soon as she opened her mouth. "Will you please spank me, Malfoy?"

"Not good enough, Miss Granger," Snape rumbled.

Hermione sighed and stared up at the ceiling. _Like this isn't embarrassing enough._ She couldn't look at him. "Draco, I've been a very bad girl. I snapped at you yesterday, and I'm sorry. Will you please spank me? I need it."

Malfoy smirked. "How many do you want?"

"Fifty."

"Recently, you suggested that I would enjoy modeling your wardrobe. That wasn't very nice."

Snape didn't know what they were talking about, but the way she fidgeted suggested she was nervous . . . or that she felt guilty.

"I was just teasing."

"I'll give you twenty-five for snapping at me yesterday and twenty-five for your rude insinuation. But those last twenty-five are going to hurt." He glanced at Snape to see if there were any objections. The Potions master had a small smile playing on his lips.

"I'm sorry, Draco. Really."

"Tell me again when I'm finished."

Hermione looked back at Snape to see if he would say anything to save her. He just arched an eyebrow that said she'd better get on with it. _Some hero you are_. She turned back to Malfoy and nodded. "All right."

He helped her over his lap, trying to hide the buoyancy of his cock. The sniping didn't really bother him. He knew she was ragging and didn't take it personally. But he was going to get her back for her careless comment. Anyone could have overheard, and he had enough gossip to deal with being an ex-Death Eater.

Malfoy pushed up her skirt and shoved her knickers further down to her knees. Her bum was bright red from the first round with Snape. Draco pressed a finger against her warm skin and watched the spot turn white before refilling with color. "You can keep counting, Granger. I don't want to keep track."

Hermione just stopped herself from saying "yes, sir." He smacked her bum, and she let out a tense breath. He wasn't hitting her as hard as Snape had. It stung, but didn't make her eyes water. "One."

The pace was slow and steady; she didn't know if she should be grateful that it didn't hurt too much or annoyed that it was turning her on. If Snape would just let her come, she wouldn't be so worried; but with the required wait, Draco was just adding to her torment. When she said "twenty-five," he stopped and gave her a break. Reaching back, she rubbed at the sting for a second before he swatted away her hand.

"Keep your hands down." Malfoy shifted his legs so her body was at a sharper angle. "Don't lose count, or I'll have to start over."

The first hit made her gasp. She couldn't count until he hit her again. "Twenty-six. Twenty-seven!"

"No, Granger. You missed the first one. Go back."

 _You evil little ferret!_ With the next hit she growled, "Ow! Twenty-six!"

She struggled and kicked so much that by the time he got to thirty-five he had to shift her around again so he could pin down her legs with his thigh. "Stop moving."

"Thirty-six!" she hissed. Her bum was on fire. He'd obviously retained everything Snape had taught him about how to punish someone. "OW! Thirty-seven!"

He could see several overlapping outlines of his handprint on her cheeks. His hand stung like hell, but he wasn't going to let up. She was crying through the last ten, sniffling and digging her fingers into his calf. He was glad when it was over, but not sorry that he'd done it. He _was_ worried that she'd never speak to him again. Besides Blaise, she was his only friend. Pulling his leg off her, he stroked her bum while she caught her breath.

"What do you say to Draco?" Snape chided.

Hermione sniffled and bit her lip. "Thank you, Draco. I'm sorry."

"You're welcome, and you're forgiven." He looked at Snape for further instruction. The older man motioned that he should keep doing what he was doing. Malfoy gently rubbed her bum. She shuddered, taking deep breaths to slow her breathing.

There was a conflict in Severus over whether to calm her crying or let Malfoy do it. He decided that they needed to resolve things on their own (but he was going to check on her before she left). He was impressed Draco had the fortitude to really punish her. The boy had seemed so uncomfortable with her crying. It didn't appear that Draco was just arbitrarily seeking revenge. If she'd said something rude to him, she needed to know that disrespect wasn't acceptable . . . especially when that person could spank her. Severus gestured to Draco that he needed to make her feel better.

Malfoy nodded and ran his hand over her back. "Come on, Granger. It's over now." He helped her up, pulling her knickers back into place so she wouldn't have to bend down. "Are you cross with me?" he asked, looking up at her tear-streaked face.

"I don't know," she whispered, unable to meet his eye.

Taking her hand, he kissed the backs of her fingers. "Say you forgive me."

Hermione bit her tongue to keep from smiling.

"Come along now. I can see you want to. Say I'm your best mate and you'd be lost without my unerring taste and sensibilities."

"Don't be a prat."

Malfoy smirked and brought her other hand to his lips then whispered so only she could hear, "Don't be angry, but I'm hard as a rock. I think I need a hug."

Hermione couldn't help smiling. "You're sick."

"I learned it from you."

Hermione put her hand on his head and stroked his hair. It was so bloody soft; he felt like a bunny. "One hug," she whispered back. "But if you come on me, I'm not saving you from Snape."

He nodded in agreement and stood, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She made no attempt to avoid the bulge in his trousers, and he wasn't about to pull away. His dick throbbed when her belly pressed against him. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "Ask Snape if I can come all over your arse."

She pulled back, smiling, and pushed at his chest. "NO! Definitely not."

"Come on! Why not?"

"Because I've been spanked enough for one night."

"What is it, pet?" Severus cut in.

"Draco's propositioning me," she said, pulling out of Draco's arms and falling into Snape's.

"Is he?" He gave the Head Boy a dark look.

"Thanks a lot, Hermione." He sat back down before Snape got a good look at the tent in his trousers. "For the record, I only suggested she ask. Ask!" he emphasized.

Snape turned to Hermione. "Ask what?"

She wasn't so sure she should say. But Snape would see if she didn't tell. "He wanted your permission to come on my bum."

Draco slapped his forehead and rubbed his eyes, wondering when the hex would hit and how bad the damage would be.

Severus thought fast. The idea of another man coming on her made his blood boil, but . . . Draco had been more than helpful to both of them, and it might be just the thing he needed to push her boundaries to the next level. _Maybe I need to lighten up. Draco's an ally not an enemy._ "Would you like that, pet?"

Hermione was shocked. "I'd rather _you_ come on me," she said hopefully.

"I know you would. But would you mind if it was Draco?"

She looked over to see Malfoy mirroring her look of surprise. "No, I wouldn't mind."

"What would you be willing to do for the privilege, Malfoy?"

Draco couldn't imagine what Snape had in mind, but he was willing to hear him out. "I don't know. What are you suggesting?"

"Five strokes of the paddle. Let Miss Granger watch."

Hermione's eyes went wide. _Is he serious?_ Her eyes darted to Draco. The blond was too good at concealing his emotions; she couldn't read anything in his face.

Draco's mind raced. In his current state, he thought it sounded like a decent deal. A little pain for a little pleasure. It would be humiliating, but she'd been in far worse circumstances in front of him. "Trousers and shorts on?"

"Off."

"How hard?"

"As hard as I deem necessary."

 _That could mean anything._ "Can I heal it when we're done?"

"Yes."

"Paddle before or after I come?"

"Before."

"And after that I get to come on her _bare arse_?"

"By your own hand, yes."

Draco glanced at Hermione. She looked as shocked as he felt. "What do you think, Granger?"

Hermione blinked a couple of times and then nodded slowly.

"You really want to see this?"

She kept nodding. _Oh my God! Yes, I want to see!_

Malfoy sighed. "Agreed."

Severus smirked. "Get over the desk. I'll be right back."

Draco waited until he was gone then started to undo his belt. Hermione was watching him as though he were the star of the Quidditch World Cup. "I hope you enjoy this, Granger."

"My knickers are soaked."

He laughed nervously and unzipped his trousers. "I'm starting to have second thoughts."

"It's going to hurt."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

"I've got something to heal you when it's over."

He gave her a tight smile. "Are you going to put it on for me?"

Hermione smiled back. "If you like."

He pushed down his trousers and boxers, his shirttails covering his arse. Hands on the desk, he realized his palms were sweating.

She went over and put her hand over his. "It's okay if you cry."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Merlin's balls, Granger, would you stop! You're just making me more nervous."

"Sorry." Her eyes strayed down to his cock poking out from beneath his shirt. "You must really want to come on me.

He gave her a weak smirk.

"I've never seen anyone else punished before. I . . . I'll never forget it."

Snape came back in the room with his large wooden paddle. "Giving Draco a pep talk, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir."

Hermione's eyes stayed glued to Snape as he stood on the other side of Draco. Malfoy stared straight ahead, his jaw working as he clenched his hands. Snape folded up the bottom of Draco's shirt so it wasn't in the way, and Hermione stared at his snow white cheeks. She was already breathing hard, and it wasn't even happening to her. Snape pointed the paddle toward the chair and told her to sit.

She took Draco's seat (a prime view), swallowing hard as Snape lined up the paddle.

"Ready?" he asked Draco.

Malfoy's blond head gave a tight nod.

The first hit made Hermione jump, her own backside twitching in sympathy. Draco squeezed his eyes shut but didn't make a sound. It was a hard hit. The crack of the paddle sounded again, and Draco's cock gave a noticeable leap. She could hear the harsh sound of his breathing though his nose.

When the third blow came, Draco grunted behind his lips. It felt as if the bruises were already forming. He wasn't going to cry in front of Granger (or Snape for that matter), but it felt as if Snape were hitting bone. What made it all worse was that he knew Granger could see what it was doing to him. His cock was putting on a show the rest of his body wasn't interested in.

Snape laid the fourth one on like fire. All he got for his effort was a hiss and some shaky breathing. _Cry, you arrogant little ferret. She needs this._ He made the last one as hard as he could.

"Fuck!" Draco shouted. He hunched his shoulders, panting at the desktop. Tears leaked from him eyes; he wiped them away and sniffed up his running nose. There was a hand on his, and he looked over to find Granger standing next to him, petting his fingers.

"May I?" she asked.

He didn't know what the hell she wanted, but he shrugged, figuring it couldn't be any worse than what had just happened.

Snape nodded at her, and she gently touched one of the red spots on Draco's bum. It looked horrible. She kept her fingers as light as possible, tracing over the redness. His skin was like a branding iron.

"Are you okay, Draco?" she whispered.

"Yeah."

He didn't sound okay. Hermione stroked the other cheek, hoping it didn't hurt him too much. "You were so quiet," she whispered. "How does your bum feel?"

"I don't know how you stand this. It's fucking awful."

"I know. Do you want to come now, or do you want to wait?"

"Fucking hell, Granger. I can't even move."

She looked at Snape and gestured what she wanted to do. Snape smirked and nodded.

Reaching down, Hermione cupped Draco's sac. He hissed and glanced back at her. Smiling, she ran her hand up the length of his cock.

Draco shuddered and grabbed her wrist. "I didn't go through all this to come on Snape's desk."

Holding back a snort, Hermione went back to his balls. Slowly, he managed to stand.

"Okay," Malfoy said after a few minutes. "I'm ready."

"I'll bend over the desk," she suggested.

"No," Severus corrected her. "You'll suck my cock."

He sat on the edge of his desk and opened his trousers. Hermione didn't know where to look. Draco was squeezing the head of his dick, and Severus was beckoning her forward with his trousers open. There was too much to see. She went to Severus and bent over, licking away the small dot of fluid from his tip while presenting her bum to Draco.

She licked Snape's dick until he was granite then took him in her mouth. When he growled at her, she swirled her tongue around his head.

Draco flipped up her skirt. Her bum was still dark red. He wondered how bad his own looked. It ached like hell, but if he didn't come soon, his balls were going to be Ravenclaw blue. Touching the tip of his cock to her reddened cheeks, he began to stroke himself. Her head bobbed over Snape's lap. _Lucky bastard. You'd better keep him distracted, Granger._ He didn't want Snape to see how much he was touching her. When he ran his tip lightly over the crack of her arse, she moaned. She must have done something to Snape in return, because he hissed and grabbed her hair.

Severus was keeping one eye on Draco, but mostly he watched her. She was doing her damnedest to get him as deep as possible. Using his wand, he relaxed her throat muscles. She hummed appreciatively and tried again. Her fingers tightened around the base of his cock and didn't let up. He was going to pass out if she didn't let some blood back into his circulation.

Draco was too close. He couldn't hold back. Although, what he was waiting for, he had no idea. Using his left hand, he held her cheeks apart and touched her puckered hole with his leaking head. She moaned so loudly he was afraid she'd give him away to Snape.

"Keep still, Granger," he groaned as his balls tightened.

"MmHm," she hummed.

Severus knew she was trying to make him come, staying fast and focused on his head. He liked it, but he wouldn't be played that easily. He was keeping watch to make sure Draco didn't try to pull anything.

Draco grunted low and came, most of his spunk hitting his target, but a lot of it sprayed her cheeks too. Cherries and cream. He emptied himself over the curve of her backside. It was the best work he'd ever done. All he could manage to do afterward was stand there and hold onto her hip to stay steady. It felt as though he'd been playing Quidditch for hours and was ready to crash.

Snape pushed back her hair, watching from the side as she she worked his cock. "Are you ready to swallow this, pet?" Her nod and hum added a nice new dimension to her movements. He felt his balls riding higher and let her suck him over the brink.

"Fuck!" The seal she had around the base was too tight; his orgasm was trying to tear through. "Loosen up, love."

She stopped squeezing him so tightly, and he growled, his seed spilling past her lips. Her throat swallowed around him over and over until the twitching in his hips slowed to a stop. He stroked her hair as his balls lowered back into place. "Good girl."

Hermione licked him until his dick died then she kissed the tip. She held up her skirt so it wouldn't smear in Draco's spunk and turned her back to Severus. "Will you clean me off?"

"Sure you don't want to marinate in it?"

Hermione glared at him over her shoulder. "Only when it's yours," she whispered with a blush.

Severus grinned, cleaning her with his wand. She pulled up her knickers, and he drew her to him, kissing her (making sure that Draco knew whom she really wanted). Her response was better than he'd hoped. _If she moans any louder, the whole school will hear._ And the way she humped his thigh was delightfully vulgar.

He pulled away when he felt her start to shake. "That's enough, pet. Wait till tomorrow night." She made a pitiful groaning sound, and Snape smirked and shook his head. "Take Draco back to your rooms. He looks knackered."

"I told him I'd heal his arse when we got back," she whispered.

"That's fine, but I thought you wanted to play doctor with _me_ ," he taunted.

Hermione blushed and glanced back to make sure Draco couldn't hear them. "So can the doctor squeeze me in, or do I need to make an appointment?"

Snape chuckled. "You have an appointment tomorrow night. Don't be late."

"I won't be. See you tomorrow."

He kissed her again and patted her bum. "Got your sleeping potion?"

She felt her pocket. "Yes."

"Good. Go to sleep. I want you rested for tomorrow night."

Hermione ran her hand over his fly, saying goodbye. "You too."


	18. Just Following Orders

18 - Just Following Orders

"Ow, Granger! That fucking hurts!"

Hermione had Draco bent over the counter in their bathroom. He was hissing through his teeth every time she rubbed the salve into his skin. "I know. I'm sorry," she muttered, lightening her touch. "Is that better?"

"Yeah, now it's just a torch instead of a bonfire," he griped.

Hermione couldn't touch him any less. "Was it worth it?"

He was already debating that very question in his head, waffling between answers depending on how much his arse screamed. "I don't know."

Hermione smiled at him in the mirror. "I feel really guilty that I liked it so much."

Malfoy snickered. "Now you know how I feel watching you."

"Oh, it's not the same," she countered. "He doesn't hit me that hard. Well . . . unless it's a real punishment. I can't believe you took it so well. I would have been bawling."

Draco felt a little better when she said that. "How long is this going to take to heal?"

"I don't know. It's pretty deep. Maybe an hour or two."

He sighed.

"Draco?"

"What?"

"If it hadn't been so hard, would you have liked it?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"What if I was the one doing it?"

He looked at her blushing face in the mirror. "That might change things."

Hermione "accidentally" ran her fingers down the crack of his arse. _Whoops._

"Granger! What the hell are you trying to do to me?"

She shrugged and smiled at him.

"Fuck! Don't do that again or I'm going to come all over the sink."

Hermione laughed. "That'll make you feel better."

"Coming on the sink after coming on your bum would be a sad substitution."

"That good, huh?"

Draco shook his head, smiling at her excited grin. "It was bloody fantastic. But I'm not ever going through this much pain for you again." He watched her in the mirror. She was studying his arse as if there would be a quiz on it later. "I was afraid Snape was going to figure what I was doing every time you moaned."

"You're lucky he didn't hex off your balls."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure it was worth the pain."

"Was it?"

"It seemed like it at the time."

She ran her finger over his crack again, just lightly enough to tease.

"Granger," he growled in warning.

Hermione peeked around his hip to see if he was hard. "I didn't get to watch you tonight."

"Are you saying you want to watch me now?"

Her reflection grinned at him. "If you let me keep rubbing your bum while you do it."

"Do you honestly think I would say no to that?"

She met his eyes in the mirror. "Go on."

Draco wrapped his hand around his cock and started pumping. She rubbed salve into his cheeks the whole time, making his arse burn. The pain mixed with the ache in his cock, slowly building to a throbbing pulse in his groin. She was watching him intently in the mirror, and when he met her eye, she smiled and ran her finger up between his cheeks, just hard enough to graze his hole. He came immediately, spattering the basin with cream.

"Holy fucking hell," he panted, planting his hands on the counter.

"Worth it now?"

"Yes, all right. It was worth it. Fuck. No wonder Snape's been in such a good mood all month."

Hermione just smiled at the floor.

"Are you staying with him tomorrow night?"

"Probably."

"Is he going to let you come?"

"Yes."

"Aren't the painters and decorators still at work?"

Her eyes went wide. "Excuse me! That is none of your business. And how do you even know?"

Draco laughed. "Settle down. I've been sharing a bathroom with you all year. Don't you think I figured it out after a couple months? You're not exactly friendly when it starts either. It's pretty obvious."

"Yeah . . . well . . ." She didn't know what to say. The day before hadn't been the first time she'd bitten off his head because of a mood swing. He'd never once said anything about it, not even as a joke. "Sorry."

"It's all right. You're nothing compared to Aunt Bella. That bitch went psycho for two weeks every month."

Hermione didn't know what to say to that either. It didn't sound as if he missed her. "It's why I snapped at you yesterday," she admitted.

He smirked. "Yeah, I know. You don't need to explain."

Draco looked down at his trousers, which were pooled around his feet, and wrote them off as pointless. Pulling off his shirt, he kicked his trousers to the side. The house-elves would get them later.

Hermione watched his bruised bum as he cleaned the counter with his wand. He headed toward his room, and her eyes followed his arse. _Is walking around naked as if you don't care a Slytherin thing?_ She went to his door and watched him carefully pull on a fresh pair of boxers. "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you sleep with a witch who was having her period?"

"It wouldn't be my first choice," he said, giving her a funny look. "But I guess if I _really_ wanted to sleep with her, and I didn't want to wait it out . . . I would."

"Snape says it's no different than when he popped my cherry—blood's blood."

Draco laughed. "I never really thought of it that way. I guess he's ri— Did you say when Snape popped your cherry? You were a virgin when you started all this?"

She didn't know why he sounded so surprised. "Yes. Who did you think I'd been sleeping with?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Weasley. Potter. Zabini. Maybe Krum."

Her jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

Malfoy smirked. "Not all of them. They were just possibilities. You really never had a threesome with Potter and Weasley? That was the rumor going around for quite some time."

She sputtered with indignation. "Of all the nerve!"

"You three _are_ awfully close. How was I supposed to know what was true?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't take it personally. I wasn't judging you when I thought that."

"You weren't? You clearly thought I was the slag of Gryffindor sleeping with all those people."

Draco grinned. "I hardly think four people would make you the slag of Gryffindor. You should hear what they say about Lavender."

Lavender did date a lot of boys, but Hermione never thought she slept with them. "Don't believe the rumor mill, Draco. I've heard all kinds of ridiculous things over the years; none of them true."

"I hope people come to that conclusion when they hear something unflattering about me."

Hermione wondered how bad things were for Draco. Most of the Sytherins considered him a traitor, and none of the other houses trusted him. If he wasn't Head Boy, he'd have no standing whatsoever. "Will you stay with me till I fall asleep?"

Malfoy was confused by the sudden change in subject. "What?"

"I have to take my sleeping potion, but if I don't have something to distract me while I'm waiting for it to work, I get all tense and obsessive."

He shrugged. "As long as I can lie on my stomach."

Hermione laughed. "Give me five minutes to get ready for bed."

"Wear something see-through," he called after her.

It hardly took her any time to use the loo and brush her teeth and even less time to change into her pajamas. She downed the potion and told him to come in. Draco plopped on top of the covers next to her while she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"That shirt's not see-through, but it's close," he observed.

She shot him a look. "It is not." Glancing down, she could see his point. "Not much anyway."

Hermione snuggled under the covers, trying to get warm. Draco waved his wand, and the candles went out. Her door was open, so there was still some light from the fire in the common room. She looked over at Draco's hair glowing in the partial darkness. "How's your bum feel now?" She could see his teeth flash as he grinned.

"Still hurts like hell, but it's starting to get better."

"Did you really think I slept with all those people?"

"I told you I didn't. I figured maybe Weasley." Draco remembered how she had told him she went back and asked Snape to spank her. He wondered if she'd asked him to fuck her too. "I can't believe you lost your virginity to Snape. That sounds really . . . I don't know. Disturbing."

"It wasn't. Although it _was_ rather intense."

He snorted. "Sounds like trying to learn to fly for the first time on a Firebolt."

Remembering made her smile. "I did ask for a learning experience."

"I have a feeling that's putting it mildly. I mean he's not exactly gentle, is he? It must have hurt like hell." He'd seen enough to know what Snape was working with.

"Actually, he was really patient. He kept it as pain-free as possible."

"Really? I never pictured Snape as a romantic."

"I didn't say romantic. That wasn't what I wanted."

"No? I thought witches wanted their first time to be all, you know, roses and candles."

"I think I just wanted the experience . . . and for it not to be a disappointment. Maybe a bit more leather than roses."

Draco snickered. _Definitely more a chains and whips kind of a girl_. "So you don't have anyone to compare him with?"

"I guess not. But I don't really have any desire to find out what other wizards are like. Don't get me wrong, I like watching you come and all, but I don't really want to be with anyone else."

"Has he told he loves you yet?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't need him to."

"Because you know I'm right?"

"Because he cares about me, and that's all I need." Her head was getting heavy. She closed her eyes, listening to Draco breathe.

"He's probably growing flowers for your wedding bouquet right now."

"Shut up, Draco. No, he's not."

"He's putting together a trousseau as we speak. Where's the honeymoon going to be?"

"Shut up."

"Okay. But I get to be best man."

She didn't respond.

"Are you getting sleepy, Granger?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No."

"My arse hurts."

She snorted. "I'd help you out, but I don' want you coming all'over my bed."

"I tried to warn you earlier. You knew what you were doing."

"I know. I wanted to make you come."

"You're a dirty girl, Granger."

"That wasn' dirty. Jus' a little teasing."

"You sound tired. Go to sleep."

"Sleep. 'Kay." She sat bolt upright, slapping her hand over her mouth.

"Bloody hell, Granger. What's the matter?"

"Love you," she whispered

"What?"

"I think I told him I loved him when I was high on sleeping potion."

"You think?"

"I was kind of doped up."

"Has he said anything?"

"No."

"Then maybe you just dreamed it."

"Hmm." She didn't really believe that.

"Maybe you said it, and he didn't hear. Maybe he was asleep."

"No, he was awake."

"Did you mean it?"

"I . . ." She realized she did. When had that happened? "Yes." It was such a simple word for such a complicated situation.

Draco smiled. _Told you so_. "Are you going to ask him if he heard you?"

"I don't know. What if it scares him off?" She flopped back onto the pillow with a groan.

"How many times do I have to tell you? He's in love with you."

"That doesn't mean he won't be freaked out by me saying it."

"Okay, that might be true. But if he was going to run, he would have done it by now."

"You think?"

"I know." He thought for a minute. "Maybe this was the best way you could have said it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well . . . you told him how you felt, and he didn't have to respond or even acknowledge that you said it. All the awkwardness was taken out of the equation. Do you need him to say it back?"

"No, I'm happy with the way things are."

"Then it's perfect."

Hermione could see what he was saying. Snape's inability to talk about his feelings was completely bypassed. There was no confrontation. _When the hell did Draco become the voice of reason?_ She closed her eyes, hoping the sleepiness would settle over her again. "Maybe you're right."

"If you would just listen to me about everything, you'd save yourself a lot of trouble."

"Yes, yes, you're brilliant," she muttered. "My heart's still pounding."

"I'll get you something," he said, climbing out of bed.

"What?"

"I don't know. I'll figure out something."

"That's reassuring."

He left her in the dark and padded back through the bathroom. She heard him rooting around in his room. Something fell, and he cursed. Hermione smiled. Her eyes felt heavy, but her body wouldn't calm down. He finally came back and lay down next to her.

"Here, Granger." He found her hand in the dark and pressed a phial into it.

"What is it?"

"Something Snape gave me for you."

"What? Why didn't you give it to me?"

"It was just an insurance kind of thing. Take as needed."

"What is it?"

"Some kind of calming potion. He said if you got too mental during NEWTs to give it to you."

Hermione rolled over and lit her wand, inspecting the phial. It was the same Tranquility Draught he always gave her. "Excellent." She tipped it back.

"Draco saves the day again," he drawled.

"Thank you, Draco."

"Don't mention it."

She put out her wand light and curled back under the covers. "Draco?" she whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" he whispered back.

"Because I'm trying to go to sleep."

"Oh. Okay. What?"

"How many witches have you slept with? Or wizards. Whatever you're into."

"Zero wizards. A few witches. Why?"

"What's a few?"

"I don't know, a few."

"So . . . one?"

He sighed. "Why do you want to know?"

"Have you ever done anything embarrassing, sexually I mean, for a witch?"

"You mean like let another man paddle me so I could come on her arse, something along those lines?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes. Is that the most embarrassing thing you've done?"

"I'm traumatized."

"I'm serious, Draco."

"I am too."

"Isn't it getting better now?"

He sighed. "Yeah, it's about half-healed. I checked when I was in my room."

"Good."

"Why are you asking me all this? Are you worried I'm going to tell everyone your deep dark secrets?"

"No. I just . . . I was curious."

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've done?"

"That's hard to say."

"Because there are so many or because you don't want to tell me what they are?"

"Both."

Draco chuckled in the dark. "Is it that bad?"

"Well . . . I don't regret doing any of it, but I wouldn't want anyone else to know."

"What's worse, that you did something embarrassing or that you enjoyed it?"

"I don't know. Either way, I don't want anyone to find out."

"Tell me one, Granger. You know I'm not going to tell anybody. I already know what you're into. Of all the people to tell, I might be the least surprised to hear it."

"I can't."

"Is it dirtier than fingering his arse?"

"Draco!"

"Well, is it?"

"Some of it is."

"Oh, you _have_ to tell me now."

Her face flushed hot. She was sure he could see her blushing, even in the dark. "No, I really can't. It was hard enough for me to ask you to spank me tonight."

"Really? You love spanking."

"Begging for it is entirely different. And I did NOT love your spanking tonight. That really hurt."

"It was meant to. You fancied the first half, didn't you?"

"That didn't cancel out the second half."

"I'll try to make it up to you someday."

The Tranquillity Draught was starting to affect her. The room was slowly rotating. She closed her eyes again. "I have a feeling Snape's going to make me do something humiliating soon. In front of you."

"How do you know?"

"He's already suggested it."

"When's it gonna happen?"

"Dunno. After NEWTs."

"What's he want to do?"

"I don' wanna say."

"Give me hint."

"Too embarrassing."

"Does it involve your mouth, your pussy, or your arse?"

"Prob'ly all of the above."

He buried his face in the pillow to muffle his laughter. "I'm intrigued."

"Would'ju do something humiliating to me if he asked you?"

"Do you mean humiliating for me or for you?"

"Maybe for you, if you've nev'r done it."

"Would it be painful?"

"No."

"I'd consider it. I wish you'd tell me what the hell we're talking about. I feel like we're speaking in riddles."

Hermione thought for a minute. "Did'ju mean what you said about wanting to be in my bum?"

"Hell yes. Is that what this is about?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?" He laughed. "I already know you fancy having your arse filled, Granger. Is that your embarrassing secret?"

"Whattif you weren't using your dick?"

"What? You mean like my finger?"

"R'something else."

 _Something else?_ "Do you mean a part of my body or a foreign object?"

"Part've your body."

"You mean like a toe or something? That seems more kinky than embarrassing."

"Not a toe."

"I don't have much else that'll— Do you mean my tongue!"

He sounded pretty shocked. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and didn't say anything.

"Oh my God, Granger! That's . . ." He didn't know what to say. It wasn't something he'd really thought about before.

"I tol' him you wouldn't wan'to."

"Now just hold on a second. You've got to give me a chance to think about it." He had some very dirty scenarios floating through his head. "Have you done this before?"

"Yes."

 _That perverted bastard._ "And you fancied it?"

"Yes."

"Did he?"

"As far as I could tell."

"How clean is it?"

"Oh my God," she muttered. "Very. He's extremely thorough beforehand."

Draco figured he should have guessed that. Snape was fastidious about everything (except his own hair). "Have you done it to him?"

"OhmyGod. Please don'ask me any more questions."

"Bloody hell, you have! What's it taste like?"

She covered her face with her hands as if the dark wasn't concealing enough. "Like skin."

Draco knew by the muffled sound of her voice that she was hiding. He laughed into the pillow again. "Oh gods, Granger! That's pretty fucking kinky. Do you really want me to?"

"I don' know."

"Well, I won't do it for 'I don't know.' You better be damn sure you want it before I agree."

"You mean you'll do it?"

"If you tell me you want it and you promise it'll be clean."

"Really?" she asked, turning to him.

"You better really mean it. I'm not doing something like this for a laugh."

"I mean it."

"You'll have to do better than that."

"Draco, I want you lick my bum so much I'm creaming myself just thinking about it."

He laughed. "All right then. Is this what you were so embarrassed about?"

"Um . . . sort of."

"There's more?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No. I really can't. It'll be bad enough if I have t'show you."

"I guess I can wait."

Hermione played through possible scenarios, picturing what Snape might have in store for her. She wasn't going to be able to think about anything else the next day.

Draco wondered what she was so embarrassed about. He didn't know what Snape's angle was suggesting such a scene. There was always an ulterior motive with Slytherins.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

Her breathing was slow and even. She didn't answer. He fell asleep on top of her covers, too tired to go back to his room.

Draco woke up in the morning freezing his bollocks off. It took him several blurry seconds to figure out where he was. She was on her side, her arm wrapped around a pillow, breathing softly. He was sporting some serious wood; her damn blanket was rubbing him in an erotic manner he'd never associated with bedding before. Rolling over, he reached into his shorts and started pumping his cock. No way was he getting out of her bed. He was cold enough as it was. He wouldn't wake her up, but he _would_ use her as wanking material.

He didn't have much to work with. She was very cute when she was asleep, but not very sexy. Her nipples weren't even hard. The best he was getting was a strip of skin where her shirt had ridden up. _I'm wanking to a belly button. This might be a new low._ Rolling all the way onto his back, he realized his bum wasn't throbbing. _That's a good sign._ He pumped faster, wanting to finish before she woke. She might kick him out.

Closing his eyes, he imagined her arse the night before and the way she moaned when he touched her.

"Draco?" Her voice sounded creaky with sleep.

"Damn," he muttered, taking his hand out of his shorts.

"Have you been here all night?"

"Yeah, I just woke up."

"I can see that."

"Sorry."

"Why'd you stop?"

He gave her a surprised look then went for his cock again. She didn't object, so he started where he'd left off. "Thought you didn't want me to come on your bed."

"So come on your stomach."

He grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

Hermione smiled. "I wanna see."

He shoved his shorts down under his balls.

"How's your arse?" she croaked.

"I haven't checked yet, but it doesn't hurt."

"Mine's still hot." She poked her own cheek.

"Why don't you show—"

"Bugger!" she exclaimed suddenly, punching the bed.

He stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot my plug last night," she growled.

He went back to stroking. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Yes," she said, sounding angry at herself.

Draco paused again. "Are you going to tell him I fell asleep in your bed?"

"He'll know I'm hiding something if I don't tell him. And I definitely don't want him rooting around in my head. He'll see that I remembered saying I love him." She saw his tense look. "Don't worry. He won't be angry about it. You didn't touch me. It wasn't even sexual."

He started up again. "You do remember what we talked about last night, don't you?"

"What we . . . Well, great, now I do. Wait, that might be better. He'll be pleased I'm going along with his suggestion."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"If you say so. Will you show me your arse, Granger?"

"No way. I'm in enough trouble."

"Will you talk to me? I'm close. It won't take long."

She bit her lip in thought. "Okay. What do you want to hear?"

"Tell me what it's like to eat someone's arse."

Hermione went beet red. "I don't know if I can."

"Why?"

"Doing it and talking about it are two different things."

"Were you nervous the first time you did it?"

"Yes."

"What about the first time he did it to you?"

"That was different. His tongue sort of calmed me down."

"Calmed you down? I don't think I could be calm with someone's tongue in my arse."

She shrugged. "I needed his tongue before I could take his cock."

Draco squeezed the top of his dick, holding down the surge. "Fuck, Granger! I knew you were into plugs and fingers but . . . fuck!"

"When you talked to me last time, you said you wanted to bugger me. I thought you knew."

"That was just talk. A fantasy."

"Well . . . I guess you're caught up."

"Merlin's balls," he muttered. "How many times have you done it?"

"A few."

"Do you like it?"

She blushed and smiled. "Yes. It was my suggestion."

"Oh my God, I'm gonna come."

"Good. Touch your balls for me. I want to see."

"Fuck!" He was already exploding all over his stomach, white streaks almost hitting his chest.

Hermione smiled and got her wand so she could clean him off while he caught his breath.

"Thanks, Granger."

"No problem. I'll see you in Potions," she said, rolling out of bed.

Hermione left him dazed and panting on her bed and went to the loo. She was NOT going to be caught without her plug in Potions. There were already plans in her head to confess her transgression before class. If he didn't let her come later, she was going to scream.

A school owl landed next to Snape's porridge. He took the note from its foot and glanced over at the Gryffindor table.

 _I need to see you before class._

There was no signature, no indication the note was even for him. _Smart girl._ He gave her an imperceptible nod. She returned it with a tense grimace. He felt a confession in the works.  
_

The knock on his door came as soon as the last class left. _She must have gotten Sinistra to let her out early._ "Enter."

She wouldn't even look at him as she came in, her gaze darting around the room then quickly back to the floor.

Snape rolled his eyes. "What did you do?"

"How did you know?" she asked, shutting the door.

He shook his head. "Because you look as though I just caught you with your hand in the biscuit tin . . . or your knickers. Sit down. Confess your sins."

Slinking into the chair, Hermione stared at her hands, afraid he'd see more in her face than she was planning to reveal. "I forgot my plug last night."

"Is that all?"

"No."

 _Good lord._ "Well, spit it out."

"I, sort of, encouraged Draco to come all over the sink last night."

"Encouraged him by request?"

"Not entirely."

"Explain."

She was worried about that one thing more than the others. Everything else that happened was an accident, but that one was on purpose. "When I was putting the salve on his bum, I might have been more thorough than necessary."

"What part of him got the extra attention?"

"Um . . . I just went a little deeper than called for."

"Are you saying you fingered his arse?"

"NO!" she exclaimed, looking aghast. "I just, sort of, grazed it."

He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. _No wonder he came all over the sink._ "Is there more?"

She bit her lip. "Yes."

"You were busy last night."

"I wasn't, I promise."

Severus sighed. He was going to get angry if she said anything worse.

"Well, he seemed kind of upset about the paddle, so I asked him to come and keep me company while I waited for my sleeping potion to kick in. I thought if I kept him distracted, it would keep his mind off the pain."

"And?"

"Well, there's good news and bad news after that point."

He sighed. "Bad news first."

"He fell asleep in my bed."

Snape was being too quiet. Hermione peeked from under her lashes to see what he was doing. When she saw the way he was staring at her, her eyes dropped back to her hands.

"Was he touching you?"

"Never! He wasn't even under the blanket."

"So he just fell asleep? That's all that happened?"

"Well . . . this morning I watched him come again."

"No part of him came in contact with you?"

"Not even close."

"As long as there was no contact, and he didn't do or say anything to upset you, I don't care if you watch him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but this better be some damn good news you have for me."

 _I hope you think so._ "Um . . . I thought about what you asked me to think about."

One eyebrow perked. "Yes?"

"I thought . . . maybe I could do it."

 _So my little plan last night worked._ "That's very interesting news."

"That's not the good news."

"Go on."

"Okay . . . well . . . while I was groggy from the sleeping potion, I sort of asked Draco if he would be willing to . . . eat my arse." She knew her face was crimson.

Severus bit his tongue so hard he tasted blood. He couldn't believe she'd said it. It had seemed overly daunting for her just to ask Draco to spank her the previous night. "Did you?"

"Well, I didn't say it right out loud like that. I just led him to the right guess."

"I see. And what was his answer?"

Hermione's face got even hotter, but she smiled at her hands. "I talked him into it."

Snape grinned. _I doubt it was difficult_. "I like your initiative, Miss Granger."

She gave him a small smile.

"Would you like your punishment tonight or during lunch?"

Hermione let out a sigh. She didn't want it to interfere with whatever he had planned for that evening. "As soon as possible, sir."

"Stay after class."

"Yes, sir."

"You are wearing your plug right now, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Come over here and show me."

Swallowing hard, Hermione went around his desk and pulled her knickers below her cheeks. Her robe and skirt were in her way, so she gathered them to the side as she bent over. His cool fingers touched her bum, jostling the plug.

"Class starts in a minute. Take off your knickers."

Hermione gave him a questioning glance but did as he asked.

"Give them to me."

She handed them over, and he stashed her knickers in his coat pocket. "Get to class."

"Without my knickers?" she squeaked, scandalized.

"If you're a good girl for me in class, I'll just give you a hand spanking before lunch. Are you going to be obedient, or do I need to get the paddle?"

Her face fell. "I'll be good."

"Then go on."

Hermione gave him one last searching look then got out of his office before he thought of something else to do to her.

Severus snickered at her rapid departure. He was about to find out how obedient she could be.

Draco was already at her table, and he gave her a sneaky smirk as she came out of Snape's office. She couldn't stop checking that her skirt was covering her and that her robe was just as concealing.

"Did he already punish you, or are you just stroking your bum for fun?" he asked.

"There wasn't enough time."

"So you're in trouble?"

"Not too bad," she said, sitting down.

Harry and Ron burst in and hurried to their seats; she snapped her mouth shut and pulled her robes tighter.

"Hagrid's got a new pet," Ron muttered. "We spent all of Care of Magical Creatures wrangling it back into its crate."

"Your robes are singed," she commented.

Harry grinned. "We're counting ourselves lucky on that front."

Snape came out of his office, and the class jerked to attention.

"Copy the notes from the board. This is a list of potions commonly found on NEWT level exams. If you haven't already done so, I suggest you memorize them and understand their ingredients inside and out. We will cover antidotes in the second half of class."

He turned in a flurry of robes and paced the room, watching them work.

Hermione was relieved. The potions were all ones she'd been reviewing for the past few months. She could make them in her sleep. Her eyes kept darting back to Snape as she copied the board. It made her nervous when she couldn't see him. As he passed her, he dropped a torn piece of parchment onto her table and tapped it with his finger, making it clear he wanted her to leave it there.

Hermione couldn't imagine why. It was just a scrap of torn parchment. There was no writing on it, nothing of note at all. When Snape went back to his desk, she was shocked to see his harsh scrawl suddenly appear across the blank center. She pulled it closer, hiding it in her notes.

 _Spread your legs. I want to see up your skirt._

Hermione shot him a startled glance. He gave her a small smirk and went back to writing. The words on the parchment faded and were replaced with: _Now._

Hermione's eyes darted around the room, looking to see if anyone was watching. Everyone had their noses in their notes. She slowly parted her knees, immediately feeling the draft up her skirt. She scooted forward so Draco wouldn't see. Snape was pretending to survey the class, but she knew he was keeping one eye on her, waiting for her to comply. When he picked up his quill and jotted down something, she realized how he was getting the messages to her. He had the other half of the parchment; whatever he wrote was appearing on hers. _Clever bastard._

 _Get your robes out of the way._

She let her robe fall open like it normally did.

 _Pull up your skirt._

Her face was on fire. She checked the room again then slid her skirt up her thighs.

 _Higher._

Hermione gnawed at her lower lip and pulled her skirt as high as she could.

 _Pull your skirt out from under you. I want your bare bum touching the chair._

Making sure Draco wasn't looking, Hermione wiggled a little and lifted up, adjusting her skirt. She felt as though she were naked from the waist down. _I am. Please don't let anybody see._ Her heart was pounding so hard she was afraid the whole class could hear it.

 _Good girl. Sit on the edge of the chair, and spread your knees as wide as you can._

Her plug shifted deeper into her bum. With her legs spread wide, the dungeon felt unnaturally breezy. Despite that breeze, she was sweating. Her jumper was becoming a sauna.

 _Reach down with your left hand and hold yourself open for me._

She could feel the trickle of juice seeping past her labia. Her right hand was shaking so much it looked as if her quill was under a Palsy Hex. When she spread her lips apart, she was amazed at how wet she was. Her eyes stayed locked on Snape as he casually glanced under her table.

 _I can see how wet you are from here. Touch your clit._

Hermione's eyes almost popped out of her head. She trembled so hard it felt as though she were teasing herself when all she was trying to do was stay still.

 _Lick your finger clean._

A trickle of sweat rolled down her back. Turning her face to the wall, she discreetly sucked the juice from her finger.

 _Tell me how wet you are._

She put her quill to the parchment, guessing he meant tell by writing. Her handwriting looked insane. _I think it's all over the chair._

 _How do you feel?_

 _Like it's a thousand degrees in here. Can we please stop? I'm going to be sick._

 _No. Cast a cooling charm on your shirt._

She slipped her wand out of her bag and aimed it up her sleeve. Of all the seventh-years, she was the best at non-verbal spells; and she'd never been more thankful for the ability. It felt as though she'd just pulled her shirt out of the refrigerator. It gave a chill to the sweat coating her back and neck, but she'd take goosebumps over heat exhaustion any day.

 _Better?_

She nodded.

 _Nipples hard?_

Meeting Snape's eyes, she nodded.

 _Pinch one. And I mean hard._

Fake-scratching her arm, she squeezed her nipple through her jumper. It made her wince, but her pussy let out another trickle of fluid.

 _Go back to your clit._

Keeping it as light as she could, Hermione circled over her clit with one shaky finger. She could hear the soft wet click of pooled juices. Yanking her hand away, she looked around to see if anyone else had heard.

 _Why did you stop?_

Her quill scratched out _I can hear myself._

Snape's lip twitched. _No one noticed. Can you smell yourself yet?_

Hermione took a deep breath. There was definitely a hint of pussy in the air. _Yes. Can we please stop now?_

 _No. Finger yourself. To the knuckle._

Her pussy was so slick she could have gotten three fingers up there with no problem. She bumped her clit, making her leg jerk. Her knee hit Draco's, and she froze. Hermione was having a mild heart attack. She wiped her finger on her skirt. Draco gave her a strange look then mouthed _"What's wrong with you?"_

Her head shook. _Nothing._

He looked concerned. With one hand, he reached under the table and touched her knee, obviously surprised by her lewd position. Tickling her kneecap with his thumb, Malfoy pointed his quill at her hairline and mouthed _"You're sweating."_

She glanced at Snape, worried that he'd hex off Draco's hand.

 _Show him what's got you so hot._

Hermione saw the words appear but didn't know what he meant by it. She flashed him a confused look.

Snape sighed. _Guide his hand up your skirt and show him._ He almost burst out laughing at her dropped jaw.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this_. Laying down her quill, she covered Draco's hand with hers and gave a pointed look toward Snape as she slid his hand up her inner thigh. His grey eyes slowly got wider and wider as he approached her pussy. When he felt her pubic hair instead of knickers, his mouth fell open. Hermione gave him a warning look to keep quiet then pressed his hand lower, into her folds. His finger slid through her as if it was greased. Her clit felt electrified.

 _Make him finger you._

Draco could feel Hermione's hand trembling as she guided him lower. When he touched her swollen entrance, she nodded at him. He slipped a finger inside. She was soaked. Even her thighs were wet. She had to curl up her hips a little to help him reach, but then his middle finger was buried all the way inside her snatch. Her muscles rolled around him, trying to pull him deeper. She was so soft and wet, it was like dipping his finger in a pot of warmed honey. His dick was tangled painfully in his shorts, and it strained against his thigh like a python.

Malfoy looked up at Snape, who seemed to be scanning the room for miscreants. Snape held his gaze for a couple seconds, making it clear that he was behind her actions. Draco wiggled his finger inside her.

 _Find out how hard he is._

Hermione glanced at Draco's crotch then nodded back.

 _Don't just look._

Hermione slipped her hand into Draco's lap and brushed over his fly. His dick was like solid stone behind the wool. " _Sorry"_ she mouthed. It looked as if he wanted to clamp her hand in place and rub himself off against it.

Malfoy pulled his finger out of her, wiping her wetness on her thigh. He raised his other hand.

"Yes, Draco?" Snape asked, sounding bored.

"May I use the restroom?"

The whole class blinked up at Snape. People had left for the hospital wing occasionally, but no one ever dared ask the dreaded professor for any kind of favor. That seemed like begging him to ridicule you and then take house points on top of it all.

"Don't be long."

 _Don't think that'll be an issue._ Draco got out of his chair as fast as his dick would let him. _Thank Merlin for loose robes_. He had to get out of there. His cock was so hard it hurt. He felt bad leaving Granger alone with her obvious predicament, but he wasn't about to cream his shorts in the middle of class. _This is her game, not mine. If she wants to torture herself, that's her business._

Hermione buried her face in her hands. She wanted to scream . . . or come . . . or go sit on Snape's lap . . . or slap him. It was hard to decide. All she knew for certain was that she wasn't getting out of that chair until everyone else was gone.

Snape stood and waved his wand at the board. A new set of notes appeared, and everyone sighed in resignation.

Hermione raced to copy down the new notes. Without Draco there to double-check with, she needed to be careful.

Draco came back after a while and sank into his chair, looking as if he needed a drink. She pushed her notes at him, retaining Snape's parchment. He got the message and started copying the new notes.

She wanted to go wipe away some of the mess, but Snape would never let her go to the loo. The whole room was going to smell her soon. Snape was strolling around, hovering, deriding their note-taking ability. Draco kept checking on her to see if she was all right, but she just kept writing, scared to stop.

Hermione could feel Snape next to her, inspecting her notes over her shoulder. He leaned down and took a deep breath. He didn't need to get that close to smell her—he could have just stayed at his desk.

"Legs open," he whispered.

She opened her thighs.

"Stay like that until class ends."

He went back up to his desk and started grading, checking every few minutes to make sure that she was still flashing her pussy.

At the end of class, the room burst into action, and Snape smirked as she clamped her knees together and fixed her clothes. She was making some sort of excuse to Potter and Weasley about lunch, but she stayed in her chair as if she were glued to it. Ron and Harry left for the Great Hall, and Draco leaned in, whispering something to her. Snape was curious what the Head Boy said that made her blush so brightly. Draco gave him a smirk and sauntered out the door, leaving them alone in the classroom.

Snape flicked his wand at the door, and it swung closed. She eyed him warily. Standing next to her table, he crossed his arms and smirked down at her. "Are you going to get out of that chair now?"

"I'd rather not."

"Get up, Miss Granger. We're going to my office."

Sighing, she slowly rose, a look of discomfort twisting her face.

His smirk transformed to a leer when he saw the damp spot left on her seat. He caught her face with one hand and nodded toward her chair. "I should make you lick that clean."

Her eyes went so wide he could see the whites all the way around.

Severus let go of her and leaned down, wiping his hand through the juice. He rubbed his fingers together under her nose. "I didn't know you fancied note-taking to such an extreme degree."

A blush colored her cheeks, but she didn't look away.

He stood so they were almost touching. "Do you still want your spanking now rather than later?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go to my office and bend over the desk."

Hermione nodded, walking as calmly as she could to his office. Her thighs felt sticky with her own excitement, and she desperately wanted to go clean up. She heard Snape ward the door behind her then he was flipping up her skirt and crouching down behind her. He parted her slit, and she hissed into her arm.

"My, my. You did enjoy class today. I _am_ impressed. If I had known you'd respond so favorably, I would have started this weeks ago." He slipped two fingers up her pussy, reveling in her whimper. The slick sound of her excitement filled the office as he pumped in and out. "I want to talk about why you're being punished."

Hermione shivered.

"I'm not happy that you were so handsy with Draco, but I'm not going to punish you for it. I know why you did it. You enjoy making wizards lose control; you like the power it affords you. You do the same thing to me. Don't think I don't see that look on your face when it happens. This is your one free pass. If you want to tease Draco in the future, you ask permission first. Is that clear?"

He pulled out his fingers.

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He pushed back in. "I'm not thrilled that Draco fell asleep in your bed, but since it was an accident and nothing inappropriate happened, I'm willing to overlook it. I _am_ pleased that you are willing to humiliate yourself at my request, and that you've recruited Draco for our purposes. That was very good."

Hermione clutched the desk. He was making her clit ache.

"Once again, I don't mind you watching Draco. You're quite the voyeur, and I wish to encourage that. So whatever happened this morning is also forgiven. Forgetting your plug seems to be your biggest transgression. I don't expect you to be perfect. I know you want to wear it; forgetting for one night isn't too bad. I can't have you thinking forgetfulness is acceptable though, so let's give you a nice even fifty as penance."

"I'm going to come, sir."

He pulled out his fingers with a smile. "That's my good girl. I want you to wait until tonight. Punishments aren't supposed to be fun."

"Yes, sir."

"You don't have to count," he said, getting in place and resting his hand on the curve of her backside.

He started at once, slapping her with medium force. He wasn't really angry about the plug. This was all about what she needed. After thirty, she stopped wiggling and slumped against the desk. When he got to forty-five, she jerked away.

"I'm going to come!"

He'd strayed too close to her pussy, drawn to the enticing shine. "Then I'm not spanking you hard enough."

Hermione groaned into her sealed lips. "It hurts."

"Not enough obviously. Are you ready for the last five?"

She took a deep breath. "I think so."

He hit her hard, getting the sweet spot where her bum met her thighs.

"Ow!"

"That's better." He laid on the last four almost full force. She was panting over the desk when he let go. "Still ready to come?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of," he repeated through a chuckle. "Well, you'll have to wait." He patted her bum. "You were a very good girl today."

Hermione pushed herself off the desk. "I was?"

"Yes. You did everything I requested. That's all I ask."

He pulled her around so she was facing him. "I'm ready to fuck you good and hard tonight. Are you ready?"

"I'm so wet, Severus. I don't want to wait."

He smirked. "Get here as early as you like. The doctor will see you at your earliest convenience."

Hermione grinned up at him. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I think a full physical is in order."

Her hands smoothed over his chest. "No shots, right?"

He laughed. "I'm not into needles, love."

"Okay, I'll be here as soon as I can."

"Don't keep me waiting," he murmured, touching his lips to hers. "Tell Draco I'm the only one you're sleeping with tonight."

He kissed her hard, sucking her tongue and nipping her lip. Hermione had to wrap her arm around his neck to keep herself upright. He pulled away after a minute, and she staggered backward toward the desk, her hand ghosting over her lips. "You want me to stay all night?"

"Yes."

She nodded and started toward the door in a daze. The knob rattled pointlessly in her hand until she realized he hadn't un-warded it. He pulled her back and ran his wand over the door then kissed her one last time.

"Would you like your knickers back?"

"Oh. Yes, please."

"I was going to make you go the rest of the day without them . . . but I think you're right, everyone will be able to smell you."

Hermione blushed and took them from his hand. "I just need to clean up a little."

"Go ahead."

She smiled to herself and pressed her knickers to her pussy, wiping her thighs and folds clean with the black cotton. When she didn't feel slippery any more, she put them back in his hand. The musky scent clung to the damp fabric. That evening could not come soon enough.

She grinned up at him. "What time do you get back from dinner?"


	19. Paging Dr Snape

19 - Paging Dr. Snape

Hermione had gone back to her room for new knickers after lunch, but by dinner they were soaked. She started making excuses in her head for skiving off revising later. She was going mental. All she could think about while they did homework in the library that night was that Severus was just a couple of floors below and waiting for her. The knickers she'd put on after dinner were starting to get damp. If she didn't get out of there soon, she was going to scream. Draco was no help at all. He seemed to be on the verge of laughter every time she checked her watch.

Ginny followed her into the magical plants section of the stacks and poked her hard with a pointy finger. "What's up?"

"I have to get out of here."

Ginny slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle her cackle. "I'm sorry, Hermione. You just look so . . . desperate."

"I am. Don't laugh."

"I swear I'm sorry. Don't worry. I can make an excuse for you."

"You can? What?"

"Something that won't inspire any questions from Harry or Ron."

"What?"

"Female issues."

Hermione grinned. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because your head is full of NEWTs and cocks."

"Shh!" Hermione's eyes darted around, looking for witnesses.

"I didn't say whose cock. Just leave right now. I'll make your excuses and tell Draco to take your stuff back to your room."

Hermione peeked around the shelves. The boys looked as if they were getting along. Draco was reciting something from a book while Ron copied it down. _That's nice_. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course. It's nothing."

"I feel bad lying to Harry and Ron."

Ginny shrugged. "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."

Hermione nodded resolutely. "Good point. Thanks, Ginny."

"Just remember this when I want to stay with you guys this summer."

Hermione smiled. "No problem."

"Go!" Ginny whispered and pushed her away. "I'm getting antsy just watching you."

Hermione smiled and ducked out the nearest door.

After cleaning herself up as fast as possible in her room, she made a stealthy journey to the dungeons. There were a lot more people to avoid that early in the evening. She hid in passageways whenever possible. The less she was seen the better.

Hermione knocked, hoping he'd answer before anyone saw her standing there.

Snape cracked open the door, and when he saw it was her, pulled it open wider. Hermione edged in past him.

"Eight thirty-two, Miss Granger. A new record."

"I couldn't wait any longer."

"I got that impression. Please step into my office."

"We're already in your office."

He rolled his eyes. "Not this office, you dunce."

Snape led her into his room and put her on the settee then sat across from her in the armchair. Crossing his legs and steepling his fingers, he asked, "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

Hermione stared at him blankly. "Problem?"

"The reason for your _appointment_ ," he enunciated so she would catch on.

"Oh, my problem. Um . . ." she had to think of something that would get him to touch her pussy as soon as possible. "It's a bit embarrassing."

"I'm a professional—I've heard it all."

"Well . . . I'm wet all the time. I've been through three pairs of knickers today. And my clitoris aches. What do you think is wrong with me, Doctor?"

"It could be any number of things. I'll have to give you a thorough going over to find the cause."

"Anything, sir."

"Please remove your clothes. I'm sorry, but we haven't any gowns. You don't mind, do you?"

"I guess not."

Hermione started to unbutton her shirt. All he needed was a white lab coat and he'd make a very intimidating physician. In just his white dress shirt, he actually did look the part. He slowly rolled up his sleeves while she took off her clothes (she left her knickers for last to tease him a little). He had no reaction until she was completely bare and shivering before him.

"I apologize for the chill. It is preferable for the patients with fevers."

"It's not too bad."

"Really?" He smirked, pointedly eyeing her sharp nipples. "Is that a normal response for you?"

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes," Snape muttered. He rose and began to circle her. "Is your posture always so poor?"

She stood up straighter.

"Musculature looks good. Spine not crooked." He ran one finger up her vertebrae, which drew a shuddering shiver through her body.

He came around to face her, standing far too close to maintain any air of professionalism. Hermione wanted to bury her face in his chest.

Placing two fingers to her throat, he felt her pulse. "Heart rate is a little fast. Are you nervous, Miss Granger?"

"Maybe a little." She didn't know what the hell he was going to do next. Of course she was nervous.

"Try and relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yes, sir."

He went to his frock coat, which was slung over the back of his chair, and came back with a stethoscope.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Where did you get that?"

"I have my sources. Now, please be quiet so I can hear." He placed the cold metal to her chest and listened to her heart. "Take a deep breath."

She breathed in, her breasts lifting more than she'd ever noticed before.

"And out."

Hermione breathed out, trying not to let it sound so shaky.

"Very good. Heart sounds strong. Any chest pains?"

"No, sir."

He pulled the earpieces from his ears and left the stethoscope around his neck. "What about your breasts? Any pain?"

"Um . . . sometimes they get sore."

"Any unusual lumps or discharge?"

She looked down at her chest. "Not that I've ever noticed."

"Let's check to be sure."

He took her arm and placed it over her head then dropped his hand to her breast and gently started to press. His hands were warm as he spiraled closer to the center. Her nipple peaked in anticipation. Closer. Her restraint dwindled the nearer he got to his goal. His fingers brushed over her puckered tip, and she let out a deep breath. _Finally_. He plied her stiff flesh, pinching and pulling until she was panting.

Then he restarted the whole process on the other breast, and Hermione thought she was going to lose her mind. If anything, he went even slower, drawing out the inevitable contact. Circling. Closer. She almost rose off the floor when his fingers grazed the stiff bud. He started to pinch her pointed nipple, and she squeezed her eyes shut with a low moan of relief.

"Your breathing seems rather labored. Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, sir."

"Perhaps you're developing a fever. We should check your temperature. Come with me."

Snape led her into the bathroom and rummaged through one drawer. He pulled out a thermometer and started to shake it down. "Please lean over the counter."

Hermione blushed. His counter was taller than the one in her room, coming up to her ribs. The marble was freezing, and her nipples reached a new level of hardness when they touched the icy top.

"Arch your back. Much better. You won't be needing this for now," he said with a tug to her plug. "Push out for me."

She did as he asked, seeing her own face flush in the mirror as she emptied herself into his hand. She was always afraid something bad was going to happen when she squeezed it out. The possible humiliation always made her cringe.

Her hole twitched then shrank back to normal after he removed it. Severus smirked and applied a finger full of lube to her anus. She tried to ride him when he slipped inside. He wiggled in deep to coat her walls with the slippery gel.

"Have you ever had your temperature taken rectally?" he asked, drawing the tip of the thermometer around her backdoor.

"No, sir."

"I find it's much more accurate."

She smiled to herself. "You're the doctor."

"This will only take a few minutes. Try to stay still."

"Yes, sir."

Hermione rested her head in her hand and waited. He made it as difficult as possible to keep still. His fingers kept stroking her sore cheeks, which was relaxing but also very distracting. The thermometer was so small it felt like nothing more than a tickle in her bum, but the way he slid it in and out left her face burning. He wasn't going to let her forget what was happening. Doctors could do all kinds of embarrassing things to a girl. She couldn't imagine where he'd gotten the stethoscope, but it was a nice touch; she was turned on beyond belief.

"There," he said, giving the thermometer one last twist before removing it and checking the reading. "That looks normal. While we're here, we should make sure everything's clean and clear. When was your last bowel movement?"

 _Oh, that's a sexy question._ "This afternoon," she muttered.

"Then this shouldn't be anything to worry about."

He pulled out a large enema bulb syringe from the drawer, and Hermione's eyes popped wide. That was _not_ the same one he'd used with her before "Why's it so big?"

"The better to clean you out, my dear." He started to fill the basin with warm water and added a small amount of soap. "It'll be nice and soapy the first time. Then we'll rinse you out afterward."

She wondered if her insides were going to froth up like an over-filled washing machine.

"Are you comfortable?"

She looked down. "Not really."

Snape flicked his wand toward the door, and the chair from his office zipped into the room. He sat down next to the sink and put a towel over his lap then beckoned her forward. Her body was already shaking as she lay across him. He shifted her around so her belly wasn't pressing into his knee.

Hermione could hear him spreading lube on the nozzle then the underwater sucking sound of him filling the bulb. Although she tried to stay still, her feet rubbed together like a nervous cricket. Her heart thundered in her chest. Drips of water on the backs of her thighs warned her he was close.

He parted her cheeks with one hand, and Hermione squirmed as he touched the nozzle to her hole. It eased in slowly; she didn't know if he was teasing her or just being careful. When it was fully inserted, the water began to trickle up inside her. It had to be the weirdest thing she'd ever felt, but she was starting to love it. He kept stroking her bum with the sides of his fingers as he squeezed.

Severus couldn't help grinning as he refilled the bulb. She was shaking like a leaf, but as soon as he touched the nozzle to her shadowed rosebud, her legs spread wider, and she arched her back for more. The muscles in her bum twitched and danced under his hand, her toes curling and jumping as she worked through the sensations.

"I have to go, sir."

"That's only two. I want you take at least two more. Just wait, the feeling will pass."

When her body relaxed, Severus filled the bulb again. She took the next round beautifully, her hips pumping and humping the air. Using the thick stem, he fucked her hole a few times before pulling out. "Just one more. Are you ready?"

"I think so."

He filled it again and gently inserted the tip. She moaned softly, and he petted her bum to calm her. Her fingers sank into his calf as the water rinsed her rectum. The sound of panting echoed around the bathroom like an obscene soundtrack. "Good girl. We'll put in your plug and let you hold it a while."

"What!"

He just smiled and eased her plug back into place. Severus stroked her back and slipped a hand under her hip to rub her belly. He could smell her pussy; it mixed with the scent of soap, reminding him of bathtub sex. "Shall we examine your vagina now?"

Hermione's head was spinning. "I . . . I guess so."

He helped her to stand and led her back into the bedroom. "Up on the edge of the bed—spread you legs nice and wide for me."

Settling onto her back, Hermione scooted to the edge and pulled her knees toward her shoulders. Her belly gurgled.

He raised an eyebrow as her lips parted for him. Two fingers eased them wider, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from groaning. "You do seem to have quite a lot of lubrication. It doesn't look to be infected. How often do you climax?"

She felt the water sloshing around inside her as he slipped in a finger. "As often as the wizard I'm seeing lets me."

"I see. Wait right here."

When he came back, Hermione's mouth fell slack in surprise. _He doesn't fool around when he says he's going to play doctor. Where the hell did he get a speculum?_ "Where'd you get that?"

"Same place I got the stethoscope."

"Is it clean?"

Snape chuckled. "What kind of doctor do you take me for? I don't think we'll need any lube for this, do you?"

"I doubt it," she muttered.

He summoned over the stool he used for putting on his boots and sat eye level with her glistening pussy. She jumped a little when the cold metal slipped inside, but he went slowly, letting her get used to the feeling. When it was in all the way, he twisted it open and locked it in place. She was breathing hard, her body shaking so much he couldn't get a steady look. Placing one hand on her abdomen, he stroked her slightly swollen belly, calming her down.

When she relaxed a little, he used his wand to shine a light inside her. Her vagina was like a pink tunnel in a high tide of cream. Internally, things always looked wet, but she was overflowing with it. The dimple in her cervix stared back at him, daring him to come meet it. "Cervix looks very healthy. Vaginal walls are pink. No signs of trouble."

She leaned up on her elbows. "What's it look like?"

"You don't know?"

"I've seen diagrams but . . . nothing real."

He summoned the mirror that he used for shaving in the tub and held it between her legs. It took some adjusting to keep the light on her and get the angle right, but the look on her face was priceless. "See the dome with the hole in the middle?"

"Yes."

"That's your cervix. Lovely, no?"

"It's . . . cool."

He couldn't keep a straight face. "Indeed."

"I really need to go."

"Just give me a minute."

Severus set aside the mirror and unlocked the speculum. When he pulled it out, he was delighted by the string of juice trailing behind it. With a quick charm, he cleaned it off and set it with the mirror. Standing, he held her eye as he slipped two fingers inside her. Her front wall was extremely swollen and bumpy, her g-spot begging to be stimulated. Running his thumb over her clit, he smirked as she bucked under his hand. He stayed focused on her nub, rubbing it until she was right on the edge. It was so hard it felt like a shard of glass under his thumb. "All right. Go get rid of that water. Then come back here and I'll see what I can do about your ache.'"

Hermione got off the bed as fast as she could and rushed to the loo. She was waylaid by the resistance of her plug. The relief of letting out the water was marred by the embarrassing sounds her body made. She was glad she'd shut the door (even though she knew he could probably still hear her).

After she cleaned up, she went back out. It was always more embarrassing after she went to the bathroom. It was no secret what she'd been doing in there.

"I'll rinse you out in a little bit. Get back on the bed please."

The please was strange coming from him, but at the same time, he sounded just like every doctor she'd ever met. Hermione climbed back on the edge of the bed and lay down.

"You've wiped away all your lubrication. We'll have to wait till it's returned."

 _That shouldn't take long._ He began to inspect her anus, and she moaned as his finger prodded the small opening.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"My insides feel weird."

"Weird how?"

"Kind of stingy and crampy."

"It's the soap. Would you like to rinse it out right now?"

She groaned, wanting most of all just to come. "My clit still aches."

He smirked. "I think we can take care of that at the same time."

"Yes, sir."

"Come along." Severus took her back to the bathroom, watching her from the corner of his eye. If she got any squirmier, she was going to get herself off just rubbing her thighs together.

After he refilled the sink with warm, clean water, he added a phial of Calming Cleansing Concoction to it and swirled it around. He always used it with her. It magically cleaned and also magically emptied her. He didn't want her backside leaking all night long. Snape helped her back over his lap and gave her bum a tickle. "Ready?"

"Yes, sir."

The nozzle entered her again, and he teased her until she started wiggling; then he slowly squeezed the water into her body. Hermione shivered over his lap and spread her legs wider. His fingertips grazed the outside of her vulva as he refilled the bulb. When he touched the tip to her puckered hole, her back arched.

Slipping his hand between her thighs, Severus checked to see if she was getting wet again. A puddle met his fingers; he smeared it around her labia, circling her slippery clit with one finger as he emptied the next bulb of water up her backside. Her fingers were already digging into his leg again. Judging by how loudly she was panting, he deduced that she was having a nice evening.

"Just one more," he said, patting her rump. "I'll put your plug back in, and we'll see if we can't solve your other problem."

"Please," she whispered. "I'm so close."

He grinned at the back of her curly head. _I bet you are._

Using the stem to tease her, he toyed with her clit, slipping his thumb into her twitching pussy. She was whimpering steadily, and her hips bucked like a bronco as soon as the water started. He made it last, keeping the stream slow, stopping and starting until she was shaking over his lap. His finger barely had to move; she was doing all the work for him.

"Oh, God," she whispered. Her pussy started to contract. The pressure of the water inside her added a whole new dimension to the orgasm. Snape's finger eased into her bum, and she almost bucked off his lap. It was unclear whether he was helping her hold in the water or just trying to stimulate her. Whatever his intentions, Hermione felt as though she had died and gone to heaven. The orgasm seemed to go on for ages. Her muscles were quaking with exhaustion when she finally came down.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

Hermione could hear the smile in his voice. "Yes, sir. You're the best doctor ever."

"I believe I've found the cause of your complaint."

She smiled at the tile, trying to catch her breath. "You did? What's wrong with me?"

"You need a thorough fucking."

"Will you write me a prescription?"

"It's an in-office procedure. You should be right as rain in the morning." He pulled his fingers from her holes and put her plug back in place. "Go bend over the bed. We need to start treatment right away."

Hermione giggled and let him guide her back to the bed. Leaning over made the water squish around inside her, but she was too relaxed to care. At the sound of his belt and zipper, she went up on her toes, eager to find out what it felt like to be fucked and filled with water at the same time.

"You're a very compliant patient," he commented as he pushed her legs wider.

Tapping his dick against her clit, Snape watched her dance. He pressed his cock to her opening, pushing in gently to allow her time to get used to the sensation. Her fingers tightened around the comforter until her knuckles shone white.

"Oh my God!"

"You all right?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Tell me if you get a cramp."

It was intense. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and clawed at the bed. Describing the feeling as full was a gross understatement. She felt "full" with his cock. She felt "stretched to the limit" with his cock and the plug. There were no words for how she felt with the water added to the mix. Compressed maybe. Overwhelmed definitely. She felt like an overinflated tire about to pop. "OhGodOhGodOhGod!"

Severus kept it deep and slow, slipping one hand down to her belly to massage her. If she got any wetter, juice was going to start running down her thigh. The hard metal of the snake's head kissed his pelvis every time he bottomed out. He'd been dying to fuck her ever since class when he saw her lift up her skirt. Her obedience turned him on even more than the sight of her glistening pink pussy spread open under the table.

Hermione slammed her palm down on the bed. She was almost there. He kept hitting that spot inside her that made her vision go dim. It felt as though every inch of her intestines were expanding and forcing her walls tighter against his cock. She could feel every bump and ridge of him . . . and herself. The top of her head was going to blow. Burying her face in the comforter, she let out a wail. It was the last pressure release she had.

He felt the telltale ripple of her sheath around him. _Already? I'm not even close._ He wanted to come with her, but there was no way he could catch up. He smirked as he slid his hand to her clit. _She'll come again._ Immediately, she began to shake. The trembling coursed all the way through her core; he could feel the tremors along his cock.

"That's it. Come for me," he murmured. "Don't fight it."

Tears sprang to Hermione's eyes. The pressure was insane. Everything inside her was churning and clenching like a raging rapid. She couldn't breathe, but she didn't want to anyway. The dizziness just added to the experience. One last groan, and then the contractions were ringing her dry.

Severus clenched his teeth as her shaking transformed into rolling spasms. It was like being squeezed to death by hot melted butter. The liquid percussion of his thrusts built to a crescendo, and he groaned as a small stream spouted from her pussy, coating his cock. It would have been a wet show, but he was unwilling to remove himself from her rippling heat to watch. Pressing her plug deeper with his free hand, he stretched her muscles with the metal. She shouted into the bed and tore her nails over the comforter.

When she finally went still, Severus stopped thrusting and rested. He never knew someone else's orgasm could take so much out of him.

"You still all right?" he panted. "Hermione?"

She wasn't answering him. Leaning forward, he turned her face to one side. "Dammit."

He was going to have to explain to her that human beings needed oxygen, and she could not breathe through the mattress. Pulling out, he rolled her over and laid her on the edge of the bed. "Rennervate."

Her eyes fluttered open as he stroked her cheek.

"Are you back?"

She blinked blearily at him. "I'm okay," she whispered.

"What part of the act of breathing is confusing to you?"

"Can we do it again?"

He rubbed one hand over his eyes. "Only if you promise to remain conscious."

"'Kay."

"Stay right here." He went to the side table and found some chocolate. "Eat this."

Her hand was shaking as she took it from him. As soon as the first bite melted on her tongue, her head started to clear. "That's helped," she told him, taking another bite.

By the time she finished, the room was no longer spinning, and she didn't feel as though she could hear every capillary in her head swishing with blood.

"You sure know how to kill a mood," he grumbled.

Hermione glanced at his half-hard cock. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

He arched a brow. "How?"

She smiled. "What would you like?"

"Are you recovered?"

"I need the loo."

He nodded and picked her up off the bed. They arrived in the bathroom, and he set her down gingerly by the toilet. "I'm going to take out your plug. Hold in that water until I say."

Hermione nodded. It was hard to let out the plug without letting out any water. She clenched her cheeks as soon as it was past her sphincter. He pushed her shoulder, urging her to sit down.

"Okay, go ahead."

Severus left her and went to find a healing and regenerating potion just as a precaution. After retrieving some more chocolate, he started to undress.

When she came out of the bathroom to find him naked on the settee, she gave him an appraising look. "You're going to lose your license if this is how you run your practice."

"Get over here," he growled. "Eat this."

She sighed and took the chocolate. "I'm fine now, Severus. I promise."

"I need to be sure before I proceed."

 _How does he make proceed sound dirty?_ She jammed the chocolate in her mouth. "Ah'm weddy. Pwoceed," she mumbled around the mouthful.

He shook his head. "When you're done, drink this." He held up the phial of orange liquid.

"Wha's 'at?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude. And it's a Regeneration Elixir."

Hermione swallowed the chocolate. "Okay." _What are you planning to do that I would need it?_ She uncorked the bottle and drank. It felt as if fizzy bubbles were sparkling in her head. "Bloody hell."

He took the phial from her. "See? If you'd been fine, you wouldn't have felt anything."

"Okay. You're the doctor." She straddled his lap. "I feel good now. All better. Please fuck me again," she whispered, nuzzling his ear.

Snape ran his fingers down her back. "Get me hard first."

Hermione smiled, rubbing her hips into him. "Tell me how."

Catching her face with one hand, he stared her down. "Don't try my patience right now. I've been waiting to fuck you all day. Just get on your knees and suck my cock for God's sake."

She bit her lip. "Are you angry with me?"

He heaved out a heavy sigh. "No."

Hermione studied his face for several seconds. "Were you worried when I fainted?"

His eyes narrowed. "I wasn't worried. It was just inconvenient."

 _You were worried about me . . . and you hate it._ She didn't know if that was good or bad. "I'm sorry. Would you like to punish me?"

He sighed. "No. I just said I want to fuck you. Are you hard of hearing?"

Silently, she sank down between his thighs, kneeling on the floor. She was going to make it as good as she possibly could. He was obviously angry that she'd made him care, and she knew better than to point it out. The best thing to do was take his mind off it. Burying her nose in his cock, she nuzzled him and lapped his balls. He smelled like pussy; his pubic hair was wet against her cheek, and his cock started to plump as she licked her juice from him.

Severus unclenched his fists. He didn't mean to snap at her; he was just edgy from the rush of adrenaline. _What kind of pillock gets mad at a witch for fainting?_ He knew he was psychologically unbalanced in some ways, but that sounded like a nasty reaction even to him. _Maybe I was just tense from wanting to come for so long. Sexual repression is behind many of the world's ills_. That was a nice story to tell himself, but it didn't explain why he didn't get cross until he knew she was all right. _Admit it. You got angry because she made you worry._ He rubbed his temples. _Pathetic. You're scared of being human. She does nothing but improve your day, and you can't cut her a little slack._

Snape looked down. She was doing an admirable job, alternating between his balls and cock, lapping and kissing him. He was almost back to full strength. Her hand worked his cock as she ducked down and burrowed beneath his sac. He automatically spread his legs and sank lower, encouraging her exploration. How could he stay angry at her? He felt like a bloody fool. A second's overreaction had left him looking petty and childish. He didn't deserve her.

Her tongue teased his perineum, and then her hand was joining in, her fingers playing over his back entrance. Snape watched his cock jump. He couldn't get any harder. When she licked his hole, he groaned and rocked against her face. _Fuck!_

"Miss Granger!" He tugged her hair so she'd come up for air. Her troubled look made his stomach drop. She thought she'd done something wrong. "I mean, Hermione."

"Yes, sir?"

"I . . . I'm sorry."

It sounded as though he was trying not to sneer out the word. She couldn't believe he'd said it.

"For snapping at you," he finished lamely, just to make sure she knew what he was talking about.

Hermione gave him a small smile and nodded. She didn't want to say anything that might break the spell.

"I'm a snarky bastard sometimes."

She bit her lip. _You're preaching to the choir._

Severus leaned forward and held her face between his hands. "Do you forgive me?"

Hermione smiled up at him. "I already did."

He breathed out a small return smile. "Maybe you shouldn't."

"Too late." Hermione turned her head and kissed his palm. "I'm sorry I scared you, Severus. I'll be more careful from now on."

"No more breath-play?" he confirmed.

She grinned. "No more. But, just so you know . . . best orgasm ever."

He smirked. "Are you ready for more?"

Leaning forward until her nose touched his, she wrapped her hand around his shaft and answered, "I want you to fuck me hard, Dr. Snape."

He pulled back so he could clearly see her face. "How rough do you want it?" If it was possible, her pupils got even bigger; the brown was almost obliterated.

"Oh my God," she muttered. "Rough."

He pulled her hand off his cock. "I want you to do something for me."

"Anything."

The corner of his mouth curled into a wicked smile. "Be careful. You might regret that one day. Crawl to the middle of the room and get into position for me."

Hermione gave him an enthusiastic nod and crawled to the empty space between the sitting area and the bed. Severus listened to her get into position then rose and walked around to get some things from the dresser.

"I got you a good luck present for NEWTs." Walking around where she could see him, Snape crouched down in front of her and held out a small pendant on a silver chain.

It looked like amber, but there was something dark and liquid rolling around in its depths. She'd never seen anything like it. It was quite pretty, small and understated. The amber was no bigger than her thumbnail. She wondered how he got the liquid into its center.

"I won't put it on you now—I have something else for you to wear—but it's a talisman. It will help keep you safe."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times, her eyes going from his face to the pendant resting in his palm. "Did you make it?"

He nodded. "It's your blood. I thought you should get some benefit from it."

She stared at the bubble of liquid as he tipped it back and forth in his hand. "I love it, Severus. I'll wear it every day."

"You can put it on later," he said, standing and placing it on her bedside table. "I want you to wear this for now." He ran his fingers over the strip of leather.

Hermione watched his long fingers trace the studded choker. It was a thin, flat, black collar; but it wasn't really studded. There were small silver Ss every inch or so, slightly raised. She wondered if they were a Slytherin Ss or Snape Ss. The leather looked soft. Two tiny silver snakes formed the catch. She couldn't figure out how they connected.

"This is also for you. I want to explain some things before you agree to wear it though."

She nodded and waited for him to go on. Snape held the collar in front of his crotch where she could see it.

"This collar says you belong to me _while you are wearing it_. No other wizard will be able to touch you without my permission when you have it on. Though, I doubt any would try. Any wizard at Eros would recognize my signature from across the room. If you're going to go there with me, you must wear it. It is for your safety. Whenever you put this on, I expect you to be totally obedient to whatever I ask you to do. A collar signifies submission. You can't talk back or question what I say. You must call me sir at all times: not Severus, not Professor, not Snape, or any of the more colorful names I know you've thought of. It is a role you must play, and no deviation from that role will be tolerated."

He tipped up her face to look at him. "I will never ask you to do anything you can't handle while wearing it. And the times that you do wear it will be few and far between. It's not even really about dominance and submission. This collar says you trust me. It says you agree to play by a certain set of rules. What I say goes, whether you love it or hate it. Everything you do when you wear this reflects back on me. I will be judged by your behavior. When you wear it, it says that I trust you too. I want to be perfectly clear—I do not need or want your unquestioning obedience in everyday life. I am quite satisfied with the way we spend time together. The game begins and ends when you put on and take off my collar. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I want you to think very carefully before you answer me now. Do you wish to wear my collar?"

She understood perfectly what he was saying. It made her nervous, but there was no confusion on her part. "May I ask a question?"

"Anything, pet."

"Does wearing it make me your slave?"

He took a deep breath. "Only in the capacity that you will be expected to obey me at all times."

"May I call you master?"

He studied her. "Do you want to call me master?"

"It sounds nice."

"If you want to call me master when we're alone, that would be fine. But when we're in public, I want you to call me sir. Master suggests we have a different relationship than we actually do, and it could lead to misunderstandings. When you wear the collar, it's sir."

"Okay. Are you going to decide when I can wear it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Say, for instance, I want wear it. We're not going out. I just want to play that part. Am I allowed to put it on because I choose it, and will you play your part because I have it on?"

Snape's eyebrows rose, considering that. "Wearing it is always your choice. If you want to be my collared submissive in the middle of the afternoon, you may choose to be so. However, I can't promise to always be in the mood for such a game. Due to the terms already set forth, I could just tell you to take it off . . . or not do anything at all. And while we're talking about choice, I want to make something else clear. When I ask you to wear it, it is your decision whether to do so. You do not have to put it on just because I ask. It is always up to you. Wearing it says you want to obey me, not that you're doing me a favor. Do you understand the distinction?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

"What happens if I mess up?"

"In what way?"

"What if we're out and I say something wrong?"

"We'll practice before taking you anywhere."

"What if I call you Severus when I'm coming or something?"

He tried not to smile. "It depends on the situation, but I'd at least have to make a show of reprimanding you."

"What if I'm too scared to do something you ask me to do?"

"I thought Gryffindors were brave."

Hermione pursed her lips, giving his smirk a dark look. "Nobody's perfect."

"If you were just slow to act, you'd be reprimanded. If you outright refused, I'd have to punish you. If you think you aren't up to the task, don't take the collar."

"I didn't say that. I just wanted to know."

"Don't go into this with any doubts."

"What happens if we're out and I take off the collar?"

"Do you mean because you no longer wish to obey me?"

"Yes. What if you ask me to do something I just can't do. If I take off the collar, can I leave?"

He crouched down and looked her in the eye. "That would never happen. I will never ask you to do something you cannot do. If you ever removed your collar in public without my consent, I'd better not ever see your face again."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "I understand."

"I thought you said you understood before. Obviously you did not. This collar says you are bound to me. It says that I take care of you and that I am responsible for you. I specifically stated that I would not ask you to do anything you couldn't handle. Removing your collar would be like spitting in my face."

"I understand, sir. I promise," she assured him. When his face relaxed, she thought of something. "What about . . ." she stopped her train of thought. He might get angry if the next question was too insulting.

"It's all right. I told you to ask. I don't want any confusion. What is it?"

"What about you? Will you be with other witches when we're out?"

"Do you mean will I be fucking other witches at the club?"

"Fucking . . . or anything else."

His lips twitched. "No, I won't be fucking anyone else. I might be asked to punish another submissive or slave on occasion, but you are the only witch I intend to fuck."

"But you would ask me to interact with some other wizard?"

"I might ask you to 'interact' with any number of members, witch or wizard. There will be fondling, but I wouldn't let anyone fuck you without discussing it with you first. I might not let anyone ever fuck you. I'm not good at sharing."

"Oh." That was a lot to take in. "Witches? Really?"

Severus chuckled. "Yes. I have someone in mind."

"What are you going to make me do?"

"What would you like to do?"

Her eyes got wider. "I don't know."

"Have you thought about kissing?"

 _You know I have._ "Yes."

"Would you like to feel another witch's tits?"

Hermione blushed. "Yes."

"Lick them?"

Her teeth bit her lower lip in hesitation. "Yes."

"Have you thought about fingering someone else's cunt?"

She nodded.

"Tasting it?"

Hermione didn't respond right away. He raised one eyebrow as if he already knew the answer and was waiting for her to deny it. She whispered, "I'm scared."

"That's to be expected. Would you do it if I asked you?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Do you wish to wear my collar?"

"Yes."

"You're allowed to think about it. You don't have to answer right now."

"I'm sure, Severus. I knew as soon as I saw it."

"So you were just giving me the third degree for fun?"

"No, I just wanted to be sure."

"And you're sure now?"

"Yes. May I wear it right now?"

Snape smirked. "Once it's on you can't be cheeky. You answer my questions with sir, and you don't speak unless addressed."

"Yes, sir."

"You'll do what I ask without hesitation?"

"Yes, sir."

He held the collar to her lips. "Kiss it."

She bent her head and pressed her lips to one S.

He slipped the leather around her neck. Hermione felt a weird metallic tickle and realized the snakes were slithering around each other, fastening the front with their interlocking bodies. Their moving metal scales made her shiver.

"My serpents like you, pet," he said, fingering the clasp. He glanced down at his cock. _All of them._ "Let's see how good you can be."

Snape went to the dresser and got the clamps. She didn't say anything as he adjusted the tension. He wanted them tight. If she could stay quiet, they were off to a good start. "Keep your hands on your head. This is going to hurt. I expect you to take the pain. Your mouth should remain closed. Is all that clear?"

"Yes, sir." She mashed her lips tight.

"Excellent."

He pinched her right nipple until it was sticking out enough for him to clamp. When the jaws closed around the bud, she made a sharp sound behind her lips but kept her mouth shut. As the clamp pinched the other nipple, her nasal exhales became ragged. She was squeezing her eyes closed, trying to control her breathing. _Very good._ "Bend forward and put your arse in the air, chest to the ground."

Her body shook as she obeyed, pushing her bum as high as it would go. He dropped the tawse on the ground in front of her face. "I got this just for you, pet. Would you like to try it out?"

"Yes, sir." Her voice sounded shaky, quavering with restraint.

"Kiss your new present before it kisses your arse."

Shifting forward, she kissed the leather.

Snape picked it up and stood to one side, rubbing the leather over her buttocks. He didn't make the first hit overly hard. He wanted her to like her new toy. A red line formed across her skin. He laid on another. She jumped at the contact but otherwise stayed still and quiet.

He put a foot on either side of her hips, facing her upturned rump. The next hit went down the back of her right cheek and thigh. She shouted behind her sealed lips. The tawse slapped the left side so they'd match.

Reaching down, he felt the heat in each crimsoned line. Her bum warmed his hand like fire. Standing back up, he swatted her with the leather. Over and over. The hits were hard enough to sting. She'd be dripping for him when he was finished. Severus let the split tails of the tawse flick over the entire expanse of her bum.

She looked lovely when he was done. Red and pink blotches decorated the curve of her arse like an expressionist painting. Monet couldn't have done finer work. He heard her sniffling and tossed aside the tawse, turning to watch her. "Are you wet, pet?"

"Yes, sir."

Her tearful answer was perfect. He didn't want to hurt her, but he needed to know she could maintain composure no matter what. "Sit up. Hands on your head."

She faced him, hands locked in her hair. Snape unclamped her nipples one at a time, and she grimaced in pained relief. Although her breathing was out of control, she said nothing. He nodded with pleasure. "Stand up."

When she had risen, he took her hands, pulling them high above her head. "Hold them there."

He got his wand and bound her wrists, levitating her until her toes were just barely resting on the floor. Bending down, he lapped her nipple. Her whimper was musical. The other side got the same treatment. Her pebbled flesh was hot on his tongue.

"Do your nipples hurt?" he murmured to her chest.

"Yes, sir."

"Would you like me to fuck you now?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm. Open you legs. Let me see if you're wet enough."

Her feet came off the floor as she spread her legs. He slipped a finger along her slit. It was drenched. "You're not quite there yet."

Her whimpering went straight to his cock. He was going to fuck the hell out of her. The riding crop caught his eye. Picking it up, he slowly circled her. "Beg me to whip you."

Hermione let out a shaky exhale. "Please whip me, sir."

"Louder."

"Please whip me, sir!"

"Where would you prefer it, pet? Your arse or your clit?"

She groaned. "My clit, sir."

He came back in front of her. "I'm only giving you a choice because you've been so good. Thank me for being so kind."

"Thank you, sir."

Snape flicked his wand at her, and her legs were bound apart. Her eyes went wide, but she kept quiet. Circling his wand in the air, her legs pulled higher and higher until she was hanging from her hands and ankles in a V, wide open for him. She looked scared out of her mind. Running the keeper down her inner thigh, he gave her nether lips a light tap upon arrival. Her first try with the collar had gone better than anticipated. She deserved a reward. "You've been a very good girl. I'm proud of you."

She stared at him, silently begging him to keep talking.

Slowly and methodically, he slapped her clit. The sound was lovely—wet and delicious. After a couple minutes, her lower lip began to tremble. "It's all right, pet. I want you to come. You may open your mouth. Make any sound you want, so long as you remain respectful."

"Thank you, sir," she whispered.

He could see how close she was. She was struggling to get her legs wider so the leather would make better contact. He went a little faster. Her eyes rolled back, and she strained against the invisible ropes.

"Unnnnnh!"

Her body convulsed in the air; she looked possessed. He watched as she writhed and moaned through her orgasm. His cock was turning to titanium.

When she sank in exhaustion, he stroked her puffy pussy lips until she opened her eyes. "That was beautiful, pet. Tell me what you want."

"I want your cock, sir. Please."

Severus smiled; she looked relieved that he'd given her that token of affection. He walked around her and wrapped his arm around her waist then released her legs and arms. Her body hung in his arms like a rag doll. Carrying her to the bed, he laid her on her back. She looked perfect with her flushed skin and heaving chest. The black of the collar was stunning against her throat. He was going to tear her apart. "Legs open."

She spread-eagled herself on the bed.

"Good girl. That's enough for one night. Take off the collar."

Hermione reached a trembling hand to her throat. She didn't know how to take it off.

"Stroke a snake," he told her. "I know you know how."

Her finger ran over one tiny snake, and it slithered around. The collar fell off. Hermione pulled it away, staring at Snape the whole time. "Why did you tell me to take it off?"

Severus climbed on top of her and rubbed his dick through her wetness. "It was enough for the first time. You were perfect, love." He kissed her forehead. "I wanted to fuck you, and I wanted you to respond. Don't you dare hold back. I've been waiting for this since you took off your knickers in my office before class."

Hermione smiled and stroked his chest. His dick sank inside, smooth and slow. "Please fuck me hard, Severus."

"Soon," he muttered, enjoying the feel of her slipping around him. "Don't pass out on me this time."

"I won't. I don't want to miss anything."

Smirking, he kissed her. He hadn't kissed her all night, and it washed over him like a Calming Concoction. Her arms went around him, pressing him to her bare breasts. He didn't know he was such a fan of the missionary position until that very moment. He'd flip her over soon, but for the time being, he was going to fuck her nice and deep so he could watch her eyes roll back in her head. Her fingers teased the back of his neck, and his hips sped up in reaction to the chills coursing down his spine.

Severus pulled back for air. "Did you enjoy showing me your pussy in class today?"

"Yes, sir."

"You looked as though you were going to have a coronary."

Hermione nodded. "I was scared out of my mind, but it made me so wet. I thought I was going to come when you told me to touch my clit."

"I can't believe no one smelled your sweet pussy. I could smell you all the way at my desk."

She groaned as he changed angles and hit her clit. "Draco smelled me for sure."

Snape smirked into her neck, grazing his teeth over her pulse. Her fingers dug into his back as she shivered. "He seemed keen to leave you stewing in your own juices."

"Abandoned me in my hour of need," she added. "So Slytherin."

He rammed in hard. "Don't forget whom you're talking to."

"Oh, God! Do it again!"

Chuckling, he nipped her throat. "Soon. What did Draco say to you before he left for lunch? You got awfully red." She turned that same red again right before his eyes.

"He said he was thinking about eating my bum while he wanked in the bathroom and that his hand still smelled like my pussy. I don't think he's washed it all day."

Severus snickered. "I know how he feels. I've been smelling your knickers since lunch."

Hermione grabbed hold of his bum, her nails sinking deep. "Just trying to brighten you day."

He slammed inside her again. "They got me through a very trying period of first-years."

"Please fuck me harder!"

"Not yet. Did you enjoy the tawse tonight?"

"It fucking hurt," she said, writhing underneath him.

"You didn't like it?"

"I liked it when you didn't hit as hard."

"How did you feel wearing the collar?"

"It was . . . I don't know . . . scary and exciting. It was hard to concentrate and be quiet. But I like you being in charge. Will you make me suck your dick next time?"

He laughed. "Maybe."

"Will you finger my bum?"

"Love, next time, I'll watch Draco lick your bum."

She shuddered. "Do I have to ask you to come when I'm collared?"

"Not unless I tell you to. I always know when you're close."

"I'm scared."

"Of coming?"

"No—ahh!—of Draco watching me . . . you know."

He fucked her harder. "No, I don't know. Tell me."

"Severus!"

"If you can't say it, how are you going to let someone watch you take it?"

"I don't know," she whimpered. Her pussy was getting louder.

"We'll talk about it later. Tell me again how much you want my cock."

Hermione would have laughed if she wasn't so desperate. "I fucking love your cock, Severus. Please fuck me as hard as you can. Make me come."

He couldn't stand it anymore. "Roll over. Up on your knees."

She squealed as he flipped her over and pulled her arse up in the air. He slapped it once and slid right back inside. "Fuck!"

Snape didn't hold back, speeding up until he was banging against her bum like a piston. Her hips were soft in his hand, her skin denting under his fingers. He wanted to leave marks.

"Oh God, Severus! Please touch my clit!"

He didn't want to let go of her hips. He was yanking her back as hard as he was thrusting forward. "No. Let it build."

Hermione slapped her hand against the bed and tore at the covers. "Yes, sir."

Snape smiled. "That's my good girl. Do you want me to spank you when we're done here?"

"Fuck! Yes, sir."

"You're not too sore?"

"I want it!" She could practically taste his cock he was so deep.

"Do you need me to fuck your arse tonight?"

"Gods! Yes, Severus! Fuck! Please!"

"Just a little more, love. I want to make this last."

Hermione buried her face in the covers and screamed in frustration.

"Get your face out of the mattress," he growled.

Looking to one side, she panted and squeezed her eyes shut. "Yes, sir! Please go faster!"

He did what he could. His back was starting to ache. There was a loud groan from her, and then liquid was dripping off his cock, her inner muscles pulsing around him like an anxious handshake. Juice streamed out of her as she wailed in relief. He stopped holding back and came with her, her clenching cunt wringing every last ounce from him.

Slowly, she came down, her pussy giving its last few shudders. He sank to one side, dragging her with him.

"Bloody hell, pet," he murmured.

Hermione smiled. "That was perfect."

They both rested, trying to catch their breath. When his prick slipped out, Hermione snuggled back into him, rubbing her bum to his hips. She liked the feel of his soft sex planted in her furrow.

"Give me some time, love. I'm not as young as I used to be."

"No one is. And I'm just getting closer, not trying to arouse you."

Snape smirked and blew her hair out of his face. "Do you really want a spanking, or was that your pussy talking?"

Her teeth bit at her smile. "I really want it, but . . . give me a little bit. Could we try something?"

"Anything."

"Could you spank me and make me come at the same time?"

"I think that can be arranged. It'll be easier if I get you right up to the edge before I start spanking you. Are you up for that?"

Hermione moved his hand from her waist to her breast and nodded. "Yes."

Snape had something he wanted to try with her too, and her request gave him a nice opening. "Do you really want my cock in your arse tonight? You've had a lot up there in the past couple of hours."

"I want it," she answered with a blush.

"Overachiever."

Hermione smiled and turned to face him. He pulled her leg over his hip and stroked her flank. She put one hand to his chest. "Do you want to sleep or take a bath or something? You look tired."

"Me? You're the one who looks like you were hung upside down wet and left to dry."

Her hand went to her hair. "Do I really?"

He pulled her hand away from her hair and put it back on his chest. "Stop that. I like it the way it is."

"It's a mess, Severus. I don't even have a brush here or anything."

His face lit. "I could get you one. I'd have no intentions of using it on your hair though."

Her eyes went wider, but then a smile broke through. "You know you're just making me wet, right? Don't say something like that if you're not going to follow through."

His hand slid down to her bum, "I know. I like to keep you in a constant state of preparedness. Wet and ready."

Hermione smiled and kissed his chin.

His fingers drew idle patterns on her back, which made her relaxed and horny at the same time. He pulled her partially on top so his thigh was pressed to her pussy. Sighing, she curled in closer, grinding against him.

"Did you get hard watching me in class today?" she whispered.

"I'm not a teenager, Miss Granger. I can control myself."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

He smiled. "What do you think?"

"I think you were," she murmured, kissing his collarbone. "I think you wanted to bend me over the table and fuck me."

"That would make class more bearable."

"I know it's what I wanted."

"What else did you want?" he asked, turning his head so she had better access to his neck.

"I wanted to suck your cock when you were spanking me in your office."

He grinned. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I don't know."

"Do you fancy doing it that much?"

"I like it. But I love making you come."

Severus gripped her hips and pressed her harder to his leg.

"When you take me to your club, will you make me suck your cock?"

"Possibly. Do you want to?"

"Yes. I didn't know I'd like it doing it in front of an audience so much until last night."

 _An unexpected bonus._ "I think you just like everyone to know when you're good at something."

Hermione looked up at him. "Am I the best you've had?"

He laughed. "You have natural talent, pet. There is a lot you could learn, but most of that would just be tricks and techniques. Do you want to be the best?"

"Yes!" _Do you not know me at all?_

That just made him laugh harder. "If you really want to, I can get you some books and introduce you to some people who could help you on that front."

"I'd prefer hands-on instruction from you."

"Oh Merlin." He sighed out a last chuckle and stroked her cheek with one finger. "This is going to be a great summer. Next you're going to tell me you want to be the best cock-rider in all of Britain."

She didn't know what was so funny about that. "Maybe I do."

That just started him laughing again. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her still. "I'll see what I can do. I think Draco's right—you are the best Head Girl ever."

"You're laughing at me."

He took a deep breath. "No, I'm not, love. You make me laugh, but I'm not laughing _at_ you. You do win the award for making me laugh the most though. Is that a good enough gold star for your records?"

"If you're going to take the Mickey I'm—"

Severus pulled her face forward and kissed her, silencing her pout. He wasn't trying to turn her on; he just wanted to kiss her. The determined furrow of her brow vanished, and she clutched his back. Her tongue danced against his like a song. He'd forgotten what joy felt like. Maybe he'd never really known.

Hermione was breathless when he let her go. His lips looked swollen and happy, and she wanted to dive back in for more. He stopped her with a hand to the bum, slapping her cheeks.

"I want to watch you come again."

She couldn't argue with that.

Before she knew it, he had her legs over his shoulders; and he was licking her pussy like a hungry wolf. Hermione felt as if reality were crumbling around her. Nothing should feel so good. In less than five minutes, she was bucking against this face and begging him to make her come.

"Thought you wanted a spanking," he muttered to her clit.

A whine slipped out. She hated whining, but she was so close. "Yesyesyes. I do."

 _Just a little more._ He went back to licking her but slowed down and didn't settle on a rhythm. Her fingers tightened in his hair whenever he put any effort into it. Just a few seconds of quick steady flicks had her bouncing off the bed.

"Let's move this to the settee," he said with one last kiss to her clit.

Hermione was struggling just to breathe like a normal person; it was impossible to have any kind of acceptable respiration rate with him between her thighs (or anywhere near her for that matter). He led her to the sitting area and nudged the coffee table closer toward the fire with his foot. Sitting down, he motioned for her to come to him.

When she got there, he spun her around, entertained by the closeup of her bum. It was still splotchy from earlier, but this was her idea and her bottom; if she wanted it sore, that was her choice. "Face away from me and sit. Did you ever play wheelbarrow as a child? Someone holds your feet and you walk on your hands?"

Hermione looked over her shoulder, her brow knitted in confusion. "Yes."

"I want your hands on the floor just like that, your legs spread around me."

There was a pause as she processed how open that would leave her. He'd be able to see everything (not that he hadn't seen it before). Her pussy made it very clear that it fancied the idea of being spread wide while he spanked her. Nodding, she leaned forward, planting her hands on the floor, awkwardly maneuvering and scooting until her knees were near his hips and the tops of her feet touched the settee's back.

Severus smiled. _Outstanding_. Everything was on display: her red buttocks, the shining pink of her labia, her swollen clit. He rubbed his palm over her sweet spot then parted her folds with two fingers, teasing her dissented nub. When she circled her hips, searching for more friction, he dipped a finger into her honey pot. _Beautiful_. "Go down on your elbows, I'll get you a pillow."

He tossed a pillow to her, and she rested her arms and face against it.

"Ready, pet?"

Hermione could hear the smile in his voice. "Yes, sir."

Snape slapped her cheek with one hand, and she jumped. He got the other side, loving the way she jerked and moaned. Holding her open, he surveyed her juicy response. Her pussy clenched and relaxed as he gave each cheek his full attention. Keeping time with his left hand on her clit, he slapped her already red rump with his right. She was wiggling like a fish on a hook, but she opened her legs wider and pushed back closer to him with every hit.

"Do you like this new position, love?" he asked between smacks.

She could only manage a groan.

"I can see that you do. I can see everything. Are you close?" _I know you are._

"Yes, sir."

"Don't come until I tell you to. I want your arse nice and red first."

Hermione whimpered into her arm. Him telling her not to come just made her want to come even more. The spanking was igniting everything to an inferno; her pussy was going to catch fire soon.

He went faster, giving her no time to relax. Her body was strung like high-tension wires around him. He stopped rubbing her clit and slid to the spot she liked underneath, above her creaming hole (or in this position below it). She went still. He rubbed until he heard the soft fast sound of her panting through her nose. A steady cycle of holding her breath and short nasal gasps matched the tension in her belly.

"Your arse looks lovely, pet. You may come," her murmured, spanking her harder.

Her muscles were marble, her thighs clenching around him like a statue. She didn't say a word, she just kept sniffing inhales through her nose.

"Come for me, love. I know you're ready. Your pussy's even redder than your bum."

No answer. Just breathing.

"I can see your little arsehole starting to twitch. Show me how hard you can come."

The pulsing under his finger began again and didn't stop. A river of clear fluid ran past his finger down into her pubic hair. He wondered if it would leave a wet spot on the seat where her belly rested. Her hips ticked in a tight little jerking motion as the river continued to flow. _My God, how much can she make?_ He didn't give up slapping her cheeks, but he did take it down a notch. He knew she wanted it to sting.

Her body finally started to relax, slowly going to mush as she let out a moan. "Holy fuck," she whispered.

Severus chuckled and rubbed her bum. "You all right down there?"

"MmmHm."

"That was bloody spectacular, love. I might need to reupholster the seat, but it was well worth it."

Hermione sputtered out an exhausted giggle.

His fingers slid though the wet shine and spread it back to her puckered hole. Severus pushed past the ring of muscle and fingered her rectum. She shuddered and arched into his hand. His cock was slowly coming back to life, and he was ready to spend some time in her arse. "Let me know when you're recovered, love. There's plenty to keep me busy here."

He added another finger and wiggled them deep inside her.

The blood was rushing in her ears. Her orgasm had been intense, spiraling out of her body until she was limp. Her cheeks felt like a hot coals; she put one hand back to rub her bum as he stretched her backdoor.

"Did you like your spanking?"

"Yes, sir."

He helped her, rubbing the other cheek with his free hand. "I want to taste you. Go get on the bed."

Hermione smiled and dragged herself forward until she could stand. When she turned back for his hand to help her off the floor, he was staring at the dark spot where her release had pooled on the edge of the seat. His finger traced over it, and he looked up at her as if he were going to eat her alive. He practically picked her up as he helped her stand. She must have been moving too slowly, because he wrapped his arm around her waist and carried her the last five steps to the bed.

"Up."

She backed up onto the bed as fast she could, and Severus yanked her legs apart and pressed his face to her soaked snatch. His tongue licked her clean, lapping through her folds like a mad dog. When he had gotten it all from her pussy, he rolled her over and spread her cheeks, burying his tongue into her damp crevice. Her juice was everywhere, and he dug around until he'd found all of it.

"Fuckfuckfuck," she moaned, tearing at the bedspread.

He slapped her bum then went right back in for more. She couldn't arch her back any deeper; her contortions were giving him as much access as humanly possible.

"Oh God, Severus!"

He shoved his tongue up her backside. Her bucking shout was more than adequate thanks.

"Please, Severus!"

He came up for air. "Please what?"

"Please fuck my arse."

"Get my dick as hard as you can first."

Hermione twisted her upper body around to look at him. "Get on the bed."

He liked the fire in her eyes when she said that. As soon as he was on his back, her lips were running up and down his length, her tongue a soft flickering tease along the underside. She sucked at the frenulum then bounced it against her flattened tongue. Her fingers went from his sac to his arse as if she couldn't decide which one she fancied more.

Hermione looked up at him and slid her middle finger into her mouth; it came out wet and shiny, and she pressed it up his backside. He grunted down at her as she slowly sank in, bumping his prostate like a pro. When his hips jerked, she smiled and did it again, taking his glans between her lips and swirling her tongue around the salty tip. His cock had become a solid mass of steel.

"That's good, pet," he said, lifting her face from his sex. "It's indestructible. Come up here."

Hermione carefully pulled her finger out of him and climbed up his body. He rolled her over on her back, pinning her under his weight, then rubbed his erection through her folds. He held out his hand, and the lube from the nightstand shot into it like lightning. Hermione was impressed with his wandless capabilities, especially in such heated circumstances.

Severus smeared a glob on her hole and then coated his length with more. Two fingers pierced her; a third slipped in next to them. She relaxed and let him push in all the way. With a growl, he pulled them right back out, pressing his shining head to her tiny hole. She propped her legs against his chest as he began to sink inside her.

The pressure around him was glorious. Severus was going as slowly as he could (but much faster than he intended). She made no sound as he pressed in to the hilt. There was a moment of stillness once he was inside. Her muscles shuddered around him, and he was suddenly complete, buried in her tight heat. The sharp sound of her gasp broke the silence.

"Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head no.

"Do you need a minute?"

She bit her lip and shook her head again.

Severus gritted his teeth and started to gently move inside her. When her eyes fell closed, he got a little faster. Leaning down, the weight of his body pushed her knees back further and tipped up her hips, giving him a deeper angle. "I need to hear you say you're all right." She hadn't made a sound since they'd started.

Hermione opened her eyes and stared back at him. "More than all right."

Severus sighed in relief. "I should have given you more time."

"I'm okay. It burns a little, but I like it."

He groaned softly and pulled out further with each thrust. "I'll turn you over in a minute. I want this to last."

"I like watching you."

He breathed out a chuckle. "I like watching you too, pet." _That's why I started like this._

"Will you kiss me?"

Severus pressed her thighs wider so he could lean closer. He stopped with his lips a breath away from hers. She reached up and pulled his face to hers, dragging her teeth along his lower lip. Growling, he pressed in and brushed his tongue along hers as he thrust his hips harder.

Hermione's head was floating away again. The sweet, soft feel of his mouth was the perfect counterpoint to the burn in her bum. Until her muscles decided to stop fighting his invasion, his tongue was the ultimate distraction.

The more Snape kissed her, the more he forgot where he was. Reality was centered entirely on the meeting of their bodies. Nothing else existed. Her skin slid against him like satin. Her lips sucked the breath out of him. He wanted to inhale her. When he finally pulled away, her eyes were like two black holes. _Guess she liked it too._

"We can stay like this if you want to," he whispered.

She smiled. "I like it every way."

He smirked back and slowly pulled out. He felt calmer, the urgency drained out of him by her soft lips. "Hand me those pillows."

She reached above her head and passed them over. He flopped them down by her side.

"Roll over."

Hermione rested her hips over the pillows and lay flat. His body pressed to her back, and she felt the fat head of his cock prodding her backdoor. There was a second of burn, and then he was back inside, sliding in like butter. She sighed as he pressed his hips into her roasted bum; its heat would keep him warm.

Her body felt like a cloud under him, her sphincter a ring of thunder around his cock. Snape pressed his lips to the side of her neck as he began to ride her, rolling with the storm of his pleasure. His brain had switched off, and he murmured a mindless string of praise into her ear. Her responding purrs tugged at his balls. He ground his hips against her bum with each contented sigh she offered.

Hermione lay there, immobilized by his weight. It seemed to go on forever. The pleasure was rolling around inside her, gradually picking up momentum with every passing minute. The feel of his bollocks dragging against her pussy was driving her mad. _They must be coated in cream by now—I'm dying._ She couldn't take any more of his slow drive to insanity. "Please touch my clit, sir."

He slipped his hand under her and found her nub, slick and swollen like an oiled galleon. She moaned and tried to spread her legs wider. The momentum suddenly lurched forward, and she was teetering on the edge.

"Are you going to come for me, pet?"

"Yes, sir," she whispered.

He rocked his hips faster into her depths. "Give me a second, love. I want to go with you."

She nodded. "I love your cock so much, Severus. I want this to last forever, but I need to come."

He licked over the bite mark he'd left. "I know. Come for me. Say my name. I want to hear it."

Hermione relaxed her body, and her muscles contracted around his length, the relief flowing through her belly. His thrusts knocked his name out of her lips. "Sev-er-us!"

Her arse gripped his cock, and he let out the breath he was holding. Staying deep, he pumped against her warm rump until he was completely empty. If she didn't push it out, his seed would be inside her for hours. "Yesssss," he hissed into her shoulder.

He stayed against her as they came down. Her back was sweat-slick, and he knew he'd be freezing when they pulled apart. Sexual body heat only lasted so long. "Can you breathe, love?"

"A little."

He lifted off of her back and yanked the pillows out from under her so they could roll to one side. His prick slipped out, and she shivered.

"Come here," he said, pulling her back into his chest.

Hermione settled on her side, wiggling back into his sex.

"Gentle," he warned.

A tired smile pulled at her lips. "Sorry. Are you sore?"

"Sensitive," he muttered.

"Want me to kiss it?"

"Later."

"Yes, sir."

He smirked and pushed her hair out the way. "Exams and NEWTs are next week. Are you still going to be here every night?"

"Definitely. I won't be able to think if I can't come."

He circled her nipple with one finger. "I have to warn you now, I'll be busy. I can't spend hours with you every night. And . . . if I'm short with you, don't take it personally. End of the year is the busiest time."

"I'll try not to bother you."

"I didn't say you'd be bothering me."

Hermione slid her fingers between his and put his hand over her heart. "I'll do whatever I can to make it easier on you."

His lips touched her neck. "You already have."

She smiled.

"Is your last NEWT on Thursday?"

"Professor McGonagall gave me a schedule yesterday. My last one is Charms on Friday morning."

"When is your Potions practical?"

"Wednesday."

"You'd better get an O," he teased.

"Or what?" she shot back.

Severus grinned. "Or I'm going to give you my own test this summer. I don't think you'll like the way I'll correct your wrong answers."

Hermione laughed. "What if I do get an O?"

"Then I'll give you whatever you beg for."

"What if I get lots of Os"

He chuckled into her neck. "You're awfully sure of yourself. What makes you think I care about the other subjects anyway?"

"Haven't you ever heard of positive discipline?"

"Hmm. I'll think of something good. I don't know if you need any more pressure to succeed. You're stressed enough as it is. Just take the tests. On Friday you can stay with me and celebrate."

"When are you going to . . . ask Draco to join us?" She didn't know how else to phrase that question.

He grinned into her hair and squeezed her hand. "Maybe Draco should celebrate with us. Don't worry about it. I'll decide later. He might do something in the meantime to piss me off and ruin all our plans. Best to wait."

It would be Friday. He just didn't want her worrying about it during NEWTs.

"I'm nervous," she confessed.

"About Draco or NEWTs?"

"Everything."

He summoned her potions for the night. "Take these. Try not to think about it."

Hermione leaned onto her side and drank the potions like shots of firewhisky. The pendant on the nightstand caught her eye, and she picked it up before settling back into him.

"Will you put it on for me?" she asked, holding the ends behind her neck for him.

Snape fastened the catch and ran his finger along the chain.

Hermione held the pendant between her fingers and studied it. She pressed the amber to her chest and stroked his hand. Her eyes fell closed, and she thought about what she'd beg him for when she got that O.

Severus waited until her breathing was deep and slow then kissed her neck again. He was a little disappointed that she hadn't blurted out her feelings in a sleeping-potion-induced haze again. The words still echoed in his head as if she'd just said them. He still didn't know if she'd had her tongue loosened and spoken the truth or if it was just a benign phrase. Looking for the answer in her thoughts seemed like a bad idea. The truth could hurt. He'd rather not know.

"Say it again," he whispered to her in the dark.


	20. Play Date With Draco

20 - Play Date With Draco

Hermione was a nervous wreck the whole next week, her head stuffed full of seven years' worth of education. She was taking more NEWTs than anyone else, and if she hadn't had Severus's potions to help her, she would have had a nervous breakdown within the first two days. The voices of her teachers rang through her head in a non-stop cacophony of reminders. She covered her ears, but couldn't block out the din.

 _Protego . . . Herbifors . . . Cen . . . Riddikulus . . . Horklump Juice . . . Wingardium Leviosa . . . Dittany . . . Vera Verto . . . Peor . . . Boomslang . . . Rennervate . . . Fumos . . . Lagu . . ._

The written portion of the tests took three days. She felt she had done well. Nothing had stumped her. All she had to do was make it through the practicals.

Each night, she went to Snape's office. He wasn't short with her at all. He barely said a word. Mostly it was, "How did it go today?" and, "Here, take some extra Tranquility Draught."

He made her straddle his lap every night as his hand teased the orgasm out of her; then he kissed her and sent her back to her room. The way he stared at her while his fingers played her pussy gave her goosebumps. The pleasure, however, was one-sided. He pushed away her hand when she tried to open his trousers, claiming he was too tired. On Wednesday, after the written tests were over, she sat in his lap like the first two nights but pressed herself against him so he couldn't get his hand between them. "Come with me tonight."

"I'd rather not. My head is killing me."

Hermione kissed his temple. "Let me make you feel better."

He wrapped one arm around her waist and held her tight. "I have grading to do."

Her lips moved down his face to his neck. "It won't take any longer than usual if you're inside me."

He heaved a tense huff into her hair. "I'm too tired."

Hermione rubbed her hips into him. "I'll do all the work."

"You're not going to stop until I say yes, are you?"

"No, sir."

He let out a long sigh. "All right. But I need to get back to grading in . . ." He checked the clock. "Thirty-five, forty minutes."

She leaned back and grinned at him. "There'll be time to spare."

Hermione climbed off his lap and unfastened his trousers. He wasn't hard yet, but she knew how to get him there. _He must be really stressed if me rubbing around in his lap didn't do anything._ She got his trousers down and started kissing his cock, teasing his balls with her fingertips.

She looked up at him. "Long day?"

"Very."

Licking his knob, she cupped his sac and gently pulled. When he grunted, she smiled into his pubic hair. He fit inside her mouth, but as soon as her tongue started to tease the underside, he slowly swelled. She knew they didn't have a lot of time, so she insidiously let her hand travel from his balls to his perineum . . . then further back to his arse. When her finger pressed at his puckered hole, his cock went from half-hard to fully erect in less than a minute. She lapped the bouncy column until he growled.

"Are you going to ride that or just lick it all night?"

A sneaky smile crossed her face as if that might just be her plan.

He knew that look. "Are you wet?"

"A little."

He rolled his eyes. "How are we supposed to fuck if you're not wet? Get over my lap."

She draped herself over his knee and waited for the initial hit. The spanking was perfect. The stinging heat went straight to her pussy. She was squirming and slick in three minuets flat.

"Okay, okay. I'm ready," she said, putting her hand back to stop him.

"Are you sure?"

"See for yourself."

His fingers slipped along her slit, amused at the amount of cream he found. "All right. Come up here."

Hermione kicked off her knickers and straddled him. His cock poked at her lips, and she guided him inside. It was a slow descent. Her moves were a little awkward at first. She hadn't ridden him in a while and never while he was sitting in a chair. After a couple minutes, she got the rhythm, and his hand edged between their bodies, flicking her nub to speed her along.

His breathing got louder and shakier the faster she went. She slammed her body down on his. _Ah, there's that grunt I like to hear._ His finger tickled her clit faster, and her belly lurched. "I'm close, sir."

"I know. Tell me when you're right on the edge."

She nodded. It was stifling in his office. They'd never had sex with their clothes on before, and Hermione was sweating through the back of her shirt. She was afraid she was going to spontaneously combust.

"Come for me, pet," he murmured, not waiting for her word. He could feel the predictable tightening of her muscles. "Let go."

Lower abdominals tight, she felt the waves spiral out, surrounding her pussy.

He hissed and jerked against her, his seed releasing in a heady rush.

"Severus!" She collapsed against him as she floated back down. His wand slipped up the back of her jumper, and he cast a cooling charm on her. She shivered with relief.

"Head feel better?" she panted.

 _One of them at least._ "A bit."

"Did you like that?"

 _What was there not to like?_ "Excellent, pet."

"NEWT level excellent?"

He snickered. "Your enthusiasm exceeded expectations."

"What about my physical talents?"

"Your technique could use some work."

She gave his chest a weak slap. "Thanks."

"You won't get better if I lie to you."

She snorted into his coat. "How much time is left?"

"Five minutes."

"Just enough," she muttered and proceeded to kiss him goodnight for their remaining time.  
_

The next night he refused her advances again.

"I was bloody exhausted last night. I can wait until Friday."

"You won't be too tired then?"

"Today was my last day of exams. I'll finish grading tomorrow during classes."

"I won't see you till the evening. I've got my Charms practical before lunch."

"How was your Potions practical?"

She gave him a small smile. "I think you're going to owe me a favor this summer."  
_

Her Charms practical went smoothly. They seemed particularly impressed with her Patronus Charm ("Never known so many students to be proficient with a Patronus. Outstanding!"). She told Harry he should go into teaching.

He shook his head with a smile. "I'll keep that in mind if the Auror Department turns me down."

The student body had, as a whole, gone end-of-the-year crazy. They would be leaving Monday morning, and the celebrations couldn't be started early enough. As Head Girl and Boy, she and Draco were expected to keep the partying in check. Hermione had confiscated three bottles of Firewhisky and five phials of suspicious potions (which she suspected came from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes). What the potions did, she had no idea, but she had a feeling they were behind the dopey grins on half the seventh-years.

Draco wandered into their common room after dinner with a bottle under one arm. "Fancy a glass, Granger?"

"Another bottle of Firewhisky?"

He made a face. "No. Slytherins have more taste. It's a fifty-seven Bordeaux."

She rolled her eyes. "No, and you shouldn't drink it either."

"Why not?"

"Number one, we are supposed to be setting an example. Number two—" she held up the note an owl had just brought her—"Snape says for you to come with me tonight."

"Way to set an example," he quipped.

She blushed but didn't say anything back.

"You're not in trouble again, are you?"

Her blush got brighter. "No."

He set the bottle on the table, watching her face go crimson. "Then why are you turning so many colors?"

"He's . . ." she didn't know how to say it. Staring at his shoes, she tried again, "Do you still want to do what we talked about?"

Draco's eyebrows disappeared under his blond fringe. "Tonight?"

"Yes, I think so."

"That's one hell of a way to celebrate the end of school." He grinned. "You _are_ going to take a shower before we go, aren't you?"

Hermione gave him a desperate look. "Please, Draco. I'm nervous enough as it is."

"You? I'm the one sticking my tongue where the sun doesn't shine."

"You haven't heard what he has in store for me."

"So tell me," he said, sitting next to her on the couch.

She grimaced. "I can't say it out loud. And who knows what else he has planned that he didn't tell me about."

"Sounds fun. What time?" he asked with a cheeky grin.  
_

They sneaked down to the dungeons at 11:00. Luckily, at 10:08 McGonagall had shown up and told them they were free from their Head responsibilities for the night.

("It's pointless. All the houses are celebrating, and Dumbledore said we should go ahead and let them. It's been a while since we made it through a year without a student's life being threatened. He's already pouring champagne in the Staff Room and passing round the lemon drops. I'm all for letting the students blow off a little steam, I just hope Madam Pomfrey has enough Hangover Cure on hand. Oh, don't look so shocked, Miss Granger. I was young once myself, you know? You should make an appearance at the Gryffindor party; it might keep them from destroying the common room. Good night, dear.")

The halls were surprisingly deserted for such an eventful time. Everyone must have settled on a place to party.

Draco stopped her before she could knock on Snape's door. "Granger, I just wanted to tell you . . . if Snape ever . . . hurts you in a way you don't like, you can come to me. I'd do whatever I could to help you."

Her brows pinched together. "What?"

Malfoy sighed. "You know. Just owl me or something, and I'd get you out of there or help you . . . or whatever."

She stared at him in shock, suddenly understanding. "Are you _worried_ about me?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying . . . Merlin, never mind."

"No, no, no," she said, taking his hand. "That's so sweet. I think I'm going to cry."

"Bloody hell, Granger. Stop, will you? I shouldn't have said anything."

"No you don't," she said, squeezing his hand so he couldn't pull away. With a smile she pulled him down to her level and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Draco. Will you promise me something?"

His cheek itched where she'd kissed him. "Yeah."

"No matter what happens tonight, you won't think I'm gross or laugh at me."

He shook his head. "You're not gross." He grinned and pushed her toward the door. "You're perverted. That's totally different."

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Snape called out, "Enter." He was just coming through the door to his office as they stepped inside.

Severus showed them into his private quarters and motioned for Draco to sit on the settee while he took the armchair. He didn't want to waste any time. "We need to talk," he said, pulling Hermione into his lap. "I've asked you to come tonight for a specific reason," he told Draco. "Miss Granger has agreed to wear my collar, and she needs practice taking direction and maintaining proper respect."

Draco glanced at Hermione. _She's agreed to wear his collar? Why didn't she tell me?_ "What do you need from me?"

"I need you to just be yourself. Treat her with the same respect you always do. I may ask her to do things to or for you, and I may ask you to do various things as well; but nothing I think you'll object to." Snape touched Hermione's leg. "You will call Draco sir tonight. You will treat him like you would treat any other dominant we may meet. You need to stay respectful and not talk back. If he asks you a question, you answer him honestly. If he says or does something you don't like, you tell me immediately. Understood?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good. You will do as I ask and do it quickly. Hesitation is defiance. Don't make me correct you." He looked over at the Head Boy. "Any questions, Draco?"

"So I'm allowed to talk to her?"

"Yes."

"And I can say what I please?"

"Nothing cruel."

"You won't get angry if I say something sexual to her?"

"No."

"What if it's _really_ dirty?" Draco asked with a sly grin.

"So long as it's just talk and you don't do anything physical without my permission."

"Do you have to hear everything I say?"

Snape looked at Hermione. She didn't seem worried about Malfoy's suggestion. He nodded. "All right, but, Miss Granger, you are to tell me if he says anything you don't like."

Hermione nodded.

"Any questions?" he asked Hermione.

She bit her lip. "Will you kiss me first?"

He smiled softly. "Yes."

She was shaking against him when his lips met hers. He went slowly. Teasing. She needed a good dose of reassurance before they started. When she started kissing him back as if she were going to eat him alive, he pulled away so they could both catch their breath. "Anything else?"

"I need the loo," she said, blushing.

Snape smirked and patted her bum. "That's fine. Go on."

Hermione dashed off to the bathroom.

Draco eyed the Potions master as soon as she closed the door. "You're not going to hurt her, are you?"

"Pain is not my goal this evening. Obedience and humiliation are."

"You won't make her cry?"

"I can't guarantee she won't cry. She's never been in this situation before. I don't know how she'll react. But she won't be crying from pain if that's what you're after."

Draco nodded. "Where are you planning to take her that she'll need to be collared?"

"Eros."

Both blond eyebrows rose at that. "You know father still goes there occasionally, don't you?"

"I know. I'll keep her identity secret."

Draco nodded again.

Hermione came back out, looking anywhere but at the two of them.

"Everything all right?" Snape asked.

"I couldn't go."

Draco stifled his snort.

"It's just nerves," Snape assured her. "Do you want to put on your collar?"

She blushed hard but nodded without hesitation.

Severus pulled it from his pocket and held it up. "Come here."

She lifted her hair so he could close it around her neck. The snakes' cold metal bodies slithered into place at her throat.

"Take off your clothes and get in position on the table. Face Draco."

"Yes, sir," she whispered and began to unbutton her shirt. She avoided looking at either of them while she disrobed. She noted how shiny Draco's shoes were and how still Snape could sit. When she was down to her knickers and socks, Snape stopped her.

"Leave on the socks. I don't want your feet freezing."

"Yes, sir." She pulled off her knickers and pushed the pile of clothes under the table then knelt on its cold wood top. The side closer to the fire was warm, but her fingers and toes were so numb with nervousness she could barely tell. Spreading her legs and putting her hands on her head, she got into position and stared at the floor. Hermione knew she was shaking, but she couldn't stop it. Their eyes were all over her; gooseflesh rippled up her arms in response.

Snape did a slow circle of her, making sure her position met his public standards. She was too embarrassed to look at anyone, so he didn't have to tell her to keep her eyes down. The green jewel was just barely visible between her cheeks. Bending down, he traced around it. "You won't be needing this now, pet. Push it out."

She blushed as the metal stretched her bum. Her eyes squeezed closed until it was out. The sound of his footsteps went toward the bathroom, and she heard him set it on the counter then come back and stand right behind her.

"Would you like to show Draco what a good girl you can be?"

"Yes, sir."

He jingled something behind her head, and she recognized the sound of the nipple clamps. Hermione winced just thinking about them.

"Go ask Draco to get your nipples hard so I can clamp them."

 _Oh my God!_ "Yes, sir."

She climbed down and walked to Malfoy, keeping her eyes on his shoes the whole time. Her face felt like it was full of fire. "Dra—" she bit off the word. "Please, sir, will you get my nipples hard?"

Draco smirked. He didn't know if Snape meant for him to use his hands or his mouth, but he believed in claiming ignorance rather than asking permission. "Gladly."

His lips sealed around her areola as his tongue skimmed the pebbling tip; she gasped as he lapped and sucked her skin into his mouth. He switched to the other side, keeping the first one hard with his twiddling fingers.

Hermione lifted her hand to his head to pet his hair then stopped. He was incredibly good at what he was doing, but she didn't know if she was allowed to react or not.

"It's all right, pet," Snape murmured. "You can touch him. And don't be quiet. He needs to know what you like. Just sounds though. You only speak when spoken to or if you're in trouble and need my help. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go ahead."

She placed her hand on Draco's head. The suction on her nipple increased, and she moaned softly. Snape let him go on for what felt like hours (but was probably only minutes). Her pussy was leaking profusely by the time it ended.

"That's good," Snape rumbled and slipped his hand around her, closing one clamp around her nipple.

Hermione let out a relieved breath when it didn't hurt. It was tight, but it didn't feel as if she were being stabbed. The other one closed around her free nipple, and the weight of the chain skimmed her ribs.

"Lovely, isn't she?" Snape commented.

"Yes," Draco agreed.

"See if she's wet yet."

Hermione may not have been able to look Draco in the eye, but she could watch his hands. One pale finger grazed through her pubic hair until he was at her lips. He slipped inside and found a puddle of juice collected at her entrance.

"She's wet."

Snape's hand slid down her bum and reached between her legs, feeling for himself. "Not wet enough." He drew his hand around her belly and hooked one finger around the chain. When he tugged, her eyes fluttered shut, and she leaned back into him with a small moan.

Draco sat, enthralled, staring up into her face. Her nipples were pulled and stretched by the clamps, but she looked as if she was creaming herself. His dick throbbed hard against his zipper. _This is going to be a long night._

Snape dropped the chain, trailing his fingers up her chest, not stopping until he was up over her chin, poised at her lips. "Open."

Hermione took his fingers into her mouth and sucked. The room was blurry for a second as she opened her eyes; then she saw Draco looking up at her from his seat, his usual attitude of cool dismissal nowhere in sight. His steely eyes were unblinking.

"Pull on the chain, Draco. She wants it. Tell him how much you like it, pet."

She closed her eyes before she said anything. It was a lot easier if she couldn't see. "I love it, sir."

Draco flipped his finger under the chain and gently pulled it toward himself. A needy groan followed his fingers, her nipples straining toward him at the end of their leash. He gave a few short tugs, and she arched toward him.

"Would you like a nice spanking to warm you up before we start?" Snape whispered in her ear.

 _Before we start? What the hell are we doing now?_ "Yes, please, sir."

"I'll start you out then hand you off to Draco while I go get things ready."

 _Get things ready? Oh God!_ "Yes, sir."

"Get over my knee," he said, sitting at the other end of the settee.

Hermione looked at them both and realized her head was going to wind up in Malfoy's lap. She didn't say anything, she just got over his knee and tried not to jostle her clamps the wrong way.

"Put your face on Draco's leg. I want him to be able to watch you."

Her cheek pressed to Draco's thigh. His trousers were soft. They felt expensive. Snape slapped her rear, and she jumped. It stung but not enough to make her cry.

Draco smoothed back her hair from her face. Snape was hitting her fairly hard, and the sharp slaps echoed through the room. If he had to go by her expression, she didn't mind the pain. Her breath caught with every hit, but she didn't struggle or pull away. Her heavy breathing was so close to his cock he thought he might go mad.

Snape struck her slowly, his hand firm. He wanted her relaxed and needy for what was to come. When her cheeks were warm and red, he stopped and rubbed her bum. "That's good. Get up and ask Draco to take over. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Hermione backed off his lap and took two tiny steps toward Draco. "Will you please spank me, sir?"

He beckoned her forward with two fingers. "Only if you look at me and tell me you need it first."

Snape smirked and left them to it. Draco was an observant boy; he'd already figured out what she wanted most. She'd be sloppy wet by the time he got back.

Hermione bit her lips and met his eyes. He was smiling (but not laughing at her). Her voice quaked when she spoke, "I need it, sir."

He smiled. "Need what?"

She let out a breath. "I need to be over your knee, sir. I need you to spank me."

His grin grew. "That was _good_." He nodded. "All right." Draco moved over so she'd have room to rest her upper body on the seat. "Show me how wet you are."

She smiled and rushed to get over his lap. "Yes, sir."

When she had her arse in the air, Draco almost groaned; and when she spread her legs to show him the state of her pussy, he did. Loudly. "Bloody hell, Granger. You're killing me."

He slapped her cheek, and she hummed into the seat. It didn't hurt at all.

"Harder," Snape said from the bathroom.

Draco slapped her other cheek with a little more force. She arched her back, offering up her bum for more.

Snape came to the door. "Harder. She wants it to sting."

Draco smirked. "Is that true, Granger?"

"Yes, sir."

"All right then." He smacked her bouncy flesh. She jerked a little, but turned her arse right back up for more.

Snape nodded from the doorway and left again.

Malfoy was mesmerized by her. Her bum was so jiggly, which was distracting enough on its own; but then there was the red heat radiating off of her and the smell of her pussy . . . _my God_. His dick was like iron from that smell alone. Then he saw the white gob of cream peeking out of her petals, and his pelvis twitched up into her grinding hip.

"Fuck! Stop, Hermione. I don't want to come like this. Stop!" He held her body away from his and took a deep breath.

"Go get on your hands and knees on the table, pet," Snape rumbled from the other room.

Draco sighed with relief as she climbed off of him and did as Snape asked. Slipping his hand down, he adjusted himself so he wasn't being castrated.

Severus came back in with a large deep bowl of water and set it on the end table by the arm chair. "Have you told Draco what's going to happen tonight?"

Hermione was suddenly very hot. Too hot. Feverish. "No, sir, not everything."

"I think you'd better tell him now."

She took in a deep breath, afraid to talk for fear her stomach would succeed in its dramatic escape attempt out her mouth. _Just say it. They're just words. Just say it. They're just words._ "I'm going to get cleaned out, sir," she whispered, and immediately nervous tears sprang to her eyes.

"How?" Snape prodded.

Hermione knew they could hear her tears; her voice was trembling. "With an enema, sir."

Severus smoothed his hand over her bum, pleased that she hadn't backed down. "Good girl. Does having your bottom cleaned out make your pussy wet?"

She squeezed her eyes shut to stop the flow of tears. "Yes, sir."

"Does it make you wetter than anything else?"

"Yes, sir." She sniffled, wanting to wipe her eyes.

He brushed over her anus with one finger. "You're being very obedient, pet. Ask Draco if he'll watch you take it. Look at him when you ask—and be specific."

Hermione turned her head and darted her eyes from Draco's face to the ground and back. "Will you watch me take my enema, sir?"

Draco could only nod. He understood why she'd been too embarrassed to tell him about this. He couldn't blame her.

"Thank you, sir," she whispered and turned her eyes back to the safety of the table. Severus was still rubbing her bum, which made her a little calmer. She wiped her eyes with one hand, hoping she was allowed.

Snape crouched behind her and spread the lube over her hole. He knew it was probably harder for her to've said that than it would be for her to take it. "I'm proud of you, pet. You're being very brave. Are you ready to start?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Do you want me to take off your clamps first?"

"No, sir."

He smiled and slipped one finger inside, smearing the lube around her soft walls. She squirmed and made a sound low in her throat. Another finger slipped in next to the first. That earned him a soft moan.

Draco couldn't blink. He wanted to tell her not to cry, that he wasn't laughing at her. Far from it. His cock was throbbing. He got up and walked slowly around her table as Snape pressed a large stemmed bulb to her hole. Watching over Snape's shoulder, he saw her shivering as the tip slipped up her bum. His cock twitched as the nozzle disappeared inside her. Draco went back to the other end of the table and knelt so he was level with her face. He lifted her hair off one shoulder and pushed it all to the other side so he could see her. Leaning close, he put his lips next to her ear. "I have to admit, Granger, I did _not_ see this coming. I can understand why you didn't want to tell me. This is . . . pretty fucking dirty. Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm enjoying it. You look good with your bum stuffed."

Hermione gave the tabletop a watery smile. "Thank you, sir."

Draco smirked. "You're much more agreeable with that collar on." He tipped up her face. "You want a tissue?"

"Yes, sir."

Draco motioned to Snape. "Am I allowed to clean up her face?"

Severus nodded toward the bathroom. "Top drawer."

Draco was back in a few seconds, kneeling back down and handing her the tissue. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose then handed it back.

"Very sexy, Granger."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, sir."

"You're not going to cry anymore, are you?"

"I don't think so, sir."

"Good. Well, I'll see you in a bit. I'm going to go watch your arse for a while."

Hermione grinned as he walked back behind her. Snape kept tickling her clit as the water dribbled up her bum. She was going to come if he kept at it.

Severus pulled the nozzle from her hole and glanced at Draco. "Touch her. See how much she likes it."

Draco bit his tongue to keep his face straight as he leaned down and parted her labia with two fingers. He was interested to see if that glob of cream was still pooled at her opening. _Sweet Circe._ The cream had spread, coating every nook and cranny of her folds. "Bloody hell, Granger. You really do like this. It looks like someone put icing on your pussy."

Draco slipped two fingers inside her and groaned. The icing had melted to warm goo. When his fingers came out, they were shining with her frosted excitement. Snape had already refilled the bulb and was twisting it into her backside.

Draco nudged him and murmured, "Mind if I feed this to her?"

Snape smirked and nodded for him to go ahead, so Draco went back to her head and knelt down. "Look at me, Granger." He held out his wet fingers to her lips. "I brought you a treat. Do you want it?"

She could smell her pussy on his hand. "Yes, sir."

Her mouth opened, and her warm tongue lapped the juice from his fingers just before her lips closed around them. Draco approved her cleaning routine, grunting as her tongue swirled around each finger.

He leaned in close to her again. "Is that how you want me to eat your arse later?"

Severus smirked as her pussy twitched hard. It was time to stop teasing her and make her come. Whatever Draco was saying to her was making his job a lot easier. He squeezed the rest of the water into her and then refilled the bulb. One finger gave her clit a steady tickle as he pushed the nozzle back up her bum and slowly squeezed in the water.

Draco grinned as her eyes closed and her mouth opened. She was gorgeous. "Are you close already, Granger?"

She couldn't open her eyes. "Yes, sir."

Snape motioned from behind her. "Tug on her chain again, Draco."

Malfoy caught the chain dangling between her breasts and pulled it toward his crotch. She moaned and rocked between the two of them. Her nipples were distended, and he wondered how long it would take them to snap back to normal when she took off the clamps.

"One more, pet," Snape murmured behind her. "Are you going to come for us?"

"Yes, sir."

Severus smiled and squeezed the bulb. He wanted to make it last. She was right on the edge, and he knew she was about to fall. She wouldn't be able to help herself with him playing her clit and Draco pulling on her tits.

Hermione was about to die. Her body was being torn in two different directions, and she was going to either split in two or explode. When she peeked out from underneath her lashes, Draco was watching her—his eyes narrowed, a small smirk at the corner of his lips. She wished she could see Severus, but ( _hell yes_ ) she could feel him. He was doing that thing to her clit where he touched her just enough to drive her crazy but lightly enough that her body kept straining toward the pleasure. Her climax was just over the next hill.

"You'd better not lose any of this water when you come," Severus warned her. "I want you to hold it for at least fifteen minutes."

Her body started shaking. The pull at her nipples became its own steady beat, and she felt the tide start to roll through her. Her eyes closed, a pained moan sounding behind her sealed lips. Severus still had the stem in her, and the last of the water drained into her rectum as she came.

Draco watched her muscles go rigid. He gave the chain a steady pull and smiled as her body trembled. There was a low keening coming from her chest; his cock hummed in harmony. The keening morphed into a cry, and her hips gave several spastic twitches. _God, I'd love to come all over her face right now._

Severus waited for her to calm down. His previous plans went out the window now that she was right there in front of him, moaning and shaking and doing so well with her collar. She'd only made that half-slip the first time she addressed Draco; since then she'd been perfect.

Once she stopped shaking, he pulled the enema bulb away and gave her a pat on her upturned bottom. "Would you like your plug?"

"Yes, sir." _Better safe than sorry._

Snape stood (regretting that he hadn't thought to sit on a stool—his knee and back were killing him) and took the bowl and bulb back to the bathroom. "Take those clamps off her, Draco. Don't pull, unclamp them. Be nice."

Draco tickled his fingers under the soft underside her breast first then carefully unclipped each side. "How do your tits feel, Granger?"

Hermione shrugged a little. "Like they're electrified, sir."

He smiled. "Really? Painful?"

"No, sir. Not painful. Just . . . very noticeable, sir."

He laughed. "How's your bum feel?"

Hermione ducked her head and mumbled, "Full, sir."

"Draco," Snape called from the door. "Come here."

Draco left Hermione panting on the coffee table and went to the door. "Yeah?"

"What's your refractory time like?"

"My what?"

Hermione giggled into the table.

Snape rolled his eyes. "How long does it take you to get hard again after orgasm?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Depends on the circumstances."

Snape raised an eyebrow. _I'm guessing ten minutes in these particular circumstances._ "How do you feel about being nude in front of another man?"

"I'm not into wizards."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go sit on the foot of the bed." _Maybe I'll have better luck if Hermione explains it to him._

Severus knelt down at her head and made her look at him. "I want to fuck you while you're holding that water."

Her eyes got about three shades darker.

He smirked at the obvious arousal rolling through her gaze. "Would you like that?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'd like you to suck Draco's cock while I do it."

The muscles in her throat visibly worked as she swallowed. "Yes, sir."

"You'll have to get his trousers off; he's too dense to take a hint."

Hermione nodded and glanced at Draco. "Yes, sir."

He helped her up, and she shuffled to the bed, rubbing her belly as she went.

"Tell him what you want to do," Snape said when she was standing in front of Malfoy.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'd like to suck your cock, if I may, sir."

Draco's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Who the fuck would say no to that?"

Hermione bit back a smile. "May I take off your trousers, sir?"

Malfoy glanced at Snape, shocked he was behind her request. "Take off anything you like."

"Move back a little. She needs the room," Snape muttered.

Draco slid back and watched her take off his shoes and socks. Her hands glided up his thighs, grazing the bulge at the top before pulling open his belt. He fell back on his elbows as she unzipped his trousers, letting out a grateful sigh as his dick sprang free. He lifted his hips for her, and she pulled everything down, carefully extracting his cock from his shorts. Snape was already taking off his belt, and Draco sincerely hoped it was _her_ he planned on fucking. Her hands came back and started to unbutton his shirt from the bottom up. He started at the top and met her halfway, tossing it off to the side to get it out of her way once it was undone.

She bent over the edge of the bed and pulled his hips until his cock was right under her face. Malfoy stayed up on his elbows so he could watch. _This is going into the wank bank savings account._ Her breath touched him just before her lips. His cock strained toward her, and she kissed the back of his swollen head. Her tongue came out and swished back and forth along the underside. _Bloody hell._ When she kissed his balls, he grunted.

Severus let her get started then pressed his cock to her juicy snatch. She let out a long stuttering whimper as she slid in. It was hot as a lit cauldron inside her slick passage; he was going to have third-degree burns on his shaft.

Hermione felt like a swollen balloon being impaled by a javelin. No more could possibly fit inside her. She couldn't believe the water wasn't shooting out of her like an oil derrick every time he thrust forward.

It was hard to focus on Draco's cock with that kind of distraction, but she did her best to make it good for him. When she sucked one of his balls into her mouth, she heard a whispered "fuck" that made her smile. With one hand cupping his sac, she went back to his leaking knob. The taste of his pre-cum was salty on her tongue. She licked him clean, swirling around his shiny helmet and flicking at the smooth bit of skin on his frenulum. His belly rose and fell in a sharp staccato when she finally wrapped her lips around him.

Draco groaned out another "fuck." Her fingers prodded his perineum while she pumped his cock. She was getting dangerously close to his arse, and he knew if she got there, he was done for. "I'm getting too close. Slow down."

"Don't come in her mouth," Snape growled.

"Dammit."

"Don't come on her at all," Snape added.

Hermione dug her fingers into Draco's hip as Snape started fucking her harder.

"Fine," Draco ground out. "I'll warn you, Granger."

She nodded around his head and gripped the base with one hand, pumping against the slide of her mouth. _I hope I don't bite him when I come._ Snape's hand curved around to her clit, and she was suddenly propelled toward another climax, a rushing freight train of power in her pussy. _Oh gods!_

Severus felt her muscles jump around him. He wasn't there yet, but he was willing to push her over the edge.

"Dammit, Granger, stop. I'm going to come," Draco said through clenched teeth. He took his cock from her and stroked twice, shooting come all over his stomach. Her breath panted hard over his balls, and she kissed his bollocks as they pumped out all they had.

Hermione tried to breathe as Severus moved inside her. She was going to roll through the next orgasm any minute. All the pressure inside her would surely push out his cock. His fingers ticked over her clit, beckoning her closer to release.

"Come for me, pet. Your pussy can't get any wetter."

The rumbling of his voice tugged her clit past its limit. She came hard and fast, her vision going dark and unfocused. Hermione hoped she was wasn't hurting Malfoy. She couldn't get her nails out of him as she shouted into his right hip.

Severus grunted as her pussy clasped around his length. His belly clenched, going hard as a rock to keep himself under control. It didn't do much good. It felt as if she were trying to rip his balls out through his cock. The twisting pressure coiled into a knot then shot out like a striking snake. The release was blinding. White light sparked at the edge of his vision.

Hermione smiled as Severus jerked spastically against her bum. She could feel the soft warmth of his seed spreading inside her. It was just a touch, a tickle, but it made her shiver. He gently slipped out and smoothed his hand over her rump.

"Do you want to let that water out?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go ahead," Snape said, patting her bum.

Hermione pushed off of Draco's lap and dashed to the loo. She double-checked that the door was shut so they wouldn't hear anything.

Severus leaned against the back of the settee, trying to catch his breath. Draco was collapsed flat on his back, one arm thrown over his face.

"Are you really going to eat her arse?" Severus asked.

Draco threw his arm off his face and leaned up on one elbow. "I told her I would."

"Have you ever done it before?"

"No. You?" he countered with a knowing smirk.

Snape shook his head in amusement as he tucked in his shirt. "I've tasted every inch of her."

Draco grinned. "Any tips?"

Severus gave him a considering look. "Keep track of what gets the biggest reaction from her then use it to your advantage. Make her want it."

"She already wants it."

"Yes, but she wants you to want it too. She won't enjoy it if you don't."

"So I should act like I like it?"

"I didn't say act. How do you know won't like it?"

Draco hadn't considered that. "Do _you_ like it?"

Snape wanted to keep some mystery in his life. "It's like eating pussy. Although considerably less wet."

Draco knew he was avoiding the answer. "Am I allowed to eat her pussy too?"

Snape rolled neck with an audible crack. "I suppose."

"Can I do whatever I please?"

"No fingering her bum."

Draco's brow furrowed. "But she likes it."

"You're lucky I'm allowing you the privilege of licking her. Nothing but your tongue touches that hole, understand? It's mine."

Draco knew when to back off. "Understood. Do you think she'll come?"

Severus shook his head. "I doubt it. But she'll probably get very close. I intend to bugger her when you're finished."

"You want me to leave when I'm through?"

"No, she's going to make you come again. I'll let her work her magic on you."

Draco snickered. "She already did. Did you teach her that swirly thing with her tongue?"

Snape smirked. "No, I believe she gathered that from her reading."

"You should encourage her to go to the library more often."

There was a slight nod from Snape. "I doubt that's possible."

"I think Pince has adopted her."

Snape bit his tongue and glanced over his shoulder as the toilet flushed. "She'll be out in a minute. Stack up some pillows in the middle of the bed. I'll get her to lie over them. It's the easiest position to start with. Unless you want her to sit on your face?" he suggested with a small smirk.

Draco rolled over and started stacking pillows. "I'll leave the bravery to the Gryffindors."

A dark grin crossed Snape's face. _Coward._ Hermione crept out of the bathroom, her eyes firmly on the floor. Severus crossed to her and made her look at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Um . . . fine, sir."

He trailed a finger down her chest. "Did you wipe away all your pussy juice?"

She blushed. "I left what I could."

"Good. How do your nipples feel?" He circled one with his finger. "Still sensitive?"

"Yes, sir."

He took her by the hand and led her to the table. "Stand on the table where I can see you."

Severus helped her up. The extra height made her chest much easier to see. He bent down, stopping just a breath away from her nipple. His tongue crept out, not touching her. It only took her a few seconds to arch into him.

Hermione groaned as his tongue soothed her over-sensitized tips. She was already getting wet again. Peeking over his shoulder, she saw Draco still sitting on the bed, watching their interaction with feigned nonchalance. He saw her looking at him and licked his lips in a way that made her squirm. Snape's hands slid down and kneaded her sore cheeks. She had to wrap her arm around his shoulder to stay standing. His lips were sucking away her sanity, bringing even more blood into her nipples. They had turned the color of overripe strawberries.

"Draco wants to lick your pussy before he eats your arse. Would you like that?" he muttered to her chest.

"Yes, sir."

"You'd better go ask him nicely then." He slipped an arm around her waist so he could set her on the ground. "Make sure to tell him how clean you are."

Hermione blushed and edged over to where Malfoy was sitting on the bed. The closer she got, the less she could look at him. She had no problem looking at his cock, which was getting hard again. In fact anything below his chin seemed safer than his observant eye. "Would you like to lick me now, sir? I'm very clean."

Draco snickered. "Very clean, huh? That's always preferable. Snape says I can lick your pussy first. Is that what you want?"

"Yes, sir."

"Look at me when you answer."

She bit at the inside of her cheek and forced herself to look up. "Yes, sir."

"Did you get all that water out?"

A furious blush lit her cheeks. "Yes, sir."

He grinned and patted the bed next to him. "Trade places with me. On your back first. I like to see what I'm eating."

She smiled. "Yes, sir."

When she was on her back with her knees pulled up, legs spread, Malfoy gave her a wicked grin and leaned his face right over her parted pussy lips. "Ask me nicely first."

She shivered at the feel of his breath on her damp slit. "Please lick my pussy, sir."

He studied her leaking hole. "I don't think I'm brave enough to eat Snape's come out of you." He glanced over his shoulder. "You want to get this? My wand's in my robes."

Snape nodded and stood at her right foot, touching his wand tip to her pussy. There was no way to vanish his seed without also evaporating most of her natural lubrication. The shine disappeared from her folds.

"You'll have to start from scratch," he said, moving around to the side of the bed.

Draco smirked up at her and ran his tongue along her parted lips. She sighed happily and dropped her head back.

His tongue was wonderfully soft, and he lapped her folds slowly and methodically. It was strangely relaxing. When Severus licked her, she got hot and bothered. When Draco licked her, she got dazed and groggy. It was like a Tranquility Draught that absorbed through her pussy. (Which was nice, like lounging on the beach.) She stroked his hair, sighing softly whenever he circled her clit. He needed to spend more time there.

"Tell me how to make you moan, Granger," he whispered from between her thighs.

She picked up her head, looking down at him. Snape was leaning against the back of the settee, watching them; he appeared vaguely amused. Hermione was wary of telling Malfoy what she wanted. He would automatically know that what he was doing wasn't getting her there. "Honestly, sir?"

He chuckled softly. "Yes, honestly."

"Um . . ." She glanced at Snape. "Well, sir, I like it when you stay on my clit more."

He ran a fingertip over the swollen button. "How hard?"

"Pretty light, back and forth."

Abandoning her pussy, he brought his wet finger to her lips. "Show me."

She kept her tongue flat and soft and brushed his fingertip as if it was her clit.

"That's it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Whatever you want, Granger."

He slid back down to her sex and held her lips apart, his tongue copying her movements. Within twenty seconds, she was breathing harder and giving him small whimpers of encouragement.

Draco was relieved and excited by the response he got. Her silence when he'd started wasn't doing anything for his ego. The whimpering turned to moans the more he stayed with a set rhythm. He'd be a human metronome if that's what it took to make her sound like that.

Snape had mixed feelings about Malfoy's sudden improvement. He liked watching her writhe and groan, but he didn't like that another man was the cause of it. "Don't let her come," he commented. "I want her to wait."

"Wait for what?" Draco groused over his shoulder.

"If she comes when you're eating her arse, that's fine."

Draco nodded once at Hermione. "Pull those pillows closer. Let's see what we can do."

The forceful determination in his voice made her insides dance with excitement. She pulled the pile of pillows closer and got over them as fast as she could. He gave her bum one quick slap and palmed her cheeks apart. The stretching of her crack made the leak in her pussy reappear.

Draco didn't know where to begin. To buy some time, he kissed both her spread cheeks, slowly working closer to the puckered hole in the center. He realized he was seeing a part of her that only one other person had ever seen. Not even Potter or Weasley had this knowledge. It gave him an odd sense of privilege. Only two people in the world could say that they knew exactly what Hermione Granger's arsehole looked like. Tiny downy hairs framed the dusky pink opening, the tail end of her thatch of pubic hair. It was kind of cute now that he saw it up close. And it definitely didn't smell like arse, which was a massive relief. Mostly he smelled the musky, sweet scent of her pussy.

With skeptical bravery, he gave one test lick over the hole. _She was right. It just tastes like skin. Well, pussy-adjacent skin._ He tried another lick, and she bucked against the pillow. There was that dark flavor that all creviced skin had, but he tasted something else too; he couldn't quite put his finger on it. His licking got more adventurous. _Sweet. And sharp. Kind of like sweat but not salty. Where have I tasted that before?_ He drew little circles around the circumference then flicked back and forth over the center. _Honey! Oh my God. Dark, tangy sweet. That weird honey Mother used to buy when I was little._

Hermione was in heaven. Whatever skills he lacked in pussy-eating, he more than made up for round back. _Maybe I just like anything touching my arse._ He was getting better and better at it the longer he was down there.

Severus walked to the side of the bed to watch her face. "Look at me, pet."

Hermione turned her head toward his voice and smiled.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Draco pressed his tongue a little ways up her bum.

"Ah! Um . . . yes, sir."

"I never get to watch your face in this situation."

She smiled and stretched out her hand to him.

Severus smirked and leaned over the side of the bed, slipping his fingers along her inner arm as he bent close to her face. "Once Draco's done warming up your arse, I'm going to fuck it nice and slow."

She groaned, and Draco felt her legs twitch against his sides.

Snape tickled her wrist. "He's going to be ready to come again soon. I want you to impress him."

"Yes, sir," she whispered.

"Make it spectacular. I want him to know what he's missing."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't swallow. I can't stand the thought of his fluids in your mouth."

She smiled. "Yes, sir."

"Are you going to come?"

She made a desperate face. "I'm so close, sir. But I don't think I can without some . . . additional stimulation."

The corner of his mouth twitched. "I could tell him how to make you wet the bed."

Hermione bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping he would chose to do that.

Draco started to fuck her tiny hole with his tongue. It wasn't nearly as scary as he'd imagined. It was just like sticking his tongue up her pussy except tighter. _Snape's right, it's definitely less wet._

Snape propped his head up on one hand. "Do you want to make her come, Draco?"

Pulling his face away, Draco raised one eyebrow at him. "That seems the polite thing to do."

Snape smirked. "Two fingers in her pussy. Palm toward the bed. Feel along that front wall for a swollen raised area about the size of a sickle."

Draco followed his directions; as soon as he felt the bumpy change inside her, she moaned and started working her hips against the pillow.

"That's it. Now curl your fingers back and forth over it."

He did. The way she moaned and wiggled was wonderful.

"Don't be gentle. Keep doing that while you eat her. She'll come in a few minutes."

Using his free hand to hold her cheeks apart, Draco reintroduced himself to her bum. Her foot kicked the bed next to his hip, and he wondered if he was in bodily danger. Her moaning got louder and more desperate. She was humping the pillow so hard he had to focus on keeping his fingers on the right spot. Her hips were doing most of the work for him; he just tried to keep his tongue on target.

Snape was right again. Just when he thought he was going to have to come up for air, she started to shake; then she let out a moan that would have made Myrtle jealous. His hand was suddenly wet, and he wished that he could watch (stopping anything in the midst of her orgasm didn't seem like a great idea though). When she stopped twitching against his face and hand, he looked down to see his fingers shining with her liquids as he removed them from her twitchy sex.

"What do you say, pet?" Snape murmured.

"Thank you, sir," she panted.

"That was brilliant, Granger. Has Snape ever told you your arse tastes like honey?"

She let out a tired laugh. "No, sir."

"Honey," Severus repeated as if it was the word he'd been searching for.

Hermione felt Snape's fingers at her throat and then the snakes were releasing her collar. Her brow knitted in exhausted confusion. "Why are you taking it off?"

"Because I'm want you to say whatever comes to your mind while I'm buggering you."

She smiled. "You could have just ordered me to."

"No. I want you to say my name. You did very well tonight. I don't want to start any bad habits while you're wearing it."

"Yes, sir."

He smirked. "Turn around and put your arse in the air for me. Lay at the foot of the bed so she can reach you, Draco."

Hermione pushed off the pillows and turned around, lifting her bum high in the air. Snape was already unzipping his trousers, and she stopped to watch him for a second.

Severus gave her a small grin. "Go on. Get started. Remember what I told you."

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

Draco was lying perpendicular to her, his hard cock in her face. She kissed the head once then wrapped her fingers around the base. "Tell me before you come."

He nodded and leaned down, pushing all of her hair to the other shoulder so he could see what she was doing. "No more 'sir'?"

"Nope. I can say what I please." She grinned. "Like . . . I'm going to make you come so hard you won't see straight."

He laughed. "That sounds nice."

"Bend your leg for me." She pressed his far leg, and he did as she requested. Pulling the leg closest to her, she opened his thighs and ran her finger over the crack of his arse. His length gave a lonely twitch as she focused on the underside of his balls. Her sucking and licking got some truly stellar results. The tip of his cock was steadily leaking by the time she got bored with his bollocks. Her finger found his perineum as she touched her mouth to the base of his cock.

Draco muttered a sting of curses when she finally moved to his dick. His organ was twitching so hard every time she licked it it looked as if it was trying to slap her cheek. She was taking her sweet time, and he wanted to scream at her to just put it in her mouth already. Instead, all he got was a finger grazing his arse that almost made him levitate off the bed.

Hermione smiled at his dramatic response and went to his leaking knob. _Poor Draco. All lubed up and no place to go._ She gave him a wicked smile before lightly licking the bulging tip clean.

The soft way she laved him would have been maddening in any circumstance, but combined with the slow circle of her fingertip on his anus, it drove him to the brink of madness. "God dammit, Granger!"

She smirked and pulled her face away from his dick. "Something wrong?"

"Stop your damn teasing and do something."

Hermione shrugged. "Okay."

Abandoning his arse, she pressed his bent knee back toward his chest then stuck her middle finger in her mouth, coating it with slick spit. When she went back to his tight entrance, she watched his face as she slowly impaled him. No trace of contempt was left in his sharp features. It looked as if he were having a religious experience. His cock was hard and red, bouncing up to meet her chin every few seconds. When her finger was in all the way, she wiggled it around a little, letting him get used to the stretch. She bumped the hard swell of his prostate, and he let out a breathy grunt.

Hermione brushed her cheek along the underside of his cock. "Like that?"

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth.

"I can tell," she said, licking away the fresh pre-cum collecting at the tip.

Severus's fingers began probing her arse, and she moaned into Malfoy's dick. The cold feel of lube made her pussy jump as he carefully stretched her bum with his fingers. Having Malfoy witness her reaming was exciting her more than she ever imagined.

Draco was getting a cramp in his arm from squeezing his fist so hard. He was going to start thrusting into her mouth if she didn't move soon. The way she kept moaning around him made him mental. Her tongue started to swipe back and forth, curling around and flicking when it could. He let out a pained sigh and closed his eyes. His bum was burning, but she kept hitting that spot inside that made his legs go numb.

When three of Snape's fingers succeeded in twisting inside her, he pulled them out and pushed his boxers below his balls so he could lube his cock. Draco looked as if he were either happily dying or slowly going insane, and Snape wondered what she was doing to him. Draco's predicament was torn from his mind as soon as he started to sink inside her. Her quivering muscles surrounded him like a furious fist. He reached around her hip, brushing over her clit as he eased inside. Her whimpered moans told him all he needed to know: she was loving it as much as he was.

As soon as she started to bob her head over his cock, Draco knew he was done for. Even if she stopped sucking, he'd come from her finger alone. Just then, she pulled her lips away and squeezed his head, holding his orgasm at bay. The most unmanly sound erupted from his lips, but he didn't care. He was being held prisoner by a succubus.

"Don't do that again," Draco growled.

"Do you want to come?" she asked innocently.

"Of course I want to come, you evil little tease!"

"Watch it," Snape mumbled.

"Then tell her to let me come," Draco shot back.

"She won't leave you wanting."

"I'm more worried about my balls ever returning to normal."

Snape smirked.

"Tell me what you like best," Hermione said, ignoring their conversation.

Draco groaned. "Damn you, Granger. You know what I like best."

"If you say it out loud, I'll let you come." She didn't specify when.

Throwing one arm over his eyes, Malfoy let out a frustrated growl. "Your fucking finger, all right! Now stop breathing on me like that and make me come."

Hermione held back a laugh. She wasn't breathing on him to tease him, she just needed oxygen. Snape went deep and her giggle turned to a groan.

"Stop teasing him, pet."

"Yes, sir," she muttered and took Draco's cock back in her mouth.

Severus held her steady with one hand on her lower back as he gently buggered her. It didn't take much force for either of them in that instance. Her tight bum gripped him like a fighter, and she was stuffed to the limit. He managed to relax, his brain going blank as he pumped inside her. He wanted to stay there all night, wallowing in her tight heat.

Malfoy was ready to blow. His cock was bursting at the seams. "I'm going to come, Granger."

Hermione pulled her lips away, and he grabbed his throbbing head. He barely touched it before the come exploded from his balls. It felt as if it would never stop. Her finger kept up its steady assault, bumping his prostate like a naughty nudge. "Fuck!"

Hermione watched him shoot cream all over his stomach. She kissed his pulsing balls as he came ( _the Arse Master will not be dethroned_ ). When the well ran dry, he lay there panting like a dog, his eyes closed to the world. She watched him rest, triumphant in her abilities. His thigh made a nice pillow while Snape rode her from behind.

Severus wanted to make sure she came next (preferably as loudly as possible). She may think her digital prowess was the cream of the crop, but he had his own talents to showcase. His finger gently swirled over her slick clit, finding the spot that made her moan and shake. Patience was key. Where Draco had forced her climax, he would coax it to surrender. There was a large, wet bullseye on his balls where her pussy continuously marked its target; if he played her just right, his balls would be dripping in a few minutes.

Draco winced as Hermione dug her nails into his side. Thankfully, her finger had fallen free of his tender hole, so she wasn't clawing at his rectum. He forced his eyes open, watching as she rolled her forehead against his leg. He covered her hand with his and pried her nails out of his appendix.

Snape motioned at him from behind her back. _Pinch her nipples._

Draco slid one hand under her bouncing breast and found the pointy nub of flesh. When he pinched it, she let out a strangled whimper and opened her eyes.

Between Severus's cock impaling her pancreas, his persistent finger on her clit, and Draco's unhurried nipple torture, Hermione began to feel dizzy. "I think . . . I'm gonna . . . pass out again."

"Breathe through your nose, love," Snape murmured, tickling her lower back with his free hand. "You're hyperventilating."

She snapped her jaw closed. Snape's finger lifted from her clit and reapplied itself almost at her pussy. He was feeling for the spot she liked in the blank space near her urethra. She wished she had a name for it. Mid-pussy. Center spot. Outer g-spot. Whatever it was, he found it. In less than a minute she could feel the tightening in her lower abdomen. A happy portent. "I'm so close, sir. Please don't stop."

He had no intention of stopping. "Get me wet, pet. I can feel how ready you are."

"Please . . . harder."

He bounced his hips lightly against her bum a couple times then said, "Are you addressing me or Malfoy?"

"You!"

"Ah. Then I think by now you know what I want to hear."

Hermione squeezed Draco's thigh for leverage and tried to rock back against Snape. "Please, sir, I need to come!"

"Say my name."

"Severus! Please!"

He grinned. "Tell Draco how much you like having my cock up your arse."

"Oh God." She buried her face in Draco's boney hip so he couldn't see her. "I love it. I love your cock, Severus. Please fuck me harder."

Snape went back to the faster pace and pressed his finger firmly between her inner lips. The tissue was so swollen it was like rubbing over a tendon; she was throbbing under his fingertip. "Come for me, pet. Tell Draco who owns your arse."

The pressure twisted to a knot inside her. It snapped free, and she felt the liquid squirt past his finger as she convulsed. "Severussssss!"

Draco studied her profile as she came; her mouth hung open as she dug her forehead into his leg. He was going to have finger bruises in the morning where she was clinging to him. _Worth it._

Severus let her clenching muscles pull him over. He'd been holding back, and the relief of letting go rolled through him like a wave. Her tiny hole constricted around him like a boa, tearing out his orgasm with an almost violent milking. He couldn't breathe as her body contracted.

Hermione gradually let her body relax as she came down. Every muscle was exhausted. Snape's shudders had died to stillness. Emptiness swaddled her brain. Her fingers unclenched, and she clumsily petted the marks she'd left on Draco.

Snape wrapped an arm around her waist, trying to be gentle as he pulled out. "Sorry, love. I need to lie down."

He fell to his side, dragging her back with him. She could feel the hard thump of his heart as he caught his breath.

Draco turned and looked her up and down, noting the way Snape's hand rested automatically on her breast as though he was used to sleeping that way. _Lucky bastard._ "This has been fun, Granger. But I think I'd better get back."

Hermione reached out and touched his pale shoulder. "Have I scarred you for life?"

Draco laughed. "Do you mean physically or mentally?"

"Either."

"On the contrary, you may have started a whole new obsession."

Hermione gave him a sleepy grin. "What?"

"Finding a witch who's not afraid to finger my arse. Although I'll have to stipulate that she swallows." He rolled over and slipped off the edge of the bed, digging around in his clothes for his wand. "I'm sick of coming on myself."

Hermione watched the drying spunk vanish from his stomach with the wave of his wand. "Sorry about the gouges," she said, nodding at the red crescents emblazoned on his thigh and side.

Draco pulled on his trousers. "No problem."

Severus lightly pinched her nipple and whispered, "Tell him thank you."

Hermione smiled. "This was really nice, Draco. Thank you."

Snape pinched her harder.

"I mean," she added, snuggling into Severus, "thank you for making me come and . . . you know . . . eating my bum."

Draco shrugged on his shirt with a smirk. "Any time."

Severus let her nipple go and grazed his hand down to her wet bush. "Mine," he whispered.

"See you tomorrow, Granger," Malfoy said, slipping on his shoes. "I can't get out of here till you take down the wards, _Severus_."

Snape lifted his head and gave the blond a glare that would have made any first-year cry.

Draco smirked. "What? I thought you liked it."

Snape reached behind his back and dug his wand out from under the pillows without breaking eye contact. "She's earned it. If I ever have my cock buried in one of your orifices, you may address me likewise."

Hermione fought desperately not to laugh. Draco looked as if he'd just been propositioned by Umbridge.

"I'll pass," Malfoy muttered.

Severus shrugged and flicked his wand toward the door. It opened with a whoosh, and he cut his wand sideways then down, unwarding his office "Let me know if you change your mind," he said with dark indifference.

Draco pulled on his robes and headed toward the door, giving Snape a wary glance. "Remember what I said, Granger. Anything you need."

He pulled the door shut between Snape's room and his office with a soft click.

"What's he talking about?" Severus rumbled.

Hermione turned around and snuggled into his chest, unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way. "He's worried about me. Isn't that sweet?"

"Draco? Sweet?"

"He told me he'd protect me if you ever hurt me."

"Does he not understand that's the point?"

Hermione smiled and kissed his nipple. "He meant if you hurt me in a way I didn't like."

"I see. How noble."

Hermione pinched him lightly. "It was very touching. Have you ever heard Draco offer anyone his help?"

Severus couldn't argue there. "No. Maybe you just have that effect on Slytherins."

Her finger trailed down his chest and belly. "What effect?"

"The urge to protect."

"You have the urge to protect me?"

He shrugged, idly toying with a lock of her hair.

"I can take care of myself."

"I know."

It didn't sound as though he doubted her. There was no argument to be had. He revealed so little. If he wanted to take care of her, Hermione was going to let him. He needed it more than she did. "I'm getting cold . . . and sticky."

Severus smiled into her hair. "We'd better take a shower. I don't want anything of Draco left on you."

She rolled her eyes with a smile as he helped her off the bed. "If it disgusts you so much, why did you set all this up?"

He bent down and pushed off her socks. "I like watching you." Smirking up at her, he teased a finger over her mound. "You were quite the star tonight."

Hermione's lips twitched into a blushing grin.

"Let's get in the shower, love. I'm knackered, and I think we both need some sleep."

She was bone-tired. He led her to the bathroom and started the shower. While the water got hot, Snape dug under the sink for a minute then set a glass decanter full of green liquid on the counter. "Rinse out your mouth. I know where it's been, and I'm not kissing you again until it's Malfoy-free."

Hermione pulled out the stopper and sniffed. "It smells like mint."

"It's mouthwash. What do you think it should smell like? Bananas?"

She didn't think that sounded bad at all. Tipping back the bottle, she got a mouthful and swished it around while she watched him strip in the mirror.

Snape placed a hand on her back and bent her over the counter. Parting her cheeks, he inspected her bum. His seed was leaking out of her, gumming her skin together. Her little hole was red and swollen from earlier, and she jumped when he touched it. "Are you sore?"

She shook her head no and kept swishing the mouthwash through her teeth.

"Really? You look a little raw."

Her shoulders shrugged. _Maybe a little._

"Spit that out and let's get in. It's bloody freezing in here."

Her tongue was starting to burn. It felt like an arctic breeze was blowing through her mouth when she spit in the sink. "Bloody hell, Severus. That's like icy fire." Her eyes were watering.

He smirked and took her to the shower. It was warm and steamy past the glass partition, and Hermione grew even sleepier in the heat. Severus washed her gently, covering her body with bubbles before guiding her under the water and rinsing her clean. He was fascinated by her nipples, which, since the clamps, refused to go soft. They weren't rock hard, but the more he cleaned them, the more they stood out.

"Severus," she said with a sleepy grin. "You're making me wet again."

He rolled the buds between his fingers. "I need to clean your bum. Face the wall."

She pulled away, but he didn't let go, stretching her tits like taffy. His wet fingers couldn't maintain their grip. She turned and pressed her breasts to the cold wall. Slipping his fingers along her crack, he worked some soap into her bum. She spread her legs wider as he stroked a finger over her backdoor. "Nice and clean, pet. Get back under the water."

She rinsed away what was left of him and slid her hands over his wet chest. "What about my pussy?" she whispered.

He groaned in his head. _You're my insatiable little lioness, aren't you?_ "Is it dirty?"

Hermione gave a serious nod. "Very."

One hand moved between them, down to her damp thicket. "I just rinsed this off a few minutes ago."

She pushed her hips closer. "It would have stayed clean if you hadn't been so thorough with my tits."

"It's always my fault," he muttered.

"Yes, it is," she agreed. "It probably needs to be scrubbed."

One side of his mouth twitched higher. "With what?"

Her smile broadened as she ran her fingers over his prick. "Whatever tool you think is best for the job."

Severus pushed her hand away. "If you think I'm getting it up again tonight, you're sadly mistaken."

Her teeth sank into her lower lip for a second as she thought. "Cleaning things by hand is always sufficient."

His finger circled her clit. "I thought you were tired."

"I am. But now I'm horny as well. If _you're_ too tired, I could do it myself. Let you watch."

His head shook a slow no. He wanted to be responsible for any pleasure she encountered. Catching both of her wrists, he lifted her arms above her head and pinned them together against the wall with one hand. Her eyes flared with heat as she jerked away from the cold wall. The red tips of her nipples hardened before his eyes. Placing one fingertip to the center of her chest, Snape pushed her so her bare back touched the icy tile. Her breathing sped to a pant as he ran his fingers over one tight bud. "Cold, pet?"

She couldn't look away from his laughing eyes. "Yes, sir."

He pinched the other nipple, and she rolled her hips toward him. "You seem a little anxious. Is something bothering you?" he asked mockingly.

"Please, Severus. Just make me come. Don't tease."

He leaned in closer, pressing his body along hers. "But the teasing is what makes you so wet," he rumbled in her ear.

A strangled growl sounded in her throat.

Going back to her pussy, he lightly grazed her protruding nub as he leaned his weight into her wrists. "Beg me for it, love. You sound so sweet when you're begging."

His voice tickled her ear, and her thighs spread wider as the sound traveled to her sex. "Pleeeease, Severus. I need to come again."

"Mmm. That _was_ nice, but I think you can do better."

The coil was already winding tighter inside her. "Oh God! Please!" Her head rolled back against the wall, her hair sticking to her face and back in damp ringlets, trapping the steam over her neck. She pressed closer to the wall to stay cool. "Please make me come, sir. Just one more time."

"Just one more time? Ever or just tonight?"

"Severus," she whined.

"Yes?"

"Just one more time tonight. A million more times after."

He grinned. "Show me how wet you can get my hand."

She nodded, never breaking eye contact.

He leaned lower, putting his lips by her ear as he slipped two fingers into her slick passage. "You were very good tonight, pet. I didn't have to correct you once. Did you like wearing your collar in front of Draco?"

She could barely whisper as his thumb started to graze her clit in time with his thrusting. "Yes, sir."

"You liked calling Draco sir, didn't you?"

"Um . . . sort of."

Snape breathed out a chuckle across her ear. "Sort of? You were so wet I thought I was going to have to get a towel for you to stand over."

Hermione blushed brightly, but smiled at the amusement in his voice.

"How long did it take you to get over the initial embarrassment? Two whole minutes?"

Hermione bit her tongue before answering. "It was nerve-wracking."

"I know it was, love. And you were such a good girl, doing everything I asked, treating Draco respectfully even though you were scared. But I know how much you fancied it. Tell me, what did Draco say that calmed you down so much when you were on the table?"

Hermione could barely think with him hitting that spot inside her. Her brain seemed to function less and less the closer she got to release. "What? I don't remember."

His fingers slowed down. "Do you need a minute to think?"

"NO!" she said, grinding her pussy into his hand. "Um . . . he said . . . that he understood why I was so embarrassed but . . . he liked seeing me like that."

Snape resumed his thrusting. "So once you knew he was turned on by it, it didn't upset you?"

"I guess," she groaned, rolling her head against the wall as her climax slipped just out of her grasp.

His thumb got firmer but slower. "Tell me what turned you on the most tonight."

"Oh God," she moaned through clenched teeth. The pleasure was building again. "Everything."

"Everything? I know that's not true. Your memory seems to suffer when you're on the edge. Think hard or I'll have to give you another break."

"Fuck," she muttered. "I liked it when you fucked me . . . after I . . . was full of water."

He grinned. "Was that your favorite thing?"

"And when you buggered me," she whispered.

That got a laugh. "You always say that. Did you like it when Draco licked your clean little hole?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did you like sucking his cock?"

She didn't know if she should say yes or not. It sounded rather insulting in her head. "Not the way I like sucking yours." That was true.

He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. "You liked teasing him, didn't you? Making him come?"

She couldn't deny that. "Yes, sir."

"You do like being the best at things, don't you?" he teased.

She could only groan.

"All right," he said through a low chuckle. "You've waited long enough." His worked her g-spot like a manic typist, hitting her hard and fast. "I want to see your come all over my hand."

Hermione thought she was going to slide down the wall—and probably would have if her wrists weren't trapped in his iron grip

"I loved watching you tonight, love. You were fucking beautiful with your arse up in the air, moaning when I squeezed that water inside you. I wanted to come all over your round little bum." Her body went stiff, and he felt her pussy twitch. "There you are. Show me how hard you can come. Now."

Hermione's stomach spasmed, and the tension in her sex pushed a rush of liquid past her nether lips. The wet sound of his hand in her pussy got insanely loud. She could hear it over the thud of blood rushing through her head. Warmth suffused her body, wrapping her like a blanket. It was a long, sweet release; and she let out a low hum of pleasure as it flowed through her.

Severus's eyes traveled from her streaming snatch to her blissful face . . . and back. _Beautiful_. He could never see either sight enough. A sated smile pulled at her mouth, and he kissed her overheated forehead as she sighed.

"Lick me clean," he purred, placing his fingers at her lips. She licked him as though she were an addict and he had her fix coating his hand. His cock twitched appreciatively. "That's my girl."

When his hand had nothing left for her, Hermione dropped her head back against the wall with a tired thunk. He released her wrists, and her palms tingled as she draped her hands on his shoulders. "That was so good. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

He grinned. "I'm too tired, love. Let's go to bed."

Hermione nodded and let him take her back into the bathroom, where he wiped her dry with a soft, fluffy towel. A drying spell assisted, and her hair pooffed into a frizzy bush. She wished she had a hair tie or a clip so she could tie it back somehow. It was tickling her back and would be a tangled mess in the morning. Snape seemed to find it amusing, kissing her with a laughing grin on his lips.

He got her into bed and put out the lights. Hermione rolled into him, resting her head on his chest. She teased her fingers through his chest hair with sigh. It was the first time she'd felt really relaxed in months.

Severus wound a frizzy curl around his finger and stared at the dark canopy above his bed. The fire provided just enough light to make the shadows cut into one another; the velvet flared and danced as if it were alive. Her naked body warmed his side, her breast soft on his chest. He lay there thinking how much things had changed in just a few months. He used to enjoy his privacy. Now his bed felt cold and empty without her. His fingers ran over the silky skin of her back, wondering how she stayed so bloody soft.

"Severus?" Hermione whispered in the dark.

"Hm?"

"I have to leave on Monday."

"And?"

"How are we going to see each other?"

"Just send me an owl when you're settled and ready. When are you planning to move into Grimmauld Place?"

"I guess a week or two. I need to pack my things from home. Harry's going there straight away, and neither Ron or I want him to be there too long without us. He tends to brood when he's alone."

"Do your parents know you're planning on living with two boys alone in an old, empty pureblood townhouse?"

She smiled. "Yes. They're not worried. They know Harry and Ron are like brothers to me."

"Are you planning to tell your 'brothers' that you're involved with me before or after you've moved in?"

"Before. If they hate me, I need to find a new place to live."

"You don't have to tell them."

"I don't want to hide you, Severus."

For some reason that made him happy. He didn't want to analyze why. Turning up her chin, he kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep, love. You've had a long day, and I plan to give you a nice wake up call at dawn."

Hermione grinned and pulled his face back down, kissing him thoroughly. When she let go, he had an amused grin on his swollen lips. "Night, Severus."

She rested her cheek on his chest and closed her eyes. Sleep came quickly, giving her weary body and brain the escape they needed. It was the first time in weeks that she'd slept without the aid of potions.


	21. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

21 - Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

Blue and bronze banners announced Ravenclaw's victory for House Cup. Luna had charmed her stuffed eagle, and it was soaring drunkenly around the ceiling. Hermione sat in the Great Hall watching the commotion of the leaving feast with a distracted gaze. Severus had fucked her so hard that morning her pussy still felt sore, leaving her head pleasingly empty. Rowdy first-years and jubilant seventh-years made no dent on her inner calm. Nothing could faze her.

Of course Draco had spent the morning grinning at her like the Cheshire cat, but she couldn't really blame him. For some reason Ginny was also grinning at her, and Hermione had no idea why. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ginny glanced over at Ron and Harry to make sure they weren't listening. Harry and Neville were talking Ministry jobs and watching Ron devour a drumstick in record time. "Has he completely shagged your brains out, or are you just relieved NEWTs are over?"

Hermione blushed and spied on the head table. "Both," she muttered, meeting his black eyes for a second.

Ginny had never seen Hermione look so relaxed, and it was hilariously funny to know the cause. "You missed a good party last night."

"No," Hermione assured her. "I didn't."

Ginny grinned. "Harry and I stayed on the couch all night. I'm surprised he wasn't glued to his shorts this morning."

Hermione glanced at Harry and choked back a laugh. "I'm surprised you let him keep his trousers."

Ginny waved off the idea with a dismissive gesture. "It was too risky. Too many people. We had to wait till three something before Ron passed out in the chair. Tonight though . . . hopefully we can get away to the Room of Requirement for some solo celebration. You planning anything?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows.

Hermione glanced at Snape as he took a bored sip of wine. "Well, I am now."  
_

Snape was in the middle of his book when he heard the soft tap at his office door. The clock said it was only 10:45, and with all the end-of-the-year confusion the Head Boy and Girl had to deal with, he wasn't expecting Hermione until at least 11:30. There was always some crisis: missing personal belongings, last minute tears from first-years, last minute shagging from seventh-years. He was glad he'd made it clear that he wasn't available for mediating or discipline. At this point in the year, they were their parents' problem.

He opened the door to find Hermione glancing nervously around the hall as if fearful of being spotted. "I wasn't expecting you until later," he drawled.

Hermione slipped in and pushed the door shut behind her. She'd hidden her bunches with a strategically wrapped bun. As she pulled the clip from her hair, his black eyebrow rose at her transformation. She wasn't done. Opening her robes, she struck a sexy pose.

Severus couldn't believe she'd risked walking through the halls like that. Her shirt was so small it looked as if she'd stolen it from a third-year, The buttons pulled across her breasts (which she'd obviously jacked up in a push-up bra). Her skirt was only a couple inches below her crotch and left a lot of leg visible before the white of her knee socks broke the line of her leg. The pièce de résistance, however, was the green and silver Slytherin tie knotted perfectly at her throat.

"Where did you get this?" he muttered, running his finger under the tie's pointed tip.

"Draco lent it to me," she whispered. "Do you like it?"

He nodded.

Hermione's grin widened as she slid her hands up her thighs to make her skirt lift. "It matches my knickers. Wanna see?"

Severus had to wipe his face to hide his smile as she revealed a pair of emerald green knickers. Two silver snakes joined the strips of fabric on either side to the scrap barely covering her mound. He ran a finger over the cold metal of one serpent's body. _These would match her collar perfectly._ "Don't tell me you borrowed these from Draco too."

She laughed. "No. I bought them and then . . . made some modifications." The snakes had originally been hearts and the material had been pink.

"The Gryffindors would raise hell if they saw you like this."

She smirked. "I think that goes without saying."

"That uniform is ( _tasty, perfect, delightful_ ) not regulation."

Her shoulders lifted in an innocent shrug. "I'm turning myself in for punishment."

He bit his tongue to hold back a growl. "And what kind of punishment does house-defection merit?"

"I leave that to the professionals, sir."

His lips twitched. "I'll see what I can do. I don't have much hope for a repeat offender such as yourself."

Hermione followed him into his rooms and let him take off her robes.

Severus sighed out a tense breath at the sight. Her skirt barely covered her bum, and one button on her blouse looked ready to blow. "Stand in the corner until I decide what to do with you."

As she put her nose to the wall, Hermione's nipples went hard as lemon drops. Snape was right behind her, running one hand under her skirt; he grunted quietly as he lifted it.

Severus almost gnawed a hole through his cheek. Her knickers were hardly more than string. A small triangle of material stretched over her lower back and the rest disappeared into the valley of her arse, her bum completely bare. "I'd make you take down your knickers, but it seems you've beaten me to the punch."

Smiling into the wall, Hermione clutched the rough stone as he ran a finger under her thong, pulling at the material between her cheeks.

"An infraction like this deserves the cane," he rumbled.

 _Bugger!_ "Please, sir, will you spank me first?"

His fingers drew together over the smooth curve of her backside. "I'll warm you up over my knee first, and you may chose one other implement. I'll give you ten strokes with whatever you choose, but then I'm using the cane. I want you to feel it all the way home tomorrow."

Hermione shivered, her pussy suddenly wetter. "Yes, sir. I . . . I chose your belt."

"Good choice. Wait here while I get things ready."

Her thighs rubbed impatiently as she listened to him move around the room. He didn't sound hurried. Arching her back, she pressed her tits into the wall, trying to get some "accidental" stimulation to keep her sanity.

"I saw that, Miss Granger. Come over here."

Hermione found him sitting on the settee, the cane on the table in front of him. Just the sight of it made her wetter. _I am so messed up_ , she mused.

Pulling her down over his knee, Snape watched to see how much her skirt concealed. It was better than he'd pictured, her bare bum peeking out from under the charcoal grey of her skirt. He patted the upturned curve of her arse and smirked as she writhed. After folding up her skirt the rest of the way, he pulled her hip closer to the insistent bulge of his erection. She moaned with the first slap, and he hit the other cheek before she could quiet. Each smack was harder than the last. He had no intention of making her cry, but he did intend for her to be red and warm. Her legs kicked and twitched, adding a dance to her whimper solo.

Her pussy was soaked. Hermione could feel the wet material pulling between her lips. She wished he would fuck her. Hard. Like that morning. But she knew he had his own agenda, and he'd follow through with whatever it was. If he said he was going to give her ten licks of the belt, he meant it. And they hadn't even gotten to the cane yet.

Snape's hand was finally getting tired. Her bum looked like an overripe peach, a deep tanned red. He was ready to bury himself in her pussy. "Get up," he rasped.

Hermione crawled off his lap, and he leaned back.

"Take off my belt."

She wanted to shove her fingers down her knickers while he said that over and over. Swallowing hard, she knelt down. When she pulled back the leather to flip out the prong, she pressed her palm along the bulge straining his trousers. He didn't tell her to stop, so she took advantage, squeezing him as she pulled his belt through the loops. His fingers clamped around her wrist, and he ground his hips into her hand. She wanted to tear open his fly and feel his bare skin. Wool was not the sexiest material.

"That's enough. Get over the arm," Snape growled, pointing to one side. He adjusted his cock as she draped her body over the curved arm of the settee. She planted her hands on the seat and braced her feet on the floor.

Hermione turned, watching him double up the belt. Her skin prickled with adrenaline, and she arched her back so he would look at her bum.

As if he could look anywhere else. Her damn wiggling made it clear how turned on she was. He fought the urge to yank her non-existent knickers aside and fuck her.

"Count them," Snape ordered. "And tell me how much you like it," he added with a smirk.

The first blow landed without warning, and Hermione almost jumped out of her skin. "Ah! One. Oh gods," she muttered. "I love your belt, sir." A line of searing sting tracked across her backside.

He smiled and brought it down again.

She hissed through her teeth. "Two. I think about you doing this all the time."

"Really?" he queried, laying on the next two, one right after the other.

"Ow! Three. Four," she groaned. "Yes, sir. It gets me wet."

"Spread you legs."

Hermione parted her thighs and arched her back so he could see.

The belt whacked across her seat, kissing her barely covered pussy. She jerked and moaned. "Five. Please, sir. It hurts."

"I said tell me how much you like it, not how much it hurts."

She reached back to feel her roasted bum. "I'm so wet, sir."

He slapped away her hand. "If you like, I'll give you the last five lighter but faster."

"Yes, please, sir."

He started at the top and laid five more swats down her bum, one right below the other. The third and fourth seared her sweet spot, and the fifth lit into her thighs. She kicked and moaned but didn't reach back again. He rewarded her restraint with a soft hand, massaging away some of the sting. "Are you going to count?"

Hermione let out her held breath. "Sixseveneightnineten."

He grinned. "And?"

"I need you to fuck me, sir."

"My, my, you did like that." He tickled a fingertip over the darkest marks. "I haven't given you the cane yet. I don't think you've properly repented. Stand up and take off your blouse."

Rising up on shaky arms, Hermione stood and unfastened her shirt. It didn't take much. Every button practically pulled itself out of the hole on its own.

"Bra too," he said, picking up the cane. "Leave on the tie."

Bowing her head so he wouldn't see her smile, she pulled off her shirt but left the tie loose around her neck. The feel of the cool material between her bare breasts made her panties even wetter.

"Skirt and knickers."

The slow undressing made him crazy. He could see the dark wet spot in her underwear as she pulled them off. "Bring them here," he ordered, holding out his hand. "And take off your shoes; everything else stays."

She handed over her knickers and smiled as she toed off her shoes. He'd made her take off everything but the socks and the tie. Two articles of clothing made her feel more naked than just being totally starkers.

Severus fingered the wet patch with interest. "Only the naughtiest girls get this wet from a whipping. That's why you need the cane."

"Yes, sir," she mumbled, rubbing her sore bum as she got back into place over the arm.

"Spread you legs for me so I can see. Wider. That's good."

Snape lifted the cane between her legs and gently tapped her pussy. She moaned, and he thought she was going to come right then. "I thought you didn't like the cane, pet?"

Actually she had mixed feelings about it. It all depended on how hard he hit her. But if he was going to touch her with it like that, she might grow to love it.

Severus tapped her a few more times, snickering when she whimpered. "It sounds as though you're enjoying it this time. Shall I check to be sure?"

It was a rhetorical question; he was already using the tip to spread her lips. Tilting his head to one side, he inspected her shining snatch and clucked his tongue. "It appears you are _extremely_ fond of the cane today, Miss Granger. Would you like to ask for it nicely?"

She was about five seconds away from grabbing that stick and getting herself off with it. "Please will you cane me, sir?"

"You look a little distracted. Is something the matter?"

Swallowing the tension in her throat, she nodded. "Please, may I come, sir?"

He almost laughed. "Right now?"

"While you're caning me, sir."

"Hmm." He wished he was at Eros with her just then. They had a nice selection of benches he could make her straddle while he caned her. She'd leave the leather top a juicy mess. _Hell, I should have her straddle someone's face while I cane her. She'll be gagging for it after that._ He'd have to make do. "Come with me."

He went to the bed, and Hermione watched as he stacked a few pillows right near the end. They were too close—she was going to fall off the edge. Or maybe he was going to make her bend over so her feet wouldn't touch the floor.

Patting the pillows, Snape motioned with his head for her to get on the bed. "One leg on either side."

The surprise was evident in her gobsmacked expression. He was going to do things the most humiliating way possible. She climbed up and straddled the feather mountain.

Once the pillows were between her thighs, he eased her down so she was resting on her elbows. "That's it. Now, I know you know what to do. No using your hands. Are you ready?"

"Um . . ." Her clit was pressed to the soft pillowcase; she was itching to get some relief, but her face was burning with embarrassment. He may have seen her doing such things in her head, but she'd never done it in real life with another person watching. It was humiliating; she felt like a dog in heat, willing to hump anything. "How hard are you going to make it?"

He tapped the cane against her bum. "Hard enough to make you come."

She nodded and wiggled against the pillows. "Okay."

The first blow glanced off, barely leaving a mark. Hermione sighed and waited for the next. _Swish Crack._ The cane stung her that time, just enough to hurt. _Swish crack._ Her stomach jumped at the sound, but the impact was still just enough. Her hips ground into the pillows, and he struck her again. The warmth in the lines only added to the burning in her clit. She closed her eyes and rode against the cotton pressed between her thighs.

Severus let each swing get a little stronger. She was obviously enjoying it, and he wondered what her pain threshold was like when she was getting off at the same time. Her moaning got louder, but she never once told him to stop. _She won't be able to sit on the train tomorrow if she doesn't come soon._

He kept striking her; Hermione's hips slowed again. The cane was doing all the work; it hurt like hell, but her pussy was sparkling with excitement. The orgasm washed over her even though she barely moved. She rocked in time with the waves as Severus hit her one last time. Her whole body was shaking, trembling with pain and release.

"Oh God," she breathed out roughly as she came down. "Please stop."

Severus rubbed his hand over her striped bottom. "That's my naughty girl. Did you like that?"

"Oh God," she said again. She couldn't think yet.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, chuckling.

"Please fuck me."

He smirked at her swelling bum, giving it a soft pat. "Get those damn pillows out of the way."

She turned her head and watched him unbutton his dress shirt. He seemed to be in more of a hurry suddenly.

"I said get those damn pillows out of the way," he growled.

Pulling them out and tossing them back toward the head of the bed, Hermione pushed her arse up higher into the air, turned on by how rough his voice sounded. Her pussy was still sore from that morning, but she hoped he would pound her until she couldn't feel it anymore.

He kicked off his trousers and climbed up to kneel behind her. It was like sticking his cock in warm pudding. She moaned and spread her legs wider. He let her rock the head inside, her hips driving him in and out; then he pushed forward and slid all the way home. With a grunt of relief, he rammed her lined bum, unleashing all the need he'd been restraining since he saw her in that blasted uniform.

Hermione held her body tight and still. She could hear her pussy slipping around his dick. It was almost louder than his ragged breathing.

Severus fought the growing tightness in his balls by digging his fingers into her hips. He wanted her to have multiple visible reminders of him to get her through the coming fortnight.

Five minutes in, she broke. Her bum was so sore it felt like a slab of heat, and his dick felt as if it were drilling a hole straight through her. Her hand shot between her legs and touched her clit; it was so swollen she had to jerk back her fingers and try again. Light teasing. _So close._ She didn't have enough air in her lungs to talk, to beg him to not stop. All that came out was a mewling that made her sound more kitten than lion.

"Are you going to come, pet?" he asked in a winded breath.

"Yes, sir!"

"When you're right on the edge, take away your hand. You hear me?"

"Yes, sir," she whimpered.

Her middle finger pulsed against her clit, dragging her closer and closer to an ending she wanted but also wanted to make last. As soon as Hermione felt the rolling momentum crest the hill, she pulled away her hand and let his cock nudge her over. There were a few seconds where she thought it was going to slip back down, but then her belly tightened and she was falling.

Severus locked his teeth, grunting as her pussy began to twitch. She rippled around his head, trying to hold him deep with her muscles. The squeeze made his sac tighten, and he gave up his restraint. His balls throbbed as he coated her walls with his seed. "Hermione!"

She was on fire, sweat running down her neck where Malfoy's tie rested. He eased out of her, and she slumped down into a heaving lump of exhaustion. A warm hand rested on her lower back, and Hermione turned her head to see him panting on the bed next to her.

"You all right?" he asked.

She nodded, too tired to talk.

His hand squeezed her bum as he closed his eyes.

Hermione was soaring. He hadn't fucked her that fast and hard in a long time. It was like being flattened by the Knight Bus. _My bum is going to be a wreck tomorrow._ She pressed her backside into his hand so he'd stop patting and rub.

Snape looked down at her dancing rump. "How's your arse?"

"It hurts."

He knew she wanted it left that way. "Should I get the salve?" Her scandalized look made him smile.

"You know I don't."

"I thought I should offer. You have a long trip home tomorrow."

"Will you rub it for me?"

He was too tired to do anything else. Wiggling his fingers at her, he motioned for her to scoot higher. She shimmied across the bed, and he stopped her when she was high enough. Rolling closer, he laid his head on her back and began stroking the lightly raised lines on her bum. She rolled her hips, sighing as he soothed the marks.

"Thank you."

"For what? Caning you?"

She smiled. "For rubbing me. Although the caning was nice too. And the shagging."

He laughed. "I've never been thanked for a shagging."

"I've thanked you several times."

He pressed a finger against her bum and watched it turn white then refill with red. "I never know what you're referring to when you randomly thank me."

She grinned. "I'm always thankful for your cock."

He kissed the small of her back.

Hermione heaved out a tired moan. "Not yet, Severus. I'm too tired." His snicker tickled her skin.

"I wasn't suggesting anything."

"Then don't kiss me there. You're making my pussy anxious."

He smirked at her wiggling hips and ran his fingers around the marks on her thighs. "How does one's pussy get anxious?"

"It knows you're close. It starts getting ready without my say."

Chuckling, he kissed her again.

"Severus!"

He slid up to her face. "Just testing. Do you want to rest a while longer, or do I need to take a rejuvenation potion?"

Hermione smiled. "Rest."

He dimmed the lights and pulled her to lie on his chest. His eyes felt heavy, and he knew he was going to fall asleep if he didn't get up. She seemed happy to just lie with him, her breathing slow and steady over his nipple.

"I'm going to fall asleep, love," he warned.

"M'kay," she muttered, not sounding any more energetic than he did.

They were both out before midnight.  
_

Severus opened his eyes to an almost dark room. Her soft weight pinned him to the bed. The fire was dying, and he rubbed his eyes, trying to read the clock. _Three-thirty . . . something_. He grinned and tickled her side. "Wake up, pet."

Hermione mumbled into his warm skin, groggy with confusion. "Huh?"

"Wake up. It's the middle of the night."

"Why'I gotta wake up for night?" she asked in an incoherent slur.

He ran his hand over her sore rump. "I think it's time for a midnight stroll."

The burn of her bum made her eyes snap open. "What?"

"Get up," he said, easing her off him.

Hermione's bum flared as he rolled toward the edge of the bed. "Where are you going?"

"We," he corrected.

"We? Where are we going?"

He pulled on his trousers and shirt. "Are those clothes you were wearing just charmed to be small?"

"Yes."

"I'll fix them."

"What's going on?" She rubbed her head.

"I told you, we're going out."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yes."

"I need the loo," she said, sounding no less confused.

Snape could see she wasn't moving. He helped her off the bed and kissed the top of her head. "Go on. Splash some water on your face. I need you alert."

She limped toward the bathroom and found the loo in the dark. Severus smirked at the sound of her hiss when her bum hit the seat.

"Everything all right in there?" he asked as he returned her clothes to normal proportions.

The sound of her urinating told him yes.

He buttoned his shirt and trousers, forgoing his boxers or coat. Simple robes would suffice. He heard her flush the toilet and then the sound of running water in the sink. Putting her wand in her robes, just in case, he went to the bathroom door and lit the candles. She was rinsing her mouth out in the sink.

"I've mended your clothes," he said, holding them up.

When he started to dress her, Hermione let him. Whatever he had planned, she was interested. She just wished he wasn't in such a big hurry. "Severus, wait," she muttered when he started to button her shirt. "Where's my bra? And my knickers."

"You don't need them."

"So you're taking me someplace posh?" she quipped.

He grinned back. "You'll see."

"What if somebody sees us?"

"We'll have to be careful. And quiet. And fast."

He lifted her onto the counter and quickly put on her shoes. Hermione winced. _The counter may be hard, but at least it's numbing my bum,_ she thought as he helped her back down.

"Your robe's in the other room. Your wand's in the pocket. Let's go."

They were out in the hallway before she knew what was happening. They traveled hand in hand through the dark. When they got to the upper levels, there was a little more light; but Hermione was getting increasingly nervous that they'd be spotted. He kept stopping and listening, and she almost jumped out of her skin every time they heard a creak.

In five minutes she knew where they were headed. "Severus we're going to be caught. Please, let's go back."

"Shh," he hissed and pushed her though the library door.

He led her through a dizzying maze of shelves in the dark (she still knew exactly where they were . . . biographies were to the left) and pushed her up against one wall.

"Still having that fantasy about sex in the library?" he whispered in her ear.

"No!" she whispered. "I'm scared. Let's go back."

"Lie to me again and you're going to find out what it's like to be spanked in the library as well," he murmured, nipping her ear. "Now, be a good girl and keep quiet."

Severus leaned in and kissed her, slipping his tongue past her lips when he didn't get any reaction. She seemed frozen, so he ducked his hands under her skirt to knead her bum. She finally started kissing him back, and he rewarded her with a nip to her lip. Looking around, he decided on comfort over covertness and led her to the nearest table. It was more visible, but he needed to work fast.

"Up," he whispered.

Hermione sat on the edge of the table, scanning the room for possible onlookers.

"Filch won't make his rounds until five. No one else should be out; stop looking so terrified."

"Anyone could be sneaking about," she whined.

"I locked the doors behind us. I doubt they could get in quietly enough. Now, lie back and open you legs for me."

She was as nervous as she could possibly be, but he didn't need to say _that_ twice to get her to do it. He was on her immediately, fingers spreading her wide, tongue laving her depths. She covered her mouth to keep from shouting.

He had to keep her distracted. _If I could talk and lick her at the same time, I'd be set._ As were his physical limits, he settled on dividing his time. When her pussy started to cream, he slipped his fingers inside and moved his lips back to her ear. "Tell me what you've thought about doing here. Was I fucking you against the shelves, or were you on your knees, sucking my cock?"

"Oh God," she muttered. "You know."

"I may have seen one or two things."

"I'm too nervous."

"Look at me."

She turned to him in the semi-darkness.

"Tell me what you thought about doing."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I thought about sucking your cock."

"MmmHm. Tell me." His finger tickled her clit.

"I imagined you sneaking up on me in the history section. You were hard and pressing into my bum, pushing me against the shelves."

"I am hard, pet."

She smiled a little. "You said you wanted me down on my knees, and I opened your trousers and started sucking you."

"I intend to make that a reality very soon." She was slowly going from wet to slick.

"I've dreamed about you fucking me against the shelves . . . and on a table . . . and in that big chair by the door . . . and against the card catalog."

His grin grew wider every time she added another location. "That's because you're my little nymphomaniac," he purred. "You can't get enough of my cock, can you?"

Hermione shivered. "No, sir."

Nudging her cheek away with his nose, he sucked her neck. She bucked against his hand, letting out a breathy moan. "Shh," he muttered. "I'm going to have to stuff your mouth to keep you quiet, aren't I?"

"Yes, sir," she whispered.

"Your pussy's getting all nice and juicy for me," he growled in her ear. "Do you want to taste?" She gave him a wide-eyed nod, and he brought his fingers to her lips. "Show me how you're going to suck my cock in a minute. I want a preview."

Her tongue bathed his fingers.

"That's my good little cock sucker. Let me in deeper," he murmured, fucking her face with his fingers, lightly touching the back of her throat. "Excellent. Are you ready for the real thing?"

"Yes, sir."

"Come on, get off the table. Take out my cock and show me what you can do."

Hermione slid off the table into a dream, kneeling at his feet in a trance. Her hands slid over the thick column in his trousers then unzipped his fly and pulled him out. He wasn't wearing boxers. She shoved one hand under his balls and licked his satin knob.

Snape hissed and pushed his trousers lower then pulled his shirt out of the way so he could watch her. "That's it, pet. Open your mouth for me."

If he kept talking to her like that, she was going to start humping his leg.

Snape grabbed hold of his dick and tapped the head against her tongue a few times before sliding into her mouth. "Suck me nice and slow, love. I want to feel your throat."

Hermione did her best, keeping her neck relaxed and getting him as deep as she could before she choked. He let her take it at her own speed. She couldn't stop petting his sac; she knew it was obsessive, but it calmed her.

Snape pulled out and lifted his dick for her. "Suck my balls. I want to feel your tongue, understand?"

She nodded and sucked one into her mouth, palpating it with her tongue as she worked. She didn't like sucking his balls as much; his pubic hair was always getting stuck on her tongue, and she was convinced she was going to cough up a pube-ball like a cat some day. _But fuck . . . listen to him._ His growls and grunts made her even wetter; she slipped her fingers over her clit to relieve the ache.

"Did I say you could touch your pussy?" he hissed.

She backed away. "No, I'm sorry, sir."

"You're going to get it when we get back to the room. Stand up."

She stood, and he slipped one hand under her shirt, palming her breast. "This is all mine. Understand? No touching unless I say so."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Bend over the table. I want you to hold yourself wide open so I can see if you're wet enough yet."

Hermione pulled up her skirt and laid her chest on the table, reaching back to spread herself for him.

"Very good," he murmured. One finger dipped inside her as if he were checking her oil. "Is there a reason you didn't wear your plug tonight?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I already packed it."

He smirked but then straightened his face so she wouldn't hear it in his voice. "You packed it already? Did you think your arse was just going to magically stay stretched in the meantime?"

"I guess not, sir."

"Hmm. Keep your cheeks spread wide, pet. I'll have to stretch you by hand until you get your plug back. You don't want it to hurt when I bugger you, do you?"

"No, sir."

After wetting his index finger in his mouth, he pressed it to her bum. She made a small noise as he pushed inside, panting through her nose. Her muscles let him in easily, so he pulled back out to get the middle finger wet too. Spit wasn't as effective as lube; she took the two fingers with a small gasp. Keeping them deep, he wiggled and scissored them inside her soft tract. Her nails dug into her bum cheeks, hanging on for dear life.

Severus ran his other hand over hers. "Don't hurt yourself, pet."

Hermione unclenched, and her nails stopped biting into her bum. Although still nervous, she was beyond ready for him to fuck her. Her pussy kept up a steady drip. She could feel the lubrication sliding out, tickling her lips. As long as he kept talking to her, she could keep her mind off possibly being discovered.

Severus pushed his gleaming head to her pussy, running it up and down to collect her silken honey. "Bloody hell . . . you do love the library, don't you? Can you feel how wet you are, pet?"

"Yes, sir," she whispered.

"What's gotten you so excited?"

About fifty things were successfully overriding her fear just then. "You, sir."

His breathy chuckle barely broke the silence as he dipped his cock halfway into her. Her jaw dropped open when he pulled it right back out.

"Anything in particular?" he asked, easing the tip back inside.

She tried to lean back onto him, but he pulled away again. "Your voice, sir."

That struck him as very funny. He knew she liked to hear him talk, but that she choose it over his dick or his fingers seemed rather impractical. "How about my cock? Would you like it now, or do you just want me to talk?"

"Both."

He barely held back a snort. "You'd better put your hands on the table . . . or over your mouth. You have to stay quiet."

Letting go of her cheeks, Hermione braced herself on her folded arms, burying her mouth in her elbow. His dick slid in on one smooth thrust, and her eyes rolled back. He wasn't teasing her anymore. The fingers in her bum burrowed deeper as his cock hit the spot she liked. His other hand had migrated from her hip to her clit, and the steady rhythm of his fingers swept her down an overwhelming river of sensation. His hips drove an unfaltering beat against her sore bum, adding yet another layer to the experience. Her head was spinning; shelves and books floated around the periphery of her vision. Madam Pince would have her banned from the library if she ever found out.

"Stop fighting it, love. I know you're close. Why don't you let your pussy tell you when you're ready instead of you forcing it."

Hermione tried to relax, but her abdomen was like granite. Whimpering into her arm, she felt him increase the cadence over her clit. She wasn't just coasting toward an orgasm, she was being tossed headfirst into it. Pressing her lips hard into her arm, she tore at the tabletop with her other hand, trying to hold herself still. The blissful contractions built for a tight few seconds, and then she was exploding. The muscles in her belly trembled in time with the quirky jerk of her legs. His fingers pressed in deeper, and she shouted into her arm. Her body was convulsing as if cursed by the Cruiciatus.

Snape was going to bite a hole through his tongue. Keeping quiet wasn't a problem, it was staying in control. He wanted to slam into her and fuck her until she screamed. Watching her come that hard made his balls ache. Even once she started to calm down and go limp over the table, he was still restraining every forward thrust, fighting the momentum his pelvis craved. Finally, he made himself stop altogether and gather his wits. He needed to stay sharp under the conditions.

"Can you stand?" he whispered.

She gave a tired nod, and he pulled out, turning her around.

"Liar," he said, smirking. "You're shaking like a newborn colt."

Snape half-carried, half-dragged her to the end of the shelves where they'd be better hidden from any sudden intruders. He picked her up, and she wrapped her shaking legs around his hips; he was back inside her in seconds, sinking into her like a warm bath. Her hips rolled against him. They used the leverage of the bookcase to balance her, and he thrust up into her hard and fast. He needed to come soon.

Hermione pressed her lips to his open collar, sucking and nipping the tendons bulging in his throat. Still dazed from her climax, her head lolled in time with the bump of his hips. He grunted when she bruised his skin, but otherwise he stayed silent. She wanted to hear him. "Don't be too quiet."

"You're the one terrified of being caught."

Her teeth nipped his ear, ignoring the jibe. "I love the sounds you make."

"Squeeze your pussy around me, pet. I want you to hold my come inside you. Don't let it out."

Hermione felt like a battering ram. A _very happy_ battering ram. She pretended she was trying to suck him into her body; her muscles gripped him tighter. The growl in her ear made it clear that he appreciated the effort. She licked his neck until he moaned; Hermione marked that spot with her mouth, sucking and using her teeth until he hissed and shuddered against her, his hips spastically jerking as he came.

Breathless, Severus slowly set her down, and his cock slipped free. He kissed her hard, not giving her any chance to speak. Her tongue dueled with his, making him wish he'd had her swallow that last load. He finally broke them apart and pulled her shirt straight then tucked away his spent prick. "We'd better get back."

Hermione nodded, relived that they'd be safely in his room soon.

Out in the hall, they heard a far off shuffle of footsteps and decided to go the other way. They'd have to take a longer route back, but it would be mostly hidden passageways until they got to the dungeons. Severus checked every hall to make sure the coast was clear before dragging her quickly to the next corner. When they got to the familiarity of the dungeons, he relaxed a little. It was his domain. They weren't likely to run into any teachers down there, and any students could be easily dispersed. Explaining why he was hand in hand with the Head Girl wouldn't be easy, so he still checked each new hall before entering.

He pushed her through his office door and warded it behind him. When he turned around, she was leaning over his desk, panting and looking exhausted.

"So what do you want to do for the next couple of hours?" he teased.

Hermione looked up at him, shocked that he sounded so calm. She couldn't believe he was suggesting another round of anything. "Are you serious? After all that?"

He gave her a small grin and tipped her face up to his. "What happened to my little nymphette?"

"She's sore," Hermione stated. "My bum is sore. My legs are sore. My abs are sore. Even my throat is sore. But mostly it feels like you've been jamming a Beater's bat between my legs."

Severus smirked and kissed her. _My poor little Head Girl._ "Would you like to take a bath? It'll make you feel better."

"You mean with you, right?"

He laughed. "Yes, of course."

Hermione nodded. "All right."

He pulled her to the bathroom then undressed her slowly while the bath filled. Hermione shivered as he smoothed his hand over her bum, checking to see how much damage was done.

"You're not going to bruise. It's just spread out over more area than usual."

She ran her fingers over the marks to feel for swelling. "I guess swimming is out of the question."

"That depends on how revealing your bathing suit is."

She watched him take off his shirt. "Have you ever been to a nude beach?"

He snorted. "What makes you ask?"

"I was on a nude beach when we went to France."

He gave her a disbelieving look.

"Oh! No, I don't mean I was nude. I just mean I saw . . . it. I was just thinking that was a bit out of the question with my bum looking like this."

"I don't know, I think I'd like to see your red arse naked on a beach."

She blushed, smiling at him. "Only if you're naked with me."

He watched her eyes travel to his prick as he pulled off his trousers. "Willingly baring your body in public? Library sex has changed you."

Her blush deepened.

Severus smirked. "You'd better get in the tub before your face ignites."

Hermione stepped in after him, easing in as slowly as possible, her bum and pussy preventing any normal movement. He seemed to be snickering at her behind her back. "Are you laughing at me?" she asked through gritted teeth as her bum settled between his legs.

"Not at all," he said evenly. "I was merely remembering the time I striped your arse then fucked you as hard as possible, and you couldn't sit in the tub."

She rolled her eyes. "If you're referring to this very instance, that isn't funny."

"Yes, it is," he assured her.

Hermione turned over and put her belly to his so she didn't have to put any weight on her bum. "Have you ever been caned?"

His eyes dimmed and his face closed. "Yes."

 _Shite. Things to never mention again._ "I'm sorry," she whispered, kissing his collarbone. "I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories. I just wondered if you knew what it felt like."

"I have never used anything on you that I have not experienced myself."

She'd never thought about Snape getting punished. It didn't sound right. Hermione couldn't picture him bent over, letting someone hit him. "Severus? Can I ask you two questions?"

"I impressed you're limiting yourself. I suppose you may."

Hermione stared at his Adam's apple as she ran her fingers along one thin vein thumping on his neck. "Who hit you?"

He sighed. "Various people. My father was the first. Teachers. Corporal punishment wasn't frowned on back then. A few mentoring masters and mistresses at Eros. Although, those circumstances were a bit different. It was a choice."

"Did it turn you on?"

"No."

"Why did you do it?"

He looked at her. "Because a good dominant knows what his charges are experiencing. By the way, that's three questions."

"Those were supplementary."

He raised an eyebrow. "So what's your other question?"

She swallowed. "How old were you when you knew you wanted to spank someone else?"

He looked surprised by her question.

"I don't know. Young. But I didn't think of it as sexual until later when I was a teenager. Although, maybe everything becomes sexual when you're a teenager." He ran his finger down her cheek as if he'd forgotten how young she was. "Any follow up questions?"

Her teeth pulled at her lower lip. "Do you only like spanking girls, or do you have a preference?"

Severus raised both eyebrows at that. _What a busy brain you have, my dear._ He dipped into her head, looking for why she was asking. All he could really get a hold on was her watching him paddle Draco. "Spanking-wise, I have no preference. If you're asking if I'm bi-sexual, then I'd have to say I prefer women."

"Prefer," she repeated, rolling the word around in her head, dissecting it. "But not averse to men?"

 _Perceptive little witch._ "I guess I consider myself a hedonist in that respect."

A small smile played over her lips. "So you've had sex with other wizards?"

Snape didn't know how much of his private life he wanted to reveal to her. He wasn't embarrassed by it, he just didn't think it was anyone else's business. Another venture into her head suggested she was quite keen on the idea. "Why do you ask?"

"Were you giving or getting?"

He couldn't keep a straight face; she looked as though she'd get off on whatever answer he gave. "Both."

"Oh my God," she breathed and rested her cheek on his shoulder, savoring the mental image.

"You're getting wet just thinking about it, aren't you?"

"Hell yes," she muttered.

He laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Anyone I know?"

"No more questions."

She smiled to herself. _Someone I know. I hope it's not Greyback or anything. Eww. Now, Lucius Malfoy . . . that could be interesting. He's evil and scary as hell, but they would look good together. Sort of like Draco . . ._

"Stop picturing me with every wizard you know," he rumbled.

Hermione blushed. "I wasn't."

"What have I told you about lying to me?"

"I was only up to three."

He rolled his eyes.

"Can I ask one more thing?"

"If that question has anything to do with me shagging another person, I'm going to pull you out of this tub and turn your backside red."

"It doesn't."

"Very well. What?"

"How well do you know the Malfoys?"

He eyed her suspiciously. "I've known them since school."

"Was Lucius always a pretentious prick, or did he turn into one as he got older?"

His lips twitched. "He got worse as he got older. When we were in school, he was a lot like Draco. Although, ever since the war, he's been much less arrogant."

She desperately wanted to ask how old he was the first time he slept with another bloke, but she did NOT want anything else to happen to her bum that night. Curiosity continued to bubble in her brain.

He sighed. "What is it, pet?"

Her head shook. "Nothing. I don't want another spanking."

Severus chuckled and stroked her back. "Are you sure?"

Hermione gave an emphatic nod.

"Good." His fingers ran from her back to her bum, tracing the lines left by the cane. "Does your pussy really hurt?"

She picked up her head and gave him funny look. "It's sore."

"Stand up for a minute."

Hermione stood, immediately cold without the warmth of the water or his body.

"Turn around; bend over."

She gripped the other side of the tub, jumping slightly when he parted her lips.

"Arch your back," he mumbled.

She felt a light touch to her opening.

"You're all swollen, love. And red." He wiped away the small line of semen that had dripped out. "Sit down."

Hermione knelt.

"Turn around. Lean back and spread your legs."

She faced him and sat down carefully then pulled her knees to her chest.

Severus leaned in, gripping an ankle in each hand. He set her legs along the rim of the tub and trailed his palm along her inner thigh. "Don't look so worried. I'm just going to get you clean."

Hermione relaxed a little and watched his hand. He was very gentle, running one fingertip up through her folds and then down the other side. The slickness was getting rinsed away, but he kept his touch so soft it wasn't uncomfortable. When he "cleaned" her clit, his finger got even lighter. She wondered if there was really anything left to rinse.

"That doesn't hurt, does it?" he purred, watching her face for signs of discomfort.

"No, sir."

The corner of his mouth curled. "How about this?" He placed one finger at her opening and softly wiped away his seed.

"It doesn't hurt."

As slowly as possible, he pushed inside, twisting his finger around to feel her walls. "Still fine?"

Hermione met his eyes and nodded. Even if she ignored the soft feel of his hands, the way he was looking at her made her stomach somersault. _Is he trying to turn me on? He can't go again so soon, can he?_

Her inner tissue was puffy under his finger, squeezing his digit in an effort to keep him out and let her heal. He ran the side of his finger along her walls and collected all the leftovers from earlier so the water could wash it away. Despite water's natural wetness, it was a lubrication antagonist. He kept losing the very product she needed most.

The muted feel of his hand continued for the next ten minutes. Hermione knew by the way he was looking at her that he wasn't just cleaning her anymore. "Severus," she sighed, licking her dry lips, "I think my pussy's clean by now."

His face stayed perfectly placid as he traced the line of her sex down to her backdoor. "Then I'll move on."

Hermione bit her lip as he circled her anus. _The man has the patience of a monk._ Her lower lip was a mangled mess by the time he finally edged the tip of his pinky inside. Her muscles bore down against his finger, trying to get him to go deeper. He tickled her with the barely intrusive feel of his thinest finger and wiggled it just enough to make her squirm.

"I want to suck your cock," she stated suddenly. His teasing had pushed her to the breaking point. If he wanted to fuck her again, she was willing to work through the ache.

"Do you?" he asked, not sounding interested. Snape found a fresh batch of honey gathered just at the edge of her pussy.

"Yes. I'll lick your arse. Anything you want."

He looked slightly amused at her declaration.

"Hm," he muttered in a bored tone.

"Don't you want me to?"

His black eyes met her frantic brown. "I'm not through cleaning you yet."

She huffed out a sigh. "How much cleaner could I possibly get?"

His responding hint of a smile made her freeze.

"Oh God. You're not going to 'clean' my bum, are you?"

He grinned. "That wasn't what I had in mind . . . but if you want me to, I will."

Hermione blushed. "What did you have in mind?"

"I think it's time to get out and dry you off."

"Is 'dry me off' a euphemism for something else?"

He smirked. "No."

Severus helped her out of the tub and got a towel; he dried himself quickly and wrapped it around his waist. Draping a fresh towel around her shoulders, he started blotting her dry.

Hermione leaned into him. He'd charmed the towel to be warm, and the plush cotton felt heavenly. When her upper half was done, he leaned over her and carefully dabbed her bruised bum. It burned and felt marvelous at the same time. He snickered as she wiggled closer. Kneeling down, he wiped her legs, leaving her pussy for last. The back of his hand pressed to her inner thigh, urging them apart; then the towel blotted between her legs, and he dried her pubic hair with just enough pressure to make her groan.

"Feeling better, love?"

"You know I'm soaked."

He nodded with a small grin. "Let's see if we can get you to really shine."

Snape took her hand and led her back to the bed. He picked her up and set her on the edge. "Scoot back a little and lie down."

Hermione was careful not to drag her bum across the comforter. When she perched back on her elbows, he slowly leaned over the bed and pushed her legs to her chest. With that same determined patience he'd used on her in the bath, he parted her with his thumbs and inspected her sex.

"Someone enjoyed her bath."

Hermione smiled and bit her lip. The air from his words tickled her clit.

"Keeping your pussy clean is an endless job, love."

"I appreciate the effort," she whispered.

He gave her a small smirk then licked a soft line up her clit.

"Oh God," she whispered, dropping her head back on the bed.

His chuckle made her spread her legs wider. He lapped her slowly, teasing her inner lips until she whimpered. Hermione forgot about her soreness. All she could feel was the soft pressure of his tongue, the wet slide as he coasted through her valley. It made her mental. Even though he was going purposefully slow, she was soon bucking against his face, moaning and begging him to make her come.

Severus eased a finger inside and tickled her opening as he lapped her clit. She was already straining against him, ready to come. Adding another finger, he gently stretched her. He was starting to get hard again, and he knew it might be his last chance to fuck her for a while. _What if she changes her mind once she's back home? What if I never fuck her again?_

Hermione had to stop grinding her teeth. Her parents always said it was a bad habit. She forced her mouth open and whispered his name. It rolled off her tongue so easily when she was on the brink of orgasm—a mantra that soothed her mind while calling her climax closer.

He listened to her steady lilted muttering. He would never tire of those desperate pleas. The towel wrapped around his hips was coming loose, and his cock rose persistently against the soft terry cloth. Her offer to assist was going to be moot soon.

"Severus!"

She breathed a soft drawn-out groan as she came, her pussy beating like a heart around his fingers. He tried to seal his lips over her clit, but she was bucking so much he couldn't latch on. Keeping his tongue soft, he let her grind out her own release.

The racing of her heart calmed after a minute, and Hermione reached down to his head. "That was so . . ." She wanted to say sweet but didn't know if he would find that insulting. "Perfect."

He pulled out his fingers and smirked at the coating of cream. Climbing up, he pulled off his towel and wrapped her legs around his hips. When her eyes were locked on him, he asked, "Do you want my cock again?"

She swallowed hard. "Will you be gentle?"

Severus nodded.

Her smile told him her answer before she could speak. "I want you."

Leaning down, he kissed her, grinding his growing erection against her fluffy muff as she tasted herself on his tongue. Her hands danced from his neck to his chest. When she scraped a nail over his nipple, he growled in her mouth.

Hermione smirked against his lips and pinched his small nipple between her fingers, quickly feeling for the other one and doing the same. He pressed his hips harder to her core and ripped his mouth away.

"I can't go slowly if you're going to do that."

She smiled and let go, running her hands down his sides and then around to his lower back.

Severus pushed up onto his hands and gave her a nod. "Put me inside."

Hermione smiled. One hand reached down to his prodding tip and pumped him a couple times to test his strength. His cock pulsed in her palm. She responded with a moan that sounded equal parts nervous and excited. His hips twitched, but his face remained placid, calmly waiting for her to proceed. Rubbing his head through her silk, she got him primed for entry.

Snape clenched his jaw as she continued to lube him in her juice. It was a necessary torture if he wanted to make things as smooth as possible. When she pushed his weeping tip to her opening, he let out a short sigh of relief. Her hand held his dick steady as he started to push inside. It took some work; she was so swollen from earlier (and no doubt from her most recent orgasm) that it took him a while just to get past that first constricting barrel. Once his head was in, he stopped and settled against her, pushing her ever-teasing hand from his shaft. He put his lips to her ear and gently started moving his hips.

"How do you feel?" he whispered, licking her lobe.

She couldn't stop petting him. "Tight."

 _No kidding._ "Do you want me to stop?" He knew she didn't.

"No, I like it."

He smirked into her neck and pushed in a little deeper. "I won't go any faster." _Until you beg me to._

She nodded and shifted her legs along his hips. He was filling her so slowly she actually had the chance to feel every new inch. The anticipation made her want that next little bit before he gave it to her. His mouth was only adding to that; every lick and suck made her arch and moan like an animal pinned under an attacker. Except she wasn't trying to get away; she was digging her nails into his back, desperate to keep him where he was.

The bite and burn of her fingers on his back was breaking him. He wanted to shove those last few inches in and feel her shudder around him. But he intended to stick by his word. _Slow._ He forced his breathing to calm, taking a long inhale through his nose and gradually letting it seep back out. Her throat was sweet under his tongue; he gave her another lick. One of her hands went to the nape of his neck, and she held him tight, begging him to bite her. Letting his teeth sink in, he sucked just where her shoulder began, loving the way she ran her nails up his scalp in response.

He bottomed out, and she sighed contentedly. Hermione felt as if she'd finally crossed the finish line at a race. Except there was a new race starting right were the first one ended. He was still moving as if she were made of glass. Each little thrust made her more and more desperate. Propping her feet behind his bum, she forced him deeper. He breathed a soft grunt into her neck with every dip.

Severus refused to go faster. He wanted to fuck her until the last possible minute before she went back to her room. Checking the clock, he decided to push it and not send her back until 6:30. That gave him a good hour to loosen her up.

"You're going to exhaust yourself," he whispered in her ear. "We're going to be here for a while. Just relax."

In tiny increments, she made her muscles let go. After a few minutes, her legs settled loosely around his hips. She let him set the pace. He kissed her neck, and Hermione stroked his scalp with her nails. Judging by his shuttering sigh, he liked it. His pelvis shifted, and he ground into her clit with every move.

In twenty minutes she was mindless. The pleasure generated by the friction of their bodies would build to a medium heat and then simmer, build again, and simmer. Then he'd start on her neck again, and she'd flare back up only to fizzle back down a few minutes later. He kept whispering in her ear, telling her how good she felt and that he was going to let her come soon.

After forty-five minutes she didn't know if she believed him anymore. He was going to fuck her into insanity and never let her come.

His knees and back were getting tired, but he still felt steady and calm. Her pussy just continued to get louder and louder the longer he went. She'd gone limp, and he wondered if she was napping. Severus pulled away from her throat, which was looking pretty mangled, and turned her face to his. Tears stood in her eyes, and he stopped short, thinking she was hurt after all. "What's wrong, love?"

Hermione was afraid if she said anything she'd start bawling.

"Are you in pain?"

She shook her head.

"Are you sore?"

Her head shook again.

"Do you need a break?"

Another shake no and a tear slid down her face.

Severus reached up and ran his thumb over her cheek, wiping it away as he slowly began to move inside her again. "Are you tired?"

She nodded.

"Are you ready to come?"

As soon as he said it, she was crying.

"Oh God, love, don't cry," he murmured, kissing away her tears. "You can come. What do you need?"

She couldn't talk; her throat was too tight, and she knew if she spoke, she'd be gasping and hiccuping through the tears. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, feeling ridiculous for making such a fuss.

Severus knew she was just tired. It had been a long and eventful night (and an even longer and more eventful week). He kissed his way back to her ear and whispered, "Is this what you need, love? Just nod your head."

She did.

"You should have told me you needed to come so badly. I would have let you; I wasn't trying to torture you. Are you close?"

Another nod.

Snape reached between them and spread her lips, making sure her clit was rubbing right against him. She let out a deep breath as he picked up the pace. "How does that feel?" he said, nuzzling her ear. Her nod seemed more enthusiastic that time, and he smiled into her hair. "Your neck looks as if you were attacked by a dehydrated vampire."

A smile tittered at her lips, and she pulled him closer.

"You're going to get hot wearing a turtleneck tomorrow."

She grinned.

"That's my girl. I'm going to miss hearing your pussy begging for me. I'd have to wank in a mountain of lube to match this."

Hermione breathed out a shaky giggle.

"My palms are going to be chapped the next time I see you."

Her hand went to the back of his neck and buried in his hair.

"Do you need me to go faster?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"That's my good girl," he purred, speeding up. "I know you're ready. Come for me. I want to feel you all around me. I need it. Show me what a good girl you are."

Hermione was distantly disturbed by how turned on she was by his repeated assurance that she was a good girl, but her pussy had no such qualms and turned up the heat.

He licked her neck and nipped her ear. "I know what would make you come," he muttered. "You need something in your arse, don't you? You want me to flip you over right now and fuck your sore, red bottom. Oh fuck!" He hissed through his teeth as her pussy gave a short warning spasm. "I'm going to stuff your arse so full you're going to choke on it. How can you be so good and so naughty at the same time?"

She was right on the edge. "Please!"

"If you don't come for me right now, I'm going to turn you over my knee and find out how many fingers we can fit up your tight little arsehole. Ready?"

Her body went stiff; her pussy rolled to a roar. Fireworks exploded behind her eyelids as she started to shake.

"There you are." He grinned as her death grip on him tightened. "You're mine, aren't you?"

She couldn't form words. Her mouth was slack in a silent moan as her pussy began to convulse; her whole body followed its undulations like a whip. If her muscles weren't frozen tight, she would have needed a neck brace when it was over.

Severus let her riptide pull him out to sea. The dull numbness that had taken over his cock suddenly reversed, and it seemed he could feel every cell in her pussy. He buried a deafening growl in her shoulder, pounding his seed as deep as it would go. She was still slowly rippling around him as he came down, shuddering and panting next to his ear as each aftershock jerked through her body.

As soon as he could think, Snape turned her face to his. She looked deranged with exhaustion, but she was no longer crying. He kissed her softly, and she shivered as another aftershock hit her. "Feeling better, love?"

Hermione gave him a dopey nod.

He grinned and kissed her again.  
_

Getting everyone from breakfast to the train was a headache Hermione hadn't counted on. The horseless carriages were outside waiting, and Draco was rolling his eyes as another first-year began crying, saying he couldn't find his robes (or his wand or his book). Hermione was losing track. She was tired from not sleeping, but she was hungry as a Hippogriff, so she was glad Draco was fielding the crisis. The Great Hall was a riot, but she wasn't slowing down until she ate everything on her plate. She needed the strength. Hopefully things would quiet down when they got on the train.

She surreptitiously watched Snape eating his breakfast. He wasn't cramming his face like she was, but she noticed he had quite a pile of food on his plate too. Sex made a person hungry. _Or starving_ , she thought as she jammed another forkful of waffles in her mouth.

Looking around the table, she realized she was being watched. Ginny was smirking while Harry and Ron looked impressed. Neville was staring at her, his mouth hanging open, and Dean and Seamus were laughing.

"What?" she asked, wiping her face to make sure she wasn't smeared with syrup.

Harry grinned. "Hungry?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. You act as though you've never seen me eat before."

"Not like that," Neville muttered.

Seamus laughed. "You're giving Ron a run for his money."

Everyone looked at Ron, who hadn't stopped his morning swarm despite his fascination with her.

"Nah," Ron said through a mouthful of toast. "I jus' don' know where she's puttin' it all."

They all laughed, and Hermione downed her pumpkin juice in four big gulps.

Ginny leaned in and whispered, "Work up an appetite last night?"

Hermione didn't slow down. "No. This morning."

Ginny snorted and went back to her own breakfast.

Hermione looked up at the head table to see Snape giving her a small smirk. She smirked back and took a vicious bite of her sausage link.

Wincing, he went back to his coffee.

There was a knot of second-years straggling behind everyone else. Hermione jogged down the hall to break up their meeting. "You lot, the carriages will be leaving soon. Don't dawdle."

They picked up their stuff and scuttled towards the main hall. Hermione blew her hair out of her face, shaking her head. _Can't they just talk on the train like everyone else?_ She checked to make sure no one was lingering in the back hall then started toward the carriages herself. _Watch me be the first Head Girl in history to miss the train._

"Miss Granger."

She froze and looked around. _Oh God, I'm hallucinating._ A large portrait hinged off the wall, and Hermione was surprised to see Snape's pale hand stretch out and beckon her forward. Even if she hadn't heard his voice, she'd recognize those fingers anywhere. When she got close, his hand snatched her arm and yanked her into a dark alcove behind the painting. A strip of light streamed in from the hall, and with him dressed in black, all she could see were his face and hands. He held her still, and she felt his breath on her forehead.

"Did you heal your neck?" he whispered.

She smiled, stroking his chest. "No, of course not. I just used magical concealer. What are you doing in here?"

"Spying," he said absently. "I'm good at it, no?"

"You're marvelous. Did you want something in particular, or are you just trying to make me miss the carriages?"

"Just keeping a promise."

Hermione scrabbled at his chest in surprise as he kissed her hard and deep. _Sweet Circe. The man certainly knows how to say goodbye._ His tongue was being very wicked for so early in the morning, and she moaned when he sucked on her lip. He pulled away just as suddenly, and Hermione was left reeling for a few seconds.

"You'd better get going, Miss Granger."

She nodded, dazed by his ferocity. "Yes, sir."

Severus smirked and kissed the top of her head, groping her bum through her jeans. "Have a nice trip."

Stumbling out into the hall, she gave him one last look as he pulled the portrait back into place and disappeared. She turned and started jogging toward the entranceway, hoping she didn't look as flustered as she felt.

Snape stood on the steps to Gryffindor tower and watched through the leaded glass window as the last dot of carriages disappeared over the horizon. As he lost sight of them, he started to have doubts that he'd ever hear from her again.

"Ah! Severus. Didn't expect to see you here," Dumbledore said from behind him.

Snape turned from the window, his face expressionless.

"Last days are always so joyous and sad, aren't they?" Dumbledore said, studying the landscape over Snape's shoulder. "I will miss this year's graduating class."

Snape gave a noncommittal, "Hm."

"I must say you were right about Draco. Head Boy was a good fit for him. Miss Granger never complained about him once."

"Hm."

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly and clasped his hands behind his back. "So . . . have you already made plans to see her, or are you just playing it by ear?"

Snape froze, careful to keep his face blank and not reveal anything. It would have fooled any onlooker (but for the fact that he'd stopped breathing).

"Don't look so surprised, Severus. You don't really think anything happens in this school without my knowing about it, do you? The walls have eyes." He gave Snape a twinkling smile. "And ears . . . and mouths."

"If you're firing me, I wish you'd just say it," Snape said evenly.

"Firing you! Heaven's no. Everyone's quite relieved that you've been so much more . . . _personable_ these past few months."

"You're keeping me on—knowing what I've done?"

"Ah, well . . ." Albus smiled thoughtfully. "Miss Granger is special case, isn't she?"

"She's half my age."

"Yes, but she is _of age_. And come to think of it, she relived her third year about seven times over. I'm not sure what that means when it comes to birthday candles, but I'm quite certain she's old enough to decide with whom she spends her time. There is no school rule barring relationships between two consenting adults."

Snape just stared at him, mutely flabbergasted.

"Oh, don't misunderstand. I was a bit stunned at first. But once I thought about it, you two seemed like a marvelous match. And she's obviously good for you. I haven't seen you this, dare I say, happy in years. And she's quite taken with you as well."

"Is she?" He said it more as a shocked statement than a question.

"Yes. Has she told her friends yet?"

"No."

"But she's going to?"

"Despite my advice."

Albus laughed. "She's not one to keep her feelings hidden, which, I suspect, is why you love her. Well, I must find Minerva and warn her that Peeves has poured glue into all the locks on the classroom doors, and we still haven't been able to get hers open. Have a good summer, Severus."

Dumbledore continued up the stairs, humming merrily as Snape blinked numbly at his retreating form.

Severus shook himself and got out of there before any more disconcerting conversations could take place.

Hermione settled into the Head compartment on the Hogwart's Express. Draco was eyeing her from his across the cabin. She ignored him and looked out of the window back toward the castle. _I wonder if he got my note yet._

"So how long until you see him?"

"A couple of weeks."

He grinned. "Are you allowed to come while you're apart?"

Hermione's face went blank. "I . . . I didn't ask."

Draco laughed. "Well, if I were you, I'd do it anyway and plead ignorance next time you see him."

She'd have to think about that. "Draco, what are you going to do when you go home?"

"I don't know. Eat?"

She smiled. "No, I mean what are you going to do? Work? Travel? What?"

He shrugged. "Malfoys don't really work." A grin curled his lips. "But I've been thinking about a life as a professional disciplinarian. I'll give you a discount for being a personal friend, but don't expect any leniency."

Shaking her head, she smirked. "Shut up."

"That's five with the paddle. You want to try for ten?"

"Draco! Shut up! I've got enough on my mind without you talking about paddles."

He couldn't help chuckling. "What's wrong?"

"I've got to tell Harry and Ron about Snape."

"Why?"

"Because I'm moving in with them, and I don't want to start out by lying to them."

"How much are you going to tell them?" Draco was deciding whether or not he needed to lie low for the rest of the trip home.

She saw his worry. "Just that I'm seeing Snape, nothing explicit. Merlin, I'd never be able to do that. Nothing about you."

He nodded. "When are you going to tell them?"

"As soon as I stop feeling like I'm going to be sick."  
\- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione stood outside the compartment, gathering her courage. Ginny saw her though the glass and waved her in.

They all smiled as she entered. "Hermione!"

"Hi, everybody. Um, Neville, Luna . . . do you mind giving me a minute with Harry and Ron and Ginny?"

Neville and Luna shrugged, glancing at each other.

"Sure. No problem. We'll see you lot in a bit," Neville said.

Luna gave her an airy smile as she walked past. "That's a nice talisman. It should keep the Wrackspurts away."

"Er . . . yes," Hermione answered, unsure what else to say.

She squeezed in next to Ginny and stifled a wince when her bum flared.

"What's up, Hermione?" Harry asked, scooting over so Ginny could give her more room.

"Um . . . I have to tell you something."

Ron gathered up the Quidditch magazine he'd been looking at with Neville. "Must be bad if you asked Neville and Luna to leave."

"Well . . . it's not really bad . . . but um . . . I don't think you two are going to be happy about it."

Ginny linked her arm around Hermione's elbow. "Don't say that. You don't know how they're going to react."

Hermione nodded.

"Wait, does Ginny already know?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded again.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense," Harry said, smiling softly. "It can't be that bad."

 _You have no idea._ "Okay . . . well, I've been seeing someone."

Harry and Ron looked at each other then back at her.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Why would we be upset about that?"

Harry shook his head. "She hasn't told us who it is yet."

Her hand covered her eyes for a second as she took a deep breath.

"It's not Draco, is it?" Ron asked, making a face.

 _You're getting warmer._ She looked at Ginny for support.

"Just tell them, Hermione. They'll get over it." She gave both the boys warning glares.

"Right," Hermione sighed. "Um . . . it's Snape."

Ron's face was a grimace of horror. "What?" he whispered.

Harry was grinning.

"I thought I should tell you before we moved in together, just in case you hate me and don't want me there anymore."

Ron looked at Harry. "She's not serious, is she?"

Harry started laughing. "I already knew."

Everyone in the compartment stared at him in shock. "What?" they all chorused.

He laughed harder at the sight of their faces. "I saw you about a month ago on the Marauder's Map."

Hermione's jaw dropped. _God, I hope Draco wasn't there._

"And you didn't tell me?" Ron sputtered.

"No way," Harry said, holding his hands up in defense. "It was Hermione's secret. I knew she'd tell us when she was ready."

"What did you see?" Hermione whispered.

Harry glanced at Ron then back at her. "You . . . with him . . . in his private chambers."

"Why didn't you say something?"

He shrugged. "I watched you pretty closely for about a week, but you didn't seem drugged or cursed or injured or anything. In fact you seemed pretty happy. I figured if you needed help, you'd ask. And then I noticed that Snape had stopped taking all of Gryffindor's points, and that he wasn't nearly as insulting as he used to be. Whatever was going on seemed to be putting you both in a better mood."

Ginny let out a small giggle and then slapped her hand over her mouth.

"How long?" Ron croaked.

Hermione couldn't meet his eyes. "A few months."

"Why?" he asked, sounding lost.

Hermione fingered the pendant around her neck and considered how to answer that. "He makes me happy."

Ron's eyebrows rose. "Snape?" he said, as if making sure they were talking about the same person.

"Yes."

"Is he . . . treating you right? He's not hurting you, is he?"

Hermione's lip twitched. _Only in ways that I like. Stop snorting, Ginny._ "He's very different when we're alone."

Harry grinned. "Draco knows, doesn't he?"

Hermione's eyes almost popped out of her head.

Harry just grinned wider.

"How did you know?"

"He's been covering for you and making excuses."

She nodded. "He's kept it a secret the whole time."

"Malfoy?" Ron said in disbelief.

"Yes."

Harry eyed the way her fingers touched her necklace. "Did Snape give you that?"

 _Dammit! When did Harry become so observant?_ "Yes."

Ginny peered around her hand. "What is it?"

"A talisman. He said it would help keep me safe."

"It's pretty. Who knew Snape could pick out decent jewelry?"

"He made it."

Ginny was impressed. "Even better."

"So . . . you're going to keep seeing him?" Ron asked. The color was starting to return to his face.

"Yes. Do you hate me?"

"Hate you?" Ron repeated in surprise. "No, I'm just . . . a little grossed out. I don't get it. He's so . . . evil . . . and greasy. What do you see in him?"

"He's not evil. He's just . . . not friendly. It's hard to explain. We get on very well together."

"So you admit it, he _is_ greasy," Ron said with a smirk.

Hermione let out a relieved smile. "I don't notice it anymore."

Harry gave her a wicked smile. "Love _is_ blind."

Hermione blushed. "Careful, Harry, you're going to make Ron sick."

Ron wiped a hand over his face.

"So you two really aren't cross with me?"

Ron looked at Harry, who shook his head and said, "It's your life, Hermione. All the shit we've been through, all the loss and pain, it makes everything else seem pretty tame. I don't want to dictate anyone's life. I may not like Snape personally, but I'm not the one snogging him."

"Snogging?" Ron muttered with a grimace. "Have you been snogging Snape?"

Hermione blushed brighter. "That's none of your business."

"You're right, it's not," Ron said, deciding he didn't want to know.

"So . . . you don't mind if he comes to Grimmauld Place sometimes?" she asked Harry.

He thought for a second then shrugged. "You can invite over anyone you fancy."

She got up and hugged him. "Thank you, Harry. I thought you'd never talk to me again."

He laughed and hugged her back. "I want you to be happy, Hermione. Life's too short."

Letting go of him, she hugged a still shell-shocked Ron. "You too, Ron. I'm sorry I kept it a secret for so long. Thank you for understanding."

Ron softened a little. "Yeah, no problem."

Harry sat down and held Ginny's hand. "As long as you're with him, I'll be civil. But if he ever hurts you, I'll hunt him down."

"I'll help you," Ron agreed.

"Don't be dramatic." Hermione smiled. They were both too sweet. "Besides, I'd hex off his bollocks before you could ever find him."

Ginny burst out laughing and pulled Hermione toward the door, ignoring Harry and Ron's dropped jaws. "Let's go to the loo and then stop by the cart for some chocolate."  
\- - - - - - - - - -

Snape wandered back to his room, slightly disoriented since talking to the Headmaster. That he'd been found out and still had his job seemed unreal. _I hope no one else finds out. Minerva might do irreparable harm to my manhood._ The house elves had made his bed since he'd been gone, and he wished they hadn't. The messy sheets reminded him of her. There was a piece of parchment on his pillow. He picked it up and immediately recognized her handwriting.

 _I miss you already._

Smiling, Severus folded it and put in his pocket.

He read it a hundred more times before he fell asleep that night.


	22. Reunited and It Feels So Good

22 - Reunited and it Feels So Good

Dear Severus,

I know it's only been four days, but I miss you. I've been dreaming about you every night, and I'm just about barmy. I'm allowed to touch myself, aren't I? I can't go a fortnight without coming. I don't think I'm going to make it even one more day. My dreams are getting more graphic every passing night.

I've been busy packing and assuring Mum and Dad that, yes, I do really want to move out and that I'll be fine. I can't believe how many books a person can accumulate in eighteen years. I'll have to shrink them all and put them in storage. I'll probably leave everything else here. Is it weird that I'm ready to start a new life with a thousand books and only an armload of clothes? That reminds me, I got a new pair of knickers to wear when I see you. They're not black, but I think you'll enjoy them anyway.

I'll probably move in with Harry next week. Ron's having trouble getting away from the Burrow. Molly is getting a little empty nest with only Ginny left at home, and she's trying to keep him there. So Harry's been left alone at Grimmauld Place. Luckily, Remus went to visit him, and now he spends a lot of time playing with Teddy. I'm glad. It keeps his mind busy.

Oh, and I already told Ron and Harry about us. They actually seem okay with the idea (a bit sick on Ron's part but otherwise okay). Harry already knew (I'll explain later) and said he just wanted me to be happy. And he doesn't mind if you come over to our place to see me. They'll be nice if you are. (Please be nice.) They both seem to be worried that you'll hurt me (and have threatened retribution). I don't have the heart to explain that's part of the draw.

Are you still at school, or have you gone home? God, I miss you so much. There's no one to smirk at me over my eggs in the morning. The marks on my neck are starting to fade. My bum still looks pretty decent though. I check it about four or five times a day just to make sure I haven't imagined it all. I've been wearing my plug every night. I thought I was going to come last night when I put it in. Maybe that's why my dreams are so vivd—I'm falling asleep with my knickers drenched.

Please say I can come. My bed is so lonely without you.

Yours,  
HG  
_

Miss Granger,

You are no longer in school. If you want to have an orgasm, then do so. I never expected you to keep your hands out of your knickers the whole time we were apart. In fact, I want you to come every night when you put in your plug. If you'd like to make me very happy, you'll edge yourself five times before you climax. I hope you do your own laundry; your knickers should be in quite a state.

I am impressed your friends are willing to overlook the past for your happiness. Perhaps they are not the cads they appear to be. Although, that seems doubtful. I am relieved, for your sake, that they are not openly hostile concerning our arrangement. I do not doubt they believe themselves capable of defending your honor (how very Gryffindor). I do, however, doubt their success. Potter may have defeated the Dark Lord, but his inability to perform a simple non-verbal spell puts him at a great disadvantage. I am quite interested to hear your explanation of "Harry already knew." What exactly did he know and for how long? Obviously his knowledge is somewhat limited since I don't see a scar-headed boy camped out on my doorstep waiting to curse me.

I finished in my classroom two days ago. I am now at home, preparing for your visit. I have much in store for you, pet. I look forward to seeing your new knickers and have something to show you as well. Actually, several things. I hope your backside is healed by the time I see you. It would be nice to start on a clean slate. You don't need to sit for anything in the near future, do you?

By the way, there is nothing wrong with a large book to clothing ratio. It's a philosophy I live by myself. If you wish to dismiss the clothing altogether, you have my full support.

—S

P.S. I got the note you left in my room. How did you manage that?  
_

Dear Severus,

I just got your letter. (Well, an hour ago.) I've been re-reading it and coming ever since. (Knickers enclosed.) I expect that reaction was your intent. I will definitely make you very happy tonight when I put in my plug. Please tell me what else you want me to do. I need it. I've got my hand in my panties right now. I'm so wet it sounds like you're licking me. Bloody hell. Hold on.

Okay, I'm back again. I hope the people at the owl post can't smell these knickers when I send them.

Don't get angry, but, Harry saw us on his map. It shows where everyone in the castle is at that moment. I think he only knows that we were alone in your room. I didn't have the nerve to ask him what, exactly, he saw. Even though all he can see is our footprints, I'm sure it was pretty obvious we weren't just talking. I'm not sure precisely when he found out. He said he knew for about a month. I'm just glad Draco wasn't there that night. I'd never be able to explain that.

In case you couldn't tell from these knickers, I can't wait to see you. Every time it's too quiet, I hear your voice in my head. It's making me mental. Tell me what you're doing right now. Do you miss me? Are you hard? I miss the feeling of your cock on my tongue. Your taste. I miss the way you growl in my ear when you're close. Damn. I've got to come again. Mum's going to wonder what the hell I'm doing in here for so long.

Write me back soon.

Yours,  
HG

P.S. Dobby agreed to deliver my note while your rooms were being cleaned.  
_

Hermione,

If this is your idea of a care package, I need to stay away more often. It seems you've been quite busy. I hope you're drinking plenty of fluids. Judging by your knickers, you'll need to be hospitalized for dehydration soon. Did you put a Stasis Charm on these to keep them wet? Clever girl.

If I wasn't hard before, I am now. I was reading before the owl delivered your package, but now I'm going to have to stop and take care of this nagging bulge in my trousers. I wish you were here to take care of it for me. Your mouth is so much more pleasant than my hand. I can't stop picturing you lying in your bed reading my letter with your fingers buried between your thighs. Did you stay nice and quiet so Mummy and Daddy wouldn't hear you? Or did you put up a Sound Shield?

Your panties smell like heaven, love. I'm going to make this last. I'll think of something for you to do in the meantime.

After you read this, I want you to take off all your clothes and get on your bed—on your hands and knees. Put a pillow between your legs and ride it until you're right on the edge. Don't come yet. Get on your back and finger yourself. Use two fingers. When they're nice and wet, I want you to lick them clean. Go back for more and then use your wet fingers to play with your nipples. Go slowly. Five minutes minimum. I know you'll be ready to come by then, but I want you to go stand in the corner for ten minutes, hands and nipples touching the wall, nothing else. Legs apart. While you're there, I want you to think of five things you want to do sexually that you've never done before. When your time is up, stay where you are and come. If you're a very good girl, you'll get the floor wet. Go get your plug and kneel on your bed, arse in the air. Start pushing it in while you keep rubbing your clit. Take as long as you need, but don't push in all the way until you're coming again. When it's time for you to go to sleep, touch yourself. Don't climax. I want you to go to sleep with your pussy soaking.

I have to stop now, pet. My cock is throbbing. I'm going to come thinking about you riding me. Your tits look glorious bouncing in my face. Perhaps if I use enough lube it will sound like you.

Tell me what five things you've thought of.

Be good,  
S  
_

Dear Severus,

OH MY GOD! That was excellent. I did everything you asked. I came so hard standing in the corner, it was running down my thighs. I couldn't stop thinking about you fucking my arse while I pushed in my plug. It was perfect. I fell asleep with wet knickers and dreamed about you all night. I came about twenty times in my sleep. Why are dream orgasms so different? It's like there's no down time between them and no limit. Or is that just me?

Five things I thought of  
1\. Being restrained while you punish me. (I actually had a dream about this and I think I would like it in real life. You strapped me to some kind of table. It's very unclear now. You know how dreams are, the more you try to remember it, the more it fades.)  
2\. Licking caramel off your cock. (Or your whole body. Both sound nice.)  
3\. Being fucked in a public place. (I'm not sure if this is something I want to do in real life or not. I don't want to be arrested.)  
4\. Fingering another witch. (And maybe some other stuff.)  
5\. You buggering me while I hold an enema. (This turns me on thinking about it, but I'm not sure if it's physically possible.)

I'm moving in with Harry on Friday. Four more days. I'll owl you as soon as I'm there. Write me in the meantime.

Miss you terribly,  
HG

Dear Hermione,

You were a very good girl. Your list is excellent. I'm including a duplicate of a page from a book I think you'll enjoy. Is this picture what you had in mind regarding a table? Or is it better? I might be able to arrange something. I can take the knee rests off the sides and keep you suspended on your pussy if you're feeling brave.

I forgot about your food fantasy. I'll stop at the shop later and pick up a jar or caramel. Or three. How do you feel about whipped cream and chocolate? The clerk is going to think I have an eating disorder. If you like, I can pick up a banana and a cucumber in case you're feeling frisky. I'll browse the produce aisle and see what else I can find.

Your exhibitionist tendencies are intriguing, and I would never let you get arrested. I think we should test your limits at Eros. Or did you want to get fucked without anyone knowing? You will be watched at Eros, but if you prefer a more covert coupling, you can wear a skirt and sit in my lap in the middle of Diagon Alley. I'm open to suggestions.

We're going to talk about your witch-on-witch fantasy when I see you. I have someone in mind, but I want to hear exactly what you've been thinking about. So you'd better start practicing what you're going to tell me now. I know how much you love saying things out loud that embarrass you.

I'm certain that your last idea is physically possible, and it fits in nicely with something I got you. (You're dying to be my anal angel, aren't you? I'd get you some wings, but I think you'd prefer leather.) I know someone who's done this before. I'll ask him if he has any advice.

I saw Draco last night. He mentioned that he'd like to learn how to wield a variety of implements, particularly the cane. I told him I'd discuss it with you. Before you decide, I want to explain that he'll have to take anything he dishes out. A person can't learn to use a cane without feeling it first. If you have any desires to punish another person (or Draco in particular), now would be your chance. If you just want to watch, that would be fine too. I know inflicting pain isn't for everyone. But I also know you got off watching Draco get paddled. (Or was it taking care of him afterward that you enjoyed?) Whatever you decide is fine. You don't have to be our test subject if you don't want to.

Until I see you, I want you to only climax three times a day. If you come in your sleep that's fine; they don't count. You can space them out however you'd like. The only other rule is you can't use your hands below the waist (and no cheating with the showerhead). You are only allowed to rub your pussy against things: pillows, the edge of the bed, chair arms. I don't care what you use as long as you are humping it until you come. I suggest you get good at it. I might ask for a demonstration when I see you.

I do miss you,  
S

Dear Severus,

I don't know what book you got this picture out of, but I want to read it. Several times. Or better yet, you read it to me. This is almost exactly what I dreamed. But you're right, this one's better. Can you really get something like this? I'm getting wet thinking about it. But I'm scared too. You're not really going to tie me to it the first time, are you?

Chocolate and whipped cream sound nice. I just really like caramel. I'll try all of it. I'll put the caramel on your cock and the whipped cream on you arse. We can use the chocolate for your nipples. If you're nice, I'll try to get that banana up your arse; but you're braver than I am if you go for the cucumber.

I do NOT want to shag in the middle of Diagon Alley, and you know it (unless you're trying to give me a heart attack, in which case you've already succeeded.) I kind of would like to try it in the woods or at the beach or someplace like that. Maybe a deserted park. I'm a little nervous about strangers at Eros watching me. (But a little excited too.) It's confusing.

I'm trying to practice telling you what I've thought about doing with another witch. I'm having trouble saying it to the empty room. How am I ever going to do it in real life?

Bloody hell, yes, I want to be your anal angel. I don't need wings or leather, just your cock. This man you're going to talk to, he's not a sadist, is he? I'm scared about whether I'll be able to take it or not. Just having you in my pussy is pretty intense. I don't want to rupture anything. I'm touching my bum thinking about it right now. The idea turns me on, but I don't want it to hurt.

I thought about your offer with Draco last night. I don't really want to hit him, but I do want to watch. You're right, it did turn me on. I want to make him feel better when it's over too. Have you told him that he'll have to feel everything himself? He's not going to like that. I'll be surprised if he wants to go through with it. But if he agrees, I'll be your target. As long as you promise I won't get too injured. I don't want to be bruised (or worse) when I didn't do anything wrong.

I did what you wanted last night. I had already come twice before I got your letter, so I only came one more time. I used my pillow. This morning I used the armchair in the sitting room while my parents were at the store. It took a while, but I finally came (while reading your letters—I think I have them memorized now). Tonight I'll try the edge of my bed and maybe the faucet in the tub. If that doesn't work, I'll straddle the edge of the tub. I didn't come in my sleep last night. Maybe I'll get lucky tonight.

I miss you so so so much. It's making my stomach hurt. Sometimes I just want to go to sleep so I can see you in my dreams. I swear every time I wear your talisman to bed, I have better dreams about you (definitely no nightmares, lots more orgasms). Are you dreaming about me? I'm sure you're not. You're probably just as in control in your dreams as you are in real life. I feel like I'm whining, so I'll shut up about it.

Two more days,  
HG  
_

Pet,

You are the first thing I think about in the morning when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I fall asleep. I beg my brain to dream of you instead of the nightmares that have plagued me for the past twenty years. On good nights you rescue me from the dark. The longer we're apart, the more the nightmares are returning. Maybe you need to make me a talisman.

Or maybe you are my talisman.

I don't care if we're here at Spinner's End or at Grimmauld Place, I am sleeping in the same bed with you Friday night. All night. And we're not getting up until morning. Nobody is sneaking out at dawn. I can't sleep without your body pressed against me and your insane hair tickling my face. So either tell Potter and Weasley that you're not coming home that night or not to disturb us. I don't care which. So long as by ten o'clock you're naked in my hands, we could be in Piccadilly Circus for all I care.

I'm getting calluses on my palms.

Severus  
_

Oh, thank Merlin. I thought I was being desperate. I'll be at Grimmauld Place tomorrow at one. Come as soon as you can. I'll unpack later.

Need you too,  
Hermione  
_

The Knight Bus dropped her off down the road from Grimmauld Place. She didn't want to be too obvious about where she was going. Hefting her bag strap up on her shoulder, she carried her box (filled with about a hundred smaller shrunken boxes) toward Harry's (and her) new residence. _I wonder how long until Severus shows up. I'll get my room set up and catch up with the boys until he gets here. I should eat too._ The buildings shifted, and the door to number twelve popped into view. Walking up to it, she started to shift her things around so she could knock.

The door creaked open before she could get there, and Harry and Ron were grinning out at her. "Hermione!"

She grinned back. "You're both here!"

Harry reached out to take the box from her. "Let me get that."

She handed it over and stepped into the entryway, where Ron took the bag from her shoulder.

"Is this all you brought?" Ron asked with a confused smile.

"I shrank everything to fit in the box," she explained.

Harry had a wicked smirk on his face that could have rivaled Malfoy's. "Someone's here to see you," he said, pointing toward the library.

Hermione turned to see Severus leaning against the doorframe, silently watching her arrival. There was only a second where she paused, convinced her eyes were playing tricks on her, then she was practically running to him. Burying her nose in his white shirt, she inhaled, reveling in the smell of him, her arms squeezing him around the waist as tightly as she could.

"Oh my God," she muttered.

Severus pressed his nose to her hair and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She was hugging him so hard he thought she was going to crack a rib. He didn't mind. Her hair smelled like oranges and sunshine; his head was clearing for the first time in days. She pulled her face from his chest and smiled up at him. It felt as if his stomach were trying to squeeze into the cavity where his heart used to rest, but that was okay since his heart was currently somewhere near his larynx.

"Kissmekissmekissme," she whispered in an excited breath.

He hoped Potter and Weasley were as okay with things as she'd said. Snape pressed his lips to hers. She melted against him, her tongue pressing right past his lips with no attempt to tease him. It was more than welcome, he couldn't get close enough to her. After a breathless minute, one of the boys cleared his throat, and they came up for air.

Harry grinned. "So, Hermione, it's good to see you."

She smiled at Severus. "Just give me a minute."

Turning back to Harry and Ron, she went to them and hugged them both at the same time. They seemed slightly taken aback, stumbling into her then hugging her in return. Hermione kissed them each on the cheek. "I'm really glad to be here, and I missed you both so much. I promise I'll spend time with you, and I want to hear everything that's happened since school ended; but right now, I have to be with Severus. I'm sorry. No wait, I'm not sorry at all; it's just the way it is. If seeing us upsets you, I understand. We can go to his house. But if I go, I'm staying there all night. If he stays, he's staying here all night. Do you want me to go or stay?"

Harry and Ron both looked at each other then at Snape then back to Hermione. Harry checked Ron's opinion with a pointed glance, and Ron nodded. They both wanted her to stay where they could be sure she was all right. Harry answered, "We want you to stay."

Hermione smiled brightly and hugged them again. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You will put up a Sound Shield, won't you?" Ron asked in a queasy whisper.

Hermione laughed. "Definitely. Which room is mine?"

Harry looked up. "We thought you'd want the one you and Ginny shared before since it's closest to the bathroom. But you can take any one you want. Ron and I have been using Sirius and Regulus's old rooms."

She smirked at Harry. "You should Floo the Burrow and say that I want Ginny to come help me unpack and set up my room."

It took Harry a second, but then a slow smile spread over his face. "It's worth a try."

She went back to Severus and grabbed his hand. "Come see my room."

Potter and Weasley glared at him as he followed her up the stairs. Severus had an urge to give them a suggestive smirk but decided to play nice for the time being. He kept his eyes on her denim-covered bum until they got to her floor.

"Oi," Ron called up. "What should we do with your stuff?"

"Just leave it. I'll get it later."

"Lupin and Tonks are bringing Teddy over later," Harry shouted.

Hermione leaned over the banister and looked down at him. "If I don't see them, tell them I said hi."

"Should I tell them who you're with?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Hermione looked at Severus. He gave her a shrug. "Say whatever you like," she called down.

"Okay," Harry answered.

Hermione pushed Snape into the room and fell back against the door. Immediately, he was leaning into her, kissing her slowly, licking her mouth as if he were memorizing her flavor. Moaning, she kissed him back. It had been too long. She never wanted to spend time apart from him again. She felt like a starving person who'd had a buffet set before them; she couldn't get enough.

She had his shirt unbuttoned before he even realized she'd started undressing him; Snape groaned when she got it open and ran her bare hands up his chest. Her ability to tease his nipples while appearing to innocently pet his chest drove him crazy. He'd been able to restrain himself downstairs, but now that they were alone, and she was undressing him, his trousers seemed to be shrinking.

Pulling his lips from hers, he panted, "Arms up."

She lifted her arms, and he pulled off her t-shirt. _I know that bra_. It was simple. Thin and slick. But it was so easy to see the hard outline of her nipples through. He grazed one pointy peak with his fingertips. She sighed and arched into him. Giving it a light pinch, he ground his pelvis into her belly. "I want you naked."

She nodded happily and started to reach back to unhook her bra.

"No," he said, stopping her. "I want to do it."

Hermione smiled and slowly turned around, keeping her body in contact with his erection as she turned to face the door. She pulled her hair to one side so he could see her bra catch.

Snape growled low in his throat and grabbed her gyrating backside before sliding up to unhook her bra. His hands followed the parting material and snaked around to her breasts, palming them, feeling her sharp nipples score his skin. He bent to her neck and nibbled the side of her throat as her hands scrabbled at the door.

"Oh gods," she whined, trying to reach behind her and grope his hard-on.

Snape unzipped her jeans, and she wiggled her hips to help him get them down. He left them around her knees, stroking her bare thighs before cupping her pussy through her knickers. With a loud groan, she bucked into his hand.

Severus could feel the heat from her pussy through the thin cotton. It warmed his fingers as he traced the line of her sex. Her hand was behind her, grabbing his cock through his trousers. It was only making the ache worse. Pushing away her nimble fingers, he spun her around by the hips. She was hobbled by her jeans, but she didn't seem to notice as he pushed her back against the door and kissed her.

Hermione could reach his fly easily now; she unzipped his trousers as he sucked her tongue. Her hand delved inside, running over his boxers, feeling his hard length jabbing at his shorts. Her fingers pushed past the elastic at the top and followed the trail of hair to his stiff cock, She gripped him firmly in her fist.

He moaned into her mouth and used one hand to get his boxers and trousers down his hips. "Kick off your jeans," he muttered.

"My shoes are in the way."

He huffed out a frustrated growl, waiting for her to struggle out of her sandals and denim. When she finally kicked them aside, he didn't give her a second's rest. Copying her move, he slipped his hand down the front of her knickers, grazing her slit with his middle finger. Silken honey dripped over his digit as he prodded her entrance. She moaned and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him against her. His other hand went down the back of her knickers to knead one soft bum cheek. Her hips jerked forward, begging his fingers to penetrate her. That was a job he intended to save for his cock.

Hermione whimpered as the hand on her backside traced her crack. Her hips couldn't decide whether to curl up and make him finger her pussy, or arch back so he would touch her arsehole.

Snape couldn't take any more. He tore down her knickers with both hands, barely giving her the chance to kick them off before he grabbed a cheek in both hands and picked her up. She let out a muffled squeal and wrapped her naked legs around his hips, her arms tightening around his shoulders. He propped her up against the door and reached between them with one hand. Her pussy was like molten satin as he ran his tip through her folds. He put his leaking knob to her entrance and held her eye as he began to sink inside.

Her head rolled back against the door, but she never looked away, watching his face the whole time. Her pussy had been given time to heal, and he guessed she hadn't had more than two fingers in there since he'd seen her last. It felt insanely tight; Severus went as slowly as possible to give her time to stretch. She moaned his name as her pussy settled around him. It didn't go as slowly as he planned; soon he was buried inside her, her warmth covering him like a glove. Snape sighed in relief. It was the first time he'd been calm since school ended.

Hermione watched his face go slack. The irritation in his eye vanished in a blink. She smiled softly at him. "Feel better?"

He leaned into her, resting his forehead against hers, and nodded.

"Me too."

They heard footsteps out on the stairs, then Harry saying, "Not to interrupt, but we can hear everything, and Ron's about ready to tear his ears off."

Hermione's eyes went wide, and her hand clapped over her mouth. _Bugger._ "Sorry. Just forgot. Fixing it right now." Severus was smirking at her, and she slapped his shoulder.

"Get your wand," she whispered.

"I've got it," he said, pulling out and thrusting back in.

Hermione bit back a moan. "Severus."

"What?"

"I promised to put up a Sound Shield."

He smirked. "I didn't."

Hermione slapped his chest. "They are being very understanding about this. Please be nice."

Snape sighed and summoned her wand. She gave him a funny look as she caught it. "I've got my hands full," he explained.

Hermione grinned at him and shielded the door (and then the walls for good measure).

Severus shook his head. It would muffle the sound, but she hadn't done the floors or ceiling; if they were loud enough, they could still be heard. He had no intention of telling her.

She dropped her wand onto her pile of clothes and leaned back against the door, her hands anchored around his neck. "Fuck me, Severus. I need you."

His mouth curled into a grin. _Damn. Wish they'd heard that._ He pulled her cheeks apart and slowly withdrew. Her eyes rolled back as he pushed in again. He'd been in such a hurry before, and suddenly, he just wanted to stay inside her forever. Severus went slowly, dragging out every movement, savoring her sighs. She was beautiful, her face alternating between need and bliss. Wanting to relax, he carried her over to a hideously upholstered wingback chair and sat down. Her knees settled next to his hips, and he let go of her arse so he could shove down his trousers.

Hermione stroked his chest while she waited for him to get off his shoes and untangle himself from his trousers. His dick kept sliding around inside her as he moved; she rolled her hips against him to help get it deeper.

Severus sighed once he was finally free. Being totally naked with her on top of him was something he wanted to savor. She was so soft; her skin felt like flower petals. He stroked her hips and thighs as she started to grind against him. "I missed this, pet."

"I missed you so much." She leaned in and kissed him. "You smell so bloody good. I want to lick you all over."

He smirked. "Later, love."

Her hips rolled into him. "We've never done this in the middle of the afternoon before."

His eyebrow arched. "Having second thoughts in the harsh light of day?"

Hermione grinned. "Hardly. But it is making me want to shag in the sunshine."

Snape chuckled silently and rolled one pink nipple between his fingers. "I got that impression from your letters. Malfoy suggested we use their vacation house in the Maldives. Would you like me to fuck you on the beach, love?"

She moaned and arched into his fingers, never stopping her slow ride, loving the stretch of his cock inside her. "Sand gets everywhere."

Chuckling, he switched to her other nipple. "I'll have to fuck you clean in the ocean then."

Hermione gave him a small smile, too wrapped up in the feel of him to talk for a minute. "When you say Malfoy, do you mean Draco or Lucius?"

"Draco. Lucius was out of the room at the time." He grunted as she lifted and lowered more forcefully. "Lucius is unaware of our arrangement."

She nodded distractedly as he pulled her tit. "You're making my pussy leak."

Severus kissed her throat, sliding one hand down to her muff. She jumped when he grazed her swollen nub, and he smiled into her skin, enjoying her reaction. "Have you been keeping your hands off your pussy like I asked?"

"Yes, sir." She tried to curl her back so his hand would have more access to her clit.

He bit her pulse then soothed it with his tongue. "Lean back for me. Don't stop riding my cock."

She huffed once, not wanting his mouth to leave her neck, then leaned back and put her hands on his knees for support. His finger traced over her belly button then dipped down to her pubic hair before circling her hip bone.

"Mm!" She squirmed at the tickle. "Please touch me, sir."

"I am touching you."

Hermione slammed her pussy down on his cock, proud of the grunt she got from him. "I mean my clit, sir. Please touch my clit."

He narrowed his eyes and watched her face as he trailed back down to her muff. When his finger brushed over the engorged nub poking between her lips, she moaned and rode him faster.

"Have you come yet today?"

"No, sir."

"Good girl. Tell me what you came on yesterday."

She could barely think with his finger teasing her like that. "Um . . . a book, the tub, and a teddy bear."

He couldn't keep a straight face at her confession. "How does one comfortably fuck a book?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "It was on my desk; I just moved it to the edge and leaned against it."

"I guess the rumor mill gets one right every now and then," he said with a sly grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means the entire school already thinks your bibliophilia has taken a pornographic turn, and you've just proven them right."

Hermione blushed. "Nobody thinks I'm having sex with books."

"Really? Why don't you go down and ask your friends if they've ever heard any rumors?"

She stopped moving. "I only did it because you told me to."

Snape laughed. "That was your choice, love. I never suggested humping your library." He lifted her hips, nodding at her to continue. When she did, he went back to circling her clit. "Don't get me wrong, the mental picture is turning me on. Did your experiment with the faucet go as planned?"

Hermione nodded. "Sort of. It was cold, which was better than expected. But the angle was weird. I gave up and just used the side of the tub."

"And the teddy bear? How did you do that?"

She blushed and bit her lip. "I sat on him."

Severus found that very amusing and didn't try to hide it. "A lucky bear indeed. Tell me how you did it."

Hermione sat up a little so she could move her hips more. "I took off my jeans and panties and put him on the chair by my desk. Then I just sort of sat down and leaned forward until his face was rubbing my clit. He was very soft," she said, as if that explained her actions logically.

Severus tipped back his head and laughed. "Oh God, love. What a way to besmirch a childhood memory."

Hermione gave him a sheepish smile. "He was not a childhood memory. He was a gift from Viktor."

It took Snape second to figure out who Viktor was. "Krum?"

"Yes."

"You humped a bear that another wizard gave you?"

"It was expendable," she shot back. "I didn't want to ruin any of my stuffed animals that I had when I was little."

That seemed to mollify him. He went back to stroking her clit. "I hope you burned it when you were through."

"Don't be ridiculous; I just cleaned him off and put him back in the closet. You're not seriously jealous of a stuffed bit of fluff, are you?"

"I just don't want you thinking about another man while you're getting off."

"I wasn't thinking about another man. I was thinking about you."

"What were you thinking?"

She blushed bright red. "I was thinking, or wondering rather, what it would feel like if you covered that bench you showed me in fur."

He started to laugh again. "Sensualist."

"It was _very soft_ ," she repeated firmly.

"So you've said. I could probably borrow a fur coat from the Malfoys. I'll put it on and you can re-enact your defilement of poor Teddy."

She smacked his chest. "Shush."

Severus caught her wrist. "That's the third time you've hit me today."

Her body went still. "I didn't mean it."

He nodded. "Tomorrow we'll go to my house and I'll remind you of your manners."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "I'm _really_ sorry. Please don't hurt me. I just want to be with you as much as possible. I . . . I don't want Harry and Ron to suspect anything."

"Suspect anything?"

"I mean, it's going to look strange if I can't sit down in my own house."

"You should have thought of that before the slap."

Her face pinched with worry. "I just don't want it right now. I want you to fuck me and lick me and bugger me. I want to enjoy it, not have my bum aching the whole time."

Snape gave her a warning look. "I think you've forgotten what you need most, little girl. You'd better be careful."

"I know what I need most. I need you."

His eyes darkened. "And you're going to get _me_. Stand up."

"Severus, please, no. I'm sorry."

"Get your arse up and turn around. Now."

Hermione's brows knitted together as she slowly lifted her hips. She felt so empty without him. It made her stomach churn. Standing, she faced the bed. Snape's hand cracked against her bum with surprising force. She gasped and pulled away.

"Go stand in the corner while I think."

Hermione sighed and looked around for an accessible corner. The one to the right of the door seemed the best choice. She walked around the chair and waited.

"Nose _in_ the corner," he said, not moving.

 _He can't even see me. How does he know?_ Hermione put her nose against the wall and suddenly felt very foolish. The handprint on her bum was tingling hot, and anger started to ball in her belly. _Am I not allowed to have a say in this? Why do we always do what he wants?_ She simmered for several minutes before the other voice in her head started its arguments.

 _Since when do you not want him to punish you?_

 _Since I haven't seen him in two weeks and just want him to fuck me senseless._

 _You probably shouldn't have slapped him so hard then._

 _It wasn't that hard!_

 _Then why was your hand tingling?_

 _Bugger. I did apologize._

 _I'm sure he appreciated that, but you should have just accepted the consequences without argument._

 _Bah! Shut up, you. My bum is finally healed, and you want him to mark it up again._

 _You want him to mark it again too._

 _No, I don't. I want to kiss him and hold on to him while he fucks the daylights out of me._

 _You should have kissed him instead of slapping him then. Severus seems like the kind of person who needs more kisses and less slaps in his life._

 _Well, great! Way to make me feel guilty._

She had to have been standing there for at least fifteen minutes. Hermione hadn't heard him move once. _How can he stay so damn still? What could he possibly be thinking about for that long?_

 _He's probably wondering if you're worth the hassle._

 _Dammit, don't say that. He cares. His last letter almost made me cry. Fuck!_

"Severus?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

He didn't sound cross. If anything, he sounded sad. Tears pricked the back of her eyes, and she blinked hard to restrain them. It didn't work. Her eyes were burning; a tear coursed down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Her face crumpled; she tried not to make a sound. Hermione heard him approach. His voice was right behind her ear when he spoke.

"I know. I'm sorry too. I should have thought about what you needed first. I wasn't thinking clearly earlier. I apologize."

Hermione sniffed her running nose. "O-okay, but I don't know what you're talking about."

Severus smiled at her confusion. All he wanted to do was calm her, but he needed to wait until the time was right. His hand was clenched in a fist to keep from stroking her back. "You were right about needing me, but you need a very specific part of me to be happy. Do you know what that is?"

"Your cock?"

He had to physically wipe the smile off his lips before he spoke so she wouldn't hear it in his voice. "No. Why did you come to me all those months ago? What was the first thing you asked of me?"

"To spank me."

"Yes, and do you know why you liked it so much?"

"Um . . ." She sniffed again. "Lots of reasons."

"MmHm. But one reason had the biggest effect on you. The same theme runs through every fantasy you have, one simple thing that calms you down and gets you wet every time, even when you don't want to get wet. Do you know what that one thing is?"

"Yes," she said, suddenly understanding.

"What is it?"

"You being in charge."

He nodded. "That's right. It's your loss of control that has that effect on you. Even when the pain makes you scream, your surrender is a comfort. You are no longer responsible; someone else is calling the shots. Do you know why you like that so much?"

"No."

"Because every other part of your life is planned to the nth degree. You work hard, and success is the only option you give yourself. You are so in control of every aspect of your day that you are dying for someone to take the reins so you can let go. And sex is the perfect outlet for that. There is freedom in your submission.

"Now, you are force to be reckoned with, Miss Granger. I love that you have a mind and aren't afraid to use it. I love that you don't back down to arrogance and evil. I love that you fight for what you believe in. But just as there's a part of you that wants to submit, there's a part of me that wants to dominate. I _desire_ your surrender. I _want_ you begging me to control you. I _like_ to push your limits and see your face burn with embarrassment.

"Watching your arse turn red is the very embodiment of that feeling. Your craving for humiliation is matched only by my desire to fulfill it. Causing you pain is not the source of my pleasure. It is your willingness to accept it and beg me for more. Furthermore, I could fuck anybody and get off, just like you can get off with inanimate objects and schoolboys like Draco. It isn't the _outcome_ that keeps me coming back to you, it is the _process_.

"When you moan and buck under my tongue, you are under my control. When you beg me to bugger you, you are begging for my command. Even when you're on top, riding my cock, you are doing so because it pleases me. I am telling you all this because it seems that even after all this time, you do not understand what it is you need from me. You think it's the sex, which I agree is outstanding, but it is secondary to that first, basic need."

Hermione was quiet. She'd stopped crying and was staring blankly at her feet. It felt as though he'd just cross sectioned her brain and laid all her thoughts out for dissection. She didn't know what to think.

"Our needs fit well together, Miss Granger. I need this as much as you do. I _will_ discipline you, and you _will_ accept it because it is what you _need_. You want to be punished because it is the one time you can put your anguish on display. It can't eat at you if it's been made evident on your flesh. Anyone can say they're sorry, but you know that nothing cleanses your conscience like a sore bottom. Now, I want you to think about all that for as long as you need to. When you're ready, I'll be in the chair. Come and tell me _what you need_."

Hermione heard the floor creak as he walked back to the chair. Thinking about it wasn't necessary. He'd described her perfectly. He knew everything about her, even things _she_ didn't know. The only thing keeping her in the corner was that she was too raw. It felt as though she'd been hacked to bits, and she didn't know if she could take a spanking while so exposed. Nothing had happened yet, and already she was drained. The tears started again, except now they were more emotional exhaustion than guilt.

Snape heard her shaky breathing start again and winced. Crying was a release, and he didn't usually mind it when she cried from a punishment; she needed that release. Physical pain was emotional. But listening to her cry alone in the corner because of what he'd said was different. Getting out guilt was one thing, but having your innermost desires picked apart was another. It was one of the reasons he didn't like people poking around in his head.

Hermione cried until she didn't have anything left then she wiped her cheeks and sniffed hard. She wished she had a tissue or something; her face was a mess. The back of her hand would have to do. Taking a deep breath, she walked to the side of the chair to see him. He was sitting quietly, staring straight ahead, still naked. His cock had gone limp, and she felt bad that his balls were going to be blue. She wanted to climb in his lap and hug him—make him hug her. _Later._ "Sir?"

"Yes?" he said, staring at the strange pattern on the quilt folded at the end of her bed.

"I . . . I . . . " She hadn't thought about what to say. "I need to be punished."

He sighed in relief. There was always the chance that she would run from the knowledge—run from what he knew. "Can you tell me why?"

"Because I tried to take control, and I want you to take it back."

Severus looked at her. He didn't know a single sentence could turn him on and crack open his heart at the same time. "Very good. Are you ready now, or do you need a minute?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm ready, sir."

Snape nodded and moved to the edge of the seat. "Get over my knee."

Hermione felt as if she were in a dream as she pressed against his lap. Crying had left her disoriented, and the floor didn't seem entirely stable when she put her hands on it.

"I think ten for the slap and ten for the arguing sounds fair. They're going to be hard. You knew better and ignored my warnings. You don't need to count, but I expect a thank you when it's over."

He inspected her bum before starting. There were only light, thin lines, almost invisible, left from the end of school. (And the handprint. But that would be faded tomorrow, along with most of what he did that day.)

The first sharp slap snapped her out of her dream. It was very real. The next three were equally real and made her squeeze her eyes shut. It was hard to stay quiet, but she did her best. _OW! Ow! OW! Fuck! Ow! God! Owwwww!_ By the time he got to ten, she was crying again. Once the tears came, she was shouting out with every slap, her fingers digging into his calf, trying to hold still.

When he finished, she slowly slumped over his knee, shaking. Snape rubbed her burning skin until she calmed down enough to get up. She stumbled around, trying to find her feet, and he stood, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight until she seemed less wobbly. Tilting up her chin, he looked in her eyes. "You did very well, pet. I didn't expect you to stay quiet."

"Thank you for the spanking, sir."

He smiled, assuming she'd forgotten. "Good girl. Do you want to get on the bed so I can rub your bum some more?"

"Will you hug me first?" she whispered.

 _Oh God, pet_. He winced and pulled her back in. She curled into his chest as if trying to disappear. Snape stroked her head and held her tighter. "Of course I will. Your punishment is over. You're forgiven." Her arms went around his back, and she weakly hugged him in return.

"You'd better hug me tighter than that so I know you're all right," he murmured.

Hermione smiled and squeezed him tighter. She was starting to calm down. In fact, she was starting to feel very nice indeed: clean and calm, the way she usually felt after he spanked her. He didn't let go of her for a long time. She felt content and warm against his chest. The slow thump of his heart was relaxing.

"Are you ready to show me your arse, pet?"

Hermione nodded. He took her to the bed, and she climbed up, stretching out on her stomach. He lay down on his side next to her, and she turned to watch him. His eyes were black pools; they followed the path of his hand as he stroked her back, then lower, running his fingers over her bum. She sighed. The blanket felt blessedly cool under her, and she realized how hot she was. When he went lower, skimming along the backs of her thighs, she let out a ragged breath. Spreading her legs, she silently begged him to do the same to more concealed areas.

Severus smirked at her wanton display. "Is your pussy ready to play, pet?"

"Yes, sir."

His fingers ghosted over her nether lips. "Mmm. I thought you might need my tongue, but it seems you're ready to go."

She twisted a little and ran her hand down his chest. "Tell me what to do."

His eyes flared into lit coals. "How do you feel?"

"High."

His lips twitched. "Get my cock hard."

She nodded and started to scoot down. He pushed his way higher, rolling onto his back so she could put her arse in the air without rubbing it on the bed. Her mouth inched closer to his dick. When her lips lightly kissed the underside of his head, he grunted appreciatively.

Hermione moved lower, kissing a trail down the back of his cock until she got to his sac. Her lips skimmed down one side. Meeting his eyes, she let her tongue creep out, hovering over his cock as if deciding whether she should lick him or not.

When she breathed over the tip, his dick swelled noticeably. It must have been the reaction she was waiting for, because she smiled and let her tongue touch down. He'd forgotten how soft her mouth was. His erection kept growing, voicing its hearty appreciation.

Hermione tapped his frenulum a few times and watched his length solidify to marble. When he started to reach for his cock, she slipped her fingers through his, holding his hand so he couldn't touch her prize. _That is mine_.

Severus smirked and let her continue. Her tongue bounced his hard-on between her mouth and his stomach. She squeezed his hand and caught the tip of his dick between her lips when it jumped for her. A groan of relief sighed from his chest. Her tongue took no time off, lapping and dancing around his head as she slowly bobbed up and down his length. Her free hand went down to his balls, but she didn't stay to play. She was on his perineum like a dog on a squirrel. She played him until his arsehole was screaming for her attention.

"Lower, love. You know what I want."

She released him and stuck her finger between her lips to get it wet. Opening his legs wider, Snape bent one knee, grunting as she spread his cheeks with her thumb and middle finger and lightly touched his hole. She tapped him a few times, watching his face. Then her finger pushed past the resistance of his muscles and entered his body.

"Fuck," he breathed again. "Don't make me come. I want to fuck you."

Hermione nodded with a smile. While her finger prodded his prostate, her tongue teased his heated head. She licked his twitching length until he pushed her away.

"Stop, love. That's enough."

With a smile, she slowly pulled out her finger. Severus reached down and caught her wrist, summoning his own wand so he could clean her hand. "That was very good, love. Are you ready to come?"

Hermione gave him an emphatic nod. "Yes, sir."

He shoved his wand under the pillow so he could find it later. "Get on your back."

She rolled over. Snape grabbed her ankles and pushed back her feet. He spread her legs just wide enough to let his cock rest against her pussy. Leaning forward so her feet were over his shoulders, he pressed his heavy length to her clit.

Hermione let out a small cry as he started to thrust between her thighs, rubbing her sex with the back of his dick. It was a lot like when she rubbed herself against various things in her room . . . but so much better.

"You're ready to come, aren't you?" he whispered.

"Yes, sir."

"I want you to come right now. Do you understand me? Move your hips and show me how you've been rubbing your wet little pussy against everything in your house."

She nodded and started to buck against him. It seemed to take no time at all; she was coming in less than a minute. "Severus!"

"Yessss," he hissed down at her. "You _have_ been practicing, haven't you?"

Just as she started to come down, his bulging head pressed to her opening and eased inside. The invasion made her muscles jump, and her orgasm drew out until he was completely buried inside her.

"I want to hear you say you want my cock. Tell me how it feels, love."

Hermione could barely breathe, let alone talk. "Yes. I want your cock. I love it. I'm so full."

The corner of his mouth curled. "Wrap your legs around me." He let go of her thighs and pressed his chest to hers. "Don't get comfortable. I want you on your knees in a minute. We're going to christen this bed properly with your juice. I can't sleep if it doesn't reek of your pussy in here."

Her blush was beautiful, and Severus pressed close, kissing her to make sure she knew it. Before long, she was moaning in his mouth and drawing him closer. Her nails scraped over his back.

He lifted his head and made her look in his eyes. "Who's my good girl?"

"Me," she whispered back. His smile made her pussy clench.

"And who makes me harder than a marble cauldron?" he purred, kissing his way back to her ear.

"Me?"

"Obviously. Who's going to beg me to fuck her arse tonight?"

She was sure that time. "Me."

His chuckle tickled her ear.

"Whom do I want in my bed every night?"

"Me." _I hope._

He nipped her earlobe. "And who makes me happiest?

 _Oh God! I love you so much. And how does he always say something without actually saying it?_ "Me."

"You are a very smart witch. Shall I go on?"

Hermione smiled and bit his shoulder to muffle her moan. His cock felt amazing inside her, and his eyes burned into her like x-rays. If he kept talking like that, her heart and pussy were going to melt into a giant pile of goo. "Yes."

He smirked and fucked her harder. "Who creams her knickers every time I whisper in her ear?"

"Me."

"MmmHm. Who's going to squirt all over this bed in a few minutes?"

She grinned. "Me."

"I was hoping it wasn't me. Who looks like a goddess when she puts my collar around her neck?"

Hermione shivered. "Me."

"Who loves bending over my knee every time she's naughty?"

Her eyes closed. "Me."

"Whose pussy gets soaked every time her bum gets smacked?"

"Mine."

"Who can't decide if she wants to kiss my dick like an angel or suck it like a demon?"

Hermione laughed at the ceiling, holding him tighter. "Me."

"Whose pussy tastes like honey and gets wetter than the North Sea when I lick it?"

"Mine."

"You're very good at this game," he commented, nibbling her neck. "How about this one, who wants me to tie her legs apart and fill her bum with water?"

Her eyes popped wide, but she answered in a quiet voice, "Me."

"I thought so. Who's going to be a good girl and hold it while I paddle her?"

 _Sweet Circe._ "Me."

"Who begs to feel my belt across her backside?"

"Me."

 _Who tells me she loves me when she's high on sleeping potion and falling asleep in my bed?_ "Who's the only person who has ever said she missed me?"

"Oh God, Severus. Me?" _That's so bloody sad._

"Whose smile makes me forget how miserable I am?"

Hermione hugged him as hard as she could. "Please stop. You're going to make me cry again."

He slowed down and kissed her neck. "Who tries to take care of me even though I push her away and curse at her?"

"Me. I won't stop." A warm chuckle breezed over her neck.

"I know. Who looks at me as though I'm the only wizard in the world?"

"Me."

"Who is the only person I care anything about and would kill to protect?"

She blinked hard to stop the prickling in her eyes. "Me?"

He pulled back and looked in her eyes, his hips slowly rocking against her clit. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Hermione racked her brain to figure out what she was supposed to say. "Tell you?"

"I heard what you said that night." If her eyes got any wider her eyeballs were going to fall out. Severus tried not to laugh as the horror dawned on her features. He kissed her once then ran his lips over to her ear. "Who hears you saying it over and over every night when he can't sleep?"

 _OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod._ She was definitely going to start crying. "Severus," her voice caught, and she had to swallow and blink like a maniac to hold back the tears.

 _Who thinks about saying it back, but doesn't know if he can?_

Her arms locked around his neck, her lips touching his ear. "I was worried it would scare you away. I meant it, Severus. I love you. Please, don't say it back right now. I don't need you to say it. And if doesn't freak you out, I'll say it every day."

"It doesn't _freak me out_ ," he said with a small smirk.

She kissed his ear. "In that case, one more time, I love you. I won't overdo it on the first day."

He nodded. "I'm set for a while now."

Hermione smiled, pushing his hair out of the way so she could reach his neck. Her tongue sought out the spot he liked best, teasing him with her teeth before marking him with her mouth. He grunted in her ear and started moving faster.

"I want to fuck you hard, love. Turn over. I know how much you fancy having your arse in the air."

He gently pulled out, and Hermione twisted around and got into place, arching her back hard so he could see her pussy.

"Merlin, yes. That's my girl." He pushed his cock to her creamy entrance and eased back inside. "How's that feel?" he murmured, pulling her hips back to meet him.

His dick felt perfect. "Unhhhh!"

A smirk lit his face. "I've barely begun, pet. We've got all day for you to sound like that."

His hips gradually sped up; after five minutes, Hermione couldn't keep quiet. Her bum was beaming with heat, and his balls were bouncing off her clit like a bell clapper. There was a steady wail coming from her that only stopped when she had to take in more air.

Severus wished that he had come earlier. He wanted to fuck her for hours, but after two weeks of his hand, he wasn't sure that was possible. She felt too good. Even the feel of her soft hips was marvelous. "God, I missed that sound, love. Listen to that pussy. You're going to soak the bed for me, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir!"

She was starting to sound desperate. He went faster, hitting all the spots that made her shout. If she came soon, he could hold out then slow down again and go a bit longer. "I can feel you starting to tense, love. You're right on the edge. Don't hold back."

He reached around her and brushed over her clit until he felt her pussy pushing him out.

"SEVERUS!"

He let her expel him so he could watch, reaching between her legs to keep the pressure on her clit. Clear liquid spilled out of her like a leaky pipe. The first two pulses were hard, and she made a pained noise with each one. The rest trickled out in a slow stream, dripping off his hand and soaking into the quilt. As soon as it started to slow, he pushed back inside.

"Aah!" Her hands tore at the bed. "Severus!"

She sounded overwhelmed. Snape thought she wasn't done, and he was right. In less than a minute the sloshing sound was back. "Once more," he growled. "The bed's not wet enough."

She gave him a tired but excited whine, rocking back on him. He smiled and slapped one hand across the top of her arse before grabbing her hips again. "That's my girl. Show me how much you like my cock."

Hermione's belly went rigid; the rolling in her pelvis started again. It felt as if she had to wee, but she knew she didn't (and usually _couldn't_ until about ten minutes after they'd stopped). The pressure kept building, and more fluid slipped out around his cock. _So close._

"You're overflowing," he said, grinning at her back, fucking her even harder. "Any second now."

His commentary just made her want it more. Her legs shook with anticipation (or exhaustion . . . she wasn't sure).

Snape didn't have the breath to talk. _I'm going to need a hip replacement after this._ He fucked her as fast as he could; her muscles started to clench. When she wailed, the juice ran down his cock to drip off his balls. It was like fucking an angry garden hose. Her pussy did its best to squeeze him to death, but he gnashed his teeth and held on to her hips with all his strength, fighting his own climax.

She gasped as the contractions died. She felt wrung out. "Please let me rest."

He smiled and slowed down. "Do you hear that?" he taunted. "Your pussy's missed me."

"Very much so," she panted.

"Get on your back again; I want to watch your face."

A tired smile crossed her lips as she flopped down and spread her legs for him. Her feet braced against his chest as he leaned over her.

With two pillows in hand, he sat back and nodded at her hips. "Lift up."

Using him as leverage, she picked up he hips and let him prop her up. "Those are going to be _your_ pillows," she warned him.

Snape smirked. "Agreed."

He leaned back and spread open her lips with his thumbs, inspecting her pussy. "Lovely. I'm going enjoy this."

Circling his fingers around the base of his cock, he trapped in the blood and tapped his engorged head against her dripping folds.

Hermione blushed but smiled at him and spread her legs wider.

"You are such a good girl. I bet Potter and Weasley can hear this all the way downstairs."

She blushed brighter and gave him a warning look. "They can _not._ "

"MmHm," he assured her, tapping harder. "They're too thick to know what it means, but they can still hear you."

"Severus, please be nice. They are being very hospitable. You weren't exactly pleasant to them at school."

He pushed the tip inside. "Tell me, do you think their hospitality would continue if they heard the crack of the paddle against your bum?"

Her eyes went wide. "Definitely not, and they're not going to hear any such thing."

"They're going to find out about your predilection for punishment sooner or later."

"No, they are _not_. My sex life is none of their business."

He smirked and shrugged. "All right, calm down. I wasn't going to tell them."

"Good."

"Do you think they'll suspect something if I make you hang your paddle on the wall?"

"Severus! Please."

"Okay, okay," he said, chuckling softly. "But I have a nice wooden hairbrush for you to keep here. I expect you to leave it out on the dresser at all times."

"Are you serious?"

"Quite."

No one would be suspicious of a hairbrush. She was more concerned with how he planned to use it. "How much does it hurt?"

"That depends on how hard I swat you with it." He edged his way inside her.

She pulled back her knees and let them fall wide so he could lay against her and get even deeper. "Are you going to punish me with it or tease me with it?"

He laughed. "If you're a good girl, I'll make you like it. Cross me again and your bum will be bruised."

"Yes, sir," she whispered, stroking his face. There was a rough sliver of stubble where he'd missed shaving.

Severus lazily rocked inside her, kissing her neck to make her groan. "I want to go to my house tomorrow. Wear your new knickers, and we'll see how long you can keep them on."

Hermione grinned and tickled the back of his neck. "I should spend _some_ time with Harry and Ron. They _are_ my best friends. I can't just move in and treat Harry's house like a love shack."

His lips twitched. "Very well, the next day then. And you'd better tell them you're sleeping over. They're going to notice if you come home limping in the front door."

"Bloody hell, Severus! What are you planning to do to me?"

He kissed her neck. "Nothing you won't beg for."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure. By the way, I got you two jars of caramel. I hope you have a sweet tooth Sunday."

Hermione grinned. "I'm sure I will."

He settled into her, languidly stroking in and out. Her jaw would occasionally drop, and she'd let out a needy sound; then his balls would start to tighten, and he'd have to stop. They went on like that for what felt like hours, but he was fairly certain was only thirty minutes or so. He had to keep stopping her whenever she'd start to suck his neck. He couldn't maintain his composure with that kind of distraction.

Hermione felt as if she were floating in an insane asylum. He kept fucking and fucking; her pussy was going round in circles, trying to decide if it should come again or take a break. The pleasure would build to "almost" then fall back into hibernation. After fifteen minutes of that, she wasn't making coherent sentences and gave up trying to talk him to orgasm. He didn't seem to be listening anyway. He looked as mindless as she felt. Every once in a while, he'd snack on her neck or whisper in her ear, and she'd whimper pitifully as her pussy started another ascent.

Severus felt as though his dick had been worn smooth. Eroded. He was going to be oversensitive later, but for the time being, he didn't care. He just didn't want it to end. Her pussy kept twitching and sloshing around him. He didn't know how many more of her random phases of excitement he could make it through. She'd been quiet and still for a while. Maybe she was worn out.

"How are you, love?" he muttered into her hair.

An inarticulate moan tumbled out of her.

He smirked, slowing down again. "I didn't catch all that, but I'm glad to hear you're still conscious."

Her befuddled hands rubbed and patted his back as if they didn't know what to do. She pulled him closer one minute and seemed to be trying to push him off the next. Her nails bit into him, making him hiss. When it started to feel as if he were being attacked by a couple of demented birds, he reached back and took her arms away one at a time and pinned them loosely next to her head. "Just relax. You don't have to do anything."

She heaved out tense breath, wiggling around under him. _Stay still_ , he growled inwardly. _I'm hanging on by a thread here._ Having no more hands, he tried to use the weight of his body to smother her jittering. As soon as he got her movements muted, she started whimpering in his ear. It was like plugging one leak only to have another spout up further down the dam. And he was running out of fingers to plug it with. "Please stop, love. I can't take much more."

Hermione said his name, but it sounded horribly slurred and slightly mad. _Just like my brain_ , she thought. His pelvic bone was right on her clit, and the room was spinning. Breathing normally was impossible. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and squeeze, but as soon as she tried, his fingers tightened around her wrists.

"Uh uh," he tutted. "Stay still."

Hermione arched back her neck and growled at the upside down headboard. The warm feel of his lips touched her collarbone. Her brain started to buzz back and forth like a manic humming bird, and she shut her eyes so the room wouldn't rotate so much. "Fuck!"

It was the first comprehensible thing she'd said in twenty minutes. Severus nipped her ear and nuzzled her cheek. "I'm trying."

Her whole body was trembling, and she felt sweat break out along her hairline. "Faster," she whispered.

He groaned and sped up a bit. _Too much. Going to lose it._

Her toes twitched involuntarily, and she felt something deep inside her start to pulse. The very core of her body was throbbing. Every part of her was shaking, but she was suddenly very still, her brain no longer pacing. The deepest orgasm she had ever felt rolled through her; she couldn't breathe as she spasmed and shivered in its wake.

Snape felt her pussy go slick as she began to shudder uncontrollably beneath him. He sealed his lips on her neck and roared into her hot skin as his body fell under the spell of her release. The combination of her tremors and the long delay of gratification left him speechless. He was being torn apart and reassembled in a nonsensical fashion. Severus wondered if he'd be able to walk later; it seemed his legs were no longer attached.

Hermione was gasping and spinning back to earth. When she landed, she found herself in the bedroom at number twelve Grimmauld Place. It took a long few seconds to remember how she'd gotten there. Severus was doing a nice job of keeping her body from floating up to the ceiling. She was too hot, but she was extremely light, which was a strange way to feel. Like an ember in the fire.

He wasn't pinning her anymore; she pulled her wrists out of his hands so she could touch him. Her arms slid underneath his, stroking his spine. He was sweaty and panting, but she didn't mind the damp feel of his skin. He'd gotten in that state for her, and she was more than thankful.

"That was amazing, Severus," she whispered to his ear.

Snape smirked into her neck. "You were shaking pretty hard. Are you all right?"

"More than all right," she said with a blissful smile.

"I feel really old; I think I need a nap."

A silent laugh shook her body. "You want me to rub your back?"

His head felt like lead as he picked it up to look at her. "You'd better not be just saying that."

"I mean it. You want me to?"

"You're not too tired?"

"I feel bloody amazing."

A small smile lightened his face. "All right then." He pulled out of her and sank down on the bed.

"I've got some lotion in my bag," she said, rolling on her side and kissing his shoulder.

"No. Don't leave."

With a knowing grin, she kissed him again. Hermione got up on her knees and smoothed her hand over his arse a couple of times before straddling him. Starting at the bottom of his spine, she dug her thumbs into his muscles and rubbed out the lumpy spots as she found them. He moaned into the bed, slowly going slack under her hands.

Snape turned his face to one side so he could talk. "Are you ready to tell me what you've been fantasizing about?"

Hermione stopped for a second, looking at the exposed side of his face. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Tell me what you've thought about doing with another witch."

"Right now?"

"Would you prefer to wait until later when I can watch you squirm properly?"

"No, no. I'll tell you now."

"I thought so. Go ahead."

"Um . . . well, I've mostly thought about girls I know, but I'm not really into one in particular or anything. I just sort of wonder what they'd look like naked. And then . . . sometimes . . . I've thought about kissing them. You know, is it different from kissing a boy, that sort of thing. Then I'll see down someone else's shirt, on accident I mean . . . and I wonder what it's like to touch another girl. Does her skin feel like mine? What do her nipples look like? Does she like them touched the same way I do? I've had some pretty innocent fantasies where I touch and kiss another girl. Beyond that it's mostly just curiosity. I want to _see_ another witch's pussy more than I want to touch it. Although, maybe I'd change my mind once I saw it. I have definitely thought about other witches getting spanked. And it definitely turns me on."

 _Violet would find all that pretty tame_ , Severus mused. "Have you ever seen another girl get spanked?"

She blushed. "Yes, in a book."

"What did you like about it?"

Her hands moved to his shoulder blade as she thought. "Um . . . I don't want to say. It sounds stupid."

Snape chuckled softly. "It's not stupid if it excites you. You're doing so well, love, keep going."

After taking a deep breath, she forced herself to talk, "I like how you can see . . . everything . . . when she bends over."

He snorted. "Everything?"

"Her pussy."

"That's better."

"I wonder if she's getting wet the way I do. I want to see another witch get wet like me."

"That all sounds attainable. You will certainly see witches getting spanked at Eros . . . and they will most assuredly be wet."

"I'd like to watch another witch get fucked."

"You'd have a hard time _not_ seeing that there."

"In the arse."

He laughed. "Shouldn't be a problem."

Hermione went to his other shoulder. "Is the witch you know nice?"

"Yes, is that important to you?"

"Yes. Very. I don't want someone being mean when I'm so nervous."

"No one is going to be mean to you."

"What's she like?"

"She's friendly. Fairly intelligent. Taller than you. Purple hair last I saw."

"Pretty?"

"She's attractive. Not beautiful. Kind of normal looking except for the hair. I didn't know you were so picky."

"I'm not! I'm just trying to picture her."

He grinned. "I'll bet."

"Shush." Her hands found a bad knot on his side, and she gently worked at it. "What are her tits like?"

Severus bit back another snort. "I guess a little bigger than yours. More than a handful."

"Your hand?"

"Or yours."

Hermione tried to picture the other witch.

"Get my lower back, love. It's tight as a drum."

Scooting off his bum, she worked her thumbs into the arch of his back.

"By the way, I sent an owl to Draco telling him the terms of any 'tutorials.' He hasn't gotten back to me yet."

It was Hermione's turn to snort. "He won't do it. He hated the paddle."

"You underestimate the influence of hormones on the male brain. I'll wager he takes a week and finally agrees to it."

"I don't know, Draco's pretty used to things going his way. Pain is something he seems to avoid."

"I bet you five licks with the tawse he accepts."

"No way! Dad taught me not to gamble unless I'm sure of the outcome."

"Smart man. However, _you_ seem much more adventurous than that."

"And what would I get if I won?"

"What do you want?"

"Hmm," she pondered as she rubbed. "I want you to tell me about all the wizards you've had sex with."

"You little . . ." he sealed his lips shut. _What am I worried about? I'm sure Draco's going to accept. And if he doesn't, I'll just have to convince him otherwise._ "That sounds fair."

"It does?"

"Yes. Do we have a bet?"

"Um . . . sure. I'll take a chance on that."

"I look forward to watching your bum turn purple."

"And I look forward to hearing about your exploits."

"We'll see." He wiggled his hips around checking to see if they felt looser. "It's getting better, love. Lower."

Hermione grinned and shook her head. Lower was his arse. "Yes, sir."

"Ow!" He hissed as she pressed into his right buttock.

"Bloody hell, Severus. You've got a knot in your bum that feels like bone."

"That is bone, you psychotic wench!"

"It is _not_." She laughed and leaned down to kiss his hip. "I'll be gentle. I promise."

"You'd better be."

She carefully pressed, waiting for his body to relax before adding more weight behind it. "Can you really get a table like the one you sent me the picture of?" she asked conversationally to get his mind off the knot.

"I've already gotten it."

She was shocked. "You did?"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to seeing you on it Sunday."

"How did you get it so fast?" she asked nervously.

"I know someone from Eros who does a lot of woodworking. No pun intended."

"Is it just wood?"

"No, it's wood and leather."

"I don't like that an animal died for my sexual proclivities."

He rolled his eyes. "Quality furniture is made of leather. It is durable and easy to clean. And the animal was already dead."

"How did it die?"

"A heart attack," he quipped.

"Don't patronize me."

"It's _my_ piece of furniture, and I will have it made with whatever I please. If you want to continue arguing with me, you can do so over my knee for as long as _you please_."

Hermione huffed but didn't say any more.

"I thought not. Ow! That _is_ bone."

"Sorry."

He didn't think she sounded sorry at all. "Be careful," he warned.

His voice had gotten dangerously serious, and Hermione knew better than to push her luck. She bent down and kissed the red spot on his cheek where she'd been pressing. "I'll go to the other side for a bit."

Snape let out a tense breath as she worked on the other side. "Do you think Potter and Weasley will be offended if we fuck in the shower?"

Hermione smirked. "Yes."

"I did intend to put up a Sound Shield."

"Then I guess they won't know."

"When you're done torturing me, we should wash up. I'm sticking to the bed."

"I'm starving."

"Me too, pet."

"I'm thirsty too."

"I'd imagine so."

"How's your bum feel now?"

"Tired."

"You should put some ice on it."

"That sounds pleasant," he intoned.

"Let's take a shower. I want to go eat."

"Very well. Are you planning on getting dressed for the trip across the hall?"

"Not totally. I'll put on my jeans and my shirt. You're not going starkers, are you?"

He smirked. "I was going to wear trousers. I don't want your little friends to get jealous."

She was about an inch from slapping his arse when she yanked back her hand.

"I felt that," he rumbled.

"I didn't do anything."

"I know. That's why you're not getting your bum blistered."

Hermione got off the bed before he had any second thoughts.


	23. All Apologies

23 - All Apologies

Hermione headed down to the kitchen. She was hungry enough to eat a Hippogriff. Raw. They'd found her bag and box outside her door, and she'd left a very clean (and still towel-covered) Severus Snape rifling though her underwear.

Harry and Ron were nowhere in sight as she made her way through the house, but as she neared the kitchen, she heard the sound of them talking to someone. Pausing outside the swinging door, she listened when she heard her name.

"You should have seen her face when she saw him," Harry said. It sounded as though he was smiling.

"Oh, I've seen her Snape Face," Ginny said with a snicker. ( _Oh good, Ginny's here. My plan must have worked_.) "She looks like she wants to swallow him whole."

"Please don't say it like that," Ron groaned. "I've had enough Snape visuals for one day. They've been up there for hours. What can they possibly be doing for so long?"

"I pity your future girlfriends," Ginny replied.

Hermione giggled and pushed through the door to find Ginny _plus_ Lupin, Tonks, and Teddy sitting around the table with Harry and Ron. Teddy was sitting in Ginny's lap, patting her hair as if he thought it might burn him.

"Oh! I didn't know everybody was here," she said, stopping short. "Hello."

The entire table looked as if they were trying not to laugh at her.

"Wotcher," Tonks said with a twitching smile.

"It's good to see you, Hermione," Lupin said, doing a much better job at keeping a straight face.

"Where's Snape?" Ginny asked.

 _Pawing through my knickers._ "He'll be right down."

"I'm surprised he's mobile," Harry muttered.

Hermione blushed and went to a bowl of fruit on the counter, hunting for a piece that looked good.

Ginny's grin widened. "Hungry?"

"Starving actually. Is there more food?"

"Yeah," Harry answered. "Kreacher will make you something if you want."

"Oh no, I don't want to bother him."

Harry shrugged. "It offends him if you don't ask."

Hermione grabbed a large banana.

"Please pick something else," Ron muttered.

Hermione blushed and switched for a orange.

Snape burst into the kitchen with the same brusque flair he had when entering a classroom. "Well, well, Lupin and his litter," he said by way of greeting. Not pausing for a reply, he reached around Hermione and took an apple.

"Severus," Lupin said cordially.

Ginny smiled, unlocking Teddy's fingers from her hair. "We were getting worried about you, Hermione."

"Why?"

"It got too quiet. We thought Snape might've killed you."

"La petite mort," Snape whispered into her hair, making Hermione blush.

"At least when you were shouting, we knew you were still alive," Ginny added, her eyes dancing with amusement.

Hermione went pale. "What? I put up a silencing charm. What did you hear?"

Lupin covered his smile with one hand and Tonks ducked her head, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"Not much," Remus assured her.

"Not _much_?" Ron repeated, goggling at him. "I'm going to be hearing that bed thumping against the wall in my nightmares forever."

The blood drained from Hermione's face.

Lupin gave her an understanding smile. "Did you put the charm on all four walls?"

"Yes," she said, sounding sick.

"And the floor?" he asked.

"I didn't think about the floor."

Remus gave Snape a calculating look. "I'm surprised Severus didn't remind you."

Hermione spun around. "You knew?"

Severus gave her a wicked smile before taking a loud bite of his apple.

Her jaw dropped. "You knew! And you didn't tell me! How could you?" She slammed one hand down on the counter. Snape watched her fume as if she were a mildly entertaining program on the telly. "I asked you to be nice! Ron and Harry are being very understanding about all this, and you go and do something completely underhanded." She pointed at him, poking him in the chest as she ranted. "I can't believe you! After everything—"

He caught her wrist in one hand and held her finger at bay. "What did we just discuss about physicality?"

Hermione reddened then yanked her hand out of his grasp. "How could you embarrass me like this?" she whispered.

She tore out of the room in a whirl of bushy hair, but Snape saw the tears in her eyes before she turned away. Everyone was dead silent, watching the couple with bated breath. Severus slammed his apple down on the counter with an angry, "Fuck!" and went after her, leaving the table of spectators agog.

Ginny got up as fast as she could, handed Teddy back to Tonks, then dashed toward the door, red hair flying behind her.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

Ginny turned back to them at the door. "I've never seen Snape apologize; no way am I missing it."

Everyone at the table tittered at Ginny's answer, but then Tonks jumped up and pushed Teddy into Lupin's lap.

"She's right. I might never get the chance to see this again," she explained and was out the door.

Teddy laughed at this new game, pounding his hand on the table for more, waiting for Lupin to pass him along. The remaining men looked at the swinging door for a couple of seconds then Harry and Ron gave each other a "why not" shrug and bounded out of their chairs.

Alone at the table, Remus looked down at the toddler in his lap. Teddy reached for Lupin's chin and smiled at him.

"They left us," Lupin told him.

Teddy laughed and patted the table, squeezing his eyes shut until his hair turned colors. It flashed the same red as Ginny's then melted into a raven black just like Snape's. Teddy waved at the door. "Buh!"

Lupin couldn't argue with that. "You'll thank me for this someday when he can NEVER give you detention," he said and ran after the others.

He found them all huddled around the widow that overlooked the back garden. "What'd I miss?"

Tonks yanked him closer so he could see. "Hermione's crying. Snape's talking to her."

"Shh!" everyone chorused.

Lupin looked out at the overgrown, and rather crispy, brown garden. Hermione was at the edge of the brick patio, glaring out at the dead plants, her back to Snape, hands folded into her armpits.

Snape was holding her shoulders and talking calmly to the back of her head. They could hear the rumble of his voice but couldn't make out the words.

Hermione shook her head, disagreeing with whatever he'd said. They could hear her higher-pitched voice through the glass. _"I don't care. These are my friends. Even if you only meant for Harry and Ron to hear, that's horrible. They are not Draco!"_

All of the onlookers were very confused by this (except Ginny, who covered her grin with both hands).

Snape said something, and everyone leaned in, straining to hear. He turned her around and tried to pry her hands from under her arms.

 _"NO!" she shouted. "I don't want to hit you again."_

Ron squinted. "Did she say . . . ?"

"Shh!" everyone hissed.

Snape wrapped his arms around her and said something else.

 _"I might," Hermione answered._

Severus smirked and slid his hands down to cup her bum.

"Eugh!" Ron said, making a face. "I hope she does hit him."

"Shh!" they all said through their snickers.

Hermione looked up at his face and said something so quietly they couldn't hear. Snape's head shook no, and he put his hands around her face, wiping off her tears with the edges of his thumbs. He kissed her forehead, and they saw his lips moving as he whispered.

"I never would have believed it," Tonks muttered to Remus.

Teddy giggled and whacked Lupin's cheek with one tiny palm. Lupin flinched but didn't look away from the window.

"He said it," Ginny whispered.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "What? How can you tell?"

"I just know. Look at her."

Hermione pulled her hands from her armpits and put them on Snape's chest. _"You'd better make this up to me."_

It was obvious he asked her how. Her hands tightened around his shirt. _"Apologize to them."_

 _"No."_

They didn't need to guess that time.

 _"Please, Severus."_

 _"No. I don't care what they think, and you shouldn't either!"_

 _"You won't do this one thing for me?"_ she asked so quietly they almost missed it.

Snape looked furious for a minute then his lips pulled back in a feral sneer. _"Fine."_

Hermione's face softened, and she stroked his cheek. _"Thank you."_

He growled something at her, and she nodded. Her hand slipped into his, and they started back toward the door.

"Go go go!" Ginny whispered. "They're coming back."

They sprinted back to the kitchen and were all sitting around the table, trying to catch their breath, when they heard approaching footsteps.

The couple entered hand in hand, Hermione looking embarrassed and Snape looking lethal. Everyone tried to appear unaware of what had just transpired between the two.

"Miss Granger has requested that I make amends. I think it _unnecessary_ ," Snape said through clenched teeth," but in the interest of maintaining the peace, I . . . _apologize_."

"Well, I'll be damned," Tonks muttered.

Lupin couldn't hold back a smirk.

"Well, uh . . ." Harry stuttered, giving Hermione an impressed look. "That's all right. Thanks."

Snape rolled his eyes. He picked up his apple and started to leave.

Hermione squeezed his hand. "Please don't go."

He gave her a long look then sighed and went to the other end of the table where no one was sitting. Hermione followed him over and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you, Severus," she whispered. His black eyes glared around the table, daring anyone to comment.

No one said anything except Teddy, who grabbed his own black hair in both hands and pulled it straight up until it looked as if he had horns. "Spuh!"

Hermione slipped her arm around Snape's neck and sat in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. It was too hard to meet anyone's eye after what they'd heard. Her stomach growled loudly, and Snape raised his eyebrow at her and held out his apple. She smiled at him.

"I'll make you a sandwich, Hermione," Ginny offered. " _Don't_ get up."

Hermione gave her a grateful look. "How about two . . . or three."

Ginny laughed and got out the bread. "What do you want, beef or peanut butter?"

"Meat."

Harry snorted into his hand. "I'll help you, Ginny."

Hermione watched Harry and Ginny lay out the bread and then get the roast beef. Her mouth was watering.

"We've got some tomatoes and lettuce too," Ginny said, digging around in the refrigerator.

"Merlin, yes," Hermione said with a groan of pleasure.

"You want a sandwich, Professor?" Ginny asked.

Severus was surprised she'd offered. "That sounds nice," he said carefully.

"Lay out some more bread, Harry."

"How much more?"

"How many you want?" she asked Snape.

"Two, I suppose." No one ever made him anything (not counting the school elves.)

"Anybody else want some?" Ginny asked.

"I could eat," Ron said.

"Me too," Harry said with a small grin.

"Well, bollocks to this," said Ginny, dropping the bread. "Why don't we just eat dinner?"

Harry shrugged then called out, "Kreacher?"

There was a noise in the pantry, and the stooped elf shuffled in, looking more sprightly than the last time Hermione had seen him. Teddy giggled madly and waved his arms toward the elf, his hair going green.

"Yes, Master Harry?"

"Did you already make dinner?"

"Yes, Kreacher made stew and rolls."

"Is there enough for everybody?"

The bulging eyes looked around the room. "Kreacher made more than enough."

"Great. Could we have it now?"

"Would Master like me to set the dining room?"

"No, no," Harry said with a laugh. "Just right here in the kitchen is fine."

Kreacher bowed. "As you request, sir."

With a snap of his boney fingers, the meal appeared on the table.

"I have _got_ to get a house-elf," Tonks muttered.

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Kreacher. This looks great."

Ginny started to shove the bread back in the bag, but Kreacher shook his head and snapped his fingers again. The bread sucked itself back into the bag like new.

"Brilliant," Ginny said, grinning. "Thanks."

Kreacher nodded and shuffled back to the pantry.

Hermione slipped out of Snape's lap onto the chair next to him and shoved a roll in her mouth. It tasted like yeasty heaven. "Oh my God! This is so good."

Harry laughed and sat at the head of the table where he'd been before. "Yeah, it's as good as Hogwarts. I'd be living off of cereal and ice cream if it wasn't for him."

The mood lightened considerably as everyone started to eat. They had great fun watching Teddy gum at a roll. Tonks took it back from him and soaked it in the stew then fed him bits of it from her bowl. Teddy slapped his knees and turned his hair all different shades as they laughed around him.

Snape's hand found Hermione's knee under the table. She smiled at him and ate with her left hand so she could touch him back. It dawned on her that she'd never really eaten with him before. Sitting across the Great Hall didn't count.

But laughing with her friends at Teddy's smacking lips while Severus held her hand, that counted more than anything.

The soft swish of a passing car broke the night silence. It was dark and Hermione's head rested on his chest. They'd finished another sweat-soaked round an hour earlier, and she had fallen asleep afterward—almost immediately. Snape stayed awake. He wanted to enjoy her while he could. There was no way he was sticking around the next day while she hung out with her friends. He intended to go home and make sure everything was ready for her. _More food would probably be a good idea._

His hand idly combed through her hair. If he fell asleep, he wouldn't get to hear her soft breathing or feel the thump of her heart against his side. Her naked thigh rested atop his, and the warm, soft bush of her sex pressed into the outside of his hip. There was an urge to slip his fingers into her damp slit and feel his seed seep from her body, but he stayed still so he wouldn't wake her. She would need her rest.

His other hand covered hers over his heart. He closed his eyes and stroked her fingers. The citrusy scent of her hair mingled with the musky scent of sex, and he wondered if he should tell her to air out the room before she let anyone in. _Fuck them. It's not as if they don't know what we've been doing in here._ Potter was downstairs with the Weasley girl at that very moment, probably starting a new branch on that already over-populated family tree. It disturbed him how much they looked like Lily and James.

Ever since the dream he'd had about Lily, he'd felt less haunted by her memory. When Granger had first come to him, he'd felt as though Evans were there afterward, disappointed by his perverse conquest of a student. He didn't need a dead woman judging him, no matter how much he missed her.

Granger was the first thing that had dampened the rage inside him since Lily, and he didn't want to dismiss the possibility of a second chance in life. He'd fucked many witches out of frustration, anger, desperation, and for simple distraction; but the frizzy-haired girl on his chest had awoken something in him that he thought had died long ago. The ability to feel something other than passing relief after shagging wasn't something he could remember. Ever. Caring about another person was hard, and he'd forgotten that too. You had to listen to them and think about them. They invaded your fortress and made things uncomfortable. Unfamiliar.

He had turned on Lily. He hadn't listened. It was his mistake, and he wasn't going to do the same thing again. Anger and power didn't keep you warm at night. He had spent his whole life pushing people away. It was necessary for survival. But survival is only a good plan when you have something to live for.

After the war he'd felt relieved to be free of both Voldemort and Dumbledore. His debt was paid. He hadn't counted on the emptiness that followed. Life went on the same as usual, but he was different. The world continued to annoy him as it always had, and he was starting to wonder if he would always feel so miserable.

Granger had changed that. He was a part of something with her. Something alive. Something that could grow and change. At first he hadn't liked the sensation of not knowing what was going to happen. The uncertainty. But the more nothing bad happened, the more he let go.

His life was in a free fall because of her, and he knew that the ground would rush up to meet him one day. But he'd decided to enjoy that trip until he splattered all over the ground. The feeling was worth holding onto, worth fighting for, even if it didn't last forever.

He looked down at her curly head. He could continue to love Lily _and_ be with Hermione. His feelings for the sleeping girl were strong, but it didn't make him forget Lily. He wasn't replacing one with the other. Lily had opened his heart, but Hermione had shocked it back to life. Revived him. Life was better with her in it.

Snape kissed the top of her head, waiting to make sure she was still breathing deeply. "I love you too," he whispered.

Being asleep, she couldn't hear him, but that was preferable. He wasn't sure what he wanted it to mean. For the time being, he just wanted her around. Love was a dangerous thing. He was going to be careful with it. You never knew when it might explode in your face. Granger knew he wasn't going to jump in with both feet. Snakes don't jump. Or have feet. He'd watch and wait. See how things went. When the right time came, he'd sink his fangs into her and let her know he'd been lying in wait all along.  
_

Hermione kissed Severus goodbye at the door. He would be back that evening and would spend the night with her. It had been so nice to sleep in the same bed with him and wake up next to him in the morning and not have to sneak back to her room. There was no rush, and when they'd both woken up, he'd slithered down and licked her pussy. She'd returned the favor, sucking his cock until he came in her mouth. With nothing to hurry off to, she took her time, licking him clean (and then licking him some more, until he groaned and pushed her head away).

"I'll miss you," she said as he opened the front door.

"I'll be back this evening."

"I know. I'll still miss you."

He nodded. "I'll probably be back around eight."

"So late?"

He smirked. "Late? Since when is eight late?"

"That's almost ten hours away."

His smirk widened, and he kissed her forehead. "Are you going to beg me to take your arse tonight?" he whispered in her ear.

"Fat lot of good that did me last night," she shot back with a daring grin. "You already told me you're making me wait till Sunday."

"That doesn't mean I don't like to hear it."

She laughed and pushed him out the door. "You're making me mental."

The sun blinded him as he stood on the step. He took two steps down the sidewalk before she called out to him.

"Wait!"

Severus turned around, eyebrows raised at the sharp cry.

Hermione stood on her tiptoes at the edge of the concrete step, making herself a bit taller. "One more."

He came back and gave her a small smile before tipping back her head and kissing her.

Hermione groaned as his tongue twisted around hers. When he pulled back, she didn't let go of his shirt. "I love you," she whispered up at him.

His smile returned, and he nodded. Her face said she was happy just to say it and wasn't bothered that he stayed silent. After running his thumb along her lip one last time, he turned and left.

Hermione sighed, watching him go. _We'll see if you can deny my request tonight, Professor I-can-wait-till-Sunday. Mwahahahahaha!_

"Hermione?" Ginny said from the open door.

Hermione's evil inner-laugh died mid-ha.

"What are you doing?"

"Saying goodbye to Severus."

"He isn't staying?"

"He'll be back tonight."

"Oh. Come have some breakfast with me."

Hermione went to the kitchen with Ginny, looking around for something to eat. "Where're the boys?" They didn't have to look for food when Ron was around.

"Ron's still asleep I think. Harry's definitely still asleep. He didn't even budge when I got out of bed." Ginny went to the pantry and came back with some cereal.

Hermione got out the bowls. "So Ron actually left you two alone last night?"

Ginny grinned. "After I threatened him."

"You didn't get too crazy did you?"

"Not as crazy as you."

"That's a pretty broad umbrella to fall under," Hermione said with a blush. "Was it worth it?"

Ginny nodded happily then went to the door to make sure no one was coming. When she turned around, she gave Hermione a wicked smile. "I got him to spank me last night."

Hermione covered her grin with one hand. The look on Ginny's face was a hilarious combination of pride and embarrassment mixed with fierce determination. Imagining Harry spanking _anyone_ made her laugh even harder. "How was it?"

Ginny made a face as though it were both heaven and hell. "Merlin's balls! You know Harry. He was very clearly turned on by my suggestion, but it took me twenty minutes to finally talk him into to doing it. Then he barely tapped me. I told him to go ahead and do it harder, but of course he thought he was going to hurt me. I explained that was the point, but it took him a while to really hit me. Then as soon as I made a noise, he stopped, and I had to convince him I was fine and that I wanted him to do it again."

"Did you like it?" It would be nice to have someone else in the house she could talk to about it.

"Yes! But it would have been better if I didn't have to talk him through every step."

"Maybe next time will go more smoothly. If he knows you really fancy it, he probably won't be so hesitant."

"Next time I'm tying _him_ up and finding out how he likes it."

Hermione's eyes got wide. "You're going to spank him?"

"Hell yes," Ginny stated firmly. "I'm going to show him how hard I want it and, if he likes it, I'm going to—"

"What are you two up to?" Harry asked blearily, stumbling into the kitchen with Ron.

Hermione and Ginny looked at them and then each other, trying not to laugh. "Nothing," they said at the same time.

"I'll ask Kreacher to make breakfast," Harry mumbled.

"Ask him for pancakes," Ron said, perking up a little.

"M'kay." Harry headed for Kreacher's den.

Hermione leaned in close to Ginny and whispered, "What if he doesn't like it?"

Ginny grinned at Harry's arse. "Oh, he'll like it. And when I tie him up, he'll like that too."

Hermione laughed.

"What's so funny over there?" Ron asked, blinking sleepily.

"Nothing," they both chimed.  
_

Hermione spent most of the day with Ron, distracting him from Harry and Ginny's absence. She wanted to give them as much time together as she could. Ginny would have to go home soon. Whatever it was they were doing, it was very quiet. They had obviously remembered to put the Sound Shield on _every_ surface of the room. Ron was "helping" her make brownies in the kitchen; he'd eaten half the batter before she got it in the oven. When she saw how little was left, she started a new batch. Ron could eat the the rest of the first try while she rescued the second.

"Ow, hot!" He hissed, yanking back his hand.

"Ron! I just took those out. What did you think they were doing in there, getting some shade? Give them at least ten minutes."

"I like them hot," he explained.

She shook her head. "It's _your_ tongue, do what you want. But if you can't touch them, you probably shouldn't try to put them in your mouth."

"Yeah. I'll give them a minute," he said, sitting down at the table and staring at the pan as if that would cool them faster.

Leaving him to ponder the wonders of molten chocolate, she started measuring out a new cup of sugar. He was quiet for a long time then she heard him hiss again. _I should put them in the refrigerator before he gives himself third-degree burns._

"Hermione?"

"I told you. Ten minutes."

"It's not about the brownies," he said with a grin.

"Oh. What is it?" she asked, leveling off the cocoa powder.

"Were you happy with me when we went out?"

She looked up from the bowl. "I was very happy with you. It just wasn't . . . you know . . . right."

He nodded. "Snape and me are about as different as you can get. What do you see in him?"

Hermione sighed. "It's complicated."

"Try me."

"It's hard to explain in words. He makes me happy. Sure, he's grouchy and sarcastic; but he's also smart . . . and very sweet when no one's around. I like that."

"He's certainly not sweet when people _are_ around."

She laughed and mixed up her dry ingredients. "No, but I guess I don't need him to be. I like him the way he is."

"He must be hung like a Hippogriff for you to put up with him."

Hermione looked at him in shock. "Ron!"

"What? He's not exactly brimming with charm. And with the way you were screaming yesterday, I have to assume that you're with him for the sex."

"Ron! I thought all this made you ill. And he is quite charming when we're alone."

"Are his trousers on or off when he's charming?"

"That is none of your business!"

"Okay. I just can't believe you're happy with him. He isn't just mean, Hermione, he's dangerous. You do know no one _made_ him join the Death Eaters. He did that by choice."

She sighed. "He switched sides. You know he was working with Dumbledore. You do remember him helping us defeat Voldemort, don't you?"

"Yeah, I also remember him making our lives a living hell. How can you just forgive him for all that?"

She sat down at the table with him. "The same way I forgive anyone else. Nobody's perfect; everyone makes mistakes." She held up her hand when he started to protest. "Yes, some mistakes are worse than others . . . and maybe sometimes they can't be forgiven, but he seems different now. He smiles. And he laughs. Don't get me wrong, he's still angry and moody; but I like this new side of him. And not to scare you but, yes, the sex is really good; and it _is_ one of the reasons I stay. But it's not the _only_ reason. I don't know how long we'll last, but I want to try."

"And what if he hurts you?"

"I don't think he will. I think he's more afraid of me hurting him."

"You?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Me. I don't think a lot of people have shown him affection in his life. He doesn't quite know how to react, but he's getting used to it. I think he keeps people at a distance so he doesn't ever get hurt again."

"Are you trying to make me feel sorry for Snape?"

"No, I'm just asking you to look at it from another perspective. And maybe give him a chance."

Ron sighed and touched the top of the brownies. When it didn't singe him, he poked harder until the insides burned his finger. Jamming his finger into his mouth, he sucked the red spot. "Still needs a few minutes."

With a small smirk, she nodded.

"So you really want to stay with him?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes."

Ron sighed as though she were beyond reason. "Okay. I still think he's a greasy, evil wanker; but if that's what you want, I'll keep my mouth shut."

Hermione smiled. "He apologized yesterday; that wasn't evil."

Ron smiled too, cherishing the memory. "I still can't believe you got him to do that."

"I'm a bit surprised myself. But he did it _for me_. He cares about me."

Ron studied her for several seconds then nodded. "Maybe."

There was a green roar from the fireplace, and they both turned to see Mrs. Weasley's head in the emerald flames.

Molly smiled. "Oh good, you're here. Hermione dear, how are you? Have you gotten everything unpacked?"

"No, Mrs. Weasley, we haven't. Ginny's up there right now sorting through my books. Remus and Tonks came over last night with Teddy, and we spent all night playing with him. We didn't get a thing done. Of course we spent the rest of the night talking and getting absolutely nowhere. The room is a bigger wreck than when we started."

Molly laughed. She seemed relieved that Tonks and Lupin had been there.

"You don't mind if she stays over one more night, do you?" Hermione asked hopefully. "We were planning on rearranging the room, and I've still got all those books to put away."

"I guess that sounds all right, dear. Are you all eating enough? How's Harry? Where _is_ Harry?"

"He's fine, Mum," Ron assured her. "He's at the store buying a cake to welcome me and Hermione to our new home."

Hermione gave him an impressed glance.

"How sweet. Fred and George might come to visit you. They were here this morning and said they planned to stop by and see if you needed anything."

"We'll keep an eye out for them," Ron said.

"All right, dear. Be good."

"Thanks for lending me Ginny, Mrs Weasley." Hermione smiled sweetly.

"Of course, dear. Tell her I'll see her tomorrow. Floo me if you need anything."

"Thanks, Mum," Ron answered.

Molly's head disappeared in a sooty whoosh.

Ron shook his head at her. "Rearranging the furniture, huh?"

 _Hey, the bed moved._ She raised an eyebrow at him. "I owe Ginny. It's the least I can do. What about you, 'Harry's out buying a cake'?"

Ron shrugged. "I'm glad Ginny's with Harry. It could be a lot worse. At least I know he's treating her right. She could be dating a Slytherin. Or worse."

"Worse?"

"A Malfoy."

Hermione laughed until she had tears in her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. Ginny would tear Draco apart."  
_

When Ginny came down a couple of hours later, Hermione told her the good news.

"You're a miracle worker," Ginny said in amazement.

"Give some credit to Ron. He was in on it too."

Ginny looked at Ron, who was by the counter eyeing the new dish of brownies. "How brotherly. Helping his sister get a good shag."

Hermione laughed. "Don't rub it in his face."

"I only do that to Harry," Ginny quipped.  
\- - - - - - - - - -

Fred and George showed up just after they'd finished dinner.

Ron led them into the living room where Ginny was sitting in Harry's lap in a cozy chair in the corner.

"What's going on in here?" Fred shouted.

Harry looked startled, but then George started laughing.

"We come to lend a helping hand and find our sister sitting on the host. This isn't how he's making you earn your supper is it, Ginny?"

"Come to spy for Mum, have you?" Ginny shot back.

Fred slapped one hand over his heart and staggered as if he'd been shot. "Spy for Mum? I didn't know the death blow would come from my own sister."

George caught him and shoved him back toward the sofa. "Don't insult us, Ginny. Unlike our sister we do have some familial honor."

"Oi!" Ginny glared. "I've been very honorable. Haven't I, Harry?"

Harry looked speechless for a second then smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

Ginny gave him a conspiratorial look, but Hermione could see her trying not to laugh.

"See?" Ginny said with a twitching smile. "Compared to you two, I'm a saint."

George grinned. "We like to set the bar low."

"Set it low?" Fred asked George. "I thought we'd done away with it years ago."

George laughed. "No, no. I keep it around. Somewhere. For company."

"Hermione!" Fred said, spotting her in the other chair. "Haven't seen you in ages. I'm glad there's someone to keep the moral scale balanced in this house."

Hermione heard Ron mutter, "don't count on it," as she got up and hugged Fred. George hugged her next, lingering just a little longer than necessary and kissing her on the cheek.

He smirked down at her. "Don't you look well? Keeping this lot in line, are you?"

Hermione glanced back at Ron and Harry. "Um . . ." George pulled her down on the sofa between him and Fred, his arm resting along the back near her shoulders.

"By the way, Ron," George said, grinning at his brother, "we set you up with Ingrid for a date on Tuesday. You better not embarrass us. We told her you were a suave and daring war hero who needed daily sponge baths for his wounds."

Ron went very red. "That's . . . good. Thanks."

"Think nothing of it," Fred replied. "After George's disastrous date with her, she'll be easy to impress."

"Disastrous date?" Ginny asked. "I told you not to be yourself for at least the first two weeks."

George smiled. "I'll have you know, I was a perfect gentleman. It wasn't my fault the restaurant served her bad clams, and she got food poisoning."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "That poor girl. Did you get her to Saint Mungo's?"

"Oh yeah. He did," Fred said, trying not to laugh. "But not before she covered him in a nice white wine marinade of sick. He smelled like the drunks at the dock when he got home."

"She said she didn't blame me for it, but she could never eat with me again," George told Hermione. "Alas, another date lost to projectile vomiting."

Hermione hoped he was kidding.

"We're lucky she agreed to stay on at the shop," Fred added. "For a week, she dry-heaved whenever she saw him."

"How about you, Hermione?" George asked with a sly grin. "Fancy taking a chance on dinner with me? I promise not to take you to The Wharf. Fool me once, shame on me."

"Fool you three times, and it's seems like maybe you'd find a new place to take your dates," Fred finished.

"What do you say, Hermione? I've got sick bags in my robes if you start to feel queazy."

"I can't."

"Ouch." Fred hissed through his teeth. "Not even a maybe. I told you she's too smart to fall for your tainted meat."

George grinned at his brother. "Fuck off. She said she _can't_ , not she _won't_. I can work with that."

"I'm seeing someone," she explained before George got his hopes up.

The twins gave her matching surprised looks. "You are?" they both said at the same time.

"Yes."

Fred leered. "Anyone we know?"

"I should say so," said a silky voice from the doorway.

"Severus!" Hermione smiled and bounded off the couch to him.

"Severus?" Fred and George repeated, looking at each other.

Hermione squeezed him round the middle. "You're early."

"Or just in time," Snape drawled, eyeing George.

Fred grinned at Ron and Harry. "I don't get it. What's the punch line?"

Ginny snorted and answered, "It's not a joke."

"Come on," George said, starting to laugh. "That's the most elaborate prank I've seen in years. How did you get Snape to agree to it? Bloody hell, you got us good."

Harry was starting to snicker; Ron just shook his head.

Snape wrapped one arm around her shoulders and whispered, "Should we leave the Sound Shield down to convince them?"

"No!" she said, smiling. "They'll figure it out. Come on, I have something for you."

"I have something for you as well," he purred.

Hermione shivered and called over her shoulder, "'Night, everybody."

Ginny, Ron, and Harry all said, "G'night," and watched her drag Severus toward the stairs.

"Good night, _Professor_!" Fred called sarcastically after them.

When Hermione didn't reappear, George got up and went to the door to look for her. "Where'd they go?"

Ginny sighed and said very slowly, "To bed."

"No, really," Fred countered.

"Really," Ron answered.

"If you don't believe us, ask Tonks and Lupin what they heard yesterday," Harry said.

George sat down in the chair by the door, looking flabbergasted. "What did they hear?"

Harry smirked at Ginny, who grinned back and answered, "That's hard to say. Hermione wasn't making much sense until she screamed Snape's name."

"Nuh uh," Fred said, his smile dying on his lips.

"Uh _huh_ ," Ginny assured him. "But mostly we were worried they were going to break the bed. Or the wall."

"Hermione and _Snape_?" George said, as if he hoped that the others were confused about whom they were discussing.

Harry smirked and nodded. "Wait'll you hear what else happened."  
\- - - - - - - - - -

Snape picked up a small valise by the stairs as they headed up.

"Did you bring your pajamas?" she teased.

"Just a couple changes of clothes and some things I thought you might like." He saw her nervous expression and smirked. "I get the impression my gifts make you apprehensive."

"Maybe a little," she said, eyeing the bag warily. It wasn't big, which eased her mind somewhat.

"What do you have in store for me tonight, pet? I've already showered and eaten, so I'm yours for the evening."

Hermione smiled as they approached the door. She blocked his way, wanting to change first. "Give me five minutes, okay?"

He rolled his eyes. "Very well, but I'm coming in whether you're ready or not."

"I'll call you as soon as I'm ready."

"Fine. Hurry."

Hermione dashed in and closed the door in his face, smiling at his glare. She'd hidden her new knickers in the bureau before he could see them. She got them out along with a t-shirt she'd found while packing up her room. She'd been debating whether the shirt was a good idea or if she should just go topless, but she decided it added some mystery; it might be good to make him work for it (or anything).

Tearing off her shirt and bra, she pulled the white t-shirt over her head. It was a tight fit. She'd bought it about five years before at a secondhand shop, and it had been snug even then. There were very faint letters, barely visible, across the front. She didn't know for sure what songs the Ramones sang, but she'd slept in that particular bit of memorabilia for several years. The cotton was worn to almost nothing, and she could clearly see her areola through the material.

Shoving off her jeans and knickers, she pulled on her new knickers and turned around to look at her bum in the mirror. Nothing fancy from the front, the knickers were white cotton with a small red heart over her hip bone; but across the seat in scarlet letters was scrawled "Spank Me."

Quickly tying up her hair in bunches, she climbed onto the bed and faced the door, getting into position with her hands on her head, knees spread. "Okay, I'm ready."

Snape came in and raised one eyebrow at her; he set the valise on the chair without looking away. His wand flicked around the room, and all the candles lit. It wasn't really dark outside yet, but he didn't want to miss anything. Moving in closer, he ran his eyes over her stiff nipples. The shirt she was wearing left little to the imagination. If it were any thinner, he'd be able to see her pores through it. He actually liked the white knickers, and he vowed to make the gusset transparent before he took them off her. "This is a new look for you, Miss Granger. Downright virginal compared to what you usually choose."

She had no intention of pointing out that he hadn't seen the best part yet. He'd see it sooner or later. Snape finally looked away and opened his case, pulling out a couple pairs of trousers and some shirts and boxers. She was worried to see how deeply his hand went into the bag. It was magically expanded inside; he might have anything in there. After he put his extra clothes in the dresser with hers, he went back to his bag and pulled out a jar.

"I thought you might prefer lube to saliva," he commented and set it on the nightstand.

"Yes, thank you."

"Are you wearing your plug?"

"No."

"Where is it?"

She nodded towards the dresser. "In my underwear drawer."

"Well, it should feel at home there," he said, opening the drawer and finding it. He set the plug on the nightstand next to the lube. "I think it's time we enlarged it again, don't you?"

Hermione swallowed hard. "How much bigger are you going to make it?"

"Just a touch. It's nowhere near as wide as my cock, and you take that just fine."

"That's different. The plug is hard."

"And my cock isn't?"

"Well, of course, but it has _some_ give to it. Plus I wear the plug longer, and I have to walk around. I already feel as though I've got a candle shoved up my bum."

He smirked. "We'll take it nice and slow." _You'll be begging for it._

"Okay," she said, wiggling around so her toes wouldn't go to sleep.

Snape went back to his bag and felt around for a few seconds. Cold metal touched his fingers, and he pulled out her clamps.

"I thought you might be missing these," he said, jingling them around in his palm.

Hermione had a love/hate relationship with the clamps. She loved them as long as he didn't make them too tight. "Thank you. I think."

"You think?" he asked. "You didn't want me to take them off last time."

"Yes, well, they felt good then. But when you make them tighter, I hate it."

"I see. Well, I only brought one other item for you. I hope you respond to it more favorably."

Hermione froze when he pulled out a wooden hairbrush. It wasn't big, but she knew better than to believe that that meant anything. It looked just as bad as his little paddle. Except with bristles. Snape twirled the handle through his fingers as he came closer to her. Hermione tried not to squirm as he stood right next to her.

"You're to keep this visible on the dresser at all times, understood?"

She nodded.

"Would you like to test it now?"

Her eyes widened a little. She did _not_ want to test it out, but if she said yes, he would have to read her knickers. "I'm scared."

"Why? You haven't done anything wrong. Have you?"

"No, sir."

"Then let's see if I can't make you like it."

Slowly, she nodded.

"That's my good girl." He slapped his palm with the back of the brush, and she jumped like a spooked horse. Snape grinned and rubbed the wood over the top of her leg. "You _will_ beg me for it tonight. And I _will_ enjoy hearing it."

He flipped over the brush and ran the stiff bristles lightly over her crotch. Hermione's eyes went even wider, and she forced herself not to squirm.

Snape's lips twitched at her attempted restraint. "Is that how you want to play it?" he asked cooly, running one corner of the brush up her torso until he was all the way under her chin, tipping her face to his. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice."

"Did you put up the silencing charm?" she asked quietly.

He slowly shook his head. "No. I'll do it now—give you some time to think about your answer."

He sauntered around the room, lazily flicking his wand at each wall; then he met her eye and did the floor and the ceiling. "All done. No one will hear your pleas for more. Now, are you going to be a good girl, or do I need to show you how much the hairbrush can hurt?"

Her insides were shaking even more than her arms. "I'm your good girl," she whispered with a tremor. "Tell me what to do."

He let out a ragged exhale. "Get over the edge of the bed."

Hermione stiffly got out of position and slipped down the edge of the bed, keeping watch over her shoulder for his reaction to her knickers.

Severus raised one eyebrow as her bum came into view. He had to bite back his laugh. All that cajoling and her underwear was doing the begging for her. "Are these the knickers of which you wrote?"

"Yes, sir."

His finger traced over the letters. "Trust you to buy underwear that involves reading."

She smiled.

"Honesty in advertising is so rare. Would you like me to warm you up with my hand first?"

Sighing in relief, she nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Count for me, pet." _I want to know when you can't think anymore._

He moved to the her left side, smoothing out her knickers before starting. She sighed with the first slap, and he gave her ten more easy ones before starting to get harder. When she got to fifteen, he could hear her wincing with each word. The speed stayed slow, but he kept building on the strength with each swat. Her cheeks bounced, hot and red, as she started to wiggle.

"Twenty-four."

 _Slap!_

"Twenty-five."

 _Slap!_

The strain in her voice got tighter as she got louder. Her dancing amused him, but it was a bad habit. "If you can't stay still, get on your toes and spread you legs."

Her stomach flipped. _How can I stay still with you saying things like that?_ She popped up onto her toes and stepped her feet apart.

"Wider."

Her feet went further apart.

"Better. Now keep your feet on the floor."

"Yes, sir."

He smirked and started in again.

 _Slap!_

"THIRTY-EIGHT!"

 _Slap!_

"Thirty-nine!"

 _Slap!_

She groaned. "Forty!"

Snape's cock twitched hard against his zip as she started to moan with every hit. It took her longer and longer to say the number, and when she got to fifty-five, he had to remind her to say anything at all. "I don't hear you counting, Miss Granger."

"Um . . . fifty-four? No, fifty-five."

"Are you certain? We can start over if you're unsure."

"No! I'm sure. Fifty-five."

He went on. Even though she kept her feet on the floor, her hips were getting violent. Her hand flew back to cover herself at sixty-one, and she started to cry into the quilt. He slid his fingers around her wrist and held her arm to her lower back.

"Keep your hands away," he murmured, pressing his erection to her hip. "Just a few more then we'll take a break."

Her fingers gripped his forearm as he pinned her wrist. When he started again, his own breathing sounded as labored as hers. The hits weren't as hard as before, but they still made her shout.

"Sixty-two!"

 _Slap!_

"Six-ty-three!" she stuttered, squeezing his arm tighter.

 _Slap!_

She moaned and wiggled for a while before she said, "Sixty-four."

 _Slap!_

Hermione went limp, crying as she attempted to say sixty-five. All that came out was "six."

He pulled her knickers into the crack of her bum, checking to see how red her backside was. Her arse looked lovely. Scorched, but lovely. Running his fingertips over it, he purred down at her, "Beautiful. You did very well, love." He let go of her hand and held onto her hips, bending to kiss her stinging flesh. "I think it's time for a reward."

He slipped one hand over her pussy, gently rubbing her through her knickers. It felt like a sauna between her legs. She slowly stopped crying and started arching her back to offer him more.

"I can feel how wet you are, love. Are you ready for my cock?"

"Yes, sir," she whispered.

"I can't give it to you until you've had the hairbrush. Are you ready for it now?"

Hermione took a shaky breath. "Yes, sir."

"Good. I'll only give you twenty to start with." He pulled her knickers back into place and rubbed the brush over the cotton seat. "You don't have to count."

There was a hollow sounding pop of wood on flesh, and she jumped a little.

"One."

"I said you don't have to count, love."

"I can't stop."

He smirked and nodded. "All right."

 _Pop._

"Two."

Snape applied the next eight hard enough to sting but not so hard that she cried.

"Ten."

"Would you like to try it a bit harder?" he asked quietly.

Now that she wasn't so scared, she wanted to see how much she could take. "Yes, sir."

His smirk returned. "That's my girl."

 _Pop!_

"Eleven!"

 _Pop!_

"Twelve!"

The wood burned into her bum as if it were heated. The sting made her eyes water, but she wasn't pulling away. He moved around, evenly covering all of her bottom. Some spots hurt more than others, but it always left behind the same tender block of heat. Her knickers absorbed some of the sting.

 _Pop!_

"Eighteen!"

 _Pop!_

"Nineteen!"

 _Pop!_

"Twenty!" She slumped against the bed and let the tension drain from her belly. His hand was back between her legs, his nails lightly scratching over her panties, making her shiver and buck.

"How was that, love?"

"It stings . . . and it's hot."

He grinned. "Do you mean temperature-wise or sexually?"

"Temperature. My bum's on fire."

Severus chuckled. "I haven't even taken down your knickers yet. I think you'll like the feeling on your bare skin." His finger drew a line over her dampening slit to prove his point.

"There's going to be more?" she groaned.

He pressed the brush's flat back between her spread legs and rubbed her vulva with the glossed wood. She made a small sound, experimentally circling her hips. He let her grind against it for a minute before pulling away. There was a sad whimper, which turned into a gasp as he pulled her knickers up between her cheeks again. She danced on her toes until he dialed back the tension. Severus petted her rump with the wood, warning her that the next round was starting.

 _Pop!_

Her buttocks twitched, and she let out a weak moan. "Twenty-one."

He went faster. When she got to thirty, he gathered the back of her knickers in his fist again and pulled them tight. Her resulting moan made his dick throb. Her cheeks were going brick red in some places; he didn't want to bruise her. _Just ten more, and we'll see how her knickers are holding up._

 _Pop!_

"Thirty-one!"

 _Pop!_

"Thirty-two!"

He rubbed her bum with the brush, making her wait for the next one. Her groan sounded anxious.

 _Pop!_

"Thirty-three!"

The glossed wood rubbed away the sting, and her pussy started to drool. _Dammit! Stop teasing._ The brush slipped sideways between her thighs, and she felt the warmed wood on one thigh and the boar bristles grazing the other.

 _Pop!_

"Thirty-four!"

The bristles scratched lightly over her burning skin, making her jump.

He flipped it around. _Pop!_

"Aaa! Thirty-five!"

The brush was rubbing away the sting again, and she let out a whimper.

 _Pop!_

"Thirty-six."

Back between her legs. _Oh God. I can't take any more of this. Either spank me or make me come!_ "Please!"

 _Pop!_

She sighed. "Thirty-seven."

The brush patted her vulva as if it were impatiently waiting for her to do something.

 _Pop!_

Heat in her seat. She ground her clit into her straining knickers. "Thirty-eight. Please!"

"Please what?"

"Please let me come."

"Not until we get to forty."

"Then please hit me. Get it over with."

"But you're enjoying it so much," he said, patting her rump.

Her back arched and curled against the soft tapping. "Please!"

"You know what I want to hear."

She tried to hump the edge of the bed. "Please paddle my bum with the hairbrush, sir!"

He smiled. "Very good."

 _Pop!_

"Oh God! Thirty-eight!"

Snape bit his lip and kept the correction to himself. Teasing her slit with the edge, he watched her hips churn. _Dance for me, pet._

"Please, sir. I need it!"

 _Yes, you do._

 _Pop!_

"Thirty-nine. Thank you!"

He smiled broadly; it felt foreign but not wrong. "Do you like your new brush, pet?" He pulled the bristles gently over her pussy.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Remember that in the future. I don't give gifts to just anyone."

Hermione rolled her face in the quilt, digging her fingers into the slightly musty fabric. "Thank you for thinking of me, sir. Please give me my last hit."

"I think the last one should be hard, don't you? I want to make sure you know what you're in for if you disobey me."

She could take one hard one. "Yes, sir. Please."

The brush tapped against her a few times and then she heard a soft whoosh of movement.

 _Thwack!_

The impact made her shout then a blinding wave of heat burned through her cheek. "Ow-w!" She hissed, her hand shooting back to her flaming skin. "Forty. Ow!"

He let her rub while he went to get her plug and the jar of lube. When he got back, he set it all on the bed. "Take away your hand. Let me see."

Hermione groaned softly as he pushed away her fingers so he could look. His fingertips felt like lines of fire over her skin. Her bum had a fever.

"That's it," he muttered, stroking her darkening skin. "That might be sore tomorrow. You're not planning on being disobedient any time soon, are you?"

"No, sir." _Never!_

"That little hairbrush can do a lot of damage if it has to."

"I'll be good, I promise."

"I know you will, pet. You like being my good girl. You're not a troublemaker. Do you have a thank you for me?"

"Thank you, sir."

"For?"

"For my new present?"

"And for the paddling?" he suggested.

"Oh, yes, sir. Thank you for spanking me."

"You're welcome, pet. Are you ready to make your plug a bit wider? We want to keep you stretched."

 _Oh bollocks!_ "Yes, sir."

"Good. Spread you legs for me again."

He straightened out her knickers then pulled them just below her glowing cheeks. Letting her watch, he tapped the end of the plug twice, and it visibly grew. Her eyes got wider; she didn't blink as he unscrewed the jar and dipped one finger inside.

Her plug looked as if it had lungs and had just taken a nice inhale. It wasn't _that_ much bigger, but it seemed the snake head was laughing at her. The cold feel of lube being smeared over her hole was a blessed contrast to the heat in her bum. One finger teased her back entrance, and she let out a small strangled noise of encouragement. He went too slowly, lubing her inner walls at a snail's pace. She tried to shove her hips back to make him go faster, but he just let his hand go slack and there was nothing to push against.

"For someone who was so worried about her plug being too big, you seem awfully eager for it now."

"Yes, sir."

"How wet is your pussy? Are you ready to come?"

"Oh gods, sir, I'm very wet. Please hurry."

He chuckled. "I'll let you come after your plug is in."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

Smirking, Snape lubed her plug then pressed the tapered end to her puckered hole. As soon as he started to apply pressure, she whimpered and tried to hump the bed again. _There's my sweet angel._ "Try and stay still, love. Relax."

Hermione did her best to not move, but she was leaking a river. He kept fucking her hole with the plug, easing it in and out until she was ready to tear out her hair. There was a slight burn as the widest part stretched her; she went still, panting through the feeling. It slid inside and the burning died, leaving behind only the blunt sensation of fullness.

"How does it feel?" he asked.

"Big."

Snape snickered. "Stand up and come over here where I can see your knickers." He smoothed them back into place over her crimson bum.

Hermione pushed up from the bed, feeling every new angle inside and out. Her knickers burned her cheeks, and the plug shifted around inside her, pressing her rectum like a tiny fist. Gingerly, she made her way over to where he was sitting in the chair. His eyes were glued to the front of her knickers, and she knew he could see the wet spot darkening the fabric.

Severus turned up his palm and cupped her damp crotch, manipulating her lips through the material. Sitting back, he spread his legs wider. "Show me how you've been making yourself come. Sit on my knee. Rub your pussy against my thigh."

Hermione's face reddened, but the desire to climax overrode the embarrassment. Straddling his leg, she hissed as the plug pressed deeper. With one hand on the arm of the chair and one on his chest, she leaned forward and rocked her clit against his thigh. It was perfect. "I'm going to come, sir."

"Right now?"

She nodded. "Pretty soon."

"Lift up your shirt. I want to see everything."

Hermione didn't stop grinding as she pulled her t-shirt above her breasts. The room felt extremely airy without that thin layer.

Severus estimated about two minutes until she came. Her nipples were going stiff, and the musky scent of pussy floated through the air. "I can smell you, love. I'm going to lick you clean when you're done. But first I want to see how wet those knickers can get."

Hermione was gone. She heard him whispering about wet knickers, and she was coming, her body shaking with pleasure. A guttural groan slipped from her slack mouth. She couldn't stop it. His eyes kept burning into her, recording every tick and convulsion. It made her far less embarrassed once she saw the lust behind that ebony stare.

"That might be a new record, love." Snape reached out and drew his finger over one tight nipple. "I don't think you made it thirty seconds."

Hermione smiled, climbing all the way into his lap and resting her soaked gusset against the bulge in his trousers. "Yes, sir. Are you really going to lick my pussy now?"

A dark chuckle rose from his chest. "Is that what you'd like?"

"Yes, sir. And your cock."

"First get on the bed and show me how wet your knickers are."

She nodded happily and went to the bed. Once she was on her back, she spread her legs for his viewing pleasure. Snape could see the huge wet spot from where he sat. The white cotton clung to her lips, highlighting the dark cleft of her sex. His hand went to his cock and squeezed it back into submission then he went in for a closer look.

"Bloody hell, love," he muttered.

He ran one finger over the damp material, and she wiggled her hips for more. He eased her panties over her hips and rolled them off, dragging them down her legs and tossing them aside. The smell of her pussy teased his nostrils. Shoving her back along the quilt, he leaned down and spread open her lips. Cream coated every last inch. _Draco's right, it does look like icing._ He buried his face in her muff, slurping at her entrance, licking her folds clean.

"Oh gods!" Hermione shouted with a hard jerk. Her clit was screaming. "Severus! Fuck! Slow down."

He growled and shoved his tongue up her twat, brushing his nose over her clit. Her hands were in his hair, and she pushed away his head even as her hips pressed closer. He burrowed in deeper, getting everything he could. His cock was struggling against his fly, and he shoved one hand down to unzip his trousers. The extra room gave him some respite, but the bed was out to rub him raw.

When he'd sucked all the cream from her center, he leaned back and surveyed his work. "Now we can start all over and see how wet you can get again."

"I want to suck your cock."

"Hm. I don't think that's a good idea at this point. Later. When I need it."

Hermione growled, her plans thwarted. "Will you bugger me?"

Grinning, Severus climbed up to kiss her. "I told you, tomorrow."

Another low growl. "Please."

"Tomorrow."

"Can I at least take off your clothes?"

One side of his mouth curled up. "If you like."

Her hands were already unbuttoning his shirt before he finished the sentence. "You know very well _I like_."

His lips touched hers again. "Don't be in such a hurry. We've got all night."

"I can't help it. I want you." Her progress with his shirt dead-ended at his belt. She lost her grip on the slick leather when his tongue pushed past her lips and started fucking her mouth. Her squeal was muffled by his kiss; she dug her fingers into his hips and jerked him closer.

When he ran out of air, he let her rest, going for her neck so she could finish undressing him. Her shaking fingers finally got his trousers open, and he grunted when she started to rub him through his shorts.

"Stop that," he groaned. "Just take them off." He was starting to get friction burn.

Hermione got his clothes below his bum and used her feet to shove it all down to his ankles. Severus toed off his shoes and kicked his trousers onto the floor. One sock was stuck on his foot, and he finally had to tear it off with the help of the bed and his other foot.

"Take off that blasted shirt," he growled. "It's not doing you any good like that."

Hermione wiggled it off and cast it aside while he sat up and pulled off his own shirt. He was gloriously naked when he pressed his chest to to hers, and she wrapped her arms around him, running her hands up and down his bare back. His hips circled into her, and she moaned over his shoulder as he ground his manhood into her core. She couldn't stay still after all that. Her fingers dug into his bum and held him hostage as she bucked beneath him.

"Oh, no you don't," he said, pulling her hands off his arse and pinning them next to her head. "Do I need to tie you down, or will you be good?"

"Tie me down!"

Severus snickered into her neck. "Have it your way."

Holding out a hand, he summoned his wand. With one quick flick, her hands shot towards the bed posts. Another flick made her ropes visible. She seemed to enjoy that, squirming and staring at the ropes as if they were candy. "Shall I do your legs too?"

He wasn't expecting an answer; his wand was already giving a lazy flick to pull her legs back toward her hands. Severus bit back a laugh as she tested the ropes. After twisting the snake's head so it was properly aligned up and down, he ran his wand tip along the back of her thigh, smirking when her leg jumped. "Is this what you had in mind, pet?"

"Um . . . not quite. But I like it anyway."

His mouth curled up. "It's a very becoming look on you."

Hermione blushed and bit her lip. She knew he was teasing her, but she knew he meant it too. "Thank you, sir. I was hoping you'd like it."

"It's nice, but it's missing something."

"What?"

"The proper accessaries." He summoned the clamps and adjusted the tension, taking his time as she watched and worried. "Aren't you going to beg me for these as well? Or are you partial to the hairbrush now?"

"I don't know if I want them or not."

"That's a pity. Had you asked nicely, I would have taken out your plug and given your arse a nice tongue-bath." He wanted to teach her a lesson about taking whatever he gave her.

"May I please have the clamps, sir?"

"No, no," he said, chuckling. "You missed your chance. I think these will have to be a little bit tighter, and I think we'll practice asking _willingly_ for the pleasure I offer. And thanking me for things before I suggest it."

 _Damn._ "I'm sorry, sir. I _do_ want what you give me."

"Good. Let's hear you beg."

Swallowing hard, she licked her lips and took a deep breath. "Please clamp my nipples, sir. I need it. I need to prove I'm your good girl."

He raised one eyebrow. "That was _very_ nice."

She gasped as he opened one clamp and placed it to her nipple. He didn't let it close, he just watched her face and waited.

"Please, sir. I want it. I want whatever you give me."

Smiling, he gently let it close. The clamps were tighter than she liked, but she took a deep breath and tried to breathe through the pinch. It wasn't unbearable; she wasn't crying or anything. "Thank you, sir."

Severus smiled. "That was excellent, pet. Are you ready for the other one?"

"Yes, sir."

The other jaw closed around her free nipple, and she sucked in her breath. The pain in the first side had already started to dull, but having the other one clamped made it harder to maintain her composure.

"Thank you, sir," she said through clenched teeth.

"You're being a very good girl now. Should I reward your good behavior?"

"Please, sir. I want whatever you want give me."

Smiling again, he nodded. "You're getting better at this, love. Such a fast learner." Sliding down to her pussy, he started to lick her again.

She let out a long, low moan, torn between the pain and pleasure. "Oh God, sir. Thank you."

He grinned into her folds. _So sweet. So ready to be mine._ He slipped two fingers into her pussy and pumped her g-spot in time with his licking. He didn't know if it was because she was restrained or if it was the added excitement from the clamps, but she was progressing rapidly. The sloshy sound behind her front wall was already quite loud. With only a small leak as warning, she started to squirt, her back arching like a bow. She shouted his name but lost her ability to speak halfway through; it morphed to long "unnnnnh" as the liquid ran from her body.

Hermione lay panting in surprise and satisfaction as she came down. Just like before, her orgasm had snuck up on her, rolling through with surprising speed. Her nipples were killing her, but her climax seemed have drained some of their steam.

Severus didn't try to lick up this offering. He wanted to hear her while they fucked. Pushing up, he knelt at her shrine. When he tapped his cock in her fount, she said his name. He couldn't look away from the wet shine that coated his knob, sanctifying himself in her watery release. When he pressed in the tip, she growled out a moan and started testifying.

"Oh God!"

Severus smirked and gently gave her a couple thrusts. Her opening was swollen from her orgasms, and he could feel the plug pressing through her wall. It kept catching on his head, making her tight opening feel like a ridgy fist. He knew he was just driving himself crazy, but he couldn't stop repeatedly pushing past that clenching barrel. She was staring at him as if she'd never seen him before.

"What?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. She knew her staring made him uncomfortable, but the way he'd looked at her when she humped his leg made her stomach feel as if it were being wrung dry; she wanted to see that look in his eye again. "I just fancy watching you."

He shook his head, going a little deeper. "I'm not an attractive man. I prefer reality. In this bed, you're the one worth watching."

"Thank you, Severus, but you are the sexiest man I know."

"You don't know a lot of men."

"I know plenty. No one else makes me wet with a single look."

"That says more about your pussy than my appearance."

"Look at me, Severus. I love your eyes."

It was clear she wasn't lying; he didn't know how to respond.

"I love your mouth, especially when you smile."

"My teeth are crooked."

She smiled wider. "I don't care. I love your nose too."

"Especially when it's rubbing your clit?"

Hermione laughed. "Definitely. But I like the way your nostrils flare when you're turned on too."

"What's brought on this sudden love-fest?"

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Yes."

"Too bad," she answered, trying not to laugh. "I like looking at you, and I don't want you to think I'm just using a line to get on your good side."

"I don't have a good side."

"Yes you do. Don't look away."

"I'm not. I'm just checking on your pussy."

"It's still there."

He smirked. "I'm well aware. It's trying to squeeze off my cock."

His shoulders flexed in opposition to his hips. The sharp line of his muscles under his pale skin made her want to lick him. "Will you kiss me?"

Lowering his face to hers, he touched their lips together, tracing the seam of her mouth with his tongue. Her moan was wonderful, vibrating against him. He wanted to hear her make that noise over and over. His chest bumped into her clamps, and he growled at their intrusion. Reluctantly pulling away from her warm mouth, he leaned onto one hand so he could unclamp her. Casting the clamps aside, Severus settled into a better position, scooping his arms under her and bracing her shoulders with his hands. She was going to get fucked into the headboard if he didn't hold her in place.

Hermione sighed happily as he picked up right where he'd left off kissing her. It was driving her mad that she couldn't touch him. Shoving her tongue in his mouth was as close to touching as she could currently get. The more they kissed, the faster he fucked; she wanted to encourage both. Her pussy was starting to rev up again.

Severus had to get more air. He would have been fine if they'd just been kissing, but with the added work of thrusting, he was getting out of breath. Panting into her shoulder, he felt his balls tighten. _Slow down. She'll come again soon. Just a little longer._

"Will you untie me?" Hermione whispered into his ear.

Picking up his head, he looked in her eyes. "Why? Are you hurt?"

"No, I just want to touch you."

He smirked. "No, pet, I want your hands where I can see them. It's much less distracting this way."

"I want to touch you so much. Please?"

He shook his head and kissed her neck. "No. I know you like this—having your legs spread for me, seeing the ropes around your wrists. I could do anything I wanted, and you'd just have to lie there and take it. That's why you like it. You don't have to think; I can have my way with you."

Her stomach kept tightening as her pussy coiled to a knot. "You always have your way with me."

Snape bit back a laugh. "That's because you love it so much."

"Yes, sir," she agreed.

"Are you going to spend the day with me tomorrow?" he purred, kissing a line down her throat.

"Yes, sir. And you'll fuck my bum, right?"

He chuckled against her neck. "In good time."

"Do you want me to sleep at your house?"

 _Sweet Circe, yes. In my bed. Your scent all over my sheets._ "We won't be sleeping."

Hermione shivered and tried to kiss his shoulder. It was hard to do with him moving and her hands restrained. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Mmm," he hummed, sucking at her pulse. "I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"It won't hurt too much, will it?"

"Not unless you want it to."

"Please. I'm getting close."

His hips whipped faster, his pelvis tapping her clit with every thrust.

"Yes," she whispered. "I'm going to come. Don't stop!"

 _As if I could._ Her body got more and more tense as the minutes passed; his bollocks were trying to crawl into his body. Snape kept whispering in her ear, but it was getting difficult to talk. When her legs started to shake, he sighed in relief, knowing she was on the brink.

"There you are," he purred. "Let me feel that pussy. Make me come, love. I want my seed deep inside you."

Her jaw dropped as the spasms rocked her body. She could only manage a small gasp of pleasure as she strained against the ropes. He was growling in her ear, and she knew he was coming. His body felt like a barely concealed inferno as he jerked even deeper; she was going to melt.

They both lay there panting for a couple minutes until Severus had enough brainpower to release her bonds. The ropes disappeared, and she slowly wrapped her arms around him, dropping her legs.

"Can we do it again?" she panted with a smile.

"Eventually."

"Tonight?"

He nodded. "Let me rest first."

"Do you want something to eat?"

Snape laughed. "Maybe later. I think I need a nap. God, that sounds awful."

Hermione laughed and kissed his jaw. "No it doesn't. I want to nap too. I have to go eat something first though. I didn't have much dinner, and now I'm starved."

"Bring me back some biscuits."

"You'll leave crumbs in the bed."

"Fine. Bring me back something that meets your approval."

"Okay, but Harry will wonder where all the whipped cream went."


	24. Looooooooove Shack

24 - Looooooooove Shack

Hermione made her way downstairs the next morning with a grin that she knew was entirely inappropriate but she couldn't seem to restrain. Ron was sitting at the table in his pajamas eating eggs and toast, his hair still sticking straight up on one side from sleep. Ginny was buttering a muffin at the counter, and Harry was standing at the sink eating a bowl of cereal. Hermione wondered if Ginny had made good on her plans and if Harry was standing because he had to.

"'Mione," Ron mumbled. "Want some eggs?"

"I'd rather have a muffin. Are there more?"

Ginny nodded toward a towel-covered basket on the counter. "Loads."

Harry turned from the sink. "Snape still here?" He sounded just as groggy as Ron.

"Yeah. He's taking a shower."

Ginny grinned, her mouth full of blueberry mush. "Alone?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, trying not to laugh. "I think he can manage."

"We're going to the burrow to see Bill and Fleur and the baby," Ginny told her. "Want to go?"

"I . . . I promised Snape I'd go to his house today."

Ron looked horrified at the thought.

"All day?" Harry asked, raising one eyebrow.

"And all night. I won't be back till tomorrow."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other then Harry cautiously asked, "You know you two are welcome to stay here, right? You don't have to go to Snape's."

"Yes, we know. But, um . . ." She didn't know how to finish her sentence.

Ginny smiled and shook her head. "They're worried Snape's going to attack you as soon as he gets you alone."

Hermione eyed the boys. "Don't be silly. We're alone all the time. He's not going to attack me."

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah, but here and at school there's always been someone nearby. What if something happens and you need help?"

"I'm not going to need help. He's not going to do anything dangerous." _I hope._

Ron didn't look so sure about that.

"If I'm not back by tomorrow afternoon, you have my permission to alert the Aurors," she said with a sarcastic eye roll.

Ron put down his fork. "Don't do that. You look just like Snape. It's creepy."

Hermione laughed. "I will be fine. I promise."

"Hermione's a big girl," Ginny said. "She can take care of herself."

Harry nodded. "Just be careful, all right?"

"Yes, of course. But if I come back tomorrow in one piece, will you relax a little?"

Harry smirked. "Maybe."  
\- - - - - - - - - -

Snape pulled her out onto the front step, shutting the front door behind him. "Sure you've got everything you want to take?"

"Yes."

"Sure you still want to go?"

She gave him a smile. "Very sure."

"All right then, hold on tight."

She grinned, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Yes, sir."

One of his arms pulled her shoulders tight, and his other arm whipped around them. The impossibly tight feeling of Apparition made her head feel as if it were about to pop off; then the pressure released, and she was standing in a dingy alley between two flats. Snape took her hand and led her out into the street. They walked a few doors down before he motioned that they'd arrived.

"Home sweet home."

It was a sad looking street and a sad looking building. Hermione hadn't really known what to expect but dirty and derelict wasn't it. He opened the front door, and she was relieved to see a room that was almost wall-to-wall books. His wand waved once, and the room lit with light as he closed the door behind her.

"Would you like to sit down for a bit? Have a cup of tea?" he asked.

She wandered over to one bookshelf. Her eyes tracked back and forth, cataloging his library in her head.

Snape chuckled and walked up behind her, putting his hands on her hips. "I've got some much more interesting titles upstairs."

Hermione smiled and put her hands over his. "The book with the picture you sent me?"

"And many more."

"Let's go."

He snickered, turning her around. "Do you want to read, or do you want to play?"

"What's the difference?"

Snape snorted. "Well, with the way you use books, probably not much."

He waved his wand, and the bookshelf shifted, revealing a narrow staircase. Hermione got an excellent view of his bum as they climbed to the second floor. Reaching out, she grabbed one cheek as he went for the next step. He just shook his head in amusement.

"Which would you like to see first, the bedroom or your new toy?" he asked.

Hermione's hand dropped off his arse. "Toy?"

"The table."

"Oh. Um . . . where is it?"

"The extra bedroom."

"I guess . . . your bedroom then the table."

"All right."

At the small landing at the top of the stairs, he went to the door on the left. They walked into a dark and austere bedroom. There was a bed, a small table to one side of it, and a wardrobe in one corner. That was it. The bed was nice, as big as his bed at Hogwarts. Hermione looked around the room for anything else of note. Nothing. No pictures. No books. She'd been in cheap inns with more personality.

"You believe in a minimalist approach to decorating, don't you?"

"It has what I need."

"I like the bed," she said, smile growing.

Snape smirked down at her. "We can christen it later."

"Okay. Where's the bathroom?"

"Next to the other bedroom, across the hall. Are you asking for future reference or because you have to go?"

"Future reference."

"Then let's go across to the other bedroom."

He led her back out into the hall, and they went to the door to the right of the stairs. She guessed the remaining door was the loo. When she stepped into the other room, her eyes went wide. There was a small bed in one corner and a dark wooden bookcase filled with books right next to it. She was far more taken by the simple but sturdy black leather bench in the middle of the room and the collection of spanking implements on one shelf of the bookcase. It made her bum sore just looking at them. There was a small bureau on the wall to the right, and her brain went into overdrive imagining what was in it.

He smirked, seeing the nervous look on her face. "Are you ready to try it out?"

"Right now?" she squeaked.

"No time like the present."

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"What you're going to do to me."

"I just want to test the height."

"Really?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Really," he assured her. "I want to heal your backside before we do anything."

"You do?"

"Yes. Take off your trousers and knickers; I'll get the salve."

He went to the bureau, and retrieved a jar of blue paste. Hermione's eyes kept creeping back to the leather table in the middle of the room.

Severus set the jar on the bed and beckoned her over as he sat on one corner. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm just . . . scared."

"It's only leather and wood. It's not going to bite." He pulled her hips closer and slowly unfastened her jeans. "I just want you to kneel on it. I won't strap you on. I need to make sure the knee rests are the correct height."

He eased her jeans over her hips, leaving her feeling very vulnerable despite her remaining clothes. "That's all?"

"Yes. For now."

"Okay."

He smiled softly and pulled her knickers down to her jeans. Hermione shivered as he pushed them to the floor. Steadying herself with one hand on his shoulder, she toed off her sandals and stepped out of her clothes.

"Good girl," he nodded, turning her around and walking with her to one end of the bench. "I'll help you."

Hermione took a deep breath. It was a simple A-frame like the sawhorse in her uncle's garage, except it was much more sturdy-looking and made of cherry and black leather. Partway down on each slanting side was a long ledge to kneel on as she straddled the middle. Once she was kneeling, she'd be able to bend over and rest her arms on each ledge too.

She put one knee up on the right ledge, and Severus held her hips as she climbed up and straddled the padded beam in the middle. It was actually pretty comfortable (if you enjoyed having your furniture feel you up . . . which she did). The leather was smooth and supple, and whatever it was padded with was thick and soft. Severus wrapped one arm around her waist.

"I'm going to adjust it to fit you, all right? I won't let you fall."

She nodded, and he tapped the leather with his wand. The knee rests sank down lower, and the middle section brushed her pussy.

"That's good." His lips touched her shoulder, and he ran a finger up the side of her leg. "I'd like to see you naked, pet. You don't need that shirt, do you?"

Hermione shook her head. _Might as well. I already feel naked._ She pulled her shirt over her head, and Severus took it from her then unhooked her bra. Hermione shivered as it fell down her arms.

"Lean over for me, pet. Let me see your arse."

Her hands were shaking as she eased down onto the cool leather. Her chest pressed to the raised center which pushed her breasts to either side as she rested her forearms along the sides. She felt extremely exposed and was glad Snape was the only one there. Her clit pressed along the center beam, and she knew that was on purpose. That was why he'd adjusted the sides.

"Bloody hell, love," Snape muttered. "You look gorgeous."

Hermione hid her smile in her hair. His fingers smoothed over her back then ran down her side to her breast. He lightly pinched her nipple, and she squirmed against the leather crosspiece.

Severus crouched down where she could see his face. "You're bloody beautiful. How do you feel?"

No longer fearing the unknown, some of the nervousness dissipated, leaving her with a shaky sense of excitement. "Um . . . I'm okay."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'll get the salve."

Hermione turned to watch him gather the jar from the bed. She was still shaking as he massaged the blue paste into her bum. The marks from the brush would be gone soon. He'd have a blank slate to decorate in less than ten minutes.

When the salve had been thoroughly rubbed in, he tickled the back of her thigh and murmured, "Push out your plug for me."

Hermione bore down, and Snape helped the metal pop past her sphincter.

He watched as her hole stuttered to a close. "Lovely."

Hermione smiled and rested her cheek on the leather. She heard the sound of a drawer opening and closing then Snape was behind her again, stroking her hip.

"If you'd like, I could get you nice and clean while you're up there." His greased fingers plied her puckered hole.

 _Because you want to bugger me, don't you?_ She smiled. "Yes, sir."

"We can go to the bathroom if it makes you more comfortable."

"This isn't uncomfortable."

He grinned and gently pushed two lubed fingers into her backside. "As long as you're so comfortable, we'd better do it twice. I'll tell you what I found out while you're holding the first one."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Okay."

"Wait there, pet. I'll be right back."

She heard him walk out of the room then the sound of running water and the ticking of expanding pipes. Things were progressing more quickly than she'd expected (but she didn't want it to stop). There was a cold breeze at her pussy that told her how wet she was. Grinding her hips around a little, she sighed as her clit throbbed against the leather. _Maybe this table's not as scary as I thought._

He came back to the room, and Hermione's heart started to pound when she saw the red bag bulging with water in his hand. She wasn't a fool, she knew it was how most people took enemas, but he'd never used one with her; and she was apprehensive about having that much water in her bowels.

He grinned at her shocked expression. "Another present for you, pet. I got you several nozzles, but we can start with the smallest one first."

"I can't hold that much water," she blurted out.

He stood behind her, stroking the curve of her bum. "I'll go nice and slow," he said calmly. "We'll see how you do."

Snape tapped the bag with his wand, and it hovered to one side as he pressed the long slim nozzle to her puckered entrance. "Just relax, pet. I want you to enjoy this."

Hermione swallowed hard as the narrow nozzle slipped into her bum. It wasn't any wider than the stem on the big bulb that he used; she wiggled as he began to pump it in and out.

"That's my good girl. It's in all the way. I'm going to open the valve. Tell me if you get a cramp, and we'll stop."

Hermione nodded, too nervous to say anything. There was a small click, and warmth seeped through her lower body. He kept petting her bum with one hand, and then she felt his fingers spreading her pussy.

"It appears you're enjoying both your presents today."

"Yes. Thank you, sir," she said in a shaky voice.

Gliding his finger through her folds, he spread the slick juice around her pussy. "I asked Master James at Eros about your request, and he told me to clean you out first, have you let it out, and then fill you back up for your buggering. He suggested doing it in the shower in case of any leakage. Does that sound good, love?"

She shuddered as the water pushed higher. "I won't explode?"

Snape chuckled. "If it gets to be too much, tell me, and I'll stop and let you make some more room."

"What, right there in the shower?"

"It'll just be water, pet. The first one will completely clean you out. I've added some things to make sure of it."

"What?"

"Nothing that you'll notice. Soap is so irritating; it'll just feel like water. I wanted you to stay relaxed."

"Oh . . . okay."

"I want you to hold this in for fifteen minutes when we're done. You'll be very full. If you need your plug, we can put it in again."

She winced. "It hurts."

He clicked off the water. "Take a deep breath." His hand went to her lower belly and rubbed, pushing the water higher to give her more room.

Her body went slack as the cramp died.

"Better?"

"Yes."

"I'll make the water go slower. It'll take longer, but you won't be as likely to cramp."

"Okay."

The water started to flow again, and Hermione shivered.

"Are you cold, love?"

"No, sir, I'm burning up."

He choked down a laugh. "Just try to relax."

Snape's hand went back to her pussy, and he slowly teased her folds as she filled with water. She wiggled against his fingers, sighing and making excited little noises as her pussy started to leak like sap from a tree. His other hand held the nozzle in place. If she'd been still, he wouldn't have bothered; but with the way she was writhing about, he didn't want to take any chances.

After a while she started to feel too full. The water was going to burst out of her ears. "I can't take any more," she groaned, rubbing her swollen belly with one hand.

He clicked off the valve. "Let me."

His hand came around and pushed along her side. After a few minutes, the pressure slowly floated away, and she sighed in relief. "It's better now. Thank you, sir."

"You've almost taken it all. Do you want the rest?"

"How much is it?"

"Barely anything, maybe a sixteenth of the bag."

"I guess so," she whispered, turning her other cheek to the leather.

She heard the click again, and the water started to flow. He kept rubbing along her side, helping the water along. In a couple of minutes, the bag gurgled empty, and Snape went back and clicked off the hose again.

"You took it all, pet. I'm proud of you. I'm going to remove the nozzle now. Don't let out any water, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

She felt the nozzle slipping free and squeezed her cheeks as hard as she could.

"Good girl. Fifteen minutes. I'm watching the clock."

"I don't know if I can last that long."

"I thought you wanted me to bugger you."

"I do. But my insides are churning."

He went back to her side and rubbed her belly again. "Try not to think about it."

She snorted.

Snape smirked. "We'll talk about something else. Like your five licks with the tawse."

Hermione blinked in shock. "You heard from Draco?"

"I got an owl from him yesterday saying he's still thinking about it. I bet you another five hits he owls me again in the next two days agreeing to our terms."

"No way. The first five will be bad enough. _If_ I lose," she added, unwilling to admit defeat just yet.

"I told him he'd have to take everything he gave first. If he wants to give you six with the cane, he's got to take six before he hits you. Sound fair?"

"How do you know the hits will be the same strength?"

"I'll know. I'll have him practice his aim and force on a pillow before we use you. When he's ready, I'll have him give you what I gave him."

"Okay. What if he backs out partway through?"

"That's his choice. It ends."

"You're not going to do anything else to me while he's here, are you?"

"I hadn't considered it. Do you want to do something else?"

"No. I just want to mentally prepare myself if you're planning something."

One of his hands went to her back, and he stroked her like a cat, smiling as she wiggled for more.

"Are you hard, Severus?"

His eyebrow arched in interest. "Why do you ask?"

"Could I see it?"

One hand pinched the bridge of is nose as he silently laughed. "You can do more than look."

She heard the clink of his belt and the metal teeth of his zip going down. Turning her head, she smiled as he stood right next to her. He was untucking his shirt and watching her with that same heat in his eyes that he'd had the night before. His fingers were busy unbuttoning his shirt, so she put her hand down the front of his trousers, grinning when she felt the stiff, heated weight of his cock.

He caught her wrist with one lighting-quick hand. "Did I give you permission to touch me like that?"

Her eyes met his. "No, sir. I'm sorry."

"What do you say to me?"

She couldn't help grinning. "May I please touch your cock, sir?"

"Yes, you may. And you can put it in your forgetful little mouth until you remember your manners."

Hermione smiled at him. "It might take me a while to learn, sir. My mind keeps wandering."

"I'll make sure you learn." Severus pulled out his cock and stood closer so it was in her face. "Lick the tip clean first."

Hermione licked the salty pre-cum from his slit. He still tasted clean from his shower. She pumped his length as she swirled around the head, teasing him with a little suction every time his cock throbbed in her palm.

Snape shoved his shorts down lower, exposing his sac for her. "Rub my balls while you suck. And I mean suck. Nice and slow. Are you remembering your manners yet?"

"MmmHm," she moaned around his meat. Her hand cupped his bollocks, and she massaged them as she bobbed along his shaft. He was already grunting, pushing back her hair to watch her. He set the pace, which was good since she couldn't move much.

When her lips started to get raw, he pulled away, and his dick slid from her mouth with a loud pop.

"What do you say after someone lets you suck their cock?" He wiped the spittle from the corner of her mouth with his thumb.

"Thank you, sir. May I have more?"

He grinned. "Not now. Your time is up."

"I don't know if I can move."

He carefully put away his dick, keeping it from getting attacked by his zip. "I'll help you."

Hermione groaned as he sat her up again. She wanted to get off that table and to the loo as soon as possible, but she didn't want to move too fast for fear she'd lose the water. Easing one foot down off the table, she squeezed her cheeks as hard as she could.

He urged her toward the door. "Go on, pet. Right around he corner."

Hermione made it to the loo just in time. As soon as she sat down, the water was pouring out of her. She buried her face in her hands, relieved but embarrassed. She hadn't had time to close the door, and he could obviously hear everything. Closing her eyes tight, she covered her own ears, so at least she could pretend there wasn't anything to hear.

She jumped when she felt a hand on hers. Severus was standing in front of her, smirking. His hand went to her belly, and he rubbed in a circle, applying firm pressure to her left side. Her face flamed to a thousand degrees as more water shot out. She didn't have enough hands; she abandoned her ears to cover her face again.

"Clockwise, pet," he said as he put one of her hands on her belly. "Don't strain. Take your time."

Hermione nodded, refusing to move the hand over her eyes. She heard him leave and sighed. He was right, it felt better if she rubbed and didn't push. It took a while, but when she was sure she was empty, she cleaned up and made herself go back in the room where he was waiting.

"Feeling better, love?"

"Yes, sir," she whispered.

"Good." He made her look at him. "You did very well. Do you want to take a break?" His lips touched hers, and she shivered.

"Um . . . maybe for a minute."

"Finish taking off my clothes, pet. I can't get in the shower like this."

Hermione was glad to have something to distract her from the humiliation of the toilet. His shirt was already unbuttoned most of the way, so she went for the last few buttons. She eased it off his shoulders and tossed it into the chair by the door (which she hadn't noticed before but thought that it looked a lot like the chair he kept in his office).

His belt was still undone, and when she unzipped his fly, he sighed as if he'd been holding his breath. Hermione noticed he'd already taken off his shoes and socks as she pulled his boxers out and over his erection. His trousers slid easily to the floor once she got them over his hips, and he stepped out of them, kicking them under the chair. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest.

"I'm ready to bugger your sweet little bum, love. Are you ready to take that next enema?"

She swallowed hard and nodded.

"The next one will be easier now that you're empty. Do you want to go in the bathroom? We'll be right next to the shower that way." Her poofy head nodded, and Severus kissed it. "Come on. I left everything in there while you were in sensory-deprivation mode."

Hermione let him lead her into the bathroom, and she shifted around nervously as he filled up the bag again. She couldn't watch. It was too nerve-wracking. The excitement was getting to her. She wanted to know what it felt like, but she was also scared she wouldn't be able to take it.

Severus ran a finger down her back, startling her out of her thoughts. "Take it easy," he murmured, holding her hand again. "How would you like to do this? Do you want to get in the tub and bend over? I can run the water so you don't get cold."

 _Cold? It's like the Sahara in here._ She liked that idea though. If she was in the tub, she wouldn't have to walk anywhere once he was done filling her up. He could just get in and fuck her. That sounded good. "Yes."

He nodded. "Climb in."

She stepped into the claw-footed tub and watched as he pushed the shower curtain out of the way. He bent her into place, putting her hands on the back of the tub then spreading her legs, getting her to arch her back. She felt his finger smearing something soft and greasy over her hole and then the the nozzle penetrated her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

 _Click._ The water started to flow. A stream had been diverted into her backside. Gooseflesh broke out on her arms. His hand went back to her pussy, and she squirmed as he tickled her clit. He was right, it was much easier the second time. The water emptied into her in record time. Or maybe it seemed faster because she knew what was going to happen when the bag was empty. Snape rubbed her belly again, his other hand slipping in and out of her soaked slit. He kept whispering, but she only heard half of it. She just needed the sound for the moment, not the words.

"It's done, pet. Are you ready?"

She nodded vigorously and moaned as he pulled out the nozzle. Snape turned on the shower, and she felt warm water on the backs of her thighs. Even though her face was on fire, the warm water felt good. Calming. Snape greased his cock with something; she watched him without blinking. The whole scene was starting to feel surreal. He got in behind her and the water stopped hitting her legs. The shower curtain screeched along its track as he pulled it closed. He slipped two fingers up her bum, twisting them around to lube her walls. It felt crazy. She had to hold in the water, but his fingers felt bloody amazing.

"Why are your hands so soft?" she whispered.

He smirked and added another finger. "I had to use oil so the water wouldn't wash away our lubrication."

"It's nice."

"Good. How does that feel?"

"Full. Amazing."

"Are you ready to try my cock?"

Her back arched deeper. "Yes."

The dense pressure of his knob pressed at her hole then he was pushing inside. It felt as tight as it always did, but this time he was stirring up a storm inside her. She let out a long groan as he slowly started to move, easing in his length a little deeper with each stroke.

"If something hurts, you have to tell me. I can't read your face from here."

"Yes, sir. I'm okay."

He held onto her wet hips with both hands as he worked his way in. Her muscles seemed to be alternating between pushing him out and holding the water in. The deeper he went, the more he could feel the water, dipping his cock into it with every forward thrust. By the time he'd buried himself to the hilt, it felt as though he were in some sort of watery Shangri-La. The bliss of her bum had been coated in gold.

"Oh God, love," he muttered. "Are you all right? I'm as deep as I can go."

"Please fuck me, Severus," she said in a quaking voice.

His hips started to move, riding through the waves inside her. He had to bite his tongue to keep himself in check. He'd only been at it for a minute when her legs started to shake.

"Are you all right?" He prepared for a request to cease and desist.

"Yes. Harder, please."

He grunted quietly and fucked her harder.

"Faster."

 _Oh my God._ He was about to lose it. The sensation was unbearable. His balls were so tight they were lodged in his stomach.

Hermione was going to climax. She felt it starting to roll through her. "Faster. Aaaahh!"

Her muscles undulated around him, and he squeezed her hips in a death grip. She was shaking so hard it looked as if she were having a seizure. He didn't want her collapse or anything, but he was going to pass out from the restraint. Her "unnnnh" echoed through the tiled bathroom as she jerked around him.

"Hermione!" The release exploded out of him like fireworks. An electric current shot up his spine, and he shuddered hard as his hips lost control. It was the most glorious sensation. Right up there with sinking into her pussy for the first time.

They both stood there for a couple of minutes, catching their breath. Severus was glad he was still standing; he wiped one hand over his tingling face as the blood started to return to his extremities. Her body was shivering under his hands, and he unlocked his fingers from her hips so he could wrap one arm around her.

"Are you still all right?" he asked with a small smile.

She nodded.

"Do you want to let out that water?"

Another nod.

His hand stroked down her back, urging her muscles to relax. "When I pull out, you're going to have a hard time keeping it in. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

Leaning back, he went as slowly as he could, dragging his cock from her shivering body. When it fell free, she only lost a small trickle before clenching her bum tight. She was giving new meaning to the phrase anal retentive. He rubbed her distended belly as she stood. "Go on, love. Be careful, don't slip."

Hermione nodded and stepped out of the tub onto the bathmat. The floor was chilly as she took the few steps to the toilet. She sat down, and the water poured out. It was a bizarre sensation after being reamed by his cock. She felt stretched and sort of loose. Thankfully the shower was still going, so the waterfall coming out of her wasn't the only sound in the room. She looked up as Snape's feet came into view next to hers. He wrapped a towel around her shoulders and smirked at her blush. The towel felt nice and soft, and it soaked up the mist of water covering her from the shower.

He got back in the shower, wondering how difficult it would be to get off the oil. It turned out to not be difficult as all. The soap got rid of it the first try. He had to repeat the process on his pelvis and scrotum, but when he was done, his pubic hair felt strangely soft. He peeked around the curtain to check on her. She was still hiding on the toilet, her face obscured by the towel.

He shook his head. _She'll scream like a banshee when I'm fucking her arse but blushes like a virgin because she's using the loo._ Logic seemed to have escaped her. He got a very wicked idea that might break her of that embarrassment but decided to wait until another time. He didn't want to push her too much the first day.

Hermione peeked around the towel when he turned off the shower. Her bum clenched shut as the room went silent. Snape got out and pushed the shower curtain out of the way then plugged the drain and turned the lever so the water was redirected to the tub. Hermione relaxed again as the water in the tub drowned out the sounds of the toilet. _At least this time it's only water._

Snape got the most calming bath salts he had in the house and sprinkled them in the water. He knew she was watching him, but he pretended not to notice so she'd finish faster. Laying out a towel for himself, he climbed in the tub and sat with his back to her, waiting while the tub filled.

After a while, and lots of pressing on her belly, Hermione felt drained and empty. And a little high. She cleaned herself up, grateful he wasn't watching, and went to wash her hands.

The sound of the toilet flushing made him open his eyes. _Finally_. He turned his head to see what she was doing. She stood at the sink, washing her hands, the white towel wrapped around her like a dress.

"Get in, love," he murmured.

Hermione still couldn't look at his face as she smiled and pulled off the towel. The water was warm, and she pressed her chest to his stomach as the water sloshed around them. His hands went to her back, rubbing her tired muscles.

"How's your bum feel?" he asked the top of her head.

"Weird. But good."

"Are you sore?"

"Not right now. Just a bit . . . stretchy."

Snape smirked. She was stroking his chest hair, petting him like a puppy. He actually didn't mind. It was soothing, and he had a feeling it was calming her even more than it was him. She was quiet for a long time; the only sound in the room was the trickle of water from the tap.

Hermione felt pretty damn relaxed, more so than she'd felt in a long time. Her body was tired but sated, her head clear and empty. It was nice that the constant chatter had quieted; she could feel the steady thump of his heart through his chest. He had her hair gathered up in one hand and was stroking her back and neck with the other. It calmed her and made her wish he'd fuck her again all at the same time.

Snape summoned his wand and charmed her hair to stay in place. Her skin felt like satin under his hand, and he followed the soft skin at the back of her arm with his fingertips.

"Did that live up to your fantasy?" he asked, breaking the long silence.

Hermione smiled and circled his nipple with her index finger. "Yes. Better than my fantasy."

"How did it feel?"

"Intense."

He smiled. "I concur."

"What are you going to do to me next?"

Snape made her look at him. "What do you want to do?"

She shrugged. "Whatever you want."

"Don't give me that. Tell me or I'll tie you up and spend the rest of the day breaking in all those paddles and canes."

Her grin suggested she didn't think that was a terrible idea. "Will you show me that book with the picture?"

He smirked. "Yes."

"Will you read it to me?"

"The whole book? It's rather long."

"Selected passages."

He nodded. "I suppose."

"Can we have sex in your bed?"

Snape nodded again. "Tonight."

"Can we have sex downstairs?"

His eyebrow rose. "Yes. You're not going to molest my library, are you?"

She pinched his nipple. "Ha ha."

"You _are_ a known offender."

Her fingers pinched harder. "I was never convicted. Can we do it in the kitchen?"

His other brow popped up with the first. "Culinary cunnilingus?"

Hermione laughed. "You really bought that caramel, right?"

"Of course."

"Then I was thinking more of a fellatio fondue."

Snape smirked. "That sounds festive."

"Will you spank me later?"

"I'll do more than that."

"Can I wear my collar?"

His hips ground into her belly. "Yes."

"Will you pretend punish me?"

Snape was very amused by that. " _Pretend_ punish you?"

"You know what I mean."

"I most certainly do not. You're either being punished or you're not."

She sighed. "I want you to punish me but . . . not be angry. I want it to be sexual."

"I see. Do you want it to hurt?"

She had to think about that. "Umm . . . yes. But not as much as when you really punish me."

"And what will be the reason behind your pretend punishment?"

"I hadn't gotten that far. Just make up something."

"Hmm. I shall."  
_

The books he showed her made her wonderfully wet. They spent two hours naked on the small bed in the extra bedroom with him petting and stroking her as she flipped through the pages. He read everything she asked him to, rumbling in her ear while he teased her pussy. When she begged him to let her climax, he took her downstairs and let her ride him in the wingback chair until she came. It was definitely the best afternoon of her life.

She found out that caramel tasted very good when licked off his cock, but that it can also make a mess if it gets in pubic hair. Whipped cream and nuts became her new favorite dessert (but once again, he was very sticky when it was over). Nipples and chocolate were excellent too. It didn't take much convincing by then to get him to bend over the counter so she could taste his arse. The whipped cream made a decorative line down his crack. He got very quiet, but by the time she was done licking it all away, he was hissing and grunting at her. She got a finger in him, and he came in her mouth in less than a minute.

He made her take another shower with him to clean off all the dried sugar. Washing it off was almost as much fun as smearing it on, even if he wasn't hard. She smiled when she fingered his hole clean, his tired prick twitching, trying to come back to life. He growled and pushed away her hand, saying he was clean enough.

Snape put on his boxers and took her downstairs to eat lunch. He let her put on her jeans and a shirt, but he sat her in his lap and fondled her braless breasts while she ate her sandwich. She fed him some grapes, grinding in his lap when he nipped and sucked her fingers. By the time they finished eating, she was dying to get out of her jeans again.

They went back upstairs, and he took them off for her then got her back up on the bench. She found out what it was like to be spanked with a padded beam pressed to her pussy; she came before he got to fifty. Snape laughed for five minutes, teasing her and telling her he was going to paddle her to multiple orgasm. He didn't. His fingers entered her, and before long she was squirting all over the bench. He'd been right about leather being easier to clean.

Snape took her to his bed and let her sleep then. It was about five when she woke up to the feel of his tongue on her pussy. He got her to the brink then stopped and said dinner was ready. Hermione was wiggling in her seat the whole time, her chair soaked. He fed her a nice meal of roast beef and vegetables, but Hermione barely tasted it. She was too distracted by what he was doing below the table. His knee pressed into hers, and his hand strayed higher and higher up her thigh. After dessert, he sat her on the table and spread her legs, devouring her pussy until she shouted his name.

Severus let her peruse his book collection, and when she went for the book on corporal punishment, he smirked and sat her in his lap while she went through it. When she seemed absorbed in her reading, he left and went to clean up the kitchen. He kept peeking in at her. She looked sexy as hell curled in his chair in a t-shirt and a pair of knickers, drooling over the pictures in the book. He went upstairs and put on his clothes. It was impossible to play the part of disciplinarian when she could see his cock twitch every five seconds. After tucking in his shirt, he buckled his belt and checked his reflection in the mirror. It took him a couple tries to get the usual severe scowl back on his face. It was hard to look pissed off when you'd been fucking all day.  
\- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione almost jumped out of her skin when Snape growled at her from the bottom step.

"What do you think you're doing, Miss Granger?"

She looked at him, completely lost. "Reading?"

He pulled the book out of her hand. "Reading what?"

"Corporal Punishment: A Pictorial History."

Snape snapped the book closed with a loud _thwack._ "And you thought that was appropriate reading material? Your apparel seems even less appropriate. This looks very bad for you."

Hermione suddenly caught on. "I'm sorry, sir."

"It's a little late for apologies, Miss Granger." Wrapping one hand around her upper arm, he yanked her out of the chair. "I think some time with a sore bottom will help you remember that young ladies do not sit around half-clothed reading sexually explicit books."

"Yes, sir."

He marched her up the stairs and took her to the extra bedroom. "In the corner. Hands on your head."

Hermione knew he was just doing it for her, but her heart was pounding as though she were really in trouble. Standing in the corner, she tried to slow her breathing. Snape was right behind her, the heat from his body baking her back. He yanked her panties below her bum and started lecturing (or more accurately, rumbling in her ear so her pussy leaked).

"The last thing I expect from a bright student like yourself is to find you looting my library for a cheap thrill. You might have gotten away with it if you'd been wearing something more than a flimsy pair of knickers. I could smell you as soon as I got to the bottom of the steps, so don't try to deny what you were doing. The next couple of hours are going to be very unpleasant for you. We're going to stay here until you learn how to control yourself and act like a lady. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I want you to wait here and think about how red your backside is going to be when I'm through with you. Keep that position until I return."

Hermione nodded and heard his footsteps going back downstairs. She was half-worried, half-excited about what she'd gotten herself into. _If he wasn't growling in my ear like that, I'd be seriously scared right now._ The book had left her wet, and the anticipation of what was to come only added to that puddle. She heard his heavy footfall on the steps again and went still.

Snape smirked when he came back. She was still exactly where he'd left her (not that he expected anything less). He pushed her hair to one side and hissed in her ear, "Since you're so excited by punishment, let's get you in a more comfortable position. Take down your knickers and go kneel on the bench."

Hermione pushed off her underwear as fast as possible and got into place as she had earlier.

"You won't be needing your shirt."

She pulled it off and got back in place.

"I can see by the state of your pussy that this is going to be a long punishment. If I see one drop of juice on that leather, you're getting the cane. Is that clear?"

Hermione arched her back so her pussy wouldn't touch the center piece so much. "Yes, sir."

He came over and strapped her wrists in place. She watched his hands the whole time, her pulse pounding. It didn't hurt or anything, but knowing she couldn't get up made her heart race even faster. He did her ankles next, and she felt strangely secure and apprehensive at the same time

He squatted down where she could see him and held out his hand so she could see what he'd been hiding. "Do you know what this is, Miss Granger?"

It looked like a plug to her, though misshapen and smaller than hers, which was some consolation. "A plug, sir?"

"Half right. It's ginger. Can you smell it?"

It smelled faintly of tea or biscuits. "Yes, sir."

"Did you get to the part of that book on figging?"

"No, sir."

"Then you might find this rather perplexing." He rose and went behind her. He'd carved the ginger into roughly the shape of his finger, only with a good base to it so it wouldn't go in too far. The tapered end pressed to her tiny rosebud, and she let it in with only a small shift of her hips. He smiled. _Let's see how long you stay still._ "Figging, Miss Granger, is the practice of inserting a carved piece of ginger into the anus or occasionally the vagina . . . or the urethra for men. You should notice a warmth building in the next few minutes. I'll get the cane ready."

Hermione was only mildly nervous. So far it just felt like a wet, cool lump in her bum. "The leather isn't wet, is it?" She heard him swish the cane through the air.

"Not yet," he replied.

She could swear he was smiling when he said that. Just as he'd told her, a warmth started to build as the seconds passed. In a few minutes it had grown to outright heat. She couldn't keep still. It was like when he'd made her plug burn . . . except different. More smolder than sting.

Severus watched her movements go from anxious little ticks to violent writhing. She whimpered and moaned; his cock seemed pleased with the show.

"It's very effective at keeping the buttocks from clenching," he commented.

"It burns, sir!"

"Yes. And just look how wet you've gotten my table."

"Please take it out!"

"Caning first."

She felt the tap of rattan against her bum. A soft whoosh and the impact dented her skin. Her bum clenched, and the burning in her hole flared to a bonfire. A line of stinging heat zinged across her flesh where the cane landed. "Oh God!"

"I did try to warn you. Clenching will only make it worse."

The tapping returned, and she let out a loud groan, vowing to stay perfectly relaxed. Another whoosh sounded, and the impact made her gasp. The sting of the cane was far worse with no clenching. "Ow!"

With one hand he checked the tram lines on her cheeks. They were even and straight. "This bench is wonderful. You're at the perfect height."

 _Oh good, I'm glad you approve._ "It's so hot, sir. Please, can you take it out?"

"No talking. Take your punishment. We're nowhere close to finished."

The tapping started again, and Hermione pounded her forehead into the padded leather. He wasn't even hitting her that hard, but the ginger was making things a million times worse. The next lick came, and she only clenched a little. The heat sparked but not as much as the first time. She tried to shove her bum higher so she wouldn't be tempted to rub against the bench; the writhing would only bring more burning.

"Just three more. Let's make them a little harder, shall we?"

"Noooo!" she whimpered.

"What did I tell you about talking?" He slapped her bum with one hand.

The next stroke came with little warning. Without adequate preparation, she clenched again and let out a long wail when the burn transformed to a hot coal.

Snape laid the next one on her sweet spot, smirking when she groaned. She'd managed to stay relaxed, so the cane sank in deeply. "One more. I expect a thank you afterwards."

"Yes, sir," she moaned.

 _Whoosh swick!_ The cane left its mark right across the crease of her bum and thighs. She bucked, which obviously made the ginger hotter. "Ow! Thank you, sir!"

"Let's see if you've learned your lesson." He parted her pussy with two fingers and raised an eyebrow. She was glistening. "What's this? I thought you said you didn't like the ginger?"

"Oh God, it burns! How much longer?"

"As long as it takes. I didn't know you were such a naughty girl. You haven't learned anything at all." He went to the bowl of water he'd left on the dresser and fished out the other small piece of ginger. "I think we need to go right to the source this time."

Hermione felt him place something against her clit and hold it there. It took about thirty seconds, and then a tingling started to snake through her nub. "Oh God, please don't."

"Stop begging. Your punishment will end when I say it ends. The more you beg, the longer it goes."

The more the heat grew, the more she tried to stay still. It was impossible. When her clit started to burn, Hermione leaned away; but he stayed right with her, tucking the ginger between her lips. The fire below her waist consumed her. She knew logically that only two spots on her body were being touched, but it felt as though a river of heat flowed over every inch. It wasn't clear whether her anxious dancing was making things worse or better. It didn't really matter; she couldn't stop.

Just when Hermione thought she was going to start crying, the heat took a new turn. It was in her brain, singeing a hole through her medulla. The heat spread and built like wildfire, and then she was coming. It was totally unexpected, and she was horrified by the intense pleasure it caused. It was like the nipple clamps but with fire instead of stabbing. Her jaw dropped, and she let out a shuddering breath, shocked by her body.

Snape smiled as she came. It had been about twenty minutes. The ginger in her bum would be wearing off soon. He wasn't taking his hand away from her clit until she came again.

"Did you just climax, Miss Granger?" he asked in a low voice.

She was hoping he hadn't noticed. "Yes, sir."

"In the middle of a punishment? How depraved."

Hermione's face burned almost as hot as her bum.

"If you come again, we're going to have to take this in a new direction. Try to control yourself."

"Yes, sir," she panted. The fire hadn't gone anywhere. It was still licking her clit like the devil's tongue. She wanted to go sit in a bucket of ice water. _Hopefully that's the next step._ The seconds ticked by as if time had stopped. _How long is this going to last? My clit's going to be burned off. Don't be stupid, he wouldn't do that; he likes your clit._ The familiar tightening began in her pussy again. _No no no no no. You are not getting off on this. You just came! Stop being so weird! Caustic burning does not make you horny! Nonononononono._

The heat rolled through her and burned every denial in it wake. She wasn't just coming, she was pushing out a stream of liquid come like a river. _My pussy's probably trying to put out the flames._ She wantonly humped his hand and the bench as the rolling went on and on. She was exhausted when the leak finally slowed to a stop. Severus was at her ear; she could barely hear him over the pounding of her pulse.

"This is obviously the wrong tactic to take with you. You have the control of a child. And if you're going to act like a child, I'm going to punish you like one."

He pulled the ginger from her clit then eased the plug from her backside. She moaned gratefully, and he smirked at her wiggling toes. Severus left the ginger in the bowl and cleaned his hands. When he went back to her, he undid the straps on her wrists and ankles. "Go face the wall. Hands on your head, feet wide apart. Don't make me correct you."

Hermione nodded and climbed down off the trestle. The burning was still there, but it wasn't as intense. She rested for a second against the leather. Her legs were shaking, and she didn't know if she could walk yet.

Snape watched her carefully. It wasn't supposed to be that hard on her. Granted, the ginger had been a rather fierce experience to spring on her; but she had clearly enjoyed it. She didn't say anything as she made her way to the wall and took the stance he'd commanded. He let her rest, leaving her to stare at the wall while the burn faded. Rolling up his sleeves, he went to talk her down and check on her.

"Has the heat gone, or are you going to come again?" he purred to the back of her ear.

"It's getting better, sir," she whispered.

"When it's gone, I want you to come to the bed and get over my knee. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

He reached around her and ran his palm down her belly till he got to the soft V of curls. "This is mine. I take care of it, and I correct it. I expect you to show your appreciation when I finish that correction. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Her head was spinning; he was adding even more fog to the confusion.

His hand slid back up and grazed the underside of one breast. "As soon as you're ready. I'm in no hurry."

"Yes, sir."

He slid his hand around to her bum and gently checked her lines, tracing each one before leaving. Sitting in the center of the little bed, he pulled off his shoes and tucked them underneath. He adjusted his cock again and got comfortable. It took her another ten minutes before she stepped her feet together and came over to him.

Severus held out one hand and guided her over his lap, angling her so her head and chest rested on the bed. One hand smoothed over her bum while the other grabbed her hip and pulled her closer. Her body pressed into his erection. Just where he wanted her.

Snape started with a light slap, smirking when she arched her back for more. He built up to a medium sting. He didn't want her to cry, and he had a feeling she'd been pushed to her limit. When her bum was nice and pink, framing the cane lines in a sea of crimson, he stopped and rubbed away some of the sting.

"Does your pussy need correction?" he asked, tracing the damp line of her sex.

"I don't know, sir."

He slipped one finger inside her. "If pain makes you wet, how will you react to pleasure?"

Hermione lifted her head off her arms and bit her lip in thought. "I respond well to positive reinforcement."

Severus smiled at her red bum. "Positive reinforcement," he repeated. "Because you want to be my good girl?"

"Yes, sir."

"Sit up. Let's see what a good girl you can be."

Hermione backed off his lap and let him sit her in his place as he stood. Her bum felt stingy and warm. She was getting turned on again. _Maybe I do like the pain. Just a little._ His crotch was right in front of her face, and she tried not to stare at it, forcing her eyes up to his face.

He put his hand under her chin and stroked her jaw. "Let's see how you do with following orders. If you can please me, I'll make sure you are rewarded properly."

A small smile twitched at her lips. "Yes, sir."

"Start with my belt."

Hermione unbuckled the black leather, and clasped her hands in her lap when she was done so she wouldn't do anything he hadn't asked.

Snape bit his tongue to keep the smile off his face. "That's a good start. Now give me your hand."

She gave it to him and watched him put it over the bulge in his trousers.

"This is your reward if you're a good girl tonight. Do you want it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Open my trousers."

The button on his waistband slipped free and then the sharp metallic sound of his zipper zinged. She put her hands back in her lap and looked up at him for further instruction.

"Pull out my shirt and then unbutton it."

The way he watched her as she opened his shirt made her want to bury her face in his crotch.

"Good. Now pull my waistband over my cock and take down my trousers."

She did just as requested, lowering the elastic of his boxers and then easing it all down below his bum. His dick looked thick and red; she licked her lips when she saw the drop of pre-cum dotting the tip.

"All the way to the floor."

Her hands pushed his clothes to the floor, and he stepped out of them, leaving him in only black socks.

He set one foot next to her on the bed. "Take it off."

She stripped his long foot.

"The other."

He was as naked as her when she finished.

Severus stroked his cock right in front of her face. "You see what you're doing to me. My cock is looking as desperate as your pussy. Open your mouth and stick out your tongue. That's it. Keep it there." He wiped the tip clean over her tongue and smiled at the image. "All right, swallow that, and I'll let you have some more."

Hermione was going to start humping his leg again if he kept staring at her like that. She swallowed hard, looking at him expectantly.

"Mouth open." He pushed the head to her soft lips. "Show me how much you want my cock. Keep your hands in your lap."

Squeezing her hands together, she took him into her mouth and swirled her tongue around him. He tasted like sex. She lapped and sucked the flavor from his skin, trying to take more every time she sank down his pole. Eventually, he touched the back of her throat, and she forced herself to relax.

He pushed back on her forehead with one hand until his cock fell from her mouth. "That was very good. Now show me how much you love my balls. Keep your hands where they are."

She canted her head to one side and took one in her mouth. She sucked and licked, burying her nose in the base of his cock. He reached down and pulled it out of her way, slowly stroking himself as she tongued his sac.

"You are being a very good girl. It seems you do respond well to this. Spread you legs and show me how wet you are."

She reached down to hold open her lips for him. He bent lower and tested her response with one finger, his eyes locked on hers. Hermione inhaled sharply as he grazed her clit.

Her pupils got even bigger as he got closer, testifying to her state of arousal. Severus wanted to take her to his room and throw her over the bed then fuck her slowly until she begged him for release. "Which got you wetter, sucking my cock or following my orders?"

She really wasn't sure. "That's difficult to say, sir."

One corner of his lips curled. "Let's find out, shall we? Stand up."

She stood, but he gave her very little room. The leaking head of his cock poked her in the belly.

"Turn around and bend over."

Hermione put her hands of the bed. She felt his wand tip slide lightly over her slit and then a strange sucking sensation.

"You're nice and clean now, pet. Let's see how wet I can make you. Face me again."

Hermione faced his pale chest, and he took two steps back so they weren't touching.

"Down on your knees. Crawl to me."

That wasn't hard. As soon as she got to him, he took two more steps back. She crawled closer. He moved toward the door, walking backward so he could watch her. They got out into the hallway, and she wondered if he was going to make her crawl down the steps. _That doesn't sound easy._ But he didn't stop at the stairway. He kept backing up until they were in his dark bedroom. He lit the candles with his wand and leaned against the bed, his arms folded as he watched her.

"Stand . . . turn around. Now, touch your toes . . . good."

He crouched down. There was a tiny sliver of honey already shining at her opening. Not nearly enough for what he had planned. "Face me again and get back on your knees."

Hermione sank down, eye level with his sex. He took a step closer so his cock was only inches away from her face; then he began to slowly stroke himself.

"Hands on your head. Knees apart . . . wider . . . good girl." He got close enough to feel her breath cool his oozing tip. Her eyes bounced back and forth between his cock and his face, watching him for what she was supposed to do next. "Do you want to lick that off for me?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Not yet. Open your mouth and show me your tongue. That's it. Now, keep your eyes on my cock." The warm air from her panting huffed over his knob as he stroked. He could practically feel her tongue on him even though he was at least an inch away. The longer he made her wait, the harder she breathed on him. "You're seem rather anxious, pet. Is something bothering you?"

"I'd like to lick you, sir."

"No. You do what I say, when I say. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Stand up and put your hands behind your back. I don't want you to be too tempted."

Hermione rose and held one hand in the other behind her back. Her nipples were standing out like gumdrops. One of his hands hovered over her breast, not touching her, but acting as if he was going to. She arched closer to him, and he pulled away.

"What did I just say?" he growled. "You haven't learned a thing. Go face the wall."

Hermione let out a rough sigh. _What did you think I would do?_ The walls were a drab, aged green; and she felt as if she were staring at a giant olive while she waited.

"Legs apart. Hands on the wall . . . that's it. Now lean forward. I want to see your tits touching that wall."

She sucked in her breath. _Cold!_ Her nipples went even harder. Snape stood at her side, staring down at her. He still wasn't touching her, but she could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"Take a step back. I want your arse out, back arched. Don't let your tits come off that wall."

She had to move slowly and keep her chest thrust out as she stepped back.

"Legs wider. Show me your pussy."

 _Oh gods._ Hermione felt herself getting wetter. _Please touch me._ She arched her back as much as she could, trying to entice him with her charms. He moved behind her where she couldn't see him. _Please touch me. Please touch me._

Snape leaned close, careful not to make contact, and crouched behind her. The smell of her pussy told him all he needed to know without looking (but he looked anyway). That sliver of shine had become a small pool. He breathed over her as though he was fogging a window, and she whimpered in response. "You're very wet, Miss Granger. Can you feel it?"

"Yes, sir."

"All this without me even touching you. You love this, don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"If you can stay there for five more minutes without moving or talking, I'll let you lick my cock clean. Would you like that?"

"Yes, sir."

"All right, I'm watching the clock. Five minutes." He had no intention of making it easy for her. He stood behind her and put his lips a half inch away from her ear, sighing out a low growl. "Mmm. Your pussy smells so good, love. I'm going to lick your little clit tonight until you scream."

Hermione's eyes went wide. Her thighs tightened as her pussy let out a tiny trickle. _OhGodohGodohGod!_ She bit her lips to keep them closed.

"I love watching you crawl to me, pet. You're my sweet little sex kitten, aren't you? I'll give you some cream later, and you can purr for me. If you lick it all up, I'll pet you till you come."

 _Fuck!_ It wasn't just what he said, it was the way he said it. Every rumble in her ear was traveling down her spinal cord and humming in her clit. _Has it been five minutes yet?_

"Is your pussy getting wetter, pet? I want to see you dripping for me. I want to shove my cock so deep inside you, you taste it. You're going to be nice and slick when I get inside you. And I know how tight you get after you come a few times, especially when you squirt for me. I'm going to spread you wide and see how swollen you are. Sometimes you're so engorged I can barely get my finger inside you. How does that feel for you when it's my cock? Does it feel like the first time I fucked you? That's what it feels like to me, like your sweet little virgin pussy struggling around my dick that first time. You still get that same look on your face sometimes, as if you're afraid it won't fit. And then your eyes roll back, and I feel you leaking all over me."

She groaned behind her lips. _You should see how much I'm leaking right now._

"Only two and half more minutes. You're doing very well. See, you _can_ control yourself when you try."

 _I'm going to scream._

"Let's check your pussy again, see if you've learned your lesson." He crouched behind her. "Arch your back more. That's good. Very good indeed. It seems you do respond to reward."

The pubic hair around her entrance was glinting with pearls of dew. He wanted to push his fingers inside and see how much was just waiting to be spread around. Squeezing the head of his cock, he restrained himself and stood up. She muffled a moan when he went back to her ear. "One more minute, love. I can see you starting to shake. Just a little bit longer. Show me what a good girl you can be. When your time's up, I want you to stay where you are. Wait for me to tell you to move."

He watched the clock over his shoulder. As soon as the secondhand snapped to the twelve, he slipped his fingers over her bum and into her pussy. She gasped as he entered her. There was a pocket of juice waiting just at the edge of her opening. He spread it around, getting her clit and folds as slippery as her honey pot. "Time's up."

Hermione tried to buck into his hand. It felt as if her head were going to explode. He stayed on her clit, rubbing it back and forth until she moaned.

Snape pulled away and held his hand in front of her lips as he pressed his body to her back. "Lick my fingers clean." The warm, wet feel of her mouth covered his fingers, and he moaned into her hair. "That's enough," he growled. "Turn around and lick my dick. Don't miss an ah—!"

She was on him before he could finish his sentence, her tongue lapping his weeping knob as if she were scared it was going to disappear if she didn't do it fast enough. "Fuck, love. That's it. You can use your hands. Fuck!"

Her hands tugged and stretched him like putty. He couldn't tell if she was being rougher because she was so turned on or if she was trying to punish him for making her wait.

"Not too rough," he whispered.

Hermione dug her fingers into his hips and started sucking his dick in earnest. _This is mine. Mine mine mine._

"Slow down," he growled, pulling her head away with both hands. She panted up at him as if she were dying of thirst and he'd just yanked her from the water fountain. "Be good," he warned. She looked as if she wanted to tackle him.

"Don't you want me to suck your cock, sir?" she asked, rubbing her face into his hand.

"Yes. But I want you to take your time. Can you do that?" He was seriously asking. She looked slightly crazed.

"It's _my_ reward, isn't it?"

His eyes burned into hers. "Yes."

"I earned it, didn't I?"

His cock jumped in front of her lips, and she whipped out her tongue, licking the tip as it fell. He growled louder. "Yes."

"Your cock is dripping for me, sir. You don't want it to get on the rug, do you?"

That cheeky grin she was giving him made him want to shove his cock down her throat. "What's gotten into you, love?"

"I want you to come all over me. You want to, don't you?"

His nostrils flared. "Do you remember what I told you once about being a tease? You'd better mean what you say, little girl."

She smiled. "I mean it. Come on my tits so I can watch."

He knew she meant it; it just wasn't what he had planned for that evening. _Have it your way._ Pulling her up to stand, he kept hold of her face and gave her a serious look.

"Since when do you tell me what to do?" he growled.

She couldn't breathe. Her belly was in knots, and her pussy was wetting her thighs. "Please."

Severus turned her toward the bed and slapped her bum. She yelped, and he squeezed her heated cheek in one hand. "Who's in control here?"

"You are, sir," she answered.

"That's right." He wrapped one arm around her waist and carried her the last few feet to the bed. She struggled against him in surprise, and when he tossed her face-first onto the edge of the bed, she gasped, looking over her shoulder at him in shock. Severus slapped her other arse cheek. "Open your legs."

Her bum was burning. She spread her legs, and he yanked her back where he wanted her. One hand guided his cock up to her pussy, and he slid in with one hard thrust. Her jaw dropped open. It bordered on painful. Her brain went into meltdown, and she grabbed hold of the bed so she wouldn't disintegrate on re-entry.

Snape stood at the foot of the bed, slamming into her over and over. "Is this what you wanted? Because this is what's going to happen every time you forget who's in charge here."

He abruptly pulled out, and gave her four hard swats. Her bum bounced like jelly, and she shouted into the bedspread. His cock sank right back in, pushing past her engorged entrance, fucking her into the mattress. "You'd better not come. Do you understand me? If you come, I'm taking you right back into the other room and paddling your bum until you can't sit."

"Yes, sir!" She felt as if she were tied to the train tracks and her orgasm was barreling toward her.

Severus fucked her hard and fast, making sure to hit her g-spot and every other spot that made her scream. Every time he felt her pussy start to clench, he pulled out and smacked her red bottom. "Don't you dare."

Hermione was wailing by the third round. Her bum felt like fire, and her pussy was screaming. "Please, sir!"

"No! Don't you come till I say!"

"Oh God!"

He pulled out and gave her four more smacks. His handprint went white then red on her jiggling cheek. "You wanted me to come on your tits, and that's what we're going to do. If you ask me nicely, I'll end this quickly. Otherwise, I can do this all night. Which do you think will give out first, your bum or your pussy?"

"Oh gods! I'm sorry! Please. I'm going to come. Please!"

"I'm not there yet. And I don't hear you asking nicely, so you must want me to keep going."

"Fuck! Please come on my tits. Please, sir! I'm yours."

His balls were starting to rise. "Whose?"

"Yours! I belong to you. Mark me. I want everyone to know."

 _Fuck!_ Severus pulled out and rolled her over. She looked drunk and dazed as he jerked her closer.

Hermione was falling off the bed and would have gone straight to the floor if Severus hadn't pinned her with his body. His hand pumped fast over his leaking head, and he dragged the tip across her chest, grunting as he came. Warm cream spattered her breasts, and she watched, breathless, as he coated her in come.

He wiped his knob clean on her stiff nipple then stopped to catch his breath. She looked shell-shocked. When she put one finger to a pearly puddle, he slapped her hand. "Leave it."

Severus lifted her back onto the bed and stood between her bent legs. Leaning over her, he scooped up a finger full of his seed from her skin and held it to her lips. "I told you I had some cream for you. You'd better lick my finger clean if you know what's good for you."

Hermione was completely brainless. She needed to come. Her pussy felt as if it had been drilled by a tree trunk, and his threat did nothing but make her want it again. He was pinning her down, feeding her his cream, and she could only moan for more. The salty taste of his come trailed over her tongue, and she lapped at his finger until it was gone. He repeated the process, slowly cleaning her skin. When he wiped her nipple clean, she moaned louder and sucked his finger as if it was his cock.

He pulled away without a word and walked around the bed. Her eyes followed him the whole way, watching as he settled onto his back and propped a pillow under his head. He beckoned her closer with a curling finger, and Hermione rolled over, crawling up to him.

"Lick my cock clean."

She nodded and licked the last of his cold come from his slit. He tasted like sex. Pussy and semen. It made her sigh and close her eyes, lapping him slowly to make sure she didn't irritate his cock.

His hand went to her hair, and he stroked her head. "That's how it's done. When I ask you to lick me, this is how I want you to do it. I hope we don't have to review this lesson every time I make that request."

Hermione mumbled, "No, sir," into his balls and licked her juice from his sac.

"That's what I thought. Now, if you're going to keep being a good girl, I'll let you come."

Her eyes brightened, and she kissed his thigh. "You're in charge."

Severus smiled. "Yes. Now, roll over and spread your legs for me."

He rolled on top of her and held her face still as he stared into her eyes. "We could have done this ages ago if you hadn't gotten so cheeky. There comes a point where being a tease is form of control. You cannot control me with pleasure."

She nodded. "I'm sorry, sir."

He gave her a slightly disappointed look and started to kiss her neck. Hermione groaned, turning her head to give him more room. She didn't want him to be upset with her, but she didn't want him to stop kissing her like that either.

Severus worked his way down her body, kissing and sucking her nipples as he passed them. She was writhing under him, whimpering and biting her lip as he went lower. When his tongue parted her folds, she moaned and covered her face with her arm. He could still taste the ginger on her clit. She came undone in minutes, twitching against his tongue and shuddering. He licked her clean and went back up to her lips, kissing her slowly, letting her taste herself. Her tongue was hesitant, as if she were worried he'd get angry if she got too frisky.

He pulled back with a smile. "So, are we done playing 'pretend punishment,' or do you need to come again?"

She looked back at him, confusion written all over her face. "I thought we finished that an hour ago."

He raised one sharp eyebrow. _I know._

"Wait. That was all an act? You weren't really cross with me?"

His lips curled into an evil grin. "For sucking my cock and telling me to come on you?"

Her jaw dropped in shock. "Severus! I thought you were really angry. I almost cried."

"I would have stopped if you had started crying," he said, kissing her softly. "I just wanted to push you a little."

"Push me a little," she repeated in disbelief. "You almost fucked me through the mattress."

He grinned. "That _was_ good, wasn't it?"

A smile slowly pulled at her lips. "It would have been if you had let me come."

"What kind of punishment would that be?" he asked in mock seriousness. "Besides, you were creaming yourself the rougher I got."

"I was scared!"

He laughed. "If that's how you react to fear then no wonder you survived the war. I'm surprised anyone could get close enough to attack you without slipping in your juice."

"Severus! That's not the same and you know it."

"So only when you're under threat of paddle?"

She pinched his nipple with an embarrassed smile. "Shut up, you."

He pinned down her hand and gave her a warning look. "No physical retaliation."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "I'll be good."

Snape smirked and kissed her again. "Yes, I think you just proved that. Let's go take a bath, love. You smell like a whore house."

Hermione grinned. "I wonder why."

Snape shook his head as if he didn't know. "You're the one who begged for it."

"I want everyone to know I'm taken."

"Well, I think you're safe. No one will want to get within five feet of you."

Hermione flicked him in the shoulder and gave him an angry look.

He shook his head and pinned her other arm. "A spanking it is then. I would have thought your bum was sore enough by now."

"That didn't hurt you," she protested.

"It's the intent behind it that's getting you in trouble. Go bend over the tub, and I'll come in and deal with you in a second. I was serious about that bath."

"Do I really smell that bad?" she asked, trying to sniff herself.

He laughed and rolled out of bed, heading toward the door. "Yes. And your pussy tastes as though you've been having an affair with the gingerbread man. Let's go."

"Hey!" she growled going after him. _That was your doing._ When she caught up to him, she slipped her hand into his, and he smirked down at her. She smirked back and sighed. "What can I say? He pays me in chocolate buttons and makes me scream for more."

Severus snorted and pulled her into the bathroom. "Bend over." He nodded toward the tub. "After I bake your backside, you can show me how you frost his face."

Hermione smiled and grabbed hold of the cold cast iron. _Yes, sir._


	25. Tit for Tat

25 - Tit for Tat

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione shifted around on her sore bum, happily eating the toast and eggs Severus had made her. He looked nice in his slacks and white dress shirt. She felt underdressed in her ratty pajama bottoms and t-shirt. He was drinking coffee and staring at her as if she were wild raccoon that had broken in and sat down at his kitchen table for some tea and jam: a little amazed and amused at the same time.

She smiled at him. "What?"

He shook his head and took another sip of coffee, eyeing her stiff nipples through her thin t-shirt. _She certainly makes the morning more entertaining._ It was strange having her there at his table, eating breakfast as if it were the most normal thing in the world. It would have been strange to see _anyone_ at his table, but she looked far too happy about it. He knew her bum was still sore (he'd inspected it thoroughly that morning), and she kept wiggling around, giving him hungry looks. He'd spanked her soundly before their bath, and she'd apologized and promised not to attack him anymore. The correction hadn't been gentle. He'd warned her enough times. She had appeared contrite, and he'd accepted her apology with a kiss. When she wouldn't sit down in the hot water, he'd laughed, letting her stand while he tongued her clit. It never took her long when her bum was still stinging. They'd eaten again and spent the rest of the night in his bed, slowly licking and teasing each other until she begged him for his cock. He'd lasted for a solid hour, watching her climax three times before he finally gave up his seed. It was definitely the best day and night he could ever remember.

An owl pecking at the back window of the small utility room off the kitchen jarred him out of his reverie. He went back and let it in, smirking when he recognized the bird. The Malfoy's eagle owl couldn't be mistaken. Taking the scroll from the bird's foot, he tossed it his last bit of toast. The animal gave him an arrogant look and flew off without even tasting it.

"Pretentious snob," he muttered, wandering back into the kitchen.

"Who?" Hermione asked as she smeared marmalade on another piece of toast.

"That damn owl. The Malfoys must feed him smoked salmon and caviar. Toast is obviously beneath him."

She stopped mid-chew. "Is that from Draco?"

"I don't know. I haven't opened it yet."

He unrolled the scroll and read silently then gave her a wicked smile. "Do you want the tawse now, or do you want to wait until tonight?"

Hermione swallowed the toast in a dry lump. "He agreed?"

Severus passed her the scroll so she could read for herself. Hermione couldn't believe it. Her eyes darted over the parchment.

"Next weekend? I'll just be healed by then," she said in exasperation.

"Assuming you don't earn anything new in the meantime," he said with a sly grin.

"You're not really going to use that tawse on me after last night, are you?"

He nodded. "I most certainly am. Severus Snape collects on his bets, and you lost fair and square. If you'd like to wait until tonight, however, I'm willing to postpone it."

Hermione shook her head. "I want to get it over with."

"I'll let you finish eating."

"I'm not hungry anymore."

He snickered and waved his wand. The dishes flew to the sink. "Bend over the table."

"What? In the middle of the kitchen? What if somebody sees?"

"Who?" he asked, looking around sarcastically.

"I don't know. A neighbor."

"I haven't seen them in twenty years, I doubt they'll show up now." He didn't want to tell her that the premises were protected by anti-spying spells. It was far more entertaining having her think she could be spotted at any moment.

She gave him a fierce look and then huffed and leaned over the table on her hands.

"No, no," he corrected her, "all the way down." With a lazy wand flick, he summoned the tawse from upstairs. She buried her eyes in her arm when he caught it, as if she couldn't bear the sight. Rising from the chair, Severus walked around behind her and ran his hand over her striped pajama bottoms. "These are cute, but this won't be much fun if I can't see."

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as he yanked her bottoms down to her knees. She wasn't wearing any knickers, and it felt insanely breezy in his little kitchen. His hand smoothed over the lines from the night before.

"I want you to count," he told her, "and say Severus Snape knows more than me."

Hermione craned her neck to look at him over her shoulder. "You can't be serious."

"I'm always serious. Now, I'll give you a choice. I can make these medium hard, and then I'll let you get dressed and take you back to Grimmauld Place, leaving you to your friends; or I can make them _very_ hard, and when I'm finished, I'll take you upstairs and rub some cream on your sore backside before I make you come. Which would you prefer?"

Hermione groaned and banged her head on her arms. _Dammit!_ "Very hard," she whispered.

Snape smirked but forced himself to sound disinterested when he spoke. "Very well. Stay down. And you'd better grab onto the other side of the table. If your hands get smacked, it would be extremely painful."

She sighed and gripped the table edge.

"Ready?"

She nodded. He touched the tawse to her bum, measuring the distance. There was a soft hiss of leather cutting the air, and then a heavy slap blazed across her backside.

"Fuck! One," she grunted, stamping her foot.

"And?" he prompted in a warning voice.

"Severus Snape knows more than me."

 _Whoosh slap!_

"Aaaaah! Oh God! Um . . . two. Severus Snape knows more than me." The band of pain across her bum felt as hot as the sun. Shocked tears streamed down her face.

"Better."

 _Whoosh snap!_

She jerked so hard the table moved. "Owwwww!" When she could breathe again, she panted, "Three. Severus Snape knows more than me."

Snape was aching to rub her hot flesh. The wide strips of red crisscrossing her buttocks were already going dark. He brought the heavy leather down again with a sharp snap.

It took her a few seconds before she could make a sound. It felt as if her bum was already swelling. "Four," she managed to gasp. "Severus Snape knows more than me."

"Just one more," he told her. "It'll all be over in a few seconds."

She squeezed the table and screwed her eyes tight in preparation.

 _WHACK!_

"FiveSeverusSnapeknowsmorethanme," she hissed through her teeth.

He touched his fingertip to her sizzling skin. "You did very well, love. Your arse looks amazing."

Once it was over, she started to cry softly in relief. "Don't touch it. It hurts."

"Oh, pet," he whispered, stroking her back. "I'll make you feel better. Can you stand?"

She let go of the table and slowly pushed up on her hands.

"That's it," he purred. "Put your arm around my shoulder."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand then wrapped her arm around his neck. He scooped her up and carried her out of the room. The stretching of her skin made her wince, but at least she didn't have to walk. He carried her upstairs and set her down gently on her feet by the bed.

"Just bend over the edge, love"

Hermione flopped down on her face, taking some deep breaths to calm herself. She heard him walk to the bathroom, presumably to get cream, and then come back.

"Step out of your pajamas."

Her feet were tangled in the material, and she groaned as she wiggled free. When his hand ran up her inner thigh, she spread her legs for him, holding her breath in anticipation of his touch. She didn't know if she wanted it or not; her bum was roasted.

Snape let out a rough sigh at the sight. The crests of her cheeks were dark red, but there was a pale, thin strip of white skin highlighting her crack. The lee of her cheeks. He ran his fingertip over it and watched her spasm. "You should look at this before you get dressed. It's gorgeous."

Hermione couldn't help smiling into the bed. _Stop grinning. Your bum is throbbing like it has its own heartbeat._ "That really fucking hurt, Severus."

He nodded. "And you took it so well. I'm very impressed."

She felt a cold blob of something on her cheek and bit her lip as he slowly smoothed it into her skin.

"I'll tell Draco to come over next Saturday."

"What if I'm not better by then?"

He smirked. "You will be." _I'll heal you if you're not._

She gnawed her lip as he put more lotion on her other cheek. "What's going to happen when he comes over?"

Snape spread her legs a little wider and cast a chilling charm on the cream. "I'll work with him for a while upstairs until he can wield everything with a fair amount of precision and competence; then you can come up, and I'll show Draco what it's like to be in your position. So to speak."

"What are you going to use?"

"Only what he wants to use on you."

"Which would be?"

"The cane. The paddles. The strap. I doubt he'll be up for more than that once he feels them."

She thought about that for a while. Snape put something icy on her bum, and she sighed as it cooled her skin. "Do you care what I do to him?"

"I might. What did you have in mind?"

"Can I talk to him while it's going on?"

He shrugged. "Yes."

"Can I touch him?"

"Sexually?"

"I was thinking more like his hand or his back . . . or his bum. I don't know if rubbing someone's caned bum is sexual or not. I guess it depends on how you do it. Do you care either way?"

"Yes. I don't care what you do to him when I'm finished, but while it's happening, it's better if you didn't purposely touch him in a sexual manner. He needs to deal with what's happening with the pain and humiliation."

"What if he comes?"

"Do you mean during the punishment or after?"

"Umm . . . during."

"There's not much I can do about it. I'd probably humiliate him, but I doubt that will happen. Draco's not a masochist."

"What if I make him come afterwards?"

"Is that your definition of healing now?"

She smiled. "Maybe."

"That's fine." _And it'll seriously fuck with his head._

"Would it make you angry if I sucked his dick?"

He raised both eyebrows and stopped rubbing. "I guess it depends on why you're doing it."

"To make him feel better."

"I think that's going above the call of duty."

"It makes _me_ feel better when you lick my pussy afterward."

He smirked. "Is there any scenario where me licking your pussy doesn't make you feel better?"

"Not that I can recall," she replied, grinning broadly. "That's my point. Tongues are a nice counterbalance to the pain."

"I see. Do you _want_ to suck his dick?"

She shrugged. "I like to make him come, but . . . I don't really _want_ to. With him it's more of a means to an end. Not like with you."

"It's not a means to an end with me?"

"Not at all," she assured him. "I just fancy licking you . . . and listening to you while I do it."

He pressed the bulge in his trousers to her bum. "Fancy a sample right now?"

She laughed and looked over her shoulder at him. "Stop that, it hurts. And you know I want to."

Shaking his head in amusement, he tickled her pubic hair. "Get up on the bed. On your side."

Hermione climbed up into the middle and got on her right side. She watched with interest as he removed his clothes.

"Take off your shirt," he ordered, unbuttoning his at the same time.

Shimming out of her tee, she stretched out and watched him strip. When he was naked, he climbed in bed with her but got on his side in the opposite direction, so he was facing her pussy. He lifted her top leg and buried his face in her fissure, resting his cheek on her thigh. Hermione groaned as he pulled her into the position he wanted, his tongue lapping at her depths. His cock was right in front of her face, and she licked his swollen head, swirling her tongue around his flesh. He grunted and twitched his hips closer. _Mmm. Tasty._ Wrapping her hand around his shaft, she pumped him while she sucked his balls.

Severus tickled the back of her thigh and dipped his tongue into her nectar. She moaned and sighed around his cock, making his toes curl. When she started riding his face, he moved one finger to her slick opening and focused his tongue on her clit. She let out a soft cry and shuddered against him then attacked his manhood as if she were going to suck him dry.

"Slow down," he rumbled into her folds.

Hermione took it down a notch. Tickling the seam along the back of his sac, she followed it to his perineum, and he bent his top leg to give her more room. She squealed as his thumb went into her pussy, his fingers rubbing her backdoor. _Oh God. So close. Don't stop._

Snape sucked her clit lightly and brushed his tongue over it as he pressed on her anus with one finger. Her entire body spasmed against him, and he wiggled his thumb deeper. The whimpering around his cock was driving him mad.

Not wanting to be outdone, Hermione slipped her finger to his bum and did the exact same thing to him that he was doing to her. His cock was giving her a steady drip of fluids, and she swiped it clean with every bob of her head. Suddenly, his tongue furiously attacked her clit, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she started to come.

Her muscles pulsed around his finger, and Severus smirked as she pumped her hips in time with her pleasure. Her lips tightened around him, and he growled as his balls pulled tight. Bucking his hips, he fucked her face so he could come with her. Her fingertip wedged its way up his arse, and he shot his load down her throat. The feel of her swallowing around him, upside down, was wonderfully bizarre.

They both lay there, slightly dizzy from lack of oxygen, trying to catch their breath. Severus petted her red bum, and Hermione lazily licked his cock clean. When his heart slowed, he rolled over and sat up. She looked sated and happy, sprawled on her side in his bed. Sinking down, facing her, he pulled her leg over his hip and stroked her bum. "Did you like that, pet?"

She gave him a muzzy smile. "You know I did."

He smoothed her hair out of her face. "I have to get you back to your wardens soon."

Hermione giggled and teased a finger through his chest hair. "Are you staying with me today?"

"I have to work on something in my lab, but I'll come over as soon as I'm through."

"I could stay and help you."

"You'd be in my way."

"Thanks a lot."

"I didn't mean it to sound that way," he said, kissing her forehead. "I meant it quite literally. There's hardly room for _me_ down there."

She didn't want to force herself into every second of his life. "Can I see it sometime?"

He nodded. "You'll probably want to wait till I'm finished with this. You can barely move between all the cauldrons and boxes."

"Okay. What are you working on?"

"A possible alternative to the Wolfsbane potion."

"Really? For Remus?"

He snorted.

"I'll take that as a no. What are you trying to do with it?"

"Shorten the brewing time."

"How's it going?"

"Don't ask."

Hermione bit back a laugh. "All right. When are you coming over to Harry's?"

"That depends on how things go today. Probably before dinner. Unless you'd prefer that I wait."

"No. I want you for dinner."

He snorted again. "As long as it's not a potluck. I don't think Potter and Weasley are going to be up for that."

"You know what I meant."

"What are _you_ going to do today?"

"I dunno. Maybe go to Diagon Alley. Harry and Ron said something about looking at brooms, and I want to go to Flourish and Blotts."

"Get something inappropriate. We can play naughty pupil and perverted professor again."

Hermione laughed. "Not until my bum heals some. But if you're nice, I'll let you read to me while I ride your cock."

Snape chuckled. "I should have known you'd go for naughty librarian."  
_

Hermione spent the day with Harry and Ron, strolling through Diagon Alley, window shopping. Everyone seemed to know who they were, and the thanks and congratulations concerning the war were never-ending. One old witch had hugged her and cried, never saying what it was she wanted to. Ron had five girls slip their names into his pocket with a message to Floo them if he was ever lonely. Harry got eleven; he chucked them all into the fire when they got to The Three Broomsticks. Ron said he was going to hang onto his until he saw how things went with Ingrid.

Flourish and Blotts was almost empty at that time of day, and she was glad Harry and Ron went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. She didn't want them to see what she was looking at. Fifty Floating Positions for Every Magical Bedroom caught her fancy, and then she couldn't stop thinking about when Severus had dangled her in the air and whipped her pussy. _Great, now I'm going to spend the rest of the day in wet knickers._ Stories from the Bottom also went in the buy pile. The cover had a closeup of a witch's cane-striped bum, her hands manacled behind her back. Hermione devoured the entire first story and then tucked the book between the others in her basket.

The sales lady gave her a small smile when she rang up the total and said, "Have fun," as Hermione gathered her purchases.

She had to drag Harry and Ron away from the new broom display. "You already have brooms. And you're not even playing Quidditch right now."

They finally called it a day and went home. Hermione went upstairs and added the books she'd gotten to her collection then hid the other two in her dresser to show Snape later. After changing her knickers, she went down and ate lunch with Harry and Ron. All day they'd both been looking at her, surreptitiously searching for injuries from Snape. She rolled her eyes and gave them both warning looks. "You two can stop checking me out like that. I'm fine." _Except when I sit._

Ron and Harry had the decency to look chagrined. Harry nodded at her. "We didn't want to ask."

"Well, I wish you would ask rather than eyeballing me all day. It's making me paranoid, like I accidentally tucked my dress into my tights or something."

They both snickered and said sorry, then Harry gave her questioning look. "Okay, so I'll just ask. Are you really okay, and how scary was Snape's house?"

Smiling, she shook her head. "Yes, I am really okay, and his house isn't scary. It's a bit dark and sort of small but not scary."

"Did he let you eat?" Ron asked, sounding a lot like Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione gave him a disbelieving glance. "Yes, of course. Did you think he was going to starve me while I was there?"

Ron shrugged and grinned. "Dunno. Thought he might give you bread and water."

"I'll have you know, he made every single meal himself. He even cooked me eggs this morning."

Harry found that hilarious. "I can't see Snape cooking eggs. Did he wear an apron?"

Hermione couldn't keep a straight face as she rolled her eyes. "No, he wasn't wearing much of anything at all," she answered just to shut them up.

They both dropped their forks. "Ewww! No, Hermione," they both groaned. Ron looked sick, and Harry was pulling a face.

"That's just . . . wrong," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, Hermione," Ron said with a wince. "We're trying to eat here."

"Don't be such babies. And if it disgusts you so much then don't ask rude questions."

"Point taken," Ron mumbled and went to the refrigerator for more Butterbeer.

Harry leaned closer to her and whispered, "Take it easy on Ron. He's nervous about his date tomorrow."

"Was she the blonde he was talking to at the shop today?"

"Yes. Ask him about it. See how red he gets."

They stopped whispering as Ron sat down and pulled the cap from his bottle. Hermione gave him an innocent look and asked, "So, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Me and Harry were thinking about going to the Burrow in the morning to play Quidditch in the field."

"That sounds nice. Snape might be here for dinner tomorrow. You don't mind, do you?"

Ron shrugged. "Suits me just fine; I won't be here."

"Where are you going?"

Ron's ears went red. "Out with Ingrid."

"Oh that's right." Hermione smiled. "Where are you taking her?"

"Um . . . well . . . thought we'd go to that village fair in Ottery St. Catchpole." The maroon was creeping up his neck.

"Oh, that's sweet. I like fairs. You should probably avoid the fish and chips though. You don't want to remind her of George."

"Yeah . . . right. I uh . . . I'll be right back."

Ron bolted from the table, his face going brick red.

Hermione turned to Harry and smiled. "What'd I say?"

Harry shook his head, laughing. "Search me. Maybe it's just nerves."

Hermione went to the counter and got a banana from the fruit bowl. "I'd better eat this while he's not here. I've been wanting it for days." She winced as her bum hit the bench again. It felt bruised.

Harry's eyes narrowed, and he put his fork back down. "Are you all right?"

Hermione stopped chewing for a second, forcing herself not to look so startled. "Yes, I'm fine."

Harry just kept staring, watching her face, searching for a tell. "You _are_ hurt."

She sighed. "Harry, I really don't think you want to know."

He watched her finish the banana. "If he did anything to you that you didn't want, I want to know."

She couldn't meet his eyes. "Then there's nothing to know." Glancing at his reaction, she saw him looking a little surprised but not disgusted.

"Well . . . " he muttered. "That's . . . fine. As long as it's consensual."

"It is."

"I've got some healing balm if you want."

She smiled. "Thank you, Harry, but I'm okay. Besides, he offers to heal me every time."

Harry did look surprised at that. "He does?"

Hermione nodded. "I always turn him down." She got up and threw away her banana peel, biting her lip to hold back her snort at Harry's shocked face.

"Wait," he said, carrying his dish to the sink and standing next to her. "You like it? I mean . . . I'm not trying to pry . . . I just . . ."

She waited for him stop stammering. "You just what?"

"Well . . . um . . . do you _let_ him do it, or do you _want_ him to do it?"

"Do you really want to know?" she asked. "You and Ron seem pretty disturbed by our relationship as it is."

He looked at her shoes and nodded. "I really want to know."

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, I like it."

Harry chewed his lip. "Don't tell anybody, but . . . Ginny wants me to spank her."

Hermione smiled in relief. "Yeah, I know."

Harry blushed and looked at her. "You do?"

"She told me."

His face got even redder. "What else did she tell you?"

"Not a lot," she said, feigning ignorance. "How's your bum feeling?" She didn't think his face could possibly get any more red.

"She _told_ you?"

"I didn't get the play-by-play yet, but she told me what she was planning. Are you all right?"

He ran his hand through his hair as if he were trying to rub the knowledge out of his brain. "Bloody hell," he muttered. "Do you two talk about everything?"

"Pretty much. Did you like it?" she asked with a huge grin.

"Oh my God," he groaned. "Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Okay. But if you liked it, you should tell her."

"Trust me, she already knows," he mumbled.

"She wants you to do it harder, you know?"

"Yes, she made that very clear."

Hermione laughed and put her hand on his shoulder. "Okay, I'll stop talking about it. I've got a book about it if you want."

"About spanking?"

"MmHm. Among other things. You want it?"

He looked uncomfortable but finally nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll leave it in your room."

"Um . . . thanks."

Her grin widened. "I'm sure Snape would give you some pointers if you want."

He looked horrified by the suggestion until he saw her laughing. "Very funny."  
_

It was after dinner and Ron and Harry decided they'd seen enough of Snape for one night and decided to go to the pub to meet the twins. Harry went to the library, where he'd last seen the peculiar lovebirds, and stopped in his tracks when he swung around the door. Snape had her pinned against the shelves in one corner and was snogging her face off. Harry backed out of the room, but not before he saw Snape's hand groping her arse under her dress. He could only see one of her hands, and he did NOT want to know where the other one was.

He backed into Ron in the hallway, who was looking at him as if he'd lost his mind. Harry held his finger to his lips in a gesture of quiet and pushed Ron back toward the entryway. "You do _not_ want to see that. Trust me."

Ron looked confused. "See what? Did you tell Hermione where we're going?"

"No, I didn't. And I'm not going in there again."

Ron's brows pinched together. "Why? What did you see?"

"Something that can never be unseen. Let's leave her a note."

"He's not shagging her on the carpet, is he?"

"No, no, nothing like that."

"I'll tell her then."

"Ron—"

Ron was already jogging down the hallway toward the library. He froze in the doorway then backed away. When he got back to the front door, he gave Harry a dazed look.

"You're right. Let's leave her a note. She likes to read."  
_

Ron and Harry came back in the dark, slightly tipsy from too much firewhisky. There was a flickering light still in the library, and Ron immediately started giggling when he saw it. "Bloody hell, they're still at it."

"Shh," Harry whispered. "Maybe they just left the candles burning so we could see."

Ron shook his head. "Go check."

"You go check."

"It's your house, mate. Tell him to get his dirty Slytherin hands off our Hermininy."

"Her-mi-o-nee," Harry corrected with a snort. "And I don't want to get hexed."

They both crept to the library door, tiptoeing as if they were sneaking through a haunted house. Harry peered around the corner and was relieved to see that they were no longer snogging like rabid Nifflers. Snape was sitting on the sofa, reading her a book—his voice barely audible—while she straddled him. Hermione had her head resting on Snape's shoulder, and he had his hand on her waist as if he'd been hugging her and got tired. Harry thought they actually looked kind of sweet.

He cleared his throat and stepped into the room. Snape raised one bored eyebrow at him, and Hermione jumped as if she'd been startled. "Sorry, just wanted to tell you we're back."

"How was the pub?" Hermione asked in a high voice.

"Good. You got my note?"

"Yeah. Going to bed?"

"Yeah. You?"

Snape pulled her tighter and stroked her back.

"Yeah," she answered. "Pretty soon."

"'Kay. See you tomorrow.

"'Night, Harry."

"'Night."

He went back in the hall, pushing Ron toward the stairs. "She's fine. They were just sitting there reading."

"Reading?" Ron muttered as they stumbled up the stairs. "That's probably foreplay for Hermione."

Harry giggled. "Shh! I'm just glad they were dressed."  
\- - - - - - - - - -

"That was too close," Hermione whispered, slumping onto Snape's shoulder.

"He didn't see anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Besides, he looked as though he'd been drinking."

"Harry?"

"He didn't seem too steady."

"I'm surprised he couldn't smell us."

"Your dress is muffling the aroma." He smirked and lifted his hips to press his cock further inside her, spurring her back into action.

"Let's go to bed. I can't relax down here," she begged.

"But I'm so comfortable."

Hermione giggled and wiggled her hips. "Finish the story. I want to know what happens."

"I'm guessing the lady of the house is going to get caught with the stable boy."

"By her husband?"

"Or the nosy housekeeper."

She smiled. "Keep reading."  
_

Ron came home Tuesday night looking very pleased with himself. Harry heard the door and came downstairs to find Ron coming up the other way. "So how was it? Any regurgitation?"

Ron smiled and shook his head. "Not that I saw."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, what happened?"

"Where're Snape and Hermione?"

"Library."

"Again?"

"Go see what they're doing."

"No way. I saw enough the other night. I was hoping to have some decent dreams for a change."

Harry grinned. "So the date went well?"

Ron blushed. "I guess you could say that."

"Let's go to the kitchen, I want some more of that cake."

"I could do with some cake."

They went down and started toward the back stairs. Harry grabbed Ron's arm as they approached the library. He pointed to the door and mouthed, _"Look."_

Ron peered around the door, ready to lose his appetite. Instead, he turned and gave Harry an amused smirk before peeking around the door again. Snape was on his back on the couch, one foot on the floor, seemingly asleep. Hermione was lying on his chest, reading a book.

"How long have they been like that?" Ron whispered.

"An hour or so."

"He's much less threatening when he's asleep."

"That's exactly what I thought."

"Should I tell her I'm back?"

"She's been worried about you."

Ron stepped into the doorway and waved. Hermione turned from her book, smiling when she saw him. She glanced up at sleeping Snape and held her finger to her lips. Ron nodded, and Hermione carefully got up and kissed Snape's nose goodbye. His hand shot out and caught her wrist in a flash.

"Where are you going?" he muttered without opening his eyes.

"Bloody hell, Severus, don't scare me like that," she whispered. "Just to the kitchen. I'll be right back. Be my bookmark." She grinned and set her book over his crotch.

"'Kay," he muttered, dropping her wrist and falling back to sleep.

She crept off, pushing Ron out the door. Harry was in the hall, grinning at them both. They got to the kitchen, and Harry set the cake on the table so they could eat.

"So how was it?" Hermione asked. "Sick-free?"

Ron nodded and blushed brightly. "I'm seeing her again on Thursday."

"Really?" Hermione smiled. "What's she like?"

"Nice. She smells like fairy cakes."

Hermione and Harry both laughed at that.

"She's made for you, Ron," Harry said, pushing a plate at him. "A girl that smells like food."

"What did you do at the fair?" Hermione asked. "Did you win her anything?"

"Nope. She won it herself," Ron answered, shoving a forkful of cake in his mouth.

Harry squinted. "What?"

"A stuffed bear. She shot down all the ducks with one of those Muggle shooting things."

"She knows how to shoot?"

"Her dad's a hunter. And a Muggle. He taught her to shoot when she was little."

Harry nodded, impressed. "Okay then, did she win _you_ anything?"

Ron smirked and shook his head. "Nah. I didn't see much use in giant stuffed monkeys or pandas."

 _I can_ , Hermione thought. "Did you eat?"

"Yeah. No seafood though."

Harry smirked. "Good thinking."

"Did you kiss her?" Hermione asked.

Ron blushed about ten shades of red.

Harry grinned. "He did. Was it good? It must not have been terrible if you're going out again on Thursday."

Ron nodded. "It was nice."

"Where are you going on Thursday?"

"She said she wants to see some Muggle movie. Sounds interesting."

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What?" Ron asked, looking up. "Are movies a bad idea?"

"No," Harry said with a small smile. "It's a brilliant idea."

Hermione explained it to him, "She wants to sit with you in the dark. So she at least wants to hold your hand. If she wants to sit in the back, she probably wants to do more."

"How much more?" Ron asked, looking nervous.

"How much did you kiss tonight?" Harry asked.

Ron turned into a beet but answered, "Quite a bit towards the end."

Hermione tried to keep a straight face. "She probably wants to do more then." Ron looked even more anxious, so Hermione put her hand over his. "Don't worry. Just put your arm around her and hold her hand. You didn't have any problems kissing her, you're not going to have any problems with anything else. Just be yourself."

"If she snogs your face off, find out if she wearing a bra," Harry suggested.

"Harry!" Hermione chided. "Don't listen to him, Ron. Do whatever makes you happy."

"That sounds pretty happy," Ron countered.

Hermione laughed. "If she's into it, then go for it."

Ron's jaw dropped. "What has Snape done to you?"

Hermione shrugged. "If you don't want my advice, don't take it. I'd better wake up Snape and put him to bed—it's getting late. Goodnight, you two."

"'Night, Hermione," they both said back.

"Did she just say she was going to wake up Snape so he could go to sleep?" Ron asked Harry when she was gone.

"That's what I heard too."

"She's completely mental," Ron muttered, licking the frosting off his fork.

"Yeah, but she gives good advice about girls."  
_

Snape spent his days in his lab and his nights in her bed. It was a comfortable arrangement. He asked her to spend the whole weekend at his house, and she kissed him and said she'd tell Harry and Ron she wouldn't be back until Monday.

He took her home on Friday afternoon and fucked her until she couldn't talk anymore. She fell asleep before ten, and he didn't have the heart to wake her up when he went to take a bath. She looked too peaceful (if he discounted the giant rat's nest her hair had become after rolling around the bed all day). He took the opportunity to soak his back in the hot water.

When he got back to the bedroom, she was hugging his pillow, her head at such an odd angle she was snoring. He eased the pillow out of her arms and got under the sheets with her. Pulling her arm back over him, he set her head on his chest, the way she usually slept.

It was dark and quiet, and he was glad to have the distraction of her breathing. Kissing the top of her head, he smoothed her hair back from her face the best he could. It was going to take her an hour to brush it all out when she woke up. He smirked, remembering the way she'd thrashed beneath him to get it that in that state.

"Love you," he whispered.  
_

Hermione was sitting in Snape's chair with one of his books when the knock at the door came. "Draco's here," she called upstairs.

"I'm not deaf. Let him in," Snape muttered.

Hermione shook her head, smiling. He'd been working in his lab earlier and had come back in a foul mood. She tried to kiss him out of it, which at least got a grudging smile out of him, but he was still snarky as hell.

She pulled open the door. Draco was standing on the stoop, looking over his shoulder as if worried he'd be attacked.

He turned to her and grinned. "Granger! Bloody hell, I'd forgotten how big your hair was."

"Shut up," she said, grinning back. "Come in."

"I can't believe Snape lives here," Draco said, looking revolted. "There's a crazy beggar woman in the street yelling at a dead cat."

She shut the door behind him and peeked out the window. "Oh, she's not crazy, or homeless. She lives down the street. And that cat's not dead. It's just a heavy sleeper."

Draco laughed and peered out the window next to her. "So you're already befriending the riffraff?"

"She's not riffraff. She's just a little eccentric."

Draco looked around and raised one eyebrow. "This looks like your kind of place, Granger. You know, if it had like . . . five _thousand_ more books."

She smiled and went to him, gripping him in a tight hug. "I missed you too."

Draco looked down at her curly head in surprise then awkwardly hugged her back. "Okay . . . thank you very much." He relaxed when she let him go. "So," he whispered, waggling his eyebrows, "has he popped the question yet?"

She grinned and pinched his arm. "Don't be ridiculous. He's upstairs waiting for you. Go on. First door on the right."

His pointed face was suddenly trepidatious. "I'll see you in bit."

"You want me to go with you?"

He shrugged but didn't say no.

"Wanna see my bum?"

The worried look snapped off his face, and Hermione laughed at how easy it was to distract him. She guided him to the stairs. "Go on. He's just going to have you practice on some pillows first. You'll be fine."

"I _do_ want to see your bum."

"Then take down my knickers later and look," she shot back with a cheeky smirk.

Draco looked shocked for a second then highly amused.

Snape called down from the top of the stairs, "Stop teasing Draco, love. He's not going to be able to concentrate."

Hermione smiled up at Snape. "Don't do anything fun without me."

Severus shook his head. "I guarantee you, you're the only fun thing in this house. Stop stalling, Draco. I haven't got all day."

Hermione smiled and settled back into the chair to read her book. It was very distracting listening to them for the next couple of hours. She felt sorry for that pillow.

"Miss Granger," Snape called down the stairs. "We're ready for you."

Hermione smiled and hopped out of the chair. Her stomach was doing the cha cha, and she wasn't even the one who was going to get it first. She was nervous for Draco and incredibly turned on at the same time. Edging into the extra bedroom, she bit her lips to keep the smile off her face. Draco was slouched in the chair, which had been moved to the center of the room where the bench usually sat. The bench had been pushed between the corner and the foot of the bed. Hermione went and sat next to Snape on the bed. She'd worn shorts that day, and he laid one hand on her bare thigh, squeezing it lightly and making her squirm.

"Are you ready, pet?"

"If Draco is."

Draco nodded at her, but she could tell he was worried.

"You and I have already discussed what you may and may not do, but I reserve the right to make any changes as we go along. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Get undressed, Draco."

Hermione's eyes went wide as saucers; she looked at Snape as if he'd gone mad.

Snape gave her a sarcastic stare back. "Humiliation is part of the punishment. And if you don't think he's going to ask you to take off your clothes, then you've learned nothing about Slytherins. He's lucky I'm not making him do this in front of a room full of strangers."

Hermione turned to look at Draco, who was unbuttoning his dress shirt as if it was no big deal. _What is up with Slytherins dressing like they're going to the office in the middle of summer?_ She wasn't complaining, it just seemed a little abrupt. Draco stood to remove his shirt and then looked around, not knowing what to do with it.

"Here," Hermione said, holding out her hand. He handed it to her, and she laid it out neatly on the bed next to her.

He sat back down and removed his shoes and socks then handed them over to Hermione for safe keeping. Draco felt as if he were going to be sick, but he kept a careful look of disinterest on his face. He didn't want Granger to know how scared he was, and he definitely didn't wan't Snape to know (although, he had a feeling the older man saw through his facade). It was very different taking off your clothes because you wanted to and taking them off because you were about to get beaten. At least with Granger sitting there staring at him, he could pretend, in some tiny part of his mind, that he was getting undressed for her.

Snape unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up. The move wasn't lost on the boy. The blond eyed Snape as if watching a sleeping snake for movement. Having Hermione there would add to his confusion, especially once the well-meaning girl started trying to "calm" him. His inevitable response to her would only serve to confuse him more. Whether he wanted it or not, arousal would become part of the pain.

Draco tried to keep his eyes on either Hermione or nothing. Thinking about what Snape was going to do to him left his mouth dry and his stomach hollow. Hermione was staring at him as if he were part stripper, part side-show attraction. She didn't seem to know whether to be turned on or petrified. Her eyes were glued to his hands as he undid his belt and trousers. He couldn't decide if he should be embarrassed that he was getting hard for a punishment or embarrassed that he _wasn't_ rock hard for her.

Snape rose from the bed and walked to the door, leaning against the frame as Malfoy handed his trousers and boxers to Hermione.

"Face the wall," he said, nodding at the blank space to his left.

Draco tried to look bored as he turned and did as Snape said.

Hermione watched all of it with bated breath. Except for the time Draco got the paddle, she'd never seen anyone else go through what she went through. She felt a little guilty, because she knew if she were in Draco's place, she'd be shaking like a leaf. How did he stay so bloody calm? _Does he honestly not care that he's the only one naked?_ Glancing down at her own shorts and t-shirt, she was extremely grateful for their protection.

"Hands on the wall," Severus drawled. "Feet apart."

Draco locked his jaw and kept his eyes forward. He wondered what Granger was thinking right then.

"I'll give you five minutes to collect yourself and think about what's to come," Severus said evenly. "Oh, and, Draco—" his eyes slid down to Draco's growing erection—"don't get my wall wet."

Malfoy's jaw bulged as he ground his teeth together. _Don't react. He's just trying to upset you._

They all heard a knock at the front door. Draco stopped breathing; Hermione froze. Snape looked annoyed. "Who the bloody hell can that be?"

He started toward the stairs then leaned back into the room. "Don't move, Draco."

When Snape went down the stairs, Hermione crept to the door to find out who it was. Draco seemed ready to jump out of his skin. Giving him and encouraging smile, she put her hand over his on the wall and mouthed, _"it's okay,"_ as Snape opened the door downstairs.

"What?" Snape growled to the visitor.

Hermione heard Harry's voice say something back. She went out to the top of the stairs to peer down at them.

Snape looked up at her. "It's for you."

Hermione jogged down, smiling at a wary Harry standing on the stoop. "Harry! What're you doing here?" Snape went back upstairs.

Harry threw a nervous glance over his shoulder and leaned on the doorframe. "Just stopped by to invite you to the Weasley's tomorrow night . . . say, do you know there's a crazy lady yelling at a dead cat out here? This neighborhood seems kind of dodgy."

She let out the tension she'd been holding in since Draco stared unbuttoning his shirt and laughed. "That cat's not dead, and why didn't you just owl me?"

"We were at Fred and George's, and I thought it would be easier to just pop over. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked with a smirk. "You both still seem to be dressed."

"You don't want to know. What about the Weasleys tomorrow?"

"Oh right. Tomorrow night the Weasleys are having a sort of outdoor picnic, dinner-party thing. Lots of people from the Order. Neville and Luna will be there. Just wanted to let you know. Ron and I will probably head over at four or so to help, but no one will get there till about five-thirty."

"Is Severus invited?"

Harry had the decency to wipe the shocked look off his face after a couple seconds. "Uh . . . yeah, sure. Do you mean . . . uh . . . you're going to come _with_ him?"

"I don't want to go if he doesn't."

Harry nodded slowly. "Okay, I just . . . um . . . are you ready for everyone to know that you two are . . . together?"

Hermione shrugged. "Of course."

"Is he?"

She looked over her shoulder toward the stairs. "I'll ask him later."

"All right. You do know that everyone might not be as . . . _accepting_ of him as we are, don't you? I mean, bloody hell, Hermione, we're not even that happy about it . . . and we love you."

Hermione nodded. "If they don't accept Severus then they don't accept me."

Harry was a little taken aback, but he nodded blankly. "All right. I'm behind you."

She smiled and hugged him quickly.

He blinked in surprise then hugged her back. "I'm sure Ron will be too. With a little convincing. Oh, Ingrid is coming. Ron's going out with her again tonight."

Hermione pulled back and looked at him. "What are you going to do tonight?"

Harry grinned. "I'm going to the Burrow to help Ginny and Mrs. Weasley make a cake for the party."

"Oh, that's good." She tried not to laugh at his grin. "Going to show Ginny what you've been reading?"

Harry went red but smiled at the ground. "Maybe . . . if I can get her alone."

"Good luck."

Harry nodded and waved. "See you tomorrow . . . or Monday if you can't talk Snape into it."

Hermione waved. "'Kay, See you. Tell Ron not to come home with popcorn in his trousers again."

Harry laughed and headed toward the alley.

Hermione locked the front door and jogged back upstairs. Draco still had his hands on the wall, and he gave her a brief look of desperation. Snape was sitting on the bed with his arms folded, seemingly bored. He raised one eyebrow when she came through the door.

"So," she said, grinning at them both, "Harry says hi."

Draco looked sick.

Snape smirked. "Did I hear you making plans for us?"

Hermione walked over and stood with her knee touching his. "Wanna go to a party with me tomorrow?"

"I don't do parties, Miss Granger."

She stood closer, running her hand along his shoulder. "It's all people you know."

"Then I certainly don't want to go."

Hermione smiled and slipped her fingers into his hair, running her thumbnail along his scalp. "I have a nice, new, pretty, summer dress to wear."

"Then go put it on. No one's stopping you."

She wouldn't be put off. "We don't have to stay all night. Just long enough for me to show you off."

Severus snorted. "Nice try."

Hermione leaned a little closer, putting her chest in front of his face. "I'll wear those knickers you like under my dress . . . and I'll let you see them whenever you fancy."

Snape bit her nipple through her clothes, making her giggle and press into him. "No knickers and you have a deal."

Hermione flashed him a scandalized look. "Severus, that dress is very light. If the wind blows wrong, everyone's going to see everything."

He gave her an evil grin. "Those are my terms. Take it or leave it."

"After today my bum is going to look awful. What if someone sees?"

"Then you're going to have a lot of explaining to do."

She sighed and stared at the ceiling. "Fine, I'll do it. But you can't do anything to expose me to anyone."

He squeezed her cheek through her shorts. "Never. This is mine. I don't share."

She gave him an amused glance then looked over her shoulder at Draco. "Then why has Draco seen my arse like twenty times?"

Snape chuckled. "Because it gets you wet, and I like watching you squirm. Besides, Draco isn't polite company."

Draco made a derisive noise into the wall (which only made Snape grin wider).

"Sit down, pet. Draco's getting cold. You want to see him warmed up, don't you?"

Hermione forgot about the party and sat beside Snape. He stood and adjusted her on the bed so she was sitting right on the edge of the mattress. _What the hell is he doing?_

"All right, Draco, time's up. Come get over Miss Granger's knee."

Hermione's eyes almost popped out. Draco came over and looked at her lap as if he didn't know how to get across it.

"Stop stalling, Malfoy. There's no way to look dignified bending over someone's knee."

Draco glared at him but started to get in place.

Snape stopped him. "Other way."

 _Granger's not left-handed is she?_ Malfoy bent over her smooth legs and gritted his teeth as his dick rubbed her bare thigh.

Hermione swallowed hard and stared down at Draco. He was thin, but he had a nice muscular arse. _Well, this is interesting_. His skin was like cream, and she wondered how red it was going to get in the next half hour.

Snape pulled up the chair and sat across from her, his knees touching hers. "Have you changed your mind, pet? If you want to do the honors, I'd be glad to talk you through it."

Hermione bit her lip. "I . . . I don't want to hurt him."

"You haven't ever wanted to slap Malfoy?" Snape grinned. "I know you have. Now's your chance."

Patting his bum with her left hand, she looked at Draco's arse then up at Snape. "I kinda want to slap him . . . but . . . I can't seriously spank him."

Snape nodded. "Go ahead."

She tapped Draco's bum. It was a poor first attempt, but Draco's cock twitched on her leg.

"I _know_ you can hit harder than that," Snape said with a smirk.

She blushed a little and brought her right hand up instead, twisting a little to smack the top of his cheek. After a few seconds, a light pink mark appeared; she hit the other cheek to make it match. The angle was strange, so she tried again with her left hand. It made a satisfying clap, and she rubbed one hand over the mark.

Draco relaxed a little. She was barely making it sting. When she slapped him again, his balls tightened, and his dick started to leak. "Granger, if you keep doing that I'm going to come on your leg."

Hermione bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh. Snape's lips were twitching, and he gave her a nod.

"Hold him down, pet. He's enjoying this too much."

Hermione rested her left arm across Draco's lower back, putting her right hand between his shoulder blades. She knew she wasn't really strong enough to hold him down, but she could keep him from jerking up too much and try to keep him calm. The fingers of her left hand stroked his hip in an attempt to soothe him.

Snape put his left hand on Draco's back to make sure he would stay down and gave him his first real smack. The sound made Hermione jump, and she watched with wide eyes as Snape turned Draco's bum dark pink in ten swats.

It looked really nice; her knickers were getting wet, and her heart was hammering. She nervously stroked between Draco's shoulder blades with her thumb.

Malfoy hissed through his teeth. That was the sharp burn he'd been expecting. His body flexed in response, fighting the sting.

"That was about a five on a scale of ten," Snape commented. "The next will be harder. How many do you think you'd like to give Miss Granger?"

Draco squeezed one hand into a fist. He wouldn't be telling Snape how many he wanted to give Granger, he'd be telling Snape how many to give him. "I guess . . . twenty."

"I'll give you ten more at about a seven or eight and the last ten at what I would consider a real punishment intensity. I'll give you a break in between. Ready?"

Draco nodded.

Snape slapped his arse. "I said _ready_?"

"Yes," Draco said out loud.

"Yes, what?"

Draco saw red for a second. "Yes, sir," he hissed.

"Better." He laid on the next ten with a little more force. Draco's bum was getting much brighter.

Hermione swallowed hard, watching the skin in front of her change colors. She counted each hit in her head and relaxed when he got to ten.

"You can rub his arse for a minute, Miss Granger."

Her hand was shaking as she set it on Draco's bum. It was extremely warm. She rubbed him softly, hoping she wasn't making it worse.

Draco was getting worried about those last ten swats. _If that was a seven or eight, I'm going to lose it when he starts again. My arse is on fire._ Granger's petting wasn't helping things. It felt good, which only reawakened his cock.

Snape brushed away her hand and got into a better position, leaning in and pressing down on Malfoy's back. The first hit made his hand sting, and he made the next nine even harder. Draco jerked but didn't cry out. _We'll see how dry your eyes are when you get up._

Hermione cringed until the slapping stopped then went right back to rubbing Draco's bum. He was breathing hard, and she heard a quiet sniff. Snape was already up and putting the chair back in the middle of the room. _Bloody hell, what's he going to do to him next?_ "Are you all right, Draco?"

He nodded.

Snape folded his arms and watched Draco wipe his face. "Which would you prefer next, the strap, the paddle, or the cane?"

 _Fuck!_ Draco was starting to have second thoughts about what he'd agreed to. _How does Granger stand this?_ "I don't care," he muttered.

Hermione's hand went still. "Yes, you do. You want the strap next."

Snape grinned. _No, let's give him the cane first, while he can still feel it._

"You haven't suddenly become a sadist, have you, Granger?"

She stroked his back, petting him like a cat. "No. The strap is maybe the lesser of the three evils."

He smirked at the floor. "All right then. The strap."

"Very well," Snape nodded. "Get up and put your hands on the seat of the chair."

Draco moved slowly. When he finally stood, he saw the wet shine his leaking cock had left on her thigh. She was looking at it too, and then back at his dick. "Sorry, Granger."

She smiled at him and shrugged as if she didn't care then went for her wand to clean it off.

"Leave it, Miss Granger. It's Draco's mess, he'll clean it. Lick it off, Malfoy."

Hermione was embarrassed for Draco but sat still while he glared at Snape. He finally sank down on one knee and licked the wet spot off her leg.

It wasn't as if he'd never tasted it before, he'd just never been forced to lick his own pre-cum off another person. On the plus side, Granger tasted nice. On the minus side, it was fucking humiliating.

"Good, boy," Snape said cruelly. "Now, get in position."

Draco gave Snape a death-stare as he walked to the chair and put his palms on the seat. He could see Hermione out of the corner of his eye; she seemed nervous.

"How many stokes would you like to give Miss Granger with the strap?"

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! This is torture._ "Five," he ground out.

"Only five?" Snape smirked. "Hmm. Let's make them increasing in strength. The strap is so versatile. It can feel almost like the slap of a hand or it can leave you gasping in pain. It's heavier than a belt, and that extra weight can be used to produce a variety of responses. Can't it, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir."

Draco felt the leather on his bum, tapping and marking where it would land. There was a second of its absence, and then a heavy thud stung both his cheeks at once. It wasn't terrible, but it did cover a lot and leave a wide band of heat in its wake.

"A hit like that leaves Miss Granger quite wet," Snape commented. "But then again, she begs me for the belt, so maybe she's just partial to leather."

The next hit was harder; Draco winced. He could understand why Granger preferred it over the paddle. It hurt, but the warmth it produced was slowly sinking into his cock. He was glad Snape was behind him and Granger was the only witness to his twitching erection.

Snape laid on the next lick medium hard and watched him tense for a second. Draco probably wouldn't cry out loud no matter how much pain he was in. Most wizards didn't. He might go home and bawl into his pillow, but he wouldn't do it while he was there. Tears weren't really Snape's goal with Draco. Making sure he understood what it was like for another person was. He'd know if he'd gotten through by the way Draco handled Hermione when it was her turn.

The next whack made Draco gasp. He quickly sealed his lips and breathed through his nose.

"Last one," Snape announced, tapping at Draco's arse. The leather whistled softly though the air then made a loud thudding clap over both cheeks.

"Fuck!"

Hermione was up off the bed, giving Snape a worried look

Snape nodded at her. "Go ahead."

Hermione went to Draco and stroked his back. "It's over. You okay?"

Draco kept his head down but nodded. Hermione kissed his shoulder, running one hand over his arse. His cock jumped like an excited puppy, and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to talk some sense into it.

"Are you leaving your remaining choices to Miss Granger again?" Snape asked.

Draco shrugged.

Hermione crouched down where he could see her. His eyes were red, and she realized he'd been trying to hide that. She put her hand over his. "It's all right, I know." Turning to Snape, she gave him a pleading look. "Are you going to use the big paddle or the little one?"

"Both."

She bit her lip and looked at Draco. "Take the little one next."

He nodded. Hermione kissed his arm again and stood protectively at his side, petting his stinging skin.

"Give him another minute . . . then the little paddle."

"As you wish."

Snape let her rub Draco's backside while he wandered over to the shelf for the small wooden paddle.

Hermione waited until his back was turned then ran her fingers down Draco's sac. His body went rigid as she cupped his bollocks. Draco looked back at her, and she held her finger to her lips. She went back to rubbing his cheeks as soon as Snape turned around.

Draco appreciated a good bollock petting as much as the next bloke, but her fondling just left his brain spinning.

Severus motioned for her to finish and got in place for the next round. "How many?"

"Five."

Snape grinned. "That's not enough for you to practice with. You need at least ten to make sure you've got the dynamics down."

 _It's a bloody piece of wood; how complicated can it be?_ "Fine. Ten."

Snape started slowly and not too hard. "The smaller surface area compacts that sting, doesn't it?" When he got to five, he suddenly increased the strength and speed. Draco was flinching away and hissing by the end. "For such a small implement, it's very effective."

Hermione wanted to hug Draco, but he didn't look ready for that.

"I'll take the cane next," Draco ground out. "I remember your other paddle pretty vividly."

Snape grinned at Draco's back. "Good choice." He made a show of choosing a cane then picked two and held them up for Draco's approval. "One thick, one thin. You'll take six with each . . . unless you'd like more."

Draco sneered and shook his head.

"I didn't think so. We'll start with the thin one. Grab your knees."

Draco breathed out an angry growl, but did as he was told.

"Legs a bit wider. Better. I want you to count each stroke and thank me. Is that clear?"

Draco didn't bother opening his jaw to speak. "Yes, sir."

Snape measured out the length of the cane and stood so it would fall evenly across Draco's cheeks. He tapped at the red backside before him. He'd done outstanding work. Malfoy's pale skin was a deep, even red that would soon bear the lines of the cane.

 _Whoosh crack!_

Hermione jumped, but Draco stayed perfectly still.

"One," he growled. "Thank you, sir."

The thin cane was more sting, less thud, and Snape gave him little time between strokes, increasing the snap of his wrist with each swing. He could hear the strain in Malfoy's voice though. The sting would make his eyes water.

"Six. Thank you, sir."

Snape switched canes and tapped the heavy rod against Draco's lined flesh. "I'll give you three medium hard and three of the best. Start your counting over."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't move," Snape said in a silky warning then flicked his wrist and snapped the cane into Draco's backside.

Draco hissed. "One. Thank you, sir."

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

The sting was still growing, and Draco dug his fingers into his leg. _Fuck!_

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

 _Just do it already!_

 _Whoosh crack!_

"Fuck! Two. Thank you, sir."

"We can do without the language, Mr. Malfoy."

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Pause. _Tap_.

 _Whoosh crack._

Draco bit back the "fuck" from his lips and just grunted. "Three. Thank you, sir."

"Go put your hands on the bed. I want Miss Granger to see your face."

"Oh, I can see him from here," Hermione said, trying to save Draco some embarrassment.

"Move, Draco." Snape tapped Draco's leg with the cane.

Draco stood up stiffly then made the stilted walk to the bed. He put his hands next to Hermione's hip and stared resolutely at her thigh.

Snape placed two fingers on Draco's cheek and prodded the red skin to check his work.

Malfoy's face flamed even hotter. Granger's hand slipped over his and squeezed; it actually did make him feel better.

Snape tapped Draco's bottom, right in the sweet spot. The remaining three would last the boy a whole week at least. He tapped out his place, gradually bringing the cane back further to make sure he was still on the mark.

 _Whoosh crack!_

"Dammit!" Draco shouted. Hermione squeezed his hand tighter. "What fucking number are we on?"

"Four," Hermione whispered.

Snape was already tapping again. "That's an extra one for talking out of turn." He gave Draco another hard lick.

"Four! Thank you, sir!"

 _Tap. Tap._ Pause. _Tap_. Pause. _Tap_.

 _Whoosh crack!_

Draco growled. "Five. Thank you, sir."

 _Tap_. Pause. _Tap_. Pause. _Tap_.

 _Oh God._

 _Whoosh crack!_

Draco's leg jerked as the pain hit. "Six. Thank you, sir."

Hermione rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. She didn't want to see any more; she wanted to hug Draco and make him feel better.

"Give him a break," she begged Snape.

"I'll give you five minutes. All that's left is the larger paddle."

Hermione put her arm around Draco's shoulders and whispered, "Don't listen to him. You don't have to think about that yet. Tell me you're okay."

He nodded and whispered, "I'm okay, Granger."

"Your arms are shaking."

He nodded. "I'm okay."

She kissed his shoulder. "I promise I'll help you feel better when it's over."

"How do you fucking stand this, Granger?"

"It's scary while it's happening, but after a while the adrenaline kicks in, and I feel kind of high."

"I don't feel high. I feel sick."

"How many are you going to take with the paddle?"

"One."

Hermione slapped her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't laugh out loud. "You want me to rub your bum?"

"Not unless your hands are made of ice."

Hermione buried her face in Draco's shoulder and snorted. "I'm sorry. I feel really bad for you, I swear."

"I can tell by the snort."

She stroked his back. "You want me to talk him out of the paddle?"

He managed a small smile. "No, I don't want to wind up at a party without my knickers."

Hermione smiled. "Got him to go, didn't I?"

He looked at her. "You bargain like a Hufflepuff."

She put her lips to his ear so Snape couldn't possibly hear. "Who said I planned to wear my knickers in the first place?"

He turned his head and raised a pointed blond eyebrow. "If that's true, then you bargain like a Slytherin, and I'm going to be dancing at your wedding before the month is out."

She gave him a warning look, glancing at Snape. "Shut up."

Malfoy grinned. Her damn whispering and petting were making his cock twitch.

Snape glared at their giggling and folded his arms over his chest. He was feeling left out . . . and in his own house . . . with his own witch. "This is supposed to be a punishment," he growled.

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand and winked at him. She walked over to Snape and gave him a shy smile.

"What is it, Miss Granger?"

Biting her lip, she glanced down at her shorts and squirmed a little.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her shorts then back at her face. "Do you need something, pet?"

"May I go change my knickers, sir?"

Severus had no idea what she was playing at. "Why?"

She sighed as if he were thick. "They're wet, sir."

His eyes narrowed. "You're knickers are always wet." Her blush was charming, and Snape smirked. "Show me."

Hermione blushed brighter, glancing back at Draco. Her hands went to her zip, and she opened her shorts. Shimmying them down her hips a little, she met Snape's eye and took his hand, pressing it to her damp crotch. His nostrils flared as he pressed her knickers into her cleft.

"You seem to be having a nice afternoon," he quipped.

She nodded, gnawing at her lip. "Please, sir."

"Please what?"

"May I come?"

"When I'm done with Draco."

She nodded again. "Yes, sir. How much longer?"

"Not long."

"May I touch myself?"

He had a feeling she was trying to distract him. "When I paddle Draco, you may."

"Am I allowed to come?"

"Not until it's over."

She swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, sir. As _soon_ as it's over?"

Snape smirked. "Yes."

"Thank you, sir." She smiled then stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Severus watched her practically skip back to the bed then primly sit with her hands in her lap as though she were waiting to meet the Queen.

"Are you ready to go on, Draco?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." Draco answered, wondering what the hell that had been about.

"You know what the paddle feels like already. How many do you think you need to practice on Miss Granger?"

Draco thought very hard about that. He wanted to say one, but he didn't think Snape would let him get away with it. "Three."

Snape considered that. "You can't practice enough with three. I'll give you six but only three will be hard. The first three will be a warm up."

 _Like I'm not warm enough_. "Yes, sir.'

Snape took the paddle off the shelf and stood behind Draco. As soon as he did, Hermione leaned back and pushed her hand into her panties. Severus gave her an amused look. She wasn't moving her hand. She was poised at the starting line, waiting for him to swing the paddle. He gave Malfoy a light swat, and she started rubbing her clit, her jaw dropping as she took in a shaky breath. She held Snape's gaze as she started to pant softly.

Draco stared at her in shock. He couldn't tell if she was trying to distract Snape or him . . . or if she just wanted to come. Whatever the answer, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Snape snapped back to the moment and gave Draco another swat. At the sound of the paddle, Hermione's eyes fluttered closed, and she let out an almost silent moan. Her eyes opened again to flash Snape a desperate look.

Severus tore his gaze away so he could finish the task before him. He gave the last easy swat and heard her breathing change. He watched her for half a minute before finally forcing himself to look away. Draco took the first hard hit with a hiss, and Snape saw his back flex. _Just two more. Don't lose count._

Hermione sank her teeth into her lower lip and groaned softly. She made sure her hand was holding her knickers away from her slit so he would hear how wet she was. The pop of wood on flesh made her jump, and she whimpered. "Please, sir."

"Keep quiet, Miss Granger." _Or at least don't talk. Your pussy's speaking loudly enough for you._ He had to focus on this last hit. Draco hadn't made a sound with that last one.

 _Pop!_

Hermione's fingers sped up, and she sealed her lips tight as she came, her groan muffled but still loud. Her hips twitched in concert with her climax. She knew they were both staring at her, and she smiled as she sank back onto the bed, her body ringing with aftershocks.

Severus went from an adrenaline fueled half-hard to a full salute. _Draco's probably leaking all over the floor by now._ He put the paddle back on the shelf and pulled the chair to the wall before falling into it. "You're done, Draco. Get up whenever you want. If you can."

Hermione sat up, staring at Severus as she pulled her wet fingers from her slit. "May I put cream on his arse?"

Snape shrugged. "Do whatever you like."

She gave him a mischievous grin. "Yes, sir."

"You should make him lick your fingers clean first. I'm sure that orgasm was half his."

Hermione smiled and flopped down on her side in front of Draco. "Want some?" she asked, wiggling her fingers playfully.

Draco smirked at her and grabbed her hand, sucking her fingers clean. Hermione's smile faded as his tongue worked its way around the digits. She wanted to shove her whole hand in his mouth.

"Want me to make you feel better?" she whispered.

He raised one eyebrow.

"Can you stand?"

Draco was curious what she had in mind. Slowly, he managed to stand. His arse was aching and throbbing, but she was staring at his dick as if it were time for dessert. He'd stand if he had to.

Hermione sat up and put her feet on either side of his on the floor. Hands on the back of his knees, she ran her fingers up his hamstrings until she felt the heat of his bum. She looked up at him and smiled. "Does that hurt?"

Draco slowly shook his head.

Her hands took a circuitous route to his dick; she went down and around, rubbing up the front of his thighs then back down. When her fingers tickled up to his balls, his dick turned to granite. She smiled at it, cupping his sac, plying his scrotum as though she was teasing dough. He couldn't believe that she was touching him like that and that Snape was letting her. There had been no talk of sex when they'd discussed the arrangement.

Hermione teased his bollocks with one hand and his cock with the other. The tip was leaking like an old sink; she grazed her fingertips up and down his length, watching his dick jump. When he started panting, she wrapped her fingers around him and stroked.

"Fuck, Granger! What are trying to do to me?"

She smiled up at him and tapped at his inner thighs. "Spread you legs for me."

Draco's eyes got a lot wider, and Hermione held in a laugh. He did as she asked. Putting one hand in her knickers, she lubed it in her own juice. After displaying her wet fingers for him to see, she put one slick digit to his hole. He grunted louder, his hand threading into hair.

Draco was fighting not to rub his cock all over her face and come. Her finger slipped inside him, and he hissed. The hand on his cock went still; she let go. "Fuck! Please, Granger!"

Hermione eased her finger deeper, watching his dick jump and jerk in front of her face. He was panting and grunting nonstop. Curling her finger, she found his prostate and wiggled against it. Draco's hips jerked forward, finding no friction. She smiled up at him again and then rubbed her cheek along his length like a cat.

"Fuck!"

She didn't stop, nuzzling his cock and fingering his prostate. When he groaned, she circled his shaft with her free hand and pumped him while she ran his head over her cheek.

"I'm going to come," he whispered.

She nodded and kept going.

Draco lost it, spilling himself along the side of her jaw and into her hair. It was the best orgasm he'd had in weeks.

Hermione dug under his pile of clothes for her wand and cleaned her hair and face. Taking his hand, she pulled him toward the bed. "Lie down. I'll get the cream."

He looked dazed, nodding as if he would do anything she said.

Hermione got up and let him take the bed. Snape was sitting very still, watching her. She smiled at him and then dug around in the dresser for the cream.

Snape came over and opened the drawer above hers and pulled out the jar. "Looking for this?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"What did you do to him?" he asked, sounding more curious than angry.

She smiled. "Couldn't you see?"

He gave a small nod. "I could see half of it."

"I didn't lick him," she whispered.

"You jerked him off?"

"I rubbed him against my cheek."

Snape was slightly surprised but mostly amused. "The _outside_ of your cheek?"

Hermione grinned. "Yes."

"That was very creative, pet. Give me a replay later."

Hermione nodded. "Can we eat before you two use me for target practice? I'm hungry."

He chuckled. "If you like. Take care of Draco—I'll get the food ready."

Hermione unscrewed the jar and sat down by Draco's hip. He was flopped on his belly as if he would never move again.

Snape turned at the door. "Don't heal him. He needs to know what it's like to live with that."

Hermione nodded. "No healing. Got it."

He left, and Hermione tapped the jar with her wand. "He didn't say anything about no numbing. This wont last, but it'll get you through dinner."

"You're a bloody saint, Granger."

"Keep that in mind when it's my turn later."

"I'll never forget it."


	26. If You Don't Eat Your Meat

26 - If You Don't Eat Your Meat, How Can You Have Any Pudding?

Hermione and Draco sat with Snape at his small kitchen table. (Draco was sitting on a pillow, which had Hermione giggling for a solid five minutes.) Snape gave them both pot roast and potatoes, and Hermione smirked when Draco looked at it as though he'd been given slop. She stomped on his foot under the table, giving him a "be nice" glare.

"This looks wonderful, Severus. I'm half-starved," she said when he served her.

Snape poured them some wine, and Draco seemed to be quite pleased with that. "This is actually decent. Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift."

"I think I'm going to need a whole bottle to get to sleep tonight."

Hermione ate her dinner. It was early. Maybe Severus would let her make dessert on him later. His hand found hers under the table, and she wove her fingers through his. It was the best pot roast she'd ever had.

When they finished, she offered to clean the dishes. Severus shrugged, leaving her to it while he and Draco went to talk in the other room. Cleaning the dishes without magic took longer, but it gave her food some time to digest. She didn't want to be sick all over the floor when she got over Draco's lap. Hermione set the dishes on a towel then decided to go ahead and dry them. She could hear Draco and Severus talking low in the other room. They were too quiet, and she wondered what they were saying. Getting a dry towel, she wiped one plate as she edged closer to the door to see if she could catch anything.

"I think you'd better tell her before you take her," Draco said.

"It would only worry her. He might not even be there."

"What, you're only going to take her once?"

"No, I plan to take her many times, but I want the first time to be as easy as possible. She won't relax if she's constantly on alert."

"So you're just going to spring it on her?"

"No, I'll keep lookout and warn her if I see him. I don't want to worry her needlessly."

"When are you going?"

"Next week."

"Does she know that?"

"I'll tell her tonight."

"Mind if I tag along?"

There was a pause, and Hermione realized the plate was bone dry.

"You could go anytime."

"I don't know anyone. Can't you introduce me around?"

"I suppose. Are you looking for something in particular?"

"A witch who wants me to spank her."

"Well, you'll certainly have your pick." Snape's voice called out, "Miss Granger, are you about done in there?"

She tiptoed quickly back to the sink. "Just finishing. Be there in a few minutes."

"All right."

She dried the rest of the dishes and stacked them neatly, not knowing where they went. Snape always made the food and did the dishes. "Severus, where do the plates go?"

"I'll get them later, pet. Come out here."

Hermione went to the other room and found Severus sitting in the chair. Draco was leaning his upper back against one book case, keeping his bum at a safe distance. "The dishes are clean and dry. But I didn't know where to put them."

Snape beckoned her forward, and she went and sat in his lap. He tickled the top of her leg. "Do you mind if Draco goes to Eros with us?"

She shrugged. "No, I don't mind. When are we going?"

"Next week."

"When next week?"

Snape rubbed his lip. "Thursday will be less crowded. Fridays and Saturdays are their busiest nights."

"That sounds safer," she agreed.

He smirked. "Are you ready to go back upstairs?"

"How serious is this going to be?"

Snape shook his head. "It's not a punishment; you didn't do anything wrong. But it is going to hurt. Draco needs to work out how hard is too hard."

"Am I allowed to talk?"

"Yes, pet. You may say whatever you like. However, since Draco will be in charge, I suggest you be careful."

"Am I going to have to get naked?"

"That's up to Draco. So, I'm guessing yes."

"All right. I'm ready."

"Go on up and wait on the bed for us."

She climbed out of his lap and headed for the stairs.

"Don't do anything until we get there," he warned.

"Yes, sir."

"Your hands better not smell like pussy when I get up there," he called after her.

"Yes, sir," she called back.

"You really think she'd go up there and get off without you?" Draco asked in a low voice so she wouldn't overhear.

"No. I just want her thinking about it."

Draco smirked. "How long are we going to wait?"

Snape checked the clock. "Ten minutes should do it."

"Should do what?"

"Soak her knickers without lifting a finger."

Draco burst out laughing. "Sounds good."

"If you really want her to be begging for it, go up there and make her stand in the corner."

"Seriously?"

"It's your show. Do you want to scare her, or do you want to turn her on?"

Draco didn't need to think about that. "Turn her on. Although, I'm not sure there's a difference for her."

"There is. She wants to please. Being scared isn't what turns her on, being dominated is. She responds much better to praise than anger."

"How am I supposed to dominate her with praise?"

Snape smirked and nodded. "That's a fine line to walk. Tell her what you want, and when she does it correctly, praise her. You've seen what she likes."

"She likes to be hit and humiliated."

"Wrong. Having her sexual response put on display excites her. It is the sexual nature of the humiliation that affects her. The humiliation is part of the domination. Despite her bravery and playfulness, she needs a loss of control to lose control. Understand the difference?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to go put her in the corner?"

Draco grinned. "Yeah. Are you coming?"

"In a minute." He wanted to see how Draco would handle things on his own.

Draco nodded and went upstairs. He found Hermione sitting on the bed, jangling one leg up and down as if she had to go to the loo and there was a queue. She stopped when he started toward her.

"Are you ready to start?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then come over here."

"Where's Severus?"

"He'll be right up. I don't see you getting up. Do I need to come over there and get you?"

She gave him a surprised look then jumped off the bed and stood right in front of him.

"That's better. I think you should stand in the corner while you're waiting."

"Okay."

"Wait a second," he said when she started toward the wall. "I don't think you'll be needing these." His hands went to her shorts, and he slowly unfastened them, watching her face the whole time.

Hermione's heart was in her throat for a second. Even though Draco had seen her totally naked, he'd never undressed her before. And having him do it while he stared at her made her squirm. She felt like an incompetent toddler who couldn't undress themselves . . . or one who didn't have any choice about when they'd _be_ undressed. She knew she could slap him or call out for Severus, but her seeping pussy kept her from speaking. It was turning her on, and she felt a little guilty about it. _I wish Severus was here._

Draco saw her nervous expression but also saw that she didn't object. He let her jean shorts drop to the floor. "Leave them there and go get in the corner."

Hermione swallowed hard, staring at him for a couple seconds, then waddled to the corner. Draco followed her and leaned on the wall, looking her up and down. She pressed her face closer to the corner so he wouldn't see her blush.

"Hands on your head. I don't want to see them in your knickers." _Yet._

She put up her hands and waited. Draco's finger ran over her bum, under the leg of her knickers, and he idly tugged at the elastic.

"Are your knickers wet right now?"

"No, I changed them before dinner," she mumbled.

"No, I changed them before dinner _what_?"

"Sir."

"That's better. I'm going to check on these when I get back. If you're wet before I spank you, I'm going to get Snape to bring me your plug, and I'm going to stretch your arse before I smack it. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"I knew you would." He traced the crack of her bum with one finger, and she gasped. With a small smirk, he pulled her knickers up between her cheeks. She arched her back and wiggled when he pulled harder. "Seven minutes, Granger. I'll be back to check on you in seven minutes. These knickers better be exactly where I left them."

"That's not fair," she whispered.

"What was that?"

"You're making me wet on purpose. I can't win."

"Seven minutes," he said firmly. "If you stand very still, you'll be fine."

She didn't say anything back.

When he got downstairs, Snape was still sitting where he'd left him.

"Did she argue?"

"Not about being in the corner."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "She argued with you?"

"Only once. She claimed my terms were unfair."

"Were they?"

"I told her that her knickers better be dry when I got back or I'd make her wear her plug while I spanked her."

Snape raised both brows. "And she claimed that was unfair?"

"Not until I pulled her knickers up her crack."

Snape smirked. "She _does_ like that. She'll never make it."

"That's what I was hoping."

Snape shook his head slightly. "I won't let you put that plug in her."

Draco shrugged. "Then you put it in."

"You have to be careful when you spank someone wearing a plug."

"I will be."

"How long did you tell her she has to stand there?"

"Six more minutes," Draco said, checking the clock.

"Don't be too mean when you tell her she's wet; it'll upset her. She doesn't deal well with failure."

Draco nodded. "I lived with her for a year, I might be the last person you need to explain that to."

"If you really want to get her wet, go up there and talk dirty to her. She'll be begging for that plug before the time's up."

Draco grinned. "That _would_ be unfair."

Snape smirked as Draco suddenly turned and jogged back up the stairs. _So Slytherin._

Hermione snapped to attention when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Draco strolled in, eyeing her like a cat that had just found a mouse. He grinned as he sneaked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "How are your knickers doing, Granger? Wet yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, sir."

"Good. I thought I should keep an eye on you till your time was up. So . . . tell me, Granger . . . are you ready for that plug? Your arse is going to look so good with that snake's head staring back at me while I spank you."

Hermione gritted her teeth. She wouldn't give in to Draco's taunts.

"Are your knickers pulling on your clit? Is it making your pussy drip? I can't wait to see how wet your knickers are when I take them off. Snape's already agreed to the plug. I didn't have to talk him into it. When he comes up here, I'll pull down your knickers, and we'll both see how well you've fared."

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out Draco's words. Her face was burning, but her clit was throbbing. _No! Be good. Don't get wet. Don't let Draco win. Don't let him see the effect he's having on you._

Draco ran one finger along the edge of her knickers, arcing in toward the shadowy divide of her bum. "Tell me, Granger, has Snape been keeping your arse clean this summer? I know a dirty girl like you needs to be taken care of like that. Do you let him shove that nozzle up your arse every night, or does he make you wait till the weekends and you're begging for it? Do your friends know about that yet? Do they know that it turns you on to have your arse filled? I don't think they know what a naughty girl you are. Although, I doubt they think that you're just holding hands with Snape.

"I'd love to see that again, Granger. I'd love to see your eyes rolling back in your head when Snape pushes that water inside you. I've been thinking about it all summer. You're still my favorite wanking subject. I can taste your pussy in my sleep. I can hear you moaning every night when I'm lying in bed. I can't stop thinking about fingering your juicy snatch. I've never seen a witch get as wet as you."

He could see that she was struggling to stay still, her back like a board, a twitch in her temple. Her breathing was erratic, and a pink flush crept up her neck. He leaned in, bracing his hands on either side of her, and put his lips a breath away from her ear. "If you're good while I spank you, I'll ask Snape if he'll let me eat your pussy again. I think he'll do it, Granger. He likes to watch you come as much as I do. That was quite a show you put on earlier. Although, I can't figure out if it did much good. If your goal was to distract me, you succeeded. If it was to distract Snape, I'm not sure it worked. Or did you just want everyone to know how wet your pussy was?

"You liked coming in front of us, didn't you? I won't lie, Granger. I liked watching it, even with my arse on fire. I'm going to make you bend over and show us both how wet you are. I'm going to have you spread your cheeks open so Snape and I can see how wet it makes you just to stand in the corner like a naughty little girl. I want to see that pussy gleaming like the Malfoy silver. How are your knickers doing now, Granger? Still dry? I can go get Snape right now and tell him to bring your plug. We don't need to waste any more time. I can't wait to see that metal sliding into your hole, Granger. Watching your arse stretch around it . . . it's bloody beautiful.

"Are you going to wear that plug when you go to Eros? I think everyone will be impressed with it. Snape can bend you over his lap and show you off to the room. I think he'd like that . . . and I think you'd like it even more. Your cunt's getting all juicy right now, isn't it? Don't lie to me, Granger. I'm going to find out the truth soon enough. What makes you wetter, having everyone watch you frig your clit or having that plug lodged in your bum, stretching you wide?"

Hermione whimpered, wanting to clap her hands over her ears so she didn't have to listen anymore. Draco's voice wasn't as good as Snape's, but he was unrelenting, whispering and hissing in her ear like a vulgar snake. No way were her knickers still dry.

"Please," she whispered to the wall.

Draco grinned and pulled her hair aside so he could see her face. "Please what?"

"Please stop, sir."

"Hmm. Why would I want to do that?"

"I can't take any more. I'm getting wet."

"Are you?" he asked innocently. "Your time's not up yet, Granger. You've still got a couple more minutes. Snape'll be up here soon . . . or should I go get him and tell him that you're being disobedient? That his horny little girlfriend can't keep her knickers dry for seven minutes? I'm sure he already knows what a dirty girl you are. Have you told him that you love him yet?"

Hermione nodded but couldn't make herself say anything.

Draco's eyebrows popped high. "You did? You'd better tell me what happened before he comes up here."

Hermione was glad that he'd finally stopped talking. Maybe if _she_ talked to _him_ , he'd keep his mouth shut, and she wouldn't start humping her knickers. "He told me that he heard me that night."

"Really? Did he say it back?"

"No, I told him I didn't want him to say it back yet."

Draco thought about that. "That was smart. Did he seem upset?"

She shook her head. "No, he didn't seem upset at all. I think he likes when I say it."

"So you've said it again since then?"

She nodded. "Every day."

Draco couldn't hold back a chuckle. "I told you, Granger. You're going to be walking down the aisle before the end of the month."

She blushed and hid her face again. "Don't say that, Draco. He'll hear you."

"Good. He needs a fire lit under him. How dense can one man be?"

Hermione thought that the last thing Snape needed was more pressure in his life. "No, that is definitely not a good idea. We're very happy the way things are, and I don't want to ruin it."

"Fine, I won't say anything." A wicked grin crossed his face. "So are you going to ask Ginny to be your maid of honor?"

Hermione groaned and hid her burning face even more.

They heard Snape's footsteps on the stairs. Draco smirked at him over his shoulder as he came through the door.

"How are things going in here?"

"We were just about to do the unveiling," Draco drawled.

Snape sat in the chair, looking very formal compared to the two teenagers. He eyed the shorts around Hermione's ankles and the knickers wedged between the pale, smooth buttocks he'd healed that morning. "Do the honors, Draco."

Malfoy grinned and pushed away from the wall. "Come over here where we can see you, Granger."

Hermione shuffled over to where Draco was standing in the middle of the room, wishing she could get rid of her shorts and walk normally.

"Turn around and bend over."

She put her hands on her shins and felt Draco's finger slide under the bunched up fabric of her knickers. His finger slid down, slowly pulling the cotton from her crevice. When he got to her pussy, his knuckle dragged over her slit, and she suddenly knew just how wet she was.

Draco clucked his tongue as he peeled her knickers down her hips. "Sorry, Granger. You didn't make it. I hope you're ready for your plug."

Snape walked calmly to the dresser and came back with the familiar metal stopper and the lube. "I think you'd better bend over Draco's lap, pet. We need to see what we're doing."

Draco turned and sat on the bed, patting his knee and giving her a rakish eyebrow waggle.

Hermione shuffled over to him and got over his lap. She felt a lot safer with Severus there. Draco pushed her panties all the way down as Snape pulled his chair closer and sat right across from the blond.

"Hold open her cheeks," Snape murmured.

Hermione shivered as Draco pulled her wide. Her face was on fire. When she felt the cold metal touch her hole, she jerked as if it was an electric shock.

Smirking at Draco, Severus started to fuck her tiny hole with the tip. She twitched and bucked, smearing the lube all along her valley. "You're making a mess, pet. Try to stay still."

Draco was rock hard as he watched her body accept the flared metal. She was whimpering and humping his leg the whole time. When Snape got to the widest part, she panted and made a strangled sound then clasped onto Draco's leg as if she were drowning. Her hole sucked in the plug the rest of the way, and he rubbed his erection into her hip. "That was bloody outstanding, Granger. Ready for your spanking?"

"Yes, sir," she answered without any hesitation.

Snape smirked again and nodded at Draco. "Thirty total. Increase the strength as you go."

Draco patted her bum a couple times. "Don't be quiet, Granger."

He slapped her backside, and Hermione grunted in relief. It wasn't too hard. She wiggled her bum for more and Draco snickered. The next nine were slow and steady. If she had any doubts about her level of arousal, they vanished by the time he got to ten. He rubbed her bum a couple of times then started again, slapping her harder and making her yelp in surprise. It hurt more, but she didn't want it to stop. He still went pretty slowly, and she couldn't stop humping him.

"Last ten, Granger. Try to stay still for me."

She shouted as the next blow landed. It hurt. A lot. She kicked one foot against the floor. Her knickers were still around her ankles, and they restrained her like a weak rubber band. When he finished, Hermione relaxed and let go of his leg. She felt someone taking off her knickers and shoes and knew it must be Snape because Draco's hands were rubbing her bum as if he were making a wish.

"Tell me how that was, Granger."

"Good," she panted.

He chuckled. "Did the last ten hurt?"

"Yes."

"Would you say it was a nine or ten out of ten?"

 _Hmmm_. She didn't know if she should be honest. "Do you mean in terms of strength?"

"Yes."

"I'd guess an eight."

"Can I give you two more?"

"You mean hard ones?"

"Yes."

"Um . . . I guess." She knew Snape had spanked him a lot harder than he'd spanked her.

The slap made her teeth rattle. He wasted no time whacking the other cheek. "Fuck! Ow! Okay, okay, that was a ten. You've got it."

Draco rubbed her gently. "Thanks, Granger. Do you want to rest before the strap?"

She reached back and felt her burning backside. "Um . . . no. I'm okay."

"We have to take out the plug first," Snape said. "Unless you want to use the little paddle first and you're very careful."

"How's that sound? You want to leave in the plug and take the paddle?"

Her hips seemed to think it was a grand idea. "Uh . . . sure."

Snape got up, retrieving the small wooden paddle from the shelf and handing it to Draco. "Ten. Build the intensity. Move around to cover the entire area. Unless you're trying to punish the witch your with . . . in which case stay on the same spot."

Draco nodded. The first tap was too light, he knew, but he wanted to be careful about the plug. He made the next one sting, and she circled her hips over his thigh. When he got to six, she was making little noises and panting again. The last four fell hard and loud; she hissed and pulled away, yelling "ow!" at the floor. He placed his palm on her rump and felt the heat building. Her skin was dark pink where the paddle had hit, but it was quickly blending into the mauve of her spanking.

Snape nodded. "Hold her open again." He twisted and wiggled the plug inside her, and she immediately spread her legs wider and groaned. "Push it out, pet."

Hermione felt him pull as she pushed out. The stretch made her pussy cry in farewell. She felt empty and light when it popped free. Snape stroked her back with one hand.

"Good girl."

Draco kept her cheeks spread and grinned as he watched her tiny hole wink several times then stutter back to its original size. He slipped one hand down to her pussy and groaned when he felt the satin slickness coating her folds. "Oh my God, Granger. Look how wet you are."

Snape cleaned off her plug and put it on the dresser. When he got back to his chair, Draco was still slowly fingering her shining twat, and she was bucking her hips as if she were dying for more. "Make her wait," he commented. "Don't let her come until you're finished."

Draco pulled his finger from her pussy and dragged it up her crack, tickling her anus as he passed. Hermione jerked and let out a long moan.

Snape snapped his fingers under Draco's face. "That's mine," he growled. "If I see your fingers on that hole again, this is over."

Draco stared at him in shock for a few seconds. The man could go from amused to irate in record time. Holding up both hands in mock surrender, Draco slowly nodded. "Understood. All anal contact goes through you."

Snape nodded and sat back, obviously content with that statement.

Patting her red bum, Draco looked down at her (although, all he could see was a mop of brown hair). "Does Snape own your arse, Granger?"

Hermione blushed, smiling at the floor. "Yes, sir."

Draco smirked at Snape. "Then I want to hear you say it," he told her.

"Severus Snape controls my arse."

Malfoy laughed silently at the ceiling. Snape smirked.

Draco slid his hand up the back of her t-shirt. "How does he control it?"

Hermione didn't know what answer they wanted. "Um . . . he fucks it till I come."

Draco thought he was going to break a rib holding in his laughter. "Are you going to beg him to bugger you tonight?"

"Yes, sir!"

The happy 'sir' made Draco snort, and he patted her glowing cheeks again. "Oh God, Granger. You kill me. What would everybody think if they knew prissy little Hermione Granger was begging for Snape to bugger her every night."

"I am _not_ prissy," she said in a prissy voice.

Draco and Snape burst out laughing. "Hermione, you are the prissiest priss to ever grace the hall of Hogwarts," Draco told her.

"Takes one to know one," Hermione shot back.

Draco looked affronted, but Snape just laughed harder.

"I think it's time for the strap, Granger," Draco said over Snape's chuckling. "Or do you have another insult for me?"

"No, sir . . . unless you have one for me."

He shook his head. "Get up and bend over the bed."

Snape took the chair back to the wall and sat down. He had an excellent view of her bum from there, and his dick jumped at the sight of her shining slit peeking out between her thighs.

Draco got the strap and swung it a couple times, flicking his thigh to recall how Snape had instructed him to use it earlier. "Feet apart, Granger. Arch your back." He leaned over her and whispered in her ear, "I want this kissing your pussy."

Hermione swallowed hard, glancing back at Snape. He looked as if he were sitting in a boring meeting, except he never took his eyes off her bum. A shiver rolled down her spine, and she dug her fingers into the quilt.

"Five," Snape commented. "Start out medium. Your first hits aren't doing anything."

Draco nodded and got comfortable. Measuring his first swing against her bum, he tapped her a few times then slapped the leather over her cheeks with medium force. She moaned as if she loved it, and his dick twitched at the sound. _Down, boy. Four more to go._ He brought the strap down harder, flinching at the snap. He could swear his own arse simultaneously throbbed in sympathy. She moaned louder, arching her back for more. Draco had to adjust himself before he could go on.

Hermione gasped as the next stoke burned into her cheeks. It quickly spread, her nether lips tingling. There was a quiet rustling then the impact jarred her again. "Ow."

Draco shook his head. _Ow? That was a pretty hard hit._ He'd have to make sure the last one counted. "Brace yourself," he warned her.

Hermione tried to prepare for the last hit, spreading her hands on the bed. It was eerily quiet for a few seconds, and then the strap laid into her like thudding fire, knocking the air out of her gasp. She finally remembered how to breathe and put her hand back to feel her skin. "Owwww."

Draco pushed away her hand and rubbed for her. "Still think I'm prissy, Granger?"

"No, sir."

"Good answer."

She arched back into his hand, and his fingers grazed her slit.

"Take off your shirt," he growled.

Hermione stood and pulled off her shirt. It was getting hot in there anyway.

"Everything," Draco said, looking at her bra.

Reaching back, she unhooked it and laid it on top of her shirt on the bed.

"Face me."

Hermione did, noticing the bulge his trousers. She tried not to let him see her grin.

"Which do you want first, the canes or the paddle?"

She wanted to get the paddle over with. "The paddle."

"Go stand in front of Snape and put your hands on his knees."

Hermione walked to Severus and gave him a small smile as she bent and gripped his knees. Draco was right behind her, patting the heavy wood against her flaming cheeks.

"Count these, Granger."

There was a soft whoosh, and Hermione jumped at the loud pop of contact. "One," she sighed out. It felt as if she'd fallen on her backside.

Draco inspected her bum. _Good so far._

 _Pop!_

"Two!"

Snape was watching her face as if he were going to paint her portrait later. It made her feel somewhat better to know he was turned on by what was happening.

 _Pop!_

"Three!"

She shifted her feet around, trying to work out the sting.

Draco waited for her to still. "Spread you legs."

When she did, her lips parted slightly, and he ran his finger through the shine. "Can you take it harder?"

Hermione felt drugged as Snape stared into her eyes and Draco patted her clit. "Yes, sir."

The wood tap her a couple of times then she rocked forward with the next hit. "Ow! Four!"

"Harder, Granger?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Um . . . I don't know. It's just one more, right?"

"MmHmm."

"Okay, I can take one more."

Draco cracked his neck and shook out his shoulders. "Say thank you when I'm done."

"Yes, sir."

He took two practice swings to make sure he was on target then brought the board down hard.

"OW!" she shouted, jumping up and rubbing her bum. "Five. Thank you, sir."

"Turn around, let me see," Snape murmured.

She turned her back to him and leaned over as he traced the red spots in the center of her cheeks.

"Be careful with the canes, Draco. Don't break her skin. Remember what we talked about."

Draco nodded. "I remember." He looked Hermione in the eye. "You're okay, right?"

She nodded slowly. "That really hurt."

He smiled. "I'll let you rest. I'll practice on a pillow till you're ready."

She gave him a watery smile back. "Thanks."

Draco strolled over to the shelves and picked up the canes Snape had used on him earlier. Hermione turned to Snape and wrapped her arm around his neck. His face pressed to her naked chest, and she sighed as he snaked his arm around her waist.

"How do you feel, love?" he whispered across her nipple.

Shivering, she smiled down at his black hair. "Like my bum is broken, and I need to come."

Severus chuckled; the warm air made her nipple tighten. His fingers pinched the pebbled flesh, and he looked up into her face. "When you've taken your caning like a good girl, I'll let you come," he whispered. "I think Draco's ready to shower his shorts."

Hermione grinned. "He said he wants to lick me."

Snape nodded. "That could be arranged."

"Will you fuck me?"

He smirked. "If you get down on your knees and beg me for it."

"Will you finger my bum while you do it?"

His smirk grew to a smile. "Maybe." He chuckled when she tried to grind her hips into his side.

Draco was swatting a pillow with one cane while they whispered. If he didn't come soon his balls were going to burst. "You about ready, Granger?"

She looked over at him and nodded. "Where do you want me?"

 _On my cock._ "The middle of the room. Bend over and hold your hands behind your knees."

She let go of Snape, kissing the top of his head before she left, then got into position in the middle of the room.

"I'll give you just what Snape gave me: three easy and three hard with each cane. Sound fair?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Don't move. My aim isn't as good as Snape's yet, I don't want any unintended damage."

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

Draco tapped the thin cane against her seat. Repeatedly. He wanted to do it like Snape had said, and he had to keep moving around to figure out how far away to stand. He finally marked the spot he wanted and flicked the cane against her cheeks.

Hermione winced and wiggled then went still.

Draco checked his line. It was pretty decent. A little bit heavier on her right cheek than the left. He moved slightly so the next one would fall more evenly. Marking his spot again, he swished the cane through the air.

Hermione winced again and let out the breath she was holding. It stung, and his never-ending tapping was driving her mad. He was already starting again; she stayed as still as she could.

The sharp crack of the cane made Draco's dick throb. _What the hell is wrong with me? My arse still feels like mincemeat from this thing, and my cock thinks it's our best mate._ He was ready to make the next three harder. They would sting for sure, but he needed to hear her make those sounds again.

 _Crack!_

"Ow," she whispered.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._ Pause. _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

 _Bloody hell, get on with it!_

 _Tap. Tap._ Pause. Tap.

 _Swish-crack!_

"Mm!" she groaned behind her lips.

The tapping-waiting game started again, and she squeezed one wrist in her hand.

 _Swish-crack!_

"MM!" Her eyes went wide as the pain flared. "Fuck," she whispered.

Snape got up and walked slowly around the pair as Draco switched to the heavier cane.

"Try to put the first one right here," Severus said to Draco, drawing a line with the side of his finger over her cheeks.

There was a larger blank spot between two sets of tram lines, right on her sit spot. "That's a pretty tight space," Draco said, looking closer.

"Your other ones look good. Spacing is a little off but they're even."

Draco nodded and started tapping the cane in the spot Snape had indicated. He pulled the cane back further and further, making sure he was still landing on that bare strip each time.

 _Whoosh-crack!_

"Unh," Hermione moaned.

Snape grinned and nodded at Draco. "Put the next one at the bottom of those, almost on her thighs."

Draco started the process over again and finally brought down a line across her crease.

"Unh!"

"One more . . . below that one," Snape said.

Hermione whimpered. Listening to them talk about her as if she wasn't there made her want to scream, but hearing Snape tell him to put one more lower made her nervous. Those first two had hurt like hell.

 _Swish-crack!_

"Ow!" She reached up and covered the spot so they couldn't get to it again.

"Back into position, Miss Granger," Snape growled. "I'll cane your hands if you do that again."

Hermione slapped her hands back together and held on so she couldn't move

"Put the last three here," Snape said, drawing his finger over the meatiest swell of her bottom. "One right above the next."

Draco nodded and lined himself up again. It was getting a little easier.

 _Tap_. Pause. _Tap_. Pause. _Tap_.

 _Whoosh-CRACK!_

"OW! Ow ow ow."

"Only two more, Miss Granger," Snape purred. "I want you to stay perfectly still and quiet no matter how much they hurt. Can you do that?"

"I don't know," she answered, wiping her face with one hand.

"Are you my good girl?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then prove it."

"I'll try, sir."

"The appropriate answer is 'yes, sir.'"

The tapping started again, and Hermione whispered, "Yes, sir," as the heat continued to grow in her seat.

 _Whoosh-CRACK!_

She stayed still and managed to only gasp through her nose as the pain crested.

"Good girl. One more," Snape said.

 _Tap. Tap._ Pause. _Tap_. Pause. _Tap_. Pause. _Tap_.

 _Whoosh-CRACK!_

She clenched her hands and stayed still. Her eyes squeezed even tighter, and she let out a soundless sob of air.

"That was very good, pet," Snape said, stroking her back. "Stand up and say thank you to Draco."

Stiff and shaky, she stood up and wiped her eyes. "Thank you, sir."

Snape held her face and pushed away the tears with his thumbs. "You were perfect, pet. I'm very proud of you."

He pulled her tightly to his chest, and Hermione cried, more in relief that it was over than pain.

Draco couldn't stop staring at her bum. It looked painful, and he wondered how bad his looked. He wanted to run his fingers up and down the welts and make her come, but he could wait until she stopped crying.

Hermione finally calmed down; she felt drained as Snape led her over to Draco. He nodded at the blond. "Kneel down."

Draco looked insulted and a little confused.

"Unless you want to sit on your sore arse," Severus added.

Draco did not want to put any part of his arse on that bed . . . or the chair . . . or anything other than possibly a pillow. He knelt down, wincing as his trousers pulled his dick.

"Unzip them or you'll never make it through this," Snape cautioned him.

Draco unfastened his fly and sighed in relief. Snape walked Hermione closer and turned her around.

"One leg over his shoulder, love. I've got you," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. She looked confused, and he whispered in her ear, "You want Draco to lick your pussy, don't you?"

Hermione looked down at Draco and slowly rested her thigh over his shoulder. He let out a ragged breath as her pussy closed in on him.

Draco held her leg in place with one hand, using the other to hold her open. He lapped up her honey, teasing her folds with the flat of his tongue. She choked out a groan, and he smiled, going for her hard nub. He remembered exactly what she said she liked last time and gave her a repeat performance.

"Oh God!" Hermione lifted one hand above her head and held onto the back of Snape's neck.

His arm stayed tight around her while his other hand prodded her crack. "Other leg too."

"He won't . . . be able . . . to breathe," she panted, not sounding so great herself.

She felt Draco chuckle against her pussy, and his hand tickled the back of her standing knee. It made her leg jerk, and Snape chuckled softly in her ear.

"He can take it."

Snape took her weight as she wrapped her thighs around Malfoy's head. Her body was already shaking, and he knew she going to blow any minute. Slipping one finger between her cheeks, Severus teased the outside of her twitching star, tightening his grip around her when she started shuddering.

Draco was temporarily deaf. She squeezed around his head as if she were trying to crush his skull. He held onto the outsides of her thighs to keep her in place, maintaining the steady swiping with his tongue. Her hips started to buck, and he held her tighter in an effort to stay on her nub.

Hermione exploded. Her body shook until she shattered, breaking all over Draco face. She rode his tongue until the convulsions in her pussy faded away and she was boneless in Snape's arms.

Severus slowly pulled her off the boy. "Okay, love, let Draco breathe."

Releasing her thighs, Draco leaned back a little and wiped off his face, trying to catch his breath.

Snape turned and went to the bed, where he sat down and pulled her into his lap. She wiggled up and turned to face him so her bum wasn't touching anything.

"Thank you, sir," she muttered.

He smirked. "Are you thanking me or Draco?"

"Both."

He nodded. "Do you still want my cock?"

She wrapped her arm around his neck and stared at him through half-lidded eyes. "So much."

"I'm going to lie down, and you're going to turn around and face Draco while you sit on my cock. Understand?"

"That'll hurt my bum."

"Yes, it will. There're not too many choices that won't. But I think Draco's on the verge of lasting damage, and this is the best way for me to fuck you and leave your hands free."

She nodded. "Yes, sir. I want that."

He smirked and stroked her face. "I know. Now turn around for me."

She climbed out of his lap and turned to find Draco standing behind her, stroking himself, his trousers round his hips.

Snape pulled out his dick then guided her hips backward. "Just like the other night, pet. Reach under and guide me in."

Hermione nodded to herself, settling back over him, holding his flared head to her entrance. She sank down slowly and felt Severus easing down onto his back, his hands petting the sides of her hips.

Draco watched as she got more comfortable and started to ride Snape. After a few minutes, she opened her dilated brown eyes and looked up at him.

"I want to make you come," she whispered.

Stepping closer, he released his dick and let her take over. Her soft hand teased him mercilessly, and she looked as if she'd been fucked into a stupor. He put one hand under her jaw and tipped up her face. "Suck me."

Her head shook slowly. "Not unless Severus tells me to."

"God dammit, Granger!" he huffed, glaring up at the ceiling.

Snape chuckled and patted her hip. "It's okay, pet. Suck his cock. He can come anywhere but in your mouth."

Hermione gave Draco a muzzy smile. "I want you to come on my tits."

Draco breathed out a shaky laugh. "Whatever you say."

"Tell me to suck your cock again."

Draco smirked at her unfocused eyes and dopey expression. "Suck my cock, Granger. I'm dying here."

She wrapped her hand around him but shook her head. "No, like you said it before," she murmured as Severus started to thrust up into her.

"How'd I say it before?"

Snape couldn't keep a straight face listening to their conversation. "She doesn't want you to _ask_ her, she wants you _tell_ her."

"Yes," she mumbled in agreement.

Draco had to think about that for a second. "All right," he muttered. Taking her face in his hands he forced her to look at him. Her eyes got a little wider, and she let out a soft exhale of excitement. "Open your mouth."

She did, loving how rough his voice sounded.

"Good. Now lick my dick clean and then put it between your lips and suck me till I'm ready to come."

Hermione nodded, leaning down to his bouncing prick. Her tongue lapped the pre-cum from his tip then she licked up and down his shaft to get it wet. Draco hissed, sliding his hand into her hair, pressing her head closer to where he wanted her.

Her warm mouth engulfed him, and Draco grunted. "Do that thing with your tongue," he rasped. "Oh gods! Yes."

Her hand covered what she couldn't reach (and kept him from going too deep). She held onto his hip for balance as Severus started to thrust up into her more forcefully. When she moaned around Draco, he hissed and pumped into her mouth.

"Do that again," he whispered.

Hermione started to moan again then Snape lifted his hips up into her with a sharp thrust, and she shouted around the meat in her mouth.

"Fuck!" Draco hissed and yanked out, his hand going to his bulging head and pumping fast. "Hold up your tits for me, Granger."

Leaning back, she cupped her breasts and watched as he touched his tip to one jiggling mound and came. She didn't know if he had a particular affinity for the left one, but he stayed there, spilling his whole load over the top then down her pink areola to her hand. He was panting and swearing under his breath as he milked the remains onto her stiff nipple. Staring down at her decorated décolletage, she wondered if Draco would lick it off. _Can't hurt to ask._ "Thank you, sir."

Draco gave her a tired smile and nodded.

"Will you lick me, sir?" she panted, looking down at her breast.

He blinked. "Are you asking me to lick my come off your tits?"

Snape opened his eyes and picked up his head when he heard that, looking at the still breathless blond over Hermione's shoulder with a curious perk of one eyebrow. _Will he or won't he?_ He laughed in his head.

"Yes, sir," Hermione nodded. "Please."

Draco eyed the pale puddle on her skin. "I don't know . . . that's kind of . . ."

"Don't be such a coward, Draco. And don't act as if you haven't tasted it before," Snape added with a smirk.

Malfoy didn't really have a comeback for that. "Not _that much_ of it," he muttered. _Licking a tiny bit off your fingers isn't the same as swallowing the whole lot._

Snape snickered and dropped his head back on the bed. "If you can't lick a little come off a sexy witch's tits, you're never going to survive at Eros."

Draco didn't know if that was true or not. "Would _you_ do it?"

"I have done it."

Shock registered on Draco's pointed features. "Really?"

"Yes. And I don't suggest waiting till it dries."

Draco looked down at Granger, her head lolling as she bounced up and down.

She smiled up at him. "Please, sir."

 _Damn._ He sighed. "You'll have to lean back."

Hermione smiled wider and took her come covered fingers off her breast. "Will you clean my hand first so I don't get it everywhere?"

He looked at the small string of semen dotting the backs of her fingers. Bringing up her hand, he licked her fingers while watching her face. _You'd better fucking appreciate this, Granger._ She sighed out a shuttering exhale, her jaw dropping as he swirled his tongue around.

"Oh God," she gasped. "Yes. Thank you, sir."

Malfoy smirked and shook his head. When he let her go, she leaned back, bracing her hands on the bed next to Snape. The look on her face was priceless. He rested one hand on her ribcage as he leaned over her. "Let's hear you beg me for it."

"Please, sir," she said immediately. "Please lick me clean. Please suck on my tits. I want it so bad."

He raised one eyebrow. "You want me to keep going once you're clean?"

She nodded at him with wide eyes. "Yes please, sir."

His dick was starting to react to her desperate "sirs." Before he could talk himself out of it, he lapped her hard nipple, licking away a good portion of the salty spunk from her skin. It was too damn bitter. _How do girls stand this?_ He did it as fast as possible; the less time it was on his tongue the less he felt like gagging. When he got it all off, he swirled his tongue over her tight bud, sucking it into his mouth. She cried out and arched into him, and he felt every impact of Snape's cock reverberating through her bouncing flesh.

Severus grabbed her hips and forced her down harder. He was glad she was enjoying herself, but his balls were starting to ache. He hadn't come all day, and he was more than looking forward to it. It was hard to tell if she was going to climax again. There were a lot of distractions for her at the moment, and it wasn't a position she was used to. _Her bum must be on fire._

"Touch her clit," Severus muttered to Draco.

Draco looked half-interested and half-put out. "I'm busy."

Severus gave him a death glare.

Malfoy felt his blood go cold. "Or . . . I could touch her clit."

"You're lucky I didn't ask you to lick it."

Draco glanced down with a worried pinch of his features. Just getting his hand that close to Snape's cock was pushing his boundaries. "I'm touching it. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

 _Too late._ Her body jerked, and Severus knew Draco had succeeded. "Keep touching her tits. She's almost there."

Hermione felt as if she were having an out of body experience. Too much was happening at once. Snape kept driving into her, and Draco was right above her, lightly rubbing her clit back and forth. If he started touching her nipples again, she was going to scream. "Oh God. Oh God. Oh God."

Draco sighed and braced one knee on the bed. _This is far closer than I intended to get to Snape_ . . . but he couldn't deny that he wanted to watch her come again. Leaning down, he kept his other hand on her ribcage while his right teased her clit. His lips found her breast, and she groaned.

"Fuck! Thank you, Draco!"

He smirked and sucked harder, listening to her long low wail. It would probably be the closest he would ever come to fucking her, so he tried to ignore Snape and focus on her panting monologue.

"Fuck fuck fuck! Please!"

"Come for me, pet," Snape whispered. Her hair was in his face, and he closed his eyes against the tickle.

"Oh God! Don't stop, Draco. I'm so close. Fucking hell!"

Snape grinned and felt her passage get even wetter.

"Oh my God, Severus! Aaahh! Slow down, Draco. Yes, right there. Oh God!"

Snape grunted up at her. He knew what she needed, and his balls were about ready to give up the fight. "I'm going to bugger your tight little arsehole tonight until you beg me to stop. You're not going to be able to walk tomorrow. Tell us how much you want it."

"Fuck! I want it. Oh God, I love your cock, Severus! Don't come yet, okay? I want to suck you."

He growled. "I'm not making any promises. Be a good girl and come for us. Tell Draco what you need."

"I need you talk to me, Severus," she blurted out.

Draco bit her nipple.

"Yes! Draco! Dammit! Talk to me, Severus."

"If you don't come right now, I'm going to put you over my knee and spank your bruised bottom. Do you hear me? I'm not going to stop until you come all over my knee, and then I'm going to shove my fingers up your arse and make you do it again. You have ten seconds. I don't care how sore you are. Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . . When my hand gets tired, I'm going to let Draco take over, and I'm going to tell him to spank your wet little pussy until you scream. Four . . . three . . . two . . ."

"UNhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"That's my good girl," he said, sighing in relief. He didn't really know what he was going to do when he got to zero. _Probably exactly what I said._ Her body shuddered around him as he fought the tide in his balls. If she wanted to suck his cock, he'd let her. _If_ he lasted.

Draco let go of her tit and watched her face as she came. If she shook any harder, she was going to knock him off the bed. Her nipples had turned to pyramids of solid stone; he licked one unyielding tip as she started to come down.

"Aaah!" she jumped. "Holy fuck."

He smirked and let his finger rest on her clit. "You'd better suck Snape's cock before he tears your skin off," he said, giving the fingers digging into her hips a pointed glance.

She let out an exhausted breath of a laugh. "That was so good," she panted. "Thank you. Both of you," she added before Snape could ask whom she was talking to.

"Draco's right, love. If you want to suck my cock, you'd better do it now."

She gave Draco a smile, and he helped her sit up. She pulled her hips off Snape and turned around, sinking to her knees. "Scoot down here," she pleaded, pulling on his hips.

Snape sat up and shifted his body closer. Her mouth wrapped around him, and he tightened his hand in her hair. "No teasing, love. Make me come."

She bobbed up and down his head, flicking her tongue around him while her hand squeezed his shaft.

"That's it. I don't feel your other hand," he warned her.

Hermione put her hand over his bollocks and gently pulled. _Give me what's mine!_

Severus jerked his hips toward her face and hissed. "That's my girl. Swallow it all."

Hermione swallowed and swallowed and swallowed. She'd couldn't remember him coming so much ever before. His sac went tight in her hand, and she pulled against the rise. Snape grunted softly above her, and she moaned around him to see if it would prolong things.

"Fuck! Slow down, love. That's it. Lick me clean."

Hermione licked her juices off his cock, kissing his balls as they sank back to their usual place.

"Can I come on you again, Granger?" Draco asked from across the room.

Hermione picked up her head from Snape's lap and grinned up at him. "Is he hard _again_?"

Snape's dark chuckle rang through the room. "You love it. Go on. And do your best to congratulate him on his newfound bravery. He'll need some praise if you ever want him to do anything kinkier."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Kink praise. Got it."

Draco grunted when she walked up and took over the stroking.

"Thanks for helping me come, Draco," she whispered.

"No problem," he said lightly. Her hand was tight, but she went very slowly, teasing him with lack of speed.

"That was so sexy what you did. It wasn't as bad as you thought, was it?"

"Well . . . it's not something I want to do again real soon, but . . . no it wasn't as bad as I thought."

"It doesn't taste great, but you get used to it."

"I don't think it's something I need to get used to." He winced as her other hand tugged his balls.

"Would you do it again for me sometime?"

He considered that for a few seconds. "I guess so."

She smiled at him and dropped her voice so that he could barely hear. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"If you speed up a little."

Her hand let up some of its squeeze and pumped faster. "Have you ever wanked with another wizard?"

His eyes went wider for a second before the carefully constructed look of disinterest slid back into place. "Do you mean in the same room . . . or _with_ each other?"

"With each other."

"No."

"Have you ever thought about it?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I think about watching other witches," she confessed. Giving up some information was necessary for her purposes. "I just wondered if you ever thought about other men."

"I've seen Blaise wanking in the shower."

"Was it hot?"

"Mostly it was funny."

"What was his cock like?"

"Bloody hell, Granger. I didn't look that closely."

She went a little faster, rubbing her thumb over his head to spread around his pre-cum. "I'd definitely look if I saw one of my friends masturbating in the shower."

"Pull on my bollocks again."

Smiling, she did. "I've thought about touching other witches too. Have you ever thought about touching another man?"

"I thought about lots of things, Granger."

"I think it would be really sexy to watch you with someone else."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it turns me on watching Snape spank you. Is that weird?"

"No."

"Is it weird that I wanted him to rub your bum when it was over."

Draco smirked out a small laugh. "I guess not."

She prodded behind his balls, and he widened his stance, pushing his trousers down his thighs.

"Do that twisty thing again," he muttered.

"Can I tell you something else? You don't think I'm a complete pervert yet, do you?"

"Of course you are. Tell me whatever you want."

Hermione blushed but smiled. "I've thought about being in bed with both of you. And . . . I've thought about Snape doing things to you while I suck your cock."

"Bloody hell, Granger."

"Am I gross?"

His eyes squeezed shut as his balls started to rise. "No, you're not gross. That's just . . ."

"I know. Please tell me you've thought about other wizards. I'm not a freak, am I?"

He looked at her worried face and put his hand on her shoulder then thought better of it and slid it under her hair and pulled her closer. He glanced over at Snape to make sure he couldn't hear. "If you tell anyone I said this, I'll hex your face off." Snape continued to look bored, but Hermione's hand pumped him faster. "I've thought about Blaise. Wondered what my spunk would look like on his skin. I've thought about Potter sucking my cock too. And I've wondered what it's like to be with a bloke. I'm not gay . . . I'm just curious."

"Me too. I won't tell. Are you ready to come?"

Draco nodded.

She went faster, focusing on his leaking head. "If Snape agreed to it, would you have a threesome with us?"

"I already have."

"I mean one where you two touch each other, not just me."

He debated that for a second then nodded again, glancing over her shoulder at Snape. The man was watching them as if he'd seen this scenario a thousand times and was impatiently waiting for the predictable end.

"Come on me, Draco. I want to see it."

His eyes flew back down to her hands, and he grunted. When she suddenly squeezed him tighter, the pleasure rolled through him, and he jerked in her fist, shooting his load all over her stomach.

Hermione smiled. _Mission complete._ She'd gotten Draco to admit to some homoerotic longings out loud and basically say he wouldn't be too freaked out to be in bed with Snape. As long as he was thinking about what she'd said, she'd done her job.

She slowly let go of him and backed away with a smile. Snape gave her a curious eyebrow raise when she turned around.

"I'm going to take a shower, okay? I'm starting to feel like I'm more come than human."

Snape nodded and waved his wand at her, vanishing the semen from her belly. "That's fine, love. I'll put some cream on your bum when you're done."

"In that case, I'll be fast."

Draco cleaned himself off and tucked away his cock with a tired sigh. "I'm going to go home and lie on my face for about a hour or two while this heals," he muttered.

"If you're referring to your arse, you'd better not."

"Why?"

"Because you need to know what it's like to let it heal on its own. That's part of the experience of a punishment."

"How the hell am I supposed to sit for the next week?"

"Carefully."

"Is it going to be better before we go to Eros?"

"Not completely."

"Can I at least heal it right before we go?"

Snape smirked. "Miss Granger doesn't have a problem keeping her marks."

"Yeah, well, it's cute on her. I don't want anyone to think I'm a bottom."

"I'll think about it."

 _It's my arse, I can heal it if I want to. He's not going to know._

"I'll let Miss Granger check your progress before we go. If she recommends healing, I'll seriously consider it."

 _Dammit. I better find a way to tell Granger to say what I want._ "Fine. I'll come over Thursday after dinner. When were you planning on leaving?"

"Nine."

"What are you wearing?"

Severus gave him an odd look. "What I usually wear."

"A frock coat?"

He smirked. "Not in the summer. White shirt. Black trousers. Why? You're not thinking of wearing something leather, are you?"

"I haven't decided," Draco said airily.

"Don't wear leather. Lucius wears leather. You want people to know you're your own man, not his clone."

"What does everyone else wear?" Just because Snape dressed like business man to go to a sex club didn't mean everyone else did.

He shrugged. "Some like me. Some in leather. A lot shirtless. If you're looking to attract witches, it would be better if you wore something tailored and expensive. They seem to prefer nice taste over nudity."

Draco nodded in understanding then smirked. "What's Granger going to wear?"

"I haven't decided yet. She doesn't own a corset, and I don't want her to be so naked that she's nervous."

"You should take her to France. I know a shop that would make her something suitable."

"If I can't think of something by Wednesday, I might have to."

"Let me know what you find. I better get home. Mother thinks I'm looking at brooms in London."

Snape shook his head. "Where are you going to tell her you're going on Thursday?"

Draco stopped in the doorway and shrugged. "Eros. She'll be glad Father and I are sharing an interest." He nodded farewell to Snape. "Tell Granger I said bye."

Snape looked after him in amusement. "They have got to expand that gene pool. That is one disturbed family," he muttered to himself.


	27. We Like to Party

27 - We Like to Party

Hermione's skirt twirled into place as they Apparated in front of the Burrow. She smoothed it own for the millionth time, and Severus patted her bum.

"Stop that," she whispered. "Be good."

"I am." Leaning down, he kissed her lightly on the lips. "Stop worrying. No one will know."

"Are you sure?" she asked, checking one last time that her skirt was down.

"Yes. You look lovely."

She smiled up at him. "You said the same thing about my bum this morning."

"I meant it."

"I know. I just don't know how accurate your sense of loveliness is."

Severus slipped his hand into hers. She'd be the prettiest witch there in her soft yellow dress. It made her look like a buttercup; he wanted to stick his hand underneath and find out if the petals were ready to bloom. _Later. Get through this, and then you can take her back to her place and plow the garden._  
\- - - - - - - - - -

"Good heavens," Minerva gasped, looking ill.

Albus turned to her. "Bad stuffed mushroom?"

"I'm hallucinating."

Dumbledore followed her gaze, spotting Hermione and Severus coming through the back gate hand in hand. _Good for them_. "No, you're not. I see them too . . . and it appears everyone else has as well," he said, noticing the other shocked faces.

"What has he done to her?"

"I think she looks very pretty," Albus commented.

"No, I mean to control her. She's not acting on her own freewill."

He smiled. "Isn't she? What makes you say that?"

Minerva sputtered, "Because it's Severus."

"Ah. I don't detect any dark magic at work. She appears quite happy."

"He's slipped her something," Minerva said and marched off to rescue Hermione from Snape's evil clutches.

"No doubt," Dumbledore muttered, going after her.  
\- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione sighed in relief when Harry got to them first and hugged her.

He grinned at her. "You sure know how to make an entrance. Come on, we're over here. Ginny's just discovered that Fred and George stole her doll and buried it in the backyard when she was five. The remains were uncovered while we were getting things ready."

Hermione and Snape followed Harry to the largest picnic table, where Ginny was alternating between laughing and looking very cross with the twins.

"You told me a banshee kidnapped her and would come back for me if I told anyone."

George shrugged. "Yeah, well, we didn't want Mum finding out, did we?"

"I had nightmares for a month. And what've you done to her? Her arms and legs were in separate bags, and her face was all smashed in."

"We couldn't stand the way she was looking at us while we dissected her. It was necessary," Fred explained.

"That doll was evil I tell you," George added. "We did you a favor."

"Evil?" Ginny exclaimed. "She was a family heirloom. Mum told me I was naughty for losing her and wouldn't buy me a new doll for a year."

"Get over it, Ginny," Fred said, smiling dismissively. "It was ages ago."

"And I haven't heard a thank you for ridding the world of that menace," George muttered.

Ginny slapped her hand over her forehead in exasperation then started laughing.

Fred leaned over to Harry and Hermione and whispered, "George was scared of it. We had to perform an exorcism."

Harry laughed and nodded. "Perfectly understandable."

"Hermione! You're here." Fred smiled broadly. "Guess I owe Tonks a galleon. I bet her Snape wouldn't show."

"I told you not to take that bet," Harry said knowingly.

Ginny picked up her head, wiping the tears of laughter off her face. "Hermione! Come up and see the cake Harry baked yesterday."

"No. Don't." Harry shook his head.

Hermione smiled. "Where is it?"

"We're waiting to have it bronzed," George told her.

"It's in the kitchen," Ginny said, getting up. "Let go of Snape for five minutes and come see. Ingrid's in there with Mum getting the third-degree. We should nip by and rescue her on the way."

Hermione stroked her thumb along Snape's. "Will you be all right while I'm gone?"

"I'll survive."

"I'll be right back," she said, pulling him down to kiss his cheek.

"You'd better be."

Hermione and Ginny made it only a few feet before Dumbledore called out a greeting.

McGonagall was marching ahead of him, and she looked as if she were trying to fry Snape with her gaze. "Miss Granger, are you all right?"

Hermione smiled at her. "Yes, of course, Professor. Good to see you, Headmaster."

"Always wonderful to see you, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said with a smile as he caught up with Minerva.

Minerva peered into Hermione's eyes. "Her pupils look normal. It doesn't appear she's under the influence of anything, Albus. What do you think?"

"I think she looks radiant," Dumbledore said, smiling at Hermione.

"Yes, that's why I'm so worried," Minerva informed him.

Albus gave Hermione a small wink. "Could you please tell Professor McGonagall that you are with Severus by choice. She's convinced he's given you something."

Hermione smiled at McGonagall. "I'm fine. I promise. I haven't been drugged."

"Oh dear," Minerva murmured. It was worse than she thought. "You're _dating_ Severus?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. I know it sounds strange, but we're very happy. I was hoping everyone would get used to the idea after a while."

"You're happy?" the older woman repeated. "With _Severus_?"

Hermione grinned. "Yes. Very."

"Well, that's . . . interesting," Minerva said, unable to think of a better word.

Hermione leaned in and gave her a small hug. "That's good enough for me. Please don't be too hard on Severus. It was all my idea."

Caught off guard by the hug, it took stiff woman a second to pat her back. "Your idea," she repeated. "I don't know if that eases my mind."

"He's very good to me," Hermione assured her.

"Severus?"

"Yes."

"Snape?"

Ginny laughed. "Yes. Trust me, it gets easier the more you see them together. Want to come see Harry's cake with us? You can spy on Ron's new girlfriend too."

"Harry made a cake?" Minerva asked, looking amused. "With magic?"

"No," Ginny said brightly. "With flour. We're going to stick it under one corner of the house to level it off."

"That sounds delicious," Dumbledore commented. "Is it only for repairs, or will we be eating it?"

"I guess we'll have to eat it sooner or later," Ginny said, taking his arm. "We're just trying to keep it around until everyone's seen it."

"I heard that," Harry said from the table.

"Fred's calling it the-cake-that-lived. But I prefer, you-know-who-can't-make-a-cake."

"I heard that too," he called after her.

Hermione smiled at Severus as she headed off with Ginny, Dumbledore, and McGonagall.  
\- - - - - - - - - -

The reactions they got that evening were mixed. Neville seemed downright horrified when he found out, but Luna just smiled her same dreamy smile as if it was no surprise. Molly was speechless for several minutes when Minerva told her, but the only thing she asked Hermione was if she was really happy with him. When Hermione told her yes and assured her that they were looking after one another, Molly gave a thoughtful look out the window at Snape's still silhouette, an odd smile on her face. "Wonders never cease."

Ingrid seemed quite nice, and Hermione was glad there was at least one person there who had no opinion on her choice in men. She was extremely pretty in a Nordic way, and Hermione was relieved that there was someone to take some of the focus off of her and Severus.

They actually had fun at the party. Severus held her hand and did an admirable job of making smalltalk when needed. Partway through the evening, she pulled him behind a tree and kissed him. He gave her an interested eyebrow arch and looked around before squeezing her arse through her dress.

"How's your bum feel?"

"Sore."

"Want me to kiss it better?"

She smiled. "Yes."

His hand slowly started to pull up the back of her skirt. She pushed it away. "Not here."

"Tease."

Hermione grinned and kissed him again. "Later."  
\- - - - - - - - - -

Night fell, and the Weasleys lit the fairy lamps so everyone could see. Harry's cake took a place of prominence in the center of the buffet table. It had not only sunk in the middle but was somehow also leaning severely to the left like the tower of Pisa. Harry had tried to decorate it with frosting, but the looping ropes looked drunken and crooked, adding to the cockeyed effect. Snape raised one eyebrow and rolled his eyes when he saw it. Hermione was impressed he kept his opinion to himself. Later, when she was sitting on his lap in an old lounge chair, he nodded toward the cake and said it was the greatest abstract baked good he'd ever seen.

Hermione managed to keep her skirt over her knees the whole night . . . until Snape found her whispering with Ginny at the kitchen counter. Severus saw her from the hall, leaning on her elbows, bent over in a way that made him want to flip up her skirt and check on the state of her nether regions. When Ginny glanced over Hermione's shoulder at him, he held one finger up to his lips. To her credit the youngest Weasley gave no indication that she'd seen him, and Severus got Hermione's skirt almost to her arse before she felt him behind her.

"Severus!" she scolded, shoving her skirt back down. "What did I tell you?"

"No one's around."

"Ginny's right here!"

"Would you excuse us, Miss Weasley."

"Sure."

"Ginny!"

"What? He asked nicely."

"Severus," she warned.

"Everyone is outside watching the babies play and sleep. Why, I cannot fathom. If you've seen one wobbly baby you've seen them all."

"Don't be rude. Those babies are adorable. Aren't they, Ginny? Ginny?" The redhead was already gone. "Damn."

"Put your arms back on the counter."

"No. Someone will see."

He checked outside then doubled back to the door. "No, no one's here. Bend over. The faster you do it, the faster I'll let you go."

Hermione stared at him for several seconds then leaned on the counter with a huff. "If someone sees, I'll kill you."

He grinned and lifted the back of her skirt with the tip of his wand. "Just checking on the goods."

He held up her skirt with one hand, tilting his head to get a better view of her damaged backside. When he gently touched her vulva, she jumped but didn't make a sound. Grabbing her hip with one hand, he ground his crotch against her bum. "Is it time to go yet?"

"We haven't had Harry's cake yet."

"Heaven forbid we leave without destroying that thing." He let her skirt drop and turned her around. "Come sit in the swing with me. It's dark under the arbor."

Hermione grinned at him. There was a rickety old swing in an even ricketier old arbor under a large maple tree. "You do know everyone will be more suspicious if we're hiding in the dark, don't you?"

"If you'd rather sit where everyone can see, I don't have a problem with that." He bent down and kissed her. She tried to pull away, but he held her head still, slipping his tongue past her lips. In three seconds flat, she was pulling him closer and whimpering into his mouth.

"Found 'em!" Fred said from the door, calling out to someone in the backyard. "They're in the kitchen. Snogging." He grinned at them. "We're drawing straws to see who has to taste Harry's cake first. You two aren't off the hook just because you can't keep it in your trousers. Everyone's fair game."

Hermione blushed, pulling Snape outside with her.

Of course Snape drew the short straw, and everyone was practically crying trying not to laugh. Severus just rolled his eyes and cut a small piece (after examining the cake as if he couldn't _quite_ decide where to insert the knife). Everyone stared at him, waiting for his reaction as he took a bored bite and chewed.

"It exceeds expectations . . . in the sense that I am still alive," he drawled.

Fred and George laughed. "So it's safe. Is it edible?"

Snape shrugged. "I can think of many things that are edible that shouldn't be found in a cake. You'll have to be more specific."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly." She took his fork and shoved the next bite in her mouth. "It's fine," she said, giving him an exasperated shake of her head. "It tastes better than it looks," she assured everyone.

"Not like excrement at all," Snape muttered.

She gave him a whack on the shoulder. "Be nice," she hissed.

"I was. And you know better than to smack me like that," he whispered.

Everyone crowded around and took some cake, laughing when they found out for themselves that it tasted perfectly normal. Snape guided her to the edge of the crowd, behind a tree.

"From now on every time you hit me, it's going to be a spanking. Ten right now. I'm adding five every time you repeat the offense. Where do you want to do it?"

She stared up at him in shock. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it. Can't we do it when we go home?"

"If we go home right now," he answered. "Do you want to explain to everyone why we suddenly need to leave?"

"Severus, we can't do it here."

"Where is Miss Weasley's room?"

"Third floor, on the right. Why?"

"Ask her if it's the best place to go."

"Severus!"

"Now."

She gave him a long look then whirled around, seeking out Ginny in the crowd. Pulling the laughing redhead aside, she whispered in her ear, "Is your room safe to hide in for two minutes?"

Ginny gave her a funny look. "Any bedroom would be safe to hide in for two minutes. Why? Are you two seriously that desperate?"

"No. I'll explain later." She stomped off and found Snape still by the tree. "She said any bedroom would be safe for a couple minutes. You _are_ going to put up a Sound Shield, aren't you?"

"Yes," he said, taking her by the hand and going back into the house. _As if I would risk Minerva's wrath._

He pulled her into the first bedroom up the stairs. It was Percy's old room. He shut the door and cast charms on every flat surface. There was a chair at a desk to the left, and he sat down. "Get over my knee."

"Can't I just bend over?"

"You're not going to be able to sit if you don't get over my knee this instant."

Hermione got across his knee. Fast. He pulled up the back of her dress and rested his hand on her bum. "Tell me why you're being punished."

"Because I hit you."

"Again," he clarified.

"Yes, again. I'm sorry."

"Tell me that when it's over." He gave her five of the hardest smacks he ever had. She was shouting and kicking so much he had to stop. "Stay still or I'm adding an additional five."

Hermione sniffled. "Yes, sir." She shouted as the last five fell, her bum burning like a skillet.

"All right, get up."

Snape helped her stand, and Hermione rubbed her backside through her dress. "That really hurt, Severus."

"It was supposed to. Now what do you have to say to me?"

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Good. You're forgiven. Let's go back downstairs."

Hermione let him guide her back down to the party. He seemed completely normal, as if he hadn't just spanked the hell out of her in Percy's old bedroom with academic awards all over the wall and a Head Boy badge on the desk. She felt as if she'd been given a shot of espresso and then a tranquilizer chaser. The sting in her bum didn't diminish as she crossed the lawn toward the cake. Severus cut her a piece and sat her down at the table next to Ginny.

"Eat your cake, pet," he whispered. "And try not to look as though I've put you under the Imperious curse."

She looked at him. "What?"

He smirked. "Normal facial expressions. Don't look so dazed."

"My bum hurts," she whispered.

"I'd imagine so. Eat your cake."

Ginny turned to her and grinned. "There you are. Did you find a room?"

"Yes."

Ginny looked at her more closely and whispered in her ear, "Are you okay? You look kind of out of it."

"I'm fine."

"Snape didn't shag you in my bedroom, did he?"

"No."

"No, he didn't shag you or not in my bedroom?"

"Neither."

"Neither? What happened?"

Hermione looked over at Severus, who was sitting next to her with his hand on her knee. He gave her a look back and squeezed her thigh. Hermione leaned to Ginny's ear and whispered, "My bum's on fire."

Ginny covered her mouth with one hand and snorted. "Did you get in trouble, or was that foreplay?"

"Trouble."

"I'm sorry. I don't meant to laugh. Wha'dja do wrong?"

"Hit him."

That made Ginny laugh harder.

"What's so funny with you two?" Harry asked, giving the girls a suspicious look.

Ginny shook her head. "We were discussing your culinary achievements."

Harry grinned, shaking his head and blushing. "You're gonna get it, funny girl."

"Oh good." Ginny smiled then turned and whispered to Hermione, "Whose room did you use?"

"Percy's."

"Kinky."

Hermione managed a small smile. Ginny whispered something to Harry, and he gave her a surprised look then nodded; he got up and went in the house.

"Where's he going?" George asked. "He hasn't got another cake hidden away, has he?"

"No," Ginny laughed. "Nature calls." She turned to Hermione. "If anyone asks, I went to clean a spot off my shirt."

"Where are you really going?"

Ginny waggled her eyebrows. "I don't want you to be alone in your hot seat. Wish me luck." She smirked and slid out of her chair while no one was looking.

Snape leaned to her other ear. "You're not eating. Do I need to feed you?"

That caught her off guard. "Do you want to?" she asked, not knowing whether he meant it or not.

He took her fork and cut off a corner. "Open your mouth."

"You are just going to put cake in it, right?"

Snape smirked. "For now."

Hermione opened her mouth, and he fed her the cake. Chewing and swallowing, she barely tasted it.

Snape saw the way she was looking at him and slid his arm around the back of her waist, leaning in. The closer he got, the darker her eyes went. "More?"

She nodded. He fed her another bite, and she gripped his thigh under the table. The rest of the talking and laughter from the party became distant white noise. Severus leaned into her so closely Hermione thought he was going to kiss her; but he just held up another bite of cake. She took it automatically.

Severus glanced over her shoulder and caught the stares of the entire end of the table. "We have an audience, pet."

She looked back and found Fred, George, Neville, Luna, Ron, and Ingrid watching her and Snape. They all looked as if they were going to start laughing any second (except Luna, who had a serene smile on her face).

"Hungry, Hermione?" Fred asked, breaking into snickers.

"Yes. I am," she shot back. Looking at Snape, she slid her hand up his thigh. "Let's finish this on the swing."

He took her plate and her hand then gave the gawkers a "thanks for your assistance" eyebrow quirk. When they got to the swing, she sat in his lap (bum safely hanging off one side) and wrapped her arm around him.

"We've forgotten the fork, pet," he murmured.

"Don't need it."

He fed her the rest by hand. To Harry's credit the cake wasn't dry at all and didn't get crumbs all over the place. When the cake was gone, she took his hand and sucked the frosting from his fingers.

"People are watching," he warned her.

She smiled wickedly. "Won't they be jealous."

He smirked and kissed her gently. "Scoot back onto the seat. Keep your legs over me."

"No. My bum hurts."

He laughed. "Fair enough." After pulling both of her feet up onto the seat, he put his hand just under her skirt, tickling the inside of her knee.

Hermione wrapped both her arms around his neck, nuzzling her nose over his ear. "I love you, Severus."

"So you told me at lunch."

"I think you can handle it twice a day."

Severus turned his face to hers and kissed her, telling with his lips what he couldn't say with words. Her hand came up to his cheek, and she shifted around, turning closer to him, stroking his face.

"Pull the back of my skirt out from under me," she whispered against his lips.

Using her arms as leverage, she lifted up a little, and Snape eased her skirt out onto the seat. Her grip tightened around his neck as she kissed him harder. Both his arms went around her, holding her just as tightly. Her tongue was rolling through his mouth like thunder; his stomach jumped with the rumble.

Hermione pulled away. "Is everyone still watching?"

Snape scanned the yard. "You _are_ putting on quite a show."

"I want to make sure they know you're not taking advantage of me."

"I see."

"Should I stop?"

"Not on my account."

She smiled at him. "Touch me."

Both black eyebrows rose, and he put his hand on her knee.

"No. Put your hand under the back of my skirt."

Snape smirked and casually slipped his hand under her dress, keeping his arm and hand hidden with the fabric. His fingers caressed her heated seat, teasing her divide.

Her lips locked on his again, and she moaned into his mouth. Severus tickled her bum and put his other hand on her waist to hold her still against him. His dick was starting to respond to her constant wiggling and tongue fucking.

"Slow down, love," he muttered into her lips. "Relax for a minute. No, keep your leg bent. I need to adjust things."

Hermione smiled and rested her head against his. His hand went under her leg, rubbing his crotch.

"Are you getting hard?"

"You know I am."

"Take it out."

"No, that is not a good idea."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"I didn't say I _disliked_ the idea."

Hermione saw Harry and Ginny creeping out of the back of the house, holding hands and looking sneaky. _Wonder how that went._ They weren't sitting down yet, so she couldn't judge if Ginny was sore or not. They were talking to Neville, who pointed discreetly over to the swing. Ginny looked over and grinned.

"They're not trying to start a new generation of Potters, are they?" Snape muttered.

Hermione smiled, watching as Harry and Ginny went to Tonks and Lupin and picked up Teddy then carried him back over to a blanket to play. "No. Not just now anyway."

Snape wondered what she and Ginny had been whispering about. "Where were they?"

"I'm not sure. Probably her room."

"No, I mean doing what?"

"Severus, that's personal."

" _You_ know."

"I don't know if Ginny would want me to tell you."

"What were you two whispering about at the table? Did you tell her what we did?"

"Yes."

"Really? So Ginny knows about the discipline?"

"Yes."

"Does she know how much you like it?"

"Yes."

"Do you tell her what else we do?"

"Some of it."

"What parts?"

"She knows that you fuck me."

"Everyone knows I fuck you."

"But she knows you tie me up and clamp me and spank me to get me wet."

"Does she know about Draco?"

"Some of it."

"Does she know about your affinity for 'cleanliness'?"

"No!"

"I see. Does she know about your plug?"

"Yes."

"Does she know you beg me to bugger you every night."

"No."

"Why are you so selective about what you reveal?"

"Because it's embarrassing, and I want some things to only be between you and me."

"How thoughtful."

"Are you angry that I told her?"

"No, I'm angry that you're keeping secrets from me."

"What secrets?"

"I didn't even know that you'd told her _anything_ about what we were doing."

"She's the only one. Besides Draco."

"I don't mind that you told her. I just wish you'd told _me_."

"I'm sorry. I don't think there's anything else that you don't know."

He nodded. "All right."

"No, wait. Harry knows you spank me."

"He does?" He stared at her in surprise.

"He's a bit more observant than I thought."

"You mean he figured it out on his own?"

"Yes. I made it clear that I liked it, and that you weren't doing anything I didn't want."

"And he accepted that? I don't need to start checking my wine for poison?"

She laughed. "You're safe."

Severus nodded. "Anything else I should know?"

"Um . . . I might be able to talk Draco into acting out my man-on-man fantasies with you."

He blinked at her in shock. "When did you talk to him?"

"When I was jerking him off yesterday."

"Is that what you were whispering about?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" He smirked. "Don't you think you should have asked me first? Maybe I don't want to touch Draco."

"You don't?"

"I hadn't really thought about it."

"But would you if I asked?"

He considered that for a long minute. "What is it you're asking exactly?"

"I want to see you touch Draco."

"Touch him _how_?"

"You know, just touch him. Put your hands on him. I've never seen two guys together, I don't know."

"That's all? Just touch him?"

She wiggled in his lap. "To start with."

"And what will you be doing?"

"Watching? Probably touching myself."

He smirked. "I think you'd better touch him too. I don't know how well Draco would deal with being thrown into a homoerotic situation and then stared at. He's going to be nervous."

"I don't want him to be nervous. I want him to like it."

"You can't control what turns people on, love."

"I know. I don't want him to do it if it's just for me."

"I see. That might take some sweet talk on your part. You'd have to find out if he's ever done anything like it before or even thought about it."

"And then?"

"If you can get him to admit that, I'd be impressed."

"But say I could, what should I do next?"

"Ask him if he'd be willing to share a bed with us. Just because he'd consider being with another wizard doesn't mean he'd want to be with me."

"And if he said yes?"

"Then I guess we talk about it and work out exactly what you want from the meeting and then propose that offer to Draco."

"So, you'd be willing to touch Draco and do some stuff with him?"

"Do _some stuff with him_?" Snape asked with a smirk.

"Yes. Beyond the general touching."

"Like?"

"Would you jerk him off?"

"For you, yes."

"Would you even if I didn't ask?"

"I doubt it."

"Would you finger him? For me," she added.

"Yes."

"Would you kiss him?"

"No."

"Would you kiss his body?"

"Do you mean just generally or fellatio?"

"Um . . . both."

"Hmm. I might be willing to. I'd have to think about it."

"Would you let him suck you?"

He shrugged. "Yes."

"Would you let him finger you?"

"I don't know about that."

"But you've let other men bugger you?"

"Yes, but that was different," he explained. "They were not teenagers. And they had done it many times before."

"Do you know someone that you'd be comfortable doing everything with in front of me?"

"Are you asking me to have sex with another man in front of you?"

"You don't have to actually have sex. I just want to see you together."

"You want to watch me go at another man the way I do with you?"

"Yes."

"That could never happen. There is no man that I want to fuck the way I want to fuck you."

Hermione smiled. _Aww!_ "That was the dirtiest compliment you've ever given me."

He smirked back. "Do you just want to see two men together, or does one of them have to be me?"

"I hadn't thought of that. Um . . ." She considered the possibilities for a while.

"If you just want to see two men together, we can do that at Eros."

"You know someone?"

"I know lots of someones. They definitely wouldn't mind if you made a request."

"Really?"

He laughed. "Really. They'd get off on showing you."

"Do you think they'd do anything I asked?"

Snape couldn't hold back a laugh at the look on her face. "Oh Merlin, love! Yes. I doubt there's anything you could ask them that they haven't already done."

"Oh. That's nice of them."

"A very altruistic bunch," he said, chuckling.

"Then I'll have to think about it. I mean, what I want to see. Or maybe you should just show me what you think I'd like, since I have no idea."

"I have a feeling you're going to enjoy Eros immensely, love."  
\- - - - - - - - - -

Charlie took the baby from Bill, holding her in one arm. "Stop staring, Mum. They're just talking."

"I'm worried about her," Molly muttered.

Dumbledore took another sip of wine. "I'm more worried about Severus's circulation. How long have they been sitting like that now?"

"An hour," Minerva reported.

"I don't know what the big deal is," Charlie said, rocking Victoire while Bill stretched and got some more wine. "So Snape's unpleasant. If she wants to put up with him, who are we to judge?"

"I'm happy for them," Tonks said. "You know . . . after I stopped having nightmares about it."

Lupin grinned and put his arm around her. "I've never seen him smile before. Maybe she's rubbing off on him."

Tonks snorted.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Remus whispered with a smirk.

Kingsley leaned over in his chair to spy around Molly. "What do Harry and Ron say? She's living with them, right?"

"Yeah," Tonks nodded. "Ron and Harry seem okay with it. Maybe Harry more than Ron, but . . . maybe that's just because they never dated. I asked Harry how Snape treated her when no one else was around; he said that they're all over each other, and Snape is nice to her. He actually said that _. Nice to her_. I didn't know Snape knew how to be nice to anybody."

Remus grinned. "Nymphadora told you how she got him to apologize to us, didn't she?"

"No," Minerva said in disbelief.

Tonks nodded. "It's true. It may have been the most insincere apology ever, but that she got him to say it at all is enough to impress me."

"What did he apologize for?" Arthur asked.

Remus and Tonks both looked at each other and burst into giggles. Lupin rubbed his face and hid his eyes. "He embarrassed her."

"That doesn't sound very nice to me," Minerva said, glaring at Snape across the yard.

Remus shook his head. "I don't think he meant it to upset her the way it did. Besides, he apologized to her immediately, and he _meant_ it. I thought he was going to get down on his knees and beg her."

"I think they're very sweet together," Albus said, sighing happily.

They all looked at him.

"You're all so focused on the difference in Severus, you've missed the change in Miss Granger."

"Oh, I noticed it all right," Tonks piped up. "She's waaaay more relaxed than she used to be."

Lupin nodded. "She does seem more happy now. Not that she was unhappy before."

Tonks nodded. "She's obviously in love with him."

"It's _his_ motives I'm not so sure about," Molly muttered.

Fleur looked over at the pair. "You do not zink 'ee can be in love?"

Bill smiled. "Severus and love are not two words that normally go together."

"But not impossible," Albus commented.

Minerva looked at him. "You think he's in love?"

"Yes, I do."

Studying the couple again, she pursed her lips. "I'll believe that when I hear him say it with his own mouth."

"Don't be blinded by the past, Minerva. People change. I, for one, am glad when that change is for the better."

Kingsley nodded. "I'm with Dumbledore on this one. Snape is different, and I prefer the new version."

Minerva turned to him. "You don't really think he's in love with her, do you?"

"Can't say for sure with Snape, but it certainly looks like it."

"I agree," Fleur said, flicking back her hair as she looked over her shoulder at the couple. "Ee on'ly has eyes for 'er. Ee iz in love."

They all looked on in surprise as Severus laughed loudly at something Hermione said.

"Bloody hell," Charlie muttered. "I wonder what a person has to say to make Snape laugh like that."

"I wonder where his other hand is," Remus whispered to Tonks.

Tonks grinned and squeezed his thigh. "I don't."

"I shudder to think," McGonagall said in answer to Charlie.

Albus raised his glass. "I'll find out. If you'll be so kind as to pour me another glass of wine, Molly."

"Are you really going over there?" Charlie asked.

Bill helped Dumbledore from the bench, and Albus patted his arm in appreciation. "I have a feeling they'll be leaving soon, and I would like to wish them both the best before they go."  
\- - - - - - - - - -

"Shh," Severus whispered. "Here comes Albus."

Hermione stopped giggling and turned her head. Her face flushed with embarrassment as the bearded old man wandered closer to them. Severus kept patting her bum, leaving her too aware of her knickerless state. It felt less sexy and more inappropriate in Dumbledore's presence, like snogging in a church

"Headmaster," Snape said in greeting. "Have they sent you to reprimand us?"

Dumbledore laughed softly. "Not at all, my boy. You actually seem to have a good deal of support."

"I'm sure that's more on account of their fondness for Miss Granger."

"It seems so, yes. Although, Kingsley did express pleasure with the new less snarky Snape we've enjoyed tonight."

Hermione laughed, and Snape pinched her bum. She gave him a warning look, pressing her leg to the lump in his trousers.

Dumbledore clasped his hands behind his back with a benign smile. "There was some curiosity over what you two were laughing about. I told them I'd ask . . . but I can see by Miss Granger's face that I should make up something suitable before I return."

"That seems wise. I don't feel much like dueling Minerva tonight," said Snape.

"Yes," Dumbledore murmured, glancing over his shoulder. "And castration is no way to end a party. My real reason for interrupting you is to tell you both that I'm very pleased to see you together. Miss Granger, you look radiant, and I commend you on the improvement in our Potions master. You are quite happy with him, aren't you, dear?"

"Yes, sir. Very."

"Excellent," Albus replied with a soft clap of his wrinkled hands. "Severus, I hope you are equally enamored and finding some happiness after all these years. Miss Granger, you are most welcome to see Severus at Hogwarts during the school year. Please come and visit me any time you like."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Headmaster. That's very sweet of you. Of course I'll come and see you."

Severus peered at the man's twinkling blue eyes.

"You have asked her, haven't you, Severus?"

"I don't make assumption about our continued involvement."

"Ah. You think Miss Granger will grow weary of your company."

"It seems likely."

Hermione looked at Snape as though he'd flung a glob of mud on her dress. "Why would you say that?"

Snape sighed. "The excitement will wear off one day, and your annoyance with me will grow. I've seen it a thousand times, pet. That's how most relationships end."

"Not all," she countered, glancing at the huddle of married couples.

"No. But most."

Hermione didn't want to argue with him about it. For all she knew, he was right; and it was impossible to prove either way. What could she possibly say to convince him otherwise? "If I'm still around in a year, would that change your mind?"

"Miss Granger, if you're still around in six months, I'll be surprised."

"You don't think we'll last six months?" she whispered. That was harsh.

"I didn't say that. I said I'll be _surprised_ if you're _still around_. Surprise and cynicism are two different things."

Dumbledore stayed quiet, afraid he'd caused and unintentional rift.

"So you'll be _happy_ if we're still together in six months?" she asked slowly, sounding unsure.

"Obviously."

Hermione closed her eyes so she wouldn't roll them. It was like talking to a sphinx. "You are so confusing, Severus."

"What is so confusing? I hope you'll stay, but I'm prepared for you to leave."

She nodded. _That is so bloody sad. And, weirdly, for him, sweet._ "Okay, I understand," she said softly. "I don't want to argue about it." Her hand turned his cheek so he had to look her in the eye. "But _right now_ , I love you. The present is the only moment I have any control over. As long as you're with me each moment, I don't need to think about what _might_ happen. I'll leave the divination to the centaurs."

Dumbledore smiled. "Well said, Miss Granger."

Snape ignored their bearded third-wheel. "The present is all I have, pet. I spent enough years plotting and predicting."

Hermione kissed his nose. "Good, then it's settled. No more assuming I'll leave. We take each day as it comes."

Snape nodded slowly. "Goodnight, Headmaster," he said without looking at him.

"Goodnight, Severus," Dumbledore called over his shoulder, already heading back to the house. "Goodnight, Miss Granger."

"Goodnight, sir."

"Let's go home, love."

Hermione grinned at him. "My place or yours?"

"I don't care."

"Harry and Ron probably won't be back for a while if you want to play naughty librarian again."

His lip twitched. "I don't want the naughty librarian tonight. I just want you. I want to watch your eyes roll back in your head and listen to you moan."

Her lips were on his before he could blink, her tongue begging him for entrance. Severus kissed her until he lost track of time; she didn't seem to be any more cognizant. His hand kneaded one of her burning cheeks, and she whimpered against his lips, pulling him even tighter. Her hand slid down, gripping him through his trousers, making him growl and wish they had left earlier.

When his hand went from her waist to her thigh, Hermione spread her legs a little, silently urging him to go higher. He did, but very slowly, creeping up under her skirt like a slithering snake. Her stomach was doing dive rolls by the time he got to her pussy.

"I need you," she whispered against his lips.

Fred shouted across the yard at them, "Oi! Get a room, you two!"

"Please!" George added. "I don't think I'm old enough to see this!"

Hermione smiled and pulled back. "We'd better go. Are you ready?"

"I don't think I can stand."

"Is your leg asleep?"

His eyes rolled, but his lips twitched into a half-smile. "I wouldn't know. All my blood is currently in my cock."

Hermione snorted. "I'll stand in front of you while you adjust yourself. Untuck your shirt or something."

"Oh, no one will crack that disguise."

"Fine," she said through her laughter. "I'll stay in front of you. We just have to get to the side yard then no one will be able to see."

"Is that so?" he muttered, looking interested.

Hermione carefully got out of his lap and held out her hand. "Come on."

He leaned back into the swing's seat and pulled his erection into the waistband of his boxers. "Don't stop to talk."

Smiling, she nodded.

They headed toward the gate, Severus on the far side of her, his arm around her shoulders. Hermione wrapped her arm around his waist, having to take two steps for every one of his to keep up.

"Bye, Hermione!" Luna called after them. "Goodbye, Professor Snape."

"Leaving so soon?" Molly asked as they passed.

"Yes," Hermione said with a small wave. "I had a lovely ti—"

Snape yanked her toward the gate.

"See you all later," she called back in a rush.

Severus pulled open the gate and led her through, rolling his eyes as several more goodbyes called after them.

Luna sat back down and conversationally said to Ingrid, "I never noticed Professor Snape had a limp before, had you?"

Ingrid looked lost as the rest of the table burst out laughing.

"Oh Merlin, Luna!" George howled. "I would have paid you fifty galleons to go ask him about it."

"I imagine Hermione will tend to it for him," she said with a serene smile.

Fred almost fell out of his chair. "It's the least she could do."  
\- - - - - - - - - -

"Right here," Snape whispered, shoving her past an overgrown Rose of Sharon at the side of the house. He kissed her hard, backing her into the wall. She squealed against his lips and pawed at his chest. He didn't let up, grinding his bulge into her belly and rucking up her skirt. She tried to push it back down, but Severus growled and palmed her red backside. Hermione bucked into him and grabbed his hips, suddenly changing allegiance.

Snape chuckled through his nose as she shoved her hands between them and tore open his zip. He was free in record time. She pushed his boxers and trousers down around his hips. He pulled back from her lips and picked her up, propping her against the side of the house.

"Stay quiet," he murmured. "We don't want to alert the masses."

Hermione wrapped her legs around him tightly. "Put it in," she panted.

Severus grinned. "You sweet talker, you," he whispered as one hand aimed his tip into her silky slit.

"Quick, before someone finds us."

He was in her in one smooth thrust. Her jaw dropped open, and he covered her mouth with one hand as she moaned. "Quiet, love."

She gave him a desperate look and nodded. His hand released her mouth and dove under the front of her skirt, where one finger found her swollen bud.

"You are so wet," he growled. "If I didn't fancy taking off your knickers so much I'd make you dress like this all the time."

"Oh God, Severus. Fuck me."

"I'm doing the best I can, love. If you want it faster, I need both hands."

Hermione nodded. "Faster."

His hand came around and slapped the side of her bum then grabbed hold. He immediately sped up, sliding into her fast and hard. Hermione arched her back and tried to press her clit against his bucking pelvis. Her eyes rolled back, and her head hit the wall. _Ow._

Severus grunted and dug his fingers into her. Every minute that passed shoved him nearer to the edge of the cliff. _I should have gotten her closer before starting._ He could already feel his balls trying to climb into his spine.

"Fuck, love," he panted. "How close are you?"

"Sort of close."

"I'm not going to last much longer. You been teasing me for a fucking hour."

She nodded. "It's okay."

"It's _not_ okay. I'll make it up to you when we get home."

Smiling, she nodded again. Her hair was getting stuck in the brick, and she didn't think make-up orgasms at home sounded bad at all. "That sounds nice. Will you finger my bum?"

Snape would have laughed, but just thinking about it left him fighting a surge of excitement. "Anything . . . you want . . . pet," he gasped.

"Come inside me, Severus." She smiled and pressed her mouth to his neck, nipping him then sucking hard.

"Fuck!" His hips slapped against her, and he felt his stomach try to switch places with his balls. He hissed a steady stream of yeses into her hair as the release roared through him.

Hermione stayed wrapped around him as he leaned into her and caught his breath. She kissed his cheek with a grin. "So when you said 'anything,' was that just your dick talking, or did you mean it?"

"Anything," he said between heavy breaths.

"My bum is very sore," she purred. "Will you lick it better for me?"

He chuckled and pulled back to look at her. "After I wash it clean in the bath and make you squirt all over my face a couple times."

Hermione nodded, grinning wider. "Yes, sir."  
\- - - - - - - - - -

Ginny and Harry waited until they heard the pop of Disapparition then climbed out of the front shrubs.

"Bloody hell, that was close," Harry muttered, brushing leaves off Ginny's shirt.

"How much of her bum do you think he's going to lick?"

Harry smirked. _After what she gave me to read, I'm going to guess all of it. I wonder what spell he uses to clean her first._ "You know that book Hermione lent me?"

Ginny smiled. "You mean my new favorite book?"

Harry grinned, squeezing her bum. "Chapter fifteen is going to blow your mind."


	28. Is That the Secret Handshake?

28 - Is That the Secret Handshake?

Severus—

Don't buy Granger anything for Thursday. I'm in Milan with Mother, and I found the perfect thing. You can thank me later.

—Draco

P.S. Don't tell her. I want to surprise her.  
_

Severus heard the knock at the door. Draco was early. _Good, maybe it'll distract her. I'm running out of ideas._ The blond stood on the dingy stoop, looking very cool and bored, a large graphite-colored rectangular box under one arm.

"I know I'm early, but it's going to take me a while to make Granger presentable," Draco said in greeting.

"Keep your voice down. And don't say that. She's more presentable than you with her hair sticking straight up."

Draco grinned. "Well, something's gotten your knickers in twist. What's wrong?"

"Hermione is somewhere between abject terror and orgasm. I won't let her come until tonight, so I've been talking her off the ledge all day."

Draco smiled wider and held up the box. "This should keep her occupied. Where is she?"

Severus gave him a small, evil grin. "Upstairs in the bathroom. You should go tell her you're here and that you've brought her something to wear. I haven't spoiled the surprise."

Draco nodded and jogged up the stairs. He left the box on Snape's bed and went across the hall to the bathroom. Expecting to find her in the tub, he bit back a laugh when he found her kneeling on the bathmat, stark naked, with her arse in the air and a nozzle up her bum, the red bag floating next to her. _So this is how Snape's distracting her._ "Getting pretty for the party, Granger?"

Hermione hid her face in her elbow. She'd heard Draco's footsteps on the stairs, so his arrival wasn't a total shock; but she was still embarrassed to be found in such a compromising position. "Ha ha."

Draco tapped the bag. "How much of this have you taken? Half?"

"I don't know."

He crouched down next to her head. "When are you going to be done?"

"He said he's going to make me hold it for twenty minutes if I don't stop talking about how nervous I am."

Draco laughed. "I brought you something."

Hermione turned her head and peeked around her arm. "You did?"

"Yeah, it's in your bedroom. I came early to help you get ready."

"We have hours to go, Draco."

"You don't want anyone to recognize you, do you?"

"No."

"Then we have to do something with your hair. That's going to take at least an hour. Have you got any Sleekeazy's?"

"No."

"How about hairpins?"

"No. What did you have in mind?"

He rubbed his bottom lip. "I think we should straighten your hair and then pull it back in a twist. It'll look classy and keep it out of the way. The straightness and the hidden length will throw people off. Your hair's kind of iconic by now."

Hermione thought that sounded pretty clever. "Okay. I hope you know how to do all that."

Draco shrugged. "I've seen mother do it a thousand times."

"So what did you bring me? Hairpins?"

"No, I'll have to go buy some when I get the potion. You be good and finish up with Snape. I'll be back before you're done."

"Okay," she said as he rose to go.

"Don't open that box on your bed without me," he said at the door.

"Okay."

Snape was waiting in the hall. "What did you buy?"

"You'll have to wait and see the finished product. I'm going to London. I'll be back soon."

Snape nodded.

"By the way," Draco said, turning at the top of the stairs, "you've _got_ to take a picture of that and send it out as a Christmas card."

Snape smirked as Draco bounded back down the stairs and out the front door. Wandering into the bathroom, he leaned against the sink and watched her shining folds. "Have you calmed down yet?"

"No, sir."

He rubbed the smile off his lips. "I'm guessing in about five minutes you will."

"Why, what's going to happen in five minutes? Are you going to fuck me?" she asked hopefully.

"Not until later. I think the Tranquility Draught will have absorbed into your system by then."

"You gave me a Tranquility Draught? When?"

"It's dripping into you right now."

"Severus! You dosed me without asking!"

"I couldn't take it anymore, pet. You were worrying yourself sick."

"You could have just had me drink it," she huffed.

"But this is so much more entertaining."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I would have calmed down just from this alone."

"No, you were beyond that. I wanted to spank you but thought we should save it for tonight."

Hermione didn't say anything for a couple minutes.

"Severus?" she finally whispered.

She must have said "Severus?" in that same tone about a thousand times that day. He took a deep breath and sighed out his annoyance. "What, pet?"

"I'm scared."

He rubbed his temples. _I'm going to need a Headache Reliever soon._ "I know, love. That's why I gave you the Tranquility Draught."

"Severus?"

"What?" he growled.

"I love you."

 _Blast! I'm sorry. Stop being such a surly wanker, Severus._ "I know, love. You'll feel better soon." His lip twitched. "And then Draco will come back and you can play beauty salon."

Hermione snorted. "Will you rub my belly?"

"Yes."

"And my bum?"

He smirked. "Yes."

"And my pussy?"

Snickering, he shook his head. "No, but I will later." He crouched down and rubbed her belly. When she relaxed, he switched to her bum. "The water's almost empty, love. I want you to hold it in for at least ten minutes."

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

His rhythmic petting settled her stomach, and Hermione wiggled into his touch. Her bowels felt as if they were going to pop. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm down.

He pulled the nozzle from her puckered hole and patted her bum. "I'll be back in ten minutes. Be my good girl and stay still and quiet. Keep your breathing nice and slow. You can rub your belly if you have to, but I'm smelling your fingers when I get back; and they'd better not smell like pussy."

She smiled. "Yes, sir."

Snape went downstairs and found a Tension Reliever potion still left over from the previous summer. He downed the whole bottle and sat at the table to wait for his head to stop throbbing. It would be best to be at the top of his game; he didn't want his short fuse to mar the night for her. He watched the clock as his muscles slowly released and turned to jelly; then he cracked his neck and got a glass of water. When Draco came back, Snape would leave them to whatever the hell it was they were going to do while he went and took a shower and got dressed. _I hope that Tranquility Draught has taken effect by now._

When he entered the bathroom again, he found her in exactly the same position he'd left her: her right arm slightly askew above her head, and the other hand resting on her neck.

"How're you feeling, love?"

"Severus?"

 _Oh sweet, Circe!_

"I love you."

She sounded stoned. Kneeling down, Snape ran his hand along her arched back. "How are you feeling, love?"

Hermione turned her head and smiled when she saw him. "Severus!"

Smirking at her delighted expression, he brushed her hair off her face. "Can you stand?"

"Mmm," she said, giggling softly. "Dunno."

"Would you like to let out that water?"

"Yes."

"Come on, I'll help you."

Very slowly, he got her to kneel and then stand. Her balance seemed questionable, so he held her shoulders to keep her steady. She stared down at her bloated belly as if it were the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen. Her hands felt the swelling with a testing pat.

"My insides exploded," she observed then made an explosion sound effect and spread her fingers wide.

He smirked. "No, pet, you're fine. Sit down and let that out. I think the draught is working now."

Plunking her down on the toilet, he held back a laugh as she immediately let it out without looking embarrassed for once. Apparently all he had to do was pump her full of tranquilizers to get her over her face-hiding habit. While she "exploded" he cleaned up the rest of the bathroom. She stared blankly at the wall as if she could see something he couldn't.

After she'd sat there seemingly empty for a few minutes without moving, he went to her and held her face in his hands. "Is all the water out?"

"Oh . . . yes. I think I should mention that the room is spinning. A lot."

He smirked and gave her a nod. "It'll pass. You'll be back to normal in a little while."

She nodded and looked around for the toilet paper. He let her finish, and as he was helping her stand, they heard the front door open then Draco calling out, "I'm baaaack."

Hermione grinned at Snape. "Draco's home," she said then giggled madly.

Snape shook his head and led her to the bedroom as Malfoy came up the stairs with a small paper bag. The blond took one look at Hermione and raised an eyebrow.

"What's with her?"

"I gave her a Tranquility Draught; she's still adjusting." Snape guided Hermione to the bed. "Maybe you should lie down until the room stops spinning."

Hermione climbed up and curled into a ball like a cat, her head at the foot of the bed next to Draco's box. She patted it and looked at Draco. "What's this?"

"It's a present for you," Draco answered.

"Can I open it?"

"Not yet. Wait until we finish your hair."

Hermione brushed her finger over the lettering on the box. It flashed from one word to the next in a never-ending cycle. _Milan . . . Paris . . . Tokyo._

"I'm going to take a shower," Snape told them. "Keep an eye on her while I'm gone."

Draco smirked. "I better go get the chair from the other room. I can't do her hair with her rolling around like that."

He dumped the contents of the bag on the bed, and Hermione smiled and prodded the jar of Sleakeazy's.

"Wait!" she gasped just as Severus and Draco made it to the door. They both turned, looking concerned. She stared down at her chest then poked the top of one breast as if testing to see if it were done. "I am naked."

Draco grinned. "I hadn't noticed."

Snape watched her poke at her other breast and wiped one hand over his face. "Do you want to put on some clothes?"

"Don't put on anything that you have pull over your head," Draco said. "It'll mess up your hair later."

Hermione looked at Snape. "I only have T-shirts here. Can I wear one of your shirts?"

He nodded. "You may."

She studied him for a second. "Could I have the one you're wearing now? You're taking it off, aren't you?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I suppose."

While Snape went back to the bed and started to unbutton his shirt, Draco went to the extra bedroom and got the chair they kept in there. When he got back, Hermione was sitting up and watching Snape as if he were the night's entertainment. Draco smirked to himself and sat in the chair, waiting for her to stop ogling the Potions master.

Severus handed his shirt over to Hermione, and she smiled happily and slipped it on. It was far too big for her, and he looked on in amusement as she pulled it around herself as if she were trying on a fur coat. The sleeves were completely covering her hands, so he took her arm and rolled them up for her.

"Thank you," she said, sniffing the collar. "Mmm . . . Snape-y."

Severus kissed her cheek and went to the wardrobe to get the clothes he was wearing that night. "If you're feeling better, go sit in the chair so Draco can help you. Be good, all right?"

Hermione nodded and slid off the bed, twisting and turning in front of Draco as though she were showing off a new dress. "Think I should wear this tonight?"

Draco shook his head and smiled. "No." Snape closed the door behind him, and Draco corralled her into the chair. "I brought you something to wear."

"You did?" She glanced at the box. "It's not made of rubber or anything, is it?"

He smirked. "No. Sit still. I'll start on your hair."

She pulled up her feet and watched Draco unscrew the jar as he read the directions on the side.

"Apply potion to entire scalp and wait until hair relaxes then brush through. May require additional applications," he read. "Have you done this before?"

"Yes."

"How many times did you have to put it on?"

"Three."

"Okay, let's get started."

He stood behind her and rubbed some of the potion onto his hands then carded his fingers through her hair, massaging it into her scalp. "How long do we have to wait once it's on?"

She shrugged. "A few minutes."

"So," he said conversationally, "what have you been doing today?"

She covered her giggle with one hand. "Mostly getting in Snape's hair. I feel bad. I can't stop talking."

"Then you'd better make it up to him tonight," Draco said, scooping out more potion. "You're going to be the sexiest witch there when I'm through with you."

"Thank you, Draco," she said in a quiet voice. "I'm so nervous."

"Snape's not going to let anything happen to you."

"I know. But I'm still nervous. What if I mess up? What if I say something wrong?"

"You won't. You're too careful."

"What if he asks me to do something and I'm too scared to do it?"

"I don't think he's going to your first time out."

"What are you going to do?"

He shrugged. "Look around. See if there's anyone worth shagging."

"Are you going to spank anybody?"

Draco laughed. "If the situation arrises."

"How's your bum doing?"

"Better than it was. I need to talk to you about that. Are you lucid enough to remember what I'm saying?" Her dopey nod didn't reassure him.

"I'll remember."

"Snape's going to ask you to look at it later and give your opinion on whether or not I can heal it before we go. I need you to persuade him to heal it. I don't want to go out with faded cane lines on my arse."

Hermione grinned. "I have faded cane lines on _my_ bum. I fancy them."

Draco smirked. "I got that impression. And they suit you, but that's not the look I'm going for."

Hermione glanced over her shoulder, taking in his clothes and hair. "You look pretty tonight." The shirt was clearly custom. It fit him like a glove. As did the black trousers.

He laughed. "Thank you, Granger; but I was going for tailored and handsome over pretty."

"Yes," she said, facing forward again. "You are. Is that new?"

"MmHmm. Got it in Milan yesterday. Now, do we have a deal? You'll tell Snape to heal me, right?"

She nodded. "Heal Draco. Got it."

Her hair was already starting to go straight in some places. "You do own a brush, don't you?"

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Draco. It's in that little bag by the wardrobe."

Draco dug around in the bag, getting slightly lost in its depths before he found her brush. The first pass didn't go well; her head pulled back with the tangle, and she covered her hair with both hands.

"Ow! Stop. You have to start from the bottom and work your way up."

He pulled the brush out with a muttered "sorry" and started down at the ends. Her hair was looking more like straw than hair, but he hoped a couple more applications would resolve that.

"Everything all right in there?" Snape called from the hall.

"Yes," Draco answered. "Just hit a snarl. Don't come in. I don't want you to see her till we're done."

"Are you really all right, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Severus. I'm fine."

"I'll be downstairs when you're finished."

"Okay."

Hermione tipped back her head to grin at Draco. "He's worried about me."

Draco smirked down at her. "You're a troubling girl."

Hermione sat quietly while Draco worked. It took another two applications of Sleekeazy's, but then her hair was smooth as glass. Malfoy walked around her, studying her from every angle. He went back, pulling and twisting her hair, then he made her hold the pins for him as he jabbed them into place. After he'd used about a thousand pins, he walked around her again, nodding slowly. "Yes. Good. I want to see it with the mask. Go open your present."

When Hermione lifted the lid, she found shiny silver tissue paper obscuring what was inside. Folding it back, her eyes went wide. On top lay a black, incredibly expensive-looking basque. Gold and silver crystals dotted the bodice like stars in the night sky. She ran one finger over it in wonder. "This is beautiful, Draco. But . . . it's too expensive. I can't accept this."

"You have to. You have nothing else to wear, and I know you don't want to go naked. Besides, it's my money, and I'll do as I please with it. There's more; keep going."

Hermione lifted the basque and held it in front of herself to guess how it would look. She set it on the bed and removed the next layer of tissue paper, uncovering a pair of black knickers with ruffles on the back. She grinned. "I love them."

"I thought you might."

A pair of thigh-high stockings were next to them, and she ran her finger over one. They were silk.

"The basque has places where you can attach suspenders, but I thought you might want to be able to take your knickers on and off without taking off the stockings; so I got you charmed ones that stay up on their own. But the suspenders are in there if either of you are into that."

She didn't know what to say. Forgoing words, she wrapped him in a bear-hug that almost knocked him down.

Draco grabbed hold of the bedpost to steady himself then put one arm around her. "Bloody hell, Granger. Don't give me any more bruises before we leave."

Hermione smiled and pulled away. "This is perfect."

"I got you shoes too," he said, waving her off. "Didn't know your size, so they're charmed to adjust when you put them on. Keep going. There's one more thing."

She uncovered the shoes, stroking the velvety material, then she spotted something else wrapped in tissue paper. Unfolding it, she found a Venetian half-mask that was almost completely covered in the same gold and silver crystals as the basque. The black background showed through in delicate curlicues where the crystals didn't cover.

"It's gorgeous," she whispered. No one would recognize her with her hair different and the mask covering half her face.

"It's also charmed. It stays on with a spell, Apporre, and only you can take it off."

"Brilliant," she whispered.

"Yes. I am."

She smiled and got out of Snape's shirt as fast as she could. "I want to see how it looks."

He smiled and sat in the chair, watching as she pulled on the knickers over her partially-healed bum then tried to look over her shoulder at the ruffled back. The stockings came next, and he told her the incantation to lock them in place. When she stepped into the shoes, they came to life and moulded around her feet. Draco came over and helped her with the basque. It was very low-cut but covered her nipples and squished up her breasts in an appealing way.

"May I?" Draco asked, indicating her chest.

Hermione nodded, and he shoved his hand down the top and readjusted both breasts so she had more cleavage.

He walked around her again and nodded. "Put on the mask."

She held it up and whispered, "Apporre." The mask sealed around the upper half of her face.

Draco smiled. "Excellent." Looking around, he rolled his eyes. "Doesn't Snape have a mirror in here?"

"No. There's one in the bathroom."

"All right, go look."

Hermione clicked across the hall and closed the door to access the tarnished mirror on its reverse. She didn't recognize herself. _Very sexy._ It was easily the most flattering thing she'd ever had on. Turning around, she inspected her bum and ran her hand over the ruffles.

Draco had an expectant look on his face when she came back into the hallway. "Ready to show Snape?"

Smiling, she nodded. Going down the stairs was tricky in heels; she held the handrail in a death grip.

Draco strolled out and found the older man sitting at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet. "Please try to keep your jaw off the floor."

Severus did indeed have to fight the drop of his jaw when he saw her. "Bloody hell," he muttered.

"So?" she asked. "What do you think?"

"I think I want to bend you over the table and fuck you right now," he answered. "You're stunning, pet."

Hermione smiled and blushed as he got up and slowly walked around to inspect her from every angle. His fingers trailed over her bare shoulders as he circled behind her, teasing the tiny tendril of hair at the nape of her neck.

"No one will ever recognize you. Hell, _I_ barely recognize you. How do you feel?"

She shrugged. "Pretty."

Snape laughed. "No, I mean, are you still dizzy?"

"Oh." She grinned. "No, I'm fine."

He came around and tipped up her face. "I'm glad you feel pretty. I want this to be fun for you."

Draco cleared his throat loudly, and Snape raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're welcome," Malfoy said petulantly.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Yes, Draco. Thank you very much. Your talents have been noted. Sit down. We need to talk before we leave."

Draco sat at the table, and Hermione sat on Snape's lap, putting one arm around his shoulders. She combed her fingers through his freshly washed hair and smirked. _It'll be greasy again in two hours._

"I'll introduce you when we get there, Draco. I suggest you walk around and watch before approaching anyone. If the witch, or wizard, is wearing a collar, they are taken. Do NOT talk to them. If you are spoken to first, that's fine. Please do not act like a bloody buffoon. Don't play any games. Just be honest. If there is someone you are attracted to, just tell them so and ask them what they're into. Be honest. I know that goes against everything you've been taught, but people go there to play and fuck. You don't have to woo anyone. If you don't understand something, ask. There is no room for misunderstanding at Eros. No one will think any less of you if you ask."

Draco nodded. "All right."

"If you do find someone to spank or fuck, or whatever the hell it is you want to do, find out their safe word before you do anything. If they say it, stop what you are doing immediately. I don't care if you're bollocks-deep in a witch's arse and two seconds from coming. If someone uses their safe word, you stop. If you don't have the control to do that, don't go. Failure to acknowledge a safe word will get you banned."

Draco nodded again. "I understand. What's Granger's safe word?" he asked with a smirk.

"We've never discussed it, but it's stop. She's only ever said it once. But legilimency allows me to glimpse both her current thoughts and emotions, so I never have to guess what she really wants. You don't have that advantage. Communication is key if you want to please and be pleased at Eros. In regard to Miss Granger, do NOT call her by name: first, middle or last. No one is to discover her true identity."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I know that."

"Don't slip up."

"I won't."

"Good. Miss Granger, you will be collared, and I expect you to do as we practiced with all dominants we encounter. However, with me, you may say anything you wish as long as you aren't being disobedient. You don't have to stay quiet with me, and I would be disappointed if you did."

Hermione smiled at him and nodded. "Will you put on my collar now?"

Smirking at her enthusiasm, Snape nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out her collar and plug. He held the leather to her bare throat, and the snakes slithered and twined around each other, locking it in place.

"You look lovely, pet," he whispered with a soft kiss. "Are you ready to do whatever I ask tonight?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Make me proud."

"Yes, sir."

"Vi will be there tonight. I want you to ask her whatever you like. She's not shy; she'll talk about anything."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You want to wear your plug tonight, don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Bend over the table. I've got the lube right here."

She got into place then felt the cold gel on her hole and arched her back for more.

"Are you ready to go?" Snape asked Draco as he eased in her plug.

"No. You said Granger could decide about my arse before we went."

Severus nodded. "Very well. Show her."

"Right here?"

"Yes."

Draco sighed dramatically and stood, yanking open his belt and trousers.

Hermione grinned and held back a laugh as he turned around and pulled his trousers below his bum. His cheeks were looking better, but the marks were still noticeable. He was so pale, the contrast made it look even worse.

"Well?" Draco asked. "Can I heal it?"

Severus looked at her. "It's up to you, love."

She nodded. "I think you should heal him, sir."

"Very well. Upstairs, top drawer in the bathroom, blue salve. Go ahead. It'll be healed in fifteen minutes or so."

Draco pulled up his trousers without a word and headed toward the stairs.

Hermione sat in Severus's lap and stroked the side of his cheek. "You look nice tonight, sir."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, pet. But I'm afraid I'm an unworthy match to such beauty."

She blushed. "That's very sweet, sir. May I kiss you?"

He smirked. "Yes."

Her lips kissed a trail down his cheek until she reached his mouth; he felt her tongue on his lower lip, and she latched on. His cock twitched at the nip and suck. She didn't stop until Draco came back and muttered, "Bloody hell, we haven't even gotten out the front door yet."

Snape put his thumb to her chin and eased her back. "That's enough, pet. Draco's right, we should go."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir."  
\- - - - - - - - - -

They took the Floo, each of them calling out "Eros" as they stepped over the hearth. Hermione was relieved that she wouldn't have to walk through the streets dressed as she was. They came out in a small, dark paneled foyer where a burly and serious-looking black wizard was guarding the only door forward.

The muscled wizard did a double take and smirked. "Well, the prodigal son returns. How the hell have you been?"

Snape shrugged. "You read the papers. It good to see you, Calvin. This is my new submissive, and this," he said, indicating Draco, "is Draco Malfoy."

Calvin studied Draco with an appraising gaze then looked back at Snape. "Is he here with you?"

"I told him I'd introduce him around."

Calvin just nodded and opened the door for them. "Have fun. Tell Benedict you're here. He'll be glad to see you."

"I'll find him now and introduce Draco." Snape guided Hermione through the door.

They walked into an open, grand entryway. Hermione stared in awe at the curving staircase and white marble floors. The walls were stark white, but the the trim and sweeping banister were painted black, which brought out the flecks in the marble. There were a couple of delicate cherry tables and an enormous gold-framed modern painting on one wall. Hermione felt as though she were in a museum.

Severus smiled and took her hand, leading her through the door to the left. They entered a large yellow room that was richly furnished and far more inviting than the icy entryway they'd just left. There were about fifteen or twenty people sitting or milling about. Hermione relaxed a little about her appearance. Every witch there was wearing some kind of lingerie . . . or less. Three were totally naked. Half the people, male and female, were wearing masks. A well-built man with dark curly hair noticed their arrival and headed toward them with a smile. Hermione thought he looked like a grown-up Botticelli angel.

"Severus!" the man said with a kind smile. "I don't believe my eyes."

Snape smiled back. "Benedict."

Hermione had never seen him smile at anyone besides her; she stared openly in shock.

They shook hands warmly, and Benedict clapped him on the shoulder. "My God, I can't believe you're here. It's been almost ten years." The man smiled at Hermione. "And who's this?"

Severus took her hand again and pulled her closer. "My new pet. And by new, I mean she's never been out before."

"How do you do, my dear?" Benedict said, holding out his hand to her.

Hermione looked at Severus, and he nodded at her.

"It's all right, pet. Benedict is safe. This is his house."

Hermione gave the man her hand, and he brought it to his lips, softly kissing the backs of her fingers. She blushed, and he let go with a warm chuckle.

"Charming. If you need anything while you're here, just ask for me."

"Yes, sir," she whispered.

Benedict laughed again and turned to Draco. "And this young man could only be a Malfoy. Is he with you too?"

"Not in a sexual way," Snape answered. "I told him I'd bring him along and introduce him. Draco this is Benedict. Benedict, Draco."

Benedict shook Draco's hand and studied his face. "Merlin's beard, you look just like your father."

"Don't worry, he's not," Snape returned.

Benedict smirked at Snape. "No, there can only be one Lucius."

Hermione thought she heard an implied "and thank God for that" behind his words.

"You are most welcome here, Draco. Has Severus explained the rules to you?"

Draco nodded. "Collared witches are off limits, and stop immediately if she says her safe word."

Benedict smiled. "That pretty well sums it up. I'm not busy. I'll show you around myself . . . unless you'd prefer to tagalong with Severus."

Draco looked at Snape. "I'll find you two later. Have fun," he said to Hermione, waggling his eyebrows.

Hermione was too distracted by the woman leading a man on a leash to answer.

Draco went off with Benedict back the way they'd come, and Snape took her out the other door. They were in a small hallway that ended in stairs that descended in a curve to a lower level. Severus pressed her against the wall and smirked down at her.

"How are you doing, love?"

"Fine, sir."

"Good. Let's go downstairs and see how wet we can get those new knickers."

Hermione smiled at him. "Yes, sir."

He kissed her hard and fast then led her downstairs. They came out in a huge sprawling room with multiple doors leading from it. Numerous sofas and chairs filled the space. But Hermione was too busy watching the people to notice her surroundings. There were couples all over each other and some in groups. Straight ahead, a woman was on her knees, sucking a long-haired wizard. There was a small group near them, and from what Hermione could see, a man was letting the observers finger and pinch the girl on his lap.

She realized that directly to her right, in an expensive leather armchair, a very naked witch was riding a man while sucking another man's cock. Hermione scooted to her left, feeling she was horning in on their space. She couldn't tear her eyes from them. _Is that what I looked like with Severus and Draco the other night?_ It seemed rude to just stare, so she turned her face into Snape's arm and hoped he would move them a little further away. She was practically in the action with them.

Severus snickered. "They want you to watch, love, or else they wouldn't be here."

The man in the chair peered up at them. "Snape?"

Severus looked down. "Rolph. Good to see you."

Rolph looked a little older than Severus but seemed in good shape. _He hasn't even broken a sweat,_ Hermione thought. _Although maybe that's because he's being sat on._ Rolph was totally clothed (in contrast to the naked witch in his lap). The other man looked much younger and was shirtless, wearing black leather trousers. Hermione wondered if they made his cock taste like rawhide.

Rolph grabbed his witch's hair and pulled her face off the other man. "Patricia, say hello to my old friend Severus."

The breathless witch looked dazed, her lips swollen and wet. "Hello, sir. May I please suck your cock?"

Snape shook his head. "Not tonight."

Rolph let go of her hair, and she went back to the cock in front of her. "She has to ask every man who stops to watch. She's lucky it's a slow night."

Hermione felt sorry for the witch. Sucking cock wasn't an easy job; her lips were usually raw just from doing Snape. She couldn't imagine having to do it over and over . . . and to strangers. Clinging to Snape, Hermione wondered if it was a punishment or if the witch fancied sucking off random wizards.

"Have you collared someone, Severus?" Rolph asked, staring at Hermione's neck.

"Yes. This is my new pet. Say hello to Rolph, pet."

"Hello, sir."

Snape squeezed her hand.

Rolph nodded and smiled. "How did a bastard like you get a witch like that?"

"I gave her a spanking she couldn't forget."

Rolph seemed to think that was a joke, because he laughed loudly and waved as Snape pulled her away. "Lucky son of a bitch."

Severus led her to the first door on the right, and she found herself in what appeared to be a music room. There was a grand piano angled in one corner and framed sheet music on the walls. Far more interesting was the naked witch bent over a man's lap to her immediate right. The witch's bum was beet red, and Hermione wondered how long the man had been spanking her to make it such a color. He was smacking her hard and fast, but the witch was totally still and silent. Hermione knew she'd be bawling if Snape hit her like that. There was a small cluster of people surrounding the scene; Severus led her closer and pulled her to stand in front of him. His hands went around her waist, holding her tightly to him as they watched.

The witch's bum was starting to go purple; Hermione cringed. The man stopped and shook out his hand then tilted his head to either side, cracking his neck.

"Please, sir, may I have more," the witch begged.

The man sighed and started spanking her again. Severus leaned down to Hermione's ear. "I know her. She can orgasm from the spanking alone, and she'll keep begging for more until she comes."

"I don't think that man is going to last much longer, sir," she whispered back.

Snape smirked. "Then she'll go find another one."

Hermione watched in fascination as the spanking went on and on. The man stopped after another five minutes and rubbed his shoulder.

"Please, sir, may I have more?"

"Dammit, witch! Give me a minute."

Severus took her hand and pulled her toward the back corner. An older man, with silver threading through his temples, was slowly spanking a witch dressed as a schoolgirl. She had dark brunette hair in bunches, her face hidden by them. The man would give her a few smacks then rub her pussy, whispering to her as he did so. Snape pulled Hermione further to the left of the gathering and stood her where she had a prime view of the girl's bum. Her legs were spread, so Hermione could clearly see her pussy. When the spanking paused again, the man used both hands to open her wide. There was a liquid shine of white cream gleaming in the girl's folds. His fingers penetrated the slick pussy, and the witch arched her back for more.

Snape's lips went to Hermione's ear again. "Look how wet she's getting. She's just like you, pet."

Hermione nodded but couldn't take her eyes off the sight. She'd never seen another witch's spread sex, and she was quite interested. The other girl had much bigger inner lips than her own; it reminded Hermione of the irises in their garden at home.

Snape smirked at her unblinking expression. "What do you think? Doesn't she look nice and juicy?"

Hermione nodded. "It's pretty, sir."

Snape grinned. "Would you like to get a closer look? I know that wizard. He wouldn't mind."

"How much closer, sir?"

"Do you want to look, or do you want to touch?"

"Um . . . just look for now, sir."

He nodded and walked her forward a few steps. They were only a few feet away, and the man glanced up, smiling in recognition at Severus. Snape gestured that they were just looking, and the older man nodded that it was fine.

Severus took Hermione a step closer and stood behind her with one arm draped around her shoulders. Hermione gripped that arm with both hands as the spanking started again. She tried not to look at the other people gathered around. With her and Snape standing so close, they'd become just as visible. _It's okay. No one knows it's me. I'm just some faceless witch in the crowd . . . who really fancies a closeup view of a spanking._

Snape rested his other hand on her bum and felt her shiver. He pulled her closer, rubbing her cheeks. When the other man touched the girl's pussy, Snape slid his fingers to Hermione's gusset. She panted as the girl was spread open again. Now that they were so close, they could hear what he was whispering.

"You're soaked, you naughty girl. The whole room can see your wet pussy, and they know what you want next. You're not getting it until your bottom is good and red. What do you say?"

Hermione barely heard the whispered, "Please punish me, sir."

The spanking started again, and Hermione jumped as it was suddenly much harder. The girl started crying, and Hermione bit her lip, feeling bad for her. The man continued for at least twenty more hard swats, and when he stopped again, his fingers went right to her clit, rubbing in small circles. There was a muffled moan from the girl, and Hermione guessed she had her mouth sealed tightly to stay quiet. The man used his left hand to give her four more hard slaps while his right continued to massage her clit. Her right leg shook a few times as she moaned louder, jerking a little. Hermione wasn't totally sure the witch was coming until she slumped down afterward, and it was obviously over.

Snape whispered to her. "Did you enjoy that, pet?"

"Yes, sir."

"Let's move on. There's much more to see."

"Yes, sir."

He led her back out to the main room, and they headed toward the next closest room to the right. There were two wizards, maybe in their early twenties, snogging on a love seat along the wall as they passed through the main hall. Hermione watched with wide eyes. They looked as if they were going to tear each other apart. The boy with his back pressed to one arm reminded her of Harry with his black hair sticking up in all directions, but this boy was taller and thinner. The other wizard had floppy, sandy-blond hair and was a little more muscled than his partner.

Snape saw the way she gaped at them. Stopping, he turned her to face them. "Would you like to watch?"

The two wizards didn't even seem to notice they were being observed, and she felt as if she were invading their privacy. Snape backed up and leaned against the arm of the nearest couch, pulling back her bum to rest on his crotch. She could feel him hard between her cheeks and ground into him. His hand came around and eased into her knickers, his middle finger slipping over her clit.

The sandy-haired boy reached down and palmed the bulge in the other's jeans, and the black-haired boy hissed as he opened his own fly. Hermione looked on in surprise as the blond one shoved the material aside and squeezed the other boy's cock as though he were going to jerk it clean off. Sandy Hair pulled his face away and panted, "You like that? Are you going to come?"

The black-haired boy groaned and tore open his friend's fly. Sandy Hair pushed away from the love seat and growled, "Turn over. Now!"

Hermione didn't think she could blink if she tried. The black-haired boy put one knee on the sofa and one foot on the floor and leaned over the arm. Sandy Hair pushed his own trousers below his hips then yanked down the other one's trousers so hard Hermione thought they would rip. After spitting in his hand, Sandy Hair pumped his cock a couple times then spit in his hand again and spread it on the other boy's hole. Hermione winced and backed into Severus as the sandy-haired boy entered the other with a loud grunt. _Ow. Bloody hell. That cannot feel good._

The black-haired boy gritted his teeth and hissed, but she saw him furiously pumping his own cock. The sandy-haired boy leaned down and bit the back of his shoulder then looked over and saw them watching.

"We've got an audience. I think she likes your cock, Vincent."

Vincent glanced over, looking dazed, and scanned Hermione up and down . . . or maybe he was checking out Snape. She couldn't tell. He let out a growly moan and came all over the arm of the love seat. The other one thrust about five more times and came too, baring his teeth as he jerked against Vincent.

Snape pulled his hand off her clit and rubbed over the front of her knickers so her juices seeped into the material. "You certainly liked that. Let's see what else you like."

Her clit was throbbing as he guided her away, leaving the two boys panting on the love seat behind her.

They entered another large room, and Hermione couldn't decide where to look. To her right was a woman paddling a man, who was bent over a chair, his trousers round his ankles. In the back right corner, a man was caning a much younger man (who was naked and very hard). Right in front of her was a larger group of people watching something she couldn't see yet.

Snape led her slowly past the first two then to the edge of the large group. Pulling her in front of him so she could see, Severus smirked when she went still.

A man was using a riding crop on a pretty brunette witch, who was on her knees with her bum in the air. Once again, Hermione was at a loss of where to look. The crop was snapping at her cheeks and pussy. Spread out before the brunette was a honey-blonde witch, and the brunette had her face buried in the other girl's snatch. The blonde was whimpering and undulating on the carpet, and judging by her face, she was ready to climax.

The man with the crop said loudly, "You'd better not be coming, Marta! I'll thrash you within an inch of your life if you let me down again."

"Which one's Marta?" Hermione whispered to herself.

The young witch to her left thought Hermione was talking to her and whispered, "The one on her back. She came without permission earlier. This is her punishment."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Punishment?"

The young witch (who was wearing a purple corset and pink knickers, which reminded Hermione of a candy shop) smiled and nodded. "She's not allowed to orgasm. This has been going on for an hour." Purple Corset suddenly noticed Snape and looked surprised. "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there."

"It's all right," he said, nodding. "What about the witch getting the crop?"

Purple Corset grinned. "Just a volunteer. She's the third one. I'm going to offer to go next."

Hermione blinked. _That's brave._ _I wonder how many pussies she's licked in her life._ She didn't look that old, maybe twenty-two. Snape's hand slipped down the front of Hermione's knickers, and she let out a rough sigh as he started circling her clit. Purple Corset smiled at her and went back to watching the show.

It felt glorious; Hermione dropped her head back onto his chest. His warm breath hissed over her ear.

"I don't want you to come yet. Just enjoy the view."

"Yes, sir," she whispered back.

The brunette was using both hands to hold open the other girl's lips, and Hermione could hear her moaning with every flick of the riding crop. When it slapped her vulva, she moaned louder. Hermione wondered how she was breathing with her face buried in the other girl's pussy.

Snape whispered in her ear again, "Look how wet the girl on her knees is."

As if she could miss it. The girl had no pubic hair. It looked a little odd, but it also made it extremely easy to see how wet she was. _You wouldn't get pubes in your mouth either. Wonder what it feels like._ "Sir? How'd she do that? A razor?"

Snape grinned. "Probably a depilatory potion . . . unless she's with someone who's into shaving."

"Do you like it, sir? It looks very clean."

"Hmm," he muttered, mulling it over. "I don't know. Maybe it's a generational thing, but I don't have a problem with bush. Plus . . . something about it reminds me of an over-plucked bird."

Hermione bit her lip. Even if Snape didn't like it, she wanted to try it sometime just to see how it felt. _Maybe he'll like it once he goes down on it,_ she thought.

"Let's keep going, love. There're four more rooms. Or did you want to volunteer to get the crop?"

Hermione went red and shook her head. "No, thank you, sir."

He smirked, pulling his hand out of her knickers. His wet finger went to her lips, and she sucked it clean without being asked. "Good girl."

Hermione was starting to feel as though she were in Wonderland. They went from room to room, and she saw more nudity and orgasms in an hour than she'd seen in her entire life. There was a woman beating a man on a St. Andrew's Cross (which she'd learned about in one of Snape's books), a witch getting caned while she sucked another man's cock, a woman chained to the ceiling while a man in a black hood flogged her (Severus assured her that the woman had not been drugged, despite the look on her face), a bound man being whipped and teased by two witches, a man on a leash (whom she recognized from earlier) being ordered around by a witch in a shiny rubber catsuit, and a wizard zapping a spread-eagled witch with the tip of his wand (Severus said he was shocking her . . . not something Hermione had any desire to experience for herself).

And that didn't include all the couples she saw just plain shagging . . . or the groups of people shagging. She was starting to wonder how they ever kept the place clean enough for habitation when she noticed that any bodily fluids that touched the furniture (or walls or floor, and she assumed, ceiling) disappeared within ten seconds. Sitting down didn't seem quite as nerve-wracking after that discovery.

Severus thought Hermione looked a little shell-shocked after the first walkthrough and pulled her into a quiet corner. "How are you doing, love? Would you like to sit down for a while?"

"Yes, please, sir."

He smirked and looked around. "Let's find Vi. You can have a nice chat, and I'll get you something to drink."

They wandered through the crowd of people for a short while then Severus nodded. "There she is in the corner."

There was a small cluster of love seats and chairs squared off in one corner, and four witches were sitting together laughing and drinking wine. No one was being fucked or exposed, and Hermione was more than a little relieved. Severus took Hermione to the edge of the giggling group, and a witch with magenta hair, styled as if she was from the forties, looked up and smiled.

"Snape! I was wondering when you'd show up. Sit down. Introduce us to your girl."

Severus pulled Hermione around him, guiding her to sit between the magenta-haired witch and himself on the sofa. "Vi, this is my submissive. Pet, this is Violet, the one I told you about. It's all right, you can talk to her."

"How do you do?" Hermione smiled nervously.

Violet appeared to be in her early thirties. She looked like a punk version of an old Hollywood starlet. She was wearing a black corset with red seams, which was very striking on her. Her makeup gave her cat eyes and full red lips, and Hermione wondered what she looked like without it.

Vi laughed. "I'm fine . . . well, I need to get laid, but the night is young. Oh, this is Cherry, Angel, and Cleo," she said, introducing Hermione.

Hermione wasn't sure she could remember them that quickly (although Cherry had cherry-red hair, so that should be easy). They all smiled at her and said hello.

"I'll go get you something to drink, love," Severus murmured in her ear then looked at Vi. "I'm trying to convince her that she's not abnormal. Tell her about your first time here. I'll be right back."

Hermione's stomach twisted as he walked away, but Vi patted her hand.

"It's all right, love. I was nervous my first time too."

"We all were," Cherry added.

Vi picked up her wine. "Has Severus shown you around?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Vi cracked up. "Oh Merlin! You don't have to call me ma'am, dear. I'm nobody's mistress. Call me Vi like everybody else."

Hermione nodded. "Okay. Vi."

Vi smiled, wiping her eyes. "That's better. Well, what do you think of Eros so far?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Um . . . it's interesting, and um . . . a bit overwhelming."

Vi nodded. "Yeah, the first time it is. But next time, you can just stick to what you fancy instead of taking it all in. Trust me, it'll go from overwhelming to fun."

"Oh, it's exciting," Hermione said, not wanting it to sound as if she was miserable. "I just . . . don't know what to think yet."

Cherry pulled up her feet sideways into her chair. "Nothing wrong with that."

The witch with long, wavy, blonde hair across from Hermione nodded. "You don't have to think anything. Just take what you like and leave the rest."

Vi nodded in agreement. "Angel's right. If it doesn't turn you on, just ignore it. Is Severus your first dom?"

"He's my first everything," Hermione answered (then wondered if she should have said that out loud).

Vi's eyes popped open. "Everything?"

"Yes."

"Bloody hell, that's being thrown in the deep end to learn how to swim."

The other witches laughed, and Hermione blushed. She felt very inexperienced among them.

"I was young when I first came here too." Vi told her.

"How old were you?"

"I was seventeen. You have to be of age to get in."

"How did you find out about it?"

With a sneaky grin, Vi took another sip of wine and said, "When I was sixteen, I sneaked into a pub for a little fun. I met an older man and went home with him. That seems a bit dangerous to me now, but at the time I was so horny and desperate for a good time I didn't care. Luckily the man wasn't a psychopath, and he gave me the shagging of my life.

"I'd only been with boys my age up till then, which of course was fun, but . . . I never knew it could be like that. I asked him if we could do it again the next weekend, and he thought that was pretty funny and told me he couldn't be seen with a sixteen-year-old witch, he'd be arrested. I told him I'd be seventeen in three weeks, and after he finished laughing at that, he said to come back on my birthday, and we could celebrate.

Violet laughed to herself. "I showed up at his house before noon on my birthday, practically gagging for it. He took me inside and told me I needed a birthday spanking. I couldn't get over his knee fast enough. I'd had fantasies about being spanked, and there was no way I was letting the chance slip by. I thought I was going to come all over his lap I was so excited. He made me orgasm over and over, and when night fell, he said he wanted to take me someplace special. He brought me here, and the rest is history. I loved it. I mean, yeah, I was scared; but it was like someone took a bunch of the stuff in my head and put it all in one house."

"Do you still see that man?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, sure. He's right over there."

Vi pointed across the room, and Hermione recognized the man who'd been spanking the witch dressed as a schoolgirl.

"That's Henry. He still spanks me whenever I want and makes me come over his knee."

Hermione bit her lip, smiling. "He seems nice. I saw him earlier."

Vi nodded. "He is nice. You should let him spank you sometime."

"Did you do anything the first time you came here?" Hermione asked quietly. "Or did you just watch?"

Vi smiled. "Henry introduced me around and told me, if I wanted, I could ask any of the men who were there alone to spank me. I ended up being spanked by three men that night. One of them was Severus."

"Have . . . have you slept with him?"

Vi looked around the group then back at Hermione. "Yes. A couple times. He didn't tell you?"

"No."

"I've slept with about half the men here," she told her.

Cherry smirked. "You're underselling yourself."

Vi grinned. "Okay, maybe three-quarters. You're not jealous are you?" she asked Hermione. "I know it can sting a little when you're attached to someone."

Hermione shook her head slowly. "No, I . . . I know he's had sex with other women. I just . . . never pictured what they looked like before . . . or thought I'd meet them."

Vi smiled. "Want to meet some more?"

Hermione's eyes went wide, and Vi laughed, pointing at Cherry and Cleo. Cleo had dark eyes and straight black hair and looked very much like Cleopatra. Hermione wondered if that was her real name or if she just used it at the club.

Cleo shook her head with a smile. "I only sucked his cock a couple of times. I thought I was going to get lockjaw."

Cherry laughed. "Well, he fucked me, and I bloody loved it. We've done it loads of times. But I have to take him in small doses. That man has snark down to a science. How do you put up with it?"

Hermione broke into a blushing grin. "I like it. And he's not as bad as he used to be."

Vi and Cherry looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"Really?" Vi giggled. "Not as bad as he used to be . . . so what, he's cut the sneering down to part time?"

Hermione smiled. "A little."

Vi and Cherry laughed even louder. Angel smiled across from Hermione. "I didn't sleep with him, but he made me orgasm once."

Cleo looked surprised. "He did? When?"

"When I first came here with David. David offered several wizards the opportunity to touch and taste me. I was very nervous; I'd never had strangers use me before. Severus was the last of five, and I was scared because I'd seen him with Cherry, and I knew how rough he could get. But he barely touched me. All the other men had teased me and were kind of mean. They purposefully left me wanting . . . which wasn't unexpected or anything; but Snape was trying to make me climax from the moment he put his finger in me. He whispered some . . . _very interesting_ things to me while he did it, and when he touched my clit, I came. I remember I was scared David would be angry with me for letting another man get me off, but he didn't mind at all. He thought it was sexy."

Angel had long, wavy blonde hair and was wearing a white corset and stockings. Hermione didn't see a collar on her neck. "Are . . . are you still with David?" Hermione asked, not knowing if it was appropriate to ask.

They all looked a little uneasy, and Angel shook her head. "He died last year. During a small attack in London. A stray curse hit him."

Hermione's face dropped. "Oh . . . I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business."

Angel smiled softly. "No, it's all right. You didn't know. I like to come here and be around the people who knew him. It's like he's still with me."

Bloody hell. Hermione felt horrible. If Severus died, she'd be devastated.

"Stop, Angel. You're gonna make us cry," Vi whispered, wiping her eyes.

A tall glass of champagne was held in front of Hermione's face, and she looked up to see Severus returned. She smiled at him and took the glass. "Thank you, sir."

He sat down next to her, running his finger along the top of her stocking. "Has Vi convinced you you're not a freak?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Excellent." He nodded appreciatively at Violet.

"Oh, dearie," Vi said, giving Hermione a compassionate look. "You're not a freak at all. You like what you do with Severus, don't you?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"The only freaks in my book are people who can't admit what they like. They spend their entire lives doing what they're supposed to instead of what makes them happy."

Severus urged Hermione to take a sip from the glass, and she did, blinking as the bubbles tickled her nose.

"Vi, would you mind letting my pet touch you?" he asked.

Hermione's eyes almost fell out of her face.

Vi smiled. "You know I wouldn't mind."

Severus gave a small shrug. "I thought it polite to ask. Just start with the top half. She's never been with another witch. Take it slow."

Vi gave Hermione a delighted look. "You've never touched another witch before?"

Hermione could barely shake her head no.

"Don't worry," Vi said with a easy smile. "It's not as scary as you think. Here," she held out her hand. "Just hold my hand first. There. See? Not too scary."

Hermione's hand was shaking as Vi stroked her fingers. The other witch set Hermione's hand down on her thigh and patted it. "I'll take my corset off and you can take your time. Cherry, undo me, would you?"

Vi turned a little to the side, and Cherry leaned over and untied the back of her corset. Vi smiled and stood up, wiggling out of it, then handed it to Cherry. Hermione swallowed hard as the witch's breasts came into view. Her nipples were brownish pink, just a touch hard. She was so nervous she felt as though she would be sick all over the floor.

Snape whispered in her ear, "Breathe, pet."

Hermione let out a shaking breath, and Snape stroked her thigh.

"That's my good girl. Aren't they lovely? Watch her nipples. She likes being on display."

Vi sat down next to Hermione, turning on the sofa seat to face her more, and held out her hand again. "Here, love. I'll help you."

Hermione put her trembling hand in Vi's, and the other witch slowly brought it to her chest, placing it lightly on one breast. Hermione almost started hyperventilating. Vi kept stroking over her fingers until she calmed down.

"There," Vi smiled. "You want to try it on your own?"

Hermione glanced around the group. They all looked back expectantly, and Hermione nodded.

Vi let go and stroked Hermione's other thigh in a soothing manner. Snape breathed on her neck, making her skin prickle.

"Good girl. Feel how soft she is."

Hermione tentatively moved her fingers back and forth. Vi was, indeed, very soft. And warm. It was like petting a petal . . . with a pulse. Hermione moved her hand a little lower, brushing her thumb over the hardening nipple.

Vi smiled at her and nodded. "That's good. Keep going."

Feeling a bit braver, Hermione gave a small squeeze, running her hand along the side. Vi's breast was heavy in her hand. Soft and heavy. She went back to the tip, and Vi sighed happily. Her nipple grew stiffer the more Hermione's finger brushed over it—until it was hard like stone.

Vi squeezed her thigh. "Pinch it a little. I like it."

Hermione pinched lightly, and Vi smiled and arched her back.

Snape kissed the back of Hermione's neck. "That's it, love. She likes what you like. Touch her the way you touch yourself."

Hermione nodded. Holding the stiff tip between her thumb and forefinger, she pinched a little harder, rolling it lightly.

Vi groaned and arched closer. "Yes. More."

Going to the other breast, Hermione brushed over the neglected nipple until it peaked, then she pinched it too. Vi's hand slid up her thigh a little higher, and Snape ran one finger over her wet knickers. Shivering, Hermione put both hands to the witch's chest to stroke her soft skin.

"You want to lick that stiff little bud, don't you?" Snape purred. "Ask her nicely if you may."

Vi could hear what he was saying and smiled at her. Hermione took a deep breath and whispered, "Please, may I lick you, Vi?"

Vi nodded and shifted around onto one knee so Hermione's face was level with her cleavage. She stroked Hermione's hair gently and moved closer.

Hermione's tongue came out, and she gave a tiny lick to the tight tip. The other witch tasted a little like vanilla. _I wonder what kind of lotion she uses._ The next lick was braver; Vi's nipple got even harder, growing to a craggy point. Closing her lips around it, Hermione swirled her tongue. Vi groaned softly and stroked her shoulder.

Snape rubbed Hermione's pussy through the soft fabric of her knickers, smirking as they became sodden. Her heart was pounding so hard it reverberated through her whole body. When he kissed her neck, her pulse pounded at his lips. "Yes, pet. You look so bloody beautiful. Suck her hard, make her pussy as wet as yours."

Hermione was going to come if Snape kept rubbing her like that. Switching sides, she sucked Vi's other nipple, feeling the contrast of the soft warmth of Vi's skin against her lips and the rigid tip on her tongue. Her own body thrummed with adrenaline, and she moaned as Snape slipped his hand down her knickers.

"Let Vi lick you, pet. I want to watch you come with her tongue up your sweet snatch. Would you like that?"

Hermione was terrified but not unwilling. She made a noise of needy confusion, and Vi laughed.

"I want to do it, okay? In fact, I'm very good at it," she said, grinning down at Hermione. "Have you thought about doing this before?"

Hermione sat up as she nodded.

Snape's hand came out of her knickers, and Hermione was shifted around like an invalid. Snape pulled her into his lap, so her back was to his chest, and sank down low, pulling Hermione's knees to her chest while Vi knelt down between their legs. Vi slowly slipped off Hermione's knickers then handed them to Snape. He held them up where Hermione could see, and she _heard_ him grinning in her ear.

"Look how wet your new knickers are, love. I'm very impressed. Maybe after you come, I'll take you out where everyone can see you and show them how much my good girl has enjoyed her first visit."

 _Oh God! Please don't._

"Would you like that, pet?"

"No, sir," she whispered as Vi gently spread her pussy wide. "Oh God!"

Vi laughed. "Nice plug, Snape. That's not creepy at all," she said sarcastically.

Severus smirked. "She likes it. Don't you, pet."

"Yes, sir."

Vi grinned. "Well she doesn't have to see it, does she? I always hated shagging blokes in Slytherin. The decor gave me the collywobbles."

Hermione wondered what house Vi had been in and if she'd had Snape as a teacher before meeting him at Eros. She couldn't do the math in her head with Vi kissing her thighs.

Snape watched the proceedings over one shoulder. "Careful, Vi, she's a squirter."

Vi looked happy with that announcement. "Can I finger her?"

Snape nodded yes then started kissing her neck. Hermione felt as though she were in a dream. Reality didn't seem so real at that moment. Vi began licking her, and Hermione bit her lip to muffle her whimpering. The other witch _was_ good at it. It wasn't like when Snape or Draco did it. It was insanely soft. And Vi didn't have stubble.

Severus hissed in her ear between nips to her neck. "How does that feel, love? Are you going to come for us?"

Hermione glanced around the small group. Cleo and Angel were watching with small smiles, and Cherry had her hand on the front of her knickers. Hermione could see her red nails, bright against the black satin. It wasn't too scary. None of them were particularly threatening. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"Yes, sir," she whispered.

"Good girl. I can smell your pussy from here. You're loving this, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Mmm. Would you like me to fuck you later? I want to show everyone how you beg for my cock."

Hermione groaned as Vi slipped two fingers inside her.

Snape grinned. "Listen to that pussy. You _do_ want me to fuck you later. Maybe I should give you a nice spanking too—round out the evening. Or would you prefer to suck my cock? I wouldn't mind coming down your throat tonight."

"Anything . . . sir," she panted as Vi wiggled her fingers back and forth.

"Anything?" he said with a smirk. "I don't think you're quite ready for anything, but I do want to show you off. Will you scream for me, pet? I want the whole house to know you're mine."

"Yes, sir. Yours."

Snape knew she was getting close. She was starting to shake, and her answers always got shorter as she lost the ability to think straight. "Mine. That collar looks bloody gorgeous around your neck," he said, tickling her throat. "Tell Vi how much you like what she's doing."

"I love the way you lick my pussy, Vi. Thank you."

Vi laughed into the young girl's slick folds. _Snape's got her wrapped around his finger._ She worked a little faster, sucking on her clit.

"Aaah!"

Snape grinned. "Do you like that, love? Show Vi what a good girl you are. Let that juice run down your pussy. She wants to see it . . . wants to lick up your honey. Give her what she wants, pet."

Hermione arched hard and moaned as the pleasure suddenly peaked. She felt the liquid roll out of her, and she dug her fingers into Snape's hips to hold on. "Unnnh!"

"Yessss," Snape hissed in her ear. "That's my girl. Get Vi nice and wet."

Vi didn't stop playing her clit until she was completely spent. Hermione felt her licking up the aftermath as she started to come down. Her head was nice and empty, and Hermione petted Snape's thigh as she floated back.

Vi licked her clean then sat back with a smile. "See? Not scary."

Snape helped her sit up and slipped her knickers back on, pulling them up as she stood.

"What do you say to Vi?" he prompted.

"Thank you, Vi," Hermione automatically answered.

Vi smiled. "My pleasure. When you want to try more, just let me know."

Hermione looked at Snape. It was up to him.

He nodded. "Next time we come back. She'll be more relaxed. I want her to beg for it."

Hermione's eyes went wide; she was glad her blush was hidden by the mask. Snape stood and kissed her. "Let's go see if Draco has found a nice wholesome witch to spank."

Hermione smiled, and he kissed her again, waiting until she whimpered and clung to him before he let her go.

Snape nodded at the group of witches. "Thanks again, Vi. I'll be in touch."

"Have fun," Vi said to Hermione. "I'll be listening for that scream later."

Snape snorted and pulled Hermione away, taking her the long way back toward the stairs. "I saw Draco chatting up some blonde when I got your drink. It was disturbing; she could have been his sister. That boy would fuck a mirror if he could."

Hermione froze as Severus went still and squeezed her hand.

"Damn. Lucius is here. Don't worry. He'll never recognize you like that. Just act normal."

Hermione's eyes widened as she spotted Lucius at the foot of the stairs. He had on silver dragonhide trousers and no shirt. He looked like sex on a stick. _Too bad he's evil incarnate._ Draco may have changed, but Lucius was the same egomaniacal, prejudiced prick he'd always been. Being imprisoned and humiliated had damaged his image, but he seemed to have bounced back like a worm that kept wriggling even if you cut it in half. Hermione loathed him, but she was more worried because he was the one person there who could blow her cover. He'd be running to Rita Skeeter if he even suspected it was her.

"Severus!" Lucius said with a surprised look. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Wait a second, who's this?" he asked, eyeing Hermione as if he were making an appraisal.

"My new submissive."

"You've collared someone? And you didn't tell me? How rude of you."

Snape squeezed Hermione's hand. "I didn't know I had to relay my every decision to you for approval."

Lucius raised one eyebrow in amusement. "Touchy. Very interesting." His eyes roamed up and down her body. He made a slow promenade around her to check out her backside. "Robbing the cradle, aren't you, old man?"

"Hardly."

"May I?" Lucius asked as he held out his hand to her.

Snape considered it far longer than polite. "You kiss her hand and that is all."

Lucius smiled innocently. "But of course."

"Pet, this is Lucius Malfoy," Snape said to keep up appearances. "It's all right, let him kiss your hand."

Hermione considered punching Malfoy in the nose as she lifted her hand but quashed the idea quickly. That would definitely give her away. Lucius took her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles. When she felt the slick, hot slide of his tongue on her fingers, she jerked back her hand and wiped it on Snape's shirt, gripping his arm even tighter.

Lucius laughed and stepped closer. "She's a little skittish, Snape."

"No, she's just smart enough to see through you."

Lucius gave her a serpent's smile. "Has Snape been telling stories about me? Don't listen to him, my dear. He exaggerates."

Snape put his arm around her, making it clear that Lucius was too close.

Malfoy smirked and stepped back. "Calm down, Snape. Your collar protects her. What are you so worried about?"

"It protects her physically, but I see no reason to subject her to any verbal or mental attack."

"Verbal or mental attack," Lucius repeated, sounding affronted. "That is just insulting. I have never attacked a single person here."

Hermione wanted very much to correct him on that.

"If she's that important to you, I'll leave her be. There's no need to get nasty."

Snape nodded. "That's all I ask."

Lucius smirked. "You always were bad at sharing."

"That's the pot calling the cauldron black."

Lucius looked down at her. "You're far too pretty for this bastard. I have a son I could introduce you to."

"We've met."

Lucius spun around to find Draco leaning against a sofa with a bored look on his face.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Lucius said, sounding genuinely stunned.

"Not the same thing as you apparently. I've had nothing but witch after witch tell me they've had more Malfoy than they can stand."

"Who brought you?"

"I did," Snape answered.

Lucius looked at Snape with a calculating expression then turned back to Draco. "You asked Snape to bring you?"

"Yes. And I'm glad I had him introduce me to Benedict. At least there's one person here who knows that I'm not you."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll figure that out soon enough," Lucius drawled.

The four of them had drawn quite a crowd.

"Well, I certainly hope so. I'm tired of explaining that I'm not into blood and daggers."

"Don't knock it till you've tried it," Lucius replied calmly. "And I don't have to explain myself to you."

Benedict appeared at the foot of the stairs. "Is everything all right here?"

Lucius nodded once. "Hello, Benedict. Just having a family chat. Would you please explain to my son that I am free to indulge in any predilection I choose while here."

Benedict nodded. "You are. As long as all parties consent, you can do anything you please."

Lucius smirked at Draco. "To each their own." He strode off toward the other side of the room, clearly dismissing them.

Draco and Benedict came over to Snape, Benedict watching Lucius as he disappeared. "He's going downstairs. Probably meeting Morgana."

"What's downstairs?" Draco asked.

"Private rooms," Benedict answered. "They got tired of everyone complaining about their antics."

Hermione wondered how screwed up Morgana was that she actually came to meet Lucius. If Lucius ever came at her with a dagger, he'd find out what it was like to live the rest of his life as a eunuch.

Benedict smiled at Hermione and Draco. "So, barring that last interaction, are you having a nice time?"

Hermione smiled back. "Yes, sir."

Draco nodded. "Except that no witch will give me the time of day once they hear my name. Maybe I should dye my hair and call myself Smith."

"I can fix that," Snape said.

Draco appeared interested. "How?"

Severus looked down at Hermione. "How would you like it if Draco gave you a spanking, pet? Everyone will see that he's not his father for themselves."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, sir. That's a good plan."

He smirked. "Sit right here on the couch so everyone can see you, Draco."

Draco turned and went to the nicest-looking leather sofa. Snape led her over and sat on the couch across from him. "Go get over his lap, pet. Be careful, Draco. She's wearing her plug."

"Knickers on or off?"

"Pull them down but leave them on."

Draco nodded. Most of the people who had witnessed the meeting of father and son had stuck around to see what Draco would do next. He stood Granger between his legs and looked up at her, giving her a saucy smirk as he pulled her knickers down to her knees. He eyed her soaked crotch as he eased them down.

"Bloody hell," he muttered. "What have you been up to? I can smell you already."

Hermione whispered, "Someone ate my pussy, sir."

He grinned back. "Snape?"

"No, sir. Violet."

His jaw dropped. "You let another witch eat your pussy, and you didn't come and get me?"

She smiled. "I'm sorry, sir. I'll be sure to tell you next time."

He shook his head. "You better. All right, over my lap, love."

Hermione smiled at him and lay flat over both his legs. It was much harder to do wearing the basque, but once she was in place, it was fine. Draco patted her bum.

"How many?"

She didn't know if he was talking to her or Snape, but then she heard Severus say, "Until I say otherwise."

"How hard?"

"Start slow. Don't go above a six."

Draco nodded, and the first slap jolted through her anxious body. It was easy to pretend they were back at home; she couldn't see anyone else, just Draco's shiny Italian loafers. Thinking she should stay quiet, she closed her eyes and tried to absorb each new slap. Hermione didn't make it to twenty before she started trying to arch her back (which was difficult with basque's boning) and spread her legs. The hand on her waist pulled her closer, and she realized another downside of wearing something so stiff was that she couldn't feel if he was hard or not.

He kept spanking her, getting a little harder every ten swats or so. Her hand wrapped around his calf, and he stopped to rub her for a few seconds. "All right, love?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay."

The spanking resumed, and Hermione whimpered, panting as it got harder. She wasn't going to cry or anything, but it did start to really sting. Her bum was hot, as if she were sitting on her mum's electric blanket.

Draco let her rest after another few minutes, and Snape smirked. The noise she made wasn't pain; she was frustrated that he'd stopped.

"Find out how wet she is," Severus told him.

Draco raised his brow in surprise but didn't hesitate to touch her pussy. One finger slipped inside, and he groaned softly. She was soaked; her entrance felt engorged and tight. "She's drenched."

"Rub her clit before you start again."

He smirked and did as requested. Hermione started rolling her hips and moaning through her sealed lips.

"That's enough. Spank her again."

Draco reluctantly left her pussy and started slapping her arse. His fingers left a wet stamp on her skin, marking her with her own excitement.

Severus watched and waited. She was taking it very well. The longer he let it go on, the deeper into subspace she would go. As the minutes passed, she got less jerky and more still. Her legs stopped jumping, and she spread them as wide as she could. It took another five minutes, but she slowly got quiet and relaxed.

"That's good, Draco. Let her up."

Draco helped Hermione off his lap, smirking at how dazed she looked. After he pulled her knickers up for her, he turned her around and walked her the two feet to Snape. "There you go."

Snape smiled at her and took her hand. "What do you say to Draco, pet?"

She turned her head and murmured, "Thank you, sir."

Draco smirked. "Any time."

Snape pulled Hermione down to straddle his lap and trailed his fingertips up and down her hot bum. "Did you like that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you ready for my cock now?"

A muzzy smile lit her face. "Yes, sir."

"Good girl. Ask me nicely."

"Please, sir, may I have your cock?"

"I can't hear you."

Louder, she said, "Please, sir, may I have your cock?"

He smirked. "Much better. Reach down and take it out."

Hermione leaned back a little. She ran her fingers over the lump in his trousers then unbuttoned his fly. _He's not wearing a belt. I miss the belt._ His zip came down, and she smiled. He wasn't wearing boxers either. His cock was hot and heavy in her hand; she pumped it twice before he growled softly and covered her fingers with his.

"Do you want to ride me, or do you want me to fuck you?"

Hermione bucked forward a little, pressing him to her sodden knickers. "Please fuck me, sir."

He growled louder and dug his fingers into her hip to keep her still. "Do you want it slow and deep or hard and fast?"

"Oh God," she muttered. "However you want to fuck me, sir."

The corner of his mouth curled up. "Get on your hands and knees."

Clambering out of his lap, she got on her hands and knees on the couch; Hermione felt him slide down her knickers. He urged her to place her chest on the couch, and the position made her shiver. Sinking down, she turned her head and saw Draco sitting across from them.

Severus got on one knee, bracing his other foot on the floor. Her pussy felt like a warm stream as he rubbed his head through her folds. "Is this what you want, pet?"

"Yes, sir."

Snape pushed in a little, and she moaned loudly. _That's my girl._ Her pussy was swollen from Vi's talents, and he made a mental note to thank her for that later. He pushed past the engorged barrel into the giving sheath. It was perfect; he gritted his teeth to keep from moaning. Placing his thumb on the jewel of her plug, he gently stirred it around as he worked his way into her.

Hermione cried out softly, pressing back for more. He slid in all the way, and she let out a loud noise of relief. Severus began to fuck her slowly. He didn't stop manipulating her plug; it kept swirling around and stretching her walls.

"Unh!"

"That's it," he murmured . "Tell everyone whom you belong to."

"You, sir."

"Louder. And say my name. Say 'I belong to Severus Snape.'"

"I belong to Severus Snape."

He grinned and squeezed her hip with one hand. The room could be empty for all he knew, he couldn't stop staring at the side of her face. "That's my good girl." He fucked her harder, digging deep to hear that wet sound slipping around him. "The whole room can hear your wet little pussy, pet. Tell them who does that to you."

"You do, sir!"

He pressed her plug in deeper. "Say my name."

"Severus Snape makes my pussy wet!"

"Good girl. Don't you dare try to be quiet. I want hear you when you come. You'd better beg me for it."

He started fucking her harder, and Hermione's jaw fell open in a shuddering exhale. "Oh gods," she panted. "Thank you, sir."

"Beg me."

"Please may I come, sir. Oh God. I'm so close. Please fuck me harder, sir. Please!"

He did. Her body rocked with the impact. Without the arm of the couch to push back on, she would have been knocked flat.

"I can feel your pussy sloshing, pet. Are you going to show everyone how wet you can get the furniture?"

She buried her blushing face in the cushion. "Yes, sir."

"You'd better get your face back where I can see it if you want to come."

Hermione looked back out at Draco, who now had an extremely pretty black witch sitting next to him, her hand on his thigh. She looked like a model, and Hermione almost giggled. _Guess Snape's plan was a success._ She didn't have much time for celebration; Snape was jiggling her plug inside her, and she felt the first telltale rush of tension flare through her. _Oh my God!_

"Come for me, pet. I know you're ready. Say my name. I want the whole house to know who makes you come every single night. Talk for me, love. I want to hear you."

She squeezed her eyes shut as the pressure built. "Oh God, Severus. Please! Fuck me hard! Your cock is so good. Fuck! Please don't stop. Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Unnnnnnh!" The spasms in her pussy started, gradually building to a peak where her brain exploded in a starburst of white light. "Severus!"

He pulled out, brushing his fingers quickly back and forth over her clit as the storm cloud in her broke and rain poured over his hand. Someone muttered "bloody hell," and Snape smirked. As soon as the stream slowed, he pushed right back into her, fucking her so everyone could hear how wet she was. He grabbed both her hips and pounded into her. She was making nonsense noises, her eyes half-open, staring at Draco's shoes. He had a feeling she didn't really see them. "That was perfect, love. Let's see it again."

She let out a tired moan and whispered, "Please, sir. I can't."

"Yes, you can."

He had no intention of coming until she broke again. If he wanted to keep her from being embarrassed when it was over, he'd have to fuck her brainless. If she couldn't think, she couldn't worry. The swelling inside her was starting again. He gritted his teeth. Her pussy already felt like a vice. The hard bulge of the plug pressed through her thin wall, which added a blunt speed bump to every thrust.

A small rivulet of juice ran over his cock. She was, quiet literally, overflowing. Slipping his hand around her hip, Severus found her clit and sought to push her over. "I can feel you leaking around me, love. You're ready to come again. Hear that? Your pussy is begging for it. Come for me. You want to please me, don't you?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Then come for me."

Hermione was so close. Her stomach kept tensing, and her thighs were shaking as though she'd been cursed with the Jelly-Legs Jinx. Draco's foot tapped once on the floor, and the shine made her eyes focus. Snape's finger wouldn't stop; her stomach jerked hard again, and that time she couldn't relax.

"Thank you, sir," she whimpered and came hard, her muscles quivering so violently she was worried she wouldn't be able to walk later.

Severus slammed into her with even more force, pushing himself to come with her. The roiling in his bollocks built to a boil, and he grunted once as he came inside her. Ribbons of release unfurled from his cock; he bit his tongue to keep from saying her name.

Snape pulled out of her slowly and fell back onto the seat with a heaving sigh. Patting her bum, he muttered, "Come and clean my cock, pet."

Hermione was still dazed and breathless, but she slid down to the floor to kneel before him. Her knickers tied her up, and she had a flashback of the very first time he'd spanked her.

Severus stroked the side of her face as she licked her cream from his cock. She was still panting, and the breeze made a shiver run up his spine. "Good girl," he whispered.

Hermione smiled, gently lapping him clean.

When she finished, Severus packed his cock away and fastened his trousers. She looked sad to see it go, and he smirked at her. "Take off your knickers and give them to me."

She had another flashback as she pulled her knickers from around her ankles then handed them to him.

Snape pocketed her panties and beckoned her closer. She scooted forward on her knees, and he smiled at her. "Put your head in my lap. I want to pet you."

Hermione bit back a giggle and put her cheek on his thigh; she sat back on her heels and rested her hands on his hips.

"That's my sweet pet," he whispered. His fingertips gently grazed over her jaw and neck, stroking around her collar and tracing her ears.

Benedict sat next to him. "That was quite the comeback. We've missed you, Severus."

Snape nodded but didn't look away from the witch in his lap.

"If it was your intention to announce your return to the entire house, I think you succeeded," Benedict said with a smirk.

Snape's lips curled into a grin. "I want them to know she's mine."

Benedict laughed. "I don't think there's any doubt about that." He scanned the room, observing the dispersing crowd. "I think I saw about five witches coming during your little performance. I forgot how much you inspired the attendees."

"I'm going to take her home. It's been a long night," Snape murmured.

"You're leaving already?"

Severus finally looked at him. "She's tired . . . and sticky. I want to clean her up and put her to bed." _Before she has time to realize what she did in front of a hundred strangers._

"Are you two living together?" Benedict asked in amazement.

"Hmm. Not really . . . but yes."

"Enigmatic as ever, Snape."

"Draco, are you staying?" Severus asked.

Draco grinned. "I'll find my way home eventually. Oh, this is Drizella," he said, squeezing the witch's thigh. "Drizella, this is Severus."

Snape nodded at her in greeting. "Don't do anything to make me regret bringing you," he said to Draco.

"I won't," Draco sighed. "We're just going to play."

Severus nodded again then turned to Benedict. "It was good to see you again. We'll be back soon, won't we, pet?"

Benedict smirked down at Hermione. "You're most welcome here, my dear. You're a lovely addition to the house, and anyone who can leave Snape smiling is a witch worth keeping around."

Hermione blushed and buried her face in Severus's crotch.

"Not yet, pet," Snape said with a wince and stroked her head. "Let's go home."

Hermione nodded, and Snape helped her up.

"May I have my knickers back, sir?" she whispered.

"Hmm. That doesn't sound like something a witch wearing my collar would say. And you argued with a direct order while I was fucking you. That was insubordinate at best. Since this is your first time here, I'll give you a pass on it; but from now on when I tell you to do something, you do it."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir." There was only one job she had to do, and she'd failed.

"No tears, pet. I'm not upset."

Hermione nodded, staring at his feet.

"Say goodbye to Benedict."

Benedict, like Draco, had overly shiny shoes; she memorized them as she spoke. "Thank you for a lovely evening, sir."

Benedict smiled and stood. "You are a very sweet girl, and I'm glad Severus has someone to dull some of his bite. Come over for dinner sometime. Clairisse would love to meet her," he said, clapping Severus on the back.

Snape nodded. "Come along, pet. Put on your knickers like a big girl."

Hermione tittered and took her returned panties from Snape's hand. "Thank you, sir."

He watched her try to hobble into her knickers and smirked at her wobbly attempts. "Stand still; let me."

Snape knelt down, and she steadied herself on his shoulder as he held them out for her to step into. When he slid them up, she hissed at the added heat to her backside.

He stood and tipped up her chin. "Still want to wear them?

"Yes, sir."

Severus kissed her lightly. "Let's go home and take them back off."

Hermione returned his smile. "Yes, sir."


	29. Three's Company

29 - Three's Company

Hermione leaned her back against Snape's cold cast iron tub. The water was hot, and Severus was sitting at the other end, kneading her foot in his lap. He'd taken down her hair for her, and it was floating around her like gillyweed. Sleepiness weighed her eyelids and muddled her head, but she didn't really need to think about anything for the time being.

"Who's Clairisse?" she asked in a groggy voice.

"Benedict's wife."

"Was she there tonight?"

"Not that I saw. She usually only comes down on the weekends."

"Down?"

"They live on the upper floors."

"Oh."

The water slapped around her breasts every time Snape moved. Her feet were tired from the shoes, and his fingers were better than any magic she knew. He plied her soles, and her eyelids felt heavier and heavier. "Does Narcissa know that Lucius meets other women?"

Snape nodded slowly, distracted by her twitching toes. "Yes."

"She doesn't care?"

"Hmm," he hummed, mulling over how to explain the Malfoys. "Lucius and Narcissa actually do love one another; they're happily married. But . . . Lucius likes things that Narcissa doesn't, and she encourages him to fulfill those desires elsewhere."

"So she never goes to Eros with him?"

"She _has_ been there, but no, she hasn't been in a long time."

"Does she sleep with other men?"

"I'm not sure. If she does, she keeps it well hidden. I've never been interested enough to probe her mind for the information."

"Do they still sleep together?"

"If you mean sexually, yes. As I said, they love one another. He just doesn't indulge in his darker side with her."

"Does Draco know all that?"

He nodded and switched to her other foot. "MmHmm."

"Doesn't it bother him?"

"Not that I'm aware of. They're happy with their arrangement. Home life for Draco is not unpleasant . . . if you discount Lucius's general pompousness."

She thought about that as she sank lower in the water. What the Malfoys did was none of her business. It sounded like a logical plan. If it didn't cause any family strife, then it was obviously working for them. Hermione just couldn't imagine what it would be like to have a parent who openly slept with other people. "Why doesn't Draco move out?"

Snape smirked. "It's a big house, love. Avoidance is easy, even with little effort."

"I feel bad for Draco."

One of his hands slipped behind her calf. "Because he has a father like Lucius?"

"Yes. Draco wouldn't be nearly so off putting if he wasn't constantly on guard and ready for a fight."

"Draco wouldn't be so off putting if he weren't a slimy, evil git," he corrected her.

"He isn't that bad anymore. Not since the war."

"He is a slightly _rehabilitated_ evil git."

Hermione grinned and raised one eyebrow at him. _Takes one to know one._

"Don't give me that look," he said, trying not to smile. "Don't forget you're the one begging for my 'evil git' cock every night."

Hermione laughed. "Your cock is not evil. And neither are you."

"Are you so certain?"

She smiled, wiggling her toes. "Evil wizards don't rub witches' feet."

"None that you know of. Perhaps I'm evil, and I just have a foot fetish."

Her other foot trailed up his inner thigh, prodding his prick with one toe. "Doesn't seem like you do." Lifting her foot from the water, she tapped his chest. "But if it makes you happy, I'll let you have your way with them."

The corner of his mouth curled up, and Severus grabbed her playful foot in one hand. "You're too tired, love. Some other night," he purred and sucked her big toe into his mouth.

Hermione almost jolted up out of the tub. It was not a sensation she'd ever felt before, and it was actually far more exciting than she'd supposed. "Fuck," she whispered.

Severus chuckled and let her go. "Did you like that, love?"

"Bloody hell, Severus." She grasped the edge of the tub to keep her head from going under. "Do it again."

He laughed. "Another time, pet. You need to sleep."

" _Do_ you have a foot fetish?"

"Not particularly. But your feet have just as much pleasure potential as the rest of you."

"I'll say," she muttered.

Snape laughed again and rubbed her calf. "Let's get out and go to bed. You look as though you're ready to fall asleep."

"I _was_."

Snickering, he stood and helped her out, wrapping a soft towel around her then blotting her dry. Using his wand to dry her hair, he watched in amusement as it turned to dandelion fluff.

"Great, now my head won't fit in the bed." She grimaced at her reflection and twisted it into a braid.

Snape dried himself and got her into bed. Dropping his head back onto the pillow, he felt as tired as she looked. She lay on her back next to him, the side of her arm and leg pressed to his as she stared at the dark ceiling.

It was too hot to have on the blanket so soon after the bath; she kicked everything off, smiling as Snape put his hand to her naked thigh.

"You're going to be cold in about twenty minutes." he predicted.

"Then I'll put them back on."

He shook his head and cast a cooling charm on her.

Hermione shivered and pushed away his wand. "Thanks so much; now my nipples are going to snap off."

Severus chuckled softly, stashing his wand under the pillow.

Hermione rolled on her side and rested her cheek on his shoulder as she wrapped one arm around his waist. "G'night, Severus."

The thick syrupy warmth in his stomach made him suddenly realize how lonely his life had been without her. Even the two weeks they'd been separated at the beginning of the summer had been unbearable. He did not want to return to that. _What if she does stay? Forever_. He didn't want to think about that. _What if she stays but something happens to her?_ Seeing Angel without David that night had been disconcerting, as if half of the slight, pale witch were missing. _There are plenty of Death Eaters still on the loose. What if she's attacked? What if she died?_

 _She wears your talisman everyday._

 _It's not foolproof._

 _No, but it might keep her alive._ He tightened his arm around her shoulders. "Good night, Hermione."

Smiling into his skin, she placed a gentle kiss to his chest. "I love you, Severus."

 _I love you too._

They spent the next week at Grimmauld Place, and Hermione watched Harry and Ron run around the house mock-training for the Auror Academy. They mostly seemed to be wearing themselves out, dive-rolling over the sofa and sneak attacking each other. Severus started to leave every day after breakfast so he wouldn't pull anything from excessive eye rolling.

Hermione read her books and threw hexes at Harry and Ron when they asked her to spar with them. She told them to stop mucking about on the floor and just block the hex, it was so much easier that way. They dismissed her suggestion, saying that was too easy. Hermione laughed, glad Severus wasn't there to see how ridiculous they were being.

Harry went to the Burrow most evenings to see Ginny, and as long as Ron wasn't going out with Ingrid, he went with him. Hermione usually read (she'd gotten several books on wizarding laws and creature civil rights) until Severus came back and they ate dinner together. He listened to her rattle off what she'd read each day and then rant about how skewed the justice system was against non-humans. She'd wear herself out by the time dessert ended then she'd ask him how his work at home was going. Sometimes he told her, and sometimes he just shrugged, making it clear he didn't want to talk about it.

Hermione wished he would tell her exactly what he was doing. If he told her, she could help him. But she wasn't going to push it. If he needed to do things by himself, then she knew better than to force her way in; that would only cause him to draw into himself more.

Harry and Ron often came home to find Hermione curled up on the couch in the library with Snape. Both her friends were relieved anytime they didn't walk in on them snogging.  
_

On Thursday he told her he wanted to take her to Eros again. Hermione was a little nervous to be going back so soon but also extremely excited. Her wet knickers weren't helped any when he told her to bring her old school uniform over to his house to change.

"Don't you think that might be pushing things a bit?" she asked. "Somebody might put two and two together. And everyone will think you're fucking your students."

"Only one," he countered.

"I'm not your student."

"You will be tonight."

Hermione couldn't maintain her stern expression. "What are we going to do about my hair, _Professor_?"

"Hmm," he mused. "I don't know. Maybe I should owl Draco."

She dug around in her closet, pulling out the same clothes she'd worn the night he first took her arse. "Is this good enough?"

He came over to the bed and flicked the edge of the skirt with the back of his fingers. It seemed like ages ago that he'd seen her in it. His cock was starting to respond to the memory. "Where's the tie?"

"My Gryffindor tie, or the Slytherin one I wore that last night?"

"I am not showing up with a witch wearing Gryffindor colors," he said, looking disgusted.

Hermione laughed. "All right, but that tie was Draco's; I gave it back."

"I'll tell him to bring it over."

"What should I wear under it?"

"The same knickers you wore that first night."

She smirked at him. "Getting nostalgic?"

"Yes. Put it on."

Hermione laughed. "Wait till we get to your house later. Harry and Ron will be home soon. Seeing me leave dressed like a naughty schoolgirl might give them nightmares."

"Let's go now."

The suggestive tone of voice and the heat in his eyes made her clit throb even as she laughed. "All right. I'll leave a note for them."

"Do you seriously want me to wear this the rest of the evening," she asked, turning and looking over one shoulder at her skirt in the mirror.

"Let me see."

She came out of the bathroom and found him leaning in the bedroom doorway. Spinning slowly, she gave him the full preview. (Except her hair wasn't finished. They hadn't heard back from Draco yet.)

"Turn around and bend over."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice.

He was checking the length of her skirt, seeing how much it rode up when she bent over. She'd shortened it enough that it showed her knickers as soon as she was halfway over. "Excellent. Stay like that."

Severus walked around her while she gripped her shins, her fingers wrapping around her white knee socks. Stopping when he got back to her arse, he ran his nails along her exposed bum then flipped up her skirt. His index finger went to the heart cut-out at the back and traced the shape into her skin. "I don't want you to wear your plug tonight."

"You don't?" The disappointment was evident in her voice.

His lips twitched. "Schoolgirls don't wear snake-headed anal plugs."

"This one did."

He smirked. "I want you to be my sweet schoolgirl tonight, all right?"

Hermione smiled at him upside down. "You love this, don't you, you perv?"

His hand cracked over one cheek, and he growled in mock anger, "What did you say?"

Her bum was throbbing; she reached back to rub it.

He brushed away her hand. "I asked you a question."

"Severus, do you want me to be _good_ good tonight?"

Snape almost laughed. "Good good. Yes. You'll be wearing your collar under that tie, and I expect you to act accordingly."

"Can we play _bad_ schoolgirl right now?"

If his dick got any harder, he was going to pass out; there was no way a person could function with that much blood trapped away from the brain. "If you like. Do you really want to get marked up before we go?"

"Um . . . I don't mind the marks, but . . . if you're going to spank me there, I don't want the extra pain."

He nodded. "I'll heal you before we go."

Hermione smiled. "In that case, I said, 'You love this, don't you, you _dirty, old_ perv.'"

Snape smiled broadly and rubbed his face with one hand. It took him a few seconds to stop silently laughing and sound serious. "That was very rude, Miss Granger. I don't tolerate disrespect in my classroom. Apologize immediately."

Hermione smiled and stood up. "No."

"No?" he said, raising both eyebrows. "You're in for a trip across my knee if you don't say it right now."

She shrugged and gave him an insolent look. "Make me."

Yanking her by the arm, he growled in her face. "You are going to one sorry little girl when I'm through with you. March."

He dragged her into the extra bedroom and walked her to the corner. "Put your nose in the corner and lift up your skirt."

Turning her back to the wall, she held down her skirt and shook her head. "You can't make me."

She had never acted like a brat before, and Snape wondered how often she'd thought about saying those kinds of things.

"We'll see about that," he muttered.

Hermione gasped as he spun her around by the hips and trapped both her hands at her lower back. She struggled, but he held her easily in one hand, leaning into her so she was forced into the corner. His other hand lifted her skirt and tucked it into her waistband.

Slapping her bum once, he murmured, "It seems you were wrong. I _can_ make you. And now you've got a red bottom on top of it. You could have avoided that if you'd done as I asked."

"What are going to do, hold me here all night?"

"If I have to."

"You won't. You don't have the stamina, old man."

His hand wrapped around her hair, and he held it to one wall so her face turned toward him. "You're a cheeky little witch. You're not going to like what I do to cheeky witches."

"What's that?"

"Detention."

Hermione laughed for real. "Detention? Ooooo, I'm scared."

"I'll give you one last chance to apologize, and then I'm going to make you very sorry. Do you have something you want to say to me?"

Hermione thought for several seconds. "Yes. You're not a very good teacher. You scare your students and ridicule them when they make mistakes. It's not an environment conducive to learning."

Severus had a feeling she really meant that. It didn't faze him too much. Minerva had said the same thing to him a hundred times. "Did I say detention? I meant _re-_ tention. How absentminded of me."

Snape kept her hands restrained but pulled her away from the wall and made her walk back out the door. He turned her toward the bathroom, keeping her wrists tight behind her back as he guided her to the sink. Pinning her to the counter with his body, he opened the top left drawer.

Hermione watched in growing horror and, disturbingly, excitement as he pulled out a new bar of soap and turned on the faucet. He didn't let go of her as he crouched down and dug under the counter. She knew exactly what he was getting. Sure enough, he set the red enema bag on the counter; but to her surprise, he also put a very large nozzle next to it. Her heart started hammering. It was probably as wide as his cock, much bigger than her snake plug.

After opening the soap with one hand, he plugged the drain and let the sink fill. The white bar sank to the bottom of the basin.

"Encarcerous," he muttered and let go of her arms.

Hermione pulled at the ropes keeping her arms behind her back. She was trapped.

"Open wide," he growled and turned her chin to look at him.

"MmmMm." She shook her head, lips sealed tight.

He squeezed her jaw just enough to hurt, and she whimpered, opening her mouth.

"That's better." Snape took the soap from the water and lathered it between his hands.

Hermione's eyes got wider as she watched. _This is going to be bad. Why is my pussy leaking so much?_

"Tongue out."

She did so, but slowly. He didn't give her much time, grabbing her chin and rubbing the softened bar over her tongue. It almost made her retch. He started fucking her mouth with it, and she had to focus on not swallowing anything.

"This should teach you to watch your mouth when speaking to me. Bite down."

She did, her teeth sinking into the soft bar. _This is going to be in my teeth all night._ The bitter burn on her tongue made her gag, but he ignored her plight as he filled the enema bag. Hermione watched him attach the nozzle right in front of her face. He gave her an expectant look, as if waiting for her to object through the mouthful of soap.

He set all the equipment to one side and started to unbutton her shirt. Hermione couldn't imagine what he had in mind. _Please don't clamp me._ She felt the bonds around her arms disappear, but he was pulling off her shirt so quickly she didn't have time to rest. Her bra was removed in much the same way, except that he held her arms to the front so he could tear away the innocent garment. He kept her wrists clamped in one hand and held his other hand to her mouth.

"Open."

She gratefully dropped her jaw, ready to be rid of the soap, but he just rubbed it around her mouth more, leaving her looking like a rabid dog. Her eyes were watering, and she found out why he'd taken off her shirt. Her sudsy saliva dripped out of her mouth like foamy drool, hitting her naked breasts.

"Tongue out," he growled.

Hermione whimpered but did as he said, gagging as he rubbed it over the back of her tongue. _Why did I want to play this game?_

"Bite down."

When she was holding the soap in her lips again, he put her wrists behind her back and bent her over the counter. Her skirt was still tucked into the waistband, and she felt his hand right on her sweet spot, her high-cut knickers no help at all.

He gave her ten smacks, hard and fast, watching as she jerked and struggled. Her bum looked nice and warm. "Still want to call me names?"

Her head shook out a violent no.

"I thought not. But let's make sure, shall we? I don't want you backsliding later."

Snape went slower that time, slapping her wiggling bottom just enough to make her moan around the soap. He counted twenty good swats then squeezed one heated cheek.

"Spit it out," he ordered, taking the bar from between her lips. "I'm going to let you rinse out your mouth. You have four minutes. Be quick about it."

Snape released her, and she immediately spit into the sink and turned on the water full blast. Hermione rubbed and spit and swished over and over, fighting a never-ending battle of suds.

Severus watched her as he used his wand to whittle down the softened bar. When he got half of it shaved into small slivers, he dumped them in the enema bag and checked the clock. "One more minute, Miss Granger."

Hermione worked even faster, very worried about all the soap he'd put in the bag. Scraping her teeth and tongue with her nails, she worked to get every last trace of the bitter bar out of her mouth before he made her stop.

"Time's up," he told her, taking her wet hands right behind her back again. He wiped off her face with the towel then gathered the nozzle and enema bag in his free hand. They went back to the other room, and he urged her toward the leather trestle. "Up."

"No," she whispered.

He sighed and let the bag float in the air. "Get up on that table right now or you're getting the cane."

It took her a second, but she reluctantly stepped toward the table. He held her waist as she climbed up.

"Bend down," he ordered.

She slowly placed her forearms on the rests. All the straps came to life at once and snaked around her arms and legs, trapping her in place. Snape's hands were at her hips, and he yanked down her knickers below her bum. They couldn't go any lower.

"Well, look at this. It seems I'm not the only 'perv' in this room. Does having your mouth soaped always leave you this wet, or do you just like having it filled with anything?"

She didn't answer.

"Hmmm," he murmured, patting her upturned rump. "You're very quiet now. No smart answer for me, Miss Granger?"

"No, sir," she whispered.

"Let's see how wet you get when I stretch you with this nozzle."

"Please, sir. It's too big."

"Now it's 'please, sir.' Too late, girl. You're going to take this plug, and you're going to take this whole bag. No arguments. Bad girls need plenty of soap to clean up their act. Let me know how you enjoy it."

She felt him smearing lube on her backdoor and knew she was already getting wetter. The tip of the plug touched her hole, and she whimpered. "Please, I'm scared, sir!"

He stroked her scalding cheeks and teased her with the tip. "Oh, you shouldn't be worried about the nozzle, Miss Granger. I have no intention of hurting you with it. You should be worried about that enema. It should be quite an eye-opener."

Swallowing hard, she rested her cheek against the raised leather crossbeam. If he said he wasn't going to hurt her with it, he meant it. Hermione tried to relax as he slowly started to ease the nozzle inside her. He fucked her slowly with it, letting her rest whenever she seemed to be getting too tense. His other hand stroked her bum and back in a calming rhythm.

"It's no bigger than my cock," he muttered. "I know you can take it."

As the widest part stretched her hole, it burned; and Hermione clenched her hands, whimpering. It suddenly slipped in all the way; the stretch and burn died. She felt very full and wiggled around trying to get used to it.

Snape smirked. "All that worry for nothing. What do you say?"

"Thank you for not hurting me, sir."

"The nozzle is not your punishment. It is necessary to help you hold this in. You will be begging me to stretch you again to take it back out."

She heard a small click and felt warm water flooding her insides. In a very short time it felt as if the burning in her hole was traveling up her whole colon. She found out that soap feels awful when it's inside you, and although he'd used a small amount in her before, this much was torture. "Please, sir. It stings."

"I know. And you haven't even taken half yet. Let's see how you like being filled up. I don't think you'll be so quick to be a brat next time."

Snape walked around the bench and pushed her hair out of her face to feel her forehead. She was hot, but she wasn't sweating yet. That was good. He wanted to push her, not break her. When he unzipped his trousers, her eyes popped open. Slowly stroking himself in front of her face, he watched as she bit her lip then shut her eyes again. "You're right, Miss Granger, as usual. I _am_ a pervert. Perhaps you need to learn that being punished, and being punished by a pervert, are two different things. Open your mouth again. I want to fuck it now that's it's clean."

Hermione looked up at him. Her bowels were full and cramping, and her mouth still tasted of soap; but Merlin help her, she wanted to suck his cock. She parted her lips, and he smirked down at her.

"Keep being cooperative, witch. You're reducing the time I make you hold that soapy water."

His leaking head entered her mouth; Hermione swirled her tongue over him every time he pulled back. One hand rested on her face, and he slowly ground his pelvis toward her shining lips. There was something comforting about the taste of him, and she tried to ignore the bitter remnants of the soap.

Snape patiently fucked her face while the rest of the water filled her. She did a decent job orally considering the discomfort she was experiencing. The bag gurgled empty, and he slid his cock out of her mouth, smirking at her slurp. "I was going to make you hold that for twenty minutes."

Her expression became a mask of horror.

"But you sucked your way down to ten. What do you say to me?"

"Thank you, sir."

"That's better." He sat on the bed where she could see him. "You do know that once you let that out, I'm just going to have to fill you up again to rinse you out."

Hermione groaned and closed her eyes. "Yes, sir."

Severus began to slowly stroke himself. "What happened to my saucy little brat?"

Her eyes opened; she was a bit conflicted. "She's gone."

"She's gone?" he said, smirking. "You don't like playing naughty schoolgirl?"

"I like it when it's sexy."

"This is _very_ sexy," he assured her. "You look delightful."

Hermione didn't feel delightful. "I don't like making you angry. I like turning you on."

He nodded thoughtfully. "You do know I'm not really angry, right?"

"Yes, but I don't like making you pretend angry either."

Snape got up and came back beside her, holding his cock just out of her reach. "That's because you're too sweet to play the brat. You like to please."

She couldn't deny that. She did like to please . . . within reason . . . for those whose opinion mattered to her.

"You're such a good girl," he murmured, stroking her face. "You're the only person who tries to make me happy."

Hermione strained to look up at him. "I like making you happy. I don't want to be a naughty schoolgirl anymore."

He smirked. "I know. We're still going to finish cleaning you out, but do you want me to untie you?"

She had to think about that. If he wasn't really angry and she wasn't being "punished," then the restraints were less restricting. They didn't hurt. The soap made her insides ache, but the straps were just keeping her where she had to be anyway. "No, I like them."

Snape ran his hand along her back, walking until he was behind her. One finger drew through her folds, and he groaned. "You are so wet, love. Tell me how you feel."

"Like my bowels are full of nettles, and I've really got to go."

He nodded. "Just five more minutes."

"Severus?"

"Mm?" he replied, slipping one finger inside her channel.

She swallowed hard. "Um . . . will you come back where I can see you?"

He pulled out his finger and sucked it clean then walked back to her side. Bending to her level, he gave her a questioning look. "Do you need something?"

"Will you keep petting me?"

Severus gave her a small smile and stroked her cheek.

"Will you kiss me?"

His smile broadened, and he leaned closer, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Thank you, sir," she whispered. "May I suck your dick again?"

"Do you really want to? I can wait until later."

"I really want to." It gave her something else to think about besides the gurgling churn in her guts.

He brought his cock to her lips again and let her lick the tip. When she'd teased him enough, he pushed back into the warm welcome of her mouth. Severus felt her sigh through her nose as he went back to the same slow thrust from earlier. His fingers traced over her face and neck as she sucked and licked his length.

Severus watched the clock while she worked. He counted down her remaining time, reveling in each pass of her soft lips. "Time's up."

The restraints fell from her limbs, and he helped her off the table. Hermione followed him to the bathroom.

"Maybe you'd better sit. I don't think you're going to be able to hold it in when I pull out that plug."

Hermione blushed brightly but sat on the toilet, holding her cramping belly. Severus urged her to lean forward and pulled gently on the plug. "Okay. Bear down for me."

Hermione did, feeling the hard plug stretch her hole. She hissed and gritted her teeth as it slid from her body. Water trickled out, and she squeezed her cheeks together to hold in the rest.

Snape kissed her on the head. "Maybe I should give you another dose of Tranquility Draught. You didn't have any trouble letting it out in front of me last time."

She gave his feet a sheepish smile and wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't remember."

"I do," he drawled. Severus tickled the inside of her knee. When she relaxed, he slid his hand up her inner thigh and tickled her pussy. The look on her face was hilarious enough to make even the stoniest of men chuckle. "Let it out."

Hermione hid her face in her hands, but he pushed them back down.

"I put that water in you. I know it has to come out. It's not a secret."

Her eyes squeezed shut, but she relaxed and let it out.

"That's better. You do know closing your eyes doesn't make you invisible, don't you?"

One eye peeked open.

Snape smirked at her. "Open the other one."

Sighing, she opened both eyes, blinking at him.

He nodded and tickled her clit. "Good girl."

It was very nice to let out the soapy water, and she was actually looking forward to the next enema so her insides would calm down. His finger kept swirling around her clit, and she felt as though she were losing her mind. _How can he just stand there and touch me while I'm doing this?_ She could not think of a more humiliating time to try to turn her on. When the water started to run out, he kissed her sweaty forehead and left her alone. She missed his finger but was grateful for the privacy.

Snape retrieved the bag and rinsed it out. He filled it with warm, clean water and added some salt and a phial of her usual Colon Cleansing Concoction for good measure. It wouldn't be convenient if she was leaking out the remnants the rest of the night. She didn't hide her face, but she didn't look him in the eye either. If she managed to not hide for the next one, he'd give her an appropriate reward.

Hermione cleaned up and flushed the toilet then stood waiting for him to tell her what to do. She felt ridiculous with half her clothes on and her knickers round her ankles.

"Take those off," he said, nodding at her panties. When she'd set them on the counter, he tipped up her chin to look at him. "Are you ready for the nozzle again, or do I need to change it?"

Her throat felt like parchment as she swallowed. "Um . . . I guess I can take it again. If you go really slowly."

Severus nodded and kissed her. "It didn't hurt, did it?"

"It burned a little, but I guess it didn't _hurt_."

"Do you want to be over my lap or back on the table?"

Hermione almost whimpered out loud. Her stomach fluttered as her clit answered back. "Your lap."

His mouth pulled to a smirk, and he pinched one stiff nipple. "As you wish."

He took her back to the extra bedroom and sat on the bed, turning slightly so her upper half could rest beside him. She needed to stay relaxed, and he planned to make her love that nozzle. Once she was in place, her skirt still tucked high, exposing her bum, he got the lube and started his campaign.

Snape kept teasing her backdoor, which made her spread her legs further and further as she writhed over his knee. _Just put your finger in me. What are you waiting for?_

He eased in his index finger and wiggled it deep, grinning at her moan. "More?" he asked mockingly.

"Yes, sir. Please." She banged her head on her arm in frustration.

Snape added another finger and carefully stretched her. He went all the way to the knuckle and vibrated his hand against her arse. She pushed back hard, begging for more. Testing her pussy with his pinky, he found her slick as silk. His fingers eased back out, followed by her sad whimper. "Just a second, pet."

After cleaning his hand, he re-lubed the nozzle and pressed it up to her hole. Her hips circled and shifted, but he didn't apply any pressure. Using the tip to tease the outside of her rosebud, he watched and waited. Soon she was trying to push back onto it; he let her get it in halfway. His finger went to her clit and grazed over it in a small circle as he pushed gently on the plug. She started panting, and he murmured soothingly to her as her tiny opening stretched around the widest part.

"How does that feel?" he purred.

"Fuck," she whispered. "Big."

"Doesn't hurt?"

"No."

He jiggled it back and forth a little, and she arched her back with an "unh."

"Push back when you want more," he told her, holding the base steady.

Hermione wiggled cautiously. It still didn't hurt, but she didn't know how much more she could take. Forcing herself to stay completely relaxed, she pushed back a little and the pressure lessened. The plug popped into place, and her muscles relaxed around the tapered base.

"Good girl," he crooned, patting her bum. His finger never left her clit; he unclamped the hose and watched her go still then slump in relief. "That's it. You're going to be the cleanest witch at Eros tonight."

Hermione smiled. The water felt nice, and his insistent finger kept swirling around her clit so the little nub stood up hard and swollen with attention. She brought one hand back to his crotch and felt his cock through his linen trousers.

She blindly groped him, and he sighed contentedly when she cupped him with one hand. He didn't want to come just then, but he didn't mind the attention. Her fingers went for his zip, and he lowered it for her. He pushed down his boxers to further aid her quest. When her soft fingers found his shaft, she sighed and squeezed him once, gripping him upside down. She wasn't at any angle to stroke him, but that didn't appear to be her goal. It seemed she found comfort in the contact alone.

"Is that all you wanted?" he asked.

Hermione breathed out a smile. "For now."

"Are you feeling nice and full?"

"Overflowing, sir."

"You've almost taken it all. I want you to hold it for ten minutes."

"'Kay."

She sounded as if she were bordering on sleep. Snape rubbed her back as the water gurgled to a stop, and she sighed and flexed her fingers around his cock. He considered giving her an enema every time they went to Eros. It left her in a very submissive state, and it obviously relaxed her to significant degree.

"Feeling all right, love?" he murmured.

"Yes, sir."

"Are you ready to let that out?"

"Yes, sir."

He helped her stand then watched her rub her swollen belly. When he got her to the loo, she sat down and turned her face toward the tub as he pulled the nozzle from between her cheeks. She looked away but didn't try to hide as she let loose. _That's close enough,_ he thought, laughing to himself.

When his hand parted her thighs, Hermione blushed. He made her look at him as he tickled her swollen nub, kissing her when she didn't close her eyes. The water left her in waves, and he sped up his rubbing as the flow slowed. She pulled away from his lips with a gasp. "Please stop. I'm going to come."

He smirked. "Why would I stop?" Her jaw dropped (he couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or surprise), but her eyes went unfocused the next second, and she squeezed his forearm, holding onto him as she came. Her body jerked in several small spasms, and he smiled at her choked groan. As the pleasure waned, she relaxed and let go of his arm.

"Thank you, sir."

He stood and held his honeyed finger in front of her face. "As long as you do what I ask, I'll make sure you enjoy it. Do you want this, or shall I?"

Hermione gave him a sated grin and licked her cream off his finger.

"I'll be in the bedroom when you're finished here."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll be there."

Snape left her and went across the hall to get some clean clothes to wear that night. After choosing the exact same thing he wore last time, he toed off his shoes and lay down in the bed. _No sense in wasting a perfectly clean arse._ He considered making her wait until that night, but there was no need to deny her. He knew she'd be right back on the edge as soon as they got there. The only real question was whether _he_ should come. He wanted to wait until later, but he'd been hard for so long now that his balls would be aching if he didn't do something. Unfastening his trousers, he fisted his cock with an absent laxity.

Hermione came in about ten minutes later and grinned when she saw him. "Want some help with that?"

"You've helped enough," he muttered. "Come up here. Let me see your arse."

Hermione climbed toward him, stalking his cock like a cat.

"No," he growled when her face got too close. "Get some pillows and prop yourself up for me. Now."

She did as requested and was starting to get across them, head to the foot of the bed, when he tapped her foot. "No. Other way. I'm getting up. And scoot down so I can lean over the bed."

After some rearranging, she displayed herself over his pillows as he strolled around to the foot of the bed. She could feel his eyes on her, and she spread her legs wider in excitement.

Severus adjusted his cock as he leaned over the end of the bed. He flipped up her skirt, tucking it back into her waistband, then rubbed his cheek against her warm bum. Using both hands, he spread her open and inspected her crevice. When he ran his finger over her anus, she flinched and arched her back, whispering his name into the bedspread.

"You're very clean, love," he muttered, kissing the curve of her red cheek. "Well . . . your pussy isn't, it's soaked as usual, but I prefer it that way. Shall I find out how clean you are? See if you pass inspection?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"If you're not clean, you're getting another spanking," he warned.

She grinned. "And if I am?"

"Hmm . . . what would you like?"

"Your tongue . . . and another spanking."

Severus smirked and ran his tongue over her puckered entrance. She moaned loudly and stuck up her arse in offering. Chuckling softly, he went back for more, licking all around her dark hole before sliding his tongue inside. Her keening was muffled by the bed, and he had to hold her still as he alternated between lapping and tongue-fucking her sweet arse.

Hermione grasped the comforter in both hands, attempting to hump the pillow. She was going to go mad. His tongue was too soft, and if he kept licking her like that, she was going to scream. "Severus!"

"Mmm?" he hummed, not stopping his testing.

"Fuck! Please finger me."

Shifting around, he parted her slick lips and pushed two fingers into her pussy. "Here?"

"Yes. Fuck yes."

He snickered and went back to his snack. When he curled against her g-spot, she howled out a long, desperate wail and slammed her hand against the bed. _You're so close, aren't you, pet?_ Pulling his face from her furrow, he gave her a hard smack on the arse to keep her from coming. That would only work so many times. The surprise would wear off, and the burn would add to her growing need.

They both froze as they heard a knock at the door downstairs. Severus stopped kissing the handprint blazoned on her backside and looked toward the hall. "Who the hell can that be?"

Hermione grunted in surprise as he pulled his fingers from her pussy and patted her bum.

"Wait right where you are, love. I'm coming back, and I'd better be able to find my place."

The soft sound of his footsteps padded down the stairs, and she hoped he would get rid of whomever it was quickly. _Merlin, I hope it's not Harry or Ron. I don't know where the rest of my clothes are._

Snape untucked his shirt and zipped his trousers as he crept downstairs. He couldn't answer the door with the most obvious erection ever on display. _Or maybe that's how I'll get rid of them._ Putting one eye to the peephole, he spotted Draco.

"We weren't expecting you," he said as he opened the door.

Draco looked bored as usual, but took in Snape's disheveled appearance with a dawning smirk. "I was in London when I got your owl. Thought I'd just come over since I was already out. Have I interrupted something?"

"Yes. Come in."

Malfoy followed him in and looked around for Granger.

"She's upstairs," he rumbled.

Draco wondered what she'd been up to that day and if Snape had to dose her again. He followed Snape to their bedroom, and his cock went immediately hard when he saw her.

Hermione turned red and hid her face to the bed so they wouldn't see her blush. _Why does this still embarrass me so much?_

Snape trailed a finger up the back of her thigh. "Draco's here, pet. Aren't you going to say hello?"

Hermione muttered, "Hello, Draco," into the bed.

Malfoy grinned at her diminished schoolgirl getup and nodded in greeting. "Always good to see you, Granger. So, are you two reminiscing or just playing dungeon detention?"

Snape smirked down at her naked bum as Hermione lifted her head and shot back, "Neither, it was naughty schoolgirl."

Draco laughed. "Have you been properly punished, or can I play? I've never seen you misbehave."

"She's reformed. You've missed the penalty phase." Snape nodded at the bed. "Sit down. Figure out what to do about her hair."

Draco lay on his side, perpendicular to Hermione so he could see her face. "Is this what you're wearing?"

"Mostly," she answered and then gasped when she felt Snape's tongue between her cheeks.

Malfoy grinned as she started to moan. "Well, we could straighten your hair again and put it in bunches. You were thinking bunches, weren't you?"

Hermione couldn't think about much of anything. She heard Severus mutter "yes" from her arse. His fingers pushed inside her again and started a new round.

"If you want to hide the length, we could braid it or something. I don't know much about braiding."

"M'kay," she panted.

"Find out how hard Draco is, love." Snape muttered into her cheeks.

She whined softly and looked at Malfoy's crotch. It was pretty clear how hard he was. "Very, sir."

Snape pulled his face out of her arse and canted his head to one side to look at Draco. "Do you want to come?"

Draco nodded, never taking his eyes off Hermione's flushed face.

"Do you want to suck him, love?"

Hermione shook her head no. "Need to breathe." Snape's fingers were still curling inside her, and his warm breath was making her leak like a cracked cauldron.

Malfoy snorted and pushed her hair back from her face. "Are you going to come, Granger?"

She nodded desperately.

"What do you want me to do?"

Severus went back to licking her crack, and she shivered, barely able to reply. "I don't think . . . you really . . . want me to answer that."

Malfoy arched an eyebrow. "Well, now I definitely want to know."

Hermione slowly looked him up and down (or side to side from her position). "Take off your clothes. No wait . . . do you want to take off your clothes?"

Draco rubbed his hand over his crotch and glanced at Snape. He'd never seen the older man do anything so servile before. Snape was always the one in charge, leaving Draco the job of getting his hands (or face) dirty. Malfoy knew that Snape orally pleased her, he'd just never seen it before. Somehow even with his face buried in her bum, the man didn't seem in any way humbled. Draco realized it was sort of fucked up that, even though he personally liked doing it, he considered it a bit of a chore. He had a feeling Snape was enjoying himself or, at the very least, enjoying her response.

"I can take them off if that's what you want to see," he replied.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do," she whispered, closing her eyes as Snape teased her perineum.

Malfoy turned on his back and started unbuttoning his shirt. "I think I can handle it, Granger."

Hermione watched him take off his shirt then lift up each foot and toss his shoes across the room. His hard-on sprang free as soon as he got his trousers open and his shorts down. It looked very red, and she wondered how hot it felt. That curiosity disappeared as Severus renewed his assault on her backside. He placed three stinging slaps to her already sore bum and then licked and kissed her tingling skin as he fingered her pussy. Her brain wasn't just melting, it had completely liquified. By the time she opened her eyes again, Draco was naked and slowly stroking his cock while he watched her.

"Want me to touch your tits?" he offered with a smirk.

Hermione nodded, unable to talk. Draco let go of his erection and slipped his hand under her breast. He found her nipple and pinched lightly. Hermione let out a shuddering breath, panting as Severus teased the inside edge of her anus, his fingers going at her g-spot like an earthquake.

"Unh!" she whimpered. Her stomach tensed as the sensation built. The release broke over her like a crash landing. The juice rolled out, seeping around Snape's hand. His tongue miraculously stayed inside her as her muscles clenched and pulsed in spastic joy.

"Severus," she breathed when she finally managed to inhale.

"Mmm," he murmured. "You taste amazing, pet. Very clean."

Hermione smiled out a tired laugh. "Where's my spanking?"

He snorted and asked with a note of incredulity, "Are you ready for more?"

She nodded. "Ready."

Draco laughed. "I've never seen you not ready."

Severus kissed her thigh. "Your pussy looks very juicy, pet, but I want to fuck your squeaky-clean arsehole. Which one would you prefer?"

"Oh gods," she muttered. "My arse, sir."

Severus pulled off one of her shoes. "Do you want Draco to watch?"

"Yes, sir."

Draco sighed in relief.

"Get on your side, pet. Move down and face her, Draco."

Hermione got on her hands and knees, and Draco helped her throw the pillows back up to the head of the bed before lying down next to her. She turned and faced him, and Draco gave her a lascivious grin and squeezed his cock.

"Roll over on your stomach first, pet. Draco, give her some nice swats to warm her up," Snape said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

He'd have to use his left hand. Easy swats would be all he could manage. Draco leaned up on one arm and slapped her bum. The bounce was outstanding in that position. Usually her skin was stretched tight, but laying prone left the round curve in her backside. He'd have to keep that in mind for witches at Eros.

"Harder," Snape muttered.

Draco glanced up. Snape was pulling off his trousers. Draco had never seen him nude before. It was slightly disconcerting, not because he was another man, but because he was always so covered up and in control. But in this case, the clothes didn't make the man. He seemed just as intimidating naked as he did in a frock coat and trousers. Careful not to stare, Draco gave Hermione's bum a few more sharp slaps. She moaned and rolled her hips around, which made Draco want to rub his aching cock between her soft cheeks. He settled for her hip.

Severus got in on the other side of her, bringing along the lube from the side table. He ignored Draco's covert stares; if he said anything, the boy would probably storm out in embarrassment. _Then who would fix Hermione's hair?_ He rolled close to her and motioned for Draco to stop. "Let me."

Snape slapped her bottom hard. Hermione gasped and picked up her head, pulling her hands under her chin and gripping the folded edge of the sheets.

"Ow," she whispered.

He gave her seven more stinging slaps then ran his fingertips lightly over her heated skin. "Are you warmed up now, pet? Or shall I continue?"

"A few more, sir," she panted.

Snape smirked at Malfoy, and gave her six more. She moaned with the last two and looked as though she was going to tear the sheets in half.

"All right," he murmured. "That's enough. You can get all the spanking you can handle at Eros." Sitting up, he unscrewed the jar and set the lid on the bed. His left hand pulled on her left cheek, and he nodded at Draco, "Hold her open."

Draco held her other cheek and watched as Snape smeared her back entrance with shine. Severus slipped a finger inside her, and Granger arched for more. _Bloody hell._ Two fingers eased in, and Snape twisted them around, coating her walls with lube, stretching her. Draco thought he was going to come all over her hip when Snape added the third finger. She didn't pull away or wince, but she did moan. Snape wiggled his fingers inside her, making her arse jiggle.

"Unh," she whimpered.

"Is this what you want, love?"

"Yes, sir."

"You'd better ask me nicely. We have a guest."

Hermione would say anything he wanted. Having both of them spreading her open while Severus stretched her was making her wetter than ever. "Please fuck my arse, Severus. Bugger me. I need it. I need you."

Severus nodded and pulled his fingers from her. "Very good. Roll over for me." He eased her onto her left side and lay behind her. "That's it, love," he purred in her ear as he greased his cock. "Put your leg over Draco. Good. Now tell him how clean you are."

Hermione felt Severus prodding her bum hole as Draco stroked the outside of her thigh. The blond had moved in close so she could rest her leg over his hip. She felt as though she were sandwiched between two furnaces. Furnaces with very hard cocks. Draco's was poking her stomach as Severus entered her tight ring. Her jaw dropped as he pushed inside. Snape's hand slipped around to the front and rubbed her vulva with the flat of his fingers.

"I don't hear you telling Draco anything," he rumbled.

She panted a few times and whispered, "I was a bad girl. I got my bum cleaned out twice. Once with soap."

Draco grinned. "I thought I caught a whiff of Super Suds."

Snape worked his way deeper. "What else got cleaned out?"

Hermione bit her lip then answered, "My mouth."

"You got your mouth washed out with soap again?" Draco tried his best not to laugh.

"I wasn't _really_ bad," she explained. "I was just pretending."

Draco laughed. "I'm guessing that soap didn't taste pretend. What did you do wrong?"

"Naughty schoolgirls don't do what they're told," she said with an embarrassed smile.

"And they're very insulting," Snape added, kissing her neck.

Hermione shivered. "Yes. But I didn't like being bad."

Draco snorted and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh Merlin, Granger. You kill me. You couldn't be bad if you tried."

Snape smirked at him. "On the contrary, she was quite the brat."

"How long till she cracked and apologized?" Draco asked with a knowing smile.

"She lasted longer than I expected. Touch her tits. I want her close."

Snape was almost all the way inside her; Draco's hand came up and cupped her breast, pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He rolled it lazily, and Hermione whimpered and gave him a desperate look.

Severus shoved her hair out of the way and kissed the back of her neck then moved to her ear. "Is this what you wanted?" he whispered low. "Trapped between two wizards who want to fuck you?"

She shivered and gripped his arm. _Holy fuck. Yes!_

"I can hear your pussy. It's always ready to speak up. Do you want to ask Draco for more? He's willing."

"Oh gods," she groaned. "You ask him."

"Ask me what?" Draco drawled.

"Miss Granger isn't being a very good Gryffindor," Snape told him. "Her bravery is failing her. Ask her why she's so wet. Let's see if she's as brave as she thinks she is."

"Are you that wet, Granger? Don't see why that should embarrass you. You're always wet."

"Please finger me," she whispered.

Draco raised one eyebrow in interest, and Snape moved his arm out of the way. Draco slipped his hand down and cupped the front of her soaked muff, sliding one finger between her petals to rub her clit. "Mmm. You _are_ awfully wet. Put your hand on my cock, Granger."

"Please finger me, sir," she whispered again, petting his bouncing hard-on.

He growled and slid his finger lower, pushing into her dripping pussy. Snape moved behind the thin back wall; he was getting far closer to the man than he'd planned. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she started to shake.

"Rub her g-spot. She's almost there."

Draco curled his fingers and felt around until he found the spot that made her groan. Her hand left his cock, and she dug her fingers into his shoulder, clinging to him as if holding on for dear life. Snape was whispering in her ear again; Draco stilled his breathing, trying to hear him. It was almost impossible with Granger letting out that never-ending moan.

"I know that's not all you want," Severus purred, prodding her to admit her need to be filled. "It's all right. Just say the words. I'll let it happen this one time. All you have to do is say it."

She could barely breathe let alone talk. "Faster."

"Which one of us are you talking to, love?"

"Draco. You. I don't know."

Snape smirked. _And she's gone_. "A bit rougher Draco. Rub her clit a little."

Malfoy did as requested. Her pussy felt like a river. His thumb brushed over her clit, and she bucked into his hand.

"Oh God!" Her pussy poured out another shot of juice, and she convulsed hard, her clit jumping in excitement as her muscles squeezed around the both of them. She let go of Draco's shoulder and grabbed his wrist, stilling him as she came down.

"Thank you," she said between breathless gasps.

Severus kissed her neck and whispered, "You'd better tell him. He's going to need to come soon. What do you want, pet?"

Her head was crystal clear after that orgasm, and she opened her eyes to look at Draco. "If you don't want to, I understand," she panted, "but . . . I want to see Severus touch you."

Snape looked down at her in surprise. He _knew_ she wanted to be penetrated by both of them. Although, he didn't mind touching Draco if that was what she wanted.

Draco looked even more surprised than Snape. "What do you mean by _touch me_?"

"I mean, I want to see him wanking you. Is that too much? You don't have to do it just for me."

"Bloody hell, Granger," he muttered. "I don't know."

Snape fucked her bum nice and slow, watching Malfoy consider her proposal. "I've been with other wizards, Draco. It's totally up to you."

Draco looked up in shock. "You have?"

"Several. A hand-job is no big deal."

Draco wondered what else he'd done. "Is this really what you want to see, Granger?"

Hermione nodded. "I do. But please, don't feel like you have to. You can say no. I won't be upset or anything."

Draco thought about it for minute. He was already in bed with them and less than a foot away from Snape. It was purely a psychological game that kept him from admitting that to himself.

"Yeah. Go ahead," he said, sighing with resolution.

Severus kept his face neutral, but inside, he was a little surprised that the boy had agreed so quickly. "Roll on your back. The angle's wrong."

Draco turned onto his back, letting Granger's thigh slide down and wrap around his leg. Throwing one arm behind his head, he tried to appear nonchalant; but Granger started stroking his chest and teasing his nipple. He didn't have Snape's control; he was already on the verge of exploding.

Severus didn't tease him. Reaching over Hermione, he gripped Draco's pulsing dick in one hand and pumped him slowly, knowing Malfoy was about to lose it. "Do you want him to come, pet?"

Hermione tipped Draco's chin in her direction. "You'll get hard again, right?"

Draco ran his other hand down his face, worried that it was shaking. "That seems pretty bloody likely," he muttered.

"Good." She smiled. "Yes, I want him to come."

Snape sped up, jerking Draco fast and loose.

Draco closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. The war in his head was quickly silenced. The hand on his cock felt like his own. Except it was better because he didn't have to do anything, and he didn't have complete control over it. He'd never thought too hard about how much better a bloke would be at it than a witch. Watching Granger jerk his wand made him _want_ to come, but Snape was just plain making him come, no teasing.

"Oh my God," Hermione muttered. Snape had gone still in her arse, but watching him wank Draco was beautiful. She rubbed her pussy against Malfoy's thigh. Her uncontrollable grinding made Snape's cock shift around inside her.

"Is this what you wanted?" Snape growled in her ear. "You'd better thank him. Tell him how much you like it. He's about to come."

Hermione pinched Draco's nipple. "This is the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Thank you, Draco."

He nodded, unable to speak. His balls were about to blow.

"Come for me, Draco. You know I like to watch."

Malfoy didn't need to be told. He wasn't sure why he was fighting it. Relaxing, he came immediately, his bollocks clenching even higher as his cock throbbed. Snape didn't miss a beat, pumping Draco expertly as he erupted.

Hermione watched as Severus angled Draco's cock back a little, and Draco came all over his own chest. _Sweet fucking Circe._ Her pussy was already back in gear again, ready for someone to hit the gas. She ground her clit even harder against Draco's leg and reached back to squeeze Severus's bum. Her nails sank into him as though he were made of putty; Snape hissed softly in her ear.

Severus milked the last of the seed from Draco's cock. It appeared that the boy had become much more at ease with the idea. His steely eyes weren't closed; he looked dazed but pleased.

Hermione kissed Draco's shoulder. "Tell me when you're ready again."

Draco breathed out a weak laugh. "Give me at least five minutes, Granger. Bloody fucking hell."

Snape twisted around and found his wand under the pillow and cleaned up his hand and Draco's stomach. Hermione petted Draco's clean skin as if he were a cat. The blasted boy wasn't even completely losing his erection. He just went from hard to less hard. Five minutes seemed like an overestimation.

Hermione sighed happily as Snape started to thrust again. "Thank you, Severus."

"You're welcome, pet. Did you enjoy the show?"

"You know I did."

His fingers went back to massaging her vulva. "Are you going to tell him what else you want?" he whispered.

She shook her head.

"Scared?"

"No, I don't want to upset you."

"I already know," he said, snickering. "I told you, this one time, I'll allow it. But don't think anyone else is ever getting their cock inside you again."

"It'll make you angry, Severus. I don't need it."

"Dammit, girl. You'll know when I'm angry. Don't tell me how I feel."

Hermione smiled softly and reached behind her to touch his face. He kissed her hand and pinned her wrist to his shoulder.

"I know how you feel about Draco," he whispered. "I'm not jealous." _Well, not much anyway._ "Draco," he spoke up, "you want to fuck her, don't you?" The answer seemed pretty obvious, judging by how quickly his cock was recovering.

Draco looked at them both as if they were mad. "Excuse me?"

"She wants to be with two men at once," Severus explained slowly. "She wants both her holes filled. Don't you, pet?"

"Yes, sir."

"I don't know if I fancy getting my bollocks hexed off later," Draco said, looking unsure.

Hermione smiled and pulled her hand from Severus's grip. She stroked Draco's chest to test his response. "I won't hex you. And Severus says he'll allow it this one time. You don't have to. If it's too intimate for you, I understand."

Draco stared at her for a few seconds then looked at Snape. "You're really all right with this?"

Severus slid his hand up to her breast. "Don't expect it to be a regular occurrence. This is a one-time offer."

"I've never fucked a witch with another bloke before," Malfoy warned them.

"I'll talk you through it," Snape answered. "It's not really different from what you'd normally do. It's just a bit more crowded."

Draco let out a short laugh of disbelief. "A bit more crowded," he mumbled.

"Really, Draco," Hermione repeated. "If it makes you uncomfortable, please don't do it. I'd feel bad if you did something you didn't really want to do."

"Oh, I want to," he assured her. "I just didn't know I was going to be practically fucking Snape when I came over. No offense, Snape."

"None taken."

Hermione smiled at him. "You're not fucking him. You're fucking me. Unless you wouldn't mind fucking him. I'd be very interested in seeing that."

Draco stared at her, stunned. "Bloody hell, Granger."

Hermione laughed and brought her head close to his ear, effectively shoving her arse back onto Snape so his next thrust went deeper than planned. "Don't worry. I didn't tell him what you told me. Does it really freak you out that I want to watch you together?"

"You watching isn't the issue," he whispered back.

She stroked her hand lower, close to his cock. "I want you to be with us, Draco. I want to feel both of you inside me. I'm scared but . . . excited too. I want you to have fun, not worry about what either of us thinks of you. I don't really know what Severus is thinking, but I'm thinking far dirtier things than what I've told you, so there's no judgment from me. I just want you to have fun and enjoy it. If you can't, then don't worry about it. Just stay and watch me come again."

"How many wizards has Snape been with?"

"Dunno," she whispered. "Ask him."

Malfoy rolled onto his side and propped his head up to look at Snape. "Have you really been with other wizards?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Like this or . . . alone."

Severus studied Draco. "Both."

"How many?"

"Times or partners?"

"Partners."

"Many."

"Many . . . like more than five?"

"Yes."

"I can't see you taking it in the arse," Draco said, looking as though someone just told him Dumbledore was an erotic writer in his spare time.

Snape just shrugged. "It's better than it sounds . . . depending on your partner."

Draco laughed. "It'd have to be."

"Are you in?" Snape asked, tired of the conversation.

"Yeah." Draco sighed and rubbed his face.

"Tell him what you want, Miss Granger."

She smiled. "Hermione."

Snape chuckled. "I'm sorry, love. Tell us both what you want."

"Draco, will you lick my tits while Snape buggers me first?"

Draco smirked. "Just for future reference, you never have to ask me that; the answer is always yes." He sank down and lapped one budding nipple. Her hand came to his head, and she stoked his hair as he latched on and sucked the stiffening tip into his mouth.

Hermione reached back for Snape. "Fuck me harder, Severus," she moaned, and Snape turned up the intensity. "Unh! Thank you, sir."

Severus grabbed her hip and dug his fingers into her soft flesh. Her bum was baked, and every time he ran his cock into her, he felt as if he were getting a tan from it. "It's been too long, love. You should have reminded me to do this sooner."

Hermione almost laughed. "I ask you every day!"

"Hmm . . . do you?" he murmured. "I must have missed it."

Hermione grinned. "Maybe you couldn't hear me with my thighs over your ears."

Snape slammed into her a little harder, pulling her back against his chest. "No, that's not it. I tried to tell you, I can't understand what you're saying when your mouth is full of my cock."

His heavy breathing on her neck made gooseflesh rise up all the way down her arms. She held onto Draco's head as he sucked her nipple. "Aah! Gods," she panted. "Will you two please fuck me now? I can't take much more of this."

Draco snickered and released her tit. "I'm ready when you are."

"Yes, now please," Hermione groaned.

"Slow down, love," Severus murmured, stopping and stroking her back. "You have to stay relaxed."

She didn't know how she could possibly relax, but she did stop her fitful rolling and jerking.

"That's better. Now stop breathing so hard." Snape waited for her breath to still. "Good. I'm going to pull out a little. Draco, put her leg back over your hip. Now . . . slowly, ease inside her."

Draco rucked up her skirt and settled in close to her. They were only inches apart, her eyes wide and nervous like a virgin after the Yule ball. He brought one hand down and slipped a finger inside her, using it to guide his glans to her entrance. The tip sank in, and he inhaled sharply through his nose as he pushed in halfway. He'd never felt anything so slippery and warm in all his life. Pansy hadn't been anywhere near that wet, and Drizella hadn't been that tight. (Although some of that pressure might have been Snape.) He could feel the other man through the thin wall. It wasn't as weird as he'd expected. They weren't exactly touching; and the deeper he sank, the less he cared.

"How do you feel, pet?" Snape asked, already knowing the answer.

"Fine." So far, it kind of felt as if she had in her plug and Draco was fucking her.

"All right. Start moving, Draco. And stop being so damn careful. I hate to break it to you, but we can't both fuck her without touching each other."

Draco nodded and pulled out slowly, leaving in just the tip. As he did, he felt Snape pushing into her and filling the space he'd just vacated.

Hermione's eyes got wider. They started a careful give and take, seesawing her back and forth between bliss and mind-numbing bliss. She put her hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed. It was impossible to talk, but she didn't want to interrupt them anyway.

Severus felt the tremor running through her body. Draco needed to be closer. Hell, they both needed to be closer if they were going to fuck her harder without hurting her. Using his foot, Snape tapped the back of Draco's calf. "Move in. Closer. No, leave your leg there. You'll need the traction."

Hermione felt as though she were a race car, and they were discussing how to take her round the track. Draco went deeper, and she let out a shuddering moan as they both sped up. She kept hold of Draco's shoulder, scared if she let go she'd float away.

"Still all right, love?" Severus was starting to get out of breath.

"Yessir," she whispered.

Draco smiled at her. "She looks like you gave her another arse-full of Tranquility Draught."

Snape smirked and kissed the back of her neck as he slid his hand up to her waist. "You want to try a little more?"

Hermione had no idea what that meant, but she nodded her head anyway.

"Just a little faster, Draco. Snap your hips at the top and go deep."

Malfoy nodded and moved his hand to her back so he could hold on better. He dug in deep, lifting her up a little with each thrust. Her jaw dropped open, and her eyes rolled back. Snape's knee brushed over his, and he knew he was hitting her just as deeply; her head gave a small jerk each time one of them bottomed out. Draco had to close his eyes and concentrate on not coming.

She'd never ever, _ever_ felt so full in all her life. But it wasn't just the fullness, it was the never-ending cycle of thrusting and having them both pressed against her at the same time. Snape's hand came around to her breast, wedging between her and Draco. He caught her nipple between his fingers and squeezed hard. Hermione dug her nails into Draco and finally managed to make a sound.

Snape smirked at her whimper. She was shaking as if she had fever chills. Draco looked ready to come soon; Severus let go of Hermione's nipple and pinched Draco's instead, snapping his attention back to the present.

"Don't you dare come inside her," he growled.

"Where am I supposed to come?" Draco panted with a worried look.

"I don't care as long as it's not inside her."

"I'm not sure how much longer I can last," Draco groaned.

"Then stop moving. Go deep and stay there as long as you can."

Draco nodded and slammed in. He pulled Hermione's fingers from his shoulder, wincing when she scratched him. He put her hand on Snape's arm. _Let her flay him alive._ His hand on her back went higher, locking around the top of her shoulder, holding her still. Snape started fucking her harder, and Draco hissed as the pressure of Snape's cock ran up and down his length, buffered only by her inadequate internal barrier.

Hermione squeezed Snape's arm and pressed her forehead to Draco's. It was too much. She was going to explode . . . or implode; she wasn't totally sure. They were both holding her so closely pulverization seemed most likely. But that was good, because if they didn't keep holding her, she'd break into a million pieces.

Draco pulled back to look at her face. Tears were standing in her eyes, and sweat was beading at her hairline and upper lip. "Are you really all right, Granger?"

She focused on his face and nodded.

 _"She's crying,"_ he mouthed over her shoulder to Snape.

Severus pressed his chest into her back. "Do we need to stop?"

Her head shook no.

"Are you in pain?"

She shook her head no again.

"Are you going to come?"

She nodded.

Snape smirked at Draco. "She's all right. She'd tell us if she wasn't."

Draco wasn't so sure she could talk.

Severus drew his hand down to her clit. Draco was pressed so tightly to her he could barely get his hand between them. "It's all right, love. Come for us. Draco can't hold on much longer. I know you're ready."

His sneaky finger was all she needed. It shoved her over the edge clit-first; she jerked hard between them both. Snape and Draco both squeezed her tighter, keeping her from spasming off the bed. She could feel every inch of both of them as her muscles clenched and fluttered around them. If possible, she felt even fuller. Everything was getting tighter.

Her orgasm slowly faded, leaving her breathless and dazed. Draco pulled out, and she felt half-empty. The tip of his cock pressed to her belly, and his warm seed spilled over her belly button. Looking down, she watched him jerk against her as he sealed them together with his spunk.

She let go of Snape's arm and touched Draco's face; she stroked his sharp cheek as he grunted at her.

Severus went back to fucking her faster, smiling at her soft groan. "You haven't said anything in a while, love. I need to hear you're all right."

"'Kay," she whispered.

Snape grinned. "I'm going to come deep in your arse, love. Are you ready for it, or should I let you rest?"

"Come."

"I want to fuck you hard. Can you take it?"

She nodded emphatically.

"Hold onto Draco, love," he murmured and eased her forward a little, pushing on Draco so he'd roll over on his back more.

Severus moved her so he was a little on top of Draco, and Hermione wrapped her right arm and leg around the blond. Malfoy kept his arm around her, his fingers hooked over the top of her shoulder so she wouldn't get fucked off the bed.

Severus started slowly, but when she didn't seem uncomfortable, he got faster, whipping his hips into her soft bum. She started moaning so quietly he almost couldn't hear her over his own breathing. Her face was buried in Draco's neck, muffling her response.

"If you want to come again, you'd better tell me now," he rumbled.

Hermione nodded but didn't say anything. Letting go of her hip, he reached for her clit again. She jolted, but he kept her pinned to Draco and thrust into her even faster.

"Show Draco what a good girl you are. He's worried about you. He doesn't know how close you are to coming again. Show him how much you love it."

Turning, she pressed her forehead to Draco's jaw. She couldn't breathe right. Her stomach kept going to stone and then relaxing when she didn't climax. His finger got even more insistent, and she gave him a tired whimper. "Unh-h-h-h!"

"I know, pet," he purred in her ear. "Don't force it. Just let it happen."

She relaxed and waited for the next chance to come, heaving anxious breaths over Draco's chest and neck; his thumb stroked the side of her shoulder in an attempt to calm her.

Severus fought off the strain in his bollocks and gritted his teeth. "You are so beautiful, pet. I want to fuck you forever and ever. Tell me you love my cock. I need to hear you."

Hermione's mouth felt dry as a cotton puff. Licking her lips once, she swallowed and rasped out, "I love you, Severus."

His finger rubbed her swollen nub harder, his heart lurching toward his throat. "Thank you, love. Please come for me."

The extra pressure forced her orgasm to peak. She let out a short "unh!" and dug her fingers into Draco's arm.

Her muscles pulsed around him, and he let himself go, filling her recesses with three hours worth of restraint. White light sparkled at the edge of his vision, and he collapsed against her as the fading clench of her pleasure milked every last vestige of strength from his body.

"Fuck," he said with a deep sigh. He hoped he'd be able to see straight soon.

Draco ran his fingers up and down her arm. Snape was going to smother her like that; it felt as if his right arm and leg were trapped under a bus.

"Come here, love," Severus murmured, easing out of her and rolling onto his back. Hermione looked as if couldn't figure out where she was; she swayed on her hands and knees as though they were at sea. He smirked and scooted closer, guiding her to him with one hand. She sank down onto his chest, seemingly oblivious to the state of her skirt. The knee socks had stayed in place the whole time, and when she threw her thigh over his, he felt her leg, half bare, half cotton-soft, rub against him.

Draco massaged the shoulder they'd been crushing and glanced at the breathless couple. Granger's arse was lewdly sticking out of her skirt, and she somehow looked more debauched wearing those damn knee socks. He rubbed his face and cracked his neck. "Can I use your shower?"

Snape nodded without opening his eyes. The arm around her lifted and pointed toward the bathroom. "Towels are in the cupboard."

Malfoy rolled close to Hermione and kissed her quickly on her bare back. "This was nice, Granger." He patted her arse. "Owl me anytime you need an extra cock."

Hermione giggled groggily. She heard Draco roll off the bed then the bare thwack of his feet padding across the hall. The door closed, and the shower squeaked on.

"Wanker," Severus muttered.

Hermione snorted. "I thought he did very well."

"I'll never let him fuck you again."

She grinned. "I thought you were okay with it."

"I am. It's just another perk of being a Malfoy for him though. He's a pampered brat."

She yawned and snuggled closer. "You mean like when he had to find a way to keep Voldemort from killing him and his family by sneaking Death Eaters into the school? Or do you mean when a mad man took over his house and he had to play gracious host? That kind of pampered?"

Snape opened one eye and looked down at her. "Since when are you such a fan of Malfoy?"

"I'm just saying he may be stuck up and spoiled, but it hasn't exactly been easy for him. All his friends ditched him, and he had to do his duties as Head Boy while repairing his reputation. I feel bad for him."

"You're a soft touch, love."

"Nope. I just saw firsthand what it was like for him."

Severus smiled. "I love that you're a soft touch."

"Bugger off," she said, giggling.

"Not so soon. I'm too tired."

Hermione nipped his chest. "You should go in there and see if he wants to play sardines while I watch."

Severus laughed loudly. "I don't want to have to explain to Lucius why his son had a heart attack in my shower. Besides, you look as though you can barely keep your eyes open."

Hermione grinned. "I _am_ tired. Can we take a nap?"

"Thank, Merlin," he said, sighing in relief. "I didn't want to be the one to suggest it."

"I need a shower too. I'm all covered in come."

He stroked her shoulder. "Saint Malfoy would probably be willing to share one with you."

Hermione pinched his nipple. "Be nice. And I don't want to have a shower with Draco."

"Why not?"

"He'd probably just come on me again. It would be counterproductive."

Severus snorted.

"I'll go when he gets out."

"And leave him alone with me? How improper."

"Mmm . . . improper. Please be improper when I get back"

He shook his head with a smirk. "You are the most improper Head Girl I have ever had the pleasure of knowing."

"I am not Head Girl anymore."

He rolled her over, pinning her body beneath him. "You will always be my Head Girl."

Hermione smiled up at him. "I love you, Severus."

He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her, sliding his tongue against hers and teasing her teeth. "Mmm, Super Suds," he murmured against her lips.

Hermione laughed and pulled him back for more. They were still going at it when Draco sauntered back in, wearing one of Snape's towels around his hips.

"Merlin's balls, you two! I'm bloody exhausted, and you're in here starting on the next round."

Hermione smiled at Snape. "No, we're not. I was just waiting for you to get out of the shower. Want to take a nap with us?"

"Is this how you nap?"

"No," she sputtered out with a laugh.

Draco smiled and shrugged. "Yeah, I'll guess could use a cat nap."

Hermione waggled her eyebrows at Severus and whispered, "Sardines," then rolled out from under him with a smile.


	30. Pussy 101

30 - Pussy 101

Hermione woke up an hour later, naked and cold. The shallow up and down of Severus's chest indicated he was still asleep. Draco's hand rested lightly on her hip. The feel of Draco's towel barely touching her bum told her he'd fallen asleep on his back, just as she'd left him. Her eyes moved down to Snape's limp cock, and she smiled. The hand she had around his waist crept down to his black thicket, tickling over his sleeping prick. Snape murmured in his sleep, and she held back a giggle.

Draco's hand slid off her hip, and the backs of his finger grazed her cheeks, stroking her skin. _Guess he's awake too._ Dropping her hand to Snape's bollocks, she ghosted her fingers over the heavy sac. She wanted him to be in a good mood when he woke up.

Severus blinked his eyes open like a weary basset hound. Her warm body lay half atop him, and he remembered that they had plans for that evening. He felt a finger caressing his left testicle and realized what had awoken him. Glancing over, he saw Draco smirking at her bum with a not-quite-awake, half-lidded expression. Severus tightened his arm around her shoulders.

"Want some dinner, love?" he rasped.

Hermione looked up at him with a smile. "You're awake."

"How could I sleep with you tickling me?"

"I wasn't tickling; I was testing."

"For what?"

"Signs of life."

"I'm still alive."

"That was my determination."

"Excellent," he drawled. "If you're done testing, let's go eat."

Hermione's limbs flopped to the bed as he rolled over and sat up. "What's for dinner?"

Snape looked around and found his trousers in a heap on the floor. "Whatever you want, love." She started to say something, but he interrupted her, "No caramel."

Hermione huffed. "I wasn't going to say caramel."

"Are you eating with us, Draco?"

Draco rubbed a hand over his face. "No, I should go home and change. I'll eat something there."

"Fix her hair before you leave and don't forget the tie."

Draco smirked. "You two should just keep it when you're done. I don't have much call for come-covered ties."

Snape pulled on his trousers and shirt. Hermione pouted at his disappearing nudity.

"Come along, pet. You want to eat, don't you?"

"Yes. Is there still chicken?"

"MmHm."

Hermione rolled over to the edge of the bed and sat, watching him finish dressing. She'd left her clothes in various rooms throughout the house; it was going to take a while to put it all back together. "Will you find me a t-shirt or something, Severus? I don't know where all my clothes are."

He raised an eyebrow. "A t-shirt? Dressing for dinner now? Posh."

She shook her head and smiled. "Don't be a prat. I'm cold."

Snape came back to the bed and stood between her spread legs. He brushed a finger over one stiff nipple. "I can see that."

"Severus!" she said, laughing and slapping his fingers.

When he made no attempt to get her a shirt, Hermione rolled her eyes. "Thanks for your help."

His fingers tugged her nipple in reply, and she pushed away his hand. "Fine. I'll just eat naked then," she huffed, sliding past him. She didn't look back as she strode out of the room.

Snape gave Draco a small smirk and went after her. "Good."

_

Hermione stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, tying the tie Draco had just brought for her. He'd done her hair earlier while she ate. It was mostly straight and in two low, messy, looping pigtails. It was very cute in a bohemian kind of way, and she didn't think it looked like anything she would wear in real life, so it seemed unlikely anyone would figure out who she was. Her clothes had been put to right; Severus had cleaned her skirt and shirt and gotten the wrinkles out of everything. She looked sexy and cute. The transformation had been a success.

Her mask didn't quite match, but she didn't have much choice. It was the safest, and only, option she had. Her collar was on and mostly hidden by her shirt and tie. _Ready._

She went downstairs where Severus and Draco were waiting for her. They looked very nice, but Draco looked nice in a tailored, high-fashion sense, whereas Snape looked as if he'd just gotten home from a long day at Gringotts. Hermione smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm ready."

"Mm," he muttered, kissing her nose. "You look wonderful."

"You do too."

Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"What about me?" Draco asked, smoothing his hands over the lines of his fitted shirt.

Hermione smirked at Severus. "Yes, Draco. You look wonderful too."

Severus gave her a serious look. "What did you just call him?"

Hermione clenched her hand in frustration, giving Severus a worried wince. _Dammit. How could I forget already?_ "I'm sorry, sir."

"Hm. You're not off to a good start tonight. You didn't call me sir either, and you were disrespectful to Draco."

 _Bugger!_ Hermione nodded and apologized again, "I'm sorry, sir. I'll be perfect tonight. I promise. Let me start over."

"There are no do-overs in life, pet. You can't just start over. You have to deal with what you've done."

 _I know that!_ "Yes, sir."

"Apologize to Draco."

Hermione turned to Draco, staring around his arm at the front window as she spoke, "I'm sorry, sir." It wasn't that she didn't want to apologize, she just felt a bit ridiculous doing it and embarrassed that she'd messed up before they even got out of the house.

Malfoy flashed her an amused smile. "Are you talking to me or the mad cat-lady outside?"

Severus took her chin and made her look at him. "I can't take you out if you're not going to act appropriately."

Hermione's face heated. She didn't know if it was anger at being treated like a child or embarrassment that she'd done something else wrong.

"Look Draco in the eye and tell him what you did wrong and apologize. This is your last chance."

She was nervous about failing him again. His fingers released her chin, and she looked at Draco, then at Snape, then back to Draco. "I forgot I was wearing my collar, sir. I was disrespectful to you, and I'm very sorry. Please forgive me."

Malfoy grinned at her; he could see how tense she was. "You're forgiven."

"Thank you, sir."

Severus nodded. "That was better, but you are not in the right frame of mind. There should be no hesitation in your actions, and I can see how angry you are." He held up his hand before she could protest. "I know you're angry with yourself, but it can come across as defiance. There is no need for you to be upset. You are my responsibility when you wear that collar; the burden is on me. You don't need to dwell on what you did wrong. Just apologize for it and take your correction. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Go upstairs and get the small paddle and bring it back down here."

Hermione looked at the floor, dejected. "Yes, sir." She turned and went back up the stairs.

"You can go on without us if you don't want to wait," Snape told Draco.

Draco shrugged. "I'm fine. You're not going to make her cry, are you?"

"That's not my intention. But she's never made a serious mistake before while wearing the collar, and I don't want to let this slide."

Hermione came back down the stairs and stared at Snape's shoes as she handed over the paddle.

"Do you know why I'm about to paddle you, girl?"

Hermione wrung her fingers together. "Because I was disrespectful, sir?"

"No, not entirely. You were disrespectful _because_ your mind was not focused. I won't make that mistake again. You must be in a submissive state of mind, and if you are not, I need to get you there. Get down on your knees."

Hermione knelt at his feet and awaited further instruction.

"Spread you legs, hands behind your head."

She got into position.

"Keep your eyes on me." He waited until she looked up at him. "Tonight you're going to find four wizards and one witch at Eros to spank you . . . in addition to myself and Draco. They may spank you as much as they like unless I put a stop to it. You will thank them when it is over, and you will not complain about how much it hurts. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Ask me for the paddle and tell me why you need it."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Please paddle me, sir. I need to prove to you that I'm sorry and can do whatever you ask."

"Good. How many people will you be asking to spank you tonight?"

"Five, sir. Plus you and Draco."

He nodded. "All right. Stand up and bend over, hands on your knees."

Hermione scrambled back up and got into place.

Snape walked around her and flipped up her skirt. "Legs further apart, stick out your bottom."

She hated it when he said bottom; she felt like a bloody two-year-old. _He must know. He only says it when he's trying to humiliate me_. The cool wood tapped against her bum. Her knickers were so unhelpful he didn't even remove them.

"You will count and thank me, and you will do it quickly. I don't want to be here all night."

"Yes, sir." The first hit made her jump, the wood branding her cheek. "One. Thank you, sir."

 _Pop!_

"Two. Thank you, sir."

 _Pop!_

"Three. Thank you, sir."

After five he got even harder. Tears prickled behind her eyes.

"Six! Thank you, sir."

 _Pop!_

"Seven! Thank you, sir." _Fuck!_ He was getting faster too. She barely got out the words before he cracked the paddle against her bum again.

"Eight! Thank you, sir." _Pop!_ "Nine, Thank you, sir." _Pop!_ "Ten. Thank you, sir." _Pop! Pop!_ "Eleven, twelve. Thank you, sir!"

 _Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!_ "Sixteenthankyousir!"

 _Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!_ "Unh! Twenty! Thank you, sir!"

Severus walked around and held the paddle in front of her face. "Kiss it."

Hermione could swear the wood felt hot when she put her lips to it.

"Good girl. Go stand in the corner until you calm down. Hold up your skirt so we can see, and don't you dare rub."

"Yes, sir."

She didn't know which corner to use. Three of them were bookshelves, so she went to the one next to the front door. Her nose was running, and she sniffed hard. The mask absorbed the tears leaking from her eyes. The corner seemed weirdly safe, and she curled into it, crying silently in relief. Her bum might hurt, but her heart felt lighter. She wanted to go hug him and bury her face in his lap until he stroked her head.

Draco went and sat in Snape's chair with a sigh. He didn't know why Severus was staring at her so intently. Her bum _did_ look sore, but Draco figured Snape had seen that about a hundred times. Malfoy's hand went to his fly and adjusted his swelling cock. He'd never get tired of watching her. She wasn't really crying so much as sniffling. He could stand that. It was the bawling that made his dick shrivel.

Severus watched her carefully. The way she bowed her head into the corner suggested she was hiding. Contrite. Cowed was one thing, scared was another. _No, she's not scared. Maybe sad._ His disappointment stung her more than the paddle. She was like a rock in every other aspect of her life, a force of nature; but one note displeasure from him, and she cracked like an egg on the pavement. He knew how she felt; he couldn't stand to see her unhappy either. But he knew she needed the release, and he was touched by her need to please him.

Hermione slowly got her breath back and sighed deeply, resting her head against the wall. She wanted to make Severus proud and prove she was the best witch for him. He wasn't asking for anything unreasonable. _Bloody hell, he's already made me come like four times today. And that was just sex._ He did other things for her too, things people wouldn't ever suspect. He cooked for her (and made food she liked). He rubbed her feet and held her hand. He marked pages he knew she'd want to read in books and then read them out loud to her if she asked him. He cleaned her clothes when she left them at his house. He listened to her endless tirades over creature injustice without complaint or even an eye roll. He laughed, and he made her laugh . . . and maybe that was the most unexpected thing. She loved the way his lips twitched as if he was testing out facial muscles he'd forgotten about, and then his lips would curl into a smirk. It made her want to kiss his face. Or sit on it.

Draco checked the clock. Granger had been standing in the corner for about ten minutes. He wanted to ask Severus how long this was going to take. _I could use some wine._ Draco glanced at the Potions master. It didn't seem like a bright idea to interrupt a man who hadn't moved a muscle (or blinked) in ten minutes. Snape suddenly tipped his head to one side, and Draco felt as if he were watching a statue come to life.

"Have you calmed down?" Severus murmured to her.

Hermione nodded and whispered, "Yes, sir."

"Are you ready to be my good girl?"

"Yes, sir."

"Come here."

Hermione went to him, standing as close as she could without touching him.

"Don't disappoint me tonight, pet."

Her head shook. "No, sir, I won't."

"All right. Put down your skirt." Severus slipped his fingers along the top of her collar, fingering the edge of the black leather. "You still want to wear this, don't you? Tell me the truth."

Hermione looked at him as if he were mental. "Yes, sir, of course."

His hand went to her face, tracing around the contours of the mask. "You're my good girl, aren't you?"

It was a statement rather than a question, but she answered anyway. "Yes, sir. Yours."

His lips twitched. "Okay, we can go now."

\- - - - - - - - - -

They Flooed to Eros, Severus going first and Draco last. Hermione's heart was starting to skip every time she thought about having to ask someone to spank her. Calvin smiled kindly at her, and she couldn't help staring at the size of his hands as she smiled back.

"I'm going to see who's here," Draco told Severus. "I'll find you two after I make a quick walkthrough."

Severus nodded. Her hand was shaking, and he threaded his fingers through hers and squeezed. Taking her through the lounge to the stairs, he led her down to the main floor. It was fairly busy for a Thursday, and he knew she was sizing up potential spankers, terrified at what she'd have to ask them. The actual spankings would be easy compared to her apprehension about asking.

"Would you like to look around first?" he asked her.

Hermione bit her lip then nodded. "Yes, sir."

They took a leisurely stroll around the room, Severus greeting acquaintances and introducing Hermione as his pet. She responded perfectly. When they'd covered the main hall, he took her to the smaller rooms he knew she liked best. Watching other witches in the same position she'd be in later seemed to make her more nervous this time around.

He leaned down and purred in her ear, "I suggest you get your assignment over with. You'll feel better if it's not weighing on your mind." He thought her teeth were going to worry a hole through her lip. Running his thumb over her lower lip, he got her to stop. "Have you decided whom you'd like to ask first?"

Hermione nodded and pointed discreetly across the room.

"Henry?"

"Yes, sir."

"All right. Let's go."

He led her over to Henry, who was watching a blonde witch in dark blue robes cane a thin Asian girl. Severus greeted Henry, and the older man smiled at him.

"Severus! Good to see you again. I see you've returned with your new witch."

"Yes. She has something she'd like to ask you. Go ahead, pet."

Her heart leapt into her throat, and Hermione choked it back down. "Will you please spank me, sir?" Her voice barely sounded above the din of the room. Her eyes burned with anxious tears. Asking was worse than she'd thought.

Henry smiled at Severus then addressed her, "I would be delighted, my dear. What kind of spanking shall it be?"

Hermione looked at Severus, unsure how to answer. "I . . . I don't know, sir."

Severus squeezed her hand. "Spank her the way you want. It's not a punishment, just an exercise."

"I see. Well, shall we do it right here, or would you be more comfortable someplace else?"

"I . . . don't know, sir." Her eyes went back to Severus.

"Right here's fine, Henry."

"Right then, there's a chair in the back."

Severus guided her to the back of the room. Henry sat down, and Snape put his hand to her lower back, urging her toward the other man. "It's all right, pet. Get over his lap. I'm right here."

Hermione knew she was trembling, but she couldn't stop. Her hands visibly shook as she bent over his lap. Things got rather drafty as her skirt rode up, and she squeezed her fists to keep from covering herself.

"Well, this looks fresh," Henry commented, smoothing his hand over her red cheeks. "Have you been here long?"

"No," Snape answered. "I had to correct her with the paddle before we left. You're her first foray into stranger spanking."

"Am I? I'm honored. Did you want me to go to a certain number?"

"No. You'll know what she needs."

Henry nodded and patted her left cheek. "Just a spanking for fun?"

Snape nodded.

"Right then. Are you ready to start, dear?"

"Yes, sir," she whispered.

The first slap relaxed her immediately. It didn't hurt too much and left a nice warmth. He kept going, easy and slow. The more he spanked her, the less scared she was. Every hit had a nice sting, and as it continued, the impending tears that had threatened to emerge when she made her request faded. He wasn't trying to scare her, and she appreciated that. It was scary enough without any effort on his part.

Severus saw her legs twitch. She was taking it very well, and he wondered if she was enjoying it yet. Henry was a good choice for her, not that he doubted her intuition on the subject. It would be interesting to see whom she picked next. Henry was non-threatening in appearance (at least as long as he wanted to maintain that image), older, and quick to smile. The air of calm control he possessed was a rare quality at Eros.

As the spanking got harder, she got louder; and Severus felt his cock coming to life. She'd been fairly quiet so far. He couldn't tell if it was because she was scared or if she thought it was what he wanted.

Henry stopped and rubbed her bum. "Can you take more, dear?"

Hermione nodded and croaked, "Yes, sir."

Henry smiled. "Brave girl."

His hand cracked over her cheek, and she moaned sharply behind her lips. She didn't kick, but her legs twitched as a reflex. Her hands never attempted to block him; she kept them both on the floor. After twenty decent slaps, he stopped and rubbed her glowing backside.

"Do you need more?" he asked her.

Hermione shook her head. She could have taken more, but she didn't know if her other selections would be as nice as Henry. It seemed wise to pace herself. "No thank you, sir."

Henry laughed. "You don't fancy being over my knee?"

"Oh, it's not that, sir!" she explained quickly. "I do. It was very good. I just . . . I have to . . ."

"She still has to ask three more wizards and one witch, not counting Draco and myself."

"You have a very busy night ahead of you. I'll let you go." Henry helped her up.

Hermione's head rushed as she stood. "Thank you, sir."

"My pleasure," he assured her.

"Tell Henry how much you liked his spanking. Be honest."

Hermione managed to look Henry in the eye. They were a friendly blue-grey. "I liked the way you spanked me, sir. And thank you for not scaring me."

Henry laughed as though that were the funniest thing he'd heard in weeks. "I'll spank you any time you like, dear. Any time."

Severus took her hand. "Thank you, Henry. I'm sure we'll see you again soon."

Hermione let Severus walk her slowly out of the room. Draco was waiting in the doorway, and he followed them out.

"So how was it?" he asked in her ear.

Hermione blushed a little. "It was scary but nice, sir."

Severus smirked. "You just thanked Henry for _not_ scaring you."

"Yes, sir. It was scary but not because of anything Henry did."

"I see. Who's to be next?"

"Can I chose Draco next, sir?"

"Are you ready, Draco?"

"Sure. Are we doing it out here?"

"Yes. Sit."

Draco went to the love seat where Hermione had watched Vincent and the blond boy shagging the previous week.

"All right, how many do you want me to give her?" Draco asked Snape as he guided Hermione over his lap.

"See if she's wet first."

Hermione spread her legs as Draco pushed past the crotch of her knickers with two fingers.

"She's wet," Draco affirmed with a smirk.

"Give her forty. Increase the strength and speed as you go."

Draco nodded and patted her partially-covered bum. He pushed her skirt up to her waist and tickled her where her skin showed through the heart cut-out. "Ready?" He'd almost called her Granger, biting off the word even as he thought it.

"Yes, sir."

The first ten were slow and easy. Hermione was about to start humping his leg. The next ten were a little more uncomfortable, making her wince, but still making her horny. After that, she was out of it. His hand came down harder, and she lost count. It hurt enough to make her grunt and whine; she wished that she could be quiet. She could see people's feet stopping to watch their production. His hand got even harder, and he went so fast she barely had time to breathe. Her eyes squeezed tight, and she mashed her lips together so she wouldn't say anything wrong.

The pain suddenly stopped, and Draco patted each cheek in turn. Sinking in relief, she gasped and panted as her body relaxed.

"What do you say, pet?" Snape asked her.

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome," Draco said with a smile. "Anything else?"

"Not now," Snape answered.

Draco helped her up and smoothed down her skirt for her. Severus nodded at Draco and led her away. A cute witch with brunette hair sat down next to Draco and start whispering in his ear.

Severus led her toward the far end of the room and casually asked, "Next?"

Hermione rubbed her bum with her free hand as she scanned the crowd. _Three more. Bloody hell._ "I'd like to ask Benedict, sir."

He nodded thoughtfully. "I haven't seen him yet, but I'm sure he'll agree."

"What about Rolph, sir? Is he nice or not? I couldn't tell."

"He'll agree to it."

He made no further comment, leaving Hermione to wonder if his silence was a confirmation that Rolph wasn't nice.

"He's probably somewhere whipping his slave," Snape muttered, searching the room.

 _Bollocks!_ "Maybe we shouldn't ask him then, sir."

Snape smirked at her. "No. You've chosen. We'll find him."

Hermione saw Vi in the distance laughing with Cherry. _I'm definitely asking Vi to be my one witch._

Severus pulled her into a room along the back wall, where she'd previously seen Dog Boy and his mistress. Rolph was sitting in a chair watching his strung-up slave girl get fucked by a sizable glass phallus. Hermione was not comforted by the way he was laughing about it.

"Rolph," Severus greeted the other man.

"Snape," Rolph said, smiling at them. "Sit down. Patricia's just started her hour of denial. Care to take a bet on whether she earns another punishment or not?"

"No," Snape replied, sounding bored. "My pet would like to ask you something."

"Oh?" Rolph said, raising his eyebrows. "What?"

Hermione tried to look at Rolph, but her eyes kept darting over to the gagged and blindfolded Patricia. "Um . . . would you please spank me, sir?"

Rolph's brow quirked in interest. "Just a spanking?"

Severus nodded. "Yes."

"Well, I suppose I've got the time. Pat's got a least a half hour before she starts begging. All right then. Bend over the table."

Hermione didn't know which table he meant, but she went to the closest one and leaned over the top. She heard Severus and Rolph come up behind her, and then someone, she guessed Rolph, flipped up her skirt.

"Looks like I'm not the first one to do this tonight," Rolph said, grinning at Snape.

"You're not the last either," Snape replied.

"Well, let's see if we can't add to that rosy glow, hm?" Rolph hummed.

She heard him rubbing his hands together and then he put one on her lower back and stood next to her hip. The hard lump of his erection pressed into her, and Hermione cringed.

"Open up your legs, girl. Give Severus a nice view."

Stepping her feet apart, Hermione sealed her lips and fought the urge to cry.

"Wider," he commanded, slapping her bum.

She squeezed her eyes tight and did as he said.

The first hit caught her off guard, and she let out a surprised "huh." He didn't pause. His hand struck her with enough force to make her eyes water. Over and over. It wasn't the hardest she'd ever been spanked, but it scared her just as much. Her teeth gnashed together, and her jaw muscles bulged as she hissed and grunted through the pain.

Severus watched the tension in her back and legs. He'd have to call a stop to this one soon. Rolph was not a particularly cruel master, but he would push her until she cried; and Severus didn't want that. He let it go on until she looked and sounded as if she was going to burst into tears. "That's enough, Rolph."

The other man stopped, looking at Snape in surprise. "Now?"

"Yes. It's only her second night here. Maybe some other time."

Rolph shook his head as if Snape's logic were flawed. "She's your witch."

"Tell Rolph thank you, pet."

"Thank you, sir," she panted.

"Yeah." Rolph smirked, running his fingernails up the back of her thigh. "Come and see me when you're ready to really play."

Snape nodded. "Have fun."

"That's the plan." Rolph grinned and started to slowly circle the bound Patricia.

"Come along, pet," Snape murmured to her. "Let's move on."

Hermione stood up haltingly and pulled her skirt back into place. Her eyes were still watering, and she sniffled as Snape led her back out to the main hall. His arm stayed around her shoulders, and he kissed the top of her head.

"Benedict's by the stairs. Are you ready for more?"

 _No._ "Yes, sir." She didn't want to miss asking Benedict. He seemed like a much safer bet than the other men she'd seen.

Severus smirked at her weary answer and led her through the shuffling, babbling crowd. Benedict saw them coming and smiled in greeting, meeting them halfway.

"Good to see you two back again. Have you been having a nice evening?"

Hermione didn't want to lie to him, so she kept her mouth shut.

Snape noticed the way she kept her eyes down. "I believe it's been a trying night for her."

"That's not always a bad thing," Benedict told her.

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Are you busy?" Snape asked.

"Not at all."

"Pet," he prodded.

Hermione sighed. "Will you please give me a spanking, sir?"

"That sounds entertaining," Benedict answered, trying not to laugh at her tight expression. "Shall we sit?"

Severus urged her to follow the other man and patted her rump to get her to bend over him. "Go on, pet. Only two more to go after this."

Hermione didn't find that statement very comforting. Her bum was throbbing. Benedict brushed up her skirt, and his fingertips grazed her tender skin.

"You _have_ been busy tonight. How many other people have you asked to do this?"

"Three, sir."

"Is this a punishment?"

Severus shook his head and sat down on the couch across from them. "No."

Benedict _wanted_ to spank her, but he could feel her shaking on his lap; she'd looked as if she was going to cry just asking him to do it.

"Let's see if we can make your night a bit more pleasant," he whispered to her.

Hermione closed her eyes, sighing as the first slap barely tapped her. He gave her six more light ones then rubbed her rump. Her back relaxed a little, and she wiggled into his hand.

Benedict bit back a laugh. He started again, harder. His cock twitched with each moan. He couldn't stop picturing how she'd looked last time, coming all over the couch and screaming for Snape. The slaps built until she was whimpering and hissing, then he backed off, grinning when she stuck out her backside for more. His fingers glanced over her gusset, bringing a much more heated sound from her mouth.

"Have you been a good girl for Severus tonight?" he asked, stroking her reddened cheek.

Hermione looked over at Snape, upside down. It seemed impertinent to assess her own behavior.

"He's asking _you_ , pet," Snape said.

"Um . . . since we've been here, yes, sir."

Benedict chuckled softly. "That was a very careful answer. Were you _not_ good before you arrived?"

"I had to be corrected before we left the house, sir."

Benedict traced his finger along the high leg of her knickers. "And how did he correct you?"

"With a paddle, sir," she answered with a blush.

"Was it what you needed?"

"Yes, sir."

Benedict smiled at Severus. "Has she met your expectations tonight?"

"Yes. So far."

"Do you mind?" Benedict asked him, indicating her pussy.

Severus waved in agreement. "Don't let her come."

Benedict nodded and slid one finger under the back of her knickers, ghosting over her damp pubic hair. His finger slid easily through her slippery slit, and he gave Snape an impressed look. "She's drenched. Have you enjoyed your spankings tonight, my dear?"

Hermione rolled her hips toward his finger. "Um . . . mostly, sir."

"Rolph was a bit rough with her," Severus explained.

"Hmm. I bet so."

His finger tickled right at the opening of her pussy, and she bucked. "Mm!"

Benedict grinned and pulled away. "Just a little more spanking, I think. You want to show Severus how good you are, don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent." His hand hit her heated cheek, and he watched with amusement as she rolled her hips fitfully in his lap. Every new slap got a soft sound of pleasure from her. When she started to grind against him too much, he slapped her harder and was rewarded with a lewd parting of her legs. He had to stop and laugh. "Bloody hell, Severus. Is she always like this?"

Snape nodded.

"I call next," Lucius said from out of nowhere.

Severus and Benedict both looked up to find Lucius watching the scene from the small crowd nearby. He closed in on them, sitting next to Severus.

"Lucius," Snape said evenly.

"I'm glad to see you've come to your senses and let this pretty filly out for a run."

"She is not 'out for a run,'" Snape replied. "It's a simple spanking."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "How original."

"If it doesn't suit your tastes, leave."

"And miss the chance to break in a new girl? I think I'll stay."

Snape gave Benedict a careful look before Lucius could see. "You give her ten, Lucius, and that's it."

"Ten? You know I need at least twenty."

"Ten. And if you make her cry, you'll never use that hand again," Snape said quietly.

A smile slowly curled the corner of Lucius's mouth. "What has this witch done to you?"

"Nothing. It is what I desire _this night_. If you don't like my rules, go play with someone else."

"No crying," Lucius muttered. "How novel. Very well. Let me give her twenty, and I promise that her eyes won't even be wet when I'm through with her. I'll make no such promises about the state of her knickers, but her eyes will be dry."

Snape saw no deception in Lucius's face. "Very well. Pet, tell Benedict thank you and come over here and ask Lucius for a spanking."

Hermione was shaking from anxiety and anger. She did not want Lucius touching her. _Severus must have some reason for this._ Benedict helped her to stand and kissed her hand when she thanked him. He whispered, "Don't worry," and smiled at her.

Her heart felt like a slashing axe in her chest as she faced Severus and Lucius. Snape's black eyes never blinked; he seemed to be trying to communicate by telepathy. She wasn't telepathic; the only message she got was "careful." _I think that's pretty obvious._

Lucius was half sneering, half smiling at her; she put her hands behind her back so he wouldn't see them balling into fists. It was important he not recognize her voice. "Please spank me, sir," she forced herself to whisper.

Lucius waved his hand at his knee, and she gave his black trousers a wary look. He had on a loose white shirt like a pirate; she wanted to dump a bucket of slugs down the front of it. No slugs to be found, and not wanting to embarrass Severus, she set her jaw and started to get over the elder Malfoy's lap. Severus moved closer so her head would be right next to him then motioned for her to rest on the couch. She saw Draco slide out of the crowd and sit just across from her next to Benedict. He looked tense and didn't blink as he greeted their host.

"Draco," Lucius greeted him. "Here to learn something, or are you hoping to get her next?"

"No, Father, I've already had her tonight."

Lucius's smile disappeared. "Is that so? I guess that's why the job isn't finished."

Severus covered Hermione's hand with his. "Twenty, Lucius. Don't make me regret this."

Hermione squeezed Snape's fingers, and he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Yes, I recall," Lucius drawled, studying Snape for a few seconds. The way Snape was gripping his wand didn't escape his notice. _What the hell's gotten into him?_ "You can take your hand off your wand, Severus. I do know how to restrain myself."

Snape nodded but didn't release his wand.

Lucius pushed up her skirt and pressed his hand to her brick-red bum. "This is lovely. Maybe Draco isn't as useless as I'd assumed."

Hermione gave Draco a sad look. He didn't seem fazed by the insult at all.

Lucius whacked her sore bum, and Hermione breathed out through her nose, refusing to make any other sound. It actually didn't hurt that much. If it had been anyone else, she probably would have enjoyed it. She could feel the sleeves of his shirt drag over her sensitive skin like a wispy breeze on her burning backside. He went slowly, and she wished he'd just get it over with.

Lucius dragged out his twenty swats just to keep everybody in suspense. _They all act as though I'm a bloody barbarian. Don't make her cry. Ha! As if I had no self control. Me. The nerve. And what is going on with Severus? He was never this stingy when we used to share witches. Or a bed. He's holding her hand for Merlin's sake. Who the hell is this? I know every witch at Eros. And why is Draco being afforded such privilege? Does he know who she is? Or is Severus just trying to help him? She does seem awfully young. This is a fine arse, but it's the arse of a girl. No way is she over twenty. Is Snape fucking his students now? She must have finished school in the last couple of years. Was she really in Slytherin, or did Snape just give her that tie? Damn, what number was that?_

Hermione counted in her head, ready to leap up as soon as he finished. She was surprised that he wasn't hurting her. _Maybe he's scared of Snape._ Her bum felt worn out. She wanted to go sit on a block of ice when they got home.

"That's twenty, Lucius. Let her up," Snape said calmly. Lucius hadn't tried a single trick, which only made him more suspicious.

Lucius patted her bum, smirking at Snape. "Are you sure she wants to? She seems quite comfortable."

"Get up and tell Lucius thank you, pet."

Hermione climbed backward out of Lucius's lap and smoothed down her skirt. "Thank you, sir," she said quickly and darted to the other side of Snape. She didn't have her wand with her, and she felt out of sorts. It bothered her that Lucius had made her feel something other than disgust.

Lucius quirked one brow, observing the way Severus reached out for her and casually slipped his hand under her skirt, asserting his ownership. Snape pulled her close and whispered to her, both his hands rubbing her red rump. _How sweet. The most dangerous man I know is going to kiss her and make it better._

Severus took her hand and stood. "If you'll excuse us, we have further plans."

Lucius nodded but studied them carefully as they walked off. _If I didn't know better, I'd think he was in love with her._ "Draco."

Draco cut off his conversation with Benedict. "Yes?"

"Do you know Snape's new girl?"

"No."

"You didn't go to school with her?"

"If I had, school would have been a lot more interesting."

"Maybe someone a couple of years older?"

"She doesn't look familiar."

"Are you lying to me?" Lucius asked sharply, peering at Draco.

"About Snape's toy? What do I care who he fucks?"

Lucius held his gaze a few moments longer, then nodded. "Tell me if you find out."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Like he'd ever tell me."

Lucius nodded distractedly and wandered off.

When Lucius was gone, Benedict gave Draco a searching look, as if he didn't know whether Draco was as honorable as he'd originally thought.

Draco gave him a slow grin, making it clear that he'd been playing the old man.

Benedict answered it with smile of his own. "Do you always lie to your father like that?"

Draco shrugged. "I learned from the best."

\- - - - - - - - - -

Snape knew Hermione planned to ask Vi to spank her, and he led her toward Vi's usual spot. "I had to do it, pet. It would have been suspicious if I brushed him off again."

Hermione nodded, still confused by what had happened and how it made her feel.

"Lucius can be quite controlled when he wants to be. Hell, he does it all the time. I wouldn't have let him hurt you."

Hermione nodded again. Her brain was racing around, trying to function amid the effects of five spankings.

Snape dragged her over to the wall, pulling her away from the throng of people. He tipped up her chin and looked in her eyes. "Tell me how you're doing."

Hermione stared up at him, her mouth and brain on different wavelengths.

He didn't need to dig that deeply. Her mind was so open he could have jumped in and strolled around through it. Severus could understand her confusion. Lucius was not a trustworthy person, but he was a talented lover. It seemed she was disgusted by her own waning disgust. He smirked in relief. He had thought she was angry . . . or sick. "It all right, love. I know. You're allowed to hate someone and like the way they touch you."

She closed her eyes. _Stop looking in my head._

Severus ran his finger along her chin. "Open your eyes, love."

Hermione sighed and looked at him again.

"That's better. Did you like what Lucius did to you?"

She let out a short breath. "Yes, sir."

"Do you wish he would die a grisly death?"

Hermione smiled softly. "No, sir."

"Do you want him to find out how wet you are?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "I . . . I don't . . . I mean . . . sort of but . . . not really, sir."

"Do you want me to find out how wet you are?"

She smiled. "Yes, sir."

He leaned down closer to her as if he was going to kiss her, and Hermione gasped as he stopped an inch away; she felt his hand on her inner thigh, easing up under her skirt to touch the front of her knickers.

"Hm. Very good, pet. After your next spanking, I might let you come."

Hermione swallowed hard. She wanted him to kiss her, to make her feel better. Her body and brain felt rattled and on fire. He kissed the top of her head and took her hand again, leading her to the back corner where they'd talked to Vi before.

Violet greeted them when they got there and hugged Hermione. "I'm so glad to see you again. How has your night been?"

"Long."

Cherry laughed. "What's Snape been making you do?"

"I had to ask four wizards to spank me, and I still have to ask a witch. Will you spank me, Vi?"

Vi shrugged. "Sure, I guess. I'm not very good at it. But I'll do it to help you out."

"I'll do it," Cleo said. "Vi can't spank worth a damn."

Vi smiled. "Yes. Let Cleo. She's very good."

Hermione nodded and turned to Severus. "That's all right, isn't it, sir?"

"Yes. Go ask her like you're supposed to."

Hermione walked over to Cleo's chair. She looked pretty in a gold lamé teddy. Hermione stood next to her lap and said, "May I please have a spanking . . . uh . . . miss?"

They all laughed, and Cleo scooted to the edge of the squashy arm chair. "That's fine," Cleo said, trying to be serious. "Come on, let's see what kind of damage Snape's done tonight."

Hermione got over her lap and could smell her perfume. Honeysuckle. Cleo pushed up her skirt and put a cool hand against Hermione's skin.

"Bloody hell, Snape. Give this girl a break. Her bum looks like a pomegranate."

Severus smiled. "Just give her what you think she needs."

"She needs a poultice," Angel muttered.

Cleo snickered and patted her, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, miss."

Cleo gave her a good first whack, and Hermione dug her fingers into the rug. Apparently witches could hit just as hard as wizards. Nine more came fairly quickly, and then she stopped and rubbed Hermione's bum.

"That's enough. You're not going to be able to sit tomorrow." Cleo patted her a couple times. "Unless you're being punished for something?"

"She's not," Snape answered.

"Then up you get. Go ask Snape to kiss it better."

Hermione smiled and backed off Cleo's legs. "Thank you, miss."

"Okay, stop with the miss," Cleo said, grinning.

Snape waved her over to the couch, and when she got there, he pulled her down to straddle his lap. "All right, you pass. My turn will come later. I'll let you chose the course you take next. You want to touch Vi again, don't you?"

"Um . . . yes, sir."

"We can play here or we can go downstairs. Which would you prefer?"

"I don't mind being here, sir. There aren't too many people around, and . . . we're in a corner. And, um . . . I sort of told Draco he could watch, sir."

Snape nodded with a small smirk. "I'll go get him. Stay here with Vi until I get back."

Hermione nodded and slid off his lap onto the couch, trying to stay off her bum as much as possible.

"Are you up for some fun, Vi?" he asked.

"Do you really need to ask?"

Snape smirked. "We know someone who wants to watch. I'll go find him."

Vi waited until he was gone and then nudged Hermione. "So how much does your arse hurt?"

Hermione smiled. "A lot."

Cherry picked up a glass of wine. "So who'd you ask? How bad was it?"

Hermione shook her head. "Oh, it wasn't that bad. I was scared out of my mind more than it hurt."

They all smiled as if they knew just what she meant.

"I asked Henry first."

Vi grinned. "Good, wasn't it?"

"Yes. And he was very nice about it."

"He's a good spanker," Angel said softly. "Who was next?"

"Draco was next; but he's spanked me a bunch of times before, so that wasn't scary."

"Draco _Malfoy_?" Vi asked.

"Yes."

"He's spanked you a bunch of times before?" Cherry asked.

Hermione realized they were all looking at each other, trying to figure that out. "Um . . . yes. I sort of . . . know him outside of Eros. And he's, kind of, friends with Severus."

"How was he?" Angel asked.

"Oh, he's quite good at it now."

Cherry smiled lightly. "She means, is he as perverse as his father?"

"Oh. No, not at all. He's actually been very kind to me. Well . . . maybe kind is too strong a word. But he's definitely not his father."

"Where'd you go next?" Cherry asked.

"Rolph," Hermione answered, looking as though she wished she'd chosen differently.

"Rolph might be a little rough for a beginner," Angel commented. "How was it?"

"He hit me the hardest of anyone tonight."

"Did you cry?" Cleo asked.

"No. Severus stopped him just when I was about to lose it."

Cleo looked around the group with a smirk. "Did he? Very chivalrous."

Vi held back a laugh. "Rolph isn't really mean, he just likes tears and shouting. If you'd have yelled and begged, he probably would have gone easier on you."

"Sounds charming," Hermione muttered.

They all laughed, and Cleo asked, "So who else?"

"Benedict was after that. He was very good at it and nice. I met him last time, so it wasn't quite as scary."

Vi nodded. "Benedict's good at giving you what you need. He can be ruthless if it's asked of him."

"I've seen him fuck a witch to tears and thirty minutes later spank a witch like she was made of porcelain," Cherry added. "He plays whatever part is needed of him. Although, mostly, he only shags Clairisse now."

"You said four, right?" Vi counted on her fingers. "Who was last?"

Hermione grimaced. "Lucius."

They all looked at her as if she were mental.

"It wasn't by choice," she said before they could comment. "He sort of invited himself."

"Well, he's good at that," Cherry muttered. "How much did he hurt you?"

"He didn't."

They all looked at each other in shock.

"He didn't?" Vi asked. "What happened?"

"Severus wouldn't let him. He said he could only give me twenty, and then I think he threatened him. I couldn't quite hear."

"And Lucius did it? He just gave you twenty, and it didn't hurt?"

Hermione nodded, starting to feel as though she'd gotten away with something. "It was good. I mean, he gives me the creeps, and I just wanted to get off his lap, but it was good."

"I wonder what Snape said to him," Cleo mused.

"Probably not much. Would you risk crossing Snape?" Vi smirked.

Cherry snorted into her wine, picturing Snape glaring at Lucius the whole time.

Vi grinned at Hermione. "So Snape's been protecting you. Interesting. We saw you last week by the way. Brilliant show."

Hermione blushed and looked at her hands as she smiled. "How much did you see?"

"Oh, everything," Vi said with a grin. "We were all trying to decide if we'd ever seen Snape smile before."

"I didn't even know he had teeth," Cleo muttered.

Cherry laughed. "I did."

Hermione smiled to herself.

"Shh," Angel hissed. "Here he comes."

Hermione looked up as Severus and Draco came around the small cluster of furniture. Severus introduced him to everyone, and Draco looked around for where to sit. Angel was sitting on a chair that could have easily been for two, and Draco asked her politely if he could share. Angel looked a little worried, but Snape gave her an encouraging nod.

"It's all right, Angel. He's safe."

Angel budged over so Draco could sit with her. They looked like pale, blonde cousins sitting together, and Hermione wondered if Snape was right about Draco being attracted to witches who resembled himself.

Severus sat by Hermione and ran his hand up her thigh. "How far do you want to go tonight?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Ask Vi to touch you."

Hermione didn't know why _he_ couldn't ask her; she'd been asking people things all night. "Will you touch me again, Vi?"

Violet smiled at her and moved in closer to put her hand on her leg. "Like this or more?"

Snape nodded. "Like that for now. Do the same thing to her, pet."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded, resting her hand on Violet's thigh. Her skin was warm, and Hermione stroked over her black stockings. Vi had on a pretty set of purple and black underwear. A short black corset was around her middle, and black stockings and shoes completed the look. Hermione thought there were a few blue strands in her hair that weren't there the last time.

When Vi moved higher, Hermione moved higher. Stockings gave way to bare skin, and Hermione skimmed the other witch's soft inner thighs. She knew her hand was shaking again, but Vi didn't say anything; she just kept stroking Hermione's leg as if she were trying to keep her calm.

"Very nice, pet. Do you want to see her tits again?"

She nodded.

"Ask her."

Hermione let out a short nervous sigh and whispered to Violet, "Is it all right if I do what I did last time?"

Severus considered saying that that wasn't good enough, but Vi was already taking off her bra.

"You too," Vi said, gesturing at her with a smile.

Hermione looked at Severus. He smirked at her worried expression.

"Do it for her, Vi. I want to watch."

Vi smiled at her and slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Hermione couldn't stop staring at her stiff nipples. It had been fun touching and licking them last time; she could almost taste the other witch. She got off Hermione's shirt and tie, and Severus unhooked her bra. Hermione shivered as Vi carefully pulled it off, leaving her nude from the waist up. Her own nipples were going as hard as Vi's

"I love your tits," Vi grinned. "May I?"

Hermione nodded then shuddered as Vi grazed her fingers over her left breast, each fingertip bumping over her pebbled peak. She pushed her gently, and Hermione lay back until her head was on Snape's lap. He stoked her face, and Vi moved her around until one foot was on the seat and the other on the floor, her legs spread. Vi crawled over her and kissed all over one breast until her lips found Hermione's nipple. She licked at the bud until Hermione thought she would lose her mind. It was so soft. When Vi sucked the pointed tip into her mouth, Hermione moaned loudly, arching her back. Her hands went to the other witch's shoulders, and she ran them down her back. She could feel the oily juice of her pussy rolling past her lips.

Vi sucked on the other tit, smiling at how quickly the girl had gone from petrified to passionate. They'd switch places soon, and she would enjoy letting the younger witch explore her again. Snape was teasing the exposed neck arched over his knee, and Vi saw him plucking the nipple she wasn't sucking.

Draco was seriously regretting his choice in trousers. The slim cut of tailored clothing was great as long as a wizard's cock was calm. He winced as he crossed his legs. _Just take it out; it's nothing these witches haven't see before._ He glanced at the blonde witch next to him. She was smiling softly, watching Granger go at it with the pretty punk witch on the couch. It was hard to tell how old she was. Maybe thirties. There were tiny lines around her eyes, but otherwise, she looked young. He leaned over and whispered to her, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but do you mind if I . . . ?"

Angel glanced at his face then down at where his hand was resting on his bulging crotch. She smiled. "Take it out?"

"Yes," he breathed, relieved she wasn't glaring at him or pulling away in disgust.

"It's all right," she whispered.

Draco didn't waste any time; he unfastened his trousers as soon as she finished the sentence, sighing as his dick stopped feeling like origami.

Angel stifled a giggle. She didn't want him to think she was laughing at him. He was just a boy, and his ego might be bruised. _He is a Malfoy. He probably has ego to spare._

Vi leaned back, pulling Hermione on top of her. Hermione left the safety of Snape's lap and leaned over her, kissing her chest a few times before starting on her nipples. It was much easier the second time. She wasn't as scared. Vi tasted like sugar cookies, and Hermione teased the witch's tits with her tongue before latching onto one.

Vi moaned and arched up into the girl's mouth. She smiled as the young witch got more comfortable, getting on her knees and sticking her arse in the air—right in Snape's face. If she wasn't so distracted by the lips on her tit she would have laughed.

Severus got up and stood at Hermione's hip. She was a little low, but he bent down and ran his hand over the curve of her upturned buttocks. He heard her whimper into Vi's chest and smirked. "Since you offered, I'll take my turn now."

His hand clapped over her sore bum, and Hermione gasped around Vi's breast. It made her suck harder, and the other witch didn't object. He went slowly; Hermione was torn between the heat in her bum and the feel of Vi's hard nipple on her tongue. With only a small whine of pain, she went to the other breast and sealed her lips around the pink areola. Glancing over at Draco and Angel, she smiled at Draco's exposed cock and Angel's surreptitious spying on it. _Wonder if she's slept with anyone since David died? Probably not. It's only been a year. OW! Take it easy, Severus. Nonono, not my pussy. Oh God, I was wrong; do it again._

Snape gave her pussy one last slap then rubbed her crimsoned cheeks. Her bum felt at least ten degrees hotter than the rest of her, and he could smell her through her knickers. Pressing the cotton into her slit, he mopped up her soaked center. "Do you want to see Vi's pussy, pet?"

 _OhmyGod._ "Um . . . yes, sir."

Vi smiled at them both and shimmied her knickers down her hips.

"Take them off her, pet."

Hermione's hands shook as she rolled Vi's knickers down her legs. When she saw her bush, she smiled. Her pubic hair was as magenta as the hair on her head, one blue stripe up the middle.

Vi saw her grinning and laughed. "Do you like it?"

"It's pretty. Very coordinated."

Snape pinched his temples then smiled too. "Touch her, pet. Use your fingers."

Hermione nervously bit her lip, putting her fingers to Vi's pussy. It felt just like her own, except her pubic hair was exceedingly silky. She couldn't stop petting it. "Do you do something to make it this soft?"

Vi smiled and nodded. "Conditioner and oil."

"It's brilliant," Hermione muttered.

Severus couldn't take his eyes off her hand. "Find out how wet she is," he rumbled.

Hermione went lower and gently traced Vi's lips. Her fingertip got wet and shiny, and she stared at it as if she'd never seen pussy juice before. Going back for more, she pushed in a little deeper, her fingertip disappearing into Vi's slit. She pulled out again and rubbed her thumb over her finger, testing the feel of foreign lube.

"Lick your finger, love. Tell me how she tastes."

Hermione brought her hand to her face and smelled it before licking her finger clean. It was sort of musky and sweet. There wasn't really enough for her to get a good idea, so she put her fingers to Vi's lips again, gathering more for assessment. Trying again, she tasted the shine on her finger. "Um . . . I don't know, sir. Sort of tangy and sweet I guess."

"You'd better go in for a better taste," he said, smiling at Vi. "Spread her open. I want to see you lick that pretty, pink pussy."

Hermione gave Vi a wide-eyed look then stared at the furry clam between her legs. _Why is this so scary? It's not like I don't have the same parts._ Using one hand, she carefully spread Vi open and found a slight variation of her own pussy. Vi was a little more brown where she was pink and red. And her inner lips were a little bigger, hiding her opening. White cream adorned the creases, and Hermione ran one finger over Vi's fleshy clit. Vi moaned softly and pulled up her knees, giving her a clearer view.

Her hand was still shaking, but she slid a finger through Vi's folds, finding her slick entrance and slowly easing inside. It mostly felt like fingering herself; it was just totally different doing it to another person. It all seemed very intimate; she was entering another person's body. Hermione felt the same way when she fingered Snape's arse.

Her finger disappeared, and the soft, wet walls closed around the digit. Vi's juice felt thin, as if she were just getting turned on. Hermione always felt very slippery, like liquid silk. Would Vi feel like that if Hermione made her orgasm? Pulling her finger back out, she inspected it then sucked it clean. Draco grunted softly.

Vi giggled and glanced over at him. "You've found another fan."

Hermione smiled and blushed then decided to just bite the bullet and lick her. Lowering her face to Vi's muff, she took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. It was musky and just a tiny bit tart like lemon juice. Sticking out her tongue, she took a tentative lick, right over Vi's clit. It didn't taste bad. It was strange, but not bad. She tried it again. There was definitely a tangy under-taste but mostly it was salty and sweet. Sort of like lemon chicken . . . with some kind of musky sweet cream sauce glazing it. _Is this what Severus thinks about when he's licking me?_ She started to slowly lap Vi's folds, focusing on her clit. Vi moaned louder and rolled her hips closer.

"Good girl," Snape murmured, slipping his finger along her damp knickers. His dick seemed more than happy with the scene. _Going to have to fuck you soon._ He just needed to watch a little longer. "Lovely."

The more she did it, the braver she got. Two of her fingers slid into Vi's passage; she felt her getting wetter the more she licked. When Vi started to rock against her, she sucked her clit and wiggled her tongue back and forth over it. Vi bucked into her face, and Hermione held onto the side of her hip with one hand to still her a little. _How does Severus breathe when he does this? He's usually got his nose buried in my clit._

"That's it, pet. She's getting closer. Flatten your tongue, cover more area. You want her to come, don't you?"

"Uh huh," she answered, muffled by Vi's muff.

"You know how you like the steady beat of the shower head on your clit?"

"Uh huh."

"Tongue her clit quick and steady like the water. Don't stop."

She could do that. Her fingers were moving more easily, greased by Vi's increased lubrication. She was starting to appreciate how quickly Draco picked up her oral directives. _This is hard._ Vi got very still, and Hermione felt as if her tongue was going to cramp. She didn't want to quit. Vi had made her climax last week, and she wanted to return the favor.

"She's almost there, pet," Snape purred. "Work that clit like you mean it."

Hermione moaned as Severus rubbed her gusset, patting her lips and making her pussy throb.

"Yes," Vi whispered, and her back arched hard, her head digging into the armrest as she came.

Hermione kept going, not stopping until Vi sank down and started breathing again. Sitting back on her heels, she held Vi open and studied her glistening hole. It was very slick now, and Hermione ran her finger through the shine.

Severus opened his trousers and knelt behind Hermione, patting her arse to get it back up in the air. "Good girl. Lick Vi clean while I fuck you."

Hermione's stomach flipped as Severus pulled down her knickers. His cock slid into her like a knife through warm butter. She was so wet there was no resistance. It was a shock to her system though. The need for him to simply touch her was pushed past sensory overload. He hadn't even fingered her all night, and now he was shoving his cock into her all at once. Her head reeled even as she lapped the sparkle from Vi's folds.

Severus needed her to come. His cock was aching after watching all that. Seeing her face nuzzled between Vi's thighs had made him hard in an instant (not that he didn't already have a head start). He wanted to take off that mask and lick her face clean. Her pussy tightened around him, purposely squeezing him. He didn't know if she was doing it for her own pleasure or to drive him mad. "Come for me, love. Keep your face in that pussy."

Hermione moaned into Vi as Snape's finger found her clit. He was pounding against her g-spot, and the touch to her swollen clit pushed her over the edge. The tension wound tight in her pelvis and then snapped, loosing a small stream along his cock. Shaking and moaning, she rode through the tempest.

Snape gritted his teeth, holding off a little longer. He wanted to fuck her hard and explode inside her willing recesses. When she stopped shaking, he pulled out and grabbed her by the waistband, hauling her off of Vi.

"Up," he growled.

Hermione was yanked up and spun around so fast her head swam; it took her a second to realize that Snape had shoved her against the wall to the right of Cleo's chair. Her knickers had fallen and were dangling precariously off one foot. His hands were under her bum, and he lifted her, pinning her to the wall with his chest. She wrapped both legs around him, and he shoved his cock back inside her, making her whimper and bang her head on the wall.

Severus grunted as her heat engulfed him again. He fucked her hard and fast, his lips fierce against hers as he licked Vi's flavor from her mouth.

Cleo leaned away from the fury of Snape's fucking and gave the other witches an amused smile, pressing her hand to her mouth when she saw Cherry silently laughing. Vi looked pretty amused as well, and Angel was staring at them in shock as Draco whispered something in her ear. None of them had ever seen Snape kiss anyone before, and he was fucking the girl hard enough to drive her through the wall.

Vi sat up, not taking her eyes off either of them as she blindly found her bra and knickers. She didn't know how that girl wasn't covered in bruises all the time. Snape was thrusting into her like a maniacal piston. _And he's going to eat off her face._ Vi almost started giggling. Snape didn't kiss. And Snape didn't smile. Whoever that witch was, he was in love with her. Vi saw Cleo lean as far as she could towards Angel, her face scrunched up in silent cackles, her hand holding in any sound. Vi had to seal her own lips tight to keep from laughing.

Angel smiled, happy that Snape had found someone for whom he obviously felt something. Draco had seen everyone's surprise when Snape started kissing the masked girl, and he'd leaned over and told her, "If you think that's weird, you should see how he is when they're alone." Angel wondered how well Draco knew the couple and what else Snape could possibly do that could be considered more out of character.

Severus felt the raging in his balls boil over; he jerked his hips hard as he grunted into her mouth. Relief shot out of his cock, and he ground into her, getting it as deep as possible. He wanted to take her home, tie her to the bed, and watch it ooze back out. _Mine._ The pounding in his ears was so loud he didn't hear her soft whispering for about a minute. Feeling the soft flutter of her breath on his ear, he tried to focus on what she was saying.

"Thank you, sir. Fuck. So good," she panted.

"Mine," was all he could manage. His heart was doing the flamenco in his chest.

"Yes, sir," she sighed happily. "All yours. I love you."

He smiled a tired smile and slowly pulled out of her. "Home."

Hermione held back a laugh. His grunted sentences were sweetly simple, and if he kept growling it in her ear like that, she was going to need another round. "Yes, sir."

Severus set her down and led her back to the couch, falling into it and zipping his trousers as he watched her fiddle with her knickers until they were put right. His breathing slowed, and he realized they were all staring at him (except Draco who looked nonplused even with his dick straining toward his stomach). "What?"

"Oh nothing," Vi said, hooking her bra and smoothing her hair back into place with a smile.

Snape took Hermione's bra from her hand and shoved in his pocket. "Just put on your shirt. Let's go."

He held up her shirt for her, and Hermione slid in her arms. Severus turned her around and buttoned two buttons, just covering her chest.

"Tell Vi thank you," he growled in a tired voice.

Hermione blushed and smiled at Vi. "Thank you, Vi. I had fun."

"No problem. Anytime you two want to play, I'm here."

Snape rubbed his face, looking exhausted. "I'll be in touch."

"Are you two leaving?" Draco asked.

Severus nodded. "Be good."

Draco rolled his eyes. "The best."

Snape smirked and stood. "Say good night, love."

Hermione smiled at the small group. "Good night, everyone."

Snape led her off, and Cherry burst out laughing. "Everyone just saw what I saw, right?"

"I was trying not to look," Cleo answered with a snicker.

Vi nodded. "I've never seen someone _make love_ to another person that violently before. He's a walking oxymoron."

"I've never seen him kiss anyone, have you?" Angel asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Draco says they're like this all the time."

Cherry grinned at him. "Is he in love with her?"

They were all staring at him, and he wished his dick wasn't out. He didn't think he could get it back in his trousers yet. " _I_ think so, but he won't say it."

"Wow," Vi said, looking stunned. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Me either," Cherry said, downing the rest of her wine. "If Snape can find someone, maybe there's hope for the rest of us."

Cleo studied Draco. "Are you friends with them?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Snape's girl says you're good at spanking."

Draco snickered at Hermione's new title. "She would know."

Angel nodded. "She also says you're not like your father."

Draco didn't know if that was totally true, but at least sexually, it wasn't a lie. "I'm not into blood play . . . or torture."

"I'll let you spank me if you let me spank you," Cleo offered.

Draco did a double take of the dark-haired witch. She was sexy in a fancy dress kind of way. The Cleopatra look was a bit over the top, but he wasn't going to turn her down over that. "Who goes first?"

Cleo laughed. "He's definitely not his father. I spank you first. If everything goes well, you can spank me."

Draco rubbed his lip. "Will you make me come?"

Cleo looked as though she was considering it. "How?"

"I'm past the point of caring."

Angel sputtered out a laugh. "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing _at_ you."

Draco raised one eyebrow in amusement. "No?"

"No. You've been very polite. I'm just starting to feel bad for you," she said, eyeing his dick. "Let Cleo spank you, and I'll get you off."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I don't know if I can make it that long."

Cherry snorted into her new glass of wine. "Then your troubles will be over."

"No. They'll start all over when I spank her."

They laughed and Cleo grinned. "Sounds like you're in."

Draco ran his hand over his hair. "Yeah, I'm in. But not out here. I'll never hear the end of it from Father if he finds out."

"We can go downstairs. What's your safe word?"

"Salazar. What's yours?"

"Antony."

"What about you, Angel? You're still in, right? What's your safe word?"

"Mercy."

"Antony and Mercy. Got it."

Cleo looked across at Cherry. "You and Vi want to watch me smack some Malfoy arse?"

Cherry grinned. "Wouldn't miss it."


	31. Dinner and a Deal

31 - Dinner and a Deal

Severus took Hermione home to Grimmauld place the next morning, kissing her goodbye in the entryway. Potter and Weasley were still "in training," and he couldn't bear being in the same house with their inane hijinks. He wanted to go home and work in his lab. Hermione wanted to read her new law books and get ready for her job that started in a couple of weeks. He told her he'd be back around dinnertime and rolled his eyes as Harry and Ron dodged across the hallway, ducking behind the doors like commandos.

"I don't know how you get anything done here," he muttered as he opened the front door. Three large owls swooped over his head, and he had to duck the dive-bombing. "Bloody birds."

One owl dropped an official-looking letter in Hermione's hands, and the other two went for Harry and Ron. They both came out of their respective hiding places, waving the envelopes.

"Ministry seal," Ron called out as he opened his and scanned it. "It's all right. It's just our NEWT results. Hey, I didn't do so bad. How'd you do, Harry?"

Harry pulled open his envelope and read. "Got an O in Defense."

"Well, no kidding," Ron said with a disbelieving laugh. "I can't believe they even made you take the exam. How about you, Hermione?"

Hermione stared at her results, her brows pinched in a stressful furrow.

"Hermione?" Harry repeated. He couldn't tell if she was going to cry or punch something.

When she didn't reply, Ron waved his hand in front of her face. No reaction. He sighed and plucked the letter from her hands, running his eyes over it and muttering, "Bloody hell."

Ron handed it to Harry, and Harry raised both eyebrows, looking mildly surprised.

"Well?" Snape snapped at them and stormed over. "How did she do?"

Harry smirked and handed Severus the letter. Snape's black eyes flew down the parchment, and he sighed, half relieved, half exasperated. She'd gotten straight O's down the line, every single subject. "Well, you must be happy."

"Oh . . ." she mumbled distractedly. "Yes."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

Severus made her stop gnawing on her lip. "You don't seriously have a problem with perfection, do you?"

"No . . . it's just . . . it seems a bit strange to know it's my last test at Hogwarts."

"Oh Merlin," Ron groaned. "She already misses school."

Severus thought Ron might actually be right for once. "I'm proud of you," he whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head. "I'll take you out to dinner tonight to celebrate. Be ready at seven."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"What should I wear?"

"Something nice."

Hermione nodded and kissed him goodbye.

Ron made a face, and Harry smirked as Severus strode out the door.

"What?" she asked when she saw their faces.

"I don't know how you kiss him like that every day. Ehh-h-h." Ron shuddered, trying to shake off the image.

"He's very good at it," she muttered, checking her letter again. It was a little unreal seeing all those O's. Of course it had been her goal, but there was always the possibility of a few E's.

"No, no, no," Ron said, slapping his hands over his ears. "I didn't hear that."

Harry laughed. "I'm going to owl Ginny and tell her."

"Let's just go to the Burrow," Ron suggested. "Mum will want to know how we did. You come too, Hermione. You can give up reading for one day, can't you?"

Hermione smiled. "As long as I'm back by six to get ready."

_

They spent the day at the Burrow; Hermione ate too much pie and played with Teddy when Lupin and Tonks came over to celebrate with them. It was a fun day, but she wished Severus was there. She Flooed back to Grimmauld Place at six and started to get ready. Picking out her nice navy blue dress, she took a quick shower and did her best with her hair.

Severus found the front door unlocked, and when no one answered, he walked in. "Hermione, are you ready?" he called up the stairs.

"Coming, Severus."

"You'd better not be," he muttered under his breath.

She clicked down the stairs in her heels, and Snape smiled when he saw her.

"You look lovely," he said as she stopped a couple steps from the bottom and kissed him. His finger traced over the talisman at her breast. She wore it almost all the time.

"You look nice too." She smiled at his black frock coat. "Are you going to tell me where we're going now?"

"No. You'll see."

He led her out to the stoop and wrapped an arm around her. "Hold on."

She grinned. "Yes, sir."

They popped into place in a narrow cobblestoned alley. Hermione "accidentally" brushed over his crotch as she let go. Smirking, he took her hand and led her out into the street. They made their way to a small storefront, and when they walked in, Hermione surveyed the surroundings, quite impressed.

It was an expensive restaurant—with a Maitre d' and everything. The snooty-looking man took their name, eyeing Hermione surreptitiously. She didn't know if he recognized her from the Prophet or if he was judging her for being with Snape, whom he also might recognize and was obviously older.

They were led through a maze of small rooms to an intimate curved booth in one back corner. Severus let her slide in first then took his seat next to her. The man told them their waiter would be with them momentarily and left with a sharp turn of his heels.

"Severus, this place is really fancy. Are you sure you want to eat here?"

"Why not?" he asked, studying the wine list.

"It's expensive. I don't want you spending all your money on me."

"You didn't bring money?" he asked dryly.

Hermione gave him an amused and exasperated smile. "No, I didn't. I've only got my wand and a few galleons in here," she said, indicating her clutch. "I'm guessing that'll buy me a shrimp or two in this place."

Snape's lips twitched. "I hope you plan on paying me back somehow."

Hermione snickered, shaking her head. "That depends on what you had in mind."

"Here comes the waiter. You'd better decide if you're willing to work for your dinner."

"Severus, be serious."

"I am."

"Good evening, Monsieur et Mademoiselle," the dark-haired waiter said to them in a French accent. He rattled off the chef's specials and took their drink orders. The girl with the giant hair looked familiar, and it took him until the man was placing their orders before he recognized her as Harry Potter's sidekick from the paper. They were trained not to act like fawning fans when celebrities came in, so he stopped staring and took their order back to the kitchen. _Don't I know him from the papers too? Wasn't he a Death Eater? He certainly looks like one now. I'll ask Luc; he follows the news._

Hermione smiled as Severus put his hand on her thigh. He pushed up her skirt so he could touch her leg but growled when he felt her tights.

"Must you wear so many layers?" he groused.

"If you want me to look nice, yes."

"Take them off."

"Severus! I can't take off my clothes in the middle of dinner."

"I'm not asking you take off all you clothes. Just the annoying ones."

Her eyes rolled.

His hand slid higher up her thigh. "Go to the lavatory and take them off. Put them in your purse. Take off your knickers too. It's the high price I charge for dinner."

Hermione blushed brightly. "Are you taking the Mickey?"

Snape shook his head. "Does that sound like something I'd joke about?"

"That's _all_ I take off, Severus," she whispered in warning.

He shrugged. "That's all I need."

"You will behave yourself when I come back, won't you? You're not going to try and fuck me in the corner, are you?"

He affected an affronted look and touched his chest. "Moi?"

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "Where's the loo?"

"It's just around the corner. Go back out the door we came through; it's to the right."

 _He's been here before._ Hermione slid out of her seat and followed his directions, finding the restroom in a dark alcove. Hiding in a toilet, she took off her tights and knickers and jammed them in her purse. After checking the mirror to make sure she looked presentable, she crept back out to their table.

Hermione kept her head down, sure everyone could see the difference in her appearance. Snape's hand moved under the tablecloth, and he pushed up her skirt to touch her knee. The tablecloths were brilliant, no one could see what he was doing to her. She put her hand on his thigh, much higher than he was touching hers, and squeezed.

Severus gave her an amused look and moved her glass of champagne closer. "You're frisky tonight. Maybe I didn't need to order a bottle of this."

Hermione took a small sip. "A whole bottle? Were you hoping to get me pissed?"

"Have you ever been pissed?" _That doesn't sound likely._

"No. Well, not counting when you get me pissed on potions."

He smirked and rubbed his thumb over her soft skin.

"I don't want you to think I'm being ungrateful, but you _did_ promise to do my bidding if I got lots of O's. You're not backing out, are you?"

He was hoping she'd forgotten. "I believe I said I'd do whatever you begged me to do. Are you prepared to start begging?"

"I haven't decided for sure what I want yet."

"I see. Well, you know what I want to hear when you decide."

The waiter (and a team of other waiters) brought out their food, and Hermione spent the next forty minutes sampling the French cuisine. It was excellent, and she told Snape so, thanking him for the meal. Snape suddenly looked very serious, and Hermione wondered what on earth she'd said wrong.

His hand tightened on her knee, and he took a small sip of champagne. "Act normal. I'll take care of it."

Hermione gave him a confused glance then looked up to see Lucius bearing down on them. Her eyes widened, but she quickly stared back down at her plate to hide her reaction.

"Severus," Lucius said, sneering down at them both. "Isn't this a lucky coincidence?"

Snape nodded. "Lucius."

Lucius got a nasty smile on his face as he looked Hermione up and down. "This explains so much. Did you think you could hide your Mudblood secret with a mask and fancy dress?"

Snape let go of her knee, and she knew he was going for his wand.

"Sit down, Lucius," Severus said evenly.

"I only eat with those worthy of my presence," he said, glaring at Hermione

Snape gave him a dangerous look. "I didn't say _eat_ , I said _sit_."

"I have to get back to Narcissa."

Snape was out of the booth before Hermione could blink, dragging Lucius next to him at wand point.

"I'll give you one chance, Lucius," he whispered low. "Your son was smart, he knew better than to cross me. One warning was all it took. Will you be as shrewd, or do I need to remind you what I'm capable of doing?"

"Are you threatening me?" Lucius demanded, looking furious.

"Very observant."

"You're nobody's favorite war hero," Malfoy snarled. "If you attack me, you'll wind up in Azkaban."

"Perhaps. Or, _since it's you_ , they might give me another Order of Merlin."

Lucius's pale grey eyes flashed like storm clouds. "The tide would turn on you in an instant if people knew what you were doing with their precious Golden Granger."

"We both prefer our privacy. If that privacy is breeched, I'll know whom to hunt down."

Lucius glared. "You're threatening me over a Mudblood?"

"If you call her that again, you won't be leaving this restaurant in one piece."

Lucius's glare turned on her. Hermione glared back, her fingers wrapping around her wand in her bag.

"Lucius, our table is ready. What is taking you so long?" Narcissa asked, gliding through the door. She did a double take, assessing the situation in about three seconds. "Severus, how lovely to see you."

It might have been the most unbelievable thing Snape had ever heard Narcissa say. "I doubt that."

She moved in closer to block Lucius from the view of the rest of the room. "What is going on here?" she whispered.

"Lucius was just voicing his unwanted opinion on my choice of date."

Narcissa rubbed her forehead with one hand then looked at Hermione. "This girl and her friends saved Draco's life," she whispered to Lucius. "Have you no appreciation of that?"

Lucius sneered but didn't say anything.

"Our family has enough to live down. We're lucky you're not in prison and that we're all alive. Stop making trouble. I can't stand this anymore. I want to be able to go out without everyone whispering about us. And I want our son to be able to do whatever he chooses without the Malfoy name holding him back. Severus has done everything he could for Draco, and if you do anything to make him miserable, I will never forgive you."

Lucius stared at her in shock. "Narcissa."

"Don't you Narcissa me. You forget too quickly how bad things could get for us. Be civilized. You should be happy for Severus, not over here making a scene. He is one of the few friends we still have left."

Lucius pulled his arm out of Snape's grip. "Fine."

Narcissa's face went from furious to relaxed in a split second, smiling around the room as if they were having a nice chat about the food. "I hope you two have a pleasant evening," she said graciously.

Lucius stood and straightened his robes then gave Snape a haughty look over his nose. "It's only a matter of time before the wizarding world hears about this."

"As long as they don't hear it from you," Snape growled.

Narcissa gave Hermione's dress a small frown then forced herself to smile at the girl. "Thank you for being kind to Draco this past year. It's been hard for him."

Lucius rolled his eyes, obviously wishing his wife would stop talking, or at least not thank a Muggle-born.

Hermione glanced at Snape then back at Narcissa. "Well . . . it wasn't really difficult. He's very different since the war."

Narcissa nodded, a wistful look crossing her features. "Yes. He is." Her head shook a little, and she put her hand through her husband's arm. "Come along, Lucius. We're going to lose our table."

Lucius let her take his arm and strolled away as if they owned the place. _Maybe they do_ , Hermione thought. Severus put his hand on her thigh again and gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about that, love."

"It's all right. I've heard it all before."

"He's a pig."

"Yes, but we knew that."

"He'll never call you that again."

"Because you threatened him?"

"No, because if he does, I'll kill him."

Hermione smiled softly. "Then they'd put you in Azkaban, and I'd be very lonely."

"No one will ever hurt you again," he promised her.

Hermione touched his face. "That's so sweet, Severus. Thank you. But I can take care of myself. Or did you miss that O in Defense?" She grinned, kissing him softly.

Severus smirked. "You're going to be insufferable now that you got those scores, aren't you?"

"No, I just like to have them to back up my statements."

"And have you decided on your reward for all those O's?"

"Maybe."

He raised an eyebrow. "Should we go back to my house, or will you be collecting at Grimmauld Place?"

"Your house. I'd better send Harry and Ron an owl and tell them I won't be back."

\- - - - - - - - - -

They made it back to Snape's house, Hermione doing her best to make him forget about Lucius. He still seemed mildly perturbed (which, for him, was good; but she didn't want him perturbed at all). She kissed him and rubbed against his groin as they got ready to Apparate, and by the time they got inside, he looked as if he wanted to tear off all her clothes. _He won't have far to go. This dress and my bra aren't going to slow him down much._

Severus backed her into the door, kissing her the way he'd wanted to while they were out. She was wrapped around him like Tentacula. His cock was dying for her mouth, jumping up and begging to be noticed every time her tongue swirled around his. Her hands came to his chest and roughly pushed him away.

"What's gotten into you tonight?" he panted. "You're all over me one second and then you're shoving me off as if you hate it."

"I don't hate it. I love it. But I know what I want from you now."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I want to tie you up. For real. Not pretend tied up like last time."

He studied her. It was a hard call. He trusted her, but he hated being tied up. Although the last time had not been unpleasant, he hadn't been technically bound. "I don't like being physically restrained."

"I want to see you writhing on the bed while I tease your cock."

He smirked. "You can see that any time."

"Yes, but I want you to not be able to do anything about it."

"I promise not to touch if that's what you want."

"I'll just bind your arms to the bed. Your legs can be free. No blindfold this time. I want you to see me."

He smirked at that. "I thought you learned your lesson about being in charge. Last time we tried this, you didn't last very long. You were begging me to tell you to come."

"One hour," she stated. "I just want to be in charge for one hour. After that, you take over and do whatever you want to me."

" _Whatever_ I want?" he asked. He hadn't done whatever he wanted to her in a long time. He usually deferred to what she needed rather than the scenario in his head. "I don't think you know what you're getting into, Miss Granger."

"Mmm," she purred. "Is that a preview, Professor Snape?"

"No, it's a warning. Telling me to do what I want might not be the orgy you imagine."

Hermione wasn't fazed. "So do we have deal? One hour of you tied to the bed in exchange for Severus's choice the rest of the night."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't. Is it a deal?"

He nodded. "Have your way with me."

She laughed and pulled him upstairs, undressing him as soon as they got in the room. His coat slowed her down until she used her wand to undo all the buttons. The more he was revealed to her, the more she wanted to shove him on the bed and make him squirm. When she got everything off, his cock was on its way to full salute. Tickling her fingers lightly over it, she blew it a kiss and nodded at the bed. "The hour doesn't start until you're restrained."

Severus sighed and got on the bed, checking the clock as he raised his hands toward the headboard. "It's 8:30 now. Go ahead."

Hermione waved her wand. "Incarcerous." She slipped off her shoes and walked around to the side. Checking to make sure he was propped up comfortably on the pillows, she ran her finger over the wrist closest to her, just under the rope. "You look so bloody sexy, Severus."

"Am I allowed to talk?" he asked, barely constraining the acid in his voice.

"Oh, yes," she said, smiling. "Say whatever you like."

 _I don't need my hands to control her._ "Are you going to take off that dress? If not, don't worry; 9:30 will be here soon enough, and I'll remove it for you."

Hermione grinned and slid her fingers up his arm, tracing over his armpit and going down his side. _Very clever, Snape. I can play that game too._ "You know what I wanted to do tonight at the restaurant?"

Snape raised one eyebrow.

 _Let's see if you're still so cool in twenty minutes._ "I wanted to climb under the table and suck your cock. I know you could have made it look like nothing was happening. You're good at that. But I'd know how much you liked it. You'd be so hard in my mouth . . . your dick twitching in my throat. Would it leak for me, Severus? I love watching your cock drip. I know how much you want me. It makes me wet every time I taste it."

"Does it?" Severus gritted his teeth. She'd worked her way down to the foot of the bed, trailing her finger along his body as she went, drawing a meandering line along his leg as she rambled on about his cock.

"MmmHm," she smiled and climbed up on the bed, not stopping until she was standing between his feet. Her foot nudged his legs wider, and he acquiesced. Carefully, as she was slightly unsteady walking on the mattress, she stepped up and straddled his chest, smiling down at him from ahigh.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" she asked as she slowly dragged her skirt up her thighs.

He didn't answer, but he watched the slow ascent of her dress. Just when he could almost see the dark shadow of her sex, she lifted her hands and let her dress drop back into place.

"Hmm. That must not be it. You would have said something, right?" She saw his lips twitch. Crouching down so her bum brushed his chest, she kept her skirt over her knees so he couldn't see anything. "Would you prefer I keep on the dress?"

He slowly shook his head no but didn't answer out loud.

Hermione smiled. "Tell me what you want to see."

His jaw flexed, and his nose flared, making him look angry and turned on at the same time. "Everything."

Her finger traced along his cheekbone. "Tell me how hard your cock is getting."

"It'd be harder if you licked it," he answered, barely moving his lips.

"Can you ask me nicely?"

He sighed and cracked his neck. Every time he talked, she was getting what she wanted. "Please."

Hermione hoped that wasn't the best she would get out of him in the next fifty-five minutes. Standing up again, she unzipped her dress partway and pulled down the top. She watched his face as she took off her bra. Her nipples were budding; Hermione brushed her fingers over them, moaning as the sensation traveled down to her clit. Going back to her zipper, she eased it down and let her dress fall to his chest. Lifting one foot, she stepped out of it and then kicked it aside with the other.

Snape wanted to lick her slit and get that knowing look off her face. He watched as she slowly crouched down again and spread her knees wide. He had a prime view of her slightly-parted pussy. Her finger circled her clit, eliciting a soft wet sound of excitement from her folds. She had no compunctions about using that sound to drive him mad.

"I'm so wet for you, Severus. The way you touched me at dinner made me want to come. I wanted you push your fingers into my pussy and find out for yourself how much I wanted you. You made me take off my knickers then you didn't even put your hand up my skirt. Didn't you want me?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you finger me?"

"I didn't want to make you nervous."

"I wanted it."

"You should have told me."

"That's not polite dinner conversation."

"It is with me."

Hermione laughed. "I'll remember that next time. But it's too late now. I need to come. You don't mind, do you?"

He shook his head no.

Hermione sank down onto her knees. She was excited enough that she'd be able to come soon without too much work. Her hands went to her breasts, and she pinched her nipples as she ground her pussy into his chest. He was warm, and she could feel his heart beating through his skin. All his humping directives were paying off. She arched her back and rubbed her clit into him. Soon she needed more and leaned forward, resting her hand on the pillow beside his head as she rode his sternum.

Severus stared up at her contorted face. She was going to climax any second. He couldn't believe that this was how she'd decided to come. He thought she would sit on his face for sure. Her method was oddly juvenile, like a fourth-year who'd just discovered frottage and wanted to ride everything. His dick had no judgements of her method, twitching hard as she came with his name on her lips.

Hermione relaxed and wiggled down a little so she was face to face with him. Touching her lips to his, she cheered inwardly when he kissed her as if he wanted to fuck her brains out. Careful not to touch his cock, she let him kiss her as hard as he wanted. When she couldn't breathe right, she pulled away and smiled at him. "That was nice. Let's find out how the rest of you tastes."

Starting with his neck, Hermione licked and sucked her way down his body, bringing both her legs to one side so she wouldn't accidentally touch his straining erection. When she kissed the line of hair on his belly, his cock jumped as she neared it. _Sorry, you have to wait._ Skipping his sex, she went to his thighs, nipping the soft inner flesh. He made an impatient sound in his throat that left her smiling. Her lips went to his sac, and she nuzzled him with her nose, which got a much louder sound out of him. After she'd kissed every inch of his balls, she started on the main course.

Severus growled and slammed his head back as she began to gently lick and tap at the base of his cock. _What fucking time is it? It's going to be nine before she gets to the top._ He hated those ropes. Even though he stayed relaxed, it felt as if his arms were straining against them. It made his muscles itch, and he hoped the torture would be over soon.

Hermione carefully worked her way to his head, taking her time and watching his dick dance in her face. The tip was just starting to culture a pearl of pre-cum for her, and she blew on it gently before licking it off. Looking up to see how he was enjoying his night, she was disappointed to see him staring at the ceiling, his face totally blank. He could have been waiting in line at Gringotts or purchasing paint. If his dick wasn't leaking in her face, she'd think he didn't like what she was doing.

"Having a nice time?" she asked.

He didn't say anything.

"Well, this half of you is."

 _This half of me isn't._

"Are you all right?"

He was silent as a picture.

Hermione climbed up to his head and looked him in the eye. There was something besides annoyance in his face, although that was bad enough; not pain or fear—but maybe discomfort with a hint of rage.

"You really hate this, don't you?" she whispered, feeling guilty.

"Yes," he answered without unclenching his teeth.

Hermione felt as if she were going to cry. Making him miserable wasn't the goal. She climbed off the bed and found her wand. "Finite Incantatum."

The ropes disappeared with a snapping pop; Severus felt the pressure in his stomach fade. He rubbed his wrists and looked at her. "It's not 9:30."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, oddly enough, I don't want you to look as though you're getting a root canal when I'm sucking your cock. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Your wrists are red," she said, catching one and studying it.

"It's fine."

Hermione leaned close and kissed his raw skin. _He must have been twisting in the ropes when I wasn't looking._ "If you hated it so much, why didn't you say something?"

"It was what you wanted, and I made a deal."

"Severus, I just wanted to have some fun, not . . . this," she said, indicating his wrists and demeanor.

"I hate those fucking ropes," he said simply.

Hermione gave him a half-amused nod. "Yes, I can see that. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I did."

"Is it being tied up that bothers you or not being in control?"

"I don't mind you taking the lead every now and again."

"Would you still hate it if your arms were tied together but not _to_ anything."

"Yes."

"But you don't mind keeping your hands retrained by will?"

"No. I can do that if you like."

"I don't know, Severus. You seem kind of upset. Maybe we should just stop."

"That _would_ make me upset. You can't just lick a man's cock for fifteen minutes and not do something with the result."

Hermione smiled lightly. "So you liked what I was doing?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Obviously."

Hermione climbed up next to him, resting her chin on his chest. "What was your favorite part?"

His lips twitched. "I enjoyed finding out how your stuffed animals feel."

A chagrined smile broke over her face. "So I should keep going?"

"By all means."

"You'll keep your hands back?"

Severus folded his hands behind his head and nodded at her to continue.

Hermione crawled down between his legs, kneeling with her arse up in the air. "By the way, I don't know if you've completed your side of the bargain. Maybe I should get another hour."

"It was your choice to take off the ropes. I didn't ask you to remove them."

"As long as you pretend you're tied up, I'll give you a pass. But I get more time."

"Five minutes more."

She leaned away from his cock a little. "Half an hour."

"Fifteen minutes, and that's my final offer."

Hermione nodded. "Fifteen _extra_ minutes. Nine forty-five. I've still got a half an hour."

"Don't squander it. I haven't decided what to do with you yet."

Hermione leaned close and started licking. He'd only lost a little size in their break, and he quickly returned to marble status. She only gave the head intermittent licks, checking every couple of minutes to see how wet the tip was getting. When it looked as if the pre-cum was going to drip down his bugling head, she stopped licking and wrapped her hand around his shaft. He was much more vocal since she'd removed his bindings, grunting and growling at her as his cock throbbed in her hand. She only pumped the bottom three-fourths, staying away from his head.

"Dammit, girl," he growled.

 _Hmm. That was quick._ "Yes?" she said, smiling.

"You know what you're doing to me."

"Did you want something?"

"Go to the top, you bloody tease."

She let go of his cock completely and tickled his balls with one finger. "Not until you ask me politely."

Snape sighed as if she'd asked too much. "Pardon me, madam; but would you be kind enough to suck my dick now?"

Hermione hid her face in his thigh and silently laughed. "Very polite. Now say it like you mean it."

Severus flexed his fingers against his head, forcing his hands to stay where they were. "If you want me to beg, say so."

"Beg me for it."

"Please suck my cock, love. My balls are starting to ache."

"Keep trying," she prodded. "You're almost there."

Snape bit his cheek to keep from smirking. _You're going to pay for this._ "Please make me come, love. Nobody does it like you. I need you, Hermione. Please."

Smiling, she gave his head a single lick. "More?"

 _You bloody fucking tease._ "Yes. Please!"

 _That's better than I expected_. Hermione felt as if she were poking a cobra with a stick. She held the base and started to lick him in ernest, getting him from every angle but keeping it slow. His stomach flexed harder and harder, his thighs turning to granite. When his balls started to contract, she pulled away. He sounded like an angry bear as he slammed his head back into the pillows.

"Sorry, but I thought I should find out if you wanted to come in my mouth or on my face."

"You'd better be careful, Miss Granger. The night is young, and I have no problem with healing you when I'm through."

"So . . . on my tits? Arse?"

"In your mouth."

She sucked the salty tip lightly then pulled away again. "Bend your knees for me."

Snape closed his eyes, grinding his teeth together, but did as she said.

Hermione sat up on her knees where he could see her and slid her finger through her own lubrication. Smiling sweetly at him, she leaned back down and lifted his balls then prodded carefully at his backdoor and slipped inside. Feeling the hard nut of his prostate, she curled her finger against it as she aimed his cock back into her mouth. As soon as she started to slide her lips up and down his length, his hips rocked up to meet her. She felt his prostate swell, and then he was grunting and giving her his release. It sounded as if he was having a nice night after all.

"Fuck!" he panted, going still. He could swear the somber colors of the bedroom suddenly looked brighter. "How much time is left?"

"Mm . . . five minutes," she replied, slowly pulling her finger from his bum.

He kept his hands behind his head. "Are you done with me?"

Hermione shook her head and straddled his hips. "Not yet. What do you say to me?"

Severus smirked at her. "Thank you, Misstress Granger."

Hermione smiled and picked up her wand, cleaning off her hand. "It's Miss Hermione."

"Oh, that rolls off the tongue," he said, chuckling.

She leaned down and kissed him softly, pulling away when he tried to deepen it. "MmMm. I'm not done with you. Roll over."

He raised one eyebrow, wondering what she was up to.

She swung her leg off of him, and he rolled over. Her hand stroked down his spine, gliding over his hard backside. Hermione knelt by his hip and stroked the length of his back. Without warning, she slapped her hand down on his buttocks, making herself jump at the sound.

He was glad she couldn't see his face. It was one of the few times she'd really surprised him, and he couldn't believe she'd hit him so hard. "What the hell, Hermione?"

"I just had the urge to slap your arse."

"You could have warned me," he muttered.

Hermione bit back a giggle and slapped the other cheek. His back flexed then slowly relaxed as the burn dispersed.

She grinned. "Count."

Severus shook his head with a smile. _You are going to get it, little girl_. "Two."

Hermione covered her mouth with one hand so she wouldn't laugh out loud. Her handprints were turning red on his pale skin. She slapped his left cheek again and her palm prickled with the sting. _Damn! My hand hurts._ The right side got another sharp smack, and he said, "Four." She rubbed the hot spots then gave him two last fast ones.

He hissed out, "Six."

Placing her lips to his hot skin, she kissed the red heat. "What do you say?"

"Thank you, Miss Hermione," he replied in a tight voice.

"Your arse looks so good like this. Oh damn. Your time's up. I'd better stop." She gave each cheek one last kiss and pulled away, lying down next to him to see his face.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked.

"Very much." She grinned and moved closer so she could stroke his bum. "Did you?"

"It was an eye-opening experience."

Hermione smiled and kissed his arm. "I love you, Severus."

"That's not going to save you, Miss Granger. Do you need to use the loo?"

"Why?"

"You're mine the rest of the night; I don't want any interruptions."

"Okay. I guess I could go. I'll be right back."

Severus waited for her leave then rolled out of the bed. He was getting hard again, and he didn't want to see her knowing smirk. His arse felt like fire. It had been quite some time since anyone had spanked him, and he'd forgotten how much the sting made his cock hard. _Damn disloyal dick._ He might let her slap his arse again for fun, but she would never spank him again. The submission made him want to vomit. _Miss Hermione indeed._

She came out of the bathroom to find him leaning on the edge of the bed, deep in thought.

"Severus?" she whispered, kissing his chest.

"Hm?" he murmured.

"Are you angry about what I did?"

"No."

"Did you like it?"

"In the same way that I like it when you scratch and bite me."

"Not in a spanking way?"

"I don't like being submissive."

"I should have asked you first. I'm sorry."

He smirked at her and held her face. "Did _you_ like it?"

"Um . . . yes and no."

"That was a lot of sting for yes and no."

Hermione blushed. "It was exciting, and I liked the way it looked; but . . . it hurt my hand, and I felt kind of mean."

"Don't do it again."

She hugged him and rested her face on his chest. "I won't. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven. Are you ready to start?"

Hermione looked up at him. "What are you going to do to me?"

"What I want, just like we agreed."

"You're not going to do anything scary, are you?"

"I don't know what you mean by that. Get down into position. No. Face the door . . . move into the middle of the floor. That's better." He walked around her as she knelt, admiring the arch in her back and the way her tits jutted up toward him. "Legs wider. Good."

Her eyes drifted to his prick as he crouched down in front of her.

"Eyes on mine," he rumbled. "You're going to show me how obedient you are tonight, pet. When I tell you to do something, you do it. And when I do something to you, you accept it. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Stay right here."

 _Where would I go?_ He walked out of the room, leaving her alone. The way he'd been looking at her and talking scared her a little. _Don't I always do what he says? Why is he warning me?_ In a few minutes he came back in, carrying the chair from the other room. He put it down, facing her, and sat. She couldn't imagine he was comfortable like that. The chair was hard, and he was naked. But he just folded his arms and leaned back, watching her in silence.

After five minutes of that, Hermione was at her breaking point. Her feet were cramping, and her legs and arms were shaking. Snape didn't move a muscle, he just watched her as if he were at the cinema.

Five minutes later, Hermione knew it was some sort of test. He was either waiting to see if she would stay quiet and still or waiting to see when she'd fall apart. She was starting to breathe a little heavier; the strain on her knees was becoming unbearable on the hardwood floor. Then he did the most unexpected thing. He got up and left. She could hear him wandering around downstairs, taking books off the shelves and putting them back.

He came back up five minutes later to find her face streaked with tears. Severus walked to her and wiped her face clean with his fingers. "You've been a very good girl. Would you like to get up?"

She burst out crying. "Yes, sir."

"Can you?"

Hermione stiffly lowered her arms and tried to move. Her legs were cramped and asleep; she couldn't even get them straight. "No, sir."

Snape knelt down and slowly eased her to one side, setting her on her hip. His fingers plied at her feet, and he got her partially untangled.

"Lie down," he said calmly.

Hermione curled on her side on the floor and watched him walk to the bathroom. He came back with an emerald jar of green goo and knelt back down. His large hands rubbed the concoction into her feet first, then up her calves and thighs. He rubbed some along her spine then into her shoulders and arms. She knew it was something he'd used on her before. It got very warm, and then it was like a fever breaking. All her muscles relaxed, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Severus helped her to the bed.

"Up. On your stomach."

Hermione did as he said, lying in the center of the bed. She heard him retrieve his wand from his clothes, and then ropes snaked around her wrists and ankles. Her arms and legs pulled toward the bedposts, and she whimpered quietly. It wasn't really uncomfortable, but she couldn't see what he was doing.

"Stay."

 _I don't have any choice!_ His footsteps left the room, and Hermione wanted to call him back. _Don't leave me._ He went to the other bedroom again, and she heard the dresser open and close. After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, he finally came back. Her hair was in her face, so even when she tried to look at him, she couldn't see. The bed shifted, indicating he was leaning on it. Something touched her pussy lips, and she jumped. Whatever it was was smooth and kind of cold. It slid through her wetness and then eased inside her. She realized it must be glass to be that smooth and heavy.

"Hold that inside you. I know you know how. It better still be in there when I get back."

"Yes, sir."

He left Hermione alone again, and she squeezed the foreigner, trying to hold it in. That worked for about five minutes, and then her pussy started to twitch and give out. It felt as if her walls were coated in oil as she tried to keep the dildo inside. It was very slowly sliding out of her every time her pussy got tired and tried to expel it. She fought desperately to internally cling to it, but millimeter by millimeter, she was losing the battle. The more she squeezed, the more it moved.

Snape sat in the extra bedroom listening to her panicked breathing. He waited ten more minutes and then strolled back in. Her hair covered her face, but he knew she was silently crying. The shaky stuttering of her breathing gave her away. She'd lost about three and half inches of the eight inch phallus he'd inserted in her. He pushed it back in slowly, as deep as it would go. She didn't have the vaginal capacity for that length (his own cock never even got close to fitting completely inside her). It began to push back out immediately.

"Hold it in," he warned.

Her muscles went tight, and she started crying out loud. She held it in place for the next minute then it started to slip out again.

"Pull it back in," he mumbled.

Hermione tried everything she could, but she couldn't make it move back into place; if anything, she was just getting it wetter and pushing it out further. The ropes trapped her; she couldn't even beat the bed in frustration.

"All right. That's good enough. Push it out for me."

Bearing down, she did the opposite of what she'd been trying to do for the last twenty minutes. It came out partway, and she pushed harder. For something that seemed so hard to keep in, it seemed awfully hard to push out. She was exhausted and panting by the time the flared head finally fell free (and she was glad that she'd used the loo before starting).

"Good girl."

The ropes disappeared, but Hermione was too tired to move. She felt Snape's hands around her ankles as he brought her legs back together.

He leaned forward and rolled her over. "Come along, now. Sit up for me."

Hermione wearily sat up. Snape looked in her eyes and brushed the drying tears off her cheeks. He gave her an almost imperceptible smile.

"I'll let you rest for five minutes." He kissed her forehead and let go, leaving her to slump back to the bed like a lump of jelly.

Hermione felt as though she'd been lifting weights with her pussy. Her body was drained, and her head was too tired to think. She stayed there with her eyes closed until she heard him return. The sight of him didn't soothe her; he had her wrist and ankle cuffs, and probably some other things that she didn't want to look at too closely.

Severus left her lying there as he attached the leather around her limbs. She stared at him as if she could barely keep her eyes open. Yanking her to sit up, he picked up the nipple clamps. "Are you going to be good?"

"Yes, sir."

He plucked her nipple until it stood out then carefully closed the clamp over it.

Hermione was totally awake after that.

"Owwwww," she whimpered and the tears started again. _Don't tell him to take it off. It's a test. Fuck this hurts!_

When she made no complaints, he started on her other nipple, rolling and pinching it until it stood erect. The clamp bit down, and she cried harder.

"On your hands and knees," he said evenly.

Hermione did as he asked, sniffling and wincing as the clamps chewed off her nipples.

"Down," he muttered, and she put her face to the bed. He attached her wrists and ankles to each other and patted her rump. "Stay."

She cried softly into the mattress, her nipples stabbing at her senses. He didn't leave that time. He sat in the chair, watching her. Hermione was glad he wasn't leaving her alone, but she was worried he would see her fail at whatever this new test was.

As the minutes passed, some of the pain dulled. Her crying fell to sniffling. _I'm glad we don't do whatever he wants all the time. I can't take much more of this._

Severus let her stew for about ten minutes then went to stand behind her again. Her pussy had iced itself; he ran his finger lightly over it. "You're doing very well, pet. I'm proud of you."

Reaching under her, he unclipped one nipple. She hissed and twitched but then panted into the bed and went still. The other side released, and he stroked her hindquarters as he pushed her hair to one side. Her eyes were swollen and red, but he thought she looked beautiful. His wand ran over her nose, and she took a deep breath, giving him a grateful look. "You stayed in control of yourself tonight. No complaints. No backtalk. You did everything I asked, even when it hurt or seemed impossible. I have never wanted you more than I do right now. Are you ready to come for me?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm going to make you come until you beg me to stop. I mean it. We're not going to bed until you put a stop to it . . . or you pass out. Please tell me if you get lightheaded."

"Yes, sir."

He smiled and walked behind her. The first one would be easy. She'd been building up to it for quite some time. His finger tickled back and forth over her clit, and she moaned into the bed. In less than two minutes she was shaking and coming hard, panting and grunting. He smiled as she slumped in her restraints.

Pushing two fingers into her satin cunt, he slowly began to work her front wall, picking up speed as she started to sound more desperate. He could feel the swell of her g-spot and hear the liquid chant of his fingers inside her. When he felt her muscles start to push him out, he went to her clit and watched her release run down her slit. _There's my water nymph._

"Good girl," he purred, bending down to tongue her clean.

Hermione licked her parched lips and whispered, "Getting dizzy, sir."

He smiled and unclipped her arms and legs. "Roll over for me, love. I'll get you some water."

Severus got the glass from the bathroom and filled it with water. When he got back, he helped her sit up, steadying the glass as she gulped it down. Setting it on the table, he got some chocolate from the drawer and brought her back a big chunk. "Don't choke. Lie back down. I want you to eat all of this."

Hermione gave him a groggy nod and gnawed off a corner. It tasted good, like mint chocolate chip ice cream. She ate it quickly and felt a little revived.

"That's my girl. Roll over onto your side. That's good." He settled in behind her and spooned himself along her back. He entered her from behind, loving the different angle, and let her rest as much as she could while he began to fuck her. He made sure to hit the spots she liked, and soon she was reaching back for his hip to pull him in harder. _I know what you need, pet. Let me take care of you._ As soon as she started to tense, he brought his hand down to her clit. She let out a loud "unh," and he felt a tiny trickle of juice along his cock.

Hermione was ready to close her eyes and go to sleep, even with him still fucking her. If anything, the fucking was rocking her to sleep. _Just one more._ Snape's lips came to her ear, and she smiled as he whispered to her.

"Once more, love. I know what you need. Feel that? It's just one finger right now, but by the time I get to three, you'll be squirting for me again. You love having my fingers in your tight little arse, don't you? You come twice as fast when I touch you like this. I don't even have to fuck you. Just me telling you how I'm going to stretch you wide makes you want to come. I should push that glass cock in your arse and leave it there all day. Your pussy would be loud enough to hear from dawn to dusk. Every time you were a good girl, I could just bend you over and ream you with it, and you'd beg me for more."

Hermione hoped that he wasn't serious . . . but at the same time wanted to try it.

"MmHm. You're getting wetter right now just thinking about it." Snape pushed her a little ways forward so her bum would stick out further. He couldn't whisper in her ear in that position, but he could still talk. "That's it. Show me that arse."

After slicking two fingers in his mouth, he wiggled them into her bum.

"Is that what you like, pet?" he purred, fucking her harder. "Let me hear you."

"Yes, sir," she whimpered. Her pussy was almost numb from friction, but he kept hitting that spot inside her. The fingers wiggled deeper, and she shoved her bum back into him. "Unh!"

"You are such a good girl. You love having your arse filled, and I love filling it. Come for me, pet. Your pussy's ready to spill. Let me feel it."

He fucked her a little harder, and Hermione felt the tension start to build. "May I touch myself, sir?"

He growled. _No more free hands_. "Yes. Come for me."

Hermione touched her swollen clit; it seemed about twice its usual size. (Or maybe she was delirious with exhaustion.) His cock felt amazing at that angle. It kind of hurt but in a nice stretching way, and he kept hitting her g-spot as if he were mad at it. It didn't take much to push herself over. "Severus!"

Her pussy pulsed around him, her body jerking as if she were being electrocuted. As soon as she went still, he pulled out his fingers and muttered a cleaning charm. His cock eased out next, and he turned her on her back. She lolled her head toward him and gave him a weak smile. He smirked and rolled over top of her, rubbing his cock between her soaked pussy lips. She gasped as her clit was targeted.

"I love watching you come, pet," he whispered, pushing her hair off her face. "Let me see your face this time."

"Oh God, Severus. I'm too tired."

"You don't have to do anything."

"I don't know if I can come again."

"You can," he assured her and pushed his cock lower to enter her. Warmth closed around him again, and he slid his arms under her shoulders. "Wrap your legs around me."

She did, putting her arms around him too. "Please kiss me, Severus. I need you."

He knew what she meant. Sometimes she needed him inside her, and sometimes she needed him to kiss her and make her feel safe. Other times she just needed him to be close to her, as if his presence were her own personal drug. It was usually pretty easy to figure out which need she had in mind. Leaning in, he kissed her slowly to match the way he was fucking her. She tasted of chocolate and mint, and he licked her like candy. Her tongue tangled with his, tickling the roof of his mouth and the insides of his cheeks. Her leather restraints pressed into his skin as she pulled him tighter

They went on like that until he started to feel dizzy. His hips had worked themselves into a steady slap, and he needed more air. "Put down your legs. Rub your clit against me . . . like the first time we fucked."

Hermione's stomach dropped flat as a pancake. She was surprised he remembered not only what they'd done, but exactly what he'd said. "Severus," she whispered, touched. Her voice was shaking as if she were going to cry. "I love you so much."

"Don't cry, love," he murmured, nuzzling her cheek. "Fucking's not supposed to be sad."

"I'm not sad. I just can't believe you remember what you said."

"I will never forget that night for as long as I live."

She blinked rapidly, but it was no use. The tears spilled down her face.

He kissed them away, tasting the light, salty flavor on his lips. His kisses seemed to make them fall faster, and her arms tightened around the back of his neck.

"I know, love," he whispered in her ear.

He teased her neck until she was too distracted to cry. The sharp pull of suction and teeth made her hips buck faster. Hermione wanted him to leave his name in bruises around her neck so everyone would know who made her happiest. They worked off each other, driving the other to greater heights. He had to speed up to match her hips, and that just made her buck harder.

"Fuck, love!" he groaned. "Come for me!"

Hermione could feel the tremors in her legs starting. "So close. Just a little more."

Severus grunted and sped up. He didn't know how much longer he could go on at that pace, either sexually or physically. Her breathing became shallow, and he pulled back to look in her eyes. They were going in and out of focus as she tried to hold his gaze.

He grinned. "There you are." She stopped breathing, and her pussy started spasming. Her entire body shook, leaving him feeling as though he were riding a human earthquake. When she started mewling like a kitten and digging her claws into his back, he was gone, riding through his own release.

Hermione pulled him as close as she could. "Thank you, sir."

His hips jerked spastically. "Severus," he growled.

Hermione smiled. "Severus. Stay inside me, okay?"

He dropped his head into her hair, feeling as though he'd emptied his soul into her. "Anything."

Hermione stroked the back of his head. "Mine."

Severus smiled out a tired laugh. "Yes." _Forever._

"I'm tired, Severus. Time to sleep."

He took off her cuffs and let her get under the covers. Hermione felt bone weary. Her eyes wouldn't stay open as she waited for him to put everything away. Even when he came back in the room and got under the sheets, she couldn't open her eyes. She was almost asleep when she felt his hair tickling her thighs and his breath on her pussy. Reaching under the sheets, she smiled tiredly. "What are you doing?"

His tongue snaked out, and she had her answer. Her eyes opened wide to the darkness of the bedroom as he pushed up her knees and held her open, feasting on her clit. "Severus, I can't. I'm so tired."

He didn't stop. Hermione tore away the sheets. His nose was all she could see at that angle in the dark. The soft warmth of his mouth made her relax, and the lazy swirl of his tongue was more soothing than stimulatory. Her fingers carded through his greasy hair, and she softly scratched his scalp. Eyes fluttering shut, she let him continue. _I warned him. If he wants to keep going, I'm not going to stop him. I might fall asleep though._

She didn't fall asleep. Hermione just got more and more awake the longer he did it. She kept catching herself pulling his hair. His tongue got lighter and lighter, but maintained its steady ticking. _Bloody know-it-all, making me come when I'm trying to sleep_. Being completely relaxed, the pleasure washed over her like a gentle wave, glorious and slow. She wasn't knocked down by it. She was bathed in its glow.

She whimpered, whispering his name; and he guessed she was coming. It was harder to tell when he wasn't inside her. The little bunnyhops of her hips were his only other indication.

When it seemed to fade, he rested one finger on her clit and asked, "Are you still conscious?"

"Yes," she said, smiling in the dark.

"Good." He went right back for more, keeping the same light steady pace as before.

Hermione rolled her head back against the pillow. "Severus! Please. I appreciate the effort, but I'm tired."

He gave no indication that he heard her. His tongue resumed its lackadaisical licking, and Hermione threw one arm across her face in defeat, breathing out a small grunt. There was no fear of falling asleep this time. Minutes passed, and she knew she was well on her way to another orgasm. She'd lost count. The next one came surprisingly fast, and she whimpered and arched her back as the sensation blossomed through her sex.

Severus smirked into her clit. _I don't hear you begging me to stop._ He slowed down as the tension drained from her body; there would be no break for her. That last one had come too easily; he had a feeling he was going to have to work for the next one. There was no need to force it out of her, she would bend to the will of his tongue sooner or later.

Steady and light, his tongue toyed with her. Hermione knew her body was running on empty. Her head wasn't just vacant, her brain was demolished. She felt like a slug plopped on the pavement in a spineless lump. Except for the rise and fall of her belly, she showed little signs of life. _My clit is going to be sore tomorrow._

Severus touched the tip of his finger right to the edge of her entrance. Her hips gave a small jerk as he tickled her. It wasn't really difficult to make her climax, it just took patience and a steady hand . . . or tongue. His seed dribbled out of her like creamed honey. He could taste its spunky accent as he titillated her opening.

Hermione didn't understand how she could be so close already. She'd just come scarcely five minutes before. It seemed her body had no understanding of time and was going to let him play her like a fiddle. Another pool of release washed over her, and she arched into it, letting her body twitch and throw her around like a rag doll.

He waited until she relaxed then rested his finger on her clit again. "What do you say?"

Hermione let out a long low wail of exhaustion.

"Close enough."

He started back in on her clit, and she wailed louder. His tongue barely touched her as he brought his finger a little higher. He stroked the spot near her urethra that she liked; her wail stuttered to a shaky moan. The soft whump of her hand on the bed told him she was flailing around. He wondered if she even had a limit. Was there a point where she couldn't come anymore? Maybe not. She kept shaking with rouge spasms, seemingly ready for more. His tongue was starting to get tired, but he could always go back to his finger. There was no way he was going to stop at that point. It was too interesting to see how long it could continue. If she lasted another hour, he'd be shocked.

Hermione felt as if she'd been awake for three days straight. Her head was spinning and didn't seem to be connected to her neck any longer. Her arms and legs felt strangely weighted _and_ weightless, as if they were filled with sand but floating away. Severus was conveniently anchoring her pelvis, so she felt somewhat grounded. It was a fun fact to know that he could keep her pinned down with just the tip of his tongue.

Her thighs started to shake, and he almost laughed. It hadn't been five minutes since the last one. Maybe not even four. She shook and moaned for him as she came again; then, like a switch flipped, she went still and quiet. He held his place with one finger and purred to her in the dark, "You're being a very good girl. Give me another one."

Hermione couldn't make a sound as he started again. Her arms were too tired to keep petting him, so she flopped down her hand like a dead fish. There was a high-pitched hissing in her ears, and she rolled her head to one side to try to silence it. The sound of his tongue on her clit was obscenely loud and wet. His finger felt like a persistent blow tickler along her inner lips. Jolts of electricity rolled through her body every minute or so, making her muscles go from jelly to concrete for several seconds at a time.

He was impressed with how quickly she was falling each time. If he had the ability come repeatedly like that, they might never leave the bedroom again. It seemed she was getting there faster each time. Not that time was something he focused on with her, or any witch for that matter. He'd learned long ago that fast didn't mean good; if anything, longer was better . . . to a point. But neither of them were forcing this. He'd never seen her so unwound (without the aid of potions). In an instant, her body went from lax to stiff, and her hips pulsed in time with her pussy. He could feel the beat of her sex against his finger, throbbing like a small heart. A tiny trickle of fluid ran down her folds then she went still again. He grunted in amusement and kept stroking her swollen inner lips. It felt as if every inch of tissue, from her vagina to her clit, was chock full of blood.

"Again," he muttered.

When he started on her clit again, Hermione closed her eyes. She just needed to rest them for a minute. It seemed only seconds later she was coming again. She knew she must have briefly fallen asleep, but she couldn't really contemplate it when her pussy was wringing her dry.

Severus felt the hard swell behind her urethra and rubbed it a little faster. She made a choked noise, and then her pussy was spraying him. The swelling under his finger throbbed as she arched even harder and let loose. The fluid slowed to a stop, and he lapped it up for her. She was very quiet after that, just breathing hard. He licked her clean as she came back down.

Hermione panted at the dark ceiling, closing her eyes again. _So sleepy._ His tongue licked her into a small coma. Half asleep and half awake, she sighed as he started the process again.

He'd only been at it for a couple minutes when he heard her snoring. Severus picked up his head and whispered, "Hermione?"

There was no answer. Smirking, he kissed her clit goodnight and carefully climbed up to lie next to her. Her legs were still sprawled out, and he gently draped one over his own then pulled up the sheets to cover them. Her head was tipped back at a strange angle (which explained the snoring) so he tipped it back down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, love."

The room smelled of pussy, and he knew she'd be sticky when she woke up in the morning. _Good, I'll have a reason to get her in the shower before she leaves._

He fell asleep and dreamed of locked dungeon corridors and finding her in his garden again, only mildly confused by the claw-footed tub growing among his asphodel. She seemed less confused by it and dragged him over to have a nice bath in the garden.


	32. Sun Sun Sun, Here it Comes

32 - Sun Sun Sun, Here it Comes

Snape was just heading down to his lab after seeing Hermione off and finishing his breakfast when he heard a pecking at the window. He opened the back door and waited until the Malfoy's eagle owl settled onto the back of a kitchen chair. Taking the scroll from its foot, he read the missive with a pinched look as the bird took off out the window.

 _Just saw the Prophet. It wasn't me._ — _LM_

A feeling of dread settled in his stomach as he walked through the house to the front door to get the paper. Whatever it was Lucius was referring to wasn't the headline (apparently a small duel had occurred in the lobby of the Ministry). He picked up the paper and flipped it over. In the bottom right corner, wedged into the social section, he saw it: a picture of himself and Hermione walking outside Chez Monet's. They looked quite cozy, holding hands as she gazed up at him and said something. The picture had been taken from across the street, probably an alley. _At least they didn't get a picture of her hand all over my rod._

His eyes rolled when he read the caption. _Flirting with Death?_

 _Hermione Granger (age 18), close friend of Harry Potter, was spotted leaving Chez Monet's last night with former Death Eater and current Hogwarts Potions master, Severus Snape (age 38). Is this a cry for help, or has the Golden Girl of Gryffindor gone to the dark side? Although cleared of any wrong doing, Snape has maintained a solitary and reclusive life, prompting many to ask whether he is really as innocent as the Wizengamot believes. Many may now also ask if he's taking advantage of young Granger. Or is the girl whom everyone praises for standing beside Harry Potter not as innocent as she would like us to believe? Healer Arnold Rubinsky stated in an interview that it's not uncommon for a devious mind to mask itself in brilliance or bravery. He went on to say that he's more concerned that her mind may have been weakened by the stress of battle. If she is unbalanced, we can only hope that she finds the help she so desperately needs._

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. _Drivel. The masses will eat it up._

A large snowy owl flew in the open back window. "Hedwig?" The bird landed on the kitchen table and held out its foot. Snape took the note and read.

 _Severus,_

 _Have you seen the Prophet? No name on the writeup, but I know it's Rita Skeeter. She's despicable. It seems you're not only a cradle-robber but also pining for your glory days with Voldemort. But that's okay, because your girlfriend is just as evil and/or barmy. Good match, eh? Oh Merlin. Harry just got a letter from some looney telling him to check me into St. Mungo's for my own good. How thoughtful. Should we do something about this? (And, for now, I don't mean hexing Skeeter.)_

 _Your partner in crime,  
HG_

Severus smirked and fed Harry's owl some leftover toast. "Can you deliver a letter for me?"

"Hoo."

"I'll take that as a yes. Give me a minute."

He dug up some parchment and scribbled out a short note. "Take this to Draco Malfoy. I'm going to Grimmauld Place if he replies."

\- - - - - - - - - -

Harry came through the kitchen door with Snape trailing behind him. "Perverted Death Eater here to see you, Hermione."

Hermione spun around, abandoning her cereal. When she saw Snape, she burst out laughing. "Did you get my letter?"

"Yes. And Lucius's."

Her jaw dropped. "Was it him?"

"No, he was making sure I knew that."

"Do you believe him?"

"Yes." He glanced and Potter and Weasley. They seemed wary at the mention of Lucius. "Besides the fact that he's too lazy, it's not his style. If he were going to rat on us, he'd relay something juicer than Chez Monet."

Hermione smiled at him, knowing he meant Eros. "We've gotten four more letters since I wrote. One saying they knew I couldn't be trusted and one offering to marry me."

"And the other two?"

"Harry got another one saying he should check on me and the other was just a flyer for a women's shelter in London. Because obviously you're abusive."

"Truer words," he muttered, sitting down next to her. "Let's get away."

Hermione chewed her cereal, giving him a funny look. "Huh?"

"Just a short holiday. By the time we get back, all this will have blown over."

"Where?"

"Draco suggested their beach house once. I wrote to him to see if the offer was still on the table."

She grinned. "You mean run away together?"

"Would you prefer to remain here and await the barrage of howlers we're both sure to receive?"

"They could find us abroad."

"Not if I put up an Anti-Locator Charm."

"We could do that here."

"You know the reporters and fans are going to show up looking for you soon. Here . . . at my house . . . at the Burrow."

Hermione sighed. "I can't just leave Harry and Ron to deal with my mess."

Ron and Harry stopped eating and looked at one another. "Um . . ." Harry wavered then shook his head. "Nah, we'll be fine. Kreacher can get rid of any suspicious mail, and we can just use the Floo to get where we're going."

Ron grinned. "I hope they _do_ go to the Burrow. I don't know who would Stun them faster, Mum or Ginny."

"What should we say if someone asks us direct questions?" Harry asked. "No comment?"

Hermione looked at Severus, who just shrugged. She shook her head. "No. Tell them the truth. I don't want all this gossip and nonsense. Just say we're seeing each other and we're happy."

"What if they ask where you are?"

Hermione grinned. "Tell them we're busy."

_

Draco finished giving them the tour. Hermione couldn't believe that this was their beach house. _I could live here year round._ It was a gorgeous, single-floor layout that looked classical and tropical both inside and out. Very British but with an island feel. Colonialism at its finest.

"Mother and Father only come here once a year, and they've already been; so you're safe."

"This is beautiful, Draco," she muttered, looking up at the vaulted ceilings.

"We like it. Listen, you'll have to go into town and get food, but everything else should be here. Put everything back the way you found it, and they'll never know."

Severus nodded. "That shouldn't be difficult."

"The house has a Muggle Deterrent spell on it and the usual protective charms. People will walk by on the beach, but they won't be able to see you, even if you're on the deck."

Severus smirked. "You packed that swimsuit for nothing, pet."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "But they can see me on the beach and in the water, can't they, Draco?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, but being topless isn't frowned on around here and bathing suit size is lenient."

Hermione heard Snape snorting as she blushed. She refused to look at him. "No, Severus, I am not going topless on a public beach."

"I didn't suggest you should."

Draco shook his head, smirking at them. "All right, I've got to get back. Owl me or Floo me if you need something."

She smiled. "Thank you, Draco."

He stopped just before stepping into the fire. "When are you two going back?"

"I figure we'll be forgotten in about seven days," Snape answered.

"Good luck," Draco muttered, looking doubtful. "Malfoy Manor."

He disappeared in a flash of green flame.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Snape's waist. "This is very romantic. Where will you fuck me first?"

He laughed. "I'd like to finish the research I brought with me first. Go put on your suit, and I'll read outside while you cavort in the waves."

"Cavort in the waves?" she said, laughing. "I'll do no such thing."

"Fine. Build a sand castle. Whatever strikes your fancy."

Hermione picked up her bag by the Floo. "Did you bring swimming trunks?"

"Do I look like the kind of man who owns swimming trunks?"

She shrugged. "I won't tell if you want to go starkers."

He chuckled and watched her head off to the bedroom. "I might blind someone with my sallow glow."

"No one can see you on the deck," she called over her shoulder.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Severus sat reading in the sandy shade. It was hot, but there was a nice breeze. The smell of the ocean was pleasant, and he glanced up every few minutes to see what she was up to. She'd dipped her toe in the water and told him it was lovely then waded in and swam around for a while. Her bathing costume was an overly simple one-piece. It was a soft pink, and she looked pure and sweet in it.

 _Until_ she came out of the water.

Once wet, it took on a worn, transparent quality. The triangle of hair between her legs was like a salacious shadow marking her sex. He could just make out the darker skin of her areola through the thin material. Her nipples were like stones, and he couldn't concentrate on his reading until she wrapped herself in her towel.

"It's nice," she commented. "Warm. Come swimming with me later."

"In what?"

"Just wear your shorts or something."

"That sounds precarious."

"We can wait until it's dark."

"Hmm," he hummed noncommittally.

"What are you reading?"

"Ludwig's journal on obscure potions ingredients."

"Okay. I'm going to lay out for a bit. Can we eat soon?"

"We'll go into town in an hour or so."

She kissed his baked, black head. "'Kay. Love you."

He watched her walk toward the house, and when she got to the property line, she vanished. It appeared that she had disappeared into a copse of palm trees. He waited about five minutes then marked his place and walked toward the house with the pretense of getting something to drink. He found her facedown on the deck, completely nude. She'd piled her hair on top of her head and pushed her wand through it to keep it in place. Her head lifted, and she gave him a small smile.

"Done reading?"

"No, just getting something to drink."

"Will you bring me something too?"

He nodded and went inside. There was a charm on the house, so it felt considerably cooler indoors. He got out two glasses and filled them with water then chilled the glass. Taking her hers, he settled into one of the lounge chairs to read some more. After about five minutes, she rolled onto one side, and he stared at her bare bum for a minute before going back to his book.

Ten minutes later, she rolled onto her other side and bent her arm over her head. He'd never seen her naked outdoors before and decided instantly he was a fan. The sun shone on her pale skin, bathing her in warm light.

Hermione checked the time and, ten minutes later, rolled onto her back. The sun felt amazing after being in the water. She didn't want to ever go inside, but she didn't want to wind up burnt either. It would be nice to not have tan lines for once. She always wound up looking part-zebra with her white belly and tan legs and arms.

Severus stared at the remaining water glinting in her pubic hair, completely losing his place in the book. She was like a cat lazing in the sun. Except far more enticing. Her palms were turned up to get the inside of her arms, and her legs were parted to get her inner thighs. Wondering how warm her skin would feel on his tongue, he took another sip of water.

"Are you going to do this every day?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered with a sleepy smile. "It's bloody amazing. I'm so relaxed."

"Aren't you getting hot?"

"A little. I'll get back in the water for a few minutes."

"Naked?"

She laughed. "No."

"Let's look for a different suit for you in town."

She squinted at him. "You don't like mine?"

"I love it. But I want to see you in something that shows you off more."

"I don't want to show off anything."

"Not even for me?"

She smiled. "You can see me like this anytime."

"Yes, but I want to see you looking like you're in your knickers when you come out of the water."

Hermione snorted.

"Will you go topless for me?"

"Are you blind, man? I am topless for you."

He smirked. "On the beach."

"Will you buy a suit and come out with me?"

"Hm," he growled. "Maybe."

"I'll wear a bikini if you do it." She rolled over and rested on her elbows.

"How small of a bikini?"

She grinned. "It has to cover most of my breasts and _all_ of my pussy."

 _You didn't say anything about your bum._ "Deal."

Hermione looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes. Let's go to town and get some food."

"Okay, I'll take a shower and change." She gathered her swimsuit and towel, letting Severus get her glass.

"No knickers," he called out as she walked into the kitchen. "This is a holiday."

\- - - - - - - - - -

They strolled through the small town, a fifteen minute walk from the house, and found enough food to last them the week. They got a lot of stares, but there were too many reasons they could have drawn people's eyes to be sure of the reason. Besides the age difference, they were foreign. Snape looked like a vampire on holiday, and Hermione felt as if the entire town knew she was knickerless. It was a slightly paranoid journey.

They were on their way home when Snape stopped her and pointed to a small shop. It was more of a closet upon closer inspection, but a store didn't need much room to sell swimsuits. Hermione found a pair of trunks she wanted to see him wear, and Snape held up a mass of strings on a hanger that she couldn't even identify as clothing.

"No way," she said, shaking her head and smirking. "Here, get these."

Snape looked at the trunks in her hand. _What is this, 1975?_ "Bit small, don't you think?"

"It's not like they're bikinis. They're only a tiny bit shorter than your boxers."

"And tighter."

Hermione smiled as she singsonged, "They're blaaaack."

"I can see that. If you want the entire island to know exactly what you're begging for every night, they're an excellent choice."

"What did you say earlier about finding something that shows me off more?"

"Are you insinuating that you wish to display my attributes to the public?"

"Mmm," she hummed, holding them up in front of his trousers to see how they'd look. "No . . . just for me."

He turned and picked up the bikini he really wanted her to get. (The first had just been to make all his other choice look tame by comparison.) "I'll wear them if you wear this."

Hermione inspected the cut. Her arse was going to be seriously hanging out. The top was a simple triangle string bikini but seemed as if it would cover a safe amount. There were beads on the sides of the bottoms that matched some beads strung between the cups of the top.

"It's blaaaack," he said in a dry mimic of her.

Hermione smiled. "I like the cream version better," she said, pointing over his shoulder.

He looked. It was the exact same suit in an amaretto color. He handed it to her, and she held it up in front of her sundress.

"What do you think? If you like the black better, I'll get it."

She was right. The creamy color looked excellent on her. "No, I like it."

Smiling, she took both their choices up to the counter and paid the amused shopkeeper.

They made their way outside and started home again. Hermione's stomach was growling. By the time they got back to the house, she was ready to eat half the food they'd just purchased. "I'm starved. Sandwiches?"

"That's fine. What do you want, the chicken or the beef ?"

"Let's open the chicken first. Set it all down, I'll make them."

Snape unpacked all the groceries, handing her the bread and chicken as he came to them. She sliced a tomato and put on some lettuce too. He poured her a glass of juice, and she pushed his sandwich in front of him. They ate in silence, Hermione taking a break halfway through hers to start on a banana.

"Want some?" she asked him.

"No. But eat it slowly. I like to watch."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "My nutrition is not for your entertainment."

"Just a happy coincidence?"

She shook her head again and viciously bit off the top of the banana. Severus's eye twitched in a small wince, and he went back to his sandwich.

Hermione finished before him, despite her additional courses, and she started cleaning up the kitchen, washing the dishes in the sink and setting them out to dry. Severus came up behind her and slid his plate into the basin where she was rinsing. Hermione smiled as he lifted up the back of her dress, slowly exposing her bare bum.

"Mmm," he growled. "This is nice. And barely a mark on it."

Laughing as she rinsed off the knife, she arched her back for him. "There're still marks. Look _closer._ "

He stifled a smirk and rubbed his hand up and down the curve of her cheek. "Feels nice too. I've got just the thing to go with it," he purred, grinding his crotch into her.

Grinning, she started washing his plate. "Go put on your trunks. I want to see how they look."

He grunted in disapproval. "You should wait an hour after eating before swimming."

She snorted and rinsed the dish. "What's the wait-time on dick sucking?"

"Three seconds. You're safe."

Hermione was laughing so hard she had to set down the dish so she wouldn't drop it. "Well, if you show me how your new suit looks, I might be inspired to have dessert."

"Don't use your wily positive discipline on me, witch. It won't work."

Drying off her hands on the towel, she turned and faced him. "You're right. I won't try on mine either. We can wait till later."

"Don't be too hasty."

"Yes?" she said, smiling.

"I'll put on mine if you put on yours."

"All right. But no peeking. I'll change in the bathroom. You change in the bedroom."

"You _do_ know I just saw you in the altogether not two hours ago?"

"I know, but I don't want either of us getting distracted."

"Very well."

Hermione took her bikini and ran off to the bathroom. Severus sighed and went to the bedroom. He got undressed and pulled on the small shorts. _How did I let her talk me into this? If they were any shorter, my bollocks would be hanging out._ He checked the mirror briefly then turned around and studied the scars on his back. They were hard to see in daylight. He was pale enough that they blended in. He forgot about the scars when he saw the red lines her nails had etched into him the night before. Always a bit injured by her, he hadn't thought to check the damage that morning. _Nice_.

Hermione called through the door. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

She came in, looking like a creamed goddess. His dick shifted in greeting.

"Oh my God, Severus." Hermione moved in closer, staring at his package the whole time. "I definitely want to suck your cock."

"Turn around," he muttered.

Hermione blushed but did a slow turn for him.

"Perfect," Snape whispered. "Let's go outside."

Hermione smiled in surprise. "On the beach?"

"No. On the deck."

She came closer and ran her hand through the line of fur on his belly—down to the top of his shorts. "How do you get these off?"

He chuckled. "Get out on the deck and I'll show you."

They barely made it outside before Hermione started rubbing him through the shorts. He smirked and took her hand, leading her to the chaise lounge. After settling in and leaning back, he pulled her until she was straddling his lap. She wiggled around as if she had sand in her knickers.

Hermione kissed him then moved to his neck, moaning in his ear when his hand slipped down the back of her bottoms. There wasn't much to get under, and she jumped when he tickled the sensitive dip at the base of her spine. Rubbing against him half naked out in the sunshine was so nice. She was warm and happy, feeling his cock slowly grow as she ground her pussy into him.

"Buttons," he muttered into her neck.

"What?" she asked with a laugh.

"Undo the damn buttons," he growled.

Hermione brushed her hand over his fly and felt what he meant. _What is it with him and buttons?_ She unfastened them one by one and grinned as his cock sprang out of the parted material.

Backing off his lap, she knelt between his legs and pulled his shorts down to his hips. He grunted impatiently, shoving them even lower. Hermione stretched out and let her feet hang off the end of the chaise. He smelled strange, like new clothes and swimming. She kissed his balls but decided not to tease him and just took him in her mouth. His grunt was glorious. Sucking him slowly, she saved the teasing for his balls, pulling his scrotum and rolling the dark skin between her fingers.

Severus couldn't stop staring. She looked marvelous stretched out like that, her lips sealed around his cock. He could watch her mouth devour him _and_ see her sweet little arse twitching at the same time. Threading his fingers into her hair, he pressed her head closer. "More, love. Let me feel your throat."

Hermione hummed in acquiescence and relaxed her neck. He could have just used a charm, but she knew he wanted her to learn to do it on her own. Maybe it was the angle, but she got more in than usual and hardly gagged at all.

"That's good, pet," he breathed. "Use your hands. Make me come."

She followed that request literally, using one hand to twist up and down his cock while the other teased his balls. His shaft was wet from her saliva, but she wished it was wetter. Slicker. Her hands would have moved more smoothly.

He groaned and tipped his head back against the chair. "That's it. Fuck. Don't stop."

Hermione kept her tongue playing on the head, lapping and swirling as she trailed up and down in the wake of her hand. His knob seemed to bulge in her mouth, and then he was grunting and twitching his hips toward her, bidding her to swallow. She did, over and over, feeling each spurt coat her larynx. His mumbled praise slowed as his body went still, and she milked him clean with her lips.

"Fuck," he whispered. "Take off your top."

Hermione sat back on her heels. Reaching back, she untied her top, watching his reaction. He looked at her as if he'd never seen her tits before. She pulled the top over her head, but left the ties behind her neck in place so she wouldn't have to redo them later.

"That's nice. Go out on the beach."

She shook her head with a smile. "No."

"I'll give you a banana if you do it."

Hermione laughed. "No. I'm not a performing monkey."

"Just walk out to the shore and come back."

"Severus, no!"

"All right, all right. Lean back."

Hermione sat back, unfolding her legs and resting them overtop his, wondering what he had in mind. He grabbed her by the hips and dragged her forward. She fell on her back as she slid across the seat.

Severus pulled her pelvis to him and pushed her legs toward her chest. "Hold those," he muttered.

Hermione held on behind her knees, smiling as he stared at her arse.

Severus ran one finger along the edge of her narrow bottoms. They were so small but hid so much. His fingertips ghosted over her covered lips, eliciting an anxious hip roll from her. "Is your pussy wet for me?"

"Why don't you find out."

"If you're going to be cheeky, I'll find out the hard way."

"The hard way sounds fun."

He snickered. _Let's see how long it takes you to start begging for the easy way._ "As you wish."

Hermione shivered as he traced over her hidden slit. He spent the next ten minutes drawing his fingers over her exposed bum and teasing her covered sex, never going under the material; he just kept making her moan and wiggle until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Severus! Stop being a tease," she groaned, parting her legs to look at him.

"Touch your tits for me."

She growled impatiently but put her hand on her breasts. Snape pushed her legs wide so he could watch her. Her circling hips got more antsy as she brushed over her nipples. Pretty soon she was whimpering and pinching the firm peaks.

"Please make me come," she groaned.

"I guess that means you're wet now."

"Yes," she huffed. "Very. Please do something."

"I am doing something."

She screamed behind her sealed lips. "Severus! You know what I mean. Please put your fingers in me."

"Maybe later," he said, sitting back and putting his hands behind his head as if he had all the time in the world.

"What!" she sputtered.

"We've got an entire week. There's no hurry."

"No hurry? That's not what you were saying when your cock was down my throat."

Snape gave her a small smile. "When I'm ready to go again, you can come."

"That's not fair."

"It sounds very fair to me."

"Rita Skeeter was right about you; you're evil."

Laughing, he patted her pussy. "No, love. I just want you to want it."

"I do want it!" she shot back.

"You're getting very snippy," he commented. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes!" She sighed in annoyance. "What part of _I need to come_ was I unclear about?"

He shook his head. "And what part of _need_ was I unclear about?"

Hermione was about to reply when she caught his drift. _Is dominance what I need right now? Or is he just saying that because it's what he wants?_ Sitting up, she studied his face. "I'm not sure."

"Tell me how you feel."

Both her eyebrows rose in surprise. "How I feel? Um . . . I guess like I want to hit something or turn over and hump this chair."

Snape smirked. "It sounds as though you're anxious."

"Well that's what happens when someone teases you for twenty minutes."

"Would you still feel anxious if you were over my knee, or tied to the bed, or wearing your collar?"

"Well . . . not in the same way, no. Did you bring my collar?"

"It's in my bag."

 _That sounds interesting._ "I want to put it on."

"So soon after last night?"

She had to think about that a little harder. Mentally, she'd been exhausted by it. "If I put it on, will you promise not to do what you did last night?"

"You didn't enjoy your never-ending supply of orgasms?"

"Not that bit. The part that hurt."

"Be more specific. How did it hurt?"

"Well, the clamps hurt physically and so did holding that position after a while."

"So it was the physical pain that bothered you most?"

Hermione slowly shook her head. "No . . . it was . . . it was harder when you left me. It was the . . . looming failure that bothered me. I didn't want to let you down, and I kept feeling as if I would snap."

"But you didn't."

"I did. It made me cry."

"But you didn't do anything wrong. You did everything you could to complete the task I set for you. How did you feel when I left you alone?"

"Abandoned."

"You knew I wouldn't leave you there."

"Yes, but I didn't know how long you'd be gone, and it's easier to take what you ask when you're there with me."

"I see. Have you decided what you want now?"

"I want to wear my collar."

"What if I ask you to do something impossible."

"I . . . I guess I'd try to do it. You're not going to ask me to do something like that, are you?"

"I don't usually plan such things. I go by what you seem to need most and if it sounds good to me."

"What all did you bring with you?" she asked hesitantly.

He gave a her a tiny half-smile. "A few key items."

 _What the hell does that mean?_

"Still want to wear that collar?"

She only paused a second. "Yes."

"Go put it on and then stand in the middle of the bedroom, hands on your head, feet wide. Wait for me."

Hermione smiled and said, "Yes, sir," as she climbed off the lounge chair.

"Wait," he said, catching her by the wrist. "Your collar is on the right side, on top of my shirts. Don't go digging around. Get the collar and mind your own business."

Hermione looked at him, flabbergasted. "I wouldn't snoop through your things." _What are you hiding?_

"Good. See that you don't."

Hermione padded through the cool house, the cold temperature turning her nipples to stone. She found her collar folded in among his shirts and only gave one tiny peek, no rummaging, to see what else he had in there. It was hard to see in magicked bags, so all she could really discern were his clothes and maybe a box. _What is he so desperate to hide?_ Knowing better than to disobey a direct order right after he gave it, she tucked her curiosity away for later.

The metal snakes slithered around each other at her throat, and Hermione checked herself in the mirror. Her face was pink from being outside so much, but otherwise she looked fine. Going to the middle of the room, she got into the requested position and waited for him.

Severus buttoned his cock away and counted to five hundred while he considered what route to take with her that afternoon. If he pushed her too hard too fast after last night, she might not be so willing to wear her collar in the future. It was best to return to what got the best responses from her.

He rose and went into the house. After drinking a small glass of water, he got her a glass of juice and went back to the master bedroom. The Malfoys had outdone themselves furnishing the bedroom. The ornate cherry bed was big enough for six. Pale blue walls gave the room a light, airy feeling. Potted palms made him feel as if they were still outside (albeit without the insects and ocean breeze). Hermione stood in the center of the room, wearing just her bikini bottoms and her collar. _Very nice._ He slowly walked around her, inspecting her position and nodding. "Stick out your arse more."

Hermione did so. A strange mixture of serenity and excitement flowed through her veins. She wanted him to tell her what to do and then pet her head and tell her how well she'd done. _Oh my God. I'm like some demented dog girl._ The people at Eros led around on leashes suddenly seemed less strange. It made her a little sick to think that she had that desire in her, but she was somewhat relieved that it was his praise she was after and not the need to drink out of a bowl or wee on the carpet.

Severus tipped up her face and searched her eyes. He needed to know exactly what it was she desired and how far to push her. The control was a given as was the humiliation. He saw the freshest worries floating around in her head: the images of the men and women at Eros being led around by their masters and misstresses. Smiling softly he told her, "Don't worry, you're not a dog, pet. You are clearly a cat. I've got the scratches to prove it."

Hermione smiled but didn't say anything; he hadn't asked her a question. She wished he'd stop spying on her thoughts. _I didn't spy on whatever it is you have in your bag._

Severus ran one finger down her face. "You also have a decided affinity for cream . . . both my own and other pussy's."

Hermione blushed but bit her lips and stayed quiet.

"Tell me you're my good little pussy."

Hermione flushed red but repeated it back. "I'm your good little pussy."

"You're my good little pussy _what_?"

"I'm your good little pussy, sir."

"That's better. Any more mistakes and I get the cane."

Hermione bit her lips harder and told herself to concentrate.

He came closer and cupped her sex, staring down into her eyes, watching her pupils expand. "Rub into my hand like a good pussy."

Her vagina twitched at his rumbled order, and she immediately obeyed, grateful for the chance to rub away some of the pooled tension. Humping his hand, she kept her eyes on his, falling into their dark abyss.

Her breathing got ragged, and she ground into him faster. Severus squeezed her once and murmured, "Stop." He smiled, pleased when she did so without hesitation. "That's my good kitten."

Hermione's lips twitched, and she looked at the floor. He didn't know about her adventure with the Polyjuice in her second year, and all his crazy cat talk reminded her of the time she'd had to spend in the infirmary being de-furred. It was best he didn't find out just where she'd gotten some of the ingredients that year.

"You don't want to be my kitten?" he asked, stroking one finger over her bikini-covered slit.

"Yes, sir. I do."

"Then why can't you look at me?"

 _Bugger. Am I supposed to tell him the truth? He'll know if I lie._ "I . . . um . . . I was just thinking about the past, sir."

"What in the past has you looking so embarrassed?"

"It was something that happened years ago, sir. I don't want to bore you."

"Look at me."

Hermione looked into his narrowed black eyes.

"You never bore me. Tell me."

Hermione sighed. "In second year I made Polyjuice Potion to try to find out who was behind the attacks."

One black eyebrow lifted. "You made Polyjuice in your second year? By yourself?"

"Well . . . Harry and Ron were with me, but yes, I was the one who made it, sir."

"And it worked?" He was bloody well impressed with not only the skill but the nerve to attempt such a thing. It sounded like something he would have done.

"Yes . . . Harry and Ron changed perfectly, but . . . it turned out that the hair I'd collected wasn't human, sir. It was cat hair."

Severus couldn't keep a straight face. "You drank Polyjuice Potion with cat hair in it? How bad was it?"

"Well . . . um . . . I spent some time in the infirmary, and it took a while for all the fur to fall out."

He snorted. "This story is definitely _not_ boring. I would have paid to've seen that. Was it just the fur?"

"No, sir. I had ears and a tail as well. And my eyes went all yellow."

He sputtered into his hand and then burst out laughing.

 _Glad you think it's so funny._

"I'm sorry, love," he said, rubbing his face. "Just picturing you with a tail. How on earth did you ever make such a complicated potion without getting caught?"

"We did in Myrtle's bathroom, sir. Nobody goes in there."

He laughed out a last dying note and shook his head. "Very clever. How did you find all the ingredients? You couldn't even go into Hogsmeade back then."

"Um . . ." Her eyes darted to one side.

He knew that guilty look. "Um what?"

"Please don't get angry with me, sir."

He understood in an instant, his lip sneering, all trace of amusement gone. "You stole them from me, you thieving little liar."

"I'm sorry, sir. We didn't have much choice."

"Didn't have much choice? You mean like _not_ making a dangerous potion in the girls lav. You three have no respect for the rules or authority."

"We did, sir! I felt very bad about it."

"It's because of sneaks like you that I have to keep the wards up all the time on the storage room. You're going to spend a nice long weekend doing ingredient inventory with me before school starts."

"I'm really _really_ sorry, sir. It _was_ over five years ago."

"That doesn't make you less guilty." He was both furious and impressed. That's she'd found a way past his wards astonished him and made him want to punish her all the more. "You're really not happy unless your bottom is blistered, are you?"

She squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm sorry, sir. I was just a stupid kid."

"Do you have anything else you need to confess? Perhaps you're also the one who stole my Gillyweed during the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"No, sir! Nothing else, I swear. Please don't be angry."

He sighed. "Accept your punishment for it."

Her eyes squeezed tighter. "Yes, sir."

"This was supposed to be a nice getaway for us and now . . . I can't believe you _stole_ from me. From _any_ teacher, for that matter."

Hermione cringed.

"I am so disappointed in you."

That did it. She burst out crying, her face crumpling.

"Bloody hell," he muttered. "I didn't say I hate you." She didn't let go of her position, but she bawled as if he'd punched her in the face. Snape felt guilty, but he couldn't let the infraction slide.

"Please, sir." She gasped and sniffled. "Don't be cross. I'll do anything."

"I believe I've had this conversation with you before."

She sniffed hard and nodded.

"This is going to hurt. Bend over. Hands on your knees."

Hermione rushed to do as he said, not wanting to make him any angrier. _This is all my fault. I stole those ingredients for nothing. We wasted our time, and I turned into a bloody human cat. Please don't stay angry about this. Please don't hurt me too much._ She started bawling again, her tears falling straight to the oriental rug under her feet.

Severus brought the large paddle over and stood behind her. "Keep your position until I tell you you may move. No talking or shouting. I want you to think about what you did."

She nodded, not knowing when the no-talking rule went into effect.

He yanked her bottoms as low as he could with her legs spread; they rested just below her bum. He intended to give her six hard ones that she wouldn't forget anytime soon.

The wood patted her rump, and Hermione locked her jaw tight so she wouldn't say anything. The paddle pulled away and then slammed into her so hard her teeth clacked. The pop of the wood was as loud as a gunshot. It took a second for the pain to settle in, and she dropped her head and cried even harder.

He rubbed the paddle against her bum, keeping the nerve endings from going numb. With a loud crack, he hit her full force. The two spots where her sit bones poked under her skin where already going red.

Her fingers dug into her legs to keep from putting her hands back to protect herself. The paddle was a nightmare. It covered so much more area than the cane. She would be bruised for sure.

 _POP!_

Hermione almost lost it. She wanted to crumble to the ground and hold her bum. It felt as if he were hitting bone. Her breath caught, and it took about five seconds before she could get her lungs to inhale again. _OWWWWWWwwwwwww!_

He waited until she finished gasping then laid on the next one. The spots on her bum were dark red but still white in the center. She started to hyperventilate, and he walked around to her head.

"Breathe slower." Bending down, he ran his wand over her sinuses and cleared her nasal passages. "Through your nose."

When he heard her breathing switch, he nodded and then waited for it to return to a normal rate. "Keep breathing through your nose. Two more."

Hermione whimpered softly but did as he said.

He patted the curved swell of her buttocks with the paddle and gave her the next lick.

 _POP!_

Hermione jumped a little but didn't cry out. She inhaled hard through her nose, desperately trying to get enough air. Her bum was shattered, and she didn't know how she would be able to walk later.

 _POP!_

She could barely see let alone breathe. Her eyes were so flooded with tears everything looked as if it were underwater. The room didn't seem completely stable. Hermione got worried she was going to be sick or pass out.

"What do you say?"

"Thank you, sir—I'm sorry, sir," she let out in one long, garbled breath.

He threw the paddle in the chair. "You're forgiven."

That eased her mind somewhat, but her stomach was still churning. She wasn't supposed to talk out of turn while wearing her collar, but she was too scared to keep quiet. "I think I'm gonna be sick, sir."

He came around and pushed her hair out of her face. Her brow felt feverish. "It's all right, love. Can you stand?"

Hermione inched up until she was vertical. Her bum felt completely broken. Wincing, she wiped her face and snuffled her nose on the back of her hand. Snape turned her face up to look at him.

"Can you walk?"

"I guess, sir."

He helped her bring her legs together then pushed her bikini bottoms down to her feet. Gingerly, she stepped out of them, and he wrapped one arm around her and helped her into the bathroom. Snape turned on the tap in the tub and then stood before her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"You're just upset. You're not going to be sick. You got hot outside and then came in and got very tense. You're just stressed out and overheated. The bath will cool you down."

"It's cold, sir?"

"It's tepid," he answered, reaching for her throat.

Hermione gave him a confused look and then felt the snakes crawling around, parting. "Please, sir. I can do it. You can leave it on."

He shook his head and set her collar on the counter. "We can put it on again later. Hell, we've got all week. You don't need to wear it when you're recovering."

Hermione's face crumpled again. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I stop crying?_ Her eyes started leaking fresh tears, and Severus pulled her into his bare chest, stroking her head.

"Shhhh," he murmured. "It's all right. No more punishment. You took it all very well. I'm not cross. I promise."

"I'm sorry, Severus," she mumbled, hiccuping into his nipple.

He stroked her spine and kissed the top of her head. "I know, love. I think you've sufficiently proven that. You're my good girl again. You don't have to do anything more. That's it . . . just relax. Breathe through your nose."

Hermione melted into him. She didn't know how long they stood there, but he had to turn off the water so the tub wouldn't get too full. When her breathing was calm, he tipped back her head.

"That's my girl. Can you get in for me?"

Hermione nodded and climbed over the tiled edge of the huge tub. It was more oval than most and big enough for at least three people. Every move made her bum ache, but she managed to kneel down in the water.

"I can't sit," she mumbled.

He smiled. "That's okay. Here, rest your face on my lap." Snape sat along the tiled ledge and turned sideways, leaning against the wall. He didn't want to get in the tub; he'd be freezing in a few minutes.

Leaning forward, she laid her head on his thigh and sighed. The water felt nice, settling around her waist. The sick feeling started to fade. Snape stroked her head, and she wished that she hadn't gotten in trouble. "I know I've said it a hundred times, but I'm really sorry."

He nodded. "I know. And I still forgive you."

"I'm messing up our holiday."

Severus chuckled. "No, you're not."

"I made you angry."

"That's not difficult. I'm usually angry."

"Not lately."

He had to hand it to her, he had been far less angry since they'd started sharing a bed. "Aren't you getting weary of my unpredictable mood swings?"

Hermione's lips twitched into a half-smile. "No. It upsets me when you're unhappy, but I don't want to leave. I _did_ deserve it. It was a horrible thing to do."

"It _was_ a long time ago," he sighed. _Seems like a lifetime._

"I don't know if doing something evil to fight evil is all right with me. In fact, I'm pretty sure it's not."

"Stealing a few ingredients isn't on the same level as murder. And it doesn't seem to have led to a life of crime in your case."

"I'm no better than them if I sink to their level."

"You're not seriously comparing stealing from my stores to loosing a Basilisk on a bunch innocent schoolchildren, are you?"

"No, I guess not. I just always felt bad about it."

"Well, you've paid your dues now. Let it go."

"If I had come to you and told you what I did, what would you have done to me?"

"In your second year? Turned you in to Albus."

"You would have turned me in to the Headmaster for that?"

"You and your friends were an annoying thorn in my side. I would have done anything to not see your hand in the air every five seconds."

"What if I'd been expelled?"

"Serves you right."

"Severus!"

He smirked. "Albus never would have expelled you."

"What if I had come to you in sixth year and confessed, would you still have turned me in?"

"Possibly. I was under a lot of pressure at the time. Why do you ask?"

"It could have saved me a lot of time if you'd spanked me then. Plus, my bum wouldn't be broken now."

Snape laughed. "I wouldn't have spanked you. Even if you'd asked me to."

"I was of age. It would have been legal."

"I didn't have the time or inclination to think of such things then. I was more concerned with keeping Potter alive. Not to mention myself."

"What about after the war?"

"I was in St. Mungo's for months."

"I know. I saw you."

He looked down at her. "You saw me? When?"

"I went a few times. You were unconscious the first time, but the other times you were in bed, reading or staring at the ceiling."

He didn't need her to say why she didn't announce her presence. He wasn't a good patient and likely would have torn her to shreds with a verbal attack. "Why?"

"I wanted to see how you were. I checked on everyone else too. Although, I actually talked to them."

"You were wise to avoid me. I'm not pleasant when restricted to bedrest."

"I could tell. You looked much less murderous when you came back to school."

"That should tell you how miserable I was."

Hermione smiled. "Why did you spank me that night you caught me?"

He considered that for a few seconds. "It was an impulse. I had every intention of taking house points and then turning you in to McGonagall. I was hoping you'd wind up in detention with me so I'd have someone intelligent enough to clean the storeroom without blowing up the dungeon."

"But what made you spank me? I said I'd do anything. You could have made me clean your storeroom . . . or you could have made me shag you. Why the spanking?"

"First off, I do not _make_ witches sleep with me. I'm not a rapist, and even in a bargaining situation, I would never want to sleep with someone who didn't really want to be with me. That's degrading." He sighed. "I guess as soon as you said you'd take any punishment I chose, it was the first thing that popped into my head. I wanted to humiliate you—take you down a peg."

"You didn't want to see my bum?"

He smirked. "No, not particularly. Don't get me wrong, I liked what I saw, but there was no sexual impetus for my actions. I just wanted to embarrass you and teach you a lesson."

"What made you take it further?"

"Your response."

"Which one?"

Severus chuckled. "All of them. The way you arched up for more, the smell of your pussy. I didn't think you'd answer my sexual questions; I was just going to spank you harder when you refused. Instead, you admitted your were dying for a shag. Then you started pleading for me to do more, and bloody hell, I'd spent too much of my life denying myself; I was grateful for the distraction. I can't say I was thinking too clearly by that point."

Hermione laughed. "Thank Merlin for that. I went back to my room and came about five more times."

"I did have some hope that you'd be too embarrassed to say anything in class for the rest of the year, but that lasted all of ten minutes."

"I _was_ embarrassed, I just couldn't let my schoolwork suffer because of it."

"I see." He smirked. "Is that why you were staring at my trousers the whole time? Intellectual curiosity?"

She snorted. "Nope. I was picturing you naked and thinking about being over your knee."

"Worthwhile reflections," he muttered. "How long until you decided to ask me for more?"

"Three days."

"Three days?"

"I knew right away I wanted you to spank me again, but then I started thinking about how you'd know more about sex; and that started to sound better and better. My attempts to find alternative sources of spanking didn't go very well, and that was the most important thing to me at the time."

"You mean you didn't want to sleep with someone unless they could spank you well?"

"Right. When Blaise didn't go for my suggestion, I knew he was out. Draco was the only other person I could think of who might be able to do what you did to me. But I knew halfway through that I was going to have to find some way to ask you."

"If Draco had spanked you the way I did, would you have slept with him?"

"Hmm . . . I don't know. Maybe. I think I would have waited to see if he could make me come like you did. You didn't just spank me, you touched me, and you were good at it. I wanted that."

"What would you have done if I turned you down?"

Hermione blinked at his buttoned fly. "That's a bloody sad question. I guess it would have depended on why you turned me down. If it was because I was a student, I would have waited until school let out and asked again. If it was because you didn't want me, I probably would have tried to convince you otherwise for a while."

"How?"

"I was seriously considering getting detention with you and not wearing any knickers."

Severus snorted. "Would have wanted me more if I played hard to get?"

"I could not have _possibly_ wanted you more. I was dreaming about you almost every night."

He smiled. "I dreamt of you too."

Hermione picked up her head to look at him. "What did you dream?"

"A variety of things. But you were extremely naked and responsive in all of them."

"Really? Would you have come to me if I hadn't come to you?"

"No."

"Not even when school was out?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's always safer to avoid unnecessary interaction."

"Nothing bad happened between us."

"Yet."

"I thought we discussed this fear of the future before."

"We did, and I'm trying to adhere to the principle. But you asked me what I _would_ have done."

She stared at him for a minute, thinking. "I'm glad I said something then. We might both be miserable and alone right now otherwise."

He nodded with a faint smile. "I'm glad too, love."

Hermione smiled. "I'm getting cold."

"Good. That means you've calmed down. I'll get you a towel."

He helped her out of the tub and dried her off (barely touching her bum) and then took her into the bedroom. "I want you to rest."

"I can't sleep now."

"You don't have to sleep. Just lie down. Do you want a book?"

She nodded. "There're two in my bag. Either one is fine."

They lay together in the bed, Hermione on her stomach at the foot of the bed and Snape propped up on the pillows. His eyes kept wandering down to watch her read. Her bum looked awful and beautiful. Two purple bruises were forming over her sit bones. He wanted to kiss her better.

Her chin was resting in her hand, and he couldn't quite see her face. After a couple hours, he heard her snoring softly. _Can't sleep, eh?_ She was bound to be worn out after all they'd done that day. Snape didn't know how she could sleep like that; she was going to have a stiff neck when she woke up. He marked his place and crawled down to her. Holding her head with one hand, he eased her bent arm straight and tried to set her head on it.

Hermione jerked awake to find Severus stretched out beside her. "What's happening?" she muttered.

"You were snoring, and I didn't want you to hurt your neck."

"I was asleep?"

He moved closer to her and stroked her back. "Or you're part wolf."

"What time is it?"

"Evening."

"Is my bum as big as it feels?"

He chuckled, trailing his fingertips over the hill of her backside. "It's not big, but it is multicolored."

She looked down at his bathing suit and smiled. "Is it time for swimming?"

"I don't know about that. We can go swimming tonight if you're up for it."

"Will you put some cream on me?"

"Yes. Stay right there."

He went to his bag and found the jars he'd packed. Putting a cooling charm on the cream, he sat down next to her and dotted it on her bum. She hissed when he touched the darkest spots, but she arched her back and wiggled into his hand for more. He rubbed her for a while, adding more cream when his fingers started to drag. He could do that until dinner. She'd have the softest arse on the whole island.

"Severus," she sighed, feeling drugged by his hands.

"Hm?"

"What do you want to have for dinner?"

"Pussy."

Hermione smiled. "I was thinking scallops, but I like your idea better."

"I want you spread out on the dining room table."

"I hope you mean facedown."

He smiled, spreading her cheeks apart and eyeing her crinkled brown hole. "All right, stand up."

Hermione groaned and slowly got out of bed. It was an uncomfortable transition.

"It's time for appetizers." He smirked and scooped her up under her knees, his other arm behind her back.

Hermione winced and smiled at the same time. "Severus," she said, laughing. "Be careful. That hurts."

He carried her through the house and laid her on her back on the long dining room table. "I don't want to be careful. I want to fuck you."

"I thought we were having appetizers."

"I am. Spread your legs," he said, pressing her knees apart.

She showed him her pussy. He hooked one foot around the chair leg and pulled it in behind him. Shifting her to the edge of the table, he spread her pussy lips with his thumbs and nodded. "Mmmm. I'll make you come one time before dinner."

"Do I get to suck your cock next?"

"No. That's dessert."

Hermione tipped back her head and laughed. "All right. Can I put on my collar again tonight?"

"Yes. After dessert."

His tongue gave her one long, gentle lick to start, and Hermione breathed out a rough sigh. She'd never not been wet prior to his licking before. It was strange—but fleeting. In a short amount of time, she was as wet as ever, shining as brightly as the polished table top. Snape teased her inner labia and entrance, only going to her clit on random interludes. Hermione started to whisper his name, interspersing the echo with happy obscenities. Both her hands went to his head, carding through his hair. Unlike her own hair, her fingers actually combed through his without getting stuck.

He swiped his tongue up the center of her core, lapping through her folds. Burrowing into her pink center, he tasted her lust. Her constant barrage of praise was becoming amusing. She seemed unable to maintain her train of thought, lighting from the middle of one muttered obscenity only to stray to a desperate plea. When she started to curl her hips into his face, he slipped a finger inside her and prioritized her clit. Her discombobulated pleading deconstructed into whimpering and moans.

Hermione did her best to stay relaxed, but her back and abdomen kept contracting as if she were being zapped by an electrical current. His fingers curled inside her, and she shouted into her closed mouth as he sealed his lips near his fingers and lightly sucked. The pressure ballooned inside her, driving her to the edge of ache. When she was full to bursting, he slid up and wiggled his tongue back and forth over her engorged clitoris. The dam overflowed, and she came, digging her fingers into his hair and spurting her appreciation all over the dining room table.

After she calmed down, he licked her clean and kissed her pussy. "I'm going to start dinner. Give me fifteen minutes."

Hermione nodded blankly at the chandelier above her. She heard his chair scoot back and turned her head to watch him walk to the kitchen. His loping stalk reminded her of a panther. _Maybe I just think that because he's always wearing black._ The sound of pots and pans filtered out to her, and she rolled to one side so she could get up without hitting her arse. The refrigerator opened and closed, and she smelled cooking.

Severus came in to find her bent over the table, her backside offered up like a buffet. "Maybe later, pet. Do you want squash or carrots?"

"Carrots," she muttered to the cool table top. _I'm bloody hungry. I hope he has real dessert and not just dick on the menu._

Hermione finally managed to stand and make her way into the kitchen. He was frying the scallops in a large pan, steam billowing up in his face. A pot of pasta was rolling next to that, and she saw the chopped carrots they had bought that morning waiting on the counter, already hot, heated by magic. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his back.

Severus smiled and patted her hands. "You can sit down. I'll bring it to you."

"I can't sit. Want some help?"

"It's about done. I guess you can strain the pasta. There's a colander by the sink."

She carried the steaming pot over to the sink and tipped the spaghetti out.

Severus's heart shot into his throat when he heard her scream and the metal clank of the pot hitting the sink.

Hermione's hand was on fire. The water had sloshed out unexpectedly and the hand holding the colander was scalded. Pulling it in protectively, she tried not to touch it. It looked as if she were wearing a pink glove. In a split second, he was holding her arm, his wand out, murmuring a freezing charm over her hand and fingers. Hermione bit the inside of her lips and cried as quietly as she could. It felt as if her hand had been dipped in lava. Severus worked quickly, and she soon felt a strange iciness thread through her veins. After a minute, her hand no longer hurt; it was numb with cold.

"I stopped the burning, but I have to go find something to heal the damage," he explained in quiet voice. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Hermione nodded, wiping her face with her good hand.

Severus stalked to the bedroom and got out every potion and jar he'd brought along. Healing salves . . . cream . . . some tranquilizing draughts and sleeping potions. Not much to work with for burns. He went to the master bath and started going through the drawers. There wasn't much in them, but in the bottom right, he found a jar of Solar Ray's Sunburn Balm. _Perfect._ He took it back to the bedroom and got the blue slave he usually used and a phial of Tranquility Draught. Hurrying back to her, he found her staring at her hand with a worried look on her face.

"It's all right. Drink this and hold out your hand."

Hermione took the potion from him and downed it, recognizing the taste immediately. He was rubbing together the blue salve he used on her all the time and something she couldn't identify. She turned her head sideways to read the jar on the counter. When he rubbed the mixture into her hand, she could barely feel it. Her hand felt like a mitten of ice. The more he rubbed, the more she could feel the warmth of his skin. Her head went a little spacey as the potion started to work.

"Are you starting to get feeling back in your hand?"

She nodded.

He kept rubbing. The freeze would fade as she healed. When her hand felt normal again, he'd know she was better.

Hermione's clenched breathing slowed to its usual rate, and she wrapped her other arm around her naked stomach, trying to stay warm and keep her trembling under control.

Five minutes later, her hand felt warm in his. He stopped rubbing and turned it over and carefully inspected every inch, looking for blistering. Nothing. Her hand appeared completely fine. "Does anything hurt?"

"No. It feels a little funny, but I think that's just from the rubbing."

"But it's not cold anymore?"

"No."

"You'll be fine." He put the lids back on the jars and then leaned on the counter, digging his fingers into the unyielding granite. His heart was no longer hammering, but his head was throbbing from the rush.

"Thank you, Severus," Hermione whispered and kissed his arm. "Are you all right?"

He nodded but didn't open his eyes.

Hermione put her hand on his back and felt his muscles trembling with tension. "Oh, Severus . . . I scared you, didn't I?"

"No more cooking for you," he whispered.

She smiled, feeling embarrassed and guilty for causing a scene and making him worry. "I'm sorry, Severus."

"I think that's your new catchphrase."

She bit her lip so she wouldn't say anything else and drive him insane.

"I'll be right back," he muttered and left the kitchen.

Hermione watched him go, an anxious expression pinching her face.

Severus went back to the bedroom and took one of the other Tranquility Draughts. Sitting on the bed, he waited for it to take effect. The room started to sway, so he lay back, resting one arm across his face. The sensation slowly faded as the minutes passed, and he heard her out in the hall, hiding just out of sight.

Lifting his head, he called for her, "Come in, love. Stop spying on me."

Hermione tiptoed in, trying to stay quiet.

"Come here."

Hermione crept up to him, and he sat up and took her hand.

"Don't look like that. I'm not upset with you."

She bent down and hugged him. "It was an accident."

"Well, I didn't think you did it on purpose," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you for fixing me. I'd probably be sitting with my hand in a bucket of ice if it weren't for you."

"Love, your skin would have been blistered. You would have had to get serious medical help."

"I've never burnt myself that badly before."

"There's a first time for everything. I guess I should be glad it happened while someone who could stop it was present."

"I know _I'm_ glad."

His hand ran over her bum. "Get over my knee."

"You're going to spank me for burning myself?" she asked, stunned.

"Of course not. I'm going to heal your arse."

"Why?"

"Because your body shouldn't be dealing with the trauma right now. Also, I want this to be a nice holiday. It can't be nice with you limping around and cringing away from me."

"But . . ."

He held up his hand. "You took your punishment. I decide how much is enough, and this is my choice. What did I tell you about being in charge of your pleasure and pain? If I want to cane you raw and then heal you five minutes later, that is my prerogative. If I want to make you come a hundred times a day or not at all, that is also up to me. That is the arrangement that you agreed to. You may decline that agreement at anytime if you so chose. Now, are you going to get over my knee?"

"Yes."

"Good." He got the salve and opened it as she lay over his lap.

She cringed as he rubbed the blue paste into her skin. It hurt, but she was more sad that it wasn't allowed to heal on it's own. He was taking away her medal of courage, her apology.

When her skin started to heal before his eyes, he stopped massaging. Patting her thigh, he told her he was done. "How do you feel, love? Is the room spinning?"

"No, sir."

He sighed. It was clear from her demeanor that she was upset. She only switched to calling him sir when she needed him to be in charge. "All right. Come up here."

Hermione pushed off of his lap and sat in it instead.

He smoothed her hair off her face, wrapping one arm around her waist. His eyes searched hers, and he held her chin to keep her from looking away. "Never scare me the way you did tonight ever again."

Hermione nodded. "I won't."

"I know you like to keep your marks as proof of your bravery and remorse, but I know you like making me happy even more. Isn't that so?"

"Yes, sir."

"This is what I want right now. If you like, I can leave some new marks on you when we get home. But for the rest of this trip, I want to fuck you without worrying about how sore your arse is. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Who's my good girl?"

She smiled. "Me."

"And who's going to do just as I ask tonight?"

"Me."

"We're going to go eat and then take a bath. No sex tonight. I want you to rest."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, tell me you love me."

Hermione smiled wide and kissed his nose. "I love you, Severus."

He smiled back and nodded. _I love you too._ "You know I wouldn't wear these shorts for anyone else, right?"

Hermione grinned, understanding what he really meant. "I know."


	33. Sex on the Beach

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews. I love hearing that you're enjoying the story. I don't want to give too much away by saying anything about what's to come, so I'll just say Happy Reading :)

* * *

33 - Sex on the Beach

Hermione woke up the next morning with sunlight pouring in the giant windows of the Malfoy beach house. She blinked blindly for a few seconds then looked up at Severus who was still fast asleep. He had fed her dinner the night before then read to her in bed for a while. (He didn't seem very interested in elvish rights, but he let her pick the book.) When it got late, they lay naked under the decadent sheets and talked. He kissed her and stroked her back, but whenever she tried to take it further, he pushed away her hand. _I hope he's over his protective phase now. I'm perfectly healthy._ She held up her hand and checked it for damage. _See? All better._ If anything, it was even softer than her other hand thanks to all the moisturizing.

She'd never seen him so worried about her before. It was clear that he cared about and desired her, but he had been literally worried sick about her the previous night. It was extraordinarily touching that he felt so strongly about her. _I'll make it up to you._ She considered fixing him breakfast in bed but thought he might be angry if she tried to cook anything after last night's debacle. Cooking wasn't a great love of hers, so letting him take over was fine by her. _And it leaves more time to read. Win win._

Delving beneath the thin blanket, she went under for a pre-breakfast snack. His dick looked delicious, albeit a bit soft for her intentions. Hermione gave it few licks, and it started to plump. She heard the soft rustle of his head on the pillowcase; he was starting to wake up. Her hand went to his bollocks, holding them safe while she continued her wake up call.

Severus opened his eyes, taking a second to remember where they were. There was a great, wiggling lump under the sheet, which looked suspiciously like his missing bedmate. _Starting a bit early, aren't you?_ Throwing back the sheet, he gazed down at her with a sleepy look of interest. "Is this how you wake me up on holiday? If it is, I'm buying the house next door."

Hermione smiled. "No need. I can do it anywhere."

"Did you sleep all right?"

"MmmHm," she hummed, engulfing his growing manhood.

"How's your hand?"

She pulled her lips from his dick. "Soft."

"Let me see."

Instead of holding it up, she dragged her healed palm from his balls to the tip of his cock. "See?"

Snape smirked. "I do. Come up here. I want to kiss you."

"No. I forgot to brush my teeth last night. My breath is horrid."

"So's mine. We won't be able to taste each other."

"I'm a little busy here . . . oh wait. I just thought of something. Hold on."

She rolled out of the bed and padded to the loo. Severus heard her going and laughed to himself. _She just thought to use the loo? Usually it's the first thing she does._ The toilet flushed, and then he heard the sink running and her rooting through her bag. _Bloody hell, is she brushing her teeth?_ The sharp sound of gargling warbled out; he rolled his eyes and chuckled. When she waltzed out of the bathroom, he gave her an appraising look. "What was all that about?"

She settled between his legs, her mouth hovering over his prick. "Tell me how this feels." Her lips gently sealed around him, and she tickled his head with her tongue.

"Fuck," he gasped. "It feels cold. Tingly. Well, don't bloody stop."

Hermione smiled and kept going. His sex was swelling quicker, spurred on by her minty ministrations. When he was as hard as advanced Arithmancy, she pulled away. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

He dragged his hand down his face. "If this is your attempt to get back at me for making you wait yesterday, it's not funny."

"Oh, no," she said, looking concerned. "It's not. I promise. I just need breakfast. My stomach is eating itself. I'll finish as soon as I'm done. Or we can continue however you'd like. No wait, not _however you'd like_. I mean I'll make you come however you want."

"You expect me to eat breakfast with this?" he asked, waving at his dick as she climbed out of the bed.

"No, I expect you to fuck me with it," she said, smiling over her shoulder. "Come on."

Severus growled and went after her. She was already shoving bread into the toaster when he came into the kitchen. "What did I tell you about cooking?"

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "Toast isn't cooking. Will you get me the peanut butter?"

He set out the jar for her and watched in groggy amusement as she smeared a great blob of it across a piece of toast. She squeezed some honey over top then bit into it as if she were ravenous. The look on her face suggested heavenly rapture, and she tore off another bite to eat while she went for the juice.

"If I can't cook, will you make me some eggs?"

"How do you want them?"

"Fried and between two slices of bread."

Snape smirked and waved his wand towards the stove. The pan settled into place as the gas lit. The eggs were cooking in no time. As the coffee started, he found the spatula. She finished her toast and peanut butter mountain then got out more bread.

"How much longer?" Hermione asked.

"A minute."

"Want some honey with that?"

"Coffee?" he said, sneering in revulsion.

"Not that. This," she said, wrapping her hand around his shaft.

"No. I don't want to be followed around by every insect on the island when we go outside."

Hermione laughed. "I was going to clean you up when we were through."

"Later. Your egg is ready. Bring me your bread."

She went to the table to eat her sandwich, watching him drink his coffee while he made another egg. As he worked, his erection started to flag; Hermione brought her remaining sandwich with her and went to see if she could bring it back to life.

Severus growled as she started to stroke him again. "I'm trying to cook. And get away from the stove; you're scaring the piss out of me."

Hermione grinned at him around her bite. "More please."

He raised an eyebrow. "Egg or cock."

"Both."

"Take this one and go sit down. My cock will still be here when you're done."

She held out her remaining half-sandwich, and he folded the new egg to fit in the small space for her.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he muttered, starting a new one.

Hermione ate the skirt of white that was sticking out of her bread then finished the bit that looked like actual sandwich. Downing her glass of juice, she watched Severus eat his egg over the sink.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked, no longer feeling like a hollow pit.

"Fuck you," he muttered.

She smiled. "Fuck you too."

Severus smirked. "Don't be cheeky."

"You love it," she teased. "Do you want to do it outside?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. Go out on the deck and tell me how many people you see down the beach."

Hermione opened the patio door and stepped out into the morning sunshine. "It's nice out," she said, walking to the edge of the deck and looking both ways. "Not too busy. There're some people walking, but that's about it."

"Go put on your suit."

She pulled the door closed behind her, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Are we going to go swimming?"

"If that's what you want to call it."

Hermione dashed off to the bedroom and put on her bikini. She brought Snape his shorts on her way back. He was sitting at the table peeling an orange while a new egg fried on the stove.

"Thank you, love," he said, taking the shorts from her and setting down his orange to pull them on. He lifted his hips and tried to close them over his erection but gave up after a couple tries. "I hope we don't run into anyone between the house and the water."

"I fancy it. You should wear them like that all the time."

"Why don't you come over here and show me how you touch yourself while I finish eating."

Smiling, Hermione strolled over to his chair as he sat down with his other egg. "You mean touch myself like this?" she asked, running one finger up and down her arm.

"What ever gets you going, love."

"What about this?" she asked, turning around and leaning over the table as she reached back and ran her hand over her healed bum. "What do you want to see?"

"I'm enjoying the view. Keep going."

Hermione wanted him to tell her what to do . . . but she wanted to make him mental too—drive him crazy until he had no choice but to shag her brains out. She turned coquette and teased her bottoms down below her cheeks, smiling at him over one shoulder. "Is this what you want?"

"Hmm," he murmured. "I'm not sure. Show me more."

Hermione laughed and knelt up on the table. She bent low and looked back at him. "Do you still need to see more?"

"Yes."

Licking her two middle fingers, she reached between her legs and teased her back entrance. Hermione rubbed all around the puckered flesh until she was squirming. One fingertip eased inside, and she panted against the tabletop.

"Having fun?"

"Yes. Are you almost done eating, sir?"

"Sir? How quickly you change your tune. I'm almost done."

"Could you do this for me?"

Severus smirked into his coffee cup. "You're doing very well on your own."

"It's not the same as when you do it."

"Hmm. Well, I guess I'm done. Why don't we go outside where it's warm."

Hermione scrambled off the table.

"Here," he said, taking her by the wrist. With a muttered incantation, he cleaned her fingers and then pulled her bottoms back into place.

He led her outside, and Hermione smiled as he sat in the chaise and got her to straddle his lap.

"Now, we're make sure you're nice and wet before we go out in the water. But first I want you to kiss me like you should have this morning."

Hermione gave him a lazy grin and touched the tip of her nose to his, nuzzling him for a couple seconds before meeting his mouth. Her tongue tapped his lips, and he let her in. His mouth was coffee-flavored like ice cream. She didn't like to drink coffee, but she fancied the aroma. His kissing became more insistent the longer she licked him. Soon, he was plunging his tongue past her lips and slipping it along hers like a snake. She shivered as he tickled the roof of her mouth, swiping his tastebuds over hers.

Severus lost himself in the feel of her lips. She was always so soft, and it drove him crazy when she would go from accepting to forceful as if she had multiple personalities and couldn't decide which one should get to kiss him the longest. Her lips would suck him deep into the cavern of her mouth, and then she'd be licking his back molars.

Hermione felt his cock rise between them, stiff and heavy. It always surprised her how hard he got just from snogging. Not that she didn't love it; it just didn't get her as wet as genital contact. His hands were all over her hips, slithering around to her lower back and feeling along the edge of her bikini bottoms. The combination of his hands and tongue drove her to rock against him. Her nipples felt oversensitive, and they hardened as she pressed into his chest.

Snape couldn't take much more; he needed air. Backing away, he ran his thumb over her lower lip and looked in her eyes. Even without Legilimency he could see how turned on she was. Her eyes were half-lidded and dark as night. He wanted her desperate for it before he started fucking her. With one slow hand, he eased his finger down the front of her bikini bottoms and parted her lips. A cache of cream was waiting at her entrance, and he lightly spread it around, slicking her folds with her own desire. As soon as he was done, he pulled out his hand and held it below her chin. "Taste."

Hermione ducked her head and sucked his fingers clean.

"I want to see your tits." He pushed her top so the cups went to the outsides of her breasts. Her nipples were just starting to get hard, and he grabbed her hips and made her lift up so he could reach. He tasted her strawberry tips, lapping until they stood up and cheered. When he caught the ripe bud in his teeth, she bucked hard, her hips trying to use him for friction. He smirked and slid one hand down to her arse. She whispered his name as her nails scratched over his scalp.

"Look at me," he muttered. When her eyes met his, he dipped into her thoughts. "Tell me what you want. I want to hear it."

"Please fuck me, sir."

"Soon. Tell me what would get you the wettest." He already knew the answer; the images popped to the front of her mind as soon as he suggested it.

"Spank me, sir."

"Very well. Get over my lap."

Hermione was over him in a second. She needed to feel the heat warming her bum and pussy at the same time, his hand petting her tingling skin.

"Let's have these down," he commented and peeled her bottoms to her thighs.

Hermione arched up as he caressed her backside. He started to carefully slap her arse, bringing a nice sting and burn. She didn't know if he was planning to keep going that easy, but she needed it a little rougher. "Please spank me harder, sir."

He smiled and used a little more force. Her bum slowly turned pink . . . then red. Grinding into him, she moaned. His finger slipped between her cheeks and found her tiny hole. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes, sir," she hissed. "Please, please, please."

He chuckled soundlessly and slicked his middle finger with spit. Her hand came back and pulled her cheek to one side for him, simplifying his quest. He used his other hand to hold her open and slowly eased his finger into her tight whorl. She was grinding into his lap as if she were going to make herself come. Pressing in deeply, he wiggled his finger into her depths. She moaned louder and started to beg.

"Please, Severus. Fuck me. I need you so much."

He let go of her bum and slid his hand under her hip, going straight for her pussy. Her petals were silken with want, and he nodded, deciding that was wet enough. "Get on your knees, pet. Suck me hard again."

Hermione backed off his lap and knelt to receive his offering. Tickling and tapping him with her tongue, she worked him back to full strength. His hand was in her hair, slowly dragging her mouth closer to his pelvis.

"That's my good girl. Are you ready for that dip you've been begging for?"

Hermione released his cock and looked up at him in a daze. "Did you say dip or dick?"

"Dip," he said, smirking. "But since you're a good girl, you can have both."

She nodded, and he helped her up. Severus fixed her top for her then did his best to conceal his protruding cock.

They walked out across the warm sand to the lapping shoreline, and Hermione squeezed his hand as they waded into the water. As soon as the sea covered his waist, he pulled her into him and kissed her. His erection dug into her belly. _Mine._ He drew them deeper, and when the water got to her chest, he picked her up and carried her. Hermione felt weightless in his arms; she wrapped her legs around him to keep from floating off.

Severus stopped and pulled his lips from hers, panting as his cock surged. He'd never fucked anyone in the ocean before. Bathtubs, yes. Lakes, yes. Swimming pools, yes. But never the ocean. It was rougher than he'd expected, the current pulling at them. It was a watery rush. He shifted her gusset to one side and pressed his tip to her slippery opening. She dug her heels into his bum and slid down on him as he pushed.

She moaned, dropping her head to his shoulder. One of his hands came to her breast, and Severus pushed the cup of her bikini out of his way. Her nipples were like coral. He plucked one and used his other hand to guide her up and down his length. "Ride me, love. Show me what you can do."

Hermione circled her hips once and then started to work him in and out as she ground her clit into his pelvis. His face buried in her neck, and she whimpered in his ear. The sharp feel of his teeth accented every upward thrust of his hips. It seemed as if she were going to be swept away by either the current or the sensation of him working against her under the surface. The water created a liquid buffer, and all of their movements were softened by the resistance.

Snape growled and held onto her hips with both hands, forcing her down on his cock even harder. His muscles were getting tired of fighting the current, so he took them into shallower water. They might be seen, but the beach was still fairly empty, so that seemed unlikely. There were some surfers far off, floating in the water and waiting for the waves to arrive. Hermione kept whimpering in his ear and sucking his neck. His pulse raced. The feel of her teeth on his throat made him grunt and fuck her even harder. "Tell me how close you are. Are you ready to come for me?"

"Yes, sir. Please touch me."

Severus shoved one hand down to her muff and found her clit. The water was starting to wash away her lubrication, and he didn't know how much longer he could keep going. As soon as he started to rub, she started to buck and grind. He could barely fit his hand between them she was holding him so tightly. "That's it, love. I can feel you starting to go. Come for me."

Hermione shouted and mashed her mouth to his neck so she wouldn't alert the whole beach to what they were doing. She came against him like a mad python, her pussy fighting his thrusts and coiling around him. Her body jerked in waves of pleasure that made the sea seem calm in comparison.

Severus held her hips tight and grunted into her wet hair as he came inside her. The current pulled around his balls as they pulsed with release, and his cock throbbed hard inside her.

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, licking her parched lips. "Bloody hell."

He grinned.

"Let's stay out here all day."

Severus laughed and kissed her head. "I think we'll be spotted eventually. Plus, I don't want to turn into a lobster. Let's go back and rest. I think I need more breakfast."

Hermione smiled and wiggled her hips up until he fell free then she pressed close again to keep his fading cock between them. "Resting sounds nice. In the sun. With a book."

He carried her back to the shore, not setting her down until they made it all the way to the deck. Hermione kissed his chest and went off to find her towel. She was back outside in no time, spreading out her towel and peeling off her wet suit.

Severus watched her through the window as he fixed himself a sandwich. He appreciated every drop of water glinting off her body in the sunlight. _Best view on the whole beach._ She rolled around a bit, deciding on what position to start in, finally settling on her back, nipples stabbing the open air. Severus took a bite of his ham sandwich and tried to ignore his resurrecting cock. _Take a break for God's sake. Let me eat my food in peace. We can fuck her in a little while. There's no rush._

His cock answered back with a defiant twitch.

Hermione sunned all four sides of herself as evenly as she could. She wanted to be evenly tan for once in her life. The sun calmed her in a way no Tranquility Draught could, and she closed her eyes, reveling in the warmth.

Severus had come back outside and was reading in the shade, his shorts buttoned for the first time that morning. She didn't notice his unruly cock swelling in his suit; she was too absorbed in her sun worship. Snape was grateful for it. He wanted to get more than two pages read—unlike the day before.

She hadn't moved in about twenty minutes, and he was beginning to suspect she'd fallen asleep. Walking over to her, he poked her back with one toe. There was only a muttered response from her.

"Wake up, love," he said, poking her again.

"Whatsa' matter?" she mumbled.

"Turn over; you're going to be burnt . . . or at least darker on one side."

"Bugger," she muttered and forced herself to roll onto her back. "How long've I been asleep?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe twenty minutes."

"I better spend some extra time on this side to even things out."

"I'll wake you up again when your nipples start smoking."

She smiled but didn't open her eyes. "Ten minutes."

"All right."

Hermione spreadeagled her legs slightly and turned her palms to the sky. "Want to take a shower with me in a bit?"

"Maybe. I'd rather fuck you in the chaise right here."

"That sounds nice," she sighed.

Severus sat down and went back to his book. He remembered to tell her when it had been ten minutes (although it might have been longer; he didn't check the time), and she looked as if she'd been doused in a sleeping potion when she tried to get up. She settled like a lethargic cat at the foot of his lounge, stroking her fingers over the hair on his shins.

"Stop that," he muttered.

"Mmmm," she hummed, rubbing her cheek on his thigh.

"This weather is leaving you entirely too relaxed," he commented. "I've seen more lucidity among the sedated at St. Mungo's."

"The sun makes me sleepy."

"I can see that. It seems to make you horny as well," he said as she rubbed her face closer to his crotch.

"Yes. Very. Want to take a break?"

He marked his place. "That could be arranged. You'd better get these shorts off me before I'm gelded."

Hermione laughed and unbuttoned his fly. His prick was a just a little hard, and she ran one finger over its sleeping softness.

"Come up here," he murmured.

She crawled up and straddled his lap. Severus ran his hand over her warm face. "Are you throughly cooked?"

She nodded with a drugged smile. "MmHmm."

He pulled her close and kissed her neck. She tasted of sea salt. "Did you fancy fucking in the water this morning?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded as he nibbled. "MmHm."

"I fancied it as well. If it hadn't constantly been washing away all your juice, I would have kept you out there for another round. Although, the water _was_ slowing me down. I want to fuck you hard. Would you like that?"

She groaned as he sucked on her neck. "Start out slow, okay?"

"As long as my cock is inside you, that's all I care about. Tell me how much you want it. I want to hear you."

Hermione shivered as he nipped her earlobe. "Mmm. I want your cock again, Severus. Please. I love how you fuck me. You look so bloody sexy. That reminds me, we've got to get a mirror in your room at home. I miss watching us."

His hand went to her baked breast, and he licked at the spot below her ear. "Anything. I'll cover the walls in mirrors if that's what you want."

"I like watching."

He chuckled into her neck. "I've noticed. What do you like watching most?"

Her hands couldn't decide if they wanted to scratch his back or paw his chest; she was fitfully alternating between the two as his mouth moved down to her collarbone. "Um . . . us. I fancy watching everybody at Eros too, but . . . I like watching you fuck me best."

He lifted her breast to his mouth. "I should make you watch yourself get spanked and caned. Your pussy would be dripping."

She nodded as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. "Yes, sir. I'd definitely—ah!—like that."

He went to the other side. "You taste of salty sunshine, love."

Hermione smiled. "Please fuck me, sir."

Snape raised one eyebrow as he licked her stiff nipple. "Are you already wet?"

"Yes, sir."

"Trade places with me. I want to be on top."

She smiled wide. "Gods yes."

Once she was up, he stood and pulled off his bathing suit. The chair's back was adjustable, so he lowered it until she was almost horizontal. She pulled up her legs for him and spread her knees wide. Her eyes were on his twitching manhood, staring as he stroked himself a few times before kneeling at her entrance. Severus put his flared tip to her pussy and entered her a couple of inches.

"How slow do you want it?" he teased.

Her hands stroked over his chest as he leaned closer. "You can go _a little_ faster."

Snape chuckled and pushed the rest of the way inside. She moaned, and her head tipped back, exposing her throat. He set about marking her pulse as he ground his length in and out of her. Her legs went around him, her thighs squeezing round his hips. Her mewls of happiness whenever he struck deep suggested that she'd be begging him to go faster in a matter of minutes.

Hermione's head lolled back and forth on the chair's back. Her brain was already mushy from the sun, and his thrusting was just pulverizing it to paste. She whispered to him as he fucked and sucked her, telling him what he was doing to her and how much she loved it. He grunted into her neck and slid into her a little faster.

"Please touch my clit," she begged. "Make me come then fuck me hard and make me come again."

He smiled. "Greedy little monkey, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry."

Severus laughed and nipped her throat. "Don't be sorry. Just beg me for it."

Hermione gave him a sleepy smile. "Please, Severus. Your cock feels soooo good; I need to come. Please touch my clit. You're the only one who can make me come. Please."

He reached between them and found her clit, stiff and swollen, peeking out of her pussy. "You're all nice and hard for me, love. How do you like that?"

"I'm there, sir."

"Already?"

"Yes, sir."

 _Overachiever._ "Good girl. Come for me. Say my name."

Hermione whispered his name three times like a wish, and then her pussy contracted around him. She cried his name out loud and arched hard as her back bridged with the spasms. The release was cleansing, clearing her fuzzy head and then emptying it completely.

Snape watched the look of mindless bliss cross her features and smiled to himself. She was sated for now, but in less than thirty seconds she'd be ready for more. Her ability to bounce back after each orgasm was hilariously fast. He'd had witches who needed just as much recovery time as he did (which was somewhat convenient), but her enthusiasm for more was delightful. He never got tired of watching her climax no matter how many times he saw it.

"Ready for more, love?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and ran her hands all over his chest. Severus pushed up and sat back a little, bringing her legs closed and putting her feet over one shoulder. Smirking down at her, he wrapped his arm around her legs. "Tell me when you want it harder."

Hermione nodded. _Soon. Give me a minute._

He fucked her slowly for a while, examining her breathing for signs of excitement. She obviously liked the position, but she wasn't getting any closer. He needed to change things up soon. Leaning back, he watched his cock gliding in and out of her snug snatch. There was blood on his shaft. He stuttered through his next stroke, almost stopping. Her relaxed expression told him she wasn't hurt. "Feeling all right, love?"

She smiled. "Yes, sir."

It took some working backward, but he knew the timing was right; she must have just finished her last period close to that first night they'd been at Grimmauld Place. That had been roughly four weeks ago. He had no intention of telling her. If he did, she'd want to stop. And he did _not_. His cock didn't look like a battleground or anything. No Morsemordre was needed to mark the massacre. Her excessive crying of late was making a bit more sense. She wasn't a particularly tearful girl—unless she was in trouble—but he'd noticed she was crying more easily than usual.

"Turn around," he muttered. "Show me your arse."

Hermione wiggled around and pushed up onto her knees. His fingers sank into her soft hips as he navigated his way back inside her. She would come quickly like that; she loved the position. He wondered if it was the vaginal stimulation or the fact that she had her arse in the air. He started slow for her. The buildup was part of the game. Wetting his index finger in his mouth, he pressed it to her dark rosebud. The excited gasp and moan she gave him were beautiful. He let his finger disappear into her body and curled it deep against her inner walls, feeling the ridged head of his cock moving through the thin skin.

Hermione loved it when he did that. His fingers were so much better than her plug, probably because he kept moving them around while the plug just stretched her. The bulbous head of his penis stroked her front wall like a pussy missile. She started to rock back onto him, and he sped up to plow into her even harder.

"That's my girl. You like that, don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

He smirked and put his middle finger in next to the first. "Maybe I should fuck your tight little arse next."

"Yes, sir," she agreed with a smile.

He wriggled the digits, grinning when she moaned. "Are you going to come for me?"

"Yes, sir. Please be rougher."

Severus raised his eyebrows in amusement. "With my cock or my fingers?"

"Oh God. Both!"

He fucked her a little harder.

"More! Please, sir!"

He knew exactly what she needed, but he wanted to make sure she was right on the edge before he gave it to her. His hips slapped against her, and she started to mewl like a needy kitten. _Gods, I want to fuck you so hard._ When he sped up again, she got even louder.

"Please, sir. Rougher! Do that thing with your fingers."

"I haven't he faintest idea what you're talking about," he panted, keeping the smirk out of his voice.

"Unnnnh! Please, Severus. I'm so close. You know what I'm talking about."

"You mean this?" he asked, shaking his whole hand against her arse, burying his fingers even deeper. It wasn't the friction of the thrusting that she liked so much as the aggressive manipulation of the area.

"Yes, yes, yes," she groaned. "Thank you, sir."

Severus would have laughed if he hadn't been working so hard. "I'm going shove my cock up your sweet little bum later. You haven't been wearing your plug. It's going to be tight. I can barely fit these two fingers inside. You're going to beg me to tear your arse apart, aren't you? After a little warmup you love it deep and fast, don't you? Tell me, love. Tell me how you like it when I work your little arsehole like a—"

"Unnnnnnh!" She shouted as her pussy squeezed around him. Her sphincter spasmed in time around his fingers. His thrusting sounded sloppy as her release greased his entry and ran down her thigh.

"That's right. I know what you like, love," he growled. "You are such a naughty little witch."

Hermione panted into the chair's back as she came down. " _Your_ naughty witch."

Severus smiled. "Whose?"

"Yours."

"Mmm . . . mine. Brace yourself, pet. I don't want you banging your face into the chair when I fuck you."

Hermione leaned into her arms, smiling to herself. "Ready."

His fingers gently slid out of her bum, and he cleaned them wandlessly before grabbing both her hips. He pulled her back onto him even as he slammed home, fucking her hard and fast. Her wet folds slipped around him, sounding like a sopping symphony. He listened to the melody of her lust as his bollocks slapped a percussive rhythm against her clit. The white hiss of the ocean at their back made for a relaxing soundtrack to their rutting, the birds an unexpected descant.

Hermione felt as if her pussy were going to implode. He just kept going and going. And even though she knew they hadn't really been going at it _that_ long, it felt like an eternity when someone was gouging you with their ample cock at the rate of a jackhammer. She was starting to sweat, and she wasn't even doing anything except keeping herself from being fucked off the chair. "I'm going to come, sir."

 _Bloody hell, you just came._ Whatever biology or timing was at work, he wasn't going to fight it. "Good girl. I want to feel it. Make me come."

Hermione's thighs started to shake, and then the pressure inside her suddenly flipped, and she was riding the waves like the surfers on the water, floating above the tumult yet at the mercy of its swell.

Severus grunted as her muscles pulled on his cock. He let her drag him under. His balls bailed all they had, jettisoning the bulkhead of his brains out with his seed. He couldn't think, or see, or even smell as the sense of pleasure in his body drowned out all the others. The rush of blood in his ears left him partially deaf, but he didn't need to hear much after she moaned his name.

Hermione was dazed but relaxed; she plopped her forehead against the angled seat. Severus went still behind her, and she moaned as he slowly pulled his cock from her tired pussy. He leaned down and kissed her lower back, patting her bum softly and then easing her hips back.

"Come on, love. Sit in my lap and let me rest."

Hermione went to sit in his lap. "Severus, you're bleeding," she said, spotting the blood on his thigh and shaft.

"No, love, _you're_ bleeding," he corrected her. Picking up his wand from beside the chair, he cleaned off his cock.

Hermione looked down at herself and touched her slit. Her fingers came back red, and she sighed in frustration. "Damn. I thought I had another day or two."

He took her hand and cleaned it for her. "Now do you believe me that it's no big deal? You didn't even notice."

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to stop. And I didn't want you worrying about it. Why does it matter?"

"It's just messy."

He laughed. "No, it's always this messy. It's only different because it's tinted red."

She looked down at her smeared thighs. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Do you need anything?"

She blushed, shaking her head. "No, I came prepared. I was just hoping it would hold off until we went back. Now our mini-break is buggered."

"I don't see how it changes anything. Unless you meant that literally, in which case, I am in favor of your assessment."

A chagrined smile pulled at her lips. "I didn't mean it that way, but it sounds like a brilliant plan in light of the current situation."

"I thought you said you weren't disgusted by it."

"I'm not. But I don't usually do anything that gets it on everything."

"My cock is everything? How complimentary."

"Don't be daft," she said, trying not to smile. "I'm just not used to the idea yet."

"Well, get used to it. I'm not going to just give up fucking because of a little blood."

"Oh, it'll be more than a little in a couple hours," she said with a knowing shake of her head.

He pulled on his shorts, lifting his hips to get them up. "I don't care."

"Can we at least confine the sex to the tub and shower?"

"What about the ocean?"

"I don't want to attract sharks."

Severus snorted. "For how long?"

"Just the first two days. After that it won't be as bad."

"Two days of having to get in the shower every time I want to shag? No thank you."

"No, only when you want my pussy. You can bugger me anyplace you fancy."

"I _can't_ bugger you anyplace I fancy. There are laws. Plus I have to keep the lube handy. It's a hassle."

"So I'm a hassle now?" she snapped.

He stared at her in silence for half a minute. "You know very well that is not what I said. If you're going to be irrational and try to start a fight, I don't have anything else to say to you right now."

"So when you have a mood swing, I'm just supposed to accept it, but when I do it, I'm irrational."

"No, I'm just as guilty. I told you up front that I'm not easy to get along with. I anger easily and lash out. You do not have to accept my capricious nature. You are free to leave. Just as I am free to walk away from someone trying to pick a fight that I do not wish to engage in."

Hermione really didn't know why she was picking on him. She was perturbed by his unreasonable refusal of shower sex; calling out his hypocritical stance on moodiness had seemed like the best way to fight back. "I'm just upset."

"You're allowed to be upset. You're allowed to be moody. I just don't want to get in an argument with you right now. Is your anger hormonal or situational?"

"I'm angry that you won't just fuck me in the tub for two damn days."

"I see. It upsets _me_ that you won't just let me fuck you and then clean up afterward."

"You don't care what I want?"

"I care about what you want more than anything else. I just think this discussion is ridiculous. It's _my_ dick; if I don't care that it's bloody, why should you?"

"It's _my_ blood. If your arm was bleeding, would you want me rubbing my pussy all over it?"

He smiled. "Probably not. I take your point, but your pussy isn't wounded. I, for one, would like to celebrate every time your period shows up. You're happy you're not pregnant, aren't you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then celebrate with me."

"It's not a pussy party, Severus. This isn't decoration."

Sighing, he turned to face her, sitting on the edge of the seat and pulling her to stand between his legs. The conversation was going in the wrong direction, and she was getting tense—not how he wanted to start their holiday. There had been enough drama already. "I am going to explain this to you slowly so I don't _ever_ have to say it again. I love your body and everything in it. Your pussy is sacred to me. It is the one place I can go and be totally accepted and wanted, where this world falls away and my past is washed clean. When I am inside you, I am part of you. I am part of your purity. That is not something I take lightly.

"There is nothing about you that could disgust me. You could defecate on me every day for the rest of your life, and I wouldn't turn you away. So when I say celebrate, I mean that in the most reverent sense possible. You can baptize me in your blood; it is my communion. Do not dismiss my desire for you as simple lust. I don't take you because it entertains me, although it usually does. I need the absolution. I want all of you; even the parts that you think are unworthy or embarrassing. _All_ of you."

She wiped her eyes. "Gods, Severus. Don't make me cry now. I'll never stop."

"Tears were not my intention. I merely wanted you to see yourself from my point of view. Now do you understand why I have no issue with your blood?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Have you changed your mind about how you'd like the next two days to progress?"

"Yes. We can do it whenever you fancy. I don't mind."

"I appreciate that, but I need more than 'not minding.' You have to want it too."

She smiled and bent down to hug him. "I do. All the time."

He ran his hand along her arm. "Good to know. Do you want me to come help you scrub your back?"

She laughed and stood up, holding out her hand to him. "You can do more than my back. I'll point out the parts I can't reach."

"How about I just tie up your hands and assume you can't reach anything?"

"Much simpler," she agreed and kissed his forehead.

They made it through the next two days without incident. Hermione was just getting over her unease with the whole idea, when her period got so light she no longer cared. The spotting posed no ick-factor, and she forgot about it by the end of the day. He took her out to the ocean that night and fucked her in the waves. It was beautiful. Hermione stared up at the stars and listened to the water rushing around them. When they got back to the house, Severus tore off her suit and fucked her on the chaise again. She got on top and rode him until he came. Their holiday had taken a delightful turn, and the next few days were filled with more cock than she could handle.

On the sixth morning, Severus sat at the kitchen table, staring out the window as he sipped his coffee. There was a roar in the fireplace, and he turned to see Draco brushing soot off his white summer shirt. The blond looked around and seemed surprised to find Snape in the kitchen.

"Thought you two would be off fucking in the bushes or something," Draco said with a small smirk.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just came to check on how things were going. Brought Hermione her mail if she wants it. Oh wait . . . I've got something else. Here." Draco pulled some newspaper clippings from the pile of envelopes and handed them to Snape. "What _are_ you wearing?" he asked, finally noticing Snape's attire.

"Hermione picked it out."

Draco smirked and then looked around. "Where is she? You didn't fuck her to death, did you?"

Snape motioned toward the glass patio doors. "Not yet. To be fair, it will likely be the other way round."

Draco took two steps to the left so he could see from Snape's viewpoint and laughed when he saw Hermione completely starkers on the deck. "Nice."

Snape nodded and looked at the clippings Draco had brought.

 _Potter Defends Friend_ (Harry's picture was squinting into the camera light and pushing the lens out of his face). _Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was spotted at Auror orientation this afternoon. When asked if he had any comments on his best friend's dangerous new love interest, he had this to say: "Would you get that camera out of my face? Everybody knows what I look like; they don't need any more pictures. Of course I know she's with him. We live in the same house. It's hard to miss. They happen to be very happy together, and I'm happy for them. I guarantee you that she is not suffering any mental decline. And she's not being drugged. Kindly stop sending us owls suggesting treatment plans. She's not sick. Just because you don't like who she's with doesn't mean there's something wrong with her. If you care about her like we do, you'll let her be. Why people are trying to stop someone else's love is beyond me._

Snape was surprised that Potter had come right out and claimed they were in love. They'd never said anything remotely to that effect in his presence. The other clippings detailed their known lives up to the present and questioned where they both were, their absence having been detected.

"Did you talk to Potter?" Severus asked Malfoy.

"A bit, yeah. Told him I was checking on you two and did he want me to relay any messages."

"Did he?"

"He met me in Diagon Alley and gave me some of her mail. Said there were only a few Howlers and they'd gotten rid of them."

"I'm sure the ire will be aimed mostly at me."

"You're used to it, aren't you?"

Snape nodded.

"So how's it been here?"

"Good."

"That's it? Just good? I send you away to an island paradise and all you can say is good?"

"Very good."

Draco shook his head. They both looked up as Hermione slid open the patio door and rubbed at her eyes as she tried to adjust to the change in light. When she saw Draco, she slid her arm over her breasts and crossed her legs a little.

"Look who paid us a visit, love."

Laughing, Draco pushed her mail toward her. "Brought you word from the outside, Granger."

Hermione didn't like being the least dressed person there. It made her feel extra-naked. "Hold on."

She went back outside and put her bikini back on. Compared to nothing, it felt as if she were wearing long johns and a robe. Draco grinned when he saw her, laughing at her fickle modesty.

"Where did you get these?" she asked, flipping through the envelopes.

"Harry."

"Is he all right?"

Draco shrugged. "He seemed all right to me."

Severus pushed the clippings over to her, and she read each one with a soft snort. "Busybodies."

"Should I take word back to the Prophet?" Draco asked. "Tell them you're still alive . . . and free from pesky tan lines?"

Hermione smirked back and opened the top envelope from the creature rights foundation she was going to work for. "They'll see me soon enough. And my lack of tan lines is none of their business."

"Vi, Cherry, Cleo, and Angel say hi," he told them.

Hermione sat down to read the form letter she'd been sent telling her that they were looking forward to having her in a week.

"How many times have you been since we've been gone?" Snape asked.

"Twice. I guess I should thank you for introducing me. I didn't know older witches were so much fun."

"Have you been playing with one of them?"

"No. All of them."

Snape snorted into his mug.

Hermione looked up from her mail. "Even Angel?"

"I ate her pussy."

Severus and Hermione looked at each other then back at Draco. Hermione was curious about what he'd been up to. "What else did you do?"

"Nothing extreme. Why are you two looking at me like that? They're not _that_ old."

Hermione shook her head. "Angel's husband died in the war. She hasn't been with anyone since."

"Well, the night you were with Vi, she sucked my cock; and I returned the favor."

Severus studied him. "What happened?"

Draco pinched his lower lip, deciding how much he should tell. "After you two left, Cleo made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"Which was?" Hermione interrupted.

He sighed. "She said she'd let me spank her if she could spank me."

Hermione smiled. "And then?"

"You are so impatient," he chided. "So I said I'd do it if I could come, and Angel offered to get me off when I was done with Cleo."

"And she sucked your dick?" Hermione prodded.

"Well . . . yes, eventually."

"Did Cleo spank you first or the other way round?" she asked.

"I took it first."

Snape smirked to himself. "Cleo's a switch. How was it?"

"She hit me a hell of a lot harder than Granger."

Chuckling, Severus set down his mug. "Did you even need Angel?"

Draco gave him a cool look, not answering.

"Wait, wait, wait," Hermione said, grinning. "Did you come on Cleo while she was spanking you?"

He stared at the ceiling, his silence answering for him.

Hermione giggled behind her hand. "That is so bloody sexy. So then you spanked Cleo?"

"Yeah. Then Angel sucked me off."

Severus's mouth curled into a half-smile. "How many times did you come that night?"

"Three."

"Does your father know?"

"No, we all went downstairs."

"Cherry and Vi went with you?" Snape asked.

"Yeah. They mostly just watched."

"They were most likely protecting Angel and Cleo."

"I think Cherry just wanted to see me with my arse in the air."

Hermione laughed. "So what else happened?"

"That night? I made Angel come."

"No, when you went back."

"Oh. I spanked Vi and got her off. Then I—"

"How?"

Draco smirked. "You're getting off on this, aren't you?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, now tell me."

"Come on, love," Snape said, beckoning her to sit in his lap. "Don't hound our guest for your own sexual excitement."

Hermione sat on his thighs and pressed her back to his chest. "He doesn't mind. Do you, Draco?"

"No, I don't mind. But I might be more descriptive if you take off some of your clothes again," he said, watching as Snape's hand crossed to fondle her breast.

Hermione grinned and pulled one cup to the side to expose her nipple. "There. Now keep talking."

Draco laughed. "All right. Vi asked me to spank her, said she was curious. So she got over my knee, and I took her knickers down. When I was done warming her up, I asked her how hard she liked it, and we ended up working up to about an eight. She didn't hump my leg like you, but she begged me to make her come after about ten minutes."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "I do _not_ hump your leg when you're spanking me."

Snape gave Draco an amused look over her shoulder and slid his fingers up her thigh to her pussy. "Yes, you do. You do it all the time."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not humping you."

"What are you doing then?"

She thought for a second. "Trying to rock the tension out of my clit."

Snape smirked. "Nice try, love." His fingers slipped down the front of her bikini bottoms. "Don't hump my hand," he teased.

Hermione forced herself to stay still as Severus rubbed her lips.

Draco laughed, continuing his story, "So I touched her pussy and rubbed her clit until she came. She wasn't as wet as you, but she was nice and juicy when we were done. She got in my lap and rode my cock until I came inside her."

"Then what?"

"Cleo sucked my cock while I ate Cherry's pie."

"Did you make her come?"

"Eventually. She likes it a bit rougher than you tongue-wise."

Severus circled Hermione's clit with one finger. "Did Cleo make you come on her tits?"

Draco grinned. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"She doesn't like to swallow. But she's got great nipples."

Draco laughed. "I thought so too. They taste even better than they look."

Hermione tipped back her head and grinned at Severus. "What about my nipples?"

Snape smirked at her. "Delightful."

Hermione's grin widened. "Not outstanding?"

He smiled. "Extraordinary."

"Hear that?" she said, smiling at Draco. "Extraordinary."

"Yeah, I heard."

"So what else did you do? Have you seen Drizella again?"

"I haven't seen her there since that night. Mostly I've been hanging out with those four. They've kept me kind of busy."

"Have you slept with all of them?" she asked.

"Just Vi and Cleo."

Hermione was starting to wiggle from Snape's slow fondling. "Have you asked them to finger your arse?"

Draco laughed. "No. That might take some finesse."

She grinned. "Want me to ask?"

"NO!" It took him a few seconds to run that through his head. "No, wait. Maybe that's not such a bad idea."

"Your cowardice knows no bounds," Snape said, shaking his head. "I told you to just be honest. You're not going to get what you want pussyfooting around."

"Isn't that what we did the other night?" Hermione asked in mock innocence.

"No, love," he drawled. "That that was just you humping my foot in the tub. Oh, I'm sorry, what did you call it? Rocking out the tension?"

She laughed and leaned back against him. "Don't be cheeky. I didn't hear you complaining when I did it."

"It was entertaining."

Hermione whispered to him, "Can Draco play with us?"

"What did you want to play?" he whispered back with one raised eyebrow.

She shrugged and made and I-don't-know face. "Slytherin sandwich?"

"No penetrative sex."

"No. I just want to . . . observe."

"Observe what?"

"Can you make Draco come again?"

Draco heard that despite their whispering. "Oi! Aren't you going to ask me what I want?"

Snape gave her a serious look. "He's right. If that's what you want, you'd better ask him nicely and make it worth his while. And mine."

Hermione looked at Draco, holding Snape's hand to her pussy. "Please will you play with us? I want to watch . . . and touch. Pleeeeeeease?"

Draco pinched his lower lip. "I don't know. Say please again."

She smiled. "Please, please, please."

Severus brought his wet finger to her lips. "Lick this."

Hermione sucked his finger clean with a wet pop.

"Now go ask him properly."

Hermione sat up, turning around to look at Snape. "Properly?"

"On your knees."

Hermione wasn't sure what that entailed. "On my knees, doing what?"

He gave her a half-grin. "Convincing him."

Hermione laughed and kissed Snape's nose. "I'll be back." She got out of his lap then turned and petted him through his shorts. "I'll be back for you too."

A few steps over, she knelt between Draco's spread knees. Making him look her in the eye, she ran her hands slowly up his thighs toward his fly. "What do you want to do, Draco? Do you want to spank me? Or do want to watch me? I'll show you anything you like."

"Is this how you bribe me now?" he asked, looking bored. There wasn't much he could do about the growing bulge in his trousers giving him away.

"No," she answered as she traced the outline of his hardness. "No bribing. Only do it if you want to. I don't want to watch you be miserable."

He stared at her for a few seconds then sighed. "What exactly are you asking?"

Hermione smiled, knowing she'd already won. "First, I want to take off all your clothes."

"I don't have a problem with that."

"Will you stroke your cock for me?" She rubbed her palm over his constrained length.

"That's not a problem either."

She looked over her shoulder at Snape. "Is it okay if Draco comes on me?"

Severus rolled the thought around in his head. "I suppose."

Hermione smiled at Draco. "So would it be a problem if _Severus_ made you come on me?"

Draco glanced at Snape then back at her, thinking about his answer. "I guess not." _I've done it before._

"Will you make Severus come on me too?"

He mulled over that proposition a lot longer. "How?"

"With your hand."

He glanced at Snape's crotch then back at her. "What do I get in return?"

Hermione started to undo his trousers. "What would you like?"

"I want to fuck you again."

Snape shook his head. "No."

Draco started bargaining with Snape. "Then I want to come in her mouth."

"Only if _I_ come in _your_ mouth."

Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing as she unzipped his fly.

Draco wasn't ready to know him that well. "Pass. What do you suggest then?"

Snape rubbed his chin, thinking for a few seconds. "After we fulfill her little fantasy, I could show you how much she likes to be tied up."

He'd never seen her tied up before. It sounded interesting. "What happens once she's bound?"

"You mean, can you touch her?"

"No, I meant are you going to torture her or what?"

"There's no torture involved. She loves it. It's quite a show."

"No crying?"

"No."

"Deal."

Hermione quickly got over the way they left her out of their dealmaking. They were both going to touch each other—for her—and then she was going to get tied up to boot.

"Make Draco more comfortable, pet. Then come over here and undress me."

Hermione already had Malfoy's trousers undone, so she started unbuttoning his shirt. Draco shrugged it off for her and laid it on the table. Going for his shoes next, she pulled off his loafers and socks. He lifted his hips for her when she pulled off his trousers and boxers. His cock sprang free, and she smiled at it's bouncy greeting. _Hello to you too._

After giving Draco's hard-on a welcoming pet, she turned around to Snape. He didn't have as much to take off. All the buttons on his swim trunks came open at once (a skill she'd mastered over the past week). He wasn't really hard yet, just starting to fill. Hermione kissed him softly as she pulled down his shorts. His cock grew a little, and she rubbed her cheek over it.

"Take off your bikini, love. You don't want to get it come-stained, do you?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Where should we go?"

"We'd all be more comfortable in the bed, but if that makes Draco uncomfortable, we can go in the living room."

Draco shrugged. _I'm going to be nervous no matter what room we're in._ "The bed's fine."

Hermione left them both sitting naked at the table, not waiting for either one of them. Untying her bikini top as she went, she dropped it on the floor halfway to the bedroom. Glancing back, she saw neither one of them making any attempt to stand. _Come on boys. Let's go._ Hooking her thumbs in the sides of her bikini bottoms, she bent over and slid them down her legs, making sure they saw the way she rubbed her cleft on her way back up. "I'm starting whether you two are ready or not."

Snape smirked as she turned the corner. "How comfortable are you with this really?" he asked Draco. "I want to make sure she likes it, but that won't do any good if you're too nervous to come."

Draco sighed and looked away. "I don't know. It was fine last time."

Snape nodded in silence.

"How are we going to do this?"

"I'll make you come first. You know what she wants to see, don't you?"

"Buckets of semen?"

"She wants to see us all over each other. Our first night at Eros, we watched one young wizard fuck the hell out of another. I thought she was going to come all over herself. It wasn't the fucking that turned her on most," he said, seeing Draco's nervous expression. "It was the roughness and the touching. I don't suggest faking the passion. But she wants the touching."

Draco swallowed and glanced at him."So . . . you're doing this to put on a show for her?"

Snape considered that. "I guess that's fairly accurate. If it's too much for you, I can just do it like last time and you do the same to me."

Hermione shouted from the bedroom, "Where are you two? My pussy is leaking all over my damn hand."

Draco smirked. "I guess I can go along with that. I've never gotten another wizard off before, so I can't guarantee my end will be anything spectacular."

"You'll be fine. It's just like touching yourself."

Draco rolled his neck around, cracking it. "Let's go before I lose my nerve."

Snape nodded.

They made a rather awkward walk to the bedroom, but both stopped in their tracks when they saw her. She was curled on one side in the bed with her fingers in her cunt, humping her own hand.

"Get your fingers out of your pussy, Miss Granger," Snape growled. "Did I tell you you could touch yourself?"

She yanked out her fingers and looked over at them. "Oh good, you're here. I thought you two were shagging in the kitchen without me."

Snape shook his head. "Draco, make sure she keeps her hands off herself. I'm getting my wand. If she tries anything, pin her wrists to the bed."

Draco grinned. "Please try to touch yourself again, Granger."

Snape went to the kitchen for his wand and came back to find Draco bent over the bed, holding Hermione's wrists together. "Bloody hell," he muttered. "Are you _trying_ to make me punish you, Miss Granger?"

"I was just scratching an itch," she told him.

Draco looked over his shoulder. "On both of her nipples . . . at the same time."

Snape rubbed his face to hide his smile.

"They were itchy I tell you!"

"All right," Severus rumbled. "Let her go, Draco."

Malfoy released her, and Severus flicked his wand, binding her hands above her head. "I was going to let you come while we did this, but now you're going to have to wait."

Hermione balled her hands into fists but made herself go very still. "I'm sorry. Please, will you punish me now and let me come?"

Draco looked as interested in his answer as she did.

He twirled his wand idly between his fingers, thinking it over. "Ten hits with the riding crop," he offered.

"Yes, yes. I'll take it."

"On your clit."

Draco turned to her to see if she was going to accept.

Hermione looked at naked Draco and naked Severus and spread her legs. "Yes, sir."

Severus flicked his wand towards his bag; it snapped open and the riding crop sailed into his hand.

Hermione squirmed as he strolled to the foot of the bed.

"Knees to your chest."

Draco leaned back and watched. She seemed nervous but willing.

Snape tapped the flat leather keeper against her shining slit, directly over her protruding clit. He wasn't really going to hurt her, but she'd definitely think twice before she got defiant again. The crop gave a sharp flick, and she jumped. Each hit got a little harder. She might have enjoyed the first three, but by seven, she was wincing and whimpering. Eight and nine got a hiss from her. Ten made her squeeze her eyes shut and groan, "Owwww."

He tossed the crop into the chair. "What do you say?"

"Thank you, sir. I'm very sorry."

Severus nodded and vanished her ropes. Her hands went to cup her stinging pussy. He climbed up on the bed and lay down next to her. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes, sir."

"What is it?"

"You're in charge of my pleasure and pain."

"Very good. It'll feel better soon. I suggest you keep your hands off it till the stinging dies down."

Hermione nodded. "Will you kiss me?"

Snape smirked. "Where?"

She smiled. "On my lips."

"Which ones?"

Hermione smiled wider. "Now that you mention it, both."

He nodded and pressed his lips to hers, licking her mouth until she sighed contentedly; then he pulled away and bent down, giving her pussy a kiss (no tongue).

Hermione smiled and waved her hand at Draco. "Come here."

Severus rolled Hermione so her back was to him, and she was facing Draco. Her hand reached back to pull him closer then stroked Draco's chest as the blond settled in close to her. Snape pressed his lips to her ear and ground his hips into her bum. "Is this what you wanted? Are you ready to see Draco come?"

"Oh gods," she whispered, squirming between the two of them. "Yes, sir. You still want to do this, don't you, Draco?"

Malfoy nodded. "Yeah."

Snape ran his hand from her hip up to her side and then around to her breast. "I can't reach Draco's cock like this," he muttered. "Roll over her," he told Draco. "Get in the middle."

Draco pressed into Hermione and rolled as Snape moved back to let him in. He was facing Hermione on his other side with Snape behind him. He didn't think his heart could be pounding any harder. Granger smiled at him and stroked his neck, which made him wonder if she could feel his pulse jumping like a scared rabbit. Snape's hand came around his waist, and Draco almost said his safe word. Heart attack seemed like a legitimate reason to use it. The only thing that kept him quiet was Hermione. She'd think he was a coward if he backed out. How much had she been through in front of him, and he couldn't handle a hand? The rest of Snape wasn't even touching him. She was the only one pressed to him; Snape was barely there.

Hermione saw the panic flare in Draco's eyes. Putting her hand to the side of his face, she stroked his cheek and smiled at him. "It's all right. Don't be scared. He wont hurt you."

"I know," he whispered. "It's just weird."

Hermione took his hand and kissed his fingers. "We can stop any time you want."

He nodded.

"Will you please touch my tits?"

Draco let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah."

Severus watched as Malfoy palmed her chest and pinched her nipples. When the boy was sufficiently distracted, Severus brought his hand around to Draco's stomach. The trail of hair around his belly button was light and fine. _Not like his father._ Lucius, despite his blond hair, had a thick trail from his chest to his dick, and it was slightly darker than the hair on his head. It led to a lot of speculation about whether he was dying his blond locks to stay so light. Snape knew he didn't. He'd looked like that even in school. "Tell Draco how much you appreciate his bravery, love."

Hermione nodded, looking away from Snape's hand to Draco's eye. "I do. So much. I could never ask anyone else to do something like this. Thank you, Draco. I've been thinking about what you two did last time. It was amazing. I want to see this so much."

Draco rolled her nipple between his fingers as Snape started to stoke his stomach. "I noticed. And just so you know, it's not bravery. I'm just horny."

Hermione laughed. "How do you think I managed to take the riding crop?"

He smirked at her and tried to forget who was making his cock jump. It was easier when he was looking at her.

Hermione's eyes went between Draco's face and Severus's then down to where Snape's hand was cupped around Malfoy's sac. She kept stroking Draco's chest to keep him calm.

Severus slid his hand to Draco's cock and started teasing him. He'd forgotten the prolonged steel of youth. If his own dick stayed that hard for that long, he might do some serious damage with it. The turgidity of his own manhood seemed to be cyclical rather than expressive of his current state of arousal. Draco, however, sported the opposite: enraged engorgement no matter the situation.

Hermione felt Snape's hand bump into her hip and glanced down to see what he was doing. It looked as if Draco's dick was trying to stab his belly button. She leaned back a little so she could watch. "Oh my God."

Snape knew exactly what he was doing, and Draco gritted his teeth as his cock started to leak. It was not at all like when Hermione did it or even Cleo or Angel. Blokes had a certain advantage when it came to wanking (and probably sucking and fucking); Snape not only knew how it felt, he'd been doing it for longer than Draco had even been alive.

Hermione's clit was still hot and tingling from the crop, but she couldn't keep her hands off it. Draco was watching her, his eyes like flint. Snape's black eyes met hers, and she could see the tiny curl at the corner of his mouth. It must have been clear to both of them how much she liked what she saw. "May I come, sir?"

"Not until after Draco does," Snape answered.

"When will that be?"

Snape smirked. "Ready, Draco?"

"Yeah."

"Come closer, pet. Draco's talented, but I don't think his aim is that good."

Hermione didn't want to get so close she couldn't see. Bending her knee, she got her leg within striking distance. "I won't be able to watch if I'm any closer."

Draco gave her knee a disagreeable eyebrow arch. "Be careful where you aim that thing."

Hermione smiled at Snape over Draco's shoulder. "How long do I have to wait after he comes?"

"If you're a very good girl, you'll wait until _I_ come."

Hermione groaned. "That could take ages."

Snape worked Draco's cock—fast and loose. Draco shuddered, and his shaft throbbed in Snape's hand as he erupted. The pearly cream shot partway up her naked thigh. Hermione was staring at Snape's hand as if he were holding a spitting viper.

"You'd better tell Draco thank you," he murmured to her.

Hermione nodded, not taking her eyes off Draco's oozing tip. "Thank you, sir."

Malfoy laughed, pushing away Snape's hand. "You're welcome. Although, I might be permanently scarred now."

Snape muttered to him, "Don't say that. You'll upset her."

Hermione ran her finger over Malfoy's spunk. It looked nice on her tan leg. "Are you really?"

Draco laughed as she smeared his seed into a smiley face across her skin. "Maybe."

"We can stop if you want."

Malfoy shook his head. "No, I'm looking forward to seeing you bound."

"Come over here, love," Snape said, rolling on his back.

Hermione scooted around the two of them, careful not to get Draco's semen everywhere. Snape cleaned off her leg for her, and she smiled, straddling his hips, letting his balls push against her pussy. "Come on me like this."

Draco sat up and turned around to face them. "Are you going to help me with this, Granger?"

Hermione nodded. "Want me to get him hard for you?"

 _For me?_ Draco glanced at Snape, who looked ready to burst out laughing. "I wish you'd phrase that differently, or I might never sleep again."

"It's not scary, I promise," she said, scooting back and kneeling between his legs. Pressing her lips to his bollocks, she kissed him once then started to lick along his half-hard length.

Snape bent one arm under his head to watch her, his other hand going to her hair. Her lips and tongue teased his dick to full strength. When his cock started to bounce and twitch, she smiled up at him.

"Give me your hand," she told Draco.

Malfoy knew what she was going to do, and he let her. Her hand closed his around Snape's shaft. It felt just like his own, except bigger. _Bloody hell. How does she get this in her arse?_ Hermione kept her hand around his and sat up so she was kneeling next to him.

"Can you take this on your own? I'll work behind the scenes and help you out."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, I got it."

Hermione started to roll Severus's bollocks in her hands, watching his face to see how he liked it. Snape had his eyes on her. He stared as if he didn't know Draco was there. A smirk slid across his face, and he beckoned her forward.

"Come up here, love."

Hermione left his bollocks and crawled up to kiss him.

He kissed her back, pulling away to mutter, "Sit on my face, pet. I want to taste you."

Hermione bit away her smile. _How can I still be embarrassed by the suggestion?_ "Are you sure?"

"Face Draco," he said, pulling the pillows from under his head.

From the nervous glance he gave them, Hermione knew Draco couldn't hear what they were whispering. Crawling up to Snape's shoulder, she took a deep breath and straddled his face. Draco raised one eyebrow, the corners of his mouth curling up. Hermione was glad there would be someone else there to help her revive Snape if he suffocated.

Severus curled his arms over her thighs and grabbed her arse, pulling her cheeks apart as he pressed her down on his face. She squeaked in surprise and then moaned quietly as his tongue skimmed over her folds. Draco kept up the steady squeeze around his cock, and Snape settled into the grip. It wasn't great, but it was efficient. Confident, but nothing fancy.

Her hands planted on Snape's chest, leaning some of her weight off of his mouth. His tongue explored her depths, and she gasped every time it brushed her clit. He was purposely staying off of her needy nub, only giving it the occasional tickle. She would have to start humping his face if she wanted to come.

Draco watched the couple with more than a passing interest. The way Snape was going at her suggested he was starving for her pussy . . . and possibly her arse; it was hard to tell from where he sat. Granger looked as though she were doing Arithmancy, her brow knitted, and her teeth sinking into her lower lip. He would have laughed if it wasn't the hottest thing he'd seen in ages.

"Touch his balls," she panted. "He likes it."

 _Who doesn't?_ Draco looked down at what he was doing and put his free hand on Snape's sac. It wasn't as tight as his own but, beyond that, not much different. The older man obviously liked the same things Draco did, because his leg twitched when Draco pulled his fingers along the underside.

Snape grunted as Draco stroked his sac. The boy might give utilitarian hand jobs, but his ball-handling skills were excellent. Severus went for her clit, smiling when he heard her stifle her shout. Her hips ticked against his face as she attempted to ride him without smothering him.

Hermione forced her eyes back open to watch. She was having mixed feelings about the scene. Watching Draco's hand on Snape's cock was beautiful, but that was _her_ cock. She wanted to smack his hand away and do it herself. _No one should be making Snape come but me._ Snape's tongue was frolicking with her clit, and she ignored her jealously in favor of the visual. She wanted to watch him shoot his load all over his stomach and Draco's hand. "Make him come, Draco."

Malfoy took a steadying breath and set about finishing the job. He did the same thing to Snape that Snape had done to him. Staying near the head, he wanked him fast. The muscles in Snape's hips and thighs tightened, and Draco could see him fighting not to pump into his fist.

Hermione circled her hips a little faster. His lips sealed around her clit and sucked. "Oh God," she whimpered. "Let me see you come, Severus. Please."

He stopped holding back and let Draco drag the orgasm out of him. Malfoy pulled his balls as they tightened toward his body, and Snape growled into her snatch as the first rope of come shot out. Warm cream landed on his abdomen, and he had to stop sucking her for a second to breathe.

Hermione smiled as he spattered his own skin, the dregs rolling over Draco's fingers. She leaned down and licked up the closest drops. His grunt vibrated through her sex.

"Get this for me, Granger," Draco said, holding out his hand to her.

Hermione took it and licked his fingers clean. Snape started to gently lap her again, and she sighed, releasing Draco. "Please make me come, sir," she begged him then leaned down and started to lick his belly.

Draco didn't begrudge her that job. He was glad it wasn't him.

"Get up, love," Snape said, patting her bum.

Hermione made a whiny noise of disappointment but pulled her leg over his head and knelt to one side of him as she finished.

Snape watched her lap his skin clean and reached down to stroke her head. "Did you enjoy that, Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir."

"When you're done tidying up, go stand at the foot of the bed."

"I thought you said I could come," she protested.

"And you shall."

Sighing anxiously, she made sure he was come-free then kissed his fading prick farewell.

Draco watched as she went and stood as Snape had told her to. Snape rolled out of bed, waving his wand at her as he walked. Her arms and legs pulled into a giant X, and Draco smirked at the shocked look on her face as she started to float toward the ceiling. Her ascent stopped just a foot off the floor.

"I read your new book, love," Snape said casually. "Would you like to see what else I learned?"

Hermione stopped struggling with the invisible bonds. "No, thank you. This is interesting enough."

Snape and Draco laughed. Hermione didn't think it was very funny. She needed to come, and there was nothing to rub against in midair.

"Very well," Snape said. "I'll leave you upright for now. But, just as an interesting fact, I can keep you in this position while I rotate you any way I like. It should be very useful if I ever wanted to whip either side of you."

Hermione gave him a worried look. "You're not going to do that now, are you?"

He smiled. "Not right this instant. I got you a new gag. Would you like to try it out?"

She nodded slowly. It seemed like a trick question. "Yes, sir."

Snape went to his bag and dug around, his whole arm disappearing into it. "Ah. Here it is. I thought this might come in handy."

He held up what looked like a short black phallus with a strap around the base. Hermione stared at it nervously. "What's that?"

"Your new gag," he said, bringing it over to her. "Open up. Let's see how you like it."

Hermione opened her mouth with some hesitation. Severus smiled at her and touched the flared head to her lips.

"It's just like the ball gag except you'll be able to suck on it. I know how much you like that."

Hermione blushed when he slipped the couple inches into her mouth. He fastened the strap behind her head and nodded. It was like having a very small, fat cock in her mouth. Her jaw was stretched, but she wasn't choking or anything.

"Looks good," he commented. "Accio nipple clamps."

Hermione's eyes got wider as the clamps flew into his hand.

"Did you want to wear these?" he asked.

She didn't know how tight they were, so she couldn't answer that honestly. "Ahdwno," she said around the gag.

He nodded, understanding her perfectly but pretending he didn't. "Would you like to do the honors, Draco?"

Draco smiled and slid off the bed. "Gladly."

"Get her nipples hard first."

Draco stood before her; she was just a bit taller than him in the air. Leaning down a little, he sucked her nipples, grinning into her skin when she moaned around the gag and arched closer. He took the clamps from Snape and carefully closed them over her stiff tips.

"Very pretty, Granger." He stepped back to admire his work.

Hermione panted through her nose. The clamps weren't bad. Her pussy started to leak, and they both just stood there smirking at her. She gave Snape a desperate look. "Woa."

Severus smiled. "Sorry. Didn't catch that."

"Awaa." _Please!_

"Do you know what she'd saying, Draco?"

"No idea."

Snape went over to the bag and found the glass dildo he'd used on her before. "Is this what you wanted?"

Hermione's eyes got even wider. "Oh. Ah wa oo."

"I'll take that as a yes."

She huffed and dropped her head backwards. Snape came closer and ran the cool glass through her creamy folds. When he started to ease it inside, she moaned and pulled at the invisible restraints. He slipped it in almost all the way and smiled at her.

"Draco and I are going to get something to drink. Hold that in for me until we get back."

Hermione bugged out her eyes at him and shook her head. "Ah ahnn!"

"If you're a good girl, when we come back, we'll make you come. If you drop it, you'll be sorry."

Hermione struggled and shook her head harder. "AH ahhhhn!" _I can't and you know it._

Severus kissed the tip of her nose and gave her a wicked grin. "Come on, Draco."

Hermione watched them leave the room, not really believing that they would go.

One minute passed in silence, and she knew they'd left her. _Bollocks._


	34. Missing You

34 - Missing You

Draco dug through the wine collection and pulled out a chardonnay. "How long are you going to leave her in there like that?" he asked as he opened the bottle.

Snape pulled on his shorts and shrugged. "Maybe five minutes."

"You really think she's going to make it?"

"No."

Draco smirked and got out two glasses. "Don't you think she's going to be upset?"

"Yes."

Snape was a man of few words, and Draco just shook his head, snickering. "I thought you were going to have to reinsert her eyeballs after she saw that gag."

That got a smirk from Snape. "She loved it."

\- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione stared up at the ceiling, panting through her nose. Gravity was not her friend at the moment. Glass was heavy, and the last time she'd had the benefit of being horizontal to help keep it in. This time it had popped out like a turkey thermometer almost as soon as they'd left. If it hadn't had that flared head, she would have lost it already. _I can't do this much longer. Please come back._ She could hear them talking in the kitchen. Their words were indecipherable, but at least she knew where they were.

"Mhee mm aa!" she shouted around her gag. _I don't even know if they can hear me._ Shadows moved in the hall, and she sighed in relief. _Thank Merlin. I can't hold this._

Draco strolled in wearing his boxers and snorted into his wine glass when he saw her state. "She's hanging on by a thread," he called out to Snape.

 _Really?_ Snape thought, pouring her some juice. She'd be dehydrated soon if he didn't get some more liquids in her. "Be there in a minute."

Hermione strained her whole body to hang onto the glass inside her, but her pussy was starting to spasm in exhaustion. "Whuuuw!"

Draco set down his glass so he wouldn't drop it. Her panicked face was cracking him up. "Just let it go, Granger. You know you want him to punish you."

"Uoh."

He knew that was a no without any translator. They both heard the soft sound of Snape's footsteps in the hall, and she dropped her head back in thanks when he walked through the door.

Severus was surprised and impressed. He'd expected her to drop it after a minute or two. If he'd used something simply cylindrical, it would've been on the carpet. The bulb of the head had saved her.

"That's my good girl," he muttered. "All right. You can push it out," he said, putting out his hand to catch it.

Hermione felt it drop out of her as soon as she relaxed. Her pussy was exhausted. His black eyes smilied at her when she finally managed to meet his gaze.

"That gag turns red when you've worked your oral talents on it. It's only yellow now."

She had to take his word for it. It was impossible to see.

"Once you've made it turn red, I'll take it out and let you come."

Hermione started sucking.

Draco sat down in the chair by the window, enjoying the entertainment. "I don't think she wants you to take it out."

Snape grinned. "Draco's right. If you want me to leave it in, I can. You've earned it."

"Ah whaha huh uh ah."

"Can't understand you; but keep working," he told her. "I'll take off your clamps."

Hermione winced as he released them both at once. Her nipples flamed with heat, and she jerked hard as they ached back to life. "Haag oo huh."

"You're welcome."

 _Dammit. He does know what I'm saying. Sneaky bastard._ "Huh huhuh?" she asked tipping up her jaw.

"It's just turning orange," he answered. "Shall I touch your clit while you work?"

She nodded vigorously.

Snape smirked and, as slowly and lightly as possible, started to tease her clit. As predicted, she arched and strained toward him, trying to get more. "Stay still."

Hermione whined and slumped back. His finger slid into her pussy, wiggling around as if searching for something.

"Your pussy is so wet, love." He went back to tickling her clit. "You want to show Draco how much you like this, don't you?"

She gave him a desperate look then nodded.

"I brought the flogger. You seemed to enjoy it last time we used it."

It had been a while. Hermione made her decision in a split second and nodded her head again.

He smiled. "That's my girl."

Hermione watched him walk to his bag and dig around in its depths. She wished he hadn't put on his shorts. Watching his cock was part of the fun. He came back with the same black flogger he'd used on her before, stroking its stringy tail.

"Keep licking, love. It's getting darker. You're doing well."

"Hay ah ha aa."

He smiled. "What was that? You don't want to come yet?"

She shook her head vigorously in denial. "Oh! Whe!"

"No, you don't want to come, or no you do want to come?"

"AH!"

"No idea what you're saying, love. We'll just have to wait until you turn that gag red to find out."

He walked around her, and Hermione felt the strands lick her hip. It scared her a little, but when it didn't really hurt, she relaxed. He kept it coming, laying a light sting over her backside and thighs. Her skin felt wonderfully warm; she dropped her head against one raised arm.

Draco smirked at her. He couldn't see how her skin looked from where he sat, but judging by her face, she was in heaven. The gag in her mouth had gone a reddish-orange. _Wonder what she was trying to say before._

Severus walked around to her front and flicked the tail over her belly. She flinched away, so he tried her breast. Her eyes went wide, and she looked at him as if she were lost. Focusing on her nipples, he twirled the tips of the flogger over her gathering peaks. Her eyes rolled back in her head. She was beautiful. His bound goddess.

"Are you ready to come?" he purred.

"Heh ha heh?"

"Yes, it's red. I'll take it out after you come."

Hermione's eyes went wide as he held up his hand and she started to tip backward. When she was horizontal, he stopped her and stood between her spread legs.

"Let's see how much you fancied the flogger today." He slipped one finger between her pussy lips and tested her wetness. "Mmm," Severus hummed with a grin. "This is your new favorite toy, isn't it? Would you like to let it lick your pussy?"

Hermione squirmed and writhed around in the air. All she could manage was a muffled whimper as he ticked her clit with one finger.

When her hips started to buck, he took a step back and twirled the flogger's tail over her pussy. She immediately arched her back and moaned. He kept it light. When it seemed she was getting used to it, he increased the speed. Her thighs started to shake, and the gag was put to the test.

Hermione was too overwhelmed to think. The hits were light and barely even stung. It was like being licked by angry shoelaces. There was just enough sensation to bring her to the brink. As soon as he sped up, she knew she was gone. It was just like when he spanked her pussy (a move that had gotten her off more than a few times). "Uhhhhh!"

Severus smiled as she came, her hips twitching in the air. It looked as if she were fucking The Invisible Man. Draco grunted from the chair behind him, and Snape chuckled silently to himself. "Hear that, love? Draco's enjoying the show too."

Hermione came down, completely spent and dazed. Euphoria was always a nice side effect of intense sessions with Snape. "Hay heh ow."

Severus held up his hand, and she slowly rose back to vertical. "Are you sure you want me to take it out?"

She gave him a sleepy nod. Severus unfastened the strap and gently pulled the gag from between her lips. Half her spit came out with it before she could swallow properly. Her jaw was tired; she dropped her mouth open and rolled it around. "Thank you, sir."

"Now what was it you were trying to say earlier?"

Hermione looked down at his crotch. "I said take off your shorts."

A slow grin spread over Snape's face. "Why should I? You're not free to do anything to me."

"Please. I want to see you."

"Is that all you wanted?"

"No, sir. Please fuck me."

He reached down and drew a small circle over her clit. "Right now? I was rather looking forward to watching you come all over the carpet."

 _Oh God!_ "Yes, sir. Anything you want. Will you fuck me after that?"

"Perhaps."

"Hard. From behind. Like you're angry with me."

Severus laughed. "Perhaps. If you give us a decent show."

Hermione sighed roughly as he made her rise higher in the air. Her pussy was at his eye level when he stopped her ascent. Gazing down from so high while he fingered her was the most bizarre feeling. Draco was slumped in the chair, looking forlorn without his wand to clean the spunk off his hand.

"Lick it," she told Draco.

Snape peered up at her. "You're very bossy for someone so immobile."

She laughed. "I wasn't talking to you. But you can lick it too if you like."

Snape looked over his shoulder, giving Draco a curious glance. He got his wand off the bed and flicked it in Malfoy's direction. The semen disappeared from the boy's hand and stomach. He summoned Draco's wand and tossed it to him. "Keep your wand with you if you're not going to be more adventurous."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not hungry right now."

Hermione laughed but quickly slipped into a moan when Severus pushed his fingers back inside her. He started out slow, teasing her front wall as if he didn't know exactly where he was going. She was muttering incoherently in less than five minutes. _Right there._ _Oh God. Don't stop. Make me come. BuggerBuggerBugger. Yes!_

Severus let his thumb just barely graze her clit, and she jerked hard in his hand, coming unraveled like a cheap sweater. Her body went stiff, and her muscles expelled his fingers. Brushing them over her clit, he watched as the liquid trickled out of her like diamonds. Her legs were wide enough that her thighs were bypassed, and all her juice hit the carpet with a wet patter.

"Bloody hell," Draco muttered. He was already getting hard again.

As she slumped in relief, Severus put his hand to his lips. It was the sweetest emulsion. Leaning forward, his tongue sliced through her wet valley, getting a better taste. Her hips twitched hard, and she whimpered above him. He licked her clean then pulled her back down to the ground. "Finite."

Hermione's arms and legs gave way, and she found herself being supported by Snape. He carried her to the bed and bent her over the edge.

"I'll let you rest. Do I need to heal you?"

Hermione rubbed her shoulders. Nothing was asleep; her arms and hips felt exhausted though. "Tired," she panted.

He went to his bag and got out the green healing gel then rolled her over so he could work. Rubbing some on her shoulders, he watched her stare up at him like a comatose cat. "Hips?"

She nodded, and he rubbed more gel at the juncture of her hips and legs. She moaned happily, rolling around as he massaged her joints. "Nice."

He smirked and put the jar away. "If you want me to fuck you, you're going to have to get me hard first."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, sir."

When he got back to her, she practically tore open his shorts. Shape grabbed her wrist and gave her a warning look. "Slowly."

She nodded, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Yes, sir. Please tell me what you want."

"Get down on your knees," he growled. "I want to see you kissing my cock like you're in love with it."

She smiled and said, "I am," as she slid down to the floor.

Hermione kissed the center of his limp shaft. Her lips touched every inch of it, watching as it slowly grew for her.

"Good girl. Use your tongue."

Things progressed much more quickly after that. It was easy to thoroughly snog his dick—she _did_ love it. Easing his shorts down to his feet, she grabbed hold of his bum for leverage.

"That's it," he whispered, slipping his hand into her hair and holding her close. "Now put it in your mouth. You know what I like."

She did. Her tongue swirled around the tip and tapped at his frenulum just before she took him into her mouth. He tasted a lot better than that gag. "Mmm," she hummed.

Severus hissed and pulled her face closer. "All right. That's good. Bend over the bed."

Hermione couldn't get in place fast enough. He seemed equally eager, immediately pressing his tip to her pussy.

"You still want it hard and fast?"

She arched her back and mewled into the bed. "Go in slow. Make me want it."

Severus smirked and pushed his head past the first barrel of muscle. _That shouldn't be difficult._ He fucked her with the tip, only gradually easing in each new inch. Her fitful moans and gyrations were all he could see. _I know you want it. Say it._

Her hand slammed down on the bed. "Unnnnnh!"

 _Close enough._ Severus sank in all at once. She grunted impatiently then wiggled her hips when he remained immobile.

"Okay! I want it. Stop teasing."

"Is that how you beg now?"

"Please! Please, sir. Fuck me hard. I need it. Please!"

"That's more like it."

Snape didn't jump right into it. He slowly gained steam over the next minute until she was keening into the comforter. Even though he'd licked her clean, her pussy still sounded sloppy wet and happy to have him.

Hermione groaned as his cock plowed over her favorite spots. It felt as if he were going poke through her stomach. "Sev-er-us."

He grunted in reply. It would be easy to outlast her; he'd just come an hour ago. His fingers dug into her hips, holding her in place.

Draco looked on, half amused by their ferocity. He could hear the deep wet sound of her pussy from where he sat. Snape was trying to fuck the daylights out of her. The aggression would have concerned him if she hadn't been moaning so loudly and shouting Snape's name.

Hermione had no idea how long they had been going at it, but if felt as if her pussy had been beaten to death. The ache in her lower belly grew to an uncomfortable grumble. She needed the pressure release of an orgasm to stop the gnawing. "Please, sir! Please make me come."

His hand slid around her hip, digging under her jerking body to find her clit. When he rubbed the flat of his fingers against it, she went still and let out a pained groan.

"Please tell me to come, sir," she pleaded.

"You are such a good girl. Come for me, love." He was getting tired. Something was going to give out if he didn't take a break soon.

"Don't come yet. I want to watch you after this," she panted.

He wasn't close to coming, but he might need chest compressions soon. "I want you to come right now, do you hear me? I'd better feel your pussy squeezing around me in the next couple of seconds, or I'm going to let Draco cane you. I'll make you hold that glass cock up your pussy while he does it, and if you let it go, you're getting the paddle too. When your bum is blistered, I'll make you push that dildo up your arse and sit in the corner like a naught—"

"Unnh!" She didn't need to hear any more. His rumbled threats were enough to send her over the edge even without his hand.

Her body convulsed around him, making him grit his teeth. "That's it," he hissed.

The release rolled through her body. It tore at reality for a few seconds, and then she was floating. It was even better than real floating (now that she had something to compare it with).

Severus slowed down as she came back to earth. "Get up on the bed, pet. I want you to ride me." _Or I need it. I'm knackered._

Hermione groaned as he pulled out. He walked to the side of the bed and flopped down on his back, stroking his cock to keep it hard enough for re-entry.

"Come on. Get on top of me."

Hermione straddled his hips then slid him back to her entrance, curling her pelvis to force him in. As soon as her bum touched his thighs, she sat up a little and circled her hips. His fingers went to her nipples, making her squirm atop him. She couldn't tear her eyes from his. He looked tired. _I'm going to ride you home._ Smiling, she sat up all the way, high in the saddle, and ground down onto him. "I love you, Severus."

Snape bit his tongue and nodded. _Love you too._ She was doing something different with her hips. There seemed to be no effort to follow his length; she kept him deep while her hips stirred and rocked him into every available niche. It was not at all how they usually did things, but he became more and more fond of it the longer she did it. His cock felt a bit numb from fucking her so hard, and while he could barely feel what she was doing, he found it relaxing.

Hermione only lasted about fifteen minutes before her thighs started to burn. He must have known, because his lips twitched as if he was trying not to laugh. "My thighs are on fire."

His fingertip trailed over the top of her leg. "Mine feel bloody fantastic," he said as though they were having a casual conversation about their health.

"Severus," she said in exasperation.

"Yes?"

"Will you get on top?"

"If you like."

She started to get off him, but he grabbed her waist and rolled her over, staying inside her the whole way. Smiling up at him, she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled his face down to hers. "I always like it when you're on top."

He kissed her lower lip and started to slowly thrust. "Do you? I never would have guessed."

Hermione grinned. "I like to watch you."

Snape snorted.

"I like it when you watch me too."

"I think you like it because you get off on me whispering in your ear."

Her grin widened as she nodded. "That's a bonus."

Severus smirked back. "You like it when I kiss your neck as well. All much easier face to face."

"I also like kissing your neck, and since it always makes you grunt in my ear, I'm guessing you like it too."

"I won't deny it."

"I love the way I can do this," she said, slapping her hand down on his arse then digging her fingernails into him.

He inhaled sharply through his nose and fucked her a little faster. "Careful, little girl. I may like it too, but I know when you're trying to take the lead."

She squeezed his arse. "I know you know. That's how I get you to hold me down."

Severus chuckled. "If you want me to hold you down, just say so."

"Hold me down."

He smiled and pulled her hands off his bum one at a time, pinning her to the bed. His lips moved down and brushed over hers. "Tell me what else you like, love."

Hermione smiled and tipped her lips up to his again. "I like it when you kiss me and fuck me at the same time."

Severus met her lips and kissed her slowly. In no time he was lost in it, lulled into an oral coma by her sweet tongue. He knew he was fucking her faster, but he no longer endeavored to tease her. As long as she kept up the swirling dance in his mouth, he'd fuck her until she melted into a lump of orgasmic pudding.

"Wanna touch you," she muttered against his lips.

He let her go, and she wrapped her arms around him, stroking his back and tracing his bony spine. Her fingernails lightly scratched his neck and scalp, holding him against her, begging for more. She loved it when he kissed her like that, as if he had all the time in the world and didn't care how anxious and needy she was getting.

Her legs dropped, and she pressed her clit to his pelvic bone. Severus grunted, working his hips against her. He wanted her to come with his tongue sliding against hers so he could feel the vibration of her climax though her teeth. Her writhing got more violent, and he snapped his hips at the top of his thrust to go deeper. The dancing hum of her whimper was a sweet reward.

Hermione felt the next peak creeping toward her. Her tongue became frantic against his. Release rolled closer, and she grazed the edge of it for a second. Her nails sank into his back as she clutched at its skirt, arching even harder, trying to catch it. She snagged hold, and all the sudden her clit was throbbing out its victory, immersing her in a warm glow.

"Unh," she groaned.

Snape's balls lurched as she froze and shouted into his mouth. It felt as if his tongue were touching a live wire. The vibration shot clear down to his toes. He kept his lips sealed to hers and inhaled her moans. When she got louder, he sucked her tongue and growled as the tickle transferred to his mouth.

Hermione panted through her nose, trying not to pass out. Her head was spinning.

Snape didn't let go, maintaining their oral connection as he started to slide into her faster. Her pussy felt like a slick fist around him, and he wanted to leave his seed inside her so it stayed there for days. It wouldn't work, but he was going to try.

Hermione shivered as he pressed close and started to jerk into her. She held him tighter, wondering if he was going to let her breathe anytime soon. His tongue invaded her mouth, and she sucked on it just as he'd done to her. He kept grunting as he came, his whole body shuddering once before going still.

Severus kissed her one last time then pulled his lips from hers. "That was amazing, love."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Mmm."

Severus looked over his shoulder at Malfoy, but all he saw was an empty chair. "Where's Draco?"

Hermione picked up her head and looked over his shoulder. "Dunno. Maybe we scared him off."

"I doubt it. Want to take a nap with me?"

Hermione groaned happily and rolled over to rest her head on his chest. "Are we going home tomorrow?"

"I suppose we should."

"I miss everybody."

"I don't."

Hermione smirked and hugged him closer. "I miss sleeping in our bed."

"Which one?"

"Both."

He ran his fingers over her shoulder. "Let's say goodbye to the house properly tomorrow."

She nodded. "And the ocean."

_

They found Draco's note when they finally made it out of the bedroom that afternoon.

 _While I adore feeling like a third wheel, I couldn't stand watching you two play kissy-face any longer. You're both too sick for my taste. Owl me when you get home so I can come check on the house and make sure nothing's out of place._

Draco

Hermione and Severus spent the night shagging in every room of the house. (Severus said it made him happy to know Lucius would be vacationing in their leftovers. Hermione couldn't deny him.) They went out in the morning and had one last go in the ocean; then Hermione lay out on the deck while Snape packed their things. She would miss their island paradise, but she wanted to go back and get ready for her new job.

They Flooed home, and Hermione found Harry and Ron in the kitchen eating lunch. The boys hugged her and told her what she had missed. Apparently the angry mail had stopped soon after Harry's interview was printed. They were still getting the occasional concerned citizen suggesting they commit Hermione, but other than that, it had been pretty quiet. Harry and Ron told her about the Auror Academy, and Hermione told them about the beach. They praised her tan and lamented their own pasty complexions in comparison.

Severus and Hermione went back to their usual arrangement: sleeping at Grimmauld Place on weekdays and staying at his house on the weekends. Snape left every morning to work in his lab, and Hermione started her job with Creature Rights Watch. It was the mental work she needed to stay sane. There was the expected curiosity about her among the employees, but after a few days, they must have decided she wasn't barmy, because the surreptitious stares stopped following her around the office.

By the second week, Hermione was the one they came to with precedent issues. They had all discovered her ability to retain every case she read about, and they claimed she was much more efficient than slogging through old law books. The director, Ricter, even gave her more books to take home and read, claiming she was saving them hours of man-time. She loved the law bit of her work, but increasing awareness of injustice was high on her to-do list. They let her steam ahead with her suggestions about publicizing current cases and petitioning the public for support.

Severus came back to Grimmauld Place every night and listened to her regurgitate her entire day for him. He didn't have to do much talking, which he appreciated. Creature rights weren't at the top of his list of things he was concerned about. They got a bad shake in life, but so did a lot of humans. He was more concerned with his own work in his lab. There was little progress happening on that front, so he was glad at least one of them was having some success.

Her fiery determination just made him want to fuck her all the more. She was like a ball of thunder, and he found her passion for justice only fueled her passion between the sheets to new heights. The more worked up she got about something at the office, the more she used him as a release. He didn't mind. She was riding his dick like a jockey at Badminton. All he had to do was kiss her, and she was all over him. Potter and Weasley had both, on separate occasions, found them locked together, snogging the hell out of each other in the library. What they didn't know was that she was the instigator every time.

She'd become much more adventurous too. Even when they were almost caught, she didn't slow down much. As soon as Potter had walked out, she'd palmed Snape's crotch and suggested he take it out and find out if she had on any knickers. He took her over to the sofa and did just that (and no she wasn't wearing a thing). Her skirt easily hid their actions of course, but the fact that she suggested it in the first place bowled him over. She did her tiny grinding routine, and he found out that he didn't need thrusting to come.

At the end of her second week on the job, he had a breakthrough with his work and went to pick her up for lunch to tell her. They ate at a small bistro in the city (where they got more than a few glances), and she listened as he explained what he'd been doing.

"It's the monkshood that is most sensitive to the moon phases," he told her quietly so no one could overhear. "I separated it from the other ingredients and brewed it alone. As long as it's picked and brewed in time with the new moon, the potion is successful. Discounting the monkshood, you can brew Wolfsbane in half a day."

Hermione smiled. "So you just made it far simpler for everyone to make. It's not a month-long process with loads of chances to screw up some little part of it."

He nodded.

"That's brilliant. What are you going to do now?"

"I need to go see my old Potions master, Magnus. If he gets the same results I have, we'll submit the findings to The Potions Master Association for publication."

"I'm so proud of you, Severus."

"Nothing's happened yet."

"Everything's happened. You've done the hardest part."

"I need to go see Magnus immediately. The new moon is tomorrow, and if we're going to test this, we should do it now."

"Yes, of course."

He sighed. "I'll be gone for a week."

Hermione set down her fork. "A week?"

"You can come with me if you like."

"I can't miss work."

He knew she would say that.

"Do you mean a whole week? Seven days?"

"That _is_ what most people consider a week."

"Can you come home at night?"

"I can't. It would be very impractical. We'll have to do the harvesting and begin the brewing at night. It will likely take me the rest of the time to go over my notes with Magnus."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"You've already contacted him?"

"Yes."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I'll miss you. Terribly."

He nodded. "I'll miss you too. I should be back Friday night."

"So, I only have to make it six nights without you instead of seven. That's a relief," she muttered sarcastically.

Severus set down his drink and reached out his hand to her across the tiny table. She placed her palm against his and stroked his wrist.

"You won't sleep with anybody while I'm gone, will you?" he asked with a small smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled back. "Don't be daft."

"Not even yourself?"

Hermione looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear. "Do you mean that you don't want me to touch myself while you're gone? For seven days?"

"You've done it before."

"No, I've failed before."

"You're much more disciplined now."

"Are you bloody serious? You really want me to wait?"

"I want to come back and fuck you till you explode."

"Shh," she whispered, glancing around with an embarrassed smile. "That sounds very nice. Are you going to be just as celibate? For _seven_ days?" Hermione wanted to make sure he knew what he was asking. _Merlin's balls, he gets edgy when I'm just late coming home from work._

"I can outlast you any day of the week. You might be choking on my seed when I get back, but since you don't seem to have a problem with copious amounts of semen, that shouldn't be a problem."

Hermione laughed. "Shh! I'll do it if you do it."

"Are you sure you can keep your hands out of your knickers that long?"

"Yes. I can't promise my dreams won't get wetter, but during waking hours, I can restrain myself."

Severus smirked. "No tricky legal loopholes either. You can't hump everything and claim no hands were involved."

Hermione blushed and nodded. "You either."

"I'm not known for humping the furniture."

"Shhh!" She blushed brighter. Leaning forward, she whispered, "You'd better fuck me like hell tonight so I'm stocked up."

_

He did fuck her that night. It wasn't like hell though. Hermione wouldn't let go of him, keeping her arms around him and staring at him the whole time as if she were afraid she'd forget what he looked like. Severus wasn't complaining. He wanted to remember what she looked like too.

She kissed him about a hundred times before she would let him leave the house the next morning (to be fair, he didn't discourage her). Hermione told him she loved him three times on the front stoop alone (not counting the five times since they'd woken up). He kissed the top of her head and inhaled one last shot of her scent.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, love."

"Owl me when you get there. And before you go to bed. And every day when you think about me."

He smirked. "I'll probably be too busy. But I'll let you know how I am in a couple of days. Owl me whenever you like. I'll write back as soon as I can."

"I won't bother you," she said, burying her face in his chest.

"It's not a bother." He kissed her head again. "I don't know how I'll sleep at night if I don't find out what happens to Horatio the house-elf or Brutus the centaur."

Hermione smirked. "It's not Horatio, it's Horton. And he's very sweet."

"I'm sure. All right, love, you're puncturing my lung; let me go. I have to leave."

She let him go with more than a little reluctance then stood stoically on the stoop. Severus smirked as she held her hands behind her back like a little soldier. Kissing her forehead one last time, he turned to go before he got just as bad as her. "Be good."

Hermione felt as if her heart were being dragged down the sidewalk behind him.

_

She made it through her Thursday and Friday at work all right. Harry and Ron distracted her when she got home, keeping her mind off Snape's absence. That lasted until she went to bed, and then the weight of loneliness settled over her like a fog. The bed was a vast, deserted plain; and she was a ghost roaming its barren landscape.

Snape sent her a note Saturday morning; it cheered her up somewhat. She went shopping in London with Harry and Ron, which kept her occupied during the day. That night she barely slept. Staring at the dark ceiling for half the night left her anxious and lethargic the next day. Hermione wrote him on Sunday just to say that she missed him. It didn't seem like a good idea to worry him by mentioning that she couldn't sleep.

Work took her mind off the emptiness on Monday, for which she was grateful. She knew everyone was staring at the dark circles under her eyes, but Mandy, the secretary, was the only one who said anything. Hermione assured the witch that she was fine and that she'd get more sleep soon.

To her surprise, Draco was outside Tuesday afternoon when she left for lunch. She was dragging. Her head was full of lead, and it took her a few seconds to even notice him.

"Bloody hell, Granger. You look like dragon dung."

"Thanks," she muttered.

"I came to take you to lunch. I thought you might be missing Snape. I didn't know you were going to turn into the walking dead."

"'Kay."

He took her arm and led her down the street. "I know a nice Italian place. Sound good?"

"'Kay."

He smirked and pulled her to a safe Apparition point. "Hold on tight, all right? I don't want to splinch you while Snape's gone. He's sensitive about things like that."

They popped into place in front of a little restaurant, and Draco led her inside. "Here, sit down." _Before you fall down._ He ordered them a pizza and sat across from her while they waited. "Sleeping much?"

She shook her head.

"Well it looks like you haven't been eating either."

"I have."

"Not enough. A couple of weeks ago you were tan and happy, and now you look as though you've been in hospital."

Hermione took a sip of her butterbeer. "I'm not hungry."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Too bad. You're eating today. Snape will be upset if you look like this when he gets back."

"I know," she said sadly. "There's not much I can do."

"Take a sleeping potion."

"I'm out. And Dreamless Sleep leaves me so groggy the next day I'll never get anything done."

"What about at Snape's house?"

Hermione shrugged. "Dunno. It's warded anyway. I couldn't get in."

"Write to Snape and ask him how to take down his wards."

"I don't think he'd reveal that in a letter. Besides, I don't want him to worry."

"He should be worried. Why don't you stay with someone, keep your mind off Snape?"

"I have to work."

"So just leave in the morning. Or ask someone to stay with you. Want me to sleep in your bed again? I can keep you distracted." He grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

Hermione smirked and shook her head. "I don't think that would go over well with Harry and Ron."

"You could come to the Manor."

"Your father would disown you."

Draco laughed. "Maybe. What about Ginny? Ask her to come over."

She nodded. "Maybe I will. Even if she winds up in Harry's bed, she'll still listen to me whine about being lonely."

"There. See? My brilliance knows no bounds. You're welcome."

Hermione raised one eyebrow. "Your ego knows no bounds. Don't be such a prat."

Draco smiled. "You love me."

_

The next day Hermione Flooed the Burrow when she got home from work. She was completely drained, but Draco's suggestion that she talk to Ginny was actually a decent idea. Her head appeared in the Weasley's kitchen, where she found Molly peeling a stack of potatoes with a charm while she read a recipe in a cookbook.

Molly smiled. "Hermione! So nice to see you, dear."

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley. Is Ginny home?"

"She's just in the other room. Ginny!"

"What, Mum?"

"Floo for you."

Ginny came through the kitchen door, smiling when she saw Hermione's head. "Where've you been?"

"Work. Can you come stay with me? Severus had to travel, and I can't sleep."

Ginny sat down by the hearth. "You look like bollocks."

"Ginevra Weasley!" Molly scolded.

"Sorry, Mum. But she does. Where're Harry and Ron?"

"I think they got sick of me moping around the house and went to some party."

"I can go, can't I, Mum?"

"I suppose. Hermione, you're welcome to come here too."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley, but I have to work in the morning. It's too much of a hassle."

"Would you like some cookies, dear? You look hungry. Take her some cookies, Ginny."

Ginny laughed. "All right, Mum. I should hurry up and come over before Ron gets home and eats them all."

"Take her some of that lasagna too. You two need some real food."

"I'll take her the whole Weasley buffet if you get it ready for me. I'm sure Ron'll eat whatever we don't. I'll be over in fifteen minutes, Hermione."

\- - - - - - - - -

Ginny turned out to be an excellent choice. She listened while Hermione told her about Snape and didn't get all nervous when Hermione started crying (unlike the boys who usually couldn't get out of the room fast enough). They ate cookies, and Ginny found ice cream in the freezer, so they combined them to make ice cream sandwiches. Ginny had her laughing before midnight when the boys finally came home.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Harry asked as he kissed the top of Ginny's head. "I would have left that lame party hours ago."

"Didn't know, did I? Hermione just showed up in my fire out of the blue."

"What've you done to the ice cream?" Ron asked, looking dejected as he tipped the empty carton upside down.

"We ate it," Ginny shot back. "Along with Mum's cookies. Too bad you weren't here."

"Mum's chocolate chip cookies?"

"No. Mum's _double_ chocolate chip cookies and the butter cookies you're always begging her to bake."

"Bugger," Ron muttered.

"Are you two . . . done here?" Harry asked, trying not to look too eager to get Ginny upstairs.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. I'm better now. Thanks, Gin."

"No problem."

"Come on, Ron. There's still lasagna if you want it," Hermione said, hoping to get Ron's mind off what his sister was about to do.

Ron looked pleased with that suggestion. "I like lasagna."

\- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione left Ron to his midnight feeding and started upstairs for bed. She was so tired, but she was afraid she wouldn't be able to sleep (just like all the other nights she was tired). As she passed Harry's floor, Hermione heard giggling and a loud slap. Stopping to listen, she put her hand over her mouth to hold in a laugh when she heard Ginny say, "Just one finger."

The sound of spanking made her miss Severus like nothing else, and she crept to Harry's door to eavesdrop for a few seconds. Hermione felt incredibly guilty about it, but to be fair, they'd listened to her doing a lot more.

Throughout the whole week, she'd been more concerned about missing Snape than touching herself. It only tended to weigh on her mind when she was alone in bed. During the day, she could keep busy with other things, but hearing Harry and Ginny made her miss Severus in a purely sexual way. Her bum didn't have a mark on it, and her pussy was snapping back to its pre-Snape dimensions. _God, I miss you, Severus._

 _Slap._ _Ginny giggled and said, "More."_

Hermione heard Harry moving around and then another loud slap.

 _"How many do you want?" he asked._

 _"I want it red tomorrow."_

 _Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. "I can't hit you if you keep wiggling around like that."_

 _"Then hold me in place. No, not like that. Use your finger."_

Hermione bit back a giggle. It felt as though someone had flipped a switch in her pussy and turned on the horny. She wanted to come. Ginny moaned, and then the slapping started again; Hermione pressed her hand to the front of her pajamas when she felt her pussy start to get wet.

 _"Deeper," Ginny groaned. "Yes."_

 _Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. "Your bum is getting very pink," Harry informed her._

 _"I want it red. Keep going."_

Harry laughed, and the sound of slapping resumed.

 _Bloody hell. I should go to bed. This is just making me mental. How wet am I?_ Hermione pushed one hand down her knickers and ran her finger into her slit to test her wetness. _Oh my God!_ She was soaked, and her clit was ready for action. Pressing its swollen hood, she marveled at how slick it felt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Hermione spun around, yanking her hand out of her pajamas as she turned. She blinked hard, thinking she was hallucinating from guilt; but Snape's face was still there when she opened her eyes. "Severus?"

"I said, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he repeated, coming closer.

She wiped off her finger on her pajamas as her brain tried to make sense of what was happening. "It's not what it looks like. Why are you home? I mean . . . I missed you so much. You are really here, aren't you? I haven't passed out in the hallway or anything, have I?"

Harry's door opened, and she had to grab hold of the doorframe to keep from falling into his room.

"What's going on out here?" Harry asked.

"Answer him, Miss Granger."

Hermione's mouth opened and closed a few times, but she couldn't say anything.

"Hey," Harry said when he heard the professor's voice. "Snape's back. Now you can stop looking . . . so . . . sad. Is something wrong?" he asked, slowly picking up on the tension.

Hermione shook her head.

"Then why's Snape glaring like that?"

"Get back in your room, Potter. And put up a Sound Shield before Weasley hears you two and has a coronary."

"Hermione?" Harry asked, ignoring Snape.

"It's all right, Harry," she whispered. "I'm fine. Just tired."

"You sure?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"Yes. Sorry to've bothered you."

"S'alright. See you in the morning," he said slowly.

Snape took Hermione by the arm. "Don't count on it. Come along, Miss Granger. It's past your bedtime."

He dragged her up to her room and slammed the door behind him. "I can't believe you," he growled in her face. "I come back early to surprise you, and what the hell do I find? You, masturbating in the hall like a mental patient!"

"I wasn't touching myself I swear. I mean . . . I was touching myself, but I wasn't trying to come. I was just seeing how wet I was. I promise. Please stop looking at me like that. I missed you so much. Don't be angry."

"Oh, I'm not angry," he said quietly. "I'm furious. We had an agreement. No _touching_. I kept up my end of the bargain." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand to his face, smelling her fingers. "You have not. Look me in the eye and tell me you haven't come since you last saw me."

Hermione felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she met his gaze. She hadn't seen him so angry since school. Maybe since that first night he'd caned her. "I haven't had a single orgasm. Not even in my sleep."

"You're lucky that's true, girl. Because I would have turned your bottom bluer than my balls if you had. Get on the goddam bed," he ordered, dragging her over to it.

Hermione got into the bed as fast as she could. Snape cut his wand in an angry slash across the bed, and her arms shot up above her head, binding her to the headboard.

"I am so disappointed in you," he muttered, unbuttoning his shirt as if he hated it. "You were _not_ just seeing how wet you were. You were rubbing your pussy for a good half-minute before I said anything. That was no test. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" he asked, yanking off his shirt and throwing it against the chair.

"I'm sorry," she said, sniffling softly. "I promise I wasn't going to come. Please don't be angry. I missed you so much."

"Shut . . . up," he said slowly, his voice barely a whisper. "I asked you to do one fucking thing, and you couldn't do it. One. Fucking. Thing."

Hermione watched him through streaming eyes as he pulled off his trousers and boxers just as viciously as he had his shirt. He climbed up on the bed, glaring at her as he yanked her pajamas and knickers down around her knees then shoved her tank top up above her chest. There was a split second where she thought he was going to attack her, and she drew back in fear. There wasn't much she could do with her hands tied.

He almost rolled his eyes when he saw her cringe. "Well, I guess we know what you really think of me now," he whispered as he straddled her leg. "After everything we've been through, you still think I would harm you."

Hermione shook her head no and started sobbing.

He wrapped his hand around his anger-hardened cock and started pumping. "Don't insult me by denying it. I can't believe anything you say anyway."

Hermione bawled, watching him wank over her in a snot-fogged confusion. His hand wasn't lazy or teasing; he was trying to come as fast as possible. He was dead silent, barely even breathing. In less than a minute, his jaw clenched, and his ejaculate shot across her. The first strand hit her breast, and the rest fell on her belly. It was quite a bit, more than she'd ever seen him lose before. Her belly looked like a pool of cream.

Severus leaned down and milked the remains from his tip and wiped it across her hip. Empty, and slightly calmer, he lay down on his back beside her.

Hermione's crying finally faded to a few hiccups, and she wondered how long he was going to leave her like that. He hadn't said a word since finishing, and she was scared that if she said anything, he'd leave.

Severus got tired of listening to her sniffles and rumbled, "I have not slept in two days. Will you please be quiet?"

"I can't breathe," she whispered.

He rolled his eyes and aimed his wand at her face, clearing away the snot. She took a deep, clear breath.

"Thank you, sir," she whispered.

"Go to sleep," he said in return and doused the candles.

Hermione realized he was going to leave her like that all night.

_

Hermione woke up the next morning at dawn. She'd managed to turn onto her side a little and had fallen asleep a couple hours after he'd told her to. His come was dried on her belly like old milk. It disturbed her that she didn't mind. She wanted to be angry that he'd used her, but she couldn't find that particular emotion in her heart. Even though she hadn't willingly tried to come, she _had_ touched herself after promising she wouldn't. Hermione didn't feel particularly guilty about that; there was no malice or conniving behind her actions. She'd just gotten a little carried away. If she had really wanted to break their deal, she wouldn't have been frigging her clit in the hallway. She would have done things properly spread out on the bed.

If she had found _him_ wanking in the hallway, she would have been just as pissed off. (And she wouldn't have believed he was just testing his cock either.) She did break their promise, and she _did_ feel bad about that. But mostly she felt bad that Snape got so angry. Hermione wanted him to be happy.

Her bladder stabbed at her, reminding her that hadn't used the loo before bed. _No wonder I'm awake so early_. She debated for the next fifteen minutes whether to wake him up or not. He seemed even more tired than her. _Bugger, I can't take this._

"Severus," she whispered.

There was no response.

"Severus, please wake up."

One eye opened. She couldn't tell if he was exhausted or still angry, but he didn't look happy either way. "I'm sorry to wake you, but I need the loo," she whispered.

He gave her a non-plussed look then held up his hand, wandlessly freeing her wrists. Snape caught her arm before she could move. "You leave my seed right where it is," he rasped.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir." She pulled on her clothes over the mess and rolled out of bed.

Once her bladder was empty, she brushed her teeth in the sink and washed her face. Lifting her shirt, she inspected his tag. If she didn't smell like a come rag, she wouldn't mind him doing it more often. It reminded her of him and told everyone she was his.

Putting her shirt in place, Hermione went back to her room and climbed back in bed with him. He'd pulled the blanket from the end of the bed over himself, and she was disappointed that he wasn't on display. Then she felt guilty for thinking such a thing when he was still cross with her. She got under the real blanket that they usually used, not daring to try to share his.

Severus opened one eye and waited for her to stop moving then closed it again. "I'm not through with you," he rumbled. "You have not made it up to me yet."

"Yes, sir."

"You're going to wear that all day."

"What? Your come?"

"Yes."

"I have to go to work," she said in a worried voice.

"Then I suggest you start thinking of a good cover story. How long until you leave?"

"A few hours."

He opened his eyes. "Take off all your clothes and put in your plug. I want you standing in the corner for the next hour."

Her eyes bugged. "An _hour_? For _not_ coming?"

His face went from tired to quiet fury in half a second.

"Never mind," she squeaked. "An hour's fine."

"This is your one warning," he said in a low voice. "If you want to be able to sit today at work, I suggest you not question me again."

"I'm sorry," she whispered and started to undress. Hermione pulled off everything and got her plug out of the drawer. Bending over the edge of the bed, she pushed the lubed metal up her bum. It was much harder to do when she wasn't turned on. As soon as it popped into place, she got in the corner.

Severus drifted in and out of sleep, checking on her every time he opened his eyes. That he'd caught her redhanded, completely disregarding their deal while he'd been so miserable, incensed him. That was no accident. She'd purposely put her hand down her knickers and touched herself after agreeing not to. She'd made her choice.

"Has it been an hour?" he mumbled.

"It's been fifty-two minutes, sir," she said, checking the clock.

"In eight minutes I want you to come over here and bend over the end of the bed."

"Yes, sir."

He rolled over, stretching, then got out of bed and went to the loo. His reflection looked even more haggard than he felt. After rinsing his face and brushing his teeth with her toothpaste and his finger, he went back to the bedroom to find her draped over the foot of the bed. Sighing, he went to his side of the bed and sat with his back against the pillows. "Do you know why I'm so angry with you?"

"Because I touched myself."

"Yes and no. I'm angry because you lied to me. You said you wouldn't do something, and then you _chose_ to do it anyway. You chose your pleasure over me. Don't you think I wanted to do the same thing? Many times. But I didn't. I promised you I would do something, and I did it. It wasn't easy, but you are worth it to me."

Hermione buried her face in her hands. She could take anything else, just not him saying things like that.

"I am obviously _not_ worth it to you. It makes me question how much I can trust you and whether I can believe anything you tell me."

Hermione squeezed her eyes closed, trying to hold back her tears. _What a bloody guilt trip. You needn't bother. I'm pretty much devastated._ "I'm so sorry. That wasn't how I meant it."

"How _did_ you mean it?"

Hermione wiped her eyes and looked at him. "Can't you just see it in my head?"

"Tell me. I'll know if you're lying."

"Well . . . I was going to go to bed when I overheard Harry and Ginny. It . . . reminded me of you, and I, sort of, stopped to listen."

"Go on."

"Hearing the spanking turned me on. I wasn't expecting it to happen so fast. I felt myself get wet and wanted to find out _how_ wet. I was soaked, and when I brushed over my clit, I was kind of shocked by how it felt. That part was wrong; I touched myself after I said I wouldn't. But I wasn't trying to be sneaky or go back on our deal. I was just . . . I don't know . . . distracted by the feeling."

"I see."

Hermione wasn't encouraged by the dark sound of that.

"So what you're saying is, you weren't lying, just forgetful."

 _That doesn't sound any better_. "I guess so."

"You are not a forgetful person, Miss Granger. I think, when you find something interesting, you can become willfully absentminded in your search for answers. While I encourage a healthy curiosity, your inability to consider the ramifications of your actions is concerning. Did you think about how I would react to your _investigation_?"

"No, sir."

"And that's the problem."

Hermione couldn't take his dark stare any longer and buried her face in her hands again. He was quiet for a long time; she wondered if she was supposed to say something. _I've already apologized. What more can I say?_ "I won't do it again."

He was still ticked off. It stung that she hadn't considered his feelings. He'd done nothing but think about her the whole five days, scarcely sleeping. It didn't help that he was running on fumes just to get home to her. The exhaustion was clouding his brain. _Get some more sleep before you deal with this. You're going to say or do something you regret._ "We'll talk about this later. It's time for you to get ready for work. I know you like to leave early."

"You're not going to punish me?"

He sighed. "I'm going to go home and get some more sleep."

Hermione stayed where she was, her mind racing. _Is he so angry he can't stand to look at me, or does he not care enough to punish me? Or is he just tired? Or is he trying to torture me? I can't live with this kind of guilt._ She started to cry again, but kept it silent so he wouldn't know.

Snape haphazardly put on his clothes and shoes, watching her out of the corner of his eye. "You'd better get dressed, Miss Granger. You don't want to be late."

Hermione slid off the bed, hiding her face in her hair as she went to the wardrobe to get the dress she'd set out for work.

"Wear that plug until I take it out for you," he muttered.

"Yes, sir," she whispered, pulling on a clean pair of knickers. When she got on her dress, he stood and zipped it for her. Hermione almost started bawling. _He wouldn't zip my dress if he didn't still care._

Severus turned her around, surprised to see the tears streaming down her face and her red eyes refusing to meet his. "Look at me."

She did, but it just made her cry harder.

Severus wiped her cheek with his thumb. He didn't think he'd said or done anything to get that kind of reaction. "What's wrong?"

"I thought . . ." She hiccuped and wiped her face. "You . . ."

He slid into her head when she seemed incapable of finishing her sentence. If he'd had any doubts about how seriously she was taking his displeasure, they vanished. She was harder on herself than he ever could be. He was just angry, but she thought he hated her. He wanted to blister her bum with the hairbrush, she wanted him to cane her until her skin bled. _Merlin's balls._

"I don't hate you," he said quietly. "I'm just disappointed. I know you hate to hear that, but I'm not going to lie to you. Did you really think I would leave you? Why would you think that? I never said anything of the sort."

"You wouldn't punish me."

"So now not harming you amounts to hatred and abandonment?"

Hermione shook her head. When he said it like that, she sounded completely mental.

"I'm too tired to punish you now. We'll deal with it later."

Hermione nodded and wiped her face. "I missed you so much."

He pulled out his wand and cleaned her face. "That's what Draco's letter said."

"What?"

"Draco sent me an owl saying you looked as if you were getting sick. That's why I came home early. Well, beside the fact that I couldn't sleep without you."

"Me either."

He nodded, holding her face in his hands. "I'm back now, and I have no intention of leaving anytime soon."

"I love you, Severus."

"I know," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Could you please give me some kind of punishment now? I can't stand this."

He sighed. "You've cried enough for one morning. I don't know if you need anything more just this moment. Wearing my seed and your plug is part of your punishment."

"No . . . it's not."

He smiled softly. "You like it?"

"Yes, sir. I mean . . . I don't like smelling like come, but . . ."

"I understand. Take off your knickers."

She did, not asking why. Severus ran his wand over the gusset, and Hermione watched in fascination as her knickers sprouted what looked like short, hard, curly hair in the same pink as the fabric. _What the hell is that?_

"Put them on," he said, handing them back.

Hermione gave him a funny look but did as he said. It felt as if there was a scrubby sponge in her knickers. She shifted around uncomfortably trying to get used to the sensation.

"We'll see if you like that. I don't think you'll want to touch your clit anytime soon."

Hermione squirmed. "Yes, sir."

"Be a good girl today. I'm going to go home for a bit."

"Yes, sir."

"This," he said, giving her a chaste kiss to the top of the head, "is all you're getting until you've made it up to me."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

Severus gave her one last look then turned and left. Hermione watched him go and wiggled her hips once. He knickers scoured her pussy. It was going to be a long day.


	35. Rough Day at the Office

35 - Rough Day at the Office

Severus had been standing outside her office since 11:55. He knew she went to lunch at noon. But it was ten after, and she still hadn't shown. Heaving out a perturbed sigh, he went in to find her.

Going to the first desk, he asked the curly-headed witch sitting at a self-typing typewriter, "Is Hermione Granger in?"

The witch studied him for a few seconds. "Maybe."

He rolled his eyes. "Is she or isn't she?"

"Who wants to know?"

 _Her keeper._ "Severus Snape," he said through clenched teeth. _Don't you read the bloody papers?_

"Oh," she said as if she suddenly knew him. "Well . . . she's sort of indisposed right now."

"She will be eating lunch today, won't she?"

"I hope so. She looks pretty weak. She's still in with the mediwitch."

 _Mediwitch?_ "What's wrong?"

"I've no idea."

"Where is she?"

"In Mr. Dune's office," she said, glancing toward the closed door to her right. "Wait, you can't just go in there!"

 _Try and stop me, lady._ He burst through the door to find Hermione sitting in a chair while a young mediwitch took her pulse. A middle-aged man was leaning on the desk, a frown of concern on his face. They all looked up at Snape in surprise.

"Severus!" Hermione smiled softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you to lunch. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She sighed as if it had all been a misunderstanding.

"She almost fainted," said the dark-haired man. "Went white as a sheet. Oh, I'm Ricter Dune," he said, holding out his hand.

Severus grudgingly shook it. The man looked friendly enough, but you never could tell.

"Her pulse is normal. No fever," said the mediwitch. "You look a bit worn out," she said, giving Hermione an understanding look. "Have you been sleeping much? Or eating?"

Hermione stared guiltily at the floor. "Not so much."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "What did you have for breakfast this morning?"

She didn't look at him. "Juice."

"And?"

"Juice."

"That's it? I've seen you eat two eggs and a stack of pancakes before. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't hungry."

He knew why. "Well, you're going to eat now. I'm going to take you home and feed you myself."

"Yes, sir," she muttered.

Ricter gave the mediwitch a half-amused, half-shocked look.

Severus saw it. _Fuck you both. I don't need to explain our relationship to either of you._ He crouched down and took her hand, blocking out their audience. "What did I tell you about scaring me?"

Hermione met his eye and smiled cautiously. "I'm sorry."

He nodded. "You keep saying that. Let's go home, and you can tell me again while you're eating."

Hermione gave him a real smile. He didn't seem quite as tense as he had that morning. Maybe he'd gotten more sleep. _Wish I could._

"Take the rest of the day, Hermione," Ricter said. "In fact, maybe you should take off tomorrow too."

"Oh no!" Hermione said, her brow pinching in a distraught line. "I can't miss tomorrow. I have too much to do."

He smiled. "The petition organization can wait until Monday. And everyone will just have to do their own research for a day. They're starting to take you for granted."

"I don't know," she said doubtfully.

"He's right, love," Severus said, standing. "You need to catch up on the sleep you've missed. I'll give you something after lunch."

Ricter smiled at her. "Get some rest, Hermione. I was beginning to think you were superhuman."

"May we use your Floo?" Severus asked.

"Yes, of course," Ricter said, waving them toward the hearth. "That sounds safest. No offense, Hermione, but I wouldn't even want you Apparating across the room right now."

"If you feel bad again, just come into St. Mungo's and ask for me, Janice," the mediwitch told her.

"Thank you," Hermione said, letting Severus guide her toward the fireplace.

"Let me go first," Snape said. "I don't want something happening to you in the ten seconds it takes me to show up. Thank you for taking care of her, Mr. Dune, Janice."

"Oh please," Ricter replied with a soft laugh. "We love her. They're all going to be up to their ears in books without her around to answer their questions tomorrow."

"Nice to see you, Professor," Janice said, smirking at his back.

Snape arched one eyebrow at her. "Don't think I don't recognize you, Miss Killbourn. I distinctly remember you melting your cauldron in your sixth year. That you became a Mediwitch frightens me beyond comprehension." He tossed the powder into the fire. "Number twelve Grimmauld Place."

They watched him disappear in a flash of green flames.

"Pleasant as ever," Janice said dryly.

"Yes, are you sure you want to leave with him?" Ricter asked Hermione. "I know you said the Daily Prophet is nothing but lies but . . . blimey. That man is warm as ice. If he hadn't been so attentive to you, I don't think I'd want you leaving with him."

Hermione smiled and took a pinch of Floo powder. "He's not always that cold. He's actually very sweet when we're alone. I'll see you on Monday. Owl me if you need me to come in," she said hopefully.

"We'll make it one day," he assured her with a laugh. "Feel better, Hermione."

"Thank you. Number twelve Grimmauld Place," she said clearly and stepped into the flames.

Janice shook her head. "How much you wanna bet he keeps her locked in a dungeon when they're at home?"

Ricter grinned. "I doubt it. She lives with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I don't think they'd allow such a thing to happen. Besides, she told me the very first day that she's in love with him, and if any reporters show up, she doesn't want to talk to them."

"In love with Snape, eh-h-h-h." Janice shivered. "Maybe I should have given her a psych evaluation."

He laughed. "Nope. She's sane. And I think she'd take on the whole Wizengamot single-handedly if I didn't rein her in. There's a big heart in that little witch."

"Wonder what she sees in Snape then."

\- - - - - - - - - -

Snape caught her as she stumbled into the kitchen.

"Come on, love. Sit down. I'll make you something," he said, guiding her to the table.

"I'm fine, Severus. I can sit down by myself."

"I thought you could feed yourself too. Fool me once . . ."He went to the pantry and gave a start when he found Kreacher inside. "Bloody hell," he muttered. "What are you doing?"

"Kreacher is checking the inventory," the elf said, shuffling out.

"What do we have already made?"

"Mashed potatoes . . . roast beef . . . green beans . . . rolls . . . cake."

"Hermione's not feeling well. Could you make her something?"

Kreacher looked over at Hermione. "Hmm . . . Kreacher can feed her. Master Harry would like that."

"Yes, he would," Snape said flatly. "Does Harry usually come home for lunch?"

Kreacher shrugged and shuffled over to the counter. "Sometimes he eats here with the Weasley, and sometimes they eat away."

Snape got her a glass of juice while Kreacher fixed the food. When he sat down with her at the table, she thanked him and sipped the pumpkin juice. Straddling the bench she was sitting on, he held her hand and started to take her pulse.

Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to pull away. "Severus, I'm fine."

He held tight. "I'll believe that when you've eaten and gotten some sleep." Leaning in and lowering his voice, he asked, "How does your pussy feel?"

Hermione looked back at Kreacher to make sure they weren't being overheard. "A little raw."

"Take off your knickers."

Her eyes widened, and she looked pointedly back at Kreacher. "After lunch."

"Now. I'll do it myself if I don't see those knickers in my lap in ten seconds. It will be far less embarrassing if you do it yourself."

Hermione sighed and lifted her bum, easing down her knickers under her dress. She got them to her ankles and then crossed her leg and pulled them off her foot.

Severus pocketed the charmed cotton and nodded. "How does your plug feel?"

Hermione covered her face with her hands. "The same as always."

"I'll take it out when we go upstairs."

She was grateful he wasn't making her bend over the table to do it right then. _He probably would it we were alone._

Kreacher snapped his fingers, and the food appeared on a plate before Hermione.

"Eat," Snape muttered.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Hermione said over her shoulder.

Kreacher grunted and started putting away the food.

"Aren't you eating?" she asked Snape.

"I'll make something in a minute. I think I saw some lasagna in there."

Hermione smirked and picked up her spoon to start on the mashed potatoes. "Mrs. Weasley made it."

"Do you want butter on that roll?"

"Jam."

"I'll get it."

Kreacher had already cleaned up the counter. Severus waited for him to go before returning to the refrigerator. The lasagna heated up nicely, and he brought her the jar of preserves on his way back.

They ate in companionable silence, Hermione pressing her leg into his the whole time. He didn't stop her even though she hadn't really finished with her punishment yet. There would be no groping until she'd made it up to him (but keeping her leg touching his didn't seem to be crossing the line).

When Hermione finished her meal, she pushed away her plate. Folding her arms on the table, she rested her head and closed her eyes.

"All right, love?"

"I'm just really tired all the sudden."

He finished his last two bites and drank the end of her juice. "Come on. Let's go upstairs. You need sleep."

Hermione groaned as he helped her to her feet and headed toward the door.

"What about the dishes?" she asked.

"Kreacher will get them," replied Kreacher from the pantry.

"Thanks again, Kreacher," Hermione called.

There was no reply.

Severus led her into the hall, and they made their way to her room. When they got there, he unzipped her dress then helped her hang it. He unhooked her bra and nodded at the bed. "Get in. I'll get the blinds."

Hermione settled under the covers, watching him lower the blinds and pull the drapes. It was considerably darker, and she blinked groggily. "Are you getting in?"

"I will if you agree to restrain your touching. We haven't finished your punishment yet."

Hermione nodded. "Can't we do it now?"

"No. Later. When you're feeling better."

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked as he kicked off his shoes and lay down beside her.

"We'll discuss it later."

"I can't sleep if I'm worrying about it."

"Damn. I didn't bring any sleeping potion." Severus sighed. "I have to go home. I'll be back in ten minutes," he said, getting back up. "Stay right here. _In_ the bed. I'll be right back."

He got to the door then turned around and came back. Bending down, he kissed her forehead. "I didn't forget."

Hermione smiled as he turned and left. _You never do._

\- - - - - - - - - -

Severus returned to find her looking as though she'd already been dosed. Her eyes were bleary, and every time she blinked, it appeared they might not open again.

He pulled out a handful of phials and put them in the bedside table drawer. Keeping one, he held it out for her. "Here."

Hermione leaned up onto her elbow and tipped the contents down her throat. Severus took it from her, and she held out her hand to him. "Come back to bed," she murmured. "I can't sleep without you."

"Roll over first so I can take out your plug." He pulled down the blankets as she curled into a ball. "Push it out."

He pulled at the same time and watched her hole as it slowly winked closed. After cleaning it, he put the plug in her drawer and went back to his side of the bed. Severus kicked off his shoes again and got in, staying on top of the covers. Her arm went around his waist; his arm went around her shoulders.

"Keep it above the belt," he muttered.

Hermione smiled into his shirt. "Yes, sir. When will you finish punishing me?"

He sighed. "When you're better."

"Tonight?"

"If you're better tonight."

"Please tell me what you're going to do to me."

"I told you, we'll discuss it later."

"I was scared that Mediwitch was going to find out about my knickers and plug today."

"What about the semen?"

Hermione smiled to herself. "Most of it flaked off. I don't think she even noticed."

He stroked the outside of her arm with his fingertips. "Maybe I should do that more often. You weren't supposed to enjoy it, you know?"

"Severus, you scared the hell out of me. I _didn't_ enjoy it."

"Good."

"Good? You wanted to scare the hell out of me?"

"Not particularly. Well . . . perhaps a little. I was angry."

"That came across loud and clear."

"I didn't think I had to say this, but I would never hurt you."

She lifted her head and gave him a tired but disbelieving look. "You hurt me all the time."

"You know that's not what I meant. I saw that look on your face. You thought I was going to hit you . . . or worse."

"Only for a second," she admitted. "You _do_ know you're really bloody scary when you're like that, don't you?"

He nodded. That look of fear had wounded him more than finding her with her hand down her knickers in the hallway. "Don't you think if I was capable of something like that I would have done it by now?"

"I don't know . . . you were _really_ angry. I thought maybe I'd pushed you over the edge."

"I would sooner cut off my wand hand than harm you. And no wizard who batters a witch does it because he's pushed over the edge. That's just a sick excuse to be violent."

Hermione tipped back her head to look at him again. He seemed very serious all the sudden. Her eyes studied his for a few seconds, and she was surprised to see a hint of hurt hiding behind his stoic facade. "I know. You're always very careful with me. It was more of a gut reaction. I couldn't defend myself. Even if say . . . Neville came at me like you did, I would have had the same reaction. It wasn't a statement about you, it was self-preservation. And you are a hell of a lot more intimidating than Neville."

He nodded.

"Severus, I trust you. Just like I trust Harry and Ron."

Snape couldn't deny that that was what he wanted to hear. "I thought you were the one person who would never look at me that way."

Hermione's heart dropped. "Oh . . . Severus." She moved up to look him in the eye, putting her hand to his face. "I love you so much. I don't think of you as dangerous at all. I know you had to do terrible things while you were a Death Eater, but that's not how I see you."

"I'm a murderer. There's no nice way to see that."

Her eyes started to burn, and her voice was a whisper when she spoke, "I know. I forgive you. That's not who you are to me."

"Don't be naïve, Miss Granger."

"Don't you dare try to brush off my feelings by labeling me naïve. I am a lot of things, but naïve isn't one of them."

Severus raised both eyebrows in mild surprise at her vehemence. _This isn't helping her sleep._

"Hermione Granger does not date monsters. And she certainly doesn't fall in love with them. Don't you look away from me," she said, holding his chin in her hand. "You are mine, Severus Snape. I know who you really are. You can be cross and disagreeable all you like, but I see the real you. I know exactly what I'm getting with you, and I want all of it. I. Love. You. And I know you love me too. You can stay silent about it the rest of your life, and I'd still know. _That_ is who you are—the wizard who loves me. Now, you'd better kiss me before I start crying again."

His chest was uncomfortably tight as he pulled her face down to his. "You're still getting punished later."

Hermione brushed her nose against his and smirked. "Good."

_

Opening her eyes in a groggy stupor, Hermione was briefly confused. Severus wasn't in bed with her, and it took her a few seconds to figure out that it wasn't really the middle of the night. Looking about, she found him reading in the armchair by the dark fireplace.

"What time is it?" she asked in a croaky voice.

He checked the clock. "Nine thirty-seven."

"Bloody hell," she muttered. "I'll never get to sleep tonight."

"Yes, you will. I'll make sure of it."

Hermione rolled onto her back and stretched. She was feeling more alert as her blood started to pump. "Come get in bed with me."

Snape shook his head. "No. You fooled me with that kissing earlier. No more touching until you've proven how sorry you are."

"Can we finish it now?"

"Don't be too eager. You might not like what I have in store for you."

The hairbrush was all they really had in the house (or his belt, or hand). "Where do you want me?"

"Right where you are."

"What . . . propped up on the pillows? On my knees?"

"No, just as you are," he said, marking his place and setting the book on the seat as he stood.

She rolled over and pushed the blanket down below her bum.

Severus watched with interest. Her tan was fading, and her bum was unmarked. "No, Miss Granger your backside will not be taking the brunt of this correction."

Hermione twisted around and looked at him. "It won't? What are you going to do?" She glanced over at the hairbrush.

"I think the punishment should fit the crime. You have two choices; you may go downstairs right now and admit to Harry what you were doing outside his room. Or," he paused, trying not to smirk at her horrified expression, "you will be brought to the edge of climax twenty times with no release. Your choice."

 _Bloody buggering bollocks!_ Confessing to Harry would be awful and humiliating. But twenty rounds of edging sounded like torture. "Are you sure you don't want to hit me with the hairbrush?"

Snape slowly shook his head no. "Take your time deciding. I'm in no rush. And Harry _is_ home. I've already spoken to him. I believe Ron is out with Ingrid, so no one else will witness your admission."

"What do you mean you've already spoken to him? About what?"

"We discussed your incident at work today, and he told me that he didn't think you'd had much of an appetite since I'd been gone . . . in addition to the lack of sleep."

"Oh." _Bugger. I do not want to tell Harry anything. But . . . on the other hand, I remember the last time he edged me, and I bloody hated it. Twenty times. How long would that take?_ Confessing to Harry would be over in a minute. "I have a question before I make up my mind."

"Go on."

"After the twenty, will I be allowed to come?"

"No. Not tonight."

"If I confess to Harry, can I come tonight?"

 _Hmm. Let's make this interesting._ "Yes."

Hermione dropped her head onto the pillow and thought a little longer. _Okay, so my choice is humiliate myself in front of Harry BUT I get to orgasm, or mild torture and no orgasm . . . but no semipublic humiliation either. Fuck, this is horrible._ "Just to be clear, when you say I can come, is that a 'you can come once' kind of deal or is it a free for all?"

"If you confess, you will be immediately forgiven. The incident will be completely forgotten. Your slate wiped clean. I will fuck you tonight like I would have last night if things had not taken such an unpleasant turn. So, yes, as many times as you like."

 _Damn._ She sighed. "Will you bring me my pajamas?"

He couldn't believe she was choosing to confess. "You've made your decision?"

"Yes. I'll tell Harry."

"Very well. Which pajamas would you like?"

"The ones that cover me the most," she muttered.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Harry was reading a book on combat defense in the library when she found him. Snape had to give her a nudge when her feet refused to walk any further. She stumbled in, and Harry looked up, surprised to see her.

"Hermione! Feeling better? Snape said you got sick at work today."

"Yes, thank you. I'm feeling much better."

"Not pregnant are you?" Harry asked with a roguish grin.

Hermione blushed, but shook her head. "Definitely not." She'd made Janice double check even though she knew it was impossible.

Snape cleared his throat from the doorway.

Hermione sighed. _I was getting there._ "Harry, um . . . I have to tell you something. You're not busy, are you?"

"No. Tell me what?"

"Ummmm . . ." She glanced back at Snape. This wasn't at all like confessing things to Draco. Malfoy knew exactly why she was saying the things she did. Harry was just an innocent bystander, not privy to her submissive side with Snape (well, he knew about the spanking, but that didn't do justice to the kinds of things they really did). It was the most awkward conversation she could remember having since she'd asked Snape to take her virginity.

"Tell him, Miss Granger," Snape rumbled.

Harry lifted his eyebrows at the "Miss Granger" and gave Hermione a curious look. "What is it?"

She let out a long slow breath. "I did something wrong and . . . to make it up to Severus, I said I would confess to you."

Harry's eyes flitted between Snape and Hermione then settled on her nervous hand wringing. He'd never seen Hermione looking so ashamed and contrite. "You did something wrong? Blasphemy!"

Hermione blushed. "No, it's true. I do things wrong all the time."

"According to who?" Harry glanced at Snape.

"I may like rules, but that doesn't mean I don't break them."

Harry laughed. Hermione broke rules about as often as Ron said he wasn't hungry. "Okay. So what did you do?"

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. "I was outside your room last night listening to you and Ginny."

Harry almost burst out laughing at how red she got. "Yeah? For how long?"

"Oh . . . five minutes or so."

"What did you hear?"

"Um . . . mostly you spanking her."

Harry went red but couldn't stop grinning down at his book.

Snape growled from the door. "Tell him the rest."

Harry looked up. _There's more?_

 _Bugger,_ Hermione groaned inwardly. "And I was . . . touching myself."

Harry didn't know who was going to turn more red, her or him.

"Explain why that was wrong, Miss Granger."

Hermione squeezed her eyes tight. "Please don't make me. He knows what I did."

"Tell him."

Harry's eyebrows rose as she went on.

Her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke, "I told Severus I wouldn't touch myself while he was gone. I heard you two . . . and . . . I broke my promise. Severus came home early and found me. That's why he looked so angry when you saw us."

Harry didn't know what he'd do if Ginny asked him to not wank when she wasn't around. _Probably walk around with a permanent erection until I snapped and creamed the whole house._ "I wondered why you almost fell in the room when I opened the door."

Hermione blushed but nodded. "Do you hate me?"

Harry was taken aback. "Hate you? For eavesdropping?"

"For everything."

"Well, it's a little embarrassing, but I guess we've all heard each other now . . . well, except Ron. I hardly think it'd make anyone hate you. Do you hate me and Ron and Tonks and Lupin and Ginny for listening to you with Snape?"

"No . . . but I assume you weren't wanking in the hallway listening to us."

Harry snickered. "Well, you got me there. But that's beside the point. Even if I was, you still wouldn't hate me. Not after everything we've been through. That seems a bit harsh."

She looked back at Snape. "I don't have to tell him anything else do I?"

"Apologize."

Harry held up his hand. "You don't have to."

"Yes, she does. Say it, Hermione."

She let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry for listening to you with Ginny."

Snape shook his head. "No. That is _not_ why you're in trouble."

Harry appeared just as uncomfortable as she did. Hermione rubbed her arm, trying not to look completely guilty. "I'm sorry for touching myself while listening to you."

Harry blushed and nodded. "That's all right. You know, you don't have to do everything he tells you to."

Hermione looked back at Snape and then at Harry. "It was my choice."

"Snape's apology wasn't that good," Harry muttered.

Hermione smirked. "For him, it was."

Snape rolled his eyes. "That's enough." _Or I'll make you tell him how you chose apologizing over clit torture._ "Come on, love. I'll fix you some dinner."

"Please don't tell Ron about this," she said to Harry before going.

Harry laughed. "You couldn't pay me enough."

\- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione settled into the bed, covering her feet with the blanket while Severus moved his book from the chair to his bedside table. He'd made her a sandwich downstairs, and now that she'd eaten, she was ready to play. "I'm absolved now, right?"

Severus gave her a small smile. "Yes, I suppose."

"You forgive me?"

 _I forgave you as soon as I got some sleep._ "You're forgiven."

"Good. Take off all your clothes."

He smirked. "I thought I'd take a bath first. You're not in any hurry, are you? We have all night."

"Severus, I haven't come in six days. It's not a question of hurry so much as countdown till detonation."

"You can share my bath if you like."

Hermione stroked her chin as if she was considering it. "Will you be washing me?"

"I might even use soap."

"I prefer your tongue, but I'm willing to negotiate."

\- - - - - - - - - -

"Get your finger away from there. That's mine," Severus growled.

Hermione laughed and stopped "cleaning" her bum. "I asked you to do this for me, but you insisted on watching."

"Only because you couldn't be trusted with my cock. I had to keep your hands busy."

"I told you, I had to make sure I got off all the soap," she said, nodding at his dick.

"I think you would have tasted it if you hadn't. I told _you_ , I'm coming in your pussy tonight."

"Okay. I wasn't suggesting otherwise."

"You said the water would rinse away anything that missed your mouth."

"That was just a helpful tip."

"I have a helpful tip for you as well."

She smiled. "Yeah? What?"

"Get on my lap and I'll show you."

\- - - - - - - - - -

They finally made it back to the bedroom, Hermione as squeaky clean as she could get with a continuously creaming pussy. She was beyond ready. He seemed to know that and was dragging out her wait.

"Get in the bed."

She groaned when he started to set out his clothes for the next day. "You can bloody well do that later."

Inside he was smirking, but he kept his face passive. "Is there something you need, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, you bloody tease. I need you. Your cock. Your tongue. Everything! Stop making me wait."

"That sounded very demanding for such a contrite girl. Would you like to try again?"

Hermione's eyes flared, but she bit her lips tight to keep from mouthing off. _Oh, I'll try again all right._ Untucking her towel, she unwrapped her body and turned her back to him. When she tossed the towel into the chair, she glanced over her shoulder to make sure he was watching. Swaying her hips a little, she made her way to the bed and climbed up. His eyes were narrowed and unblinking as she positioned herself with her bum in the air and her chest on the bed. She peeked around, watching his face as she spread her legs a little. "Please, sir. I need you."

He knew exactly what she was trying to do to him. _And it's working._ His cock had started to fade after the bath, but it seemed quite interested in her performance. "Tell me what you want, pet."

"Please make me come, sir. Any way you want. I'm yours. Just please make me come now."

 _Oh, that was nice_. Snape smirked in his head. "Are you my good girl?" he asked as he took off his towel.

Hermione rolled her hips in the air, trying to dampen the ache in her clit. _One damn phrase and he's got me eating out of his hand._ "Yes, sir. Please talk to me."

Severus considered that as he walked around to his side of the bed. Sitting up against the pillows, he stretched out his legs and curled his finger at her. "Come sit in my lap, love."

Hermione scrambled over to get on top of him. The back of his cock pressed to her clit, and he slid one hand around her hip.

"Try to stay still, all right?" He knew she wouldn't last.

"Yes, sir."

Severus trailed his hand from her hip slowly up her back and pulled her closer until she rested her forehead against his. "Do you remember how you rode me like this that first time?"

Hermione smiled. "Vividly, sir."

His hand slid around to trace the furrow of her cheeks. "You were beautiful, riding me like a damn valkyrie. And just after you'd taken the cane. I knew I wanted to have you again and again after that."

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly.

"I can smell you already. That bath did absolutely no good. I'm going to have to lick you clean in a few minutes."

Hermione's hips ignored her brain's warnings to stay still and started an agitated dance to his spoken word.

"That's my girl." He tickled her lower back with his fingertips. "You can move, just keep it small."

 _Oh thank God!_ Her dancing became more of a constrained bucking.

"That's it. I'm going to spread your legs and feast on that pink little pussy. It's been far too long since I tasted your sweet cream. After you've come a couple times, I'm going to sink my cock inside you all the way to the hilt. You're going to sound so good riding me. I can already hear you. Your pussy is calling my name, love. Has it been missing me?"

"Yes, Severus! Oh God."

"Tell me what you've been dreaming about doing."

"Fuck. Um . . . being over your knee, and you spanking me and fingering my bum."

"Ah." Snape smiled. He knew what that meant. Pressing his lips to the side of her face, he whispered in her ear, "You don't just want to be my good girl, you want to be my naughty girl too. You're allowed to be both. As long as you ask to have your naughty bottom punished when you need it, you're being my good girl."

Both of his hands went back to palm her round backside, spreading her cheeks apart.

"Uh!" She panted in his ear, riding the churning typhoon in her core. His cock was a branding iron between her thighs. She warmed her clit with its heat.

"Come for me, Hermione. Tell me what my naughty girl needs."

"Buggering," she breathed.

Severus held back his laugh and pulled her cheeks wider. "Buggering? It sounds as if your bum missed me as much as your pussy did."

Hermione smiled as she sped up her grinding. "Yes, sir."

"I don't think you're going to have any trouble falling asleep when I'm done with you tonight."

"I'm going to come, sir."

He smirked. "Good girl. Tell me what's got you so worked up."

Hermione leaned back and gave him a desperate wince. "Can't talk," she panted, letting her movements go from tight and controlled to needy and spastic. "Look," she said, holding his gaze so he could see in her head.

Severus met her eyes. Her thoughts were open but all over the place. He caught a few but needed her to focus so he could find what had sparked her frenzied ride. "What has my little lioness been dreaming about? Show me what you want."

It was difficult to keep her eyes open and focused while having an orgasm, but Hermione did her best. Air hissed through her teeth as her pussy spasmed. It had been so long. The pleasure was tearing her apart.

Severus caught sight of a new fantasy lurking in her mind. _What have you been reading, pet?_ Just when he was about to ask her that very question, her mind went blank. It was like being in a winter whiteout. He'd never been in her head when she climaxed before. Severus searched her mind quickly, looking for anything at all; but for about eight seconds there was nothing to find. It was like trying to read a book and the page went blank. As she came down, images started to materialize, like rain falling to form solid pictures. The first fifty or so flashes were all him. A mishmash of memories. Him smirking down at her as they lay in bed. Him reading to her. Him holding her face as he came in her mouth. It caught him off guard. There were about twenty seconds when he actually wasn't sick of his own face. It was strange feeling her side of things.

Pulling out of her thoughts, he blinked, staring at her sated expression. "Well that was interesting."

Hermione smiled. "What'd you see?"

"Before or after?"

"Both."

"Your mind went completely blank when you came. I've never seen anything like it."

"Really? It's the only time my head is quiet. What happened after that?"

He didn't know how to explain that. "That's hard to say, love. Except that you seem to have some very romantic notions of me."

"I do." She smiled and kissed him softly. "I thought you knew."

The acknowledgment made him uncomfortable . . . and happy. _Time to change the subject._ "We need to talk about what I saw before you came."

Hermione couldn't keep a straight face as she blushed.

"Anal punishment is tricky, pet."

Hermione nodded.

"I've never hurt you when we've played. I don't think you understand what that would be like. I've seen some very bad things happen to people who get too rough with anal. Do you really want me to hurt you?"

Hermione bit her lips together. "Probably not."

"How about discomfort? I know you fancied that punishment enema I gave you to some degree."

Reluctantly, she nodded. "It was . . . uncomfortable, but it wasn't really pain. I didn't like it but . . . I didn't hate it."

"Is that what you're looking for with this idea? Discomfort and humiliation?"

Hermione nodded.

"I can do that, but I'm not comfortable with anything violent. Getting rough once you've been warmed up is one thing, but I refuse to do anything that will cause you serious internal damage."

"What are you going to do to me?"

Severus chuckled. "Nothing right now. I need to think about it. I intend to fuck your pussy thoroughly tonight. I won't be swayed from that plan."

Hermione grinned wider and reached down for his hard-on. "Want me to suck your cock?"

Severus held onto her waist and rolled her over so she was pinned beneath him. "Not yet, love. I've forgotten what your pussy tastes like, and I think we should get reacquainted."

He dropped his mouth over hers and kissed her slowly. _God, I missed her. I'm never traveling again._

He kissed his way down her body, and Hermione smiled up at the bed curtains. "I missed you so much," she sighed, threading her fingers through his hair.

"Missed you too," he whispered into her belly button.

"Let's go to your house tomorrow."

He trailed down to one hip bone. "Anything you want."

"Will you bugger me?"

His lips kissed through her muff until he reached her parted lips. "Tomorrow."

"Rough?"

Severus looked up at her. "If that's how you want it."

His fingers parted her pussy, and she bit her lip, stifling a moan. When his tongue touched her clit, she whimpered and closed her eyes. _Sweet Circe! This is so much better than my finger._ His licking was slow and light which only made the pleasure come faster and harder. His patience made her completely mental. She wanted to grind her pussy into his face. Fists wrenched in the sheets, she panted and keened as he brought her to the edge then yanked her back from it over and over.

"Please, Severus. Oh gods. Please let me come," she begged.

His tongue came right back and tickled her past teasing. Hermione's back arched, and she came, wetting his mouth with her release. "Severus!"

He lapped her until her body went slack then cleaned the spilled juice from her folds. Leaving her pussy, he climbed up and kissed her. As soon as she started to lick his mouth, his eyes closed. _Such a tidy witch._

When she kissed him again, he settled against her, resting his cock along her soaked slit. Her tongue dueled with his, seeming to let him take the lead, only to spring a sudden sucking attack on him. His cock responded as if it were the one receiving the benefit of her oral talents, going from casually observant to heckling spectator. It didn't help that she was clawing his backside as if she were trying to get a blood sample.

Hermione moaned as he reached between them and pushed his weeping tip to her entrance. It had been leaving a tearful trail all over her abdomen for the past five minutes. She knew how turned on he must be to leave that much evidence all over her, but she needed to hear him say it. Before he could push inside, she caught his face in her hands. "How much do you want me?"

If she had said that phrase in a different tone of voice, he would have spanked her for being a tease. But there was no taunt to her words; she really wanted an honest answer. _No, she needs an honest answer._ "I want you more than anything. You know that, love. More than anything."

It must have been what she wanted to hear, because she smiled at him and spread her legs even wider. "Go slowly, okay? I want to feel everything."

Severus smirked and pressed into her molten core. His smirk disappeared as her sheath stretched around him. His dick must have healed since he was last inside her; it seemed that every silky inch of her was magnified by his cock. _How could I ever forget how fucking glorious she feels? Have I been taking this for granted?_

"You feel so bloody good, pet," he whispered into her throat.

Her arms slid around his neck, "Yessss. So good."

He couldn't think, let alone talk, for the next several minutes as she adjusted around him, her tight barrel slowly accommodating his girth. As he worked in and out, reveling in her twitching channel, her warm breath panted and gasped in his ear. It made his balls jump. Apparently she was going to take over the conversation for once, because she swallowed hard and whispered his name.

He grunted into her neck, and Hermione jerked with a rogue jolt of pleasure. "Love the way you fuck me," she panted. "So much."

Sighing out another grunt, he kissed the warm column of her throat. _Love you._

Hermione whimpered when he started to suck her pulse. "Oh God, Severus. I missed you so much."

He managed an "Mm" of agreement. Her pussy was ripping all the words from his head. There was no need to speak as long as his cock was interpreting.

The stretch was magnificent. He was filling every last inch of her. When she couldn't stand the buildup any longer, she dropped her legs down beside his and arched her back. Every new thrust bumped her clit in a friendly hello. "A little faster, Severus. Make me come."

He wanted to feel her spasming around him, but not just yet. "Wait."

Hermione sighed and ran one hand down his chest. "Okay. I just want you inside me."

Severus winced as she purposefully squeezed her inner muscles around him.

"Did you like that?" she asked, kissing his neck.

He nodded.

Hermione did it again then found a steady rhythm to accompany his thrusting. She squeezed every time he backed out, trying to hold him in. He got faster, and she couldn't keep up. Her muscles stuttered and lost the beat. She switched to squeezing for two thrusts and relaxing for two. The counting relaxed her.

"Love your cock," she breathed.

He wanted to keep going, but he wasn't going to make it with her constricting around him like that and panting in his ear. _Damn it, Severus. Do not come yet! Relax._ He slowed his hips a little and planted his lips on her neck. She gave him a nice "unh," and her pussy tightened around him even more.

All the pussy flexing was having an unintended effect on her. It wasn't just teasing him, it was making her want to come. Her legs brushed his in a fitful jig; she couldn't keep still. The more time passed, the more her pussy screamed at her. _I can't take this!_ She gave up her counting and just tried to trap him in place, grasping his slick cock with her tiring muscles. "Severus, please . . . please, let me come. I'm so close."

His teeth released her neck, which was now red and bruised in several places. "Come."

When he didn't speed up, she begged him, "Please! Faster, sir."

He abandoned his pace for a quicker one. Her body jolted with each thrust. Her panting turned to whimpers, and she held onto him to keep herself from being fucked across the bed.

Hermione pulsed her pussy around him, ignoring his timing in favor of her own. She knew he'd like it no matter how she did it. The steady tensing of her muscles bloomed into climax, and she thrashed beneath him as her body bowed and shuddered.

His last thread of restraint snapped as she locked around him. Eyes closing against the dimming room, he let loose and rode the throb of his release. His balls seemed to be bottomless, filling her channel until it overflowed and spilled out around his dick. With a shuddering exhale, he rested against her, absorbing her happy glow. That grin of hers that used to make him cringe had transformed into his daily bread.

Hermione held him tight against her and wrapped her legs around him to keep him inside. "I missed you so much, Severus. Don't ever leave me again."

"Never," he sighed with a small smile.

"You don't have to go work with Magnus anymore?"

"He'll have to come here if he wants to work with me."

"Where would he sleep? With our paddles and canes?"

Snape smirked. "Most likely the Leaky Cauldron."

"Did you finish all you had to do with him? I thought you needed seven days."

"I made copies of my notes for him. I told him to owl me if the brewing wasn't coming along as described."

Hermione smiled. "Will you still fuck me when you're famous?"

Severus lifted his head and looked at her, his face unreadable. "I thought we weren't predicting the future."

Hermione slid her hand to his cheek and nodded. "You're right. I should rephrase."

He kissed her so she wouldn't. When he pulled back, she gave him a dopey smile as if he'd drugged her with his tongue.

"I love you, Severus."

Snape hid his smile in her neck.

_

"What do you want me to wear?" she asked as he led her through his front door.

Severus smirked down at her excited face. Since the moment he'd woken up that morning, she'd been begging to go to his house. Even while eating breakfast with Harry and Ron, she'd been groping him under the table. He'd forced her to keep her hand on just his leg (which was maddening enough on its own) and not all over his crotch. He appreciated her desire, but he didn't like being brought to a state of arousal in front of the uninitiated. Especially Potter. It brought back bad memories and left him feeling defensive. She'd just about dragged him out the front door after breakfast. By then he was ready to get the hell out of there. They'd Apparated to Cokeworth, and he'd held her hand to make sure he made it through the street unmolested. They didn't need any more candid publicity (and definitely nothing pornographic).

"That depends, pet," he murmured, backing her into the door. "How do you want to do this? Do you want me to pretend punish you? Or do you want to just get naked in my bed and try out a few things?"

Hermione was already creaming herself. "Pretend punish me, sir."

"Do you want to wear your uniform?"

She nodded excitedly and ran her hand over his zip.

"Behave yourself," he chided with a grin. "You can have it later. Go upstairs and change. When you come down, we can play pervy Potions master and innocent schoolgirl."

Hermione laughed. "So, you'll be playing yourself. Sounds fun. Which would you prefer, white cotton panties or black satin?"

"Tough call," he muttered, stroking his finger over her lower lip. "Black satin. You have to get in trouble for something."

Licking his finger, she nodded. "I'll be right back."

When she got to the base of the stairs, he called out to her, "Hermione."

She turned.

"If things get too painful, you have to tell me immediately. Don't try to be heroic."

Smiling, she nodded her assent. "Yes, sir."

"All right, go on."

Hermione dashed up the stairs to the bedroom. Her uniform was in the wardrobe. She found her skirt and shirt then dug around in her overnight bag for some socks and a different pair of knickers. _Gryffindor tie or Slytherin tie? If I'm playing innocent, I'd better go with Gryffindor._

Ripping off her clothes as quickly as possible, she pulled on a light pink lace bra to wear under her shirt. It didn't quite match her knickers but it _was_ innocent, and he'd be able to see her nipples through it. She pulled up the socks and shimmied into the skirt. Buttoning her shirt, she ran into the bathroom to tie her tie and put her hair in bunches.

When she thought she looked decent enough, Hermione ran back and put on her black Mary Janes then practically fell over her own feet trying to get down the stairs to him. She was a bundle of nerves and excitement. Her fresh knickers were already getting damp.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" she panted when she reached the bottom of the steps.

Severus bit his tongue to stay serious. He didn't move in his chair, keeping his voice low and level. "Come over here where I can see you, Miss Granger."

Hermione walked around his chair and stood in front of him, wringing her hands.

"I've been hearing some concerning rumors from some of the students about you, Miss Granger."

She tried not to smile. "You have, sir?"

"Yes. So I investigated for myself and saw you being very friendly with one of my Slytherins under the Quidditch bleachers. I've also noticed you flashing your knickers at me during class. I'm sensing a theme to your infractions. Now we can do this one of two ways: I can go alert your Head of House and reveal your wanton behavior; or you can chose to serve a detention with me, and I will deal with you the way I deem appropriate _in private_. Which do you choose?"

"Detention with you, Professor."

"I had a feeling that's what you'd say. I think we'd better begin immediately. Get in the corner." He stood as she stuck her nose into the bookshelves. "Since you're so keen on showing me your knickers in class, let's see them right now."

He lifted her skirt and tucked it into her waistband. "Miss Granger, these knickers are not appropriate attire for a detention, or indeed _any_ class. Were you planning on meeting some boy later to show him these?"

"No, sir."

"No? Then I have to assume they are for me."

She bit the insides of her lips and didn't say anything.

"Your silence speaks volumes. I will not be manipulated by a pair of black knickers, Miss Granger. It may excite you to spread your legs and try to distract me in the middle of my lectures, but I am not one of your teenage admirers. It takes more than some black satin to keep my interest. What was your intention anyway? You didn't really think I'd approve of such behavior, did you?"

"No, sir. I just wanted to get your attention."

"Well, you certainly succeeded. You're about to have more of my attention than you can handle. I hope you had fun with your boy toys, because I don't think you'll be quite so eager to show anyone your bottom after today."

 _That's what you think._ "I didn't, sir."

"You didn't what?"

"Have fun with them."

"Oh really? Don't lie to me, little girl. I saw you with my own eyes, humping that poor boy's leg and moaning. You appeared to be having a great deal of fun."

"No, sir. I wasn't. He didn't know what he was doing."

Snape smiled at her frizzy hair then quickly straitened his face. "And that's why you've been flashing me. You thought I would know more?"

"Sort of, sir."

"Sort of?"

"I just . . . kind of . . . think you're sexy."

He bit off his smirk. "Hot for teacher?"

Hermione smiled and buried her face in the books. "Yes, sir."

"You _wanted_ to get detention, didn't you, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir," she whispered.

"We will discuss your sexual issues later, _after_ I punish you. I don't sleep with naughty girls. If you had been an adult and come to me, I would have been much more likely to help you."

"Will you help me after you punish me, sir?"

"I will consider it if you take your punishment like a good girl."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

He pressed closer to her back. "Tell me, what didn't you like about the way those boys touched you?"

Hermione smiled then bit her lips to hide it. "They didn't go where I wanted them to, sir."

"Didn't they?" He slid his arm around her and put his hand under the front of her skirt, his fingertips grazing her knickers. "Did you want them to touch you here?"

"Yes, sir . . . and other places."

"Other places?" He smirked in his head. Sliding his hand lower, he cupped her sex, his fingers at her satin-wrapped entrance. "Here?"

"No, sir," she whispered, eyes fluttering closed.

His other hand ran over her bum, pushing her knickers into her cheeks. Severus rubbed her backdoor and heard her sharp inhale.

"Here?" he purred.

"Yes, sir."

"Have you been touching yourself here?"

"Yes, sir."

"You are a _very_ naughty little girl. I'm going to have to punish you severely." Severus grabbed the back of her knickers and yanked them up between her cheeks, making her gasp loudly. "This is going to be a very uncomfortable day for you." He pulled harder. "And this is going to be one sore bottom when I'm through with it."

Hermione winced at the cutting pull of her panties, but she was grateful for the pressure on her clit.

Keeping hold of her knickers, he pulled her away from the wall and walked her toward the chair. "Bend over, hands on the seat."

Hermione did as he asked, already dripping with excitement. She yelped when he started to spank her. It was harder than she'd expected, and her bum immediately blazed to an inferno.

After twenty swats, he let her rest while he rubbed her bum. "I think we'd better take down your knickers now. I can't punish your bottom until it's properly bare."

Hermione shivered as he dragged down her panties, which had to be peeled from her wet slit.

"Just look at the state of your knickers, little girl. I can't believe you're getting turned on by this. I can see we need to take you up to the punishment room." He slapped her bum. "Go on. Leave your knickers where they are. Up the stairs."

Hermione's face burned as she waddled around the chair and climbed the stairs. He was right behind her; she could feel him breathing on her bare bum as she went to the second floor. When she got to the extra bedroom, he stood her next to the bench and put her hands on her head.

Snape left her in the middle of the room and went to the dresser. He'd been saving some new toys for her. "Take off your knickers and set them on the bench."

Hermione did as he said, watching his back and wondering what he was going to get.

Severus came back over with a medium black anal plug and held it up for her to see. "Open your mouth."

She stared at it for a second then opened her mouth. _Where did he get that?_ He slid the plug past her lips. It felt smooth and strangely soft against her tongue.

Severus kept a straight face as he stood before her and began unbuttoning her shirt. "This is in my way, and bad girls don't get the privilege of clothing." He pulled off her shirt and tossed it on the bed. "Take off your shoes."

Hermione toed them off while he unhooked her bra.

Severus tossed her bra to the bed with her shirt and kicked her shoes under the table. "Hands back on your head."

Her skirt got unzipped, and he let it fall to the floor then knelt down and took it as she stepped out. She was left in her white knee socks and tie.

"This is proper detention attire when you're with me," he informed her. Severus chucked her skirt on the bed and then turned to the bench. Using his wand, he removed the leg rests. The bench turned into just a basic leather-covered trestle. "Bend over," he said, patting the top.

Hermione leaned over the A-frame, her hips shifting and shoving her bum up high. Snape moved in behind her, and she felt his hand on her upper thigh, pulling it to the side. Ropes snaked around her ankle and secured it to one leg of the bench. His fingers grazed her pussy as he went for the other thigh. He tied both her legs open, spreading her wide. The ropes were tight; she couldn't move.

Severus came around and put his hand to her mouth. "Give me the plug."

Hermione let him take it and then stared at the floor as she listened to him walk around behind her. He put the spit-slick plug to her hole and started to push; she winced at the lack of lubrication. If it had just been his finger, she would have been fine; but the plug wasn't that small. It was at least two fingers wide, and it seemed a lot bigger with no lube.

Severus pushed slowly. He was going for discomfort, not outright pain. "You're lucky I'm stretching you first. This isn't the biggest plug I have. You be a good girl, or I'm going to get out the punishment plug."

"Yes, sir."

It took a while, but it finally sank into place. Severus patted her pink bum and nodded. "Now you're ready for the cane."

"The cane?" she squeaked.

"To start with."

"How many?"

"That is up to me. Do I need to gag you?"

"No, sir."

Severus swished the cane through the air. "Keep your hands down, or they'll be restrained too. That is your only warning."

"Yes, sir." She grabbed hold of the flat leather facing in front of her. Hermione realized the top part of the bench was a solid triangular block and not just a hollow frame as she had supposed.

He tapped the cane against her cheeks to mark his spot.

 _Swish-thwack._

Hermione jumped a little then calmed down. It stung, but it didn't hurt. "Thank you, sir."

Snape smirked. "You don't have to thank me. Just take your punishment like a good girl."

"Yes, sir."

 _Tap tap. Swish-thwack._

The cane glanced off her plug, making her pussy leak.

 _Tap tap tap. Swish crack!_

Hermione jumped. "Ow!"

He knew the first two would lull her into relaxation. When he hit her for real, the cane sank in deeply. Her whole body jerked.

"OW!" she repeated as the sting set in.

"We haven't even gotten to the fun part yet, Miss Granger."

Hermione gripped the leather. _Don't reach back. Don't reach back. Fuck that hurt. Don't reach back._

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Swish crack._

She started to silently cry. _Why did I ask for this?_

Severus ran his fingertip over the lines. "Two more, young lady. Are you learning your lesson?"

Hermione sniffled. "Yes, sir."

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Swish-thwack._

She sighed in relief. It hadn't hurt like the others. _Don't let him trick you._

Tap. Tap. Swish-thwack.

It stung but didn't cut. Her body relaxed.

Severus stroked her bum. "I think twelve more should do it."

Hermione's eyes went wide. _Twelve more!_

"Push out that plug."

Bearing down, she felt the plug slip out of her. It came out much more easily than it went in.

"I want you to hold those cheeks wide for me."

Her hands went back and palmed open her sore bum. Face burning, she could feel him staring at her. Being tied open was more nerve-wracking than she'd imagined. There was a tapping on her hole, and she realized the cane was not going to be applied in the normal fashion.

Severus lined the cane up vertically between her cheeks then gave her a quick hit. Her legs went stiff, and her knuckles went white, but she kept her hands in place. He did it again.

Hermione grimaced. It hurt, but in a strange way. Stinging but jarring. She made it through five more stiff licks before she started crying. It wasn't that the pain was too much, she just felt overwhelmed, unprepared. He ran a cool fingertip along her furrow, making her moan.

"Five more. Your arsehole is getting nice and red."

He took his time, laying on the last five slowly. She was starting to shake, and he didn't want her to abandon her fantasy. He'd have to give her some kind of break after this.

Her crack felt as if it had been in a fight. Hermione counted down the last strokes in her head and relaxed when he finished. Her tears dripped to the floor below her.

Severus went and crouched next to her. He tipped up her chin with one hand. "That was for letting those idiot boys touch you. Now it's time you found out what happens to little girls who disrupt my lectures." He ran his wand over her face and cleared her sinuses. "Wait here."

She didn't have a choice. Hermione heard him go into the bathroom—running water and ticking pipes. _If that's an enema, please don't let it be soapy._ Her hands ghosted over her lined bum, and she carefully felt her beaten hole. It was just a little sore to the touch. Not as bad as she'd feared. It was very hot though.

"Get your hands away from there," he growled from the doorway.

Hermione jumped. The water was still running in the bathroom, and she hadn't heard him coming.

Severus walked up behind her and checked her bum for damage. "This belongs to me now. You don't touch it unless I say so. Do you understand me, girl?"

"Yes, sir."

"You just earned yourself another punishment."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

"Not yet you're not." _Accio ginger._ The fingers of ginger that he'd left in the refrigerator sailed up the stairs, and he set them on the bed. Severus picked the largest one and went behind her.

Hermione felt something cool touch her heated hole and sighed in relief. It started to enter her, and she was grateful whatever it was wasn't bigger. It went in pretty easily, but her opening felt extra sore.

Severus waited for her to feel the burn. It took less than a minute, and then she was wiggling around, whimpering at the floor. "You're not going to want to touch that hole ever again when I'm through with you."

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. She knew what was in her bum, and she knew it was only going to get hotter.

Severus spread her pussy lips, checking on the moisture levels. "You naughty little girl. The more I punish you, the wetter you get. This is supposed to be uncomfortable, not pleasurable. If this is your response, I'm only encouraging your wanton behavior. What have you learned so far? If you misbehave your professor will get you off?"

"No, sir."

"Tell me what you've learned."

"No one touches me like you."

"And?"

"My bum belongs to you, sir."

"You _are_ learning something. Is your bum nice and warm now?"

"It's burning, sir."

"Is it turning you on?"

She groaned. "Sort of, sir."

"Then we'll have to punish your pussy too."

Hermione felt him probing her wet entrance and gasped when she figured out it was another stick of ginger. "Oh gods!"

Severus watched her hump the leather. She wasn't getting any friction to her clit. He would remedy that in a moment. "Getting warmer?"

"Fuck!"

He slapped her bum, which made her clench and then whimper at the increased burn. "Language, Miss Granger."

"I'm sorry, sir."

He carved the last piece of ginger with his wand so it would fit around her clit then placed it over her swollen nub, using her pussy lips to hold it in place. "Say thank you and beg me for the belt."

"MMmm!" Everything was on fire. She didn't know if she could take the belt. "Please use your belt on me, sir."

He knew she was starting to second-guess her desires. It was time to reinforce her kinky needs with some pleasure. "Good girl. Just three now and three later." _So you'll climax._

Hermione heard him unbuckling his belt, and her pussy starting screaming. All the burn conglomerated into a supernova. "Oh God!"

Severus doubled up the belt and tapped it against her striped cheeks. He brought it down right over the ginger protruding from her arse. The small jolt made her jerk and moan. When he did it again, she shouted and bucked. The last one crossed her cheeks, and he smirked as she pounded on the side of the table and cursed.

"I'll go finish getting your enema ready. You've got a while to go here."

Hermione sank against the bench, letting out a tearless sob. Her entire pelvis was in flames. If it was just on her clit, she would love it; but it was like being skewered by hot peppers.

Severus came back in to watch her, letting the red bag float idly to the side of the room. He sat in the chair behind her and waited for her to lose her mind.

It took a good fifteen minutes. By that time, she was struggling and letting out a steady stream of obscenities. He noticed she kept her hands on the bench though. Either she liked it more than she was letting on, or she was being very obedient. He was happy with either option.

"Last three," he declared, getting up and tapping his belt against her bum.

"Oh bloody fucking bugger! Please don't!"

He slapped the leather against her upturned cheeks.

"Aaaah!" Her pussy lurched toward release.

 _Snap!_

Her hips bucked against the A-frame. "Oh Gods! Severus, please!"

 _Snap!_

The heat flared to a fever, and she started to come. It built slowly until she was mindless and desperate. Then the pleasure radiated out of her like a solar flare, burning her alive. Her body twitched, riding the heat wave.

Severus was entranced by the show. That ginger was getting one hell of a ride. When she calmed down, he patted her bum. "That was very naughty, Miss Granger. I think that will be twenty-five."

"Twenty-five what?"

"You'll find out when we get there. I think I'd better clean you out before we go any further. Are you ready for a nice enema?"

Hermione's face flamed. The burn from the ginger was slowly dying, but she was up for anything that got it out sooner. "Yes, sir."

"Good girl." He vanished the ginger, and her body sank in relief against the leather. She'd still feel the warmth for a while. The red bag floated over to him, and he touched the small nozzle up to her reddened hole. The thin tip would feel much bigger after all they'd done so far. And without lube, it was bound to be a bit of a struggle for her.

Hermione winced as the rounded end pressed into her bum. It tugged her walls like bare skin on vinyl but finally settled into place. She let out a deep breath. There was a small click as he released the valve, and she moaned as the water started to flow.

Severus smirked and patted her arse again. She was gorgeous with her red bum on display and her shimmering pussy parted in welcome. He touched her soaked entrance with one finger, forgetting for a second that he was supposed to be disciplining her. "If you don't hold that water, I'll make you take another one. And it _will_ have soap in it. So I suggest you do your best with this one. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

She sounded as if she were going to come. He pulled back. _No more orgasms until I'm in your arse._ Snape stroked her rump while she took the water, rubbing her belly when she started to hiss at the pressure.

The bag finally gurgled empty, and he pulled the nozzle free. Using his wand, he cleaned it and sent the bag back to the bathroom. "Now, we're going to discuss your inappropriate actions in my class while you hold that water."

"Yes, sir." The top beam was pressing into her, which made everything horribly uncomfortable. There didn't seem to be enough room for the water in her current position.

"You said you wanted my attention. You have it. Is it everything you imagined?"

She didn't say anything. It was, and it wasn't (and she wasn't sure if that was a rhetorical question or not).

"Disrupting my class has consequences, Miss Granger. If you ever get the inclination to tease me again, I hope you remember how your bottom feels right now." He emphasized the point by touching her dark whorl.

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl. What will you do when you get the urge to show me your knickers?"

"Um . . . come to you and ask for help?"

"Very good. Tell me what kind of help you need."

Hermione could almost hear his cock getting hard. She wished he would press up against her so she could feel it. "Sexual help, sir."

He smirked. "Do you need me to fill your naughty bottom."

Her face flamed brighter. "Yes, sir."

"Say it."

 _How can I spout out the dirtiest words I know without thinking, but one bloody phrase gets caught in my throat? It might be the least dirty thing he's ever asked me to say._

"I can't hear you," he growled.

"I need you to fill my naughty bottom," she forced out.

"With?"

"Your cock."

He slapped her arse. "Say it all together, and you will address me as sir."

Hermione covered her eyes with one hand. For some unknown reason, hiding helped. "I need you to fill my naughty bottom with your cock, sir."

"Much better. But you haven't quite earned that yet. Are you ready to show me what a good girl you can be?"

"Yes, sir." She heard him walk to the dresser. Turning her head, she tried to see what he was getting, but his body blocked her view.

"You take the rest of your punishment like a brave girl, and I'll help you."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Hermione held her breath as he stood behind her. She felt something cool and dense at her pussy. It was the glass dildo. _Thank Merlin!_ He eased it inside her, pumping into her still-tingling tissue. Her arse clenched to hold in the water. She was getting too full.

Severus got the glass wet in her flowing channel and then brought it up to her backdoor. He pushed the flared head past her tight entrance. She stopped breathing.

"This should help you hold in that water while you sit in the corner," he purred.

Hermione's eyes widened as she processed that. He was going to make her sit in the corner with a glass dick up her bum? While holding the enema? That was diabolical. She didn't know if she could hold in the water much longer. The glass sank deeper and deeper. It was cold and unyielding. She preferred his cock.

Severus eased it in all the way to the base then released her ankles from their restraints. "Don't let that fall out. Unless you _want_ that next enema."

Hermione stood on her shaking legs, making sure she was stable before pushing herself up. Her colon made it clear it wanted her to expel _everything_ she was holding. "I need to go, sir."

"Ten minutes in the corner."

Hermione looked at the chair he'd set in the corner. "Yes, sir." She held her disstended belly as she walked over to it.

He'd put something in the chair. It looked like the mat her parents bought to wipe mud off boots at the back door. Prickly.

"Sit," he said with an evil grin.

Hermione looked at him for a second then back at the chair. She slid into the seat and grimaced as the mat poked and scratched her. Ten minutes was going to last forever.

"Good girl. I'll be right back."

Hermione heard him walk to the bathroom. It sounded as if he were either putting things away or getting things ready. She tried to lift up a little, but that somehow made it worse. Too exhausted to fight it, she took the discomfort. _Isn't this what I wanted? My pussy certainly fancies it._

Severus came back to find her sitting stiffly just where he left her. He put the leg rests back on the bench and put the cane back on the shelf. _Seven more minutes._ Sitting on the bed, he opened his trousers so his dick could breathe. _Much better. Six minutes._

 _Five minutes._

 _Four minutes._

"Three more minutes, Miss Granger. When the time is up, we're going to go to the bathroom, and you'll be allowed to let out that water."

"Thank you, sir."

"But first," he added, "you're going to get twenty-five deep thrusts with that glass."

Hermione bit her lip. Having the dildo buried in her while sitting still was one thing, but having it moving was another. It felt bloody huge as it was. And that wasn't taking into account the water straining her bowels.

"Two minutes."

The mat bit into her sore bum. She tried to stay still as he counted down the remaining time.

"One minute."

Severus put his cock away and moved behind her. "All right. Stand up. Legs spread."

Hermione put her hands on the wall and stuck out her bum for him. Getting off that mat was a blessing.

"Good girl," he said softly. He had to keep reminding her how proud he was so she'd want to do all this again. "You'd better not let out any of that water."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, sir."

Severus held the base of the dildo and pulled it out, leaving just the head inside her. "One," he said evenly and then shoved it back inside her hard.

Hermione's eyes bugged out. "Unh!"

"Two." He thrust it again.

"Unh!" It was intense: not painful, but jarring and overwhelming.

Each new thrust made her stomach jolt.

"Eight."

Her back was tight, and her cheeks were red and irritated from the mat. He could feel the heat from her backside every time he thrust in the phallus.

"Eleven."

Hermione started to cry. She wanted him to do it faster. Or stop. It was just enough discomfort to make her ache for more and wish it was over at the same time.

"Fifteen."

He sounded bored. She didn't know how he stayed so bloody calm. Her legs were like marble as she fought to keep control of her water.

"Eighteen." Thrust.

"Nineteen." Thrust.

"Twenty." Thrust.

"UNH!" She started sobbing. Her heart was pounding; sweat rolled down her face. It was hard not to clench around the glass while trying to hold the water. The churning in her belly became a tempest.

"Twenty-four." Thrust.

"Twenty-five." Thrust.

"All right, Miss Granger. March yourself to the bathroom. You'd better not hide your face when you let that out either."

Walking was more than difficult. He kept one hand on the base of the dildo to help her keep it in, but it was the still the longest walk to the bathroom she could ever remember. Hermione sat down on the toilet with a groan.

Severus eased the phallus from her bum and took it to the sink to clean it. From the sound of it, she really had been desperate to get to the loo. He kept one eye on her to make sure she didn't hide. To her credit, she didn't. She didn't look at him, but she kept her eyes open. He went to the tub and started filling it for a bath. She seemed grateful for the sound of the water drowning out her expulsion.

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt. That got her attention. His shoes and socks came off next, but he left his trousers where they were.

When she felt empty, Hermione wiggled around, making sure no more water was hiding, then wiped herself clean. The way he watched her made her blush, but she was hopeful that it was time for a thorough buggering. Although, her bum _was_ sore as hell, so she was _a little_ worried. But she needed him whether she was sore or not. She could always tell him to stop if she couldn't take it.

Snape beckoned her closer and she nervously approached him.

Cupping her face with both hands, he wiped the drying tear-streaks from below her eyes with the pads of his thumbs. "I saved the trousers for you. I know how much you like to remove them yourself."

Hermione smiled and ran one finger over his growing bulge "Your detentions are very personal, Professor."

"Detention is over. You're here voluntarily now. You want to stay, don't you?"

She smiled at him. "More than anything. Sir."

Severus bent to her lips and kissed her. "You'd better call me Severus when you come."

Using her hands to feel her way, she kept her eyes on his as she unfastened his trousers. She didn't need to see what she was doing. The actions had been burned into her muscle memory. The distance from his chest to his waist and from his waist to his cock was a divine ratio with which she could build monuments. His cock had covertly become a unit of measurement that she used on a daily basis for estimation.

After she uncovered his stiff flesh, she gave him a cheeky smile and ran one finger over its expanding length. "Is this how you react to all your detentions, sir?"

Severus's lips twitched. "No."

"So then, this is just for me?"

"Only you," he murmured and kissed her again.

Hermione let his tongue lick away her ability to think. Oxygen was overrated; she could learn to breathe him over time, adapt to a new environment.

Snape growled into her soft lips. His cock knew what was in store and solidified in her clever fingers. Trousers falling to the floor, he forced himself away from her mouth and knelt to take off her socks. Sad to see them go, he pressed his lips to her soft hip to distract himself. "Turn around so I can oil you up."

Hermione smiled as he spun her around by the hips and kissed her damaged bum. He summoned a clear jar off the counter and patted its buttery contents over her sore hole. When he eased his finger inside, she let out a contented sigh. A single digit greased her walls. _He's being very thorough_ , she thought with a laugh.

Severus added another finger and dug in deep. She moaned for him, and he twisted his hand, smirking at her squeal. "All right, you're ready."

When he stood, Hermione wrapped her fingers around his jutting length. "Do I get to do you now?"

"As long as you mean lube my cock."

"I did. But now I'm wondering how you'd like my new glass lover."

Severus shook his head as he smeared the oil on her hand. "You'd have to get me pretty pissed before I'd let you do something like that."

"Is that an invitation to spike your drink tonight?"

He gave her a warning look despite the laughter in his head. "Most certainly not. Don't you even think something like that."

Hermione pumped her fist around his cock, grinning as he bobbed in her hand. "I'm getting cold. Did you make the water hot?"

"Hot enough. Get in. That _is_ sufficient, Miss Granger. I'm greased enough to pass through a keyhole."

 _Maybe in a giant's house._ "I like how soft it makes your cock."

He gave her a look as he urged her toward the tub. "It's probably not a brilliant idea to say soft and cock to a man in the same sentence, nor how much you fancy it."

"I fancy your cock in all states of tumescence," Hermione said as she stepped in with him.

Severus sat down and motioned for her to sit in his lap. "So if I'm limp the rest of my life, you'd be okay with that?"

Hermione wiggling her bum against his erection and leaned her back onto his chest. "You'd still have your fingers, right?"

Severus wrapped one arm around her and pinched her nipple. "No. They were blown off in a potion explosion."

"You'd still have your tongue though?"

"Cut out by a disgruntled student."

 _I can believe that._ "Then I'd find an intact part of you and hump it."

Snape silently laughed into her hair. "I give you permission to sleep with other men if I'm ever reduced to a fingerless, tongueless, impotent shell of a man. Although, I hope you'd have the decency to put me out of my misery should that ever happen."

"Never," she said, smiling. "I'd just figure out a way to ride your feet while I kiss your remaining lips."

Her answer made him disturbingly happy even if he didn't really believe it. His cock was tight as a bow. He pulled her upwards and kissed the side of her face. "Put it in."

The tip touched her backdoor, tapping and prodding for admittance. Reaching between her legs, she held him steady as she slowly impaled herself. Her breath escaped in a heated sigh as he stretched her. She gradually eased down to the base, her bum kissing his hips in greeting.

"That's my girl," he hissed in her ear. "Put you legs up on the edge of the tub."

She propped up her legs on the sides as Severus held her hips and began to move underneath her. His oiled length slipped in and out. The motion made the water slap the undersides of her breasts. Her nipples went hard as the air cooled over them.

Severus rode her from below. The warm water lulled him into a lazy cocoon of pleasure as her tight hole seized his shaft. Every time she moaned and whimpered, the sound echoed around the tiled bathroom. The harder he thrust, the louder she got, the tub amplifying her cries.

Hermione let out a pitiful noise when he teased her clit again. His fingers played her to the edge of crescendo then left her panting on the edge. "Severus! Please."

"Are you ready to come for me?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want it harder?"

Her eyes rolled back as his voice coated her pussy. "Yes, sir."

Severus breathed a soft grunt in her ear and sank his fingers into her hips to hold her in place. "Pinch your nipples for me. They'd better be red when we're done."

Hermione's legs flexed against the tub's edge as he went at her arse like a runaway piston. She almost tore off her nipples trying to keep hold. The water was splashing up over the edge of the tub, and she watched it with a disconnected stare. She didn't care if the whole bathroom got flooded so long as he didn't stop.

Severus listened as her breathing became erratic and short. There was going to be a ruddy mess to clean up when bathtime was over, but he didn't care so long as she came.

"That's it. I know you're there," he panted. "Be a good girl and come for me."

Snape couldn't talk anymore. He was out of breath. Her body went to stone over him. When her back arched, he gasped as her sphincter tried to rip off his cock. Her muscles trembled, and he grunted at the added vibration.

"Severus!" she choked out. It was difficult to talk, but she knew he wanted to hear it. Her body had tightened itself to such a peak, she was never going to slide down from it. When she finally broke over the crest, she floated through the release like a narcoleptic trance dancer. Her body jerked and shuddered on top of him, but her brain had shut down, leaving her eyes empty and unfocused.

He slowed down when her body started to go limp. It took him a few minutes before he could talk, but he finally managed. "That was bloody fabulous, love. Do you want to keep going?"

Hermione gave him a dazed nod.

"I can't keep this up. I've got to slow down."

She nodded again.

"Tell me you're all right."

"I love you, Severus," she whispered.

He let a tired smile pull at his mouth. Her pigtails had gotten drenched and were sticking to his neck and chest. Pushing them out of the way, he touched his lips to the back of her ear. "Say it again."

Hermione smiled and turned her face sideways to his. "I love you. Please kiss me again."

Tilting his head, he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her. The angle was uncomfortable, but he didn't stop.

The soft sigh that breathed over her cheek as he kissed her told Hermione everything he couldn't say. His arms wrapped around her and held her tight, making her feel safe even as he continued to ream her arse. _Perfect_. He didn't need to tell her he loved her, he showed her through everything he did. Nothing was left unsaid.


	36. On the Mend

36 - On the Mend

They fell back into a comfortable pattern: weekdays at Grimmauld Place, weekends at his house. Hermione couldn't wait to go to work each day, but as soon as she got home, she was all over Severus and couldn't imagine how she'd gotten through the day without him. He was in the same boat, spending his days absorbed in his lab, but at 4:45 he suddenly needed to see her. Every day he was waiting for her to get home from work, making sure to arrive at Grimmauld Place before her.

Harry and Ron usually had to break up the couple's snogging when they got home from training. They tried to ignore it whenever possible, but if Snape and Hermione were blocking the hallway or refrigerator, one of them had to say something. After a couple of weeks, the boys got used to seeing it and barely noticed.

Hermione's work was going very well. She met with the man from The Daily Prophet who did the Point/Counterpoint opinion column, and he agreed to do a writeup on whatever case Creature Rights Watch was currently involved in. It got the word out to the general public, and so far, she was getting the response she'd hoped for. Most people didn't know what kind of injustice was happening simply because they never heard about it. Public awareness was her main goal.

Severus eventually heard back from Magnus, who told him that he'd gotten the same results with the Wolfsbane. They continued to owl back and forth, discussing the implications. A paper for the Potions Masters Association was begun, and Severus started on a report for the Ministry.

At the beginning of August, Hermione prepared herself for university in the fall. She had all her books (and had already gone through a good deal of them). Whenever she mentioned her departure to Mr. Dune, he got a sad look on his face and told her she had a job with them whenever she wanted it. She couldn't imagine not going to university, and she told him so.

On a warm afternoon, the second Thursday of the month, she was working with an artist to make posters encouraging people to volunteer at CRW when she heard Harry's voice in the distance.

"Is Hermione Granger here?"

She stood up and looked over everyone's heads to see where he was. Harry's black hair was immediately identifiable at the front of the office by Mandy's desk.

"Harry!" she called, waving to get his attention. "I'm here."

Ron was with him, and Harry gave the redhead an inscrutable look before heading back to her. Hermione met them occasionally for lunch, but it was too early, and they didn't seem to have come for a visit.

"You're a bit early," she told them when they got to her table. "My watch says we've still got another hour."

Harry gave Ron another uncomfortable look then cleared his throat. "Hermione . . . there was an attack in London. One of the last runners," he said, referring to the Voldemort supporters who had fled after the war. "At the apothecary in Knockturn Alley."

Hermione's eyes darted between Harry and Ron. They hadn't looked that serious since the war. Ron kept glancing away whenever she met his eyes, and Harry looked as though he wanted to be anyplace else.

"Who's hurt?" she asked, terrified that one of their friends had been caught in the crossfire. "Oh God, is someone dead?"

"Hermione . . . Snape was taken to St. Mungo's. We don't know how he is. As soon as we heard, we came to tell you."

She was on her feet immediately. The earth seemed to have tipped wildly on its axis; the room listed severely to the right. She couldn't breathe. But she could run. Pounding on Dune's office door, she opened it as soon as he said, "Come in."

"Hermione!" he said happily. Then he saw Harry and Ron rushing up behind her and knew bad news when he saw it barreling through his door. "What's wrong?"

Tears stung her eyes, but she forced them back. "I need to leave. Could I use your Floo?"

"What the matter? I mean, yes, you can use the Floo. Where are you going?"

"St. Mungo's. Severus is . . . I don't know."

She was the steadiest and most focused person he knew; he'd never seen her so much as flinch. Even when she'd almost fainted, she'd been tough as dragon hide, denying she needed a break and only agreeing to see the mediwitch because she happened to be there. It was heartbreaking to see her looking so frantic.

"Owl me as soon as you hear. Don't worry about us. I'll look after your desk."

"Thank you," she muttered and pinched the Floo powder from the mantle. "St. Mungo's."

She stumbled into the lobby of the hospital and dashed over to the front desk. "Please. Someone was brought in from Knockturn Alley. I need to know where he is."

The witch behind the desk looked unimpressed. "Are you a relation?"

Hermione heard Harry jog up behind her as she answered, "No, I'm not a relation. I'm his girlfriend."

"We can only release information about patients to immediate relatives."

"He doesn't have any immediate relatives," she shot back. "I'm it!"

"I'm sorry, miss. But hospital guidelines state we can't reveal patient information to—"

"I heard you the first time!"

Harry heard Ron join their group and turned, giving him a nod in Hermione's direction. _She's losing it._

Ron came over and pulled Hermione away from the desk. Harry gave the witch an apologetic look and muttered, "Sorry. Um . . . can you just tell us if he's okay?"

The witch recognized him and seemed to waver. "I honestly don't know. I'm just a receptionist. They don't tell me anything."

Hermione buried her face in Ron shirt as the tears threatened to break free. Ron hugged her and gave the receptionist a disgusted head shake.

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Um . . . could you check with someone? It's really important."

"No one would tell me," she said.

Hermione spun around, her eyes fierce. "Janice. I need to see the mediwitch Janice."

"You want to be admitted?"

"She said if I was sick that I should come in and ask for her. I'm sick. Please let me see Janice."

The receptionist shrugged. "What should I say is the problem?" she asked, getting out a form.

"Lightheadedness and nausea."

The witch filled out a short form and slipped it into a metal box on the wall. "Go through those doors and to the right. Wait in one of the chairs. Janice will be there as soon as she can."

Harry smiled at the witch. "Thanks."

"Act sick or someone might get suspicious."

Hermione was already through the double doors. _It won't be an act._

Harry and Ron sat on either side of her in the silent hallway, Harry's foot jangling on his knee as he tapped his wand against his shoe.

"Do you two have to go back to the academy?" Hermione asked.

"They know where we are. We won't go back till we . . . till you want us to." Harry answered.

Hermione tightened her arms around her belly. She felt hollow, as if she'd left her stomach back at the office. Her heart was beating too hard, and it was making her sick.

"They wouldn't have brought him here if he was dead, would they?" she whispered.

Harry and Ron looked at each other over her head. Neither wanted to tell her that, yes, he still would have been brought there. All public attacks were brought there no matter the extent of the injuries. Harry held her hand. "Don't start thinking like that. You'll just worry yourself."

"What else do you know? Is anyone else hurt? Did they catch the person who did it?"

Ron nodded. "They did actually. There was an Auror right around the corner, and he got there right after it happened. He stunned the guy in the street as he ran."

"So Severus got help right away?"

Ron shrugged. "I guess so."

There was a click, and a door at the end of the hall opened. Hermione jumped out of her seat, dashing toward the dark-haired witch. "Janice, please, I need your help."

Janice took in the three of them sitting together looking grim and the manic gleam in Hermione's eyes. "What's wrong? Are you sick again?"

"Yes and no. Severus is here. An attack in Kockturn Alley. They won't tell me anything. I need to know if he's all right."

Janice nodded. "I heard about that. A couple people were brought in I think. Come on. They usually take emergency cases to the East wing. If anyone asks, you're visiting your Grandma."

Hermione nodded, and the three of them set off behind Janice, following her through the maze of corridors. They encountered more and more hospital staff, but no one questioned their presence (even though they recognized the trio and did a few double takes).

Janice started peeking in doors then leading them on to the next one when she didn't see the Potions master. In the last door on the right, she found a battered Snape. Breathing a sigh of relief that they wouldn't have to go to the morgue, she waved Hermione over. "Found him."

Hermione held her breath as she stepped into the dim room. Snape was on a small bed, a thin blanket pulled to his waist. There was a large bandage wrapped around his chest and his arm was in a sling. One whole side of his face was swollen and there was a large cut across his cheek that had been healed closed. It looked as though someone had attacked him with his red grading quill.

She crept to the bed; the closer she got, the more damage she saw. Contusions on his arms and more healed cuts. His hair was singed in several places. Tears trickled down her cheeks. She was horrified by his appearance but relieved that he was alive. Touching his hand lightly, she whispered, "Severus?"

"They gave him something to make him sleep," Janice said, reading his chart. She gave Hermione a small smile. "He must be okay. There's a note here that he was belligerent with the mediwitches."

Hermione's shoulders dropped as some of the tension faded. "Is that why they put him to sleep?"

"It looks like it. 'Patient opposes recommendation for observation,'" she read out loud, trying not to laugh. _I'll bet that's putting it mildly._ "He'll be out for a few more hours."

"May I stay with him?"

Janice looked at the two boys standing just inside the door. "All three of you wait here. I'll go find Gilda. She'll find a way for you to stay. She won't be able to say no to all three of you . . . especially not 'the chosen one,'" she said, grinning at Harry.

Harry blushed but thanked her as she walked out the door. They waited for her return, hoping they wouldn't be caught before Janice and Gilda got there. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and held Snape's hand. The last time she'd seen him in the hospital after the war, he'd at least been awake. Seeing him in that state was like a flashback to the final battle. All the old fears started to settle in her chest like lead.

They all turned when the door opened then sighed as Janice appeared with a middle-aged witch in tow.

"Gilda, this is Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

Gilda looked shocked but nodded at each of them. "I can see that. What are they doing in here?"

"Well . . . _they're_ here," she said, indicating the boys, "to help their friend find _Snape_. The Prophet gets a little right every now and then."

"You mean she's really seeing him?"

Janice nodded. "Just look at her."

Gilda took in Hermione's tear-stained face and the way she was holding Snape's limp hand. "I see," she muttered.

"Please," Hermione begged her. "I just want to stay with him. I won't get in anyone's way; I'll be quiet as a cat."

Gilda looked at all four of them and the unconscious Snape then sighed and nodded. "I'll get her a pass."

Harry smiled. "Brilliant. Snape's really okay?"

Gilda was watching Hermione brush the hair out of Snape's face with a look of fascination, as though she were watching a tap-dancing troll. "Yes. I remember him from after the war. It's hard to forget a patient who threatens you with Unforgivable Curses for suggesting a sponge bath."

Hermione started crying and laughing at the same time.

"Maybe we should get her something," Janice muttered.

Harry and Ron smiled; Harry shook his head. "She's okay now that she's found him. Hermione? Do you want me and Ron to stick around? We can if you want."

"I'm okay," she assured him. "Go back to the academy. I'll owl you or something as soon as I can. Will you tell Mr. Dune what's happened? Tell him I won't be back today?"

Harry and Ron both went over and hugged her. "Yeah, we'll tell him," Harry said.

Ron kissed her poofy head goodbye. "Come home soon. We'll bring food later if you don't make dinner."

"Thanks you two."

_

A couple hours later, they came and moved Snape to another room. Hermione didn't think he'd appreciate being floated down the hall in a state of unconsciousness while wearing just a hospital robe and blanket, but she'd promised to stay out of the way. As soon as the orderlies and mediwitch left, she'd moved from her chair to his bed. There was only one other occupant in the ward, an old man who seemed to be asleep; and Hermione didn't much care whether he saw her or not.

The mediwitch had changed Snape's bandage when she came, and Hermione had been horrified to see the words _blood traitor_ carved into his chest. The cuts had been sealed, but it would take a lot of time for them to fade. They were still angry and red, the skin inflamed and puffy. The mediwitch, Clovis, had told her not to worry, they could fix him up good as new. Hermione asked what was wrong with his arm, and the witch had told her that it had been dislocated (but was on the mend). His legs looked beaten, and both his knees were bruised. Clovis had put salve on all his contusions and cuts then covered him up and left, saying she'd be back later to check on him.

Hermione sat on the bed and combed his hair straight with her fingers then kissed his nose. Clovis had said it'd been broken, but it didn't look different to her. _Maybe that's just because the rest looks so bad._ She ran her hand over the undamaged side of his face and leaned in, kissing his lips as gently as possible. "Love you."

She loosened the sash on his robe so he could breathe then pulled the blankets up to his chest to keep him warm. Moving her chair up to the edge of the bed, Hermione sat very stiffly with her hand in his. "Please wake up soon."

\- - - - - - - - - -

Severus fought to open his eyes. One seemed unwilling to move at all. But the other one blinked open, and he saw the unmistakable ceiling of St. Mungo's. _Blast! Am I still here?_ Turning his head, he found Hermione folded over the side of the bed with her head resting next to his hand, her fingers petting his.

"I want to go home," he rasped.

Hermione picked up her head and squeezed his hand. "You're awake."

He looked down at himself. "How bad is it?"

"You'll heal."

"Why can't I move my arm?"

"I think they paralyzed it so you wouldn't hurt yourself. Do you want me to go get the mediwitch?"

"No."

"What happened, Severus?"

"All I remember is going to the apothecary for ingredients, and some lunatic started throwing curses. He was just after me. Did the other customers get brought in too?"

"I've heard most everyone has already been released. The shopkeeper is still here I think. Did you know the man who did this?"

"He wasn't a Death Eater if that's what you're asking. He did look vaguely familiar though."

"He's been captured."

"Good." He was more worried for her safety than his own. What if she'd been out with him?

Hermione kissed his fingers. "No more scaring me. I thought you were dead," she whispered and started to cry again.

Severus lifted his hand to her head, stroking her hair. "Not this time." If he hadn't been completely blindsided, that runner _would_ be dead. There had been no warning. He just walked in and started firing curses, exploding potion bottles in Snape's face with the misfires.

Severus had ducked and rolled, firing back from a more protected vantage point. Marcus, the shop owner, had been hit by a ricocheting curse from the runner and had dropped to the floor like a ton of galleons. The other customers had dodged out of sight as soon as the first sparks flew. Severus sustained most of his wounds when he tried to avoid the flying curses. The first one that hit had been some kind of Confundus, and he'd stumbled around getting hit by a couple more well-timed spells before he'd fired back and started blocking. He knew a Sloth Spell when he felt it; it was like moving underwater through molasses. His reaction time had been compromised. Once he was stunned and on the floor, he saw the maniac stand over him and cast a Cruciatus. He'd blacked out.

Lying there in the hospital, his whole body ached. He felt like a carved Christmas turkey. "When can I go home?"

Hermione took his hand again. "I don't know. You're pretty beat up, Severus."

"What did he do to me?" he asked, pushing down the blanket and looking at his chest.

"Cut you. I guess he wanted you to know you're a blood traitor."

Severus snorted softly. "Idiot. I'd have to be a pureblood to be a blood traitor."

"I guess he didn't get the memo."

Severus ran his thumb over hers. "How did you get here?"

"Harry and Ron heard about the attack and came and got me. The hospital wouldn't let me see you or even tell me how you were, so I asked for Janice, and she brought me to you."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours. Since I got here."

"I'm ready to go. Help me up."

Hermione gave him a confused look. "No, you need more healing. And if I have to help you up, you're definitely not ready to go."

"I hate this place. It smells like death."

Hermione stood and leaned over him, kissing his good cheek. "I'll go get the mediwitch. Maybe you don't have to stay now that you're awake."

Snape watched her go to the door; he had to fight the instinct to call her back. She was only gone for about fifteen seconds when she came back in with an older black woman with a twisty, short afro.

"So you're awake," the witch commented. "How do you feel?"

"Like dragon dung."

She smirked. "This little witch says you want to go home."

"Now."

"You don't have a concussion or any other head injury. We can let you go as long as you won't be alone, but you have to rest and keep replacing the bandages and putting on the salve."

"I'd like to, but I can't move my arm," he snapped.

Clovis looked at Hermione. "You sure you want to take him home?"

Hermione tried not to laugh. "Yes. He'll be a better patient for me than you. He hates the hospital."

Clovis raised one eyebrow. "I can give you some more Twilight Sleep to take with you."

"No," Snape rumbled.

Hermione bit back a snort. "It's okay. He's a Potions master. He has all kinds of things I can slip him."

The mediwitch smiled at Snape's disapproving growl. "I'll get you some supplies to take home," Clovis said as she went out the door. "I'll bring back your clothes too."

"And my wand," he called after her.

"Calm down, Severus." Hermione went to his bed and sat next to him. "We'll leave soon, all right?" She stroked his hair. "Do you promise to let me take care of you?"

"As long as we leave," he grumbled.

"As soon as possible," she promised. "Do you want to go to Grimmauld Place or your house?"

"I don't care. My house is easier though."

"You have healing potions and everything?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay." Hermione bent down and kissed him softly. Snape's good hand went into her hair and held her close for a few seconds.

"I'm a terrible patient," he warned her. "I give you two days before you get sick of me and start drugging my food."

Hermione smiled at him. "You'll be good for _me_ , won't you?"

He hummed doubtfully.

"We can play naughty nurse and wounded patient."

The corner of his mouth twitched once.

Clovis came in and found them kissing. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "What did I just say about letting him rest? Quit that."

Hermione blushed and pulled away. Clovis handed her Snape's clothes, and Hermione passed his wand to him.

Clovis set the bandages and balms on the little table next to the bed and went around to Snape's frozen arm. "When I take off the numbing charm, it's going to hurt. Are you ready?"

Snape nodded. His arm felt as if it were being heated underwater for about a minute then the ache in his shoulder screamed to life; he clamped his teeth to keep quiet.

Hermione stared at his clothes in horror. There was blood all over his shirt, and it was torn and singed. She did her best to repair it then set his clothes on the vacant bed behind her.

"I'll show you how to dress his wounds," Clovis told Hermione. "Morning, afternoon, and night put on healing salve and change the bandage. In a couple of days you won't need that anymore and you can just use the salve. Keep it all dry. No baths."

"What about showers?"

"Not for a few days. When it looks like it's knitted back together and the scabs are gone, then it's okay."

"What if I just wipe him off with a wet flannel?"

"That's fine on the small stuff as long as you dry it well, but just use antiseptic on his chest till it looks less raw."

"Okay."

"Use balm on his shoulder for a few days. Don't let him move it. Keep it in the sling. If you don't let it heal properly it'll start popping out all the time," she warned Severus then turned back to Hermione. "Make him rest as much as possible. He'll heal faster."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"All right, I'll help you get him dressed. Come on, Mr. Snape. I know you want to get out of here. Hold onto my arm with your good hand."

"I can do it myself," he muttered and leaned on his side, slowly pushing himself up to sit. The mediwitch gave him a small eye roll and shook her head but didn't say anything. Hermione got his socks and knelt down to pull them on his feet. He felt ridiculous letting her do it, but his body ached as if it had been dragged behind a horse. The mediwitch unslung his arm and eased his shirtsleeve over that side first. She moved around behind him and got it over his other arm while Hermione pulled his boxers and trousers up to his knees.

Hermione had left the blanket around his hips. She didn't know if she was preserving his modesty or keeping her claim on his cock. Mediwitches obviously saw people naked all the time, but Hermione didn't want anyone eyeing the goods. _Why am I being so possessive? I'm being insane. He's in bloody hospital, and I'm worried about other witches checking out his bits and pieces. Stop being mental, Hermione!_ She put on his shoes so when he stood up they'd only have to get his trousers zipped "Okay. You ready? I need you to stand up."

Severus nodded and stood. His movements were stiff and halting, but he managed. He saw the way her eyes roamed over his cock as she pulled up his trousers. It wasn't really a sexual look, more of a habit; but when she looked up at him after she zipped his fly, he saw a flash of heat in her eyes before she started to button his shirt. He was half amused by her desire and more than a little relieved. He'd been worried that her feelings for him would be lessened by both his appearance and failure to overcome his attacker. Even though there was no way he could have protected himself from a sneak attack, it bothered him that someone had gotten one over on him. _I survive year after year with madmen and a war only to be felled by a simpleton in a potions shop. Disgusting._

Hermione could see how uncomfortable he was having her take care of him, and she knew she'd have to be cautious when they got home. If he felt she was being overly forceful with her care, he'd rebel. She didn't want him to feel like an invalid.

"And here I thought you only knew how to undress me, pet." Snape whispered down at her.

Hermione glanced back at Clovis, but the mediwitch was busy straightening the bed. "I'm taking them right back off when we get home."

"Not tonight, love. I have a headache."

Hermione smiled and brought his hand to her lips. "Be good." She kissed his fingers. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Would you two behave yourselves?" Clovis muttered. "You're going to end up right back in this bed if you don't get some rest."

Hermione blushed. Clovis had impeccable hearing.

\- - - - - - - - - -

They Flooed back to Spinner's End; Snape looked as though he'd sprinted a mile by the time she got him into his bed. She left him in his boxers but took the rest of his clothes to see if she could get out the blood.

"Just chuck them out," he muttered. "I don't want to wear them again."

Hermione nodded, setting them aside. "I need to go to Grimmauld Place and get some clothes and leave Harry and Ron a message. I'll bring you something to eat when I come back. Please stay in bed. I'll be worried enough not being here. I don't know what I'd do if something happened while I was gone."

 _There would have to be a fire to get me out of this bed._ All he wanted to do was sleep. "Since you asked nicely."

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly. There was a bruise forming next to his mouth, and she didn't want to hurt him. "I'll be back in two shakes."

"You'd better have on a nurse's uniform when you get back."

Hermione laughed and kissed his good shoulder. "I don't have one. How about if I just get naked later?"

"Sounds nice," he said, closing his eyes.

Hermione pulled the blanket up over him and kissed him once more. "Love you."

\- - - - - - - - - -

She Flooed to Grimmauld Place. Harry and Ron weren't home yet, so she wrote them a letter.

 _Harry and Ron,_

 _We're back at Snape's house. They said he was well enough to leave St. Mungo's (but I think maybe they just wanted to get rid of him). He can't really move about much, so I'm taking care of him until he's better. All of his healing salves and potions are at his house, so we thought it'd be easier to stay there. I'm at home picking up some clothes and food before I go back. I'll see you both soon. You know where to find me if you need anything._

 _Thank you both for staying with me at the hospital. I love you both. Please stay safe._

 _—Hermione_

She realized she shouldn't just leave the note. They might go to St. Mungo's after training to look for her. Deciding to owl it, she quickly wrote another note to Mr. Dune, updating him on what had happened. Hedwig was up in the attic sleeping, but when Hermione appeared, the snowy bird blinked out at her from the rafters.

"Hello, Hedwig," she said, holding out an owl treat for her. "Can you take two letters for me?"

The bird hooed softly and landed next to her.

"This one's for Harry, and this one's for my boss Mr. Dune. If Mr. Dune has a reply, I'll be at Spinner's End."

"Hoo."

Hermione gave Hedwig both letters and watched as she flew out the window. Hungry from not eating yet, she went back down to the kitchen and made a very late lunch for her and Snape. After packing it in a grocery sack she found, she got some clean clothes then went back to Cokeworth.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Severus couldn't remember the last time they'd made it a whole day in each other's presence without sex. It was strange having her touch him all over and then bandage him back up without involving his cock. Not that he could have done anything; he was knackered to the point of unexpectedly dozing for a few minutes at time. After he'd eaten the sandwich she'd made him earlier, he'd slept for two hours.

Night had fallen, and she was changing his bandages again. It was bloody exhausting, but he sat up for her and lifted his arms so she could work. She started with his face, cleaning it with antiseptic and then using his own healing salve on the cuts. He didn't trust that rubbish from the hospital.

Hermione gently smeared the same salve that he used on her cane marks over his face. He looked very shiny on one side, but he waved her hand away when she tried to rub it in more. Moving on to his shoulder, she rubbed the blue paste into his joint and then kissed his arm.

"Are you going to kiss everything?" he asked with a tired lift of one eyebrow.

"Yes," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

He wasn't complaining. The graffiti on his chest throbbed no matter how lightly she touched him. The antiseptic still stung a bit, but he gritted his teeth and focused on her stiff nipples. (She'd thought he was joking when he told her he wanted her naked while she re-bandaged him, but he knew he'd need something to distract him from the misery.)

Hermione wrapped his chest again. It made her sad to see the carved words; she wanted to keep it hidden. His hands would be healed by morning, probably his legs too. The bruises were starting to fade, and the cuts and scrapes were sealing nicely. She hoped his face would be better in the morning. It looked as if it hurt him to eat and talk. Kissing his knees, she finished with her nursing and set all the jars on the bedside table. "All done. You want to go to the loo?"

He sighed. That seemed like a long walk. "I suppose. First go down and get me some healing elixirs."

"Where?"

"Go down to my lab. At the foot of the stairs is a trunk. Open it, and on top you'll find a polished wooden box. It's the size of a large book. Bring the whole thing up here."

Hermione nodded. She'd never been in his lab. It felt like a forbidden land. When she started down the back stairs off the utility room, she kept waiting for wards to go off or something, like his storeroom at school. It was dark in the cellar and smelled of earth. Lighting her wand, she tiptoed down the stairs, finding the trunk just where he said it would be. Hermione looked around the rest of the room before opening it.

He hadn't been lying when he said there wasn't much room down there. It was wall-to-wall jars, phials, tubes, books, beakers, cauldrons, boxes of ingredients, and notebooks. There was an island in the middle where he obviously did his actual work. All the other counters were covered.

She opened the trunk and found nothing _but_ boxes. Hermione guessed he wanted the one in the middle. It looked like the box that held her mother's silver. Picking it up, she noticed another box right next to it made of black polished wood. It was a little smaller but also matched his description. She picked it up and set them both on the island. In the first, she found small phials lining the inside. They weren't labeled, but she thought she recognized some of them.

When she opened the smaller black box, it took her a second to recognize what she was seeing. _Not_ potions. At first she couldn't see much of anything. Black cloth covered what was inside, and she was about to close it, figuring the other box was what he wanted. But she recognized her own handwriting on a small piece of parchment, and her curiosity got the better of her.

It wasn't black cloth covering the contents; it was the knickers she'd worn the very first time he'd spanked her. She picked them up, confused but amused. _I can't believe he still has these. Why is he keeping them in the cellar?_ Underneath, she discovered another pair of lacy knickers she'd left in his room and the bra she'd left on his pillow one morning. Smiling to herself, she found the knickers she'd sent him over the summer still in the plastic bag.

Beneath the collection of her underwear were scraps of parchment. She picked up one after another and scanned them. He'd saved every single note and letter she'd ever written to him. The letters from the start of summer were on the top. But he also had every note from school. Her handwriting, begging to meet him and questions about what time and where. Everything. He had notes she'd written him in that very house. _Gone to get lunch. I finished that book you left for me. You'd better be naked when I get home._ At the bottom of the stack, she found the picture of them from The Daily Prophet (he'd cut away the caption).

Hermione smiled and dug deeper. There was a red tulip from the garden, dry and flat, as if it'd been pressed in a book. She recognized it immediately. He'd picked it for her and left it at her place on the kitchen table after the first night they'd gone to Eros. Beside that she found two phials. One appeared to be sand; it had to be from the beach. The other was her blood from their first time. It looked as though he'd only used the small amount that it took to make her pendant. She put one hand to her breast and felt the amber through her shirt.

Her heart felt as though it had floated out of her body. She had no idea he was so sentimental. Even _she_ hadn't kept that much from him. His letters were with her things at Grimmauld Place, but she hadn't kept _every single_ note he'd ever written her. Quickly, she put everything back where she'd found it. _I shouldn't have been snooping. If he wants to keep these things to himself, it's his business._ He'd be suspicious if she came back from the cellar overly emotional.

Hermione put the box back where she'd found it and shut the trunk. The discovery was a happy secret she could carry around with her. When she got up to the bedroom, he gave her an exhausted look, his eyelids drooping with sleep.

"What took you so long?"

"It was dark down there," she answered, setting the box on the bed.

"Hm," he muttered. "Pass that over here."

Hermione set the box on his lap. He lifted the lid and started pulling out phials and setting them next to him on the bed. "You want a Tranquility Draught?"

"No thanks. What all are you taking?" she asked as his pile grew.

"Repairing Elixer, Healing Potion, Renewal Concoction, Regeneration Brew, Tranquility Draught, a muscle relaxer, and a sleeping potion."

"Should you take all those at once?"

"I've taken more than that before," he muttered.

"They won't counteract each other? You need to sleep."

He nodded and tipped one back, swallowing the orange liquid. "None of these will wake me up. I'll take the sleeping potion in a couple of hours."

"Severus, you'll be high as a Nimbus on all that."

He flashed her a small smirk and downed another phial. "Don't take advantage of me"

\- - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the night turned out to be highly amusing. Hermione got him to the loo and back before the potions all ganged up on him. She was tucking him back into the bed when he found her hand and wove his fingers between hers.

"It's bedtime," he informed her.

Hermione bit back a smile. "I should take a shower. I'm filthy."

"Filthy," he repeated. "Fil-thy."

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. Why did you put on your clothes?"

She hadn't "put on clothes." She was only wearing her knickers and a t-shirt. "I was cold, and I didn't want to run around the house starkers."

"I can get you warm."

Hermione smiled. Potion-popping Snape was much more friendly. "I know you can. You're very good at it. But right now, I don't want you to hurt yourself. So just try to lie still, and I'll go take a quick shower."

"Strip for me."

She laughed. "I'm not really a dancer."

"Yes, you are. I saw you at the Yule Ball."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "That was in fourth year. Were you spying on me?"

"No, we had to keep an eye on Harry."

"I see. Well, jumping about and slow dancing aren't really stripping."

"Take off your clothes. I want to see you before you shower."

He let go of her hand, and Hermione smiled as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Nice. Knickers too," he said, nodding at her to take off her red panties.

Wiggling them over her hips, she pushed her knickers to the floor then lifted her foot to catch hold. She tossed them over to him as she walked out the door. "Stay in bed. I'll be right back."

Showering as fast as she could, she hurried out, wrapping a towel around herself before going back to the bedroom. She found Snape petting her knickers like a cat on his chest with his good hand.

"Want a snack before we go to bed?" she asked. "We didn't really eat dinner."

"By snack do you mean pussy?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"No, I mean food. Sustenance."

"Will you feed me? My arm's broken."

She laughed. "Your arm isn't broken. But, yes, I will feed you."

"Naked?"

That just made her laugh harder. "Yes. If you like."

"What are we having?"

"I'll have to go look. Chicken?"

"Chicken is nice," he told her knickers.

Hermione kissed the tip of his nose. "I'll be right back."

"That's nice."

Hermione went downstairs and rummaged around for something appropriate. Sliced chicken and cheese. Biscuits and juice. Carrying it all back upstairs, she started giggling when she found him sniffing her knickers.

"Severus," she said through her giggling. "Stop. I've got food for you."

"You knickers smell nice," he commented as she set the food in her spot. "Like your pussy."

"Thank you, love." She smiled and dropped her towel. "What do you want first? Juice?"

He struggled to sit up, and she held out her arm to help him. When he was somewhat vertical, he leaned back on the pillows and panted. "Fuck. I'm spent."

"You'll feel better once you eat something."

Snape let her feed him slices of chicken wrapped around cheese while he managed the glass of juice. She was worried he'd spill it on the bed, but he seemed too tired to keep it lifted more than a few seconds and mostly just let it rest next to him.

Once he'd eaten five chocolate biscuits, he seemed to be delirious with exhaustion. Hermione folded up the biscuit box and took his glass. "Come on, Severus. Let's go to bed."

"Aren't I _in_ bed?"

"Yes, but you should lie down so you don't hurt your neck and back." She helped him to lie flat. "There. Better?"

"I'm tired," he said, sounding miserable.

"That's good. I want you to go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

"I won't."

She pressed into his good side, his left hand bumping into her muff. Hermione leaned in and kissed his hurt cheek. "I'll kiss you until you feel better," she offered.

He looked at her. "Why are you so nice?"

"Because I love you."

"You're nice to everyone."

"But I only love you."

"You love Harry and Ron. And your parents. And Albus. And McGonagall. And Molly. And Ginny."

"Okay, okay," she agreed, stopping him before he named the entire Order. "Yes, I love a lot of people. But I'm only _in_ love with you."

"What's the difference?"

"I care about everyone very deeply, but you're the only one who I need to see every day. You make me happy, Severus. You're the only one I want to kiss and spend all my time with. No one else makes my stomach flip like you."

He smiled with doped pleasure at her answer. "Kiss me."

Hermione grinned and kissed his lips, careful to avoid the bruised side.

"Kiss me like you mean it," he mumbled.

"I don't want to hurt you. You've got a big bruise right here," she said, gently touching the corner of his mouth.

"I don't care." He slid his hand between the warmth of her thighs. "I can't sleep unless you kiss me properly."

Hermione smiled and stroked his arm. "I'll do it if you promise not to get too excited. You need to rest."

"Very well, I promise."

Hermione brushed her lips over his, kissing him softly before she ran her tongue along the seam of his mouth. His tongue met hers, and she swirled over his. His reaction time was slowed. He kissed her back but in fits and starts, as if he were falling asleep and jerking awake every now and then.

She was worried he needed more air and pulled away, giving his lower lip one last parting peck. "Is that what you wanted?"

"More."

"When you're feeling better. Just go to sleep now. Do you want your sleeping potion?"

"Yes."

She rolled over and got it from the table. "Bottoms up."

"That's what I usually say to you."

Hermione laughed as he drank the phial's contents. "I suppose you do. Listen, I don't want to hurt you tonight in my sleep. I'd better not get too close."

Severus dropped the glass tube into her hand. "I need you to touch me."

"You mean while you sleep?"

"Yes."

Hermione got on her side and slipped her hand into his. "How's this."

"More."

Her foot touched his leg.

"More."

Hermione smiled and pressed her lower leg to his.

"Okay. Now tell me a story."

Hermione burst out laughing. "A story? About what?"

"I don't know. Something that ends with sex."

"Are you serious?"

"Very. Start."

She sighed, not having any idea where to begin.

"Once upon a time," he prodded.

Hermione breathed out a silent giggle. "All right, all right. Once upon a time there was a princess—"

"A Gryffindor princess?" he interrupted.

Snickering, she nodded and used her wand to turn off the lights. "Very well, yes, a Gryffindor princess."

"Does she meet a Slytherin Potions master?"

"You've heard this one before."

"No, just a guess."

"You're very clever."

"Go on."

"Once upon a time, there was a Gryffindor princess who spent all her time in one lonely tower reading books. Her friends would beg her to come to balls with them and meet the court, but she wasn't much for parties and such. The fancy dresses and fine food didn't hold her interest. The entire kingdom thought she was very strange—and a bit sad—and wrote her off as the most boring princess ever."

"Beedle the Bard had nothing on you," he mumbled.

"Shh. One day a traveling Slytherin Potions master came by the palace and was given food and shelter for the night. He couldn't sleep and wandered the halls until he came across the princess reading in her lonely tower. He didn't ask her why she preferred the company of books, for he had his own library to curl up with at night. But he'd never met another person who shared his lust for knowledge."

"Lust."

"Shh," she said, smiling. "He was a very cunning Slytherin, and he told the princess he had knowledge that she couldn't find in any book. The princess was intrigued, and bade him to reveal this secret knowledge. He told her that it could never be relayed in a mere telling. But if she allowed him to share her bed for three nights, he would open her eyes to a new world of information.

"Such was her love of knowledge that she agreed to his terms. She was saving herself for a wizard who could match her in wits and passion. All the other suiters had bored her to tears, and she had quickly lost interest. When she met the right wizard, she would let him bed her and announce to the kingdom that she had taken a prince."

"I'm a Prince," he slurred.

"I know," she whispered. "After spending the entire day with the princess, reading in her tower, the Potions master gave her a book. She'd never seen anything like it. She'd read about sex but never like this. His book was not filled with romance and swarthy bandits, but chains and leather. She re-read her favorite parts over and over until her cunt was slippery with excitement.

"That night, the Potions master took her over his knee and lifted her skirts. He told her the first thing he had to teach her was that pleasure and pain were two sides of the same coin, and if she accepted the sting of his hand, she would receive the corresponding satisfaction. The princess agreed and took his spanking with great apprehension. Her bum burned and stung, but she felt her sex wetting despite the pain. When he finished, his hand cupped her, and she writhed as his fingers brought her to completion. For the first time in her life, someone had given her more pleasure than her books; and she couldn't wait for his next tutorial.

"The next day brought a new book, and she spent hours poring over it, hungry for the delights it described. When he came to her that night, the lesson he taught her was that mouths could be used for more than eating meals and debates. He laid her in the bed and uncovered her dripping cunt. He feasted on her, and when she screamed, he buried his tongue in her virgin hole and tickled her clit with his nose."

"Love," he muttered

"Yes?"

"He loves her."

Hermione bit her tongue, blinking rapidly until her eyes stopped burning. "Yes," she said, kissing his shoulder, "he does. She begged him to let her taste him as well, but he refused. She hadn't proven herself yet. He knew she would be unleashed by his talents when she was ready. She slept in his arms and woke to find a new book in his place

"The third day left her desperate and forlorn at his absence. The Potions master returned that night, and she ran her hands all over him, begging him to let her feel him without the armor of his clothes. He denied her, but her ardor was so strong she would not leave him be. He had to tie her to the bed, her belly pressed to the feather mattress. He bared her backside and strapped her until she could no longer cry.

"The princess thought that he would leave her that way until morning, but she felt him part her cheeks and lap at her forbidden entrance. She knew she should cry for him to desist, but her mouth would not form the words. When his finger entered her dark hole, she moaned and begged for more. He left her satisfied many times over that night, and she knew that she'd found the man with whom she should share her library forever and ever.

"In the morning, he was gone, and no one in the castle could find him. She went in search of him, combing the countryside for the one man who could outshine her books. On the third night of her search, she came upon a lonely hut on the edge of the forest. When she knocked on the door, she found an old man with a long white beard that matched the white scales over his eyes. She asked if he knew of the Potions master she sought, and he told her that he knew just such a man. He brought out a book, telling her it was hers if she wanted it; he could no longer see to read.

"Confused by his gift, she sat beneath the stars, reading by the full moon. The book told of a dark-haired wizard, a Slytherin Potions master, who had gone into hiding after killing the evil wizard who had murdered his fiancé. The princess was heartbroken to read of his sad tale, and when her tears hit the parchment, she was amazed to see a key magically appear.

"She went back to the old man and asked if he knew what the key opened; the old man pointed to a door at the back of his hut. The princess knew it couldn't go anywhere; his hut was only one room. But she went to the door and put the key in the lock. Only darkness lay beyond; she looked at the old man, confused. He nodded at her with a smile, and the princess gathered her courage then stepped into the void.

"The darkness disappeared, and she found herself back in her tower at the palace. She looked around, crying out when she saw the Potions master sitting calmly by the window. Running to him, she embraced him and begged him to tell her how she came to be back in her own castle and whether he would stay.

"The Potions master told her his heart had been broken when his maiden had died, but that the princess had proven herself worthy of his time. She was determined and brave; he knew she would never deceive him as so many others had done. He agreed to stay with her in the palace and share her bed, but his heart was too damaged for anything more.

"The kingdom was aghast at the news, but they could do nothing but gossip about the arrangement. The princess was happy, and she did her best to make the Potions master happy. He continued to deny her requests for deflowering, saying she should find someone to marry. But the princess wanted no one else, and after several months, he relented.

"That night the princess took his manhood in her mouth as he'd taught her, and when he was like stone, she told him that she needed him and felt an emptiness inside her that was eating her alive. When she kissed him, the Potions master felt his heart stitch itself back together. It was still weak, and he doubted its ability to hold; but he cared for the princess's wellbeing.

"His cock filled her, and he rolled her in his arms, watching as she climaxed beneath him. As her virgin's blood and release soaked his sex, he whispered that he loved her. She began to cry, not thinking that he would ever say it. When her tears touched his fingers, she heard him gasp. The circles around his eyes faded, and the lines around his mouth disappeared. He no longer looked drawn and sad.

"No one in the kingdom recognized him after that. He didn't recognize himself. The princess had not saved him. He had saved himself—his heart no longer torn and afraid to feel. They spent their days in joyful splendor and their nights in each others arms. Severus?"

There was no answer, only soft breathing.

"Are you asleep?"

No change in his breathing.

"And they lived happily ever after."

_

Hermione finished washing the dishes from breakfast. Severus was reading upstairs. He'd said that he'd slept well and felt much better. (He'd fallen asleep in the middle of her story and had dreamt of locked corridors and finding her in his garden.) The scratches and scrapes were mostly healed, and his face looked quite a bit better. Hermione had made him toast and cereal and told him she'd go out and get them some kind of meat for lunch. They couldn't live on biscuits and cereal.

There was a knock at the front door, and she peeked through the peephole to see who on earth could be there so early.

"Mrs. Weasley," she said, opening the door. "What are you doing here?"

Molly was carrying several large dishes, and Hermione saw she wasn't alone. Lupin was behind her, carrying a laughing Teddy. "Remus! And Teddy! What's going on?"

"Harry and Ron told us about Severus, dear. I thought you might need some food." Molly smiled and nodded at the dishes.

"You know there's a dead cat on your steps?" Lupin asked, looking over his shoulder.

Hermione smiled as Teddy waved at the cat. "He's not dead. I promise."

Hermione stood back and waved them both inside. "The kitchen's right through there. Thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley. I was just about to go out, but I didn't want to leave Severus alone again."

"Think nothing of it, dear. I'm glad to help."

Lupin followed Molly into the kitchen. "I just came to see how Snape was. The Prophet didn't really give a status update."

"The Prophet?" She ran to the door and found the paper on the mat. _Attack in Knockturn Alley!_ it proclaimed in giant letters above a picture of the broken front window of the shop. Hermione read as she walked back into the kitchen.

 _An attack by a rogue runner yesterday left six injured. Faulkner's Apothecary in Knockturn Alley was the site of a blitz attack Thursday morning. At approximately 10:45 an as yet unidentified male with dark hair entered the establishment and started throwing curses with no warning. The target of this attack appears to have been Severus Snape, Hogwart's Potions master, order of Merlin first class. Eyewitnesses say that the runner fired a curse at Snape's back. Snape's response was in slow motion as the runner fired more curses. The other patrons fled, some being hit by exploding potion jars; and the proprietor, Marcus Faulkner III, was hit by a stray curse that left him unconscious on the floor. Eyewitnesses say that the runner hit Snape with a Cruciatus and the screaming went on for almost five minutes before Snape blacked out. The runner then cut open Snape's shirt and carved something on his chest with his wand. All the eyewitnesses say that there was too much blood to identify whether it was words or a symbol. An Auror, Nathanial Beaumont, arrived at the scene within minutes and apprehended the runner as he burst out of the apothecary. Snape and Faulkner were rushed to St. Mungo's along with the other injured patrons. St. Mungo's has released no word on their condition._

Hermione sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, feeling sick. "Oh my God. He didn't tell me all that," she whispered.

Lupin and Molly glanced at each other, and Lupin said, "He might not remember, Hermione. The Cruciatus curse can do funny things to your mind."

Molly put her arm around Hermione. "Or maybe he just didn't want you to worry."

Lupin nodded. "I don't think Nymphadora tells me all the things that happen to her. She knows it would scare me to death."

"How is he?" Molly asked, putting the casserole dishes in the refrigerator.

"Not great," Hermione admitted. "They let him out of hospital, but he looks like hell. Half his face is black and blue, but most of the scratches have healed. His arm was dislocated, and he's covered in bruises." Tears sprang to her eyes; she blinked them back. "That man carved _blood traitor_ into his chest. It's bandaged right now, but it looks . . . horrendous. Painful."

"How's he taking it?" Lupin asked.

"I'm not sure. He took a bunch of potions to heal and sleep last night. Maybe they helped. Or maybe he's just trying to escape. I'll go tell him you're here."

Hermione climbed the stairs and opened the bedroom door. Snape looked up from his book.

"Who's at the door?"

"Molly and Lupin. And Teddy," she added.

"What do they want?"

She went around to his side of the bed and kissed his hurt shoulder. "Molly brought food, and they both wanted to make sure you're all right. Do you want to see them?"

"Not really."

"You're in The Daily Prophet."

He rolled his eyes. "What now? _Death Eater gets what's coming to him?_ "

"No, it was pretty straightforward."

"News. That's a change for The Prophet."

"I'll tell them you're too tired for company."

"It's not a lie."

She kissed his forehead. "I'll be back in a bit."

Molly and Lupin weren't surprised that Snape wouldn't see them. They both told Hermione that if she needed anything at all she should Floo them. Hermione assured them she would and sat in the kitchen after they left, re-reading the article. She kept running different scenarios in her mind. What if the man had killed him instead of just cutting him? How many more runners were out there with a grudge against Snape? She touched her pendant with one finger, thinking.

Snape needed all the protection she could give him. Hermione got up and went to his library. _He must have a book on talismans somewhere._

_

Dear Draco,

Do you know someone who can make custom jewelry? I want to make Severus a talisman, but I think the only thing he'd be willing to wear is ring. If I make the stone, I need a way to set it.

—HG

P.S. Do you know where I can buy a nurse uniform?

Dearest Granger,

Of course I know someone who makes custom jewelry. What kind of pureblood do you take me for? Get me the stone, and I'll set it up. Is Snape really hurt? I never know when The Daily Prophet is lying anymore. I'm pretty sure I can find you a nurse uniform. I take it you mean a muggle nurse. Mediwitches aren't particularly sexy. Give me a day or two. I'll owl you.

Your savior, again, Draco

_

Hermione pored through Snape's books on talismans. She was going to have to steal three drops of her own blood from his box if she wanted it to be powerful. But it was her blood, and she was going to do whatever it took to keep him safe. Sometimes stealing was necessary.


	37. Sexual Healing

37 - Sexual Healing

Snape got a little better each day. By Sunday, all the other marks had faded except the cuts on his chest. She took off his bandages so his skin could breathe and let him spend the day shirtless. He wore his black pajama bottoms and sat reading in the front room most of the day. She helped him take a shower that night, and he was exhausted when they got in bed. Still worried about hurting him in her sleep, she faced away from him and wiggled back so her bum was pressed to his hip. Severus rolled on his good left side and put his bad arm around her. It wasn't really bad so much as stiff, and she wouldn't let him do anything with it until he felt better. Curling into her, he kissed the top of her shoulder and then her neck.

Hermione reached back to pet his lank hair. "Don't start, Severus. I'm going to come in my sleep."

He hadn't tried to shag her since the attack. Mostly he was too tired, but he was starting to worry. His dick hadn't gotten hard once, even with her nursing and kissing. Maybe the attack had fucked with him more than he wanted to admit. "Just kissing you goodnight, love. You haven't come since Thursday?"

"I haven't come since Wednesday night. Just like you. I can wait."

 _What if I can't get it up? Are you still going to wait?_

_

Snape insisted that she go to work on Monday. Hermione was glad to be back at the office, but she worried about him the whole day. She went home at lunch to check on him and found him asleep in his chair. Kissing his forehead, she woke him and told him she'd make him some of Mrs. Weasley's casserole.

They ate at the table, and Hermione told him about her day to help keep his mind off of his convalescence. After they finished, she cleaned the dishes and walked him back to his chair. He kissed her goodbye, and Hermione melted into him. They'd kissed plenty since he got back from the hospital, but it never got very heated. She was worried about hurting him and derailing his recovery.

"What was that for?" she asked when he let her go.

"I couldn't take one more of your pity kisses."

She blinked at him. "Pity kisses?"

"You've been kissing me as though you think you're going to break me."

"I'm worried about you."

"Well, stop it. You're making me feel about three hundred years old."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel that way, but you're not well yet."

"I will be soon. I'm just tired."

Hermione nodded. "I miss the sex too."

He sighed. "It's not just the sex. I feel . . . I don't know. Wrong." He didn't want to say impotent, afraid he might jinx himself. But he realized that was how he felt, not in a sexual way but in an overall sense.

"Sit down, Severus," she said, urging him into the chair. "I want to sit in your lap."

It seemed like ages since they'd been in that position. She straddled him and put her hands around the back of his neck, which made him feel strangely calm.

"I know you don't like to talk about such things, but can you tell me what you mean by wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I know. But if you tell me how you feel, then I can do a better job of not making you feel that way. If you tell me you feel scared or embarrassed or something, I can stop doing things that might add to that."

He sighed and rolled his neck, thinking. "I'm only scared that something might happen to you. Embarrassed isn't quite right. I'm more angry and . . . I don't know . . . powerless. I hate this."

Hermione nodded. She needed to stop mothering him. They had strayed so far from their usual dynamic. "Okay. Thank you for telling me. Will you kiss me again?"

That wasn't the response he was expecting. He thought she would turn it into some painful conversation about feelings and trauma. "Don't you need to get back to work?"

Hermione gave him a sneaky smile. "I've got fifteen more minutes. And it's _ever_ so hard to be productive when my knickers are dry."

Snape smirked. "I'll do my part for the marginalized."

"You're very generous," she replied, leaning in with a grin.

\- - - - - - - - - -

"Someone dropped something off for you, Hermione," the secretary told her when she got back. "It's on your desk."

"Thank you, Mandy." Hermione smiled to herself (in a very good mood after her snogging session). There was a large rectangular box on her desk. She was always wary about opening packages when she didn't know the sender. But there was a card on top, and she recognized Draco's handwriting.

 _Granger,_

 _I found you a nice nurse uniform. Although, I use the term nice loosely. I hope you're using this to help Snape recover and not stripping for university tuition. If you are moonlighting, I want to know where._

 _I got this in a Muggle costume shop, so you'd better thank me profusely next time I see you. I don't do Muggle shops. And this one was particularly egregious. Snape better really appreciate this._

 _By the way, everyone at Eros says to say hi. And Benedict says for Snape to get well soon._

 _Waiting for word on that talisman,_

 _Draco_

Hermione hid the box under her desk and plotted the evening in the back of her mind as she worked.

_

Hermione Apparated home and found Snape asleep in the chair again. She'd shrunk Draco's box and hid it in her purse, so Snape never suspected a thing when she kissed him hello and said she was going upstairs to freshen up.

Hermione went up to the bathroom to change out of her work clothes. The nurse uniform was cute. (Very short, but cute.) It buttoned all the way down the front and had a wide belt. She left it unbuttoned down to her bra and pulled her hair back in a bun then put on the little white hat, grinning at herself in the mirror. She pulled off her tights and knickers. _Completely unnecessary._

Going to the top of the stairs, she called down. "Professor Snape, it's time for your bath."

Severus looked up from his book. _What?_ Marking his page, he set the book aside and went to the stairs. She was standing at the top, smirking down at him, dressed like a street-walking nurse. His eyebrows rose in surprise. He could almost see up her skirt. "I beg your pardon?"

"If you don't want to have a bath today, I can take care of my other patients."

He started up the stairs. "Where did you get that?"

She shrugged. "I have my sources."

"Soooo . . . Draco?"

Hermione smiled. "You didn't let one of the other nurses bathe you, did you? I've been looking forward to it all day."

Severus made it to the top and did a slow circle of her. "No . . . I haven't let anyone else bathe me today."

"Oh good," she smiled as she took his hand. "Let's go."

She led him into the bathroom, crossing to the tub to start the water and plug the drain. Severus's eyebrows rose to his hairline when she bent over. "That uniform is . . . quite eye-catching," he commented, enjoying her knickerless presentation.

"You're very sweet, sir. May I help you out of those clothes?" He only had on his bathrobe and pajama bottoms.

"I suppose."

Hermione smiled, untying his robe then slipping it down his arms. His chest was healing nicely, but the words were still pink slash marks across his skin. She ignored them as she kissed his pectorals. "Mmm."

"Is this how you treat all your patients? You must be the most popular nurse here."

Hermione kissed her way to the right; his nipple needed licking. "No, sir. You're the only one who gets my special treatment. You won't tell Matron on me, will you?"

"Your secret is safe with me."

Hermione ran her finger over the front of his pajamas. "Did you get nice and dirty for me today? I like a challenge."

"Sorry, mostly just reading."

Hermione slid down his bottoms, exposing his arse. She palmed his cheeks as she pushed off his clothes. "Just reading. You're such a good patient. What would you like to soak in this evening, Muscle Soother or Rejuvenating Mix?"

"Muscle Soother." His back was killing him from sitting in that damn chair all day.

"Get in while I find it." She went to the cabinet under the sink and found the jar of salts. After dumping in a couple of handfuls, she knelt beside the tub, swirling a washcloth through the hot water.

"Are you getting in with me?" he asked as he sank into the tub.

She looked aghast. "I'd be fired. Taking a bath with a patient—honestly! What kind of nurse do you think I am?"

"The kind who licks my chest while undressing me."

Hermione grinned. "I could easily stop if someone showed up. Just like I could easily stop touching your cock and make it look as though I was just giving you an innocent bath right now."

"Very clever. So it'll just be the bath then?"

"Maybe you should rest before dinner. In bed. Naked."

Severus wiped the smirk off his face with one hand. "Will you be taking care of me?"

"Yes, sir," she said, scooting down to start on his feet.

"Will you come home with me when I get out of hospital?" he asked as she ran the washcloth along his legs.

"And do what?"

"Be my personal, private nurse."

When she got to his cock, she veered off course and started on his torso. "What would you ask me to do?"

"Just what you're doing now. I need you to sleep in my bed, make sure I don't stop breathing in the night. You could have fun undressing me each day."

"That sounds very nice, sir. Do you sleep in the altogether?"

Snape chuckled. "Yes. And you would too. We'd have to keep each other warm."

"I don't know if you'd like sleeping with me, sir. I can't keep my hands to myself," she told him as she left his chest for later and went to his arms.

"I don't mind. Is that your only weakness?"

"No, sir. I need other things as well."

"What kinds of things?" Her gentle cleansing calmed his frayed nerves.

Hermione dropped the flannel and got her bare hands soapy to clean his chest. "I need to orgasm quite often. And I can't get by without a good spanking. Is that a deal breaker?"

"Not at all," he muttered, watching her hands glide over his chest, lingering on his nipples. "I would enjoy that."

"Matron says we're supposed to keep you calm and let you rest. Will it upset you to have me _look after you_ in your room when we're finished here?"

"No."

"You promise you'll stay calm? If we're discovered, I'll be in trouble."

"I promise. What were you planning on doing that would cause me to lose my cool?"

Hermione's hand slid down under the water, skimming over his half-hard prick. "I'd like to taste you. Your cock is beautiful."

"You are a very naughty nurse, but I like the way you heal."

Hermione cupped his balls. _God I missed this._ "Will you come in my mouth, sir?"

He was relived to feel his cock harden further. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes, sir. Matron says to take my medicine. I'm a very obedient girl."

Severus wiped off his smile again. "Yes, you are." Her finger was prodding behind his balls, seeking his backdoor. "Except I notice you're not wearing any knickers. Surely that's against the rules."

"Mine got wet, sir."

"How did that happen?"

She ducked her head to hide her smile. "I was thinking about you, sir." It was true, but she wanted to keep up the innocent act.

"You were? What were you thinking about?" She was using both hands, one tickling his length, the other teasing his hole.

"I was thinking about your fingers on my pussy, sir. And your cock sliding into me, stretching me. I went to the loo in the nurse's lounge and fingered myself while I thought about you fucking me."

"Did you come?"

"Yes, sir. That's why had to take off my knickers. Someone would have smelled me."

"That _was_ naughty. What would've happened if you'd been caught?"

"I've been caught before. Matron caned me."

"How many?"

"Six, sir. On my bare bum."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, sir. I went home and looked at my arse in the mirror while I came. It was very red."

Hermione wrapped her fingers around his shaft and gently pumped her hand up and down as she massaged his entrance.

"If you become my personal nurse, you'll never have to masturbate in the loo again. I'll make sure you come whenever you like."

She stopped to tickle his swollen head. Nostrils flaring, he stared her down like a Hippogriff.

"I'd like to come for you, sir. And I'd like it if you caned me. I think we should get back to your room now."

"Is it time for your next dosing?"

Smiling, she nodded. "Overdue. I'll get you a towel."

Severus used his good arm to get himself out of the tub, and she wrapped a warm towel around his shoulders.

Hermione dried him carefully, her hands straying to his bouncing cock every few seconds. "Come on, sir. Let me get you in bed."

Severus let her lead him across the hall to the bedroom. She pulled back the covers and watched him climb in. As soon as he was on his back, she leaned over him and kissed his still damp sac. Her tongue lapped up the underside of his length a few times before she went to his balls, lifting them to lick underneath.

She inhaled his scent. "Oh my God, Severus. You smell so bloody good."

Her hand encircled him, and he groaned. "I'm not going to last, love. It's been too long."

"I don't want you to last; I want you to come," she muttered as she kissed the pearl from the tip.

"Put it in your mouth. I want to watch you."

Hermione flicked her tongue across his head and swirled around him until he growled. Her mouth covered the head, taking him in. He tasted amazing, like sex and happiness. She found his balls with her other hand, teasing them as she sucked his cock. The feel of his hard heat eroding her lips had a sweet familiarity that soothed her. The taste of him calmed her chattering brain like a Beater's bat to the cranium.

Severus pushed his fingers under her bun and held her head. He didn't need to guide her (she was following his hips like a pro), he just needed to touch her. His balls were already dangerously tight; he was going to spill any second. "I'm going to come, love."

Hermione hummed happily around him, pulling on his bollocks as they started to rise. His cock throbbed in her mouth, and she took every last drop of him. His seed didn't taste bitter to her anymore. He tasted like home, and it was the only place she ever needed to be.

"Bloody hell, love," he sighed. "Give me a minute. I'll make you come come so hard the neighbors will call the police."

Hermione laughed and kissed his wilting prick. No doubt he had the entire property protected by anti-observation spells. "Not right now. Later. I'd feel better if you rested until dinner."

"Are you sure? I know you're wet. I can smell you." Hell, he'd been smelling her since he got upstairs.

"I can wait. I know you're good for it. Try to sleep a little. I'll come wake you up for dinner."

He _was_ sleepy. "If you're sure."

Hermione smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you so much, Severus." His eyelids were already looking heavy. "I'll rub your back after dinner—get out those knots. After that you can read me _Corporal Punishment Throughout History_ while I hump your leg."

Severus smiled. "Anything you want."

"Good," she whispered. "Get some rest. I need you healthy as soon as possible."

\- - - - - - - - - -

She went downstairs and spit the semen she'd saved in her mouth into a phial. The most powerful talismans needed virgin's blood, semen, and female secretions. She didn't know if "female secretions" just meant her wetness from arousal or if it should be her own ejaculate. She was going to use both.

Now was her only chance. He was asleep and unaware of her actions. She had the obsidian to imbue with their contributions. All the ingredients were in her grasp. She would have to come without him. That would be sad, but it was necessary. She would confess to him when she gave him the ring. If he wanted to punish her for it, she'd gladly take it.

Creeping down to his lab, Hermione set up everything on the center counter. The box that held her blood was still where she'd left it, and she set it with her collection of ingredients then started a small flame with one of his burners.

Making the talisman wasn't difficult. It was just that the ingredients were hard to come by, and you had to be focused on your intent when you made it. If the ingredients came from two people who were in love, the talisman would be a hundred times more effective. If all the ingredients were from the two amorous people _and_ if the stone was sealed at the end as she climaxed, it would be even more powerful. The only way Hermione could improve it would be to seal it while they both climaxed together at the same time. That didn't seem possible for the time being, but she hoped that it would still gather some of their combined energy if he just wore it the next time they had sex.

Hermione set everything out on the counter, ready to combine, and then started to touch herself. When she was close, she got a beaker and held it near her pussy. It was tricky, and she wished she'd thought to do it in the loo. Leaning back against the other counter, she pushed her fingers inside and stoked her g-spot. The angle was bad, so she crouched down and tried it that way. That was better. Her feet might fall asleep, but she could reach everything.

When she felt her pussy start to bear down, she moved her finger to the spot near her urethra that she liked. The swelling pushed against her finger; her pussy throbbed as she started to come. Hermione whispered his name, holding the beaker to her folds, trying to catch her release. She got more than she needed and shakily stood back up.

In another beaker, she mixed his semen and her liquid. She'd already mixed her cream in with his semen, so she only needed to add the blood. Using a long dropper, she carefully added three drops of her blood then put the mixture over the flame. When it started to smoke, she added the obsidian and waited.

Hermione put the phial of her blood back in his box and hid it in the trunk again. She watched for another five minutes before the stone started to rattle in the bottom of the beaker. She had to be careful. When it began to glow, she had to orgasm and say the incantation at the same time. Her fingers went to her clit, her wand at the ready on the counter in front of her.

The liquid lust in the bottom of the beaker slowly disappeared. It seemed to be evaporating into the stone. There was smoke, but it never rose out of the top; it just swirled around the obsidian. She rubbed her clit faster. Time was running out.

The black stone started to glow, and she shoved her other hand against her pussy and picked up her wand. _So close_. Her hand shook as she held her wand over the beaker. _Be careful._ She closed her eyes and imagined Snape's face between her thighs licking her and rubbing his nose along her slit. Whimpering, she rubbed all her fingers against her vulva.

Hermione watched the glow through slitted lids. It grew brighter, and she bucked her hips into her hand. _God, I love you Severus. Please let this work._ The tension in her clit bloomed, and she sighed in relief.

"Jugatus Coitus Implicatus," she moaned through the pleasure.

The glow immediately turned gold, and she watched in fascination as multicolored sparks crackled over the surface of the stone. The remaining smoke disappeared, and the stone's jittering stilled. Hermione took the beaker off the flame and dumped the stone out on the counter then turned off the burner.

She cleaned up everything while she waited for the stone to cool. When she went back, it was warm to the touch but cool enough to pick up. It looked like a regular piece of obsidian, but she knew if it were transparent like her amber, she'd be able to see liquid rolling around in its center. It had all gone just as described. Now she just needed Draco to turn it into a ring for her.

_

Draco,

Severus is asleep. If you can, come over to his house now. I've finished the talisman.

Thank you for helping me with this,

HG

_

Draco picked up the stone and promised to get it back to her as soon as he could then he disappeared into the dusky twilight. Hermione checked the time and got dinner ready for them both then went upstairs to wake him.

"Severus," she whispered with a soft kiss to his forehead.

He opened his eyes, smiling when he saw her. "Is it time for dinner already?"

"Yes. I've made your favorite. Leftovers."

"As long as you didn't cook."

Hermione smiled. _Not food._ "Just heated it up with my wand."

"Get my robe, would you? I think we left it in the bathroom."

She went and got his robe and pajamas then helped him dress. They went downstairs, and Hermione realized she still had on her nurse uniform. _No wonder Draco was smirking at me like that._ She took off the little hat and sat down to dinner.

He seemed to have more of an appetite that night; it made her feel better to see him eat. When they finished, he took her into the other room, and she straddled his lap while he read to her, just as promised. She buried her face in his neck and inhaled the smell of his skin. When he got to the part about birchings and flogging stools, she made him stop. "Please finger me, sir."

"I can't read and finger you at the same time."

"Just your fingers. No more book."

Snape set the book on the table and dropped his hand to her pussy. She did most of the work, humping his hand as he curled his fingers inside her. Her little white skirt had ridden up and was above her hips, leaving her lower-half completely bare. Severus watched her face. She was saying something under her breath; her lips moved in a silent litany. His arm would be tired when they were finished, but he wasn't really moving his shoulder; it should be okay. She hissed and opened her eyes to look at him, riding his hand even harder.

"I'm going to come, sir."

"I can see that. Why don't you tell me what you've been saying for the past fifteen minutes."

Hermione gave him a dazed look. "No idea."

"Are you my naughty nurse?"

Hermione smiled and bucked harder. "Yes, sir."

"Do you need the cane?" He could do that with his left hand if he had to.

She shuddered. "Yes, sir."

"How many do you need?"

"Twenty."

"Twenty?" He blinked in surprise. "That seems a bit high . . . unless you don't want them full strength."

 _I'm a bad girl. I stole the blood I gave you. I went through your stuff._ "I need it."

He tried to look in her head, but her eyes kept fluttering shut every time her pussy spasmed. "If you need me to turn your backside red, I'll do it; but you're not going to be able to sit at work."

Hermione felt the pressure building in her; his fingers jittered over her g-spot, the heal of his hand pressing to her clit. Hermione needed him to talk. It had been far too long since the last time he'd whispered the word pussy in her ear.

"Say it," she whispered. "I can't come until you tell me."

Severus gave her a small smile. "You are such a good girl. Come for me, love. I can feel your pussy swelling. I know you want to soak my hand."

Hermione ground her hips into him, her jaw dropping as the tension crested. Her pussy released the tidal wave rolling through her core, and she convulsed several times as the liquid poured out of her.

Severus couldn't stop watching her face, but he felt her drench his hand in several small bursts. His pajamas were soaked.

"Look at this," he teased, pulling away and licking the rivulet running down the side of his palm before it could drip to his wrist. "Is this all for me?"

Blinking through the haze in her head, Hermione watched him slowly lick the wet shine from his hand. "Yes, sir. All for you."

"Mmm. You taste magnificent, love."

She leaned back a little and looked at the ebony patch on his charcoal pajamas. "I've made a mess of your clothes. Where's my wand?"

"If you clean it, I'll hex you," he muttered. "It's mine now."

Hermione laughed and leaned in to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips. "I've got more where that came from."

_

Hermione was relieved that, as the days passed, Severus seemed more himself. As the words on his chest faded, she let him get more aggressive. On Thursday night, he caned her; but when he tried to fuck her, she'd admitted she was scared he wasn't well enough yet. Sucking his dick and jerking him off were fairly passive on his part, but him fucking her would be much more physical. She didn't want to set back his healing.

He'd been perturbed, but finally agreed to wait a few more days. Hermione secretly planned to go ask Janice or Clovis the next day if it was really safe and how careful they needed to be about his arm.

When she got to work on Friday, she sent an owl to Janice before she started on the research that had been left on her desk. She was completely absorbed in the law books when a pale hand waved in front of her face. Looking up, she found Draco leaning on her desk and smirking at her.

"Bloody hell, Granger. This is just like school. You are completely oblivious when you read."

"It's a gift."

He set a small box on the desk in front of her. "No. _This_ is a gift. You can thank me properly later."

Hermione ignored his remark and opened the box. Inside was a ring—brushed silver band, simple and elegant, almost sweeping in its lines, her black obsidian in the center. She pulled it out and inspected it from all sides.

"Oh, Draco. It's . . . I don't know what to say. Its lovely." Jumping out of her chair, she wrapped him in a fierce hug.

Draco winced as she rearranged some of his organs. "All right," he gasped. "You're very welcome. Loosen up a little, Granger. I can't breathe."

Hermione kissed his cheek and sat back down, staring at the ring. "I love it. Do you think he'll like it?"

Draco smoothed down his shirt. "He'd better. That wasn't cheap. And I had it designed _for_ him."

"I'll pay you back," she promised.

Draco laughed. "Don't be thick. You can't afford my taste. How about you just consider it an early wedding present?"

Hermione's eyes darted around the room. Everyone was sure to be listening. "Draco, shut up. We are not getting married. This is how rumors get started."

"Sorry," he said, not looking sorry at all. "How's Snape doing? Did the nurse outfit heal him faster?"

Hermione smacked him hard on the thigh. "SHH! And yes," she whispered, "he enjoyed it. Thank you."

"Want to go to lunch with me?"

"Harry and Ron are coming to get me. You can have lunch with us if you like."

"I don't know," he mused.

"Come with us. It'll be fun."

"That seems unlikely, but I don't have anything better to do."

"I leave at noon."

"I know. Listen, do you want me to have that engraved?" He nodded at the ring. "I can have it done before lunch."

"Really? Engraved. Yes. What should it say?"

"I don't know. He's _your_ wizard."

 _I love you_ seemed too common. She meant it, but maybe the ring said that on its own. Putting their initials didn't seem right either. _Spank me_ sounded too frivolous (even though she meant it).

"Yours," she said finally.

"Beg pardon?" Draco asked.

"I want it to say 'Yours.'"

"I thought you didn't belong to anybody. Aren't you all anti-slavery?"

"He doesn't own me. And I don't own him. But we are both possessive of one another. Is that strange?"

"Yes, and contradictory."

"It's less about ownership and more about declaring our need for one another."

"So, you're saying you're his, but you don't belong to him?" Draco said with a skeptical eyebrow arch.

She sighed. "I don't know . . . it's like we go together. I don't want to say we were made for each other. That sounds like fate, and I don't believe in fate. But . . . it's like puzzle pieces."

"Puzzle pieces?"

"They fit together and make each other make sense. One piece doesn't own another, but when they claim each other it improves the picture. We're just affirming our compatibility. Neither of us would be happy trying to work with pieces that didn't really align. Plus it gets lonely when you don't fit with any of the other pieces."

"That was . . . weirdly sweet, Granger. You're making me sick."

Hermione smiled and put the ring back in the box. "It's a gift."

_

Hermione Apparated into the alley with a pop and made her way to Snape's front door. She'd gotten an owl back from Janice (who'd consulted with Clovis), and they both said as long as he wasn't still falling asleep all the time, it was safe to have sex (but they should take it slowly the first couple of times). They told her to keep up the massage and salve on his arm until it no longer felt stiff then he could go back to using it like he normally did.

Hermione was relieved. Snape hadn't fallen asleep for the past couple of days, so that seemed pretty safe. He was using his arm more but hadn't really tried anything requiring a lot of strength. They said to give his arm another week and then start working it out more and stretching it, and it should be fine in a fortnight. She knew exactly how he'd want to work it out.

"Severus, I'm home," she called out. She heard his voice, muffled and far away.

"I'm down here."

Winding through the kitchen, she made her way toward the cellar stairs. Working in his lab sounded like a good sign. The door was open, and she tiptoed halfway down. "Are you busy?"

He turned from the center island and replaced some jars on the shelves. "No, just cleaning. Why?"

"I have something for you?"

"You do? It'd better be pussy pie, or I'm going to be severely disappointed."

Hermione smiled and came down the rest of the way. "That's not it, but I could arrange a helping for dessert."

He snorted. "All right. What is it?"

"Come over here and sit down."

"I have to sit down for it?"

"Yes."

"I wouldn't think you'd want to sit at all after last night."

Hermione smiled to herself and made him sit on the step. "It's been a long day."

"Okay. I'm sitting. What is it?"

She reached in her pocket and un-shrank the box then sat down next to him, setting it in his hand. "If you don't like it . . . pretend you do anyway."

"I'll do no such thing. There will be no lying in this house."

Hermione bit her lip. "After you open it, I have to tell you something."

He knew that guilty wince. She'd had the same pinched look all week. "Tell me now."

"Well . . . it kind of goes along with the gift."

"You got me a gift that requires confession. I think you've missed an important lesson somewhere along the way."

"Just open it, and then I can explain."

He sighed and lifted the lid.

Hermione couldn't read his expression, he always stayed so stone-faced. All she got was a tiny lift of his brow as he stared at the ring

"Miss Granger," he drawled. "This is so sudden."

Hermione smiled. "Be serious. Do you like it? It's a talisman."

Snape took the ring out of the box and held it closer for inspection. _A talisman._ "Did you make it?"

"The stone, yes. Draco had the ring made for me."

"In exchange for what?"

"Nothing."

"Draco had a ring made, for me, and asked nothing in return?"

Hermione didn't want to tell him about the wedding present comment. "Maybe it's his way of thanking us for the threesome."

Snape could accept that. Fucking her _was_ a privilege. "In that case, he still owes us."

Hermione bit her lip. "Do you like it?"

He slid it onto his ring finger and held up his hand. It looked nice. And it wasn't bulky. He could wear it even when brewing. "Yes, love, I do. And it matches my wardrobe."

Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling. "Severus, don't wear it on that hand. People will think you're married."

He looked at his finger in surprise. It hadn't crossed his mind which hand to use. He slipped off the ring and noticed the engraving inside. _Yours._ His finger traced over the carved letters, much more permanent than the ones on his chest. He didn't know what to say, so he just put it on his other hand.

Twisting it around, Snape studied it in the light. "No one's ever given me jewelry before." Except for Dumbledore, Lily, and his mother, no one had given him any gifts at all. And those were all Christmas presents. Definitely no "just because" gifts. "Why are you giving this to me now?"

Was he completely mad? "Because I love you, Severus. I want you to be safe. I know a talisman isn't any guarantee, but I'm going to do whatever I can to keep you around for as long as possible."

He studied her. She wasn't lying. Not that he doubted her words, he just always expected a caveat. There was none. "Thank you."

Hermione smiled at him. He said those two words so infrequently, it was like a yeti sighting. "You're welcome."

"Why does this require a confession?"

Hermione sighed. "Because of the way I made it."

"Explain."

"I . . . I sort of . . . borrowed some things . . . and came when you weren't around."

"Elaborate."

Hermione sighed nervously, staring at the trunk in front of them. "I found your . . . box when I was down here looking for your potions last week. I used three drops of my blood to help make the talisman."

"The blood you gave me?"

"Yes, sir. I also saved your semen in my mouth to use. I'm not sure if that was wrong or not. But then I brought it all down here and made myself come. Twice. Are you angry with me?"

He sighed and looked down at the ring. It was hard to be angry when she'd made him something so nice. "You stole ingredients from me. Again."

"I'm sorry. It _was_ for a worthy cause."

"Do you make it a habit of giving people things and then using them yourself?" he asked, referring to the blood.

"I never have before."

His lips pursed as he nodded thoughtfully. "Is this why you've been acting so guilty this week?"

"Yes, sir."

"I see."

Hermione kept her head on his shoulder, not wanting to see his reaction.

"I'm not angry," he said finally. "But, new rule, no more taking things without asking. Anything I have is yours, but I like to know where my ingredients are going."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"I can forgive the masturbation. You weren't doing it in rebellion. And I'm impressed with the result," he commented, looking at his hand again. "You were coming for me even though I wasn't there."

Hermione hadn't thought of it that way.

He snickered suddenly. "And what you do with my semen once it's on your person is entirely up to you."

She looked at him. "So I'm not in trouble?"

Snape smirked. "Oh, I didn't say that. Stealing from me gets you a trip across my knee no matter how much I appreciate the gift. But I'm certainly not angry."

Hermione smiled. She wanted whatever he had in store. "I love you, Severus."

He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "I know. I love the ring, pet. It's perfect."

She stroked one finger over his hand, tracing the ring's contours.

"Now, get over my knee and show me those cane marks. You're going to wish you hadn't asked for those last night."

She didn't mind at all.

_

They lay in bed that night: Hermione on her front, Severus petting her heated rump in the semi-darkness. She hadn't told him about the owl from Janice yet, and by that time she didn't know if her bum could take another beating (his hips could be just as harsh as his hand). It was the best she'd felt since the attack.

Severus watched his finger glint in the half-light from the hall as he stroked her skin. Her bum was baked, and she couldn't have been more relaxed. He'd eaten a double helping of her pie off the kitchen table, and she'd begged him to cover it with cream. It was easy to keep her happy with demands like that. They took a bath later, and she'd come out looking as if she were going to fall asleep before he got her to the bed. "How're you feeling, pet?"

"Mmmm," she hummed happily into the comforter.

He smirked. "That well? Tell me how you made the talisman."

Hermione turned her head to look at him in the dark. The shine of his eyes glittered back at her. "I guess the same way you made mine. Wait . . . how _did_ you make mine? Where did you get female secretions?"

His teeth flashed from the shadows. "I saved what you left on my cock one night. It doesn't take much."

"Well, I used a lot. I didn't know if I should just use my normal lubrication or if I should squirt. So I went with both." She heard him laughing softly, and felt his breath on her shoulder.

"That's what I like about you, you're a very thorough witch. So you used double your own juice, a mouthful of my seed, and your virgin's blood. I'm surprised the stone could absorb it all. I take it you climaxed while you sealed it?"

"Yes, of course. I wanted it to be powerful."

"Did you do all this in my lab?"

"Yes."

"How did you collect your juice?"

Hermione smiled. "I held a beaker up to my pussy."

He chuckled, wiping his hand over his face when his cheeks started to ache. "You are quite a catch, pet. I would have paid good money to see that."

"I'll show you for free when my bum stops throbbing."

He couldn't stop smiling. "So I guess that means you aren't ready for my cock just yet."

"Hmm. I might be."

Severus gave her a surprised look that she couldn't see in the dark. "You might be? Either you are or you aren't."

"Do you think that stone can still absorb the energy from our orgasm even though it's already been sealed?"

"Yes. In fact I'm certain it can. The sealing just locks the ingredients and their energies into the stone. Nothing can remove that, but subsequent pleasure can add to the stone's power, provided that pleasure is obtained through the original donors."

"I'm surprised mine hasn't exploded yet."

"Indeed."

"So let's do it, and you come with me; and we can make yours extra-strength."

His fingers trailed up the back of her thigh. "If that's what passes for pillow talk in this bed now, you need some serious sleep."

Hermione twisted her torso toward him. "I can do better."

"Let's hear it."

She licked her lips in thought. "I need you to fuck me, sir. Nice and slow." Her fingers tickled over his chest, taking a circuitous route to the line of hair on his belly. "Just thinking about it is making me wet. I miss you being inside me, Severus. I don't want to wait anymore."

He rolled her onto her side and pulled her leg over his hip. One hand slid between them to cup her pussy. "You're not wet enough yet. Do I need to lick your pussy again?"

Hermione let out a shaky exhale. "Make me want it."

Severus growled softly and pressed his lips to hers. _I'll make you want it all right. Don't you dare ever make me wait this long again._ He detoured off to her ear, licking the outer edge and nipping her lobe. She held him closer and tried to kiss his neck and shoulder in return.

Hermione whimpered softly as his mouth devoured her throat. His tongue lapped over her, leaving a wet trail that made her shiver when his breath cooled it. His teeth and lips marked her in several places, which made her buck every time the pull bruised her skin. She was panting before he even got to her breasts.

Severus kissed his way down to her right nipple. It perked up in his mouth and gave his teeth something to catch hold of. She made a needy noise and stroked his head, digging her fingers into his hair as he sucked hard. When the first tip was sufficiently red, he went to the other side and made it match. Arms around his shoulders, she scratched lightly over his back.

His right hand was at her breast, squeezing her flesh and pinching her nipple as he returned to her lips. Hermione plunged her tongue into his mouth, desperate for some friction. His hand slid up to her throat, and she gasped as warmth jolted through her chest.

Snape yanked back his hand. There had been an almost electrical sensation shooting through his palm. "Did you just shock me?"

"How could I shock you?" she panted.

"I don't know." He put his hand to her throat again and watched as her pendant started to glow with a soft yellow light. It looked like a firefly trapped in the amber. "What the devil . . . ?"

Hermione looked down, confused why he'd stopped. "What's that? Why'm I glowing?"

"It's not you, it's your pendant."

"It feels warm."

"My ring does too." He touched her necklace again and felt the tingling travel up his hand. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"I've never heard of anything like this before. I only have a few books on talismans."

"Maybe it's because they're both made with our . . . fluids. Maybe they recognize each other."

"Don't be ridiculous. Stones aren't sentient."

"Well, what's your explanation, smarty pants?"

"I don't have one. My entire arm is itching."

"Itching or tingling?"

"Hm . . . tingling. Like an electrical current."

"It's spreading through my chest too. My nipples feel crazy. No! Don't pull away. Keep your hand there and try sucking them again. I want to know what it feels like."

The tingling and glowing didn't seem to be hurting anything. If she wanted to use it to their advantage, he didn't have a problem with that. Keeping his hand pressed to her chest, covering her pendant, he sealed his lips around one stiff tip. It was like kissing a generator. The same tingling in his arm spread through his mouth. It wasn't unpleasant.

Hermione's eyes rolled back as his tongue circled her swollen tip. Her skin was super sensitive; she could feel every tastebud on his tongue. The warmth of his breath and the wet heat of his mouth were overwhelming.

"Yessss," she whispered, putting her hand to the back of his head.

The tingling had traveled up his shoulder and neck and seemed to be meeting with the tingle creeping over his face. He went to her other breast and tested its polarity. The sensation continued; it spread gradually over him like fiendfyre. He went back to her neck, keeping his hand pressed to her chest. She moaned loudly in his ear when he licked her throat.

"Severus!"

"How do you feel?" he murmured into her neck.

"Like . . . like I took a Tranquility Draught and a Sleepless Day potion at the same time and then went out in a thunderstorm with a metal pole."

He chuckled into her skin. That wouldn't have been his choice of words, but she'd summed it up nonetheless. "Is your pussy wet?"

"Oh my God! Don't say that. I'm going to come before you get inside me."

Severus pressed his hips closer and rubbed his cock into her soft muff. Every new point of contact burst with a wave of pleasure. She was soaked. The tip of his cock was wading through her swamped folds. "Fuck."

Hermione squirmed. "Yes! Fuck me, Severus. Please."

"Do you think this will keep up if I take my hand off your pendant?"

"Get inside me before you find out."

He was lying on his left side, his right hand on her chest. "You'll have to do it, love. I'm out of hands."

Hermione reached between them, sighing when she found his cock. It was like fire without the burn. His head was silky in her fingers. And wet. He groaned quietly as she smeared his pre-cum over the tip with her thumb.

"Love," he panted through clenched teeth. "You're killing me. Stop teasing."

Hermione didn't need to be told again. She was already pressing it to her entrance and using her leg over his hip as leverage. The same sweet stretch she always felt with him was amplified by the feel of her tingling pussy. Her sheath hummed around him, and she slid down her hand to feel his balls. She was curious if they'd buzz in her hand like vibrating eggs. They did.

Severus gritted his teeth and hissed. "Bloody hell! Stop. I'm going to come."

Hermione pulled away her hand and froze, waiting for him to relax. It took about fifteen seconds, but then he nodded and pressed his hips toward her. Her leg slid along his, every cell in her body bouncing around like pingpong balls. She was never going to get to sleep after all this.

Snape lifted his hand from her chest and watched her face.

They both waited several seconds then Hermione shook her head. "I still feel it."

"Me too."

Her pendant continued glowing. He wondered if she'd used a more transparent stone for his ring if it would be glowing too.

"Please get on top, Severus."

He rolled her onto her back and grunted as her legs wrapped around him. His lips touched hers, and he felt a small zap as their tongues met. Staying as deep as he could, he started to move. It was like fucking a storm cloud. A very tight, wet storm cloud. His cock was a live wire. _I can't take much more of this._

Hermione moaned into his mouth; the extra vibration made both of them shiver at the same time. Her pussy sounded like the most obscene puddle in the history of fucking, and she realized her hearing was just as sensitive as her nipples. And her clit. And her anus. _Oh my God. I want him to fuck my arse._

"I'm going to come," she muttered into his lips.

 _Oh thank God!_ "Come for me," he whispered and sucked her tongue into his mouth.

A shudder rolled down her spine, pooling in her core. The feeling spiraled out, and Hermione sank her fingernails into his arse to try to hold on. Her back arched high, pressing her to his body so hard she thought she was going to lift him off the bed. The pleasure went from her pussy to the top of her head, and she blinked as sparkly white light exploded in her brain.

Her pussy gripped him, and then an intense warmth spread through his pelvis. Severus shouted against her lips as his release reached a boiling point. The length of his spine felt like one long conductor; his brain and balls provided the current, leaving him suspended between their streams. He didn't know if his eyes were opened or closed, but he couldn't see anything beyond the white light blinding him.

Snape pulled his lips from hers and buried his face in her hair, trying to catch his breath. He was still hard as a rock inside her, and she was shaking under him as if she were freezing. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Unh huh."

He held up his hand and waved it toward the candles; they lit the room to a soft glow. She blinked up at him in the new light and touched his face.

He wasn't a mass of shadows anymore, and she traced the length of his nose with her thumb. When his hips started to rock into her again, her eyes rolled back, and she clutched him closer. "Unh!"

Severus kissed her exposed throat, finding her pulse with his tongue. She patted his shoulders then turned her face into the crook of his neck. A shiver rolled down his spine.

"Did you come?" she gasped.

"Yes."

"How're you still so hard?"

"Dunno," he muttered below her ear.

"Please fuck my bum."

His cock twitched hard inside her. He knew what she meant about not being able to withstand such talk. The hum in his ear shot straight to his scrotum. "Roll over. I'll get the lube."

When he pulled out, Hermione felt like sobbing. The emptiness was unbearable.

Severus held out his hand toward the table, summoning the lube with a muttered, "Accio." No way was he taking time out to find his wand. The drawer popped open, and the jar flew into his hand. He quickly lubed his cock and then pressed two fingers into her back entrance. Her hand slammed down on the comforter as she moaned into the bed. He threw one leg over hers. The more he touched her the better he felt.

"Oh God!"

He brushed her hair off her shoulders and kissed her back as he slowly twisted his fingers inside her. She hadn't had in her plug that week; he could tell. Her sphincter was trying to pinch off his fingers. When he added a third finger, she started to hump the bed. Severus leaned into her and pressed his lips to the back of her ear.

"Do you want this?" he asked, rubbing his length along her cleft.

Hermione shuddered and brought a shaking hand back to touch his face. "I can feel everything," she whispered.

He knew what she meant. It felt as if he was on something. Every beat of her heart was a tremor against his chest. It made his pulse rip through his veins like rapids. While her skin always felt insanely soft to him, now he was sinking into it, molding into her contours. He couldn't stand not being inside her any longer. Pushing down his rigid cock to her back entrance, he waited at the threshold, squeezing his shaft as the tale end of her pubic hair tickled his head. _I hope I make it inside before I come_. "Are you ready, love? I can't wait any longer."

"Yes," she breathed. "Inside. I need you."

His stomach lurched, and he pressed himself into her bum, trying to continue breathing as her body slowly accepted him. As soon as he was deep enough that he wouldn't accidentally pop out, he pressed his chest onto her back and slipped one hand under her to press to her heart. He felt the pendant warm against his fingers and let out a shuddering sigh into her neck as the tingling raced though his arm and shot through his whole body.

Hermione felt as if he were ripping open her heart in the most pleasant way possible. It didn't hurt, but she felt as though she'd been dissected like Ginny's doll, exposed to the elements. Her heart would either break or burst with love. There seemed to be no middle ground. His breath on her neck was the song of angels. She wanted to hear him speak and crumble any walls between them with the rumble of his voice. "I love you, Severus."

His heart was breaking; pieces of it were lodged somewhere near his spleen. He could barely breathe. Her bum was asphyxiating him, somehow smothering his lungs through her rectum. Every gasping cell of his body screamed at him to tell her his true feelings. He had a strong suspicion that if he didn't admit it, whatever magic was flowing through them would vanish, the spell broken by his omission. _Tell her, damn you! Your silence is protecting nothing! You're wasting time. Hers and yours. She already knows. What if you'd been killed by that man without ever saying it? Regret is for cowards._ "I love you."

Hermione stopped breathing for a few seconds, shocked. And then the raw feeling around her heart melted away, and she was left with only overflowing warmth spilling from her chest.

The constricted feeling in his breastbone disappeared. Every cell in his body inhaled deeply, and he felt as though all the gravity in the room had reversed. If he hadn't had his cock buried in her arse, he might be banging against the ceiling. His arm tightened around her to anchor himself to earth.

The warm stream in the center of her breast grew to a cascade. His heart thudded against her back, and hers matched its rhythm. Hermione started to cry then she laughed through the tears. _Great. I'm barmy. He tells me he loves me, and I go mental._

Severus kissed the side of her jaw and slowly buggered her tight arse. His entire body had tuned to some higher frequency, and he felt as if he'd taken a barrel full of Pepperup potion. He was wired. He had no idea what had happened to her. She seemed to be sniffling and giggling at the same time. "You all right, love?"

Hermione nodded. "Keep your hand on my chest. I think I'm going to come again."

He didn't know if he was going to survive another orgasm. Especially once her bum started pulling on his dick.

"Please tell me to come, sir."

His balls crept higher. "Yes, love. Come for me. Be my good girl."

She jerked once, and Severus groaned into her shoulder as her muscles churned around him, dragging him over the point of no return like a runaway horse.

Hermione's fingers dug into the bed as her body exploded in light. Fireworks went off in rapid succession through the trunk of her body. When they got to her head, she called his name as his face flickered across the screen of her mind like an old filmstrip. The first time he kissed her. The first time he entered her. The first time he tasted her. The first time he spanked her. The first time he smiled at her. The first time she heard him laugh. The first night they slept in the same bed. Seeing him waiting for her at Grimmauld Place. His face as he read on the beach. His crooked teeth as he laughed at something she said. His eyes burning into hers as he came above her. His lips curling into a smirk under his aquiline nose. His mouth kissing her palm. His eyes watching her come. Eyes black as obsidian. She fell into them and heard him whispering her name.

When she opened her eyes, she was on her back, and Severus was propped on one arm, his hand on her chest. The skin between her breasts buzzed where his hand rested.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. Did I pass out?"

"Sort of. You wouldn't answer me, and when I turned you over, you appeared to be sleeping. Your eyes were bouncing around under your eyelids as if you were watching a Quidditch match."

"For how long?"

He shrugged. "Twenty seconds."

"I feel really calm."

"I do too," he said as if he were trying to figure out what that meant.

She looked down at his cock. It was still hard. Smiling, she put her hand on it. "Did you come?"

"Love, I came so hard I'm surprised you can't taste it."

Hermione laughed then clapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes going wide. "Severus, your chest!"

He looked down, thinking he was bleeding by the way she was staring at him.

"It's healed," she whispered.

He ran his hand over his skin, and she did the same, turning on her side to look more closely.

"I don't see anything," she murmured. "It's not even pink. It looks as though it never happened."

Snape looked at her and then grabbed her hip and rolled her over. "Your bum is healed. No marks. It's not even red."

Hermione stared after him in surprise as he rolled out of the bed and made a beeline for the bathroom.

He came back in half a minute and sat on the side of the bed, his back to her. "What do you see?"

Hermione sat up in a state of confusion. "What?"

"On my back. What do you see?"

"Nothing."

"The scars are gone."

Hermione was so used to seeing them that she didn't even notice them anymore. She had to do a double take to check. "You're right. They're gone." She ran her hand over his smooth skin. "What about your arm?"

The Dark Mark had left a strange jagged scar when Voldemort died. Draco's looked the same. He'd already checked. "Gone."

Hermione picked up his arm, seeing for herself. Nothing. Just the blue of his veins under his pale skin. "How's your shoulder? Still stiff, or is it better too?"

Snape lifted his arm and rolled his neck once. "It's fine. My neck is fine too."

Hermione wrapped her arm around him and made him lie back. "The dark circles under your eyes are gone."

"Thank you so much for noticing."

She smiled and kissed his nose. "It scares me when you look that tired."

"I'm certainly not tired now."

"Me either. You want to go again?"

"Let's go take another bath. I need to wash my cock and think."

"Did the talismans make us better?"

"Talismans protect, they don't heal. At least not that I've ever heard of."

"Do you think you'll be hard forever?"

He looked at her blankly for a few seconds then started laughing. "Sweet Circe, I hope not. I can't teach a classroom full of teenagers with a hard-on stabbing me in the gut."

"You did it when I was there."

He smiled and rolled over on top of her. "That was for one hour, once or twice a week. Not twenty-four hours a day. Every day."

"I fancy it," she said, reaching down and pumping him a few times.

Snape snorted. "I can tell. Let's go test its longevity."

Hermione lifted her head and kissed him. "Can we sleep with it inside me?"

He smiled; her bright idea made his cock jump. "I love you."

Hermione blushed brightly as she smiled at him. Her heart did a riotous dance in her chest. Pulling him down to her lips, she whispered, "I love you too," as she kissed him.

A half an hour later, they made it across the hall to the tub, their lips raw and swollen and Hermione's hair in a tangled knot.


	38. Cat Scratch Fever

38- Cat Scratch Fever

That weekend was more exhausting than her whole week put together. After a cleansing (and oral) round in the tub, they'd gone downstairs to get a snack, and she'd ended up on the kitchen counter—legs around his hips, her hair caught in the cabinet hinge. Then he'd bent her over the table and banged her from behind, her arm winding up in the butter. He had licked her clean and they settled in the chair in the front room. Hermione rode him while he kissed her neck and murmured in her ear.

She was grateful that he was better, but by the time they got back upstairs, she was starting to wonder if they would ever go to sleep. The buzzing had worn off their bodies, but his cock was still like marble. Hermione's head was flying, and she pulled him on top of her so she wouldn't become airborne. They fell asleep some time after three, his chest pressed to her back, cock still inside, hand over her heart.

_

Snape opened his eyes to a face full of curly hair. Brushing it away so it would stop tickling his nose, he felt his cock shift inside her. _Bloody hell. I can NOT still be hard._ He pulled out a little, looking down over her arse and groaned. He wasn't the only one still affected by whatever had happened last night. Her pussy was just as wet as he was erect.

He kissed the side of her neck. "Are you awake, love?"

Hermione mumbled incoherently.

"Your pussy's awake. Join us. I need to come again."

"Me too," she rasped.

He smiled and nipped her ear.

"Dreamt about you last night," she muttered as she wiggled back into his chest and ground her hips closer to him, countering his slow grind.

"Hm. I dreamt about you too," he told her, wondering how often they dreamt of one another at the same time. "What did you dream about?"

"School."

"School? I hope this involves detention and black knickers."

Hermione stroked the top of his hand as he teased her nipple. "You weren't wearing any knickers."

"That's a relief," he drawled, licking the back of her ear. "Were you equally bare?"

"Yes. I think I was there for some kind of Head meeting, but we ended up at your desk, shagging."

"Sounds like something we'd do. Is that why you're so wet this morning?"

"That was probably from the other dream."

"Tell me," he whispered into her neck.

Hermione shivered. "I was in your garden gathering plants for you when you came home and found me. I had on a dress but nothing on underneath it, and you had your hands all over me. I thought my pussy was going to start dripping down my leg."

"A white dress?"

"Yes. Wait . . . how did you know that?"

"I told you I loved you, and you came all over my hand."

She looked at him over her shoulder. "The sun was bright. I could see my pussy juice glinting on your fingers when you pulled away. How did you see in my head?"

"I didn't. I saw in my head. What happened next?"

Hermione smiled down at his hand on her breast. "I opened your trousers and—"

"Got on your knees and sucked my cock."

Grinning, Hermione traced his ring. "We had the same dream. That seems rather fitting after last night. And a bit creepy."

He smirked and tickled his way down to her clit. "Dream squatter."

She laughed. "How do you know _I_ invaded your dreams. Maybe you invaded mine. You're the one always peeking in my head."

"I've had the same dream several times before." Except last night's had been different. He didn't have to wander any dark corridors searching for her, worried he might never see her again. He'd gone to the correct door first try.

"Really? How many times?"

"I don't know. Maybe once or twice a month."

"Does the same thing happen every time?"

"Sometimes the way we fuck is different," he purred in her ear. "Once the bathtub was in the asphodel, and you made me get in."

Hermione laughed and held onto his arm as he cupped her sex. "A bathtub? In the garden?"

"I can't say I understood the symbology on that one."

"It sounds romantic. Was it day or night?"

"It's always day. The sun's always blinding."

"You shagged me against the house last night . . . or afternoon-night."

"Yes, I do that often."

"I think I came. I mean in real life."

He suspected he'd come as well. It was hard to tell in their current state. "Are you going to come in real life right now?"

Hermione grinned. "Yes, sir, very soon. Will you fuck me harder?"

"Yes, love, as hard as you want." His hips drove into her, speeding up until he heard her moaning. "That's it, love. Come for me. Say my name. Make the neighbors jealous."

Hermione snickered through a moan. He had the house sealed up tighter than Gringotts. No way could anybody hear anything. "Yes, sir."

His finger tickled her clit, and he felt her body go still. _That's my girl._

"Severus!"

He thrust faster, catching up with hear easily. As soon as her pussy started to pulse, his balls followed suit, his cock gushing as if he hadn't come in weeks. His breath stuttered over the back of her neck.

"Gods, Hermione!" he grunted through his teeth.

They lay there for several minutes, enjoying the aftermath. His hand, wet from her pussy, rested on her chest, and she petted the hair on his arm.

"I am not your puppy, Miss Granger."

Hermione grinned and brought his fingers to her lips to kiss them. "Yes, you are."

"Only if you're my pussy."

"You know I am."

He stroked his hand down her back, following the curve of her backside. "I'm going to have to give you another bath, Miss Kitty. You're covered in cream."

She held back a giggle. "Cats don't like water. They like tongues."

Snape snorted. "I'll lick you clean if you put on your collar and be my pet all day."

Hermione looked over her shoulder at him in interest. "Are you going to make me drink out of a bowl, or do I get to eat at the table?"

"You can eat out of my lap."

Hermione's grin widened. "You're not going to make me go in the garden or anything, are you?"

He chuckled softly. "Not unless you want to."

She shook her head. "I'll stick with the loo."

Wiping his eyes, he nodded. "All right. Do we have a deal?"

"How long is all day?"

 _Smart girl._ "Until sunset."

"That's a long time for a little licking."

He shrugged. "That's a lot of cream for one pussy. Take it or leave it. It was just a suggestion."

Hermione eased his still hard cock out of her and rolled over. "I'm in."

\- - - - - - - - - -

"This is never-ending, love," Snape muttered to her clit.

"It was your idea. Are you backing out?"

"No. I just wish I'd eaten something before we started."

"I don't want toast crumbs in my snatch."

His shoulders shook as he held back a laugh. "Agreed. You'd better be the best damn cat in the world after this."

"Meow."

"What was that?" he asked, snickering up at her.

"Practice. Don't stop. I'm almost there."

"Come for me, kitty."

\- - - - - - - - - -

Snape sat in his chair, reading to her from his book, absently petting her head in his lap. She'd been extremely good for him, wearing her collar and crawling around after him completely naked. He'd gotten dressed before they went down to eat, and she curled up on his bed to watch him. He was starting to get worried about his ongoing erection. It was difficult dressing with a wand in your shorts. _I have to leave the house sooner or later. I can't walk around like this all day._

He let her walk down the stairs on two legs, unwilling to take the time to watch her crawl; but as soon as they got to the first floor, she went back to her hands and knees and followed him into the kitchen. He fed her chicken and bits of toast from his hand while she knelt by his chair and rubbed her cheek against his thigh. Beckoning her forward, he set some grapes on the napkin in his lap for her while he finished his own food. She crawled under the table and nuzzled his hard-on as she ate.

Severus found out it was very difficult to dine with someone rooting around your fly with their face. After pouring some juice on his saucer, he set it on the floor for her and gave her a look that said she'd better drink it. She thought about it for several long seconds but then either decided she wanted to do it or didn't care, because she lapped it up as if she was parched.

They went to the front room after that so he could catch up on his reading. That was impossible with her crawling around stretching and meowing with her chin on his knee. He told her he would read out loud to her if she would be a good kitty and stay still.

And she was. Snape finished taking notes from his reading then set it aside and smiled down at her. "You've been a very good pussy so far. I don't have any cat treats for you, but you can have this if you like."

Hermione couldn't keep the grin off her face as he unzipped his trousers. His cock sprang free, and she ran her cheek along its length, purring softly.

"That's my sweet kitten," he murmured, petting her head. "Show me how well you can lick me."

It turned out the answer was _very_ well. He didn't know if he was still reeling from the night before or what, but her tongue felt otherworldly. When he shoved his trousers below his hips, she buried her face in his bollocks as if they were cat nip.

"Merlin's balls," he hissed. "That's it, pet. Go back to my cock. Suck me nice and slow. No hands. Cat's don't have hands."

 _Cats don't suck cock either,_ she thought, laughing to herself.

There was a knock at the front door, and Hermione froze and looked up at him, his cock almost in her throat.

Severus would have laughed at her wide-eyed expression if he hadn't been so annoyed by the interruption.

"Who can that be?" he muttered as he pulled out of her mouth and yanked his trousers back into place. "Be my good kitty." He kissed her on the forehead before rising from the chair.

Snape looked through the peephole and sighed as he answered the door, blocking the room from view with his body. "Potter. I should have guessed. Your timing, as usual, is impeccable."

"Is Hermione here?"

Snape glanced over his shoulder at her petrified form. She was still kneeling on the floor, both of her hands over her mouth in a tableau of terror. He looked back at Potter. "Yes."

"So can I talk to her?"

"No."

Harry blinked at him. "I _can't_ talk to her?"

 _Cats can't talk._ "No."

"Is she all right?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.

"More than all right," he smiled evilly. _Purrrrfect._

"Oh, blimey," Harry muttered. "I don't want to know. Just tell her we're having people over to the Burrow at the end of the month for a sort of combination birthday party for me and Ginny. It's a bit late, but we wanted to get everybody together again before the end of the summer."

"How quaint."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're _both_ invited. I know how much you like parties."

"Will you be making another 'cake'?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Are you two ever coming back to Grimmauld Place?"

"Probably." _Just as soon as my cock deflates._

Harry studied him again. "Is something different about you?"

"Goodbye, Potter. I'll give her your message." He shut the door in Harry's face.

Harry called through the door, "Showers are nothing to be ashamed of if that's what you're doing differently, Snape."

"Brat," he muttered, walking back to his chair. "Would you stop sitting like that. He didn't see anything."

Hermione dropped her hands and sank down flat on the floor. The wood felt cool compared to the adrenaline-fueled hot flash coursing through her body.

"A birthday party for Potter. What a revolting thought. I'm sure you'll be forcing me to go. You can save the spiel. We'll make a deal later—when you're less feline."

Hermione turned her head to look at his shoes, her heart pounding.

"Come on, pet. Come get in my lap. I need you to keep my cock warm."

"Meow," she whispered.

"Come along now, kitten. I know you can arch your back better than that. Let's see that tail in the air."

Hermione buried her burning face in her arm. When she was slow to use the toilet in front of him, he'd gotten the riding crop from the extra bedroom and brought her back downstairs to "train." She was currently on her knees with her bum in the air, giving him a direct target.

He tapped her wet pussy. "That's better. There won't be any hesitation when you wear that collar. You do what I tell you. I asked for nothing unreasonable." The crop snapped her bum. "If you're going to be difficult, I'll go get a leash at the store, and you can tell everyone there you've been my naughty kitten."

Hermione blushed brighter. She knew he'd never really make her do that, but just thinking about it made her nervous. He gave her six quick slaps with the crop.

"Keep that back arched. Spread your legs." He rubbed the rod between her cheeks. "I want to see every hole on display."

Hermione's heart quickened. Her pussy was already swollen with want. If he kept hitting her clit, she was going to come.

Snape slapped her arsehole and watched her writhe. He knew what she wanted, and he planned on giving her just enough to keep her on the edge. "Someone's in heat. I've never seen such a needy little kitten before. The whole room smells of pussy."

The leather keeper stroked her clit, and she did her best to keep quiet.

He smirked when she whimpered into her arm. "Did you say something, pet? What do good pussies say?"

"Meow," she whispered.

"Louder."

"Meow."

"Good. Let's see if you can—"

There was a knock at the door.

"Dammit! What is this, King's Cross Station? How many bloody people can show up in one day?" He went to the door and checked the peephole. _Marvelous._

"Draco," he said, opening the door and pulling the blond inside before he could respond. "Just the person to visit our cat show."

Draco gave him a confused look then noticed Hermione in the middle of the floor. "I'm sorry . . . what?"

"Say hello to our guest, kitten."

"Meow."

Snape smirked at him. "Want to see her sit up and beg?"

"That's dogs," Draco said, trying not to laugh. "Cats mostly just lie about and leave sick in your shoes."

"Not if you train them correctly. Show him how you sit up, pet."

Hermione sat back on her heels and spread her legs, hands behind her head.

"That's my girl. Show us your belly."

Hermione's face flamed as she rolled on her back and stretched her arms above her head.

"See? Training," Snape said with a smirk.

"I guess this answers my question about whether you're on the mend."

"Never felt better. Would you like some lunch?"

"I've eaten.

"Then come sit in the kitchen with us. She'll eat out of your hand."

 _I'd rather she eat out of my arse._ "Sounds fun."

"Come along, pet."

\- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione sat under the table, going between Draco and Snape. She hadn't crawled around under a table like that since she was maybe seven. It was a bit of a relief that they couldn't see her. Draco was tearing off bits of a turkey sandwich for her, and Snape was feeding her strawberries. He had her jar of chocolate sauce and was occasionally dipping the strawberries in it and then letting her lick his fingers clean while he stroked her hair. Draco couldn't stop smirking down at her whenever she ate his proffered sandwich.

"You make a good cat, Granger."

She smiled and took the torn square of sandwich from his fingers with her teeth.

"She wants you to pet her," Snape told him.

Draco stroked her hair, and she rested her forehead on his knee while she chewed. Being petted was strangely soothing, and she definitely preferred it over 101 cat tricks.

Draco eyed Snape as he rubbed Hermione's head. "What's happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look different."

Snape shrugged. "She's been taking good care of me."

Draco looked at Hermione under the table; she smiled at him, and he grinned back. "Granger's good, but she can't suck ten years off a man."

"She certainly tries."

Draco laughed. "No argument there. But she said you were all cut up and bruised. Not only do you _not_ look hurt, you look . . . improved. What's going on?"

Hermione was mouthing something at him under the table. _Love._

"It's a long story," Snape sighed. "And since neither of us knows what happened, there isn't much to tell."

Hermione crawled over to Snape and ate the strawberry from his hand then laid her face against his crotch. He smirked down at her, running his fingers into her hair. "Is it time for strawberries and cream, kitten?"

"Meow."

Draco snickered and waved a new piece of sandwich under the table. "Here, kitty kitty. You've almost finished this."

Hermione kissed Snape's fingers and went back for the rest of her sandwich.

"Make her eat it off your lap," Snape told him. "She's quite good at it."

Draco set the bite he'd torn off on his zip and tried to maintain a passive expression as she rubbed her face in his lap. "So . . . did you like the ring?" He winced as she nibbled his cock through his trousers.

"It's nice. I didn't know you were so charitable."

"Only towards those I share a bed with."

"With whom I share a bed," Snape corrected.

"I didn't come here for a grammar lesson. Hell, I didn't come here for _this_ ," he said, putting more sandwich in his lap. "I came to see how you were. And to see how Granger's nursing school was going."

"She's an excellent caregiver."

"So she's been kissing everything better?"

"You see me sitting here perfectly healthy, don't you?"

Draco brushed the crumbs off his hands and stoked the side of her face. "Yeah, I see. I'm just not sure _what_ I'm seeing." He groaned. "Stop that, Granger, or I'm going to take it out."

Snape held a strawberry under the table and clicked his tongue at her, softly calling. Hermione came back to him and sucked the strawberry from his fingers. "Lick my fingers clean, kitten. If you're good, I'll let you lick my cock clean next. I know how much you like chocolate."

"Meow."

Snape's lip twitched as he unzipped his fly for her. "There's a jar of caramel in the refrigerator, Draco. Don't say I never paid you back."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "I don't need any caramel." _And that won't cover that ring by a long shot._

"Don't be thick. Put it on your dick and sit down. She's got a sweet tooth."

Draco grinned as he went to the refrigerator and found the caramel. "How sweet do you want it, Granger?"

"Meow," she said with a shrug.

Snape trailed a line of chocolate down his cock with one finger. "Bring your chair over here, Draco. She's going to get tired crawling back and forth."

Draco pulled open his trousers and pushed his chair closer to Snape with one foot. He didn't like the side-by-side comparison. He may be better looking, and his cock above average; but next to Snape, he felt like a first-year changing in the locker room with a seventh-year.

"You want me to just smear it on?" he asked her.

"You've never had a witch lick something off you cock?" Snape asked.

"I've never needed a condiment to get a witch to suck me," Draco snapped back.

Severus took the jar from his hand. "I wasn't judging. I was just wondering what you've been doing at Eros all this time," he said as he unscrewed the jar. "And condiments are never _needed_. They're just a bonus. Here. You'd better come lick this, kitten. Draco's wearing your favorite." _And he's grumpy._

Hermione's tongue froze mid-lick on Snape's cock as she watched him smear a glob of caramel down the underside of Draco's erection with one long finger. Draco's dick jumped at the contact, and his jaw clenched tight.

Snape shook his head in amusement when he felt her rough exhale on his sticky dick. _She's so easy to please._ "Go on, pet. Show him how nice it is," he murmured, licking the remaining caramel from his finger. _Damn, that is good._

Draco saw the way her eyes flared when Snape touched him. _She has to be the horniest witch I've ever met. She's got everyone fooled. Well, except Snape._ Kneeling between his legs, she bent her face to his hard-on, spreading the caramel around with her tongue before starting to lick it off. It _was_ nice. _Maybe I should ask somebody at Eros to do this._ Her mouth closed around him, and he sighed heavily through his nose.

Snape unbuttoned his shirt so it wouldn't get candy-coated then he picked up the chocolate again. He spread a thin layer all over his shaft as he watched her lap Draco clean. "Okay, pet. Come back here. Draco will still be there in a minute."

Hermione went back to him. It was easier with them sitting closer; she just had to turn a little. But her knees were starting to ache from crawling around so much. Snape's cock twitched against her tongue, still tight as a bow. _Mine mine mine. Yum._ He tasted like sex and chocolate. She knew the indefatigable hard-on was uncomfortable for him, but she liked the constant reminder of his lust. Whatever magic was happening to them had also left her in a constant state of ultra juiciness. But, except for the sensation of leaking, she didn't find it that different from her usual state.

Sucking the chocolate with her lips, she removed all traces of the sweet sauce. His dick had looked strangely tan with all the chocolate, but now it was just shiny and slick with her saliva.

"Okay, pet. Go torture Draco some more." _I don't want to come in less than a minute in front of a Malfoy._

Draco growled as she started to suck the caramel off his shaft. She had her head turned sideways, and he was starting to feel like an ear of corn. Her tongue was driving him mad. He was actually getting a lot of head at Eros, but he had a soft spot for Granger. Vi was quite good at it . . . and so was Cherry. Angel was very sweet, and she knew how to look at him while she sucked him. Cleo never swallowed, so he'd given up on her unless he was in the mood to come on her tits (although, she gave a wicked hand-job that made him wonder why he'd ever considered it juvenile). But Granger had a playful enthusiasm about it that made him want to come all over her face. "You're missing my balls, kitty cat."

Hermione couldn't keep from smiling. _You want those balls sucked? Fine. We'll play that game._ She looked at Snape then at the jar of caramel. His lips twitched as he read her face. Snape picked up the jar and scooped out a finger full.

"Here you go, pet," he said, stroking Draco's sac. "You'd better get all of that off of him, or he's going to go home smelling like a sundae."

Hermione smiled and purred then spent the next ten minutes trying to get it all off. By the time she got one side clean, Draco seemed ready to tear out all his hair. His cock was twitching so much it looked as if he were keeping time for the band.

"Fuck, Granger. I've got to come. My dick is killing me."

"Keep it on yourself," Snape warned.

"Dammit! You know, that ring wasn't cheap."

"I let you fuck her. Do you think you can put a price on that?"

"I could think of a number."

"Take that back if you want to come at all."

Draco grinned at Snape's sudden dark tone. Putting one hand on her hair, Draco rubbed her head. "All right, calm down. I take it back. You're priceless, Granger. Your pussy is unsurpassed in the history of pussy. Happy?" he asked Snape.

"Your sarcasm suggests that you've forgotten how long you lasted that day. That pussy broke you in less than five minutes. Or was it _my_ presence that accounted for your impressive time?" Severus asked quietly, grasping Draco's shaft in a tight fist.

Draco snapped his jaw tight, glaring down at Snape's hand. He had to be careful. If Snape couldn't guess from his cock, his voice might betray how close he was. And if he said the wrong thing, he'd be kicked out with his trousers round his ankles and caramel on his bollocks.

Hermione watched them both with wide eyes. She didn't want them to argue, and she wasn't offended by what Draco had said. She had a feeling he'd pay a pretty steep price to fuck her pussy again. But Snape was purposefully trying to humiliate him; his hand was slowly pumping Draco's cock while he stared him down. It was like some weird alpha-dog sexual ritual. Hermione gave Draco an apologetic look as she stroked Snape's hand.

"Meow," she said nervously. _Please be nice._

Snape glanced at her. She looked apprehensive, even with her mouth on Malfoy's balls.

Draco didn't want to give into Snape, but he didn't want to fight either. He knew who would win. "I'm sorry," he hissed. "It wasn't totally sarcastic. Fucking Granger was the best time I've ever had." _Please don't tear off my cock._

"So you would be grateful to continue playing with us?" Snape pressed.

"Yes."

"Yes _what_?"

Malfoy gritted his teeth and rolled his neck once so it cracked loudly. "Yes, sir."

"Keep licking him, kitten. He's going to come for us."

Hermione did her best to watch them both, giving up blinking so she didn't miss anything. Snape pumped Draco a little faster, his fingers rippling around his shaft. Malfoy bucked against both of them twice, and she felt the testicle she was sucking on pull high, trying to escape her mouth. Hermione sucked hard to keep it in, and his hand tightened in her hair.

Draco couldn't keep quiet; he grunted softly as Snape made him ejaculate all over his own chest and belly. It looked as though he'd been in a painting accident. Snape milked the remaining semen from his cock, and Draco watched it ooze out the tip.

Severus ran his thumb over Draco's spattered head and collected the remaining cream. He held up his hand and nodded at Draco. "Lick it off."

Malfoy stared at the hand like a five-year-old who'd been told to eat their Brussels sprouts. "Can't you just vanish it?"

"No. If you're going to play with us, you need to do your part. She wants to watch. Look at her. She's ready to hump your leg."

Draco looked down at Hermione's wide eyes and dropped jaw. She did look pretty turned on.

"See? Now I want you to think about all the humiliating things she's done in front of you. _For_ you. I hardly think this compares. It's not as if you haven't done it before. Why don't you tell her what you've been doing at night in the bathtub. She'd like to hear that."

Draco turned red. _How did you see that, you son of a bitch?_

"I've seen more. Shall I tell her?"

"No."

"Then start sucking this come off my hand and _you_ tell her."

Draco swallowed hard then licked Snape's thumb.

"That's better. Would you like to see her hump your leg? She'll do it. She fancies it even more than you fancy doing this," Snape said, nodding at his creamy hand.

Draco glanced at Granger. His face was flaming like the sun.

"Go on, pet. Rub your pussy on him. Show him how much you appreciate the show."

Hermione climbed up and straddled Draco's thigh. Her pussy was going to soak through his trousers. Putting her hands on his chest to steady herself, she started to ride his leg. His eyes ran down her body, watching her as she moved.

Severus was tired of waiting, so he pressed his thumb into Draco's mouth. Draco gave him a nervous glance, but Snape kept his face passive. He didn't give a newt's eye whether the boy had been eating his own come every time he jerked off. And he certainly didn't think anything about the other things he'd seen in Draco's head. The Malfoys were very easy to read when they were coming. Lucius had the same shortfall. If Draco wanted to bugger himself in the bathtub and taste the rewards, he saw nothing wrong with that. "All right, that's good. Lick off the rest and tell her what you've been doing."

Draco licked Snape's hand clean without looking at either of them then stared at the ceiling for several seconds, trying to decide if it was worth it.

"Meow," Hermione whimpered.

"She's close, Draco. Tell her."

Draco sighed then looked at Hermione. "Come here, Granger." He pulled her face to his. "I'll tell you, but I don't want to say it out loud."

Hermione nodded and leaned in so he could whisper in her ear.

"Ever since you made me lick my come off your tits that night, I've been tasting it every time. Well . . . every time I'm alone. It doesn't taste as bad as I first thought."

Hermione bucked against him. "Meow," she whispered.

Draco smiled. "Oh, you're definitely going to like this next bit. I got tired of using my fingers, so I bought a muggle vibrator when I bought you that nurse getup. It's not very big, but it's curved at the end and hits my prostate. I've never spent so much time in the bath. I'm getting to be as bad as you."

Hermione was delighted by this information. And shocked. And excited. She was trying to hold back until he finished talking, but once she was thinking about Draco getting buggered, she came in a rush. Dropping her head onto his shoulder, she rode thorough her release.

Snape smirked as she came on Malfoy's knee. Now that he had no doubts about her desire and love for him, letting her come on Malfoy meant very little. He was still a bit jealous, but he had no sudden dread that she'd leave him for the blond. He didn't think she really even wanted to be on Draco's lap just then. He knew she'd rather be in _his_ lap. And that was enough for him. "Okay, pet. That was very good. Do you want to lick her, Draco?"

"Yes."

"Up on the table," he told Hermione. "Get on your back."

Hermione did as she was told, spreading her legs for Draco's tongue. He was much better at it than the last time they'd been together; she moaned and arched closer to his face.

Snape nodded. "When she's clean, you can start on me."

Draco went still.

"Your father would never get on his knees in front of me. We always had to be in the bed. How he finds kneeling too servile but then begs for me to choke him with my cock is beyond me."

Draco pulled his face out of her snatch. "Are you serious?"

"About your father? I'm afraid so. That man has issues."

"No . . . well . . . yes, but I meant . . . I can't suck your dick."

"Why not?"

"Because . . . I'm not gay; I've never done it before."

"I find labels cumbersome. They seem to be mostly for people who aren't getting any or, at the very least, aren't getting enough to mind their own business. I wouldn't call myself gay either. I've never been in love with a man. My attraction is more centered around pleasure than gender."

"How many dicks have you sucked?"

"Quite a few."

"Well, my number's zero, and I wasn't planning on breaking that record this afternoon."

"I know you've thought about it. More than once. Stop building it up in your head into something it isn't. It's no different than when you sucked my thumb a minute ago."

"I beg to differ."

"What scares you more, that you'll hate it or that you'll love it?"

Draco stared at him for a few seconds and then looked at Hermione. She was watching them both with a dazed expression, as if they were an avant-guard play, and she was the agape audience. He didn't know the answer to Snape's question. Would it be weird to like it? What was he going to do if he did? Go to Eros and start hitting on the blokes in leather?

"How do you separate this in your head?" Malfoy asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean . . . before you were with Hermione, did you purposefully go to Eros looking for wizards?"

"Not really. I just didn't turn down the offers I received. Well, not the ones I was interested in. Obviously I didn't just sleep with everyone."

 _Could have fooled me_ , Draco said to himself. "No wizards have ever hit on me at Eros."

"That's because you've only ever been with the witches there. If you started having threesomes with another man, and people knew, you'd get a whole new set of offers."

"So you honestly just sleep with other wizards because it's fun?"

"I don't know if I'd describe it as fun. Being with other men is just different. It's usually pretty intense, but that depends on the person. Men know what other men like. It's like fucking yourself . . . only you never know what the other person is going to do next. You've seen Hermione with another witch; did you think that made her a lesbian?"

"No."

"You've been with Vi. Did you think any differently of her because she's been with other witches?"

"No, but they're witches. That's different."

"Why?"

"It's sexy."

"Don't fall for the advertising, Draco. You should decide for yourself what you think is sexy. Ask Hermione if she thinks two wizards together is sexy."

"That doesn't count. She's a sex-fiend."

Snape laughed. "Hermione? Hardly. The only difference with her is that she was too caught up in school and saving her friends to be concerned with sexual taboos. When she finally had the freedom to explore that side of herself, she only had the fantasies in her head to work with and probably a few muggle romance movies. And books, yes I know, pet, books. She took the things that turned her on and left the rest with little judgement."

"How can you say that? She's embarrassed by everything! She was scared to death when she ate out Vi."

"Yes, but she did it. And she didn't deny her desire of that fantasy. Everybody has sexual hangups. That's the world we live in. But she goes wherever her libido takes her, even when it embarrasses her. She knows there's no judgment from me. Hell, she's been acting like a bloody cat for me all day. She loves it."

"But there's judgement from the rest of the world."

"Draco, you're going to have a very disappointing life if you live it for other people. If someone doesn't like what you're doing in your private life, then ignore them. You're not hurting anybody. Tell them to bugger off and mind their own business. And I imagine in _your_ family, you're the least neurotic one. If you think Lucius has the right to say anything about what you're doing, ask him how he almost got kicked out of Eros."

"I'm nervous," Draco whispered to Hermione's thigh.

She petted his hand and smiled at him.

"Most people are when they do something for the first time."

"If I hate it, can we stop?"

"Yes. I'm not going to force myself on you. What's your safe word?"

"Salazar."

"Do you want to stay in that chair?"

Draco looked around. "Yes."

Severus rose and stood next to him. "Do what you've thought about doing. Don't overanalyze it. Other people just want you to want them. You don't have to wow them with tricks."

Draco nodded and turned to Snape. "How are you still hard?"

Snape gave Hermione a small smile. "That's a long story. Let's just say it's starting to wear out its welcome."

Snape's cock was intimidating as hell. Draco felt he needed a game plan just to figure out how to go at it.

"Start slow," Severus cautioned. "Just use your tongue first."

Hermione watched with bated breath as Draco leaned in close to Snape. When his mouth was a centimeter away from touching the tip, she slammed her hand on the table and sat up. "Me- _ow!_ " she growled.

They both turned and looked at her as if she were mental. Snape arched one eyebrow. "Is there something you'd like to say, kitten?"

She nodded.

"All right. You have my permission to speak freely."

"Get your fucking face away from his cock. That. Is. Mine."

She didn't know who looked more stunned, Draco or Severus. They both just stared at her for several seconds and then looked at each other. Draco laughed first; then Snape started grinning and shaking with restrained chuckles.

Draco leaned back and wiped his face. "What about all that you gave me about not owning each other? Because that sounded _very_ possessive."

"I don't own him! I just don't want you to touch him."

Severus put his arm around her and pulled her face to his chest, trying not to laugh. "What happened, pet? I thought you wanted to see this?"

"I was wrong. I'll watch Draco suck or fuck anyone else, but if he touches you, I'll hurt him."

Severus looked over at Draco, who was laughing uproariously in his chair. "All right, love. No need for threats. I didn't know you were so jealous."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I kind of like it."

"I don't know how you stand to watch me with him."

Severus gave her a considering look then shrugged. "I like to watch you climax."

"Well, I like to watch you come too . . . but I want it to be because of me."

Severus did laugh at that. "Do you think I'll prefer Draco over you?"

"No, I just want to be the cause of your orgasm. Every time. Oh . . . that does sound selfish when I say it out loud. Hmm," she ran that over in her head. "Nope, I don't care. It's how I feel. Do you think I'm horrid?"

Severus smirked and shook his head. "Not at all. Blunt maybe, but not horrid. I don't have a problem with your demands. You're already the cause of all my orgasms. In fact I'm rather touched by your anger."

Hermione put her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "If you want me to stop doing things with Draco, I understand."

"Actually, I'm less jealous now than I used to be. I know how you feel about Draco, and I know how you feel about me. I find him very useful, especially for humiliating you. He's more of a sex toy than a competitor. Don't take that the wrong way, Draco."

Draco wiped his eyes as he tried to stop laughing. "Was there a right way to take that? Never mind. I know what you mean. I'm not offended."

"I'm only okay with Draco though," he told her, blocking out Draco's dying laughter. "No one else will ever do the things I let Draco do. I may allow some of the other doms to touch you occasionally, but they will never fuck you or lick you. I don't mind Vi or the other witches touching you. I have no jealousy about them whatsoever. Which I'm sure says something sexist about me, but that's just the way it is."

"No, I understand." Hermione nodded. "And I don't mind you touching Draco. Or any other wizard. It's sexy. I just don't want anyone else touching your cock. You're for me. Wait . . . I didn't mean that to sound like you're only around for my amusement and pleasure. I just meant . . ."

"I know," Severus said, smiling softly. "No explanation necessary. It's important to you that you please me, just as it's important to me to please you."

"Yes," she said, relieved. "I work hard for it. Pleasing you makes me happy. I don't want that taken away."

"I feel the same way, love. When I ask others to touch you, they become extensions of myself. I'm pleasing you through them. But there's a line I don't want them to cross. There are parts of you that are just for me as well."

"Should I leave?" Draco asked. "This is sweet and all, but I don't want to watch you two kiss for the next hour."

Severus shook his head. "No, we're still playing." He stroked the side of Hermione's face.

Draco waited for them to finish kissing and then asked what had been plaguing his mind since Snape unbuttoned his shirt. "Are you two going to tell me what's really going on now? Something's happened. You both look entirely too happy, and there's not so much as a scratch on Snape."

Severus nodded. "It's a lengthy story. Do you need to be somewhere?"

"No, I'm free."

"What I tell you stays between us. We don't need any more publicity."

"Don't insult me. I've never told anyone anything about you two."

"I know. That's why you're still welcome in this house. How about you, pet? Are you ready to be my sweet pussy again?"

"Meow."

He smiled. "All right. Get down here and finish me off then we can go in the other room, and you can ride me while I tell Draco what happened."

"Me-ow," she agreed happily.

\- - - - - - - - - -

"I take it the garden has a glamour over it?" Draco commented and sat down next to Snape on the back step.

"Yes. The whole property is protected. I enjoy my privacy."

"What do your neighbors see when they look in your backyard?"

"An empty expanse of grass."

"But you have up Muggle-repellant charms, right?"

"MmHm."

"Does she know all that?"

"I've never told her, but I'm sure she has some idea."

"How long are you going to leave her out there?"

"Not much longer. She can't do it."

"Then why the charade?"

"It's not a charade. I want her to do it."

"Why? I didn't think you were into piss."

"I'm not. It was her idea."

"Dragon shite," Draco scoffed, shaking his head.

"No, really. When I asked her if she wanted to be my cat this morning, she asked me if that meant she'd have to go in the garden. I said no, she could use the loo."

"Then why the hell are we out here?"

"Because she needs it. She has issues with the loo and having an audience. I'm hoping this loosens her up enough that she'll see the toilet as a walk in the park. So to speak," he said, gesturing at the lawn with one hand.

"Extreme humiliation to put the minor embarrassment in perspective?"

"Yes."

"Do you think she's getting off on this?"

"No, I think she's terrified."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I can't go with people staring at me. And I'm a bloke. I go in front of other blokes on a regular basis. If you really want her to do this, you should at least _pretend_ not to watch."

Snape nodded slowly. "Point taken. Being outdoors in the buff is probably humiliating enough for my purposes." He rose from the step and walked over to where she was hiding behind the bluebells looking skittish and lost. "I'll give you ten more minutes, kitten. Draco and I are going inside for tea. When we finish, I'll come back out and check on you."

"Meow," Hermione whispered. At least they wouldn't be watching her anymore (not that she believed the story about the tea).

"If you can't do it, I'll be disappointed; but I'll understand. If you do manage to empty your bladder, I'll give you carte blanche to do as you please tonight. Anything you like. Draco's fair game. I'll talk to him when we go inside. He'll agree to it. I know you have all kinds of interesting scenes tumbling through that bushy head of yours. I'll let Draco fuck you if you want. Or you can tie him up and torture him if that makes you happy. I'd appreciate it if you didn't restrain me, but if that's your choice, I'll try to be civil. So it's up to you. Be my good girl and go in the garden, or stay dry and let your bladder be full till sundown."

Hermione watched him walk to the backdoor and take Draco inside. _This has to be the most humiliating experience of my life._ Her head was filled with arguments for either side battling for control. _Why is he doing this to me? He said I could use the loo. It's only about three more hours till the sun sets. I could wait._

But her collar was in on the debate too. _You promised to do anything he asked when wearing your collar. Going outside won't hurt you. It's embarrassing, but not painful. You want to make him happy, don't you? Just wee on the ground. It's not difficult._

 _But I don't want to wee on the ground. That's why we have loos. I feel like an animal._

 _You are an animal. Humans are animals, and they spent hundreds of thousands of years going on the ground._

 _Yes, but I like civilization._

 _You're not giving it up. You're just suspending it for a while. And you know you want to decide what to do tonight. Anything you want, right at your fingertips. Just go right now._

 _Urine smells bad._

 _I'm sure Snape will clean you. He doesn't want you to smell like a toilet either._

 _Then why is he doing this?_

 _Probably because it embarrasses you so much._

 _This is not turning me on._

 _Maybe that's not the point._

 _Bah!_ She sat back on her heels and rubbed her face. _Okay, Hermione. You can do this. Just pretend you're in the bathroom. Alone. Not naked. Try to think about what you want to do with them tonight instead._

Hermione focused on the thought of Draco buggering himself in the bathtub and immediately started giggling. _I should make him take that dildo up his arse. Or just make Snape fuck him. Wait, do I want that? No, I want Snape to fuck me. But I would like to see him stick that glass cock up Malfoy's arse. Or maybe I should do that to Severus. I've never fucked him with anything before. And that would teach them both not to make me go outside like a common house cat._

She took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. _Why is it so hard to go when you don't want to?_ It finally started to come out, and she sighed in relief. The decision had been made. _I can't believe I'm having a wee in Snape's garden._

 _I'm glad I'm not a boy. I don't think I could do this all the time. How do they go in front of each other as if it's nothing? And how do they not look? Or do they? Is it like when I check out other witches tits? How can you not notice?_

 _I really can't believe I'm doing this._

\- - - - - - - - - -

"You think she knows we're watching?" Draco asked.

They were both standing at the tiny back window, Draco leaning against the wall and Snape standing behind him with his arms folded.

"Probably."

"You think she'll do it?"

"I've no idea."

"She's going to be filthy either way when she's done. She's been crawling around in the dirt for half an hour."

"Yes," Snape muttered. "I planned on giving her a bath."

"I can't believe I let you rope me into this. What if she wants me to . . . I don't know . . . dress like a schoolgirl and wank in the corner."

"I seriously doubt that. Well . . . there could be wanking involved, but she likes her wizards fairly masculine. I don't think cross-dressing does anything for her."

"What if she wants to hurt me?"

"In what way?" Snape asked, thinking that sounded ludicrous.

"I don't know. She's a physical girl. She's already hit me once."

Snape snorted. _I would've like to've seen that._ "She's not going to hit you."

"What do you think she'll make us do?"

"I'm not sure. Whatever she says, you'd better act as if you love it."

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"Don't be a prat. You know you want her to tell you what to do."

Draco raised one eyebrow and gave him a look. _Maybe._ "Are you going to bow to her every whim?"

"If she does this, yes."

"When are you going to check on her?"

"How long has it been?"

"Dunno. I guess maybe eight minutes."

"I'm going now."

\- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione crawled toward Severus as he came across the garden. Her thighs were sticky, and she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Mostly she felt gross (and maybe just a tiny bit of pride).

"Have you been a good girl out here, kitty?"

Hermione nodded. "Meow."

Snape gave her a surprised look. "You have?" Crouching down, he held her face in his hand and made her look at him. "Your bladder is empty?"

Her face flushed bright red, but she didn't look away. "Meow."

Meow could mean anything, but she wasn't lying to him. "Sit back."

Hermione sat back on her heels. He let go of her face and slipped his hand between her thighs. She cringed. _Ew._

Her thighs were moist, and while her pubic hair was usually damp, it didn't seem to be juice. He sniffed his fingers and gave her an amused smirk. "I can't believe you actually did it. Scourgify," he muttered, cleaning his hand with the tip of his wand. "You are such a good girl. Turn around for me. Put your arse in the air."

He cast another cleansing charm on her and patted her bum. "All clean. Would you like to take bath, kitten? You've got grass stains all over your hands and knees."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes when he stroked her head. _Yes, I'm disgusting. Clean me please._

"I'm sure Draco would share it with you if I suggested it. Would you like that?"

Hermione looked at him. She wanted to take a bath with _both_ of them. She'd suggest it later if it didn't happen.

Snape didn't miss the look in her eyes as she stared at him. She was turned on by the idea, but she wanted _him_. He smiled at her. "I will never get tired of seeing that look. Your lust could put the entire Slytherin dorm to shame. Come on. Maybe I can enlarge the tub."

\- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione sat in Snape's lap, his erection gouging her bum. Draco was stroking her calf, sitting opposite them. There was a whole lot of dick going on in that tub, and Hermione's head was playing one naughty scene after another. Her foot toyed with Draco's bouncing cock under the water, and she couldn't stop grinding against Snape.

Severus ran his finger along the edge of her collar. She'd never worn it for so long before. He was impressed that she had lasted all day. "You've been a very good kitty today, pet. I might let you eat at the table when we have dinner."

Draco smirked. "I saw that, Granger. You want to eat on the floor. You've gone feral in one day: pissing in the yard, eating off the floor. Next you'll bring Snape a dead bird and cough up a hairball in my lap."

 _Fuck off._ She rolled her eyes but knew she was blushing. Hermione didn't want to eat off the floor. She wanted Snape to feed her. Those were two totally different things.

"Too bad your brush is elsewhere, pretty kitty. I know how much you like it on your fur." Snape grinned, slipping his hand over her muff. "You'll have the shiniest coat in town when we're through with you."

Hermione made a small noise and bucked her hips into his hand. Snape and Malfoy both laughed, and she huffed at the ceiling. Her pussy was on high-alert, dripping at the drop of a hat.

"Hold her legs apart, Draco. You know how cats get when you try to give them a bath."

Draco's hands went around her ankles, shackeling her with his fingers. It only made her pussy wetter. Snape's arm went around her waist and held her tight as she struggled against Draco.

"Hold her tight. She likes to know she can't move."

"She's slippery."

"You haven't seen anything yet. Get those claws out of my arm, kitten. If I have to restrain you with both hands, I won't be able to scrub you clean."

Hermione let go of his arm and put both of her hands behind her.

He let go of her waist and caught both of her wrists in one hand, pinning them to her lower back. "Good kitty," he murmured in her ear. "Let's see how clean we can get this little pussy."

His free hand trailed down her belly, stopping to trace a circular pattern in the thicket of curls at her sex. Hermione moaned quietly and rolled her hips.

"So soft," he whispered. "I could pet you all night."

"Meow," she panted.

Snape chuckled in her ear. "Look how swollen you are. I don't even have to hold you open. Your pussy is begging for it." Her lips had parted in an excited invitation, leaving her clit just visible. He traced that parted line and grazed her juicy nub with his index finger. Even under the water, she felt like silk. "Do you think I should let her come, Draco?"

"No."

Hermione gave him a furious look, but Draco just laughed.

"Make her wait until we get out."

"Do you want to eat her before dinner?"

"If you're sharing."

"I'm going to let Draco cat-sit you while I make dinner," Snape said, kissing the side of her face. "Don't forget you're wearing your collar. Draco's in charge. You just keep being a good kitty, and he'll take care of you. _Won't_ you, Draco?"

Draco heard the mild threat in those words. Be nice or else. "I'll take very good care of her. If you clean her arse, I'll take excellent care of her."

Hermione sighed out a needy grunt.

"You put nothing in her arse but your tongue," Snape reminded him.

"That's all I need."

"All right, let her go. Pet, go bend over Draco so I can clean your favorite hole."

Hermione smiled as everyone let her go. She didn't know if it was her favorite hole . . . but it was in the top two. Kneeling with her hands next to Malfoy's hips, she presented her arse to Snape.

Severus smirked as her hips wiggled in anticipation. He slapped her raised right cheek and watched her skin go pink. "I know what you want, pet. Just a finger for now though." He soaped his index finger and pressed it to her twitching whorl. Slowly, he fingered her bum, twisting around and pumping. "All right, bring your arse under the water so I can rinse you."

Hermione leaned her bum back underwater and sighed as he finger-fucked the soap away. Soap was irritating, but she fancied the burn.

Draco watched her eyes flutter closed. "Are you going to purr for me, kitty? Or scream? I've missed you soaking a wet spot on the bed. I'm going to make that pussy flow like a river."

Hermione could only stare at him as Severus jiggled his finger deep inside her. _Please don't stop. Please don't stop. Please don't stop._ He stopped, easing out of her like a whisper. She whimpered and squeezed her eyes closed. _You're going to bugger me the way I want later._

"Okay, Draco," Snape said, washing his hand. "Dry her off and take her to the bedroom. It'll take me a half-hour to make dinner. Make sure she's hungry for it."

"Can do," Draco agreed and helped her out of the tub.

The towel felt very nice on her skin, and Hermione's eyes were torn between watching Draco dry her and watching Snape dry himself and put on his trousers again. His erection tented the front, and she couldn't look away.

Severus saw her staring and went to her, a small smile playing at his lips. "I'll be right downstairs, pet," he said with a soft kiss. "Call for me if you need anything. And don't worry, your collar will protect you."

She wasn't worried about Draco. Despite all his bravado and arrogance, Draco had never been anything but gentle with her sexually. He'd spanked her and hurt her with the paddle and cane, but as soon as he was inside her in some way, whether it was his tongue, his fingers, or his dick, he had to be encouraged to the amount of roughness she wanted. She wondered how he'd been fucking the witches at Eros. Was it just her, or did he treat all of them the same way? She'd have to ask Vi next time she saw her.

Draco smirked and took her hand. "Come on, Catwoman. I want to see how many times you can come."

Hermione smiled and let him lead her to the bedroom. He had a towel wrapped around his hips, and she had the urge to rip it off. He had a very nice arse; it seemed a sin to keep it covered. As she climbed on the bed, she could hear Severus downstairs setting a pan on the stove with a clank.

"Get on your back," Draco told her. "Pull your knees back as far as you can. I want to see how wet you are before I start on that arse."

Hermione's pussy trickled a little at that. Holding her knees, she put herself on display, watching his reaction. Draco's eyes never left her sex as he leaned over the edge of the bed and ran a finger down her slit.

"Merlin's balls, Granger. Your pussy looks like it's on fire. It's almost purple. Have you been like this all day?"

She nodded and meowed in answer.

He used two fingers to spread her labia. "Look at that leakage," he purred. "Good thing you've got all this lube to keep up with Snape's everlasting boner. Your pussy looks like glass. Want me to polish it?"

Hermione laughed and nodded. "Meow."

Draco ran his tongue up through her folds, circling her clit when he got to the top. "Goddammit. I forgot how good you taste. You'd better hold on tight, Granger. I've learned a lot since I saw you last. Sometimes I go through three pussies a night at Eros. Don't be quiet. I want to hear you."

Hermione's eyes went wide as his tongue flattened over her clit and his lips sealed around her.

\- - - - - - - - - -

"MEOW!"

Snape snorted over the shrimp. _That was quick_. He checked the clock. Either she was on new level of ready, or Draco was learning a good deal from his mentors at Eros.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Draco laughed into her clit. "Next one, Granger. I want the bed wet when you're done.

Two fingers pushed into her swollen vagina, and Hermione groaned. He deftly found her g-spot and started to stroke it with the tips of his fingers. Hermione dug her nails into the backs of her legs and picked up her head to look down at him. He gave her the most arrogant Malfoy smirk and latched onto her clit again. "Unh!"

 _That's it, Granger. Tell me what you like._ He teased her with his tongue, sucking right up around his fingers. Her hips twitched against his lips, and he used his free hand to hold her down. In a couple minutes, her slick wall started to swell even more. He could feel the growing tsunami waiting to be released.

His fingers sped up, curling against her as if he were beckoning the orgasm out of her. Hermione gritted her teeth and dropped her head back on the bed. The pressure was going to burst inside her. "UUUuuuuunh!"

Draco brushed his fingers over her clit as her pussy spurted all over the comforter. "Fuck yes, Granger. Bloody hell. I love watching you come. Do it again."

Hermione panted at the ceiling, her head reeling. _I can't. Give me a minute._

Draco kissed her soaked clit and sat up. Rolling her over, he spread her legs wide and leaned over her bum. "Arch your back. Let me see it."

Hermione moaned into the bed as his face dove into her arse. She couldn't stay relaxed, humping the bed in reaction.

Draco growled and pulled a pillow from the head of the bed. He balled it up and smacked her bum. "Let me get this under your hips."

Hermione lifted up for him, and her bum was suddenly propped in the air. His hands held her cheeks apart then he was right back in her furrow, licking and swirling over her dark star. When his fingers entered her pussy again, she thought she was going to scream.

\- - - - - - - - - -

"Uuuunnnh!"

Severus looked at the door in shock. _What the hell is he doing to her? That's my noise._ He checked the time and took the skillet off the burner. Padding up the stairs, he found Draco with his face in her bum and Hermione draped over a pillow. "Dinner's ready."

Draco looked over his shoulder and smirked. "I think she's ready to eat."

"Did Draco take good care of you, kitten?"

Her voice sounded shaky as she croaked out, "Meow."

"I made that buttered shrimp you like."

She warbled an inarticulate noise of gratitude into the comforter.

Draco ran his hand over her bum. "Come on, kitty cat. Show Snape how wet you got the bed."

She couldn't move.

Severus tickled the bottom of her foot as Draco got up and stretched. "I told you to stop marking the furniture, kitten."

Hermione let out a weak giggle.

"It's bad enough you use my back as a scratching post."

Hermione twitched her foot away from his tickling and smiled.

"Can you walk, pet? Your food is going to get cold."

She pulled her legs up under her and backed off the edge of the bed.

"That's my girl," Snape said, helping her stand. "Tell Draco thank you."

Hermione held onto Snape's arm so she wouldn't fall. "Meow."

Draco grinned and looked at Snape. "Has the sun set yet? I never thought I'd say this, but I need to hear Granger talk."


	39. No, My First Name Ain't Baby

39 - No, My First Name Ain't Baby, It's Hermione, Miss Granger If You're Nasty

Hermione rested her cheek on Snape's knee. Dinner, even when eaten crawling about on the floor, was excellent. He brought another piece of shrimp down for her, and she took it with her teeth, licking the butter from his fingers. Being under the table provided her with an interesting view. _Nothing like a good crotch-shot to round off a meal._ They both wore trousers but had forgone their shirts. It was a nice look.

And between Snape's undying pole-of-love and Draco's 18-year-old libidinous erections, there was quite a lot to see. Draco held a slice of apple in his lap for her. He had put a drizzle of caramel on it; Hermione licked the sugar from his thumb after she ate the fruit. They both had their legs wantonly spread for her, and she nuzzled Draco's stiff sex when he gave her another slice of apple. She heard his fork clatter to the plate above her.

"Dammit, Granger. Stop doing that. I'm trying to eat."

Hermione smiled to herself and purred. _Mwhahahaha!_

Severus tried to keep the stoic set to his features, but watching Draco slowly come undone in the middle of dinner was hilarious. Whatever she'd been doing to the boy for the past half hour was taking its toll. His utensils gave Draco away. The light quivered off the silver every time his hand shook.

Snape held another shrimp down to her. "Come on, kitten. Let Draco eat. You want him to build up his strength for whatever it is you have in store for us, don't you?"

"Meow," she agreed, nibbling his fingers as she took the shrimp.

"Good. Do you want some more milk?"

Hermione made a face at him. _No, I do not._

Snape rolled his eyes. "All right, do you want some more _chocolate_ milk?"

"Meow."

"It's like living with a five-year-old," Snape muttered as he went to the refrigerator.

Hermione rested her chin on his chair. _No one's making you drink it. Mind your own beverages._

He stirred the chocolate into her milk then poured it in a bowl. "You have to come out here where I can see you if you want to drink this."

Hermione crawled out and dropped her face to the bowl, wiggling her bum at him.

"Good kitty."

Draco watched her absently as he ate without the distraction of her face in his crotch. _I can't believe she willing does this for him._

Snape finished his meal, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She drank the milk then went back to Draco for more apples. It seemed Malfoy had given up on his food, preferring to feed her instead. "Come over here when you had enough of that, kitten."

Hermione slowly got the rest of the apple from Draco then went and dropped her head into Snape's lap. His hand stroked her hair, and she closed her eyes, content with his petting.

"You've been a good girl today, love. I'm proud of you."

Hermione turned her face toward his dick so he couldn't see her blush. She felt slightly ridiculous that her aspirations now included successful slave-cat. His praise made her proud, but she didn't think it was much of a worthy cause. She'd rather get a house-elf out of an abusive home or get a grant written for CRW. Being an obedient cat for him was only worthy in the sense that it made him happy.

"Come up here." He patted his thigh.

Hermione climbed into his lap and nuzzled his bare neck.

"Look at me," he murmured, running his fingers over the side of her face.

Hermione met his eyes and knew he was poking about in her head. She didn't mind. There wasn't much she kept hidden from him.

"You know I'm not proud of you because you acted like a cat all day, right?"

Hermione gave him a questioning look. _No?_

"I'm proud of you because you did everything I asked, even when it made you uncomfortable. You showed discipline and courage. You let go and did things you didn't know you were capable of. I love that you're always willing to try new things."

Hermione smiled at him.

"And I love it even more because you do it for me. You're willing to set aside your embarrassment to make me happy. I appreciate that. No one else would crawl around on my floor naked all day just for my amusement. Your dedication isn't being overlooked."

Hermione turned into his cupped hand and kissed his palm.

"I hope you already know that I'm proud of what you do outside of our bedroom too. It isn't your willingness to debase yourself that keeps me interested. It's your passion. For _everything_ you do. Whether it's saving centaurs or sucking my dick, you go after what you want with a singleminded determination that makes me want to fuck your brains loose."

Hermione couldn't stop smiling. He seemed to save up everything he was thinking to heap on her in spontaneous confessions that made her want to cry and kiss him at the same time. He was usually so quiet and clipped any admission of feelings was an earth-shattering revelation. That he was saying it all in front of Draco touched her as much as the words themselves.

"Can you two take it down a notch. I'm trying to eat here," Draco snarked.

"Shut up, Draco. If you don't like it, don't listen. This is my house; I'll say what I please."

Draco snickered into his green beans.

Snape stroked her collar, and the snakes released. Hermione always felt a little sad when he took it off, but after wearing it for an entire day, she felt as if a friend were leaving. Her body was too light without its weight. His fingers traced over her skin where the leather had been, stroking the sensitive band around her throat.

"You're free," he said with a light smile. "Tell me, what does the night hold for Draco and myself? Will we be paying for our misadventures, or did you want to be stuffed to the gills again?"

Hermione pressed her lips to his, kissing him quickly and tasting the butter on his tongue. "You'll both do anything I say?"

Snape smirked at Malfoy. "Yes, that was the deal."

"I'm going to go get ready then."

Severus smiled. "It's your night."

Hermione kissed him again, brushing her hand over his groin as she stood. "Love you. Both of you go to the extra bedroom when you're done here. I'll be there soon."

"As you wish."

\- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione took a quick shower, scrubbing her hands and knees and then washing her pussy. Even though they'd just taken a bath, she felt sticky and dusty from coming and crawling around on the floor. She got out and toweled herself dry then went to the bedroom and dug around in her overnight bag. Finding her laciest black bra and knickers, she pulled them on then dug out her bottle of perfume. After dabbing her wrists, she went back to the bag and rummaged around.

There was a quandary. Should she wear black heels or white knee socks? She smiled and pulled out her Slytherin tie. They would both like that. And she was feeling rather Slytherin at the moment. Opening Snape's wardrobe, she took out one of his shirts and slipped it on. She left it unbuttoned at the top and rolled up the sleeves.

Peeking out into the hall, she heard them talking downstairs and getting up from the table. On her tiptoes, she crept across to the bathroom and shut the door so they wouldn't see her before she wanted to be seen. If she'd learned one thing from Snape it was how to make an entrance.

She tied the tie (but left it loose) then stepped into her black heels. She'd save the knee socks for another night. Tonight she needed stilettos. And maybe a riding crop.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Severus sat down on the bed, adjusting his cock for the millionth time. "I'm going to have to owl a mediwitch if this isn't gone by tomorrow."

Draco leaned against the opposite wall, hands in his pockets. "You've tried a Deflating Charm?"

"Only about fifty times."

Draco smirked. "Hermione seems to like it."

"She doesn't have to take a piss with it."

Draco laughed. "What do you think she's doing in there?"

"Normally, my guess would be reading, but in this circumstance, I'm going to say she's preparing to pay us back for our fun today."

"Why? She loves it."

"Hmm. She loves parts of it. But she's not all collars and canes. Whenever I let her take the lead, she has a definite desire to entice."

"What do you mean?"

"She likes to exert her sexual power. Seeing others' reactions to her turns her on. I think that's part of the reason she likes having you around. You always give her the reaction she wants."

"Do I? Mostly I'm just trying not to come on myself every five minutes."

Severus smirked. "Precisely. She wants to make you lose control."

"Oh."

"I'm not saying I know for sure what she has in mind for tonight, but if she doesn't try to tease you to insanity, I'd be surprised."

"She always does that."

"Yes, but if she's in charge, it could go on for hours."

"Bloody hell," Draco muttered. "Maybe you should encourage her to beg for a spanking or something. She likes doing what you tell her."

"She likes doing what turns her on, just like anybody else. I honestly don't know what she's thinking for tonight. She has a lot of fantasies. I haven't had time to sort through them all."

They heard her heels clicking in the hall and turned toward the sound. She appeared in the doorway, her lacy black bra and knickers visible through the white dress shirt. Draco smirked at the green and silver tie hanging loosely around her neck. He was glad he'd given it to her. She looked good in green.

"Is that my shirt?" Snape asked.

"Anything I want," she reminded him.

"I wasn't complaining."

Hermione smiled and took Draco's hand, leading him over to the bed. "You're both ready, right?"

Snape glanced at Draco then nodded at her.

Hermione checked with Malfoy. "Anything I want . . . no questions?"

Draco wasn't too keen on handing over the reins to a witch who might have retribution in her sights, but there was a loud voice in his head that wanted to see what she'd do. That voice sounded a lot like his cock. "For tonight, sure."

"How long can you stay?"

Draco smirked. "As long as you want."

"Good."

The Snape-like grin she had while saying that made him nervous.

"Severus, pull down Draco's trousers. I want to see you spank him first."

 _Fucking hell,_ Draco groused in his head. _Why me?_ His cock twitched to stone as Snape pulled his hips closer and unzipped his fly. _Why does my dick insist on betraying me at every opportunity?_

Severus's lips twitched when he saw how hard Draco was, but he kept his face otherwise blank as he pulled the boy's trousers to his knees.

Hermione ran her hand over Malfoy's pale arse. "Nice."

Draco winced as she tickled the small of his back and then drew her finger lightly over the crack of his bum.

"Over his knee, Draco."

Malfoy sighed and did as she asked, avoiding the older man's eye. His cock lay hard and heavy on Snape's thigh; he shifted around, trying to get comfortable.

Severus looked at Hermione. "How many, love? Or are we going for time?"

Hermione leaned over and whispered in his ear, "We're going for cream." She stood back up and nodded. "Go until I say stop. Not hard. Make him like it."

Snape rolled his neck and put his hand to Draco's arse. "Say if it gets too hard, Draco."

Malfoy nodded, not trusting his voice for the moment. It might have sided with his dick. The first slap made his hips buck; he clenched his teeth tight to stay quiet.

Hermione watched Draco's bum turn pink. It was very cute. She crouched down and ran her fingers over his back, tipping her head to one side to watch his cock. It was dripping steadily, and she smiled as she leaned in close to whisper to him, "Your dick is dripping all over Snape's leg, Draco. It's fucking beautiful. You can hump him if you like. He doesn't mind. I do it all the time."

Draco squeezed his eyes closed, panting at the floor. He felt her lips on his shoulder then her hand carded through his hair. When her fingernail drew over the nape of is neck, he shuddered and hissed though his teeth.

"Don't fight it," she whispered. "I want you to come. Severus wants you to come too. This spanking is turning you on. Say it."

He shook his head no.

"Tell the truth, Draco. He's a good spanker, isn't he?"

Draco sighed and, finally, nodded.

"Say you like the spanking."

He didn't unclench his teeth. "I like the spanking."

"Good boy," she murmured, stroking his neck. "Okay, Severus, stop."

Snape stopped mid-stroke and dropped his hand.

"Spread your legs, Draco."

When he did so, Hermione ran her hand over his bum and down the back of his leg. "Touch him," she said to Severus. "Leave his cock alone, but make him come."

Snape raised both eyebrows in surprise but nodded and ran his smack-tingling hand up Draco's inner thigh. Draco's balls lifted as Snape's fingers teased along the seam of his sac.

Hermione got the chair and sat across from them so she could watch. Her pussy was already soaking her knickers, but she refused to touch it. She had two perfectly good participants with functioning tongues, fingers, and cocks. She would not come by her own hand that night.

"Take off his trousers, Severus. I want his legs wide so I can see."

Draco's face burned. It was humiliating, but Snape was exceptionally good at what he was doing.

Hermione watched Snape slide his hand between Malfoy's legs. He moulded Draco's balls as his thumb caressed the perineum. When his thumb brushed over Malfoy's dark entrance, Draco let out a quiet, whiney grunt that made Hermione smile. "Did you like that, Draco? I know I did. Tell him to come, Severus. Tell him it's okay—that you want it."

Severus didn't know if his talking was what Draco needed just then, but if that was what she wanted, he'd go along with it. "She's right, Draco. Don't be embarrassed," he said soothingly. "I want to see you come for us."

As soon as he felt Snape's finger applying pressure to his arsehole, Draco couldn't take any more. His hips bucked, and he shot his load all over Snape's leg. Humiliation dissolved into relief.

Hermione smiled brightly. Watching Draco come was always exciting. She reached underneath him and wiped her fingers over his cock, gathering his seed. Holding it to his face, she stroked his back to calm him and whispered in his ear, "Lick my fingers clean. The rest is spattered all over Snape's trousers. You're a very messy boy. I like messy boys. They're so much more fun. In a little bit, I'm going to suck your dick and taste you for myself."

Draco licked her fingers clean, half-dazed. He was too far gone to care what she thought. The prospect of her sucking his dick was something to look forward to though.

"Help him up, Severus. Scourgify," she said, pointing her wand at Snape's trousers. "That was a nice start. You can have my chair, Draco." She pushed it to the side out of her way, and Draco sat down.

Hermione went to the shelves and got the riding crop. She walked toward Snape, smiling at him as she ran it through her fingers. He was staring her down like Hippogriff, his eyes unblinking and narrowed. Standing between his knees, she touched the leather loop to the center of his chest. "Lean back."

Snape leaned on his hands, giving her a wary look. She'd never wielded the riding crop before; but she knew how it felt, so he didn't think she'd cause too much damage.

Hermione ran the keeper down his torso then along the column tenting his trousers. "Mmm. Draco, unzip his trousers for me."

"Thought I wasn't allowed to touch him?" Draco countered as he leaned forward.

"Don't touch him, just unzip him."

Draco shook his head with a small smirk. Snape sighed gratefully as his fly was unfastened.

Hermione brushed the leather over his cock and watched it jump. Smiling, she ran the crop back up his chest and circled his nipple. "Don't worry, love. I'm not going to tie you up. I need your hands free." She lightly slapped his nipple and grinned at how still he kept his face. No reaction. "Not hard enough for you?"

"Be careful," was all he said in return. It wasn't a threat; he genuinely wanted her to be careful.

"I will be." She slapped the crop against her own thigh and watched the spot turn red. "I know how hard I'm hitting. And I wouldn't want to damage anything I'll need later. " She grinned wickedly. "Go face the wall."

He gave her a long look then slowly stood and walked to the empty wall.

"Hands on the wall. Bring your arse out more," she said, running the leather up his back. "Yes. Like that." Hermione pulled his trousers down below his bum and grinned at his bare backside. "Very nice."

Snape's lip twitched. He didn't like doing this sort of thing in front of Draco, but the hunger in her voice was making up for some of the face he was losing.

Hermione tapped the crop against his bum. "Would it upset you if I left a few marks on your arse?"

"How many is a few?"

"Hmm . . . four. Two on each side," she answered.

"If you like. I would, however, like to point out that while we're at your mercy tonight, it won't last forever. Don't do anything you'll regret tomorrow."

Hermione glanced back at Draco, who was watching with no attempt to appear disinterested. He gave Hermione a "go for it" nod. She smiled and went to Snape's side. "I know you hate the submission, but I know you love the pain. When I scratch you, you fuck me harder."

"Pain in the throes of passion is a different animal."

She shook her head. "I'm watching your cock. You can't lie to me."

"Don't count on a man's cock to tell you the truth, pet. If I went solely by your pussy, your backside would be a constant shade of purple."

"Count," she said with a grin and snapped the crop against his cheek. His cock twitched, and she smiled.

"One."

 _Swack_.

"Two."

He was good at keeping any inflection out of his voice. Hermione was always impressed with his restraint. "Your lying cock fancies my riding crop," she told him. "Ready to admit you like it too?"

"I like the rush," he said evenly. "I've never lied about that."

Hermione slapped his other cheek. "You don't lie. You omit."

"Three," he said in a bored tone.

Hermione breathed out a laugh and shook her head.

 _Swack_.

"Four."

She ran her hand over the red spots. "I love your arse, Severus."

He bit back a smile.

"If you keep being my good boy, I'll lick it better for you later."

Snape kept his mouth shut. He wouldn't fight her power play, but he wouldn't encourage it either (no matter how much he fancied her suggestion).

Hermione walked around and stood between him and the wall, his hands braced above either side of her head. "Kiss me."

Snape leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Hermione knew what he was playing at. She put her hand on his chest and stroked him. "I don't want you to be submissive, I just want to touch you. Will you keep your hands on the wall while I suck your cock?"

"Yes."

"I want you to come down my throat, okay?"

"As you wish."

Hermione smiled at him and whispered, "I already got my wish. I can't ask for more than your love."

Snape stared at the top of her head in shock as she knelt down before him. Her tongue ran up his cock before he could think of anything to say. His flesh was on fire, and the wet trail she left behind gave him some relief. Her hands were all over him, gripping his cock and cupping his balls. When she took him in her mouth, he growled and forced himself to keep still. Not thrusting past her sweet lips took all his concentration. His fingers dug into the wall as he hissed through his teeth.

Hermione prodded behind his balls with one finger. His quiet grunting drove her mad. Picking up the pace, she sought to finish him off. _Come for me. Your cock is mine. Show me how much you love me._ She circled his backdoor, moaning in response to his ragged growl. Focusing her mouth on the head, she gave him everything she had, willing him to explode in her mouth.

Severus slammed his fist into the wall. "Fuck!" His bollocks turned inside out and forced all they had through his cock in a heaving rush. She swallowed around him, over and over, her throat dancing with his throbbing knob. His eyes sparked with white light, and he blinked hard, trying to keep his wits about him.

Hermione waited until she couldn't feel any more cream shooting down the back of her tongue then used her hand to wring him clean. Licking the remnants from his slit, she kissed his cock and stared up at him. He was looking down at her as if she were from another planet.

Snape rubbed his face, hoping his vision would clear, then reached down for her. "Come here."

Hermione stood, and he grabbed her face and kissed her. Hard. She couldn't breathe as his tongue plundered her molars. He was going to suck out her soul like a Dementor.

After half a minute of that, Draco wanted to make sure they knew he was still there. "A-hem."

Hermione pulled away from Snape's lips with a smile. "Draco's getting lonely."

"He's going to stay lonely if he doesn't learn to like snogging."

"I heard that," Draco shot back. "And I like it just fine." _As long as it's happening to me._

Hermione bent down and picked up her wand, giving it a bored flick that made Snape proud. Draco's protestations got louder when he found himself bound to the chair.

"Oi! What's this now?"

Hermione smiled at Severus. "I'll give you a break. Draco needs to learn a lesson."

Snape grinned and nodded at the riding crop on the floor. "You're quite handy with that."

"I know. I practice on myself when you're not around."

Severus laughed and kissed her head. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione smiled wider and kissed his collarbone. "You too. Go sit on the bed. I'll be with you shortly."

Snape left her to her own devices and lay down on the bed. His hand went to his unflagging member and idly stroked. _Merlin's balls, I want to fuck her already._

Draco stopped struggling as Hermione approached. "This is real cute, Granger. Now let me go."

Hermione shook her head no and straddled Draco's lap. "I like you like this. And look, you like it too," she said, staring down at his reviving erection.

Draco huffed and stared at the ceiling. His forearms were bound to the sides of the chair's back and his shins to the chair's legs, slightly spread. "You don't need to tie me up. I'm not leaving."

Hermione ran her fingers over his blond head. _His hair is like kitten fur. Purr for me, blondie._ "But this is fun." She pressed her pussy close to his cock and circled her hips a little. Draco's breathing hitched, and she gripped the back of his hair, holding his head still. "Behave or I'll make Severus spank you again."

Draco bit off his retort. He didn't doubt her for a second. Not that the spanking hadn't turned him on. He just didn't want his arse to be sore.

Hermione put her lips on his throat, keeping her fingers tight in his hair so he couldn't move. Her tongue crept out, slowly licking his pulse. "Thank you for making me come before dinner, Draco. That was very nice of you. I plan on returning the favor."

Breathing out a ragged sigh, Malfoy felt his dick throb once and tap her knickers. When she started sucking his neck, he tried to rub his length against her.

"After I untie you, I'll let you try my glass cock if you want. It's not very big. Well, not wide at least. Does that sound fun?"

Draco swallowed hard but didn't answer.

"Don't worry, I'll stretch you out first with my fingers. It won't hurt."

He could just picture Granger curled up behind him on the bed—ramming that fucking phallus up his arse. The thought terrified and fascinated him. "No thanks."

Hermione smiled and nipped his ear then looked at Snape, who was watching them with a glazed look as he stroked his balls. "Draco says he doesn't want my glass playmate up his bum. Do you believe that?"

Snape gave her small smile and shook his head. "No, I don't. Perhaps you need to ask in a different way."

Hermione leaned back and looked at Draco's half-lidded expression. She ground against him a little harder, smirking at his attemept-to-steady-himself inhale. "Tell the truth, Draco. Do you want me to finger-fuck your arse?"

Malfoy tightened his lips, staying silent. He _did_ want that, but she had too much of an upper hand; and he didn't want it to go beyond her fingers. Who knew what kind of damage she might do with glass.

Hermione grinned. "Severus, do you have any Veritaserum?"

Snape arched one eyebrow. "Really, pet? That's a punishable offense. Have I loosened your morals to such a degree?"

"No. Is there some potion that keeps you from lying? Or a potion that turns your face blue when you aren't telling the truth or something?"

Snape looked at her for a few seconds, his hand going still. "No, not that I know of."

"You should make something like that," she said, giving him a decisive nod. "Like something that makes your voice go out when you try to lie. That would be handy."

Severus was intrigued. Legilimency made it fairly easy for him to determine lying, but not everyone had that insight. If there was a potion that identified dishonesty but didn't _make_ you tell the truth, it wouldn't be as dangerous as Veritaserum. You wouldn't be violating someone's free will. It would simply identify truthfulness . . . or prevent lying. _If Voldemort had had something like that, I might not be alive._ But then again, Voldemort had access to Veritaserum and, for some reason, never thought to dose his followers. _Maybe if I made something that had a distinct flavor. Then at least you'd be aware that'd you'd been given something._

Hermione watched Snape sit up and stare at the wall. He looked blankly distracted as he stood and kissed the top of her head.

Severus muttered, "Be right back, love. Carry on with your interrogation."

Hermione turned to watch him leave then gave Draco a confused look. "What was that about?"

"Dunno. Could you stop that, Granger. My dick is going to be raw."

Hermione smirked. "He's gone now. You can tell me the truth."

Malfoy had a feeling Snape already knew the truth. "He's not the one making me nervous right now."

Hermione laughed. "Here's your choices, tell me the truth or find out what my ball gag feels like."

Draco glared at her. "You know, you _used_ to be nice."

Hermione laughed harder. "I'm being very nice. I could have just asked Snape to bugger you."

Draco's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't. You just got done telling me how his cock is yours."

"There might be exceptions to that rule."

"You're giving me heart palpitations, Granger."

"That's lust."

"No, that's terror."

"You can avoid that fate. All you have to do is tell me the truth."

"Snape has changed you," he said, shaking his head.

"No, he's just made me more willing to make my desires clear. Are you going to tell me what I want to hear?"

He sighed. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"First I want to know if you've asked anyone at Eros to play with your arse yet."

His head shook slowly. "Not yet."

"So no one else knows about your vibrator?"

"Definitely not."

"How big is it?"

"Not big."

"Two fingers?"

"Maybe. Close."

She smiled. "Do you want me to touch your arse tonight?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you want me to suck your dick?"

"You know I do."

"Would you like it if Severus fingered your arse while I sucked your dick?"

"Merlin's beard, Granger," he muttered.

"He's very good at it."

"I noticed."

Hermione laughed. "Watching you come was excellent. Did you like watching me suck Severus?"

Draco gave her another nod. "Yeah. And watching you hit him with the riding crop was fucking hilarious."

"You'd better keep that to yourself if you don't want your arse reamed."

"I don't have a death wish."

"Are you ready to come again?" she asked.

"Gods, yes!"

"I could lick you right now."

"Why the fuck are you still sitting in my lap then?"

"Maybe I should ask Severus to suck you."

He just stared at her for a few seconds. "He wouldn't."

"He's done it before. I think he would if I asked him."

"Do you think what he said about my father was true?" Draco asked quietly.

Hermione blinked in surprise. "Yes. Why? Does it bother you?"

"Not really. I just can't picture him sucking Snape's cock."

"Really? _I can_ ," she muttered.

"Oh my God," he sputtered. "You want to shag my dad."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I really don't. I wouldn't mind seeing him naked, but I have no desire to be in physical contact with him."

"You think he's sexy," Draco accused her.

"No shite," she said, laughing. "I'm not blind."

"Ew!"

"You know, for someone who looks just like him, you probably shouldn't say that."

That took him a second. "You think I'm sexy."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't let it go to your head."

"You think I'm sex-y," he singsonged. "And you want Lu-cius. I'm telling Sna-ape."

Hermione put her hand over his mouth. "Draco, if you don't shut your mouth, I'm not going to let you come the rest of the night."

He nodded. When she took her hand off his mouth, he hummed the same singsong without the words.

"All right . . . if that's how you want it," she said, getting off his lap.

"No! I was just taking the Mickey. Come back," he pleaded. "My dick is like fucking stone, Granger. Don't leave me like this."

"Say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Say you're a bad boy and you want to be buggered."

"I'm a bad boy, okay? I'm not saying I want to be buggered."

"Because you don't want it, or because you don't want to admit it?"

"I don't know," he told her truthfully.

She nodded. "I believe that. Okay, no buggering. Well, not for you at least. I'll suck your dick right now if you tell me what you think about when you're in the tub."

He watched as she knelt between his knees and put her hands on his thighs.

"Whenever you're ready," she said, smiling sweetly.

Sighing hard, he looked around the room. "Where's Snape?" he whispered.

Hermione turned her head and listened. "I think he's downstairs."

"You'll keep this to yourself?"

"You know he might see it in my head. But I'll never tell if that's what you mean."

"I guess that's good enough," he sighed. "I think about three different things."

"All at the same time?"

"No, they're just images I keep going back to."

"Okay. What are they?"

"The threesome with you and Snape, you fingering my arse, and . . . Snape jerking me off." _And probably after tonight, Snape spank-wanking me too. Great._

"Really? I think about that too."

"Fabulous, we're twins," he muttered.

Hermione ran her tongue along the underside of his dick. "I'll lick your arse tonight if you want," she commented in an offhand way.

Draco looked down at her in shock. "You will? Do you think Snape'll let you?"

She swirled her tongue around him a few times, tasting his pre-cum. "He said I could do what I wanted."

"I'll be your slave forever," he promised quickly. "Anything you want."

Hermione smiled and sucked him slowly. When she released him with a pop, he had a desperate look on his face. Hermione gave him a half-smile and tickled her tongue along his frenulum. "Would you bugger Severus if I asked you to?"

Draco lifted his hips toward her face. "I don't think he'd go for that, Granger."

"I know; I'm just curious."

"I don't know. Think I'd be too nervous. Sounds intense."

Snape came through the door, and Draco paled. Severus had a knowing expression on his face as if he'd heard everything they'd been saying. Draco waited for him to make some caustic comment. _How is he so damn quiet? We need to put a bell on him._

Severus brushed his hand over Hermione's head as he passed. "Are you two making plans without me?" he asked, sitting on the bed.

Hermione ran her finger around the corona of Draco's knob. "No, just talking. Where did you go?"

"I was making some notes. Did you talk Draco into a buggering yet?"

Hermione giggled at Draco's sudden tense posture. "Not tonight. Will you clean Draco's bum for me? I told him I'd lick it."

"Well, first of all, I think you should discuss that with me prior to such a promise. Secondly, when you say clean, do you mean the way I clean you or just with a spell? Thirdly, what will I be getting in return?"

"You don't want me to do it?" she asked. "You said I could do anything I wanted."

"I did, and you may. However, I think we should discuss it."

"He's done it for me. If you don't want me to do it, just say so."

"I don't want you to do it."

Hermione smiled at him, pumping Draco with her hand to keep him going. "You only want me to eat _your_ arse, don't you?"

"I would prefer it, yes."

"Sentimental bastard," she said with a grin.

Severus gave her a small smile. "Mostly I don't want to think about where your mouth has been when I kiss you."

"You don't have a problem with it after it's been in your arse?"

"No. Do you really want to eat him?"

Hermione shrugged. "Meh."

"Thank you so much, Granger," Draco growled. "See if I ever lick your bum again."

"Settle down, Draco," Snape said evenly. "I'm sure we can work out an arrangement. And don't make threats you have no intention of keeping."

Draco grumbled under his breath, and Hermione tapped his shining head against her tongue, snapping him out of his disappointment.

"What did you have in mind for the rest of the night, Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

She shrugged again and made an I-don't-know noise around Draco's dick.

No wonder he couldn't read her thoughts about this, she hadn't decided yet. "What would be comparable to you, Draco? Fucking her?"

Draco looked up from her bobbing head. "If I get to come inside her, yes."

"Hmm." Snape considered that while she worked. "Don't take it personally if I clean her out afterward."

Draco couldn't care less. "Whatever."

"And what will you be doing for her?"

Draco was about to explode in her mouth. "Anything. Please don't stop, Granger. I'm there."

"It's all right, pet. Swallow him."

Hermione kept her mouth on him. She really didn't mind the order, but she didn't like them deciding what to do without her. _This is supposed to be my bloody choice!_ Draco came with a loud moan. She was disturbingly proud of that moan.

When he stopped jerking against her, she pulled away her mouth and gave his bollocks a pet then spit all his come back out on his cock. She stood and turned for the door. "When you two are done making deals concerning my body, you can either go fuck yourselves or come to the bedroom and apologize properly." She turned and gave them both an arched brow. "I am not a bartering chip."

She left without a backward glance. They heard her heels clicking across the hall to the bedroom then the thump of the door shutting.

"Well, shite," Draco muttered. "What twisted her knickers?"

"Don't be an imbecile," Snape muttered. "She has every right to be angry."

"But she loves it."

"I told her she could do whatever she wanted. We should have asked her how she wanted to handle this. How would you feel if Hermione and I started making deals about who was going to fuck your arse tonight?"

"Horrified. Could you get these ropes off me?"

Snape summoned his wand from his rumpled trousers and aimed it at Draco. He stopped and studied the bindings before freeing him. "This is actually very nice work. I didn't know she knew any bondage spells."

"Could you ask her about it later. I'm starting to chafe here."

Severus held back a smile as he vanished the ropes and Draco's spunk. Malfoy rubbed his arms, checking for damage. Snape set his wand on the bed and pinched his temples. "I'm going to apologize to her. Are you coming with me?"

"What do you think she meant by _apologize properly_?"

"I think we'd better ask her what she wants and then make her come until she can't see straight."

"Are you _seriously_ going to apologize?" Draco asked in disbelief. He'd never ever seen Snape apologize to anyone.

"Yes. I can't take her being unhappy. Are you seriously considering _not_ apologizing? Because if you don't, she might not ever want you in our bed again. And I'd honor any ban she imposed."

Draco didn't have many friends, and Granger had become closer to him than any Slytherin. Even Blaise. She was the least judgmental person he knew, and she was actually kind to him. Now that he knew what that was like, he couldn't give it up. "No, I'm going with you."

Snape nodded. _Good choice._

\- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione finally heard them coming across the hall. _What took them so long?_ There was a knock at the door, and the squeaky knob turned.

"May we come in?" Snape asked. She had her back to them, lying on her side in the bed.

She shrugged. "It's your room."

"No, it's _our_ room. You're allowed to be alone if you prefer."

"Did you come to say you're sorry?"

"Yes. Are you ready to hear it?"

"Go ahead." _This better be good._

Severus went around to his side of the bed and got in, facing her. "I'm sorry, love. You are not a bartering chip. This was supposed to be your night. Unless you're wearing your collar, I will never volunteer your services to another person again without discussing it with you first. I hope you afford me the same courtesy. Draco and I want to do whatever you want." Snape slipped his arm around her back when he saw her expression soften. He crooked his finger at Draco and pointed at the bed behind her. "Do you forgive me?"

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. "Yes, but I expect a gratuitous oral apology to follow."

He smirked and pulled her closer so Draco would have room. "I think that goes without saying."

Hermione felt Draco slide in behind her, his hand petting her arm.

"Me too, Granger. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Draco, that apology was bollocks. You either do it right or get out of this bed. Now," she stated in a no-nonsense voice.

Severus choked back a snort. He loved it when she whipped it out like that.

"Merlin's balls," Draco muttered. "I'm sorry, okay? You know I'm not good at this."

Hermione did know. "That's no excuse."

Draco didn't want to be kicked out of her bed or her life. "I'm very, _very_ sorry, Granger. I'm not going to lie, I do want to come inside you; but it's your body. I'll only ever do what you want me to."

" _Because_ . . . ?" she pressed.

"Because . . . I . . . care about you."

Hermione thought Draco said _care about you_ the same way Snape had once said he liked her too. Did all Slytherins have to be pushed into honest feelings? Snape had no problem stating his thoughts or making a logical argument about something, but exposing himself by admitting his feelings was a rare feat. Even his apology had just been a restatement of the facts; the most vulnerable statement he'd made was that he was sorry. Which, for him, was a major undertaking. Draco was exactly the same. _You'd think they were afraid of me._

Malfoy brushed her hair out of the way. "Am I forgiven too, or did you want my firstborn?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That'll have to be close enough I suppose."

Severus drew his finger over the front of her (his) shirt and tugged on one button. "I hope your next directive is to take this off. You're wearing far too much for such an occasion."

Hermione relented, giving him a smile. "You may undress me."

He pulled her tie loose first and tossed it over his back. "Your Slytherin side is very assertive, love. You would have ruled the house."

Draco's hand ran over her hip as Severus unbuttoned her shirt. "I would have followed you."

"On your hands and knees," she muttered.

Severus snorted and pushed open her shirt. "Be nice."

Draco patted her rump. "Yeah, be nice."

Hermione wiggled back into Draco's hand. "Nice enough?"

He smirked and kissed her shoulder. "I've seen you nicer. You have so much bloody hair," he whined as he shoved it out of his way again. "Don't you have a hair tie or something?"

Hermione sighed as Severus palmed her breast with one hand and felt her though the lace. "On the nightstand."

Severus slid down, kissing her chest then mouthing her nipple through her bra. Hermione moaned and arched into him. The damp heat covering her sensitive tip muddled her brain. _How long am I going to go on feeling like an electrified nerve ending? Severus's dick must be raw by now. He's going on two days. If my nipples were hard for two days I'd be ready to tear them off._ He suckled and nipped her through the lace, and Hermione shivered in his arms.

Draco did his best to pull back her hair and restrain it to some degree. It was driving him nuts. _How does Snape ever get to her neck with all this in the way?_ She had love bites all over her throat, so he must have succeeded in uncovering her at some point.

Hermione gathered up her hair for Draco and left it in a messy bun on her head. Draco's lips found her neck again, and she pressed her bum back into him in appreciation.

Draco eased the shirt off of her arm. She was still lying on her other side, trapping the rest. "Lift up, kitten."

There was some twisting and shifting, and then Malfoy was tossing her shirt off the bed, and Severus had her lacy nipple between his teeth. She felt Draco unhooking her bra, and suddenly she was just wearing her knickers. Snape eased her onto her back.

"You'd better tell us what you want, pet."

Hermione couldn't really think all that clearly for the moment. "Want? I want . . . I want you to lick my pussy."

He smirked. "I'm sure Draco will take over this job while I relocate."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes, I want you both touching me at the same time . . . as much as possible."

Draco slid down to her breasts. "I'll handle this," he told Snape with a quirk of his brows.

Hermione moaned as Draco started to lap her tits. Her hands threaded through his fine hair, petting him and calming herself as he sampled her berry-red peaks. Snape was down between her legs, his nose buried in her knickers, nibbling her through the lace.

"Oh God, Severus, just take them off," she groaned.

She felt the vibrations of his chuckle as he ran his tongue along the top edge of her knickers, tickling her where her underwear ended. His fingers sought out her slit and pressed her gusset into her soaked petals. Draco stepped up his game, sucking hard enough to make her hiss. The combined sensations had her head spinning.

Severus spread her thighs and rested one of her knees on Draco's hip. Even without the aid of mysterious talismans, the boy was already growing hard again. Severus ran his tongue under the edge of her knickers as he trailed his hand down Draco's thigh. Draco growled into her chest, which made Hermione whimper at the ceiling. They were better than an angel choir. Severus took hold of her hips and pressed his mouth to her damp crotch. That lace would be wet inside and out before he took it off. _Beg for me, pet. Draco may have made you come earlier, but he doesn't know how to make you scream._

Draco tugged her nipple with his teeth, using just enough pressure to keep it captive. She writhed under him and whispered his name as she stroked his head. His arm tightened around her side, and he switched to the other tit. She tasted like sex with a hint of whipped cream. Sealing his lips to the soft underside of her breast, he sucked hard in an attempt to leave some proof of his presence on her.

Snape ate her though her knickers, holding her hips still when she started to grind into his face. _Are you soaked, pet? How close are you? I think you're going to leave these pretty little knickers coated in cream._ He inhaled her scent.

"God, you smell good," he murmured, mostly to himself.

Draco grinned and looked up at her. Snape hadn't even gotten off her knickers yet, but she was whimpering as if she were getting fucked.

"Please, Severus," Hermione panted.

"What is it, pet?"

"Please please please."

Draco laughed and pinched her spit-slicked tit. "I think he wants you to tell him what you want."

Hermione didn't know any other words. "Pleeeeeeease."

Severus stilled her bucking and kissed her inner thigh. "Shall I take off your knickers now?"

"Yes!"

"Do you smell that, Draco?" Snape asked with a leer.

Draco pulled away from her and sniffed the air. "You mean Granger's pussy?"

"MmHm. Do you think she's wet enough yet, or should I keep working?"

"Well . . . if I can smell her, she's probably ready. Pull them off and see if she floods the bed. That would be a good sign."

Snape nipped her thigh. "Let's check." His hands went to her hips, and he rolled the lace down her flanks, pushing her legs into the air so he could get them off. A clear string of excitement clung to her crotch, leading back to her shining slit. "Yes," he muttered. "A very good sign." The line snapped, and he pulled her knickers off her legs and tossed them over with the rest of her clothes.

Hermione couldn't see over Draco's head, but she felt Snape's thumbs spread her open. His breath was like a warm breeze at the beach. When he kissed her vulva, she knew his lips would be glossed with her lust. She wanted to watch him, but she didn't want Draco to stop sucking her nipples. "Please make me come."

Severus placed a repeated line of kisses down the length of her slit, stopping at her swollen entrance to slip his tongue inside. _Heaven._ Sliding up through her folds, his tongue slalomed through her valley. When he reached the summit of her clit, she bucked and gave him a loud "Unh!" _That's it. I know you want to say my name. Tell Draco who makes you come the hardest._

His tongue was so insanely light that she could barely feel it. It was like a ghost teasing her clit. Except it wasn't cold. His mouth was like fire. If he breathed on her a little harder, she might climax from that alone. "Oh God! I'm going to come. Please don't stop!"

 _I'm not going to stop. But I will do this._ She groaned when he touched the edge of her pussy. He didn't need to enter her. A little tickle would push her over. His finger played at her opening, teasing her with barely any movement.

"Severus!" Her orgasm started slowly, building on itself until she was smothered. Just when she was going to scream from the intensity, it finally crested and dropped her over the edge.

"Unnnnnnh!" she sobbed.

Draco grinned around her nipple, feeling her body pulsing under him. Her hand had gone rigid in his hair, and her nails scratched across his scalp.

"Oh gods," she panted. "Thank you, sir."

Snape smiled into her pussy. "I want to see you soak the bed, love. Will you do it one more time for me?"

Hermione couldn't say no. She wanted to come a hundred more times. "Yes, sir, please."

Draco laughed into her chest then looked down at Snape, who was absorbed in watching his own fingers ease into her. "I want to see."

Snape smirked. "How does that sound, love? Do you want to show Draco how much you can come?"

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes, sir."

Malfoy snorted. "How is it you're sir all the sudden, and I've got a lacerated scalp?"

Snape gave him a wicked smile and knelt between her legs. "Because I take care of her. I have what she needs. Don't I, pet?"

"Yes, sir."

Snape nodded at Draco's hand. "Grab a knee." They each took a knee and pushed toward her shoulders. Snape knelt over her, slowly curling his fingers inside. Her eyes burned into his as he started to stroke her g-spot. "Your pussy is so swollen, love. I can barely get my fingers inside you."

A tiny smile pulled at her lips. "You should feel my arse."

Snape bit back a laugh. "If that's what you want."

Hermione gave him a lazy grin. Her pussy sounded like a marsh.

He worked her slowly for a few minutes then leaned down and kissed her clit. "I'm going to get you nice and slick, love. You're going to shine like ice."

His lips sealed around his fingers, and Hermione whimpered at the pressure. He was sucking all the liquid in her body straight into her pussy. Draco knelt at her side, and she saw his cock twitching from the corner of her eye.

Snape felt the soggy swelling behind her front wall. He kept working until she was about to overflow. Sitting up, he brushed his thumb over her clit and watched her face. "Hear that, Draco?"

Draco nodded and kept his eyes on her pussy. "Sounds like rain."

Snape snickered. "Definite showers in the forecast. I think we're going to see some flash flooding."

Draco snorted softly. "You all right there, Granger? You look a little out of it." Her face had gone reddish from her curled position.

Hermione nodded. "Mm."

Severus didn't take his eyes off hers. "You feel awfully, full. Are you ready to come?"

She nodded hard. "MmHm."

"Say it. I have to be sure."

"I need to come, sir," she panted.

"All right. Don't hold back. We both want to see everything you've got."

Draco smiled to himself. _In this position, she doesn't have much choice._

His fingers wiggled a little faster, and Hermione gasped. His thumb's wide pad lightly brushed her aching nub, and she winced as the pressure grew. There was no slow build this time. It all ripped out of her like a puncture. She couldn't keep her eyes open as her pussy convulsed and expelled his fingers. The liquid sprang out of her and rolled past his insistent digits. Wave after wave poured over her curled pelvis and ran down her belly.

Draco watched in awe. He wanted to remember every detail for later. "Wicked," he muttered.

Hermione let out a breathy laugh as she came down. Draco's compliments always struck her more as funny than sexy, but she fancied them nonetheless.

Snape waited until she went still then pulled his fingers away. "What's next on the agenda, love? Should I continue _apologizing_?" he purred as he ran his finger around her arsehole.

Hermione couldn't talk yet, but she nodded.

"Get her on her side," he muttered to Draco.

Hermione felt herself being rolled, and her head lolled along for the ride. Soon she was facing Draco, and his white teeth were flashing at her as he ran his fingers through the release streaking her belly. Severus was behind her, kissing his way down her back, making her shiver when his lips touched the sensitive spot at the base of her spine.

Severus reached over her and grabbed Draco's arse to get his attention. "Lick her clean."

Malfoy gave her a rakish eyebrow wag and moved down the bed. His tongue started lapping her belly, and he followed the spill down to her pussy. Severus lifted her leg and set it over top of Draco so he could access her hidden hole. Her hand slapped down on the bed when he spread her cheeks.

Draco shifted her leg up over his shoulder and licked over her lower belly. His hair and breath tickled her skin. Snape slowly ran his tongue around her backdoor. Their licking was heaven and hell all rolled into one. She couldn't get enough, but she felt as if she were going insane. When Draco's tongue touched her nub, she held onto his head for dear life. Severus lapped her arse in earnest, and she made a sound of incomprehensible pleasure.

Draco kept his mouth safely on her clit. He had no desire to snog Snape (even if it was at the threshold of her pussy). Her hands were in his hair again; he could feel them trembling. She tasted amazing, and he wanted to see her falling again, bookended by their serpent tongues. His own tongue stuttered in its attack when he felt Snape's hand on his chest. Snape trailed over to his arm and brought Draco's hand up to her leaking pussy. Draco got the hint. Finger her.

Severus shoved his tongue up her bum and she sobbed. _We're not even close to done with you, pet. But don't worry, I'm not letting Draco off the hook either._ He reached down and dragged the backs of his fingers over Draco's taut abdominals until he reached the thicket of hair at his groin. Draco went hard as steel as soon as Severus wrapped his fingers around his dick. Snape pumped him a few times then used his leg to pull Draco against his lower body. He had forgotten that flinty spark of cock on cock.

Draco experienced a brief flare of panic, but he wasn't sure if it was because Snape was touching him or because he had almost come. How could he ever live down an immediate ejaculation from such a situation? From _any_ situation. _You're not fourteen, Draco. Get ahold of yourself._ That pep talk did him some good until Snape started to grind against him. His balls clenched with pleasure.

Severus smirked into her bum when Draco's whimpered. Then Malfoy's hand, wet from her pussy, was on his hip, trying to keep him still.

"Stop," Draco grunted. "I'm too close."

Hermione didn't know what was going on down there, but if Draco kept whispering into her clit like that, she was going to lose it.

Snape pulled his lips from her crevice. It was like conversing through a wall. "What are you waiting for?"

Draco had no idea. His brain wasn't functioning the way it usually did.

Hermione propped herself up on one arm and peeked down the bed. The angle wasn't perfect, but she could see enough to know what was going on. _Oh my God!_ "If you two are going to hump each other, I want to watch."

Draco snorted, just a little embarrassed.

Severus gave her arse a light smack. "Where's my wand?"

 _I'm sure Draco knows_ , she joked to herself as she dug around the sheets. "Here."

Severus cast a charm at the canopy, making it reflective. It wasn't quite as good as a mirror, but she'd be able to see what they were doing.

Hermione's gaze wandered up to the bed top, her eye caught by the movement. She stared, dumbstruck, watching them all in his bed. The reflection was a little distorted, not smooth like a mirror, more flowing like cloth. But she could see what was going on. It might have been the sexiest thing she'd ever witnessed in her entire life . . . not counting what she'd seen in Snape's books. But as far as real life went, she was spellbound.

"Please lick me," she panted.

Snape rocked his hips into Malfoy and went back to eating her arse. She whimpered and arched her back. He didn't know if Draco was holding up his end of the bargain or just lying there in a stupor. Taking the boy's hand off his hip, he put it on her thigh.

The feel of Draco against him was a blast from the past. It brought back all the memories of Eros when he'd been younger. Hell, it brought back memories of the Slytherin dorms, Lucius sneaking into his bed at night and grinding against him in the dark, whispering how much he wanted Snape's cock. It was one of the few times someone had said they wanted him, even if it was just for a shag.

Draco was all bone and muscle, sinew and stone. Snape liked that hard, almost angry feel pressed against him. Hermione was a soft, accepting fireball—the complete opposite. Draco's jutting erection was combat, a sword in his belly. Hermione was what he imagined home should feel like—a place that wrapped you in acceptance and warmth. He'd never known that kind of home, but now that he'd gotten a taste of it, he didn't want to travel.

Severus didn't really need any more battles in his life. Rutting against Draco was a thrill, but she gave him more than enough thrill in their everyday life. He could get the same rush from kissing her. _Bloody hell, Severus, don't lie to yourself. You get the same rush from her smile. From her touch. You got hard the other day because she hugged you and kissed your neck at the breakfast table. If she had said anything more lascivious than "morning," you would have bent her over the table and fucked her into the toast crumbs._

He was less concerned about her hold on him than he had been a few months ago. The niggling worm of worry that she might leave was slowly being smothered by the hope that she might stay. So while he was somewhat disturbed by the ease with which she got his blood pumping, he was also delighted. Sex wasn't work with her. It was sometimes a game, but they both won eventually. She never used him. He knew most of the wizards and witches he'd slept with at Eros had been using him. That was the point. Everybody needed release. And he was particularly adept at providing it.

But Hermione was never in it just to get her own. From the very first time, she'd been interested in his experience and pleasure as well. It might have started out as curiosity, but it had quickly evolved into finding pleasure in his pleasure. She'd wanted to explore the unknown, sure, but she'd gotten off on his reaction just as much as she had the spanking. It was more than obedience and hormones that dropped her to her knees that night she'd asked him to take her virginity. She'd been dying to prove herself to him, to make him come as hard as possible.

Since then it had only escalated. She'd left simple curiosity behind long ago. He knew there was a competitiveness in her, the desire to be the best. But she never saw him as the competitor. She wanted him to share in her sexual aptitude and benefit from it. His happiness was her only goal. No one had ever put that much effort into him before. He wanted to do the same for her. And nothing made his cock throb like hearing her whimper and moan. That she loved him only made everything that much sweeter. Everything. The sex. Her orgasm. His orgasm. Her kisses. Her touch. Her words. Her laugh. Meals. Books. Working in his lab. Life.

He sank his tongue into her arse and tried to lick her walls. She cried out and reached back with one hand to grip his head. Draco grunted once then groaned, and Severus felt the warmth of seed spurting over his belly. He couldn't say he cared much whether Draco came or not, but it did amuse him. The boy was definitely there out of curiosity. He may have grown attached to Hermione, but Severus wasn't sure how far that really went. Draco might stick out his neck for her . . . he might not.

Hermione's orgasm died right on the brink. Draco's mouth pulled away, and she was left hanging. She couldn't blame him though. It was sexy as hell watching him come in the reflection rippling above them. Petting his soft head, she hoped to keep him dazzled by his release.

Severus stopped grinding into Draco and marked his place in Hermione's arse with one finger. "You're planning on licking that up, aren't you?" he asked Draco through her body.

Draco hadn't thought that far ahead. He rested his forehead against Hermione's lower abdomen, her soft pubic hair tickling his nose. "I don't know. Give me a second."

Hermione stroked his hair. "I know _I'd_ like to see that." She felt his breath silently chuckle across her mons.

"You sure, kitten? I don't want to get hexed for licking your property."

Hermione smiled and pulled her thigh off his shoulder. "Licking your come off him won't get him close."

Snape wiggled his finger against her hole. "Are you so certain, pet?"

Hermione looked over her shoulder at him and grinned. "You really got off on that, didn't you?"

Snape gave her a secretive eyebrow quirk. "No more than you did."

Hermione's grin widened. "So you're ready to blow. Please don't come on Draco. You know I want it more."

Snape smirked and kissed her lower back. "I know you do, love. I'm ready to get into your arse as soon as you say the word."

Hermione reached back and combed his hair. "Stretch me out while Draco's cleaning."

Draco had slid down the bed on his knees and was studying the wet smears on Snape's pale stomach. His own belly was getting sticky, and he wiped it with his fingertips. Snape snatched his wrist in one abnormally quick hand and held Draco's gaze as he brought it to his mouth and swiped his tongue across the pads of his fingers. Draco stared at him in shock.

"Hm, not bad. Go on. Get it all. I don't want to wind up stuck to Miss Granger in a few minutes."

Draco nodded and bent to Snape's torso. Snape twisted slightly so Draco could see better. It was less intimidating to be that close to the man's cock when he knew he wasn't expected to suck it. His tongue came out and lapped his seed off Snape's sallow skin. The other wizard didn't taste as bad as he looked. In fact, he didn't taste like much of anything at all. Just skin. He licked away all the cream he could find then gathered his courage (or maybe he'd absorbed some of Hermione's by drinking her juice) and licked the two small spatters that had gotten on Snape's cock.

Severus stopped fingering her arse and growled. "Careful, Draco. Miss Granger has a temper, and she's quick with a wand."

Draco grinned. "I think I got it all."

"I should make you finish that," Snape muttered. "Damn cocky Malfoys."

Hermione giggled into the bed as he wiggled his fingers inside her. "I could allow it this one time."

Draco's grin faded. "No no no, that's your cock. See?" he said, settling down face to face with her. "I'm nowhere near it. Please don't choke me," he whispered.

Hermione laughed. "Okay, but don't tease him. I can't guarantee he won't override my wishes just to humiliate you."

Snape kissed her back and slid up behind her. "I might. Are you ready for this, pet? Once I lube you up, I'm not coming out until your arse is overflowing. Fair warning."

Hermione smiled and turned her head to look at him. "That sounds nice. I need to come."

"Mmm," he murmured and kissed her. "Me too. Let's see who lasts longer."

Hermione licked his lips. They both had remnants of Draco on their tongue, and she wanted to cancel that out for his flavor alone. "You always win that game. I believe the score is Severus: 295, Hermione: 2."

Snape chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous . . . your score is at least four." He rolled over and got the lube off the table. She was giggling to herself and arching her back, offering him her bum with total abandon. Severus wiped a giant gob across her puckered star and smirked when she jerked and moaned through her giggling. He took a little extra time wiggling his fingers deep and giving her the aggressive hand shaking she liked.

Hermione croaked out a short, "Ah!" and grabbed onto Draco's shoulder. Severus obviously intended to win that wager by any means necessary. Her pussy was flowing like the Seine.

Severus quickly lubed his cock and then pressed it to her back entrance. She started to pant and moan as soon as he pushed inside. He hadn't counted on the over-excitability of his body he'd been living with the past two days. By the time his hips touched her bum, he was on the verge of climax.

"Come on, love. On top of me." He wrapped his arm around her waist and rolled onto his back, taking her with him. "Lick her pussy, Draco."

Malfoy smirked at the two of them. Granger looked as if she were drunk on his buggering, and Snape was fighting not to come. They were adorably sexy in a disturbing Slytherin kind of way that he found hard to describe (even to himself).

"Can you squirt again for me, Granger?" he asked, climbing over Snape's thigh and kneeling between their legs.

"Yes," she moaned.

Draco smiled and slipped two long fingers into her snatch. Between her swollen entrance and Snape's cock, it was almost impossible to get inside. "Merlin's balls," he muttered. "I want to fuck you so much, kitty cat."

"Make her come," Snape growled with a harsh note of impatience. He couldn't last much longer.

Draco stifled a snort as he bowed his head to her cunt. As he wagged his tongue back and forth over her clit, he curled his fingers and massaged her engorged wall.

"Unh!"

Snape gritted his teeth as her body clenched around him. It was just a warning spasm from her, but he had almost lost it. "Lighten your tongue," he hissed. "Make her want it."

Draco did as suggested, and in less than twenty seconds, she was trembling between them. In another twenty, she was pushing out his fingers and leaking a clear stream. Snape had to grip her behind the knees and hold her open so she wouldn't buck off him or kick Draco in the gut. Snape's knuckles went white as he followed her seconds later. His balls were tight as a drum, and Draco lent him a friendly tug.

Snape's eyes rolled back as her release streamed over his cock. It was dripping onto his bollocks, and he grunted out a "Fuck" as Draco's hand countered the pull of his sac. The middle of Snape's orgasm was not the time to test out his newfound bravery. Not that he hadn't liked it. He just wasn't prepared for it.

"Are you ready for more, pet?" he asked as she shuddered in recovery.

Hermione nodded. "MmHm."

Severus smirked. "Snape: 296."

Hermione smiled, breathing out a tired laugh. "You're the master."

"That's an entirely different game," he purred, kissing her shoulder. "Maybe later. You want us both inside you now, don't you?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir."

"I'm going to let Draco get in place first, okay? I'll be right back," he whispered, pulling out.

Hermione whimpered, and then the room spun as Draco got on his back and Severus helped her straddle him. Her entrance was swollen tight and slippery with come. When Draco's bulbed head pressed into her, she could feel every single throb of his pulse in her pussy. Her head swam.

Draco saw the dizzy look in her eyes and pulled her to lie down on top of him. His dick was going to snap off inside her, but he could let her rest while it happened. "Go slow, kitten. I want to last longer than five seconds this time."

Hermione sighed out a tiny giggle into his neck. Snape was behind her, petting her bum as she sank onto Draco. It made her calm despite her revolving brain.

"How are you so tight?" Draco muttered in her ear. It seemed impossible that she fucked Snape and yet her pussy still gripped his own dick like a fist.

Hermione squeezed her muscles around him, and he hissed louder. "Pussy exercises. Plus I get all swollen inside if I come a few times, especially if I squirt."

Draco swallowed hard and dug his fingers into her hips. "No kidding."

Hermione smiled. Draco was being very sweet. She appreciated the way he kept stroking her back, calming her down. "I like your cock, Draco. It feels nice."

Draco smirked and pet her shaking back. "Nice. That's what every wizard wants to hear."

Hermione kissed his neck as she started to slowly ride him. "I mean it."

"Compared to Snape I feel like a bratty kid brother."

Hermione kissed his neck again. "Don't be silly. Snape is Snape. You're you. Don't compare. No one's ever complained about it, have they?"

"No."

"I should say not. It's more than adequate. Any witch who doesn't like it is either lying or completely jaded. Either way, they're not worth your time."

"Would you two stop whispering," Snape muttered. "You're making me paranoid."

Hermione smiled and turned her head, trying to see him. "I was just telling Draco he has a nice cock. Don't you agree?"

Severus tilted his head to one side and watched Draco's dick disappear inside her. He shrugged. "It suits him."

Hermione laughed silently into Draco's shoulder then kissed it. "That's a ringing endorsement from Severus."

Draco grinned. Snape wasn't big on compliments; that was putting it mildly.

Severus re-lubed his length and tapped it on her remaining hole. "I hope you have something equally complimentary to say about my cock, pet. You know how jealous I can be."

Hermione couldn't stop smiling. "Don't be jealous, love. You know yours is my favorite cock in the whole world."

Snape smirked. "And you don't want anyone else's?"

She shook her head. "Only yours, Severus. No offense, Draco."

"None taken."

"Good," Snape purred. "Let's see how quickly you can come again. Not you, Draco. We already know the answer to that."

"Oi! I happen to be nowhere near finishing." _I've got minutes left in me._

Snape nodded and pushed his glans down to her tiny hole. "We'll see. Pull out a little. She needs the space."

Hermione sighed as Draco rocked his hips and left just the tip inside her. The pressure of Snape on her arse made her pussy seep around Malfoy. When Snape's head popped inside her, she whimpered into Draco's shoulder. They may be attempting to see who could last longer, but she was already hurtling toward another climax. Snape slowly sank inside her and then eased back out, allowing Draco to tilt his hips and enter her again. They took turns, each one filling her then, with no break, filling her again. It was a conversation of cock. Give and take. Back and forth. Even though she could barely breathe, she wished they'd argue a little.

Her back finally relaxed, and Severus nodded at Draco. They picked up the pace, and she keened into Draco's neck. The added stimulation was setting Snape's teeth on edge. As if it weren't bad enough sporting a never-ending hard-on, he was going to bite it before a 18-year-old ferret who had the restraint of a toddler. Although, since he didn't need to last for hardness' sake, he could come several times with no consequence. If he was really careful, he could do it without Draco knowing. She might feel it, but she was unlikely to announce it. From the looks of things, she wouldn't be able to speak at all.

The debate was taken out of his hands when she started to shake. It was slow growing, and they both had a lot of warning. But after another minute, her muscles started to twitch, and Snape felt as if he was being strangled into a stuttered game of stop and start. Draco must have been under the same influence, because he panted and whined in concert with Snape's inner dialogue.

"Fuck, Hermione," Draco groaned. "Please let me come inside you. I don't know if I could pull out if I tried."

Hermione nodded mutely. She couldn't talk. As long as they both kept fucking her, she would be all right.

Severus knew she was close. She only shook like that right before a big one. "That's it, pet, relax. Draco and I want to see you come. I know you're there. Breathe for me."

Hermione let out a shuddering exhale into Draco's neck along with a small squeak of tension.

Severus nodded at Draco again, and Draco lifted his hips at the top of his thrust, jogging her body in a short jerk. Severus held her hips and slapped his pelvis into her. She came in less than a minute, totally silent and shivering as if she was hypothermic. Snape didn't last. As soon as her arse clenched around him, he came again.

When everybody went still, Draco let out the breath he was holding and panted at the charmed bed top. "Draco: 1, Snamione: 20."

Severus was still dazed, but he looked down at Draco's smug grin with a sinister arch of his eyebrow. "Did you just call us _Snamione_?"

Draco nodded. "Snape. Hermione."

"I gathered that. And it's completely asinine."

"Nope, it's perfect," Draco chortled. "You're just angry I outlasted you."

"I don't need to outlast you," Snape retorted. "I can come as often as I please. This thing isn't going anywhere."

Hermione wished they'd both shut up and fuck her again. She patted Draco's chest and groaned. _Giddy-up._

Draco gave Snape a victorious eyebrow waggle and caught her hand in his then brought it to his lips, kissing her fingers. "Are you all right, Granger?"

Snape glared at him.

Hermione bucked her hips a little, begging them to move.

"I think she wants more," Draco told Snape. "I'm ready for round two if you are."

Severus nodded. "You won't make it this time, Malfoy. Stop gloating."

"I'm not gloating, I'm celebrating."

"That's hardly a record to be proud of."

"Yes, it is. I'm fabulous. Tell him, Granger."

Hermione groaned wearily. It was all she could manage.

Draco smiled. "See? She agrees."

"She's not agreeing, she's knackered. Now stop being a twat and let go of her damn hand. If you kiss her fucking fingers one more time, I'm going to toss you out on your arse."

"Don't get hostile," Draco said, putting her hand back on his chest with a small pat. "I'm just playing."

Hermione whinged a little louder so they'd stop bickering. She couldn't take it. All she wanted was some thrusting.

Snape looked down at her. He wanted to be the one she was slumped over like that, stroking her back and taking care of her. Draco was bollocks at it. _Stop grousing about, Draco. She wants you to fuck her bum, and you're worried about him hugging her._ "Let's put her on her side."

Draco shrugged, and they both eased out of her. Hermione whimpered loudly in protest, but soon Snape was pressed into her back, and Draco was idling like a engine between her legs. Severus sank back inside her, and she sobbed softly as they both began to move again. Snape's mouth found her neck, and she reached back to hold onto his flexing flank. She needed to feel him. They both could keep her from floating away, but only Severus kept her safe. She wanted him to kiss her and tell her he loved her, but she didn't want him to stop doing that thing with his hips.

"Huh," she said, trying to talk.

Severus nuzzled her ear. "What is it, love?"

"Hmmmm." Her brain was mush, she couldn't form words.

He smirked and slid his arm around her ribcage, displacing Draco, who didn't seem to care and just went on fucking her. "I don't know what 'Hmm' means. Unless you're just speechless."

Hermione swallowed hard and forced her mouth and throat to work together. "Love . . . you," she panted.

Draco's lips quirked into a smile, daring Snape to say it back to her.

Severus ignored him and pressed his lips behind her ear, dragging his tongue along the outer edge to make her shiver. "I love you too," he whispered.

Draco missed a beat in surprise but quickly recovered. Hermione looked as though she was in a drug-induced stupor, a small smile playing at her lips. Draco got the impression that wasn't the first time Snape had said it, and then he remembered her mouthing the word love to him from under the table. He couldn't remember what they'd been talking about at the time, but it seemed that she had been trying to clue him in. "When's the wedding?"

Hermione's eyes popped open.

"Shut up, Draco," Severus muttered.

"I'm serious. You two are so sickeningly adorable it makes me want to be vomit. I call dibs on best man."

Severus rolled his eyes. "This is why people don't like you."

Draco stopped thrusting. "First off, everyone loves me. Second, I am being dead serious. You two are perfect together. I don't know what the hell took you so long to say it."

Severus gave him a mild look of surprise. Draco was an infuriating mix of immaturity and knowing beyond his years. How could a boy who was so observant not know when to keep his mouth shut?

"Maybe I was just waiting for you to shut the hell up," Snape grumbled.

Draco wasn't fooled by his gruff retort. "I'm happy for you. You too, kitty cat," he said, pinching her chin.

Hermione gave him a tired smile. He was being honest. And, once again, Draco was the first to know the status of their relationship (months before they did).

"You might be the only one," Snape muttered and started to sink into her arse again. She shuddered and burrowed back into him. He smiled lightly and kissed her neck.

Draco shrugged and started to move again too. He slid his leg around Snape's and used him to thrust harder. "Say it again. I wasn't ready the first time."

Severus shook his head. "Mind your own business."

"Say it, or I'll sing."

"Sing?"

"Snape and Hermione sitting in a tree. K-I-S—"

"All right! Bloody hell, you're annoying. I love her. Are you happy? Now please shut up. I'm trying to make her come, not keep you entertained."

Draco grinned as Hermione started giggling.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Not you too. What is so damn funny?"

Hermione didn't know, but she couldn't stop giggling.

Draco fucked her a little harder. "See, she thinks I'm funny. Thank you, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head, unable to stop laughing and explain.

Snape smirked at that. "No, that's definitely not it. You're about as funny as dragon pox." Her giggling was becoming maniacal. "If you're laughing about the come on Draco's cheek, I would have told him eventually, love. I didn't want him to be self-conscious."

Hermione giggled harder when Draco touched his cheek and found nothing.

"That was cheap, Snape."

"You're a buffoon."

"Do you hear what he calls me, kitten? His best man . . . no respect."

"Stop calling her kitten. She's mine. And you are _not_ my best man."

"Yes I am," Draco said, undaunted. "And she likes it when I call her kitten. Look how she's smiling."

"She's delirious."

"With gratitude that I'll be your best man. You're welcome. Don't worry, kitten. I'll find you a pretty dress. No one will mind if you wear white."

Snape sighed. He was going to hex Draco in about five seconds. If Hermione wasn't on the edge of lunacy he would have already done it. "Shut up and help me calm her down."

Hermione's sides were starting to ache. They stopped thrusting again, and Severus petted her hip, kissing the side of her face.

"Okay, love, you need to breathe. You can laugh at Draco all you like, but we both need you to calm down."

"I like this new barmy side of you, Granger. But Snape's right, you need to breathe. Your face is redder than your pussy."

Hermione wiped her eyes, but she couldn't stop giggling. She was starting to feel ridiculous and more than a little mad.

"Deep breath, love," Snape whispered, starting to get worried. He'd had witches laugh and cry from orgasms, but she was usually pretty even. "Just relax."

Draco grinned. "Want to pet my hair, Granger? I know it calms you down."

He was right, but the suggestion made her laugh even harder. She put her arm around him and petted his head. He felt like a bunny, and she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't through the gasping giggles.

"I'm going to have to get her something," Snape muttered.

"I don't know how she'll drink it like this."

"Maybe if she comes, she'll stop."

Draco shrugged. "It's worth a shot." He started moving and felt Snape counter each thrust.

Very slowly, Hermione started to calm down. She finally managed to take a deep breath, and the madness in her snapped. Her eyes watered, and she let out a silent sob.

"Oh, Merlin," Draco muttered to Snape. "She's gone round the twist. You officially fucked her brains out."

Snape kissed her head. "She's okay now. Nod your head if you want us to keep going, love."

Hermione nodded vigorously.

"Okay, okay." Draco smiled, holding her head still. "Keep your hair on."

Severus put his hand over her heart and whispered in her ear as he ground into her, "That's it. Breathe. You're okay now. You can cry if you want to. It scares Draco, but that's what he gets for singing in the middle of sex."

Hermione sputtered out a wobbly smile and sniffled.

"That's my girl. When you can talk, tell me what you want. I'll give you anything, love."

Hermione gasped a few times and then got her lungs to work. "Talk . . . to me," she whispered. "Hold me."

Severus felt all the annoyance at Draco melt in an instant. He didn't care about anything else. His arm tightened around her. "I love you so much, Hermione," he murmured. "I'm never letting you go."

Hermione started bawling.

Draco gave Snape a dark look. "You're supposed to be making her feel _better_."

Severus held her tighter, ignoring Draco. "It's all right, love. I'm right here."

Hermione bawled her eyes out for a whole minute then suddenly felt exhausted, as if she couldn't cry anymore and just wanted to rest. Draco had gone still inside her, but Severus kept up a slow rhythmic grind that was rocking her to sleep. Hiccoughing a few times, she fell silent and sniffled.

Severus got his wand and cleared her sinuses. Her body relaxed with a sigh.

"Are you all right, Granger?" Draco asked, sounding doubtful.

Hermione knew he was freaked out; she wasn't too sure of her own sanity at the moment either. She nodded.

"Do you want me to go?"

Hermione shook her head and whispered, "Just give me a minute."

Severus kissed her head. "You're just overwhelmed, love. You're working and getting ready to start university. I get attacked, and then we have this thing with the talismans. Not to mention that you were a naked cat all day and then had a marathon session with two wizards. You're allowed to break down when you need to, love. I'll take care of you."

Hermione turned her head to try and see him. "You don't (sniff) think I'm going batty?"

He laughed. "Not in the least."

"Will you fuck me to sleep tonight?"

Severus smiled. "Anything you want, but I think you should take a Tranquility Draught."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, please."

Draco tickled her hip to get her attention. "I think I should go."

Hermione grabbed his hand. "No, Draco, please stay. I promise I'll be fine in a bit. And I want you two to keep fucking me. It's bloody amazing. Severus, get me the draught. I'll take it now."

Snape eased out of her and rolled over to the nightstand. He handed her the phial, and she drank it all and gave it back.

"I may wind up daffy as a loon now, but I won't be upset."

"Daffy as a loon . . . how would we know the difference?" Draco muttered.

Hermione picked up her head and pulled Snape's other arm underneath it to lie on. "The difference is I won't laugh like a madman and then blubber all over you. I'll just . . . ramble a bit."

Severus smiled as she reached back and pulled him against her, wrapping herself in his arms and then throwing one leg over Draco and drawing him closer. She was building a nest of sex around herself.

"All right," Draco finally sighed.

Hermione smiled at him and pulled his arm over her waist so they were both holding her. The room started to spin, and she relaxed, familiar with the potion's subtle disorientation. The feeling used to unsettle her, but she welcomed it now. Soon she would be a limp noodle, and they would leave her floating in come. The night was young.


	40. Dream Weaver

40 - Dream Weaver

Ever since her voice had gone slurry with Tranquility Draught, Snape had relaxed. He'd give her a sleeping potion later if she didn't drift off. The draught would eventually take her back to square one. Even if she got too excited between them, it would counteract her stress. She might sound drunk the rest of the night, but she would be better the next day.

Between his correspondence with Magnus and the attack, he hadn't thought about how close she was to starting university. Or maybe he didn't want to think about it. She'd trade CRW for classes, and he hadn't considered how that might change things for them. _Would_ it change things for them? He needed to start working in his classroom on Monday. He'd put it off too long already, distracted by his lab and her pussy.

He usually just slept at Hogwarts once he started getting his room ready, but he could easily come home or go to Grimmauld Place each evening. But what about when school started? Would she stay with him every night? She was going to be busy with school herself. Sleeping alone in the dungeon at Hogwarts sounded about as attractive as having a threesome with Umbridge and Filch.

 _Dumbledore told her she was free to visit. I don't think he meant for her to sleep there every night, but maybe no one needs to know. Hmm. I shouldn't ask her to do that. She's going to be busy with classes. Running around from university, Grimmauld Place, and Hogwarts isn't going to make things any easier for her. Fuck. I can't sleep without her. And I don't think she wants to sleep without me either._

"Severus?" she murmured. "Where'd you go?"

He realized he'd stopped thrusting; Draco was the only one moving. "I'm right here, love," he whispered. _I'll figure this out later._

"Mmm," Hermione smiled as they both rocked inside her.

Draco smirked at her dopey, contented smile and ran his hand down her hip. He was't going to last much longer, and he hoped she would come soon. It was fun to watch her, and he never knew when, or if, he'd ever get to see it again. Once school started, Snape and Granger probably wouldn't go to Eros very often. Draco doubted he'd see them until the next summer. "Are you close, Granger? My balls are starting to ache."

Hermione opened her eyes and put her hand on his cheek. Draco's grey eyes were dark as lead, and she liked the rough strain in his voice. "So pretty," she mumbled, patting his cheek.

"Thank you, Granger. But that didn't answer my question. Are . . . you . . . close?"

Snape slid his hand down her belly to her pussy. Draco was pressed tightly against her, but he backed up a little to let Snape between them. Severus brushed her clit with the tips of his fingers. "She's starting to twitch. She's almost there. Just a little longer."

Draco set his jaw, nodding.

Hermione was floating, and their fucking was getting her even higher. As soon as Severus's fingers found her clit, she was on a fast track to the stratosphere. "Unh!"

Snape smirked and kissed her behind the ear. "Hmm," he purred. "You _are_ close. Is it time to fuck you harder?"

Hermione's eyes unfocused, and Draco's face turned into a pale blur before her. "Yes," she whispered.

"I need to hear you say it, love. What do you want?"

Hermione grabbed hold of his arm, feeling his muscles flex as his fingers worked. "Cock."

Draco stifled a snort, unable to keep the laughing smile off his face.

Snape smirked at him. "You've got all we have to give," he told her. "Tell me how you want it."

Hermione smiled at Draco's grinning face. "Hard."

Draco squeezed her bum. "If I stay hard much longer, I'm going to pass out."

Hermione shivered as a rush of excitement rolled through her. "Rough."

Severus knew what she wanted. "Just me or Draco too?"

"You."

Severus sped up and panted at Draco, "Go deep."

Draco pushed as far into her as he could, keeping his thrusts short. Snape was rapping his hips against her so hard it made Draco wince. How she liked it that rough boggled his mind. But there was no doubt she liked it. Her jaw was hanging open in a silent expression of pleasure, and she had gone still, solidified by her oncoming climax.

She let out a shocked sob as she came. Her toes and feet spastically twitched even though the rest of her body was frozen.

Severus came as soon as the first spasm tightened her arse. He didn't know how much he was releasing, but his vision went dim for longer than usual.

Draco's fingers dug into her bum cheek. Coming inside her was a relief. He didn't have to concentrate to make sure he pulled out in time. He could just lose himself in the feel of her. It was bloody amazing. Her pussy milked him as he spurted inside her. He was glad he'd held out. The buildup made it more intense, and her rippling muscles were an outstanding addition to the explosion.

Hermione felt a bit dazed and dizzy, but the orgasm cleared her thoughts of clutter. Severus was breathing hard on her neck, his breath a warm tickle. Draco looked half asleep, his grey eyes drooping and his face slackening. Hermione let go of Snape's arm and put her fingers to Draco's pink lips. "So good."

Draco gave her tired smirk. "Agreed."

"I think I need some water," Snape muttered and rubbed his bleary eyes.

"I should probably head home," Draco said, kissing her fingers. "Mother worries when I stay out all night."

Hermione winced as he pulled out.

"You're better now, aren't you, Granger?"

Hermione nodded, sleepy with post-orgasm stupor. "Dizzy. But I'm not going to cry."

Draco untangled his legs from theirs and smirked as Snape curled into her, his hooked nose buried in her hair. Draco stretched and rolled onto his back. "Let me know next time you go to Eros."

"We might make it one more time before school starts." Snape yawned and pulled her closer.

Hermione smoothed down the hair on Snape's arm and proceeded to pet him. "Everyone will know who I am now."

Draco hadn't thought of that. "Are you going to stop wearing the mask?"

Severus kissed her neck. "We don't have to go back."

"I want to go back, but . . . I don't know. Everyone's going to be staring. And Merlin knows what the papers are going to say."

Snape blew one of her stray tendrils out of his face. "They _will_ stare, but unless they want to get blacklisted, they won't tell the papers. Privacy is important to Eros and most clubs. Outing other members is forbidden. We've had famous attendees in the past. They stayed out of the gossip columns."

"Skeeter has it out for me. She'd love to get something like that."

"If you wore your mask, you'd be protected. No one would be able to prove it was you. Besides, if Skeeter ever showed up there and reported on anything, Benedict would make her life a living hell. He has the money, time, and connections to do it too."

"So everyone would know it's me, but they'd just pretend they didn't?"

"Mostly. No one would disrespect you if that's what you're thinking. My collar protects you more than just physically. If anyone had the audacity to say anything out of line, I'd have to make an example of them. But I doubt that would happen. Fear usually overrules rudeness."

"Okay. I'll keep wearing my mask."

Draco nodded and rolled out of bed. "Sounds good. Let me know. And tell me when you decide on a date. I'll have my dress robes pressed for the ceremony."

Hermione and Severus sounded as if they had rehearsed their simultaneous, "Shut up."

\- - - - - - - - - -

Severus got her into the tub. Her reply when he'd asked her how she was feeling had been, "Squishy." Three cleanings in one day didn't seem excessive in light of their activities. He vanished Draco's spunk from her depths with a spell. While he enjoyed their time with the blond, he didn't want the boy's essence to linger. The house had fallen quiet after Malfoy's departure, and Snape was grateful to be alone with her.

Her face was resting on his chest, her hair piled into a messy mountain on her head. He ran his fingers up and down her back in a slow, soothing glide. She sighed contentedly into his skin and hugged his waist under the water.

"I need to go work in my classroom Monday," he told her.

"When will you come home?"

"You mean to Grimmauld Place?"

"Yes. Or here."

"I'll be at your place before dinner."

"Okay. What about your cock?" she asked, wiggling against him. "Are you going to see someone?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I thought about asking Pomfrey, but then I'd never be able to look her in the eye again. Besides, I don't know that she'll be able to do anything I haven't tried already. I need to find out what happened between us before I can find a solution."

"Who do you know that knows about talismans?"

"I suppose Albus."

"You could ask him when you go to Hogwarts."

"I'd rather see if I can find anything in the library before I humiliate myself in such a fashion."

"Do what you think best," she said, petting his chest. "I fancy it either way."

He smirked. "I think I'm going to need at least a day of recuperation once it goes down."

" _If_ it goes down."

"Please don't say that. I don't think I can stand this much longer."

Hermione smiled. "You could go see Janice or Clovis. They already know you."

"I will most certainly _not_ see Janice. I can't go to an ex-student with priapism. This is traumatizing enough as it is."

"Okay, I won't talk about it anymore." She could hear the tension building in his voice. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. It'll probably go away on it own." _Eventually_. "We'll talk about something else."

"Good."

"Harry's party is at the end of the month. You'll go with me, won't you?"

"I'd rather not," he said hopefully.

"I know you'd rather not, but you'll still do it, won't you?"

A smile ticked at the corner of his mouth. "If you do something for me."

"Like what?"

"Wear your collar to the party."

"NO! Are you mental?"

That wasn't really what he wanted. But now his actual suggestion wouldn't sound as bad. "If you can't manage that, I have another idea."

"I should hope so."

"What will you be wearing to the party?"

She hadn't really thought about it. "Probably one of my sundresses." _Oh bugger! I should have said jeans. He's going to make me go without knickers._ "Or jeans."

He heard the backtracking in her voice. "No, no. I want you to wear a dress. And your plug. And I want you bare underneath. No bra or knickers. I promise not to embarrass you, but I want you accessible at all times. I need something to distract me from the inane conversation of those idiots."

It would make her a bit paranoid all night, but she didn't think that sounded too bad. "Okay."

"That's not the end of my terms. You also agree to suck my cock sometime that night while we're there. We can go anywhere you like, but you do it before we leave."

Hermione had no idea how she would manage that. And she'd have to find someplace good or they'd be caught. Maybe Ginny's room would be safe. "Okay. That's all, right?"

"Yes. That should keep me entertained."

Hermione kissed his chest. "What do you think we should get Harry?"

"A clue."

Hermione flicked his nipple. "I'm serious."

He covered her hand with his and sighed. "Fine. A paddle? Miss Weasley seems the playful sort."

Hermione thought that paddle would most likely wind up being used _on_ Harry if Ginny had anything to say about it. She couldn't condemn him to that. "He'd die of embarrassment, Severus. I said be serious. What did you want when you were eighteen?"

 _Lily_. It would be too insulting to say that to her out loud. You don't tell the naked witch in your tub that all you wanted when you were eighteen was another witch.

Hermione looked up at his stony face and raised her brow in question. "Severus?"

"I wanted . . ."

Hermione had the sudden understanding that Snape at eighteen was not the bundle of joy Snape was at thirty-eight. His desires then most likely would horrify her. He'd joined the Death Eaters for a reason, and she doubted that reason was anything that would set her mind at ease.

"I wanted to not be alone," he said quietly.

Hermione could see all kinds of connotations in that. The simple honesty of that one statement tore at her heart. She put her wet hand on his face. "Look at me."

Snape met her warm brown eyes, no expression on his face.

"No more being alone. I need you."

Although he showed no outward signs of response, his chest lightened considerably. Finally, he nodded and turned his face to her hand, kissing her fingers. "Thank you."

If she hadn't been so mellowed by the potion, she would have started crying again. "Take me back to bed," she whispered. "Make love to me."

He raised both eyebrows, giving her a skeptical look. "I do not _make love_ , Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled. "You've done it before."

"Never."

Her smile grew. "You can call it whatever you like, but when you shag me slow and deep and kiss me the whole time, that's making love."

He knew what she meant, but the phrase made him sick. "Call it something else. You're making me nauseated."

Hermione buried her smile in his chest. "All right, heart-fuck me then."

Snape smirked and put his hand over her pendant, feeling the thud of her heartbeat. "As you wish."

\- - - - - - - - - -

He kept his hand over her heart. The talismans had hummed their magic through them just like the first night. There was some apprehension that he was only prolonging his erection problem, but the result was so mind-numbingly fantastic that he didn't want to stop. It wasn't just the electric sex (which was undeniably amazing), it was the strange sense of safety that he felt. He hadn't ever been that calm so long as he could remember.

They had been at it for two hours already, and he had no intentions of stopping until either she was asleep or (miracle of miracles) his dick finally resigned. There seemed to be little hope of that. They'd both come five times already, him following her each time, dragged into her pleasure by her pulsating body. It wasn't just her pussy rippling around him, it was the warm hum pouring into him every time she climaxed, as though her release was overflowing into him.

Hermione had no more conscious stream of thought. There was a current circulating through her body, and it dominated her senses. Severus was sliding inside her like silk, and she sank into the beat of his thrusts, hypnotized into a state of heightened awareness. She'd never felt more open to him.

The fifth orgasm had come without warning, tearing through her. But currently, she was calm again and lost in his penetrating stare. He might have been perusing her thoughts. Neither of them were blinking much. She couldn't hold a thought long enough to wonder about what he might see.

 _She_ saw plenty though—his eyes brightening, the weary shadows leaving them in waves. The tension evaporated from his body in shimmery wisps. There was a brief spasm every time one floated away. Her hands went around his neck, sinking into his hair and pulling him close.

Severus kissed her, the current buzzing along their tongues. His stomach flipped, and the warmth spilled from her belly to his, soothing him. He was bathing in her light.

Her center churned. It was the start of another orgasm—but slow and gradual; no freight train barreled through her. She made a small noise in his mouth and held him tighter. If he let go of her, she'd break apart, and they'd never find all the pieces.

An intense vibration buzzed through the tip of Severus's dick. It felt as if he'd touched it to an engine. He couldn't help fucking her a little faster. Her tongue caressed his in a sensuous swirl, lighting through his mouth like a spark. He'd never been so overwhelmed by sensation. (Except for when he'd been under the Cruciatus Curse. But if the Cruciatus had an opposite, he now knew what it was.)

Hermione held him tighter. She was lost in that phase where her orgasm was lifting to a peak; she just kept rolling through the start. Something that usually lasted seconds was lasting minutes. She couldn't breathe.

Severus felt the panicked fluttering of her tongue. She wasn't inhaling. He knew he should pull away, but his mouth seemed sealed to hers. A drawn-out sigh passed from his mouth to hers, and she relaxed. He felt the cool breeze of her breath on his cheek. After that he couldn't see through the light exploding in his eyes.

After a brief moment of unimaginable tension, her orgasm came to a crescendo, and then she was rolling down its hill. Except it wasn't like toppling over a cliff. The release spiraled through every cell in her body. Her hair stood on end.

Severus felt as if he'd been stuck under a giant bell as it bonged noon. His entire spine reverberated. He was dimly aware of her moaning in his mouth, but the vibrations of her vocal cords couldn't hold a candle to the sensations racking his body. His cock was bursting, spilling stream after stream of light into her humming pussy.

The explosions finally faded, and they both lay there panting and dazed, his lips on her shoulder. Snape blinked away the remaining sparks clouding his vision.

"Fucking hell," he gasped. "What was that?"

Hermione didn't know either, but she was bloody exhausted. Smiling, she closed her eyes and stroked the back of his neck.

When he finally got his breath back, Severus lifted his spinning head and was about to tell her he was knackered when he realized she was asleep. Her face was angelic—peaceful and radiant. He kissed her chin and carefully extricated himself from her. His dick felt as if it had been soaking in oil for several hours. It was so slick and plump with her moisture, he could have made ten talisman from what he'd absorbed.

Cleaning them both with his wand, he rolled over on his side and put his arm around her waist. She was warm, and he experienced an immediate desire to fall asleep.

"I love you," he whispered and was out before he could pull the sheets over them.

_

Hermione woke up the next day feeling the best she had in ages. She'd had another sex dream about Snape that left her smiling and raring to see him. His arm was tucked around her, and she reached down to see if his erection was still around. It was. He wouldn't be thrilled about that, but she wasn't going to let it go to waste.

Lifting his arm, she turned toward him and pressed her body to his. They didn't have on the sheet, but he was warm as a simmering cauldron. She slid her leg up over his hip and ground her pussy along his stiff column.

Snape awoke, suddenly alert. It wasn't a panicked alert that left his heart thudding, but more like a switch had flipped in his brain, waking him in one easy click. He smiled as her warm muff rubbed over his length.

"Morning," he said to the top of her bushy head.

Hermione kissed his chest. "Morning. How are you feeling?"

"Bloody amazing."

Hermione nodded and kissed his nipple. "Me too. Wanna fool around?"

He grinned. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know . . . just a nice good-morning shag."

"Nice? Like you with your bum in the air and me kneeling behind you _nice_?"

"Mmm," she growled in happy agreement, rubbing against him harder. "Exactly."

\- - - - - - - - - -

He made her pancakes, and she sat at the table stuffing her face until she couldn't eat another bite. "I should to go shopping today. I need to get Harry and Ginny a present. Want to go with me?" She added a hopeful smile at the end.

Snape shook his head. "I have no desire to leave the house with this damn thing," he said, indicating his crotch.

Hermione laughed at his exasperated expression and downed the rest of her juice. "Okay. I'll only be gone a couple of hours. You want me to see if I can find any other books on talismans?"

"Yes. And go ask Clovis if she has any suggestions. I'm getting desperate."

\- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione found the perfect present at a small antiques store on the edge of Diagon alley. She never would have even thought to look there for a present, but as she passed their display window, the mirrors caught her eye. The small card next to them read "Two-Way Mirrors." She thought they might be just like the ones Sirius had given Harry that broke. If so, he could give one to Ginny, and they could see each other while she was at school next year.

The aged, grey wizard inside brought them out on the counter for her and showed her that they did indeed work. She asked him to wrap them up and handed over her galleons. That depleted her funds, but she couldn't pass up such a perfect gift. After stopping at Gringott's to exchange some Muggle money from her parents, she tried Flourish and Blotts. They only had four books on talismans, and Snape had all of them already.

She went round to the other side of Diagon Alley and tried Obscurus Books. They did have two very old books, and she scanned them in a corner, looking for anything relevant. The first was quite interesting; if she hadn't just blown the bank, she probably would have bought it. It had an entire section on stone properties in relation to talismans. She checked their respective stones and copied down the information. There was another section on different ways to imbue the stone, but the part about sexual energies held no new information.

The other book had less to offer. Half of it seemed to be firsthand accounts of talisman protection. The only thing of note was one witch's story mentioning that since her husband had given her the talisman, her health had been improving. That was the closest she could get to what they had experienced (certainly nothing on indestructible erections).

She tried Whizz Hard Books as a last shot. Five books. Nothing helpful. She sighed, checking her watch. Three hours. Time to go home. She still needed to try Clovis at St. Mungo's. That could take some time if the mediwitch was busy. Hermione Apparated near the hospital, and as she passed one of the neglected boutiques on her way to the magical department store entrance, she saw a salesgirl hanging a pretty white sundress on a sales rack. It reminded her of the dress from her dream (Snape's dream). _Don't look, Hermione. You don't have much money. You have to get by two more weeks on twenty quid._

She groaned and went in. The bell tinkled over the door, and the salesgirl looked up in surprise.

"Can I help you find anything?"

Hermione got the idea not a lot of people came in by how quickly the woman made her way over to her. "Um . . . maybe. I was just wondering how much that dress is," she said, nodding toward the rack. "The white one."

"Sixteen quid," the lady answered with a hesitant smile.

"Oh. Well . . . thank you. I'd better not then. Sorry to bother you."

"But it's been marked down," the lady spouted quickly.

Hermione looked back.

"Ten quid. It's a steal."

Hermione looked around the empty shop, guessing the woman might be a little desperate. "Ten?"

"Come over and look at it," the woman said, walking toward the rack. "It's lovely. Worth at least twice that."

Hermione walked over and studied it more closely. It _was_ very pretty. Eyelet holes made it look kind of like lace. It was sleeveless and had an overlapping V neckline. The dress in the dream had been very flowing and ethereal. Except for the color, this wasn't much like it. But it _was_ lovely, and Hermione knew it would look wonderful on her. Even the size was right (not that she couldn't have fixed that when she got home). It seemed too good to pass up.

"I guess I could take my lunch for a week or so," she mused.

"I'll pack it up for you."

\- - - - - - - - - -

Clovis had no new suggestions for Snape. While she didn't laugh at Hermione's evasive explanation, she seemed fairly amused when she heard it was going on three days. "I'm surprised he's still standing. If you've tried everything else, tell him to come in. It might take us a few days to figure out a solution, but there's bound to be some answer."

"I'll tell him," Hermione said, sounding doubtful.

Clovis smiled. "Well, you tell him if he wants me to help, he better tell me what you two were really doing when it started. No man just gets an eternal erection for no reason."

Hermione thanked her and headed back to Cokeworth. Severus would have to come explain it himself. She didn't even know where to start.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione stopped off at Grimmauld Place to hide her dress and check on Harry and Ron. They were happy to see her and asked how she was doing (then dutifully asked how Snape was doing). She avoided the issue with the talismans. It was hard to talk about something you couldn't put into words. But she assured them they were both fine, and that she'd be back home the next day.

When Hermione Apparated to Snape's, she was lighter one bag and felt as if she was bringing him very little good news.

"I'm home," she called when she got in the front door.

"Finally," he muttered from the kitchen.

She went in to find him chopping herbs for his potion stores on the counter next to the sink.

"Where did you go for that present, Ireland? It's past lunch."

Hermione sat down at the table. "Just Diagon Alley."

"I take it you found something."

"For Harry and Ginny, yes; for you, no."

She showed him the notes she'd taken from the books and told him what Clovis had said. "How much longer are you going to wait?"

He leaned against the counter. "Damn. I don't know. A couple of days. I'll check the Hogwarts library first . . . then see what Albus knows."

Hermione got up and hugged him. His dick poked her in the stomach through their clothes. "Want me to kiss it better?"

He smirked. "No, I need to finish this. The Wolfsbane has to sit for a week, and I have to soak all this before then."

"I could help you."

Severus kissed the top of her head. "If you want to help, go out and pick the knotgrass. It's getting overgrown, and I should take some to school tomorrow."

Hermione tipped back her head and smiled at him. "Okay. Can we play lab assistant when you're done?"

His lips twitched, holding in a smile. "I'll bring the stirring rod; you bring the cauldron."

\- - - - - - - - - -

After they finished dinner, Hermione did the dishes and left him on his own. He went and sat outside in the old wrought iron chair next to the back step. It was obvious his condition was taking its toll. He'd fucked the hell out of her in the cellar earlier, slamming into her as if he were angry.

He was angry, but not at her. Staring at the dusky shadows slowly moving across the sidewalk, Snape ran the possibilities over and over in his mind. He wasn't holding out much hope for the library. If Albus didn't have some brilliant idea, he was buggered.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione didn't know if she should go to him or give him some space. It seemed unfeeling and greedy to suggest more sex when that only reminded him of his predicament.

When the sun went down, she went outside and sat on the step next to his chair. "Want some company?"

He reached out and stroked her head.

Hermione leaned against the metal arm, letting him play with her hair. When her bum got numb, she turned to look at him. "Want to take a bath?"

Severus shook his head no. He didn't want to see his dick if he didn't have to.

"Want to see the present I found?"

He shrugged, mildly interested. It would distract him for a moment.

Hermione went inside, retrieving the box with the mirrors in it. She set it in his lap and handed him one then took the other. He looked in his and gave a nod of approval. Hermione smiled at him in the mirror and mouthed, _"I love you."_

Snape didn't smile, but she saw his scowl lighten.

"I love you too, pet," he said out loud. "This is a thoughtful gift."

Hermione grinned, pleased with her choice, and put the two mirrors back in the box. "It's what I would want if I were them."

He watched her go back in the house with her gift, wondering if he was going to have to get the same present for her so they could see each other once school started.

Hermione pushed open the back door and leaned on the door frame. "Come in, Severus. I'll rub your back for you if you want."

With a heavy sigh, he nodded. "I'd like that."

\- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione had him stripped down to his birthday suit and was sitting on his arse in the bed, rubbing his shoulders. He didn't have the knots that he usually did, but he seemed to need her touch more than usual.

He groaned into the bed. "Okay, pet. I'm relaxed. You can stop."

Hermione leaned down and kissed his back. "Are you sure? I haven't even started on your bum yet."

"Let's go take a shower. I'll wash your hair for you."

Hermione grinned. "That's a serious commitment."

"And at least a two-person job. I know what I'm getting into."

She climbed off of him and slid from the bed. "I have to brush it out first."

He turned, watching her crouch next to her bag. "I'll do it."

Severus was sitting on the edge of the bed when she came back. Hermione handed him the brush and turned her back to him. "Be nice. It's a charmed detangling brush, but it still pulls sometimes. Start at the bottom and work your way up."

He nodded even though she couldn't see him. Taking her advice, he began at the bottom.

Hermione jumped at the dull pop of plastic against her bum. "Oi!"

Snape smirked as she whipped around with a shocked smile on her face.

"What was that for?"

"I wanted to thank you for rubbing my back."

"I thought you were going to brush my hair."

"I am. I just thought you could use a little reminder of my love."

Hermione sighed out a laugh. "I appreciate the thought, but I'd prefer your hand."

"Turn around."

Hermione faced the wardrobe and felt him start on her hair.

"It's 10:27 right now. However long it takes me to brush through this jungle, that's how long you're going to be over my knee."

She smiled and leaned back on the bed between his legs, her hands resting on said knee. "Thank you, sir."

\- - - - - - - - - -

 _Smack!_

"Ow!" Hermione buried her face in the comforter and groaned.

"Two more minutes," he said, smiling.

 _Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Hermione moaned louder and kicked her foot against the bed.

 _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Her hand shot back and stopped him for a second. He grabbed her wrist and pinned it to her lower back.

 _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Ow!"

"You know better than to cover yourself like that."

 _SMACK! SMACK!_

"Owwww! I like it when you hold me down."

 _Smack! Smack!_

"That's fine if we're playing like this, but if I'm punishing you, you keep your hands out of the way."

 _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Yes, sir!"

 _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"I can smell you, pet."

 _Smack! Smack!_

"It's a good thing we're going to take a shower."

 _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Unh! Oh God! Please, sir!" She kicked the bed again. Her knickers were hanging around one ankle like a loitering vagrant.

"I know," he said calmly. "One more minute. Get those legs wider if you know what's good for you."

She did know. Her legs went as wide as she could get them; her foot banged into the nightstand.

 _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Aah!"

"Stop shouting."

 _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Tell me you love it."

 _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"I love it, sir."

 _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Say 'Thank you, sir. Please spank my bottom harder.'"

 _Bugger!_

 _SMACK! SMACK!_

"I can't hear you."

"Thank you, sir. Please spank my bottom harder."

"That's better."

 _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Time's almost up. Are you going to come for me?"

 _Smack! Smack!_

"Oh God! Yes, sir!"

 _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Okay, let's see how wet that pussy is." He grazed her slit and almost slid inside. "Naughty girl. You say thank you when a spanking ends."

"Thank you, sir. Please may I come now?"

He pushed two fingers into her. "You come this instant, or I'm getting the paddle."

Hermione was right on the edge, as soon as she started to hump his leg, she came. Her pussy squeezed around his digits, and she shouted his name.

Severus smirked and wiggled his fingers. "Very nice."

Hermione flopped her face into the comforter. "Thank you, sir."

\- - - - - - - - - -

Severus dried her hair with his wand and then watched as she braided it so it wouldn't be frizzy when she got up. "Are you going to Grimmauld Place in the morning?"

"Yes. I have to get ready."

"We can go now if you like."

Hermione looked at him over her shoulder. "Are you sure? We can stay here if it makes you more comfortable," she said, nodding at his dick.

"I might as well get used to living with it. If I can't face your idiot friends, I can't stand in front of a room of kids and teach."

Hermione took off her towel and smiled. "We haven't fucked in my bed in ages."

He reached out for her nipple and pulled her closer with it. "Then we'd better get going. It must miss us."

\- - - - - - - - - -

"Hermione! You're home," Harry exclaimed as he came up from the kitchen.

"Yeah. Thought we'd sleep here since I've got to work in the morning."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he studied Snape. "You look . . . better."

"Yes." Snape said, offering nothing else.

Harry smirked. "Well that's . . . good."

Hermione smiled and hugged him. "We're going to bed. Where's Ron?"

"Out with Ingrid. I'll tell him you're home when he gets in."

"Is she coming to your party on Friday?"

"Yeah. Everybody's coming. I think Ginny's invited half of Gryffindor and all of the DA. The whole Order should be there too. Mrs. Weasley's already cooking."

Snape started up the stairs without her. "Bakery business didn't pan out, Potter?"

Hermione gave Harry a smile that told him to ignore it. "Sounds good. See you in the morning."

"'Kay. 'Night Snape," he said louder. "I know you just got better so you could come to my party. I'm touched."

"In the head," Snape muttered under his breath.

"I'm making a special cake just for you," Harry called, hearing the man's grumbling.

"If it's poisoned, give it to me as soon I get there. You'll be doing me a favor."

Harry smirked at Hermione. "There hasn't been nearly enough snark in this house lately."

\- - - - - - - - - -

Severus sat in the armchair by the fireplace, watching her change into her pajamas. She looked very sweet, but he had no idea why she was putting on anything at all. "What the hell are you doing?"

Hermione pulled on a thin cotton camisole and covered her protruding nipples with her hands to calm them. "Getting ready for bed. What's it look like I'm doing?"

He smirked at her nipple warming. "Since when do you sleep in pajamas?"

She had to think about that one. Often they were put on but then taken off before she could fall asleep. "I usually sleep in pajamas. It's just you always take them off."

"Then stop making more work for me."

Hermione smiled. "What if Harry and Ron come to the door? I can't answer it starkers."

"So put on a robe."

"You just want me naked twenty-four hours a day."

"Very astute of you, Miss Granger."

"What about you?" she asked, nodding at his trousers.

"I'd be glad to answer your door naked if you like, but I don't think Potter and Weasley would care for it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I meant why are you still wearing your clothes?"

"I was waiting for you to undress me."

She laughed. "You're a very considerate man," she replied, taking a few steps toward him.

"I do what I can," he said in a flat voice.

Hermione snorted and stood by his leg. "That's why I put on my pajamas. I like it when you take them off."

Severus reached out his hand to her. She gave him her fingers, and he pulled her gently, urging her to get over his lap. "Do I need to pull them down right now and give you another spanking?"

Hermione yanked her hand out of his and backed away, shaking her head and laughing. "NO! You just spanked me, Severus. And it hurt! I have to sit at work tomorrow."

He sat forward and reached out, catching her wrist. "That was just a warm-up, little girl. Your arse isn't even red."

Hermione giggled and pulled on her arm, but he didn't release her. "Severus," she said through her laughter. "Let me go. I have to go to the loo."

"Harry's garden could use some watering."

"Severus! Shut up. And I mean it. I gotta go."

"Shut up? Now you're really going to get it," he threatened with a leer.

Hermione broke free and dodged to her side of the bed. "Stay back," she warned, searching for her wand.

He'd been ready to spring but suddenly relaxed and gave her a sly smile. "Looking for this?" he asked, pulling her wand out of the seat cushion.

Hermione froze and bit back a guffaw at his triumphant expression. "Severus," she said, trying to sound serious but failing, her voice tittering over the syllables. "Give me my wand."

"Come over here and get it."

"No way." She shook her head with a laugh. "Toss it over here."

He shook his head and leaned forward, ready to pounce.

Hermione eyed the door. He wouldn't chase her through the house, and she really did want to go to the bathroom . . . to brush her teeth. It wasn't a lie per se. "Be good, Severus." Hermione took a tiny step toward the door. "I'm just going to go to the loo," she said in a slow, calm voice that only wobbled with one small note of a giggle. She made a dash for it.

Severus caught her in two easy steps, wrapping his arm round her waist and swinging her back around toward the bed. "I don't think so, Miss Granger. Spanking first, loo later."

Hermione squealed and wiggled, but she was laughing too hard to get free. "No, Severus," she gasped. "Please. Not tonight. My bum's still burning."

He got her back to the chair and over his knee. "Keep still." He grinned and threw his leg over hers to keep her down. "I want that bum glowing. It'll match your pussy."

Hermione put back her hands when he went to take down her bottoms. "Wait," she said, holding them up. "I'm not ready." She tried to catch her breath, unable to stop smiling.

"Then why can I smell you through two layers of clothing? Get your hands on the floor right now," he ordered. His grin tilted his words.

"Please let me go to the loo. You're pushing on my bladder." She cracked up at the end as he tickled her back.

He smirked. "If you would stop wiggling around, it wouldn't bother you." Snape pried her fingers from her pajamas and held her arm to her back. With his other hand he pulled her pajamas and knickers down below her bum. The smell of pussy got stronger. Her cheeks were only slightly discolored from earlier.

"Barely pink," he informed her. "Still a lot more damage to be done here. Accio hairbrush."

Hermione struggled harder. "No, no! Not the brush. I'll be good."

"Ten with the brush, and then you can go."

"Yes, sir," she said, finally able to stop giggling.

The wood popped loudly against her backside.

"One! Thank you, sir."

Snape was the one who couldn't stop laughing after that. He hadn't asked her to count, but she seemed unable to stop herself. "Good girl."

 _Pop!_

"Two. Thank you, sir."

"Faster."

 _Pop! Pop!_

"Four. Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome," he answered with a smirk.

 _Pop! Pop!_

"Six. Thank you, sir!"

 _Pop! Pop!_

Hermione moaned and slapped the floor. "Thank you, sir!"

"No counting for me?"

"I don't know. Eight? Yes. Eight. Thank you, sir."

He gave her two last hard hits, and she shouted. "Ow-w-w! Ten! Thank you, sir."

He set the brush next to him and rubbed her warm skin. "So pretty," he cooed. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Please finger me, sir!"

"I thought you wanted to go to the loo," he said in mock concern.

"Please!"

"No fingers. But . . . I'll give you my cock if you ask nicely."

"Yes yes yes!" she breathed. "Please let me have your cock, sir. I need it so much. I'm so close."

He pulled her up and bent her over the foot of the bed. Tearing open his fly, he was up against her soaked slit in seconds. He pushed in with no warning, and she was so slick he slid all the way to the hilt without meaning to.

"Ah!" She was pretty sure her uterus just tried to jump ship.

"Hold on to the bed, love," he whispered, not pausing.

She dug her fingers into the quilt as he started to slam into her hard and fast. "Oh God! That's . . . Fuck!"

He heard her pussy cheering him on. It sounded as if she were going to wet the bed after all. "Still need the loo?" he asked, leaning over her, fingers digging into her hips.

"I lied!"

He bust out laughing and had to slow down while he steadied himself. "That's another spanking. You're on a roll tonight."

"I'm going to come, sir."

"I don't know if I should let you."

His play displeasure had no effect on her. She came right then. "Unh!"

Snape felt some of her juice run over his cock as she groaned his name. Working just a little harder, he pushed himself over, spilling into her throbbing channel. He bounced off her warm backside with several small jerks. When he finished, he whispered her name and slumped onto his hands over her back.

Hermione turned her head to the side and smiled. "That was so good. See, pajamas _are_ fun."

He snickered and pulled out, patting her arse. "Point taken. Now get off your clothes and get in bed. We both have to work tomorrow."

Hermione grinned and stepped out of her pajamas then tore off her shirt and climbed into the bed. She watched him pull off the rest of his clothes and then wrapped her arms around him when he lay down next to her.

Severus smiled and dimmed the lights then stuffed his wand under his pillow. His arm went around her shoulders, and he kissed the top of her head. "So . . . about this lie you told," said, trying not to laugh. "That was very naughty."

Hermione grinned into his chest. "It wasn't entirely a lie. I wanted to go to the bathroom to brush my teeth."

He shook his head. "Remind me to never tell you any secrets. One good thrust and you reveal everything."

"Hardly," she said with a derisive laugh. "I am very good at keeping secrets, and you know that was at least twenty thrusts."

He snorted. "I wasn't counting." Severus leaned in close and rolled partway on top of her, kissing her until they were both short of breath. "Let's see how many it takes to make you scream my name, shall we?"

Hermione giggled as he slipped inside her and started to count.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Ron came into the kitchen, his face sickly pale. Harry put down his apple crumble with a concerned look. "Something wrong?"

Ron shook his head no. "Hermione's home," he said weakly.

Harry grinned. "Yeah."

"They have _got_ to put up a permanent Sound Shield. I'm going to be scarred for life."

Harry burst out laughing, dropping his fork on his crumble-covered plate. "How bad was it?"

"I only made it halfway up the stairs. Bloody hell. That's just wrong. You should go up and say something to them."

Harry shook his head. "Unh uh. I know too much about Hermione's sex-life as it is. Besides, it would just embarrass her."

Ron nodded in agreement. "We could slip a note under the door."

Harry started to laugh again. "Like what? Dear Greasy Git. Please stop shagging our friend within hearing range. Sincerely, your two favorite Gryffindors. Something like that?"

Ron smiled. "That sounds good. You know I . . . I heard him hitting her."

Harry's smile dropped. "What!"

"No, no," Ron said, stopping him from standing. "She was laughing . . . and moaning. It sounded like she wanted it."

Harry gave him a confused look then sat down. "What did you hear?"

Ron went red but looked around to make sure they were alone. "I heard them say something about a hairbrush, and then it sounded like he was . . . you know . . . using it on her."

"Wait, do you mean spanking her? I don't know if hitting and spanking are quite the same thing. I mean I guess they are, but . . ."

"Yeah, that's what I mean. And, Merlin's balls, that's not all I heard. By the time I got back down the stairs, she was begging him to shag her. I couldn't get down here fast enough."

Harry snickered and picked up his fork again. "I'm pretty sure they were going at it when I stopped at Snape's house the other day. You'd think they'd need to rest sooner or later."

"You think she really fancies that sort of thing, or is she just doing it for him?"

Harry tried not to look guilty. _Your sister certainly likes it._ "Did it _sound_ like she was just doing it for him?"

Ron let out a disappointed sigh and shook his head. "I don't know if I've ever heard her so happy."

Harry grinned down at his crumble. "Good for her. As long as they don't make me see it, I can live with that."

_

Severus woke up the next morning with an annoying stream of light shining on his eyes. They'd forgotten to close the blinds. He turned his face to the pillow and pulled her tighter. _Wait a minute._ He pulled away from her and looked down at his cock. There had been no hard ridge when he pressed into her bum; he was beyond relieved to see that it was currently in its original and reduced state. _Thank Merlin!_

He reached down and covered his shriveled prick with one hand. It felt blessedly soft, and he couldn't wait to go take a nice normal piss. "Wake up, Hermione," he mumbled to her braid.

"Mmphmmm," she groaned.

"It's seven something," he answered. "And my cock is no longer doubling as a hat stand."

Hermione opened her eyes and squinted back at him over her shoulder. "S'better?" she slurred.

"I should have known spending one night in a house with Potter would kill my libido."

Hermione rubbed her eyes and shifted around to look at his dick. She smiled at the vulnerable softness between his legs and reached out to pet it.

He caught her wrist. "Don't you even think about it. I am going to take a gloriously easy piss, and you will not deprive me of that."

Hermione giggled groggily. "'Kay."

He kissed her head then rolled out and padded to the door, picking up his robe as he went. She watched his pale arse disappear behind it. Snuggling into the warm spot he left behind, she sighed in relief. While she enjoyed ever-hard Snape in a sexual sense, she was glad to have his flaccid friend back. He wouldn't be so tense, and that made her happy. Plus, she'd forgotten how much she liked getting him hard. That was a great deal of fun.

He came back and climbed in bed with her, his robe getting tangled in the sheets. "The loo has never looked more beautiful," he told her.

Hermione laughed and put her arm around him. "Should we celebrate?"

"As long as it's not with sex."

She kissed his neck. "I'll give you a rest. We could go to dinner or something."

"Eating . . . without my cock jabbing me in the stomach," he said, groaning in mock delight. "That sounds bloody fantastic."

Hermione smiled. "I'm equally excited about wearing clothes to the table. Where should we go?"

"Hm. There's a nice quiet Italian place on the edge of London. It's Muggle. We probably won't be spied on."

Hermione stretched one arm and leg to pull the kink out of her back. "How fancy?"

"Just wear what you're wearing to work."

"M'kay. You'll pick me up when you get home?"

"Be ready at seven."

She rolled over and slid out of bed. "I hope you're paying. I'm flat broke."

"I suppose," he said with a long-suffering sigh. "As long as you agree to go to my house during your lunch breaks this week and stir my Wolfsbane for me."

Hermione gave him a surprised look as she pulled on her pajamas. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just add two pinches of nettles and stir it clockwise twenty-eight times."

"Starting today?"

"That would be helpful."

"How am I going to get through your wards?"

His brow furrowed as he shook his head. "I set an inclusion for you into the wards ages ago. Just walk in the front door like you always do."

Hermione pulled on her top and looked at him, shocked. "You mean, I can just walk into your house any time at all? Even if you're not there?"

"Yes, of course. I hardly think you have any malicious intent. Unless you're planning to steal more ingredients while I'm out," he added with a grin. "I know the precise amounts of every ingredient in the house. You're getting the paddle if I find anything missing."

She blushed. "I am not going to steal your ingredients. You said I could use anything I wanted."

He shrugged. "And you may. As long as you tell me."

"So you want me to do it every day this week?"

"It would make things easier. If you can't do it, just say so."

"No, I can do it. I'm just surprised you want me to."

"I trust you. I think you can handle two pinches and some stirring."

"Can I eat lunch while I'm there?"

He gave her another look that said he was wondering how sane she really was. "Why on earth wouldn't you be able to eat lunch there?"

She shrugged. "It's your food."

He rolled his eyes and rubbed his hand over his face. "Come over here this instant, Miss Granger."

Hermione walked around to his side of the bed. He sat up and turned to her, pulling her hips to rest between his legs. "I appreciate you not wanting to take over my house. I do like my privacy. But you make it sound as if I'm barely putting up with you. When I said I love you, that means you are part of my life. I told you the other day that what I have is yours. Did you not believe me?"

She shrugged again. "I thought that was just potions stuff."

He sighed. "Well, now I'm telling you that it means everything. I may dislike sharing with most people, but I have no issue with you." He pulled her face closer and put his forehead to hers. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

Hermione smiled. "I love you. And I'll take care of your Wolfsbane."

"I knew you would."

_

They managed to wait until Tuesday night before shagging again. Hermione didn't have any problems with Snape's potion, and she ate lunch at his house every day, making up for her excessive spending the week before. Harry's party was Friday night, and she went with him on Thursday night to help get the Burrow ready. (Severus owled, saying he had to keep working but he'd be at Grimmauld Place before she went to bed.) The Burrow looked festive with all the fairy lights and streamers. Hermione kept Mrs. Weasley distracted while Harry and Ginny "got the furniture set up outside."

Friday, Hermione stirred Snape's potion at lunch and then owled him from the office, saying she'd get ready for the party after work and then go to his house to wait for him. It would be easier for him to shower and change at his house.

When she got out of the office at five, she went to Grimmauld Place and took a shower. Harry and Ron weren't home yet, so she had the place to herself. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been alone.

After her shower, she sprayed some Krypto's Kurly Girl elixir in her hair so it would dry less frizzy and more curly. Unless she pulled it back, that was the best she could do. She put on a little makeup (and then a little more when she realized it would be dark by the time the party got going). Figuring he wouldn't want her to wear tights, she smeared some Hair-2-Bare on her legs and then quickly rinsed it off under the tub's tap.

After dotting her wrists with perfume, she got out her dress. There was a moment where she wondered which bra to wear with it then she remembered her deal with Severus. That made dressing a lot faster.

Twisting and turning in the mirror, she nodded in satisfaction. The dress was well worth the ten quid.

Hermione Apparated to Spinner's End and made him a snack so he wouldn't have to wait until the party to eat. There was only about a half hour or so until he got home, so she settled with a book in the front room to wait for him.

She'd been sitting there for five minutes when she heard a beak tap at the back window. Walking through the kitchen, she went through the utility room and opened the window. A small brown owl settled on the ledge and stuck out his leg for her. Taking the note, she rolled it out and read.

 _Hermione,_

 _If you have time, go out and pick the rest of the monkshood. I need it tomorrow. I'll be home soon._

— _Severus_

 _P.S. You'd better not have on a bra or knickers when I get home. I haven't forgotten our deal. I'll put in your plug before we leave._

Hermione had no doubt that he remembered. The man forgot nothing. She got the small basket and went out for his monkshood.

\- - - - - - - - - -

"I'm home," Snape called when he stepped in the front door. Silence. He stood at the stairs. "Hermione?"

No answer. He went to the kitchen and saw his note and a sandwich on the table, so he tried the back door. She was delicately laying the monkshood into a basket, careful to preserve each plant. When she turned and smiled at him, he almost forgot how to breathe. His dream had come to life.

"Severus, you're home!" She left her basket on the ground and dashed over to him, hugging him round the waist. "I missed you. Did you eat your sandwich? I didn't want you to be starved before the party."

He tipped up her face to look at him. "Not yet. Thank you, love. You look very pretty today. Is that new?"

Hermione smiled. "It was on sale. Wait till you see what's under it."

Severus smirked. "I look forward to that. Did you have a nice day at work?"

"Yes. Did you?"

"It was uneventful. Which I prefer," he muttered, giving her lips a soft kiss. "Mmm, minty."

Hermione grinned. "It's my lipgloss."

He wiped the corner of her mouth. "It's getting smeared. And I'm sure it'll be even more smeared after you suck my dick tonight."

Hermione was just glad he'd agreed to go. Sucking his dick was icing on the cake. "Probably. I don't mind."

He kissed her again, longer and with a lot more tongue. By the time he pulled away, one of her arms was around his neck, and she was panting and staring at him as if _she_ were the one who needed a snack. He ran one finger down the front of her chest, grazing over her pendant and then down between her breasts. "I love you."

Hermione wanted to wrap her legs around his waist and get grass stains all over him. "I love you more."

Severus smiled. Before he could talk himself out of it, he said what he'd been thinking for the past week. "Live with me."

Hermione blinked in confusion. It was half question, half statement. "What?"

"Live with me. School starts in a week . . . for both of us. Live with me at Hogwarts. We can work out something with the Floo Network if you don't want to apparate to uni every day."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, very serious. I don't mind going to Grimmauld Place during the summer, but it seems rather pointless. I want to live with you."

"I . . . I . . . Have you asked if I'm allowed?"

"I'll ask Albus tonight. If he says no, I'll quit. I don't like teaching enough to spend all that time away from you. Say yes."

There was a pleading in that _say yes_. She nodded. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure. You know I can't sleep without you. I'll be fucking miserable if I have to wait until the weekends to see you."

"I would be too," she whispered. "Of course I'll live with you."

He sighed in relief and kissed her again. When he pulled back, he kept her face in his hands, searching her eyes for deception. "Are you certain? You don't have to. You know what I'm like to live with."

Hermione's face broke into a smile. "Are you completely mad? There is nothing I want more. I love you."

Severus saw no shades of dishonesty. She wanted it as much as he did. He kissed her again and didn't let go until she pounded on his shoulder for air.


	41. Lodi Dodi

41- Lodi Dodi

They walked hand in hand through the throng of people at the Burrow. Hermione felt almost entirely naked, and she had the urge to hide behind Severus every time they stopped to talk to someone. Her plug was nestled in her bum, cutting her normal stride to a prim stroll. _Maybe that's best when you've got no knickers on_ , she told herself.

Most of the crowd stared at them in open shock, whispering as they passed. She could take that; it was an understandable reaction. Severus led her over to Ginny and Harry then stood in the shadows as she greeted all her friends.

Ginny reached in her pocket and pulled out a badge. "Guess who's taking over as Head Girl _and_ Quidditch Captain."

Hermione hugged her. Ginny would make an excellent Head. She was good with people and wouldn't let the power turn her into a different person. "You deserve it."

"How's Snape?" she asked, spotting him lurking under the nearest tree, an invisible forcefield keeping every passerby at a distance. "He doesn't look too bad off."

"He's much better. Better than better in fact."

Ginny poked Harry in the ribs; his discussion with Dean and Seamus about Auror training cut short. Ginny whispered to him, and he looked around at Hermione and smiled. "Tell Snape he'll have to suffer through the night; I haven't made any special cake for him."

Ginny kissed his cheek and took Hermione's arm, pulling her away from the group. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked with a conspiratorial grin.

Hermione glanced back over her shoulder at Severus, who was leaning against the tree with his arms folded, looking sour. _One thrust indeed_. "Yes, I can. But you know Severus goes poking around in my head sometimes. He might find out."

Ginny nodded. "If he finds out, tell him to keep his mouth shut."

"Okay, what is it?"

Ginny pushed her behind a plot of overgrown bushes where they couldn't be seen. "This." She pulled a thin gold chain from her shirt, and Hermione's eyes widened when she saw the diamond ring looped over it.

"Ginny!"

"Shhh!" Ginny said, waving her hand. "No one else knows."

Hermione lowered her voice. "Is that an engagement ring?"

"He asked me before anyone got here. We're going to wait until I graduate of course. You'll be my maid of honor, won't you?"

Hermione felt as if she were in an alternate universe. "Yes. That's . . . oh my God . . . I mean . . . I'm so happy for you," she finally got out then hugged Ginny. "This makes my news sound tame by comparison."

"What?"

"Severus asked me to move in with him. And I said yes."

A slow grin spread over Ginny's face. "Have you told your parents yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "They don't even know I'm seeing anyone. Have you told your parents yet?"

"No way. We thought we might tell them around Christmas."

"Does Ron know?"

"Not yet. But I think Harry's going to tell him tonight."

"When will you have the wedding?"

"Right after school's out. Why wait, right?"

"What do you think your mum'll say?"

"Well . . . she loves Harry, so . . . she'll probably just say I'm too young."

"How did he ask you?"

Ginny smiled. "Took me behind the shed and got down on one knee. I thought he'd lost his marbles until he pulled out the ring."

"Behind the shed?" Hermione said, laughing. "That seems apropos."

"You should take Snape out there later. Maybe it'll give him some ideas."

"He has enough ideas."

Ginny tucked the ring away with a snicker. "So I've heard."

"He told me he loves me," Hermione whispered.

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Nuh uh!"

"And he's told me every day since."

Ginny peeked around the bushes at him. "He really said it? _Out loud_?"

Hermione nodded as she looked around Ginny's head. "Yes. Out loud. I should go rescue him. He looks miserable."

They sneaked out of the bushes, and Hermione gave him a sweet smile as they got closer.

"Where have you two been?" he asked.

"Talking," she answered, slipping her hand into his.

"Hermione says you two are shacking up," Ginny said with a broad grin.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Must you two discuss everything?"

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other. "Yes," they both chimed.

\- - - - - - - - - -

"Does Severus look different to you?" Minerva asked Molly.

They were both spying from the kitchen window. Molly narrowed her eyes, studying the couple. "It's hard to tell in this light."

"I didn't think she'd stay with him this long," Minerva sighed.

"She seems quite happy," Molly said, sounding bewildered by the thought of it. "Ron says she spends most nights at his house since he was attacked."

Dumbledore shuffled in from the front room, startling them both when he spoke from just behind them. "I heard she went to Azkaban and killed the man who did it with her bare hands," he said in a gossipy whisper.

Minerva hid her eye roll. "Honestly, Albus. How long do you think this is going to go on?"

"I've told you what I think," he said, shuffling toward the backdoor. "You didn't like hearing it then, and I doubt you'll like hearing it now."

"Go find out how they're doing. I'm worried about her."

"I'm not," he said with a cheery smile. "If she looked any happier, I think she'd explode. See you two outside." He waved and stepped out into the backyard.

"I'm going to go ask her myself," Minerva told Molly. "I hope Albus is right, but I've taught with Severus for over a decade, and he makes Acromantulas look friendly. I need more than a smiling face to put my mind at ease."

\- - - - - - - - - -

"Oh, Merlin," Severus muttered. "Keep sharp. Here comes Minerva."

Hermione turned from Tonks and Teddy and smiled brightly at her Head of House. "Professor! I missed you."

McGonagall was taken aback by the beaming warmth. "Well, thank you, dear. I missed you as well. How have you been?"

"Great. Super busy. Did you see the petition I got them to post in the Prophet? All the CRW posters you see in Diagon Alley were my idea too. We've gotten loads of support and interest since then."

"Yes, I did see," Minerva said, smiling at the girl's enthusiasm. "You do sound busy."

Severus squeezed Hermione's hand. "She wants to know how you are with me, love."

Hermione regarded McGonagall. "Why didn't you just say so? We're doing very well."

"You look . . . happy."

"More than happy," Hermione assured her. "In love."

Severus almost burst a rib holding in his snort. Minerva looked floored (which wasn't a look he saw on her too often).

Tonks caught Remus's gaze across the yard. _You're missing it. Get over here._

Teddy waved at Minerva as if he were worried about her. "Buh Muh?"

"I'm sorry, dear. Did you just say you're in love?"

"Yes." Hermione smiled, amused by the older woman's expression. "In love. With Severus," she added before anyone asked her to clarify.

"Are you certain?" Minerva asked.

"Never been more certain." Hermione beamed up at Severus.

Squeezing her hand, he deadpanned, "Stop, you're making me blush."

Remus slid in next to Tonks, trading a cup of punch for Teddy. "Hello, all. What's Minerva looking so vexed about?"

Tonks couldn't stop smiling. "Hermione's in loooove with Severus."

Remus dodged Teddy's waving hand. "Is she?"

"That's what she was just telling us." Tonks sipped her punch as she kept her eyes on the show playing out before them.

"I'm very happy for you, Hermione," Remus said, giving the young girl an encouraging smile. "You as well, Severus."

McGonagall shook her head. "He hasn't said how he feels."

Severus kept his gaze steady on Minerva. "She knows how I feel about her. I never knew you to be so intrusive, Minerva."

She sputtered. "Intrusive! I am concerned about Miss Granger. And rightly so it seems. If you're just leading her on, Severus, I'll make you the sorriest Slytherin to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts."

"Have the party games begun already?" Dumbledore asked from the sidelines.

Tonks nodded. "One declaration of love, one threat of bodily harm," she muttered, giving him the tally in a stage whisper as he took the spot next to her.

Albus clasped his hands together. "How exciting. Which is which?"

Tonks snorted.

Severus answered for her. "Minerva thinks I'm leading Miss Granger down the road of degradation."

Hermione smiled. "The declaration was mine."

"Very romantic, Miss Granger," Albus whispered loudly then turned to Tonks. "What was Snape's response?"

Severus pinched the bridge his nose. "Snape's response is that you should all mind your own damn business."

"Severus," Minerva sighed. "You have quite a questionable history. You must see how this looks to everyone. We're all just concerned about Miss Granger. If you honestly care about her, then say so and put our minds at ease."

Severus looked around the small audience they'd attracted then back to McGonagall. "If you must know, I am very much in love with her," he answered in a cool tone.

Hermione didn't see any of the wide-eyed stares; she was too busy smiling up at him.

Severus looked down at her dopey grin and his lips quirked into a half-smile.

Dumbledore took Minerva's arm, snapping her out of her shock. "Does that put your mind at ease?"

Minerva looked from Albus's tittering twinkle back to Snape. "Well . . . yes, it does. That was . . . I had no idea. I apologize, Severus."

Snape didn't say anything in return; he just nodded as if he'd been expecting it.

"Well," Dumbledore said with a pleasant smile, "this has been exciting. I wonder what we'll see next."

"I'd like to speak with you if you're free, Albus," Snape said.

"Then let's walk," Dumbledore replied. "Or sit. Just standing about makes my feet ache."

Snape kissed the top of Hermione's head and murmured, "I'll find you in a bit, love. Don't forget the rest of our deal." He set off with Albus, leaving her in the center of the ring.

Minerva took Hermione's arm. "If you don't find me too _intrusive_ , I'd like to hear about your summer, Miss Granger. And," she continued, dropping her voice, "I'm very curious what Severus is like at home."

Hermione smiled and started toward the nearest clutch of folding chairs so they could sit down. "I don't mind. He's actually very sweet."

"Oh, I'm not missing this," Tonks muttered to Lupin, following them.

No one noticed Fred and George making a beeline for Harry and Ron. By the end of the night, every single person at the Burrow knew that Hermione had said she loved Snape . . . and that he'd said it back.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Severus pinched his chin, trying to decide how to go about asking his favor.

"What is it, Severus? After that scene back there, I can't imagine there's anything you can't say."

Snape sighed. "Would it be an issue if Miss Granger lived with me at Hogwarts?"

"Have you asked her?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"Yes."

"I take it she accepted."

"Yes."

"How lovely."

"So is it a problem or not?"

"Well it's certainly not with me."

Snape relaxed.

"There could be some complainants among the board of governors, but I expect I'll be able to smooth that over. We've always allowed spouses to live at Hogwarts if they so choose, but . . . you're not even engaged. Are you?" Dumbledore asked, stopping suddenly.

"No."

"Ah," he said, walking again. "Well, times change. I say when love blooms, water it."

"It could wind up in the papers," Snape warned him.

"It could, yes. But Miss Granger is rather well-liked among the community. I don't think that last attempt to smear her name went as planned. I heard the Prophet got more hate mail than you did."

"She has to go to university during the week."

"We'll set up the Floo for her. That's nothing."

Snape nodded. He could almost feel her smacking his arm and see her pointed look admonishing his silence. "Thank you."

Albus was glad his beard hid his grin. Hermione _was_ rubbing off on him. "It's my pleasure. Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

Snape stopped next to the edge of the field. They'd walked quite a distance from all the other partygoers. "What do you know about talismans?"

Dumbledore looked over at him, his curiosity piqued. "A fair amount. You don't get to be my age without picking up a bit of information on just about everything. Anything in particular you're pondering?"

He didn't know how much he should reveal (or indeed how to put some of it into words). "I made Miss Granger a talisman, and she, in turn, created one for me." He held up his hand showing his ring. "Have you ever heard of talismans . . . _working off_ one another?"

They started along the property line, walking slowly beside the field. Dumbledore glanced at Snape's creased brow. "Working off one another? In what way?"

"That's a complicated answer."

Albus nodded. "I have time. Do your best."

Snape sighed. "Hers is an amber pendant. When I touched it with my hand wearing the ring, it glowed."

"Interesting," Albus muttered. "What else?"

"It felt like an electrical current spread through us. Both of us."

" _Very_ interesting," Albus said to himself. "Tell me, were both the talismans made with matching components?"

"Excluding the types of stones, yes."

"Sexual in nature?"

 _Am I that obvious?_ "Yes."

"And were you . . . sexually engaged when these sensations started?"

"Yes."

Albus nodded. "Talismans are very fickle. The ones the Weasley's sell in their shop probably wouldn't protect you from a papercut, but there are many factors that can influence a talisman's power. The magical ability of the creators is, as with most magic, incredibly important. The more powerful the witch or wizard, the more powerful the talisman. But far more important, and the downfall of mass producers, is intent. If the talisman is made for love, its power is exponentially increased.

"Sex-based magic is also very fickle. It can add an unforeseen boost to all branches. It can also have unintended results. Some catastrophic. The chemistry between the two parties can be the difference between a successful endeavor and a calamity. Combining the volatile nature of talisman creation with the highly variable addition of sexual magic is a recipe for uncertainty. What happened next?"

"I . . . we . . . It was very _intense_."

"Physically or emotionally?"

"Both."

"In a positive way?"

"Yes. Very. When we stopped to rest, she informed me that my injuries had vanished. It seems we both experienced some level of healing from the experience."

Dumbledore paused for a moment. "You were healed? Fascinating. _Completely_ healed?"

"Yes. Even . . ." He unbuttoned his sleeve and showed Albus his forearm. "Every scar on my body. Gone."

"Extraordinary," Albus murmured, touching the blank spot with one bony finger. He clasped Snape's wrist in a congratulatory gesture then let go and went on walking. "And Miss Granger was equally healed?"

"Yes. She didn't have as much to start with, but yes."

"And emotionally?"

"What? Healed?"

"How did you feel when it was over?"

"Bloody amazing."

Albus wheezed out a laugh. "Wonderful. So, you take two people, who both possess a keen magical talent, have them make talismans for one another and imbue those talismans with not only a high amount of passion but an outpouring of love, and you wind up with stones that not only protect but renew."

"An outpouring of love," Snape muttered to himself. That was the closest he'd come to describing how he'd felt. "Miss Granger thinks they're communicating with one another."

"They are."

"You know as well as I do that talismans don't communicate."

"Perhaps that is the wrong word. They are two sides of the same coin. Together, they combine to make a whole. Just like you and Miss Granger. There is a give and take at play. Join up the opposites, and you have a strong bond. And then it becomes something bigger. Something more. You're no longer separate. Combined, you make something greater. A whole new being, as it were."

 _Snamione._ "So is it the talismans or us?"

"It's you. The talismans are just magnifying what's there. They're an igniting spark."

Snape nodded slowly, thinking over what Albus had said.

"Did that answer your questions?"

Severus looked around to make sure they weren't being followed. "Mostly. There's more."

"I'm all ears."

Snape kept his gaze forward. "It also caused an _unwavering_ three-day spree."

"An unwavering three-day spree," Dumbledore repeated, trying to decipher Snape's inflection. "I don't follow."

He growled in frustration. "For seventy-two bloody hours I could have been my own sodding sundial. And apparently my bollocks were superhuman as well, because there was no shortage of materials."

Albus did a commendable job of not laughing in his face. "Ah. I imagine Miss Granger enjoyed that. Did you try a deflating charm?"

"I tried every charm known to wizardkind. I almost went to St. Mungo's. I need to know how to stop it if it happens again. I can't teach like that."

"Was Miss Granger similarly affected for those three days?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Do you happen to know if she's . . . cycling with nature?"

"She's like clockwork."

"I meant does she ovulate in sync with the full moon?"

If he hadn't been working on the Wolfsbane so much lately, he might not have noticed. "I believe so. I know it's a blood-filled _new_ moon."

"And did your predicament coincide with the full moon?"

He had to think about that. "Yes. You think the full moon caused that?"

"I think Miss Granger caused it, and the full moon amplified it."

Severus understood then. "I was responding to her ovulation."

"Exactly. The talismans connected you, and you wound up with an exaggerated response. Uncoupled from the full moon, it might not have lasted the whole three days."

"So this is going to happen every month?"

"It could. Did you try taking off the talismans?"

Snape rubbed his forehead. "No."

"That seems like a logical place to start. Perhaps only one of you need remove it. If I were you, I'd keep your ring in a magically sealed box during that time. Or just while you're teaching . . . if you want to keep Miss Granger's spirits up."

\- - - - - - - - - -

Night fell and fairy lights dotted the Burrow's backyard. Someone had amplified the wireless, and the teenagers were fast dancing and slow dancing in time with the DJ's choices. After ten, the station switched over to oldies, and some of the adults joined in.

The young couples in the yard stuck with slow dancing no matter the speed of the music, and Fred and George were taking turns spinning Angelina around and spying on the action. Ron had been pressed against Ingrid for about an hour when they disappeared; George started taking bets on how quickly they'd be back. (Harry ended up winning with a wager of nineteen minutes.)

Harry danced with Ginny (and later Tonks and Luna), but they made them stop to blow out candles and open some presents. Luckily, Hermione had put a note in hers explaining that he should give one of the mirrors to Ginny. She wasn't around to explain it herself. Ginny whispered to Harry that she was probably with Snape declaring her love in one of the empty bedrooms. Harry made a mental note to thank Hermione later; meeting Ginny on Hogsmeade weekends wasn't going to cut it.

Hermione was actually not in one of the bedrooms. She was slow dancing with Snape in the shadows of the shed. Her head was on his chest and one hand was on his arse. Snape was holding her other hand by her shoulder, his arm wrapped around her back. The only thing keeping his hand off her arse was their height difference.

Potter's party was less painful than he'd expected. After the business with McGonagall, everyone had pretty much left him alone. Except Hermione. She'd flitted around the party talking to her friends and then back to his lap like a horny hummingbird. When the music started, she'd given him a look that said she wanted to dance but she wasn't going to force him. He'd taken her by the hand and led her into the shadows, where he proved that his ability to keep time wasn't limited to the bedroom.

They danced in a slow circle, hidden from the fairy lights and any gawkers. His dick decided to cut in, and she pressed closer, welcoming the addition. He made it through at least eight more songs before he started to grind into her. Hermione smiled and dragged him behind the shed. No one was around; her hand slid over the bulge that she'd been dancing with.

"They're all watching Harry. Keep quiet and no one will know," she said, unzipping his fly.

When she went down on her knees, he leaned against the wall, sighing as she uncovered his cock. She wrapped her hand around him then hummed happily and ran her cheek along his swollen head. After that, she was sucking him as though he had the antidote brewing in his balls.

Hermione couldn't believe how hot his skin felt; it was like sucking a stirring rod fresh out of the cauldron. Keeping one hand stroking him, she used the other to steady herself on his hip. His trousers kept the rest of him hidden, and she missed the feel of his naked flesh. She was only getting a taste while he had a whole buffet hidden under his clothes. Granted she _was_ getting the dessert station, but the denial made her want the entrée dishes. Or at least the rolls.

He threaded his fingers into her hair, showing her how fast he wanted it. She was going to suck him blind, and he wanted to remain sightless for as long as possible. "Slow down, love," he whispered in a raspy voice. "We've got at least five minutes."

Hermione smiled around him, flicking her tongue over his salty tip as she bobbed. "Mmm."

Severus hissed and gripped her hair tighter. "That's my girl."

It didn't take five minutes. It didn't take three. He started to grunt softly, and then Hermione felt his cock throb in her mouth. His seed pulsed over her tongue, and she swallowed all he gave her. She licked him clean then kissed his softening prick before re-dressing him.

"Will that keep you until we get home?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

"Get up here." He helped her up and kissed her. Slipping his leg between hers, he gave her something to rub against. And she certainly took advantage. Severus pulled back to look at her. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Hermione shook her head. "I can wait."

"I'll be the judge of that."

He started to lift her skirt, and Hermione slapped his hand and laughed. "Don't get me started."

"I'll be careful." Severus got his hand under her skirt and ran it up her inner thighs, making her squirm. Her slit was damp; he grazed one finger over it.

"Okay," she sighed, pushing away his hand. "Don't do any more, or I won't want to stop."

"Are you waiting for something in particular?"

"Home."

He smirked and cupped her muff. "It's right here."

Hermione grinned and pulled his face to hers. "Sentimental bastard."

\- - - - - - - - - -

"Sit down, Severus," Tonks said, scooting closer to Remus on the glider. "Where's Hermione?"

Snape sat down with his plate of finger sandwiches and looked around the circle of adult faces. They'd all wound up sequestered from the roving bands of teens. Safety in numbers. "I believe she's plotting something with Miss Weasley. I had no desire to be a part of their shenanigans."

Minerva, who'd had more than a few glasses of wine by then, leaned over and tapped his shoulder with her glass. "I really am happy for you, Severus. And Miss Granger says you've been a complete gentleman."

He kept his face blank, but in his head there was a loud, derisive snort. "Did she?"

Molly poured Arthur another glass of wine, trying not to smile too broadly as she added, "She told me you've been cooking for her."

Everyone looked at him. They all obviously found the idea surprising.

Remus peeked around Tonks and smirked. "What do you make for her?"

Snape sighed, setting down his sandwich. Apparently he wasn't going to be allowed to eat in peace. "What do you think I make for her? Food. The normal fare."

Kingsley bit back a smile at Snape's irate discomfort. "What's her favorite?"

 _Caramel cock._ "Anything with sugar in it."

Bill put his arm around Fleur. It was a bit mean to pick on Snape, but he made it so easy with that attitude. "Harry says she's been staying with you."

That wasn't a question, so Snape didn't answer. He went on with his food, waiting for the snickering and sideways glances to run their course. _They're worse than the kids._

Molly nodded. "She seemed quite anxious when Remus and I brought over the food after . . . your attack. She must have taken good care of you. You look healthy as a Hippogriff."

He nodded but didn't reply.

"Well, I don't want to sound rude," Tonks said, "but you look better than you did last time I saw you. She must have been one hell of a nurse."

Dumbledore rested his hands in his beard. "Love heals."

Severus held back a laugh. That was putting it mildly.

Arthur leaned forward. "What are you going to do when school starts? See her on the weekends?"

Severus looked at him and said evenly, "I've asked her to move in with me."

Tonk's jaw dropped. "What'd she say?"

"Yes."

Molly set down her glass. "Do her parents know yet?"

Snape shook his head. "I only asked her this afternoon."

Remus saw the shifty looks everyone suddenly gave one another. "Have you _met_ her parents?"

"No."

Tonks looked at Lupin then back at Snape. "Is she going to tell them?"

"I've no idea."

"Severus," Minerva said, shaking her head, "I guarantee you, she is going to tell them."

He nodded. Hermione didn't like keeping secrets.

"If she loves you, she's going to have to introduce you sooner or later," Tonks told him. "You should get it over with."

"Be careful," Kingsley said smoothly. "If they don't like you, things could get ugly."

Tonks grinned. "Just be nice."

Remus poked her. "Or better yet, keep the meeting short."

Dumbledore smiled at Severus. "I wouldn't worry. Once they see how much you love her, they'll warm to you."

Severus doubted that. He saw Hermione walking with Ginny toward the cake, heads together, laughing about something. _Will she leave me if her parents disapprove? How could they approve? I'm twice her age and a former professor. I'd hate me._ He set his plate aside, no longer hungry.

Hermione scanned the crowd and found Severus sitting scrunched in next to Tonks and Lupin, talking with the other adults. She waved, and he gave her a semi-desperate look that screamed "get me out of here." Smiling, she poked Ginny. "I've got to go rescue him again."

Ginny smirked and handed her a plate of cake. "Here, tell him we're out of forks, and you need his services."

Hermione laughed and headed over to the tipsy group. Sliding her hand over his shoulder, she bent down and kissed his head. "Want some cake?"

"As long as we eat it elsewhere," he muttered.

Hermione smiled at the gathering. "It's a lovely party, Mrs. Weasley. It's really nice of you to do this."

"Harry's like a son to us," Molly said warmly. "I can't imagine not doing this."

 _Pretty soon he's going to be more than "like" a son._ "I know Harry feels the same way."

Snape was already up and pulling her away.

"See you all later," Hermione called back.

Snape pulled her over to the empty end of the expanded picnic table. Neville and Seamus were playing some kind of card game with the twins at the other end. Severus didn't doubt that those cards were charmed to give the twins some advantage. He pulled out a chair for Hermione and sat next to her. She pushed the plate toward him, and he pushed it back. "No, love, I'm not hungry. You go ahead."

Hermione shrugged and started in on it.

"When am I going to meet your parents?" Snape asked her suddenly.

Hermione started to choke. The card game stopped, and Seamus brought over a bottle of Butterbeer for her.

"All right there, Hermione?" he asked, giving Snape a wary eye.

"Yes," she choked out and took a swig. "Thanks, Seamus. I'm fine. Just went down the wrong way."

Seamus gave Snape one more glance as he nodded and went back to his game.

"Severus," she said quietly so they wouldn't be overheard. "What on earth brought this on? Since when do you want to meet my parents?"

"Were you going to tell them about moving in with me?"

Hermione sighed. "Eventually."

"I see."

"Don't get me wrong. I _want_ to tell them. I just don't know how. I can't just go home and open with, 'Say, remember my professor for the past seven years? The one who scares the piss out of everyone? Well, I'm going to be living with him from now on. Cheers.'"

Severus nodded. "Did you think it would be easier if you waited and then had to say you'd been living with me all that time?"

She sighed and set down her fork. "No, I wasn't going to do that. They need to know where I am. Okay. Well, I guess there's no time like the present. We'll go tomorrow."

Snape blinked at her. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"That seems a bit soon."

Hermione gave him an exasperated look. "Telling them was your idea."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it. What if they react unfavorably?"

Hermione put her hand over his. "I'll explain it to them so they'll accept it."

"What if they don't?"

"Severus, I love my parents, but . . . they aren't going to run my life for me."

"So, you would still move in with me even if they forbade it?"

"It would make me very sad if they didn't approve, but I am happy with you. If they don't want me to be happy, then they are going to be out one daughter. But, Severus, they won't say that. I know them. They'll be a little freaked out at first maybe, but once they see how much I love you, they'll come around. They _do_ want me to be happy."

"Are you certain? We can live in secret if you like. I'm good at it."

Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand. "No more secrets."

He nodded once, his face unreadable.

Hermione slipped out of her chair and into his lap. "You'd better kiss me."

Severus kissed the tip of her nose.

She grinned wider and held his face. "That was _adorable_. Now kiss me until I leave a wet spot on your knee. You have an image to uphold."

Severus smirked and pressed his lips to hers.

"Oi, you two, this isn't that kind of party," Fred called down the table. "I know; I asked."

George snorted. "Is that why Angelina told you to get stuffed earlier?"

"She completely misunderstood my offer."

Hermione smiled as Fred and George carried on. Severus slid his tongue past her teeth, and her stomach flipped. After that, she lost track of the conversation.

\- - - - - - - - - -

"Is Hermione snogging Snape?" Parvati asked with a slight slur. Seamus had brought enough Firewhisky for everyone, and she had been sharing a bottle with Lavender all night.

Luna was sitting behind Parvati on a chaise lounge, braiding her dark hair. "Aren't they sweet?" she said with a spacey smile

Dean stopped staring at the stars and looked around the yard. "Sweet?" he said, spotting them. "That wasn't the word I was thinking of."

Lavender was sitting opposite Dean in a squat outdoor chair with mismatched cushions. "Where?"

"Picnic table, nine o'clock," Dean directed.

Lavender stared. "That is disturbing."

Dean nodded. " _That's_ closer to what I was thinking."

Michael Corner was facedown on the ground, dizzy from the whiskey, but he picked up his head and searched for the couple. "I don' know . . . isn' Herminny a lil too . . . _nice_ for him?"

Dean snickered. "I asked her for a quill once during finals week; she scared me way more than Snape."

Parvati grinned and took the section of hair Luna wanted her to hold. "Hermione's the last person I ever thought I'd see sitting in some bloke's lap at a party, snogging his face off. Seeing that it's Snape just makes it weirder."

Lavender watched Hermione with growing horror. "I don't think she ever even touched a boy before last year."

"She _was_ a bit busy," Dean said. "Helping Harry and all."

Lavender nodded. "You don't think she's shagging Snape, do you?"

Dean made a face, and Parvati shuddered with a small "euh-h".

Luna smiled. "Oh yes."

Dean and Lavender looked at her as if she were mental. Dean shook his head. "Why would you say that, Luna? You're going to give me nightmares."

Luna studied Parvati's serpentine braid. "It's his eyes. He doesn't look angry anymore."

Dean studied the couple. "He does look pretty relaxed."

Parvati giggled, her shoulders shaking. "What do you think Snape's like in bed?"

Lavender smiled too but shook her head. "Scary."

Michael picked up his head. "I bet he makes her scrub cauldrons."

Dean laughed. "What, as foreplay?"

Michael dropped his face back down and said to the ground, "And he takes away house points when she doesn't swallow."

Lavender and Parvati laughed loudly, and Dean snorted into his cup of spiked punch.

Luna smiled at Parvati's hair. "He's very tall," she commented in an airy voice.

Dean gave her confused look. "What's that got to do with anything?"

Parvati understood. "He has a big nose too."

Dean looked at the snorting Lavender. "What?"

"I dare you to ask her," Lavender said.

Dean saw Parvati grin. He looked between them. "What are you lot talking about?"

"Estimation," Parvati explained with a suggestive eyebrow waggle.

"That's . . . that's bollocks," Dean said, shaking his head. "And ew, that's Snape."

"She looks _very_ happy," Luna said dreamily (which make Parvati laugh harder). "Do you think they'll get married?"

Michael turned his head. "Herminny Snape doesn't sound very pleasant. Like a scary librarian."

Luna nodded. "Maybe he'll take her name."

Dean and Lavender cracked up. "No way," Lavender sputtered.

Dean shook his head. "Severus Granger sounds worse."

Luna took the hair from Parvati's hand and started to wind it into the rest. "Hermione Granger-Snape sounds nice."

None of them had an argument with that.

\- - - - - - - - - -

"You're what!" Molly shouted.

Hermione pulled her lips from Snape's and looked over at the ruckus. Ginny was standing by the cake, her hand wrapped protectively around her ring. It seemed it had somehow fallen out of her shirt and Molly had seen it.

"Uh oh, I think the cat's out of the bag," Hermione muttered.

Harry was rushing over from where he'd been eating cake with the Creevey brothers. When he got to Ginny, she was explaining to Molly that he had asked her to marry him.

"And I said yes. We were going to tell you."

"Before you got married or after?"

"Mum, please," Ginny sighed. "We're not going to go through with it until school's out."

Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulders. "Please don't be angry, Mrs. Weasley. I love Ginny. I love your whole family. I just want to marry her."

Molly looked despondent. "My baby can't get married yet."

"Mum, I'm of age now. And don't you want Harry to be a part of our family? You're not losing me, you're getting Harry as a legal son."

Molly burst out crying and hugged Harry (who looked shocked by the sudden change of heart). "Of course I want Harry. And I want you two to get married . . . just not yet."

Harry patted Mrs. Weasley's back. "Not till next summer. You'll help us plan it all, won't you? We'd like to have it here."

Molly cried harder, and Arthur came over to pull her off of Harry. "Come on, Molly. Let them be. Ginny's a big girl; she can make up her own mind."

Molly let go of Harry and hugged Ginny. "I'm so happy for you. I wish you'd just come and told us straight away."

Severus knew what Hermione and Ginny had been so secretive about earlier. "You knew, didn't you?" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled at the still hugging Molly and blushing Harry. "I'm to be the maid of honor."

"Does that mean I'll be forced to go as well?"

Hermione smiled at him. "I will never force you to go someplace you don't want to. If you accompany me because you love me, that's your choice. I will definitely make it worth your while though."

He smirked and nodded. "You know what they say about bridesmaids."

She shook her head.

"Oversexed. The whole lot of them."

Hermione smiled. "I'm sure that's why she picked me."

"No doubt. I couldn't let you attend such a function in your state. You need a chaperone."

"What about you?"

"I've never heard anything about reluctant guests being a sexual menace."

"What about reluctant Slytherin Potions masters, who only attend in return for sexual favors?"

"They get extra cake . . . and first crack at the maid of honor."

A smile played over her lips as she shook her head. "I want to point out that I very much wanted to hit you just now and successfully restrained myself."

He nodded, his own smile threatening to break free. "I'm proud of you. If you get up on the table, I'll give you a proper congratulations."

"I am going to pinch you in a minute if you don't stop."

"You'd better make it a good one, because you're not going to sit the rest of the night if you do."

Hermione went very red, but Snape noticed her eyes went equally dark.

She leaned close, placing her lips to his ear and whispered, "Let's go find an empty room."

Severus smirked, his eyebrows popping high in surprise. He glanced around the backyard and whispered back, "Are you asking me to spank you right now?"

"No, I'm asking you to fuck me right now."

"What happened to waiting until we returned home?"

"If you're going to talk about spanking after you kiss me for five minutes straight, I'm not going to make it."

"Hmm. How's your plug feeling right now?"

"Please don't say that. Or at least take me behind the shed and finger me while you say it."

Her arm got tighter around his neck, and the side her soft breast pressed into his chest. Giving her knee a chaste pat, he kissed her cheek. "Is that pussy getting nice and wet for me?"

"Yes, sir."

Severus smiled. "Let's go for a walk. Maybe we can find some dark place to check on your juicy little problem."

"Yes," she agreed. "Now."

"Eat your cake first."

"I need to walk."

He smirked. "Do I need to feed you?"

"No. I'll do the feeding; you keep talking."

\- - - - - - - - - -

"Harry and Ginny getting married," muttered Tonks. "It seems too soon."

Remus watched the hugging Weasleys, smiling softly. "I know what you mean. Next they'll be having babies, and we'll be going over for birthday parties."

"The wedding's still a year away. Don't turn Ginny into a mother yet. Maybe she'll want to do something fun before she becomes a mum. I mean, look at Hermione. She's going to university and working at Creature Rights Watch. She's not looking to have kids."

"How long do you think it'll be till we're going to that wedding?"

Tonks grinned. "Snape and Hermione? I don't know. Maybe one day we'll see them, and they'll have gone and eloped. No notice."

Lupin shook his head. "Nah. They'll have a small wedding. He'll do it for her. She'll keep the guest list minuscule for him."

Tonks laughed. " _If_ he ever asks her."

Lupin nodded. "Yes. One step at a time. At the rate he's going, it'll take ten years."

"They look sweet together," Tonks said, spotting the couple at the picnic table.

"Yes," Lupin muttered with a smirk. "Like a viper and a bunny."

Tonks snickered behind her hand and then whispered, "Does Hermione seem a bit more . . . _braless_ than usual to you?"

Remus fought a rather large grin. "For the sake of our marriage, and my own sanity, I'm going to say no."

"But you _did_ notice." Tonks grinned and nodded. "Wonder who's idea that was," she said sarcastically.

"I'm more curious how he talked her into it."

"Probably promised her a new book."

Lupin laughed. "Knowing Hermione, it was more like five new books."

\- - - - - - - - - -

Snape let her feed him the last bite of her cake. Her thumb swiped away the icing that smeared his lip. Leaning in, she kissed him and licked him clean.

"Mmm, let's try that again." She stuck her finger into a remaining blob of frosting from her plate and wiped it on his lip then, ignoring his glare, leaned in and kissed it off.

Severus swallowed his cake and kissed her. His hand, which had been resting at a publicly acceptable level on her knee, slid higher and tickled her just out of sight, under the edge of her skirt. Her thigh twitched, and she made a small noise into his mouth.

Hermione pulled away, looking as though she'd just been given a lust potion. "That walk better end in a bedroom."

He smirked and helped her off his lap. The partygoers were still congratulating Harry; they would remain unobserved. Severus took her hand and led her along the line of the fence toward the gate. They slipped into the side-yard unnoticed.

He made a casual beeline for the privacy of the bushes. Once he had her against the house, his lips on her throat, she started begging him to fuck her. Severus slid one hand up under her skirt and ran the flat of his fingers over her muff. She whimpered and tightened her arm around his shoulders.

"Hmm, what's all this?" he murmured in her ear. "Did someone enjoy sitting in my lap? Or was it the cake?"

Hermione smiled and tried to push her pussy into his hand. "It was you, sir. Please."

"Please what?" he asked, tracing one finger over her parting pussy lips.

"I need to come."

"I want you to wait," Severus purred. "I'll make you come when we get home, just like you wanted."

"Severus," she whined. "I'm soaked."

He pushed one finger inside. "I can see that."

Hermione ground her clit against the heel of his hand. "Please, just once. Just stay right there," she whispered, holding onto his arm.

Severus let her go on humping him as he kissed the side of her face and whispered in her ear, "Listen to that juicy little cunt. Naughty kitten. You're not going to stop until the whole Burrow can smell you. You'd better slow down. If you come, I'm going to get out the tawse when we go home. And I got a nice new hand of ginger at the market. It's sitting at home in the refrigerator, already peeled. I was going to let you play with it, but we can use it as a punishment instead."

Hermione was so close. She didn't want to stop, but she didn't want her bum on fire either. "Please!" she hissed.

"It's your choice. I've told you what I want. Wait, and I'll give you more cock than you can handle, or come now and spend the rest of the night strapped to the bench with your bum full of ginger."

Hermione growled and pushed away his hand. "That's not fair. I made you come."

He lifted his pussy-drenched hand to her lips. "I never said anything about letting _you_ come while we were here. You sucked my dick in exchange for my company tonight. That was our deal. Now, are you going to be my good girl?"

Hermione rubbed her forehead briskly and nodded. "Yes."

"Then lick my fingers clean, and we'll go back to the party."

"You promise you'll make me come as soon as we get home?"

"Not _as soon_ as we get home, but I do promise to reward you handsomely."

Hermione hoped that meant unending orgasms. She ran her tongue up his proffered finger and then sucked it into her mouth.

"Good girl. Now turn around and bend over. I want to see your arse before we go back."

Hermione sighed. _How much longer are we going to stay?_ She turned around, and he stopped her when she started to pull up her skirt.

"I'll do that. Put your hands on the wall. Stick out your arse for me."

Hermione did as he asked and felt him lifting her skirt. Things were suddenly very drafty.

Severus ran his hand over her round buttocks. The snake's head hissed out at him; he pressed it into her bum with his thumb and stirred it around.

Hermione bit off her moan, sinking her teeth into her lower lip. "Please . . . no more."

"Your bum looks magnificent, love. I can't wait to get you home tonight."

 _Not soon enough._ "How much longer do we have to stay?"

He smirked at her exposed backside and gave it a few pats. "That's up to you, love."

Hermione was standing and making her way out of the bushes before he could blink.

"Wait a second," he said, snickering. "You can't just run back and tell everyone you're leaving."

She took his hand and pulled him after her. "Wanna bet?"

\- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione left Severus by the cake and went to find Harry and Ron. The hoopla over Ginny and Harry's engagement had died down, and Hermione found them talking to Ron and Ingrid by the maple tree in the back yard.

"Where've you been?" Ron asked. "You missed the excitement."

"No, I saw it," Hermione told him. "I was just waiting until you were all done smothering Harry."

Ginny grinned. "Get real. You were off snogging Snape. Don't deny it."

Ron shook his head with a grimace. "As long as that was all they were doing."

Hermione raised one eyebrow. "You know, you're awfully judgmental for someone who keeps disappearing with his girlfriend."

Ron blushed and tightened his arm around Ingrid shoulders. "We were just talking," he mumbled.

Ingrid laughed at his embarrassment. "That was the quietest conversation I've ever had."

Ron blushed brighter. "Bloody hell, Ing. You make it sound like you didn't enjoy it."

"Far from it. In fact, I'd like to go back to my place now and have a much longer debate."

"I've got to leave soon too," Hermione said with a smile. "I just came over to tell you two something. Something important."

"Do you want me to leave?" Ingrid asked.

"No, please stay," Hermione said. "Um . . . Severus has asked me to move in with him, and I've said yes."

Harry and Ron gave each other a look. Harry nodded as though he'd been expecting it. "You're going to live with him at Hogwarts?"

"Yes. He's already talked to Dumbledore. It's all been arranged."

"Well, that's . . . good. I mean, you should do whatever makes you happy but . . . you know . . ." Harry looked at Ron again as if searching for the right words. "If anything ever happens, we want you back at Grimmauld Place. Or even if you just need a break from him. You can come back any time."

Hermione smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."

Harry hugged her back. "We'll miss you. The house won't be the same without you."

Ron hugged her next. "Yeah, who'll quiz us on defense spells and leave piles of books all over the house?"

Hermione grinned and buried her face in Ron's chest. "I'll miss you two too. Don't do anything dangerous just because there's no one around to tell you not to. I'll check on you both whenever I can."

Ron let her go. "Tell Snape we'll be keeping an eye on him. Hogwarts is full of spies."

Hermione nodded. "I'm sure he knows."

"When are you moving out?" Harry asked.

"This weekend. I'm going to introduce him to my parents tomorrow. Maybe after that."

Harry and Ron gave each other wide-eyed glances at that news. Harry blinked a few times before saying, "Well . . . that sounds . . . interesting. We definitely want to hear that story when you come over."

"I'll be over sometime in the evening."

"We'll have dinner," Harry said.

Hermione hugged him again and then hugged Ginny. "You come too. Tell your mum it's your last chance to see me. I need you to help me pack."

Ginny grinned. "I don't know if she's going to be more worried about me sleeping at Grimmauld Place now, or less," she said, looking down at the ring on her hand.

Hermione hugged her again. "Love you both. Be careful. Your mum will definitely freak out if you get knocked up while you're still in school."

"Constant vigilance," Ginny replied with a grin.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Severus opened the front door and bit back a smile when he felt her hand groping his arse. He caught her wrist and pulled her in after him. Turning and closing the door, he leaned into her to keep her still. Her hands were all over him, tugging his shirt so he'd bend down and kiss her.

Snape grabbed her other hand and pinned both arms above her head. Her hips rolled hard, moving any way she could. Her eyes were so dark it looked as if he were staring into honeyed pools of burnt chocolate. He hadn't even lit the candles yet, but he could see the gold flecks glinting in the darkness.

"Just be still for a moment," he murmured.

Hermione dropped back against the door in frustrated defeat, a growly whimper slipping out of her mouth. "Please," she panted.

"Calm down. I want to say something first."

"Now? Can I at least hump your leg while you say it?"

He smirked and shook his head. She looked gorgeous, her face flushed and her eyes heated. Her white dress was almost too virginal with its soft glow. "Just give me a minute, and then I promise I'll make you come."

Hermione wanted to tear out her hair, but her arms were trapped in his tight grip. The waiting was interminable. "Okay. What?"

"I love you . . . so much."

Hermione's lips twitched into a smile. "I love you too. Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

 _Please don't ever leave me. I need you._ "Would it make things go more smoothly with your parents if we were engaged?"

Hermione's eyes popped wide. "Um . . . are you . . . ?"

"I would never propose to you like this, pet. But if you thought it would help, I could play the part."

"Severus, my parents would think I was completely mental if I showed up and told them that I was not only in love with a man almost twice my age, but that I had agreed to marry him after only a few months."

"It's been six months since I first spanked you."

She smiled. "I had no intention of mentioning the part about us sneaking around at school."

He sighed in relief. "Oh. Good. What _are_ you going to say?"

"That we've been seeing each other since the beginning of the summer."

"Are you going to tell them we've been sleeping together?"

"No! I mean I'm sure they'll deduce that when I tell them I'm going to be living with you."

"Your father doesn't collect weapons, does he?"

Hermione smiled. "Severus, listen to me. It is going to be fine. They are going to be surprised, but they won't be violent. They're dentists not mercenaries."

"It's hard to like a thirty-eight-year-old man who's fucking your eighteen-year-old daughter."

"I'll make them see past that."

"How? A Cunfundus Charm?"

Hermione didn't want him to worry. "No. Charms and potions won't be necessary. I'll simply tell them about you and why I love you. Just like everyone else, it might take them a while to get used to the idea; but I know they'll love you when they see how happy I am with you."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, I am. Now, please don't worry about it anymore. Let me take care of them. They're my parents; I know how to talk to them."

Severus let go of her wrists and put his hands on either side of her face. "I can't not worry."

Hermione put her arms around his waist, pulling him even closer. "I love you, Severus. No matter what."

"I need to take something." _This is making me sick._

Hermione could see the strain on his face. "Okay. Take a Tranquility Draught. And something to sleep. But not until after you fuck me," she added quickly. "I need you awake for that."

He managed a tiny half-smile for her. "Anything."

\- - - - - - - - - -

Her dress was around her waist like a belt. Currently, he had his face buried in her pussy, licking her as if he hadn't eaten in days.

Every time she got too tense, he backed off and just fingered her. After the third round, her body didn't settle back down. She was dangling over the cliff, suspended only by his curled digits. When he put his lips on her clit again, she dropped, gasping as she fell.

Her hands tightened in his hair, and Snape groaned as her pussy soaked his hand. He waited until she went still then let go long enough to pull her crumpled dress off her hips. He got out of his own clothes as fast as he could and settled between her thighs.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips, her arm around his neck. "Please get inside me, Severus. I've been waiting all night for this."

His heart flickered. "Is this what you want?" he asked, dragging his cock over the soft fur of her sex.

"Inside," she repeated in a desperate voice.

He reached down and aimed his knob into her welcoming warmth, teasing her with the tip. "Tell me how much you want it."

Hermione groaned and tightened her legs to try to pull him in. "I need you, Severus. All of you. Stop teasing."

He eased in a little ways. "That wasn't _quite_ good enough."

"Rrrgh!" she growled through her teeth. If he didn't move, she was going to snap. "Please, Severus! Dammit. I want it. You know I want it! You're driving me mad."

He slid in a little more, fucking her with just half his length. "You're getting closer."

Her nails sank into his back. "I would be if you'd fuck me for real," she retorted.

A hint of a smirk crossed his lips. He put his forehead to hers. The Tranquility Draught had finally calmed his nerves, and he felt like liquid muscle, loose and strong, as if he could fuck her for hours.

"You know what I like to hear," he murmured, kissing her cheek.

Hermione never _quite_ knew what he really wanted. It was easy when she was trying to make him come; she could just moan and tell him how much she wanted him. But when he was making her beg for something, she never knew what to say beyond please (and thinking wasn't easy when her brain was on fire).

Her body went tight with frustrated tension then released in limp surrender. Legs falling open and hands dropping beside her on the bed, she stared at him, dejected. Her eyes started to prickle. She hated not having the right answer. How could she not know for sure what he liked after all this time? "I don't know. I never know. I just beg you with dirty words until you do it."

He heard the quaver in her voice. She had gone from overheated to broken in two seconds. Pulling back, he studied her pinched face. "Are you about to cry because you don't know what to say?"

"I should know by now. I'm not a good girlfriend."

Severus smiled softly. "Don't be absurd. You're perfect."

"Then why don't I know what you want to hear? You know what _I_ want to hear."

She was getting upset, and he didn't want her crying just then. "Yes, but I can see in your head. Also, you're pretty transparent. I don't have to go through your head when you make it blatantly obvious what you want. You have neither of those advantages."

He kissed her forehead, but Hermione didn't feel much better. "Still, I think I should know by now."

Severus sank in an inch deeper, thrusting at a slug's pace. "I love that you care enough to be upset. You are the sweetest thing I've ever had in my life."

That made it worse. He was breaking her heart, and she still didn't know what he wanted. Blinking rapidly, she swallowed and turned her face from him.

"Don't look away from me. I mean it. All I want from you is honesty. You don't have to say anything in particular as long as you tell the truth. I _do_ like hearing you talk dirty. Everyone thinks you're such a prim and proper swot, but you're actually my naughty little nymphette."

A smile finally found her, smoothing the frown from her brow. "I'm your good girl."

He bit back a grin. "Yes you are. Now, be honest, you want my cock, don't you?"

"Yes, more than anything."

"See how easy that was?" he purred, sinking in the rest of the way. He ground his hips into her, slowly pulverizing her clit. "Let's keep going. Why do you want my cock?"

"Because my pussy aches when you're not inside me, and I love you."

The side of his mouth curled up. "You want my cock because you love me?"

"Yes." Her eyes rolled back as her pussy twitched around him in a pre-orgasmic jolt. "It's the closest I can get to you. You know what you said about being inside me, that it makes you feel better?"

"Yes."

"It's like that for me. Except it's the only time I'm calm and can stop thinking."

"If this is you calm, you have serious problems."

Hermione smiled. "Calm isn't quite the right word. Maybe safe. Whole. Like part of me is missing without you."

He knew exactly what she meant. His thrusting picked up speed. "You're much better at this than you thought.

Hermione grinned. "That wasn't dirty."

"I don't care. I prefer your honesty."

"Are you sure?"

He smirked and kissed her. "Absolutely. Want to try for both?"

"Both?"

"Tell me how my cock feels inside you right now."

"Bloody amazing. Perfect. Like I'm so full I'm going to explode. It's like a piece of heaven in my pussy. And you keep moving my plug about. The stretch is almost unbearable."

"That was very good, love. I like hearing how much you like it."

"It's hard to talk when I get close."

"I know. You don't have to talk then."

"Will you kiss me again?"

He put his lips to hers to smother his own grin. When his tongue teased her lips, she moaned and licked him. He entered her mouth and gave her the penetration she desired. The only way more of him could be inside her would be to take out her plug and shove his fingers up her arse.

Hermione's stomach flipped as his tongue slid against hers. He fucked her mouth as patiently as he fucked her pussy. Her arms went back around him, and she countered his slow oral thrust with her own.

He stayed locked with her for as long as possible. Her welcoming tongue was as much a turn on as hearing her beg for his cock. When her breathing became too erratic, he pulled away and started on her neck. She was whimpering in seconds, tipping her head to give him more room. Severus worked his way to her ear then nipped her lobe. "Can you talk?"

Hermione made small squeak then nodded. His tongue snaked along the ridge of her ear, and then he was whispering again, his breath heating and cooling the wet trail as he spoke.

"Tell me how your pussy's doing."

Hermione swallowed and shivered as a line of goose pimples climbed her neck. "Oh God, Severus, I'm getting closer. Please go faster."

"I will as soon as you tell me how your pussy is doing."

"So good. I love it when you fuck me like this. My pussy's on fire," she panted.

He sped up. Not enough to get out of breath, just enough to make her moan a bit louder. His mouth found her throat again, and he started on her carotid.

Hermione's fingernails dug into his back. The slow burn had just flared, and she didn't know how much more she could take before she burst into flames. His tongue and mouth were going to leave a bruised path across her skin; the feel of it made her clit throb.

He listened and waited. Her cries were a road map. They would arrive at their destination when she got quiet and then started to whimper. Her body would go through several rounds of warning contractions that would fade into more whimpers. When she started to gasp and hold her breath, they were already at the doorstep ringing the bell.

The orgasm shot through her like lightening, electrifying her sex. She couldn't talk, but she could shout. Just one short "unh!" to knock out his hearing for a few minutes.

Severus let her body take him along for the ride. He growled into her neck as the pulsing in his bollocks finally built to a steady pull. Her cavern would be bathed in his seed. It tore out of him like a geyser.

Hermione held him tightly as he jerked against her. "Mmm," she smiled, sated and relaxed. Her pussy was still giving the occasional twinge, which made him grunt in response.

"I love it when you growl at me," she purred with a sleepy smile.

His body finally calmed, and he slumped against her and kissed her jaw. "That was excellent, love. Tell me how you feel now."

Hermione smiled, petting his head. "Happy. Content. Don't pull out yet, okay? Stay here."

"Mm," he agreed.

"How do _you_ feel?"

She'd never asked him that (and after he thought about, he couldn't think of anyone else asking either). Feelings weren't his strong suit. "As though you just sucked out my life force with your pussy."

Hermione laughed into his shoulder then pushed his hair out of the way and kissed his neck. "In a pleasant way?"

"Very."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hermione nuzzled into his neck. "Time to sleep. I'm knackered."

"You read my mind." He summoned the sleeping potion and downed it quickly then rolled on his side, taking her with him so he stayed inside her. Her leg draped over his hip, and she stroked his chest until the potion overtook him.

That night he dreamed he was being chased by a dragon that had dental drills for teeth.


	42. Meet the Parents

42 - Meet the Parents

"Mum, it's me. Where are you?" Hermione called as she stepped through the back door.

Henrietta Granger popped her head round the corner, her face lighting up at the sight of her only daughter. "Hermione dear, we weren't expecting you."

Hermione hugged her and looked into the front room. "Where's Dad?"

"Reading upstairs. Morris! Come down here. Hermione's home," she called up the stairs.

Hermione smiled as he came into the kitchen. His shirt was rumpled, and he looked slightly dazed. He'd fallen asleep reading in bed again. "Dad!" She hugged him too. "I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you both."

Her father motioned to the table so they'd sit. "Do you need more money?"

Hermione smiled. "No, Dad. Not that. It's good news."

Henrietta sat next to Hermione at the little round table. "Good news is always welcome."

Morris Granger cleaned his glasses on his shirt. "What is it, darling?"

"Well, to put it bluntly, I've fallen in love with someone."

Morris and Henrietta gave each other a look of mild surprise before Morris put his glasses back on with an amused smile. "Have you? Anyone we know? Ron?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, not Ron; and no, you don't know him. But I've known him for some time."

"What's he like?" Henrietta asked, a smile twitching on her lips.

"Well . . . he's incredibly intelligent, one of the smartest wizards I know and very talented."

"Handsome?" her mother asked with a smirk.

Hermione didn't know quite how to answer that. "Ah . . . um . . . I think he is, but I guess I'll have to say not in a traditional way."

"Handsome fades," her father said dismissively. "How did you meet?"

"Hogwarts."

"Well, that's lovely," said Henrietta. "When do we get to meet him?"

"Very soon. There's a bit more I have to tell you first."

"Go on then," her father encouraged.

"Well, I know you think I'm too young to be in love, but I've really never been happier. I feel it would be an insult to life if I didn't go after that happiness with all I have."

Morris smiled. "Why do I feel like you're about to drop a bombshell?"

Henrietta studied her daughter's face and wringing hands. "You're still going to university, aren't you?"

"Yes, of course. It's nothing like that. He's very keen on me getting a good education."

Henrietta was relieved. "Then what's wrong?"

"Well, nothing's really wrong," Hermione stalled. "Some people may not think it's right, but I hope you two aren't those kinds of people. Do you both promise to keep an open mind?"

Her parents looked at one another then nodded.

Morris clasped his hands on the table. "We love you no matter what, Hermione."

"Oh God," her mum whispered. "You're pregnant!"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Mum, I'm not pregnant. I'm nowhere near ready for kids."

They both sighed in relief.

"It's just that he's a bit older than me."

"Is that all?" her father asked, no longer looking dazed. "You had us worried."

Henrietta could see Hermione was still nervous about something. "How much older?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "He's thirty-eight."

"Thirty-eight?" her mother repeated. "That's . . . quite more than a bit. I thought you said you knew him from school."

"Yes . . . he was my teacher."

Two pairs of eyes bugged out at her from across the table.

"But he's not my teacher anymore. And I want to make it clear that he did not pursue me. It was all my idea; I went after him."

"You . . . went after . . . him," her mother repeated.

"We've been seeing each other all summer. I know this is a horrible way to hear about this, but I don't want to hide him from you. There's no easy way for me to say this to you. Are you angry with me?"

They just stared at her. After a minute, her father wiped his face. "We're . . . just a bit shocked. It's a lot to take in. Maybe you'd better tell us more about him."

Hermione nodded, squeezing her fingers tight to keep from shaking. "Okay. Um . . . he teaches Potions, and he has his own lab at home where he works when he's not at school. He's made some fascinating discoveries this summer with the Wolfsbane Potion. He'll probably be published later this year. He received an Order of Merlin First Class after the war. That's kind of like a Silver Cross. His father was non-magical, and his mother was a witch, but they're both dead now. He has a small place in Cokeworth where he grew up; he lives there in the summer. He likes to read as much as I do, and he has an amazing collection of books. It would take me years to get through them all.

"He's . . . not very sociable. He likes quiet and books over people. Except me that is. He cooks for me, and he's incredibly sweet when we're alone. He can be a bit intimidating to some people, but he treats me like a queen. He doesn't smile much, but when he does, you know he means it. He listens to me and doesn't mind when I rant for hours about house-elf rights and the inequality in the the magical law system.

"It's all hard to describe. How do you tell another person about all the little things someone does to make your life better? I guess the most important thing is he makes me happier than I've ever been. I don't want to spend one day without him."

"What's his name, dear?" her mother asked.

"Severus Snape. I . . . well . . . there's one other thing."

They looked worried.

Her father nodded; she couldn't possibly surprise them more. "What?"

"He's asked me to move in with him, and I've agreed."

There was a very long pause, and then her mother got up and went to the sink for some water. Morris took his glasses back off and rubbed his nose. "You're moving in with him? Now?"

"Before uni starts."

"What do Harry and Ron say about all this?"

"That they'll miss me, but they're very happy for me. Harry says I'm free to come back to Grimmauld Place whenever I like; the door is always open."

"You're going to live alone with a grown man we've never met?" her mother asked, setting down her glass.

"Well, we'll be at Hogwarts. I don't know if I'd call that alone exactly. And I'd like you to meet him right now."

Henrietta blinked a few times then sat back down next to her husband. "Right now? He's here?"

"Out in the garden."

"You left a guest out in the garden? All this time?"

"Well I had to break the news first, didn't I? Besides, I didn't think it would look right to leave him skulking around the front door like a salesman."

"I suppose not," Henrietta muttered. "What are we supposed to say to him?"

"Just get to know him."

Morris nodded. "Bring him in. I want to meet him."

"You'll both be nice, won't you?"

"We're not going to yell at him if that's what you're thinking."

Hermione got out of her chair and went round the table to hug them both. "Thank you. He means the world to me. I want you two to like him."

She went to the back door and poked out her head. Severus was sitting in one of her mum's white wicker chairs, his elbows resting on his knees, stiff and apprehensive. He looked up when the door opened.

"It's all right. Come in." Hermione smiled at him.

Severus wiped his hands on his trousers and made his way into their little yellow kitchen. _This is the most nerve-wracking thing I've done since the war._

Hermione introduced them all. "Mum, Dad, this is Severus. Severus, these are my parents, Morris and Henrietta Granger."

Snape held out his hand, and her father took it. "Very nice to finally meet you, Mr. Granger." He took Henrietta's hand next. "And you, Mrs. Granger."

Henrietta didn't know what she was expecting, but the man before her wasn't it. Tall and pale. Black eyes and hair. His hooked nose dominated his face. The greasiness of his hair suggested that he hadn't showered in a couple days. And his teeth . . . A dental jungle. The top ones were all right but the bottom ones were crooked and yellow. She wanted to get him in her office and give him a proper cleaning. "I'll put on the kettle."

Morris waved at the table. "Please, sit down, Mr. Snape."

Hermione smiled. Mr. Snape sounded so bizarre. She took Severus's hand and sat with him across from her father as her mother started the tea.

"I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances," Severus said to Morris. "You both must think I'm a monster, dating a girl half my age; and an ex-student no less."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "I told them it was all my doing."

Morris nodded. "It is a bit disconcerting. She is quite young . . . and our daughter."

"I'm almost nineteen, Dad," Hermione countered.

"No, he's right, Hermione," Severus told her. "It's worse than unprofessional. My personal life has become a frightful cliché. I want you to know, Mr. Granger, that I never went looking for this. I was resigned to a life of solitude. Falling in love at my age wasn't something I was hoping for."

"So you're in love with her too?" Henrietta asked, sitting back down and waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Very much."

Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand.

"It's extremely important to Hermione that she finish university," Henrietta said, making sure he knew where they stood on that front.

"It's important to me as well. I want her to succeed in whatever path she chooses. Her intelligence is refreshing in a school crawling with imbeciles. I expect she'll be at the top of her class at university as well."

"And if she isn't? What if this arrangement leads to distraction?"

Severus looked at Hermione. "I don't see how that could happen. I've never met someone more absorbed in learning. She accepts nothing less than excellence. However, I believe she'll be the first to tell you that it is only when we are parted that she is distracted."

Hermione smiled. "True."

"I intend to do everything in my power to make sure she achieves whatever she desires."

Morris thought Hermione's guest seemed very serious. Frivolity was probably a foreign word to him; he looked as though he'd seen more than his fair share of life in his thirty-eight years. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had always pictured Hermione with someone wholesome and kind, like young Joe from down the street. This man appeared to be neither. "Have you ever been married before?"

Snape shook his head. "No. And no children. I find most people tiresome. Your daughter is one of the few exceptions I have come across."

Henrietta was fascinated by their guest. He seemed both sick of the world yet devoted to Hermione. He had a way of complimenting her without coming right out and saying it. "I think we're just concerned that things are moving a little fast. You've only been dating a few months, and now you're ready to live together?"

Severus put his other hand overtop Hermione's, stopping her rebuttal. "I'd like to explain, love. I won't lie to you, Mrs. Granger, my life has not been a pleasant one. I am lucky to still be alive. Although, I didn't always see it that way. I used to wake in the morning dreading the day to come. Hermione changed that. Now every morning my first thoughts are of her. I actually look forward to waking up so I can see her again. I don't want to let go of that. I've had enough regret and missed chances in my life. I don't want to spend a single day without her."

Hermione leaned in and kissed his shoulder. "Me either."

Morris didn't understand the man at all. He seemed bitter yet completely in love. But the look on Hermione's face was undeniable. She was glowing, smitten by him. Henrietta got up when the kettle whistled, and Morris watched her, thinking about what Snape had just told him. "So you're saying you want to make her happy?"

"Every chance I get."

Henrietta set the tea on the table. "Cream and sugar?"

"Just cream please. I would never have asked Hermione to stay with me for my own sake. If living at Grimmauld Place made her happiest, I would insist she stay there with her friends."

"Thanks, Mum," Hermione said, taking her tea. "I love Harry and Ron, but living there was just a place to stay. Being with Severus is the best part of my day. It's more than being happy. It's like home. And I guess after seven years, Hogwarts is like home too. I'll be glad to go back."

Severus smirked at her. "Is that why you agreed? Familiarity?"

Hermione smirked back. "Nope, I'd live anywhere with you."

Morris took his tea, watching them grin at one another. "The school doesn't have a problem with this?"

Hermione shook her head. "Severus already asked the Headmaster, and he said he was glad to have me back. He even said he'd set up a Floo connection for me so I don't have to Apparate every day."

"Going through the fire?" her mother asked.

"MmHm. It'll be much easier."

"Hermione, you're grown up now, we're not going to tell you what you can and can't do. We just want you to be sure this is really what you want and, I don't want this to sound insulting, sir, that you're not being taken advantage of."

Hermione thought her mum sounded like McGonagall. "It is most definitely what I want, and just because Severus is older doesn't mean he's taking advantage of me."

"We don't wish to upset you," Severus told them both. "We know what everyone's thinking. I don't know how to convince you otherwise. It's difficult to prove sincerity. I promise you both that I will do everything I can to make Hermione happy for as long as she is with me."

"You already do," Hermione said, smiling at him.

"Henrietta's right," Morris said. "We both believe in autonomy for Hermione. She's always gone after what she wanted with such determination, I doubt we could have ever stopped her."

Hermione nodded. "And you both want me to be happy just like Severus does, right?"

Morris smiled softly. "Of course. We may think this is a bit rash, but we're willing to let you live you're own life. You know, Great Granny Granger was twelve years younger than her husband."

Hermione couldn't stop smiling. "I'd forgotten that. She used to show me his picture. He was quite good-looking."

"Hermione, if this is really what you want, we'll support you," her mother said. "Will you promise to write at least every other week? We want to know how you're doing."

She nodded. "Sure, Mum. I hope you don't mind the owls."

"I'll get used to it."

\- - - - - - - - - -

Morris and Henrietta sat in the front room, listening to Hermione and Severus packing some things in her room.

"What do you really think of him?" Henrietta whispered to Morris.

"I don't know," Morris muttered. "She was right, he is intimidating; but . . . did you see the way he looked at her?"

"Yes, I did. I don't know if that makes me feel better or not."

"Well, he did seem genuinely open with us. The fact that he wanted to meet us at all says _something_."

"I'm not worried about his motives anymore. I'm worried about her. Young girls in love do foolish things. What if she gets pregnant? She can't have a baby and get an education. And what about her career?"

"Hermione is the most responsible teenager I've ever met. I don't think she would let that happen. If you're worried about it, say something."

"I intend to. Keep him busy while we say goodbye."

"Yes, dear. Wait. Do you hear that?"

"Hermione laughing?"

"When was the last time you heard her laugh like that?"

Henrietta had to think about it. "When she was eight and we took her to that big library near London. Oh, Morris! Are we bad parents? Our daughter wasn't happy here?"

"Nonsense! She was very happy."

"That man didn't look very funny. I can't imagine what he could be saying."

Morris smiled. "There's no accounting for taste."

\- - - - - - - - - -

"This was me when I was five."

"Are you sitting on a stack of books?"

"I couldn't see the tabletop without them."

"I see now where your bibliophilia began."

"Shut up," she said with a chagrined smile. "That's me at the beach when I was eight."

"Don't you have any pictures where you're not reading?"

"That was a very interesting book about seashells."

"Soooo . . . no?"

"Get that stack of stationery off the desk for me," she said, packing her pictures in a satchel.

"What about your lover, Teddy?" he asked, poking the stuffed bear's nose.

Hermione blushed. "I hardly think he's necessary if I'm going to live with you."

"I promise not to be jealous of any inanimate objects." He picked up the bear and looked at him critically.

Hermione took it out of his hands and set it back on the bureau. "Mr. Mackintosh is not for play. He was my bear when I was little. Stuffed lust is in the closet if you're so keen on snooping."

He grinned, going straight for the closet. Hermione shook her head and went on packing her jumpers for the cold weather to come.

Severus came back with a large white teddybear and a wicked gleam in his eye. "What do you call this one?"

"Snowball."

"How original."

"I thought you'd like the double entendre."

He smirked. "Touché." Severus came up behind her and pressed the bear's head to her crotch. "Why don't you give me a replay?"

Hermione pushed it away. "Be good," she whispered. "My parents are just down the hall."

"Snowball misses you," he purred, setting a tremor charm on it so the bear vibrated against her pussy. "Just look at the state of him."

Hermione burst out laughing. "Stop that. Maybe later."

"Later we'll be at school," he whispered in her ear, keeping the bear tight against her. "I intend to fuck you on every available surface. Would you like to play dirty detention when we get there?"

Hermione covered her giggling with one hand until she calmed. "Pack the bear. I have to get detention for something."

"I'd better not find you humping that later tonight," he said, making it clear that that was exactly what he wanted. "That would merit a lengthy punishment."

Hermione smiled. "That's what I was hoping."

\- - - - - - - - - -

"What was your mother whispering to you back there?" Severus asked her as they made their way up the street to Grimmauld Place.

"She's scared I'm going to get pregnant."

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth, that I use a contraceptive charm."

"Did that ease her mind?"

"Somewhat. I don't think she quite trusts magic like Muggle medicine."

"You know, I could make you a potion. You wouldn't have to think about it all the time."

"I don't think about it too much. I just do it every day after breakfast."

"You only have to it when you're ovulating."

"I like to be on the safe side."

"The potion would be good for twenty-eight days at a time."

"What if I forgot to take it? It makes me nervous."

"I would _not_ let that happen," Snape assured her. "Just pick a phase of the moon and stick with it."

"The new moon is coming up in a less than a week."

He knew what that meant. "So you'll be sanctifying the new academic year with a blood offering. I'll make the potion. You take it if you want to."

"Okay. I'm nervous about starting university."

Her sudden admission took their conversation in a new direction. Severus was a little surprised. "Why? I thought you'd be excited."

"Oh, I am. It's just I don't know anyone."

"You'll make new friends soon enough. As long as you dial back the swotty attitude."

Hermione slapped his arm with the back of her hand. "Very funny."

"That's fifteen," he warned her, looking down at the spot where she'd hit him. "You'd better hope Potter and Weasley aren't home when we get there."

Hermione looked at her hand in shock. "I barely tapped you."

"That's beside the point."

"Damn!" she growled, angry with herself.

"First thing when we get in the house. I mean it."

They were on the front walk. Hermione could already feel her bum getting sore, her imagination running wild. She opened the front door. "Harry? Ron?"

She heard footsteps on the back stairs. Harry's smiling face appeared in the hall.

"We're in the kitchen. Dinner's not really ready yet. How'd it go with your parents?"

"Fine. Well, shocked, but fine. We just need to pop upstairs for a bit. Be right down."

"You two are impossible," he muttered, shaking his head and heading back toward the kitchen.

"Get up there," Severus said calmly. "Shorts and knickers down."

Hermione wanted to turn around on the stair and shove her pussy in his face. _Shorts and knickers down_ , she repeated in her head. _And pussy juice all over your leg if you're going to say things like that._ They got to her bedroom, and he sat in the armchair while she unfastened her jean shorts. For some reason her hands were shaking. She finally got them off and pulled them down her hips along with her knickers.

"Over my knee."

"Did you put up a silencing spell?"

"No. They're in the kitchen. This will be over in less than a minute. If you're worried, then stay quiet."

 _That's easier said than done._ She bent over his lap. There was no stroking or petting. He slapped her left bum cheek hard. Hermione squeezed her lips tight to keep her shout in her mouth. The second one seemed even harder. The next three made her eyes water. He was hitting her as hard as he could. At least she hoped it was as hard as he could. If it got any worse, she was going to scream.

Her legs involuntarily kicked with each smack. The volume of her muffled shouting was increasing. Severus didn't let up. The sooner they finished, the better.

 _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Hermione let out a choked sob as the rest fell.

 _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

It was over, but she couldn't get up. She lay there silently sobbing. Her bum felt like a roasting pan that had caught fire.

"What do you have to say to me?" he prodded.

Hermione tried to take a deep breath so she could talk. All she managed was a ragged hiccup. "I'm . . . sorry . . . sir," she gasped

"Good girl. Stand up."

It took her a minute, but she climbed out of his lap. Hermione started to reach for her shorts, her bum screaming, but he stopped her.

"Just a second. Leave those where the are. Why did you just get a spanking?"

Her face somehow burned brighter. "Because I hit you again."

"And why is that wrong?"

"Because it's rude, and I love you."

Severus let a small smile slip. "That's right. Do you want more?"

"No, sir!" she answered quickly.

"Next time it happens, it'll be twenty. I hope you avoid that fate. It's entirely up to you. Did that turn you on?"

"No, sir. It hurt a lot."

"I should take a ruler to your hands next time. Maybe if your hands are sore along with your bottom, you won't be so quick to lash out. No rubbing."

Hermione covered her face with one hand. The spanking was bad enough, but the chastisement made her cringe. She didn't need to be told what she'd done wrong again and again. She knew. "I'm sorry, sir. Am I forgiven now?"

"Yes." He leaned forward and pulled her to stand between his legs. "Let me." Severus bent down and pulled up her knickers.

Hermione winced. His hand moved behind her, stoking her backside over the cotton.

"I can smell you. Is there something you need to tell me?"

Hermione looked down at him. "Like what?"

"Like that spanking _did_ turn you on."

"It didn't, sir. I promise."

"Part of it did. Maybe not the pain, but perhaps the rest." He pulled up her denim shorts. "I think every single other part of it made you wet. Tell me the truth."

"I . . . I was wet before you spanked me."

"What turned you on?"

"You _saying_ you were going to spank me."

"Outside?"

"Yes, sir."

"And more after that?"

"Yes, sir. Everything you said after that."

He took that in. "Is it my voice or what I'm saying that gets you wet?"

"Both."

Severus nodded. That was impossible to work around. The humiliation was part of the punishment. "All right. Get in my lap."

Hermione straddled his lap, and he pulled her close so her head was on his shoulder. He stroked her back until he'd rubbed away the last of her tears.

"Still love me?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, of course."

"You took that spanking very well. I'm proud of you."

"I didn't take it well at all."

"Yes, you did," he murmured, kissing her head. "You stayed fairly still and fairly quiet. You took down your knickers without complaint and got over my knee without a fight."

"Please don't say that, you're just making me wetter."

Severus smiled and kissed her head again. "What part?"

"Taking down my knickers and getting over your knee."

"That's one of the things I like about you, pet. You're so easy to get in the mood."

"Will you fuck me right now?"

"No. You're going to wait. We need to re-christen my private quarters tonight. I want you primed and ready."

"Let's go now."

He smiled. "No. You promised your friends dinner, and we're going to go through with it. And you'll need your strength, so you'd better eat and not spend the whole meal trying to grope me under the table."

"I make no promises."

_

Dinner was nice. Ginny was there (she wasn't allowed to spend the night, but she could stay until midnight). Ron was the only one with both hands visible at the table. (But he was going out with Ingrid later, so Hermione figured he'd make up for that.) They had fun, and the food was good. Kreacher refused to eat at the table with them, but he sat in the corner listening to them talk.

When she was done eating, Hermione went upstairs to pack the rest of her things. It wouldn't take long; she didn't have much. Most of her books were still in the boxes. Severus took everything she set on the bed and shank it down to fit in her bag. They were done in less than an hour.

"I'm going to go say goodbye, and then we can leave," she told him.

He stood by as Hermione hugged Harry and Ginny (who looked very rumpled and dazed) and then Ron (who reeked of aftershave). Severus watched them with a detached interest. The closest thing he had to a friend was maybe Lucius (or, disturbingly, Draco). Albus was more of a loose father figure. The people at Eros were just acquaintances. Then he realized that Hermione was his best friend, and the overt corniness of that thought made him want to vomit. He couldn't stand couples who claimed the other was their best friend. It seemed so pathetic. He made a vow never to say it out loud even if it was true.

"Ready?" she asked him.

Severus nodded.

They Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. Severus let them in, and they made the long walk to the entrance. They saw only Filch on their way through the deserted halls. The squib gave them a dark look, and Snape put his arm around her shoulders and stared the other man down. Filch nodded as they passed, but said nothing.

Hermione couldn't believe how quiet the school was. It was eerie. They got down to the dungeons, and she smiled as they entered his office. It looked just the same, and all she could think about were all the times they'd shagged in there. He led her through to his room, and Hermione set down her bag and ran to the bed. She buried her face in it and sighed. "It smells so good in here."

Severus watched her rolling her face in the sheets and shook his head. "Let's put your things away. You'll have plenty of chances to smell the room later."

Hermione ran back and hugged him. "Let's play detention now."

"We have all night." His lips touched her forehead. "At least put away your clothes and the things you need tonight. I'll have to add on to the bookshelves if you want your books out. Go on. You need to find something appropriate to wear anyway."

"Kiss me first. It'll be our first kiss officially living together and our first kiss in this room where I didn't have to sneak in to see you."

"Sort of a housewarming homecoming?"

"Knicker-wetting, housewarming homecoming."

Smirking, he leaned down and kissed her. She still tasted of chocolate cake and mint ice-cream from dinner. He wanted to make it clear that they were going to take their time that night. His invasion of her mouth was slow and steady. A strategic maneuver. When she threw her arm round his shoulders and held onto him in surrender, he went in for the kill.

Hermione felt as if her knees had turned to liquid. Maybe her body was melting down the solid bits to keep her pussy streaming. His hand moved down to her bum, and she moaned into his mouth when he squeezed her still-tender rump. The way his tongue slowly explored her mouth, as if he were on a leisurely nature walk, was turning her stomach to jelly. She was going to be an invertebrate at this rate.

Severus slid his hand further around her arse, sinking his fingers into the furrow of her cheeks. Her shorts were keeping him from finding her heat, but he tried his best, pressing denim and cotton into her valley as he rubbed over her arsehole and pussy.

Hermione whimpered and tried to grind into his hand. No matter how much she squirmed, he kept his hand and tongue on their original course. She felt like the tortoise and the hare—if the hare were trying to shag the tortoise. He was driving her insane.

When her breathing got too labored, and she started to try to climb him, he pulled away and searched her face. Her eyes were so dark he almost couldn't see any brown. Severus smiled at her hungry expression and brushed back her hair with his fingers. "How was that for our inaugural kiss?"

"More," she whispered.

Snape's smirk grew. "Soon. Right now I want you to put away your things. You want to wear your uniform, don't you?"

Hermione smiled, giving him a dazed nod.

"Well, you have to unpack to find it. I'll help you. We'll be done in no time, and then you can show me what a repentant schoolgirl you are during detention."

"On my knees repentant," she assured him.

Severus smiled and nodded. "That's my good girl. Go on," he said, patting her arse to get her moving.

They did finish quickly. Snape expanded the wardrobe, and Hermione hung her clothes next to his. He already had drawers empty for her in the bureau; Hermione put away the rest of her things, shooing him off when she got to her knickers. She still had some things she hadn't shown him yet, and she wanted to keep him from seeing. One of those surprises would be put to good use that night.

Severus took a shower while she finished with her underwear organization. He was wide awake. Hopefully he would drain himself before it was time to go to sleep. She came in while he was at the sink in his towel. When she tried to pull the terrycloth aside, he shook his head and pushed her hand away. "Not yet. Are you getting ready now?"

"MmHm," she muttered, running her finger down his spine and trailing under the back of the towel.

"You're going to get it, little girl. Unhand me if you don't want to spend the next couple of days sleeping on your stomach."

"I've got my uniform right here." She pointed at her pile of clothes on the counter. "Just give me fifteen minutes."

"I'll be in my classroom. Come in when you're ready."

Hermione smiled and pushed him toward the door. "Yes, sir. Now get out. I want to surprise you."

She waited for him to leave and then took the fastest shower possible. After she dried off, she put on her black lace bra and a very tiny thong she'd been keeping for a rainy day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, but their first night back at Hogwarts seemed like a worthy occasion. Hermione pulled on her knee socks and shoes then stepped into her skirt. It was still short from the last time she'd worn it; she went to the mirror on the back of the door to see how it looked when she bent over.

 _Cheeky_ , she thought, laughing to herself. Pulling on her shirt, she smoothed it down and put on her Slytherin tie. If she was going to live in the dungeons, she'd better embrace the sliver and green. Her hair got pulled into bunches. Hermione put on some eyeliner and curled her lashes. She wanted to look good but not wind up with a face full of smeared makeup in the morning. After checking her reflection once more in the mirror, she went to go serve her detention.

She snuck out of his office door and went around to the real classroom door. There was little chance of being spotted with no one else there. Knocking softly, she opened the door and slipped inside. His classroom looked just as it always did; she breathed in the scent of potion ingredients and metal cauldrons. Severus was sitting behind his desk, his face as inscrutable as ever. She wanted to climb in his lap and ride him till she screamed.

He stood and walked around his desk. He had on his frock coat, and Hermione only lamented the fact that she'd have to take off more to get him naked; otherwise, it was brilliant. He looked just like he did when teaching (minus his teaching robes). There was brief flash in her head of pinning him to the desk and straddling his chest so she could rub her clit over all those buttons.

"You're late, Miss Granger. Sit."

She sat in the seat closest to him.

"What did I tell you about proper attire for detentions?" he asked in a silky tone.

Hermione bit back her smile. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't want to be seen in hallways."

"Get those clothes off before I decide to cane you crimson."

Hermione stood up, quickly unbuttoning her shirt. When she loosened the tie, he said, "Leave it." She got off her shirt and laid it on the table beside her. Then she unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. When she bent over to pick it up, she heard his sharp inhale.

"Leave the knickers. Take off the bra," he ordered.

Hermione hid her smile as she unhooked her bra and set it with her other clothes.

"Remove your shoes and go stand in the corner." Her damn underwear had changed his game plan. Making her beg for it didn't seem like enough. He wanted to watch her parade around in her impossibly tiny knickers. When she got to the corner, he paced behind her, watching her bum shift and twitch, framed by those tiny scraps of fabric. The center strip disappeared between her cheeks, reminding him of where he'd like to be. He wanted to tear them off her. "Have you been hiding those knickers from me, young lady?"

"I was saving them, sir."

"For what?"

"A special occasion."

"I see," he mused, staring at her pink bum. "I'm pleased you think so highly of my detentions. Do you know why you're here tonight?"

 _A good rodgering?_ "No, sir."

"Because you've been a bad girl. Would you like to admit what you've done wrong?"

"I don't know what I did wrong."

"When you need something, you are supposed to tell me. Can you think of what it is you need that you've been keeping from me lately?"

"I can think of lots of things, sir."

"I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were a good girl." He moved in closer, almost touching her back. "I can't take care of you properly if you don't tell me what you need. Being forthcoming is part of being honest. I think it's time for another lesson. Come with me."

Hermione followed him over to his desk, where he got out a quill and parchment. He set out a well of ink next to them. "Bend over. I want you to write out what it is you've been keeping from me."

Hermione looked up at him. "Things I _need_ or things I _want_?"

"Start with need. Go on. Title it and start your list. Number one . . ." he said, nodding at the parchment so she'd start. He got behind her and gave her bum a decent slap. It would sting, but it would also soak her little knickers in record time. Another slap, and he watched her bum jiggle. "We'll keep this up until you tell me everything."

"I'm done, sir."

Severus blinked at her back in shock. He hadn't even taken his belt off yet. _This part was supposed to last at least a half hour._ "You're done?" Moving to one side, he looked over her shoulder.

 _Things I need_

 _1\. Severus Snape_

2\. Food/air/water

That was all she had written. His throat got uncomfortably tight. Standing so she wouldn't see how much it had affected him, he bit his tongue until the unfamiliar, but recognizable, tension behind his eyes faded. Severus walked to his chair and sat down. He slid the parchment out from under her and put it in his top right drawer then got out a new piece and placed it before her.

"That was very good," he said, careful to keep his voice even.

Hermione couldn't help noticing that he wouldn't look at her.

Snape took a deep breath. "I'm going to go get the riding crop. Start on your 'want list.'" He had to get out of there for a few seconds.

Making it back to his room, he sat down on the settee. Her list had caught him off guard. He might freely admit that he loved her, but he wasn't about to let anyone see him tearing up over a stupid roleplaying game. She hadn't played by the rules. It felt as if she'd cracked open his heart like and egg. Now there was yolk on his shirt. A big yellow mess. He put his hand over his heart and tried to rub away the shaky feeling.

When his chest stopped feeling so wobbly, he went to the wardrobe and got the riding crop. It felt cold in his hand, which made him think of how warm her skin had felt by comparison. _It is too damn hot in here!_ He used his wand to unbutton his coat. The room felt twenty degrees cooler without it. He tossed it in one chair as he passed then made his way back through the office.

Severus found her exactly as he'd left her: bent over his desk, writing on her parchment. He smiled at her stringy knickers. She was more than he could have hoped for. _More than I deserve._ He made his way over to her side and read over one shoulder. Whatever she wrote would determine how they would proceed.

 _Things I want Severus Snape to do to/for me_

 _1\. Tell me he loves me every day._

2\. Use the riding crop on my clit until I come.

3\. Be honest about how he feels (good or bad).

4\. Tie me to his desk and cane me (and then fuck me).

5\. Let me take care of him as much as he takes care of me.

6\. Tie me open over his desk and lick my pussy.

That was as far as she'd gotten. It was an odd mix of sex and romance. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Time out."

Hermione looked up. "Hm?"

"Time out. Come over here." He sat in his chair. She gave him a funny look but did as he asked. Severus pulled her down so she was sitting in his lap. "Do you want to play detention?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Well, I can't pretend to be strict with you if you keep this up."

"Keep what up?"

"The sweetness," he said with an exasperated sigh. "I'm trying to punish you, and you're writing me love notes."

"I thought you wanted me to be honest."

A smile pulled up the corner of his mouth. "I do. I will always want you to be honest." He put his hand on her face, running his thumb over her lips. "You just can't spring things like this on me."

"Things like what?"

He sighed, trying not to roll his eyes. "Things that make me want to kiss you instead of spank you."

Hermione smiled. "I like the kissing as much as the spanking."

"I know you do. I do too. But I can't play disciplinarian and prince charming at the same time."

"Prince charming?" she said, laughing. "When do I get to meet him? Bring him out now; I want to suck his royal dick."

"You know what I mean."

"Can we play naughty princess and _strict_ prince charming?"

"I thought you wanted to play detention."

"I do. We can play prince and princess tomorrow."

"If we're going to play detention tonight, you have to make your list more lascivious than 'tell me he loves me every day.' "

"You said I shouldn't keep things from you."

"And I don't want you to. I want you to make that list for me later, and you can make it as sappy as you wish. I'll do my best with it."

"Okay. Will you kiss me before we start again?"

He nodded. "But after that we really have to start over. I want you to go back to the door and show up again."

"I can't go out in the hall like this!"

"Not out in the hall. Just to the door."

"Oh. Okay. Dirty Dungeon Detention—take two."

Severus nodded and kissed her. He kept it as slow as the first time but far shorter. If he kissed her senseless, she wouldn't be in the right mindset (or indeed any mindset). Pulling back, he gave her a small smile. "Go on. Professor Pervert will no doubt find a way to kiss you later."

Hermione grinned and climbed out of his lap. She heard him clearing his desk as she made her way to the door. When she got there, she put her hand on the smooth wood _(tag you're it)_ and took a deep breath. _Action!_


	43. Home

43 - Home

Hermione turned and leaned back against the door, striking a coquettish pose. "I'm here for my detention, Professor Snape."

"You're late, little girl."

She bit back a smile. "I'm sorry, sir."

"At least you managed to get the attire mostly correct this time. Come over here where I can see you."

Shyness took over when she had to move. The door at least gave her something to work with. She walked to his desk, feeling a bit awkward.

"Over here." He motioned to the side of his chair.

Hermione went to his side.

"I told you not to wear knickers."

"I'll take them off, sir."

"No, I will be taking them off. This is my classroom, and I decide how your punishment will proceed. Get over my knee."

Hermione lay across his lap. Her fingers touched the floor on the other side, and she felt his hand settle around her waist.

His palm smoothed over her bum. "Next time, I expect you to arrive with _no_ knickers. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

Snape slapped her bum. The loud smack made her jump, but then her hips were rolling, begging him for more. The next one was a little harder. He wanted to slowly build her to a state of desperation. The spanking was just a warm-up.

Her bum felt toasty warm in less than a minute. Her pussy, however, was going to overheat. Every new hit reverberated in her clit. "Mm!"

Severus stopped and rubbed his hand over her bum. "That was just a taste of tonight's punishment, young lady. I never know if I'm getting through to you. It seems the redder I turn your bottom, the more I see you in here."

Hermione smiled at the floor. _True._

"Stand up. I want you to face the wall while I get some things."

He followed her over to the one clear space of wall, next to his office door, and slid his hand over her red rump. "You know better than that. Spread those legs for me, little girl. I want to see your hands on your head and your tits touching the stones . . . that's better. Stay just like that until I return."

The stone wall was rough and cool. Hermione's nipples tightened as soon as they touched it. It seemed he was gone for ages. She could just barely hear him walking around the bedroom.

Severus returned and set down the cane next to the riding crop. He came up behind her, lightly touching her pink posterior. "Hands on the wall. Bring in you feet."

Hermione squirmed as he slowly pulled down her knickers.

"Lift your foot." Severus knelt behind her and pulled them free. "And the other." Releasing her from the scrap of fabric, he held it to his nose. The scent of her candy cunt filled his senses. "Your knickers—what little there are of them—are a mess, Miss Granger. Did you enjoy being over my knee?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's why punishing you is so difficult. As soon as I say the word cane you wet your knickers. Bend over."

Hermione bent at the hips and slid her hands down the wall.

"Just look at that streaming snatch. I'll have to see what I can do about that."

Hermione gasped as she felt his cloth-covered finger push into her vagina. He was stuffing her panties into her pussy. Over and over his finger tamped the satin deeper, filling her and fucking her with them. When he was finished, she could feel a little bit hanging out, presumably so he could remove them later (or maybe just to drive her batty). It felt strange but not unpleasant.

"We'll have to keep that particular hole plugged for now. I don't want you dripping all over my floor."

Hermione squirmed. The material tickled her entrance and made her all the more aware of her sex.

"Let's fill your bottom too," he said in an offhand tone. "I have a nice new punishment plug just for you, Miss Granger. You are such a difficult case. I saw this the other day and thought it might help you remember to behave."

He stood and took the anal plug from his pocket, holding it where she could see it. He smiled when her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

Hermione had thought he was just referring to her regular snake plug. That was not her regular plug. It was black, just like the one he'd used on her at his house, but bigger. If it wasn't the same width as his cock, it was damn close. It looked humongous.

"Do you think it will keep you in line?"

Hermione nodded nervously.

"Keep still while I get you ready."

Hermione whimpered softly as his lube-slicked finger slipped up her bum.

"It seems we need to take a detour and clean you out first."

Hermione's face flamed at the insinuation.

"Come along," he said and headed toward his office without a backward glance.

She followed him through to his rooms and then to the bathroom.

Severus went to the sink and washed his hands. "I guess that new plug will come in handy. What a fortunate turn of events." He stoppered the sink and let the water run. "Be a good girl while I'm gone, or I'll just make you hold it longer."

Hermione picked the edge of her tie while she waited. Those knickers in her pussy were going to be soggy by the time they finished. Snape came back with the chair from his office. He set it next to the sink then started adding things to the water. Hermione was scared to find out what. None of those things appeared to be soap (thank God!), so she relaxed a little. He took out the big enema bulb, and she wiggled, thinking about it going up her bum. She'd gotten used the red bag at home, the nozzle stuffed up her bum but mostly immobile. The continued reinsertion of the bulb was a turn on.

Snape sat. "Take off your tie. Just leave it on the floor. All right, that's good. Back over my knee. Get that bottom high in the air."

Hermione got over his lap as fast as she could so he wouldn't see how red she was getting.

Severus smirked inwardly. He saw. She may love it, but she always got embarrassed. And the more he talked about it, the more embarrassed she got. He lubed the long nozzle and dipped it under the water, filling it full. "If you take your enema like a good girl, I'll consider not blistering your backside. Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, sir," she whispered to the tiles. She'd missed that floor.

He touched the tip to her rosebud and drew small circles through the shining lubrication. Her belly went tight over his knee, and she arched her back. The tip leaked all over her, the water running down her slit. Severus pushed the flared end just inside her to block the holes from losing the whole bulb. Very slowly, he began to fuck her with it. In. Out. Twist. Swirl. She grabbed his calf, and started to pant. When he squeezed the bulb, she moaned.

Severus took his time removing the stem. She danceed in his lap as he buggered her in reverse. After refilling the bulb in the sink, he started the process all over again. In and out. Tease and wait. The water emptied into her with a quiet gurgle. "How does your bottom feel, Miss Granger"

"Full, sir."

"I think you'd better take at least two more. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl. Tell me if you start to cramp."

He got another bulb-full in her, letting it seep in like a tickling whisper. Her hand flexed around his leg.

Snape pushed her thighs wider and spread open her bum. "Just one more. You've been very good. I think I'll only make you hold it fifteen minutes." The tip sank inside. "You won't have to worry about leaking with that plug in place."

Hermione tried not to moan, but she couldn't help it. He was merciless as he buggered her with the nozzle; she wanted to hump his leg. The water ran into her as he wiggled the bulb back and forth.

"Mmm!" she groaned.

He started to pull out.

"Please, sir. I can take another."

Snape grinned at her naked bum. "I'll give it to you but don't think for second that it will save you from the cane."

 _It better not._ "Yes, sir."

He filled the bulb again and pressed it to her pucker. After they finished with detention, he was going to take her to the bedroom and reintroduce his cock to that twitching little hole. It hadn't been in the plans, but he was flexible.

He kept kneading her heated cheeks; the combination of him working the stem in and out, and the water trickling in, mixed with the stretch and spanking-burn of her backside. Her hips took over, bucking against him.

"You'd better calm down, little girl," he warned. "We're not finished here."

It was too late. "MMmmmUnnnnh!" Her pussy clenched around her panties as the enema nozzle sank deep into her rectum. The water rolled around inside her, churned to a torrent by her movements.

"Unh!" she panted, surprised by the intensity of her orgasm.

Severus waited for her go still. It was almost impossible not to laugh. He straightened his face before speaking. "Did you just come on my lap?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

Snape tossed the enema bulb in the sink, splashing up the remaining water in the basin. He slapped her arse hard and proceeded to alternate cheeks as he scolded her, "You'd _better_ hold _in_ that _water_ ," he ordered. "You will _not_ come with _out_ permission. This is a _punishment_ not a _petting_ party."

If her arse didn't hurt so much, she would have burst out laughing at his words. "OW!"

Snape stopped and ran his fingertips over her hot skin. "I guess that means you need something more than just the cane. I can't have that happening again." _And now I have to start all over._

Hermione heard him lubing the plug: the sticky, liquid sound of his fingers in the jar. One hand spread her cheeks, and she clenched to keep in the water.

"This plug is getting inside you one way or another. I suggest you relax and accept it."

As soon as she stopped clenching, he started rubbing her anus with the tip. Around and around. Hermione dug her fingers into his leg. _Just put it in already._

He waited until she was panting again then started to gently push. He twirled it back and forth, slowly fucking her with the tapered end just as he had with the enema stem.

Hermione moaned at the stretch. It was uncomfortable, but in a way that made her want to get pounded by his cock.

"Are you enjoying this?" he asked accusingly.

She didn't think she should be overly honest in that instance. "It's really big, sir." _I'm scared, but I want more._

"Yes, it is. It's meant to teach you a lesson, not tickle. Now, keep still."

Hermione tried her best. He continued to tease her with the plug. It was soft and smooth. Despite its enormous size, it seemed to go in a little easier than her regular plug. It was a little different in shape. She didn't know if that really made a difference or if was because it wasn't metal. Her bumhole was meeting its breaking point though.

He heard her breathy sob and let go. Her rectum sucked in the plug the rest of the way to the base. Snape patted one red cheek. "There, it's in. You may stand."

Hermione carefully backed off his lap; her legs had become jelly.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use these, but your inability to control yourself warrants extreme measures," he said, reaching into his pocket.

Hermione got worried when she saw him hold up the nipple clamps. _Oh God._ She never knew how tight he was going to make them. It was a toy that either stabbed you or made you orgasm. She was always apprehensive to see them.

"Come here."

Hermione didn't hesitate. She wanted to please him, but she watched the clamps warily. He dragged his finger idly across her tit. It always made her clit jealous when that thrill of sensation shot through her nipple. Her pussy would leak and leak, screaming at him to move on to better and wetter sites. But, just for the moment, he was only looking to draw out her nipple and erect a base for his devilish clamps. Of course her nipple played along, springing up and puckering the more he teased.

He wanted to seal his lips around that little peak and run his tongue over it. _Later. Plenty of time. Besides, look how ready she is right now; even after she just came._ What tension to make the clamps was another consideration. Did he get them tight and distract her with pain, or leave them at a pinch and let them assist in his game? He wanted her right on the edge so she'd come as soon as he started to fuck her later. It was so much easier to lay the groundwork before going in.

He settled on a medium tension. It would hurt for a little while then she would get used to it, and every tug would send her reeling. Clamping the first one down on her nipple, he watched her face. Her jaw tightened, and she swallowed hard as she winced, but she didn't say anything. He did the other side, letting the chain hang between her breasts, dragging her nipples down with its weight.

Severus slipped his finger under the chain and pulled gently. Her body followed. Her brown eyes darkened. _That's it._ "Go back to the classroom and bend over the desk. You still have the cane coming and, if you're good, the riding crop."

 _What if I'm bad?_ She nodded blankly and turned to walk out the door. The plug made it feel as though he were following her around with his fingers shoved up her bum. Holding the water was easier but more noticeable with the added stretch and poke of the plug. Every step made the clamps jiggle, and she bit her lip to stifle her whine. _Just give them a minute, Hermione. It's not that bad. Your endorphins will kick in any minute now._

Severus watched her go, smirking at the black ring of her plug just barely visible between her cheeks. He'd give her time to get adjusted in the other room. Then he'd see how well she could take a caning with so many other sensations vying for attention.

He let the water out of the sink and cleaned the enema bulb. Her Slytherin tie was on the floor, so he picked it up and put it with his frock coat in the chair. When he got to the classroom, she was leaning on her elbows, the silver chain from her clamps resting on the desktop. Picking up the cane, he swished it through the air once just to see her jump. Severus took his time. He strolled around behind her. _Swish._ The thin cane cut the air like a knife. It would sting more, but the thick one would bruise more. He wanted it to sting.

"Six of the best," he told her.

Hermione's eyes widened. _Is he serious? We're just playing._

He slid the cane up between her legs and tapped her thighs. "Spread your legs, young lady. Bottom out." The cane ran along her slit, brushing her clit.

Hermione gasped and arched her back for him.

"After each stroke I want you to count. You will say, 'Thank you, Professor Snape. Please may I have another ?' Have you got that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then let's begin."

 _Swish-CRACK!_

Hermione's eyes popped open. The short swish hadn't given her time to prepare. The sting seared through her bum like a lash of fire. He hadn't caned her that hard in a while. The jerk of her body caused her nipples to whinge, but the resulting throb did nothing to distract her from the pain in her backside; the water and the plug went from headliners to background noise. Everything rolled together to form a supernova of sensation. It took her some time to sort through it all and speak.

"One," she whispered. "Thank you, Professor Snape. Please, may I have another?"

He ran his fingers over the red line forming across her cheeks. _Lovely. Straight and even._ He would keep them all below the jut of her plug. Her sweet-spot would be a railroad of tram lines. Tugging gently on the bit of her knickers he'd left sticking out of her, he made sure she remembered that they were still in there. His finger wandered lower to her clit, testing the waters. It was ready for action. He smiled and got back in place.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Swish-CRACK!_

Hermione yelped. She clacked her jaw closed and panted as the sting bloomed. The water rolled around inside her, and she wished she hadn't asked for that last bulb full. "Two. Thank you, Professor Snape. Please, may I have another?"

His hand slid up her inner thighs; he smirked when she whimpered and rolled her hips. His fingertips grazed her pussy lips, gently catching her stringy knickers, pulling another half inch from her depths. Landing on her plug, he pushed on the base and stirred it inside her.

A sob spilled out. She dropped her head and whimpered at the desktop

 _Tap. Tap. Swish-CRACK!_

"Fuck!"

"That doesn't sound like counting."

Hermione wiped her face with one hand. "I'm sorry, sir." The pain was still spreading. "Um . . . three. Thank you, sir and . . . I mean, thank you, Professor Snape. I . . . I can't remember what I'm supposed to say.

"Please, may I have another," he told her.

"Yes. Three. Thank you, Professor Snape. May I please have another?"

Severus went to her side and put his fingers on her chain. Sliding it along the desk, he tugged her nipples, watching them stretch. When he added a rhythm to his tugging, she groaned behind her clenched teeth. "How's that water feeling?"

Hermione made a desperate note of tension but forced herself to answer, "Very full, sir."

"Is this detention making an impact on you yet?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hm. We'll see."

He went back to her side and tapped the cane on the lower curve of her backside to mark his spot.

 _Swish-CRACK!_

"Owwww!" Hermione put her head in her hands and felt a sweet twinge in her nipple. "Unh." Every hit pinged around her body. The heat and pain lined her bum, but the jolt echoed through her pussy and nipples, ricocheting inside her rectum. It took her several seconds just to be able to think an actual thought. "Seven. Thank you, sir."

He had to wipe his face to hold back the laugh. When he knew he could sound serious, he said, "I'll give you one more try then we start over."

"Um . . . what did I say? What number was that?"

"If you don't know, we need to start over. One."

 _Swish-CRACK!_

"Ow! One!" she shouted. "Thank you, sir. May I have the next."

"Start over. One. Thank you, Professor Snape. Please, may I have another?"

Hermione dropped her face to the desk. _Concentrate._

 _Swish-CRACK!_

"One! Thank you, Professor Snape. Please, may I have another?"

 _Tap. Tap. Swish-CRACK!_

"Aaah! Two! Thank you, Professor Snape. Please, may I have another?"

 _Tap. Tap. Swish-CRACK!_

She rolled her head on her forearm, letting out a tearless sob. All she could feel was the heat of each stroke. Her pussy ached as though he'd been edging her. "ThreeThankyouProfessorSanpePleasemayIhaveanother!"

 _Tap. Tap._ Pause. _Tap. Swish-CRACK!_

"Unh!" She sank down onto the desk, dry sobbing in exhaustion. Her legs didn't work anymore. "FourthankyouProfessorSnape (gasp). Please, may I have another?"

Severus touched her lined skin then tugged on her knickers a little more. They were half out of her. He pressed her plug into her again and shook it back and forth with his thumb.

"UNH!" Hermione cried out into her arm. She was suddenly right on the edge. His hand pulled away, and she was yanked back from the fall.

 _Tap. Tap. Swish-CRACK!_

"Ow-w-w. Five. Thank you, Professor Snape. Please, may I have another?"

 _Swish-CRACK!_

"SixthankyouProfessorSnapePleasemayIhaveanother!"

"You want another one? As you wish."

 _Swish-Crack!_

Hermione realized what she'd said and banged her head on her arm.

"I don't hear you counting."

"Seven. Thank you, Professor Snape."

"You're not going to ask for more?"

"No, sir."

"Not even if they're lighter?"

"Please, sir. Everything aches."

"Have you soaked through those knickers yet?"

"I don't know, sir," she sobbed.

Severus traced the lines blazing her seat, stopping when he got to her dangling knickers. Slowly, he pulled them free. Her entire body shuddered once. Lifting her panties, he surveyed the damage. To say they were soaked would be an understatement. There was cream everywhere and strings of clear mucus snapped as he spread them out. The aroma was mouthwatering. "You're knickers are a mess, little girl. Get up on the desk. Maybe if your clit stings as much as your bottom, you won't be so easily turned on."

The knickers went into his pocket.

He had to help her; all of her muscles were shaking. When she was on her back, he made her hold her knees to her chest while he traded his cane for the riding crop. The leather caressed her folds, and Hermione bit her lip. She couldn't stop staring at him. His eyes trailed back and forth between her pussy and her face.

"Are you going to be my good girl for the rest of the night?"

"Yes, sir," she breathed.

 _Slap._

Her clit warmed, and she moaned.

 _Slap._

It didn't hurt, but it was hot. Hermione bit her lip as he ran the leather over her inner labia. _Oh God._

 _Slap._

"Is your pussy learning its lesson?"

 _Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap._

She couldn't talk. Her eyes closed as he set a steady, slow beat against her clit.

 _Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap._

"I asked you a question, young lady. I expect an answer."

Her voice didn't work. Hermione couldn't make a sound. Her lip started to tremble with the effort. Six more slaps, and she came.

Her breathing got ragged, and Severus didn't realize she was climaxing until it was already underway. _Dammit!_ He couldn't stop her in the middle of it, that would only ruin it for her. He wasn't angry she was coming; he was angry that he wasn't inside her when it happened. He hadn't even seen its approach. His teasing had been more successful than anticipated; so much so that she was coming for the second time in less than half an hour. _Sweet Circe, it hasn't even been fifteen minutes._

He waited until her body relaxed then stopped hitting her. Severus rested the leather over her pink nub. "Did you just climax again? After what we just discussed in the bathroom?"

"I'm sorry, sir," she whispered.

"This is a never-ending cycle with you. I punish you for your wanton behavior, and it leaves you writhing on my desk. Round and round." He stood between her legs and slid the tip of the riding crop under the chain of her nipple clamps. "These seemed limited in their effectiveness. Perhaps next time they should be tighter. They were supposed to make you repentant not ready for more. Sit up. It's time for you to let out that water."

He pulled the chain slowly toward himself with the tip of the crop, and Hermione scrambled to push herself up to follow her nipples. Her bum sizzled as she rolled up onto it; grill lines seared her arse. The plug shifted around, and her pussy buzzed with delight, oblivious to her precarious state.

Severus cast aside the riding crop and used his hand to pull on her chain. She slid off the desk, and her legs buckled, her thighs visibly shaking. Severus caught her. He wasn't expecting her to be so far gone so quickly. "Can you walk?"

Hermione took a couple tentative steps. As long as she didn't have to bend her knees too much, she thought she could walk. Luckily there were no stairs between his classroom and the bathroom. "If I hold your arm, sir."

"Good girl."

They made a shaky trek to the bathroom. Her first attempt to sit on the toilet was unsuccessful. He had to support her so she wouldn't crash when she tried to squat. She looked worn out once she was finally sitting, and Severus bit back a smirk. He went and got a jar from under the sink.

Hermione watched him open it and warm a dollop of pink lotion between his palms. He knelt down and rubbed it into her right leg. She moved to the edge of the seat so he could reach her thighs. The lotion was colder than she was expecting. Her legs broke out in goosebumps as he started on the other one. The cold vanished, and she poked her thigh, seeing if it felt different yet.

"You'll be able to walk by the time you're done here," he told her, putting away the jar. Snape went to the sink and washed the lotion off his hands then came back and crouched down to her level. His hand crept up her inner thigh and grazed her pubic hair. "I'm going to take out that plug, and you are going to keep your eyes open and on me while you expel that enema. I don't care how much it embarrasses you, you will not look away. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He stood and made her lean forward. "Bear down."

Hermione pushed on the plug, and he wiggled it free. The water immediately poured out of her along with whatever had been in her bowels. She blushed so brightly it felt as if her face was pressed to an iron.

Severus cleaned her plug with his wand and set it on the back of the tank. Crouching down, he made sure she had to look him in the eye and not just stare at his belt. She did as he asked, never looking away even though her face flamed brighter than he'd seen in quite some time. His hand went back between her legs to tickle her muff as reward.

"Good girl," he purred, holding her gaze. "Take your time. I'm going to have to figure out some way to punish you that doesn't leave you wanting more. What would keep you from misbehaving in the future, Miss Granger?"

Hermione swallowed, thinking and trying to block out the sounds of her enema. "Your cock inside me, sir."

He smirked. "My cock. That seems an inappropriate consequence for such a naughty girl."

"I'll be your good girl."

"Hmm." He pretended to consider that. "What do good girls do?"

"Anything you want."

The corner of his mouth curled up. "Anything I want?" The water was starting to slow; she'd be empty soon. "So you'll come to me whenever you feel like being a naughty girl?"

"Yes, sir."

"You'll take whatever I give you and thank me for it?"

"Yes, sir."

His finger found her clit. "I believe we can come to some sort of arrangement. I like seeing your face turn red like this. It's a becoming shade on you."

She bit the smile off her lips.

"I think we should make use of all of your ports of entry tonight, don't you?"

Hermione didn't know if they were still playing detention or not, but she had to agree with that idea. "Yes, sir. Waste not want not."

Severus smiled. "Let's get started then."

Hermione grinned as he opened his belt and unzipped his trousers. The view kept her mind off her leaking bum. His dick looked heavy and more than half hard, not quite aimed at her; but it would be by the time she finished with him.

"Open your mouth."

Hermione did as he said.

"No hands. Lick me until I say otherwise."

"Yes, sir," she agreed. Leaning in, she licked him all the way to the root so his pubic hair tickled her nose. She fancied the tickle and nuzzled his pelvis, lapping at the base. His dick twitched, and she licked closer to the head. She was going to make him wait for it. The tip was weeping when she got there, desperate for her arrival. She licked him clean then teased the ridge of his knob. When she flickered over his frenulum, he reached down and held up his cock so she could get a better angle.

Severus pushed his shorts and trousers over his hips with one hand. "Lick your way down to my balls. Suck them when you get there."

Hermione swirled her tongue down the underside of his cock, taking a leisurely path to his bollocks. She kissed his furry sac and couldn't help thinking about that soft, heavy warmth slapping against her clit as he fucked her from behind. She didn't know when her opinion on the ridiculous appearance of balls had changed, but she'd grown to adore his. They were amusing to play with, and as long as she wasn't too rough, he liked everything she did to them. Sucking was probably his favorite though; a close second was gentle pulling. She put one into her mouth and combined his two loves, suckling while she drew back, stretching his sac.

Severus sighed out a soft grunt and slid one hand along her cheek. "Good girl," he muttered.

Hermione turned her face side to side, changing the angle. He squeezed the head of his cock. He was close. Too close. Releasing him with a pop, she went to the other side, welcoming it into her mouth. He sighed deeply and stroked the back of her neck. She'd be pulling pubic hair out of her mouth in a minute, but she didn't mind. It went with territory, and it was worth it to hear him trying not to moan.

"All right," he growled. "Back to my cock."

He aimed himself into her mouth, and Hermione sucked the wet tip past her lips. She tried to take all she could, but she always felt she wasn't accomplishing much without her hands to aid her; there was too much she wasn't covering. He must not have minded, because he growled as if he was still too close.

"You want to swallow this, don't you?"

She nodded enthusiastically, taking his cock along for the ride. "MmHm."

He smiled. "How about if I leave it all over your tits?"

Hermione nodded again. "MmHm!"

"You are being a very good girl now. Cock does keep you in line." He wrapped his hand around his shaft. _This isn't how I wanted to do this, but if I'm going to last later, I need some relief._ "Sit back. Hold up your tits for me."

Hermione caught her breath as he jerked his cock in front of her upthrust cleavage. She kept them as target-worthy as possible, the chain clinking softly.

"Take those off," he panted. "Quickly."

Hermione unclamped her nipples and winced as they flooded with renewed circulation. When she held her breasts up for him, her nipples felt electrified; she swore she could feel air molecules bouncing against them. She groaned when he brushed the tip of his cock across one throbbing peak.

"Please come on me, sir."

He didn't need her sweet talk, he was already there. Line after line decorated her décolletage in shining cream. He covered her evenly, from east to west, milking the last bit onto her red nipple.

"You look good in pearls," he commented, his head gloriously clear.

She smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Are you empty now?"

Blushing, she nodded. "I think so, sir."

He put his dying prick back in his trousers and righted his clothing. "Leave that right where it is," he said, indicating her chest. "Lean forward."

Hermione did as he asked and turned a new shade of crimson when he wiped her bum. He used his wand to make sure she was completely clean and dry. She squeezed her fists together in her lap to keep from hiding her face. He took a step back and held out his hand to her to help her stand.

"Stop biting your lip. It's going to bleed."

Hermione rubbed her lips together and made herself stop.

"That's better," he said, leaning down and kissing her softly. "I want you to go in and sit on the bed. Don't touch your dessert," he said, nodding at her breasts. "I'll be right in."

"Yes, sir."

Hermione went to the bed and sat perched on the edge. She heard him using the loo and then the sound of the sink running. Her bum was overheated. She tried not to move around so it wouldn't burn so much while she waited. He left the bathroom and came to stand before her. Hermione spread her legs so he could get closer.

"I'm proud of you pet," Severus murmured, stroking her cheek. "You did as I asked despite your embarrassment. I know how hard it was for you. Now that it's over, does it seem less frightening?"

"A little, sir."

"Do you still want to play detention?" She seemed exhausted by their game.

She shook her head. "I want _you_ , sir."

Severus smirked. "I want you too, love. Are you going to call me sir the rest of the night?"

Hermione smiled. "What do you want me to call you?"

"Severus."

"Can we put up the mirror, Severus?"

He chuckled silently and nodded. "Yes."

Snape summoned the mirror then enlarged it and fixed it above the bed. _I'll have to find some permanent solution for this._ "Better?"

She nodded, looking up at herself. Her eyes wandered back down to him, and she smiled. "We need more mirrors."

Snape slid his hand down to her wet chest, dragging his finger through a streak of cream. "I was just thinking the same thing. I also think you need some nourishment." He held his finger in front of her mouth. "You're still going to be my good girl even though detention is over, aren't you?"

Hermione smirked and licked the come off his finger. "You know I am."

He scooped up the next pool. "You look so bloody sexy, pet. Lie back and watch yourself. Get in the middle of the bed."

Hermione crawled to the middle and lay on her back. He slid in next to her and propped his head on one arm. She watched her reflection suck his finger. The knee socks and bunches were cute, but watching Severus carefully collect his seed from her chest and feed it to her was, indeed, sexy. She slid the back of her hand over his chest, trying to unbutton his shirt in the middle where she could reach.

"Just a minute," he scolded. "We're almost done here." She let out a needy growl, and he smiled softly as he gathered up the last of his seed. "Here you are."

She sucked his finger clean with a smile.

Severus rolled closer and began to lick her chest. She tasted of sweet skin and salty sex. Her fingers combed through his hair, and she moaned happily as he found her nipple.

"Severus," she whimpered. "Please get naked. I want to see."

Shifting so he was level with her mouth, he kissed her and placed her hand on his shirt. She got the message and started to tear open his buttons as he kissed her. When she got to his trousers, she unbuckled his belt and groped his cock through the material. He wasn't even hard yet, but she didn't seem to mind. Her nimble fingers opened his zip before he even realized what she was doing. Pushing on his shirt, she tried to get it off him without unbuttoning the last button. He did it for her and shrugged it off while she slipped her hand down the front of his boxers and traced her fingers through his pubic hair. Now that she'd been given free rein, her restraint had vanished. She was all over him. His clothes seemed to be her greatest nemesis.

"Off off off," she growled impatiently.

His trousers and boxers disappeared, and Severus blinked at her in shock. "What the hell was that?"

She was just as surprised. "I don't know."

"I need those. I'm not made of trousers, you know?"

Hermione lifted her head and looked around. "I'm sorry. I wonder where they went?"

"Sod it," he sighed. "I'll look later."

Hermione slid her arm around his neck and rolled onto her side. "I kind of wanted that belt."

He raised one eyebrow with a small smile. "I have others. Stay right here."

She laughed as he rolled off the bed and kicked off his shoes and socks on his way to the wardrobe. "Wait," Hermione protested with a giggle. "I don't know if I can really take any more. It was just a thought."

"Too late. You started it." He opened the door and snorted. His trousers and boxers were in a heap on the floor of the cupboard. "You almost got them on the hanger," he told her, holding them up for her to see. "Impressive."

Hermione rolled onto her stomach, grinning at his expression. "My bum feels like tenderized meat. Be careful."

He pulled his belt free and went to the side of the bed. "Scoot over here. I know what you need."

Hermione wiggled closer to him. "Promise you won't hurt me?"

Snape doubled up the belt and stroked her lined bum with his other hand. "All you have to say is stop."

The belt cracked over her bum, and she jumped. The sound always scared her more than it hurt. It left a hot line in its wake, but it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would.

He didn't hear a stop, so he kept going. Snape kept it on the meaty curve of her arse, higher than where he'd hit her with the cane. She was moaning before he got to six.

"Do you want more?" he asked as he ran his hand over the red band lighting her arse.

"Yes, sir."

He smirked. She would switch back to Severus after she came. _Whap!_ The belt clapped over her cheeks, making them wobble and twitch. Her prone position made for a far jigglier show. He was entranced.

Hermione's bum glowed. She was pretty sure he could roast marshmallows on it if he wanted. Every new slap made her clit twitch. "Unh!"

Snape slid one hand between her thighs. "Oh yes, you did want that," he purred. "Roll over and spread your legs."

Hermione groaned as she rolled onto her back. "I can take more."

"I know you can, love. But I don't want to bruise you."

Severus climbed up next to her, turning sideways so he could lick her pussy while she sucked his cock. "Get me hard while I clean you up." He didn't really want to remove any of that juice, but he needed to keep her going.

Hermione smiled at his upside down, half-hard cock staring her in the face. He lifted her top leg and rested it on his shoulder as he started to lap the juice from her folds. She shivered and kissed his cock hello.

"I missed you," she whispered to his dick as she started to lick. "You want to get nice and hard for my pussy, don't you?" His dick twitched in response. She tugged at his sideways balls with one hand. "Good. I'll get you hard; you fuck me hard. Win win."

"Are you having a conversation with my cock?" He could feel her breath moving over him as if she was talking, but all he could hear were sibilant whispers.

"Possibly," she said loudly enough for him to hear.

"What are you saying?"

"That's between the two of us," she answered in a prim voice.

He snorted.

Hermione whispered to his cock, "Some people don't understand private conversations." Her lips wrapped around him, and her tongue circled over his head as she started to suck.

"You do know he can't intercede on your behalf, don't you?"

"MmHm," she hummed around him.

"All right then." After a few long licks, he looked at her pussy and whispered, "What do you think they were talking about?"

Hermione heard him and started laughing, kissing the back of his bobbing head when she started to choke.

Snape whispered more quietly so she couldn't hear, "I'm going to fuck the hell out of you in a few minutes. And your little friend too," he added, running one finger over her puckered whorl.

Hermione groaned and wiggled in his face. "Are you talking to my pussy?"

"Possibly."

"She likes it when you speak in tongues."

Smirking, he shook his head. "She told me."

Hermione pumped his cock. "What else did she tell you?"

"That's confidential."

Hermione swirled her tongue around his head. "Your cock says he misses my pussy."

"Your pussy says she misses Snowball."

Hermione tipped back her head, laughing as she rolled his balls in her hand. "Your cock is crying."

"He's emotional when you're around. Lick his tears away, pet."

She giggled silently and did so. "Salty."

"He appreciates your sympathy."

Hermione pulled up on his sac so she could lick underneath. "Lift up your leg."

Severus bent his knee, turning slightly for her. Her finger stroked along his perineum, and he growled quietly.

"How thorough was your shower tonight?" she asked, tonguing the back of his balls.

"Better than cursory. Use your wand if you want to be sure."

"My wand's with my clothes."

He sighed and tipped back his head. _Accio Hermione's wand._ Her wand floated over to him, and he rapped her on the arse with it. "Here."

She took it with one hand and asked, "What am I supposed to do with it?"

 _Have I never cleaned her magically?_ "Colus Mundus. And don't bugger me with the tip. It just has to be aiming in the general vicinity of the intended's anus."

"Colus Mundus," she repeated.

He felt the telltale tingling in his rectum, which certainly got his cock's attention. "Bloody hell," he muttered. "You got it, love."

Hermione gave his hard-on a triumphant grin and shoved her wand under the pillow. "I'm sorry," she whispered to his dick. "But I have to just pop over here for a minute. Don't be jealous. It's all on your behalf."

"Would you stop telling my dick secrets," he growled.

Hermione bit back a snort and licked her finger. "Do you want me to finger your arse, Severus?" she asked innocently as she circled the perimeter.

"As long as you're nice about it."

"My tongue is a lot nicer."

He stopped fingering her and blinked. "I concur."

"Well then, roll over so I can lick you. I can't reach like this."

He grinned at her pussy. "I'll be back for you later. When a lady says she wants to lick your arse, the polite thing to do is agree to it." His tongue gave her clit one last tickle.

Hermione kissed his balls. "She'll tell me what you talked about as soon as you go to sleep."

"I revealed nothing of vital importance," he said, rolling onto his back.

Hermione crawled around to kneel between his legs. He was fully erect, but she wanted to see it bouncing and straining. Making him moan was always the real goal. If he cursed, that was bonus points. Settling down on her belly, she pushed on his leg to get him to bend it. When she lifted his scrotum and started to lick his perineum, he opened his other leg wider to give her more room.

Hermione let her licking flick lower each time, creeping up on his arse. When she got there and gave it a few starting laps, he growled softly. His cock pulsed in her hand. Round and round. She was going to make him want it. Her tongue got more insistent, edging into him every few flicks.

Snape knew she was teasing him. It was working. He couldn't stop watching her in the mirror. She had to be the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Those damn knee socks and bunches were his undoing. And that didn't take into account her wicked licking. Her tongue poked inside, trying to wiggle its way into his rectum. He reached down and pushed her hand from his cock. _Tongue or hand, but certainly not both._

Hermione smiled. She was getting to him. Using both hands, she spread him wider, holding his balls out of her way so she could slide her tongue up his twitching backdoor. He hissed and pulled his bent knee higher. _Oh no. I don't think so. If you want more, you have to say something._ Her tongue went back to its light flicking.

Snape picked up his head and looked down at her. "Dammit girl, you know what I want."

 _Ah ha!_ _Score one for Hermione._ "Tell me," she murmured. "Say it."

Severus dropped his head. "I want you deeper." _Go till you taste my spleen._

"Do you want my finger?" she asked, sliding her pinky over his pucker.

"Not now. I need to last."

Hermione smiled. _I should eat you until your cock spills._ "Yes, sir. Just for you." Her mouth sealed over his crevice as her tongue plunged into his body. Teeth nipping what they could reach, she buried her nose against his perineum. "Mmm." _Moan for me._

"Fuck!" Severus opened his eyes to watch her. She wasn't licking him, she was devouring him. His balls tightened, almost crawling into his stomach. "Bloody fucking hell, Hermione!"

 _Hermione scores again!_ She was just getting started. He would have to beg her to stop.

Severus wrapped his hand around his leaking knob and squeezed. His cock throbbed, but slowly tamped itself down. His jaw was grinding so hard he could taste his teeth smoking. He grunted raggedly as she smothered her face under his balls. Even when she wasn't pushing past his sphincter, her tongue was all over him, lapping him like a mad dog. He had to stop her, but he didn't want to.

Hermione pushed back his knee and scraped her nails down the back of his leg. "Mmm!" _Mine._

Severus moaned and squeezed his cock tighter. "Okay," he rasped. "Stop."

She froze, pulling her face away to look up at him. He was gripping his cock so tightly she was sure he was going to hurt himself. The tendons in his hand and arm were standing out from the effort. She'd gotten her moan, and it was worth it.

"Give me a minute," he panted.

"I could just make you come like this," she suggested.

"No, I want to fuck you."

"You could make me come with your tongue."

"No! I want to fuck you."

"Okay," she said, petting his belly to calm him. "I want you to fuck me too."

"Get on your hands and knees."

"Yes, sir!"

He smiled and turned his head to watch her. "Wait. Come here first."

Hermione crawled over to him, and he pulled her face down to his.

Severus kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too."

"I'm going to fuck you till you scream."

"Thank you, sir."

"Get out the lube and put your arse in the air. I know what you want."

She crawled over and got the lube out of the drawer then positioned herself in the middle of the bed with it next to her. Severus breathed out a deep sigh and forced himself to get up. He needed more time. If he just dove in, he'd be done in a minute. Unscrewing the jar, he knelt behind her. "Once I get inside you, you can come all you like."

"Okay. Aren't you getting inside me now?"

He lubed two fingers. "Not just yet." Those two finger pressed to her dark rosebud and eased inside. She moaned and leaned back into him. Wiggling deeper, he slowly pumped in and out, smirking when she started to beg.

"Please, Severus, more!"

"You're not going to come, are you?"

"No. Please, I can take more."

He added another finger. "I'll bugger you later. Nice and hard."

"Yes," she groaned. "Faster. Please!"

"No, no," he purred, twisting his fingers around. "Not yet. You're excited enough as it is."

She groaned and rocked back onto his hand.

Snape smacked her arse. "Just one minute. Then you can wiggle your arse all you please. Do I need to stop?"

"No! I'll be good. See?" Hermione made herself be still. It was more difficult than she'd anticipated. Every time his fingers sank deep, she wanted to rock back onto him. Her thighs squeezed tight to keep her body from following that instinct.

"Yes, I do see," he said, impressed that she'd managed to last a whole thirty seconds without moving. Her moaning grew more desperate, but she eventually made it an entire minute. "I'm glad to see you can restrain yourself. You know how much I like self-control."

"Tell me I'm your good girl."

Severus's heart melted; that uncomfortable twinge returned. "You're a very good girl."

" _Your_ good girl."

"Yes, love. My good girl. Can you wait another minute?"

"Yes, sir."

He wiggled his fingers, rattling his hand against her arse. If she was going to work so hard to give him what he wanted, he could give her some of what she wanted. He just had to be careful, or she'd be coming again without him.

"Is that what you need?"

"Yes, sir!"

Severus watched her bum jiggle, delighted by sight. Her back went stiff, fighting the rush of intensity. He went back to a slow thrust. "Are you ready for my cock?"

"Yes!"

He smirked.

"I love your cock, Severus. Please fuck me. Please please please."

Fingers deep, he moved in close and pressed his dripping glans to her entrance. "You are such a good beggar. Tell me more about how much you want me."

Hermione moaned as his cock spilt her. "Oh God! Your cock is bloody amazing, Severus. I mean it. I fucking love you so much."

He smirked down at her pussy, canting his head to one side to watch his dick disappear inside her. "I don't know if I can believe you when you're in such a state."

"I know what I'm saying."

He wiggled his fingers. "Then tell me what you love most."

His cock and fingers were a deadly duo. She couldn't think. "I can't pick. I love all of you."

Her pussy was so juicy there was no resistance as he slid in. Heaven was so much wetter than anyone knew. "I think you just stay with me for my voice," he teased.

"All of you," she restated.

"My library?"

"Severus," she groaned. "You're driving me mad. Go faster."

"Tell me what you love about me, and I'll make you come."

"Everything!"

"That's very sweet, pet, but I want to hear one specific thing; and it can't be a body part."

"You have to stop moving, I can't think."

He paused, his glans resting against her cervix.

"Okay . . . um . . . I love . . . I love the way you make me feel."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you make me feel as if my stomach is doing somersaults and my heart is going to explode."

"That sounds painful."

"It's the best feeling in the world."

"Even better than this?" he asked as he drove his dick and fingers into her.

"Unh!" she shouted, clawing at the bed. "Yes!"

He went still again. "Was that an answer?"

"Yes, it was. Anybody can fuck; only you make my heart burst."

He knew what she meant.

Hermione smiled and reached back with her left hand, resting her face on the bed. Putting her hand on her lower back, she wiggled her fingers so he'd know she wanted him to pin her. He let go of her left hip and slid his fingers through hers, holding her hand and pinning her at the same time.

His heart was too light. He couldn't speak.

She didn't need him to say anything. "Make me come, Severus. Hard. Make me scream."

He started to move again, happy to oblige. To make it good would take time. He began with a long, slow stroke, focusing on the front wall of her vagina. The fingers in her rectum stayed deep, but he wiggled them and stretched her sphincter as he worked. Every time he passed over her g-spot, she moaned, jolting to a louder volume when he bottomed out.

Every couple of minutes, he threw in a deep grind. His glans circled her cervix until he drew a sob from her lips. Her hand squeezed his tighter every time he did it. He had to be careful. Hitting her that deep too quickly was just painful for her. But after a little warm-up, she loved it.

Her pussy was already flexing and prepping for her orgasm. He wiggled his fingers harder in her bum every time her muscles tried to expel him. _So close._ Severus gave her a quick taste of hard and fast. When her sheathe spasmed and tried to push him out again, he slowed and ground himself into her.

"Unh!" The sound died on her lips. The rolling avalanche in her faded with the sound. "Severus! Please!"

"Soon. Just go with it, love. Relax your body."

Hermione told her body to relax, and it did (except for the dull, sweet ache in her pussy; that would be there until he pulled out). He pushed against her g-spot, his thrusts shallow to stay right on top of it. There was no moment of calm for her to breathe. It felt as if she were going to flood the bed.

"UNnnnnnnnnnH!" she wailed, right on the edge.

"I know, love," he purred as he fought her contracting pussy. "Relax for me. Let it happen."

Hermione let out a shaky sob as she tried to relax again. He slowed down more, and she stuttered out her next breath. "Ple-e-e-e-ease!"

His fingers started to shake in her arse, and he squeezed her hand. "I'm not trying to torture you, love. I just want to make your orgasm better. I don't want to force it. I want you to fall into it. Understand?"

She couldn't talk, so she just nodded, her cheek rasping against the comforter.

"Good girl. You're going to soak the bed for me." He stroked her hand with his fingers. "I love watching you come. You are the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Or heard. Or smelt," he added with a small smirk. "I want this whole room to reek of pussy when we're done here. I want it invading my dreams."

Hermione felt as if her sex were trying to explode. If the pressure got any greater, her ears were going to pop. "U-u-u-u-unh!"

"That's it. You're almost there," he murmured soothingly. "I can feel it." He increased his pace just a touch. Her pussy bore down so hard he could barely push into her. His jaw clenched against his own pleasure.

"Aaaaaaah!" The flood gates opened, and her pussy convulsed. It didn't come in waves, it ripped through her, smothering her. The relief was fantastic, but she couldn't breathe. Soaked was going to be an understatement. The tension didn't let up until every last drop had shot out of her. When it finally ended, she would have collapsed into a heap on the bed, but his cock and fingers kept her on her knees.

"Yesssss," he hissed, slowing to a crawl. "Good girl. That's what I wanted." Letting her catch her breath, he stoked her lower back with his thumb and gently pulled his other hand out of her arse. "How was that, love? Worth the wait?"

"I know how a fire hydrant feels now," she panted.

Severus smirked and flexed his fingers to stretch them. His arm was stiff from the fingering. "Let go of my hand for a second, love. I need my wand."

She released him and let her arm flop down on the bed, limp as the rest of her. Snape cleaned his hand and tossed his wand up near the pillows. "Are you ready for more yet?"

"Yes, sir."

"What do you want, more pussy play or buggering?"

Hermione smiled. "Buggering."

"Are you sure? Your bum looks pretty sore."

"I'm very sure. Lie on top of me."

"On top of you?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes, you know, me on my stomach, you on my back."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you didn't want to look at me tonight."

"Oh God, I do! But you lying on me is the closest we can get while you're in my bum."

"We're just as close on your side, and then I can touch you more."

"Yes, I fancy that bit. It's hard to decide. If you're on top of me, you can go deeper, and I like the weight."

"We can do both. We're allowed to move. It's just easier to make you come when we're not constantly switching positions."

"On my side first then."

He eased out of her and gave her bum a pat. "All right, get comfortable."

Hermione curled up on her side, her head on a pillow. She watched him climb in behind her, jar of lube in hand. "Wait," she said, rolling toward him.

He raised one eyebrow in question.

"Kiss me first."

Severus smiled softly and set the lube behind her on the bed then wrapped his arm around her. "You kiss me."

Grinning, she put her hand on his cheek and leaned close. "Yes, sir," she whispered as she pressed her mouth to his. She nipped his lips then slid her tongue past his teeth. He kissed her back, parrying and thrusting in a sensual dual. She forgot about her anxious arse for a minute as they went back and forth, dominating one another's mouths.

She was breathless when she finally pulled away. Hermione gave his bouncing cock one last stroke and rolled over on her side. He pulled her back against his chest and pushed her top leg forward so he could see her hidden hole. She heard him growl again and felt him moving around; the warmth of his chest vanished. His hands pulled her cheeks wide, and then his tongue was lapping her backdoor. She gasped in surprise and arched her back to give him more.

Severus just wanted a taste. She really was a very sweet girl, and her arse was proof of that. Also, he liked to hear that litany of praise spilling from her lips. She might like her buggering fast and hard, but she liked her tonguing soft and gradual. It didn't take much. Swirl swirl penetrate. Repeat. Lap lap lap wiggle. Repeat. She was muttering nonsense in less than two minutes. He stroked his cock absently to keep it going. When she reached back and held her own arse open for him, he lubed three fingers and pushed them slowly inside. Her moan was glorious. He wanted to catch it in his mouth and swallow the sound.

Snape made sure she was ready for him then quickly greased his own cock. "Keep that arse open for me," he murmured as he got into place behind her. Pressing to her puckered opening, he eased the tip inside so she could adjust.

"You are so warm," he whispered, rubbing his hand over her ravaged cheek. "Do you like that?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Push in."

Severus tipped his hips forward and slid deeper. "Like that?"

Her eyes rolled back. "Yessss," she hissed.

His hand slid from her hip to her pussy as he kissed the back of her neck. "Look how hard your little clit is. Are you ready to come again already?"

"Yes, sir."

When he was pressed against her overheated backside, he pinched her nipple between his fingers, and her hips started to rock. Rolling her pebbled tip lightly, he pushed her hair out the way with his nose and cheek then touched his lip to her ear.

"Is that how you like it?" he whispered.

"U-u-unh."

Snape smirked and matched her writhing with his own thrusting. "That's my good girl. Let's see how that pussy's doing." His middle finger grazed up and down her slick hood. "Your clit feels like a rock, love. I want you to wait a little while though, all right? Let that next orgasm build. When you can't stand it any more, I'll fuck your tight little arse just the way you like it."

Hermione turned her head and stared up at the mirror. "Thank you, sir."

They looked perfect together. She watched his cock sink into her bum over and over. Reaching back, she pushed his hair out of the way so she could see his face. He glanced up at her reflected gaze, a small smile on his lips.

His hand went to her soft thatch of pubic hair, combing his fingers through it, tugging gently. She pet his hand in appreciation and wriggled back onto his cock. He did it a little harder.

"Do you like that, pet?"

She nodded. "Uh huh."

He let go and stroked her pussy. "You're so soft. I want to pet you all night, kitten."

His breath tickled her neck, and she groaned when he started to lick her skin.

Severus went back for her clit. Sucking the side of her throat, he followed her bucking and sped up a little more. "How close are you?"

"Very close! Please, Severus, do it faster."

He could give her a little preview. Holding onto her soft hip, he put on a burst of speed, giving her what she needed for a good five seconds. When he went back to his original pace, she sobbed in frustration. Snape put his lips to her ear. "You're close, but you're not ready yet. Tell me how your bum feels; be honest."

"Hot and full."

He grinned and slowed down. "You'd better be more specific."

"I can't think. You're buggering my brains out of my head."

"That was much better."

Hermione smiled and grabbed his hand and put it on her chest. "Touch me, Severus. I want you so much."

Snape circled one stiff nipple with his fingertips.

He was going too slowly, and Hermione rolled her hips in frustration. "Please, Severus, I need you. Put your hands all over me."

His fingers pinched her right nipple, pulling it until she shuddered. Letting go, he placed his palm over her stomach and slid it down to her muff. She was hot and soft in his hand, her pussy like warm spilled milk. His hand ran over her thigh and hip. Her backside was simmering, and he pressed his hips to it as he gripped her waist.

Hermione relaxed into his slow stroking, her eyes closing, too unfocused to see. His fingers sank into her hip, and he plowed into her hard and fast again. Her mouth fell open, and she shouted, squeezing her eyes tight.

Severus slowed down and grabbed hold of her breast to pull her closer. "I think you're almost ready, love. Roll over for me."

He pulled the closest pillow over and wedged it under her hips so her bum would be propped up. Hermione rolled with him on top of her and rested her face on the cool sheets. His knees pushed her legs wider, and she moaned, excited by the exposure and her inability to move. "Hold me down, Severus."

He wrapped his hands around her wrists and pulled her arms up next to her head. His thrusting got harder. The leverage was better in that position. Resting his lips just behind her ear, he panted softly, preparing himself for the coming onslaught.

"You're mine," he whispered. "Say you want my cock."

"Please fuck me hard, Severus." She shivered. "Make me come."

"Say it," he growled with one hard thrust.

"I want your cock! Please! I'm yours."

His hips snapped against her beaten bum, thumping out a deep staccato.

"Oh gods! Yes!"

He got rougher and felt her body going rigid.

"Unnnnnh!"

She started to shake under him. Severus grunted with each thrust. He was too close. If she didn't come soon, he was either going to have to stop or lose himself in her arse.

"Come for me," he ordered through clenched teeth.

"Unh! Unh! Unh!"

He put on the last burst of speed that he could. There would be no going back. The only question was who would come first.

"UUuuuuuuuunh!" Every muscle in her body shook with effort. The pleasure broke through, and she fell into its hold, her body wracked with release.

Severus sighed as her muscles spasmed around him. The relief of outlasting her was short-lived, squeezed out of him by her clenching buttocks. He had no choice but to stay deep; he couldn't move. His balls rose to new heights, and the cream radiated out of his cock. "Hermione!"

She lay there, smiling. He was heavy on her back, slick with sweat. His fingers relaxed around her wrists, but he kept hold of them.

"Bloody hell," she gasped with a grin. "That was fabulous."

"Agreed," he breathed into her neck. "I hope you enjoyed that. I'm knackered."

"I drooled all over the bed," she muttered, wiping her chin on the sheet.

He grinned and kissed her neck. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was. Don't move yet. I like you here."

"You're going to be sorry when I fall asleep on you."

"You'll keep me warm."

"Very well. Will we be bathing tonight, or were you planning on stewing in these juices?"

"Bath."

"Excellent. I hope you're planning on being my nurse again, because I can't move."

"Damn. I was hoping you'd carry me."

Severus smirked and kissed her shoulder. "I might be able to manage one last feat of strength."

"I'll rub salve on you later if you want."

"That sounds pleasant. Thank you, pet."

"Will you put cream on my bum?"

"Yes, as long as I can get it from a jar."

She smiled. "You could use what's in my arse."

Severus laughed softly. "That's the dirty girl I love."

"Your dirty girl," she clarified.

"Yes. Mine." He wove his fingers through hers.

"Mine," she repeated, squeezing his hand back.

_

 _He was in the labyrinth of corridors again, but this time he wasn't running or panicked. Going immediately to the correct door, he opened it and stepped through. It wasn't his back garden though. He was in his own private quarters at Hogwarts, coming through the door from his office. Hermione was in his bed, naked and asleep, her arm wrapped around a pillow as if it were him._

 _"I'm proud of you, Severus."_

 _He spun around. Lily was standing in front of the fireplace, watching him with a small smile._

 _"Lily."_

 _"I can't stay. I just wanted you to know how happy I am for you."_

" _I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I didn't know what he planned to do to you that night. I would have killed him if I could."_

 _"I know." She smiled softly. "That's not important now. You helped keep Harry alive; that was what mattered. And now you're free to love whomever you please. Take advantage of it."_

 _"I love you."_

 _"You never would have said that before now. That's why I'm proud of you."_

 _"I was a fool. Please forgive me."_

 _"You're forgiven," she said, smiling. "Don't let any more of your life pass in regret, Severus. Make it a good one."_

 _Tears streamed silently down his cheeks, his face frozen. "I miss you."_

 _"I'm in your heart, Severus, never gone. Honor my memory. Love her with all you have."_

 _She started to fade._

 _"Don't go!"_

 _"Let her love you."_

 _She was gone, but her voice still echoed in the room. "Take care of each other."_

His eyes snapped open, his cheeks damp with real tears. Hermione was petting his face and wiping away the wet streaks.

"Are you all right? You were moaning in your sleep. And crying."

He wiped his face clean with one hand. "I'm fine. It was nothing."

"You were repeating Lily's name."

"It was just a dream."

Hermione kissed his chin. He looked away. She knew he wouldn't talk about it. Using her hand to turn his face back toward her, she brushed his hair out of the way. "Was it a bad dream?"

"Not a nightmare."

"Good." Sitting up and propping her back against the pillows, she pulled him to her. "Come here. Let me take care of you."

Lily's voice rang in his ears. _Let her love you. Take care of each other._ He laid his cheek on Hermione's breast and listened to her heartbeat. She didn't press him about the dream, she just stroked his head, combing her fingers through his hair. After several minutes, his heart rate slowed to match hers.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" she whispered.

He shrugged, unsure if he even could.

"Okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head no.

"I won't be jealous, I promise. If Lily made you happy, I'm grateful to her."

He knew she meant it, but talking seemed risky. His head shook again.

"Okay, I understand. Just close your eyes and try to go back to sleep."

"I can't," he whispered.

"Do you want to get up? Read? Take a bath or something?"

He shook his head. He wanted her to keep rubbing his back.

"Want me to tell you a story?"

"I'm not five," he muttered.

"I know, but it might make you sleepy."

"Fine," he sighed

"Are your eyes closed?"

"Yes," he lied.

"All right," she whispered. "Once upon a time, there was a Gryffindor princess. She spent all of her time in a tower of her castle reading. It was lonely, but her books were her refuge. One day, a traveling Slytherin Potions master stopped at the castle and asked for food and lodging for the night. He was admitted; and while wandering the castle that night, unable to sleep, he came upon the princess in her tower library."

Severus smirked. He hadn't made it through the first telling of this story. The ending was a mystery. She'd refused to repeat it for him, claiming she couldn't remember what she'd said. He really did close his eyes then, listening to her soft whisper.

"He too had a vast library and understood her seclusion. Knowledge was powerful magic. He told her he knew of things she could find in no book and offered to reveal his secrets. The princess was intrigued. Many men had offered her worldly delights, but none had offered knowledge. She bored quickly with fancy trinkets and endless dancing at balls. They were all nice but rarely held her interest. The man before her was different though. He didn't look as though he went to many balls. Or even outside. She begged him to tell her what he knew.

"But the Potions master was cunning. He said that the information couldn't be relayed by mere words; he would need to share her bed for three nights in order to reveal those mysteries. She agreed, hungry for information."

Hermione relayed the story the best that she could remember, embellishing the sex scenes to try to take his mind off of whatever had upset him. When she got to the bit about finding the old man with the magic book, she didn't know if she should change the part about the dead fiancé or not.

"Severus?" she whispered as quietly as possible.

There was no answer.

"Are you asleep?"

Still no answer.

She smiled and kissed his head. "And they lived happily ever after."


	44. Epilogue: Four Years Later

Epilogue: Four Years Later

Hermione called down the cellar steps to him. "Lunch is ready."

There was a mumbly, "Hmm, yes," in return.

He was off in his own world. If she wanted him up there in less than an hour, she had to snap him out of it. "Your sandwich will get cold."

"Be there in a minute."

He wasn't paying attention. "I have to go to the Ministry in an hour. If you want to see me, you'd better get your arse up here." She hadn't seen him since she woke up that morning; it was time for her Severus fix.

"All right, I'm coming up now."

"Good." She dashed over to the kitchen table.

Severus set his batch of No Lie on simmer and headed up the stairs. The revenue from that potion alone was enough for them to live on, but she would never quit her new job at the Ministry. Fighting creature injustice from within the system was all she talked about.

He was her biggest advocate. That bastard who had tried to get her fired her first week had paid dearly. She didn't need to know who had slipped the Babbling Brew and No Lie into the wanker's coffee. Truth will out as they say (especially when you can't stop talking).

Severus came through the utility room to find her bent over the kitchen table, her skirt lifted and her bare bum facing him. He wiped the smirk off his face with one hand. "I thought it was lunchtime."

The plates had been shoved to one side. They could eat in a minute. She glanced over her shoulder at him. "I need a spanking, sir."

"Do you?" _I never would have guessed._ "Very well. I hope you don't have to sit through any meetings this afternoon," he commented as he picked up the wooden spoon from the crock by the stove.

"No meetings. I'll probably be home early."

"I look forward to that. You'd better get those feet wider. I want to see that pussy glistening."

Hermione grinned and spread her legs. The sting of the spoon made her eyes pop wide in surprise. "I wanted your hand, Severus! That spoon bloody hurts."

He didn't respond, continuing with the stinging licks. Each hit made her jump, but the heat was building quickly. It was perfect. She turned her face to the side, smiling.

Severus waited until her skin was a nice even shade of dark pink then gave her six hard smacks.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't pretend you didn't like it," he said, sliding one finger through her juicy slit.

"Never said I didn't like it—I just wasn't ready for it." Hermione reached back with her left hand to feel the bulge in his trousers. "Seems I'm not the only one who likes this."

He caught her hand and pinned it to her lower back. "That earned you another four hard ones. You know better than to tease me in the middle of the day." Snape whacked her backside four more times, hard enough to make her shout.

"Ow ow ow!" she groaned, reaching back to feel how hot her skin was with her free hand. He dropped the spoon and caught her other wrist, pinning it with the first. Hermione struggled in his grasp, excited but unaware that her request would morph into a full-on bum blistering. "Okay, Severus. My bum really hurts now. You win."

"I wasn't aware it was a competition. In that case . . ." He gave her six smacks with his bare hand then slid his middle finger into her wet pussy. "I think a victory shag is in order."

Hermione laughed, pulling at her trapped arms. "I just wanted a spanking."

Snape laid on two more smacks. "Since I don't see your knickers anywhere, I doubt that's all you had in mind."

She smiled. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" he said, smirking. _Did you see this coming?_ He reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring. It sparkled in the afternoon light. He slid it over her left ring finger and smiled. It fit perfectly.

"Severus, what are you doing?" she asked, confused that he wasn't taking off his trousers.

He let go of her hand so she could look.

Hermione turned her head and pulled her hand in front of her face. She blinked at the ring stupidly as he rubbed her sore bum. "Severus . . . is this a . . . are you asking me to . . . ?"

"If that ring is cutting off the blood flow to your brain, I should take it back."

"No. I love it."

"Is that a yes?"

Hermione smiled brightly and continued staring, making it sparkle in the light. She wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. "You haven't asked anything."

"Come up here." He let go of her arm and pulled her up to face him. She was grinning at him like a giggly maniac. Severus kissed her once then got down on one knee, holding her ringed hand in his. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

She slapped her right hand over her mouth to make herself stop giggling and nodded yes. When he raised an eyebrow at her non-verbal answer, she reached down and stroked his face. "Of course I will. I love you, Severus."

Snape smiled softly, holding her gaze as he pushed her skirt up around her waist. "Is it time for lunch now?"

Hermione leaned back on the table and threw one leg over his shoulder. "I hope you're hungry."

Severus buried his face in her pussy. He held her skirt out of the way with one hand so his other was free to assist. Curling his fingers inside her, he drew a loud moan from her lips. She came quickly. No deluge, but he intended to get the floor wet before he was finished with her. "Turn around, hands on the table."

Hermione pulled her leg off of him and spun around. "Don't mess up my dress. Everyone knows what I've been doing when I come back wearing different clothes."

He unfastened his trousers and pressed his swollen cock against her warm cheeks. "I'm not going to come on your dress." _You might, but I certainly won't._ He crouched down and pushed his cock to her slick entrance. "Moan for me, pet."

He slid in with one long slow thrust, and Hermione gasped as he bottomed out. "Oh fuck!"

"Tell me how you want it," he whispered, sliding in and out of her, his hands pulling her hips back onto his length.

"Faster, sir."

He smirked. "So . . . are you going to go with _Mrs. Sir_ or something more traditional?"

Hermione looked at the ring. "Draco and Ginny both say Granger-Snape. I think that sounds good."

"You don't want to be Hermione Snape?"

"It sounds a bit like a Dickens villain, don't you think?"

He held back a chuckle as he thrust faster. "A bit."

"Hermione Granger-Snape sounds very professional," she panted. "Like a barrister."

Severus grinned and gently pushed on her back so she'd lie flat on the table. "Or an MP."

Hermione rested her cheek on her arm. "You could take _my_ name if you wanted."

He snorted.

"What's so funny?"

"Severus Granger? Not a name that inspires fear, is it?"

"You _could_ stop scaring everyone."

"Never!" He sped up again for a few seconds.

"Unh! Okay, then you agree with my decision?" she gasped.

"Mrs. Hermione Granger-Snape. Yes, that sounds nice."

"I know," she said, grinning to herself.

He put his hands on the table next to her and snapped his hips a few times. "Know-it-all."

Her palm slapped the wood tabletop. "Oh gods!" His cock was going to bore a hole straight through her.

Severus slowed down. "Not yet, love. Your pussy isn't loud enough. Tell me, did you have a date in mind too?"

"As soon as possible."

"Eager for the wedding night?"

Hermione giggled through her moan. "Yes, sir."

"We could just go to the Ministry and have someone marry us."

"No way. I want a dress and a cake. And dancing."

He smirked. "Very well. Where will this be taking place?"

"At Hogwarts," she said, as if the answer were obvious.

"Hogwarts?"

"It's our home . . . and it's pretty. We can get married by the lake and have the reception in the Great Hall."

"Are you inviting the whole school?"

"No, just our friends and my parents. Dammit, Severus, please stop teasing me! I'm so close."

"Have you already planned the whole wedding?" he asked suspiciously.

"Of course not." _Draco did._

"Who's going to marry us?"

"Albus."

"Will Ginny be your matron of honor?"

"Yes."

"I suppose I'll have to ask Draco to be my best man. He did call it."

"He'll pout if you don't."

"I guess we have to do it in the summer when the school's empty."

"I said as soon as possible."

He smiled. "All right. Everyone would show up for you at a moment's notice anyway."

"I just need a couple of weeks."

"A couple weeks!"

"Too soon?"

He stopped thrusting and stared at the back of her bushy head, thinking. "No, that's fine. Whatever you want."

"Can we talk about it when I get home from work? I need you to fuck me now."

He grinned and picked up the pace. "Yes, dear."

Hermione sobbed as he pounded into her. The table rattled so hard the silverware clattered to the floor. Her pussy wrapped tighter and tighter. When her orgasm peaked, she shouted into the tabletop, clawing at the wood. Her pussy streamed, and the juice ran down her leg.

Severus grunted as she came, his cock barely able to push inside her. He let her pulsing pull the seed from his balls. It was never going to end.

Hermione panted at the table as Severus finished. He'd been repeatedly growling "fuck" and "yes" ever since she started to come. It was the best thing she'd heard all day. "Thank you, sir," she said with a sated smile.

A tired grin broke over his face. "You're welcome, love. You'd better be ready for round two when you get home later. I think you need more wedding night practice."

Hermione put her hand to her lower back, and he entwined his fingers with hers. "If I haven't figured it by now, I'm never going to get it."

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for all the reviews. I loved hearing what everyone thought as they read. There is a one-shot sequel to this called _I Can Dream About You_. I'll get it up right away; I hope you all find it a satisfying and fitting end. :)


End file.
